Just For Me
by blackflamegod
Summary: This is just for me!
1. Chapter 1

Beginning a New Path

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Buffy, Harry Potter, or Stargate, or any other recognized characters.

Summary: In a world where both Harry Potter and Buffy Summers exist follow Harry as he strives to find himself in Sunnydale. A powerful wizard helping the Scooby gang will ensure a much happier outcome for the gang than what happened in canon Buffy. Warnings: Femslash (mostly restricted to the clearly marked smut scenes), multipairing, harem, hardcore smut, somewhat Gary Stu, and hardcore spoilers. Main pairing (for the first installment): Harry/Hermione/Buffy/Cordelia Chase/Anya/Sarah (twin sister to Jenny Calendar)/Faith

From there this epic series moves onto the Stargate Universe, the Star Trek Enterprise verse, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Iron Man, the Hulk, Highlander, Justice League Unlimited, Underworld, and Star Wars. All ten seasons of Stargate SG-1 and the important parts of Stargate Atlantis are covered. Over 660,000 words and 1500 pages single spaced in word.

Note on the smut: Due to 's ridiculous rule on hardcore smut I will be posting a smut version of this story on under the same penname. I will probably post on some other sites and let you readers know which ones in the next update. I will warn you that I went all out on the smut scenes…there are 117 smut scenes with 124 wives in the harem.

Chapter 1

My name is Harry Potter. I'm 17 years old and just recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I grew up being ritually beaten and abused by my obese muggle (non magical) uncle. This was pretty much condoned by the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. My parents were murdered when I was one because I was prophesized to kill a madman named Lord Voldemort A.K.A. Tom Riddle.

When I got to Hogwarts I learned I was famous for surviving the madman's killing curse and somehow defeating him as an infant. From the moment I arrived until the moment I left Hogwarts I faced constant threats on my life. It turns out my potions master himself was responsible for telling Riddle the prophecy that targeted my parents and I. In my first year my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was possessed by the not so dead Riddle. From then on I began researching possession and how Riddle could still be alive in such a bodiless form.

The headmaster gave me an invisibility cloak on Christmas of my first year and I was suspicious that he would give me something so powerful without a catch. I suspected some method of tracking it magically. Researching such methods led to the discovery of a tracking charm on the cloak and then eventually how to transfer said charm onto a rock I left in my room when I used the magical tool at night. From that point on I began reading every book in the restricted section using my cloak to conceal my actions.

Getting around the screaming feature of the restricted section books when they were opened was easy once I taught myself a powerful silencing spell that was in the regular library. I'd learned to become self sufficient after my time at the Dursleys. I discovered books on occlumency and Legilimency and quickly taught myself these disciplines when I found out that some wizards can read minds. I already suspected Snape and Dumbledore of it.

By day I read in the regular library and night in the restricted section. There were small rituals in the restricted section which didn't really require much in the form of payment, an animal sacrifice here and there, which made it so I only required two hours of sleep a night. A boy named Ronald Weasley kept on following me around school and annoying me so I used his pet rat first as a sacrifice. The little thing squealed so much that I was very glad I'd learned the silencing charm as I slashed its throat.

I made a friend in a Ravenclaw girl named Hermione Granger. On Halloween Weasley ruined this event as well. He made her cry and run off to a bathroom. Then a troll got into the school. By the time I got there she was barely alive. I managed to kill the troll with some of the battle magic I'd learned from the restricted section. I took her to the hospital wing where Madam Pomphrey was able to save her life. Magical healing can do some pretty amazing things.

Physically Hermione made a complete recovery but mentally I wasn't sure she would ever be that slightly shy but intelligent girl I'd befriended. Her parents took her straight out of school. I sent them a bunch of newspaper clippings I'd compiled about what the Death Eaters (Riddle's followers) did to muggleborns and their families during the last war. Hermione still corresponded with me over letters. Her family took her to America to live where hopefully she would be able to emotionally recover from her attack. I vowed to have my revenge on Weasley someday when it was convenient.

When I discovered the subject of Horcruxes in the restricted section I knew I'd found out what Riddle had done to survive all these years in his current spirit form. I suspected from my curse scar pains that it was in fact a piece of Riddle's soul. In my second year I was able to prove it when I encountered a second Horcrux and destroyed it in the chamber of secrets. I managed to convince the phoenix Fawkes to cry on my scar after I dripped basilisk venom on the cursed mark.

I kept the sword of Gryffindor after that and trained with it. I also explored the chamber more and found books of rare knowledge. I memorized those books with the aid of my occlumency and practiced the magic learned in them within the chamber. Nobody ever knew I removed my scar in the chamber thanks to a glamour charm. A highly illegal potion brewed to remove the trace allowed me to practice magic in the summer. I never let my relatives know because one glimpse into their minds told me the headmaster knew about the abuse and in fact paid them for it.

I learned how to leave the house without being caught and started exploring Knockturn alley and Diagon Alley under glamour charms. I acquired all kinds of books on the dark arts and other ministry restricted subjects. The dark arts only corrupted those with a weak will. Occlumency ensured I wouldn't fall to the dark subject. Most dark wizards never bothered with learning the mind arts. Those that did and still went bad were the worst kind because they chose to willingly become corrupt.

I found out about my inheritance and claimed it after getting emancipated. Dumbledore had been intercepting my mail for years and making decisions for me without my knowledge. I obtained access to my family vaults which contained five million galleons (twenty-five million pounds sterling) and left my trust vault alone to fool Dumbles. I began hunting down the Horcruxes. Researching Riddle's ancestry led me to the gaunt house where I found a powerful ring which contained a Horcrux. I managed to destroy the soul fragment without harming the natural magic of the ring using the dark arts. It required a human sacrifice but I easily obtained one from a death eater I found in Knockturn Alley.

This rather effeminate blonde haired dark wizard claimed being under the imperius and had subsequently gotten away with his crimes. When I looked into Lucius Malfoy's mind I realized he was the perfect sacrifice. He himself had set the Horcrux incident in motion in my second year. He knew another soul container had been entrusted to Bellatrix Lestrange to be placed in her vault and Regulus Black had watched over one before Riddle killed him. I now wore the ring on my finger under a disillusionment charm. I felt more powerful while wearing the cloak after I took possession of the ring. In third year my godfather, Sirius Black, escaped and tried to hunt down Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one who framed Sirius and betrayed my parents.

I was pleased to realize he was the rat I'd killed in my first year. I managed to scare off the dementors that were attacking Sirius and I with a piece of soul magic which made anything with a soul experience extreme agony. It worked on the dementors really well since they are full of soul energy. I also managed to convince Sirius to return to his ancestral home instead of remaining in the open while on the run. I put the house of Black under the Fidelus charm myself and became the secret keeper.

I found the Slytherin's locket Horcrux in the manor and destroyed it since the locket's inherit magic was relatively weak. Sirius and I remodeled that house over the course of that summer, taking out and replacing the wall which held his mother's portrait. I killed the house elf myself. Getting the Hufflepuff's cup Horcrux was pathetically easy after bribing a goblin named Griphook to retrieve it from the Lestrange vault for me. He thought that just because I gave a magical oath to never reveal what he'd done to anyone that I was helpless.

I had learned quite a bit of wandless magic thanks to my immense power. I used it to make it look like I swore the oath. I only told Sirius what I was doing and we both decided that removing our money from Gringotts if it was that easy to get to would be the best thing. We stored part of our fortunes in trunks and part in muggle currency in muggle banks. I still kept the trust vault at the Goblin run bank to fool Dumbles. I located one of the last Horcruxes in Hogwarts in a very magical room which I could see with my new magical contacts. These contacts could see magical auras, through solid objects, and through most invisibility spells. They would never have to be removed and couldn't be by anyone but myself.

I saw the dark energy of Riddle's soul through the walls of the hallway outside the room. I was entered into the Triwizard tournament being held at Hogwarts during my fourth year. The magical aura coming off of the defense professor's flask showed he was taking a potion. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Polyjuice with him taking it at least once an hour. Looking into his mind revealed Riddle's plan.

I let events play out and made it look like I struggled through the tasks. When it came to the third task I beat everybody through it very quickly to reach the cup. I was portkeyed to the graveyard where Riddle's father was buried. I was met by a death eater named Mac Nair carrying the homunculus holding Riddle's soul. A short duel led to the DE being subdued and the twisted thing being dropped on the ground. Riddle's snake tried to bite me when I went for him but the sword of Gryffindor caused it to loose its head, literally. That was the last Horcrux that I suspected Riddle made.

A short dark ritual later and Mac Nair's life force aided me in banishing his master for good. Obviously when I retold a highly made up version later Dumbledore didn't believe me. Neither did Riddle's remaining DEs. For the next couple of years things were pretty shitty but I survived. In my sixth year Dumbles started telling me about the Horcruxes. He thought he'd found one at the end of the year and led me to a cave. I enjoyed feeding him a debilitating potion and then leading him back to the school where a DE attack was in progress. When Dumbles thought he had me petrified under my cloak I had to try very hard to suppress a laugh.

I was as powerful as Riddle was at the height of his power while I was an infant when he marked me as his equal. Riddle was slightly more powerful than Dumbles thanks to his dark rituals. The old man had experience on him. The very act of marking me as his equal, as a certain prophecy stated, caused me to equal his power at the time of my marking. My power grew until I hit my magical maturity at age seventeen. Dumbles could no more petrify me than he could have Merlin. When Draco came out and failed to complete his mission to kill the old man he was quite surprised when I finished the job for him with a very painful curse in the back. As I picked up a wand I claimed as spoils and recognized as being made of Elder I felt an extremely powerful magical connection form between the wand, my cloak, and the ring I wore.

I tested out the strange power and killed Malfoy. There was nothing left of him from the power of the curse I just hit him with. The ensuing battle with the DEs was rather short as I killed them all with very little effort. I'd figured out what the ring and cloak were when I saw them connect with a wand made of elder. I'd never really believed the master of death part of the legend of the deathly hallows until I could actually see the souls depart from those I was killing.

I particularly enjoyed killing Snape. That night I raided the old man's office and found a treasure trove of books and artifacts, all of which I took. I particularly love the philosopher's stone the old man had kept along with notes on how to use it and replicate the highly magical object. I saw the soul fragment in the old man's wizarding portrait and took care of it with a killing curse.

My seventh year was relatively peaceful besides the incident where Ronald Weasley was killed by an acromantula. I had nothing to do with making him meet the creature, no sir. After graduating I decided I needed to leave England because the wizarding world seemed to fixate more on me now that the old man was dead. In studying prophecy to learn if there was any fact to the chosen one stuff I learned about the Slayer prophecy. One girl prophesied to deal with all of that shit. I decided to help this girl out. I knew how much prophecy could fuck up your life.

It wasn't too hard to track down the current slayer. She hadn't yet learned she is the slayer. Sirius understood my need to get away so decided he was going to go to the Caribbean to find some women. I'd managed to use my fame to get him a fair trial under veritruserum so he was no longer hunted.

I tracked Buffy Summers to Sunnydale California where she had just enrolled as a new student. I enrolled as a sophomore as well. It shouldn't be too hard to pick up what I'd missed out on of my muggle education since I was eleven with the help of my occlumency and Legilimency. I could retain just about any knowledge I learn and recall it instantly. I could also pluck answers out of my teacher's heads.

My first run in with Buffy is when she drops her stuff outside of the principles office and I stopped to help her pick it up.

"First day," I asked.

"Yeah is it that obvious," she asked with a smile.

I could instantly tell she is attracted to me. I'd learned to develop that sense about girls when it was possible they would start using a love potion on me. I didn't find the thought that unpleasant because I am honestly attracted to her too.

"Only because it's my first day as well," I reply with a smile I have been told is heart stopping.

"Oh..Wh..where are you from," she stuttered with the effect my smile had upon her.

"England…you," I asked.

"California."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Buffy Summers," she replied as she shook my hand.

"Well Buffy it was nice meeting you but I need to get to class. I hope to see you around."

"You too Harry," Buffy replied as I turned and walked away, feeling her gaze on my backside the entire time.

I was being shown around by a kid named Xander. He was nice enough if not just a bit of a goofball. I did see Buffy again when we had lunch together along with Xander, a nice girl named Willow, and a friend of Xander's whose name escapes me. Our pleasant lunch was interrupted by a snobbish girl named Cordelia.

"I think she likes you Harry," Willow said.

"She's not my type."

"Hot isn't your type," Xander asked in obvious shock.

"Beauty is more than just skin deep," I simply replied.

That comment obviously earned me some points with the girls. I'm much better around them after my seventh year and learning some of the nicer attributes of my fame.

"So what about that dead guy they found in the locker room," Willow asked to break up the silence.

"Don't know much about it," Xander stated.

"I need to go," Buffy spoke up for the first time in a while.

It was obvious to anyone who was paying attention that Buffy had been bothered by the news of the dead guy ever since learning about it. I made my excuses and followed her so she wouldn't see me. Silencing my shoes and activating the charms on my necklace ensured nobody saw me. The necklace contained my invisibility cloak with charms to make it wrap around me or go back into the locket with a thought.

I watched as Buffy broke the door to get into the girls locker room. I sent a silent repairo at the door to cover her tracks. She was obviously dismayed when she discovered the bite marks on the dead guy's neck. The first place she headed was to the library to confront Rupert Giles. This man was how I found Buffy. He was part of the watchers organization which kept track of the whole vampire problem.

I watched her explain to him that she wanted no part of the slaying business. She wanted to be retired. The problem was it didn't matter what she wants because others would be after her because of a stupid prophecy. She didn't see it but Xander was behind the bookshelves listening to the whole thing. I'd wait to see how he reacts before I take action. Should it be poorly I'll just obliviate him.

I put a charm on Buffy to let me know when she leaves her house and allows me to track her. I kept an eye on her as she left that night. I floated nearby just over to her side under my cloak on my firebolt. I watched her first meeting with a vampire who had his soul. It was a tricky bit of necromancy and soul magic. He was still pretty creepy and not necessarily good though.

When we got to the club called the Bronze I followed her in shortly after. I walked over to the bar to see her talking to Willow.

"Hey ladies…how are you two doing this evening?"

"Harry," Buffy says in surprise and delight if I read her tone right.

"Pretty well Harry," Willow answers.

"Yeah I'm doing fine," Buffy answers as well.

"So what exactly do you do for fun while you're here?"

"Well I mostly sit around and moan about my lack of skills with the opposite sex," Willow stated.

"I understand...I used to have the same problem with women," I commiserated.

"You," Buffy asked with obvious surprise.

"Yeah," I confirmed with a slight nod.

"What happened," Willow asked curiously.

"I learned life's too short to not seize the moment."

"That's exactly what I was just telling Willow," Buffy stated.

"Speaking of which could I talk to you for a second Buffy?"

"Sure."

Once we were out of earshot from Willow I decided to get right to it.

"Would you like to go out with me? I'm pretty attracted to you."

"Really? I feel the same way," Buffy replied.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," she replied with a big smile.

"Great," I returned with a matching smile.

"So how about I pick you up tomorrow night at 8?"

"Sure that would be great," Buffy answered happily. "Let me get something to write down my address."

"I don't know if you had a chance to notice yet or not but I moved into the house down the street from you a few days before you moved in," I informed her.

"Oh well then you already know where I live then. Tell Willow I'll be back in a second would you," she asked as she obviously saw somebody behind me.

Turning I saw it was Giles so replied, "Sure."

I cast a listening charm on her and went and told Willow I had to use the restroom. It was an interesting conversation between Buffy and Giles. I couldn't yet consciously control some of my powers gained from the Hallows but I'm sure I will.

One of those powers that I haven't fully mastered is the ability to see souls. If I do master it then I'll be able to tell who is a vampire and who isn't by the absence or presence of a soul. Their conversation ended when they realized Willow was moving off with somebody Buffy thought was a vampire. The Slayer went looking for her read haired friend and the suspected vamp, coming out of the back rooms just as I left the bathroom.

"Hey do you know where Willow went," she asked me in obvious distress.

"No but I'll help you look. She probably went outside."

"Right…Let's go."

We ran into Xander out front and he picked a bad time to confront Buffy.

"Have you seen Willow? She left with a guy."

"Why is he a vampire," Xander demanded without preamble.

Xander's statement caused Buffy to vent her stress at everybody knowing she was a slayer.

When she looked at me as she awaited my reaction I simply replied, "I already figured it out but it doesn't bug me."

"It's official everybody knew," Buffy stated.

"I have a lot more knowledge on the supernatural than most people," I replied.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Buffy you've seen me in the daylight," I responded simply.

"Right…Well let's go look for Willow."

"Let's go towards the graveyard. It's usually where vamps hang out," was my suggestion.

"How do you know that," Xander asked.

"A book," I replied simply.

"What book," Buffy asked curiously.

"I don't remember the exact title but there are plenty of books on the supernatural if you know where to look."

Our conversation ended as we arrived in the graveyard and more specifically at one of the tombs where we could hear voices. Buffy confronted the vampires that were about to attack Willow and that Jessie guy. I watched her move as she staked one and then started beating the other.

"Xander, Harry take Willow and Jessie and go," ordered Buffy as she fought.

Not bloody likely was my only thought. I watched as the others left and then when it seemed like Buffy was about to stop playing with the vamp another one walked in. This one was older because he threw the other one around and told her to leave.

I watched the verbal exchange between Buffy and the vamp named Luke from my concealment charms. When it looked like he was too strong for Buffy I dispelled the charms and summoned Godric's Sword to my hand. Luke didn't even know what hit him as my sword sliced through his neck. He turned to dust quickly.

"Harry?! What are you doing here? I told you to leave. And where did you get that sword," Buffy asked as I helped her up.

"You'll find that I don't listen to directions very well and I'll tell you about it over dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok," she replied in a suddenly shy voice after she remembered our date tomorrow.

"Now let's go help the others," I stated.

"Right," replied Buffy as she took off running beside me.

It didn't take us long to find the others surrounded by a whole group of vamps. I decided to hold off on revealing more of my powers unless I had to so just used the sword. I conjured a couple more when the others weren't looking and passed them to Buffy, Xander, and Willow. The Jessie bloke looked rather weak from blood loss.

"You're going to have to tell me where you keep these swords," Buffy bantered as she started cutting the vamps down.

It didn't take us long between her and I to cut them down. While I don't have Slayer strength I know some muscle augmentation charms that helped out. I also was using discrete wandless magic to trip up the vamps. The others mostly just used the swords to fight them back.

"So who's up for a nightcap at my place," I asked.

"Sure," Xander replied.

"I'm in," Willow agreed.

"Why not," Buffy answered while trying not to look too happy about getting to see my place.

Jessie just nodded. I led them to my house. It was a nice five bedroom number with three bathrooms; a large fenced in back yard, and a hot tub that Buffy loved.

"Drink this," I ordered Jessie while handing him a vial.

The others already had a drink.

"What is it," Willow asked.

"Blood replenishing potion," I answered.

I got the expected weird looks from the others at my statement. Knowledge of the mystical arts doesn't necessarily mean I have powers.

"So I assume you'll also explain how you took out that Luke vamp over dinner tomorrow night. Cuz it sure as hell wasn't you taking him by surprise. He was stronger than any vamp I've faced," said Buffy.

"Of course…and that was because he was far older. He was probably at least a couple of hundred years old."

"So vampires are real and they get stronger as they age," Willow confirmed.

"Yes," I responded, letting Buffy decide how much to explain since it was more her secret than mine.

Buffy elaborated on my simple answer and we spent the next hour going over things about vampires and the mystical world as Giles called it. I drove the others home before dropping Buffy off. Before she got out of the car she gave me a nice kiss on the lips.

"Night Harry…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Buffy," I replied with a smile as I watched her lovely bum make its way to her front door.

All in all it wasn't a bad start to my time in Sunnydale.

Chapter 2

The next day at school we spent our free time in the library trying to figure out what was going on. The vamp I'd dusted, Luke, had talked about the harvest and his master being released. Giles eventually figured out that the master referred to one of the first vampires or a demon. Either way it was bad because he would try to bring hell on earth if he was released.

Giles explained how the master will enable a vessel to absorb the soul energies of humans to strengthen the master. I decided I would need to study vampire magic because it sounded a lot to me like the way a Horcrux empowers itself enough to create a new body by absorbing a soul.

In either case there was nothing to do but wait. We figured the vessel would head to the Bronze where he could get lots of young fresh souls.

Later that night...

When we got to the Bronze it was already sealed up. Buffy and I were going to find another way in while she sent the rest of the group around back. When they were out of sight I wrapped my arms around her.

"Umm...Harry I don't think this is the appropriate time for that," Buffy told me.

I just smirked before taking flight with her. My battle suit made of Basilisk hide that I'm wearing under my clothes is enchanted with the same charms as a broom. It wasn't fast by any means but it got me where I want to go. It took a bloody long time and Hermione's help through our long distance communications to figure out how to enchant the clothing.

"Harry we are definitely going to have a nice long discussion on why exactly you can fly," Buffy said as I set her down on the roof.

"Love to babe," I replied.

Before Buffy broke the window in I stopped her and simply vanished the glass.

"You know you are very handy to have around. I think I'll keep you," she said as she favored me with a smile.

We were soon inside and arrived just in time to witness the vamp we could tell was the vessel by the mark on his forehead get ready to take his first victim. To draw his attention Buffy kicked a minion vamp off the balcony we are on while I take another with an overpowered incendio. I then stand back and let Buffy take the vessel while I take out his lackey vamps.

While I don't particularly like seeing Buffy in danger it's her job. I will just be there to comfort her and make sure nothing goes wrong. The vessel vamp was probably the second oldest next to that Luke I dusted so he was pretty strong. I wouldn't be surprised if he gained some strength during the harvest ritual as well. As such when it looked like Buffy was going to get her ass kicked I decided to try out a spell that I'm not sure has ever been used on a vamp.

The Patronus charm works on anything that doesn't have a soul of its own. It makes them feel agonizing pain. Vamps don't tend to have that soul (well except that Angel guy that stalks Buffy). I actually used the Elder wand for this because a Patronus done wandlessly would have taken enough concentration that I wouldn't be able to watch for vamps around me. The muggles couldn't see the Patronus but I'm sure they could tell when it hit. The vessel dropped to the ground and started writhing in agony. Buffy wasted no time in staking him.

"What did you do," she asked me with curiosity instead of anger that I butted in on her kill.

"I'll explain most of it tomorrow at dinner since we'll have to postpone but basically I'd imagine the master vamp is in a whole world of hurt right now and pretty damn weak."

"Nice," she replied with a smile.

I decided to do one more trick while I had my special wand out. I modified the memories of everybody who didn't know about the vamps to think up some plausible explanation that made sense in their minds. The next day at school everybody was acting normal. We told the rest of our little group that I have mystical connections and left it at that. They didn't ask as long as they knew I am not a demon.

The next night was a Saturday. This was the night for our date since we had to postpone it one night to divert the apocalypse. I picked Buffy up in the Ferrari I'd just bought that day. My other car had been a rental until I decided what car I wanted. I'm rich enough that I could buy a Ferrari from my interest alone on a monthly basis. Buffy wore a nice tight red dress that showed off her rapidly developing womanly figure. I took her to a restaurant where the explanation began. A wandless muffliato charm ensured our privacy. I gave her a heavily abbreviated version of my life.

I only said that the Dursleys didn't like me at all. I then explained the highlights of my time at Hogwarts. I didn't tell her exactly how much money I had just that my parents had left me enough to survive comfortably for a while.

"So let me get this straight. You're an uber powerful wizard who came to Sunnydale to help me."

"Yes."

"So you've been following me around to make sure I can handle myself."

I was relieved that she wasn't freaking out.

"I suppose I'll take your stalking as flattery."

"You're not upset?"

"Would you be upset if an uber hot girl chose to stalk you? Besides it's not even full blown stalking. If that were the case I should have known you were there."

I couldn't exactly argue with her strange logic.

"So what happens now," Buffy asks.

"Well I'd like to try dating. I mean I like you a lot."

"I think I'd like that boyfriend," Buffy said with a smile.

When we left the restaurant I took Buffy to a movie and then we went back to my place for a bit at her request. Once there we engaged in a quite heated snog. I knew Buffy is a virgin. I can tell that about her. So I walked her home soon after that wondering if a Slayer's libido is more heightened than a normal female's.

Buffy Summers couldn't be more happy than she was right now. Her life had been looking pretty crappy with the knowledge that the vamps and demons weren't going to leave her alone. Fate hated her and wanted to crap on her life. Then Harry had shown up and started comforting her. It was oddly comforting to know that she wasn't the only one fate chose to crap on. At least she had her mother and wasn't abused. She'd picked up on that when he talked about the Dursleys.

Buffy honestly couldn't understand how anybody could hate somebody as cute as Harry. He is absolutely gorgeous. She knew he wasn't telling her all of his secrets but her senses were telling her it wasn't anything evil that he kept from her. With time she would hopefully get him to open up. She decided to trust this new slayer sense that Giles was encouraging her to develop. It was telling the slayer that her new boyfriend was powerful. Just how powerful she wasn't sure. All she did know in that area is that her slayer sense told her he is more powerful than any demon or vamp she had met so far. For gods sake the man had killed a sixty foot snake that could kill you with a stare at the age of twelve with nothing but a sword. Buffy was sure magic must have been involved when she heard that even if it wasn't consciously done. Buffy went to sleep that night with thoughts of a certain green eyed wizard and wondering if her libido was heightened due to her emerging slayer powers.

The next day I picked Buffy up and took her to school with me. I loved the cheer leading outfit she wore because tryouts are today. When tryout time came around Buffy got to chatting with this Amy girl. I got this weird feeling when around Amy but I couldn't seem to pinpoint it. During the tryouts one of the girls seemed to spontaneously combust in the area of her hands. I hit her with a flame freezing charm while Buffy tackled her to the ground with a flag to smother the flames. It wasn't smart to try a finite on an unknown spell. I knew it was a spell because people don't just spontaneously combust.

Later on in the library the group was discussing the incident and Giles brought up that it could be a witch. I found it interesting to listen to Giles descriptions of witches from the books he had access to. It was interesting that the watchers council knew about voodoo and magics of that type. I'd never learned that much about that type of magic in school so I was a bit out of my depth.

On the list of suspects was Amy. She seemed to be the most likely suspect. Buffy thought it was a subconscious thing for Amy to be doing it. I didn't think that was likely because she would have figured out what she was doing by that age but I could have been wrong because I am out of my depth with voodoo. Giles had a test to confirm if she is a witch. We tried it the next day in chemistry class and it came up positive.

Overnight I had contacted Sirius with the mirror we use to keep in touch and had him pick me up some books on voodoo since he is much closer. They arrived by portkey in the middle of the night. My quick study skills allowed me to learn some enchantments to block most voodoo curses and attacks. That day the positions for cheerleading were announced and Buffy made first alternate. I was very wary of whether Amy was doing the magic subconsciously or with full knowledge. I couldn't get a read on her with my Legilimency without her knowing what I am. I don't want to tip my hand too early.

When Cordelia got knocked off the team by an accident and Buffy got put on I figured it was only a matter of time until whoever was doing the Voodoo went after my girlfriend. I was proven right when the enchantments protecting her alerted me that they were blocking a deadly attack. I told Giles what was happening and he, Buffy, and I decided to raid Amy's house to destroy her magic supplies.

When we got there Buffy didn't take long to figure out that Amy's mom wasn't who she appeared to be. Amy's mother had taken her daughter's body and put Amy in her own older one. That kind of soul magic was unheard of in Britain but that is because most refused to hear of any type of soul modification magic. Of course one of the only types known in Britain is the Horcrux which is some really nasty magic. So I guess I don't completely blame them for not wanting to mess in that area. That definitely didn't hold true for the rest of the world though.

When we entered the room where Amy's mom had all of her magical equipment I felt a pulse in the magic background but didn't realize what it was until a few minutes later. The thing that made me realize what the pulse was happened to be Amy's mom showing up in Amy's body. The pulse was some type of alert ward. She was pissed and started trying to use her powers against us. We didn't have time to do the ritual to break the curses that Giles found. I was busy shielding against some very nasty curses so I did what I do best, improvised.

Giles and I had figured out that a Voodoo witches powers are tied in a spell book on which they do rituals to store and increase that power in. Seeing her spell book I hit it with a killing curse. I could tell right away when they switched bodies back because now her mother's body started attacking me. I'd had enough so I hit her with a heart attack curse and she died soon after. This way Amy would get insurance money to help her take care of herself. Later on she told Buffy she was going to live with her dad.

"So you're a wizard," Giles asked me later that night when he, Buffy, and I were cooling down after the fight at my place.

"You know about wizards," I asked him a little surprised.

"Only hints and rumors…I'm curious as to why no other wizards fight vampires and demons," answered Giles.

"Oh we have our share of demons but for the most part we take care of them," I explained thinking of the dementors. "Vamps know not to mess with my kind because even the least wizard can usually cast an incendio. Most of the wizards and witches I know are weak and lazy. They wouldn't lift a finger to kill a vamp or demon unless they were directly threatened and sometimes not even then."

"What is the Hellmouth in your peoples view," Giles then asked me.

"The Hellmouth is where most of the major ley lines of the world converge. It's where the interdimensional energy in this world is the strongest. There are other weaker spots but they are nowhere near as easy for the demons to break through. I don't know this for sure but I'd imagine that should something ever happen to breach dimensions and it threatened the world to the extent Buffy couldn't contain it then the American Mages would intervene. They tend to be more progressive than the wizards of Britain."

"Well I suppose it's good you're on our side then," Giles said, ending the discussion on that topic.

A pattern began to form in Buffy and my own routine. I would pick Buffy up and take her to school with me in the morning. Then we would get through school and either hang out at the library or my house to do our homework. I help Buffy with her homework because her mind is too distracted with thoughts of fighting demons or vamps. I think it's just part of being a slayer. I don't have any trouble in school because I can read a book in a matter of minutes and completely commit it to memory.

When it comes to homework all I have to do is think of the answers to the problems and can then permanently conjure a sheet with the answers neatly written on it. It wasn't used at Hogwarts because students aren't taught occlumency which is required to achieve the necessary focus. I help Buffy out by looking into her mind and getting her answers, tweaking them a bit to make them adequate, and then conjuring them for her. It really makes me happy that she trusts me enough to allow me access to her mind like that.

After school work we either go on some type of date, patrol together, or we have dinner at her house. The first time Mrs. Summers tasted my cooking she said she wanted to keep me. I guess the Dursleys were good for something because they forced me to learn to cook so well.

A few days after we dealt with the witch Xander, Buffy, Willow, and I were sitting in front of the school. The biology teacher, Mr. Gregory, had given my girlfriend a talking to last night to encourage her to do her best in his class. He really was a good teacher. Xander's attention was drawn to somebody walking up. When I turned around I was hit with a veela like attraction when I saw the woman Xander was staring at.

I turned up my occlumency and had to take it up another notch in order to not do a double take. Buffy was getting more perceptive of my feelings.

"What's wrong honey," she whispered into my ear.

In response I looked into her eyes and sent her the image of what I'd just observed. I no longer had to look inside a person's mind to see in but I do in this case because I suppressed my girlfriend's physical reaction as well.

"Oh," was all she could say.

The woman was in fact not a woman at all but a giant bug using pheromones to mask its true nature. While we were busy adjusting to this revelation the creature had come up to Xander and asked him to direct her to biology. His currently not very strong will easily gave into the pheromones and began losing articulation and higher brain functions quickly. Another weak willed guy, a jock, came over and showed her the way. I decided it was time to fix a little problem I'd recently been noticing with my friends.

Xander's reaction to the creature reminded me a little too strongly of Ron Weasley's reaction to Fleur Delacour in my fourth year.

"Xander, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Harry," he replied as we walked just out of sight of the girls.

I immediately smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For the way you've been treating Willow."

"What does Willow have to do with anything?"

"Willow has a major crush on you."

"Ha, ha…that's a good one Harry…Willow, liking a guy."

This earned him another smack.

"Xander I'm going to do you a huge favor…something that any guy here would kill for. You have a girl that would practically do anything for you. You now have the advantage of knowing that for sure. Second I'm going to show you what Willow will look like in a few years when she becomes a real woman."

"And how could you possibly know that...," he trailed off as I handed him several pictures I'd just conjured behind my back.

"Willow...," he asked in shock as he examined the nude photos of Willow showing all angles.

"How did you get these?"

"Call it curiosity but what else are you going to do when you have access to a potion that allows you to assume anyone's form you choose and a temporary aging potion."

"Who took the potion for you?"

I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"You took the potion?!"

He was answered with another blank expression.

"Did you play with yourself...them...I mean. Right another blank stare. So what do I do because Willow is hot?"

"I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do. You're going to take her out on a nice date, dinner and dancing or whatever she wants to do. Treat her right or I'll hurt you."

Willow had become a good friend in the last couple of weeks. She was showing me how to hack computer systems and I've been showing her about magic. She seems particularly interested in it since the voodoo witch incident. In fact both Buffy and Willow have. Buffy told me magic is so cool when it's not being used to try to attack you.

I allow both girls access to my private library. It's stored inside of a shrinking trunk with heavy security. It contains some of the darkest, rarest, and most informative magical tombs in the magical world. The books include those duplicated from the Black, Potter, Dumbledore, Slytherin, and other libraries. I even copied the entire Hogwarts library. With Hermione's help we were able to craft a charm that bypassed copyright charms. As payment I gave the extremely happy witch a copy of all of the books in her own trunk.

Whenever Buffy or Willow would want to see something done they would come ask me and I would perform the magic. I was usually rewarded later in our snog sessions. They were getting increasingly heated. My experience with the opposite sex is quite a bit more extensive than Buffy's. My teacher was one Nymphadora Tonks. The bubbly metamorphmagus and I had a hot relationship going during my seventh year of Hogwarts. She taught me many positions and things I love to do. Unfortunately it ended on good terms when we realized that I needed to get out of England. She let me go and we still keep in touch. I imagine if I'd stayed we would have developed something deeper. I'm glad to hear she and Sirius are now an item. They are cousins through Nym's mother but that's never stopped anybody in the wizarding world. I have no discrimination against incest as long as they are happy and they do sound like they are.

I've been expanding my library with magic from all around the world since the voodoo incident. Nym and Sirius have been gathering the new books for me. Nym has taken time off from being an auror to tour the world with her boyfriend, my godfather. Sirius deserves all the happiness she can bring him after his time spent in Azkaban.

"There is just one problem Harry. All of that requires money," Xander stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

My fortune has been seeing some really good times lately. I've been investing in the muggle world and had Sirius doing the same with me. We bought large shares of a particularly profitable company called Microsoft. Between that and various other investments what started out as twenty-five million pounds sterling is now thirty million and rising. It's rather easy to invest when you get inside information directly from the minds of the CEOs and worlds best investors. A little invisibility here, apparition there, and Legilimency goes a long way into getting some inside information.

"You're all right Harry," Xander said with a smile.

We walked back to the girls and headed to class. Later on in the library we explained the situation with the giant bug to Giles.

"That sounds like a creature from myth that my colleague went hunting for."

"What happened," Willow asked.

"He went insane and now lives in a mental institution."

"Well how do we kill it," asked a very sad Buffy.

Mr. Gregory's body had been found headless and stuffed into a cooler in the cafeteria an hour ago. Buffy was quite saddened because she had actually liked the teacher.

"The damn thing practically taunted us by teaching about a praying mantis in class today and how they bite off their mates' heads," cried Buffy angrily at the evil bug.

I completely agreed with my girlfriend.

"Well I'm pretty sure cutting off its head and then burning the body should do the trick," I suggested.

"You're just eager to use that sword of yours," Willow told me.

"Well you got to admit it's a pretty cool sword," Xander answered for me.

"Oh that reminds me I have a present for you my dear," I say as I pull something out of a pocket for Buffy.

"A doll's coat," she asks in confusion before I enlarge the shrunken coat.

"Wow," everyone said at once in admiration.

"Basilisk skin coat tailored to your size," I told her as I slipped it on her.

I don't need to hide the existence of the basilisk from everyone since I've decided to open up with this small group.

"It doesn't feel hot or cold at all," Buffy stated.

"Temperature regulation charms. It will keep you nice and cozy in the worst of conditions."

I got a thorough kiss in thanks before Buffy discovered something in the pocket.

"What's this," she asked before pulling out what looked like a dagger.

"Think enlarge," I instructed.

She did so and a beautiful sword grew to full size in her hand. On the blade was an inscription which it was quickly obvious that Giles was the only other one who could read it.

"My god! How did you get that," he asked me.

"It seems Arthur's descendants married into my line," I replied with a smirk.

"I'm lost," Buffy said.

Giles sat down with a thump and speechless look before replying.

"Buffy what you're holding right now is the legendary Excalibur."

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were all staring at me open mouthed now.

"What," I said with a shrug while laughing on the inside.

I got a very big thank you session later that night for loaning Excalibur to my girlfriend.

"Now I just need to bind the enchantments to you," I said as I pricked her finger and directed the blood drops onto the sword.

It glowed and then became normal looking again. Taking the sword from her I directed her to try summoning it with a thought and raised hand. I was very pleased when it worked. None of the others realized just how pleased I am. It wouldn't have worked if the magic of the sword didn't consider Buffy my mate which meant she was already in love with me.

I'd already checked out the enchantments on the sword and found that Gryffindor's sword was superior. Merlin may have crafted the sword but it was wielded by a muggle. Gryffindor fed his magic into his sword for his entire life.

That night we followed the substitute biology teacher home and hacked her to bits. It wasn't hard with two extremely powerful enchanted swords. We burned the body and her eggs. The next day we did a sweep of her classroom for eggs and found some there as well. We destroyed them and then I performed some magical tracking to make sure there were no more. We were all relieved when there were none. Buffy and I did have a run in with an interesting vamp on one of our patrols. It had a metal claw on its hand. We made short work with it.

Our usual dating schedule was a bit interrupted a few days later when Giles informed us about a prophecy made concerning a certain brotherhood of vamps. It basically stated that the death of five shall give rise to the anointed one out of the ashes. This anointed one is supposed to have the ability to lead the slayer to hell because she won't know him. That prophecy can be loosely interpreted because that just means she never met him in person. I proved this loose interpretation when I figured out who the anointed one is.

We staked out the graveyard on the night he was supposed to rise but it turns out there was a crash on a bus where five people were killed and that constituted as the rising event. We destroyed the four bodies that were left but there was a sixth person that was on the bus. I managed to get this fact out of the memories of one of the vamps just before we staked him as he was rising. It is a little boy. It won't do much at the moment but it will allow Buffy and the rest of us to recognize him as soon as we see him.

When our class went on a visit to the zoo Buffy and I walked around together and Willow and Xander went together. My advice to Xander paid off and he and Willow had been on several dates now. They both seemed to be pretty happy. A group of four bullies decided it would be a fun idea to go around the zoo making fun of people and generally being assholes. When they insulted Buffy I hit them all with time delayed diarrhea curses. As soon as they leave the zoo they won't be getting off the toilet for a couple of hours minimum. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough because they dragged another student into the closed down hyena exhibit.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, and I followed them in. Unfortunately none of us saw the principle following us either. As soon as we got in there I knew something was wrong. All four of the bullies were surrounding their intended victim but the aura the five were letting off was all wrong. They noticed the principle hiding in the shadows and made a move to attack him. I turned on my aura sight and saw that they were possessed. They were really strong, Buffy strong.

Buffy grabbed the intended victim and held him back. I hit the other four in the back with overpowered stunners. Unfortunately they got quite a few good hits in on the principle. He would recover but it looked like they were trying to knock him unconscious and then eat him. We could tell this by the bite marks. I've had some experience with possession so I quickly knocked what I'd come to realize were the hyena's spirits out of them. When the principal came to the first thing he did was to make sure all four of his attackers (he didn't see the intended victim originally drug in by the bullies) were expelled.

The rest of us never said anything. We aren't particularly those four bullies' favorite fans. The next thing the principal did was resign, stating that he'd had enough weirdness from Sunnydale. Buffy and I went back that night to the hyena exhibit because there was no such thing as an accidental possession. We found the zoo keeper wearing ritual garb from an African tribe trying to get himself the powers of the hyena. He knew everything that was going on and went with it. He had no problem with killing.

I didn't even bother letting him know we were there. I sent him over the fence into the hyena cage with my powers. He was ripped to pieces quickly. After that I hit each of the hyenas with a choking curse and they all quickly died. They were a very vicious breed that didn't need to be around. The paper the next day would say that the hyenas were poisoned from the ritual paint the worker was wearing. It would say that the zoo keeper was apparently fooling around near the enclosure and fell in.

It was just another strange incident in Sunnydale.

Chapter 3

A big change in my relationship with Buffy came a few days later. I decided that even though we'd only been together a couple of months that I needed to tell her how I felt about her. Life is too short for people in our line of work. To accomplish this task I apparated us to Paris. Being Harry Potter has its advantages, like getting a magical passport that allows me to go into any country with guests. It's not something that just any magic user can get. My fame is something I've learned to exploit when I need to instead of something to curse.

I took my beautiful girlfriend flying after dinner. Flying several hundred feet over the Eifel tower while under an invisibility spell was when I decided to tell Buffy I love her. It was pretty romantic.

"I love you so much Buffy," I whispered over the sound of the wind whipping around us from this height.

"I love you too Harry," Buffy replied with bright eyes that gleamed like jewels before leaning in and pressing her soft lips to mine.

After a while longer of passionate kissing I flew her to our hotel room that I booked at a very nice hotel. Joyce of course thinks her daughter is at Willow's house for a sleepover. As soon as we were in the room our clothes were flying off. Looking at a naked Buffy Summers is a breathtaking experience. I of course know how good she'll look in a few years thanks to Polyjuice and aging potions. Our hands roamed all over each other's bodies as we kissed with lots of tongue.

Begin Smut Scene

Buffy's small hand reached down and grasped my eight inch hard member. She started stroking my length which sent wonderful feelings into my groin. I decided Buffy deserved the same treatment. Slipping a finger slowly into her virgin pussy I found Buffy to be burning with heat and soaking. Her slayer snatch was even tight around my not so thick finger. Buffy began moaning into our kiss as I finger her tight hole. Buffy was rotating her slim teen hips to grind her mound on my finger as much as she can. Deciding not to waste any more time I pick her up by her tight little ass and carry her over to the bed.

She lies on her back and spreads her smooth tan thighs for me, inviting me to explore her soft folds. I lean down until my head is between her legs and begin dining on her tasty pussy. Running my tongue up and down her folds while being careful not to touch her clit yet has Buffy moaning my name interspersed with soft gasps of delight. I lick everywhere in her pelvic area but her clit. She tastes deliciously wonderful with a fragrant but not too strong flavor. Buffy has her fingers threaded in my hair and is urging me towards her clit. I finally oblige when I start tonguing and sucking on her sensitive bud.

"Oh Harry…oh fuck…god Harry suck my clit baby…that feel so damn good," cried out my little minx.

What finally sent her over the edge was me activating my parseltongue abilities. The rapid vibrations of the simulated snake tongue directly on her clit causes her to have a screaming orgasm. I lap up her tasty juices as she pours them out of her convulsing cunt. I trail my lips and tongue up her firm young body and press my lips to hers in a tender kiss that Buffy seems to enjoy even more after an intense orgasm. I can tell Buffy gets more turned on by tasting her own fluids on my tongue and lips. Buffy reaches down and grasps me before pulling my member to her pussy and guiding me in. I feel my cock slip through her soft folds, pushing her extremely tight walls aside, until I felt my head rest against Buffy's maidenhead.

Before I can even pause to get ready Buffy grabs my butt and pulls me all the way in her with Slayer strength. It's amazing how tight her grasping pussy is. The entire length is rippling on my cock in protest at the violent expansion her inner muscles were forced to go through. We exchange a passionate kiss until she seems adjusted enough. I slowly pull back out with a short stroke before driving back into Buffy's welcoming snatch. My sexy lover's gasps fill my ear as I bury my face in her tender neck. This position is one so intimate for a Slayer because exposing her neck shows how much she trusts me.

"Harry…I'm so full…you feel so big and deep inside of me. Don't ever stop," Buffy pleaded softly as her hands slid up my back.

Buffy Anne Summers felt so deliciously full as her man's thick long shaft slid back and forth through her stretched cunny. The sensations coursing through her lower body were a direct result of her inner walls being rubbed again and again by Harry's wonderful meat. Her man's lips and tongue worked her neck tenderly while she ran her fingers along his sides and back. His hard body slid against her skin. She felt her nipples being rubbed by his hard chest as he worked hips back and forth to drill out her pussy. Waves of pleasure were building in Buffy's center as Harry made love to her for the first time.

I drew back to stare at my lover as she moaned beneath me. Buffy's sexy lips were parted slightly as she moaned and panted with the intensity of the feelings coursing through her nether parts. Her slick channel felt heavenly around my shaft as I slid back and forth between Buffy's tender pussy lips. I felt Buffy working her internal muscles to squeeze and massage my length as I stroked through her welcoming folds. I wanted to increase the pleasure I was seeing on Buffy's beautiful face so leaned down and captured her right nipple in my mouth. I sucked on her hard bud before trying to suck on more of her supple flesh, flicking my tongue rapidly along her sensitive tit.

"Harry…oh fuck…don't stop! Fuck me harder Harry…fill me with your hard dick," cried Buffy as my teeth grazed her breast flesh gently.

Wrapping her legs around her lover's waist Buffy starts to use her new grip to bring her mound up against Harry's groin with every deep stroke he takes into her body. Buffy tried to pull him deeper inside of her as she felt her lover's hot breath against her ear coming in pants from his exertion. Every stroke of his shaft into her pussy caused Harry's thick head to brush against her sensitive vaginal nerves. Those nerves sent out waves of energy all over her lower body that was adding to Buffy's continual enjoyment of her lover. Buffy had always heard that your first time wasn't really meant to be enjoyed. She assumed Harry was using some kind of magic because she was definitely enjoying Harry's magic meat stretching her cunny.

As Buffy drove her mound up to meet me thrust for thrust I could feel myself getting closer. My Legilimency altered the pleasure centers of my lover's mind enough to increase her arousal further. My hips rocked back and forth with great speed as I drilled out Buffy's tight snatch. We were both gasping and letting out barely audible noises to announce our enjoyment of each other. My face hovered inches above Buffy's as I concentrated on absorbing every moment of pleasure that played across her features. It was the best damn Patronus memory I had yet in my life as Buffy came around my thrusting cock.

As I felt my Slayer lover's muscles ripple around my length in ecstasy I buried myself to the hilt into her welcoming body. Rope after rope of my thick cum burst forth from my cock and sprayed against Buffy's slick cunt walls. I felt her juices flooding around my shaft as we came with an intensity that had both of us grinding our sex organs together with an addiction for more. I felt absolutely sure that without my strongest contraceptive magic in place Buffy would be one very pregnant Slayer at that moment. As it was I sensed my seed saturating Buffy's welcoming womb as her hot channel milked my shaft for everything I had to give. We ground together for some time with residual tremors.

"Still hard Harry," Buffy asked with some surprise and a slowly spreading grin.

I felt no need to reply as I began stroking in and out of her once more. With some enhancement and stamina magic I know combined with Buffy's Slayer stamina we went on for quite some time more.

End Smut Scene

"That was amazing Harry."

"I agree love."

"I think you're going to be doing that to me every day," Buffy informed me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes dear."

"It's not going to be hard to train you at all is it?"

"Nope," I agreed.

"Hmmm...I suppose vamp and demon slaying should provide enough of a challenge anyway."

"You could always take up knitting if you get too bored," I tell her with a teasing quality to my voice.

"Hmmm...no not knitting. I should probably just think up new ways to kill those demons and vampires."

"Well you can help me then. You know how I've been studying engineering along with all of those different types of magic."

"Yes," Buffy confirmed.

"Well I've been working on making the two fields work together."

"But I thought magic and electronics don't mesh well," Buffy replied with a confused look.

"Well I found a nifty charm I can place on electronics to keep any magic fluctuations away from them. Magic is everywhere. It's the fluctuating magic that spells send through the magical background that kills electronics. Think of it as a wave in a pond. Besides I've found it's usually only the sensitive equipment that has difficulty unless the magic is exceptionally powerful."

"Like anything you cast," she teased me.

"Hey I'm learning control," I stated in mock indignation.

Ever since I've been adjusting to the Hallow powers my magic has been slightly harder to control.

"Well I'll help you but we can talk about this later," Buffy replied as she slid down my body to return the oral favor I paid her earlier.

I woke up the next morning to feeling Buffy's mouth on my shaft. She couldn't seem to get enough of my taste and demanded her tasty morning treat, not that I mind in the least. It isn't wise to deprive a Slayer of her favorite creamer.

From that night on our relationship has changed for the better. We are closer than ever. A few weeks later we were patrolling when we were set upon by three vamps wearing medieval armor. I could tell they were old by their power and I finally got tired of fighting with them. I directed a wandless lumos solem at them and they disappeared in clouds of dust. The sunlight charm just took out all of the fun in vamp slaying.

"You're a wizard," someone gasped in surprise behind us.

"Hello Angel. I guess you would be old enough to have heard of us," I mused aloud as I turned to face the ensouled vamp who has been somewhat stalking the much younger Buffy.

"Old enough to know why not to fuck with you," the vamp replied with a nod of his head. "But I thought your kind don't interact with vamps and demons that often. Only the bad ones do and only when they want vamp warriors, not that we are that useful in a fight against other magic users."

"I've taken a vested interest when my girlfriend is involved. So who restored your soul," I asked curiously.

"Gypsies…I fed on a young girl they cared a great deal about," Angel replied.

Thinking about the gypsy spells I've read about in my recent studies I recall a spell that would do that. It would have taken a good number of the gypsies to cast that spell due to power requirements.

"Hmmm...There is a condition on the spell isn't there," I stated more than asked.

"You can tell," Angel asked me in surprise.

"Yes I've read about the spell they used. Would you like me to anchor your soul in you better so that condition doesn't apply anymore?"

"You can do that?!"

"Yes. After they've done all of the hard work of getting your soul back in you it won't be hard for me to anchor it more firmly to override that condition."

"Then yes please," Angel answered with some excitement.

Pulling out the Elder wand I begin chanting a spell that is similar to the enchantments that bind a soul fragment to an object to make a Horcrux. Thanks to my occlumency I remember every spell I have ever learned so it is only three minutes of chanting until I'm finished.

"It's done," I say after taking a tired breath.

I'm no more magically depleted than I was before the chant. It just takes a lot of mental focus for that spell. A very nice property of the Elder wand is that it seems to channel magic from the surrounding magical background instead of from the wielder's core, unless directed. This means I still have my entire magical core replenished. It's a very nice thing to have if you get in a fight.

After that we left Angel go on his less gloomy way. He was a lot happier after that. The condition on the gypsy spell was one that would release his soul if he ever felt true happiness. That meant no sex or any very happy thoughts for the last century less he risk losing his soul. He could do all of that now.

"Hmmm...I bet the Master is running out of old vamps now don't you think," Buffy asked me.

"I suppose so. We've sure been dusting a lot lately. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Harry you even have to ask. More sex," Buffy pouted.

"Ok then the only question is your place or mine."

"Hmmm...You've got the bigger and comfier bed but it turns me on to do it with my mom next door. Decisions, decisions…my place," Buffy finally answered.

I certainly do love my kinky girlfriend. Apparition comes in handy when sneaking into each other's beds. Buffy liked to experiment sexually. A few days later we were sitting in my trunk library. She was reading a book and I was meditating for my animagus transformation. I only had about a week left until I am able to fully transform. I've been working on it for a while. I was interrupted when Buffy started speaking to me.

Begin Smut Scene- Warning Anal

"Harry why haven't you tried to fuck my ass," Buffy asked spontaneously.

"Wh..uh. Buffy why would you ask that," I questioned in surprise more than any feelings of displeasure at the thought.

"Oh come on Harry. I know you have a thing for anal sex. I can tell by the way you always play with my ass and I can practically feel your eyes on my butt all the time. I know you know those Greek charms. I can take it. I'm a big girl," Buffy said as she stood up and bent over the back of the chair she was just reading in.

I do know the Greek charms. They made it so any fecal matter vanished two inches in front of whatever was placed in the ass, lubricated it, and numbed all pain. I haven't mentioned it because I don't want to pressure my girlfriend and not all react well to the thought of anal sex. Nym had loved it but she is a special kind of girl. Apparently Buffy is more adventurous in the bedroom than I thought. I needed no more prompting. I was on my feet and behind her in an instant.

She looked back over her shoulder and bit her lip in a sexy way as she slid the tight shorts she is wearing down her ass and thighs. Her red thong soon followed and I am treated to the beautiful sight of her tight round 16 year old ass. Dropping to my knees behind her I spread her cheeks and get a good look at her virgin puckered hole. My tongue is quickly sliding up and down her ass crack and then her butt hole. Buffy starts moaning as I slip a couple of fingers in her pussy while tonguing her anus.

A couple of minutes later I slip a finger up her bum. It is grasped tightly in her hot back hole. The dual sensation of having both her holes filled sets Buffy off and she climaxes with a loud moan and shuddering body. Her asshole really tightens down on my invading finger. After that I stand up and slip my clothes off. I conjure mirrors all around us. The ones Buffy can see have observation charms that allow her to see everything I'm doing to her back and myself since she's facing away and my mirrors do the same to her front. I want to see the expressions on her beautiful face as I sodomize her for the first time. The charms are the same used by the witch in sleeping beauty.

"I'm ready now Harry. Put it in my ass please," Buffy told me as she wiggled her delicious looking rear.

Grasping my hard member I position myself until my head was pressed against her puckered hole. Buffy took in a deep breath but then bore down to make it easier on herself. She had obviously been reading the sex magic books I had in the library.

"Just relax love. You're going to love this," I told her.

I began pushing and worked my cockhead through her tight anal ring. It eventually gave way and my head popped inside. Her anus gripped me tightly. The emotions on Buffy's face were quite conflicting. At first there was a tiny grimace because she had obviously expected pain even though the sex magic books told her the Greek charms would prevent it. Then she had a curious look as she obviously analyzed her own feelings to see if she liked it. Then she had a small smile as she obviously liked it. I was in heaven as Buffy flexed her asshole to see what it felt like.

When she was obviously adjusted Buffy started pushing her ass back and impaling herself on my pole inch by wonderful inch. It always amazes me to watch my large cock disappear into such a tiny hole. Eventually I had all eight inches buried up Buffy's bum. It is a sight to behold. Buffy and I both could see it. She was staring at the mirror in fascination. She leaned forward sliding off my cock a few inches. Her asshole tried to stay with it and distended outwards before she pushed back on me with a grunt.

I placed my hands on her ass cheeks and began moving my hips, fucking her ass. Buffy started to get a happy look on her face as I took her ass cherry. She reached between her legs and began playing with her pussy.

"Oh god Harry…I didn't realize it could be this good."

"You gotta love those Greeks," I replied.

"Oh yes but I love you more."

"I love you too Buffy," I replied with a particularly deep thrust into her bowels.

Buffy's hand working her pussy paid off every few minutes as she would have an orgasm. I watched her face as the intense pleasure washed over her. She would start shaking, her asshole would go into spasms along with her intestines, and I would have to pause because of her gripping me so tight. The image of my rather petite girlfriend cumming on my cock with it speared deeply up her ass is one I'll never forget.

After about twenty minutes in this position I wandlessly transfigured the chair into a bed and had Buffy lay forward flat on her stomach. My cock never left her bum. I like this position because it felt tighter as I basically lay completely flat against her back with the length of my body and just moved my hips up and down on her ass. Buffy's legs are together and my dick is just spearing in and out of her round ass, her cheeks rippling from the force of my thrusts. This position feels so intimate to me because she is touching a good portion of my body and she is trusting me enough to allow me access to one of her most sensitive and private areas.

I lean forward and start nibbling on her neck, ears, and shoulder while sodomizing her. Buffy leaned her head to the side to give me better access. She eventually figured out that I got more pleasure when she tightened her asshole down on my cock when I pulled out. This new effect set me off after forty-five minutes of screwing her ass. When she could tell I was close Buffy started talking dirty and managed to reach a hand behind her enough to grab my balls and began massaging them.

"That's it baby…cum in my ass. I want to feel your hot seed deep in my bowels. I'm your little cum slut. Whenever you want to cum from now on you can put it in any of my holes. I love your hot and hard cock in my ass Harry. You're going to fuck my butt everyday at least once now."

Buffy's dirty talk and her thrusting her ass back on me set me off. I buried myself completely in her ass and blasted my hot seed as deep as I could. This apparently sent Buffy off in her biggest orgasm yet. We collapsed forward in exhaustion and just laid there as my cock slowly softened and slipped out of her ass followed by a trickle of my seed.

End Smut Scene

"That was amazing," Buffy said a few minutes later when she'd caught her breath and cleared the cob webs out of her brain enough.

"I meant what I said about you buggering me at least once a day," she told me as she looked over her shoulder before kissing me.

"Yes dear," was my response.

"It feels like you came a lot more in my rear than I've ever known you to cum."

"Yeah well that's not the only change I've been noticing," I replied.

"What other changes have you been noticing?"

"Well...," I trailed off hesitant to say my problems to the girl I love.

"Harry I love you and you need to be open with me. If you have a problem we'll work on it together," she told me.

I can never resist the cute looks she gives me, especially when she's naked.

"Well my libido is increasing by leaps and bounds."

"How can you tell? I mean we've been having a lot of sex but not more than seems usual for teenagers."

"Well I've been having to masturbate on top of the sex," I said with some embarrassment.

"How many times a day," she asked with no embarrassment at all.

"At least ten times a day, sometimes more."

"Harry we've been having sex three times a day at least. You're telling me you're cumming at least thirteen times a day and sometimes more. Is that normal for wizards and how aren't your bits falling off?"

I love how she's been picking up British slang and speech from me.

"Yes, no, and very good healing charms…I think my magic is evolving to allow my body to handle being the true master of death."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's face facts. I'm probably the most powerful wizard since Merlin and am probably his equal in power. That's before you take into account the Hallows, which he never wielded. My body has to adjust to handle that kind of power. Also I think my animagus form is due to the Hallows."

"What does that mean? You still haven't told me what your form is," Buffy pouted.

I just laughed before replying, "Well it will probably be easier to just show you."

Using my occlumency to prepare myself for the pain I concentrated. There are two ways to become an animagus. There is the long way with lots of meditation and several potions or the short way. My usual impatience led me to take the short way. It took a lot more power than the long way, hence why most wizards didn't do it. It also had the downside of being excruciatingly painful. I've been hit with a few crucios in my time so am not too worried. Soon I felt myself beginning to change. It felt like my bones are liquefying and my flesh is melting. Venting flame my body transformed.

"Oh Harry," I heard Buffy gasp in awe and shock.

I couldn't blame her. My form is that of a phoenix. There hadn't been a recorded magical animagi since the founders and as far as I knew never a phoenix. Magical animagi take on the magical powers of their form. This meant I can fire flash and use healing tears. It also meant that I know of no way for me to die now. I've never heard of it being possible to kill a phoenix. It's only possible to bind them, which is what I suspect Dumbles did to Fawkes.

Transforming back with much less pain which wouldn't happen after a few transformations I am pounced on by a very naked and happy girlfriend.

"Your form is beautiful Harry!"

"Thanks but you see what I mean. I can't be the true master of death if I die. As far as I know a phoenix can't be killed and they never die. They just go through a burning day if they're injured."

Now most people would be saddened to learn that their lovers would be immortal and invulnerable. Buffy knew I can make the Elixir of Life and we'd talked about it. We'll both start taking it in our early twenties. While I wouldn't need it to keep me immortal I would still age through lifespan after lifespan with my body being rejuvenated after every burning day. I didn't particularly want to get old that many times so the Elixir would serve to halt my aging.

Buffy could see that I'm winded from the transformation so she decided to cheer me up in her usual way, with a blowjob. Buffy has learned how to give me amazing head. She puts her skills to good use and I'm soon blasting another very large load down her throat.

"Harry...," Buffy says with a look of wonder as she licks a bit of cum off her lips that slipped out.

"Yes love," I answered with a goofy grin on my face.

"I feel so completely energized. I feel like I can slay one hundred vampires right now. Also you know that shoulder injury from that vamp last night. Well I figured it would take me a couple of days to heal that thing even with my Slayer healing. It's completely healed."

I did indeed know that injury. She refused to let me use healing charms because she said she didn't want me to have to patch her up after every little bruise she got. She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Well we know phoenix tears have very powerful healing powers. I guess it's not just limited to that bodily fluid. I don't think somebody's ever jacked off a phoenix and drank their cum to find out," I joked. "Although…I wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore to try…Fawkes was awfully affectionate. Ewww….bad mental image…so bad," I cried out as both Buffy and I shuddered in horror.

That got us both laughing after we saw the comedy in my monologue but then I noticed a mischievous look on her face. That usually wasn't good.

"Harry...," I recognized that tone as one that meant she didn't know how well I would like what she was about to suggest or ask.

"Yes love," I replied knowing I won't be able to refuse her anything.

"Can you make me an enchanted container to hold your cum so that it's just as fresh as when it comes out of you?"

Obliging her kinky mind I pulled out the Elder wand and began my work. Conjuring a self-shrinking and enlarging container I enchanted it to be bottomless and with a stasis charm that kept the contents from experiencing time (could only be used on nonliving materials) and also for the contents to stay at the temperature they entered at. My last enchantment was a very tricky one. It would retrieve my filtered (so it was pure) cum from anywhere I deposit it, be it in Buffy or anywhere else a few minutes after it's released. This charm went on my dick and the matching one on the container.

"Just think shrink or enlarge and it will do so. It will also stay fresh and it will appear in the jar no matter where I put it except in your mouth of course, filtered and fresh."

"So you could bugger me and a few minutes later it will disappear from me and into this container right?"

"Yes."

I was rewarded with a kiss from a very happy Buffy.

"I have a new secret ingredient in my morning cappuccino," Buffy said with her best impersonation of an evil laugh.

Somehow the thought of my girlfriend using my seed as a pick me up and a way to wake up every morning didn't displease me in the least. It quite turned me on and we got to work filling the container.

It turned out Buffy said she had an idea to deal with my little libido issue but she wouldn't tell me what yet. She said she had some issues to work out. Until then she had me fucking her whenever I felt horny. She was using her cum jar, as she started calling the enchanted jar, to keep herself going when another girl would have been worn out by all the sex. I hope her solution was a good one because I don't even know if she can keep this up with her Slayer abilities. I imagine that anything that would instantly energize your body would become addicting eventually. Somehow the thought of my girlfriend becoming addicted to my cum didn't distress me as much as it should.

There was a run in with a pretty nasty demon at school. Willow scanned an old tomb into the school's computer system and released it from its bindings to the book. Willow noticed the demon when it tried to seduce her but luckily her growing feelings for Xander prevented the demon's compulsions from taking hold. She immediately informed Buffy and I. Even with Willow and my own growing computer skills I thought we might need some help. Ms. Calendar, the attractive young computer teacher, seemed like a good candidate. I scanned her mind to see how she would take the news of demons and vamps. I was pleasantly surprised that she already knew. She was some type of modern day techno pagan witch. She couldn't use magic like my type of witches could but basically using the elements of nature she could do something similar to Wicca magic.

We told her what was going on and she had started to piece together the same thing. The first thing we did was to sever the school's network from the internet. The being was digitized but its soul still had to stay in a centralized location. A soul detection charm I know told me it was still in the school for now. The next thing we did was remove all of the hard drives and data storage devices from the computers and servers. Placing them in a pile I hit them with Fiendyfire.

The cursed demonic hellfire was the reason demons don't like it in the hell dimension. What I could call forth into our dimension is but a shadow of the true demon but it was enough to carry the demon's soul back to hell. I personally paid for the replacing of all the hardware and even threw in upgrades. My fortune still continued to grow so I'd never even notice it. I was happy to note that there seemed to be a relationship developing between Jenny Calendar and Giles. The guy needed a laid so I decided to help it along a bit. I hit them both with a temporary compulsion charm that would make them want to immerse themselves in their feelings for each other while alone with each other. I noticed a few minutes later they were nowhere to be seen. Activating the see through abilities of my magical contacts showed them engaged in a rather passionate lip lock with heavy petting in the back of the book shelves.

A few days later Buffy finally unveiled her plan to me to deal with my libido. I was quite shocked but not unpleased.

"So let me just clarify this plan. You want me to have both you and Hermione as my girlfriends and you want us all to make Cordelia our sex slave with this permanent effect potion you found," I asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered with a tentative smile.

"But how do you know Hermione will go along with this?"

"She helped me come up with the plan. She's been in love with you for years. She didn't make a move on you since you were in school and then you came right here. She didn't want to ruin your happiness."

The truth was I'd been wondering if things would have developed with Hermione if I'd never met Buffy but I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend. That doesn't mean I won't go along with their awesome plan.

"So how did you get in touch with Hermione," confirming for a now beaming Buffy that I would go along with the plan.

"Hedwig helped with letters until Hermione sent me a two way mirror. Speaking of which," Buffy trailed off as she activated a mirror and told Hermione to come on over.

My friend appeared beside Buffy with a shy smile wearing a pair of awesome tight shorts and tight tank top that showed the curves that had developed in recent years.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"Lo Mione," I replied.

"So you agreed," she asked shyly.

"Of course…I'd be a fool to turn down the two most gorgeous girls I know," I answered honestly.

That got me a beaming smile from both and they were soon attacking me.

Chapter 4

Begin Smut Scene

Clothes went flying as they both got naked. Hermione is a bit taller than Buffy. Hermione's hair is no longer Bushy thanks to some American hair care products; instead it is long smooth shoulder length hair. Both girls sport shaved pussies with only a small patch of soft pubic hair in the shape of a lightning bolt pointing at their clits. I love that look when I recognize they did it with me in mind.

Hermione's ass is just as gorgeous as Buffy's. Hermione has slightly larger breasts. I step into their embracing arms and start exchanging tongue filled kisses with both of them. Hermione's mouth tasted of cinnamon while Buffy's tasted of strawberries. I feel their hands running all over my body; fondling, massaging, and exploring. Hermione can't seem to keep her hand off my bum, which I don't mind at all. I'm actually returning the favor. Hermione's other hand is slowly stroking my cock while Buffy is playing with my balls.

I'm quite shocked but not displeased when Buffy guides Hermione to the bed to lie on her back. My blonde girlfriend straddles my new brunette girlfriend's face and they start to engage in a hot looking sixty-nine that makes me think this might not be their first time doing this. That thought turns me on. Buffy stops for a second and indicates for me to come forward. Buffy's sweet tasting lips slide down the length of my dick as she bobs her head back and forth. After a few strokes of her tongue along the underside of my shaft Buffy pulls her mouth off with a wet popping sound from her suction. She guides me straight to Hermione's waiting entrance.

Hermione's virgin pussy is just as tight as Buffy's was as I slip my meat between her lips and go in a few inches. When I hit her hymen Buffy's hands grab my bum and pull me all the way into Hermione's tight snatch. Hermione cries out into Buffy's snatch as she feels me stuffing her for the first time. I still my hips to allow her time to adjust to my thick intruder. Buffy sits up on Hermione's face and we exchange a hot kiss where I can taste Hermione's pussy on her.

"Fuck her tight little pussy Harry…she loves your hard cock just as much as I do," purred Buffy sexily as she ground her mound down on Hermione's hot mouth.

Hermione Granger was full of cock. That cock happened to belong to her best friend and the boy she had been in love with secretly for the last several years. She couldn't imagine anybody more she would want sliding his thick long length into her body for the first time. She hoped it would be the first of many times. Buffy's juices slid down her tongue as Hermione probed the Slayer's soft pink folds eagerly. She felt a pair of hands on her breasts, working her nipples, and knew immediately that they were Buffys. Apparently Harry was giving Buffy the same treatment as Hermione felt Buffy's pussy clamp down around her probing tongue while the blonde cried out more encouragement to Harry. Hermione felt so full as her vaginal walls were stimulated by Harry's tool sliding back and forth.

The heat and tightness of Hermione's slick channel gripped me like a vice as she squeezed her vaginal muscles down at intermittent intervals. I leaned forward and captured Buffy's left tit in my mouth. I hungrily sucked Buffy's sensitive bud while picking up the pace of my drilling out of Hermione's sensational snatch. Every stroke of my hips back and forth drew a moan of delight out of Hermione's pussy filled mouth which caused Buffy to gasp in delight from the vibrations on her nether lips. I can see Hermione's tongue exploring Buffy's folds and sucking on her clit. This increases my own arousal and I respond by fucking my shaft through Hermione's pussy harder. My hips are thrusting in and out, stretching her vaginal walls around my large cock.

Buffy couldn't take the clitoral stimulation anymore when one of Hermione's fingers reached up and slid inside of her snatch to rub against the Slayer's sensitive g spot. Buffy's orgasm caused her pussy to start blasting her juices on Hermione's face. The sight of Hermione drinking Buffy's juices combined with the feel of Hermione's slick walls set me off and I buried myself completely to the hilt before blasting my load straight into her womb. This set Hermione off and she too went into a shuddering orgasm on my cock. Her internal muscles milked my shaft for all the semen they could get from my balls. I rode Hermione's body through our intense release. When we all caught our breath the girls got off each other while I pulled out before I kissed them both. I licked Buffy's juices off Hermione's face.

Hermione then summoned something from the bag that she brought with her. I would later learn that it's a magical dildo of her own design. It went into her pussy with a sticking charm and looked and felt like a real cock minus hair and balls. She enchanted it to feel like she had a real cock so she would be able to feel all the sensations any guy would. It would channel her girl cum when she climaxed. She charmed it in place and lay back on the bed.

Warning Anal from here…

Buffy climbed on and slid the girl cock into her pussy. It was such a hot sight. Buffy look over her shoulder and gave me the look that meant she wanted buggered. I quickly cast the Greek charms on both girls for good measure and slid into Buffy's bum. Hermione and I began fucking both of Buffy's tight holes. It was an amazing feeling to be able to feel Hermione's girl cock thrusting at the same time as mine did. It didn't take me long in this situation to fill Buffy's bowels with my seed. Both girls went off at the same time.

We then switched positions with Buffy using the girl cock. Hermione slid her pussy onto Buffy and then looked demurely over her shoulder at me before reaching behind herself and spreading her butt cheeks. I dropped to my knees and began tonguing her asshole. I also tongued Hermione's pussy and Buffy's girl cock a few times. Eventually I stood up and positioned my cock head at Hermione's puckered hole while leaning over her. Apparently Buffy had been giving her advice because she bore down and granted me access to her most private hole.

Buffy paused in her thrusting while I slipped inch by inch up Hermione's tight bum. When I was fully embedded in her tight rear we paused to adjust. It was amazing to feel her tight hole twitch with residual spasms as it adjusted to the large intrusion. I then began moving and Buffy followed suit. My cock slid in and out of her asshole with a wonderful feeling of tightness and friction. Hermione was writhing and moaning between us as she got both of her holes filled with hard cock.

I again had conjured the mirrors so both girls can see my dick sliding in and out of Hermione's tightest hole. It's an amazing and fascinating sight. Apparently it felt even better for Hermione because she was screaming my name when she came to her first of many orgasms. I love the feel of a girl climaxing with my cock lodged up their rectum. My oldest and first friend was pushing back to meet my thrusts, grinding her butt cheeks against my pelvis.

My cock was stretching her ass ring as she wiggled her ass. I could also feel it stretching her anal walls, hitting her a-spot. When that happened it would trigger another orgasm. The girls exchanged some hot French kisses as I nibbled on Hermione's ears and neck. Hermione seemed to love seeing how tightly she could squeeze my dick with her ass muscles. She was practically jacking me off with her intestines.

I couldn't believe this is the same girl I met in the library at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. She has become a goddess and spitfire in bed. I love watching the ripples from her ass cheeks and the sound of the smacking as her pillowy buns collide with my thighs every time she impales her ass on my cock. I continued to saw in and out of Hermione's bum for the next while where time held no meaning.

Finally after countless orgasms her clenching and convulsing ass muscles sent me off. I buried myself deeply in her and let loose a torrent of cum. My thrust pushed Buffy's cock all the way into Hermione's snatch. Hermione went further over the edge at the feeling of my cock swelling in her intestines and firing its seed deeper in her bowels than my cock could reach. Her clasping pussy set Buffy off and she too had an orgasm, shooting her girl cum into Hermione's pussy. We all collapsed in sweaty exhaustion where we fell asleep with massive grins on our faces.

End Smut Scene

After that Hermione decided to move in with me. Buffy and I practically lived together as it is. We just apparated to whoever's bedroom we would sleep in that night. Muggle repelling charms that Buffy was keyed into were used on the door to keep her mom out. Hermione and I both at seventeen are considered adults in the wizarding world. Hermione entered our class at Sunnydale high. We all decided to hold off on enslaving Cordelia until our new relationship had time to settle. Hermione convinced me to make her a cum jar and I split my seed going equally between them.

Hermione seemed to like me fucking her bum as much as I did. I asked her about it and she told me she'd known for years that I have an anal sex fetish. She liked me even then and began experimenting with anal play. She said she grew to love it with the help of the Greek charms and the hope that one day I'd bugger her ass. She now had just as big an anal fetish as I do. I actually caught her and Buffy a few times playing with each other. It looked like Hermione was trying to increase Buffy's new found love for butt sex and it was working. Notice me not charms were used to great effect as I could now bend either girl over in the middle of the day and fuck them in one hole or another. I love my new life.

School was interesting as usual for the next few days. The new Principle Snyder forcefully entered Buffy, Xander, Willow, and I in the school talent show. I was tempted to tell him to go fuck off and alter his memories but decided it might be fun. Willow wanted to do a Greek tragedy but I decided a magic show would be better. For one I wouldn't have to fake the magic and no one would be given an answer as to how I did the tricks.

It turns out we had a good old fashioned demon hunt when one of the talent show performers got her heart carved out. It didn't take Giles long to come up with a theory about a group of seven demons who needed human organs to stay looking like they want to. Buffy figured it was Sid, a dummy puppet for one of the actors. I checked it out with my soul sight as I've taken to calling my deathly hallow induced ability. It has been getting easier now that I've become a phoenix animagi, further proving that my body is adapting to handle the master of death title and powers.

The dummy had a soul. We confronted it and found out it claimed to be a demon hunter trapped by the seven demons in a dummies' body. We went along with it for now to help it kill the last demon so it could free itself from the curse. It didn't take me long to find the real demon by looking at the internal structure of the performers with my magical contacts. Seeing through matter really comes in handy sometimes. The demon turned out to be the other magician, Mark. While he looked human on the outside he was most definitely not on the inside.

Killing him turned out to be the usual motes operandi. I let Buffy have first crack and when it looked like he was getting a bit too out of hand I stepped in and snuffed him quick with a transfigured spear through the heart. Sid had warned me the heart had to be taken out. Sid was released and died since his body was long ago dust. Our act went rather well. It was basically an old cliché magic show that the muggles usually watched with professional level effects thanks to my using actual magic.

A few days after the latest demon incident was taken care of I was awoken in the middle of the night by my thrashing lover, Buffy. Soon Hermione joined me in my conscious state. We both grew concerned at Buffy's apparent nightmare.

"Do you think it's magical in nature," Hermione asked me.

"Not sure. Nothing magical should be able to touch her with the wards I erected around this place. Although this is the Hellmouth so since I'm not actively fighting anything then something powered by that much magic could conceivably slip past. Let's find out."

Hermione nodded and she mentally grounded me while I used Legilimency to enter Buffy's mind. Entering someone's dreams or nightmares is a tricky business. It was best not to try it without another Legilimens grounding you or you could find yourself lost.

I quickly figured out what had Buffy upset when I saw her facing the ancient vamp. It had her pinned against a wall. I conjured a stake and dusted the vamp. It was a lot easier when I don't even have to use any of my own power in Buffy's mind. It said a lot that she subconsciously trusted me enough to allow me power in her mind. If she hadn't I would have had to fight her subconscious using my own power.

"Buffy? Are you ok?"

"Harry? What's going on," she asked as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You were under some type of psychic attack. It was just a nightmare. Follow me back to consciousness."

When we came back to the waking world we are greeted by a relieved Hermione. Hermione and I decided to cheer Buffy up and bring her out of her scared state with sex. A couple of orgasms later Buffy was her usual happy self. Buffy, Hermione, and I noticed at school that the others were experiencing similar psychic attacks. It didn't take us long to triangulate the source by apparating all over Sunnydale and sensing the direction it was coming from. It turned out to be a boy in a coma.

As Giles put it the nightmare world he was in was being projected to dreamers all over Sunnydale by the Hellmouth energies. We were able to talk the boy awake when he initiated subconscious (on his part) mental contact. Hermione and my own occlumency shields allowed the boy to establish mental contact. Ever since the attacks started we both had been shielding Buffy's mind.

Buffy was able to talk the boy into waking up after he faced his fear. While in contact Hermione and I had been rifling through his memories to see why he was in a coma. It turned out his little league baseball coach had beaten him into a coma when he didn't catch a ball and the team lost the game. I'm not one to take child abuse at all after my childhood. After making sure the boy was fine and the attacks stopped the three of us tracked down the coach. Jail was too good for him so I tried out a spell I'd been curious about for a long time. It wasn't really practical to cast such a long incantation spell in battle so I'd never gotten to try it out. We didn't take DE prisoners during the war.

Dementors caress is a spell that caused the target to be held in a mental prison of their own worst fears. The child beater would spend the rest of his life being ass raped in his mental jail by other prisoners if the things he was screaming about are any indication.

About a week later Cordelia's ego became way too big for her to handle. A girl she pissed off by treating like shit and ignoring became invisible with the Hellmouth energies. I was able to see her with my contacts and was therefore able to apprehend her after she attacked Cordelia's boyfriend. As soon as I took her out a couple of men claiming to be from the FBI came to claim the invisible girl. Looking into their minds I could see that they are a black ops group that trains these invisible people to be assassins. I let her go with them but I now have the address for all of their facilities. I called in some favors with the American Mages using my fame. Even here my fame makes me legendary.

I was told a strike team cleared the facility out, obliviated or imprisoned the black ops agents (depending on their crimes), and were working to reverse the hell mouth energies that made them invisible. If they succeeded the formerly invisible individuals would be judged on a case by case basis. The Mage court systems are a lot fairer.

Cordelia on the other hand had to be dealt with. My two girlfriends and I decided that it was time to make her our sex slave. The enchantments called for her to ingest the seed of her new master(s). If she did so willingly it would make the enchantments even more powerful, tailoring her personality to please her master(s). We already knew it wouldn't be hard to get Cordelia to willingly swallow my cum. The girl made it known to me that she still wanted me even though I am going out with Buffy. When it became common knowledge around school that Hermione is my second girlfriend Cordelia's desire seemed to increase.

I simply told Cordelia that I'd like her to come over to my house one night and she happily accepted. As soon as she arrived I showed her in and we were soon kissing. The girl may be full of herself but she is very hot. She didn't waste any time and soon had her hands down my pants, fondling my rapidly hardening cock.

"My god Harry! You're huge!"

Begin Smut Scene

I just smiled as she finished unfastening my pants. Cordelia pulled my pants down as she dropped to her knees in front of me. With a large smile Cordy engulfed the head of my cock in her mouth and began tonguing all around it and tonguing my piss slit. Her hazel eyes stared straight into mine as she started taking me down her throat. I am in heaven as she bobs her head up and down on my pole while massaging my balls. Every couple of strokes she would lodge me in her throat and try to swallow.

I soon feel her hand slipping between my ass cheeks and a finger massaging my asshole. She soon slipped it up my bum and started massaging my prostate as she deep throated me. With her nose buried in my pubes and her finger buried up my bum I let myself go and unleashed a massive torrent of cum down the hot girl's throat. She expertly swallowed all of my hot baby batter down. She didn't hear the girls invisibly chanting the enslavement ritual as I held her head against my crotch, releasing the last of my seed into her hungry mouth.

As soon as the ritual finished we could all tell it had taken effect. Cordy pulled off my dick when I released her and looked up at me with a look of adoration and love. She would be the same person essentially but would obey any of my commands and do her best to serve my every need.

"How may I serve you master?"

I wave my hand and transfigure the couch into a bed as the girls become visible. They are already naked and soon get Cordy in an identical state.

"Bend over the bed Cordy."

She quickly complies and Hermione drops to her knees behind Cordy and starts tonguing her pussy and asshole. Buffy spreads her legs in front of Cordy and pushes her face into her pussy. She makes my new sex slave lick her dripping cunt as I cast the Greek charms on us all. I then cast another standard charm during sex that vanishes any manner of unpleasantness on a person's body. We are all now completely clean.

Warning Anal from here…

Walking up behind Hermione I bury myself in her tight pussy for a few strokes and then pull out and push right into her asshole. Hermione loves to be taken roughly in the ass. She can't get enough of it and pushes her ass back at me to meet my thrusts. Hermione takes my eight inches of hard cock up her bum like a pro, which by now she might as well be considered one.

I revel in the sight of the three hot females pleasuring each other. Cordelia is really going to town on my Slayer lover's pussy, already bringing her to several shuddering orgasms. I think this might not be Cordy's first time eating pussy. Cordy herself had already climaxed a number of times from Hermione's talented tongue and fingers working her pussy and ass. Hermione seemed to be having one long orgasm from my thrusts up her ass. She just let out a small grunt every time my cock embedded itself up her rectum.

Finally I let loose and filled Hermione's asshole with my seed. That was the cue the girls had been waiting for. Hermione pulled off my dick and switched places with Buffy. Buffy got on her knees and sucked my already hard again cock clean. She then pulled off and retrieved the magical dildo Hermione made. Buffy fitted it on herself as I lined up with Cordy's asshole. I sank into her Hermione loosened bum and savored the tightness as I bottomed out in her tight little rear.

"Cordy, retrieve my cum from Hermione."

My sex slave eagerly followed my command as she pulled Hermione's thighs up so she could start sucking her recently violated asshole. While this was going on and I am still buried balls deep in Cordy's bowels Buffy came up behind me and guided her girl cock into my asshole. I am completely stretched as her girl cock enters me.

"Just relax and let me take care of you Harry," Buffy whispered into my ear as she nibbled my neck and ear, massaged my shoulders and back, and sunk completely up my bum.

I'd only let one of my lover girls do this to me. Hermione refused stating that she only liked to submit to me. She had no problem taking Buffy this way but never me. Buffy seemed to like fucking my ass even though she didn't do it often. She generally liked to submit just as much as Hermione but she would occasionally enjoy me this way. My cock swelled even more in Cordy's ass as Buffy massaged my prostate.

We were soon in an erotic sensation filled rhythm as I thrust into Cordelia's ass pulling forward until only Buffy's cockhead is lodged in my bum and then pulling back from Cordelia's tightly grasping anus and impaling myself onto Buffy's girl cock. She loved rubbing her breasts on my back as she ass fucks me. Her petite hands on my hips as she rides me are a very strange but not unpleasant experience.

Cordelia is going through multiple orgasms from my cock filling and evacuating her bowels. I'm pretty sure that her ass was the only virgin hole she had before our little session here. It is grasping me very tight as I continue to plunder it. I reach forward and play with her swaying breasts as she tongues Hermione and jerks my cock with her bum. Soon I feel Buffy swell in my ass and her girl cum begins to fill my bowels as she lets out girlish grunts and moans of pleasure. This sets me off and I fill Cordelia's bum with my seed. Buffy pulls out of my ass and gives my bum a light swat.

"Cordy retrieve my girl cum," Buffy orders my slave knowing she'll obey her because I would want her to.

Cordy stops tonguing the recently climaxed Hermione and starts sucking Buffy's juices from my asshole. It is such an odd sensation but I don't have time to dwell on it as Hermione pounces on my dick and starts sucking it. Buffy is kneeling behind Cordy and sucking my seed from her bum. When she is sure she has it all Buffy pushes me back and pulls Hermione's face from my lap. Hermione quickly goes into a hot 69 with Cordy as Buffy sits in my lap with my dick sliding up her ass.

Buffy starts to ride my cock with a slow steady movement as we watch the two girls go at it. We exchange tender tongue filled kisses as she loves my cock with her ass muscles. Buffy knows how much a slow and enjoyable anal fuck gets to me. I can see the love in her eyes as we kiss and move together. Her petite ass cheeks ripple as smacking and sucking sounds fill the air. I fondle her small buns as she plays with her nipple on alternating breasts and uses the other hand to masturbate her soaking pussy.

The other two girls quickly let us know they've finished for now as each takes one of Buffy's nipples in her mouth and each plays with her pussy with the other hand. Releasing Buffy's butt cheeks I start fingering the girl's pussies and assholes with one hand per girl. Buffy seems to brace her legs even more firmly on the ground and uses her slayer strength and speed to pick up the pace she rises and lowers on my cock.

She also starts tightening down her ass muscles more on the out stroke. She is using so much strength that my hips rise with her a few inches off the bed with each of her lifts. It then slides back down as her ass rises. She continues repeating this. I could tell when both girls came on my hands they bit down a bit on Buffy's nipples and began to really stimulate her g-spot with their hands. This sent her over the edge and her rippling intestinal muscles drove me to climax with her. My cock pulsed in her bowels as it pumped my seed into her injecting it deeply into her most private areas. After a moment for all of us to recover I wrapped my arms around the two girls and apparated all of us to my master bed in my room.

We fell asleep like that. I lay with both Hermione and Cordy's heads pillowed on my shoulder. Buffy lay on top of me with her back completely pressed against my front with my semi hard dick still buried up her bum. The Greek charms didn't even allow her to feel any discomfort from this position. Cordy and Hermione each had a hand on one of Buffy's breasts as I placed my hands on their asses. With that position achieved we all fell asleep.

End Smut Scene

Over the next week or so saw an increase in the number of vampires. It wasn't anything Buffy, Hermione, and I can't handle. Cordy generally tended to stay at home. We weren't going to put her in danger until we trained her up a bit with her fighting. There was also an earthquake that did a bit of structural damage. When we went to tell Giles he seemed distracted but we didn't pay it too much mind. I'm not in the habit of invading my close friend's minds without cause. Later when we came back to the library we overheard Angel and Giles talking about a prophecy so we listened. The prophecy basically said Buffy would die facing the master.

That could be taken a lot of ways. Unfortunately it upset Buffy enough that she quit slaying or at least tried to. I apparated her home immediately and we comforted her. Hermione gave us some one on one alone time for the comfort sex. As we lay in bed afterwards we started talking.

"I'm too young to die Harry. I'm only sixteen."

"I know Buffy. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go that easily? We're soul mates you and I Buffy Summers."

"Soul mates? I get the feeling that means something different to wizards than it does to us muggles."

"Your slayer instincts are right on. Basically every living being has several possible soul mates that would be very compatible with them. The difference for muggles and wizards is that we can detect when we've met ours. Even then it's very rare for a wizard to discover their soul mate. When a wizard bonds with their soul mate completely, which is completed with a ritual ceremony, they are linked for life. It has the benefit of allowing you to live as long as your soul mate does. It means that you will never have to live without them. I've checked and both you and Hermione are both my soul mates. It's almost unheard of for a wizard to find two of his potential soul mates. If you allow me Buffy I'd like to do the ritual with you and Hermione."

Looking at me for a long moment she finally replied, "Yes Harry. I'd love to do it."

With that we called Hermione in and explained everything to her.

"Harry are you sure? I mean I'd be happy to do it but are you sure? I didn't think we were soul mates but just very good matches. I never thought to check," Hermione trailed off with a thoughtful and distanced look.

"What's the what Hermione? Why are you treating this so seriously? Soul mate means a good thing right," Buffy asked.

"I don't think Harry mentioned the other little thing about wizarding law in regards to soul mate bondings," Hermione replied as she fixed me with a glare.

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing, "They are considered legally binding marriages in the wizarding world. By completing the ritual you and I will both be considered Mrs. Potter in the wizarding world."

Buffy looked shocked at that bomb so Hermione continued.

"They are basically called marriages made in heaven."

"So polygamy is still practiced in the wizarding world as far as marriage goes," Buffy asked.

It gave me hope that she didn't immediately retract her agreement to what basically just amounted to a marriage proposal.

"In some parts it is but not so much anymore. A wizard finding two of his soul mates is so rare that it has special arrangements made to accommodate it. It is perfectly legal."

"I'd love to be Mrs. Harry Potter. What about you Hermione," Buffy asked her lover with a smile.

"Me too," Hermione returned the smile.

"Cool," I said.

"But I expect lots of chocolates," Buffy rather randomly stated.

Hermione apparently thinking this is a good idea as well quickly took advantage of the situation.

"Me too Harry," added Hermione.

"No problem," I replied with a goofy grin.

"Oh and no telling my mum until we are at least eighteen…then we have to have a muggle wedding when we are ready," Buffy said.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't tell my parents until at least then as well," Hermione concurred.

"That's fine. Your status won't change for the muggles unless we file for it to be done with certain offices," I answered.

"So how exactly is this ritual performed," Buffy asked.

"Oh that's the fun part," Hermione answered with a grin.

"Sex or more importantly an entire night of making love with both of you," I answered returning the grin.

Buffy soon shared our grin. What then occurred was a night of passion so intense and filled with love a connection formed between my two lovers' souls and mine. What I didn't share with either of my lovers is that I suspect my phoenix invulnerability meant that they couldn't stay dead. A phoenix physical body died every time it went through a burning day but there are more levels of a being living than just a body. In this way I was less worried about prophecy.

Chapter 5

Our enthusiasm from our soul bonding and marriage the night before was dimmed somewhat when several dead bodies of classmates were discovered drained of blood in the school. Willow found them and was quite upset. Buffy determined that she would need to face the master. We came up with a plan.

I would go with Buffy under my invisibility cloak. If it looked like she was getting her ass kicked I would step in and take out the Master. Hermione would stay in the school library and be prepared for the worst case. In the event of my death she wouldn't last more than a few minutes thanks to the soul bonding but that was long enough to call in an entire team of mages. They would hopefully be able to close the Hellmouth opened from the Master's escape.

Giles tried to stop Buffy after last night's speech with her quitting because she is too young to die. He really does care about her. I hit him with a stunner and Buffy and I left to face the master. She was led there by the child we recognized as the anointed one. Once we got there she began to face him. I became alarmed and was about to intervene when he used hypnosis on her. He started showing signs of mystical power and I realized too late what was happening.

The Master is a demon possessing a body in this reality. Demons have powers. This guy is probably a high demon. His vamps are just shades of his true self. I was having trouble finding him when he came out of the shadows behind me and ran me through with an iron bar.

"Buffy," I managed before falling to the ground and clutching my ruined chest where I could already start to feel my heart giving up.

"Harry!"

My vision was going out and I couldn't concentrate on my wife.

"Stupid wizard…thinking you could hide from me with Death's cloak," the first one said as he kneeled beside me.

"The Death of this dimension may be a high Fey or the opposite of a high demon but death could never find me even when we battled in the demon and fey wars eons ago. The best the fey could do is drive us out of this dimension. That cloak may work on my descendants and lesser demons but not on me."

These were the last words I heard before succumbing to the darkness and my heart stopped beating. I could only think of Buffy soon joining me before her time along with Hermione. I swam back to consciousness and realized I am surrounded by fire and strong magic. I open my eyes to see that the things in the chamber I'm lying in look a lot different. I'm certainly not dead. Then I realize what happened. I had my first burning day. I look down and I am indeed the size of a baby.

"Bugger," I say aloud in a rather high pitched voice.

I start the specialized time dilation spell that will allow my body to age quickly without my mind experiencing the time difference. It will take me a few minutes to be back to my previous physical age. With that done I look up for Buffy. The Master is definitely gone. When I look over and see Buffy my breath catches in my throat. Standing over my wife who is lying face down in a puddle is what can only be the angel of death. She is beautiful with an ethereal glow about her.

I must have never been developed enough before my burning day to see her as she took a soul but I saw that she was about to take my wife's.

"Over my dead body," I said as I stand up on tiny legs.

Realizing that I'm still wearing my charmed battle suit that adjusts to my size I levitate myself up to eye level with death.

"You can have her over my dead body," I scream at the fey.

I can feel my body flooding with my power. The cavern shakes with it. I've never allowed myself to let my powers loose this far since coming into the hallow power and my animagus form. Even now I hold back.

"That can be arranged. Her fate is chosen," death intoned as she observed the soul bond, requiring the death of this one as well.

"You'll find that I'm harder to take than you think…besides fate owes me one…more than one."

Death seemed to be prepared to ignore me and reached out to take Buffy's soul. When I saw this I flung out my wand hand where the Elder wand appeared. I felt my power flow through the wand. The cloak of invisibility and the resurrection stone ring started helping the wand absorb more magic from the surrounding environment to amplify my own considerable powers.

Buffy's soul paused from exiting her body into death's grasp. The entire cave was lit with an eerie green light that I now realize was from my eyes glowing with untold power. Death was strong, the strongest thing I'd ever faced. We fought for control for several minutes.

"Impossible. No mere mortal can do what you are doing," death intoned.

"You'll find I'm no mere mortal," I answered back without allowing distraction.

Death's eyes glowed purple with power and I felt like my very being was being examined.

"So you are not…the one who was controlled by fate and used to change the course of human history. You have rebelled against fate and make your own destiny now. You interfere in the fate of others. Be warned. You have changed fate for now but she is not so easy to change her mind all the time," Death stated as she released her grip on Buffy's soul before fading away.

I took that to mean don't go trying to save everyone with my powers. I floated over to my wife and watched as her soul settled back into her body. When she did not immediately wake I almost kicked myself for not casting a diagnostic charm to see what caused her death. Doing so it quickly revealed that she had water in her lungs and that she had some slight blood loss. Her blood is also a lot more magical than before. It's running rich with power that I realize is from the exchange of power the Master performed when he tried to feed off her. He had to give her some of his power when he used hers to release him from his prison…an equalizing. It was much like what Riddle did when he marked me as his equal. They were different types of power which is why he needed hers to unlock his prison wards.

I quickly vanished the water from her lungs and hit her with an enervate. She woke up with a start.

"Harry? What happened?"

"Long story short we both died. We are alive now. We need to go find the Master. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much, much better…I feel more powerful and like I can sense things better than before."

"The ritual the Master used to unlock his prison left you with some of his power to make you his equal. It would have killed you so it wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't taken steps to save you. It also probably unlocked some of your slayer powers that would have taken a long time to emerge. We can discuss this later but for now we need to go."

Buffy stood up and got a good look at me. She hadn't before because I was cast in the shadows.

"Harry you're so cute," Buffy squealed.

I was immediately engulfed in a hug by my wife. The next minute or so I was fawned over by my bubbly wife. I'm glad to see that her death hasn't completely changed her personality.

As I apparated us to the school Buffy showed me how unchanged she is.

"This is only temporary right Harry? I mean you'll be older soon right. Cuz I get horny pretty quickly and I don't know if I could have sex with you in this form. I'm going to be really cranky if I have to wait years to fuck my husband."

"Yes honey. It should only take another hour for me to be back to full grown."

"Good."

We soon found the school in chaos. Vamps were everywhere and the hell mouth appeared to be opening in the library. Buffy and I soon zeroed in on the master. He was watching as Hermione did her best to hold off the demon escaping the Hellmouth and protect the others.

"Hello old guy," Buffy greeted as we appeared from my fire flash.

"You! You're dead."

"I'm not so easy to kill. By the way death sends her regards."

Buffy concentrated just like I instructed her on the way here. Because she is now my soul bonded she is now capable of summoning Gryffindor's sword to her. The blade appeared which startled the Master.

I took the opportunity to turn into my still small phoenix form and fly at him.

"A fey! How did you find me so fast?!"

The distraction worked perfectly as Buffy cleaved his head off his body from behind. The soul destroying effects of the basilisk venom in the sword meant that he would never plague us again. The soul energies of the demon spirit would dissolve back into the background magic. He would simply cease to exist and not go back to the hell dimension as he would have if killed by most other manners. The Hellmouth closed back up and I turned back to my younger human form. I was rapidly turning into a little boy. Raising the elder wand I cast a massive lumos solem after concentrating on shielding Angel in the room below.

Every vamp but Angel within a two mile radius was instantly vaporized. When we went back into the library I was fawned over by every female there because of how cute I was as a child. The good news is that it appears any malnourishment or scars I had on my other body wouldn't be coming back with me. Some quick reparo charms later saw the library in tip top shape. We all decided after another few minutes to attend the school dance going on at the Bronze. I presented my lovely wives with two outfits. Hermione wore a periwinkle blue dress I saw her looking at a few days ago. Buffy sported a white one I purchased under the same circumstances. I also gave each girl a wedding and engagement ring I acquired from the Potter vaults. They were from several of my ancestors. They had several protections but could also become invisible at will to keep our secret for now. We all had a blast at the dance.

I was the talk of the town as I took both my wives and Cordy. It was a good night after we saved the world yet again.

Over that summer we spent most of the time as a small family in L.A. with Buffy's dad. Hermione went home for a few weeks to visit her parents. They consider her an adult since she is in the wizarding world. Cordelia opted to stay home with us instead of going to Tuscany with her parents. She actually enjoyed L.A. shopping with Buffy more than all that art. We rented a flat close by where Buffy's dad lived. She again was apparated to sleep with us at night thanks to a muggle repelling ward keeping her dad from finding out.

She needed the stress relief because she had so many nightmares from the master. His hypnotism really messed up her confidence in herself. If Hermione and I weren't able to enter her mind with her permission and show her our love and confidence in her I fear we would lose our bubbly Buffy to a much more serious and hard ass Buffy. With our constant shows of love she was letting out her feelings, usually through lots of tears and cuddling, and moving on. There were still lots of hours spent training. I was the only one able to keep up with Buffy thanks to my Fey physiology. My newly unleashed powers were still a learning experience.

If I learned anything this past summer it is that teenage girls can do a lot of shopping when they are given as much money as I was willing to give my lovers. I will admit I loved having them model lingerie from Victoria secret for me.

Our return to Sunnydale and start of our junior year was as event filled as can be expected from Sunnydale. As soon as we got there we rescued Willow and Xander from a vamp. They told us how Giles buried the Master's bones in a grave in the local yard. Of course that is what everybody but my girls and I thought. I had in fact actually replaced the bones with transfigured duplicates and vanished the real ones. I learned after Riddle used the bones of his father during a resurrection ceremony that it wasn't wise to leave such things lying around.

My caution paid off because the anointed one had gathered vamps in an attempt to resurrect the Master. As soon as they snatched my Cordy for a sacrifice in the ritual they made a mistake. I tracked them to their layer and dusted them while rescuing Ms. Calendar. She was to be another sacrifice. Unfortunately the anointed one slipped off. This time I made sure to let everyone know the bones were destroyed. The only reason I didn't do that in the first place was because I wanted to use them as bait in case someone was stupid enough to try what the anointed one just did. Although I didn't realize at the time they would fuck with one of my girls.

I could definitely see the sparks flying between Calendar and Giles. If they didn't get a move on I would sit them down in a room and tell each of them exactly how the other felt.

That move came a few days later. Buffy, Xander, and myself walked in on Giles trying to come up with ways to ask Jenny Calendar out on a date. We encouraged him to do it and she ended up asking him out to the football game. Our newest problem concerning the supernatural stemmed from Buffy almost falling into a grave the night before when she and I just finished staking a newly risen vamp. Actually there wasn't as much staking as there was me hitting the bastard with a flame charm in annoyance after it interrupted the really great snog I was having with my wife.

It turned out somebody dug the grave up and took the body. Giles believed it was either a flesh eating demon or a magic practitioner trying to create an inferi. We dug up the grave of the third body of the group of girls who were killed all at once in a car crash. The others much appreciated it when I flicked my hand at the grave and the dirt rose up and piled beside the grave, saving them from having to use shovels. It turned out the body was gone.

At the same time as we later found out Cordelia was getting a scare at the school. She was walking away from cheerleading practice when she thought she heard somebody. She even saw some feet from under her car when she bent to pick up her dropped keys. Ever since she got abducted by the vamps I hadn't let any of my girls go out alone without either another one of my girls or some heavy magic protection. As a result Hermione was disillusioned with Cordelia. Hermione had Cordelia hide in a dumpster as bait for the person following them. It turned out to be Angel but Cordelia ended up finding body parts from the three girls in the dumpster.

It took several cleaning charms from Hermione to get Cordelia to stop screaming after getting out of the dumpster. Angel had been coming around more often to see if he could help. I've heard he has been seeing Amy, the daughter of the voodoo witch I killed awhile back. They seemed to make a good couple.

We eventually figured out that two of the guys in the science department were using the body parts in order to attempt piecing together one girl and all they needed was the head. We figured this out when we searched their lockers with some quick Alohomora charms. They didn't show up at school the next day. Buffy and I went to check out Chris' house. He was one of the science guys who lost his older brother Daryl a while back and hadn't been the same since. Chris wasn't home but his rather weird mother let us in.

As was usual procedure when entering an unknown situation I hid under my hallow cloak while taking care to realize that some of our foes still might be able to see or sense me. I was glad I did when the undead and pieced back together Daryl tried to sneak up on my blonde wife. I nixed that plan real quick when I hit him with a silencio and a fire charm. He didn't last long with the amount of power I put behind the charm.

We quickly flame teleported to the school when we got a communication mirror distress signal from Hermione. Eric and Chris had tried to take Cordelia but my other wife had quickly disabused them of that idea with a couple of stunners. When we interrogated them we got the full story. Chris and Eric had brought Daryl back without realizing that he was missing something vital, a soul. They had waited too long and the result was a soulless creature that was basically the remnant brain patterns of the body they reanimated.

Chris was repentant and felt sickened by what they were going to do. The kid was the brains behind the reanimation while Eric just was a sick little bastard. Deciding that Chris had a lot to contribute to the world of medicine Mione and I did some quick wand work. Eric went to the police and confessed to cutting up the dead girls. He was quickly arrested after showing them what he had done with the bodies. Chris was let go with the condition he went into medicine and never tried anything like this again. As an added precaution I rewired his subconscious mind a bit. If he did revert to his old ghouling ways his brain would shut down and kill him.

I didn't think about it until later but I suspect that the absence of the soul in Daryl itself might have not been so much the problem as the energies from the Hellmouth. They probably tried to replace his soul, twisting him. It was a moot point now because we would never find out.

Sunnydale soon got a new arrival in the form of a vamp slightly younger than Angel named Spike. Our first encounter with him was at the Bronze when he tricked Buffy into attacking one of his lackeys and slaying him. He did this just to introduce himself. I suspected he was in with the anointed one so instead of killing him outright after he threatened my wife I hit him with a tracking charm while invisible.

Unfortunately it appeared he had some magical protections or at least knew how to get them to wear off because the tracking charm proved useless. St. Vigias was soon approaching. It was on Saturday and was supposed to be a big hunt fest for the vamps. Buffy got in trouble for missing classes and some other minor infractions. Principle Snyder assigned her and another girl to handle the refreshments and decorations for the upcoming parent teacher conferences. I conjured anything she wanted me to and had the food catered.

When it came time for the conference Snyder tried to tell Joyce Summers some not so nice things about my wife. He found himself unable to say anything but good things after I used a little mind manipulation on him. Buffy is actually one of the top students in her class. Hermione and I both agreed that due to her being the Slayer we would help her. Hermione and I both have perfect recall with our memories thanks to occlumency. We can take answers directly out of the teachers' heads. That usually isn't necessary because the teachers usually test over book material which we can read easily.

Hermione and I used our Legilimency to organize Buffy's mind for her and put the answers of the test problems and homework problems directly into her mind. As a result she is doing quite well in school. She just doesn't have the time to devote to slaying and school work. Shortly after Snyder's failed attempt at getting Buffy in trouble Spike and a cadre of vamps crashed the party. I slipped out of view and became invisible while the rest of the people quickly ran for cover in the class rooms and so forth. Buffy made sure her mum was safe.

Spike's plans went south quickly when his vamps started getting dusted in balls of fire for no apparent reason. The vamp proved that he wasn't as stupid as most of his kind when he managed to slip out of the school before I could dust him. I'm not too worried because Buffy and I would get him sometime. Snyder convinced people that the vamps were gang members on PCP.

A few days later I came home to find Buffy and Hermione in a hot 69 that got me hard instantly. Instead of joining them and therefore interrupting them I went in search of Cordy. I found my sex toy in the library reading a book. She graced me with a radiant smile as I walked in.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey Cordy."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," I said as I pointed at my boner.

Begin Smut Scene

She got the picture and stood up. Cordy walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck before leaning in and capturing my lips. My hands roamed down her body past the hem of her short dress and back up her smooth and well toned thighs. My hands traveled up her exposed flesh and cupped her small ass. Cordy moaned into my mouth as I play with her smooth cheeks. I slip a hand down into her already wet pussy and start working her folds. When I slip a finger into her slick hole her vaginal muscles quickly grip me and begin their work on my invading finger.

Cordy like Buffy and Hermione takes a potion daily that keeps both her holes virgin tight. Pulling my hand off her ass I rip the top of her dress open, exposing her well developed breasts. I lean down and capture one in my mouth while returning my hand to her bum. Torn clothing isn't a problem with a simple repairo spell later. By now Cordy is writhing and moaning on my hand as I finger her pussy. The hand on her bum moves inward and invades her rectum with my middle finger.

Cordy climaxes as soon as I sink knuckle deep up her bum. Both holes clench and milk my fingers as she shudders through her release. After she calms down a bit she gets her mischievous look on her face before pulling off my fingers.

"My turn," she says with a smirk before she rips my clothes off and trails kisses down my body as she drops to her knees.

My hard member is right in her face before she leans in and captures the head between her luscious lips. I rest my hands on the back of my lovers head as she starts sliding her lips up and down my hard member. Going further and further with each bob of her head Cordy eventually feels my head hitting the back of her throat. She barely even pauses before she relaxes her throat and pushes further. My head pops into her constricting throat and she starts to swallow.

Cordy's finger starts rubbing my asshole as she stares in my eyes and runs her tongue along the bottom of my shaft. I'm amazed that all three of my regular lovers have learned to completely suppress their gag reflex through much practice. Cordy pulls off my cock with a grin.

"God Harry I love the taste of your cum and cock," she tells me before diving right back on.

As she takes me back into her throat she slides the finger that was playing with my asshole up my bum and begins working my prostate. Her other hand is working my balls with practiced movements. Seeing one of the most beautiful women I know on her knees with my cock completely buried in her hot mouth is enough to push me over. I almost collapse on top of her as I begin blasting string after string of my hot cum down her throat. She just starts to rapidly swallow until I can cum no more.

She pulls her mouth off my cock before kissing the tip and smacking her lips.

"Mmmmm...delicious," she tells me with a smile.

I help her stand back up since she is wearing high heels. She knows how much they accent her toned legs and turn me on so she enjoys wearing them. I place my hands on her naked ass while we begin kissing again, neither of us caring where her mouth just was. Soon I am completely hard again and she is rubbing her mound on my dick. It doesn't take her long to reach down and guide me into her dripping snatch. We both let out a moan of pleasure as her lips stretch around my head before accepting me in.

I pick her up by her bum and slide her all the way down onto my meat. Cordy lifts her legs and wraps them around me as I carry her over to the wall and use it as leverage as I begin to slide in and out of her grasping quim. We exchange lots of tongue as I pound my shaft in and out of her sheath.

"Oh...oh...oh, Harry," she moans into my ear when we break from kissing.

Her moans turn me on even more and I pick up speed with my thrusting. My cock saws in and out of her grasping cunt. Cordy's fingernails rake up and down my back as my pelvis slaps against hers. We can hear the squishy sound of her wet snatch being speared open. Cordy has an orgasm as my thrusting cock stretches her walls. They tighten down on my member and convulse along the length. As she shivers on my cock I just continue to thrust through, prolonging her orgasm in the process.

Warning Anal from here…

I continue to fuck her pussy until she experiences her third orgasm on my cock. Then I allow myself to let go and shoot a load deep into her womb. After I recover from that Cordy lifts herself off my cock and rises up further before reaching behind herself and grasping my cock. It only went semi soft and is rapidly returning to full hardness as she jacks it. When she is satisfied with its firmness she positions it at her asshole and sinks down onto my eight inches until it's firmly rooted in her rear.

"That's the spot," Cordy moans into my ear as she tightens her ass muscles onto my member speared up her ass.

All three girls know exactly what buttons to push to turn me on. Cordy has taken her role as my little anal slut seriously. She won't stop having sex with me every session until I've released a load up her butt. Cordy begins to rise and lower her tight ass on my pole using my shoulders for leverage. I grab her stretched ass and begin to help raise and lower her. She begins to moan as much as I do from the sensations of her bowels being filled. Another kink of Cordy's is that she doesn't seem to like using the pain numbing Greek charm when I bugger her. She told me once she wants to feel every sensation as I massage her most private area with my throbbing meat.

I bite down on her neck and begin to nibble all over. She tastes exquisite with her sweat all over her skin. Each of my girls tastes different and I can't seem to get enough of them. Cordy works her tight bum on my dick with expertise gained from much experience. She puts herself through several anal induced earth shattering orgasms. She always seems to climax harder with my cock buried in her bum. As her slick anal walls and asshole glide along the length of my shaft after her third climax this way she really begins to tighten down on it.

Cordy's face takes on a pleasure filled look as she begins to whisper dirty things into my ear. This is too much for me and I thrust up until I'm as deeply rooted in her intestines as I can be and begin flooding her dark passage. The feeling of my shaft swelling and then convulsing as it injects my seed into her is too much for her and Cordy has her fourth orgasm. We collapse onto the nearest couch in exhaustion before cuddling up for a nice nap.

End Smut Scene

The next day at school we went on a field trip to the local museum. Besides a delinquent guy that Willow tutors misbehaving it was rather uneventful, or so we thought. It turned out that same guy went missing and we figured out that he likely ran afoul of a mummy exhibit after Buffy and Xander joked about it happening. On the Hellmouth anything that was improbable became probable. We went to the museum and found a broken seal that was used to bind the Incan mummy. Before we could do much else a blade wielding man jumped out at us. Before anybody could blink he was stunned on the ground and tied up with ropes.

"Thanks," I said to Hermione referring to the rope charm she hit him with after I stunned him.

"No problem," she replied as she revived him.

We both dove into his mind to find out why he attacked. It turned out he was charged with guarding the mummy so it didn't awaken. I obliviated any hint of us from the caretaker's mind before freeing him to send him on his merry way. After informing the others of what happened we split up until the next day. Giles would go research the mummy while my girls and I left to pick up a South American foreign exchange student that Joyce Summers had invited to stay at Buffy's house. We arrived to find that Impada had met a foul end. We found this out when a sexy looking South American female walked up and claimed to be Impada without any luggage.

The problem was she had no luggage. If that wasn't suspicious enough then the fact that she was supposed to be male was. A quick look into her mind revealed that she was a life sucking mummy. There are many types of mummies. Most are relatively easy to destroy for a wand wielder. Hermione got Cordy and Buffy to step back behind a quickly erected shield as I hit the mummy with an overpowered Incendio charm. She was ash very quickly. After that we popped over to the school to tell Giles that the mummy was no longer a problem, much to his relief.

The next night my girls and I attended a costume dance held at the Bronze. As usual I was the envy of all males there with my three lovers on my arm dressed up very nicely. They had taken Willow and gotten themselves manicures and all dressed up at my expense. It was well worth the money with how smoking hot they were. Xander couldn't help but agree with me at how spectacular his girlfriend, Willow, looked. Willow is already starting to look a lot more like the picture I showed Xander of her from when she gets older.

A few days later Buffy and I were sparring in the library under Giles watchful eye. He was being a bit overbearing in his duties so I reminded him that Buffy performed her Slayer duties completely of her own free will. If he brought up the prophecy I pointed out that it's impossible to predict the future. Prophecies are just a guide point of how to achieve a possible future. They are glimpses into one of the infinite realities that exist parallel to our own. There is a reality for every possible outcome to every possible situation throughout time. Prophecy wasn't a concrete subject. It was thinking that prophecies are fact by the Watcher council that got most slayers killed before they were twenty. They didn't have to follow a prophecy like the one which almost got Buffy killed facing the master. It's my goal to make sure my wife doesn't meet such an end.

After school that day we were sitting outside chatting with Willow and Xander when Buffy was approached by two frat guys who went to a nearby college. When the one started using his charm on her I got real pissed and swept his mind. What I found really set me off. These two guys are part of a cult which sacrificed high school girls to a snake demon. The one using his charm chose Buffy. Buffy apparently contacted my other wife over the enchanted mental communications bracelet they all wore because Hermione soon showed up and assessed the situation.

She wasted no time erecting a strong notice me not charm around us all. I myself wasted no time in conjuring two stakes. Tossing one to Buffy we both staked a frat boy in the heart. They died with blood coming out of their mouths. We quickly explained to Willow and Xander what the fraternity had been doing. From there we apparated back home and got geared up before paying a visit to the frat house. We took the two we'd already killed with us. We went through the house methodically exterminating each of the animals that masqueraded as humans. Then we went into the basement and sent a Fiendyfire animal down the cistern where the snake demon lay hibernating at the bottom.

The creature's dying screams was the music we used as Hermione and I made it look like a ritual suicide. Over the course of the next few days the internet news Willow and I monitor showed that the CEOs of several large companies and just about any former member of that fraternity met a gruesome end. Dealing with that type of demon always came back to bite you in the end.

Soon Halloween arrived. I conjured the costumes for all of us Scoobies, as we had taken to being called recently. Willow joined my lovers as a witch. They weren't the ones from muggle legend or the ones even from my world. They were dressed as sexy skin showing witches. I went as a wizard but I wore my basilisk hide battle suit instead. Our wands were generally the only thing that coincided with legend. Xander dressed as a soldier after I conjured him an actual working assault rifle. It never hurt to have such protections in Sunnydale.

The night turned weird when a good number of the trick or treaters turned into what they were portraying. I could feel the wave of magic wash over them, similar to the feel I get when I transfigure something. We Scoobies immediately went to Giles and explained the situation. It didn't take us long to figure out that the people who changed all got their costumes from a new place called Ethan's something or other.

We went there and when we entered the back room it was to see an eye glowing statue of a Greek god that had magic pouring off it in waves which matched the feeling emanating from all over Sunnydale.

"Wait outside guys," Giles told us as Ethan walked out of the back.

I could see the flash of recognition in his eyes as he saw Ethan so I herded the others out but not before casting monitoring charms in the room. We all went out to the nearby alley where I conjured a mirror on the side of the building and cast the matching charms to project what was going on in the back room. We all watched as a side of Giles which he apparently worked hard to restrain came out. He apparently used to be known as Ripper.

"Woh Giles has a dark side," Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah I like it," Buffy answered.

I couldn't help but admire his interrogation technique. With how easy Ethan folded it was simple to guess that he knew what Ripper is capable of. Ethan told Giles how to release the spell but while Giles was doing that Ethan used a teleportation spell to escape. All in all it was an interesting Halloween night that ended with my witches and I naked in bed after mind blowing sex as usual.

Life is sometimes weird and tricky but I don't believe in coincidence, especially where it concerns my blonde wife and I. When it comes to us chosen ones fate is always involved with what goes on in our lives. So when an old school chum of Buffy's showed up at Sunnydale high with a story that his father just got transferred here and he was going to finish out his senior year here I didn't believe him. A quick scan of his mind revealed what his real motives and plan were. He had brain tumors that would slowly and painfully kill him. He was bartering Buffy's life and many other lives for his own. He actually wanted to become a vamp and let a demon kick his soul out.

I have two options in a situation like this. I could kill him quickly or I could cure him. I suppose the other option would be to ship him off without curing him but that would just mean he'll use other mystical means to cure himself by bartering another innocent's life. My life has always shown me that there are many shades of gray and very little black and white. I'm trying to get over the knee jerk reaction of killing any threat to my family. As such I slipped him a specialized shrinking solution that would shrink the tumors until they disappeared. Another potion boosted his immune system so that he wouldn't get cancer again anytime soon.

After that I sent him on home without any memory of Buffy as the Slayer or his time in Sunnydale. He is now back living with his parents in Emery where Buffy use to go to school. I also paid a visit to his former friends that he was willing to sacrifice for his assured survival in a somewhat diminished form. They worship vamps until I altered their minds to fear them instead.

The truly sad thing which this affair brought forward for my wives and I is the emphasis on the fact that wizard kind has the ability to cure most if not all muggle illnesses with simple potions and spells but they don't. I think in a few years I might fund a private clinic that does such a thing. Hell I could even send out teams of wizards and witches to go from hospital to hospital curing illnesses and taking a small fee from the patient. Those who couldn't pay would be picked up by the profits from the rest. Even if every patient only paid ten to twenty dollars more than supplies and work it would be a staggering profit with the numbers involved. In fact I think setting such a venture up will be something I'll handle in my spare time. They will of course have to be kept from any knowledge of magic. Simply saying it is a new herbal remedy will suffice.

Buffy took the news that one of her former school mates was willing to offer her as payment surprisingly well. I just wouldn't want to be one of the vamps or demons she ran into anytime soon. Better them than me.

Soon Giles' past as Ripper came back to haunt him in the form of a demon he and his friends summoned to our dimension as kids in order to feel the high it provided while possessing them. We Scoobies found this out when Ethan Rayne, the costume shop owner who cursed his costumes, showed back up in the library. Buffy cornered him and got him to tell us about some of Giles' past as Ripper. It turned out they all shared the mark of Eyghon, the demon.

While Buffy was talking to Giles on the phone to ask him about the mark a possessed cadaver burst in through the window to kill Ethan. I banished the thing into the steel cage the library held. Soon Giles showed up. Ethan was stuck in a chair and the former Ripper emerged as he interrogated his old friend.

"You guys were summoning demons," I stated more than questioned as I realize what is possessing the corpse.

"Oooh…this one is smart Ripper. Where'd you find him," Ethan asked.

"Just you don't mind him," Giles replied as he tightened his grip on Ethan's scalp making the captive wince in pain.

"Do you know how to get rid of it for good," Cordelia asked.

I just looked at my lover.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cordy do you think if they knew that we would even be having this conversation," I asked her.

"No," she replied as she flushed in embarrassment at the obvious answer.

"Harry is correct. We don't know how to rid ourselves of our foolish youth. We tried every exorcism ritual we could find," Giles stated.

"Everything you could find is by no means everything I can. Hermione shield," I stated and commanded as I activate the hallows and start to draw from my phoenix powers.

The room is flooded with an eerie green light from my killing curse green glowing eyes as my power fills me. Hermione is already casting a shield to protect herself and the others. My lower half was invisible with the hallow cloak around it. I look like I have no torso with just floating arms and a head. The resurrection stone ring is glowing a dark black. My Elder wand is brimming with power as a green light fills the tip.

For the first time since the demon has been trapped in the cage its eyes widen in actual fear as it senses the power of the fey known as death in me. I don't even verbalize the exorcism as I focus my intent on banishing the demon back to the hell dimension it came from with the power of death. The entire room is flooded with a green light so bright the others shield their eyes. When it disappears there isn't even a body left.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Xander says with awe filled eyes.

"What are you," Ethan asked me with awe and fear in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be leaving this room with your memories of this little visit intact," I replied.

By his seemingly uncaring attitude at the mention of me altering his memories I know he is up to something. A quick glimpse into his mind reveals he is wearing an enchanted necklace that will block memory modification magic. I cancel the enchantments without him noticing.

"Now the demon found its way back to this dimension through your marks," I answered as I walked over to first Giles and then Ethan and removed their marks by running my wand over them.

Magical tattoos can only be removed by magical means. I'd learned the charm to do so after a drunken night a few years back had ended with me getting a tattoo proclaiming that Dumbledore liked to mess with little boys and that was why Riddle was so pissed off at the world. No matter how much I agreed with it I didn't want my body to be used as the billboard for the message.

"Thank you," Giles told me after I removed the mark that was haunting him.

"Yes thank you for taking care of that little demon issue," Ethan stated with his usual devious attitude.

"No problem. Obliviate," I said with a smirk.

I then charmed his binding ropes into a portkey and set them to disappear upon arrival at his shop. With that he was whisked away.

"That seems like a good way to deal with him," Willow announced.

"Yes he is rather annoying. Why did you ever hang around him Rupert," Jenny Calendar asked.

"In my defense I did a lot of foolish things in my youth."

"That's not much of a defense Giles," Buffy replied.

"No I suppose it isn't."

That disaster was diverted with minimum fuss and I hear that Jenny and Giles had a blast that weekend. I may have slipped them both stamina potions in their coffee before hitting them with some lust charms. What can I say…I like seeing people get together. Besides maybe Jenny can get Giles to stop being so uptight.

1-877-737-2478

A career fair soon arrived at Sunnydale high and the event depressed my blonde wife. The statistics of Slayer life spans were enough to depress anyone who was handed that fate. The good news is that it was unlikely any harm would come to her or any of my wives for that matter with me around. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet but when I look at the souls of my lovers and my own I can see deep and strong bonds slowly forming from the initial connect we made. If I have to hazard a guess at the nature of the bond I would say it is like a Horcrux but without the insanity that soul splitting causes.

These are connections between intact souls unlike the Horcrux method. It's not just with me the girls are forming bonds but with each other. I believe that this means as long as one of us Potters (and Cordy) is still alive the rest of us can't die. It's not something I want to put to the test but it's nice to have it there. I can only guess that this is either another one of my powers as the master of death or as a phoenix fey. Whatever the case having the power to make my lovers unkillable is rather nice.

Hermione's own research into alchemy and the philosopher's stone has lead to the creation of a onetime dosage which completely freezes the drinker's aging. She adapted the original to alter the drinker's DNA and magic in their soul. The soul feeds the body enough magic to halt the aging process. It even works on muggles. Flamel and Dumbles couldn't do it because it is unlikely they knew enough about DNA to alter it because DNA is a muggle concept. We slipped Giles and Jenny a dose of the age halting elixir. We don't need to take it for several years yet.

To cheer Buffy up I decided to take her on a one on one date at a nearby ice skating rink. When I gave her the deed to the rink as a further present the cheering was complete. My blonde wife used to love ice skating. Watching her glide around in her skin tight pants with her leg muscles working made me love her ice skating as well. The evening was somewhat marred when an assassin from the order of Taraka tried offing Buffy. He obviously didn't get very far with me there. After banishing a conjured spear through him I recognized his ring identifying him as a Taraka assassin.

I'd begun committing many of Gile's tombs to memory at the beginning of this school year with the aid of my occlumency which is how I recognized the ring. Giles was rather upset when he found out who was now after his slayer. Luckily with the wards around both Buffy's and my own house nothing that meant her or her mother harm was getting in. The ward stones I used to create the protections were quite large, of the highest quality, and regularly filled with my own excess magic. Every evening before I go to bed I go into my basement and charge a splitting stone which distributes my excess magic between the two houses.

Wards are as strong as the power they contain. Considering how powerful I am ours are pretty damn strong. Just in case the wards weren't enough we had Buffy sleeping at my house where she is surrounded by a very powerful witch and wizard. Joyce is away in LA for art gallery business.

All the same I set out when my wives were showering and getting ready for school to meet with a contact that would be able to help me.

"Do you think you can find them," I asked Angel as he prepared to leave.

"I should be able to. If I know Spike, and I do, then the money he is using to pay the bounty is from those they've killed for food. It won't be as much as you're offering. I'd say no more than 10,000. These assassins are like leaches that will kill anyone for that small an amount of money," Angel responded.

Angel is going looking for the order for me. The best way to beat a hit is to offer more money for the person that contracted the hit on you. I don't mind dropping 20,000 for Spike considering my expanded investments make that in interest in a single day. I've really expanded my investment portfolio since coming to Sunnydale. Something most other wizards wouldn't think of is using the mind arts to get insider information. It's not monitored by the Mages even in America. For all their better relationship with the mundane world even they don't monitor the businesses, leaving it to the mundane government.

If all else fails I'll drink a bit of Felix Felicis and buy a mega millions lottery ticket. I don't really need that much money so I save the liquid luck for when I really need it. All of my lovers and I carry a vial of the gold fluid with us for special times, although my instincts generally provide me with enough luck. Second sight is very handy when you're a chosen one, something that has saved both Buffy and my own life many times.

It would take Angel a few days to track down the Taraka assassins to pay them the twenty grand. Angel himself was willing to do this for free to help the Slayer. I know he has harbored a soft spot for my wife for some time but he seems generally happy with Amy. He keeps the budding witch on the straight and narrow and she seems to generally make him happy. He's allowed to have happiness after I overrode the gypsy curse and strengthened the bonds his soul has with his body. If things continue to go well for the couple I might slip her a dose of the immortality elixir so he doesn't have to turn her.

Of course I take care of my friends and make sure they are taken care of. For helping me Angel gets three things. First he gets 20,000 to make it easier on him to live a normal life. Getting a job is kind of hard for vamps, although most just steal the money. Second I enchanted a ring for him that makes him capable of traveling in the sunlight. It basically acts like a mega dose of sunscreen. He won't even feel any discomfort. It is something I've been thinking about doing for him for a while but I had to make sure I can trust him. It's pretty much impossible to read a vamps mind so I had to do it the old fashioned way. Of course that doesn't mean I haven't set the ring to lose its enchantments should Angel's soul ever depart his body. It will keep it from falling into other's hands and it will also make sure if Angelus makes an appearance he isn't given a huge advantage.

Lastly I gave him a blood stone. A blood stone is mythical among vamps mostly because it takes them millennia to enchant one with vamp magic or some seriously difficult rituals. Their magic is different and much smaller compared to a wizard's. Basically the stone provides enough blood permanently conjured for a couple of vamps on regular feeding intervals. Getting donated blood can be quite difficult. Needless to say Angel was quite grateful.

A new Slayer named Kendra showed up in an attempt to stop some new evil her watcher predicted was coming. Kendra for some reason thought I am a vamp because she saw me talking to angel. The rooky didn't last more than a second after she attacked me before she went down to a stunner. After talking things out in the school library Giles and her watcher decided she would work with Buffy. They didn't seem to get along at first but were slowly growing on each other.

That next day at school an assassin tried to attack Buffy. Buffy's optimal career from some stupid test happened to be law enforcement (mine was businessman). When she identified herself at the law enforcement table the assassin dressed as a cop opened fire with her hand gun. Kendra and Buffy fought the female assassin. I took advantage of the distraction to slip up behind her and snap her neck. She had already managed to shoot Oz, a really nice musician classmate, in the shoulder. It was technically self-defense. Besides I have a very good attorney on retainer after my dealings with the British wizarding judicial system. Although I didn't have to worry because the cops ruled it self-defense.

It didn't hurt my reputation as someone not to fuck with that I did so in front of the entire school. We discovered that the evil that the town was about to experience was Drusilla being returned to full health. These two vamps are really starting to get onto my nerves. We found out that the ritual needed to restore Drusilla to health involved her sire, meaning Angel, in a way that would lead to his death. I wasn't too concerned until Kendra admitted to locking him up in a cage exposed to the sunlight.

He couldn't be toasted with that ring on but if he'd been locked up for as long as I suspect he'd be weak as hell from not eating all day. He'd left the blood stone in his apartment in a heavily warded compartment I created for him. Only he and I can access it so no other vamps can.

About this time I got an alert from the wards around Buffy's house that an assassin demon had tried to enter. The bug demon had been fried to a crisp when it tried to force entry. To find Angel we went back to the bar Kendra locked him up in.

By now with all the attempts on the lives of my friends I was not very happy. So when I read in the bar keep's mind that he sold Angel to Spike and wanted to do the same to Buffy I took him into a back room and crucioed the little bastard without using a silencing charm.

"Your boyfriend scares me," Kendra told Buffy.

"Oh he's just a big softy," she replied with a smile.

"Well I suppose not so soft all the time. He gets really hard when...," Buffy trailed off as she realized she was talking about our sex lives to a virtual stranger.

About this time I came out of the back room and we apparated back to the library for reinforcements. I got the location of Spike and Angel from Willy's, the scum bar keep, mind. After we all suited up for battle we attacked the abandoned church where they were going to perform the ritual.

Spike sufficiently pissed me off by now so that everybody went in under extreme stealth charms. This meant they were without scent, invisible, and soundless. Now sneaking up on vamps under normal invisibility spells is not wise but considering the magic the ritual was throwing off and the concentration Spike paid to it, it wasn't an issue. I staked Spike in the back of the heart before he even knew I was there. Buffy took care of Drusilla while the rest of the Scoobies and Kendra took the remaining vamps. It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Angel was very happy to be free and alive. I took our friend back to his apartment and made sure he would be ok. He'd be a picture of health (well for a vamp) in a few days with the blood stone. The rest of us had an impromptu party in the library after we rid the world of Drusilla and Spike. There was drinking and much merriment. I got tired of the eyes Giles and Jenny were making at each other so hit them with a lust spell. We could hear their sounds of fucking through the wall. Jenny turned out to be a screamer.

"But a watcher isn't supposed to be capable of having fun," Kendra said in astonishment as she heard Giles.

"Their human like the rest of us," Buffy answered.

"No matter how much of a weapon the watcher's council wants to make a chosen one we're all only human," I told her.

"Hmmm...I think I will endeavor for more fun," Kendra replied in her Jamaican accent.

The next day we shipped Kendra off back home with her on much better terms with my wife.

It was a few days later that we Scoobies walked in on a surprising sight in Buffy's kitchen. Joyce was kissing some man. It turned out that Joyce had a boyfriend. Ted seemed like an ok guy and I thought he probably was if the wards let him in the house. Still because I'm paranoid and this is my mother in law we are talking about I scanned his mind. Imagine my surprise when I find his mind isn't there.

Alarmed on a whole new level I activate my soul sight abilities and find he doesn't have one.

"Buffy, Xander, Cordy, Hermione, and Willow carefully maneuver yourselves and Joyce away from Ted without letting on that anything is amiss," I sent telepathically at my friends.

Over the next minute or so they managed to do so. Hermione's wand was ready to be called at a moment's notice.

"Ok Ted what the hell are you? I know you aren't human," I addressed him much to the shock of Joyce.

Ted's whole countenance all of a sudden changed from kindly to murderous. He lunged with surprising speed. If I was human I wouldn't be able to even catch his movement. Luckily for all involved I have enhanced reflexes granted by my fey form. My hand came up at his neck and sliced right through with the aid of the wandless cutting charm I sent right at it, taking his head off in the process.

Everybody stared in shock at the sparking wires that were in place of the flesh which should have been there.

"What's going on," a very confused and shocked Joyce Summers asked.

"Buffy it's time," I simply told her.

She just nodded in response before replying, "Mom I have a long story to tell you."

Several hours later...

"So my daughter is a vampire slayer and her boyfriend is a wizard. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yes mom," Buffy answered her mother.

"Well that does explain a lot of things. So you really did burn down the gym to kill vampires," she said with a sudden smile.

"Yeah," Buffy grinned in return.

"Well I think we're going to have to extend your curfew," Joyce joked.

We all then realized where Buffy got her toughness from. Joyce was given a dose of the onetime elixir of life that night in her coffee. This incident made me realize that Joyce needs a man, and a good one at that. I know of only one good man that I would trust with my mother in law, unfortunately he already has a girlfriend. Rupert Giles had participated in many orgies during his youth. I'm thinking he might be open to a polygamous relationship. Jenny Calendar is a techno pagan witch who had experimented with multiple partners as well. I've peeked into her mind as well. I know she is part of the clan that originally cursed Angel and is duty bound to keep an eye on him. I'm not worried about that. In fact all my lovers know. Something tells me Joyce might be open to it as well. I'm going to have to maneuver them together in the coming weeks.

In the meantime Willow and I have a new toy to play with in the form of Ted the android. We searched his apartment where we found the bodies of his previous wives along with journals from his creator. The original Ted had created an android replica of himself when he knew he was dying. Unfortunately it was pretty flawed. He was obviously smart enough to shield the android from magic induced Electromagnetic fields; otherwise Ted the android wouldn't have made it long in Sunnydale or in Buffy's warded home.

It showed a flaw in my wards which I quickly corrected. It was funny because Willow and I corrected the problem with some of the tech used in Ted's construction. It is years ahead of its time. We designed sensors that would be able to tell if any sophisticated electronics were being used. If they aren't registered in the system then the system would alert the wards. The wards would then increase the magic energy density in that area to a point that no non magical shielding would survive the EM radiation.

Willow was like a kid in a candy store when we brought Ted to my workshop in my basement where we began taking him apart. Android Ted had the original notes on his creation from his creator for us to work with. So many people went missing in Sunnydale on a regular basis that nobody really noticed the android's disappearance beyond the act of adding him to the list of missing persons.

Two days later we started sex ed in health. It was kind of funny listening to the teacher preach about the bad parts of sex. He had obviously never had three beautiful women waiting to take care of his every sexual need. He assigned us to take care of eggs in pairs. I naturally got Buffy as a partner. Cordy and Hermione chose to do theirs together. Later that night I decided to charm our two eggs unbreakable just in case.

Generally speaking the more powerful a magic user is the more sensitive they are to magic fluctuations around them. I am obviously quite sensitive to such things and even more so with my phoenix powers. I woke up in the middle of the night when I sensed a magic fluctuation around me.

A naked Hermione soon joined me in my consciousness.

"Did you sense it," she asked me.

"Yes."

"Where is it coming from," she asked.

"There," I said as I pointed to our eggs.

We were both up and pointing our wands at the eggs in an instant. The eggs aren't fertilized so shouldn't be moving. Our rapid movements woke up a naked Cordy and Buffy.

"What is it," Buffy asked when she saw our alertness.

"The eggs," Hermione answered.

Casting a Homenum Revelio told me the eggs didn't belong to a chicken.

"These are Bezoar eggs," I announced.

"What are those," Cordy asked for her and Buffy's sake.

They hadn't yet committed most of Giles books to memory like Hermione and I have.

"It's basically a parasitic little demon that takes over its host," Hermione answered.

"Give it a second and the wards will take care of it," I stated as I felt the unbreakable charm give way under the onslaught from the demon's powers.

Indeed there was a flash of light and screech as the wards disintegrated the first egg to break. The second soon joined it. We all climbed back into bed and huddled together.

"So what do we do about them," Buffy asked.

"Well we'll have to go nest hunting tomorrow. They won't hurt any of the hosts yet. They'll probably just take more people over. Hermione and I are immune thanks to our occlumency and I imagine your Slayer powers will keep them from taking you over Buffy," I answered.

"Why am I always the one left unprotected," Cordy asked.

Begin Smut Scene

"Oh I wouldn't say your unprotected Love," Buffy said as she leaned over and kissed Cordy while fondling her naked breast.

The sight of one of my naked girls kissing another never failed to get me turned on. I'm lying on my back in between Buffy and Hermione with Cordy on Buffy's other side. Hermione starts to stroke my hardening cock. While Buffy and Cordy are playing with each other's pussies and locking lips I turn my attention to Hermione.

I roll over on top of her while she spreads her legs. She continues to stroke my cock and guides it to her welcoming snatch, running the head up and down her lips while giving me a heated look with lust filled eyes. She reaches up to my hips and pulls me into her willing and wet cunny. She lets out a meow of pleasure as I sink all the way into her grasping cunt. We exchange a searing kiss as Hermione wraps her legs around my ass and pulls me deeper into her.

I pull my hips back and slam them forward into her snatch. Hermione lets out a squeal of pleasure as I stretch her pussy walls with my large member.

"Oh my god Harry…fuck my cunt! Slam it into me hard," Hermione moans loudly at me.

I am all too happy to oblige. Hermione claws along my back as I saw my hips in and out from between her toned thighs. Our pelvic bones slap together as she thrusts up against me with every stroke, tightening down her muscles in the process. I trail kisses and nibbles down her jaw and throat leaving many love marks in the process. Reaching down I grab onto her ass cheeks for leverage as I pick up the pace of my thrusting. Her increased moans into my ear tell me I'm doing the right thing as she gets closer to her orgasm.

In and out, my dick slides from her slick walls. She grasps my entire length every time I thrust. Hermione starts gyrating her hips so I'll stretch her hot walls more. This sets her off and she climaxes on my cock. The spasms set me off as well and I allow myself to fill her womb with my hot seed. By the time we calm down and look over at our other two lovers we see them watching us with hungry eyes.

It's obvious by their smiles and flushed skin that they've given each other at least one orgasm already. I roll over onto my back and Cordy wastes no time diving between Hermione's spread legs and starting to lick my seed out of the well fucked witch. Buffy ducks her head down and starts cleaning my dick with her hot mouth. She soon has me rock hard again.

"You know where I want it," Buffy says as she sits up and rolls on her side facing away from me.

Warning Anal from here…

I'm quick to oblige as I hit her with the standard Greek charms. Buffy just relaxes as my head starts to put pressure against her brown eye. It soon pops into her back door and Buffy exhales as I sink my shaft up her ass. When I'm completely in her butt she turns her head and starts kissing me as I bring my hips back before thrusting back in, her ass cheeks rippling from the force. Buffy's toes curl from the sensation of me stretching her ass.

She loves this position on our sides because we can go for hours in it even without her slayer and my fey physiology. My hand is on her hip as I spear into her small butt. She's been wearing short sexy skirts for the last several days to show off her small butt. She knows I fuck her ass more often if she does this.

Buffy starts pushing her own butt back at me to jam as much of my cock as she can deep into her bowels. I'm in heaven as I feel the slick walls of her intestines massage the length of my intruder. Buffy is rubbing her clit with one hand while the other is under my head holding me against her neck. She loves when I nibble on her ears and neck as I butt fuck her.

I stare down at where we are coming together. Seeing my cock push between her two small cheeks is an immense turn on for me. Buffy obviously felt the swell of my cock head from my increased arousal because she picked up her thrusting. She is now slamming her ass back at me and really tightening down on me. Buffy sometimes really likes her ass taken roughly. Her Slayer healing ability makes it so I usually don't have to use any healing charms.

As Buffy starts to climax from the dual sensation of her hand working her soaking pussy and my cock sheathed in her tightest hole the ripples of her ass send me over the edge. I swell inside of her and unleash a massive load of my hot cum deep in her bowels. When her ass milks the last out of me I pull out of her butt with a pop and roll back onto my back.

I almost groan as Cordy attacks my slimy cock with her mouth until she gets me hard. It doesn't take long when I realize that Hermione is sucking my cum out of Buffy's asshole. Cordy rides me to exhaustion for her dose of cock before we all collapse in a sweaty naked heap. My final thought is that I love my life and that health teacher doesn't know what he is talking about.

End Smut Scene

That health teacher turned out to not be at school the next day. It was easy to figure out why when he is the one who gave us the Bezoars. He is obviously under the thrall of the mamma. Willow was quickly revealed as under the thrall when she was hit by a Homenum Revelio. I summoned the creature off her back and killed it with a quick Incendio. The girls and I thought it hilarious when Xander revealed that he hard boiled his Bezoar. A quick summoning spell later revealed one more hidden in the library to infect Giles. After its destruction we set off hunting down the nest.

We found it down in the basement of the school in a tunnel dug into a back wall. Something a little more potent than an Incendio charm was called for in order to kill the mamma demon unless I wanted to pour a lot of power into it. So I fell back on the trusty Fiendyfire. It died with screams of pain as it was burned to cinders. As the books said all of the smaller ones died as well from the magical link backwash. Before the victims could recover their wits enough to notice the little creatures I channeled a significant amount of power into summoning them all. A flood of them came into the rock cavern we were in. I quickly burned the bodies. As we left I transfigured the wall back over while Hermione modified the health teacher's memories concerning any powers he saw or the demons.

The next day was Buffy's seventeenth birthday. We decided to throw her a birthday party at my house. I distracted her while the others were setting it up. Besides us core Scoobies Angel and his girlfriend Amy, Joyce, Jenny, and our new friend Oz attended. We ran into some vamps moving some containers on the way and busted them up. A geeky looking one with glasses that Buffy had recently caught looting graves was the first to get staked. We took the crate into the nearby party building where we opened it while the others explained to Oz about vamps. He took it surprisingly well.

A severed arm that was in the crate greeted us when we opened it. I could sense the magic building up in the arm before it sprang at Buffy. My hand snapped up and a physical shield protected my wife.

"What the hell is that," Xander asked.

"She wouldn't have," Angel whispered in horror.

"What is it," Cordy asked.

"It looks like Drusilla's minions are looking for a new leader. It was probably a plan she has had in motion for some time. There is a legend of a demon so powerful that he couldn't be killed. His very touch destroyed anyone with humanity in them. He's pure evil. The Judge had to be dismembered because no weapon could kill him," Angel whispered.

Giles paled at the mention of the demon called the Judge.

I pulled out my elder wand and waved it over the crate before it glowed blue. Tapping it once, the crate disappeared.

"What did you do," Angel asked.

"I sent it somewhere where even I would have trouble surviving," I answered.

"Huh," Xander asked intelligently.

"The sun," was my answer which was probably cryptic for most people there.

Only my lovers know about my phoenix form. As a creature of magical fire a phoenix would likely be able to survive in the sun. It certainly wouldn't be pleasant but it would be survivable.

"That's brilliant," Giles exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Hermione stated.

"Well I thought so. It should be destroyed there but either way no vamps are getting the arm back from there. Now we just need to hunt down the rest of the parts. I can send a few of them to the sun and a few to the dark side of the moon just in case the body could survive the sun," I stated.

First we had the party where much fun was had. My present to Buffy was an expensive nice new car. Of course I've made some slight modifications to it. It actually runs off magic. I disconnected the drive shaft from the engine and instead charmed it to spin whenever the gas is pushed down on. I've managed to do something similar for all other systems. It's charmed with a selective notice me not charm to make it so nobody notices that it doesn't have the normal sounds of an engine running. Buffy was ecstatic about never having to pay for gas.

Tracking down the other parts of the Judge turned out to be rather simple. They were already in a warehouse together. It looked like the arm was the last piece. Whatever protections that kept me from tracking down that location before seem to have dissipated with the death of Spike and Drusilla. I sent the parts off by portkey to where I said I would. We all breathed much easier at another disaster averted.

Jenny Calendar's Classroom...

"What can I do for you Harry," Jenny asked me when I walked in the door.

"You need to stop pursuing Angel and fucking with him. He and Angelus aren't the same being," I answered without pause.

"Trying to hide something from a telepath is pointless," she muttered.

"Yes it is."

"You know they won't stop even if I do," she replied.

"Well at least it's not your problem," I told her.

"Fine…I've got a great thing going with Rupert and I'm not willing to screw it up for a century old grudge," she replied.

"I always knew you were smart," I reply as I walk out the door.

Janna Kalderash officially ceased to exist that day. I can deal with any others after my friend Angel. He doesn't need to pay for the sins of Angelus.

On the next full moon there was a big stir as a werewolf showed up in Sunnydale. There are both unfortunate and fortunate aspects for a muggle werewolf as opposed to a magical one. The fortunate aspect for their kind is that the transformations aren't as painful because they don't have magic fighting the infection. This is unfortunate because they often don't know they are a werewolf from so little pain. They will sleep through the first transformation. Waking up naked in the woods is odd but no reason to assume you're a werewolf.

As such we had quite a time tracking down the werewolf. Xander thought it was the school creep Larry and went to interrogate him in the locker room. It took a lot of self-control for me not to burst out laughing at Xander's encounter with Larry where Xander found out Larry is gay and accidentally led Larry to believe the same about Xander. I shared this incident with my loves and we all had a great laugh at home about it.

I picked up on Oz's distress when he came into the library the day after the first night of the full moon. He was practically projecting his distress over just finding out he was the werewolf. We called off the search and I helped to install a magically enhanced cage in Oz's house. Hermione could also brew the Wolfsbane potion for him. I'm all too happy to pay for the ingredients.

Some of my latest investments have been buying real-estate in Sunnydale. This includes several apartment buildings. I figure they are good investments. I've been warding them against vamps and a good number of demons to make them safer. Being a landlord is a great job for a wizard or witch because if anything breaks most often a simple reparo charm fixes it. My wards give the buildings a good reputation and therefore I get a lot of customers. My good friend Xander has recently taken up residence in one of the apartments rent free.

His parents were abusive drunks. I say were because he requested I modify them a bit with my telepathy skills. They will never touch alcohol again or abuse a child. I wish somebody had done that to the Dursleys when I was younger. I also got Xander emancipated, which wasn't too hard considering he's already seventeen. I know for a fact that he and Willow are having sex so I know they both appreciate him having his own place. Xander helps around the apartment complex he lives in instead of rent. I do the repair work but he makes sure everything runs smoothly.

Jenny Calendar's Classroom...

"What can I do for you Harry," the hot Romany asked me as I walked into her classroom.

"How is your uncle handling your rejection of your clan's plans for vengeance on Angel?"

"Not well. He's sending over my sister," she replied.

"Sister?"

"Yes my twin sister," she replied.

All of a sudden I couldn't suppress a huge grin.

"Twin you say. How lovely. I'll handle your sister," I told her with a full blown grin.

"What do you mean you'll handle her? Oh. You mean you'll seduce her. Do you really think you can handle four Harry?"

"Oh I know I can. I actually think that my libido is growing."

"Wizards are strange creatures," she commented.

"I'm not exactly normal," I told her.

"You do realize that every part of her is identical to me right? That would be like you having sex with me," she asked in a tone that told me she obviously thought the idea was wrong and weird.

"Oh I know. That's what is going to make this so awesome," I replied with a grin.

"What?! What do you mean awesome?"

"Well now I don't have to go through with my plans to clone you," I replied as I walked out the door leaving a spluttering Jenny Calendar behind.

Her spluttering turned into shriek as I sent a massive burst of my charm back into the room causing her to orgasm.

I wasn't kidding either. Hermione and I have been working on a way to clone somebody through magic for quite a while. The easiest way is a potion we modified from Polyjuice potion. Putting the DNA of the person you want to clone in and then feeding it to somebody will alter their DNA to match permanently. Then we can copy the person's memories into the clone if we want to. The downside is that pretty much means you're killing somebody else, sort of. I don't even know if you would call that cloning. We haven't used it yet because we're working on doing it from scratch without using a currently living being.

LA Airport Two Days Later...

It wasn't hard to hack the airport's records and find out where and when Sarah Calendar would be landing. It was even easier to disguise my car as a cab. Several compulsion charms ensured that no rental cars were available and no other cabs either. When I saw the identical twin of the hot Romany Jenny Calendar I was hit with an instant erection at what was about to happen. She of course got in my "cab."

"Where to Ms.," I asked to play my part.

"The nearest rental car company or if there aren't any Sunnydale," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," I said driving off.

She even had a drink already. A simple wandless switching spell and the love slave potion was in her drink. She like her sister is a quite powerful techno pagan witch but she still can't sense my kind of magic easily. The fact that her drink is in a sealed container allowed her to not be suspicious. As we drove out of sight of the airport the potion began to take effect. At that point I activated the portkey which happened to be the entire "cab."

We arrived back at my house in my garage. Cordy came out and greeted us, leading the already hot and ready Sarah into the living room. My other two lovers were out doing their own things. I believe Buffy is spending some time with her mom while Hermione is doing the same with her parents. Cordy's parents aren't exactly the nicest people so she tends to live with me. They aren't abusive likes Xander's parents but they just don't care much.

Begin Smut Scene

Cordy quickly stripped Sarah of her clothing to reveal her tight voluptuous curves. Her every feature is identical to her sisters. She has a small patch of dark pubic hair right above her clit but other than that she is shaved smooth. Cordy leans over and kisses Sarah. They both grasp each other's naked butts. The sight ensures I'm very hard and aroused. Cordy is naked as she usually is when in my house. Her body is as tight and beautiful as ever. Cordy has one of the nicest butts around. It looks great next to the older woman's.

Cordy walks over to me leading Sarah by the hand. They both quickly have me out of my clothes. Cordy pushes me back onto the couch before she pushes Sarah by the shoulders to kneel between my legs. At Cordy's guidance Sarah's head is soon in my lap bobbing up and down on my erect cock. Cordy squats down behind Sarah and starts to lick her wet folds. I can tell Sarah is positively dripping from the potion.

Sarah really starts to suck my cock vigorously when she feels Cordy's tongue working her snatch. When Cordy's tongue starts to work Sarah's asshole Sarah takes me all the way into her throat. It's such a turn on to have Cordy staring into my eyes as she tongues Sarah's asshole and pussy. Soon Sarah climaxes on Cordy's mouth. My first love slave drinks down the Romany's juices before getting up and walking up to me. She kisses me and pushes a mouth full of Sarah's juices into my mouth. I happily drink them down.

Cordy knows how to get me off and looks like she plans to do so if the gleam in her eye is any indication. I'm proven right as she maneuvers me so I'm on my back. Sarah just goes right along with it and adjusts to the new position without her mouth leaving my cock. Cordy turns her back to me and squats over my face. She lowers her hot butt down until her anus is on my mouth. I begin tonguing her butthole as Cordy works her pussy. She leans forward with the other hand and pushes Sarah's head down until she is forced to take all of my cock.

As Sarah's lips press against my pubes she begins to gag and I'm pushed over the edge. I begin shooting my load down her throat. She doesn't miss any. Cordy goes off as well under the homage my tongue is paying her wonderful ass. Her juices run down my chin and neck. Sarah finishes off with my cum before crawling up my body and slipping her tight pussy around my still hard cock. She leans forward and begins licking Cordy's juices off of me.

Sarah's hips rise and lower on my cock. She's incredibly tight around my length. Her wet pussy slides up and down in a steady rhythm. While our pelvises are meeting and her cunt is gripping my shaft Cordy climbs below us and starts licking our lower regions. She seems to be impatient for our releases today because she wets two fingers in Sarah's pussy juices before

slipping one up each of our asses. She begins fingering our asses as we fuck each other.

I'm in heaven as Cordy's finger works my prostate while Sarah's clenching vaginal muscles work my cock. Cordy soon slipped two fingers up the Romany's brown hole. That sets Sarah off. She explodes in orgasm with her cunt muscles tightening down and convulsing on my cock. Cordy really went to town on my prostate at the same time and I exploded into Sarah's womb. When I spent my load Cordy rolled Sarah off of me before attacking our genitalia with her mouth. She sucked my load out of Sarah before cleaning Sarah off of my dick.

Warning Anal from here…

When Cordy sucked me hard once again she positioned Sarah until she is bent over the couch. I took her hint and lined my dick up with Sarah's tight ass. The Greek charms were cast with barely a thought by now. When Sarah felt the head of my dick at her butt hole she just bore down to make it easier for me to get in. She obviously wasn't expecting the ease of it because she let out a sigh of relief as my head popped in past her ass ring. I began working my tool up her back door with short in and out thrusts until I had all eight inches buried to the hilt.

As my pelvis met her ass cheeks I felt something at my asshole. I looked back to see Cordelia wearing the magical strap on the girls made. I just cast the Greek charms on myself and relaxed. Cordy started working her girl cock up my ass. It wasn't the first time I've been in this position. Soon I had Cordy buried in my ass while I'm buried in Sarah's.

My cock swelled even more in Sarah's ass from the prostate stimulation I am experiencing. Cordy's tiny hands pulled back on my hips as I pulled out of Sarah's butt. She slammed her girl cock back forward pushing me back into Sarah's tight rear sheath. There was a double smack as butt cheeks met thighs twice in quick succession. My toes curled with the duel stimuli.

Cordy's breasts smashed against my back as she hunched over me and sawed in and out of my ass. My dick worked in and out of Sarah's tight butthole. Her intestines squeezed and rippled on my dick length with every filling thrust. I bit down on Sarah's shoulder as she had her first orgasm with my cock in her ass. Sarah's fingers were a blur on her clit as she rode out her climax. Cordy continued to saw in and out of my butt as I had to pause for Sarah to finish her orgasm.

As we started back up thrusting with me driving my ass back onto Cordy's girl cock and then my dick forward into Sarah's bowels Cordy's thrusting began to pick up pace. I could tell she was close from her pace and the swell of her girl cock. I turned my head and Cordy and my own tongues clashed. She thrust forward a final time and buried herself in my ass as she flooded it with her girl seed. That feeling set me off and I did the same in Sarah's ass.

It's a strange feeling to have Cordy filling my ass as I fill Sarah's. Sarah herself was pushed into another orgasm with us. We all collapsed in over stimulated exhaustion. As Cordy slipped out of my ass and I out of Sarah's I wrapped my arms around us and apparated us to my bed. Cordy removed the dildo and I hit us with a cleaning charm before we all fell into a nap. My last thought was of how awesome it is that I have a beautiful new love slave in Sarah Calendar.

End Smut Scene

Valentine's Day was a huge success. I took all my lovers out to a nice romantic dinner at the nicest restaurant in New York before taking them to a show on Broadway. I brought them home where I gave them each a beautiful gold heart shaped locket with their birth stones on them. The lockets were enchanted with every protection spell I could devise including an emergency portkey. If they were ever injured or wanted to get away they would be portkeyed to a heavily warded room in my basement. The room was an expanded space apartment that had all the provisions. They would be put under a temporary stasis spell if they were injured, just until another one of us could come fix them up.

The wards are so heavy on that room a nuke could be dropped on my house and that room would be fine. I was rewarded for my efforts with a fantastic orgy that night.

I heard Giles and Xander's dates were successful as well. I gave them each a good amount of cash to make Willow, Jenny, and Joyce happy. Their relationships were all thriving as well. Angel wouldn't tell me what he was planning on doing for Amy. The young witch seemed to be happy with him. She was using a bit of magic to get out of homework but I didn't fault her for it, as long as no one was seriously hurt.

For the next week or so things were normal for the Hellmouth. There was the usual vamp activity along with lots of sex for myself and my lovers. Sarah adjusted well. I put her in charge of my new business venture. She would hire several muggleborns from England with lots of experience in healing magic. Muggleborn healers often didn't get anywhere in the English pureblood society so they left the country.

These healers would be registered as muggle specialist doctors and go from hospital to hospital curing illnesses with potions and healing magic. Their passage would be greased with compulsion charms. Their fee would only be ten dollars a patient beyond cost (which wasn't much). Eventually it would need to expand but with ten dollars pure profit per patient it would quickly add up.

The first place we decided to visit (I'm helping her get started) was the Sunnydale local hospital. While there I was picking up some info on the new flu that was going around. Buffy had recently come down with it. I only got her to stay home in bed when I told her I would personally be handling her patrols. While at the nurse's station near a group of sick children with the flu I felt a chill run up my spine and the tingle of demon magic.

Turning around I see one of the demons I recognize from Giles' book collection about to enter the children's ward. This particular demon sucks the life force out of children, making it look like they died of illness. It is a cousin to the Dementor. I quickly throw up a notice me not charm and apparate just inside the door to the ward. As I draw Gryffindor's sword I see the demon getting ready to feed off a terrified little girl.

"Hello ugly," I say to the demon as I drop my notice me not charm.

It has just enough time to turn before my sword is cutting through its neck. It drops headless to the ground where I use copious cleaning charms to clean the blood and my sword. After vanishing the body I make sure the kids are alright. They are a bit scared but no worse for the wear. As I leave the children's ward that night I throw up a magical ward to alert me should a demon enter there again.

After getting the information about the specific flu I head back home so I can cure my blonde wife. It's not wise to try curing something which you don't know the specifics of. Wizards usually don't get the muggle flu and other muggle viruses unless they are suffering magical exhaustion. Therefore it's not something healers are too experienced with but the hired ones are adjusting.

A few days later we had a bit of a poltergeist problem at Sunnydale High. Buffy and I first noticed it when we walked upon the scene of a teenager and his girlfriend fighting where the guy pulled a gun on his girl. I could see the magic and Hellmouth energies swirling around them. I recognized the signs of possession right away. Warning Buffy I put a notice me not charm around us and launched stunners at the two possessed people.

As they dropped the spirits left them. Like Peeves at Hogwarts I could see them. Given time I'm sure Buffy's Slayer abilities would adjust her eyesight to the range they are visible in. After they left the gun vanished. A quick enervate made the whole situation as it was before the arrival of the spirits. After Xander was attacked by an arm out of his locker I decided these weren't the prankster type spirits. Dumbledore kept peeves in line but I'm guessing the Hellmouth energies the spirits were tapping into didn't help their disposition.

The spirits were that of a teacher and student. They fell in love and when the teacher tried to break it off the student shot her. Willow looked this up in the archives on the computer. With the amount of Hellmouth energies these spirits have absorbed since their deaths I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that a simple exorcism ritual won't cut it. Spirits and Poltergeists tend to be the souls of the dead who are restless enough to escape death's grip after they are taken from their bodies. The most violent of these become poltergeists.

Death has a hard time finding them after that. An exorcism ritual is like tagging the soul so death can find them. This one would use the Hellmouth energies to make it harder for death to find. I know all of this instinctually as the master of death. Drawing on more of my instinctual knowledge I go to the center of the school and put on all The Hallows. Feeding my power into the artifacts I concentrate on summoning death.

"You called master," the beautiful fey asked as she appeared.

"Yes. There are two very destructive poltergeists in this building. I want them gone."

She looked towards a wall that led to the balcony where the student shot his teacher. Her thousand yard stare soon filled with a look of recognition.

"Ah…Those two…I've been looking for them for close to fifty years. Thank you master," she said as she walked through the wall.

We didn't have any problems with the restless souls after that. My powers are still growing as the master of death. My ability to control the fey with less and less energy and concentration is increasing. I don't know if it will ever stop growing but I'll deal with it. It explains why my libido is still increasing. I suspect that I'll hit a plateau similar to magical maturity. It will probably be at a time proportional to my immortal life span. I'd guess after a few centuries.

Nature tends to follow trends like that. I'll just continue living my life and collecting more women to satisfy my growing needs until then. My current lovers never complain of being unsatisfied. Each of them are currently getting at least three orgasms a day. I suspect one power I might be developing is the ability to make them orgasm at the command of my will. It appears to be at the stage where it is getting easier and easier to bring them to climax. It's definitely not an unwelcome ability.

While attending a victory beach party for the swim team one of the swimmer's skin was found without the rest of the body. Of course this wasn't widely known among the students. The school was trying to keep it hushed up so as to not alarm the swimmers who were on their way to a state championship. Giles of course told us Scoobies.

We didn't know what kind of demon was doing it until Xander witnessed the second attack. I extracted the memory of the creature from Xander's mind. Even viewing it in my pensieve we still didn't know what it was. It was in none of the books Giles or I own. I joined the swim team to see if I could find out why the players were being targeted. It didn't take me long to extract from the swimmers minds that the coach was feeding them steroids in the sauna steam.

Luckily the steroids had no effect on my wizard physiology. The other swimmers weren't so lucky. They had to go through blood transfusions. The coach was charged with murder. The two transformed creatures were put down by me. I got them with killing curses before the authorities got there.

The girls were quite sad to see me quit the team. I had been the fastest swimmer there with the aid of some wandless banishing charms while swimming. They provided me my own cheering section when I wore my Speedo during practice. I just don't see swimming in my future.

The only thing of real interest that happened between the swimming incident and the end of the school year was the local museum finding the demon Acathla. I immediately saw the potential should a vamp or other evil bastard get hold of it. Should they be able to pull the sword from the demon's chest the earth would get sucked into the hell dimension. To fix this potential problem I apparated into the museum as soon as they closed, making the statue a portkey to the sun. That seemed to be a good method to get rid of really powerful demons. Of course the reason why nobody usually used this method is because it takes a hell of a lot of power to make a portkey to the sun. It's especially difficult to make something so infused with demonic energies into a portkey but I'm luckily powerful enough.

Finals were a breeze thanks to the mind arts. Buffy tied with the rest of my lovers thanks to our special help. We decided to spend the summer in L.A. getting Angel and Amy settled in. With the conversion of both Sarah and Jenny to our way of thinking her family would soon be sending more people to carry out their vengeance. The best thing to do is for Angel to leave town. Amy refused to leave her boyfriend.

I bought a hotel in L.A. where I set up a special private investigator business for Angel. Special meaning the kind that deals with things that go bump in the night. A vamp with a soul who is tough enough to bump back is just what L.A. needs.

The first test of the new PI practice came when we noticed homeless people starting to apparently spontaneously age and die in a single day. A quick check of the corpses showed that they aged naturally. This meant that there was a time dilation field effect going on where time went faster inside the field. Hell dimensions were notorious for this effect. We tracked it down to a building where a group of demons had a hell portal. They brought homeless in and worked them for years inside the field before tossing them out on the streets of L.A. when they became too old to work.

They fed off the psychic energy of despair the workers let off. They also made a tidy profit off of the products produced in the metal works. Angel, Buffy, and I went in with swords and beheaded all the demons before freeing the people. We set the system up so that if either Angel or Buffy and I needed backup we could contact each other over enchanted devices. We could get to each other through portkeys I made us.

After freeing all the people I collapsed the hell portal. I also had a real clinic set up to help the homeless. Food, clothing, shelter, and health care was provided at no cost. The shelter wasn't exactly spectacular but it was better than the streets. This was all accomplished at virtually no cost to me through spells. The workers were a couple of ostracized werewolves from Britain. They knew what it is like to live on the streets. The ministry in Britain hadn't allowed the magical werewolves to go to school.

Remus' case of going to Hogwarts was a special case where Dumbledore made it so, so he could gain a liaison to the werewolf community. Some quick tutoring of the weres and providing them with wands and supplies allowed them to be capable of working the magic necessary for their new jobs. They could conjure permanent food (it takes more energy and is often less tasty than regular food unless you concentrate enough) for their charges as well as transfigure any furniture and clothes they might need. Space expansion charms were a must with the numbers of people.

A selective notice me not charm on the door made it so no muggle noticed that there was more space than the outside would allow for. I'm contemplating setting up something similar in other major cities. It would cut down on the humans the bad demons could prey on. My workers were proficient in slaying vamps with transfigured stakes which they could banish at their target. A lumos solem intense enough to simulate sunlight took a bit more power than most would like to use in a fight. I could use it because I have a lot more power to spare than the average mortal.

We maintained our patrols in Sunnydale but did so in a much faster fashion to keep up with the happenings in L.A. I would apparate Buffy and myself there and we would patrol on my firebolt. Buffy loves riding my broom so didn't mind the arrangement in the least.

When we started our senior year it wasn't much different from the rest. It turned out Oz had skipped the summer classes he was supposed to take after failing his senior year the last time. So he was in our grade with us. It was pretty cool actually. Oz is a really nice guy. I will need to help him get a girlfriend sometime. I know he's harboring a major crush on Willow. If I could find somebody to use my cloning technique on I could make him a girlfriend but it would have to be somebody particularly vile. Well I'm sure somebody will turn up because we do live on a Hellmouth.

One of the traditions that came about as a result of Joyce knowing about Buffy being a Slayer was having the gang over for dinner at least once a week. It always provided a laugh to have Jenny, Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordy, Hermione, Buffy, myself and now Sarah eating a meal together. Sarah and Jenny especially provided a good time now that Sarah was being openly affectionate to the girls and I. Jenny knows I'm fucking her double.

I remember one particular incident well.

"Oh Harry there is this artifact that I got in from my gallery that I wanted to hang in my room. I couldn't seem to get it past the wards. I've got it in my car and I was wondering if you could tell me why the wards won't allow it," Joyce asked me.

"Artifact…What is it and why didn't you tell me," Giles asked her.

"Oh honey I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial. It's a mask from Belgium," Joyce answered.

"Well maybe Giles and I both should go have a look," I replied.

It turned out the mask was tied to a demon and would have led to its escape from hell if it was put on an inferi. Given much more time the mask probably would have started reanimating corpses into inferi. I disposed of it in what I fondly refer to as the anything trash dump, more commonly known as our sun.

"Remind me to have a talk with your mom about bringing home anything that looks like it could be demonic," I later told Buffy.

"I think she has your bad habit for attracting trouble," I added.

"Hey I had to inherit it from somewhere Harry," was her reply.

"I heard that," Joyce shouted.

"Moms can hear everything," Buffy whispered.

I couldn't help but agree in this situation.

About a week later we were sitting in the Bronze to cool down from a stressful day of classes. We consisted of Buffy, Hermione, Cordy, Willow, Xander, and I. Sarah was currently at her sister's house helping her with her lesson plans. Oz was at a gig for his band. We were interrupted from our usual chat when we saw a sexy looking girl in leather head out of the club with a guy that Buffy's Sladar told her was a vamp. We naturally followed and found the girl kicking the vamp's ass before staking him.

It turned out Kendra had a run in with a defibrillator. Long story short she died for a few minutes and was then revived in her local hospital. So a new slayer was called. Faith was a sexy and sassy girl from Boston.

"I can't believe how hungry and horny slaying makes you. You know what I mean," Faith asked Buffy.

Xander and Willow swiveled their heads to stare at my blonde wife at this revelation. The rest of us know exactly how much Buffy's slayer libido kicks in after slaying. After all we often have to be the ones to quench her lusts.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean Faith," Buffy said as she blatantly put her hand on my thigh and squeezed.

"Hmmm...he is tasty looking isn't he. Exactly how many girls are you screwing Harry," Faith asked me.

"Four," Cordelia answered.

"Four! How can he handle that many of you," Faith asked in obvious shock.

Xander was paying rapt attention to the conversation. I know I'm the epitome of what most guys strive for. He may be happy with Willow but that doesn't mean he can't fantasize.

"Well our Harry isn't exactly human. He's a wizard," Hermione answered.

"Hmm...never fucked a wizard. Any chance I can make it five ladies," Faith asked my girls knowing where the real decision rested.

"Well he is getting harder and harder to tire out," Buffy said to my other lovers, squeezing my dick on the word harder.

"I'm game if you guys are," Cordelia said as she gave Faith an appraising eye to which the new slayer returned the heated gaze.

"Sure," Hermione stated her approval.

"Ok Faith you have a trial run…under the table. That is if you guys don't mind," Buffy said as she turned to Willow and Xander remembering that they are present as well.

"No Buff that's fine…free porn. We're all like family anyway," Xander was quick to agree.

Begin Smut Scene

Willow just nodded her agreement. An obviously surprised that they agreed Faith slipped under the table while Hermione put up a powerful notice me not charm around our table. Buffy unzipped my pants and reached in to pull out my hard cock. I soon felt Faith's hot wet mouth on my dick head. She showed her experience by flicking out her tongue and concentrating on my piss slit before sliding her mouth forward, taking me deeper.

Hermione reached under and started playing with my balls while kissing me. Buffy turned to Cordy and they started kissing each other while playing with each other's tits and pussies. Xander was staring at the two super hot girls in awe. Willow got a mischievous look on her face before joining Faith under the table. Xander let out a gasp of pleasure as Willow freed his dick and started going down on him. I could tell that this was Xander's first time with anything from the way he was reacting.

Faith's mouth was quickly working me toward my release. Her lips glide up and down the length of my shaft using her tongue to roughly massage all parts of it. Apparently she has discovered that her slayer strength extends to her tongue. This is a fact that my other lovers absolutely love about Buffy. Hermione starts tonguing my ear while grabbing the back of Faith's head and jamming it down on my cock. When I feel her nose pressed into my pubes and my cock lodged in her throat I let myself go. Faith quickly swallowed my load as it shot down her throat.

I vanished the table which revealed Willow swallowing her boyfriends load.

"Mmmm...he's delicious girls," Faith stated as she stood up and started removing her clothes.

Buffy apparently saw a weird look pass over Willow's face because she said, "You'll soon learn to love it."

Willow apparently took Buffy's word because she started joining Faith in the nude. Xander was quick to get his pants off. Hermione kindly cast a contraceptive charm on Willow.

"Thanks," the redhead thanked Hermione.

I cast the full spread of charms on Faith as she straddled my hips. Faith lowered her lips down over my still hard cock before sinking down and taking me fully in her hot sheath. She was definitely experienced but still plenty tight. Faith started to rise and lower her shapely body on my cock. Hermione got up and kneeled behind her where she proceeded to start tonguing Faith's asshole.

Faith went wild at this and started raising and lowering herself faster on my eight inches of hard meat. Cordy and Buffy were locked in a hot 69 on the bench beside us. Willow was following our example and getting used to the feel of Xander's cock inside of her pussy. Xander looked to be in heaven. I think he really appreciates the endurance potion I slipped him earlier. Not everybody is more than human after all.

Soon Faith's pussy tightened down and rippled with spasms on my cock. She experienced a shaking orgasm while fully seated on my dick. Hermione stood up before pulling Faith up off my dick. The new slayer stood on shaky legs while Hermione turned her around.

Warning Anal from here…

Hermione guided Faith so that her ass was over my dick before putting pressure on her shoulders to make her sit down. Buffy could see this from in between Cordy's legs so she reached out and held my cock until it pressed against Faith's asshole.

I watched and felt pleasure as Faith's crinkled star stretched around my mushroom head and my cock started disappearing up her shapely tight bum. Faith obviously had been fucked up her ass before because she relaxed and just impaled herself completely with a grunt. When she was fully seated on my lap with her butt cheeks pillowed against my groin and her bowels fully stretched around my dick we rested to get a feel for it.

The feel of Faith's hot intestines gripping the entire length of my dick was heavenly. Hermione summoned her special girl cock strap on from the trunk she had in her pocket and fastened it on. Faith got a huge smile on her face before spreading her legs and welcoming my brunette wife into her snatch. With Faith fully impaled on both of our cocks we started sawing our hips in and out, grinding our cocks into her ass and pussy.

Faith helped by thrusting her pussy forwards and her ass back in a steady rhythm. She ground her ass against my dick with enough force I imagine she managed to get every inch of my dick past her anus. Her ass cheeks are completely flat against my pelvis. Hermione leaned forward and we exchanged a kiss which we shared with Faith as we fucked her. Soon Faith started having multiple orgasms while impaled on us.

Her anal walls would ripple and try to milk my seed from my balls. Looking over I see Willow impaled on Xander's cock facing him. I also see Buffy kneeling behind Willow tonguing her asshole. I continue to sodomize Faith as I watch Buffy stand and fit her own magical dildo in place before slipping it up the redhead's bum. Willow just takes it easily so I assume somebody cast the Greek charm on her.

Although I imagine the witch in training might have gotten one of my lovers to teach her that particular charm. When Cordy got behind Buffy with her own magical strap on and began fucking Buffy's ass in a chain I began slamming up into Faith's own dark passage. Faith let out grunts with my slamming thrusts up her bowels. Soon I couldn't hold back anymore and shot a massive load of hot cum up Faith's bowels in one of my most intense orgasms ever. My pulsing cock injecting the hot fluid up into her made her start to let out a loud moan of pleasure and go into her own convulsing orgasm.

My budding power of being able to induce orgasms really showed itself as everybody else in our booth came with Faith and I. When we all pulled apart and collapsed in bliss Faith summed it up best.

"Holy shit…If that's how you all party we should do that more often," gasped out Faith.

The others just nodded their agreement with the new slayer as they tried to catch their breath.

End Smut Scene

After that we went slaying. As usual I stayed invisible and on my broom unless I was needed. Buffy didn't like to have me hover. If I did that she would never get a kill in. We both soon discovered that Faith had some unresolved anger issues with vamps. She beat one continuously for several minutes without regard of her surroundings. Luckily I was there to back Buffy up. To see if her issues would cause problems later I took a glance at her memories. I discovered that she had to watch her watcher get torn apart right in front of her eyes by a vamp that if the one who just attacked Buffy was correct followed Faith to Sunnydale. Kakistos was a vamp I remember from the watcher journals is old enough that his hands have hooves due to the demon manifesting itself more fully.

"So Faith where are you staying at," I asked after the vamps were either dead or had run off.

"The Sunnydale motor lodge," Faith replied.

"Like hell you are. You're staying at my place," I told her when she revealed what dump she was living in.

"Ok. Although I should warn you I hog the blankets, eat a lot, and tend to leave towels lying around," she replied.

"Oh that's not a problem. One word, magic," I replied with a grin.

There is no way Faith should be living alone after just having a woman that was akin to a mother murdered before her eyes. I communicated as much to Buffy telepathically and she completely agreed. Buffy and I could both certainly understand why Faith had gone berserk on the vamp.

Our night of action wasn't to end there. Apparently the vamps realized that she was going to leave the location they knew her to be staying in because they made their move. Kakistos himself attacked. I decided that this wasn't a situation to stay in the shadows for because Faith seemed paralyzed with fear by the old vamp. Before he knew it Kakistos lost his head to Gryffindor's sword. Buffy took my example and used Excalibur from the enchanted pocket dimension her belt stored it in to quickly dispatch the rest of the vamps which were in sight.

We both went over and hugged the shocked Faith. The girl broke down crying in our arms. I used a packing spell on her meager possessions before flame traveling us back to my house. For the rest of the night we comforted the girl in a way that she seemed to find the most comfort from. We made slow and passionate love to her. She usually had rough sex but seemed to enjoy the slow and sensuous pace.

The next day Giles contacted the watchers council who agreed that Faith should stay in Sunnydale and help Buffy. The council of course had no idea that Buffy had the aid of a wizard and witch in Hermione and I but they would hopefully never find out.

Another thing that seemed to cheer teenage girls up was shopping. I took them for a day of shopping that weekend wherever they wanted to go (flame teleporting) and paid for it all. It was well worth it when the girls modeled lingerie and seeing Faith in a sexy new wardrobe. There was definitely a lot of leather skirts purchased that day. They were durable and had easier access for more pleasant activities.

Having two slayers needs to satisfy made me glad for my new orgasm ability that I am finally getting a hold on. I suspect my libido will go through more growth in the future but for now its holding steady with all of my lovers.

Chapter 6

Around the next full moon there was a murder in the woods that would have made us suspicious of Oz if it weren't for two very important facts. 1) He kept his mind thanks to the Wolfsbane we provided and 2) the cage I made him is magically reinforced and would probably hold most demons. It turned out to be a psychotic student named Pete who made himself into a modern day Jekyll and Hide to deal with his jealous fits over his girlfriend, Debbie.

Debbie claimed to still love Pete after we confronted her about his second murder. We found Pete in the library trying to attack Oz in one of his transformed rages. We kept Oz here some full moons in case we wanted to have a study group in the library to watch him and get work done. Luckily both the one in the library and at Oz's house have the same enchantments. As such Pete couldn't break through. I didn't even waste words before nailing him with an AK. He was one sick individual and I don't much have any tolerance for abusing females.

Unprovoked assault on one's significant other rates just next to child abuse in my book. He had already murdered twice and was in the process of attempting it again. Debbie was carted off to a mental institution where she would hopefully get some help. I made sure that hospital was properly staffed.

The next week at school saw the rise of the homecoming dance. Cordy and Buffy had a bit of a row over it. The result was both girls running for homecoming queen. As my date for the dance I took Hermione, Buffy, Cordy, and Faith. Jenny did convince me to not bring Sarah. Even I know that would be too weird.

To resolve the little row between my girls I set them in their own separate limo. I sent the rest of our group ahead in another limo. I myself flew overhead on my firebolt while invisible just to make sure the girls didn't get into fighting too much. I was glad I did when the limo went into the woods and the drivers bailed out. The girls got out of the car and we watched a video sent from a Mr. Trick telling the girls that they were a part of Slayer fest 98. The first thing I did was to turn Cordy's corsage into a portkey to take her back to the library.

Buffy volunteered to act as bait. While invisible and floating above my blonde wife I maintained a strong shield that prevented both magical and physical attacks on her. Our first encounter was with a Daniel Boone wannabe. Before he could even get a shot off with his hunting rifle I had him in a full body bind. After extracting the vital information out of his mind a sword pierced his heart from Buffy.

We continued on to get all of the combatants. We next encountered a demon with bone long knives who met his quick end by being beheaded by Excalibur. Just then the last two active combatants launched an explosive through the window of the cabin we were currently in. I scooped up Buffy with my broom and flew her out the window. My shield would have held against the blast but it is best not to chance something like that. The two twin assassins met their end when each sprouted a legendary sword through their heart.

From there I flame teleported us to the mansion where the Slayer fest was being run out of. I found the old man that had been directing the twins but Mr. Trick had vanished without a trace. The old man quickly lost his head, literally, before the mansion went up in flames. From there we flamed back to the library where we found Cordy. I removed the tracking device from Cordy and Buffy's corsages. Cordy's had been shorted out when I made it into a portkey. It may have been shielded against the higher energy density of the Hellmouth but no normal shielding could have protected it from an active spell being cast on it.

It was funny to see the girls wait in anticipation as the homecoming queen was announced. It was even funnier to see them both tie. I arranged this by secretly going around and making sure this outcome occurred. Whether through intimidation, compulsion charms, or my sheer coolness factor I convinced enough people to vote an even split. I was of course the king and crowned both my queens. I thought it the best outcome so that neither girl was overly disappointed. All in all we had fun. Thank god for cleaning charms or Buffy and I would have looked horrible from all the fighting.

A severe case of regression occurred for the adults of Sunnydale when they bought candy bars that were being sold for a band fund raiser. The regression had all of the adults reverting to the mentality of their youth. It didn't take me long to figure out the cause when I looked into the minds of a few of them. They all had a massively addictive instinct to eat more candy bars.

We tracked the candy back to the factory where it was being packaged and discovered our old "friend" Ethan Rayne. I was tempted to kill him on the spot but refrained. If for no other reason than it might be good to have a chaos mage around I spared him. He did reveal that he was hired out to do the candy chaos as a distraction while the tribute to the demon Lurconis was collected. Ethan got his memories of me removed again. We tracked the tribute down to a hospital where the infant sacrifices were already missing.

From there we went into the sewer where we slayed the vamps there and confronted Lurconis. I did see a man I've never met before fleeing from the sewers but it quickly left my mind. That in itself should have raised alarm bells but it didn't hit me until much later. The vamp Mr. Trick also escaped when he threw Ripper to Lurconis. I wasn't worried because all vamps will meet their end sooner or later if they cross our path. Lurconis was a giant demon snake but it wasn't even as big as the basilisk I slew when I was twelve.

Being much stronger than I was at twelve I flipped through the air and with a twist of my blade the snake's severed head slid off. I burned the demon's body so there was no chance of anybody attempting to revive it. When Giles, Joyce, and Jenny came out of their candy induced second child hood they were relieved to learn they didn't do anything they wouldn't normally do, well besides maybe breaking a window or two. Sexually they hadn't strayed from each other. This fact seemed to disturb Buffy but I just thought it amusing.

A few nights later on patrol...

I'm sitting beside Giles admiring Buffy and Faith's forms as they slay two vamps. They managed to slay them at the same time.

"Synchronized slaying," Buffy says.

"A new Olympic sport," Faith responds.

"What do you think," Buffy asks Giles and I.

"Sloppy. You telegraph your punches and took too long for a school yard slaying. Which one of you is Faith," an attractive yet bitchy woman with a British accent asks as she walks up.

"It depends. Who the hell are you," Faith asks.

"Gwendolyn Post, Mrs. Your new watcher," she answered.

At this point I dropped her with a stunner.

"Evil," Buffy asked.

"Very. She came to town to recover this demonic artifact before a demon named Lagos can get to it," I answered.

"I think she would make a good girlfriend for Oz…after you pull the stick out of her ass of course. It is a nice ass," Faith suggested.

It is a testament to how much time Giles spends around us that he ignored our casual mention of using the sex slave spells to bind this woman to Oz.

"Good idea love," I told her.

"What about this artifact," Giles asked.

"It's most likely in a crypt over in the restfield cemetery. I remember it being referenced in some of your books. We can pop over there and send it off to the sun in a few minutes," I answered.

We did just that. Oz quite enjoyed his new girlfriend/sex slave. I'm housing her in one of the apartments near Xander's. When Lagos showed up it was your standard beheading.

The next week our SAT scores came back. Xander did ok with the scores getting better through Willow. Every one of my lovers who took the test got perfect scores thanks to a combined telepathic link throughout the exam. We still couldn't decide yet what school we wanted to go to but we don't need to decide quite yet. Thanks to my immense wealth we all never need to work a day in our extremely long lives, although that would get boring after a few decades or centuries. I do know I want to start out studying engineering. I've found it quite interesting.

A few days after the SAT scores came out Cordy made friends with a new girl named Anya. Anya gave Cordy a necklace to try on as I was walking up to greet one of my girls. I could overhear their conversation thanks to my superb hearing from quite a distance.

"I love Buffy. I just don't know what my life would be like without her. I wish I could just see what my life would be like without Buffy having ever come to Sunnydale," Cordelia said to Anya.

"Done," Anya said before I saw her morph into a demon.

As I was rushing over to stop whatever was going on there was a flash of demonic energy and Anya kept on saying done a couple of times. She appeared extremely confused. One look at her with my magical sight revealed her power base had been destroyed. It must have happened in the alternate reality the demoness who I now recognize as Anyanka was about to transport my lover to. When she establishes a link with her alternate self in the other reality they gain the knowledge of each other's' realities but also risk losing both of their power bases should one lose it.

"Hi love," I said to Cordy before kissing her with my arm now around her.

"Hi Harry. This is my new friend Anya," Cordy said while gesturing at the hot looking ex demoness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I greeted her while shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she said in a strained voice.

"Well Cordy I'll see you after school. Bye it was nice meeting you," I told the girls as I headed to my next class.

I felt ok leaving Cordy with the now harmless female. The type of demon Anya was wasn't really the super evil type. It was closer to a balance demon but not quite as nice.

The next week was Christmas. Joyce was having a get together for all of us at her house. In the two days leading up to Christmas I was plagued with visions of those I had killed in my war against Riddle. Countless death eaters tried to taunt me into letting loose with my full fury on everything around me. I ignored them all. When it came time for Christmas Eve I was at the dinner party when the images took on the form of Riddle himself.

"Kill them Harry. You know you want them all to die. They should all pay for the life you've had to lead," the Riddle apparition stated in a serpent like voice that only I could hear.

Apparently Buffy and Faith could sense something was wrong with their Sladar.

"Harry what's going on," Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'm with B. My Sladar is going all funky with some extreme evil," Faith spoke up.

By now the other partiers had stopped to listen to what was going on.

"You know just the usual. The first evil is trying to goad me into going on an old fashioned killing spree," I casually stated.

"What?! You can't be serious," Giles exclaimed.

He obviously knew who the first evil is.

"Oh quite…it has been going on for several days now. The priests that summoned it have been appearing periodically in the visions it sends."

"Giles what is the first evil," Joyce asked her boyfriend.

"It's the evil that appeared in the Garden of Eden and tricked Eve into taking the forbidden fruit," Giles answered.

"So very big bad," Buffy summarized.

"Very much so," Giles answered.

"So how do we defeat it," Cordy asked.

"I'm not actually sure," Giles replied.

"I am," I answered.

"Well get on with the slaying of the first evil then," Cordy ordered.

"Well it won't go away as long as the priests are still summoning it. Once they are out of the way it should go away when I don't give into its temptations. I know only one really easy way to get rid of the priests without spending massive amounts of time and effort to tracking them down."

"Well what is it," Sarah asked.

"It's a relatively simple ritual. The only problem is that I can't do it with clothes on. The power required would destroy anything I'm wearing."

"Oh that's no problem. Dinner and a show sounds great," Faith commented with a grin.

All of the females were nodding their assent while Giles, Xander, and Oz all looked a bit uncomfortable. All this time the first evil was standing and listening to the conversation.

"What are you," it asked.

"Shouldn't you know," I asked it back.

"Normally yes…I could sense that you're a wizard but now I can sense you're something more. You're not mortal are you?"

"No," I answered it after removing my clothes and letting some of my real power flow.

"Oh my," Joyce exclaimed as she caught sight of me naked.

"Mom…Stop checking out my boyfriend," Buffy whined.

"Sorry dear but look at him," Joyce said as she indicated me naked.

"She's right B. Harry is pretty damn eatable," Faith defended Joyce.

I felt my power flow threw me as I began chanting in a language almost forgotten to even wizard kind. Channeling a good portion of my power into the ritual I cast out with my mind and directed it towards the first one. I used its link with its priests and summoners to find them. When the ritual located the targets it channeled a killing energy similar to the killing curse. They were all dead within a matter of minutes. When I was done I had a light coat of sweat on me as I stood."

"You lucky bitch," Jenny said to her sister when she saw my naked sweaty form.

Sarah just shrugged and grinned.

"My damn followers bit off more than they could chew thinking you were a normal wizard," the first stated as I hit myself with a cleaning charm and put my clothes back on to the disappointment of every female.

"Don't worry girls we'll get to feel that in us later," Hermione announced in one of her usual moments of brilliance.

It worked to cheer my girls up but made the other women glare at her.

"Oh enough of this love stuff. I'm leaving already," the first said before vanishing.

"Ahhhh," Faith whined.

"What's the matter," Xander asked.

"If she didn't leave so soon I suspect we would have had an orgy to drive her away," Faith answered.

Everybody looked at Faith and then looked at me for confirmation.

"What? She's right. Sex magic would have been the next best thing to drive it away," I stated.

Xander visibly deflated at that pronouncement until Willow leaned in to whisper something in his ear. My enhanced hearing basically picked up the gist of the whisper. She was going to shag his brains out later and let him bugger her.

"Again we'll still have our own private orgy later girls," Hermione reiterated.

I just nodded my approval of the idea. The party picked back up and we were soon all drinking spiked eggnog and dancing to Christmas music. We exchanged the presents that night because a few wouldn't be with us on Christmas day. Hermione for instance was going to visit her parents during the day.

My generic presents of diamond jewelry, chocolate, and naughty lingerie was a big hit with the ladies. Each of them also got a personalized present as well. Most of them have protective enchantments woven in. The guys got gold watches and the like. My best present that I remember receiving that Christmas was that night in the bedroom. The sex lasted until the morning and the girls even managed to tire me out completely for a full hour. That takes a hell of a lot to do.

I found out the girls sent a care package to the Dursleys for Christmas. It contained a load of chocolates all with horrible curses on them. The least harmful would be the laxative curse. It contained a compulsion to make them eat them. I actually thought it was a great idea.

As a result of my use of such powerful magic Sunnydale experienced its first ever snowy Christmas. I remember Xander giving me his usual comments.

"You are so damn useful to have around."

The others at the party couldn't help but agree as we stared at the falling snow.

A few days later Joyce decided to surprise Buffy and I on patrol with a snack. Unfortunately she found the bodies of what appeared to be two dead children. Her outrage was widely known. Buffy indicating to her mother that Giles thought it might be witchcraft led to a revival of the Salem witch hunts. Joyce Summers soon turned the parents of Sunnydale into what every British pureblood secretly feared.

She ousted the dark side of Sunnydale in a wake for the children at city hall. When I saw the mayor something tickled at the back of my head but was soon forgotten. A locker search was instigated at school. Before any of Willow's or any other Wicca witches' things could be found I spelled them out of the lockers with switching spells. They also raided Giles' collection from the library. Luckily I had a complete backup in my trunk.

When Buffy and I went to her house to confront her mom the wards started going off in alarm. They were trying to keep a demon(s) out. Buffy and I apparated to the house to find the supposedly deceased children waiting at the edge of the wards. The children turned out to be a demon that was responsible for the Hansel and Gretel legend. They were also probably responsible for the Salem witch hunts. This demon was responsible for the seclusion and fear in the wizarding world. That led to hate for muggles for some, which led to all the wars we fought. This son of a bitch held part of the blame for my parents' deaths.

My anger got the best of me as the Elder wand appeared in my hand. I channeled pure power and hate into the wand and directed it at the demon children. They turned into one large ugly demon. It screamed as my magic tore it to bits in the most painful way possible. It's very essence, what passed for a soul for demons, was ripped apart. There would be no coming back from any hell dimension for it. I breathed heavily after it disappeared.

"Holy shit Harry! That thing must have really pissed you off," Buffy said while looking with wide eyes at what I'd just done.

"Yes it did. Very much," I answered.

The thing that was responsible for millions of deaths over the years in wizarding wars was now destroyed. I felt immensely satisfied about that. The spell it held over the adults of Sunnydale was broken and life on the Hellmouth went back to the way it was. Not exactly normal but close.

A week later Buffy's 18th birthday was coming up. A few days before hand something strange happened. Buffy had a wave of dizziness hit her while battling a vamp. I stepped in and staked the vamp. A diagnostic spell at home revealed a foreign substance in her blood. An analysis revealed some muscle relaxants and adrenaline suppressants. I brewed her up a cleansing potion to flush the substance out of her system. She was back to full strength in minutes. The next day I followed her everywhere invisibly.

When I found the source to be Giles I was shocked. He used an enchanted crystal in her training to put her in a trance while he injected her with the cocktail. Before he could put the needle in this time I caught his hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Harry! It's a test," Giles quickly answered.

I looked into his eyes and read the details of the test from his mind.

"If you ever do anything that endangers Buffy again I'll kill you myself old man. Consider yourself fired as her watcher."

"You don't have the authority to do that Harry," Giles answered.

For the first time I let my anger truly show on my face. I let my power flow and my eyes glowed green. I snapped Buffy out of her trance and explained the situation to her. As I suspected she was devastated. To be told that a man who you thought of as a father was purposefully putting you in a situation where you would most likely be killed was devastating.

To top that off Buffy's own father cancelled their annual trip to an ice show when she got home. The girls immediately set to comforting Buffy when we got her to my place.

"So what's the situation Harry? I know heads are going to roll. I want in," Faith told me.

"Me too," Hermione put in her support.

The rest of my lovers quickly stepped up.

"I'm killing everyone in that testing house and the watcher's senior council," I answered in a voice that barely conveyed the immense anger I was trying to suppress.

"Bout damn time," Faith responded.

"Yeah these council men treat us slayers like we're their property," Buffy stated.

"Yeah nobody owns me, except maybe you Harry," Faith added playfully.

The others girls seemed to agree that I own them as well. Ignoring that we all put on the enchanted battle armor I made us from the basilisk I slew at age twelve. The first place we went was the testing house. The two watcher trainees fell with quick thrusts of Excalibur and Faith's sword, Aherya. I enchanted the sword for her myself.

I finished the vamp myself. We found the bastard senior council representative member in charge of the test. I let the girls handle him because it was them he tried to fuck with. I had to suppress a wince as Faith stomped on his testicles. I am sure they were perforated instantly. I watched as the girls literally beat him to death.

From there I flame teleported our group to England to coordinates taken from the mind of the man we just killed. We found the twelve senior council members in a meeting. I sealed the room while Hermione erected a strong silencing field. We then summoned any weapons they might have had.

"Hello gentlemen. You've been lording it over slayers for too long. It's time your successors learned a lesson. Unfortunately fucking with my wife is the last mistake you ever made," I told them with glowing green eyes.

Hermione and I started throwing crucios at the bastards while the other girls went at them with their weapons. We killed them all slowly and painfully. It was a truly gory sight but we had all seen worse living on the Hellmouth. The watchers sat back and waged a war using the slayer girls as their tools. I'm sure the sight alone will weed out some of the weaker watcher candidates.

The last thing I did before flaming us home was to write a message on the wall in blood. It said, "You fuck with slayers and you get slain."

When we got home we took a group shower to wash off the blood and bits of watcher. Mind numbing sex was the call of the night before we collapsed into a numb but comforted sleep.

Giles was being careful around us the next few days. He had obviously heard what we'd done but didn't comment. It was a smart move. We weren't going to take any crap from any damn self-righteous watchers from now on.

We had some trouble with a sisterhood of blue skinned warrior demonesses. They were bent on bringing about the Apocalypse by opening the hell mouth. Xander got himself knocked unconscious very early in the fight. The others wanted to exclude him from activities to keep him safe. It was a laughable idea when you lived on the Hellmouth and considering how much of a trouble magnet Xander could be.

I agreed if only for Xander to build up some confidence. He needed to face his tormentors and grow a back bone. I did send Hermione on a broom while invisible to follow him around. It turned out to be a wise idea. While we were fighting off the large demon at the front of the Hellmouth Xander got mixed up with some reanimated corpses. Hermione let him handle it unless he got over his head. It only took a few gentle nudges with her wand that Xander never noticed and he was a new man with a back bone. We closed up the Hellmouth again and took care of the sister hood.

A few days later Wesley, the new watcher, showed up. Almost the first thing he did was to order Buffy to go fetch an amulet from a crypt. Faith had just said screw this and walked out. That's what I would have done as well after the shit Giles pulled but my blonde wife wanted to give him another chance. Still he is now just the information guy. That's basically what we are going to relegate this Wesley guy to and I had to make him understand that.

"I don't think I like your tone towards my wife," I said as I grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the steel book cage while channeling power into my eyes to make them glow green.

"I'm so..Sorry," the man stuttered and choked.

"You will say please and thank you. If you ask politely we might do something but under no circumstances are you to try to order us around. If you don't learn quickly newbie you'll end up like your precious council," I growled at him before dropping him to the floor.

I saw his eyes widen in fear as he realized who it was that took out the council. I walked over and wrapped my arm through Buffy's before leading her out of the library.

"Thank you Harry," she said as we left.

"No problem love. The man was a total git."

We caught up with Faith outside and I listened as Faith and Buffy had a conversation about the Watchers. Faith agreed whole heartedly to my approach on the arrogant little twats, as she put it. I ended up having a pleasant lunch with both of my lovers. The conversation mostly revolved around vamps and how good I am in the sack.

I have done some light research into what exactly a Slayer is. So far what I've come up with is that the watchers created the Slayer by binding a demon's essence with that of a girl's. They chose a girl because females are generally less violent than males. Also they thought she would be easier to control. Most of this I've found out from rumors Giles and Wesley have heard. I took the information from their minds without their knowledge.

Not all demons are evil. Some are actually good. Brachen demons are an example of such a demon. Whatever demon they bound to the Slayer essence it was pretty damn powerful judging from what Faith and Buffy are capable of. It also had a particular hate for vampires. Also judging from both my lovers and Kendra the slayer doesn't have to be one girl. The watchers chose to only make it one girl because they didn't want to lose control of her. Also back then they didn't have defibrillators.

The essence only needs to pass through a girl and she'll retain her powers. Faith had the current essence and as a result is affected by the demon's lusts more than any of the past living slayers. The demon essence either wanted to slay or have sex. I curb the more violent tendencies when I shag Faith. Still the girl didn't exactly have a good home life to begin with. Buffy doesn't quite understand that mentality because she at least had good parents growing up. I can relate to Faith because of the Dursleys.

As such I tend to be the mediator between them. On our chemistry test the next day Faith showed up and wanted Buffy and I to go slaying with her, interrupting the test. The night before the three of us had had a run in with the order of Illuminati. One of the 15th century vampire swordsmen had dunked Buffy in some water before I got to him. She wasn't under long but she had really tapped into her slayer powers to get away. Ever since the master drowned her she has hated water.

As a result she has been a bit more in tune with her demonic side. I already shagged both girls into unconsciousness last night but apparently the demon was calling for blood lust. I concentrated on both Buffy and my own exams. A nifty silent wandless spell made the correct multiple choice answers become indicated. At a telepathic message from me Buffy acted like she was filling out the answers really quickly while Faith waited on us outside.

It only took two minutes for us to go through the test at that speed and make it look convincing enough. The teacher was shocked at our speed but she has heard about our SAT scores. Oddly enough I'm pretty sure Buffy would have scored really high on her own. Hermione and I barely had to help her.

Faith led us to a nest of vamps where we proceeded to decimate them completely. When we entered I cast a spell that sent all of the vamps wallets into my trunk. Vamps tend to have a lot of money on them. They get it from their victims and don't really spend it much. They can only spend it in gas stations or anywhere that's open after dark. Not many places are open at night in Sunnydale. It was better than letting it get burned when they dusted. It turned out to be just over ten grand in that one nest alone.

"Damn Harry. I wish I had you around years ago. I wouldn't have had to live so hard. That wouldn't be possible with having to fight them without magic," Faith said when she saw the haul.

"It's no problem Faith. You live with us now. This is for you," I said as I handed her half the money.

I gave the other half to Buffy. They didn't even bother protesting the fact that I didn't take any. They know how wealthy I am. I'll provide for their every need but it's always nice to have an emergency stash or a little spending money. I got each of the girls a top of the line laptop for their latest birthdays. I'm also planning on paying for any college expenses they incur. I would pay tuition but it's not necessary with our SAT scores. We have a full ride to wherever we want to go. We've already been getting accepted to multiple colleges.

That night we went on patrol to find the Illuminati. What we found was the vamps and their supposedly dead master, a demon named Balthazar. It appears Wesley's intel was bad.

"Damn guys Balthazar looks like he needs some serious dieting," Buffy commented.

"You're right B," Faith concurred.

"So what's the plan," Buffy asked.

"I'll take the demon and you two take the vamps," I tell them.

"Yes Harry," they say in unison before each kissing a cheek.

"Let's make this quick. You know how killing demons makes us," Faith said as she pulled out her sword from its enchanted pocket.

Buffy just nodded her agreement as she did the same.

"Well damn. This shouldn't take long," I stated as I summoned my own enchanted sword to my hand.

"Showoff," I heard Faith mutter as I sent a reductor at the door.

It splintered with a loud crash as we charged in. I cut through the first vamp like his sword wasn't even there. He wasn't expecting me to be as fast as him or my sword to be charged with a cutting curse. The advantages of a sword with a wand core in it are many. It didn't take me long to make it to the obese demon."

"Unacceptable! Come here," it screamed at me as it used some type of summoning demonic power on me.

I started to fly towards it. It apparently expected me to be uncoordinated and thrown off by the flight. Instead I directed myself with the broom charms on my battle robes.

"Gladly," I smiled predatorily as I flew over him taking his head off as I went.

I landed on the other side of the tank in time to see the girls finish up with the rest of the vamps.

"Well they just don't make demons like they used to," Buffy said in disappointment at the lack of a true challenge.

"Harry take us home and shag us," Faith demanded.

"Yes love," I said as I burned the demon's corpse with a flame spell.

They both latched onto an arm each before I flamed us home.

The next night on patrol we encountered a man while we were dealing with some vamps. The idiot practically snuck up on Faith and would have been dead if I hadn't caught her hand right before the stake pierced his chest.

"You're not very smart are you? It's very stupid to sneak up on a slayer when she's dealing with vamps," I told him.

"I..I'm sorry," he stuttered in apology.

"What are you doing out here," Buffy asked.

"My name is Deputy Mayor Allan Finch. I came to warn you about the Mayor."

As he said this I got a niggling feeling at the back of my head.

"What about him," Faith asked.

"He is trying to ascend to a high demon, an old one. He only has 99 days left until he can. He's invulnerable until then. I tried to find you last night before his invulnerability ritual was completed but I couldn't locate you," Finch stated.

"That's because Harry was fucking our brains out after we killed Balthazar," Faith stated bluntly.

Used to her bluntness Buffy and I didn't even bat an eye.

"Yes well I was working with the order to try to kill the Mayor. I helped sneak in one of their assassins but I saw him cleave the Mayor's head in two but it just grew back together. He's invulnerable until he ascends on your graduation day."

"Nobody is invulnerable," Buffy said.

"No he's right. This guys a powerful sorcerer. I didn't even notice it until Finch told me but there is a memory modification ward layered into the demonic energies of the town. That's why everybody makes excuses for the paranormal and why I didn't notice it until now. If what I've read about this ascension is true he'll be virtually invulnerable until then but killable afterwards. He'll be damn powerful and hard to kill but vulnerable none the less," I stated.

The girls quickly agreed. They knew this guy is powerful if he could fuck with Hermione and my own memories. It was more the fact that he was subtle in his magic than powerful, although I suspect with some of the rituals and sacrifices he has performed during the ascension process he's plenty powerful.

"Take this," I said as I handed Finch a bracelet.

"What is it," he asked.

"An escape route…if you ever get in serious trouble that will transport you away to some place safe. If you need to take anybody with you just hold onto them. It will also allow you to communicate with us by thinking the message. But don't use it near the mayor in case he can detect it."

"Thanks," he said before leaving.

"We'd better go have a chat with G," said Faith.

I flamed us to the school library to do just that. The former watcher was extremely worried but agreed with me after doing a bit of research on the ascension process. We'll have to tread carefully but we'll be ready.

A few days later at school Willow was kind of down from everybody taking advantage of her kind nature. Snyder was forcing her to tutor the laziest and probably dumbest jock in school. She just stormed off Willow style (meaning she announced her intent to Buffy when she tried to stop her).

"So who feels like beating the shit out of Snyder tonight," I asked Buffy and Xander.

"I'm in," Buffy answered.

"Yeah count me in as well. I figure a troll beating could be a weekly thing," Xander answered.

Later that night we beat the shit out of Snyder in the school parking lot. We were of course under invisibility spells when doing so but it was still plenty satisfying. We then went to the Bronze to look for our Willow friend. When we found her it was quite a shock.

"I don't like you," Willow told Buffy.

"I'm sorry about earlier today Willow," Buffy said in shock.

"Buffy don't," I said as I stepped up and looked into Willows eyes.

I began reading her entire life. This Willow is from an alternate reality. I put her under my control and pulled out.

"Evil vampire Willow from an alternate reality…looks like Willows been busy," I informed the other two.

"Oh," was Buffy's only response.

"So you think Oz wants another girlfriend/sex slave," Xander asked.

"Yes. Yes I do," I replied with a smile.

Xander also knew of Oz's crush on his girlfriend. This will work out best for everyone. When we found Oz and explained the situation he was all too happy to go through the binding ritual. Vamp Willow was soon under his complete control. After that I tracked down Anya and placed my hand on her shoulder. Before Anya could even turn around, I apparated her and the other two to the school library where we found Willow.

"I was just trying to get my power back," Anya pouted when she saw that she was caught.

"You want your power back? I'll make you a deal. I'll power your spell to get your power back if you bind yourself to me as my complete slave for the rest of my life. And you have to swear on your life through the binding enchantments that you won't do anything to hasten the end of my life or the life of anyone I care about," I told her.

"Hmmm...So basically I'm your sex slave for what one, two hundred years wizard and then I get the rest of my immortal existence," she said as she eyed me up and down with obvious lust.

I didn't bother correcting her assumption that I'm a mortal. It's always fun to trick demons into doing stupid things even if they are ex demons.

"Fine…what are the binding rituals you use," Anya asked.

"Sexual," I answered.

"Good," she replied.

"I'll proceed over them," Buffy said as she eyed the hot former demoness.

I then apparated the three of us home directly into my bedroom. I've been purposefully apparating instead of flaming. Flaming would be a dead giveaway that I'm immortal. Flame transportation tends to be the mark of an immortal (Floo doesn't count because it's assisted).

"All three holes," Anya clarified.

"Yep," Buffy answered with a smile.

Begin Smut Scene

Anya dropped to her knees and quickly unfastened my pants. They were soon around my ankles and Anya had her lips wrapped around the head of my cock. Her tongue darted out and started tonguing my piss slit and the sensitive underside. She quickly swallowed all of my cock showing her 1100 years of experience. Buffy stripped and came up behind me to get my shirt off. She pressed her naked body to my back and began trailing kisses all over my neck. Buffy stuck a finger in her dripping cunt for lubrication before then slipping it up my ass.

Anya began working my balls with one hand and her pussy with the other. Buffy used her second hand to stimulate her own pussy as she fingered my ass. I reached behind Anya's head and pulled her mouth completely onto my shaft. She just took me into her throat without gagging. She did work her throat muscles on my cock. I began thrusting my hips forward and slamming her lips to the base of my cock with my thrusts. Anya just took the skull fucking while staring into my eyes with lust.

When she began to feel me getting close Anya pushed her face all the way forward and caused her throat muscles to suck so hard on my cock I am sure that it was some remnant of her demon powers. I exploded with a massive load of hot cum down her throat. She greedily drank it down.

"Hmmm...You do have very tasty seed," she said as she pulled off while licking her lips.

"You would have made a great sex demon Anya," I told her.

"Oh I was for several hundred years. Why do you think I switched to avenging scorned women," she replied as she stood up with a smirk.

She obviously kept the body of the sex demon. I guided her to lie back on the bed. I positioned my cock at her soaking entrance. She and Buffy had already both climaxed once so were plenty wet. I slipped my cock into her tight snatch. Anya's pussy is probably the hottest I've ever felt, not surprising with a demon.

"Damn I haven't had a man in me in about 500 years," she gasped as she took my eight inch tool deep into her womanhood.

She tightened her muscles down on me as I was sheathed to the hilt. Buffy straddled her face and lowered her smooth pussy to Anya's mouth. The ex demoness wasted no time in sampling my wife's nether lips. Buffy leaned forward and gave me a searing kiss as I began to saw my cock into Anya's pussy. I started fucking her with a steady rhythm. Soon her hips began thrusting up into my cock as it stretched her vaginal walls.

One of Buffy's fingers is working her clit so it wasn't long until Anya came on my cock. The spasms of her cunt are exquisite on my length. She just kept up her pace of slamming back into me as I drill her cunt. Buffy came as well on Anya's face. Anya drank down her juices and just kept on licking but also added her tongue to Buffy's asshole followed by a finger.

Anya's second orgasm caused me to spill my seed into her womb. This sent her over the edge and I intensified it with my power over the female orgasm. She screamed my name and went multi orgasmic. Buffy experienced the same effect. As she was panting to recover her breath I pulled out of her and rolled her onto her stomach. I hit her with the Greek charms while she is lying flat on her stomach with her legs together.

Warning Anal from here…

Not even giving her time to adjust I push my cock head against her butt hole until it surrenders to my onslaught. I penetrate deep into her rectum as she lets out a moan that stops as she realizes the pain isn't going to come. My hips meet her ass cheeks with a smack as I bottom out. Anya looks over her shoulder at me in lust as she starts to tighten her asshole on my cock spearing into her chute. I reach down and squeeze her soft butt cheeks together to add more friction to my penetrating member.

"Oh god! 1100 years and that has always hurt, but not now. I should have fucked a wizard years ago," she panted.

"Once you go wizard you never go back," Buffy told her.

Buffy used her slayer strength to lift us up enough so that she could position her face in Anya's crotch while her own mound was in Anya's face. My blonde slayer lover put her tongue to work sucking the cum I had just deposited in Anya's stretched snatch. Anya put her tongue to use as well. As I fuck her ass I reflect on how awesome my life has been since leaving the wizarding world.

Anya thrusts her ass back at my dick with every time I spear into her. She swishes her hips around to stretch her anal walls, trying to see if she'll experience any pain. When she can't feel any she just tries to squeeze her stretched ass ring around my cock as hard as she can. It makes it feel much better as her lubricated ring slides along the length of my member.

"Oh my…I've missed having my butt fucked. Fuck my ass Harry. Fill it full of your hot cum. I want an injection of your baby batter deep in me," Anya panted.

Buffy bit down on her clit a bit causing Anya to cum. Her ass went wild on my dick as she rode out her climax. I didn't even pause as I watched my slick member disappear and reappear from her round butt. Her ass ring stretched out when I evacuated her bowels and then caved in again when I slammed forward.

I hunch over her back and start licking the sweat off her neck as I rut into her. Her hips slam forward with every thrust, driving her pussy into Buffy's face and her face into Buffy's pussy. My front is pressed against her sweaty back. I felt what had to be Buffy's hands stop me and pull me back off Anya. My cock popped free of her ass with a loud wet pop. Buffy maneuvered me until she sucked my cock down her throat, sucking Anya's ass juices off my member.

"I think I'm going to like this one. She's a little cock slut," Anya said as she watched while fingering her gaping asshole.

"Yes she is. She's my little cock slut," I answered.

"Now are you going to finish in my butt? I can't wait to get a load back in there. It's been so long," Anya asked as she wiggled her butt invitingly.

Buffy pulled her mouth off my dick and moved back to her previous position. I lined my cock back up with Anya's butt hole and slammed forward to the hilt in one thrust. Anya just took it with a grunt. We fell back into the previous rhythm but with a faster pace as I sodomized the demoness. Soon Anya came again and her rippling anal muscles pulled me over the edge.

I slammed forward and buried myself to the hilt as my cock swelled and then throbbed with each injection of my seed into her most private area. My orgasm inducing powers sent both girls over the edge into screaming orgasms. We rolled onto our sides as we recovered from the mind blowing sex. I completed the binding incantations.

"Damn! If that's what sex is going to be like here then I don't mind this in the least," Anya stated.

End Smut Scene

When we were sufficiently recovered I flamed us down to the ritual room in my expanded basement.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn! You tricked me," Anya said as soon as she realized I am immortal from the flaming.

"Hey I never confirmed or denied your assumptions," I told you.

"This is pointless," she half mumbled and half grumbled.

"What is pointless," I asked.

"The restoration ritual won't work when I'm bound to another immortal. Although I will have the powers of a basic witch probably of the same power level as your Wicca friend now that I'm bound to an immortal," Anya stated.

"Well there is that and the mind blowing sex," I told her with a grin.

"Yes there is that. Let's get back to that," she said with eagerness as she grabbed my ass.

"Your wish is my command," I replied with a grin as I flamed us back to bed.

"Cheeky bugger," was the last thing I heard echo in the basement.

Apparently the irony of me saying that to a former wish granting demoness wasn't lost on the 1100 year old.

Anya turned out to be a great source of information on the ascension process but when a demon approached us in the graveyard offering to sell us the tombs of Ascension for five grand we took the deal. I met the demon there the next night and paid him the five large easily. He was quite happy to get out of town and from what we have learned about what Wilkins is doing already he is probably right to do so.

One thing is for sure, Joyce will not be attending graduation. She'll be sent on a visit along with all of the other parents to Black island. It's where Sirius and Nym moved after they got married a few months back. If we fail to stop the ascension and hell does break out on earth they will have a better chance of surviving there.

The tombs of Ascension revealed a truth which cemented to me the idea that I need to develop my new weapon I've been planning out.

The next night Buffy and Faith were fighting a pair of white skinned demons with no mouths. I didn't recognize them but if Oz's first girlfriend pointed out anything it is that Giles' book collection isn't complete. Wesley brought quite a few books with him but I haven't had the time to read them with all that's been going on.

"Yuck. These guys are messy," Buffy said as she tried to get some of their white blood off her.

"Yeah I'm with B on this," Faith said as she tried to rub some of the blood off.

Just as I was about to hit them with a cleaning charm the blood sank into their skin.

"Well that can't be good," I told them.

"Yeah definitely not," Buffy agreed.

"Well I'll put the bodies in stasis in my trunk and we can look them up later," I told them before doing just that.

The next day at school we found out what the demons were and what the blood was supposed to do. As far as aspect of a demon goes we have no clue what effect it will have on two slayers. The only account we had of it happening was with a human. Buffy and Faith are part demon themselves. Soon the aspect emerged in the form of telepathy.

The girls were having a blast with the telepathy. The Scoobies didn't really treat them any differently because Hermione and I already have telepathy. It became a problem when the girls got into the center of the cafeteria and the voices overwhelmed them.

"Cordy, Anya, take Buffy and Faith outside," I instructed them as I picked up the last thought that flashed through my two slayer lovers' minds.

I've been telepathically monitoring their minds since the telepathy emerged. Before it was a cacophony of mental voices until the girl's slayer powers narrowed it into the one threat in the cafeteria.

"Mind by mind," Hermione asked me because she had picked up the thought as well.

"Yes."

We went from mind to mind looking for the person who was intending to kill all the students at lunch the next day. Along the way we found out that Jonathan was planning on shooting himself the next day. I immediately contacted Giles over the enchanted communications system I gave all Scooby members and had him contact the proper authorities to prevent Jonathan's suicide attempt. We moved on with our sweep and found that the lunch lady was planning on dosing the food with rat poison.

I put a strong compulsion charm on her to make her go confess her crimes and feelings to those who could stop her legally. I felt it wasn't really the best idea to chop the lunch ladies head off. Hermione and I went out into the quad where we found our other lovers with Faith and Buffy.

I walked up and sat down on the bench across from the girls. Reaching out I grasp the protective necklaces they are wearing. I concentrate on a spell that was designed to keep Legilimens from invading the minds of those who don't know occlumency and enchant it into the spells already woven into the jewelry. In this case it will work to block out the mental projections the girls are picking up all around them.

"Much better…thanks Harry," Faith said as she rubbed her temples.

"What she said," Buffy stated as she did the same.

I hit them with a headache relief charm.

"Someone's definitely getting shagged tonight," Faith commented.

"It would have happened anyway," Buffy said.

"So I just like talking about shagging sue me," Faith replied with a shrug and a grin.

The other girls laughed. Our concern for her eased because if Faith can talk about shagging then she is just fine.

"That spell will block the external interference but when you're ready you should be able to project out and learn to control your powers. If what we read about with the other case was true I would normally be brewing you a potion cure right now but I think with your unique brain physiology you can handle the powers. I'll hack up the demons for potions ingredients and keep them in stasis just in case," I told them.

"So we get to stay telepathic," Faith asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes love you do," I responded.

"Cool. Now I'll know whenever any of you are horny."

We all laughed at her antics.

One of the first things I did after learning how to make technology work around magic was to pay to have all sorts of brain scans done of Buffy and I. Apparently wizard and witch brain physiology is a lot more advanced than a muggles. Muggles use small percentages of their brain while wand magic users use over 50. I myself registered at about 68 percent. Buffy, and I suspect Faith, use over 20 percent more of their brains than normal muggles. Part of this would most certainly be the precognitive abilities that manifest in slayer visions, slayer instinct, or my own second sight that gives me a massive edge in surviving fights and dangerous situations.

That instinct right now is telling me to save every part of those demons as potions ingredients. It might be a good idea for any future demons as well.

It is only the extra twenty percent that makes me think my two lovers can handle the telepathy. Hermione and I will be here every step of the way to monitor them and teach them to use their new power.

Over the next few days the girls were getting restless about the whole ascension thing. They wanted to be proactive and attack him. I managed to convince them that tipping our hand too soon was a bad idea. From the Deputy Mayor we know that the mayor thinks I'm just a really powerful wizard. He has no idea we are all essentially immortal and that I'm the invulnerable master of death fey. Arrogance on the mayor's part is a good thing.

Buffy was this restless because she was anxious about college. She finally chose UC Sunnydale along with the rest of my lovers. They'd rather be nearby to prevent the Apocalypse should a problem arise. Another interesting development is that Cordy's parents got nailed for tax fraud by the IRS. The Chase fortune was gone and her parents had skipped town soon after. I cheered her up by buying her this silver colored prom dress she has been looking at.

She is now living with me full time. She will always be welcome with me as will all my lovers.

As prom is approaching Xander went to a local shop to pick up his tux. While there a creature we later identified as a hell hound crashed through one of the windows and attacked a customer. Later analysis of the surveillance video led us to identify the person we thought was the one raising and controlling the beast. We quickly tracked him down to his house. He was just about to release three of the four creatures he had raised.

Any bastard who would train these things to kill kids just because he got rejected by the girl he asked to be his prom date was an animal. As such his head separated from his shoulders with a twirl of my blade. The hounds met their end with a jab of our blades through their cages into their hearts. I burned the bodies afterwards. Buffy and I then had enough time to make it to the dance.

All of my ladies looked absolutely radiant wearing the dresses I bought them and all the sparkling diamond jewelry I bought. I swear that if this Wesley doesn't stop staring at my Cordy he's going to find himself short a few eyes. The dancing was wonderful. Surprisingly Buffy won an award for being the protector of our class. I couldn't be more proud of my blonde lover.

The day of graduation dawned to be bright and sunny. It was quite ironic considering an eclipse is supposed to happen to signal the ascension and therefore the end of the world as we know it. I slipped on my skin tight basilisk hide armor as all of my girls are doing the same.

Anya's partial demon instincts have been screaming for her to leave town but she stays knowing that I will do everything in my considerable power to keep her safe. Joyce and all the other parents are already safely tucked away on Black island. Sirius and Nym plan to evacuate several wizard friends there if the worst should happen. As Sirius put it if I should fall they are all screwed. I don't honestly expect that the British wizards could wage a demon war like our ancestors did in the past. They are too weak, only producing a strong wizard every generation or so.

The mages might stand a chance in such a war. It's the mages ingenuity that has made me able to create my weapon against the high demon that the mayor plans to become. I holster up my weapons in their expanded pockets. The last to go in is my trusty sword. It has been through so much since I took it from the old man's office. I fill it with my power and feel it sing back to me that it is ready to taste more evil. Even a demonic essence can't withstand the corrosive basilisk venom infused sword.

I will the illusion of clothes into place over my armor. There is no use wearing actual clothes when you know you're going into battle, they'll just get ruined.

I turned to look at all of my beautiful lovers. Faith and Buffy looked to be in full slayer mode. Their demonic sides ready for the blood they will take from their enemies. Hermione looks determined to keep her loved ones safe and kick some evil ass. Cordy looks a bit scared but her resolve to help her lovers is unwavering.

Sarah has her Wicca type magic supplies in an expandable inner dimension belt along with an array of useful healing potions. Sarah volunteered to be the medic for our group should one become necessary. All of us are wearing an emergency portkey that will send us to Black island if we're too severely injured to fight. There are mediwitches present among the group there.

Anya is bristling with her diminished demonic power (that equals a Wicca witch of willows power) waiting to help me. We've been exploring her human side and expanding her emotional experience. One thing she firmly loves about being human again is that my orgasmic powers have more effect on her. She does love her orgasms. When I look over such beauty I realize that unlike the last time I faced such great evil in the form of Riddle this time I have something I really want to live for.

When we arrived at school it was to a melancholy attitude. Graduating seniors were all sad to see it end. When I left Hogwarts it had been with relief that I wouldn't have to face all the danger of the wizarding world again. Looking back now I realize that I'm in just as much danger now as I was then if not more so but now I have a solid reason to fight. The love of my ladies is all I need to fight.

When we met in the library to go over the plans we were joined by Angel and Amy. The couple looks much happier than I've ever seen them. Last night when Angel arrived back in town to help with the ascension we had a bit of trouble with Mr. Trick. It appears that Wilkins had expected the ensouled vamp and had trick shoot him with a poisoned arrow. The poison only had one known cure from the records, Slayer blood. Wilkins probably thought that it would serve as a distraction for us. He obviously hasn't heard about blood replenishing potions.

Between Buffy and Faith and some stasis spells for freshness we collected enough blood to equal what draining a person would amount to. With blood replenishing potions the girls didn't even feel any ill effects. Angel was stronger than ever after he recovered. Slayer blood for a vamp is like phoenix tears to a living person.

After the plan B was discussed we went into action implementing it. When it came time for the actual ceremony we were as prepared as we were going to be. Wilkins was actually evil enough to make us sit through his entire speech. Luckily or unluckily for us, however you look at it, his ascension began before he could finish.

The entire student population whipped off their graduation robes when the mayor turned into a snake demon slightly larger than the basilisk I slew at age twelve. Luckily it didn't have the eyes that can kill with a gaze. The front line pulled out flame throwers and harpoon guns. They began unloading on the demon while the back line turned to fire flaming arrows at the vamps at the entrance to the court yard. We had to get the vamps in the back out of the way so the students could escape. To that end Angel led a group of stake and cross wielding humans to flank them.

As the vamps turned to face them I gave the signal for the students to drop what they were doing and leave the court yard. The crowd of people led by Buffy and Faith hit the vamps from behind. Faith and Buffy's job was mainly to make sure none of the students got killed by the vamps. They were assisted by the various types of witches in the crowd. Jenny and Sarah Calendar were conjuring fire with a passion.

I let my power fly and rose up in the air as a distraction for the demon mayor. He focused on my form as I rose to his head height. My aura flared out with flame in the shape of a phoenix.

"Wilkins your time has come," I said while channeling power into my voice, causing it to deepen and carry to all around.

"Well you're not human or even wizard are you? That was definitely unexpected," he stated in his demonic tone.

I slipped a silver sphere out of my pocket about an inch in diameter. Pressing a button on the side caused it to expand to a silver sphere about the size of a baseball. If anybody was watching they would think I had just expanded a silver pokeball in my hand. Indeed when Xander showed me that TV show once that was what gave me the idea for that particular feature of my fusion grenade.

It was literally the power of the sun in my hand. A spell inside of the sphere held a small amount of super dense compressed plasma. The spell kept time from progressing inside so that the plasma didn't dissipate. Fusion in a star caused sunlight. It basically would have a double whammy effect on vamps. They would get the fire feature and the sunlight feature when it hit them, more importantly though it burned hotter than any fire on earth.

A recent excavation led by a professor the mayor had Mr. Trick just kill revealed that the particular demon the mayor just turned himself into is vulnerable to volcanoes. They had found the carcass of a dead high demon under the cooled lava.

"Hey look what I have," I said as I held up the silver sphere to show the demon.

Its eyes locked onto the shiny object. As any animagi knows from experience as soon as you turn into your animal form it takes quite a while to overcome the impulses the animal side feels. Some never completely get rid of them. Sirius for instance has a habit of licking his own crotch. The mayor obviously didn't know this fact because the demon followed every move of my hand.

I hauled back and launched the fusion grenade at its face. The giant snake snapped out its head to eat the shiny sphere. As soon as it left my hand I willed a powerful physical force shield around myself while Hermione did the same at the back of the retreating student body. When the grenade passed inside the demon's mouth I mentally activated the trigger. I made it use a mental activation so it is easier on the user. It's keyed with a blood ward to the proper handler.

In a massive blast of light and an explosion of sound and force everything within a five meter radius was atomized. Everything within a ten meter radius experienced a blast of light so intense it dusted a vamp instantly. Luckily Angel and Oz's Willow both wear protection against sunlight. The rest of the vamps were finished off. The lower half of the demon's carcass fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I landed as I burned the carcass to ash. A loud cheer went up among the student body.

"What the hell was that," Xander asked as he came up.

"Is that what you've been working on for the last several weeks," Hermione asked me.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes. Recent advancements in technomancy made by the mages made it possible to create that," I answered.

"That was a damn powerful blast wave," Buffy commented.

"Now I see why you had to have the student body back," Cordy stated the obvious.

"Looks like the plan B isn't needed," Xander stated.

Plan B had involved wiring the library with explosives and luring the demon in there before bringing the school down on its head.

"Can't say I'm going to miss Snyder," Xander continued.

"Yes trying to scold a demon was rather unintelligent of him wasn't it," Giles said as he walked up.

"Causalities," I asked.

"Surprisingly none…the plan was well thought up. Although it's not looking good for Larry," Giles finished as he indicated behind me.

I turned to see Sarah bent over a heavily beat up Larry.

"He got swiped by the demons tail," Buffy explained.

"It's a shame. He was actually a pretty nice guy after he came out of the closet," Willow stated.

"Not if I can help it," I said with determination as I walked over to him.

I pulled Sarah back as I crouched over him. One look at him with my contacts revealed heavy internal bleeding and many broken bones. The potions were only slowing the progress of his demise.

I crouched over his face and began to concentrate on the thought of losing my girls. It didn't take long for the tears to flow. They began falling all over his body as I also channeled some of the other phoenix healing energy into his body through my hands. Bones remade themselves and torn flesh knitted back together. Soon Larry regained consciousness to the happiness of the group.

"What happened," he asked.

"You survived high school on the Hellmouth man," I told him as I gave him a hand up.

"We all did," Buffy added.

"This calls for a celebratory orgy," Anya announced.

"I'm with her," Faith chipped in.

Buffy's puppy dog eyes get to me every single time.

"Orgy at my place," I announced to the Scoobies.

"Alright," Xander yelled as they all grabbed onto me to flame home.

Part II

That summer flew by in a whirl of college preparation. I purchased a house right next to campus big enough to hold all of the Scooby gang. The place was definitely not cheap but well worth it to have us all together. Of course even the biggest house required several space expansion charms but they weren't a problem for Hermione and I. We also spelled the house so

that anybody who isn't in the know about the magical world wouldn't be able to tell it is bigger than it's supposed to be.

On the first day of classes my girls were all feeling different emotions. Hermione and Willow were both feeling very excited about higher education. They clung to it because like the others they were still getting used to being out of high school. I've already graduated one school so am used to the feeling. Anya is 1100 years old so is often times more frustrated that she isn't yet considered drinking age.

Faith is Faith. She lets very little through her barriers. Usually I can keep her happy just by shagging her often. That's not to say that she is simple minded in any way. She is just more practical in her ways.

Cordy covers up her insecurities with her confident and sometimes arrogant attitude. Buffy is the one I've been keeping a big eye on. Even though she's always hated being the chosen one she has gotten used to it. It's hard to feel very special when you are surrounded by so many students. I am making sure I am around to reassure her how special she is to me. Currently I'm following her and Willow around the book store.

Willow herself just got back from her tour of the United States with her boyfriend. When I heard about Xander wanting to travel to all fifty states by car I convinced him to do so by portkey instead. It made it possible for him to do so in one summer. He also earned quite a bit of money from odd jobs he did for me over the last couple of years. Using that money I told him my investment plan and he managed to make well over 200,000 dollars. So he and Willow weren't hurting for money.

My investment plans mostly consist of acquiring inside information from companies directly from the minds of the C.E.O of the companies. I know exactly when to invest and when to get out. Using the money I inherited from my parents I've turned my fortune to over 250 million US dollars. I've been spreading it out into different areas to make sure the future of my lovers and I is secure. We could live off the interest pretty comfortably for the rest of eternity, even more so considering what Hermione and I can create with our magic.

A comment Buffy made brought me out of my musings.

"I can't wait until my mom gets the bill for these books. I just hope it's a good aneurism," she joked.

Such a thing wouldn't hurt the three immortals now living in the Summers' house. Giles and Jenny had moved in shortly after Buffy had moved out. Kendra is also living with them to cover that half of town. The variant that Hermione had modified of the elixir of life was not only permanent but had a bit of my tears mixed in. The phoenix tears would make sure any physical maladies that took a while to develop to a serious problem (i.e. aneurisms, heart problems, cancer, etc.) would be counteracted as soon as they started to develop. It wouldn't instantly heal severe trauma but it would prevent most other illnesses, diseases, and significantly speed up the healing process.

My prolonged musings were interrupted again as Buffy knocked several books off a shelf. My phoenix enhanced physiology allowed me to catch the books before they dropped onto a crouching person's head. He looked up when he felt the air displaced by the books.

"Nice catch," he said as he stood up.

"Thanks. Got to watch out for those flying books," I said as I put them on a lower shelf.

"Name's Riley," he said as he held out his hand.

"Harry and this is my girlfriend Buffy and very good friend Willow," I introduced while shaking his hand.

We spent a few minutes chatting with the upper classman before heading off to class. The Scooby gang that is attending classes decided to schedule all of our core required classes together. As such we shared classes like psychology and such. It made it much easier to do homework and study with such a large group of classmates living in the same house.

When Buffy and I were taking a walk back to the house after a late class (the others had decided to portkey back and took our books and things) we met a lost student, Eddie. Eddie seemed nice enough and after giving him directions and finding out we shared psychology class with him we chatted for a bit before heading back to the house. The next day we didn't find Eddie in class. We expected to find him in class after talking last night. Buffy's Sladar and my own second sight was telling us to go check on him.

We found out that all his stuff had gone missing and a note had been left saying he couldn't take it.

"It smells like something is fishy. All with the fishes to me," Buffy commented.

"I'd have to agree love," I told her as I examine the note over her shoulder.

"So a bit of research it is then," she asks.

"Yep…don't want to bother Giles. He's probably at home right now fucking your mom," I smirked at her.

"Harrrrryyyyy! Stop that. You know how much that freaks me out. Giles is old. Old people shouldn't be making with the sex. Especially not with my mom," she pouted.

"Oh yes I know exactly how much it bugs you. I plan on fucking you when you're 1000. So old people sex can't be that bad," I argued while cupping her cute little ass.

"I hate it when you ruin my arguments," she said before kissing me.

An hour later we found a sorority house that had been abandoned. It smelled like a vamp nest. On our way over to check it out we ran into Eddie and confirmed our suspicions. After Buffy dusted him we were surrounded by the rest of the nest.

"So you want any help here honey," I asked her.

"Nah. I got it. You just keep the lackeys off my back."

"Yes I'm the only one allowed on your back," I smirked.

"A bit over confident aren't we Slayer. The numbers definitely aren't in your favor," one young looking vamp stated.

"And who might you be," Buffy asked.

"The name's Sunday."

"Hmmm...a weird name for a vamp," Buffy responded.

"Yes well at least I know how to dress. Seriously what were you thinking with that outfit," Sunday quipped.

Buffy decided those were fighting words so she attacked. The fight was going badly. Buffy was getting her ass kicked. When it looked like Sunday had almost broken her arm I decided it was time to tag team.

"Can I help now dear," I asked.

"Yes. You can help Harry," Buffy said with a pained voice.

Before Sunday knew what hit her I was on her. I grabbed her arms and twisted her away from Buffy. Buffy stumbled away and drew Excalibur from its hidden pocket. I was fighting Sunday's unusual fighting style while Buffy dealt with the other vamps.

"What are you," Sunday asked as she realized I am way faster than a normal human.

"Death," I answered before my sword flashed into my hand and I swung.

The blade cut right through the arms she threw up to attempt to block and she dusted.

"Are you ok honey," I ask my blond wife.

"No she beat me, hurt me, and one got away."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes," she replied.

I did while channeling healing energy into her body. When we broke apart from the kiss her injuries were healed.

"That was some kiss. Now take me to bed honey," she commanded with lust in her eyes.

"Gladly," I said before wrapping my arms around her and flaming us to our bed.

Begin Smut Scene

When we arrived we startled a masturbating Anya.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who could use some attention," Buffy stated.

Buffy crawled forward onto the bed and pushed Anya's legs apart before leaning in and starting to tongue Anya's folds. Anya moaned aloud and grabbed onto the back of Buffy's head. I crawled forward behind Buffy and lifted up the back of the skirt she is wearing, exposing her thong covered rear. I slip the thong down her thighs before diving in to her dripping cunt. My tongue glides between her lips and starts lapping up her sweet nectar.

Buffy pushes her rear back at me as my tongue darts down to her clit. I slip a finger up her cunt and feel her walls contract around the invading digit. It doesn't take long for Buffy to have her first orgasm. I intensify it with my powers and make Anya climax at the same time. I sit up and vanish Buffy's clothes and then my own clothes to a pile in the corner with a switching spell. I knee walk up until my cock head as at the entrance to Buffy's slick cunt. With one thrust I bury myself in my wife's hot tight pussy.

"Oh god…Fuck me Harry. Fuck me and fill me with your cum," Buffy moans as my hips begin sawing away at her.

I lean over her back and fondle her breasts as my hips move my cock in and out of her tight sheath. Anya maneuvers herself in between Buffy's thighs so that they are in a hot 69. Every thrust with my hips drives their faces deep into each other's musky pussy.

Buffy is working her slayer enhanced cunt muscles around the length of my invading cock to my great pleasure. I feel Anya slip a pussy soaked finger up my ass and start working my prostate. Her other hand pushes my hips out until my cock pops free from Buffy's pussy. Anya grabs my cock and sucks it into her mouth. She takes me deep with a couple of sucks, cleaning Buffy's juices from my pole.

Warning anal from here…

Anya then guides me to Buffy's asshole and pulls me deep. Buffy just takes my cock up her ass with a grunt. As Anya licks her pussy my cock drills deep into my slayer lovers butt. Buffy begins working her intestinal muscles to squeeze down tight on the length of my dick as it glides in and out along them. Anya and Buffy both work Buffy's hips and ass back onto my member so that I go as deep as possible on each thrust.

They know that when I cum they will too from my powers. Usually the more intense my orgasm is the more intense theirs is as well; because I lose control of my orgasm inducing powers when I cum hard. I love the sight of my slick cock spreading Buffy's small round ass cheeks as it spears deep into her bowels. Her hot rectum squeezes and ripples along the entire length of my penetrating dick.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…Fuck my ass Harry. Lick my cunt Anya," Buffy manages to pant out.

Her words turn me on more. I hunch down over her, putting quite a bit of my weight on her but I know her slayer body can take it as I really begin to drive my hips into her. Her ass cheeks ripple from the slaps our skin makes when her ass meets my thighs. I lick her sweaty neck and shoulders. Her taste turns me on even more. She can tell I'm getting close from the swell of my cock in her bowels. So can Anya as my ass tightens down on her fingers. As I thrust very deep Anya twists her finger around and Buffy tightens down her butt hole as tight as she can. I thrust forward and bury myself to the hilt while my swollen cock injects Buffy's darkest hole with copious amounts of my cock juice.

Buffy's orgasm hits her hard as she takes my offering up her ass. Anya's orgasm hits as well as I lose control of my powers and flood them with pleasure. It takes several minutes for us to calm down and come to our senses. When I roll off of the girls and onto my back Buffy climbs off of Anya. Buffy sticks her head between my legs and sucks my cock until she gets all of her ass juices off of it. Anya gets behind Buffy and sucks my seed from Buffy's asshole. When they are satisfied we all collapse back on the bed. I can't help but think how much I love my life as I fall asleep between the two naked gorgeous girls.

End Smut Scene

A few days later we had a bit of a problem with an interdimensional demon trying to suck the soul out of her roommate in an attempt to hide from her father. When I was deciding whether to behead the rather immature demon two of her father's lackeys showed up and offered to take care of her. I watched hidden under invisibility as they summoned the father who took her home where the lackeys followed. Luckily it was pretty simple to put the roommate's soul to rights. I could detect the soul magic used from several miles away.

I'm really glad now that I bought us a house instead of us having to deal with shit like that. With Buffy's luck she would have gotten stuck with that demon girl. As it stands all we have to deal with is Buffy and Cordy's occasional bickering over space. Luckily it's usually either solved by space expansion charms or sex, usually both. Nothing gets me hotter than seeing both gorgeous girls going at it, in multiple ways.

The next party I took the girls to was interesting. My legend in college was growing to quickly reach the amount it was at in high school. All the guys knew how many lovers I have. They refer to me as the Hugh Hefner of Sunnydale. The girls were all dressed up in these hot shirts that were basically strings in the back. All that exposed skin was doing wonders for my libido.

The mood was dashed when we ran into Spike and Harmony. Willow had a run in with the now vamped out Harmony after a gig Oz and the Dingoes had. Harmony had almost been bitten at graduation but it looks like her fate caught up with her afterwards. Spike was a mystery. I dusted him and Drusilla a long time ago. The method he used to get back from the hell dimension I sent him to is a mystery even to him. Unlike Buffy and Faith's mind reading powers mine doesn't require the presence of a soul. Their powers rely more on the reflections of thoughts off the soul as the memories enter the "storage" area of a soul.

In other words they can only pick up what a person's thinking at the time. A wizard's power can go through a demon's essence. It takes a lot more power and effort but I managed to find out that Spike didn't know how he got back to this dimension. Before I could figure out why he was here he and Harmony booked out of the party, throwing their "snack" at us to distract us.

We chased after them and got into a brief scuffle where Harmony revealed that Spike is looking for the gem of Amara. I held the girls off from dusting them until we can figure out how Spike came back and more importantly why. My second sight was telling me to hold off dusting them.

Research into some of the books Wesley left behind when he took off after graduation revealed that the gem was supposed to be buried in Sunnydale. That proved true when Spike attacked Buffy with the ring on. He appeared impervious to all manors of destruction which conventionally kill vamps. I'm pretty sure our enchanted swords would take care of him. I don't think the ring would bring him back from a beheading. The problem would be other sources doing so. We still hadn't figured out how he came back by this point in time. The only references to any person coming back from the dead in the past were made by priests that claimed it was the will of the powers that be. That aside we didn't dust Spike at the moment and Harmony managed to get away from Giles, Willow, and Oz when they went looking for the crypt the gem was housed in.

I simply aimed a banishing charm at Spike while summoning the ring. It flew off his finger and into my hand. Of course everything was overpowered but most spells were when coming from me. Spike escaped into the sewers. An examination of the ring revealed that it was a strange combination of enchantments. It of course contained the one that I put onto vamp Willow and Angel's enchanted sun protection but also many others I haven't learned of before.

There are multiple ways to enchant an object, spells and runes are just a few. One method that works if you are powerful enough is to simply will your power into the object in a way you want. Doing this I was able to duplicate the Amara ring enchantments into other objects. I did this for vamp Willow since she is completely under Oz's control. I sent the original ring via portkey to Angel. I told only my lovers and Giles, Joyce, and Jenny about the failsafe activation phrase I layered into both rings which will cancel all enchantments once spoken. Even Oz and Angel are able to be compromised. I don't trust very many people completely.

When Halloween rolled around it seemed our penchant for defying the normal convention regarding that date continued. Conventionally demons mostly stayed at home on that date. When the frat boys at the haunted house we were going to decided that a fear demon summoning ritual looked like a cool design for their decorations the night quickly went to hell. Hermione and I both realized something was up right away when our occlumency barriers were attacked almost as soon as we entered the house.

Both Slayers have much higher protections against mind assaults now that they are semi telepathic. I flamed the group into the room where the magic was emanating from. A quick look in the book the "decoration" was copied from detailed the ritual which summoned the demon. The quickest way to fix things was to bring forth the demon and then kill it. Faith destroyed the ritual circle while the rest of us prepared wand and sword.

"How disappointing…it's so very small," Cordelia commented.

"I hate it when they're small," pouted Anya.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do in this situation," stated Faith before she stomped on the several inch tall demon.

"We must be very grateful Harry is not that small," Anya stated.

"Amen," all of my female lovers called out at once while I shook my head at my wacky life.

I decided to introduce the girls to drinking. I took them out to a campus pub for their first pint. The first swallow of the alcohol alerted me to a problem. I could literally taste the magic in the Black Frost beer. I immediately made all of the others stop drinking. An examination of the pub owner's mind revealed that he had spiked that brand with some funky Wicca potion that his warlock cousin gave him. He wanted to get revenge on the snotty frat boys who look down on townies. While I'm always for a good prank (I am the son of a Marauder) I have to draw the line at hurting people. Spiking drinks on the Hellmouth with potions is a damn bad idea.

The potion would have temporarily devolved any drinker to a cave man like state. They could easily hurt others in that state. After all cave men didn't ask when they wanted to have sex. I put a strong compulsion on the pub owner's mind to never do something like that again before slipping a cleansing draught into the drinks of the people affected most. This real sleazy guy named Parker rubbed me the wrong way. I put a spell on him so that anytime he ever tried to pick up a girl to just use for sex he would be hit with explosive diarrhea. Somehow I don't think his pickup lines are going to be working anymore.

During the next full moon Oz discovered that there was another werewolf in town. The she wolf was a singer in another band who went by the name Veruca. He discovered it after he turned and could sniff her out. The Wolfsbane allowed him to realize the danger she was putting others in. He was able to let vamp Willow know to let him out. She always stays with him through his transformations.

Oz tracked down the she wolf just in time to stop her from attacking our psychology professor. He was able to dominate her into submission. The next morning we found out that Veruca had never locked herself up during a transformation and embraced the wolf to the point where she no longer cared about killing. She wasn't quite Fenrir Greyback but she was still a nasty piece of work. She tried to become top of Oz's pack but vamp Willow knocked her into place. Veruca is now second in the pecking order, just above Oz's human slave.

Oz and I are forcing his new bitch to take the Wolfsbane. If she kills again I'll take her head myself but for now she's behaving. Oz fucks her into submission, which seems to keep her happy. Oz also informed us about some commando looking guys he spied on from the bushes when he was hunting down Veruca.

He said it was the same guys we saw dressed like that on Halloween. We thought they were costumes but now we aren't so sure. We decided it would be a good idea to look for them. During our search Oz and vamp Willow ran into Harmony burning Spikes stuff. Apparently he had shown back up after going missing for a bit with claims of treating her better after he killed Buffy and Faith.

Of course even Spike wasn't stupid enough to attack two slayers at once. To make the pair an even more enticing target we set two traps. For one Buffy would go on patrol, taking Cordy as visible backup, with me under an invisibility spell. For the second it would be Faith, taking Anya as visible backup, with Hermione under an invisibility spell.

Spike apparently wanted Buffy most because that's who he attacked. The commandos showed up and in the ensuing scuffle Spike almost bit Cordy. In fact it looked like he would have if he didn't experience a blinding pain in his forehead. That's the only thing that kept me from ripping the heads off the commandos and Spike, that and the fact that I had gotten a glimpse into their minds. Apparently the leader was Riley, our psychology professor's TA.

Riley seems like a pretty nice guy. The commandos are part of the Initiative, a top secret government group that is experimenting on vamps, demons, and the like. They put a chip in Spike which won't allow him to kill any living being and in most cases harm them at all. I'm very interested in what they are doing.

When I informed the others back at the house they were interested as well.

"There's no way the Mages know about that," Hermione stated.

"No. The Initiative people are too close to the mystical side of things. No wizard would sanction that. I don't even think the Initiative personnel know about wizards," I replied.

"So what do we do about them," Buffy asked.

"Nothing for now…I think it would be prudent to wait and see what they are coming up with," Giles stated.

"I agree with G. They are playing with fire but when they get burned we can put some water on things," Faith gave her input.

From there the conversation turned into conjecture on what the initiative has uncovered about what goes bump in the night. We all thought it is better to leave Spike as he is for now. It's far harder on him to be unable to kill anything. The demon in him would be going even more insane than it already is.

Thanksgiving went off with the usual success of any major event on the Hellmouth. A spirit after revenge for his slain people, the Native Americans that lived where Sunnydale was before its establishment, was released from the old mission site when it was uncovered during a construction project. I was planning on using the same method of dealing with him as I did the spirit back in high school. My plan to call death was derailed when Faith, Buffy, and I ran into the spirit killing a local priest.

If I hadn't flamed us there we would have been too late. The two girls distracted the spirit while I freed the priest. The spirit had tried to hang him. He would be fine in a few minutes. The level of physical interaction this supposed spirit had with the living world made me suspicious. Channeling my energy into my eyes revealed my hypothesis to be correct. I appeared behind the fighting warrior with silent apparition and lunged for his knife. When my hand came into contact with it I channeled enough power into the weapon to turn it to ash.

The spirit dissolved and I could tell it moved on.

"What did you do," Buffy asked.

"Yeah…that didn't seem like the plan," Faith spoke up.

"I could see the connection between the spirit and the knife. It was some type of Horcrux," I replied.

"Gotcha," Buffy nodded in understanding.

I'd told the girls all about the mystical soul containers I've encountered before.

"We'd best go make sure none of the other excavated weapons are like that," Faith stated.

"Yeah…the curator probably directly handled that weapon and powered it up with her own soul. Let's go," I told them before we flamed away.

It turned out that a whole group of weapons were the Native American version of Horcrux. We destroyed them all.

Thanksgiving this year was at my house. I invited Giles and Jenny over. Joyce was going to visit her sister, which is why it wasn't at her place. I cooked a huge meal with my Dursley induced cooking skills. Spike showed up after he figured out that he couldn't hurt another living being. Feeling somewhat festive we let him eat with us. Vamp Willow was nice enough to share from her blood stone. Of course he remained tied up with rope charms the whole time and he was forced to sleep in the shed. Of course we did make it a bit nicer with a few charms but not much.

As far as I'm concerned what Spike is experiencing now is penance for all the lives he has taken in his century or more of life or un-life however you want to look at it. He didn't get the name William the Bloody by being a nice guy. Whatever purpose he made a trip back from hell for will be a lot easier to determine with him close by.

I've learned that second sight and Sladar are powerful tools when you want to survive in this harsh world. It's foolish to dismiss one slayer's intuition as unlikely but when two of them share the same nightmare it's suicidal to ignore a danger represented in that nightmare. Buffy and Faith both had a nightmare about a creepy looking demon. Extracting a copy of each of their memories the next morning and showing them to Giles led to finding out this type of demon travels in packs. They are called the Gentlemen.

That night there was a powerful flare on the wards of my house and Joyce's house. The attack stopped after a few seconds with no apparent cause for the attack so we went back to sleep. When we all got up that morning it was to the entire town except for Giles, Jenny, Joyce, Kendra, and anybody in my house without a voice. We all played along and pretended that we lost our voice as well. Sunnydale was quarantined by officials saying they thought the event was virus related.

That night the group of seven Gentlemen and their straight jacket wearing minions came into town searching for hearts to collect. The legends say that no sword can kill them and that a human scream would finish them. We didn't want them to get off that easy. We wanted them to pay for all the killings they've done. They were met by a pissed off witch, wizard, Wicca witch, pair of werewolves, ex watcher, two techno pagans, ex demoness, and three slayers.

All of us carried at least an enchanted sword courtesy of me. Not all of them were as powerful as Excalibur or my own sword but they were all more than adequate for the job. We proceeded to beat the shit out of the demons before we carved them up into little pieces. Only when they were near death did all of the women scream. We don't take shit in our town. We found that they had already collected a few hearts, which we destroyed.

The next group of demons that arrived calling was a trio that was bent on opening the Hellmouth. We found out about them after they collected the blood from a frat boy they carved up. Some research told us what they intended. We caught the first one at the grave of a child whose bones they were trying to loot. Buffy, Faith, and I remembered the symbol from the frat boy's chest on the wall of one of the mausoleums. We took the demons head.

Tracking down the other pair wasn't hard considering they wanted to open the Hellmouth. We found them at our old high school. The school was abandoned after our class graduated thanks to my donating the funds for a new one to be built. I of course made it stipulated with my donation that I would get the old building from the school district. I sealed it up after purchase. It's not exactly the most intelligent thing to have a school on top of a Hellmouth. Of course the mayor designed it that way on purpose.

It was child's play to take the heads of the two remaining demons with Faith and Buffy. Spike had been getting a bit depressed during this time and vamp Willow even caught him trying to stake himself. She was not happy that her puppy basically wanted to run away, as she put it. We decided to enlighten him to the fact that he couldn't harm humans but demons are fair game. He seemed much happier after that.

Wicca Willow was in much better spirits thanks to making another Wicca friend named Tara. She met her in a Wicca group where the rest of the members were fakes. Xander was in good spirits because his girlfriend was.

Giles went on a drinking binge with his old acquaintance Ethan Rayne the next night. He should have known better. Rayne slipped Giles the equivalent of a magical roofie. Giles woke up the next morning as a demon. Luckily for him I enchanted most of the jewelry we all wear whether it's watches, necklaces, or earrings with translation charms. Giles was speaking the native language of the demon he was transforming into. He gave Jenny and Joyce quite a scare.

A cleansing draught served to clean the transforming out of his system. He would have reverted back within a couple of hours without the potion. I am getting tired of Ethan's frequent pranks so I called in a favor with a mage official I know. They are going to work on rehabilitating the chaos mage. If he doesn't straighten up he'll probably be mucking out a hippogryph stall for the rest of his life.

My monitoring of the initiative up until this time was through the frequent checking of one of the operatives' minds. I had yet to take a peek into Professor Maggie Walsh's mind. This proved to be a mistake when she turned up dead. I had no idea what she was working on beyond something labeled 314. The same day she died something completely mutilated a child in Sunnydale. Coincidence didn't happen often in Sunnydale.

As such we went hunting for what did it. Whatever it was it was smart enough to hide. We decided to get into the initiative facility to find out what they had created that was out of control. Getting in was pretty simple. I silently apparated Buffy and Faith in. We were under invisibility magic and doing fine. I gleaned information about Adam from Walsh's partners mind.

He was a human, demon, machine hybrid. When will people that don't know about the existence of a soul let alone how to work with it stop mucking around with bringing back the dead. Adam's body had been dead long enough for the soul to depart. What was left when it awoke was a new type of demon with all of its demonic essence. As our luck would have it Riley walked in because of an alert he picked up while in the area. The alert was triggered by Adam returning home.

I dropped the invisibility because it wouldn't do us any good at the moment. Adam, Riley, and the scientist all suddenly were paying attention to us.

"Buffy, Harry what are you guys doing here," Riley shouted.

"No need to shout Riley. You won't remember in a second," I replied as I levitated him and the scientist behind me with the girls.

"Shield up," I stated as erected a powerful shield around us.

"This is going to be so cool," Faith stated.

"What's going on," Riley asked.

"Don't worry about it," Buffy answered him.

"A strange magic user and two slayers," Adam stated as if he were studying two specimens in a lab.

His soulless voice sent a shiver up the spines of everyone with a soul. I decided that now was the perfect time to test one of my modified inventions. I concentrated and all of a sudden a small gold ball which seconds earlier had looked like a button grew to about an inch and a half in diameter before sprouting wings. It took off into the air and at my mental direction flew towards Adam.

"Curious," was all the demon had time to say before his body was vaporized by the blast from the snitch grenade.

Since my initial test with the fusion grenade on the mayor demon I had been able to vary the blast power. I also made it portable inside an expanded inner space snitch. It flew towards the target at my mental command. They would be good for when you are severely outnumbered or outgunned. It wasn't that I didn't think I could take Adam but it was just easier this way and a good test for my new weapon.

As Riley and the scientist continued to recover from the shock wave from the weapon I hit them with an obliviate. They would conclude that there had been a flaw in Adam's uranium power source. It had detonated, killing Adam in the process of him trying to shut himself down. That would explain why the blast was so small. We apparated out of there while the other initiative operatives were heading our way.

It turned out that Spike soon returned to the shed after a brief stint of trying to live on his own. He got the crap beat out of him by some other demons after they heard he was killing demons. The girls and I got a great laugh out of it. Vamp Willow was very happy to have her puppy back. Veruca was happy to have her alpha's attention diverted away from her.

Wicca Willow had been getting pretty into the Wicca magic with her friend Tara. I could definitely see an attraction between the two. It looks like my girls aren't the only ones around with bisexual tendencies.

An interesting side effect occurred when Hermione and I tested the new spell we were trying to craft. We are working on a spell to make the Slayer Spirit, which is the demonic essence the watcher's council referred to as what empowered a slayer, jump from one potential to the next until there are no more current ones. The very act of the spirit passing through a potential gave her the powers permanently. Something very interesting we found out is that each potential is somehow descended from a former slayer.

What we believe is that these girls carry a gene in their DNA that is activated by the demonic essence. It alters them to have the same powers as their ancestor. Buffy and Faith wanted us to test the spell on them because if something went wrong it shouldn't hurt either of them since they were already activated. The spirit jumped from Faith (the current holder) back to Buffy but it also took her soul with it.

Buffy's soul jumped to Faith's body. It was completely unexpected. It took us a while to figure out how to put them back. It took longer thanks to the constant distraction of the two slayers wanting to be fucked in each other's bodies. That part I didn't mind so much. Eventually we got them back to the right body but not without another interesting side effect. Faith appears to have been added to the soul bond I share with my two wives. So according to wizarding law I now have three wives.

The girls weren't exactly unhappy about that fact either. My other unmarried lovers were actually a bit jealous. Faith and Buffy have been as close as sisters ever since they met. The knowledge that they share the burden of slayer probably helps that close relationship along quite a bit. With Kendra there was always a big cultural gap along with Kendra's sheltered upbringing at the hands of the watchers council.

It usually ended up being Buffy and Faith who sparred against each other to keep up their training. I occasionally joined in but I mostly sat back and enjoyed the view. They push each other to new heights with every spar. They sometimes love to spar naked in my indoor training room built into the basement (expansion charms). I think they do this just so I'll fuck them after they tease me enough. It works every time and I'm not complaining.

Ever since finding out about the mayor altering our minds with his wards I endeavored to make sure our minds are safe from that or any other memory altering magic. This was accomplished by something I've decided to call a pensieve diary/journal. Basically what we do is copy our memories into a special type of pensieve with bottomless charms on it. The pensieve is surrounded by so much magic (powered by my ward stones) that they are as unalterable by anybody but us as the fabric of the universe itself.

We check them for any discrepancies with the ones in our head every day when we wake up through means of an automatic update spell. It's basically a quick way of doing it. Everybody who lives in my house has a pensieve journal. When we found the world believing that Jonathan from high school was in fact the coolest guy in the world and a superstar we knew something was up.

Tracking him down proved to be rather easy with the famous posh lifestyle he lived.

"What were you thinking," I asked as I silently appeared behind him causing him to jump in shock.

"I wondered if it would affect you Harry. What are you," he asked.

"It doesn't matter. You won't remember any of this," I replied as I took the information about how he did it from his mind before obliviating him of the knowledge.

I left a strong compulsion on him that would make him want to stay away from dangerous magic. I didn't delete knowledge of it from his mind completely. Awareness of danger makes us better equipped to survive it.

Tracking down the demon that came looking for those who used this spell proved just as easy as finding Jonathan. The demon is a byproduct of the spell and was close to reaching Jonathan. Killing it ended the spell and the world reverted to the way it was. Apparently the knowledge of what happened quickly faded from the world consciousness.

The thought that they barely avoided being forced into mooning over Jonathan caused my girls to give me an amazing orgy in thanks from saving them from such a fate.

I caught Spike trying to overcome the limitations of his chip by stirring up trouble the only way he could. He tried preying on the insecurities in my girls. I do my best to keep them all happy and satisfied but I can't always do everything. He chose to start with Anya. After I finished reassuring her I went out to the shed and proceeded to have a talk with Spike. This talk included a few crucios and targeted sunlight. Spike was much more agreeable to my viewpoint afterwards. Whether he was sent back for a reason or not…I'm not going to put up with that shit in my household.

I took the girls to a frat party Riley was holding. When I looked into the mind of Walsh's partner I also found that she had implanted Riley with a behavioral modification chip. I fried it with a burst of magic when I was nearby him once. That wouldn't be a problem now.

What did turn out to be a problem was when Riley went up to his room with a girl he picked up. I first started noticing something was wrong when I found a crowd of people acting like they were climaxing when they placed their hand on the wall. The strangeness increased from there.

Willow had brought Tara to the party. The shy blonde Wicca said she sensed some type of possession. I walked outside the house and examined it with my soul sight. What I found wasn't exactly souls but more like a bastardized wizarding portrait. The other Scoobies began to research the history of the house while I decided the best way to fix it. It turns out the old lady who used to oversee the children's home there had basically tortured her charges in the guise of punishment.

Hermione got so pissed during the woman's confession of child abuse that she hit the woman with a heart attack curse. That subject is a very sore one for my lovers ever since they viewed some of my child hood memories with the Dursleys. The shadows of the tortured children manifested from a combination of the Hellmouth, Riley's sexual energy with his female companion, and the demonic energies from the initiative below the frat house.

The solution was actually a version of the black magic cleansing ritual. The ritual was performed every two months by those dark magic users who don't want to go on killing frenzies. The house should be safe for sexual activity from now on.

Tara started joining the now expanded Scooby gang during our meetings. Xander and Willow also finally confirmed that Tara is their girlfriend. Apparently polygamy is popular nowadays; or at least within the Scooby gang.

The initiative had officially worn out their welcome in Sunnydale. I was still keeping tabs on them and had finally gotten into the head of the current military leader. He is a nasty piece of work. They were trying to harness demons to make them into weapons. If this wasn't bad enough they were trying to do it with a completely scientific approach without even acknowledging magic.

So I used some of my contacts within the Mages to reveal what was going on. They basically had the American magical president give the muggle president an ultimatum. He could shut down the project and destroy all records himself or there would be a containment failure in the demon holding cells. The president would be made to forget about the magical government being involved and he would lose most of his soldiers anyway. Naturally he chose to shut it down himself.

This incident answered a question I've long pondered. In a war who would win, muggles or magic users. It still isn't clear to me but I imagine wizards would look like they were winning at first. Wizards would probably use the imperius on the controller of nuclear weapons at the direction of some shunned muggleborn (by their families, there are plenty who don't react well to being told their child is a witch/wizard).

This would cause high casualties on the muggle side. Then the muggles would use their industriousness to fight back. At this point it would be anybodies game. The muggles could come up with a way to combat magic but I doubt it. They still try to classify it through scientific means. The mages are a lot more in tune with muggle technology and science than their British counterparts. They would be a lot better equipped to handle the muggles.

The single biggest advantage on the side of wizards is our ability to hide. The mundanes have numbers, which would be greatly decreased if the nuke scenario plays out. Whatever the case it would be best to avoid such a situation at all costs.

That summer was one of relaxation and rest with several minor projects. One thing that happened was me finishing reading the collection of books I copied from Wesley before he left. Another thing that happened was the expansion of my medical project to even further distances. We previously only employed a few witches and wizards traveling from mundane hospital to mundane hospital in California. We now employ over thirty witches and wizards that travel to ten of the surrounding states.

They were raking in quite a bit of money (still not more than the interest on my investments) and helping a lot of people. I have them employing select notice me not charms. This variation makes it so that even if anybody notices that cancer and other horrid illnesses are suddenly disappearing in hospitals they simply won't care. They won't think it's a big deal. The Mages have yet to notice what's going on. Even though they are the most progressive and interactive with muggles they still don't care to interact enough to notice such a thing.

Plus my employees are very discreet. We don't seek recognition. We just want to help people.

On one of the last days of summer vacation the whole gang was spending a day at the beach. Even Joyce, Jenny, and Giles joined us. There was a lot of skin showing and lots of fun had by all. Even when a rain storm broke out we didn't stop enjoying ourselves. I simply erected a rain repelling ward above us and a notice me not so that other mundanes wouldn't see that the rain didn't seem to hit us. Something about the suddenness of that rain storm didn't seem right to me and later that night I would find out why.

As usual Faith and Buffy were patrolling. I stayed under my hallow cloak on my Firebolt. I enjoyed the casual banter of my girls. They are like two close sisters with all that they share and especially after Faith became added to our bond. After watching the dynamic slayer duo double team a vamp I felt that same feeling as from the thunder storm.

"Impressive," a highly accented voice said.

We all turned to see a vamp cloaked in darkness. I could feel the allure right away being poured onto my girls. It was Veela like in nature. The hypnotic gaze was also present. The girls could easily resist the mental allure known as thrall with their own mental powers but the pheromones would be difficult.

"Who are you," Buffy asked.

"I thought you knew. I am Dracula," he replied.

"Right and I am the bloody queen of England," Faith replied.

I decided it was time for my intervention. The cloak slipped down into the expanded space necklace I carry it in at my mental command. Dracula's attention turned to me.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Death," I replied.

"Death does not know me."

"Harry are you not going to let us have some fun," Faith asked me.

"Yeah," Buffy pouted.

Normally I don't intervene in their fun time unless it's necessary.

"He is who he claims to be," I reply as I can sense his power and probable age from that power.

"Oh," Buffy replies.

"Bugger," Faith adds.

"Do you want us to call for backup or do you have it," Buffy asks.

"I got it," I smile at her as I crack my knuckles.

My broom is already shrunken in my pocket from when I took off my cloak. Dracula wouldn't know that I'm a wizard until it is too late and not at all if I can help it. There are several breeds of vamps. There is the demonic variety, which tend to stay around a Hellmouth. There are also Nosferatu, Dracula's kind. Dracula is the oldest of them. He is powerful, I can feel it.

He has sat back and watched our little dialogue this entire time. I look him in the eye and I can see the slight shock he feels when he realizes his thrall doesn't work on me. I surge forward with speed no mortal can achieve and grab him around the throat. I squeeze tight but the immortal fights back. I block a blow from his strong arms and retaliate with a knee to the groin. He grunts in pain and backs up a bit.

He recovers very quickly and starts to fight again. His fist flies at me but I dodge and return with an uppercut to the jaw. His head snaps back from the force and I follow up by sweeping his legs. He is back up faster than I would have suspected. Dracula disappeared into the shadows.

"You are very good…but I am better," I heard echo around me from the shadows.

Channeling some power into my eyes they glow a soft green, Dracula doesn't seem to notice or care. I close my eyes for a moment and concentrate on my other senses. Dracula takes the bait, thinking I'm not paying attention and charges on silent feet. He practically glides over the ground but not quite. I hear the soft impact of his feet as they hit the ground. As he comes within several feet of me and prepares to strike me from behind I bend sharply backwards, snapping my hands up to his neck and twisting until I hear a satisfying crack.

As he goes down to heal I let my phoenix powers flow. I feel the fire within me burn hotter and brighter. I let it burn with my power and push it out around me via my aura. My skin erupts in magical fire that doesn't harm my basilisk hide battle suit I patrol in.

Dracula's eyes have just enough time to widen in shock.

"Bye, bye," I tell him with a smirk before punching my fist into his chest and crush his heart to dust.

The rest of his body dusts as well but I can see his essence waiting to reconstitute him. I pour the power into my flame. It grows in size to encompass a two meter radius around me. It burns the dust until it is consumed. It sucks the magic out of the dust, leaving it nothing but normal vamp ashes.

As I stood up and turned back around to the girls I dusted myself off.

"I was hoping your clothes would burn off," Buffy pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint love," I responded.

"Well that just means you'll have to work off our excess energy another way since you took our kill," Faith informed me with a sultry smirk.

I walked over to them and wrapped an arm around each of their wastes with a hand on their butts.

"I have no problem with that," I responded as they each put a hand on my ass.

I flamed us back to my bedroom to make it up to them. It was the end to another interesting day on the Hellmouth.

Chapter 7

The next day something very interesting happened, even for Sunnydale. Buffy gained a sister, or at least somebody everybody remembers as her sister. Due to our memory backup precautions we quickly realized that Dawn wasn't her sister but some type of being comprised of interdimensional energies. They weren't Hellmouth energies. It was like she is made of pure magic but can't consciously access it. Whatever the purpose for her being with us it wasn't malicious on her part.

She had no idea that her memories are fabricated. Everyone in our household have two sets of memories now. One set without Dawn in them and the other with this girl as Buffy's sister for the last fourteen years. Buffy decided it best not to tell her new sister or anybody outside our house about Dawn's actual status. Regardless of her origins we don't want to hurt the girl.

That same night Harmony showed back up in town with a gang of vamps. They sucked the owner of the magic shop dry of blood. Harmony turned out to be convinced she is Buffy's arch nemesis. We all thought it quite amusing (especially Cordy) but decided it was best not to let the blood sucker get away with anything. Leaving any vamp capable of harming living beings around is a bad idea in general. Harmony's gang made it too easy for us when they tried to attack our campus house. Faith and Buffy had a fun time taking them apart until they were dust.

The vamps didn't even make it closer than five meters to the house thanks to the wards. I decided for further amusement after everybody but Harmony was dust.

"Hold off girls," I told the two slayers.

"What's up Harry," Buffy asked.

"Watch," I reply as I wave my hand at Harmony.

I hit the blonde former Cordette turned vamp with an overpowered full body bind. Then I concentrate on summoning a special chip from my basement lab. Summoning something from so far away is sort of like remote apparition mixed with a switching spell (switching air for the object). It's not really practical without the object in sight for battle. The special chip is actually the same behavioral modification chip Spike currently has in his head. A few medical spells later and Harmony now couldn't hurt a living being no matter how much she tries.

"Oh Spike I think you have a new shed mate," I told the bleach haired vampire.

"Hell is nicer than this. You really hate me," he replied while staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Two puppies," vamp Willow gushed.

"Yes, yes I do," I responded as we went back into the house, me cackling madly with glee.

Giles had decided to purchase the magic shop to give him something to do and a bit of extra income. Unfortunately before I could get a chance to put up any type of wards Giles' new shop was paid a visit by a demon named Toth. Wards in any type of public business can be tricky as it is. I'm not sure they would have stopped the demon completely even if any were present. The wards probably would have at least slowed Toth down. The demon turned out to be the last of his kind. From the distinct odor he gave off during his run in with the former watcher we tracked him to the city dump.

During the ensuing fight Toth fired off some type of magical energy blast aimed at Buffy. I appeared in front of my lover with a burst of apparition to block her with a shield. I was quite surprised when the shot passed through my shield, seeming to only slow down. That's what I get by underestimating a damn demon that uses tools. I should have conjured a physical barrier instead of a magical shield. Hermione reacted by hitting the demon with a blasting curse. It flung him clear over the garbage heap, not that I saw any of this.

I was too busy getting my wits about me. By the time they checked Toth was gone. When I got up from the garbage heap I was knocked back into my ladies were fawning on me and making sure I was ok.

"Harry, are you ok," Hermione asked with a worry filled tone.

"Yeah," Cordy agreed with her inquiry.

"Yeah I feel ok, just a little out of it," I answered while dusting off my basilisk hide battle suit.

"I think we need to get you home and into bed to nurse you back to health," Sarah spoke up.

"Horny bitch," Faith said while smiling at Sarah to take the sting out of it.

"Takes one to know one," the Romany replied.

"All right, all right…we need to get Harry home and into bed," Hermione ordered.

I flamed everybody back to their rightful residence (Giles and Jenny to their house with Joyce and the rest of us to our campus abode).

Begin Smut Scene

Almost as soon as I got into the house the girls dragged me up to our bedroom. Faith quite literally tore off my clothes. I found myself pushed back on the bed. Sarah quickly dropped between my legs and captured my cock head in her hot mouth. She began by swirling her tongue around my shaft while paying homage to my piss slit. Then she took over half my cock into her mouth before hitting the back of her throat. Sarah's glistening lips stretched around my length as she savored every inch of meat. Sarah absolutely loves drinking my fluids.

While she was doing this Cordy and Anya are lying on their sides on either side of me. Both women were kissing me on each side of my face as my arms went under their sides to allow my hands to play with their pussies. I finger their hot cunts as they moan in pleasure.

"Oh god Harry…your fingers feel so good inside of me," Cordy whispered into my ear before sticking her tongue in it.

"What she said," the ever eloquent Anya whispered before nibbling my other earlobe.

While I am enjoying the heaven that is my three lovers Faith and Buffy are going at it in a hot Slayer 69. Buffy's tongue is sliding in and out of Faith's slick folds while Faith is using a combination of her tongue and fingers to stimulate Buffy's clit. Hermione is on all fours behind Sarah lapping at her cunt.

Sarah is really working her mouth on my cock, taking it deep into her throat. The experienced cock sucker is working her throat muscles for my pleasure. She really wants my seed.

"Give it to her," Cordy moaned into my ear.

I slipped a pussy juice soaked finger up each girls butt. Their anal muscles clamped down on the invading digits before relaxing as I channeled Greek magic into their bodies. I had several fingers on each hand working both their holes as I begin to thrust my dick into Sarah's mouth.

Hermione gets up and I see the magical strap on in place of her pussy. Hermione walks forward on her knees until I see that her girl cock is buried in Sarah's pussy. Sarah really starts sucking my dick as Hermione begins fucking her tight wet snatch. I stare into my brunette wife's eyes as I near my climax. She can see how close I am from all the female stimulation. Hermione reaches forward and pushes Sarah's head down on my cock, causing it to lodge in her throat. Sarah's eyes bulge as her airway is cut off. I can't take it anymore and blast my load of cum deep into her throat. She struggles to swallow it quickly.

My climax causes my orgasmic power to explode out of me and send all the females in the room into an intense orgasm. Hermione luckily let Sarah's head up off my cock. As we all lay recovering in post orgasmic fun I can't help but think how much I love my life.

"I love you all," I told them putting voice to my thoughts.

"We love you Harry," they all chorused in reply.

Soon Cordelia threw her leg over me and straddled me. She grabbed my already hard again cock and guided it into her juicy pussy. Thanks to a potions regimen Hermione brews for the ladies they are all as tight as virgins. Cordy's lovely pussy grips me tightly as I begin to thrust up into her. My view is all of a sudden obscured by Buffy lowering her pussy down to my mouth. I begin lavishing my blonde lover's snatch with my attention. From the feel of them I feel both Hermione and Sarah placing a hand between their legs.

I start fingering the girls. From what I viewed in a pensieve later (gotta relive the happy moments as often as possible) Faith then took Hermione's strap on and got behind Cordy. She slipped her magical dildo up Cordy's bum. Anya acquired another magical strap on and entered Hermione from the rear. We all began to move in rhythm as we thrust our hips forward to either have something buried in an orifice or bury something in an orifice. I writhed in pleasure under all of the female flesh, letting my orgasmic power send waves of pleasure through my lovers.

Warning anal from here…

After her first orgasm with my cock buried in her cunt Cordy pulled off with Faith still buried in her ass. They maneuvered around until Faith used her slayer strength to pick Cordy up and make her way back. Buffy got the idea and leaned forward grasping her small hand around my cock. She held it firm as Faith sat down. My cock sank into Faith's tight asshole as her girl cock remained in Cordy. It was such a hot feeling. I began to thrust up into Faith's ass while she thrust back at me before thrusting forward into Cordy's butt. My tongue slipped back to Buffy's asshole where I began rimming her. Sarah and Buffy began making out and massaging each other's breasts for extra stimulation. Faith squeezed her ass muscles down on my cock as she used Cordy's extra weight to bury my dick as deep up her ass as it would go.

All of a sudden Hermione came on my hand from the duel stimulation of it and Anya fucking her butt. They switched positions and the strap on so that Anya was the one taking it up the butt with Hermione giving. Soon Faith had her orgasm. The clenching of her ass as she injected her girl cum into Cordy's butt pulled me over the edge. I began sending my seed deep into Faith's bowels. She took my seed as my orgasmic powers sent everyone into another intense orgasm.

I didn't even pause this time as I began to fuck another of my lovers. That night I was insatiable. Every one of them got fucked in every orifice at least once. It was dawn before I collapsed in exhaustion between a sea of naked female flesh.

End Smut Scene

About that time in walks an identical copy of me.

"Looks like I missed some fun," the copy says.

"Since I'm pretty sure I don't have a twin you mind telling me who you are," I ask too tired to really move easily but sure I can rally my magic to defend my lovers if necessary.

Although I realize that if he got through the wards I can hear him out.

"Well you know that energy Toth hit you with last night," he asked.

"Yeah," I answer as my head nods subsequently rubbing against a female breast and nipple which elicited a moan from a very sated female.

"Well it split us in two. I'm the fighting side of us and you're the lover. I checked some books that Toth wanker was working with on this magic rod he shot us with," my double explained as he held up the rod that shot us.

"So I'm guessing we won't be seeing anymore of Toth then if you have that," I asked.

"Nope…I tracked him down and took care of him," he replied with a smirk.

"Two Harrys," Anya perked up from her climaxed out state.

"Leave it to Anya to want more after being fucked into a state of stupor," Hermione stated.

"Actually I could go for another round myself," Buffy spoke up.

"Damn I wish I had slayer stamina and regeneration powers," Cordy stated.

I hit the girls with a wave of healing power. They were all quickly refreshed.

"Ok before you two recombine you're double teaming each of us," Faith ordered with all the girls quickly nodding their agreement.

"Fine by me," my twin replied.

We proceeded to do just that. Recombining was rather simple with the rod. Each of us held an end while we channeled our power through it. When warrior Harry recombined with me I gained his memories from the time when we split until we rejoined. Toth hadn't meant for the rod to split those particular personality traits but the shield altered the energy. I didn't tell the girls but I am pretty sure I can split myself and recombine the same way whenever I want. It will be a nice birthday surprise for each of them.

Even though the initiative was officially shut down I still kept tabs on the personnel. When the operatives from the initiative (Riley and his group) were having procedures done to fix some problems from the experiments their former boss performed on them the whole household knew about it. Vamp Willow caught Spike attempting to sneak off to have the doctor remove his chip. He was planning on convincing another vamp to help threaten the doctor into doing it. A few spells later and he won't be able to get the chip removing without his head exploding. I did the same to Harmony just in case.

Two days later Buffy, Faith, and I were on a routine patrol near a warehouse. The girls had just tag teamed a vamp when the security guard approached. The three of us chatted for a bit with the guard before we left.

"Hear…I think you dropped this," he said as he handed us a glowing orb.

"I'll take that," I said grabbing it before either girl could.

As we were walking away I was examining the obviously magical orb.

"Remember girls, if I'm here and there's something dangerous let me touch it. I'll just burst into flame and become a child for a while if it's really dangerous."

"Aaaah…I wish I could see baby Harry," Faith cooed.

"It was pretty cute. If I wasn't so distracted with the whole master thing I would have totally been carrying him around," Buffy smiled in response.

"Hey B…someday when we are pregnant we'll have to see how that works with breast feeding," Faith said.

"I'll be sure to injure myself enough that it would kill a normal human just so you can try that Faith love," I sarcastically replied.

"Well we can always try to fuck you to death," Faith replied with a Faith like smirk.

"It would take all of us," Buffy commented.

The three of us were staring off into space for a moment with the pleasure such an attempt at harming me would result in.

"So what's the glowy ball thing," Buffy asked to bring us out of our mutual day dream.

"Hmmm...If memory serves I think it's an orb of Dagon. It's a strong protective talisman," I answered.

"Cool. If it wasn't so round it would make a neat paperweight," Faith responded.

I just smiled at the antics of my two lovers. Closing my eyes in concentration the orb disappeared into my trunk. Giles was curious about where the orb came from once we told him how we acquired it. We planned on going the next night back to the warehouse area to look for the source of the orb. Sarah reported that the local hospital was having an influx of severely disturbed mental patients. When the mediwitch checked them out she found traces of power, sort of like demonic energy but less telling than normal Hellmouth energy.

I think my medical staff will be able to fix the injuries but it will take time. I have faith in my employees because despite what the British wizarding world thinks about their heritage they are the best at what they do.

Going back to the warehouse we found the orb at that night Faith, Buffy, and I arrived to see a massive door that looked to have been torn from its frame. Buffy ran forward to untie a severely injured man from a chair. Her slayer senses obviously told her about the woman sneaking up behind her because she caught the swing the woman took at her.

The surrounding air was literally filled with power that I could sense as the woman moved. She flung Buffy back against the wall. Buffy would have hit hard if I didn't throw out the cushioning charm.

"Thanks," Buffy thanked me with a grateful smile.

"Oooh...a wizard…I haven't fought one of your kind in a few millennia. Although I imagine your race has gotten weaker," the woman mused.

"Buffy, Faith take the nice monk and leave the building," I instructed them in a calm voice.

"What… are you sure," Buffy asked as she picked herself up again from the woman throwing her across the room into another cushioning charm.

"Yes," I replied before turning the ropes restraining the monk into a portkey to a safe house I have set up in town.

The house is under a Fidelus with only the Scoobies along with a few mediwitches knowing where it's at. The girls quickly took my advice.

Meanwhile the woman in the red dress was talking like she is insane. It quickly became apparent that she probably is insane.

"Smart move wizard to send them away," she informed me before laughing madly.

"I can tell you're powerful but not how much," I told her as I threw out my hand and squeezed my fist as I try to wrap her in a telekinetic grip, to no apparent affect.

"Your tricks won't work against me wizard," she smirked as an aura of power dissipated my magic.

"What are you," I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked before she charged me.

I dodged her first few attacks before I struck back, only knocking her back a few feet. She quickly charged again and we exchanged a few blows. Her hits hurt like hell but I probably didn't tickle either. I began channeling my power into my limbs in the form of enhancement spells.

"My tricks won't work on you but I know something that will," I taunted.

"What's that," she asked with a confident tone.

"This," I said as I apparated about ten feet behind me and channeled a massive blasting curse into the floor below her and the ceiling above her.

"Shit," she muttered as the ceiling began to come down on her.

I quickly transported out and to the location of the safe house. I found a distressed Buffy being comforted by Faith. The monk was obviously dead.

"I'm sorry sir but the energies in his wounds kept me from healing him before he was dead," the healer told me.

"It's alright Janet. I don't think anything but the elixir would have healed him and it's not like you have access to that," I told her.

She just nodded before apparating the body to the morgue.

"He and his monk buddies were the ones who sent Dawn," Buffy quietly stated.

"Did he say why," I gently asked her.

"To protect her…she is supposed to be the key. He said she is a portal which they gave human form. Dawn is an innocent he said," Buffy replied.

I nodded my understanding as a few more things made sense.

"How did the fight go with red," Faith asked.

"Whatever she was I don't think we've seen the last of her. She is probably the most powerful thing I've faced yet. I didn't tap into the hallow power but I'm not going to do so until I know more about her. I don't want to tip my hand too early," I told them.

We went home to get some rest from a tiring night of fighting evil.

The only person we told out of the Giles/Joyce/Jenny relationship about Dawn's true nature was Giles. We thought it might come up with the supernatural affairs in Sunnydale. He promised to keep it secret when he understood how damaging it could be to Dawn's psyche. He cares for Dawn just as much as we do.

The next week saw the arrival of Tara's birthday. Xander and Willows girlfriend is being made very welcome in the Scooby gang. I've taken a liking to the nice and quiet Wicca. She's always willing to give a friendly greeting or listen if you want. So when her family showed up and she looked extremely uncomfortable I got worried that Tara's own upbringing might not be that different from mine at the hands of the Dursleys. One look into the mind of her father, brother, and cousin revealed that it didn't involve physical abuse but possibly some emotional abuse. Her dad told her at a young age that she has evil inside of her.

"She's not a demon you know," I casually stated after Tara's family walked into the magic shop.

Everybody appeared startled at my seemingly random outburst.

"Read," I said while looking at Faith, Buffy, and Hermione.

Read is the signal for all the telepaths in the room to use their powers to explore the mind of somebody indicated at the time. Under Hermione and my own tutelage both slayers can use their powers very well. They can now even project some thoughts into the heads of others. In this case we four telepaths relayed what we are seeing into the minds of the Scoobies who aren't gifted in the mind arts. The entire Scooby gang's collective faces darkened as we watched how they treated Tara.

"I suggest you leave and don't bother Tara again unless she contacts you," I stated in an even voice.

If you didn't know me you wouldn't realize that I was keeping my emotions suppressed with occlumency.

"I won't have you tell me what to do boy," Tara's father belligerently stated.

The man reminded me too much of my uncle at that moment. The others winced as they realized this fact over the still established mind link.

"I said out now," I screamed.

My eyes glowed killing curse green, I rose a few inches off the ground, and lightning discharged between my fingers. The muggles quickly took off out the door. I brought my emotions under check as Buffy and Hermione wrapped me in a hug.

"You're not a demon Tara," Willow told her confused girlfriend.

"It's just something the men in your family made up to keep unruly witches in line," Xander explained.

"Thank you guys," Tara stated.

"No problem. That's what family is for," Buffy replied as she initiated a group hug that we all soon joined in on.

That night some Lei-Ach demons tried to pay the magic shop a visit. Before they even got in the door the newly installed wards alerted us. I apparated behind the demons and beheaded all three in one powerful swing. I vanished the bodies before apparating back inside.

"Who was at the door," Xander asked.

"Solicitors," I replied as I sat back down between Buffy and Faith.

"I swear sometimes they are worse than vamps," Giles said.

"You just got to know how to handle them," I replied with a smirk.

On a routine patrol about three nights later Buffy was kicking a vamps ass in Restfield Cemetery. Faith and I were just sitting back admiring her form when it happened. Buffy got a bit too cocky and the vamp managed to stab her in the gut with her own stake.

"B," Faith cried out before rushing to her lover's side with slayer speed.

I flung out my hand and threw the vamp against a large tombstone with a telekinetic wave. The other hand shot forward and hit the vamp with a massive fireball fueled by my anger. I pretty much apparated to Buffy's side I was moving so fast.

"Oh god," she moaned in pain.

"Hold on Buffy," I told my lover as I lowered her to the ground carefully.

I looked directly into her wound and let my occlumency channel my feelings of fear of losing her and intensify them. Tears dropped into her wound, healing it within seconds.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up with Faith's help.

"Anytime love," I told her as I cleaned off the blood and reparo her torn clothes.

That event scared Buffy a bit. She went on an information hunt to see how other slayers died. I finally took her into the living room and snuggled up with her in my favorite chair, a cushy love seat one of my lovers is always willing to snuggle with me on.

"Buffy you know I would never let anything happen to you right?"

"Yeah I guess so Harry. But nobody is perfect," she replied.

"No but we come damn close," I replied with a smile that she managed to return.

I started to channel calming feelings into her which seems to make her happier. I've always suspected that slayers tend to be mildly depressed all the time. It's probably a result of being demon human hybrids that weren't originally meant to be that way. I think I do a pretty good job of keeping my lovers away from depression.

"Buffy I can't imagine living without any of you ladies. When you smile it literally lights up the room and warms my heart. When you're sad I feel sad as well. I'll do anything in my power to make sure you stay safe and happy," I told her.

From the greenish tint her face took I knew my eyes were glowing slightly with my resolve and determination but it seemed to do the trick as she kissed me. It devolved into a snog fest from there.

November 21st 2000, The Summers Residence...

We were having one of our weekly dinners at the Summers' house. It was a tradition instituted to keep in touch with everybody in the gang. It's quite a large affair with Oz and his girls, Xander and his two lovers, Giles and his two lovers, and all my lovers and I. We aren't ready to include Spike and Harmony because despite the chips they are still rather unpleasant. Besides I've noticed a disturbing change in Spike's behavior towards Buffy. It's obvious to me that he's finally realized how attractive my blonde wife is.

I don't know if it's a slayer thing or my wife's look but she seems to attract the undead. They either want to kill her or sleep with her. Faith doesn't seem to have that problem. I'm basking in the light conversation around us when I let my magical senses expand to literally feel the souls around me. I notice a minor disturbance in one of them that wasn't there last week.

Opening my eyes I realize the disturbance is coming from Joyce. The others quiet down as I pull my wand on Joyce and start running some diagnostic spells.

"What is it Harry," Buffy asks.

"The elixir magic is heightened more than it was last week," I answered.

"Oh," Hermione responded realizing the implications.

"What does that mean in English," Buffy asked.

"It means something harmful must be happening to Joyce for the elixir to be fighting it," Hermione answered.

"What?!"

"Calm down love. If it was something immediately life threatening I would have felt it sooner," I told Buffy soothingly.

She and Giles both seemed to calm down a bit. Dawn looked just as distressed as them. Finally I finished my diagnostic spell and pulled a vial out of my expanded jacket pocket.

I cast a spell to transfer the contents of the vial into her blood stream near her head before sitting down.

"It was a brain tumor trying to develop. The elixir was stopping it but was having difficulty with so little magic in your blood. It probably would have won anyway but that phoenix tear vial I just injected you with will make sure of it. It will also correct any damage from the fight," I told the silent room.

"Thank you Harry," Joyce said.

"Yes thank you Harry," both Buffy and Dawn chorused.

"No problem," I replied with a smile.

After that bit of excitement most of us were distracted with the news. I myself was working on a modification to all of the wards to monitor variances in the magic levels of the dwellings' occupants. Buffy and Dawn were spending some time with their mother after the scare. Hermione was also helping me. As such none of us were there when the powerful woman we fought the other night came into the magic shop and bought several ingredients for a dangerous ritual.

After a while Anya, who had decided to work at the magic shop out of boredom, had noticed the sale in the receipts. We decided there was nothing we could do about it for now. It did confirm though that this woman is at least as powerful as me. She would have had to be in order to cloak her power signature from the Magic Shops public wards. Later that night we found out what the ingredients were used for when a snake demon burst into the shop and tried to flee at the sight of Dawn.

Before it could get far I apparated onto its back and sliced off its head with my sword. It also confirmed her power if she could conjure the demon. When we found out from the newspaper that the snake exhibit at the zoo had been broken into and a snake stolen we figured out where she got the demon from. Gaining access to the security camera in that exhibit revealed that they were mostly disrupted by the woman's power but enough got recorded that we now know her name is Glory.

November 28th 2000, Sunnydale Hospital Mental Ward...

Sarah Granger was working late tonight running some tests on her patients to see if she could fix the damage done to them. Sarah loves her job. Her cousin Hermione had gotten it for her. It was kind of scary to work on a Hellmouth but she felt safe enough. Harry Potter was her employer and she found him quite well prepared. He told all his employees about what goes bump in the night and made sure they all had some basic training and lots of equipment.

As such when she heard a noise on the other side of the ward that didn't sound natural she followed procedure. She pointed her wand into the dark and cast a homonous revealo spell. It revealed the usual patients but also something that definitely isn't human. The creature apparently felt the magic because it made to charge her.

"Shit," she swore before her training kicked in further.

Sarah cast a spell at the wall before apparating out. The spell she hit the wall with was aimed at a runic array which was identical to the ones spaced over every patient's bed. The reaction was immediate as the array conjured physical shields that could take a lot of punishment around each patient's bed. They were enclosed with three walls (plus the floor, back wall, and a ceiling). The array also did several more things including activating a type of bubblehead charm to produce fresh oxygen while recycling carbon dioxide. It also activated the lockdown procedure throughout the ward. The windows and doors were instantly sealed and reinforced with conjured armor.

An alert also went out to Harry.

I am awoken from my sleep by my alarm going off. I immediately apparate myself to the side of the bed, sad to leave my naked lovers' warm embrace. Both my slayers are instantly awake and getting up with me. We all slip on our enchanted necklaces and concentrate. Our armored battle suits slip out of the necklaces and fit snugly onto our bodies. Luckily the alarm only went off in my head so our other lovers are still slumbering peacefully. I don't want to disturb Cordy's snuggling of Anya like she is her teddy bear.

I grab the arms of my slayers and silently apparate us to the safe house. When we get there we meet a somewhat calm Sarah Granger.

"Sarah what's the situation," I ask.

"One creature in the mental ward…I activated lockdown and apparated out," she instantly replied.

"Good work. We'll have it cleared out in a few minutes," I told her before apparating us to the ward with a full shield encompassing our forms.

We were greeted by a nasty looking demon with lots of teeth. The grotesque creature immediately attacked but hit the physical energy shield I maintained with a nasty crunching noise.

"Nasty little bugger," Faith commented.

"Aren't they all," Buffy replied.

"So who wants it," I asked.

The girls looked at each other before doing a game of rock paper scissors to decide who gets to handle the demon. Faith won so summoned her enchanted sword to her hand with a bit of concentration. I concentrated on manipulating the shield so that only a narrow slit, just wide enough for Faith's sword, was left unprotected. The creature was still screeching at us and trying to attack the shield so Faith threaded the sword into the slit and sliced down, cleaving it into two pieces. It screeched loudly but died from the mortal wound.

"You know I think you make it too easy for us sometimes Harry," Buffy commented.

"Yeah but he makes up for it in other ways doesn't he," Faith replied with a sultry smile.

"True," Was Buffy's response as I cleaned up the mess.

"I definitely don't miss that part…cleaning up all that mess was a bitch before Harry," said Faith.

"Especially for the clothes," Buffy agreed while nodding her cute head.

I shook my head with an amused smile at the fact that my girls' thought processes most often tend to revert back to clothes and sex. I'd be a damn fool to complain about the second and the first always means they look delicious.

The demon's body was transported to a storage locker under a stasis spell for identification later by Giles. It wasn't one I immediately recognized. It was best to at least figure out if somebody summoned the sucker. We left after deactivating the lockdown.

Giles did later reveal that the demon was called a Queller demon. It purged mentally ill people by killing them. We aren't sure who summoned it yet but they will probably reveal themselves in time.

A couple of weeks later I was taking Faith on one of our special patrols when we came across a vamp nest. Our special patrols actually involve flying over the seedier sections of Sunnydale while invisible on my broom. I've gotten all the girls the same magical contacts I wear so they are capable as seeing as much as I am (except souls because that's unique to the master of death). As such we both saw that there were humans paying vamps to feed off of them without being drained dry them.

"Holy shit," Faith exclaimed.

"Yeah," was all I could manage in reply.

"Well what do you want to do," she asked me.

"We'll wait until the humans leave and then take care of the vamps," I answered.

"Hmmmm...until then I know just how to pass the time," she replied with her sexy smile.

Faith and I did manage to have sex several hundred feet in the air above the vamp house. It took quite a bit of skill and patience but we managed it. When morning arrived the living had all cleared out of the house. I hit the house with a colloportus spell, sealing it, before I lit it on fire with an Incendio. It didn't take long to roast all the vamps trapped inside.

"Cool," was Faith's only response before we went home.

Christmas passed with a fun time had for all. I got everybody some powerful protection jewelry with enchantments I'd been crafting throughout the year. These included personal wards similar to the ones in the hospital wards. If you were in serious trouble you could either portkey to a safe house or bunker down into something I'm pretty sure could take a nuke with how much magic I poured into those things.

About the 9th of January Anya and Willow seemed to be getting into fights that they tried to draw me into. Giles had to leave for London to ask the watchers council about Glory and the key. Hermione wanted to go along. She provided them with an international portkey to make the trip faster. While Giles was busy with the council Hermione would be invisibly copying everything in the watcher's library. The collection had books that had no double anywhere in the world.

I decided to let the two fighting girls duke it out on their own. It turned out to not be such a good idea. Willow was attempting to create the Wiccan version of a lumos solem spell. Instead she used a crystal that held one of Anya's old boyfriends. He was a brute named Olaf who she had turned into a troll after he cheated on her. They were smart enough to use their enchanted communications pendants to contact me. I tracked Olaf's trail of destruction on my broom and intercepted him right before he reached the Bronze. In the ensuing fight I ended up beheading the troll. I gave his hammer to Buffy and Faith as a present.

The spell Willow had finally found to deal with the troll but never got a chance to use intrigued me. It was supposed to send him to a reality where there was nothing but trolls. I've had encounters with alternate realities before. That's where vamp Willow comes from after all. The idea of such things has always fascinated me and gave me much food for thought.

At least the incident had gotten the girls to stop their bickering, somewhat.

The council quickly gave into Giles request for information on Glory. They are scared to death of us after we cut down the old guard with ease. They quickly revealed that Glory isn't a demon but a Hell Goddess. This actually made more sense since I have yet to meet a demon more powerful than me. Glory ended up showing up at the Summers' house looking for the key.

Buffy happened to be visiting her mom at the time. She followed procedure and activated her emergency beacon. The enchanted item is like a silent panic button. It alerted the rest of us to the situation. Dawn and Joyce were immediately portkeyed to a Fidelus protected safe house. Buffy portkeyed out just as Glory threatened her mother and sister with death unless the key is produced.

The Knights of Byzantium showed up in town looking to destroy the key later that night. They tried attacking Buffy but were quickly shut down. I was getting mighty tired of all these death threats and attempts on her life. I showed no mercy to her group of attackers. Their swords broke into shards when they met my blade.

I'm not sure if a Fidelus will work against a hell goddess but I didn't want to put it to the test with my loved ones' lives at stake. I'm more relying on the fact that Glory won't know the address than the magical wards. It did bring home the fact that Dawn is going to figure this out sooner or later. I convinced Joyce and Buffy to let me explain things to her.

"So I'm not real," was the first thing she asked with a shaky voice.

I put my arm around her and held up my hand so she could see it. With barely any concentration a rabbit appeared in my hand. I handed the fluffy animal to Dawn who began petting it.

"Dawn you're as real as that rabbit. We all started out as energy. Energy and matter are equivalent. I have energy inside of me that I can turn into matter at will. We all have energy inside of us. It's called our soul. The soul of a wizard and witch just differs in the size, energy density, and how much more energy they can collect from their surroundings. Just think of yourself as another type of wizard or witch," I told her.

"Kind of like the ascended from when Xander introduced us to Stargate," Dawn said.

"Yeah," I replied with a grin.

"Thanks Harry. You really helped," she said as she hugged me.

After that explanation Dawn took her new status pretty well. The only times she really had trouble were with memories that weren't real. To help her I explained about the Halloween where we all turned into our costumes. Xander still has the memories from his costume. Those memories were drawn from Xander's counterpart in an alternate reality where he was his costume. More than likely Dawn's own memories came from a reality where those things did happen. That helped her as well, a fact that Buffy was quick to pick up on.

"Thanks love for helping my sister," she said as she hugged me.

"No problem. I'd do anything for my girls," I told her as I returned the hug.

"Well my sister isn't becoming one of your girls until she's at least 16 in her memories," Buffy mumbled.

"Ok," I replied because I'm in no hurry.

It seemed a few days later that Dawn was developing a serious crush on me. Spike's crush on Buffy seemed to be growing. We both decided to nip this in the bud. I took Spike out for a talk while Buffy did the same for her sister. My talk was definitely a lot less friendly. I basically told Spike that if he didn't stop staring at Buffy and doing what he is doing around her I will dust him. He knows I'm not joking.

Buffy basically told her sister that if she shows more maturity that she can become one of my girls at 16. Buffy isn't about to try to make it later since she started doing stuff with me at that age. Dawn is acting a lot more mature after that conversation.

The Scooby gang was hanging out at the Bronze a few nights later dancing and having a good time. I naturally had to dance with all my lovely ladies. My two slayer lovers were wearing tight leather and grinding against my body all over. It was a fun time until a not very well programmed female robot showed up looking for her creator, a guy named Warren. I could tell she wasn't human before she threw Spike through a window. I couldn't sense her soul. Ever since Ted, Joyce's disastrous serial killer boyfriend, Willow and I have been learning a lot from his remains and designs.

The problem most people come up against when trying to create an artificial life form is trying to make an Artificial Intelligence for some really sophisticated hardware. It's much easier to make hardware mimic humans physically than it is for software to do it mentally. I find the best solution is to design the software to control the lower level processes while the upper level decisions and such are controlled by a human. In other words keep it simple.

Knowing that she wouldn't react well to anything getting in the path of her objective, namely Warren, we waited until she got outside the Bronze before intercepting her. I wrapped her in my power and pulled her through my apparition wormhole to my lab. It wasn't too hard to figure out how to deactivate her. Warren does good work at least as far as physical aspects go. From her memory I saw that he grew tired of her and left her in his dorm. That's fine with me. If he doesn't want her I'll keep her for study.

I tracked him down the next day anyway just so I could put a tracking charm on him. It's best to keep my eye on people like that, the smart ones with little to no morals.

Nothing too exciting happened for a week or so but by the time the 8th of May rolled around the Hellmouth decided to come back to deliver its next action. The Knights of Byzantium tried attacking us with a legion of about thirty men. Needless to say I cut them down pretty easily. I kept the leader for interrogation. He even managed to tell us some more about Glory.

"Glory was the most powerful of the trio of hell gods. They banished her to live a mortal life possessing a human male. When the key is used the boundaries between realities will fall, all realities," he told us ominously.

Those were some of the thing I remember most. I disposed of him right after that because he was upsetting Dawn.

"It wouldn't destroy the boundaries between all realities, just possibly the ones in our local cluster," I told the assembled Scoobies.

"What do you mean," Cordy asked.

"Realities just like galaxies tend to group together in clusters except realities clusters are infinitely dense. There is something like 36 galaxies in our local cluster with the next nearest being 56 million light years away. I've been studying realities in my spare time," I replied.

"When do you have spare time," Faith asked.

"I make it," I replied mysteriously.

In actuality I managed to figure out how to mimic the field a time turner produces with my own power. So I can travel back in time in week long jumps. It really doesn't matter too much considering I'm immortal.

"So what are we going to do about Glory," Buffy asked.

"I'll handle her the next time I have a run in with her," I state with resolve.

"What are you going to do," Hermione asked.

"Just like with the mayor we'll let it be a surprise," I told them.

"Well what about Dawn," Sarah spoke up.

"Dawn come with me. I'll take you someplace safe for a bit."

I apparated us to Black Island where my illustrious godfather and his wife, Nym Tonks Black, now live full time.

"Where are we at Harry," Dawn asked as she looked around in wide eyed amazement.

"My godfather's place," I replied.

Walking into the castle I led her into the large library where I find my godfather and Nym reading. As soon as Nym sees me she jumps up and gives me a hug.

"Harry it has been too long. You need to come visit more often," she squeals.

"I'll try Nym but you know me. I'm always busy trying to keep the world from being overrun by demons," I wink at her.

"Harry stop trying to put the moves on my wife," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius if I was trying to put the moves on Nym she wouldn't stay your wife for long," I tell him with a smirk while triggering her to have an orgasm.

"I se…see you've been practicing with that power Harry," Nym managed to squeak out.

"Yes, quite a bit," I reply with a smirk.

"Your dad would be proud," Sirius stated.

He looked like he didn't know whether to be proud or upset that I'm flirting with his wife.

"So what brings you here Harry? Another apocalypse," Nym asks.

"Basically yes...Dawn here is the key to opening up the barriers between realities. I need her kept safe from a hell goddess while I take care of said hell goddess."

Both were staring at me with open mouths at my announcement.

"Cor Harry. I know you're powerful but how do you expect to take on a god and win," Nym asked.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," I answered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You are the son of a marauder," Sirius stated as he slapped my back.

"Dawn I want you to test a theory of mine," I told her as I summoned something out of my trunk.

I handed her the object.

"A wand Harry? I thought you said she was a mundane," Sirius questioned.

As Dawn took the wand and a powerful glow lit up the room it answered my question for me.

"Here's my theory. That wand belonged to an ancestor of mine. Sirius how old is the Potter family," I asked.

"I don't know Harry. They're even older than the Patils. Their history goes back further than any recorded family," he answered.

"That wand belonged to a particularly powerful ancestor about 10,000 years back named Roselyn Potter. She just so happened to invent the art of apparition," I continued.

They were again gaping at me like fish.

"I know this from Roselyn's journal that I found protected in my vaults. The Potter's have a tradition that dates back from her time to always save our artifacts in our vault and always write a journal. Well after creating apparition, which is traveling through dimensions using wormholes, she wanted to take it the next step. She knew there were a certain number of natural dimensions in each reality with their being an infinite number of realities."

The others were paying rapt attention to my history tale.

"She wanted to be able to apparate to other realities. The problem was she wasn't powerful enough so she started building a gateway. She used the natural ley lines of the earth for power. She constructed what we now know as the veil of death which resides in the department of mysteries. You may wonder why she would want to make such a thing. She made one big error in her experiments. She didn't realize that quite a few realities in our cluster consist of hell realities. Do you understand so far," I asked.

They slowly nodded their heads so I continued.

"From there her journal entries stop because she tried to travel to other realities. I can make a good guess of what happened to her. She made it through to another reality but it was a hell one. When she did this experiment she targeted the veil gate at a hell reality. We'll all of the ley line focal points are in sync. What one ley line targets the others will follow. Since the other ones don't have magical gates forcing them one way most of the time like the one in the department of mysteries we get weakened barriers like the Hellmouth in Sunnydale and Cleveland."

"Now something happened to turn a witch into a ball of energy. I think she met up with Glory and the hell goddess fed Roselyn her power to make her into a conduit back to our reality. The other gods saw Glory's plans to conquer more realities and banished her with the key being lost in the muggle world in the ensuing battle. Legends developed that were likely mostly false. But what matters most is that I think you Dawn were once known as Roselyn Potter," I finished.

"Cor," Nym stated in shock.

"What she said," Sirius could only reply.

"Does this mean I can't be one of your girls," Dawn asked.

"No not really. Wizards commonly interbreed with close relatives and after 10,000 years it's not really that close," I told her with a smile.

"Cool. So this means I get to learn magic right," Dawn enthusiastically asked.

"Sure. You can have Sirius start you off while I borrow his wife for a bit of undercover work," I told them.

"Hey," Sirius objected.

"Not that kind of cover you dog," I quickly responded.

"Darn," I heard Nym mutter as we left.

As we apparated back into the magic shop I began to detail my plan to the others.

Our opportunity presented itself the very next day when Giles found one of Glory's minions spying on us. Under torture he revealed that she thought Tara is the key. Tara had been in a bit of a fight with Willow earlier in the day. Xander had learned to stay out of such squabbles. I immediately flamed to the carnival I knew Tara was at. The others were quick to follow with the portkey Hermione made for them.

As soon as I got there I threw up a massive selective muggle repellant ward. The carnival cleared quickly. It didn't affect Glory of course or any of the Scoobies. We arrived to see Glory sucking the mental stability out of Tara. I concentrated and a long slender rod appeared in my hand.

The rod I got from the demon Toth is actually older than Dawn. It has gone by many names over the millennia but as far back as I can go tells me it was originally called the changeling scepter. It was used by a wizard to create the first metamorphmagus. Today's metamorph is a shadow of those first powerful changelings. They could change into practically any shape they wanted including animals among other things. The scepter is now heavily modified. I hollowed out the center and replaced it with the elder wand capped off by a piece of a philosopher's stone.

As I walked forward to the bench Glory was now standing in front of I began to channel my power into the stone within the scepter.

"You can't hurt me," Glory smugly stated.

"Want to bet," I replied as I pointed the rod towards her.

She ran in a blur as she sped to me faster than the human eye could see and grabbed onto the end of the rod.

Luckily I'm not human and can see her move.

"_Absorbio_," I hissed in parseltongue as I released the power of the focusing stone.

Glory screamed as her body was wracked with pain. I soon joined her as my body began to fill with more power than it has ever felt before. My very cellular structure was being modified by the spell I crafted to work with the new improved ancient scepter. It was making me into a changeling to handle the power of absorbing a hell god into my core. The soul bond I share with my wives strengthened and allowed me to distribute Glory's instability on this plane so that I'm not affected by it.

The emotional bonds I shared with all my other lovers strengthened into soul bonds equal to the former ones of my first three wives. The very air around me was charged with power as I finished adjusting. I lay on the ground in a smoking heap with my clothes burnt off me from the power.

The girls slowly approached me.

"Harry," Buffy asked tentatively.

"Damn what a rush," I stated as I popped to my feet.

"What did you do," Hermione asked.

"I absorbed a hell god into my core," I replied with a silly grin.

"Harry James Potter," six women seemed to echo at once.

I ignored them in favor of the steaming figure lying beside me.

"Well that was unexpected," I stated.

"Is she gone," Ben asked as he got up.

"Yeah she's gone. You're free," I told the formerly possessed young man.

"Oh thank god. I've had to deal with her my whole life," the relieved man said.

"Harry can you fix Tara," Willow asked.

"No need," I replied as Tara changed into Nym.

"What how," Xander asked.

"My second sight has been getting stronger and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Tara. I got Nym to impersonate her after your fight this morning. Nym was able to protect herself after I strengthened her into a full changeling last night," I explained.

"Damn. I'm just glad he's on our side," Faith stated.

"Damn straight," Buffy replied.

A few weeks later, The Campus House...

The last few weeks have been hectic for all of us. My power growth has left me a bit restless. It turned out that all we needed to make the spell to activate all the potential slayers in the world work was more power. I cast it about a week and a half ago. It was sort of like giving the slayer spirit a massive kick in the pants to jump from one slayer to the next.

Giles and the younger council are busy picking them up under the careful supervision of Giles. Training will be handled by Giles. None of the old watchers bullshit will be flying around here. Speaking of the old ways I've decided that Slayer's not living to see their 20th birthdays is unacceptable. As such I've issued them some new equipment. I've further refined the fusion spells so that I can enchant them into bullets. I have a small factory producing enough of the ammo to keep the slayers supplied for good.

In addition to that the Slayer's standard equipment includes basilisk (bred in captivity) battle armor, a highly enchanted sword with pocket dimensional storage, several fusion grenades, an array of medical potions, and quite a few other things. I've also decided to start paying the slayers so they don't have to worry about finding other jobs. I have more money than I'll ever be able to spend and it just keeps growing.

Understandably the boost in power had other effects on my fey side, namely on my libido. The girls were actually the ones to suggest that I take more lovers. With my newfound restlessness and my fascination with alternate realities I knew just where to find them. Today is the day we're going to leave. Oz decided to stay behind along with his girls to help train the new guard. I'm only taking a small portion of my fortune in various currencies (about the amount I originally inherited from my parents) including precious metals and gems.

Dawn is coming with us along with Willow, Xander, and Tara. I've given Giles, Jenny, Joyce and the rest of the Scoobies enchanted cell phones that will reach even through the barriers between realities.

Buffy walked into my study and sat on my lap while giving me a kiss.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah I am," I replied with a grin.

"Everybody else is already in the transport," she replied with a snicker.

The transport is actually my expanded trunk made very comfortable for travel on the inside. The others weren't too happy about such a mode of travel. Even if my enhanced second sight had gotten more powerful with my absorption of Glory there is no guarantee I won't flame us into a star. I would be able to survive such an event but the others wouldn't (well my lovers would after being revived using my soul bond connections).

As such I designed an interdimensional storage container where my trunk is safe until I call it with a parsel spell. I got up and followed Buffy into the living room where the trunk is. She climbed down in, pulling the lid shut behind her. I sent it off to the storage dimension before walking out the front door. Transforming into a phoenix I quickly rose into the air and flamed to the school. Hovering over the Hellmouth I began to gather my power.

When it was sufficiently built to a high enough level I let out a burst of phoenix song and flamed through the barriers between this reality and our destination reality, resetting the gate to the new reality. The other gates would quickly follow, essentially closing all Hellmouth's, leaving it harder for demons to enter our reality. The army of slayers we left behind should be able to handle the ones already living on earth. We are on to our next great adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing A New Path

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stargate (or any of its offshoots), Harry Potter, or Buffy.

When we arrived it was to the sight of a desolate and destroyed environment with rubble all around. I recognize the area as Colorado Springs from the SG-1 TV show. One look at Cheyenne Mountain revealed the situation to me. We hit the right reality cluster but the wrong reality. A Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel is resting on top of the mountain. I quickly flamed myself close to the mountain before turning back to my human form.

Willing myself invisible I quickly made my way inside the mountain. Before my absorbing of Glory I would need the aid of the broom enchantments on my battle cloak to fly. Now though I am 1 and 3/4 times the power of Glory. I myself was 3/4 her power and I absorbed all of her without detriment to myself. As such I used my new power to float invisibly off the floor so that I wouldn't disturb anything which would give away my presence.

Making my way deep into the mountain I found Kowalski and Dr. Samantha Carter getting ready to use the quantum mirror. I recognize the reality from when these two came through to get the aid of the canon SGC people. Extending my senses into the mirror I am able to get a better lock on the reality I wanted to go to in the first place. Committing it to memory I make myself visible, while still floating above the floor. I actually looked like I was sitting Indian style a few feet in the air.

"I don't think you need to do that Samantha Carter," I said aloud to announce my presence.

Kowalski quickly had his weapon trained on me.

"Who the hell are you," Kowalski asked.

"A better question would be what you are," Samantha clarified one it was clear I'm floating.

"Just think of me as a friend," I purred at Samantha while making her experience an orgasm with my power.

That is one ability I'm very glad to have increase with my power. Samantha shivered as she rode out her climax.

"What do you want," Kowalski asked.

"To help," was my reply.

"What do you want in return," he continued.

"Nothing. In a few minutes the Ha'tak on the mountain will be free of life. It's yours. Should you ever need my assistance again simply speak the word Harry into this mirror," I told them as I handed Samantha a mirror that can contact me through the boundary between realities.

With that done I floated out of the room and made my way through the base killing any Jaffa I came across. It didn't take long. I found Hammond badly beaten but slipped him a vial of phoenix tears to fix him right up. I then flamed above the mountain and made my way into the Ha'tak. I proceeded to eliminate every Jaffa there as well before disabling the self-destruct protocols on the ship. I then used its ring transporters to get aboard Apophis' mothership in orbit.

I wasted no time dispatching all life on this ship as well. I didn't even bother wasting time with Apophis before I extracted any information from his mind that might be useful. I then killed him. Apophis was no scientist but he knew enough about basic Goa'uld level science and technology to get by.

I took my new Ha'tak to the edge of the solar system before calling the ID transport (interdimensional transport) forth. I opened it up to find the Scoobies impatient to get out.

"What took you so long," an impatient Buffy asked.

"I had a bit of a Goa'uld problem."

"Cool! We're on a Ha'tak," Xander giddily announced.

"Yep I took it from Apophis," I told everybody.

The others were far too immune to my antics to be phased by my killing the supposedly powerful Goa'uld.

"The first thing we're doing is installing seats with seat belts on this ship," Hermione declared before doing just that with her wand.

I couldn't agree more after some of the accidents SG-1 had on these ships.

I sat in the throne and began concentrating on focusing on bending my power to my will. In certain points all over the ship glowing runes appeared on the walls before the ship faded out of sight.

"Invisibility," Willow queried as she felt the spell wash over her.

"Yep," I replied to the smart Wicca.

"Everybody strap in. We should arrive at the correct reality this time," I announce.

After they were all situated I again focused my will and we transitioned to the next reality. A quick tempus spell revealed it to be September 25th 1997.

"Not exactly the time we were aiming for but close enough," Faith stated.

"Yeah it's about a week before the Torment of Tantalus episode," Xander announced.

"You all know what to do guys. Let's get to it," I told them.

"Shopping," Cordy squealed before she disappeared.

The others soon followed suit with their special portkeys. Using my new level of power I made them portkeys that are controlled by their minds. Basically they can now apparate anywhere within a distance equal to the length of our solar system. I gave the same thing to Giles, Jenny, Joyce, and Oz and his girls.

While they did the shopping, including purchasing our new house, I began accessing the orbiting satellites and downloading all information I found important to the Goa'uld storage systems. Being trained as a good hacker by Willow and having come from four years into the future relative to this reality I was easily able to bypass any firewall or protection. Plus the Goa'uld computer systems sure didn't hurt when cracking earth computer systems. Setting up new identities for us all proved to be rather simple.

Each of us kept the same first name but we all varied our last. I am now known as Harry Demire. We did this in case we have counterparts in this reality. A quick search revealed that just as SG-1 were fictional characters in our reality so are we in theirs. I quickly downloaded digital copies of the first Harry Potter book and the episodes available of Buffy. So far there was the entire first season available followed by two episodes of Season 2. From the review I read I can tell that it isn't exactly how things went in our reality. It will be interesting to watch later.

Obviously these actors Danielle Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and so on are our counterparts in this reality but we don't have to worry about Entropic Cascade Failure. During my study of reality travel I've found that such an effect only happens with two beings from the same cluster inhabiting the same reality. We are nowhere near this cluster in origin.

This goes a long way to prove a long time theory of mine. I've always thought fiction is nothing more than a version of prophecy. Fiction writers have a version of subconscious second sight where they tap into a reality where what they write actually happens. Somewhere out there is a reality where the fiction plays out.

The others soon arrived back from their errands and I explained to them what I've found. We all were shocked at my complete absence from the Buffy verse in this realities fiction. Also quite shocking was how much worse all of their lives seemed to be after just the first season.

"Eeeeewwwww...Angel? I hooked up with Angel," Buffy whined in a disgusted voice.

"No offense to Amy but I prefer my men above room temperature and breathing," Faith commented.

I had managed to hack into the Harry Potter book author's computer and got her notes on all 7 books she was planning to write.

"My god. She makes me look like a whiny little tosser. She also makes Dumbles look evil but expects everybody to think he's the good guy. I mean look in the first book. He guards the stone with protections 3 relatively normal first years got past which are obviously just an obstacle course. He's just as evil as my Dumbles but most people still like the pedophile," I complain.

"At least she didn't hook you up with the Weasel," Hermione complained.

"No she hooked me up with the other one. No this just won't do," I announce.

"What are you going to do," Hermione asked.

"Ms. Rowling will be publishing two versions. One where she can put the things she wanted in here except for us hooking up with the Weasels. I won't stand for that. We'll hook up with each other. The second version will be one where she'll publish what really happened to us, maybe even after what happened in Sunnydale. I'll publish the rights to both franchises. I'll be putting this info directly into her mind periodically," I answer.

"This is pretty hilarious. I mean there is one big plot hole in her series that should be quite obvious. When you were entered in the Triwizard tournament either magical contracts can be confounded or Dumbles didn't tell you that you didn't have to compete. Either anybody can be forced to do stuff against their will by a magical contract or Dumbles is evil," Hermione explained.

The next day our house was ready. It's amazing what changes you can get done overnight with the right amount of money. We purchased a large bedroom number on Rolario drive and made sure a high privacy fence was erected overnight around our large back yard complete with pool and newly installed sauna. The house just happened to be located next to one Captain Samantha Carter.

Sam Carter came home from a long day at the SGC. After the other day's incident on Cimmeria SG-1 had to go through a more exhaustive debriefing over the events where Teal'c and Jack faced the Unas inside the Asgard Labyrinth. Daniel looked so demoralized after having to destroy what he believed was the best chance to free his wife Sharai from her Goa'uld captor.

Sam just wanted to read a good book while sunning herself in her back yard. After changing into a bikini she made her way out to her back yard. She heard some strange noises coming from the other side of the fence her new neighbors put up. She made her way over to a spot that held a gap in the fence boards where she was concealed from the other sides by a bush.

Warning bit of smut…

Peering through the gap Sam was shocked to see a stunning dark haired woman sucking the large cock of a very attractive dark haired man. Sam felt her nipples harden instantly and her pussy moisten at the sight. She hasn't had sex since breaking up with her ex fiancé in the academy. Sam quickly slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms and started stimulating her moist folds, never realizing that the inhabitants of the next yard could see through the fence with the aid of certain visually enhancing contacts.

Sam watched as all 6 of the women in the back yard rode the man's massive cock to several intense orgasms. She fingered herself to several orgasms during that time. She was growing increasingly impressed as the man never lost hardness throughout it all. She was then even more shocked when they all started taking his large cock in their butts with no apparent pain. She had never tried anal sex. She knows she has a nice butt because her lovers always eventually try to get her to do it in the ass. She has just never trusted anybody enough. She watched her new neighbors for several hours and by the end of it she became convinced that her new neighbor is some type of sex beast.

October 3rd, SGC Briefing Room...

I walked into the briefing room after hearing Hammond approve the mission for a rescue attempt for Ernest Littlefield. Nobody but Hammond saw me yet.

"There is another person who will be joining you on this mission Colonel," Hammond stated.

"Who's that," he asked.

"Dr. Harry Demire," he replied as he indicated me.

The group turned around and I could see Sam had to work to suppress her reaction. As I shook everybody's hand I caused Sam to have an orgasm. Her mind was screaming thoughts of how she couldn't believe I'm here after she has watched us have sex every day for the last few days through the fence.

"What exactly are you a doctor of Dr. Demire," Catherine asked.

"Harry please. I have a medical doctorate, a PhD in Electromechanical Engineering, and a PhD in Solid State Physics," I answered.

Everyone but Hammond appeared quite shocked.

"Dr. Demire comes highly recommended by the Pentagon. As you can imagine we've been trying to recruit him for the program for some time now. His one condition was that he would be on SG-1 so your team will now have 5 members," Hammond spoke up.

"Well I probably would have been here sooner if you had explained what it was you wanted me to sign the non disclosure agreements for," I replied.

"They told you without signing them first," O'Neill asked surprised.

"It was deemed that he was an acceptable risk seeing how valuable his research and skills are," Hammond again explained.

"What exactly is your area of research," Sam asked.

"That's a secret. If I'm around long enough you might just find out," I replied with a wink that caused her to blush.

After we arrived through the gate we began looking around. I immediately concentrated on my power and channeled a massive strengthening charm into the entire structure. With the power I put into it the structure would last at least another 100 years. As soon as Ernest stumbled in I walked up to him. He poked me to make sure I'm real. When he hugged me I injected him with a needle.

"What's that," Sam asked.

"Part of my research. I might tell you someday. Let's just say it will strengthen Ernest," I answered.

Sam thought about his reply and thought that maybe that explained how Harry is able to stay hard for that long. Sam couldn't help but check him out constantly. She knows exactly what he looks like under those clothes

As soon as Ernest revealed the Great Race Alliance console I started interfacing the laptop I brought with me.

"What type of laptop is that? I don't recognize the brand," Sam asked.

I smiled at her endless curiosity as I replied.

"I made it myself."

It is true that I made it myself but I constructed it using the latest technomancy techniques combined with Goa'uld tech. Like the ID transport it contained an expanded space that held more processing power and memory than its size allowed for. It didn't take me long to download the contents of the console. Daniel was satisfied enough to leave after that.

When the DHD damage was revealed Sam and I worked quickly to try to get it working. I was able to fix the damage thanks to my recent study of Goa'uld science. While they were by no means as advanced as the Alterans they could fix simple circuit breaks like the falling stone caused with the DHD.

"You're good," Sam commented after we got back through the gate.

"You're not so bad yourself Sam," I replied.

"So would you like to join my girlfriends and myself for dinner tonight at our place to welcome your new neighbors," I asked.

"Oh so you know I'm your neighbor?"

"Of course."

"Well I suppose that would be fine. Maybe then you could explain to me how that whole polygamy thing works," she asked.

"I should think you've seen how it works for yourself over the last few days," I answered with a smirk as I walked off.

I picked up a mental shout of "he knew!" from a blushing Samantha Carter as I walked to find the recently reunited Catherine and Ernest.

One thing my lovers and I all agree on is that it was quite sad for Ernest and Catherine to only get a few years together. I managed to convince Catherine to let me inject her with the same strengthening solution I gave Ernest. It actually contained a one time dose of the elixir of life. The newly immortal couple would have many years together.

Debriefing Room A Few Minutes Later...

A heavily blushing Sam tried not to meet my eyes as I delivered the news on the contents of the pedestal.

"So in conclusion besides a massive update to the periodic table we gain several hundred more gate addresses than those found on Abydos along with a brief history of our distant past," I concluded.

"So the Alterans built the Stargates and are over 60 million years old. We've met the Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings are long gone," Daniel clarified.

"Yes Daniel. I've already burned you a copy of the data. You'll find it on a disk waiting for you in your office beside your new computer," I told him.

"New computer," Sam perked up.

"Dr. Demire has graciously released one of his designs for SGC use only," Hammond explained.

In actuality it was a design from about 4 years down the line from my home reality. It was nowhere near as powerful as my Goa'uld technomancy hybrids but it was much further than earth was currently capable of. A 5 terabyte hard drive, a multi core processor, along with a DVD burner capable of burning 5 terabyte DVDs were just some of its features.

"Go," Hammond simply replied when he saw the eagerness of Sam and Daniel.

"You just know how to spoil them don't you," Jack commented.

When Sam got back to her lab she began exploring her new computer. Harry was smart enough to leave her a complete manual on its design. On top was a note that told her dinner was at 6. She was pretty nervous but she would definitely be going to learn more about the scrumptious man.

6 O'clock, My House...

Sam arrived right on time and was greeted at the door by a smiling Buffy.

"Hi you must be Sam," Buffy greeted.

"Yes," she replied with a return smile.

"My name's Buffy," the blond slayer greeted her with a hug.

A simple spell made it so nobody would notice the Scooby gang's resemblance to their famous counterparts in this reality unless pointed out by one of the Scoobies themselves. Buffy had initially been cautious about bringing more women into their little fold but now she was excited at the feel of Sam Carters firm body pressed against her. Her husband definitely had good taste.

Buffy led Sam into the dining room where the others were already waiting. As she entered Sam noticed a shiver pass over all the female's faces at the same time she was hit with an intense orgasm. As she was recovering she noticed an intense look of pleasure pass over Harry's face before the woman known as Cordy crawled out from under the table. It was obvious what she was doing as she licked some white off her lips.

"Why does this keep happening to me," Sam mumbled in reference to the orgasm.

"All will be explained in time," Buffy whispered as she took a seat beside me.

"So I guess you can tell we're not exactly shy around here," I spoke to Sam as we all began eating.

"He means we saw what you were doing through the fence," Faith bluntly stated.

"How long did you know," Sam swallowed hard in embarrassment.

"The entire time. You see we did it on purpose. Consider it an audition of sorts," Hermione told her.

"An audition for what," Sam asked.

"You may have noticed that Harry has certain needs," Sarah asked.

"She means he needs to have sex a lot," Anya bluntly stated.

"Sign this non disclosure agreement and we'll explain further," Hermione said as she slid Sam a magically binding contract that would simply keep the blonde from talking without harming her.

Sam thought about it for a long time but finally decided that if this conversation was going the way she thought it was then it is definitely worth the risk. We then began to explain our past to her briefly.

"But it's not actual magic right," she pleaded as we finished.

She already knew about my powers after I levitated all of us a foot in the air. I somehow knew that would be her reaction.

"No I don't think it is. It has too many rules. Just think of it as an undetermined energy, probably vacuum energy," I answered her.

"So can I watch the series," Sam asked.

"Of course. You also have a room here whenever you want. Oh and your house is paid off," I told her.

She was gaping at my casual mention of dropping over 75 thousand on her house.

"So what now," Sam nervously asked.

"Now if you want we do the initiation," Faith leered.

"Ok," Sam replied with obvious nervousness.

I stood up and waved my hand over the table, causing everything to begin cleaning itself. I then walked over to Sam and gently took her hand. As she stood I stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tender kiss. She had a dazed expression on her face as I eventually ended it.

Behind her Hermione used a switching spell to put the one time elixir of life into Sam's blood stream. My lovers and I had all already taken ours. Physical appearance didn't really matter much to those who could put up glamours or in my case use my changeling powers. I led an unresisting Sam upstairs to our massive joint bedroom. I began removing her clothes with the help of my other lovers.

Begin Smut Scene

We lavished every bit of newly exposed skin with kisses and tongues. I kept Sam at a constant state of arousal without pushing her into an orgasm with my power. Pressing herself to my back Buffy reached down and freed me from my pants. As she knelt down to pull them off I felt her bite my right ass cheek with a playful nip. I stepped forward to embrace Sam as we both became completely naked. The other girls quickly joined us in the nude as I laid Sam back on the bed.

She spread her thighs quickly and presented me with her lovely shaved pussy. My head ducked down between her thighs where my tongue began assaulting her folds. She began moaning and grasped the back of my head as I massaged her moist lips with a skill born from many hours of eating pussy. I was careful to only hit her clit with small flicks of my tongue so as to keep her from going over the edge. I love her musky but sweet taste.

Sam was moaning as both Faith and Anya use their mouths on her breasts. I felt Buffy behind me licking my balls from behind while jacking my dick with her small but skilled hand. The other girls are off pleasing each other further up the massive bed. Soon I slip a finger into Sam's clasping pussy. She is very tight and obviously hasn't been fucked in a while.

I nip her folds gently with my teeth before sucking her clit into my mouth and rapidly tonguing it in my mouth. Sam goes over the edge as she thrusts her cunt into my face and holds my head down with her hands. I'm in no way complaining as her juices plaster my face. I lap them up eagerly until she is through with her climax.

After I pull off Buffy comes up and starts licking excess juices off my face.

"Mmmm...she tastes really good," Buffy purred at me.

I smile as I lift Sam up with ease and scoot her further up the bed. Faith grabs my cock and guides it forward into Sam's waiting and willing snatch. Sam struggles to accommodate my size after going without cock for so long but her vaginal walls quickly stretch to take me. As I sink completely into her juicy folds I stare into Sam's beautiful eyes and maximize her brain's pleasure centers. She explodes in a second orgasm as I rest my pelvis against hers.

Her muscles ripple around my cock as she rides out her orgasm. I'm in heaven as such a beauty pleasures herself from my hard organ. The other girls have mostly left me alone with Sam now as they take pleasure from each other. Resting my hands on her hips I lean down and kiss her as I draw my length from her welcoming sheath. I slide back forward until her lips are wrapped

around my base once again.

As I began a steady rhythm of thrusting Sam's lips clung to my length in an effort to keep me inside of her. Her eyes were filled with immense pleasure as I drilled myself in and out of the apex of her thighs. Our tongues duel as she works her vaginal muscles to give me more pleasure.

"Fuck me harder Harry," she moans.

I increase the speed of my thrusting as I use my flying ability to speed up my passage. Soon I wrap her in my arms and roll her over until she is on top. As she begins to ride me I start floating us a few feet off the bed, giving Sam more force to drive herself further down on my cock. I'm deep inside of her tight pussy as her legs dangle below us. I grasp her luscious ass to help her move our hips together.

Sam's heat and tightness became too much for me as I felt my balls tighten. The room seemed to literally charge with power. Sam's eyes got very wide as she felt me swell inside of her. I pulled her completely onto me as I began to blast my seed deep into her womb. Sam and every female in the room had a very intense orgasm that began to build in power as I spent myself inside her. As my cum splashed the walls of her womb an intense flash filled the room. All of my soul bonded immediately knew what the energy release meant as they struggled to recover from such an intense climax.

"Well that was unexpected," Hermione commented as Sam and I floated back to the bed with me still buried in her.

It was indeed unexpected that I formed a soul bond with Sam. I imagine it's some new power of mine to bond with anybody I choose because I didn't think Sam would be a soul bond match for me. I'll have to be careful with who I bond with.

I was the first to wake the next morning. I lay with Sam on top of me and a Slayer pressed against each of my sides. The rest of the girls spooned against them. Even after I fucked the entire group of girls into unconsciousness last night my cock is now hard. My hands wrap around Sam's toned yet nicely rounded butt. I didn't initiate her to anal sex last night even though I saw her curious as I performed it on the others.

Warning anal from here…

I concentrated very little as I used my powers to rotate the sleeping Sam. I also hit her with the Greek magic to make her first time painless. As she floated 8 inches in the air I used my power to keep my cock sticking straight up. It was interesting to do since my arms are pinned under several slayers. I lowered Sam down until my cock head touched her butt hole.

Sam's eyes flew wide as she felt something stretching her anus. Turning her head to look behind her she instantly knew it was Harry. She braced herself for pain that never came as her bowels struggled to accommodate the massive intruder. She slowly sighed in relief as she realized it must be some power of his. She curiously worked her asshole around his cock as it slid completely up her butt.

I felt in heaven as my cock sank to the base in Sam's rectum. As her back pressed against my front I leaned my head forward and began kissing her neck.

"Are you ok," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

I began to use my powers to rise and lower her hips above my waste. Her slick butt cheeks slid up and down the length of my cock as it filled and evacuated her stretched bowels. Sam began to let out tiny grunts as I buggered her. She also began thrusting her hips down on me harder. I realize my slayers were awake when I feel them nibbling on my neck.

Buffy worked one hand between Sam and I to massage my balls as she worked the other on top to play with Sam's pussy. Faith slipped a hand under me where she stuck a pussy juice soaked finger up my butt to massage my prostate. I returned the favor by using my hands to play with their pussies.

The others began to wake as Sam's butt cheeks made smacking sounds as they met my pelvis with each hard thrust.

"I think we have another anal lover," Faith announced.

As Sam worked her intestinal muscles up and down my pole and the other two worked other parts of me I felt myself getting close. Sam apparently began to feel it too as I swelled in her bowels.

"Fill her," Buffy began to whisper in one ear.

"She wants to take that cum deep in her butt," Faith began to moan in my other ear.

As they talked dirty to me I went over the edge, shooting rope after rope of hot cum deep into Sam. My pleasure took them all over the edge as I unleashed my power. We all collapsed in a sweaty heap as our orgasms subsided.

"Group shower," Faith announced.

End Smut Scene

The next few days saw Sam adjusting quite well to life as one of my girls. She did basically decide to move in but still keep her house next door. After she watched the Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis series she was quite sad for a bit that she never managed to have a steady relationship. She seemed to throw herself into our developing relationship after that. I did spend quite a bit of time with her. Sam was smart enough to catch a discrepancy pretty quickly.

"Harry something's been bugging me," she asked the other day.

"Yes love?"

"Well the first series went on for 10 years beginning in 1997. How is it you have that plus the Atlantis series if you left your reality in 2001?"

"Well you remember the Janus spell Halloween incident," I asked her sheepishly.

She nodded her recollection of one of the stories we told her in the last couple of days.

"Well I kind of figured out how to replicate it afterwards and took a peek."

"What do you mean a peek," she asked.

"Into a future time stream. Basically I allowed myself to be possessed temporarily by another Harry. Unfortunately he wasn't quite as stable as I am. Luckily it was only for a few minutes but we still aren't going to do that again anytime soon. He was from a world further along in the timeline so had watched all of those episodes. Unfortunately in his world he was also a dark lord of sorts. He basically ruled over a good deal of his world," I answered her.

"Oh," was her only reply.

Settling in to start my work at the SGC proved as exciting as I thought it would be. Sam and I right away got the computer cranking out Stargate addresses where the shift was compensated for. We built a dedicated system out of one of "my" more advanced designs. It would crank them out much faster than one of the old Cray computers.

My second mission through the gate was the one from the episode Bloodlines. The Scoobies as a group had pretty much decided that changing too much would throw the timeline off so much that we don't know what's going on. So we pretty much are going to leave a lot of events stay the same. At the same time there would be a lot of changes as well.

The only things we changed from the canon episode was Sam bringing a much larger container and myself going with Jack, Teal'c, and Bratac. Sam and Daniel came back with 12 Goa'uld in addition to the one they gave Ryac. There really wasn't an easy fix to the Jaffa problem of their dependence on symbiotes, at least not without revealing stuff we don't want to. It wasn't like the symbiote would hurt Ryac. I did however discretely dose Drayac with the elixir of life. In fact I dosed all of SG-1 and Hammond with the elixir. In addition to my liking Teal'c I did it because when we meet Ishta I have plans for her.

Ryac still needed to stay off world so he could be trained by Bratac. Even if it wasn't shown too much in the actual TV episodes I get the feeling Ryac helped Bratac quite a bit in his endeavors for Jaffa freedom.

The episode Fire and Water really had no significance whatsoever besides possibly giving an alien the ability to move on. For this reason Sam and I used our access to the gate computer to not allow the gate to connect, labeling it as a cold connection.

When Hathor showed up on October 24th following her sarcophagus I took care of her quickly. As she was flinging her pheromones around in the main briefing room I simply slugged her, knocking her unconscious. When Hammond asked how I was unaffected I simply told him I held my breath as soon I met her after seeing the effect she had on other men over the security cameras. Hathor is now a guest of the R&D department at area 51. Her sarcophagus did not get destroyed this time so will also be receiving a thorough analysis.

October 30th 1997, Scooby Fleet Ship The Harris...

Apparating aboard what is hopefully the first of many ships in our fleet I make my way to a science lab where I know I'll find Xander. Xander and his two lovers have been staying aboard ship with Dawn. Xander like myself is fascinated with the advanced technology in this universe. He spends a lot of his time in the lab he claimed tinkering with various designs he finds in the Goa'uld database.

As I enter the lab I find him tinkering with a Goa'uld hand device. As I take a seat in a nearby chair he gets a look of success on his face before slipping the device on. It lights up with a glow while he starts cackling madly with his success. I chuckle silently at my dark haired friends antics before I decide it's time to announce my presence. In hindsight it wasn't such a good idea when he was armed.

"I see you got it to work," I stated.

"Aaah...," he yelled in shock before turning the hand device on me.

I was hit by a force wave from the device which luckily the many enchantments on my clothes and equipment absorbed the brunt of. I grunted with the force of the rest thanks to Glories virtual invulnerability to most things.

"Oh my god! Harry are you alright," he asked in shock.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just be more careful. Any of the girls wouldn't have fared so well," I answered.

He sheepishly took off the device before sitting down in the chair beside me.

"Yeah I finally got the naquadah power cell hooked up," he answered my earlier question.

"Can you produce a few for the girls?"

"Sure. What brings you to my lab?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"The day you bring the cuteness that is Cassie into our lives," he flippantly answered with a grin.

I nodded.

"I need a favor," I stated.

"Anything," he quickly replied.

Alexander Harris had been through a lot in his short life. Parents that were abusive and living on the Hellmouth had made him have a very thick skin. His life had taken a turn for the better when Harry walked into it. The powerful wizard had set him up with a better place to live, allowed him to make a good amount of money for himself, and forced him to pull his head out of his ass in regards to Willow. More than that Harry was his friend. Harry is perhaps the one person out of all the Scoobies who could understand the abuse from guardians. They never discussed it but they both knew what the other had gone through.

Buffy, Willow, and none of the other girls could understand it with the possible exception of Tara. She had never been physically abused but emotional is just as strong. Seeing exactly how much worse their lives could be without Harry in it by watching the BTVS TV show really made the Scooby gang appreciate him all the more.

I raised my eyebrow at my nerdy friend at the opened ended reply.

"Well almost anything. I won't pull a Larry," he quickly amended referring to our gay high school bully.

"No matter how we try to justify it tomorrow we have to let several thousand of those villagers die in order to bring Cassie into our lives. I can tell it's wearing on the girls to do nothing even though they haven't said anything."

Xander nodded his understanding.

"I want to cast a spell on the rest of the Scoobies. It is basically a variation of the notice me not that will make it so they don't notice the fact that we could have saved them. I will shoulder the burden of it alone and cast the spell on you as well if you like but I'd like to share it with you."

Xander was thoughtful for a few minutes before he finally nodded his head in consent.

"Thank you," was all I said before I got up and left his lab to go cast the spell.

The casting went smoothly with nobody being the wiser until I reached our library where I found Hermione reading over some of the SG team reports I copied from the base. It's not exactly legal but I don't really care.

"Is it cast on all the others," Hermione asked without looking up.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh.

I knew I couldn't pull one over on my first friend, she knows me to well. She looked up at me when she heard the weary tone in my voice.

"There's no need to feel guilty about casting it Harry. We all love you and would easily agree to it if it makes you feel better. Besides you couldn't cast anything truly harmful on your soul bonded. The nature of the bond won't let you," she tells me knowingly.

"Thanks Hermione. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"No problem love. Now cast it on me so you can have some fun. You haven't shagged me yet today," she told me with a leer.

"Yes love," I answered before doing exactly as she told me.

Finding time to shag wasn't really a problem thanks to my ability to travel back up to a week in time at will. I can simply take myself and my lover back however long it will take us to shag so that we have as long as we need without ever losing any time relative to the rest of the universe.

With Janet's help I managed to prevent the loss of an SG team. Telling Hammond and the rest that I want to test a new immune booster cocktail I've created for missions off world I injected the mission personnel with a very diluted version of the elixir of life mixed with a small amount of phoenix tears. It would conceivably block just about any virus known to man. Thanks to a little bit of mind arts Hermione worked on the higher ups in Washington I wasn't required to release the formula. The way it was justified is that they would rather me use my skills than not at all.

This also proved true when I revealed I had a way to remove the naquadah bomb from Cassie's heart. The one stumbling block was the beautiful Janet Frasier.

"I don't care what the pentagon says. You're not going to operate on that little girl unless you tell me what you're doing," she furiously replied.

"I'll make you a deal Janet. You'll get your explanation at Christmas time but you're going to have to sign a contract to get it. Until then you're just going to have to trust me," I told her already planning on bringing her into the status of one of my lovers.

The stubborn CMO (chief medical officer) finally gave in and left the room but only after a threat to my manhood if something happens to Cassie. The procedure was quite simple. Using my powers I extended my senses inside her body to her heart. I then concentrated on breaking the naquadah bomb up into the microscopic harmless form of naquadah. It went very well. Besides being able to control Goa'uld technology she will have no ill side effects.

We let Janet take her again but were prepared to adopt the cute little girl in a heart beat if necessary. Buffy and the other girls did volunteer to watch Cassie when Janet had to work. While the girls were frequently busy with various things between them all they easily had the time to provide constant care for Cassie if necessary.

Janet was planning on getting a house because her current apartment wasn't big enough for the both of them. Sam insisted they move into her place since she isn't really using it. It made it much easier for Cassie when she only had to go next door or could even stay at home with one of my lovers going over to watch her.

The SG team made it back from that planet thanks to my immune booster. Nirrti didn't bother checking their vitals after administering the virus because she was so sure of her success. They did get sick and pass out for a bit but the booster quickly fought it off. Thanks to it's dilution it couldn't completely fight off a lethal infection without some side effects. I was very tempted to test one of my new snitch nukes on her Ha'tak but it wasn't her time yet. She'll get hers.

The snitch nuke is exactly what it sounds like. The snitches don't need air to move (the wings are more of a special effect) so worked fine in space. They contained an expanded inner space just like a fusion grenade snitch. But instead of a contained ball of plasma these contain high yield nuclear weapons. If one of us Scoobies launches one from a planet we can use our contacts to see through the atmosphere and direct it with our mind. When it reaches the shields it portkeys right through and detonates against the hull of the ship where the shield won't protect it. I got the idea from a later episode of SG-1 when they took out Anubis' super weapon.

When I officially took the girls on a vacation to Hawaii for a week on our Christmas vacation we actually boarded The Harris. We then jumped to a planet that wouldn't be visited for a while in canon and probably not at all now. I apparated down to the gate chamber. Walking across the room I stepped over a ring on the floor activating the device in the wall. Unlike Jack I know exactly what I'm sticking my head into. 55 million years of history of the Alteran people enter my head as a series of light flashes.

I shunt most of it to my subconscious mind to be called forth when needed by my occlumency. A good analogy would be that my occlumency will function like a search engine in this case. I now know that the only differences between myself and an Alteran are small ones. I'll be able to use their technology. We both manipulate vacuum energy when we use our powers but I'm able to handle more of it in a corporeal form. Their bodies could never take the stress of the energies that I channel.

Alterans could manipulate the energy without a focus unlike your average wizard or witch. A lot more of their power was channeled towards mental abilities developed over many years. I could develop the same mental abilities (quicker and more complex thought processes) with practice as they are detailed in the repository. Time is something I have plenty of. I would guess that at my current level I'm about a quarter as intelligent as your average Alteran. That's saying nothing of your Janus type Alteran.

Concentrating I recharge the small vacuum module on the device (the same model used to power the DHDs over so long a period of time) and stored a copied versions of my new memories within again. Before apparating back aboard I erect a ward that will kill any being entering the gate room with intent that would be harmful to myself or those I care about. I love intent based wards.

When I appeared back aboard I faced an excited looking Xander.

"Did you get it," he asked.

"I got it," I answered with a smile.

I was then forced to watch his snoopy dance as I walked over to a terminal with access to the Goa'uld computer core. It had been severely upgraded for this purpose over the last several weeks. Using a technique also detailed in my new knowledge I mentally interfaced with the technology to enter the data faster. When I was done I cut the link with a weary sigh.

Walking up to Xander I placed my hand on his temple and channeled a small amount of information into his mind.

"Woh," he exclaimed as his mind was filled with a new level of science.

I just upgraded his knowledge of science to the level of your average Alteran with no specialty gained in later years. His mind could handle that much. I also gave him the ability to read and speak several dialects of Alteran, Asgard, and Nox.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm going to go relax with several of my lovers," I told him as I walked off.

The girls all got upgrades as we returned to earth as well. The SG-1 Christmas party was held at my house. I had constructed several additional rooms by adding a new section to the house so we all stayed the night at my place. In the morning we exchanged presents. Almost everything I gave as presents was enchanted with additional protection charms or incorporated some type of hidden Alteran defense tech.

I particularly enjoyed the moment when just after Jack gave Cassie some dolls she loved I gave her my present. I led her out the back where she found a white pony she decided to call buttercup after she calmed down from her squealing and hugging fit.

As I was leading her around the yard on her new pet I distinctly heard Jack ask, "How the hell am I suppose to compete with that."

I particularly enjoyed Teal'c's response.

"I believe you don't O'Neill," the strong Jaffa replied.

The pony would be housed in a stable down at the end of the street thanks to us living on the outskirts of the town. I had the place built and staffed by a few local teenagers. I also got the girls a few horses for them to ride. Later that day it was time to keep up my promise to Janet.

Sam led the beautiful brunette doctor into my study where I presented her with a magically binding contract. It was the same one Sam had to sign. Janet quickly signed it after which I explained everything to her. Apparating her to the bridge of The Harris proved my claims to her easily enough.

"So you want me to be one of your girls," she clarified after I finished.

"Yes," I answered simply.

Janet thought for a few minutes while looking at her best friend Sam. I already know both women had experimented with each other quite often while in the academy.

"I accept," she finally replied.

"Good," I answered with a smile.

Begin Smut Scene

I approached the nervous brunette and helped her stand. As I captured her lips in a gentle kiss Sam came up behind her and started kissing her neck. Janet moaned as I slipped my hand inside her pants and cupped her pussy. Her pussy was clean shaven and smooth. I slipped a finger between her lips and into her snug channel and began fingering her. Her moan was delicious to my ears. Janet's small hand slipped down and inside my pants to wrap around my hard cock.

I enjoyed the widening of her eyes in shock at my size before she started stroking me. Sam reached around and began to undo our new lover's pants. She pulled them down, crouching to slip them off her feet. While kneeling she pulled her panties off as well. Her head dipped forward to bite her lover's ass cheek playfully. Sam then came around behind me and helped Janet get my pants off. Janet was the one to drop down this time in front of me to get my pants off.

After my boxer briefs came off Janet's head ducked forward to capture my cock head in her hot little mouth. Janet's tongue swirled around the head of my dick before it darted in to taste the precum leaking out of my piss slit. I enjoyed the feeling as Sam pressed her naked body against my back. I reached behind myself to play with her ass while Sam reached around and guided Janet's head in a bobbing motion on my pole.

Janet showed her talented cock sucking skills as she slid her smooth lips down the length of my member and kept on going even after I hit the back of her throat. She began deep throating me while gagging herself on my member. Sam seemed to know exactly when Janet needed air and what she could take as she held the gagging doctor's head so that her nose was pressed into my pubic hair. Sam switched to using only one hand to gag Janet as she slipped a finger from the other up my ass and started to finger my prostate.

Her nibbling on my neck combined with the swallowing sensations Janet was providing my cock sent me over the edge. The doctor quickly drank down my seed without spilling a drop. As she stood up I could see she was saving the last of it in her mouth. Sam quickly relieved her of it as she swirled it between their mouths in one of the hottest kisses I've ever had the pleasure to observe.

I apparated us to our bedroom where Sam and I guided Janet onto her back on the bed. I wasted no time dropping to my knees between Janet's spread legs. My mouth quickly found the apex of her thighs and started lapping up her dripping nectar. Each of my lovers tasted slightly different but they all held that slight taste of womanly musk I've come to love. Janet immediately began moaning in pleasure as my tongue traveled the length of her folds before swirling down to attack her cunt hole. I carefully avoided too much direct contact with her clit as I slipped a finger into her pussy.

Sam meanwhile was trailing kisses up Janet's body. She paid close attention to the brunette's nipples before capturing her lips in a hot tongue filled kiss. As I twisted my fingers around inside her to massage her vaginal walls Janet moaned into the mouth of my newest blond lover. With a wicked grin on my face I concentrated on my changeling powers. My finger grew longer allowing me to hit Janet's g spot at the same time as I stretched her. She quickly had a shuddering orgasm that produced a good amount of her sweet nectar for me to lap up.

I stood up and positioned myself at the entrance to Janet's pussy. As I sunk into her willing snatch I came to the conclusion that it's been a while since she took a cock in there. Sam maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Janet's face. I watched in growing arousal as Janet's tongue darted out and began lapping at Sam's dripping vagina. The sight of a woman with another woman always excites me. Pure lesbians don't do much for me since I know they don't like men but bi sexual women turn me on a lot.

I began sliding in and out of her grasping cunt as I increased my size a few inches while growing my girth. She let out a scream of pleasure as I began drilling out her channel. I sheathed myself in and withdrew from her in a steady rhythm as Sam ground herself down on Janet's face. Janet was wracked with a shuddering orgasm after only a few strokes as I let loose

my orgasmic power on her. It had the same effect on Sam as she sprayed her juices into Janet's mouth. Janet swallowed them down as I leaned forward to duel tongues with Sam.

I continued to fuck Janet's tight pussy through her orgasm. Her cunt muscles gripped me tightly with every stroke. Sam and I played with Janet's breasts between us while I began to slam myself harder into her. Her heat and tightness proved to be too much for me after another 15 minutes of fucking her and several orgasms from her. After her third orgasm the grasping caused me to spill my seed into her womb. I blasted it full with a massive load of cum.

Naturally my orgasmic power nailed them both with an intense orgasm. As I pulled out of Janet Sam was quick to drop to her knees in front of me. She took my cock in her mouth and cleaned all of Janet's juices off before diving between Janet's thighs to lap my seed out with our combined juices. As I stood behind her stroking my cock I admired Sam's wiggling ass.

Warning anal from here…

Getting a wicked idea I concentrate and two fairly large cocks are present where there was one before. With but a thought my telekinetic powers position the girls so that Janet is on all fours with Sam plastered in the same position with her naked breasts in the brunettes back. I press a finger inside of each of their assholes while channeling a Greek charm into each.

Slipping them out my fingers are replaced with my cocks. They both let out a simultaneous moan as inch after inch of hard hot meat sinks into their bowels, stretching their intestines to accommodate my size. When I'm buried to the hilt(s) in their snug butts I rest for a second while fondling Sam's breasts. The duel sensation of having two cocks buried into two butts along with the sight of such a thing is almost too much for me. I used my occlumency to suppress my urge to cum.

Regardless of that this is definitely going to become my most powerful patronus quality memory. I could kill every dementors in my reality with this memory. The girls both tightened their assholes down on me as I began to slide out and then back in their snug grasping bowels. The shear stretching of their ass rings around my girth was a sight to behold and feel. They both grunted in unison as I began to sodomize them.

Sam was leaning down and nibbling on Janet's neck and ears. It made me quite jealous but my current body size wouldn't allow for me to do that to Sam with the way they are double stacked, not unless I want to crush Janet into the bed beneath us. While that idea is kind of hot in a way I make myself bigger, stretching my height, so that I can plaster myself to Sam's back without adding weight. The bed sinks down more as I begin shafting their holes even faster.

The girls grunt with each thrust as the smacking sounds of ass flesh meeting my flesh fill the room. Using my power of flight I wrap my arms around Sam and take both our weight off Janet. This allows Janet and Sam to both slip a hand between their thighs and start playing with their pussies as I ream their asses out. Getting another wicked idea I concentrate again and grow another set of cock like appendages. They were smaller than the ones buried in the girls' bowels but they were also more flexible. They snaked into my lovers pussies and began twisting around to stretch their walls.

The girls began thrashing in shuddering orgasm as the new appendages hit their g spots along with many other nerves. Their intestinal and vaginal wall spasms almost send me over the edge. I decide to twist the knife so to speak. I elongate my arms to wrap around Janet as well before focusing my power. We disappeared from the room and appear about a thousand feet in the air with both girls impaled to the hilt on my cocks. I willed warming charms around us as I continued to thrust my hips up into their orifices. The shock of the sudden transition to such a height sent adrenaline pouring into their systems, intensifying their climaxes. The intense spasms sent me over the edge as all four holes practically milked my cocks. I blasted a massive load of hot cum into every hole. My power provided enough cum to fill every hole until it leaked out. The girls were in a near catatonic state as I apparated us back to our bed.

"Damn," was all Sam could finally get out.

"Yeah," was all Janet could manage.

End Smut Scene

Janet integrated into being one of my girls just as well as Sam did. She was rather shocked to find out she died in a couple of years in the show. I assured her that wouldn't happen now. We started releasing the energy absorbing inserts for the Kevlar vests much earlier now. Of course with our Alteran science they were much more effective than they were in the show, just not too fantastically effective for the benefit of maintaining our cover. Even without that as one of my women Janet is now constantly protected by some very powerful enchantments and technology, including an Alteran personal shield. Contrary to the less user friendly model found by McKay in Atlantis my version had no trouble working with the Scoobies. It utilized a very watered down AI system to identify threats and raise the appropriate defense, although I was very careful about making the system too intelligent.

Also there is the soul bonding protection that means as long as one of the bonded is still on this side of the veil the other cannot pass on.

Most of the problems with the replicators in the Pegasus galaxy arose because the Alterans tried to make their AIs too intelligent and life like. The problem with that is that biological beings have a little thing called free will. Even the Milky Way and Ida replicators were an earlier version who's AI had been messed with by the man who created the AI Reese.

I did create quite a few of the earlier version bug like replicators to help Xander upgrade The Harris with Alteran designs but I tied their control directly to his mind. They had programs to do just about whatever tasks he assigned but no free thinking that a higher level AI would be capable of.

The whole Corai episode in my opinion did nothing to advance the actions of the series beyond emphasizing how repentant Teal'c is about his actions while serving Apophis. So naturally the gate received a cold dial on that address. Part of the replicators job in upgrading the Harris included constructing a built in Stargate complete with some personalized modifications. Using this gate Xander sent a remote cloaked probe through to that planet where the probe manually disabled the gate unless it received my authorization to work again. I wasn't about to risk using the gate network update system to change the code. We saw how much Baal was monitoring such happenings with how quickly he responded to the avenger virus.

January 30th 1998...

As we stepped through the gate to the dying former Tollan homeworld I immediately erected a subtle breathing filtration field around myself and Sam. I also did the best to cover for the rest of the team without them noticing. One of my newer upgrades post acquisition of the Alteran database in my head allowed me to do the same for the Tollans. Without nanites I would never be able to split my attention enough to do something so subtle with so many targets. Just like the replicators the nanites are a valuable tool if used properly. The nanites can manipulate matter on an atomic level. Such a technology provides almost limitless possibilities.

If the Alterans hadn't gotten so damn used to peace and not thinking strategically this tech might have won them the wraith war. They always made way too complicated solutions to problems.

The nanites slipped off of my body from their expanded dimensional storage space in my pocket, invisible to the naked eye, and entered the bodies of every Tollan lying around us. They constantly monitored their bodies and fed the information back to the nanites in me where it sorted the data and told me exactly what I want to know. Several of the Tollans were already dead but hadn't been that way for long. The nanites began their work of repairing the damage and reviving them before their souls left their body. I couldn't exactly do any necromantic rituals with the team around after all.

The nanites simulated the conditions that told the team that everybody was still alive as they checked them even if they hadn't been completely revived yet.

We began taking them back to the SGC. With Janet's help they were quickly conscious again. Omac introduced his cheery disposition to everybody. I convinced Hammond to let me handle the Tollans after I "examined" the Tollan technology found on them. In reality the Alteran technology was far superior but that didn't stop me from duplicating the technology in addition to preventing it working against our iris. Basically it worked by shifting the traveler to another dimension, sort of like apparating except it was a different dimension than the one Stargate and apparition wormholes travel through.

"Here are your phase shift devices," I said as I returned them to the surprised Tollans.

"You can tell what these are," a startled Narim asked.

"Of course I can. They are simple devices although we prefer a complete dimensional transition when we travel in such a way," I answer.

They were all staring at me in shock now, not just Narim and Omac.

"I don't understand. From the level of technology we see here you shouldn't be able to even grasp how this technology works let alone have anything like it," Narim said in a questioning tone.

"That's just it. We only allow other races to see what we want them to see. It would be foolish to let the Goa'uld know our true might. They wouldn't tolerate us being so advanced. We don't want to be constantly forced to defend ourselves from enemies. The problem with being powerful is that there will always be others challenging you for that power," I bluffed to the Tollans.

"Then why show us," Narim asked.

"Because your people have potential despite your offensive arrogance," I said with a sneer at Omac.

"You are on a path to destruction with your open defiance of the Goa'uld with only a simple ion cannon grid standing between them and the total annihilation of your people. Hopefully this will allow you to see some sense even though I doubt it," I continued when it seemed they were all paying attention.

"How did you know about our ion cannons," Omac questioned.

"You'll find we know many things more than you realize," I replied cryptically.

Even before word left base about the Tollans I convinced Hammond to send them back through the gate to a planet a few light years away from their new home world. Hammond thought they would be contacting their people for transport from there. SG-1 went with them as escort but soon returned at the request of the Tollans. From there I immediately apparated aboard the Harris where the newly installed intergalactic hyperdrive engine shot us to the planet we just got back from in a matter of minutes.

Our remote transporter system worked the same way as a remote apparition works. I had long since classified magic as vacuum energy manipulation. The only differences between wizards and Alterans are some physiological ones that allow us easier access to our powers with a more diverse range of abilities. Of course the Alterans have much more developed mental abilities that it takes us years to develop if we even know how. Developing a remote apparition system that uses wormholes instead of beams of light to travel wasn't too difficult. We beamed the startled Tollans aboard.

"I don't understand. We checked for Stargates in the systems surrounding our new homeworld and found none," Narim stated.

"You'll find that the number of Stargates in this galaxy most know about and the actual number vary greatly," I answered.

It was a short trip to their new world. We beamed them down before leaving them a small gift in the form of a brand new Stargate and DHD. We managed to mask the connection of this gate to the network. I imagine that in the show that's what alerted Anubis to their presence. Just to keep them on their toes before we left we used the beaming technology to reposition their entire ion cannon network into one place. I had to laugh at my decision to let Faith at the controls when I noticed the new configuration was in the shape of a penis.

This should shift the entire balance of future interactions with the Tollans now that they know a small fraction of how advanced we are. Of course showing them the inside of my expanded wizard's trunk on the short trip will have them thinking every piece of tech from earth is more than it seems. They will be very paranoid about any of our tech from now on. I of course spelled them so they couldn't talk about what they saw or heard from me with anybody but their own people. I cast the spell so that it will transfer to whoever they talk to about that information along with the information. So no Tollan will be able to talk about it with a non Tollan except for me (the caster). I didn't feel bad at all about fucking with the Tollans. Just to fuck with Narim, Omac, and Travelle further Xander and I left behind a cloaked probe with beaming technology on it.

We instructed it to randomly replace any furniture the trio used with various materials that looked like the original. My favorite was when Xander instructed the probe's lower level AI to use mashed up banana as a material. The holographic recordings of their reactions sent back to us via subspace had us cackling madly in glee for hours.

February 6th 1998...

When the fire started bombarding the gate as soon as we stepped through I quickly dialed back to earth. The SGC already knows about some of the weapons I've toyed around with. They of course don't ask too many questions with me providing them enough fusion grenades to make them standard issue for SG teams. As such I tossed a couple of high yield fusion grenades far enough to take out the attackers long enough for us to get through the gate without further trouble. Later that day I entered Hammond's office.

"What can I do for you Dr. Demire," the general asked.

"I believe I've located some type of technology connected to the gate using seismometers. It vibrates whenever the gate is active," I answered as I handed him the coordinates.

"I'll have this checked out right away," he answered.

That was how the second Stargate and its DHD was picked up. This time the power source wouldn't decide to die as soon as Sam powered it up thanks to us replacing the vacuum power module it used. It was the first power module to ever give out after such a long time that we know of. It was simple wear and tear that kept it from channeling any more vacuum energy. I thought it a pretty good lifetime for any technology of well over 50 million years.

When we got to Harlan's planet from the episode Solitudes I immediately shot down the stun weapon with my P90. When the others looked at me questioningly I simply told them that the ominous powering up sound made me nervous. When Harlan did finally come forth we started our usual opening greetings. While the others were having a look around I made a private deal with Harlan. He gave me the plans for the design of his body and I gave him a DHD power module for himself. It will last him for the next 40 million years or so with the constant use. He was all too happy to go forth and try to find friends after I gave him a list of friendly planets we have visited.

While I may have vastly more advanced robotics technology that employs nanites you never know if there is something unique or valuable in a new design.

For the episode There But for the Grace of God I decided to play it safe and follow Daniel through the quantum mirror. While Daniel was figuring out what happened to the others I used an Alteran handheld scanner to get the design for the mirror. The scanner scanned down to the last atom. I can now duplicate the technology. While the Alterans had some pretty advanced technology and had experience with a bit of reality travel the makers of the mirror were experts at it.

I recognize it as a Furling reality portal from the repository. The Alterans were experts on interdimensional travel within a reality. The Furlings were experts on inter-reality travel. If the Furlings are no longer around it's probably because they went exploring in Alternate realities. My nanites could replicate just about any technology by configuring themselves to the design. They give a whole new meaning to multipurpose. Using them configured to send a signal through the reality barrier I sent the design back to the Harris in the gate verse as a test.

The constructors on board would incorporate the design immediately. Like all Alternate realities it fascinated me to watch the happenings in this reality. After Daniel was detained I decided to take action. Walking back to the gate I concentrated on it and watched as it rippled to life from my power. I then forced the iris open while using an Alteran handheld scanner to upload a program into the SGC computer to make it look like that's what actually opened it.

I then made it look like I just stepped through as I dropped my invisibility spell. I was instantly surrounded. A few minutes later I was in the same room as Daniel.

"Harry how did you get here?"

"I followed you through the mirror. If you haven't been able to figure out yet it's a reality travel device," I told him.

"What are we going to do? They are under attack from the Goa'uld," Daniel stated.

"I know. Let me handle it."

A few minutes later we were brought into the briefing room to see a very unhappy O'Neill.

"The trick with the iris was not appreciated," he stated.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

"I assume you're with him," he continued as he indicated Daniel.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you come to get him back?"

"Yes but as long as I'm here I can help you out," I told him.

"What can you do," he asked as he skeptically eyed me.

"I'm assuming the Ha'tak is landed on the mountain top?"

He nodded an affirmative.

"If you let me out on the top I can take out both ships," I told him.

He stared at me for a long time. I could hear his thoughts raging but the truth is that he has nothing to loose.

"We can't reach the surface. They are barring the entrance," he answered.

"You know as well as I do that there are several alternative entrances that they aren't likely to have discovered yet," I replied while recalling the shafts the team had used to enter during the black hole incident.

He nodded again as I just confirmed at least some of my story by knowing about those although he probably doesn't realize that it won't be long until the Goa'uld scanners pick up the shafts.

I was soon entering the shaft. The alternate Samantha had long since joined us. I turned around and smirked at them.

"I won't be long," were my last words as I began ascending the shaft.

"Arrogant much," I heard O'Neill state.

"It's not arrogance when it's deserved," I picked up Daniel replying.

Once out of the shaft I invisibly flew to the top of the mountain. It really doesn't matter what I do now because it will never get back to my reality as long as Daniel doesn't find out. And really if he does it's a simple matter of a memory charm or a secrecy spell so he can't talk about it. I still don't want to use my full power or reveal my advanced tech. What is the fun in always doing stuff the easy way.

I apparate right through the Ha'tak's shield and use my contacts to see inside. I next apparate inside the ship itself. It doesn't take long to rid the place of Jaffa. I then did the same with the other Ha'tak before landing it beside the mountain. Walking out I disposed of the Jaffa at the entrance before walking into the mountain to be met by a wide eyed O'Neill, Samantha, and even Daniel.

"What I told you I wouldn't be long," I told them with a smirk as I walked back toward the gate.

"Come on Daniel we're leaving."

"Thank you," Samantha managed to get out through her shock.

"No problem. I'd do anything for a Samantha Carter," I told her with a grin.

My enhanced hearing picked up her conversation with Daniel.

"Why did he say that," she asked.

"Your counterpart is one of his girlfriends," Daniel answered.

"One of his girlfriends," she managed to gasp out while still being quiet.

"Yep."

"Is polygamy legal in your world," she asked.

"No but they aren't married are they. Besides Harry is a special case," Daniel replied before he told her a bit of what I've done since coming to the SGC.

As we left back for our own reality I couldn't help smirk at Jack. He looked like he had swallowed a lemon as he thought over the fact that a scientist had saved the planet in a situation where the military couldn't. As we transitioned over to our reality I checked the connection between my nanites and the ones I left behind in certain people in the last reality. They worked just fine so I will be able to follow what goes on there and even direct events through the people if I want. That Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill will never age again either.

Almost as soon as we got back to the correct earth we faced the Kinsey introduction situation. Kinsey is one of my least favorite people. His lackey Simmons is also on my least favorite people list. They don't rate as high as Riddle but they are up there. Everybody was a little more willing to listen since I had been there too but we decided to hold off announcing the situation to Kinsey for a bit (or at least until Daniel decided he didn't like where things were going like in the canon episode).

I calmly began refuting every one of Kinsey's arguments with simple logic and evidence. The evidence came as a surprise to most. I placed a holographic projector onto the table and began showing memories of the incidents brought up. What Kinsey and nobody else but Sam knew was that our conference was being broadcast live right to the president via hologram. One particular topic of discussion really made me enjoy the verbal sparring.

"Do you have any idea how much this program costs," Kinsey asked Jack.

"Seven ish," he answered.

"Seven billion four hundred million dollars a year," Kinsey answered in outrage.

"If the money is such a big issue Senator I'm sure I can arrange to have at least half of that covered," I spoke up.

Everybody was staring at me in shock at my proclamation that I can get a hold of that much money a year.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that," Kinsey finally recovered enough to sneer at me.

"Why I can ask my home government," I replied with a smile.

Again everybody was staring at me in shock.

"You can't do that. It would be treason," Kinsey replied smugly.

"Not technically. You'll recall that I didn't sign the agreement before you told me about the program. In that time I made arrangements so that if anything should happen to me the entire Stargate program would be dumped onto the internet so that no home wouldn't know the truth. Trust me when I say no firewall or antivirus software on earth will stop it," I sneered at the politician.

"Oh my god," Simmons muttered in shock.

He was pretty much expressing the sentiments of everybody there.

"So I suggest you shut up and quickly go satisfy yourself that this is money well spent," I told the dirt bag.

Needless to say the meeting ended quickly after that. As for the risk of getting court marshaled after the mission to save earth it became non existent. When Daniel and I showed the president Daniels memories (mine certainly weren't getting shown) of the alternate reality over the holo projector he authorized SG-1 on an early strike mission. It was deemed best to send a small team.

When we stepped through onto what only Sam and I knew to be a Goa'uld Ha'tak we didn't change anything from the canon episode (besides my presence) right up until we got captured. Sam and I faked unconsciousness from the stun grenade. We did this for one simple reason. We weren't sure where exactly Bratac was on the ship. Bratac's destiny is almost as big as Teal'c's. They are both figureheads for the Jaffa rebellion in the years to come.

Luckily we knew when he would come to us. When we went to take out Klorel on the Peltak (bridge) I stayed behind to back up Daniel because I already know the others can handle themselves. As such I made sure Daniel didn't get shot. Daniel is like the energizer bunny. You can kill him and kill him but he keeps coming back. That didn't mean I saw any reason to risk his life. As soon as the bridge was clear and the others were securing Klorel and making plans to ring across to the other ship I beat them to it.

"Harry," Jack shouted as I ringed across to the other ship.

The Jaffa and Apophis never knew what hit them. I moved like lightning using the speed Glory possessed as she regained her strength. I didn't hold back as I snapped every neck of every living being on the bridge. A minute later the rest ringed over with Klorel held at gunpoint to see nothing but corpses and myself.

"Took you long enough," I stated.

"How," Daniel finally asked.

"Man Daniel, for a linguist you are certainly a man of few words at the moment," I quipped.

"Never mind, can we take the ships," Jack broke in to cut off any reply.

"Already done, this ship is under my control. I locked out the bridge from the Jaffa while sealing them behind blast doors in various sections of the ship. I also disabled any security measures. It's a simple matter to do it to the other ship," I answered.

"Good. Carter, Teal'c you two go disable the C4 on the other ship while Harry does his thing. Then we'll land our new ships near the mountain once it hits night fall," Jack ordered.

We did just that and that's how earth acquired two new assets. Klorel is being kept in a holding cell in a secure location until we can figure out a method to safely extract him. It was under my personal recommendation that the president decided this. We aren't in the habit of torturing and experimenting upon victims, which is what Skara is. I'm not yet ready to reveal that I can already extract the Goa'uld. Daniel and Sharai are anxious to get him back.

There were several hundred captured Jaffa (Apophis didn't bring that large a force) and a few Goa'uld, some of which I knew to be Tokra spies. We are keeping the Goa'uld sedated so they can't harm their hosts until we figure out how to extract them. Of course I know earth won't figure it out before we meet the Tokra so the spies are safe. The Jaffa are either being converted by Teal'c or being kept as prisoners of war.

Something I've been wondering about since reaching this reality was quickly answered. I was wondering what would happen during the time between the first and second season. In the episodes this last mission bridged the gap. In this reality there was a rather large lull in activity after the first episode of the season. SGC missions still went on but nothing too severe. This gave us time for vacations which were well deserved after saving the world.

This gave me ample enough opportunity to do something I've been wanting for a while. After delivering a quantum mirror (closed off from the standard network of course) to Giles, Joyce, and Jenny back in our original reality so they could visit my girls and myself I transported aboard the Harris.

"Is everything ready," I asked Xander.

"Yep," he answered with a grin.

"Then lets go," I told him.

He quickly took us out of the system on sublight before jumping to hyperspace. We came out of hyperspace a few minutes later above a familiar planet covered in lava flows. I concentrated on increasing the power to the shield I normally constantly kept around myself before flaming away guided by my see through contacts. I appeared in a bubble shaped dome and quickly strode forward until I encountered what I was looking for.

I quickly summoned the ZPM from the outpost console. Changing my mind I focused on expanding my flame field around the entire chair platform and taking it with me into the cargo bay of the Harris. There is no use wasting a perfectly good Alteran control chair. From there I strode to the power room where I plugged in the ZPM. Once I was safely back on the bridge Xander reactivated the hyperdrive. This time we could tell from the different color of the hyperspace field that we are traveling at much greater speeds.

"Current ETA to the Asuran home world is 10 hours," Hermione announced.

Without straining the intergalactic hyperdrive the replicators had installed that was a pretty good speed. For the next 10 hours we checked over the systems of the ship to make sure everything was ready. As we exited hyperspace above the planet in the Pegasus galaxy our multipurpose field generator kicked into action. We didn't even give any time for the Alterans most advanced replicators to react before the field shot out and encompassed the planet. All over the planet the Alteran form replicators lost cohesion between their nanites.

Immediately our own replicators transported down and began taking over the planet. They recycled the neutronium, trinium, and other alloys the deactivated replicators were made of. I myself beamed down to the city ship control room where I began asserting my control over the planet with the lockout command. Buffy appeared beside me to watch over me while I work with the chair.

"We're just lucky they programmed it into them to not shield from that field," Buffy told me.

"Yeah at least until McKay would have fucked it up by changing their programming," I answered.

A quick inventory of the city had a count of over 100 ZPM power modules, many of them in storage for whenever they are needed. There were 3 Aurora class battleships just waiting to be launched. The Potter, The Summers, and The Granger were auto piloted into orbit at my mental command. Next to join them was the city ship, Atluria. I immediately ordered the replicators to begin construction on a new city ship and more battleships.

Without straining their resources they would be capable of producing 3 battleships a month. I altered the design slightly with a short mental reconfiguration session. It took a few minutes to incorporate the upgrades the Alterans had made in the 5 million years spent in the Pegasus galaxy. I added another pair of shields to incorporate 2 redundant systems. Each ship would have 2 redundant ZPM powered systems as well. Two primary beam weapons as well as several smaller ones would increase the weapons compliment past what the drones provided.

After those things were ordered I took a short hop over to Atlantis. Not yet ready to mess with the known course of events too much I made sure not to activate any systems as I transported Janus' time puddlejumper out of Atlantis into Atluria. With that done we headed for the Milky Way with all but the Harris. Xander, Tara, Willow, and Dawn were staying behind to oversee things on the former Asuran world.

As we crossed the several million light years between galaxies several compliments of replicators scoured the three ships and one city ship to make upgrades. They hooked up the same upgrades as those being incorporated into the new designs (didn't take as long to modify as it would to build from scratch). Atluria would now be able to raise it's shield and cloak at the same time, as would the cruisers.

When we got back in our galaxy we set Atluria down on a planet that the Alterans had been in the process of making habitable when the plague hit. The replicators can finish the rest of the process. The three cruisers headed for the sol system. They now rest cloaked in a high orbit, watching over the planet.

July 3rd 1998...

When the attack started on the village everything pretty much went as it did in the cannon episode. Sam agreed to become a temporary host to Jolinar. The Tokra presented no threat to my blonde lover thanks to the nanites in her system. They could control what the Tokra was able to read from Sam's mind and even the actions of the symbiote itself. As soon as she was taken over the Tokra and the rest of us headed back through the gate.

The nanites were downloading all of Jolinar's memories and transmitting them onto the network of the ships in orbit. Next came the part we would all secretly enjoy. We had just left the shower room when I caught up to Sam.

"Sam honey can I talk to you in your lab," I asked.

Jolinar was pretty sure she hadn't done anything yet to give herself away. Whatever her host's lover wanted she would have to go along with to keep her identity a secret. She followed him to a lab she recognized as her hosts. As soon as they were in the office portion of her lab he was on her. She found herself in a searing kiss. She was confused for a moment until she analyzed her hosts' thoughts before she took her.

They were thoughts of anticipation for the habitual sex shared with this human after each mission. She hadn't been able to recall it before since she hadn't fully blended. She had no choice but to return the kiss, besides he isn't exactly unattractive.

Begin Smut Scene

I mentally smirked as Jolinar returned the kiss. Sam was laughing as well over the mental link the nanite network allowed us to maintain without Jolinar knowing. I reached down and slipped my hand inside her BDUs, cupping her cunt. She is already wet as I slip a finger in her snatch and begin stroking her slick walls. Jolinar moans into my mouth as I explore her folds. She slips a hand down to return the favor as her hand encircles my throbbing cock.

Channeling a bit of my power causes the Tokra to orgasm on my hand. I held her up from her temporary weakness after her explosive release. I quickly pulled my hand back and began to take her pants off. She quickly started doing the same. As soon as her panties were around her ankles I lifted her up by her butt cheeks and set her on her lab bench. Spreading her thighs I stepped forward and guided my thick shaft into her tight pussy.

Jolinar couldn't believe the size of her current lover's penis. It was probably the biggest she'd ever experienced in her long life. It stretched her cunt muscles so good as she grunted from the force of his entrance. She concentrated on manipulating her host's body and caused her cunt muscles to tighten down on his shaft, dragging out his thrusts.

I couldn't believe how tight Sam's pussy became all of a sudden. I hadn't felt that kind of control since fucking Nym. Luckily the nanites were recording everything, including the trick Jolinar just performed. I began fucking the ancient Tokra in Sam's body with deep penetrating thrusts. She grunted and moaned with each entrance and exit of her center. I leaned down and captured one of Sam's nipples in my mouth and began to suck on it. This caused her to get even hotter around my cock before thrusting back at my pelvis.

Jolinar used some of her Tokra strength to meet me thrust for thrust, grinding her pelvis against mine. I channeled my power through my cock and sent her into another explosive orgasm. As her cunt muscles went into spasms around my length I continued to fuck her. Her lips clung to the length of my cock as inch after inch ran against them. I nibbled on her neck as I drilled her center, tasting her delicious skin. My fey nature allows me to taste my lover's arousal on them through pheromones. I let myself be absorbed into her arousal and picked up the pace of my thrusting. She grunted with each thrust from the shear force of my fucking.

Jolinar had never experienced a non Tokra lover capable of such stamina and strength. Never before, even with a Tokra, had she experienced orgasms as intense or as frequently in a session of sex. She ran her hands along her lovers back, grasping his ass to pull him further inside her center. She bit down into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming as her next orgasm hit her. This time she could feel him swell inside of her to release his seed. As she felt his hot seed begin to spurt into her she hit another orgasm more intense than any previous. She lost consciousness from the intensity.

From here on is anal...

As I came I channeled my power into Jolinar's senses to overload her with pleasure. Sam and I both agreed that this next part would be even more sweet than planned thanks to information just gleaned from the Tokra's memories. I pulled out of Sam's pussy and turned her around so that she was lying on her stomach, bent over the lab table. I kneeled behind my lover and began licking her asshole. The rim job seemed to work in bringing Jolinar around, something that made all of us watching (all my lovers) cackle with glee at what will happen next.

Jolinar came to consciousness to feel what she thought is a tongue on her asshole. She thought maybe this is a post sex ritual on this world and just went with it, besides it felt pleasant. She thought there was no way her lover would be ready for more after the amount of his seed he just deposited in her womb, she was wrong.

After a few minutes of having her butt licked she felt her lover pull away. When she felt something pressing against her asshole she almost panicked. She had never in her over a millennia of life let any lover fuck her ass. Many had wanted to but she wouldn't demean herself to do such an act in her mind. She had to quell her pride if she wanted to maintain cover. For her survival she grunted and bore the penetration of her rectum.

As I sank my cock up Jolinar's butt I delighted in the feeling and the thoughts gleaned from the link. The knowledge that I'm defiling such a prideful Tokra added to my pleasure. I slid home until my cock was buried to the hilt in Sam's asshole. I then pulled back and slammed back forward, not taking it easy on Jolinar. I began to fuck her butt faster and faster. She just took the ass reaming with grunts and moans as she tried to relax her stretched butthole.

Jolinar couldn't believe the sensation as her asshole was stretched more than she had ever felt before. But instead of the expected pain there was only pleasure. She didn't know how but there was no pain from having her lover's massive log shoved up her ass. When he was buried completely in her bowels he leaned over her body and started nibbling on her neck and ears.

She felt the strangest urge to give into his domination of her and to submit herself to him completely. Her pride held her back as he began to fuck her ass.

I could tell Jolinar was still resisting me if only mentally. So I began to fuck her ass hard. My pelvis smacked against her butt cheeks, causing them to ripple with each meeting. My hands played with her breasts as I leaned over her and pushed her into the lab table. Her stretched asshole clung to my dick with every withdrawal before stretching to submit to my penetration with each return stroke. I channeled my power into my cock and forced her into another explosive orgasm. I rode through her spasms with more sodomizing.

Jolinar couldn't believe her body had just betrayed her by having an orgasm with this human's cock buried in her ass. She never thought she would actually enjoy such an act as having herself defiled in such a manner. She was even more surprised as her lover maneuvered his arm underneath her before working his hand into her pussy. She couldn't help but experience pleasure as he worked her folds while stretching her intestinal muscles with his large tool. One thing was for sure, this lover is probably one of the best she's ever had if not the best.

I stood Jolinar up a bit and started playing with her snatch since she was unlikely to do it herself. I pushed my fingers deep into her pussy, using the grip to pull her back harder onto my cock. I put her through several more orgasms in quick succession. I was determined to make her submit completely.

Jolinar couldn't believe how many times she came on his cock. It was more than with it in her pussy. She was tired of fighting his domination of her. She submitted to him by thrusting herself back harder onto his invading cock. It actually made her feel better as he penetrated her deeper with their combined strength thrusting them together.

I finally felt her submit. That knowledge made me even harder than before. I could feel my cock swell as I prepared to cum. I thrust forward one last time and began shooting rope after rope of hot seed deep into her bowels where no man had been before. My orgasm sent her far over the edge and she collapsed against the lab table as she let the pleasure wash over her. As I pulled of Jolinar I helped her get dressed by pulling her panties and BDUs up over her thoroughly reamed out ass, her hole still gaping from my recent stretching.

End Smut Scene

Jolinar stood up on shaking legs. If this is what her host routinely did on a regular basis it was a wonder she could even move at all. It was probably the most pleasurable sensation of her life. She was fanaticizing about ways to kidnap this Harry and take him with her when his next question startled her severely.

"So who are you," I asked already knowing the answer.

The Tokra tensed, ready for action if necessary. Jolinar was pretty confident she could render this human unconscious without harm. She didn't want to hurt him after how much pleasure he just gave her.

"What do you mean," she asked trying to play dumb.

"Well I know you are of the same race as the system lords but I'm not so ignorant as to classify an entire race as evil by the actions of a few. I imagine you are no system lord. Also by the fact that you haven't harmed anybody on the base I'm going to assume you're in no hurry to kill anybody. So who are you," I asked.

Jolinar relaxed a bit. She had expected instant aggression but it seems her lover is more enlightened than she would have expected.

"My name is Jolinar and I'm a Tokra. We don't take hosts against their will, normally," she quickly added as she realized the current situation she found herself in.

"I suppose I don't begrudge you wanting to survive but could I speak to Sam," I asked having to make a show of not being able to contact Sam.

She let me speak to Sam briefly. Sam remained calm letting the fact that I could talk to her and knew of her situation fool Jolinar into thinking she had control. I led Jolinar down to the briefing room.

Jolinar looked over at her lover as they walked and couldn't resist asking.

"How did you know?"

I smirked at her before replying, "Sam loves anal sex."

Jolinar actually blushed before they entered the briefing room. I decided to broach the subject delicately.

"Teal'c have you heard of the Tokra," I asked.

He blinked before replying, "I have Harry Demire. They are supposed to be a group of Goa'uld who oppose the system lords and do not believe in taking hosts against their will."

Daniel instantly became fascinated.

"So the Goa'uld aren't naturally evil. I suppose they have a natural tendency for arrogance and not caring about other races. The system lords just give into those impulses while these Tokra do not," Daniel stated.

"We should find these Tokra and try to make an alliance," Hammond spoke up.

"Yes maybe they could help us remove Klorel from Skara," Daniel agreed.

"I think that can be easily arranged," I stated as I gestured to Jolinar.

The Tokra had been sitting back and listening to the conversation with some amusement until Klorel was brought up. She had been wondering what happened to Apophis. That was her most recent mission. Apophis had disappeared with an attack fleet and she had rushed to get back to her people to warn them before encountering trouble with another Goa'uld who sensed her. Her former host had been killed so she had been forced to take a male host, a very unpleasant experience for someone who had inhabited females for all of her life.

"I think my people would like to consider an alliance. The Tauri have grown strong in the last millennia," Jolinar spoke.

The others were instantly alarmed until I waved them down. I explained how Jolinar had hopped from a dying host on our last mission. They were skeptical but deferred to my judgment.

"Could you tell me what happened to Apophis and Klorel," Jolinar asked.

"Harry killed Apophis. We ringed in to find him and his guards with their necks broken. Klorel is in a secure holding facility. We were hoping you could remove Klorel," Daniel answered.

Jolinar had to reassess her new lover if he was able to defeat a Goa'uld in hand to hand. It would also explain his apparent stamina and strength if he wasn't exactly human. Her friend Anise would be very interested in him indeed.

"Yes we should have no trouble removing the symbiote without harming the host," Jolinar answered.

"Now I have an idea about a new host. It won't take me long to locate a wide list of hosts for you to choose from who have some ailment that is too difficult for us to cure but within your capabilities," I told Jolinar.

"Do it," Hammond ordered.

Just then the news about the Ashrak injuring somebody from the hospital came in. Jolinar quickly explained about the Ashrak and we decided the safest place for her was at my house, where I could do the search. This time the Ashrak was taken out by the increased security measures I had helped the SGC implement. One of them was a scanner capable of detecting a Goa'uld. As soon as it picked it up the security guard hit a panic button, trapping the Goa'uld inside two blast doors that descended.

When he tried using his weapons to blast through he set off a failsafe system that set off a system reverse engineered from a zat gun. It basically put enough energy into the containment unit to vaporize his body. There was nothing left.

Finding a suitable host wasn't hard. The 28 year old orphan with cancer agreed to become a host because she had nothing left to live for on earth, and wouldn't likely survive long without the Tokra treatment or my own people treating her (which we would have done had she turned us down). She was quite attractive.

Just before Jolinar left through the gate in her new host with a restrained Klorel she gave me a searing kiss. She invited us to a Tokra outpost world in October. I thought it funny that it was on the same day as the cannon SG-1 would have gone there. By then Skara should be recovered enough. Jolinar thought she had observed enough of Sam's memories to trust us.

The next two missions I didn't change anything from their corresponding episodes except in two ways. Both episodes featured big scientific breakthroughs. I don't need them because of the Alteran repository but they would help earth. When we became imprisoned on the planet with the destroyer of worlds we again struck a deal with Lenaya. I was in fact carrying around a pocket fusion reactor with me but having Lenaya reveal the process allowed me to wait on revealing that tech. I made sure to watch what she did but it was basically the same process as the pocket reactor used, if a little more crude. When we took her back to earth I let her escape knowing she would only cause an entire society to regress in age. That's not exactly a bad thing considering they regained their memories later.

On the second mission we encountered the game keeper. Before we could be drawn into the virtual world I deactivated it. The grateful people gladly gave us a copy of the design for the VR system. Reliving my past would either horrify the watchers or arouse them depending upon how far back they went. The president turned out to be very happy about the cold fusion reactor we were designing for implementation in the US power grid. We would quickly begin to replace most nuclear reactors. Sam and I got the credit for the design when it eventually became public knowledge.

When we went to the planet featured in the episode Need at the end of July I wasn't really up with the whole working to death in the mines thing. So when we found the princess about to jump off the cliff I held a struggling Daniel back with my hand over his mouth as she jumped. From there we managed to take out the stricken Jaffa as they mourned their princess. After that we took out the ruler with a quick sniper shot to the head. This definitely proved that convincing the president to let us use silencers on SGC missions earlier than in cannon was time well spent.

We then raided all the naquadah we could carry through the gate along with any Goa'uld tech. Another sarcophagus for area 51 to study would make the scientists happy. They could actually take this one apart now.

SG-1's second trip to Cimmeria was just as eventful as the first. Sam picked up a Goa'uld Kara kesh and healing device. Of course we already had several Kara kesh from Xander's work aboard The Harris but these are ones the SGC would know about. When Daniel and Sam went with Garwyn to the hall of Thor's might I went with Jack, Teal'c, and our native guide. We again ran into Harrower like in the cannon episode. But this time he didn't survive the encounter.

When Jack and Teal'c took out the Goa'uld's guards I walked up to the false god with my left hand held up holding my side arm while my right was pointed at him as well. His shield was of course activated.

"You can not harm a god human," he haughtily shouted.

I didn't even bother replying with words. The pistol was a distraction so he wouldn't make a run for it.

"Bolt," I stated causing a very small object to fly out of a device on my right wrist and imbed itself into the Goa'uld's forehead where it exploded with just enough force to destroy the snakehead's head.

"Nice! What the hell was that," Jack asked as he walked up.

"That was an explosive arrow accelerated out of my wrist launcher using electromagnetism. It was made of an extremely low mass composite material. It had just enough metal for me to accelerate at a low enough speed to keep its kinetic energy small enough to pass through the shield even with the explosive compound I packed inside. Its voice activated as well," I answered.

"Yeah we're going to want to bring those on missions from now on," Jack stated appreciatively.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated.

"Sure," I answered.

Before Thor arrived we managed to shoot our way into the nearest pyramid structure where we found a set of rings. Ringing aboard a Goa'uld Ha'tak (it wouldn't have activated if there wasn't any place to go) we managed to capture the ship. That was how we got a nice ride home in earth's newest Ha'tak. The higher ups were really happy with that mission. Harrower wouldn't have survived long anyway. We only ran into him on Abydos when Sharai was pregnant in canon. He was definitely dead by the time the summit came around.

We had now made first contact with the Asgard as well.

I assume Thor destroyed the Ha'tak in cannon which is why we contacted him from long range outside of Cimmerian space. I always thought it funny that a Goa'uld as supposedly powerful as Harrower would go to an Asgard protected planet without at least one ship. I guess we now know he wouldn't.

For the episode Message In a Bottle I saw no reason to subject Jack to that kind of pain. I managed to impress upon Jack the logic in not taking objects with enough power to put out energy for thousands of years non stop back to earth. Luckily we now have other options. We first sent it through to a planet with an atmosphere relatively close to earth to be picked up by one of our Ha'tak ships. Before we could get it through the gate the second time it did it's digging in thing so we left it there.

Luckily thanks to another one of my suggestions the planet we relayed through was uninhabited. This would at least let the higher ups know not to bring everything through to earth.

The next episode titled Family wouldn't exactly happen thanks to my killing Apophis. So he wouldn't be there to brainwash Ryac. Still it would be best if Teal'c's family came to earth, at least until Ryac is old enough to train full time with Bratac. So I convinced everybody else of this with a little bit of the mind arts. When Bratac guided us to Drayac's new dwelling on Chulak we once again found her remarried. Her new husband of course invited us to stay after things calmed down a bit. If my compulsion charm aided his decision then so be it.

One thing led to another and Teal'c and Drayac got frisky that night. Naturally her new husband saw this and made a beeline for the palace guards. Jack and I took him out quickly and quietly with silenced weapons. Jack had tried to give him the option of giving up but as soon as I saw him attempt to yell for the guards I put a silenced round through his brain.

The next morning Teal'c and his family along with the rest of us made it back to earth. It was pretty simple to remove the tattoos from Ryac and Drayac's foreheads. My pulling some strings got them new identities and the rights to live off base very quickly. It was surprisingly easy to put my nanites in place in most government facilities. The duel spy/mind control among other things technology was delivered via normal letters. Even the president will follow my commands if I ever feel the need to give them.

I met Sam's dad during her award ceremony for the Airmen, which she and Jack are getting for our saving the world. She has already been promoted to Major Samantha Carter. I remember my first impression of her dad.

"Dad this is Dr. Harry Demire, my boyfriend," Sam introduced me after a look from Hammond was directed at her after he introduced Jack.

"Oh really," Jacob asked as he took my hand to shake it.

He tried to squeeze my hand in a test of strength. I just kept grinning and didn't react so that the others could see it. I actually squeezed back with just enough strength to make Jacob wince. I didn't feel it would be in my best interests to crush his hand on our first meeting even if he started it or I can heal it with a command to my nanites.

The situation degraded from there. With the reporter showing up threatening to expose the SGC, Jacob trying to get Sam to join NASA, and then finally Jacob revealing that he has cancer it almost made me wish I went with Daniel, Teal'c, and Sharai to visit her family on Abydos. I'm not in the least bit worried about them. They've got a cloaked Alteran battle cruiser parked in orbit of Abydos watching over them at the command of Hermione.

In the just over two month time period since taking over the Asuran ship yard it's produced 7 more of the upgraded cruisers. We Scoobies have been dividing them between our holdings in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. Each one is equipped with a basic AI and direct neural link to its captain. With the equivalent of a long range communication stone that will allow the captain to control the ship virtually anywhere in the universe we don't have to worry about having enough captains. My girls can be at home and control a ship in Pegasus. It's safe and convenient.

I managed to catch Jacob before he left the building after his discussion with Sam. It didn't end this time with her in tears but only because she had watched it play out previously through our episode collection.

"Jacob I can't tell you much but I can tell you Sam has already been into space several times," I told the father of my lover.

He turned around from his storming out of the building with an expression of shock on his face.

"You're serious?!"

"Yep," I answered him.

"I knew it! I knew my little girl was too smart for deep space radar telemetry," he whispered to himself but my enhanced hearing picked it up just fine.

He looked up at me again before saying, "Thanks for telling me Harry. It's good to know."

"No problem. I have a feeling you'll know more someday but that knowledge is going to come at a price. Are you ready for that," I asked him.

"What have I got to lose? The only thing I care about now is my children," Jacob answered.

"Fair enough," I told him as we shook hands.

"Take care of my little girl Harry," he told me as he left.

"With my life," I whispered without anyone actually hearing me.

Sam and I both agreed that too much would change if Jacob doesn't become host to Selmak. I can heal him at anytime with my powers or nanites. With my first hand shake of him he picked up a complement of nanites. They will keep the cancer at bay when it progresses to the point he is in the hospital. He has to be in there for us to get clearance to tell him about the program. After that they will keep him alive in the most dire of situations and make him immortal.

The reporter got hit by a car the same as in cannon. I'm still not sure if that was an accident or not. Either way I don't feel sorry for him. He should have known he would become a target the instant he revealed his knowledge of the Stargate.

When the episode Bane arrived on the 25th of September I decided to spare Teal'c the pain of almost transforming into a bug. When it landed on his back I shot it off before it could sting him. We hightailed it off that planet when we saw the swarm coming. Nobody needed anymore proof of how much of an asshole Maybourne is anyway. The only reason Sam and I let the mission reach the planet and didn't cold dial it is because we want to make sure that nobody would try again in the future.

Finally on October 2nd we went on our first mission to the Tokra. It was scheduled to last until the 11th and would include treaty negotiations. I could tell right away that Garshaw wasn't happy that Jolinar invited us to one of their bases without the approval of the council but there was nothing to be done about it now. Each member of our team was assigned a Tokra guide. Sam's guide was Jolinar and I was pleasantly surprised to find that mine was Anise. I was even more pleased when I could pick up her broadcast thoughts.

Anise had been alive for well over a millennia. She considered herself to be one of the Tokra's best scientists, a feeling that most of the Tokra shared. When her good friend Jolinar told her about a Tauri that showed abilities more than any human possessed she instantly became interested. The fact that Jolinar had let him sodomize her after blocking countless lovers from the same act for over a millennia really interested her. She was very interested to experience these skills herself. The high council wouldn't have assigned their best scientist to what amounted as babysitting duties but luckily Anise was able to convince them that she would best be able to interact with one of Earth's best scientists.

Sam and I shared one of the rather utilitarian living quarters the Tokra grew with their tunneling crystals. We weren't even there for a few hours when Sam and I were "resting" in our quarters.

Begin Smut Scene

In actuality Sam was on her knees between my legs giving me a very enjoyable blowjob. I could easily see Anise approach but made no move to stop Sam. Sam could sense it as well over our nanite link. Anise comes from a culture where sex in public was quite common so didn't blink about walking in on someone.

"Hello Anise," I managed to get out only thanks to my occlumency as Sam's lips slid along the length of my cock while her tongue paid attention to my piss slit.

"I was wondering if I might join you," Anise asked as she stared at my currently 8 inch long cock.

"Sure. I'm sure Harry would love that," Sam pulled off long enough to say before going back to her work.

The beautiful blonde Tokra immediately slipped off her uniform to reveal a very toned body. Her breasts were quite large and firm. She sported a toned set of abs, firm thighs, and a nice firm yet not too firm ass. Anise walked over and started kissing me as I started playing with her breasts. She moaned into my mouth as I rolled her nipples between my fingers. I slipped one hand down between her legs to start massaging her folds. She spread her thighs to give me better access as a finger slipped inside to stroke her walls. I easily found her g spot after so much experience. Enlarging my finger a bit I stimulated it enough to soon send her into orgasm.

Sam had decided to use her finger as well on my prostate. I released into her mouth about the same time as Anise went off. I of course used my power to send Sam into a nice orgasm.

"What position do you think next Sam," I asked.

Sam looked over at Anise before replying, "Double barrel love."

Anise looked confused at first and then shocked as a second cock sprouted out of me where there had only been one before.

"How," she couldn't help but ask.

"Later," Sam replied as she laid back on the bed.

Sam pulled Anise on top of her so that Anise's back was pressed against her front. Anise soon got the idea and spread her legs like Sam as I stepped between them. A cock soon met each set of pussy lips before pressing into both slick channels with a moan of pleasure emitted from both blondes and myself. It was a wonderful sensation to feel double the tightness and heat as both vaginas gripped my cocks. Their lips both clung to my cocks as I began to fuck them.

Sam's hands were first working Anise's breasts while she kissed and nibbled on her neck and ears. Next she worked one hand on Anise's clit while the second slipped a finger up the Tokra's tight ass.

Anise couldn't believe what was going on. Being Tokra she had no problem with taking a female lover. The sex of the host was mostly chosen by preference after all. She was also no stranger to anal sex even though she hadn't done it in quite some time. What was really throwing her was her male lover was currently sporting two large thick cocks which he was using to great affect to fuck herself and her other female lover.

They both began grunting in increasing excitement and sexual tension as their orgasms began to build after only a few minutes of me stretching their vaginal walls. They were both using their varying skills at working their vaginal muscles to add more pressure to my cocks. I leaned over and kissed first Anise then Sam with much tongue. The smell of their arousal was driving me even more frenzied. They both went into hard orgasms as I picked up the pace from my increased arousal.

I marveled in the extreme beauty at the two women who writhed in ecstasy under my thrusting body. They were some of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen as their faces contorted in wonderful pleasure. I increased their pleasure with my power. Riddle may have liked to use the cruciatus but I preferred mind exploding pleasure to pain.

When they both calmed enough from their mutual orgasm I was still thrusting back into their tight snatches. Both women began thrusting their pelvises up to meet mine and working their muscles in an effort to get me off. They also both started talking dirty to try to speed the process up. Sam has been my lover long enough to know what turns me on.

"Hurry up so you can push your big cock into both of our asses. My ass is waiting to be filled you know," she began.

Anise quickly caught on and started talking the same. It didn't take long until I pushed deep into them and injected a massive load directly into their wombs. I have no doubt that if the nanites in their bodies weren't actively preventing it they would both be pregnant right now.

"Doesn't he ever go soft," Anise asked as I pulled out of their soaked pussies.

"Not unless he wants to," Sam replied.

"My god," was all the response Anise could muster.

"Sort of," Sam smirked in reply.

"What," Anise asked.

"Never mind," Sam replied thinking it might not be the best of time to bring up Harry absorbing a hell god.

Anal smut from here on...

Anise stood up long enough for Sam to roll around so that she was laying flat on her stomach. Anise then climbed on top of her, straddling her with her thighs. After applying the Greek charms I moved forward until a cockhead was positioned at each blonde's asshole before moving my hips forward to apply pressure. Sam's asshole surrendered seconds before Anise's gave up the useless struggle. As my lengths stretched their bowels and their ass rings massaged the lengths with the increasing penetration we all let out a deep moan of pleasure. There was no pain thanks to the Greek charms.

Like all my lovers the first time this obviously surprised Anise for a bit as she worked her butt hole experimentally to see if the pain would return but it didn't. Soon I was working my hips to saw in and out of their tight grasping back doors while my hands were working on Anise's tits. She in turn was doing the same for Sam. My hands soon slipped down to begin playing with two sets of smooth butt cheeks. I watched in fascination as my invading members slipped in between their creamy smooth cheeks to stretch their assholes to what appeared an impossibly wide diameter for something that started out so small. This part always fascinated me.

As I slammed my hips down they both grunted as their butt cheeks rippled from the force of my thrusts. It wasn't a few more strokes until they both had their first anal induced orgasm of this session. I rode out the violent spasms of their ass muscles until they both recovered enough so that they were thrusting back at me in an attempt to get the same pleasure to return. They were attempting to get as much cock up their bowels as possible. This was helped along by me manipulating my orgasm control powers so that there was always a slight difference between vaginal orgasms and anal orgasms. Naturally due to my preference it was always slightly increased pleasure towards the anal induced orgasms.

Anise was really going to town on thrusting her body down at Sam on the out stroke of my cock. Her sweat slicked body pressed Sam down into the padding of the bed, causing extra stimulation of Anise as her tits rubbed against Sam's back and her cunt lips glided against the cock that was exiting from Sam's stretched asshole. A quick swipe with my tongue along

Anise's neck revealed that she tasted just as good as all of my other lovers during sex.

My hands soon began running all over their slick bodies as I felt the need to feel as much of their smooth skin as possible. As their assholes gripped my cocks in tight and stimulating grips I felt my climax approaching. They could feel it as well as I increased their arousal. Their pussies began dripping with their juices as a result. I began really pounding into their butt holes until finally I couldn't hold back anymore. I began pumping shot after shot of my hot seed deep into their intestines. Each shot burned them with pleasure until finally I couldn't release anymore. I collapsed forward still inside them.

It took a few minutes to recover as we laid there with me between them in post coital bliss. Immediately after I had pulled out and maneuvered between them Sam's head had ducked down so that she could clean my cocks off with her mouth. There was no unpleasantness on them thanks to the Greek charms, only my churned up seed. All my lovers eventually learned how much I love having my cock sucked as I let it go soft.

End Smut Scene

A few minutes later as we lay in bed Anise finally is coherent enough to voice her questions. I stop her while producing a contract.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you sign this contract," I told her as I handed it to her on a clip board along with a pen.

Anise quickly read it over. Nothing on there would be anything she would be adamantly opposed to she realized as she scanned it. Basically she had to agree to have sex with Harry any time he asked. He or his other female lovers would be her only lover for as long as he lives. She couldn't reveal any secrets she learns for as long as he lives unless he allowed it. There were a few other small provisions. Anise knew humans placed a lot of faith in their written agreements. Tokra really didn't care all that much. Also how much sex would he really require? It's not like he would be visiting Tokra bases all that much. He was also probably only going to live a human life span. She could live with not revealing these secrets for a few decades.

Sam and I kept a straight face as we listened to our new lover's thought process. We let out our big smiles as soon as she signed the magically binding contract. Afterwards we explained about us all being immortal now. The sneaky Tokra was thinking about the fact that Freya didn't sign the contract but I set her straight immediately. Freya is considered a part of her now. She wasn't really mad when she learned she could now learn any secret of the Ancients she wanted. Also learning the future for the next several years was a big bonus.

As far as sex time goes I would be keeping a ship positioned under cloak over whichever Tokra base she was living in. With the mentally controlled reusable portkey I gave her (along with the other compliment of devices my lovers possess) she would be able to use the ship to her advantage any time. More importantly for the sex aspect is the fact that each of our ships carries a Stargate. Since I can travel through time at will I can go back, travel to her planet, have sex with her, and then arrive back at the same time I left. This is my routine with all of my lovers now. They each get as much sex every day as they want without any apparent loss of time for me from the rest of the universe's perspective.

I was sitting in on the negotiations for a good part of that week. Garshaw and the other council members were thankful to us for returning their operatives captured during the destruction of Apophis' forces. They didn't really want any earth technology so we offered to start a host program. Soon another benefit of an alliance came up when the call came in that the system Lords were aware of the location of the base. Two Ha'tak class ships were on the way sent by the system lords.

"Garshaw might I offer our assistance in your time of need," I offered.

"How can you help," she asked in a tone that told me she was anxious to proceed with the normal evacuation routine.

"Do you have sensors for this system," I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Check them now," I told her as I pressed a button on a wrist communicator.

"What is going on?! There are two Ha'tak ships already in orbit," she announced in obvious alarm.

"Those are ours. We don't go anywhere unprotected. We've had them cloaked in orbit just in case. They should be capable of evacuating your people to a planet off the known stargate network. Also you should know they've been monitoring subspace communications and have discovered that council member Cordesh was the one who gave away your presence to the system lords," I announced.

"Kree Tokra! Arrest Cordesh," Garshaw immediately ordered.

We got to Cordesh this time before he could jump hosts and kill the symbiote in the host he would take.

"We would be glad to accept your offer," Garshaw finally answered me.

The evacuation went much faster when a contingent of marines stationed on one of the Ha'tak ringed down and began coordinating with the Tokra. The cloaking field generators were a recent upgrade I made to the ships along with a 40% increase in their power usage efficiency and generation. One of our three strong Ha'tak fleet is always stationed on earth while the other two are allowed to go on missions.

While the other one swiftly evacuated the Tokra and the gate I stayed behind on the first Ha'tak. When the two system lord Ha'tak vessels arrived to attack they found an empty planet. Of course we had quickly erected a decoy gate that was nothing more than a solid gate shaped sculpture made of mostly naquadah. They would have had to look for the Tokra anyway. While they were ringing Jaffa down to the planet they didn't detect any threats in the system so they didn't have their shields up.

This made it really easy for a team of Marines to ring aboard and take the ships. They were aided by the wrist shield devices Sam and I constructed from the Kara kesh she acquired on Cimmeria. We simply told our superiors that it wasn't hard to adapt a naquadah cell to the device. These designs were still vulnerable to low kinetic energy assaults but they were a lot better than nothing. We decreased the field radius to make the vulnerable area smaller along with saving power.

So in the process of getting a new ally in the Tokra we managed to increase our fleet of three ships to one of five ships. The system lords still do not know we are the ones doing it. While on the base I infected every Tokra there with nanites. The nanites would ensure that the Tokra cannot talk about what they know of earth outside of either the Tokra or people from earth. They won't even realize they are prevented from doing so. This nanite program was like the spell I cast on the Tollans. This also increases my spy network to include that of the vaunted Tokra.

Jacob became host to Selmak just as before. His condition wasn't quite as bad when it happened thanks to the nanites I put in him. In some ways I envy him. He instantly gained the knowledge of a being over a millennia old. Of course I gained the same from Glory but she was insane, so I really am hesitant about trusting her knowledge.

October 23rd 1998, In orbit above a mining plane...

When SG-11 didn't report back on their scheduled check in times we didn't bother going by Stargate. The world was now classified as dangerous. As new standard procedure we were dispatched to the planet in one of earth's newest Ha'tak ships from our five ship strong fleet. Scanning the surface with the more powerful Goa'uld sensors revealed both types of humanoid life. Xe'ls and his kind may have driven the Goa'uld off thousands of years ago but that wouldn't be the case should they return today.

While they may have powers similar to those of Alterans in nature (vacuum energy manipulation) they would stand no chance against Goa'uld who were innovative like Baal and Anubis. We managed to contact them and negotiated the return of our team. Naturally we were cloaked the whole time. While they had no use for star travel they did see the benefits of making an alliance with us. In exchange for coming to their aid should their planet ever come under attack they agreed to mine the trinium for earth and supply it in it's refined form.

I thought this outcome was much preferred to the original episode. Of course if there had been trouble my own ship along with Hermione's upgraded Aurora was lying in wait, cloaked. My first brunette wife and first friend is now taking a more active role in the affairs of the galaxy. While Buffy, Cordy, and my other lovers took shifts between watching Cassie and dealing with our earthly affairs Hermione decided that Sam and I could use more backup. I'm not going to complain. I'll never complain about having more beautiful women around me more often.

The Touchstone debacle occurred next. I didn't feel the need to prevent the NID from using the second gate because I've already blocked them enough. They always end up showing up after the action. Jack's started calling them the cockroaches with how they're always looking for the scraps of any left behind advanced technology. When the weather started acting up Hammond ordered a ship into orbit to accommodate the locals (there weren't that many). My first scan of the device that controlled the weather didn't tell me who built it.

I did incorporate the design into the Alteran database. They had much less crude methods of weather manipulation. Sam and I placed the device at about 900 years old. It had a major flaw in that it leaked a radiation that would lead to blindness the longer you were around it. The priest who normally operated the device was already blind when we got there. While we were working on recovering the device from the NID on earth I had the ships medical officer use one of the Goa'uld handheld healing devices to repair the old priest's eyesight. Like the Kara kesh shields and force beam weapons the healing device was also equipped with a naquadah cell. Each SG team carries at least one healing device along with each member wielding a force weapon and shield.

One thing I've had my automated control systems over my various information networks (including the nanites in Maybourne and Kinsey's minds) watch very closely is the spread of what exact upgrades I've made to earth's Ha'tak fleet. As such the NID didn't realize I could track the second Stargate and the touchstone. They quickly realized it when we flew down to their Southern Utah facility. We zatted the ones we found there but I knew the rest are still off world. Maybourne will be directing them with a subspace communicator.

The captured ones won't be talking. Their bosses are pretty high up. Even Hammond was ordered to turn the investigation over to people whose identity he doesn't even know. I'm keeping an eye on it but I'm not really going to make any drastic changes unless they annoy me.

The Fifth Race episode I let occur almost exactly like cannon. This was because this particular episode let the Asgard know exactly how advanced we were becoming. It was also the first step to becoming the fifth race in the great race alliance. There were of course some differences as well. Daniel of course already knew Alteran from the planet we found Ernest on.

It wasn't too difficult to build a verbal translator for Jack so that it vocalized English to others instead of Alteran. This time we got him to work on the Ha'tak fleet instead of building a power generator from scratch. Working in the Apophis mothership with the Stargate in it Jack used his Alteran knowledge to increase the power output to its maximum along with most of its other systems without making any major modifications. This would allow me to do it to the other ships later without revealing my Alteran knowledge.

The rest of us never had to get stuck on that planet with the second sun although we (Cordy and Sarah) did gate through to fix that DHD just so nobody else got stuck there. The Asgard again were impressed that Jack managed to get to one of their worlds. Just like Jack would have done to the cargo ship the second time he downloaded the repository into his mind he made the hyperdrive on the Ha'tak capable of intergalactic travel. It was by no means the fastest intergalactic ship but it would do from earth to the Ida galaxy in a week. A Ha'tak wouldn't exactly be roughing it either.

If I happened to stabilize the modifications so they wouldn't burn out the hyperdrive like they did the cargo ships nobody was any the wiser.

I saw no reason to want to experience the episode A Matter of Time. All it accomplished in my opinion was to lose us quite a few people. It was still important for later on to know about the black hole. The new MALP's had been previously upgraded by the scientists at area 51 with Goa'uld level sensors after they got a copy of the database from one of the Ha'tak ships. As such it detected the gravitational field fluctuations from the forming singularity before the SG team stepped onto that planet. So obviously we didn't lose the team.

We did pick up a hell of a lot of data on a black hole before we had to shut off the gate as it got too dangerous to maintain the connection. The Alterans knew all about the effects of black holes on Stargates. Like their Ori counterparts they could create a black hole and use it to power a much larger stargate connecting two different galactic clusters. For earth this is revolutionary science. Of course everything coming out of area 51 is revolutionary science. They are turning some of those Goa'uld sensors onto the second stargate they are studying.

It took about a million years for the Alterans to perfect the stargate technology. Earth could study it for a long time and still make many new discoveries.

Arriving on Machello's planet I stopped Daniel from touching the device that would essentially make him Machello and vice versa. It wasn't like the more advanced Alteran and Asgard versions of consciousness transferral. It basically suppressed the original consciousness with the memories copied from one consciousness while doing the same to the other person. It wasn't soul transferral but with time the person would become a blend of both sets of memories. Still I didn't need that happening to Daniel.

I erected a notice me not field around Machello and I along with some spells that would make the rest of the team (except Sam of course) think Machello had already died. I offered him a deal. I would put him in a new clone body that was much younger in exchange for an unencrypted copy of all his designs. He quickly took the deal. Unlike the Asgard cloning technology the Alteran versions had no problems like genetic degradation from repeated use. I further told Machello that if he came up with some interesting technologies in the future that I like I might be willing to put him in another younger body when this one aged too much.

Knowing that Machello was now out fighting the Goa'uld again we left that planet.

The episode Serpent's Song never took place since I killed Apophis. To avoid the pointlessness (in my opinion) of the episode One False Step I kept anybody from stepping on the plants or any of our technology from damaging the plants. Just to point out to them why it's best to watch where you step I later told them of my conclusion that the beings we met were linked to the plants by sound waves out of the human hearing range.

For the episode Show and Tell I made quite a few changes. For one thing our gate was much better protected than before. Once we knew about the Retu threat from the young boy's "mother" I made some modifications that would destroy anything that walked through the gate that was in phase with the Retu species. As such when we went on the recon mission to check out the Retu threat and a team of the creatures tried to follow us back through the gate they were met with beams of energy similar to zat gun fire but in phase with them. There were no bodies left.

The child did still have to go to the Tokra since I wasn't yet willing to reveal I have the technology to correct his botched DNA unless absolutely necessary. The Tokra aren't so bad anyway. The kid will live longer and Anise and Jolinar will keep an eye on him. I've been visiting my Tokra lover daily and even Jolinar joins us every once in a while. They aren't always exclusive to their lovers like a lot of human cultures so it doesn't matter that she's involved with Martouf.

The trip to 1969 was interesting but otherwise not too eventful. I enjoyed it for what it was, a sort of historical field trip. We weren't hard up for cash with my ability to fabricate it or just about any other substance between my nanites and conjuring abilities. I had to tell the rest of the team that I carry a lot of cash around with me. But a simple notice me not served to distract them from any further questions of why I would carry it around off world. Powering the gate served to be much easier as well than cannon thanks to the micro fusion reactors SG teams now carry around. They were small spheres that fit in the palm of your hand.

SG teams carried them for this purpose and to meet any other power requirements. The SGC version utilized the cold fusion materials discovered by Lenaya. They are much less powerful than my own Alteran version but the SGC doesn't know how to expand the inner dimensions of something. We got back to our right time without incident after a slight detour to the future.

Of course Cassie used a glamour to make her appear much older than her actual age (she still looked about 25 if you looked through her glamour). Like all of those I care about Cassie is immortal. I wasn't afraid of learning about the future of this timeline. Knowing it will only decrease the probability that this will be our future. Of course fate if you will has a funny way of turning out the same. I'd known about the prophecy about my birth for a long time and still we arrived at the vaguely predicted outcome.

So with that in mind I opened my senses to my spy network I had in my current time. I downloaded all the changes from the much larger nanite enhanced network. We then returned to our right time. I had a lot to think on. The human population of earth had decreased in the future but only because they spread out in the galaxy. Their level of technology was much more advanced but nowhere near Alteran levels. That's to be expected even if they have access to the nearly infinite Alteran database through Atlantis.

There were a lot of other changes for me to think on.

The episode Out of Mind obviously never occurred since Hathor is still in our custody for experimentation on a Goa'uld queen. When we find Egeria I have plans for Hathor. The really interesting event, perhaps the most interesting in my life so far, happened during the break between seasons.

For a while now I've been wanting to explore even the boundaries of what the Alterans knew. Janus/Merlin (for they were the same person at different points in their life) didn't have much time to explore his time ship's capabilities with the council breathing down his neck. As such the only thing he had been able to gather so far about the place between times is that in order to slow down and view it better you would need a lot more power than that ship was capable of.

Most of the power was channeled just to travel through times and that was only quick trips. So I began using my nanites to mimic the field generated by the time ship. After weeks of trial and error where the nanites became increasingly more proficient in predicting and compensating for the fluctuations in the temporal field I finally managed a time jump with the nanites using my own power (that of more than a hell god). As I flashed through time I slowed my trip down with each jump until finally I ground it to a halt. The nanites were compensating for the fluctuations trying to throw me back into a time stream.

Looking around I was surrounded by massive swirling balls of light with vast distances between them. They look like clusters of galaxies upon closer examination when I realize that they are made up of smaller balls of lights. Sharpening my eyes I see beams of light randomly connecting some for a second before vanishing. There are even beams connecting one light ball to itself. It looks sort of like a wormhole connecting between a point in a galaxy and either another galaxy or another point in that same galaxy. An Alteran observation ship once traveled outside of a galactic cluster to record such an occurrence with a subspace camera of sorts.

All of a sudden I heard a clapping noise behind me and spun to find myself facing a simply clad figure. He struck a powerful figure.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Bravo young Harry. You've proved quite entertaining and quite profitable. To answer your first question I am Janus but not Merlin," he answered with a laugh.

All of a sudden a memory of a bust in Ethan Rayne's shop told me who this figure was.

"You're the chaos god Janus," I answered knowing it to be true.

"Yes Harry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I won the betting pool so it's my right to explain things to you," he replied while still grinning.

"What betting pool," I asked.

"The bet on how long it would take you to ascend," he answered.

I knew I haven't ascended like some Alterans have and apparently I broadcasted my thoughts a little too loudly.

"No Harry not like those stuffy Alterans and Ori. This ascension is much greater. Oh and you will eventually learn how to hide your thoughts from others of our kind but it will take a while. We can't expect you to do everything fast. Now let me explain. You see Harry each ball of light around you is a cluster of realities. They are infinitely dense with space expanding further towards the center and there are infinitely many of them," he began.

"The beams of light connecting them are reality travelers, time travelers, and in the case of connecting with themselves most likely wormhole and hyperspace travelers. As you can see there are many that have journeyed like yourself. Unlike you almost none have managed to stop themselves in this place. When you manage to do what you've just done, however unconventionally you did it, you become what most people call a god," he continued.

"There are two types of gods. There are those like Zeus, Ares, Thor, Oden, and the like and then there is the Creator. The Creator is the one true god who has been around forever. He allows us to run most things throughout the multi verse while maintaining order. It's all about free will Harry. Now each of us gods tends to take up a few clusters of realities to rule over as our domain. With an infinite number of them there is no real territorial fighting."

"What about the ascended Alterans? Are they ascended as well," I couldn't help but ask.

"Goodness no Harry. They might eventually some day reach it but it's highly doubtful. They take an entirely too scientific approach. As far as I know you are the only one who's managed to pull off the science approach Harry and even that's not pure by the book method of scientific study. You cut corners and think outside the box. You see the previous record of least time for ascension was held by that speedster Hermes. You did it in less than a human life time and it took him a million years. Achieving immortality is the first step. There are many immortals trapped in these god birthing chambers we like to call realities but this is true immortality. Even when those realities end and others form in their wake we will still exist out here. Sure there are those who can just go to another cluster but it's just not the same. Even killing one of us in a reality doesn't do us permanent damage. We just get knocked out of that reality and find it a bit more difficult to get back in."

"If these realities are infinite shouldn't there be an infinite number of my alternates ascending as well right now," I asked.

"Ahhh...well I'm not too up on the science of it but the probability of it happening is so low that you are the only one so far. If another one ascends you would absorb his memories and him to an extent. You'll gain a small power boost and his memories but that's it. I've only had to absorb three of my alternates in the 10 billion years I've existed. Take my advice Harry if an alternate with a sexual preference opposing your own ascends destroy his soul before you can absorb it," Janus advised with a shudder that made me burn that advice into my memory for later.

"Now as you know from the Ori beings of power can gain energy from belief, emotions, and the like. You being what you are, a creature close to an anti sex demon (the same nature of powering but opposing in methods and ideals) as I believe it was once referred in some long forgotten time, are able to gather power from sexual energy. You'll of course share this with like minded gods, Aphrodite and the like, but with infinite realities to draw from you'll never run out of power. Every time beings have sex or experience that sexual tension you'll be able to draw power from that. Keep in mind that there are different sizes of infinities if you will. For example if you draw power from one person on every earth throughout the multi verse it is still infinite power but if the Creator draws power from every other person on those same planets it's a much greater power. That's another difference between the creator and us. His followers tend to endure and are more numerous."

"Now it will take some time for you to get used to drawing and channeling that much power. Be careful you don't accidentally let it get out of control because it will probably destroy the reality/universe you're in at the time. Basically for the first billion or so years a new god tends to explore realities and claim realities and clusters to rule over. Take as many as you like Harry. If another god wants the same cluster another identical one will form with the only difference being he rules there instead of you. There are many reality clusters where we gods still coexist and rule in varying strengths. I can't think of anything else at the moment but if I do I'll drop in on you. If you have any questions just come here and send out a patronus while thinking of me."

"Thanks," I managed to get out before he disappeared leaving me to try to organize my thoughts after that revelation.

One interesting aspect about the between of the multi verse, as I've come to call that place, is that time holds no meaning there. I could stay there as long as I want and enter back into any point in time in my reality. I could arrive just after I left. I could do this at any time. With this thought in mind I decided I need more ideas of where to travel. I found a reality that seemed to have a lot of thin trails from other realities connecting to multiple points inside it.

Following one convergence of trails I found that these trails led to fiction writers. They were gathering glimpses of other realities where their writings come to life. I entered into my alternate self and asserted control of him. It seemed to be instinctual with my new status as a god. I gained his memories but they paled in comparison to mine. Even when I went on to explore new realities he would still be me because I overwrote his mind. I could inhabit as many alternates as I want with my ability to travel to any time. I could do it simultaneously as well.

Settling in and absorbing the memories I realize that this reality is a nexus point for these fiction authors. There are many fictional stories on this earth. My current alternate is a teen named Danielle Radcliffe, the same as my stargate reality. He again plays Harry Potter in a movie series. The year is 2009 in this reality. Looking down at my new body I see that it is weak. A quick burst of power (my form travels with me along with my powers as part of my new god status) turns this body into a muscular picture of power.

Striding out of my trailer I look around to see various people getting ready for filming. We are filming the first Deathly Hallows movie. From Daniel's memories I knew they are filming the travesty that is books 6 and 7 like those the woman from the stargate reality wanted to write. How that woman could think Hermione should be with the Weasel is beyond me. It looked like filming was about to get under way. Walking onto the set I played along for now. We are filming the tent scene where Ron storms out to go home.

I enjoyed playing along until he left then I decided to change things up a bit.

"Good riddance to the bloody tosser," I announced as I sent a powerful and very visible curse out of the tent flap.

There was a screech heard as the spell took effect. Rupert Grint would now have a very small penis and instead of getting hard whenever he would have previously been aroused he would go soft. That's what he gets for playing a character I dislike so much. Strolling over to a now wide eyed Emma Watson I placed my hand on her lower back and proceeded to give the girl the snogging of her life. Emma put her arms around the back of my neck and returned the kiss.

Daniel had held a crush on his friend for a long time now but the studio contracts prevented it from going further until the film series ended. Besides causing trouble if things went badly it would go against everything the later books wrote about. From Emma's instant arousal it was obvious to me the crush wasn't only one way. I slipped my hands down to her lovely bum and gave it a good squeeze.

When we pulled back up from the kiss it was to a speechless film crew.

"Come on love," I said as I pulled Emma behind me past the film crew who were still gaping.

"Consider your damn contract terminated," I told the director as I handed him a complete set of all 8 Harry Potter films taken from the nanite network from the future I just passed through at the end of 1969.

The nanites could focus my conjuration powers to create something that detailed. Speaking of nanites my Alteran battle cruiser just appeared cloaked in orbit. I simply transmitted my position back to it through my nanites and had it come here. At my command it immediately began beaming large quantities of nanites down in hidden places around me. Emma got a large dose as would her family and Daniel's. Nobody in this reality had any actual powers yet but at least there were now some immortals.

"Dan I don't understand what's going on," Emma finally asked as I led her to my trailer.

"Things have changed Em. We no longer have to finish the series. That means I don't have to hide how much I bloody like you," I told her.

She began blushing a lot but otherwise looked pleased, indicating so with a squeeze of my hand.

"Now I'm about to go ravish you in my trailer until you've climaxed at least five times."

She blushed even more but didn't look displeased at the notion.

Begin Smut Scene

As soon as we entered my trailer I vanished her clothes. My blatant use of my powers won't get out thanks to a secrecy spell placed on the studio. A simple notice me not field focused on my powers will keep anybody from asking too many questions. I may be getting daily sex but this body even though it's a combination between my own and this realities Harry hasn't had much experience. Besides that, with my new status apparently came with another power surge. Being a sex god requires some sexual energy and Emma looked perfectly willing to give it.

"Suck my cock," I ordered.

She willingly dropped to her knees and began tonguing and sucking on the head of my dick. Emma had much experience with sucking a cock. When the movie franchise first started I found out that the producer had threatened to not have her come back on the later films if she didn't service him and the film crew. Daniel had been furious when he found out. He had threatened not to come back if that shit didn't stop. They may have been able to replace a supporting actress like Emma before she got hot but there was no way to replace the Harry Potter. It stopped but not before Emma had gained quite a bit of experience at sucking off many men. Luckily she had been too young for them to try her other holes so the 19 year old is untouched in that way.

She quickly showed her experience as her mouth slid up and down my shaft with her tongue lavishing it. Thinking of her worshipping my pole sent a surge of energy through me that I quickly realized was the sexual energy coming from her. Putting my hands on the back of her head I drew her further onto my cock until it hit the back of her throat. I pulled until her nose was pressed into my pubes and began to fuck her throat. Her nanites insured that she didn't suffocate as I fuck her throat. The bulge in her throat from my thrusting cock turns me on more.

I reach down and fondle her breasts as she continues to deep throat me even without my hands holding her down. Wrapping us in my power I float us over to my bed while rotating her so that her spread thighs are above my head. Lowering her down I insert my head between her virgin thighs. Her tight little pink pussy is dripping with her arousal, inviting me to have my way with it. My tongue dives in and begins eating her little snatch. Her juices taste wonderful as we start to get into the hot 69.

As I eat out her folds it doesn't take long for us both to reach our climax. I amp hers up with my power as we both deposit our fluids into the others mouth where it's greedily swallowed. I flipped her around and kissed her, tasting our juices on each others mouth. My hands went down to that perfect feeling ass and further to her hot pussy. Slipping a couple of fingers in I feel how tight the 19 year old is. Her slick snatch grasps at my fingers as she shudders on top of me.

Reaching down she grabs hold of my hard member, currently topping off at 8 hard inches. She strokes me for a bit as she stares into my eyes. As I feel her positioning me at her entrance I pull her down onto my cock by her butt cheeks. As her tight channel envelopes my cock we both let out a moan of pleasure and a bit of pain for her. The pain vanished as I entered her mind and shut off the pain. The blood vanished as well from her deflowering thanks to a nanite cleanup crew.

Emma rested on top of me with my cock firmly buried in her stretched pussy. She began to slowly rock her hips forwards and back as it moved me inside her. My cock rubbed against her sensitive walls, urging her to move faster. I began lifting her by her bum and dropping her back onto my cock as we fucked. She experimented with tensing and releasing her vaginal muscles to see what I like. I moaned in the positions of maximum pleasure to let her know what to keep doing.

Hermione reached out with her hands and grasped my hands. We held them between us to use as leverage as we ground our pubic regions together in an age old dance of pleasure. It didn't take long for the newly deflowered girl to experience her first orgasm as her pussy went into spasms of ecstasy. She collapsed against me as she rode it out with shudders. I flipped us over until she was on her back under me where I began thrusting into her.

When she came around from her climax I was still sliding my meet into the apex of her thighs. My lips and teeth were nipping at her ear and neck as I tasted her arousal. I increased the size of my penis a bit and really began hammering into her. She let out wonderful little moans and whimpers as I drilled out her snatch. Finally when she hit her next orgasm I did as well. I flooded her nerve endings with power and made her entire body feel like it was on fire with pleasure. Her moaning my name very loudly was like music to my ears and fed a new side of me that seems to be tied to my new status. I flooded her womb with shot after shot of my burning cum. When it finally stopped she was lying there looking thoroughly sated but I was far from done satisfying my lusts. Every part of this beautiful creature beneath me would be mine today.

"That was fantastic Dan," she moaned as she rolled onto her side.

Anal begins here...

"Yes it was," I whispered into her ear as positioned my cock head at her butt hole.

She didn't even have time to voice a protest as I thrust forward, driving my cock halfway up her butt. She just grunted as there was no actual pain. My hand cupping her pussy pulled her back further until my cock was fully embedded up the brunette beauties rounded bum. She clenched her ass ring around the base of my cock to see if the pain would return. I fingered her snatch as I ground my pelvis into her cheeks.

Slowly I pulled back a bit and then thrust back forward. Slowly I began to deepen the strokes as I sodomized her no longer virgin asshole. Emma reached back and placed a hand on one of her butt cheeks as she struggled to turn her head to see what it looked like. I conjured a mirror at the foot of the bed so she could see her asshole obscenely stretched around my thick meat as I forced her bowels to expand and contract around my deep penetrating member.

Her eyes were wide open as she got butt fucked for the first time in her life. I continued to thrust in and out of her tight ass for the next several minutes until she finally began responding more. She started pushing her ass back to meet my thrusts, grinding it back into my pelvis. Her side to side grinding at the base of my cock caused her to be stretched more but without the expected pain. Emma's ass was among the tightest I've experienced.

She soon climaxed while my hands were playing with her snatch and my cock drilled out her ass. When she calmed down from her anal induced orgasm she pushed me back so that I was lying on my back while she was sitting on my dick on top of me. As she got used to the new position she began using her thigh muscles to raise and lower her ass on my jutting hard meat. As I speared her guts I watched her asshole cling to my cock on the way out and cave with submission on the way in. She took over playing with her pussy for me since I really couldn't reach it in this position without some serious morphing.

I ran my hands along her smooth back as Emma sodomized herself with my cock. Her toned body from the hours spent working out with the studio trainers built with sexual tension and energy that was absolutely delicious to me. She was a being of pure sensuality at this point. I strove to become one with her, to know every part of her as I slid between her slick glistening cheeks to one of her most intimate and private areas.

"Oooohhhh...god Dan," she moaned as my hips sawed through the air to meet her thrusting ass.

Reaching forward I pushed her cheeks together to add more friction to my cock. It had the effect of stopping the ripples that ran along her soft cheeks as they met my pelvis but not the smacking sounds. The room filled with smacking sounds and soft female grunts as I speared deep into her guts. Her intestinal walls gripped the length of my cock, rubbing all along it with just the right feel.

She could tell I was going to cum soon as my cock began to swell in her ass. She began bouncing faster to try to match my climax. She didn't have to worry because the instant one of my ropes of cum reached deep into her bowels it set her off into a bigger orgasm than she ever experienced with the aid of my powers. Like had become common now, I could feel the soul bond form. By wizarding law the new Emma Potter collapsed back onto my chest writhing in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm.

As we rolled onto our sides and my now flaccid cock slipped out of her abused ass followed by a trail of cum I cuddled against her for a nap. I couldn't help but think how much I love my life.

End Smut Scene

Daniel was a pretty big fan of fanfiction. He was amazed at all of the stories that these fanfiction authors came up with and never got enough recognition. He preferred the fics where he and Hermione got together or even Fleur, Tonks, or some other girl pairings. Pairing him with Ginny Weasley makes it sound like a fairy tale. It wasn't even so much that pairing that bothered him. It was the Hermione/Ron pairing. Putting the smartest and most motivated witch with the laziest and least motivated wizard was just wrong. It was like the author felt bad for Ron because I had all the fame and wealth so gave him the best girl in the story.

Plus the fact that Hermione would get together with the person that would have been responsible for her death without me just didn't make sense. Of course it's not exactly this channel's (fiction author) fault. They were just channeling from whatever alternate reality it happened in. Unfortunately her picture of that reality wasn't clear enough to show her the love potions that were used.

One of Daniel's favorite genre was Harry Potter Stargate crossovers. His favorite author is Stargatesg1fan1. I hacked his favorite author's computer after reading his first fic, Balance Censored. That fic had a lot of things similar with the style of my life. My hunch proved correct when I discovered this author was tapped into my current life. This is a very difficult channel to maintain because of my god status and how many times I jump through time and realities. I decided this author could be of use.

You see to be a channel of a particular story you had to agree and even like everything that was going on in it, or at least most of the things. So that means this channel knows most of my life and agrees with it. I found him an even more attractive prospect for recruitment when I found him already in college for several fields of science.

So I flamed myself to the states and arrived at his house, guided by my ship in orbit.

"Hi," I said when he answered the door.

"Holy shit," He answered in shock.

"So I take it you channeled these events just a little bit ago," I asked.

"Yes," he answered in shock.

"Good. That means you are channeling from a me further along the timeline than myself. As you probably already know I have a proposition for you," I stated.

"I accept of course," he answered immediately with a quickly growing grin.

"Good," I said as I handed him a ring which he quickly placed on his finger.

Inside the ring there was an expanded space filled with among other things a sphere of nanites several hundred meters thick.

The basics of the offer I didn't even have to make him verbally were like this. In exchange for him working for me, which basically meant he would continuing channeling but I would get a constant feed of his writings wherever I am through the nanite network, he would get certain things. Thanks to the nanites he would never have to physically write anything again because they could directly interface with his computer and channel my life directly from his subconscious onto his computer and the network.

In exchange for letting me use him as a full time channel he got an entire copy of the Alteran repository in that ring, the ball of nanites, and an Alteran battle cruiser which just arrived in orbit with most of the Alteran's advanced technology built in. I had scanned his mind and knew what he planned to do with it already. He wasn't built for true evil. Yeah he might do some pretty amoral things but morality is just something society creates. Without social structure most people would be like the savages human kind was hundreds of thousands of years ago.

The first thing the new immortal did was make his entire family immortal and perfectly healthy. Then I watched through the nanites as he began to build himself a harem of the most beautiful women in the world. He did so not in the current time I found him in. He jumped back into the past.

I had a good laugh with Emma over his antics. He chose just about every actress he had a picture of in his my pictures folder. These included Allison Mack, Alyssa Milano, Amanda Bynes, Amanda Tapping, Amy Smart, Angelina Jolie, Anna Friel, Anne Hathaway, Annette Otoole, Billie Piper, Bridget Regan, Cassidy Freeman, Charisma Carpenter, Christy Carlson Romano, Claire Dane, Claire Forlani, Claudia Black, Clemence Poesy, Elisha Cuthbert, Eliza Dushku, Elizabeth Banks, Ellen Paige, Elyse Levesque, Emily Holmes, Emmanuelle Vaugier, Emmy Rossum, Erica Durance, Eva Green, Eva Mendes, Famke Janssen, Holly Marie Combs, Jessica Alba, Jaimie Alexander, Jennifer Connely, Jennifer Garner, Jessica Biel, Jewel Staite, Jill Wagner, Jolene Blalock, Kate Bosworth, Katherine Heigl, Katie Holmes, Kate Beckinsale, Kate Hewlit, Kate Mara, Katie Leung, Katy Perry, Kristen Bell, Laura Vandervoort, Lauren Graham, Lena Headey, Lexa Doig, Liv Tyler, Maggie Grace, Marsha Thomason, Meagan Good, Megan Fox, Michelle Monaghan, Michelle Ryan, Michelle Trachtenberg, Milla Jovovich, Morena Baccarin, Natalie Portman, Padma Lakshmi, Pascale Hutton, Rachel McAdams, Rose McGowan, Roselyn Sanchez, Sandra Bullock, Sarah Carter, Sarah Chalke, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Sarah Wayne Callies, Shannen Doherty, Sienna Guillory, Teri Hatcher, Terry Farrell, Teryl Rothery, Torri Higginson, Tricia Helfer, Vanessa Angel, and Vanessa Hudgens.

He would have included Emma but he figured out she was with me. He even included an Emma from his time stream. He also added several local girls but that was it. It was quite an impressive harem. He made all the girls immortal with their nanites subservient and controllable only by him.

He made sure his family and friends were financially taken care of. Among these friends he made sure that were taken care of were some of his fanfiction fans, namely Pygrus, Javacap, and The_don1023. He made them immortal.

The next thing he did really caused me to laugh. He, Pyrgus, Javacap, and The_don1023 went on board The Samantha Carter (his new ship) and shot around the galaxy. They looked at all different kinds of stars, planets, and even a few black holes. The ship had a stargate manufacturing facility on it. They had placed a stargate in a hidden location back on earth and were doing the same on some habitable planets they found. Their first time through the gate they couldn't stop smiling until they reached the other side. On the other side all four of the nerds were trying to adjust to their first time.

Stargatesg1fan1 gave his three friends each a smaller Alteran craft that he ordered some constructors to build and clones of any girls they desired tailored to them. After all what's the purpose of having all that if you don't have uncontrolled friends to share it with. He could control the entire world (except myself and Emma) with a flood of nanites but he would be mighty lonely then if everybody on earth were mindless slaves to his will. Ruling the world took too much work. He could always influence things from behind closed doors.

His antics aside I decided it was time to move on to new realities. Since I could go to the between I can monitor his antics all I want while still visiting new realities. It's like I am inhabiting multiple bodies at the same time in as many realities as I want because time only has a hold on me when I want it to. I travel from one body to the next in a day my time which is actually the same day from one reality to the next until I cycle through. So it's sort of like repeating the same date however many times equal to the number of realities I'm living in.

One thing I discovered interfering with readings on realities I wanted to travel to through my new channel was Stargatesg1fan1's unfinished fics. Thankfully it wasn't all of them but his three biggest ones (Venom, Ageless, and Exploration). I decided to resolve this by going to these realities first. I can always use more places to build more secret stock piles of ships.

So with that in mind I entered the between of the multi verse and entered the reality known as Venom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ageless Reality**

By stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Stargate Universe, the Harry Potter Universe, or any other universes represented here.

I appeared in the body of my alternate self and actually had to put a considerable amount of power into taking him over. Assimilating his memories, which were more detailed than Stargatesg1fan1's writings, explained why. This Harry is over a millennia old, but more than that the experiences of fighting such a life gave him a very strong will.

I recalled what my channel wrote in his descriptions of this reality.

Flashback~ (very long approximately 27k words or 59 pages of word document)

Harry Potter was old. By most standards he was considered ancient. It could possibly be said that he was the oldest human alive, but that would be incorrect because he wasn't entirely human. A few of Harry's friends and family were older by a few years. Harry was 1000 years old. Harry was currently on earth's moon Luna in one of his mining facilities. He was overseeing the resolution of a few technical difficulties and it happened to be Halloween. Harry still hated this day 999 years after the incident that claimed his parents' lives.

Harry thought back to his early years when The Dark Tosser was still prancing around. Everything started to change on his seventeenth birthday. He was at Number 4 Privet Drive sitting in bed mourning over the death of Dumbledore at the hand of Snape. At the stroke of midnight Harry had felt a powerful surge wash over him and all of a sudden his mind felt like a great fogginess had cleared out of it. All of a sudden a great many memories had come flooding back to him.

All of the memories showed Dumbledore casting compulsion charms on him, using Legilimency on him, and then obliviating him. Harry understood now. He could now critically analyze every situation of his life. Dumbledore had used his Legilimency to change how Harry thought. He made is so Harry never questioned his manipulations, even though they were so obvious to anybody with critical thinking ability. Harry later found out that the same thing was done to Hermione, otherwise she would have figured it out.

He had also bound Harry's powers. He was only able to use about 5% of his first magical core. Later on he found out that the reason the killing curse rebounded off him that Halloween night was because he was half veela. Before he was born male veela were extremely rare. There hadn't been one born in centuries. Any female veela that would have had the ability to have a male offspring would not have mated with a wizard.

The only reason his mother was put into that position is because she was adopted by the Evans family. She hid her heritage for fear of what she would be subjected to as a veela. Her blood family was all killed early on during Voldemort's reign of terror. Harry learned all of this from journals left by his mother and father in his family vaults at Gringotts. It turned out Dumbledore tried to take Harry's money. He was stealing as much money out of Harry's trust vault that he could get away with. Luckily he couldn't access Harry's family vault, unless it was left to him in a will.

He forged a fake will where he received everything in the event that Harry died. After finding all of this out Harry found Dumbledore's journal at Hogwarts. It detailed his master plans and manipulations. Apparently Dumbles wanted to go down in history as the next Merlin. So he needed a second Dark Lord to take out. Grindewald turned out to be a random wizard he imperiused when he wanted to appear at the same time as his Dumbledore identity.

When he found young Tom Riddle he could see the potential for his next Dark Lord so he used his Legilimency to remove Riddle's conscience. It was easy to do when he was just a child. Dumbles then spent the next great many years helping Riddle anonymously gain a great reputation as a fearsome Dark Lord. Dumbles then set up himself as the only one Riddle ever feared.

When Harry's mother and father and Neville's parents became pregnant Dumbles saw it as an opportunity to build his reputation and gain some money again. He had already forged wills leaving himself as beneficiary for both families in the event that both couples as well as Neville and Harry died. He imperiused Trelawney at the Hog's Head, and arranged for Snape to overhear the false prophecy he forced her to give.

Dumbles knew all about the whole secret keeper thing with his parents and Peter's betrayal. What he didn't count on was Harry surviving Riddle's killing curse. When he found Harry he didn't want to take the chance of what happened to Riddle happening to himself, so he bound my core. He had no idea how I survived so he made up some bullshit story about how Lily was a charms expert and cast a protection spell based off sacrifice on me.

He adapted his plans to use me to increase his fame. The old goat fucker was going to eventually throw me at Riddle with my bound core and detonate said core in the middle of the dual. When both Riddle and I were dead Dumbles planned to take all of the credit. What he didn't count on were two big things. The first was exactly how cunning Severus Snape was.

The reason Dumbles put so much faith in Snape was because he had Snape swear on his magic and life that he would be completely loyal to Dumbles and never harm him. Snape polyjuiced some random wizard as himself while under the imperius and made him swear the oath. So when Dumbles was weak and begging for help Snape AK'ed him. I was only pissed he didn't get to kill the old fucker himself.

The second thing Dumbles didn't take into account was how Harry really dealt with Riddle the first time. The AK kills a person by completely draining their magical core. The magical core is what tethers a beings soul to their body. Even muggles and squibs have cores but they are too small to use magic. When the tether broke the soul left the body.

I was born the first half wizard half male veela that I knew of. Any male veela recorded before was born from pure blooded veela and muggle that didn't mix with wizarding blood. I was born with two cores. One was from my wizard ancestry and the other was from my veela heritage. The really cool thing about my veela bird form was that it was a cousin to the phoenix. It could teleport anywhere through shadow and it's tears had healing powers too. I also am a metamorphagus. When I was hit by the AK I still had my second core to tether my soul. The first was drained but still there. The second core wasn't supposed to show up until I turned 17 but it would be used in times of extreme stress until then.

So when I was fighting off the 100 dementors in my third year my second core gave me the necessary power. My bird form also allowed me to see magic and will myself invisible. In the coming years I figured out how to stop myself from aging using my metamorph powers. The morphs were far more permanent than other metamorphagi I have read about. It was likened to temporary transfiguration compared to permanent. When my second core came unbound at the age of 17 my true veela nature came alive. It washed away all of the changes Dumbles had made but still allowed me to see the remnants.

Veela were predators in every sense of the word. All of the guilt and angst that I used to have was washed away. I no longer felt guilty about killing monsters when the need arose. The universe is a ruthless place. The small piece of Riddle's soul that was attached to me was killed instantly but not before I absorbed all of the knowledge that Riddle had up to the point where he attacked me as a child. This included where all of the Horcruxes were located and how to easily disable all of the protections.

After that it didn't take me long to locate all of the soul containers and destroy them. When it came time for me to confront Riddle the battle was surprisingly short because Riddle didn't expect me to be so powerful or know all of his dueling tactics. After things had calmed down a bit in the magical world I had decided to take my NEWTs early. I used all of the knowledge I gained from Riddle to get O's in all of the Hogwarts core subjects plus Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies.

I then went on to get my Mastery's in all of the same subjects. I ended up getting married to Tonks, Fleur, and Hermione as my life mates. The ministry had no problem approving his marriage because he was the Man-Who-Conquered. I found out really quickly that I would have sexually worn out any lesser number of wives. As it was Fleur had to pick up any slack in the bedroom. Her veela nature was the only thing that helped her out and she even admitted that I was almost insatiable to her.

I am capable of making my cock as hard as I want anytime I want. This meant I can instantly recover from sex. I can make it any size I want with my metamorph abilities and can also hold myself at any state of arousal for as long as I want. There were many more tricks I have learned sexually over the next thousand years that have kept my wives satisfied.

I decided that I wasn't going to be ignorant of muggle culture anymore. I went and finished up my high school education, which didn't take long thanks to occlumency. It allowed me to instantly recall anything I had ever learned. I decided to learn physics. After a few years I was well on my way to getting my PhD in High Energy Physics. I was sitting in one of my graduate level classes when I made one of the most monumental discoveries to wizard kind in known history. Magic wasn't real.

Before that day I had often wondered if magic was real but had no proof to the contrary. Now I knew that the powers wizard kind wielded were not supernatural in origin. The energy equations I learned in my high energy theory class were the same as some of the base Arithmancy equations. The muggles called the energy Zero Point Energy.

Soon after that I was able to figure out why muggle technology didn't work around ZPE (Zero Point Energy). ZPE was on a completely different power level than the power generation techniques employed by muggles of that time. I then decided to figure out a way to allow muggle technology to work in the wizarding world. That led me to another Doctorate in Solid State Physics. It was after this that I was able to figure out that the wizarding wand cores were actually superconductors capable of channeling ZPE. With these samples of superconductors I was able to build a model of superconductivity for ZPE.

It wasn't long after that I was able to make any muggle technology work in the wizarding world. I was able to shield the electronics from high density areas of ZPE so that the circuits weren't fried. I was able to take it a step further by developing small converters that allowed me to feed a regulated flow of converted ZPE into electricity to power the devices from the surrounding areas. I wasn't able to get too much power because my converter technology was inefficient and I would get a very bad feeling when I tried to draw too much power.

According to what little ZPE theory that was known from the muggle calculations if you tried to draw too much ZPE into this dimension it created dangerous exotic particles. Muggle physics just wasn't advanced enough for this type of thing yet. That was a double edged sword. If they were advanced enough they might be able to detect the wizarding community but it also meant he couldn't develop his technology too far yet.

I started a technomancy company to sell muggle technology to wizards. I didn't publish any of my ZPE research in the muggle world because I didn't want them to be able to detect the wizarding community. After a few years I realized that if I could stop my aging with my powers and my wives couldn't I was going to have no wives in a few years (thankfully not for a while since wizards and witches lived at least twice as long as muggles). This led me to my next line of research, immortality.

I realized that I didn't have the background to research the genetic reason for my abilities nor did I have the time for such a prolonged project. So I used my physics knowledge to come up with a new type of immortality. The muggle particle accelerator technology was able to create new elements from energy using Einstein's theory. The problem with their technology was they didn't have enough power to make the elements permanent. This technology worked on the same basis as the wizarding world's conjuring capabilities (although the wizards didn't know that). One of the main rules about wizarding conjuring was that the conjured material lasted longer the more powerful the wizard or witch was.

The main problem was that no matter how powerful the wizard or witch they couldn't get enough energy channeled through their wands to conjure permanent material. I used my superconductivity model to create a suit that would act as a channel for my powers that used the entire surface area of my body to collect ZPE from and I focused it with the most superconductive material I was able to create.

This suit made it look like I was a super powerful wandless magic practitioner. Next I studied wizard's portraits because even if I could create new bodies for my wives whatever point I chose to revert their bodies to the same thing would happen to their memories. I found the design of the wizard portrait technology was like that of an energy based computer. The only reason it wasn't a full copy of the person's consciousness was because of two reasons. The first was because it didn't contain enough memory storage, so the portrait didn't have all of the wizard's memories. The second reason was because the human consciousness wasn't "designed" to be confined to a portrait.

So I looked into pensieve technology and the dimensional storage technology that the wizards used. Combining these technologies with my solid state knowledge I came up with a hat that could store a copy of a person's entire consciousness with all of the memories intact. It would expand with more Energy Matrices (spells or EMs), like in a wizard's portrait, when more memories are created. This feature especially would come in handy when my wives and I got older and had too many memories for the space in our brains.

I was then able to permanently transfigure (pretty much conjuring except changing matter that from other matter and some energy instead of just energy) my wives younger bodies and then restore all of their memories. I was ecstatic because we would be together for a very long time. This was about the time that my wives and I started having children. My children all had metamorph abilities and they all inherited two cores from me, although not all were as large. I decided that by the time my children attended Hogwarts they shouldn't have to attend. I wanted them to be able to enjoy their time there without having to study.

So each of my children were taught all of the muggle disciplines that are taught up through high school by the time they were eleven. They were also trained to believe in ZPE instead of magic and to use it. They were taught that this magic was simply energy manipulation. I used the same consciousness device, which I dubbed the portable pensieve, to educate all of our children with copies of all of my educational knowledge.

To this very day coming up on my 1000th year of life the wizarding world has not witnessed the successful rise of another Dark Lord. This has one simple reason, me. I myself killed every single would be dark movement when it started. Depending upon the severity of the crime I either killed the offender or I stripped them of the ability to channel ZPE and placed them in a muggle prison. This was easy to do thanks to my research. In our bodies wizards have energy based channels that allow us to channel ZPE through our limbs. Mundanes don't have these channels in addition to having a smaller core. Squibs have the channels but a much smaller core.

When I stripped a wizard of their powers I simply conjured them a new body that lacked these channels. I also manipulated their minds to forget how to use their powers.

I discovered new techniques in Legilimency that were more akin to true telepathy (it flowed more seamlessly and didn't require direct eye contact). The thing about Dark Lords is that they are only successful if they have followers.

Followers could be compromised by invading their minds and taking their knowledge. In this way I was able to track down all evil wizards and deal with them swiftly. I no longer considered there such a thing as dark magic, even if I didn't believe in magic. It was all about how the ZPE was used and the intent. I continued to study Dark ZPE throughout my life because it had many light applications. I studied Necromancy, blood zpe, soul zpe, healing, and many other similar subjects so that I would be as prepared for challengers to my undefeated title as possible.

When some dark wizard tried getting revenge on me by throwing an AK at one of my wives I changed my research plans. Luckily I was able to step in front of the curse and take it so that my wives were unharmed. I felt the AK wash over me and I felt the energy as it drained one of my cores. I recognized that energy before I killed the dark wizard.

My wives and I may be immortal but we aren't invulnerable and the greatest threat to us came from dark wizards. I realized that I couldn't always be there and I could only take one AK at a time. This led me to researching personal wards. The idea actually came from the bullshit story that Dumbles told me as to why I survived that first AK.

The energy signature I recognized with the AK thrown by the dark wizard was the same energy I felt when I tried drawing too much ZPE through my power converters. This led me to research into what exactly the AK was. I found out that the only difference between the AK and every other energy matrix (spell) wizards created was that it contained a small amount of exotic particles.

These exotic particles could punch through any shield that wizard kind had so far invented and when they hit a wizard the ZPE in the wizard's core was the only thing that could cancel the exotic particles out and stabilize the surrounding matter. The AK only created the exotic particles in short bursts so any method that I could think of to stop the AK would not work to allow me to draw greater ZPE through my converters.

This also explained why when the AK hit any other matter instead of a person the matter exploded, the exotic particles destabilized the matter. I realized it was just luck that a wizard couldn't draw anymore ZPE or the exotic particles created would cause an explosion on the scale of a muggle atom bomb. I also realized that this was another reason the wizarding world should never understand some of my research because my suit allowed me to draw quite a bit more ZPE than other wizards. It would be suicidal to draw too much, but my cores would detonate like a large atom bomb.

I finally managed to create a personal ward that allowed a person to survive any energy matrix I knew about without any adverse affects, including the unforgivables. This worked by using the exotic particles as energy to change the energy matrix into a specified energy matrix. I was able to after a lot of work key people into this ward and exclude certain medical energy matrices. If the person who had the wards placed on them and was a wizard or witch they could even choose what energy matrix they wanted the attacking energy turned into. My personal favorites were enervates or breath freshening charms. I immediately started casting them on all of my friends and family. It was a very closely kept secret how the wards worked.

I very much doubted that any wizard could figure it out even with all of his information because wizards didn't know what exotic particles were but I didn't want to take the chance that they would learn to overcome them. The wards would even work when sleeping. I had to create the wards with a watch for muggles because the wards were powered by using the wizards ZPE and muggles didn't naturally have enough. The watch was actually a tiny ZPE power module (it didn't require the zpe to be converted). I made sure that he designed the watches so that if the casing was broken the device disintegrated itself. I wanted no chance my research fell into the wrong hands.

I reminisced about traveling the world learning all the time in those first few centuries. I had a curiosity that rivaled Hermione's own after Dumbles manipulations were cleared away. I also learned just about every martial arts discipline on earth in my 1000 years, and sword combat too.

The non magical world had developed pretty far in my 1000 years of life. The Americans began producing a great deal of advanced technology at a steady rate after the turn of the second millennia. They finally admitted to the Stargate program after their rate of progress technology wise became suspicious. This lead to many advances world wide.

Most diseases were wiped out. Humans now traveled the stars quite a bit. I learned about hyperspace technology and inertial dampening systems. I made sure I kept up with as many new technologies as I could. I ended up getting more Doctorates in Computer Science and Engineering, Electro-Mechanical Engineering, and Mathematics.

Eventually the world economic system was collapsed from the flood of advanced technology but by that point it didn't much matter. Not much was released from the Stargate program besides the public faces which were Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, and Tealc. That was pretty much the extent most wizards including me paid attention to the muggle world.

The wizarding world was terrified of exposure by the muggle world and tended to ignore them as much as possible. The only exception to this rule was my descendents because I taught them science. But out of necessity of keeping my very dangerous research secret they were only able to reveal to the wizarding world at large the current level of technology that the wizarding world was capable of accepting into their narrow minds. Even at this day when I was turning 1000 the wizarding world was only at the level of technology that the muggle world was at in the year 2000.

The muggle world taught to the level that Harry first learned his Physics Doctorate at to their high school students by the time they graduated. Harry wasn't to worried about them detecting the ZPE fields that the wizarding world was cloaked under because it would take them millennia more probably to get to the level of tech where they would be able to. He knew because the only reason he could do it was because he had directly observable results to work off of. Most of the ground work came from Arithmancy that was developed by wizards millennia ago.

When the wizarding world separated from the muggle world they did so completely. They cut off their economy and everything else. The global economy became more socialistic in nature. Nobody starved anymore because the agricultural technology made it unnecessary to buy or sell food. Basically the wizarding world was the only one which used money anymore, but they got along well enough now. Ownership was still around but everybody had plenty enough to survive.

Overcrowding wasn't a problem either because a lot of earth based people moved out into the galaxy to live on other planets. This obviously did not include wizards. I spent most of my days now managing my holdings, educating my children, and keeping peace in the wizarding world.

I considered all of my descendents my children and taught them all personally as such. Teaching still didn't take very long because of my memory transference technology. I had always dreamed of a big family and now I had hundreds of children. I made sure they were all well taken care of with my vast fortune. Keeping peace in the wizarding world wasn't too difficult because it was an unspoken thing in wizarding society that if you misuse your powers by killing maliciously you would disappear.

I pretty much had three rules you don't break. Rule number one was that if you kill maliciously once your powers are stripped and you end up in a muggle prison (worse fate than death for most wizards). Rule number two is that if you kill more than one person maliciously you die immediately. Rule number three is that rapists are castrated and put in muggle prison. Anybody else I left to the wizarding court system. I made sure there was no corruption in the ministry by liberal use of telepathy and various other methods.

This might have seemed like I had turned into Dumbles but it was actually quite peaceful today in wizarding society, unlike when Dumbles was manipulating things. Plus the people still to this day worshiped my legend. People act like I am Merlin. I always have used my legend to paint Dumbles as an even greater Dark Lord than Riddle and Grindewald. I finally decided to write a history of the time I was born which included everything Dumbles had done.

This helped the current wizarding society to understand how lucky they were. A lot of my friends were still alive today (I helped with that), but a lot weren't. Like all people I still had many regrets. My biggest regrets were that I didn't get to know my parents and Sirius. That led me to my latest research project. A few years ago I started researching time.

I learned that the Americans were using the database of an extinct alien civilization. I hacked their database and only really had the time to check two things. What they knew about time and what they knew about ZPE. The only thing I recovered was time dilation field technology and that they were not successful in their endeavors into ZPE research, before their firewall blocked me.

The computer systems in this age were pretty hard to hack and pretty hard to stay in once hacked. I discovered that if I use my converter as an interface into the global network I could project my consciousness into the net for a limited time. It was in this way that I developed my Legilimency to a whole new level. I developed a mind ward.

The mind ward was basically akin to a nano fiber wall in the mind in it's energy structure. This pretty much made the wall impenetrable to those who weren't keyed in. I also discovered how to create the mind's version of a computer virus. The best thing about this is that wizards weren't up to date on the level of computer programming of the muggle world. They were behind by a millennium which meant my mind wards were impenetrable.

I programmed the virus in my mind to lock a person's worst memory into their consciousness so that they are constantly reliving it should they try to enter my mind.

I ended my time research project by studying the time turner. I was able to figure out how it worked and how to replicate it's effects without the device. The difference though was that I figured out how to make it go back further. The maximum amount of time I could make it go back with living tissue (my physical body) was one week at a time. I could make it go back a lot longer without sending anything living back.

As far as I could tell my temporal field was only limited by the amount of power used. I had also figured out how to separate copies of my consciousness and cores from a clone of me. I was planning on sending back a copy of my powers and memories. This means my 15 month old self would be facing Riddle for the first time with all of my considerable knowledge and the combined power 4 cores in 2. The dormant core that normally wouldn't be brought online until I was seventeen could be activated because my other cores were already mature as was my consciousness. The best analogy that I could come up with was that the frequency the ZPE in my mature core was at would be what the single dormant core would try to match.

My research into the ZPE that was contained in witches and wizards showed that each one had a unique energy signature or unique frequency to their core that changed as they went through their magical maturity. I hadn't yet been able to figure out how to design sensors able to track unique signatures globally, but I could isolate signatures locally with a lot of effort. Each creature that could manipulate ZPE could sense other beings that could do the same, along with their strength relative to their own. The more powerful a being was with respect to ZPE manipulation the better their senses are. I already knew that one of my cores was equal to Riddles and Dumbles single core.

I also found a way after about 800 years of living to completely mask my ZPE inside myself so that I appeared to be a muggle or I could tone it down to make myself appear to just have a single regular sized core. This would come in handy with anybody who had the ability to read auras.

Basically the ability to see auras was nothing more than the ability to see light in a specific, much higher, frequency than anything even remotely near the visible spectrum for humans (muggles). Some wizards were born with this ability. I got the ability from my bird form, which translated over to the visible spectrum. This frequency of light of ZPE was luckily much out of the range for the average being. My method of cloaking came from a component of the muggle repelling wards. Basically they had a very thin film layer that pushed all ZPE out of the layer so that when any scans hit the layer they came back as not detecting any significant deviation from the normal density of ZPE.

I was able to bend the same wards around myself. I used this to modify the amount of my power levels that were displayed to aura readers and similar devices. This ward was also a must if you were trying to use a disillusionment field or invisibility cloak other than my own if you wanted to hide from an aura reader. The reason that my own cloak worked so well is because it cloaked light from a much greater range of frequencies than just the visible spectrum. Whatever being portrayed death in the legend of the deathly hollows must have known something of science.

It specifically had the nullification field found in wards to block ZPE from aura readers unlike other types of invisibility. I usually kept my aura sight down to a low level so that I wasn't overwhelmed when I was near a wizarding home or village. I was brought out of my reminiscing by a beeping from my transport vessels alert console. I watched my view screen in horror as hyperspace window after hyperspace window opened up in front of me.

I had never observed or heard of anything like it. I suspect that nobody in any local galaxy had seen anything like it. The transports sensors counted 4000 ships coming into and around the sol system. My sense of horror was quickly escalating. There was only one thing an armada of this size was intended for. Complete annihilation of it's target. I wouldn't allow panic to take over though.

Luckily this was one of my newer transports that I designed myself. This was lucky because it had my new fidelus cloaking shield. Basically it was the fidelus charm where anybody who knew where the ship was could tell other people, but the ship was mobile so it could only be told where it was and be effectively attacked when it was stationary (the only people who were keyed in to see where it was constantly was my wives and I). As soon as it was attacked it could move and it would become a new secret location known only to those in the ship or those keyed into it. It could also be turned on or off at the push of a button. I quickly activated the cloak and watched what was happening in the sol system.

Another modification that my transport had was the best ZPE converter system I could make without drawing too much and creating exotic particles. I did a study centering on the exotic particles before I put my new converter technology to use. I discovered that if a little bit of exotic particles were created and then combined with a fusion reaction the explosion was enough to completely wipe out a solar system. I discovered this by sending a remote probe with a converter engine, minus the safety protocols preventing over withdrawal of energy, and a micro fusion reactor to a distant remote uninhabited star system and detonating it. Needless to say the test convinced me that his technology was not something anybody on earth was ready for.

Earth and the other terraformed planets in the sol system had a massive defensive satellite system that was attacking the invading fleet, but I saw that it was all futile. Nobody ever thought a fleet of this size could be constructed without being observed and countered. If anybody started building a fleet of this size then the other species would start building an equally large fleet. This meant that either a new type of cloaking system was invented or the fleet was assembled outside of the Milky Way galaxy.

The other observation I was able to make was that either they have extremely fast hyper drives capable of making it to earth before being detected or the government didn't want to induce a panic so didn't tell anybody. I concluded that it would have to be the first because most people were hyperspace capable, so they could escape if this situation arose given enough warning. Now nobody would escape.

I was betting the second possibility wasn't very likely based off of the scans I was able to make of one of the ships and it's level of technology. They were less advanced then earth, but that wouldn't matter with their numbers. I was lightly listening to the subspace communications network for the identity of the attackers. I found out the two species were called the Aschen and the Wraith. The network also indicated the knowledge was gleaned from Stargate information released back around when the Stargate program was first unveiled.

I was really regretting not paying more attention to the galaxy and even the muggle world right about now. I watched in absolute horror as the fleet quickly overcame the satellites and started firing on the planets. They were shooting down any ships that attempted to leave the atmosphere. This was obviously an enemy the Stargate program made when it was first started and thought dealt with. It probably took them that long to build a fleet this large.

I realized that after they were done destroying all of the planets in sol they would go after all the rest of the milky ways inhabitants. I couldn't let that happen. Already billions were dying here in sol, I couldn't allow this fleet to kill billions more. I made a decision and removed all of the fail safes from the conversion engine. I programmed an autopilot course for the sun and set it to overload the engines when it hit the suns upper atmosphere. The fleet was in the surrounding area of the sol system because of it's size. The resulting explosion would be so large and move so fast none of them would escape.

If they did try to jump into hyperspace their atoms would be scattered across another galaxy on the other side of the universe. Originally I had just been planning on sending a copy of my consciousness along with a trunk of several more useful artifacts back in time because whatever consciousness goes back the body dies. I had no reason to leave my wives and loved ones behind. It was more of a curiosity and experiment for me. I would know that all would be corrected in some alternate universe. For that is what happens when one travels back in time and changes something, a branch occurs on the time continuum creating a parallel reality.

There was no need to worry about Grandfather paradoxes with this type of time travel. Since I had nothing left to live for here and I wouldn't live because of my detonating the entire sol system I was going to send my original consciousness back along with my ZPE cores. I hit the autopilot button and cast the spell sequentially. My last sight in this universe was the earth blowing up from overwhelming weapons fire, then all I knew was darkness.

**Chapter 2- A New Life**

When I regained consciousness it was too see a scene from my worst nightmares. "Lily take Harry and get out of here," James yelled. I felt my mother grab me and start running up the stairs. This is the part of the time travel that I was worried about. Because I was using my body to control the time spell I was worried that my body would subconsciously direct the destination time to the time I got hit by my first AK.

It was such a traumatic experience that my body directed me there. One of my cores was partially drained for a few hours from powering the long time jump. Luckily I have 2 completely active cores now. I could beat Dumbles or Riddle with one fully charged core. Compared to my mental age Dumbles and Riddle were petulant children who needed a good spanking.

The one aspect of the jump that I could predict with certainty was that I could overshoot the AK but apparently I could only do it by a few minutes. Luckily another aspect of wearing my enhancement suit that allowed me to do wandless magic with less concentration is that it over time increased my wandless abilities to the point where I didn't need a wand, it just helped me concentrate less and amplify the power of my spells. When mum set me down in my crib I willed an illusion in my place and shadow walked to the downstairs where my dad was dueling Riddle.

I willed myself invisible using my veela bird form. Dad was doing ok but it was clear to me that he was outmatched. At least dad wasn't stupid and insulting Riddle further by throwing stunners at him. The least lethal spell thrown by dad was a reducto. Apparently Riddle had no such compunctions about insulting.

Every once in a while he would throw a stunner. So apparently Riddle wanted to keep them alive if possible. Most likely he wanted to torture them later or try some idiotic attempt to turn them to his side. I wanted to make this look realistic. I got behind dad; luckily my personal wards absorbed any stray spells. I waited until Riddle threw another stunner and when dad went to block it I hit him with a minor confundus spell and the stunner got through.

As soon as James went down I cast the spell changing ward (SCW) and the mind ward (MW) on him. James ward was set to change any spell to the breath freshening charm.

I shadow walked back up to my crib and dispelled the illusion. I watched as Riddle busted into the room and mum tried to sacrifice herself again. Riddle threw a stunner but Lily attempted to block it but I hit her with a confundus and she went down just like dad did. I cast the same wards on mum that I did on dad wandlessly and silently again.

When Riddle sent the AK at me I waited until it hit my SCW and changed to a breath freshening charm and then sent back a disintegrator curse. It was a spell I invented which was basically an AK but instead of working on ones magic it broke the bonds between the molecules of the person's body. I had no intention of ever letting that curse's incantation getting out. It would become the fourth unforgivable. The look on Riddles face was priceless as the curse sped back at him. When Riddle burst into dust I all of a sudden giggled and clapped my hands.

"_Hmm…guess the baby Harry mind is still in here." "Thank god no one is conscious, that was embarrassing," I thought. _

I decided that the scar made me look hot and it was good for misdirection. If everybody expected to see the scar when I went out all I would have to do to go unnoticed would be to will the scar away and change my hair and eye color. So I used my metamorph abilities to make a fake scar on my head. Since it wasn't actually a rebounded AK that hit Riddle I didn't have the bastard's soul fragment attached to my forehead. This also meant that Riddle would have enough soul to split again. He wouldn't know this because the one on my forehead was an accident.

I SW (shadow walked) into the room at the center of the house that contained the ward stones and tore down the Fidelus. Taking the elder wand that I brought from my own reality/time I cast a charm that I created as a variation of the Fidelus. The original Fidelus required that the secret keeper didn't live in the property that was under the charm. This one didn't require that so was infinitely more secure. I made myself the secret keeper.

I walked out of the room and over to my father where I telepathically inserted the address into Dad's head. I turned around and my bird form enhanced eyes (I could use certain features even in human form) caught the movement of the rat in the corner of the room.

I summoned Pettigrew to my hand before conjuring an unbreakable container for the squealing traitor. I put him in my trunk (which hung on an invisible and intangible chain around my neck) so that I could play with him later. The intangibility was similar to the fidelus in that it shifted a place to another dimension but in this case it was to a pocket dimension located in one of the higher spaces. I invented it several hundred years from now.

I next went up into my room and dispelled the illusion of me in the crib. I put Riddle's wand in my trunk (the disintegrator had missed it because Riddle dropped it in surprise as the curse began eating up his body) before telepathically inserting the address into Mum's mind. She and dad should be completely protected now that I put both mind wards and SCWs on them that only each other or myself were keyed into.

I climbed into the crib and cast a wandless enervate at her. When she came to she quickly got up and turned towards me.

"Harry," Lily exclaimed as she picked me up with definite concern for me in her voice.

"Mommy," I squealed in happiness as I hugged her for the first time in my life.

"You said your first word," Lily said in surprise before giving me a beautiful smile.

I was finding it hard not to notice that my mother was quite a beautiful 20 year old woman. Her veela nature caused her to ooze sexual charisma. I knew she only suppressed it outside of the house.

"Let's go find your father," she said in concern as we walked out of the room.

We went down the stairs and mum caught sight of dad's crumpled form.

"James," she yelled as she ran over to him and cast a diagnostic charm.

Tears of relief were released as she enervated him.

"Lils? What happened?"

"I don't know but there is no sign of Voldemort and Harry only has this scar to show for it," mum replied as she hugged us both in relief.

"You obviously didn't finish the protection spell on him if you're still alive," James replied in obvious happiness and relief.

"No. I didn't have time. I went down to a stunner," she stated in confusion.

"Yeah me too. I don't know how that happened," dad replied.

"We should probably take Harry to Saint Mungos to have him checked out and tell Dumbledore what happened," Lily stated.

"Yeah. I'm pretty surprised he isn't here already," James replied.

With that they both apparated to Saint Mungo's and then sent a patronus messenger to Dumbles. The healer told them that I would always have a minor scar (only because I was blocking part of her spell). When Dumbles arrived it was an interesting scene.

"James, Lily what happened," Dumbles asked as he hurried up.

Mum and dad quickly relayed the events as they knew them. Dumbles looked at me and tried a mental probe which caused him to begin relieving his worst memory. He began moaning in pain and agony for about a minute before I released him.

"Are you alright Dumbledore," dad asked in confusion.

Mum and dad were both staring at him in obvious concern for the old bastard.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he replied as he looked at me with calculating eyes.

"I believe Voldemort's powers are broken," he replied.

"Good. What about Peter," James asked with rage showing on his face.

"I'll have the aurors after him right away," Dumbledore replied.

He just confirmed what I already knew. He knew Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Nobody would ever be seeing the traitor alive again but me.

"I believe it would be for the best if Harry came with me," Dumbles replied as he made a small gesture.

I could see the wandless compulsion charm hit my parents.

"I don't think so Dumbledore," Lily replied with obvious confusion as to why he would make that demand.

Dumbledore was obviously confused about his spell not working but didn't press the point. He was smart enough to realize that pushing the point further would only alienate my parents.

The old man quickly made his excuses and left. I was pretty sure I'd be getting called the boy who lived by tomorrow. Mum and dad took me home and set my crib up in their room in a need for me to be near them tonight.

"James Harry said his first word."

"Really? What was it?"

"Mummy," Lily replied in happiness.

"That's amazing Lils," dad responded as he picked me up out of my crib.

"Daddy," I gurgled to the bright smile of my father.

I figured I'd better get started on easing them into me growing up.

"He's so smart Lils. He takes after you."

That comment earned dad a kiss. Soon after I got to experience mum singing me to sleep with my first lullaby that I could remember. I pretended I was asleep before I summoned a pair of contacts out of my trunk. The contacts had the same charms on them as Moody's eye as well as ones so that I never needed to remove them.

I watched through the side of my crib as my parents had a reaction I had commonly shared with my wives after a near death experience. Mum and dad spent the next few hours shagging like crazy. They thought that just because I couldn't see over the side of my crib that I couldn't see them. There was a one way silencing charm (they could hear me but not the other way around) up.

My mom is very hot and I could get used to watching this. Veela didn't hold the conventions and taboos about incest and those had mostly been nonexistent a millennia from now. What people did in their own homes was their business. When my parents collapsed from exhaustion I shadow traveled to just outside of the Longbottom estate and grew to a much taller and larger form. Summoning a full body cloak from my trunk I put the same shadow obscuration charms that unspeakable use on the hood.

I didn't have to wait long before I saw a group of four shadowy figures bypass the wards and make their way towards the house. I stepped out of the shadows in front of them and willed a bit of power into my eyes to make them flash red. I knew this was a common trick of Riddle's to intimidate his followers and it obviously worked.

"My lord," Bellatrix exclaimed in happiness as they all fell to one knee.

I examined the kneeling foursome. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rebastian Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. were some of Riddle's most faithful followers.

I decided on a course of action and drew the Elder wand to implement it. I concentrated my full veela charm on Bella and cast a ribbon cutting curse at the three male DEs. The curse went right through them and cut them in half just below the shoulder before they even knew what hit them. Bella was in a drooling comatose state as she stared at me.

I cast the Praedica Bellica charm over my deceased foes before grabbing Bella's arm and SW us to the nearby woods. The charm was basically a to the victor goes the spoils charm that could be used against those you defeated in battle. I now owned all of the Lestrange property and titles. This included the vault that held Hufflepuff's cup, which is one of Riddle's Horcruxes.

I quickly removed the dark mark from Bella's arm. A hot insane woman has her uses. I next cast Servus Secus, the sex slave charm.

"What is thy will my master," Bella asked with total devotion.

"Summon Lucius, Bella," I said.

It no longer mattered to her that I'm not Riddle. She is now my completely loyal slave.

Bella sent off a snake patronus and Malfoy soon appeared. Before he had time to even look around he was dead on the ground with a hole in his heart where a piercing curse just passed.

I again cast the Praedica Bellica and felt control of all of the Malfoy properties. Grabbing Bella's arm I again SW us to Malfoy Manor.

"Summon your sister Bella," I ordered as she hastened to obey my command.

When a 20 year old Narcissa Black Malfoy walked into the room in a see through robe I was quite happy. I was still wearing the obscured hood so she obviously thought I am Riddle. Before she had time to say anything I cast the Servus Secus.

Begin Smut Scene

I next vanished their clothes and was satisfied to see two shaved pussies. They were both quite stunningly beautiful. They both had matching aristocratic features. It was easy to tell they were sisters. I conjured a chair and vanished my clothes to my trunk before sitting down.

"Service me ladies," I ordered.

Both sisters were soon kneeling between my legs. Bella took me into her mouth while Cissy went for my balls. I relaxed into the chair as the blonde and raven haired beauties worshipped my phallus. It was quite a sight and both were quite skilled. Bella swirled her tongue around the head of my cock before rapidly tonguing my piss hole. She would then take me deep in her throat and start trying to swallow me. Her throat muscles would contract very pleasurably around my cock. She would bob up and down on my cock for a minute before repeating the process.

Cissy would suck on my balls and lick my asshole before she popped a finger inside and started massaging my prostate. Whenever I would get close both sisters stopped and held off. Cissy kept one hand working her fingers on my taint and massaging it in a very pleasurable way. I was in a really bad state after watching my dad nail mum.

I was turned on by the fact that these two were in the same class as mum. The girls started switching positions with Cissy sucking me while Bella tongued my sack and fingered my ass. Their efforts were so coordinated I knew they had practiced this a lot. Curious about where I entered their minds.

I was surprised to find that all 3 of the Black sisters (Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix) were instructed how to pleasure their future husbands by their father from an early age. He did everything with them. There was a potion to repair the hymen so he didn't hold anything back. They were instructed in exercises to keep both of their holes tight. This thought threw me over the edge and I blew my load into Narcissa's mouth. She swallowed the first couple of shots before pulling back and started sucking with just the head in between her lips.

Bella's finger in my ass made sure her sister got a mouth full of cum. When I was done they started swapping my seed back and forth in a hot kiss involving lots of tongue. I transfigured the chair into a bed and lay back before giving my next command.

"Bella sit," I ordered.

I purposely stated in the same way as her father used to. She got up on the bed and straddled my hips before positioning her asshole against my cock head. Channeling spells into my cock her asshole was cleaned out, lubricated, and numbed from pain (something her father never did) as she impaled her tight ass onto my 8 inch cock. I absolutely loved to sodomize my wives and they seemed to enjoy it as well if their multiple orgasms were any indication.

When Bella's ass cheeks were firmly pillowed against my thighs I was in heaven. I motioned for Cissy to climb on my face while facing her sister and she quickly obeyed. Casting the same charms on her ass as her sister I began eating out her pussy and asshole. Bella began riding my cock while impaling it in and out of her ass. She was a pro with how she tightened down with her muscles on out strokes.

Both women were moaning very loudly in pleasure as they worked their hips on me. Bella's smooth anal muscles on the length of my cock were absolutely amazing. Both women went through several orgasms. Bella and Cissy were facing each other and were exchanging kisses as they worked each other's pussies. Bella reached back and began fondling my balls as she jacked me off with her asshole. Soon I couldn't take it and unleashed a load of cum deep in her bowels.

We all collapsed in exhaustion with me sandwiched between the two naked beauties. I lay in between them with a finger in both their asses and pussies as I thought.

End Smut Scene

"Bella and Cissy I have new missions for you. Bella you will hunt down any of my marked or unmarked supporters that you know have killed, raped, or tortured. Kill them but only those who escape prison and only those you can get to without putting yourself at risk. Cast the Praedica Bella on them and then return here. In your free time you are to practice exercises I show you and keep yourself fit. You will also help your sister when you can."

Bella replied, "Yes master."

"Cissy you will raise your son to be smart, cunning, and absolutely loyal to me. I don't want him spoiled. He won't be taught the traditional pureblood supremacy mantra. There is nothing wrong with muggleborns and halfbloods. You will also make inroads to your sister Andromeda after it is announced your husband is dead. You will sit in his Wizenmagot seat until Draco comes of age. You will use it to block any pureblood only beneficial laws and to slowly convince others that there is nothing wrong with muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Yes master," the blonde beauty replied.

"You both are to behave yourselves and be ready whenever I come to have my pleasure with you."

They both looked exceedingly happy at this news. I wasn't too surprised when I found that Cissy hadn't been touched since Draco was conceived. Malfoy Sr. didn't seem to be able to get off without torturing somebody. After I was done with orders I had my way with Cissy's ass and both of their pussies before returning to my crib for the night. I made sure to dispel the scents on me so mum wouldn't smell the sex or women.

I was right in my prediction because the next morning's Daily Prophet announced all about the fall of Riddle. It also talked about the failed attack at the Longbottoms. I was happy that Neville would no longer grow up without parents. With Bella taking care of Riddle's other followers I am pretty sure Susan Bones wouldn't have to lose her parents either. They died in the next few days from an attack from some of Riddle's other followers who ended up getting caught but buying their way out of Azkaban.

At breakfast while I was being fed my breakfast I constantly said mummy and daddy to my parent's delight.

"Padfoot, Moony," I gurgled in a questioning voice.

"I'll go get the guys to update them on what happened since the Fidelus is acting wonky," James stated before he apparated away.

As soon as he returned with the other 2 marauder's they looked disoriented and confused about where they were. I quickly gave them the address telepathically and they looked fine. Mum and dad filled them in on what actually happened and they were looking at me in awe.

"So do you think he's really gone," Remus asked.

"Dumbledore said his powers are broken. That doesn't mean dead to me," mum replied.

"With the rituals he performed I doubt he is truly gone," Sirius stated.

"Sirius throw a stunner at me," dad said.

Sirius gave him a weird look but did as asked. Remus and Sirius were staring at him in shock."

"How did you do that," Remus asked in awe.

"I think Harry might have done it," mum said surprising all of us, including me.

I always knew she was smart but not this smart. I decided it wouldn't hurt to put their minds at ease so I clapped and giggled as I nodded my head.

"I think he wanted to protect us so he put some type of protection on us with his magic. He is strong enough to survive a killing curse and destroy Voldemort so I think he can do some pretty amazing things," mum continued.

They all appeared to be in deep thought so I decided to help them out.

"Moony Padfoot," I said as I pointed at both who glowed as I said their name.

Dad tried stunning both with the same results as Sirius' attempt.

"Well I guess that proves it," Remus replied.

"I think he also did something to protect our minds as well," dad said.

Both of his fellow marauders were curious for him to elaborate.

"Dumbledore tried to take Harry from us after a gesture with his hand. I think he was using compulsions on us. For the life of me I can't figure out why we didn't leave the country with Harry or why we didn't demand an unbreakable vow from Peter. I think the old man has been manipulating us," dad continued.

I clapped and nodded my confirmation.

"Well I think Harry agrees," mum said as she favored me with a smile.

"We should probably stay away from the old man for a while and see what happens," dad stated and everyone else seemed to agree.

I waved my hand at Sirius when nobody was looking and cast a small compulsion on him.

"Hey guys how about we go visit my cousin Andy. She has a little girl who is a few years older than Harry and he might like to play for a bit," Sirius stated.

The others seemed to agree so they all apparated away after Sirius gave the address. Andromeda was happy to see them. They were having a celebration that Riddle was gone and were happy to have the Potters with them.

I was brought before Nym and introduced.

"Oooohhh…He's so cute," Nym cooed at me.

I giggled and grabbed her hand. The adults were giving us smiles as we puttered around the house. Nym held my hand as I began walking slowly with her. At one point Nym's hair began cycling so I decided to match her.

The adults were staring at me in shock while Nym was doing so in happiness.

"Did you know Harry was a metamorphagus," Remus asked my parents.

"No," they both replied in unison.

"Well our little Harry is just full of surprises today," Sirius replied.

That night I managed to retrieve several Horcruxes while Bella helped me get the rest. I got Ravenclaw's Diadem by SW into the RoR (room of requirement). I disabled all of the enchantments protecting the ring at the old Gaunt house. The diary was easily obtained at Malfoy manor. Bella got the cup from her old vault (goblins don't care about ministry criminals) and the locket from visiting her aunt Walburga. Walburga would be dead within the year anyway so I felt no sorrow about ordering Bella to hasten it with a subtle poison. I figure it was payback from all the yelling her portrait did. Nagini was the last one but she was charmed to follow Riddle wherever he is. She was probably on her way to Albania wherever he is.

It would take her years to make it there but I am in no hurry. The first I saw of her was fourth year when Peter retrieved both her and Riddle from the forests of Albania. I have decided to keep Peter alive as my personal torture dummy and if it seems like Riddle can't get a body back without him I'll send Peter under the imperius. A well placed killing curse to the snake should take care of it nicely.

Using all of my vast knowledge, as well as that gained from Riddle, of soul magic I transferred the soul pieces to something unimportant and banished them to the next life. The diary I simply destroyed. I am well on my way to having two complete sets of Hollows.

I was happy to read about Bella's work in the morning Prophet. She ambushed the death eaters that claimed they were under the imperius as soon as they stepped out of the ministry. The hot and crazy witch had transfigured and disillusioned a huge slab of concrete over the exit to the ministry building. As soon as they walked out she used a blasting curse where it was attached and crushed them all at once. She cast the Praedica Bellica and I now have control over a good majority of the dark side Wizenmagot seats.

I've been taking to using the method I replicated from the time turners so that I don't have to sneak out as often. I just turn back time a week and do all of my errands. Needless to say, Cissy and Bella are getting quite a lot of action. I've been investing the 5 million galleons (25 million pounds, a small amount compared to the fortune I had amassed in the future) in companies I know from my history will make me good money.

I believe mum and dad are attempting to make me a sibling with all of the shagging they are doing. It's gotten so bad that I decided to help out. I waited one night until they were both asleep before getting out of my crib (still in their room) and morphed into a copy of dad. I matched my scent to him as well. I walked over to the bed and hit dad with a sleep charm so that he wouldn't wake up until morning no matter what. I levitated him onto the floor beside the bed and disillusioned him.

Begin Smut Scene – Warning Incest

I climbed into the bed and took his place. Mum was only clad in a see through negligee that left nothing to the imagination. I scooted up to her back and started grinding my hard on into her ass. Reaching around I started working the quickly moistening pussy that I had been born from as I sucked on my waking mother's neck.

"Mmmmm….James. Frisky tonight aren't you," Lily said with a smile as she enjoyed my fingers working her folds.

I rolled her onto her back as I hoisted myself over her. Mum spread her legs as I nestled in between them. She was a vision of perfection. Her skin was a pale glowing perfection to match her red hair. She had a small red hair strip just above her pussy. Mum reached down and grabbed my dick and started rubbing it up and down her folds before lining it up just right. I started pushing my hips and my cock slowly sank into where I was born.

Mum was unbelievably tight and wet. I started to stroke in and out with deep thrusts to mum's delight. She wrapped her legs around me so that her ankles were locked behind my butt. I alternate between sucking her nipples and exchanging kisses with her as she gasped my father's name. After a few minutes of deep thrusts I channeled energy into her g spot through my cock and she came with an explosive orgasm. Her tightening set me off and I spilled myself into her womb (I stealthily cast a contraceptive charm).

As she was recovering I pulled out and turned her over onto her stomach. I helped her get up on her knees with her ass in the air. I spread her soft round butt cheeks and cast the charms for sodomy. I started tonguing my mother's asshole with vigor as I fingered her soaked snatch.

"Oooohh….James. I knew you'd eventually come around."

I took this to mean she had been trying to get my dad to butt fuck her but he hadn't yet given in. I soon thought she was good and ready so I lined my rock hard cock up with her asshole and leaned forward. She bared down and I slipped inside her asshole a few inches.

"Oooh….god. You're so big James. I'm so full."

I couldn't believe I'm kneeling here taking my mother's ass cherry. Spurred on by that thought I put my weight on her and my dick quickly sank to the hilt up her ass. I rested on top of her for a bit to let her adjust before pulling out and sliding back in. I made deep thrusts up her ass with her grunting and squealing every time I fully impaled her on my 8 inches.

Lily was tightening down her asshole on the out strokes just like Bella and Cissy did. I could see my green eyed mother working her pussy with one hand and feel her massage my balls with the other while I pile drove her ass. I fucked my mother's ass for the next fifteen minutes until we both came in a mutual climax and I shot my seed deep up my mother's ass. I eventually pulled out and we exchanged passionate kisses. I further experienced ecstasy when mum cleaned my dick off with her mouth and sucked me to one last climax before swallowing my seed and falling asleep. I replaced dad and gave him the memories of the experience (along with a thought that he loved anal).

End Smut Scene

I decided it was time to start getting acquainted with more of my wives. I convinced my parents to take me to the London zoo on a certain date with the help of my rapidly developing baby vocabulary and a compulsion charm. I SW into the Grangers while invisible and convinced them to go on the same date and meet in the reptile house.

Reptile house at arranged time….

I looked over and saw the elder Grangers pushing a stroller with Hermione in it. Hermione as well seems to have a limited vocabulary. I'm not surprised since she was always so intelligent and she is almost a year older than me. I carefully maneuvered everybody else out of the reptile house so that it was only Potters and Grangers in the building.

I waited until we were close by the Grangers before I started making laughing and smiling baby noises at Hermione and she started returning them. I touched her with my magic and she could sense that we were alike.

"That is so cute," mum said.

"I agree," Emma Granger replied.

"Lily Potter," mum said as she shook Emma's hand.

"Emma Granger," Emma returned.

James and Dan both shook hands and introduced themselves without any prompting. The mothers started talking about us children while the fathers started talking about sports. I decided it was time to get past that pesky issue of the Grangers being unaware of magic. I apparated with a pop inside Hermione's stroller right beside her. She and I both startled giggling at the adult's incredulous expressions. Both couples were amazed but for 2 different reasons.

The Granger's were shocked at my display of magic while my parents were shocked that I had just apparated so young. They knew by now that I'm quite magically powerful but even this was extraordinary. I had lost that need to be normal after the first few hundred years of my past life. Normal people find it harder to get things done.

I saw that mum and dad were coming out of their shock and getting ready to obliviate the Grangers of the last few seconds so I did the best thing I could.

"Muggeborn," I shouted in a baby voice while pointing at Hermione.

While my grammar was purposely not correct my parents apparently got the message. At my mum's indication they both stopped their drawing of their wands.

Lily Potter looked at her son and was constantly amazed by him. He was a very loving baby, constantly laughing and giving hugs. He also seemed to be unnaturally intelligent and powerful. He is so very powerful. This was proven by his apparent apparition at not even 2 years old. She looked at the Grangers and realized that she had the chance to give this little girl, Hermione, something that she had always wished for. Her parents would know about magic very early and she would be able to grow up around it.

"You'd best sit down. You're going to remember this day for the rest of your lives. James put up a repelling ward on the doors," mum told the Grangers and dad.

So mum sat there and explained the magical world to both Granger parents. She didn't sugar coat anything. The elder Grangers were both terrified and excited. They were intelligent enough to realize that this gift wouldn't go away so they might as well face it head on. They were invited to the Potter home (I already inserted the address in their minds).

From then on Nym enjoyed playing with both of us babies. Only Nym knew that I was much smarter and more talented than I let on. I spelled her to secrecy so she couldn't accidently tell anybody. The cute 2 year old Hermione would learn faster from hanging around with the cute 7 year old Nym and I. I began teaching Nym the mind arts and wandless magic.

I had learned with our own children that they picked up wandless abilities much faster than an adult could. It was made easier when I transferred memories to her head of the abilities. Hermione would learn them as she got old enough. Hermione and Nym came to our house about every day, usually in the evening after Nym got out of school. Mum often babysat Hermione for Emma because mum worked out of home as a charms and potions mistress. Emma was able to go back to working at her dental practice with Dan sooner than she had been able to in my original timeline.

I also made my inroads into the stargate program, or at least started to. I knew of the basic team called SG-1. These people were supposed to become the best of the best and be responsible for saving earth many times. I didn't want to change more than I had to so I picked one member to interact with. I naturally decided to go with Samantha Carter. She was the one who was in my first field of study as well as the only woman.

From her picture at 40 she was quite beautiful. She even rivaled my other wives. I remember reading a short biography about her towards the end of her life. She ended up having really bad luck in the relationship department and never married and settled down. I decided to see if I could do something about that. Beautiful geniuses like her deserve quite a bit of happiness in life.

She was currently sixteen and living in Baltimore, Maryland just outside of Washington. I traveled there on one of my repeat days of time travel. I posed as a 16 year old emancipated teenager named Harry Evans who just bought the house down the street from her. I had an agent purchase the house before I ever got to town from pictures I looked at. It was a 4 bedroom two bath number with a large fenced in back yard and a pool.

When I arrived at the airport (had to keep up records) in Baltimore I looked up directions and realized I was rather close (only a few miles) to my new house. Since all of my stuff was shrunken in my trunk I decided to walk there. On my way I was just walking when a nearby taxi was slammed into by a drunk driver. A wandless diagnostic charm told me that the drunk and the taxi driver were both already dead while the blonde cab passenger was well on her way.

She had quite a few internal injuries as well as some external along with several broken bones. The doors were all blocked or caved in. I willed a strong notice me not field around myself and employed some of the talents I had picked up over the years. When you live a thousand years your powers tend to get so fine tuned that between banishers, summoning, and levitation you have what appears more like telekinesis than separate spells.

I willed a telekinetic field around the surface of my body, both to provide extra strength and protect me. I manipulated the energy around my right hand to match that of a cutting curse except it was in the shape of a glove. It took me 700 years to work out such fine control to be able to mix such fields. My right hand sank through the door like it was melted butter and I soon had the door out. I levitated the injured blonde out of the car without moving her too much.

I cast a cushioning charm on the concrete before carefully setting her down and willing the shield to cover both of us in a dome. I then went to work healing any of her life threatening injuries. By devoting small portions of my time here and there frequently over my millennia of life my skills probably rivaled and even surpassed that of a wizarding healer who only had two mundane lifetimes of practice and study. By the time she was healed of any life threatening injuries the emergency medical personnel had arrived and I had to drop all of my energy use.

Fishing out some identity I was shocked to find the blonde's name is Amanda Carter. Judging from her age and the likeness to the pictures of Samantha I had looked at in the future this woman is Samantha Carter's mother. Then a little bit of information I forgot from her biography hit me. Her mother had died in a car accident when she was 16. I realized that this woman would be dead had I not saved her so it looked like it changed things for the better.

I didn't care too much about altering this part of the timeline because I figured it could only help. The paramedics soon came up and started helping her. I explained what happened (leaving out the extra injuries I healed). The firefighters were looking at Amanda like she was lucky to be alive. All that was left of the cab was a twisted and burned out hunk of metal. It had caught fire early on and continued burning. If the fire was aided by a little of my powers it was all the better to erase any evidence of my intervention.

I was allowed to ride in the ambulance with the woman whose life I saved so I went along with her. Soon her husband, Jacob Carter, daughter and son, Samantha and Mark, arrived and waited. I explained to them what happened (again leaving out certain details) as we all waited to see how she was. I could tell Samantha was attracted to me the moment we shook hands from her slight blush and I have to say that I returned the feelings quite a bit.

Jacob Carter looked over at the young man with startling green eyes and messy black hair and thanked god he was there. This young man is the only reason Jacob still had a wife if the news about the wreckage was to be believed. Jacob had been buried in work for the last several years. He was supposed to be there to pick up Amanda after she got off work from the hospital. She had apparently gotten tired of waiting up and taken a cab. He had been so caught up in his work that he missed the time and it almost cost him the love of his life.

Colonel Jacob Carter made a vow to himself that day in the hospital waiting room that family would come first from now on. He would also encourage any relationship that formed between the raven haired young man and his daughter if the looks they were giving each other were indicators. It was good that he lived in the house just down the street.

When Jacob and the others went in to visit Amanda one by one I just sat out in the waiting room thinking about fate and how odd she can be. It was certainly no accident that I met them in this fashion. If there was such a thing as fate and Karma then I am sure that this life was to make up for the very shitty times I had during the last one.

Amanda asked to see me alone after she had talked to her family. She had a very curious and concentrated look on her face as I walked into the room and sat down beside her bed.

"Thank you Harry."

"It was no problem," I replied with a shrug.

"Thank you anyway. There is something very special about you Harry Evans. Your secret is safe with me."

At my startled look she continued.

"I came back to consciousness as you pulled me out of the car. I could feel how badly injured I was and watched as you did whatever you did. You were too concentrated on what you were doing. I don't know how you did it but I know you healed me quite a bit. I'm certain that without you I would be dead right now."

I just sat there and absorbed her words. I could always obliviate her but she would eventually find out about my powers one day if I developed something serious with her daughter. So instead I wandlessly spelled her to secrecy so that she couldn't tell anybody but her immediate family, who I would spell later if she told them.

We exchanged hugs and I told her a little bit about myself. My cover story was that my parents were murdered by terrorists over in England and I grew up with quite a bit of inherited money. I am quite a genius and got myself emancipated recently and decided to make a fresh start in America. Amanda was actually discharged that night since all the doctors knew about were several broken bones, which were already in casts.

I cast charms on her to monitor her medical condition and alert me if there were problems. That night I was invited to dinner at the Carters in what would become quite a tradition. Sam volunteered to show me around town in the next few days. I eventually asked her out and she happily agreed. It was difficult to completely suppress my veela charm around beautiful women. No matter what some generally tended to leak through. It made me look like one of the hottest guys Sam had ever met.

I continued this routine of getting to know Sam, playing with Nym and Hermione, and visiting Cissy and Bella with the help of time travel for the next several months. I usually lived every day twice and sometimes three times depending on how much I needed to get done. With my knowledge of history for the next 1000 years or so I knew just about every major disaster that would happen. Since I could change anything I tended to help divert those disasters.

No matter how much I intervened most events would still play out the same. I mean I could divert some disasters and there would still be the next disasters that happened for me to divert. My changing some things didn't alter all other things happening. I never had interactions with some of the events before the disaster happened. I had already multiplied my initial 5 million galleons several times thanks to my knowledge of the market.

To meet Fleur I convinced the Grangers, Tonks, and Potters to vacation in France this summer at Potter Villa. I further arranged a similar meeting between the group and Jean and Apoline Delacour as to the one with Hermione's parents. 5 year old Fleur was a cute little half veela even at that age. I was 2 by this time while Hermione would soon be 3 with Nym being 8. All 3 girls absolutely adored each other and me.

I was hoping to keep Fleur from developing any of her snobbishness or frostiness she showed early on. It was a defensive mechanism because so many boys chased after her for her looks. With her as our friend early on she shouldn't have that defensive mechanism up.

My sex life was quite interesting to say the least. Eight year old Nym demanded that I explain to her about sex. She already had mind wards and SCWs as well as the occlumency she was learning for memory recall and organization so I explained to her about my past life. She was a very smart little girl after my influence for the past year. She wanted to experiment with me. I remember the first time quite well.

Begin Smut Scene

"This is my penis Nym," I told her as I pointed out my 8 year old sized penis.

I morphed to her age when it was just us or just us and Hermione. Little Hermione was walking and talking quite a lot now but she wasn't currently here.

Nym came up and started playing with my dick with her little hands. My dick was much smaller than my older size but I didn't want to frighten her away. I adjusted Nym until she was laying on her stomach with her head between my legs.

The pink haired little witch followed my directions to the letter as she started sucking on my flaccid dick. She kept on giggling at the faces I made in my pleasure. Nym followed every direction I gave her to the letter and I was soon shooting cum into her mouth. Nym drank it down as I told her. I planned on having my girls trained into the perfect little sex dolls from an early age, although probably no sooner than 8.

Next I showed Nym the pleasures of her cunny as I fingered and licked her to orgasm several times. I decided there would be no vaginal sex for several years.

Nym loved oral sex and wanted to do it every day she visited when Hermione was reading. I obliged her but decided to see how she liked anal. I took Nym into my room and bent her over my bed. I cast the normal sodomy charms on her cute little bottom before going to town licking her butt hole. She giggled the whole time before I started slipping fingers up her ass.

The pain numbing charm kept her happy and having fun as I eventual slipped my small cock up her small bottom. Nym squeaked in pleasure every time I pumped her bum. She was very vocal in her enjoyment of me pushing and pulling in and out of her tight asshole. I couldn't believe how tight she was.

It made me realize the pleasure Bella and Cissy's father must have gone through as he sodomized his daughters starting at this age with a man sized cock. I instructed Nym on how to use her metamorph powers to milk the cum out of me. We both enjoyed several intense orgasms as I filled her little bum with my seed.

End Smut Scene

It only took me 3 months to get Sam and I to start engaging in oral sex. She was quite talented with deep throating after I began instructing her. It took me so long because I didn't want to use my veela charm at full blast and because mundane ethics and such were a lot stricter than wizarding and veela. I was slowly changing her mind about polygamy and such without being obvious. I have a millennia of experience with manipulation so could put Dumbles to shame.

Some might think me just as bad as Dumbles if not worse but if you look at our records they couldn't be more different. When Dumbles manipulated those who want to live peaceful lives and raise loving families tend to suffer more than those of the torturing orientation. When I manipulate the evil side of humanity tend to die and whither while the good side grows and thrives. It's all a matter of opinion but nobody realized what I was doing so it didn't matter too much.

I remember the first time I sodomized Samantha quite well.

Begin Smut Scene

Sam was lying out beside my pool in a white bikini that was see through when wet. It didn't matter since we have been lovers for the last couple of months. She mostly only wore it or ones like it when her family visited my pool. Only her mother knew how intimate we actually are. She even gave Sam advice. Amanda Carter turned out to be quite the kinky woman and was also a good person to confide in.

Sam was lying on her stomach and I offered to put lotion on her back. I massaged it in all over her back, everywhere. She was quite turned on after I played with her rapidly developing ass. When I felt how wet she was I cast the sodomy charms and pulled off her bikini bottom. Spreading her cheeks I put my face down in her hot ass and started tonguing her butt hole to Sam's delight. In our vaginal and oral sessions before I had played with her asshole often. I soon graduated to fingering her tight hole during which Sam orgasms several times. Soon I had the head of my hard dick pressed against her brown star. Sam turned her head and gave me a smoldering look before she started pushing back and impaling her virgin ass on my cock.

Sam just grunted her way through it until she had my entire cock buried in her bowels. I loved her tightness and the way she squeezed down on my cock. Sam pushed me all the way into her before she flipped us over on the lawn chair. She started raising and lowering her hips while her arms supported her on the sides of the lawn chair. Her ass continually lowered and raised on my cock, her anal muscles squeezing and massaging the length of my cock constantly.

We were interrupted by a surprising voice.

"That looks like fun. Mind if I pop a squat," Amanda Carter asked as she walked up while removing her clothes.

Sam and I didn't even stop in my fucking of her ass. We had pretty much confided everything in the older version of Sam. I lowered the back of my chair until I was flat on my back. Amanda swung a leg over my head and squatted on my face. Sam swiveled around while still impaled on my cock so she was facing her mother.

The two women started kissing and fingering each other just as Cissy and Bella had done while I fucked Sam's ass and alternated between licking Amanda's pussy and asshole. Soon we all came before I buggered and shagged Amanda with her daughters help.

End Smut Scene

Amanda didn't feel bad about sleeping with us because as she explained it Jacob had been neglecting her for several years before the accident. He was a much better husband and father now but it would take a while until they would fully recover, although she assured us they would recover.

After that I came clean about my entire life to both ladies and everything I was doing. With the help of my pensieve and several extra days of turned back time I explained to them my entire life. I left nothing out, including that I still occasionally fucked my mother while pretending to be my father. They weren't really bothered by that too much considering what they had just done. I also told them about my sex slaves, Bella and Cissy. I was amused that they were both interested in joining in.

My steering of Sam's morals really proved true when she wasn't too concerned about having to share me with quite a few other women. As she explained it she could still have me anytime she wanted because we were essentially immortal and I could make extra time. She was excited about all of the knowledge I had from my millennia of life. I would have to train her the old fashioned way because my hat method didn't work very well with muggles. She could spend as much time with me as needed in turned back time thanks to my ability to return a persons body to any point in their life.

I decided that all of my in laws were going to be immortal this time around. I had already cast SCWs and mind wards on all of my friends and family. Each member of the Carter family got an expensive watch as a gift that contained the wards along with a mild compulsion not to take them off.

Amanda Carter had an aversion to cars ever since being in her accident. As such Sam and I Shadow Walked to her work every evening to pick her up and take her home. I had built in an inertial dampener into her watch just in case she was in another accident.

August 1991…..

Lily Potter looked at her family. There was her husband James, her son Harry, and her twin daughters Rose and Mary. Harry was just turned 11 and would soon be going to Hogwarts while the girls were both 8. The girls would miss their older brother dearly and so would Lily.

They were quite a close little family but that was common among whole or part veela. Lily had finally given into her veela instincts and started instructing her son in the ways of the opposite sex when he turned 8. He was quite skilled at pleasuring a woman. He had given his mother so many orgasms she had lost count. Lily would never admit it out loud but Harry was better at sex than James. That was one of the reasons why Harry's "instructions" continued even to this day. Lily would probably claim that he needed to maintain his skills later and would regularly test him.

James had been too squeamish about training Rose and Mary so their big brother took over. James was very understanding about the veela way but couldn't bring himself to shag his daughters. Harry had no trouble doing it to the little sisters he loved so much. From the smiles and the way the girls walked to the kitchen table Harry had shown them what it was like to get buggered.

Lily remembered the first time she was buggered by her son. She had been so turned on she had passed out in orgasm as he filled her asshole. She was happy that the girls had discovered that pleasure. Lily wouldn't be surprised if the girls who were carbon copies of her had bonded with their brother.

Male veela usually bonded with several life mates. Usually the more powerful they were the more life mates they had. She suspected he had already bonded with his friends Fleur, Nym, and Hermione. Fleur had been spending every weekend at the Potter household since she befriended the group. Nym and Harry had always been close as well as Hermione and Harry. Lily loved all of the little girls who were her son's best friends. They were all quite like her.

The girls looked very saddened at the though of their brother soon going to Hogwarts but they weren't depressed because he could always shadow walk home to them whenever he wanted.

Lily was always amazed at her son's powers. They weren't completely sure of all of his powers because of him being the first wizard veela mix she knew about. Unlike his sisters he had two magical cores they had discovered. That was a fact that James and Lily had decided to keep to themselves about their son, the boy who lived.

They learned to trust very few other people when it came to their son after Dumbledore tried to use compulsions to convince them to bind Harry's magical core that he knew about. Luckily the shields Harry had put on all of his family and friends stopped him. That was the only reason the Potters, Tonks, and Grangers were allowing their children to attend Hogwarts. Whatever protection Harry had put on all of them it was impenetrable except by close family and medical spells.

James and Sirius had even stupidly gone to the heavily warded Black Manor after Sirius' mother died and tested out the 2 non lethal unforgiveables on each other. They determined that it converted spells to the breath freshening charm. Lily was brought out of her reverie as her loving son walked into the kitchen for breakfast where he was showered with kisses and hugs by the female members of his family. The girls each might have groped his ass as well.

Back to Harry's POV

I sat down at the breakfast table and was showered with kisses by mum and my sisters. Dad was probably still sleeping from mum fucking him to exhaustion last night. It was difficult for a normal man to keep up with a veela. I have been picking up the slack since I started taking on dad's form as an infant. After mum started my lessons at 8 I stopped doing that and just fucked her in my form. Mum came so hard and quite often as I worked my experienced skills on her body.

Then when the girls were born I protected them with a vengeance and spoiled them whenever I could. The two little girls were replicas of my mother. They loved me quite a bit I knew. I was their first crush. When their veela sides started kicking in at 8 I gladly took over their lessons with mum's help and showed them how to pleasure. I was in heaven as I shagged and sodomized my twin sisters.

I included them in my group of future wives because I could already feel a veela bond growing between them and myself. A veela bond was a mental connection between life mates. I was forming one between all of my old wives, Sam, and to some extent Cissy Bella mum and Amanda. The ones with mum, Cissy, Bella, Amanda were more of an emotional connection than a full mental one but I was close with them all. I continued to fuck all of these females with the aid of my time traveling abilities.

All of them except mum, Cissy, and Bella knew my entire life story. Hermione didn't have her reverence for authority figures like she did last time. This was because she was never bullied in school and forced to rely on her teachers like before. Hermione, Nym, and I and eventually my sisters all went to the same primary school. I educated the girls with my special hat and we jumped quite a few grades until we were together. We were all attending secondary school already and were quite far along. We didn't want to completely skip it but enjoy it.

If anybody fucked with any of my girls they found themselves injured using my extensive martial arts abilities. On the train ride to Hogwarts I sat in the compartment with Hermione, Nym, Susan Bones, and Neville. I made it a point to befriend Susan and Neville before Hogwarts. I have matchmaking ideas for Neville. I think he Susan and Luna would make a good relationship. Polygamy wasn't just for veela in magical society.

Draco turned out to be my biggest fan in the school. Cissy had raised him well. He wasn't the incompetent spoiled rich boy he was in my original timeline. Bella had given him some advanced training so he would make a good supporter. He would lead the traditionally dark elements in my name, like the children of those I claimed with the Praedica Bellica.

The sorting went off like it did before except that everybody in my compartment was sorted into Ravenclaw, joining Nym. The benefit of Ravenclaw house is that everybody gets their own room thanks to space expansion charms. As such I ended up sleeping between Hermione and Nym. I could SW to Beauxbatons whenever Fleur needed to see me.

In my other persona of Harry Evans Sam and I had graduated from high school at 18 and then entered the air force academy just outside of Colorado Springs (CS). We both earned our PhDs there in Physics. Mine is in Solid State Physics and hers is in Astrophysics. We are currently both listed as 26 years old. We plan to get married next year. Sam and I are both going to be working on the Stargate in Cheyenne Mountain. We both already figured out how to work it but I knew that it was best to wait and let Dr. Jackson figure it out. Some things shouldn't be altered.

While in the academy we had taken a good friend in as another lover. I could sense she would be a good life mate. Dr. Janet Frasier was a sexy little brunette who is one of the medical doctors for the Cheyenne base. I remember my first time including her in our sex lives well.

Begin Smut Scene

I lay back on my bed and watched as the two visions of beauty that a naked Samantha Carter and Janet Frasier kissing in front of me represented. They were both wearing stockings. I watched as they both climbed onto different sides of the bed until they had their faces near my erect shaft. It felt amazing as they started giving me a double blowjob. They each started licking up and down both sides of my shaft then kissed over top of my head. It felt amazing having two tongues working my piss hole.

They alternated between sucking and bobbing on my pole and sucking my balls. A few minutes of this and I was exploding in Janet's hungry mouth. The girls shared a kiss to split my seed. Sam quickly sucked me back to full hardness before she turned around and squatted over my dick. I wandlessly cast the sodomy charm before she started lowering her ass onto my 8 inch member.

Most of the females I fuck know by now that anal sex is my favorite. With the aid of the sodomy charms they all always have multiple orgasms from it with no pain so tend to indulge me and even seem to enjoy it. Sam is definitely one who enjoys it. As Janet watched on in fascination Sam sunk completely down on my shaft without pause. She reached behind her and braced herself on my chest as she began to impale herself in and out.

Janet and Sam exchanged a hot kiss while Janet worked Sam's pussy with her fingers. It didn't take Sam long to have several orgasms with both of us working her. After her third orgasm I unloaded into her tight butt with a large load of cum. Sam pulled off and got on her hands and knees as she cleaned my dick off. It didn't take me long to get hard as I saw Janet sucking my seed out of Sam's asshole.

Sam had apparently briefed Janet on what goes on well because Sam pulled me up off the bed and directed us into the position she wanted. Sam was laid back on the bed with her legs spread while Janet was bent over the edge with her face in Sam's pussy. I was directed to have my way with Janet. Janet was quite a bit shorter than me but that was easily fixed by morphing myself shorter. Janet already was told about my abilities a few days earlier so I didn't have to worry.

I first fucked into Janet's incredibly tight pussy until she had at least one orgasm. I then pulled out and lined up with her asshole. I cast the charms and started pushing into her. She just grunted but took it all the way. When my pelvis was pressed against her tight ass cheeks I marveled at the intense pleasure I was feeling. I slowly pulled out of Janet's tight ass until just my head was in her hot confines and pushed back in.

Janet grunted every time I impaled her ass with long deep strokes. She was pushed into Sam's soaking pussy with every thrust. Janet had one hand buried in her snatch and one helping work Sam's pussy. I leaned over her back and worked her breasts when I wasn't pushing her ass cheeks together to put my friction on my cock. Janet went through several orgasms where her intestinal muscles and asshole tightened down and milked my cock. Sam had several orgasms at Janet's tongue as well.

I finally pushed as deep into her bowels as possible and blasted her intestines with my seed. When I pulled out Sam returned the favor and ate my cum out of Janet's bum. That night like most in CS had me sleeping between the two beauties.

End Smut Scene

That was several years ago when we were all still in the academy. Now we live in a house I bought us in CS and share the same bed. Janet and Sam both know about my other lovers but it has never been a problem for any of my lovers because of my ability to travel through time at will. If any of them want me to make love to them all they have to do is tap a communication device they all carry built into the watches I gave them and I will almost instantly be there.

Sam and I work on the Stargate. We've already determined that it was meant to have some type of control device hooked up to it. The stargate itself is just an artificial wormhole generator with a teleportation feature. The teleportation device breaks down the object traveling into it's component molecules and then transports it to another stargate where it is rematerialized.

I've been working on a project with Sam to replicate the transportation technology. I figure we'll have it down in a few years. We have already submitted our report to our superiors about what the device is and does and there has been definite interest.

Back at Hogwarts my time was very boring compared to my last life. During my first potions class Snape had an unfortunate accident when he tried to read my mind. Bella never killed him because he was too well guarded near Dumbles. When he entered my mind he was mine. I tore apart his mind until there was nothing left. To the outside observer it looked like he stared into my eyes for a second before he dropped to the ground acting like he had just gotten kissed by a dementor. Needless to say Dumbles had not been pleased.

He called me into his office and tried questioning me. He didn't dare try Legilimency on me after what happened when I was little in Saint Mungos and what happened with Snape. I just played dumb and there was nothing he could do about it. I was more popular than him and he couldn't prove a thing. I had used some of the money from my investments when I first arrived to purchase the Daily Prophet. I mostly let them go their own way but they routinely promoted my image and trashed Dumbledore.

I am always half tempted to publish that he is using the elder wand and see how long he lives. When Snape dropped Dumbles had to teach the class himself until he got a replacement. He got old Slughorn to eventually come in. I never liked Slughorn that much after I realized the man had known about the Horcruxes but didn't tell anybody. Although Dumbles had suspected there were Horcruxes as well but I didn't really like him anyway.

Dumbles kept on dropping hints about the stone but I ignored him. In truth I had already bypassed all of Dumbles pitiful protections and taken the stone. It was replaced with a replica that would explode the first time somebody attempted to use it. It contained a more stable magical version of nitroglycerin.

Hermione and I were the top students in our year. We performed all of our set tasks on the first try. Our teachers were delighted with us. When asked I explained that I had been given advanced tutoring by my parents and Hermione had been my friend for years. I told them I trained her as well.

Quirrel tried for the stone on Halloween with the same troll stunt. Ron tried to insult Hermione again but mysteriously tripped down a flight of stairs and ended up in the hospital wing right after. Without Snape to head him off Quirrel was able to get past the protections while the teachers looked for the troll.

Apparently Quirrel tried to push his magical senses into the stone right after he retrieved it to make sure it wasn't a fake. That triggered my trap and it went off with the force of several grenades right in his face. There were pieces of him everywhere and the magical backlash from the mirror of erised being destroyed made sure there wasn't much left of the chamber it was in.

I caught Dumbles frowning at me throughout the rest of the year. Ravenclaw ended up winning the house cup because of all of the points Hermione and I earned by being prodigies. That summer was the same as all of the others I had lived in this time stream so far. There was a lot of fucking going on. Hermione finally convinced me to take her vaginal virginity even though I had waited until Nym was 13. Fleur and my sisters were different because they are part veela. Veela sexually mature a lot younger than humans or wizards. We mature at about 8 years old.

My sisters aren't metamorphagi and I am now convinced my morphing abilities are a function of me being a wizard veela mix and not as much as a metamorph. That would explain why I'm different. I seem to have an easier time morphing than Nym and my true age is whatever I want it to be.

The stone was stored in my trunk. I really didn't have any use for the immortality aspect of it unless somebody I wanted was dying of something I couldn't fix (which isn't much). I could always make more gold but I already had plenty of money and was set for at least the next millennia.

I always got a perverse pleasure out of taking Sam and Janet to Malfoy Manor and dominating my two sex slaves. The idea of two muggles commanding two former Voldemort slaves into doing what they want makes me laugh. I definitely love my tendency in this time line to release my veela side more often than I did last time. It leads me to more sex with beautiful women.

There were no crazy house elves during the summer either. Dobby was quite young when I inherited him along with the Malfoys. He was treated much better and is much more loyal to the two Malfoys and myself.

Sirius and dad got an absolute kick out me putting Snape in the long term spell damage ward at Saint Mungos. I made them swear not to tell mum or Remus. They wouldn't exactly be too thrilled. Sirius and Remus were currently living in Black Manor but it was a much changed Black Manor. Sirius had me rip Walburga Black's portrait off the wall when I was 8. They all knew how powerful I am so knew I could do it easily.

We had a fun time burning the portrait. After that we cleaned and remodeled the house until it was a much nicer looking place. I also made sure Sirius ordered the portrait of Phineus Nigellus not to tell Dumbles anything that goes on in the house of Black since he had a portrait in the old man's office.

When I got on the train to Hogwarts my companions were the same as last year except Nym wasn't there and Luna Lovegood was. Luna had a version of the sight but she didn't know how to control it when she was younger. She could see into alternate future possible realities (which is what the sight is) and some higher dimensions. I saved her mother's life and taught her how to control her abilities. Ever since then she has been one of my good friends.

She knew what I was hoping for between her Susan and Neville and wasn't opposed to the idea. She is a lot less dreamy than she was last time. The three seemed to hit it off right away. At the sorting Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, just like last time. Nym was currently going to a non magical University. I went and picked her up every night with shadow travel so she could sleep in my bed with Hermione and I.

We had long ago taken care of it so that the twins wouldn't see Nym there when she wasn't supposed to be on the Marauder's map. Dad, Sirius, and Remus had made me another map and showed me charms to cast on myself and friends so that we don't show up on other similar devices. We were specifically keyed to show up on my copy.

I decided that instead of killing the basilisk I would use it for my own purposes. Unlike last time I knew that it's stare couldn't hurt me. Parselmouths are immune to the stare of a basilisk and I could cast a spell to protect my friends. I told the basilisk that I am it's new master. When it tried to say that I wasn't Tom Riddle I flared my aura to full power and told it that I am it's master.

My power is double what it was in my last life and that was enough to scare the shit out of just about anything I came across. The king of snakes could see the power rotating around me when I released my aura and gave in. I skinned it using parsel charms after rendering it unconscious and then fed it a special skin regrowing potion that was used by dragon handlers for the same purpose. When it awoke the next morning it would have it's skin grown back and within a few days that skin would regain it's magical properties.

The skin could be made into extremely strong armor. With the SCW that I placed on all of my loved ones it wasn't really needed but they would still make good Christmas presents this year. I could skin it about once a month with no ill effects to the giant snake. I let it out into the forest to hunt. The acromantula nest out there would be a buffet the snake could eat from at any time. I didn't feel bad about that after Aragog told his family to eat Ron and I last time.

Nothing much exciting happened the rest of the year except I made the Ravenclaw quidditch team as seeker, beating Cho Chang with ease. I ended up winning all the matches I played. My veela bird form explained why I was such a good seeker. My bird form could literally sense the magic of the snitch. I could probably go pro after I graduate if I want. Dad and Sirius were ecstatic about my quidditch abilities.

Hermione and I ended up top of our year again and so Ravenclaw took both the Quidditch and house cups. That summer was much like the last one.

Back in CS it took Sam and I less time than we originally predicted to replicate the teleportation technology. The terminals where a set of two pillars with a ring, that looked like a miniature stargate mounted in between. The person or object walked into the terminal and then the ring lowered over them with a blue energy field that dematerialized the traveler before transportation.

We set up a terminal in Washington DC and one in the base in CS. After the first successful animal tests we sent a human volunteer through and the technology worked great. The original device shot out a visitor matter stream but we managed to alter the frequency out of the visible spectrum for humans. Over that distance the devices would have needed a direct line of sight but the matter stream was relayed through a satellite in orbit.

After the success of the project Sam and I were given a team of research scientists under our command. The cost of powering the teleporter was prohibitive with conventional means so one of our new projects was a fusion reactor. In the future micro fusion reactors were quite a common power source. They were as common as batteries are today. Our superiors were quite happy when I turned one out for them within a year.

Third year at Hogwarts was so uneventful that it was barely worth mentioning. Hermione didn't take an insane course load this time because she already had my future knowledge from the memory hat. We took Runes and Arithmancy as our electives.

At the end of the year I sent Pettigrew off under the imperius to preserve the timeline. His mission is to hunt down Riddle and wait for his opportunity to hit Nagini with a killing curse. After that he was to cast a spell that would banish the remains of Riddle's wandering soul to the next life. After that he would return to me where I would give him to the remaining marauders.

If there ever was a prophecy then technically Riddle would die by my hand since I cast the imperius on Peter. Again the summer involved lots of sex. I made sure that Bertha Jorkins wouldn't go anywhere near Riddle and Pettigrew.

The Potters, Tonks, Grangers, Delacours, Sirius, and Remus attended the Quidditch world cup. I made an obscene amount of money on betting since I knew the outcome. I naturally used the money to spoil my little sisters who would be going to Hogwarts this year.

Back in CS Sam and I were garnering a lot of attention for our work. We were now married but she used her maiden name at work to distinguish between us. It would be too confusing to call us Captain Evans.

Our next project was to see if we could replicate energy patterns scanned into the teleporter since it was basically an energy to matter converter and vice versa. It worked just fine when doing none living objects but there was a snag when we tried animals. They came out as if they had been given the dementors kiss. I performed some magical scans and determined they didn't have souls. They were just bodies. I determined that the soul of the traveler was carried along with their matter stream or just the "connections." The soul itself was never altered by the device.

Our superiors were still quite happy with being able to replicate anything they chose. I realized the potential for abuse with the tech so designed the programming myself. I used my vastly more advanced knowledge of programming when I did it and programmed it so that it wouldn't be able to replicate certain things (nukes, precious metals, jewels, etc.) without my authorization code. I told my superiors as much and they were less than pleased but there was nothing they could do.

None of the military knew about subspace communications yet so I designed the device so that each terminal would send out a small subspace "ping" that would let me know where it is and when it's being used. I wanted to keep track of what the technology is being used for. Since it actually used the existing hardware of the device without any additional components to generate the communications the techs wouldn't discover the communicator. The only thing that made it work was the programming, which the other scientists couldn't understand anyway.

The year is 1994 and Dr. Jackson was introduced to the program and solved the puzzle of the first address.

Sam and I read the mission reports of the first trip through to Abydos. It sounds like we replicated a technology already created. The ring transporters these goauld use sound very close to the teleporter. I realized that the Stargate must go other places and that it would be opening back up soon. I tracked down some of the men who went on that mission and used telepathy to find out what really happened. Daniel Jackson is alive on that planet.

Sam and I were to continue our experiments in the Cheyenne complex. Seeing the weapons that were being used on that mission made me adapt a shield built into the girl's watches that would stop plasma rounds. I also added a shield that would stop bullets. It is an adaptation on the shields that used to be used to stop arrows when they were common. The girls still wore the basilisk hide suits they were given for Christmas under their normal clothes. They are enchanted to keep their temperatures regulated, keep them clean, and seal up airtight with a hood and gloves in case of a lack of breathable air. The inside of the hood is charmed to be see through and to generate fresh air.

I began construction of a ship in my expanded and very well shielded basement at home. I am going to call it the Artemis. The designs on the older ships and all of their associated technology were pretty common knowledge a millennia from now. I made sure to memorize all of these designs before coming back. Even these older designs are vastly superior to the wraith and Aschen ships I scanned in the future.

Enhanced with my wizard tech my new ship is capable of fitting through a stargate. The design is based off of a ship I believe is called the Odyssey right after it was the first ship upgraded by that long dead species I believe was called the Asgard. There was an extra power system on the Odyssey that was never released to the public and even I wasn't able to get access to it if I didn't want to push. It wasn't that big a deal for me at the time because I have access to zero point energy and many other types of power sources.

One of those types of power sources is an ion neutrino reactor. Several of these powered the systems of the Artemis. These types of generators don't react well to zpe fluctuations so I shielded all of the systems with ward fields so I could use my powers. Ward fields like these are generally used in ritual chambers by wizards to keep outside energy from messing up their rituals.

I stored many of the systems in pocket dimensions (expanded spaces like those used in wizarding trunks and tents) so there was plenty of room in the ship. The outside of the ship is shaped like a bullet, with a rounded front and a flat back. The diameter of the cylinder was small enough to clear the stargate. It had no other distinguishing markings. Most earth ships in the future were generally ion drive powered for sublight speeds.

This tended to expose the propulsion ports to attack so I developed a frame that used runes like those used on a broom only capable of propelling a ship to much faster speeds. This still wouldn't allow it to travel at much more than 10 times my firebolt but that wasn't very fast when it came to space travel. To fix this I designed the back to have an ion drive with ports that were exposed only when they are in use. When they aren't the ship "transfigures" it's skin or hull over the ports so it looks like they aren't even there. The Artemis is completely silver in color.

To accommodate faster than light transportation I installed a hyperdrive capable of traveling between nearby galaxies in a matter of about 10 hours. It wasn't the fastest hyperdrive earth has in the future but it was all I figured I really need for now. If I need to go faster I can go through the stargate.

For shields I put up just about every protective ward I'm capable of including the Fidelus variation I have on my parent's home. I was again the secret keeper and I could mentally revoke somebody from knowing the location of the ship at will. I also included shield generators of various sorts used on ships in the future. It also contained a cloaking field generator as a backup.

I installed a remote transporter that was more advanced than the one Sam and I created for the military because it could transport site to site from quite a distance. The Artemis had a weapon compliment that consisted of variable yield warheads that held the magical equivalent of nitroglycerin in varying quantities. I also included a beam weapon the Odyssey sported as well.

These warheads were delivered either by the remote transporter or if that was managed to be blocked apparition, shadow travel, or portkey. I very much doubted all 4 methods would be blocked.

Normal military personnel carried grenades into combat. I carry something called a snitch nuke. Like the name implies I built variable yield nuclear warheads into a snitch from quidditch. I did this by using a pocket dimension inside the snitch. I mentally direct the snitch to it's target and then it detonates. I also included some smaller yield ones with the nitroglycerin magical equivalent. I could even cast a disillusionment charm on the snitch for added deadliness. There isn't very much to say about the inertial dampeners on the Artemis except that they are very good.

They could be even better than most ships because I kept the size of the ship very small on the outside to increase maneuverability. The inside could be expanded to however large I need. I also carry around a subspace remote for the ship. With it I can call the ship to me anywhere in subspace range, which even without my boosting the remote's power with my own will reach anywhere in the galaxy.

This time I didn't overlook a glaringly obvious detail for the protection of my loved ones. Every single person I cared about even a little bit along with their closest family (who I generally tend to care about) was given a portkey that is in the form of some jewelry (with a very strong compulsion to never remove) that would bring the wearer directly to the Artemis if I activated them. The ship would automatically expand on the inside to accommodate the needed size.

In this way if earth was ever attacked and destroyed everybody I care about will be safe. Naturally there is no way anything I built into the Artemis design will ever be shown to the military anytime soon so for now it stays parked in my basement.

Back in the UK I had just started my fourth year. I was very pleased to hear that Neville, Susan, and Luna took my hints and were now a polygamous trio. Dumbledore announced the triwizard and then a few days later the other two schools showed up. Unlike last time there was no polyjuiced death eater pretending to be mad eye moody. This meant we actually got some half decent teaching in DADA.

I so enjoyed not being badmouthed by Skeeter this time as well. The prophet never said anything bad about me at all. The reason I decided to have them play me in such a good light is because I want to be the youngest minister of magic in history. In my past life I strived to be normal. That was a result of the conditioning Dumbles had the Dursleys beat into me along with other circumstances.

I now know that normal people will never be able to change the world for the better in the ways I'm planning to. Despite the fact that pretty much all death eaters I know are dead (Karakof and Pettigrew) there are still things that need improved. Fudge still managed to get himself elected minister. He isn't as bad now because he isn't facing a war but he is still greedy and corrupt.

When it came time to pick the champions they turned out to be Victor, Fleur, and I. When people started to call me a cheat and similar things as I walked towards the chamber with the other champions I swore a magical oath on my magic that I didn't enter my name. When there was the telltale flash and magical wave that indicated I was telling the truth everybody shut up.

It was funny because after a millennia of life faking a magical oath was simple to do. I studied the magical indicators everybody watching and listening received when an oath was sworn and taught myself how to replicate it. I could now make a false oath and nobody would ever doubt it was real. In truth I overpowered the enchantments on the goblet with my elder wand and made sure I was the Hogwarts champion instead of Cedric. Passing the age line was easy when you consider I'm over a millennia old. The goblet recognized this even if others can't.

A triwizard champion has a much better shot at becoming minister than someone who isn't. I was treated much better this time since a) Malfoy is my bitch b) I'm the only Hogwarts Champion c) the prophet is my bitch d) I can back up my boy who lived persona and everybody knows or at least suspects that.

Right after being chosen Pettigrew came back to me and I viewed his memories in a pensieve I created. The look on Riddle's face after Peter AKed his snake was priceless. He was so shocked he didn't even do anything as Peter banished him to the next life. When I was done the girls and I had a good laugh as I stuck Peter in a cage in his rat form within my trunk for a Christmas present to the other marauders.

For the first task I took only my elder wand. It carried an illusion to make it look like the wand the ministry has me registered with. My family and lovers were here to cheer me on. To promote my image I transfigured an even bigger dragon out of the surrounding rock. This type of mass transfiguration was something that only the founders and Merlin were probably capable of in wizarding history. I wore my enhancement suit layered under my basilisk suit to help the process. It didn't just help with wandless abilities but made me be capable of getting more power to my wand.

The crowd was quite shocked when my dragon quickly wrestled the smaller cowering dragon to the ground and held it there while I retrieved my golden egg. As a result I was in first place and the Prophet proclaimed me as the next Merlin as it showed pictures of what I had done. Dumbledore was definitely giving me very cautious looks after that. I didn't really blame him considering he couldn't sense my power through my aura.

I kept an eye on the old man by periodically reaching through the shadow dimension into his desk drawer and magically copying his journal. I read all of his plans and manipulations in there.

The after party in the Ravenclaw common room after the first task was amazing. The group orgy after that was even better. I was shagged by my mum, sisters, Nym, Hermione, and Fleur. It was a very enjoyable experience.

For the Yule ball I took both Fleur and Hermione to the jealousy of all. For the second task my hostage was Hermione. I cast a bubble head charm and dove under the dock and into it's shadow. I then traveled through the shadow dimension to close to where I knew the hostages are. I took Fleur with me so she wouldn't have to deal with the Grindylows, even though I knew she could handle them this time (I made sure of that).

I let Fleur get back on her own while I quickly made it back through SW. The judges and crowd were quite shocked when I made it back 5 minutes after we started. I was once again in the lead and everybody wondered how I did it. Apparition in water was a very bad idea. It was almost as bad as splinching yourself with a solid object like concrete.

Fleur made it back ten minutes after I did and Krum took almost the whole hour. When the time came for the final task I didn't even bother with the shadow travel. I calmly but quickly walked through the maze (I remembered the direct route from last time) while dispatching anything in my path. When I met the Sphinx, acromantula, blast ended scroot, and similar creatures I simply blasted them out of the way with extreme power.

I was the champion in 20 minutes. That after party and congratulations from my lovers was even better than before. The marauders very much enjoyed their new pet rat. I think they even got to practice their cruciatus at Black Manor. I again invested my prize money with the Weasley twins along with additional money for a large stake in their new business. I didn't really need the money but I have been slowly buying up most of the businesses in Wizarding Britain. I used shell companies to accomplish this unnoticed.

I am using my knowledge of the future market to bankrupt those who would oppose me and gain control through legal means. During my fifth year I released a magical copy of Dumbledore's journal to every magical home in Britain. The original was sent to Amelia Bones as the head of the DMLE. It could be verified as Dumbledore's.

There was instant outrage and the people immediately demanded he be given the kiss. When Bones came with 20 aurors to arrest the old man he fought. Even somebody as powerful as him would have had trouble against 20 aurors but he had the advantage of his phoenix as an escape route and the elder wand.

Watching the duel was rather interesting. The rest of the teachers shielded us students near the walls. As such the level of lethality used in the spells was kept to that which could be shielded. Even Dumbles knew that he would never recover his reputation (which he probably still hoped to do) if he killed students. I could tell most of the aurors were too afraid of facing the great Dumbledore. With that fear making them make mistakes, and Dumbledore's considerable dueling experience, all of the attackers were soon unconscious on the floor. That is when I stepped through the shields to face the man who had caused me so much grief.

I flicked my wrist and my disguised Elder wand shot into my hand. Dumbles just laughed at me before stating.

"You cannot hope to beat me Harry."

"Why is that old man? Is it because of your wand? I know what it is old man," I replied.

Dumbledore seemed to pale at the knowledge I was close to revealing. He attacked before I could finish telling the hall what was so special about his wand. I had no intention of doing so if I wanted to claim the wand when I beat him.

Dumbledore seemed surprised when I held my own as we exchanged bone breakers, blasting curses, stunners, and other less lethal spells. My elder wand negated the advantage his provided. It was a splendid duel I'm sure for the watchers but in the end the old man fell to his arrogance. A skilled enough mage could say one spell and perform another spell. Even rarer and more skilled mages could even make a spell look the same shape and color as another spell. It was a skill I practiced as my trump card quite often.

One of my spells I sent out was a disintegrator that looked like a stunner. It was mixed in with a barrage of other stunners. Dumbledore shielded when he should have dodged and as a result his left hand side disappeared. He had a shocked look on his face as he fell to the ground dead. I summoned his wand as the rest of the hall was in shock. Bones had awoken by now but had stayed out of the duel when it looked like I was handling myself.

I performed a slight of hand with a wandless switching spell where I replaced Dumble's elder wand with a transfigured copy. I snapped the copy in front of the hall before burning it so nobody thought I had the elder wand. The real one was inside an invisible wand holster on my left wrist. I now had possession of two elder wands, two resurrection stones, and 1 invisibility cloak. Madam Bones took charge and I ended up getting awarded the Order of Merlin first class for ending the long reign of Dark Lord Dumbledore.

At the end of that year I took OWLs in every subject but divination. Hermione and I ended up with straight O's. I used my influence to get us to be allowed to test for NEWTs right after we got our OWL results that summer. We again got straight O's on those tests and graduated 2 years early. The girls and I traveled the world on the professional dueling circuit for the next 2 years until I turned 17. I beat everybody I came up against. I didn't even feel bad for my SCW. It looked like all magic used against me was ineffectual although I made sure to act like I was countering the spells. I wanted to keep the ward a hidden secret.

The Prophet was declaring me the next Merlin. When I turned 17 I released all of the dirt I had on Fudge and his cronies into the Prophet. By the next day he along with his administration (Umbridge) was in Azkaban serving several years. I then had my people (the formerly dark families that held their seats in proxy like Cissy) nominate me for Minister. I also put pressure on anybody who I thought would vote against me by threatening to reveal the dirt I had dug up on them.

The Prophet campaign made it so the public was demanded I was elected minister. I was sworn in the next day as the youngest minister in history. I made many changes over my several consecutive terms in office. I will outline some of them that were carried out throughout the years.

I helped disband discriminating laws and stop the repression of most magical creatures. I promoted the study of technomancy. I also had the ministry department of education do away with divination except private tutors for those who showed hints of the sight. Mundane studies was updated to include math, science, and several other subjects so students could go to regular college and blend in better with the mundane world.

Arthur Weasley was sent through the updating course after several muggleborn professors were appointed. I set up a magical orphanage that made sure no Tom Riddle ever grew up again. I personally made sure it was well run by caring people who had plenty of money to pay the bills.

The world wide wizard and witch population when I took office was about 3 million. Most of those were in countries like China, the US, and Australia. Through incentives to have more children when I left office 20 years later the population had doubled to 6 million and was still growing.

I also authorized the teaching of the so called Dark Arts but forbade certain things to be used on sentient creatures. I personally redesigned the ministry sensors so they were better able to detect law breakers but I also kept a satellite system in orbit over Britain to detect things better. I was the only one alerted about such things so I could decide whether to alert anybody.

Back in CS in 1997…

When several hostiles came through the gate in early 1997 Sam and I were called to Washington to help develop an action plan. I looked at the newly instated commander of Cheyenne mountain, General Hammond's, memories of the incident and when I compared them with the Abydos teams I realized the lead hostile wasn't Ra. I told our superiors and the president that the descriptions didn't match and that it was likely that there were more of these goauld.

I also told them that it was very likely that there were more stargates than the one on Abydos. Our best lead to find more stargate addresses was Abydos for now. The president and several others suspected that O'Neill didn't really blow up the Abydos stargate so decided to bluff him. They had Hammond threaten to send another nuke through. We got word that O'Neill caved and revealed the truth.

Sam and I were sent to join the team to return to Abydos. We arrived at the SGC briefing room just as we heard Hammond ask, "Where are Major Carter and Evans?"

"Right here," Sam answered as we sat down beside each other.

"No offence General but I like to put together my own team," O'Neill said.

"The Majors were assigned directly by the president," Hammond replied.

I squeezed Sam's thigh to keep her from making her own comments. Mental communication could be rather distracting when you are in the middle of something like this.

"There will be two teams designated SG-1 and SG-2. They will be led by Colonel O'Neill and Major Kowalski respectively. The scenarios that the Majors have come up with has you going in with no identifying marks. Under no circumstances are you to state what planet you are from or give the address. If asked you will say you are from the planet Coruscant," Hammond stated.

Very few of them seemed to get the reference to Star Wars but a few did judging by their small smirks.

"Excuse me sir. You keep on referring to the Majors. Could you explain that," O'Neill interrupted.

"Major Samantha Carter Evans and Major Harry Evans are two of our top scientists and most experienced with alien technology. They helped develop several things that I imagine when they are revealed to the public will win them both the Nobel Prize many times over," Hammond replied as he indicated us.

"Oh here we go. More scientists," O'Neill replied.

I was just amused.

"_Let him see us in action and think like that," I mentally sent to Sam._

"You will each wear one of these," Hammond said as he pointed to a device that looked like a large armband on the table.

"What are these," O'Neill asked before Hammond could explain.

"We have determined that the parasites that these Goauld are penetrate the skin, most likely through the back of the neck, and then take control of the host's body. These bands generate an electric pulse that will kill the parasite if they try as soon as it detects them trying to get into your body. It will be quite painful but at least you won't be taken over," Sam explained.

All of the people going on the mission quickly put the anti goauld band (AGB) on their arm. Soon we were all getting ready to go through the gate. We were all dressed in standard desert camouflage with no marks identifying us with earth. When the gate activated I saw O'Neill's surprised looks at how easily Sam and I stepped through for our first time.

When we were all on the other side we arrived inside a large pyramid. The rest of the team were also shocked that we weren't more shaken up about the wormhole travel. It wasn't much different from many of the other forms of travel Sam and I had been on. We soon met the Abydonians and Dr. Jackson. We found out that nobody had yet come through this stargate. Dr. Jackson had figured out the gate goes other places and he took us to a room filled with Stargate addresses known to the goauld.

We took video recordings of the addresses (I could extract them from pensieve memories later) before heading back to the chamber. When we got back there we found out that there had been an ambush. Dr. Jackson's wife, Sharai, and his brother in law, Scara, had been taken by the same hostiles. We gated back to earth where we were debriefed by Hammond. One of the injured airmen that had been in the pyramid during the attack was able to give us the address where they took Sharai and Scara.

Hammond ordered us to retrieve and assess the threat. Jackson managed to get himself invited along on the mission and I backed him up, knowing that he had been a member of SG-1 from my original timeline. When we got on the other side, wearing black clothes this time, O'Neill started issuing orders to SG-2. I "recommended" that SG-2 set up camp in the nearby woods instead of in the open.

I also suggested that Major Kowalski set up an ambush for anybody going through the gate in private. When we were on our way to the nearest city center we ran into what looked like priests. I kept up a selective notice me not field so that the priests wouldn't notice me. I was backing away from this mission until we picked up the fourth member of the original SG-1. I felt that it would be soon. I always tended to follow my instincts.

Instincts for wizards usually tended to be some form of second sight that manifested in the subconscious instead of the conscious. When the priests led the group into a room that looked like they were having a festival I activated the notice me not to full while also activating a feature unique to my basilisk suit. I had placed the invisibility cloak hallow into a pocket dimension that would magically attach the cloak to completely cover me when I willed it to.

I am constantly in contact with Sam through our mental link and could apparate or SW to her in an instant. She had her shields up and all of her invisible wizard tech so she wasn't in any real danger. They ended up getting themselves captured and put in the room with other captives. Reading the thoughts of one of the human slaves I learned that this was a selection ceremony for goauld hosts.

I went and watched as the air force woman that was taken from earth was inspected. I recognized SG-1's fourth member, a Jaffa named Tealc. I read from his surface thoughts that he wanted freedom from his people and hated being first prime. I saw what would happen to the woman if she wasn't chosen. Sure enough she wasn't chosen and the Goauld, Apophis, started using his hand device on her.

I placed my invisible hand between the hand device beam and her forehead. I used my powers to absorb the small amount of energy (compared to my powers) while using my other hand to confound the woman and generate an illusion that the device was working. Soon Apophis thought that he had permanently ruined her brain and she was taken away. I followed her and the two slaves and waited until they dumped the body of the woman they thought would soon die.

I gave her a spare set of clothes and hid her where I would come back later for her. Coming back into the inspection chamber I recognized Sharai. I watched as she was actually chosen. I didn't act right now because I knew from Tealc's mind that the palace was heavily guarded and didn't want to fight our way out of here yet. I waited until Apophis' new queen, Sharai, was dressed before I slipped a small device onto her clothes where she wouldn't notice it.

I then retrieved the Lieutenant I had stashed earlier and made my way over to where the other ceremonial robes were stashed for the other chosen. I placed a device on each of them before taking the Lieutenant to the outside wall of where the rest of my team is being held. The Lieutenant had my P-90 and covered me while I spread an explosive compound in a large door shape on the wall.

I watched everything through the wall with my contacts and waited until the right moment to take action. I waited until Tealc had changed sides and threw the staff weapon to O'Neill after shooting one of his former comrades. When that happened I blew the explosive. A doorway was cleared which I immediately took advantage of. Sam grabbed the handgun out of the air that I tossed to her as I stepped through.

We both took out two Jaffa each with armor piercing rounds to the throat while O'Neill and Tealc took out the rest.

"Good timing," O'Neill shouted to me.

I just nodded my reply before helping get the survivors through the door I had made. I heard Jack invite Tealc back to earth before we all started running for the gate. I contacted Kowalski on the communicator I gave him earlier and told him he had hostiles incoming. I also told him not to do anything (because of Sharai and Scara) unless it looked like they were going to make it through the gate. Then they were to aim low and for non vital spots.

On our way Tealc began explaining some things about the Jaffa and Goauld. When we got close to the gate we started getting shot at by two aircraft that Tealc called death gliders. I pulled out 2 balled shaped objects from my vest pocket and gave one to Sam. We both threw one at a glider when they were approaching for another run. When they looked like they were going to miss the balls suddenly jerked towards the gliders and attached themselves. I hit my remote detonator and watched as both aircraft went up in balls of fire.

"Cool," O'Neill said.

"We called them mag grenades. They magnetically attached themselves to the gliders," I replied.

"Now I see why Hammond wanted me to bring you guys along," Jack replied.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Sam replied with a smirk.

As we crested the hill we saw Apophis, Sharai/Amonet (the goauld), and Scara/Chlorel. Jack made to run for Scara but Sam held him back.

"Wait. We got this," Sam stated as she held him back.

I threw down my gear and pulled out my hand gun while handing Sam another detonator looking device.

"You're not going to blow them up are you," Daniel asked with worry.

"No just watch," Sam replied.

I took aim and Sam hit the button. Several things happened at once. As the aircraft that dropped them off started to fly away all of the newly chosen Goauld dropped like they had their strings cut from the device I planted earlier. I started firing with my hand gun during the distraction. My handgun is runically enchanted for accuracy, conjuration of a new bullet into the chamber after one has been shot (it will disappear after 20 seconds but will have already done the damage), to clean itself, and to stay cool.

The accuracy rune sensed my intended target and one by one they dropped. First Apophis dropped with a hole through his forehead followed by the Goauld whose robes I hadn't slipped a device into. Kowalski took advantage of the situation and dropped the transport craft with a well placed RPG (rocket propelled grenade).

Everybody was staring at me for what I just did.

"Holy shit! You did that with a handgun from this distance. Remind me never to piss you off," Jack exclaimed.

"Indeed," Tealc stated while Daniel just nodded.

"Hostiles from the trees," Kowalski sent over the radio.

That broke us out of the moment as the others quickly made it to the stargate. I started walking along the hill tossing out explosive balls of quite a bit of yield. I also tossed them further down the hill on the side the gate wasn't on. I then ran to join the others. The refugees started going through with Sam and Daniel to explain things to Hammond.

The Jaffa started cresting the hill and my comrades opened fire. I pulled out another detonator.

"This is going to be good," Jack stated when he saw what I am doing.

"Indeed," came form Tealc.

I hit the detonator and the entire hill seemed to collapse onto the side the Jaffa were running up.

"Holy shit," Jack again exclaimed.

We all quickly made it through safely. Luckily we had drug through the bodies of the goauld that I had killed so we took all of the dead and alive down to a medical room set up for extraction. I stood in beside Janet as she opened up the dead goauld to see how to extract them.

Janet then set to work removing them from the still living hosts with me standing by with medical charms. We started with the ones that weren't Sharai and Scara. We kept the others sedated. When we woke up the first patient I ran a mental scan and found that we were successful. We then worked on the rest. By the time Janet got to Scara and Sharai she was pretty good at extracting the parasites. Daniel was very relieved and thankful.

During the debriefing Tealc almost caused me some trouble.

"I do not understand how the Lieutenant could be alive and well when I observed Apophis destroy her mind," Tealc stated.

"What I choose to let you see and what actually happens are not always the same thing," I replied.

"The Majors research is cutting edge and a lot of it is classified for now even to us," Hammond replied.

"Remind me to never put up a fuss about anybody you appoint again Sir. They did stuff with their gizmos that looked like magic," Jack told Hammond.

I had to suppress a smirk at that statement. Sam had no such problems over the bond.

When I filled out that part of the mission report I put a strong compulsion that would carry over to copies to make the reader not pay too much attention to that part.

Jackson and his wife moved into a house down the street from ours that I helped him acquire. He was asked to stay on SG-1 and help out as our linguist. He gladly accepted the offer. I made sure to put in a good word with the president to allow him so much freedom. I wanted him so close so I could monitor the situation. There were certain factions among the US government that might take an unhealthy interest in Sharai.

The president absolutely loved Sam and I because we made it easier for him to get around. With the teleporter (which my monitor told me he built a terminal hidden in each major city) he could go just about anywhere in the US in a matter of seconds. They would be good for deploying military assets for highly classified missions.

A couple of weeks later….

I am now lying at home sandwiched between a naked and satisfied Sam and Janet thinking over the last couple of weeks of missions. On the first planet we visited after Chulak we encountered a male run society of Mongolian descent. Sam didn't get along too well with the men there because they at first wanted to kill her because she spoke in public. They drew arrows at us right off and I took that as a hostile action. There were 2 on horseback with the bows and one on the ground with another weaponless one coming up on horseback.

Nobody points weapons at my wife and gets away with it. Sam took aim on one while I took the other. We each put a bullet through their hand holding the front of the bow in such a way that both bows snapped. After that we were treated as wizards (Sam and I got a kick out of that) and shown absolute respect. I read from one of their minds that they normally would have made Sam wear some dress (something she would have been pissed at) but they didn't dare try it now.

We spent a bit of time with them before leaving with the possibility of having discovered a new type of pain killer. A couple of days later we encountered a world beset by a plague that turned part of the population into prehistoric versions of man. When I used some medical diagnostic charms on the rest of the team I found that Sam, Daniel, and Jack all had the contagion.

I asked for samples of the diet of the uninfected people, thinking that was what was likely to keep them from being infected. Tealc was sent through the gate with the food samples for Janet along with some blood samples I collected using my powers without the local's knowledge (after I hit him with some discrete sterilization charms). Janet determined from the blood samples and food that an anti histamine dose would cure the infected.

Every infected was hit with tranquilizer darts of anti histamine along with the rest of SG-1. The people were very grateful for our lifting of their "curse."

After that incident I built several handheld multipurpose scanners for Sam, Janet, and I. With the ability to use pocket dimensions I loaded them with just about every feature that I thought could be useful from future tech. Of course the extra features were keyed to only be accessible by the three of us. They were even only visible to us because of our contacts. I had a feeling these palm scanners would see a lot of use.

A few days after the virus incident our team was sent on a retrieval mission to find a renegade SG team. A lieutenant Connor called for help. When we got there we found that one of the team members was already killed by the rest of the team. The planet in question had a higher than healthy level of solar radiation. Our shields would protect Sam and I but the rest of the team had to be careful.

We tracked down the team to a cave after a nighttime run in with the locals. We scared them off with a couple of flash bangs and gunfire. Jack agreed to let me sneak in the cave and take out the leader. He was a creep named Jonas Hanson. I didn't like him because he put the moves on Sam back in the academy even when we were clearly a couple.

"So how did Harry get so good at being stealthy Sam," Daniel asked.

Tealc and Jack appeared very interested at her answer.

"He's had extensive training since he was very little," she replied.

"Why," Jack asked.

"When his parents were murdered in front of him he vowed to become as good as he could at protecting his loved ones."

Sam saw that Daniel definitely looked like he could relate. Daniel had lost his parents when he was young too and right in front of his eyes. Something like that changes a person.

I snuck into the cave while invisible and took out the SG guards with a stunner in the back. I soon had them all tied up and drug out to the front of the caves. The natives were very happy to be rid of them. They were just starting to work some of the people to death. They already had a couple of natives tied up out in the son. I discretely cast some strong healing charms on them so they wouldn't die and would eventually heal fully.

Sam and I found a device at the back of the cave that would alter the solar radiation to healthy levels. Between Tealc, Sam, myself, and the locals we found the other half of the device near the gate and activated the shield.

The mission after that we encountered sand and large crystals. My scanner told me about the large energy contained within the crystals. This allowed me to prevent O'Neill from getting himself injured when he was about to touch one of them. Reaching out to the crystal with my extra senses I discovered it was sentient. It communed with me and told Sam and I (through our bond) the story of what happened.

The goauld had gotten hurt when they touched the crystal so destroyed the rest. We left that planet after finding nothing else of interest.

Thinking back on these first few missions I am just glad we haven't managed to get injured or bring the wrath of the goauld down on earth. So far none of the teams have been captured or given away that they are from earth.

Stepping through the gate to the next world I noticed that the rest of the team wasn't in sight. I reached out with my power senses and felt a strange power in the air. It was zpe based but felt foreign. I reigned in my senses and saw the rest of the team. They explained that they thought they saw the creature we came here to look for. An invisible flying creature with lots of teeth, as Tealc put it.

We looked back and found the gate wasn't where we thought it was. Activating my contacts I could see it's aura. I realized that this planet has zpe manipulators and my curiosity is piqued. Of course I'm going to take a very cautious approach and reign in my powers and senses for now. We continue searching for the creature and eventually see it.

I can see that it has what looks like a disillusionment charm on it but doesn't actually have a core of it's own. It's likely that another type of being enchanted it. Just as Tealc is about to try tranquilizing it the creature flew off. We continued to follow it deeper and deeper into the woods. I let my instincts lead me and the group searched in that direction.

Eventually we arrive at a grass hut with 4 beings out front.

"Hello," Daniel greeted them.

They didn't appear to understand our language but Daniel kept trying while we shared a meal with them. I could hear them communicating telepathically.

"_They are very young."_

"_Yes but they might be able to learn from us," the female replied to one of the males._

"_Not if they insist on hunting life," the male replied._

"_Is this a private conversation or can anyone join," I broke in._

They all stared at me in shock.

"_We did not realize you could hear us," the female replied with a confused frown._

"_I gathered that much. Perhaps this will help," I replied as I stopped suppressing my powers._

All four of them let out a mental gasp as I did so.

"_What? Do I have bad mental breath," I joked._

"_We have not met one of your kind for 5 million years," the oldest one replied._

"_Wait what? You've met my kind before?"_

"_Indeed we have. Judging by the fact that you don't seem to know who we are I'm going to guess you don't know the history of your people," the elder replied._

"_Only a few thousand years of it," was my response._

_The elder addressed the younger male before returning his attention back to me._

"_Anteaus entertain his companions. This could take quite a while."_

_The addressed male started talking to the rest of the team in English while the others explained some things to me._

"_Your people are called the Alterans or Ancients. They are named this because they go back at least 50 million years. There was once an alliance between four great races. They are the Furlings, the Nox, the Asgard, and the Alterans. My people are the Nox. We were allies for many millions of years but eventually the Alterans left this galaxy to escape a terrible plague. Soon after the Furlings left to explore distant galaxies and haven't been heard from since."_

"_The Asgard are currently battling a genetic problem of their own that is killing their people as well as an artificial intelligence based robotic foe. We Nox are pacifists and do not involve ourselves with violence. I sense you are here in search of tools to help you fight the Goauld."_

"_While my beliefs forbid me from aiding you in furthering violence I can give you several pieces of advice. The first is not to contact the Asgard. This is because if you make yourself known to them and reestablish the old treaties you will be forbidden from fighting the goauld because of treaties they have. The second piece of advice is to search out one of the knowledge repositories that your ancestors left behind when they left 5 million years ago. They contain a copy of the entire Alteran knowledge database."_

"_We do not know where they are because we do not often leave this planet but it will aid you in your quest. Do not let any of your companions get near it. It would hurt them because it is meant for your kind only. Here is what one looks like," the elder said as he sent me a mental picture. _

_I digested all of this information quickly before replying, "Thank you."_

_He nodded his understanding in reply._

I realized that he is walking a fine line in just telling me about what he did and ignoring the fact I arrived so the binding treaties wouldn't be reactivated. I didn't even bother asking him about the Aschen and Wraith since he probably wouldn't help me further violence against those two species. After that we were shown back to the gate.

End Flashback~


	6. Chapter 6

Exploration

By Stargatesg1fan1

Little seven year old Harry Potter didn't hold out much hope for his continued existence. He had been wandering around some godforsaken desert in Egypt for several days. He got into this situation because he was apparently an unwanted freak with no good bum parents. At least that's the reason Harry's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon gave him, right before they knocked him unconscious. When he woke up he was in the middle of the desert with no sign of civilization in sight. Harry had thought that he might be able to run away while he was in Egypt with his relatives on "vacation" but those hopes were quickly shot down.

The Dursleys kept a close eye on their unnatural nephew. They obviously didn't want to give him a chance to escape. Harry had figured out several years ago why they called him freak and unnatural along with an assortment of other terrible names. He had powers. As far as Harry could tell he had some form of telekinesis. Harry discovered his ability when his cousin Dudley decided it would be fun to push Harry out in front of a car on the way home from school.

Harry had closed his eyes and prayed that it wouldn't hurt. He opened his eyes when he felt himself flung out of the way of the oncoming vehicle by what felt like an invisible force. The driver had kept on going without even slowing down. Dudley never mentioned it to his parents because he was either afraid of punishment (attempted murder was something even Dudley couldn't get away with if he got caught) or he convinced himself that it never happened.

Ever since that time Harry had practiced using his power to the best of his ability. He knew he couldn't use his power against the Dursleys because he wasn't strong enough, yet. Even if he was able to overpower one Dursley there were 2 more ready to pounce on him. Harry kept his ability hidden and took his beatings like he always did. Harry suspected that the two elder Dursleys knew about his ability or some other type of power that Harry might have from the way they treated him.

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out that he was treated badly compared to his classmates at school. The Dursleys had always called him names and beat him for as long as he could remember. They were careful to keep the beatings in places where it wasn't readily visible to outside observers but they were beatings none the less. Harry suspected that he might have some type of healing ability with how fast he was able to heal. It wasn't an instantaneous miracle healing but most injuries tended to disappear within a few days that would have taken somebody else weeks to heal from.

Harry never knew if he had broken bones for sure because the Dursleys would never take him to a doctor of any type but he was pretty sure he had experienced a few in his short life. Broken bones that heal in 2 days definitely led to the conclusion that he had some form of accelerated healing ability. Because the Dursleys beat him and called him names without ever having observed his powers Harry was led to the conclusion that it was an inherited trait from his parents.

After all, anybody the Dursleys called names (like his parents) probably was a good person. The more the Dursleys hated a person the more powerful or kind hearted they must be was Harry's logic. Harry figured out pretty quick that if he was to go to the authorities that there was a pretty good chance he would be placed right back with his relatives. If there was any chance of that happening Harry knew the Dursleys would dispose of him right away. So Harry decided that alive but abused was better than dead and he kept his mouth shut.

Harry's powers did grow with sufficient practice. He figured out that they were connected with his emotions by observing that the power was easiest to control right after beatings. Harry had managed to sneak a meditation book out of the library at school in an effort to learn to control his emotions. The Dursleys would beat him severely if they caught him with a book. Harry learned this the hard way the first time he got higher grades than his cousin Dudley in school. After the beating he received he learned to suppress his intellect. He didn't dumb himself down. He simply didn't let anybody else know how intelligent he was.

He snuck books out of the library whenever he could and read them in his cupboard with a flashlight he managed to swipe from the janitor's closet at school. Batteries weren't hard to come by in the Dursley household with the amount of electronics Dudley went through all of the time. Using meditation Harry had gotten to the point where he was pretty sure he could kill all 3 of the Dursleys with his telekinesis but by that point decided against it.

If he did that he would have to go on the run. The meditation helped Harry speed up his healing if he consciously controlled it. It would take an hour to mend broken bones that would have taken days before. Harry was able to learn to block out the pain through the meditation techniques. By the time he was 7 he was pretty settled into a routine of studying in secret and taking his beatings.

Then one day his relatives announced a vacation to Egypt where they would actually take Harry along. He was so excited that he overlooked the fact that it was very suspicious that the Dursleys would take him anywhere. When they got to Egypt Harry was pretty much confined to the hotel room for the first few hours and then when he wasn't looking at the Dursleys the unconsciousness came. He woke up in the middle of the desert and that brings his mind back to his current predicament.

He was pretty sure that his healing abilities were the only reason he was still alive. He just kept walking and walking through the dry heat. Harry caught sight of something that actually gave him a little bit of hope for survival. Up ahead in the side of a massive sand dune was a partially exposed pyramid. Harry quickly made his way to the pyramid to look for an entrance. As far as Harry was concerned a several thousand year old pyramid was a better place to be than walking in the hot sun.

Harry quickly realized that the entrance was buried further down deep beneath the sand. It would take a long time to dig down to that level with conventional means. Luckily digging was one of the things Harry did to practice control on his telekinesis. He started to scoop large portions of the grainy earth and fling them several hundred meters away using his powers. Employing this method and taking several breaks he was able to dig his way down to the entrance after several hours. It was covered by a large rock slab that Harry had to lift open with his powers. Luckily Harry was able to use his powers to feel a catch that held the slab open once it was lifted into place.

Harry cautiously made his way into the pyramid so that he would be prepared in case of booby traps that were left for grave robbers. It didn't appear there were any traps but Harry did find all sorts of ancient Egyptian artifacts lying all over. Harry was looking through the artifacts for some type of liquid that he could drink when he came upon a jar that Harry could feel held some sort of power.

Harry had long ago figured out that his powers weren't compatible with electricity when he kept on making powered up electronics explode when he practiced around them. Whatever power source this jar held was a lot more powerful than electricity from a wall outlet but Harry sensed it still wasn't the same as his power. There were two jars that were almost identical. One felt like the power source was depleted while the other still held power.

Harry focused on the one that still held power. Harry used his mind to trace the pathways that the power ran. Because all of the other technology that he had come across burnt out whenever he got near it with his powers this was the first time Harry could do this. Whatever this technology was made up of could handle Harry's powers. Harry was confident he could turn off the power source in the jar. Long experience of being cautious led Harry to put up a wall of telekinetic force in front of himself with his powers before he did anything further.

Once the wall was up Harry turned off the power source and opened the lid of the container using his mind. A few seconds after the lid was open something small leapt out of the jar at Harry. He took a step back and caught the projectile before it fell to the floor in a telekinetic grip. What he saw made his eyes open wide. It looked like some sort of snake but it had a sharp 4 pronged beak of some sort with crystalline eyes that sort of glowed with a wing like structure behind the beak.

Harry was even more shocked when the struggling creature started yelling at him in a high shrill voice.

_I demand you let me go. I am your god. Bow before me or you will die. _

Harry quickly got over his shock enough to reply. "What are you?"

The creature appeared shocked that Harry understood it. When it got the look that it had recovered from it's shock enough it replied.

_I am a goauld, your god. Now release me or your soul shall suffer eternally. _

The creature resumed it's struggling so Harry forced it back into the jar with his powers and placed the lid back on. Harry now figured that the jar had the creature in some type of stasis. The creature had obviously been in here for a long time because the tomb probably hadn't been opened in millennia. Whatever the creature was Harry wanted to keep it for further study later.

Harry used his powers to switch the power source back on to put the goauld, as it called itself, into stasis. Harry quickly opened the second jar and found a dead version of the creature that had just spoken to him a few minutes earlier. Using his mind to examine this power source compared to the other one he discovered a minor difference that was what probably had caused the power to fail. Harry was able to manipulate the device to correct the flaw, after which the device turned back on.

The dead creature may not have been as useful as it would have been alive but Harry figured a dead goauld was worth more than no goauld if you were studying the creatures. Using his powers to float the jars along behind him Harry continued to explore the chamber he was in.

He eventually came to a place in the wall of the chamber where he could feel more energy running. Harry found what appeared to be an opening with a small stone door in front of it similar to the entrance of the tomb. He forced the door up with his powers. What he found appeared to be more displays of advanced technology. There were two bracelet type devices that were made out of some gold or bronze colored metal with a jewel on the back of each.

Harry's powers told him that the device was similar in it's composition to the jars. He slipped one of the bracelets on and activated it. He felt it draw a small amount of his own power. It emitted a wave of the power in a destructive force that destroyed several of the objects in it's path. _Interesting_ was Harry's first thought. Harry could sense that the device wasn't meant to draw as much power as he was capable of putting through it or it would be destroyed like normal electronics he had come across.

Harry floated the other device along beside him with the jars as he continued exploring. When he came to the center of the chamber he could feel more of the technology embedded into a set of rings embedded into the ceiling. Harry sat down to rest and to try to figure out what this technology did. He set the jars and second bracelet down beside him to rest his powers. While he was contemplating this newest device he was absentmindedly toying with the bracelet he still wore. His hand brushed against the jewel on the back.

He was surprised when he felt the jewel depress and send out an energy signal to the ring device. All of a sudden the rings shot up out of the floor and he was engulfed in a white light. He could feel himself being transported up through the sealing and being reassembled from what the device did. Harry had read several science books in an effort to understand how his powers came about. From what he could tell he was just disassembled on at least a molecular level and then transported a distance in a matter stream after which he was put back together.

All of this advanced technology and then the goauld led Harry to two possibilities. The people of earth had technologically regressed to the point of not even remembering their own past scientific level or there were aliens and he had just met one. Given the room that he now found himself in he was leaning towards option two.

The room was very clean with walls covered in golden hieroglyphics. Harry saw several chairs built into the floor over by a console with a window in front of it. He set his jars and bracelet down outside the transporter and walked over to the console. What he saw made him gasp again. He was looking out at the desert surrounding the pyramid, which was directly below him. Harry came to the conclusion that he was in some sort of space ship that was invisible, because he sure as hell hadn't noticed a floating spaceship on his way into the pyramid.

Harry sat down for a few minutes to calm himself down and think his new situation over. The first thing he needed to do was to search for food and water. After that he could figure out future plans. After finishing a search of the ship food and water turned out to be not much of a problem for Harry. He found some sort of stasis chamber that apparently was able to preserve perishable food items for what Harry assumed was millennia. The food wasn't macaroni and cheese but it would do and there was enough to feed him for the next year if he was careful.

The ship was actually rather large. It had 5 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom (think somewhere between an Alkesh and a modern day cargo ship). Harry got himself cleaned up and then made his way back out into the room he decided to call the bridge. After eating some food Harry sat down to plan his future. He wanted to know more about the situation beyond earth before he could explore it. Harry decided that he did want to explore with a very cautious approach.

One of the things Harry prized the most was information and knowledge. There was obviously a very large amount of knowledge contained within the technology on this ship. The language that the controls were written in appeared to be identical to that written on the tomb walls within the pyramid.

Harry figured there were 2 ways he could go about learning that language. Look in a library or get the information from the goauld in stasis. Judging by the hostility of the goauld while it was awake that would be rather difficult to accomplish. Harry assumed that due to the fact that the ship wasn't detected by any of the governments on earth before that it was safe to fly it around while it was cloaked.

Harry found a red spherical console that he assumed to be the ship's flight controller and proceeded to cautiously experiment with it. He was able to gradually learn how to fly the ship using the orb as he decided to call it. By the end of that day Harry was able to fly his way back to his country of birth and navigate his way to London. He set the ship to hover a few feet off of the roof of the London public library.

When he was sure that everybody had gone home for the night he opened the airlock on the side of the ship and floated himself down with his powers. Harry stood there for a while on the roof observing where he knew his ship was floating but only saw empty air. Harry could feel the field that extended out from the ship to cloak it.

Harry was able to use his powers to sense how the field worked. It bent the light around itself so it never reached the ship. Harry concentrated on the meditation techniques he learned to find his power and willed it to mimic the cloaking field. Harry felt like it worked so he walked up to a reflective surface that had some light on it which came out a nearby window. He couldn't see himself so let out a mental cheer at his newfound invisibility.

Harry made his way over to the rooftop door for the library. Harry cast out his mind with his power and detected that the door didn't have an alarm (why would it when it's a library and on top of a very high building). He used his telekinesis to depress the latch mechanism and pulled open the door.

Harry made his way down into the library. He didn't have a flashlight so he had to make due with the bracelet device. He experimented with it earlier and found that if he pushed just a tiny amount of his power into it the device would give off quite a bright golden glow. It worked just fine for his purposes in the dark library.

Harry spent the next several hours pilfering the library of all of the books he thought would be useful on the sciences and hieroglyphs. He got books on engineering, physics, astronomy, chemistry, biology, and many other types. On his last trip floating them up to his ship Harry broke off a gold figurine from the wall of the ship. The goauld apparently used gold as decoration. The chunk of gold would take care of any costs for the books he took.

Harry took the ship up into a high orbit around earth. It was quite breathtaking for Harry to see his planet for the first time from space. Harry set to work reading the books he pilfered. It took him a couple of months but he eventually learned enough of the goauld language to enter English into the goauld database so that it would translate for him.

Harry's learning of the language was facilitated by 2 sources. The first was several works written by a genius named Dr. Daniel Jackson. The man didn't explicitly say it but he hinted to his theories of the pyramids being landing pads for spacecraft. From what Harry could tell from the goauld that was completely true.

The second source was the goauld symbiote that he had in stasis. His/her (genderless) name was Osiris. Harry figured this out by interrogation. Not long into his exploration of his new ship Harry discovered another type of hand device that when he channeled his power into it allowed him to heal injuries that would be fatal to a normal human. Harry also figured out that the beam weapon bracelet could be used to torture.

Harry thought back to his first conversation with Osiris from orbit. He opened the stasis jar and floated the goauld out using his powers. Once again the symbiote was demanding his service so Harry whipped the creature around a little bit until it shut up.

"Listen up goauld you are completely at my mercy. Whether you live or die is by my will. You will tell me everything you know about the goauld and the state of affairs in this galaxy."

After a demonstration of his ability to make the torture device glow the symbiote was remarkably forthcoming. Harry was pleased to see that the being was at least intelligent enough to see who controlled it.

From that time on Harry's education about the galaxy began. Harry sat up there for the next six months in orbit around earth listening to what Osiris had to say. Harry learned of the goauld and immediately realized the threat they posed to earth.

Harry managed to acquire a completely new stock of all of his favorite foods, cloths, and anything else that was needed to live comfortably aboard a spaceship. Instead of leaving gold behind at everyplace he "acquired" his supplies from Harry went into a gold exchange in the middle of the night and exchanged the appropriate amount of gold for money. He left the money at the places he acquired his supplies from.

In order to appropriately combat the goauld Harry would need to upgrade his ship which he decided to call the Lily. His parent's names were one of the few things he was able to acquire from his relatives. In order to upgrade the Lily he would need to find designs for the newest ships. To achieve this goal Harry set a course for the closest planet with a Chap'ai, or as he thought sounded better a Stargate.

The planet was called Abydos. The journey would take several months at the speeds that the Lily was capable of so Harry set to learning goauld science from Osiris. Harry had managed to acquire a sealed reinforced fish tank for the symbiote because their natural environment was water. Osiris was quite cooperative after the occasional bit of torture to remind him who was boss. Harry thought it was quite funny that he had a pet goauld when this creature used to portray a god in ages past.

Harry celebrated his 8th birthday on the Lily on his way to Abydos. It was by far the happiest he had experienced yet that he could remember. He didn't receive his usual birthday beating. Harry was quite certain the Dursleys would be getting a visit from him in the future.

When Harry got to Abydos he was very careful to make sure his ship was cloaked as soon as he exited hyperspace. The ship itself didn't have the power to cloak while in hyperspace but Harry found that he could extend his power around the ship to cloak it just before it left hyperspace until the ship itself could do it. This planet was part of Ra's territory assuming the supreme system lord was still around. He wouldn't take too kindly to a human flying a goauld vessel with his pet goauld encroaching on his territory. Luckily Harry's scans showed no sign of Ra.

Harry flew into the atmosphere (again boosting the ship's cloak with his powers to work even while reentering an atmosphere) and set the Lily down not far from the main pyramid on the planet where the stargate was housed. Once he was sure the Lily was cloaked and he had everything he needed he set off for the stargate.

Harry had managed to acquire a backpack which he filled with food, the healing device, the spare beam hand device, and anything else he thought might be useful. Harry carried his main beam hand device on his hand. He also had a handgun with a silencer he managed to acquire strapped to his leg. He figured that between the beam weapon, his telekinesis, and his handgun he was covered for protection.

He had decided to leave the RPGs (rocket propelled grenades) that he had managed to liberate from an army supply depot back in the Lily. He did carry several fragmentation as well as stun grenades in his backpack.

The first place Harry decided to raid for designs, information, and supplies was a minor goauld named Moloc. Harry wasn't about to try to hit a system lord on his first strike against his enemy. Harry dialed the stargate to the planet that Osiris' database had said was Moloc's 2000 years ago. Harry cast his senses through the gate to see what was on the other side. He wasn't sure if it would work but was pleased to find he wouldn't have to step through the gate unawares.

Once Harry was on the other side and the gate shut down he took a few minutes to get his bearings. Harry was contemplating the possibility of mimicking the method the stargate used to travel. The goauld weren't able to replicate the technology to travel through wormholes but they at least knew the generalities of how it worked.

The best they were able to do was copy the ring transporters from a race they referred to as the ancients or gate builders. Harry had so far been successful with copying the energy he detected in various technologies with his powers. He would have to see what he could do about generating a personal wormhole when he got back to Abydos.

With those thoughts put aside the invisible 8 year old set off for Moloc's outpost. Sure enough when he arrived it seemed Moloc was still in charge of this planet. Evading various Jaffa patrols Harry was able to make his way into one of Moloc's small ship yards. What he found made him extremely happy.

Moloc's forces consisted of about 2 Hatac class vessels, a lot of Alkesh, and a good number of death gliders. He was minor in every sense of the word. Harry was happy because one of the Alkesh was preparing to take off in about 2 hours on a mission. It would only be manned by 2 Jaffa, a number that Harry should easily be able to deal with.

Harry snuck onto the bridge and invisibly waited until take off. When the ship was a sufficient distance from the planet traveling through hyperspace Harry delivered a telekinetic blow to the back of the two Jaffa's necks. Harry levitated them into a spare room and locked them in. He then went to the bridge and dropped out of hyperspace. The next 30 minutes were spent disabling any security features he found which included a recall device.

Harry then searched through the significantly updated database for an uninhabited planet with a stargate. It actually wasn't too difficult to find such a planet nearby. Harry set a course and then set about checking over his new ship, which he decided to call James. This ship was much faster than the Lily but apparently didn't have a cloaking device.

When Harry arrived at his destination he set James down and set about scanning through the database for a planet he could hit with the supplies for the various upgrades he would need for the Lily and James. The Lily would need a good sized overhaul of most of her systems while the James would just need a cloaking generator. It seems the cloaking generator had been completely new when Osiris was imprisoned and he never told anybody else about it.

It took Harry another year without attracting unwanted attention on himself but he finally had enough material to construct the upgraded systems for both the Lily and the James. They both were now quite fast and could become invisible. Harry upgraded their shield generators so that they would survive in a fight against a Hatac. He had to remove several of the walls from the interior of both ships in between the sleeping quarters in order to fit the larger shield generators. He also had to build larger naquadah reactors. Harry made sure he stole the materials from several different system lords so that they were less likely to notice.

By the time he was 9 Harry had concluded that his powers were not anything goauld science covered. This was probably a good thing since the goauld would jump at the chance to get an advanced host. Harry decided he should pay a little visit to his relatives to find out more about his abilities. He took the Lily back to earth under cloak. It was quite funny for Harry to hover over his old house on privet drive while invisible.

He had to seriously resist the temptation to fire the plasma cannons and destroy the house. Harry found that his powers seemed to grow with age and meditation. He had been able to successfully travel through a personal wormhole for short distances (anywhere within the length of an earth sized solar system). He estimated that if he wanted to travel longer distances through his personal teleportation method he would need to be a lot more powerful.

Harry teleported himself down to the front lawn of number 4 privet drive and just stood there for a while observing the houses inhabitants. Harry found that he could sense some type of invisible energy barrier made out of the same power he could use that he hadn't been able to sense before surrounding the property. This confirmed his theory that there were others like him.

One of Harry's experiments had included a complete scan of his physiology. Harry's genome was similar to a humans but there were a lot of differences too. His brain physiology was remarkable. A normal human uses around 5 to 10 percent of their brain. Harry used over 50 percent and he had a significantly higher synaptic density. That definitely explained to Harry how he was so intelligent at only 9 years old.

Harry entered the Dursleys after using his powers to unlock the door. The three Dursleys were just as he remembered them. They actually seemed remarkably the same for getting rid of the person they blamed for all of their woes. Harry was satisfied to see that they still had the same issues even though he wasn't there.

He released his hold on his invisibility right in front of his aunt Petunia who promptly let out a shriek of fright.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry calmly greeted the woman.

"But you're dead," she managed to stammer out.

By this time Vernon came into the kitchen and paled at the sight of his supposedly dead nephew.

"Not quite my dear aunt Petunia," Harry replied with an evil smirk on his 9 year old face that he shouldn't have been capable of forming.

"You and I have some issues to discuss."

At this point Vernon started to advance on his nephew as Harry expected. Harry waved his arm at his uncle, more for show than an actual need for a gesture, and Vernon was thrown against the kitchen wall by a telekinetic blast. Harry's pinky twitched and Vernon's right arm snapped with a compound fracture that broke the skin. Vernon started wailing with an almighty cry.

Harry just smirked and casually commented, "Now now dear uncle there are some new rules for our relationship. Never again will you lay a hand on me. I have the ability to track you down wherever you are in the world and cause you a great deal of pain any time I choose."

Harry turned to Petunia and said, "Now Petunia tell me everything you know about the powers I just demonstrated and where I got them from."

What followed was several hours of Petunia telling Harry about the wizarding world. Harry was rather amazed that his kind believed in magic. Harry couldn't classify the energy that he could wield with his body yet but he knew enough to know that it wasn't magic. He was also amazed that such a backwards people had managed to stay hidden for so long.

Harry had to pause Petunia's narration long enough to heal Vernon's arm with the healing device so that he wouldn't bleed out on him. Harry had a lot more time to spend with Vernon Dursley before the piece of whale shit was allowed to die. The man apparently didn't have enough brain cells to realize that you don't abuse children or your going to get your throat slit in the middle of the night while you're sleeping at the very least.

Harry started to calculate punishments for the people who had a hand in his parent's murder while Petunia continued on. When her narration was done Harry looked at Petunia and issued one final statement before he left. "Don't bother hiding because I will always find you."

With that last statement that caused the elder male Dursley to piss himself if the stain growing on the floor was any indication Harry teleported back to his ship. He was quite sure they wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

Harry used the Lily's computer to access the internet remotely and find the coordinates for the road the Leaky Cauldron was on. According to his aunt only those who are magical could see the building without the aid of another magical person.

Harry set his ship in a high orbit and then teleported himself down to the coordinates of an empty alley he found. Harry wasn't worried about being cut off from his ship. One of the first things he had accomplished after his upgrades was a program that allowed him remote control of his ships. Basically it was a link that allowed him to project his mind into the computer systems of his ship. It was similar to the method in which he cast his mind through the stargates he occasionally traveled through.

When he found the Leaky Cauldron Harry activated one of his new tricks. Goauld technology was sufficiently advanced in the field of holography (holograms) to project most any detailed hologram for Harry's purposes. He had learned how to manipulate his powers to bend the light over his body to create a holographic field of any image he wanted.

Harry used this talent now to project the image of a 6 foot blond haired blue eyed 20 year old man. Harry followed what he assumed to be a witch into the bar. He continued to follow her as she went out back into an alcove that led into the alley itself. His aunt had only been to the Alley a few times with her sister before she said she couldn't stomach any more of it.

When he entered the Alley Harry was happy that he could cover his real facial features and reactions using the illusion field he projected. It wouldn't do to look like a gaping little kid. Harry had read a philosophy that if a culture doesn't grow it dies from the books he pilfered from the London library. These wizards and witches definitely projected the image that they didn't want to grow. It looked like he stepped back into the dark ages to Harry.

In his travels of the galaxy Harry had managed to acquire quite a stockpile of gold that he melted down into bars. He had exchanged several of them for cash before coming to the Alley. As it stood now Harry had several hundred thousand pounds sterling for the gold he had exchanged so far and had millions more in gold bars on his ship. Harry made his way to the goblin bank his aunt told him about to exchange the cash for the gold galleons.

After Harry had exchanged enough for his shopping Harry made his way back out to the alley. He started with a luggage shop so that he would have something to carry his purchases in. When he entered the shop and looked inside some of the display models to see expanded inner spatial dimensions than what the outside would allow for he was again thankful for his ability to suppress his reactions.

Harry chose from a list of features that were offered and purchased a trunk. It had a weightless feature the wizards called feather light (which sounded to Harry like inertial dampening without any technology), it came with the ability to expand or shrink itself at a touch of his power, it had several compartments (which included several bathrooms, bedrooms, and various chambers), features that made it very hard to access if you weren't Harry or destroy, and the ability to expand the inner dimensions at will with the aid of his power.

After purchasing a bottomless backpack and what the wizards called a wizarding tent Harry left the shop several hundred galleons lighter and mentally asking himself what the hell he was going to find out next.

Harry next decided that he would find himself some reading material. He made his way into the bookstore called Flourish and Blotts and started filling a bottomless shopping basket with any book that caught his fancy. He purchased copies of all 7 years of Hogwarts subjects. He bought books on mind defense and offense, offensive and defensive spells, magical theory, wandless magic, and many other subjects.

After paying for those purchases Harry made his way into an Alley called Knockturn Alley that was reputed for selling anything you didn't want the wizarding government to know you had. He purchased himself a custom made wand along with a backup. He got holsters that sent the wand into your hand at the flick of a wrist while staying invisible and were not able to be summoned (Harry just assumed that was a spell that called objects to the caster). Harry then purchases all manner of books he couldn't get at the other bookstore. He purchased Dark Arts books, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, Rituals, and so on.

Harry was interested to see what the government classified as dark and light. Harry then made his way back into the main alley and to a potions supply store. He purchased everything he would need to explore the subject of potions. As his last stop in the alley Harry stopped into the local pet store where he felt drawn to a snowy white owl he named Hedwig and a poisonous snake he named fang who had a hell of a sense of humor. It could get lonely when you're waging a personal war in space.

With his shopping done Harry made his way to a dark alley and teleported back to the Lily. Harry spent the next two years in a pattern of studying the wizarding materials he picked up as well as experimenting with various technologies.

The speed that a ship could travel at FTL (faster than light) speeds was directly proportional to the amount of power you could feed to the hyperspace window generator (providing that the hyperspace window generator could take the power). That being said the more power that was required of a power generator the larger it usually got. This was true with a naquadah generator.

By doing a careful test with one of the ships that Harry flew remotely he was able to determine that hyperspace had no effect on the expanded dimensions of his trunk as far as he could tell. The same was true for traveling through the stargate. Using the method of storing the rather large naquadah reactors in an expanded pocket dimension Harry was able to make his ships go extremely fast as well as generate shields that would stand up to the combined fire of several Hatac class vessels.

These generators did take quite a bit of naquadah but not so much that it wasn't within Harry's means to steal or mine himself using spells he found throughout his studies. Harry further reduced his power consumption when he discovered a spell that was designed to allow a wizard to shoot lightning bolts out of his wand.

Harry was able to incorporate this spell into both his ships and his battle tactics. By using a variable runic control system that actually allowed for the automated adjustment of a spells output through technology Harry was able to power all of the technology that didn't require massive amounts of power. Harry discovered that if he drew too much power it created what the wizards referred to as a killing curse.

Harry had come up with several suspicions about what species his people belonged to but the most prominent suspicion was that of the gate builders. Harry felt a sense of familiarity whenever he was around gate builder technology such as the stargate. What Harry wanted to know was why he was the only one of his kind as far as he knew who was out exploring the galaxy and why he seemed to be leaps and bounds more intelligent than the others of his kind.

To answer this question Harry decided he would need to observe and interact with another one of his kind. Harry came up with several criteria for the individual he would interact with. First and foremost they were going to need to be a muggleborn. Muggleborn didn't have the prejudices ingrained that the wizard born raised by wizards had drilled into them since birth.

To get a good comparison Harry decided this muggleborn would need to be around his same age. This inherently caused the problem of them being potentially immature and not able to handle the things Harry would reveal to them. So Harry also decided that he would look for the most intelligent mature muggleborn around his age.

In order to achieve his goal Harry had to employ some of his newly acquired wizarding skills to obtain a copy of the mailing list from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The wizarding version of teleportation which they labeled apparition was actually slightly different than what Harry did. Their type of travel traveled through the dimension that was traveled through for hyperspace while Harry traveled through a slightly higher (and therefore harder to reach) dimension.

This had the benefit of Harry being able to pass through anti apparition wards much like a house elf. So it wasn't with too much trouble that Harry obtained his copy of the Hogwart's muggleborn mailing list. Having the Lily obtain copies of all of the muggleborns grade reports off of the internet most school systems were hooked up to wasn't too much trouble either.

Looking over all the grade reports one very promising candidate shown through. One Hermione Jane Granger of Crawley looked very promising indeed.

So it was the recently eleven year old Harry Potter found his ship invisibly hovering over a suburban home in Crawley monitoring the Granger family to ensure they met his criteria. In a few months the Grangers would get the shock of Hermione's acceptance letter to Hogwarts. What they probably wouldn't figure out until much later if at all is that by sending Hermione to Hogwarts they were essentially giving up many of their parental rights to the current headmaster.

Harry had quickly discovered the prejudiced laws of the wizarding world in regards to muggles. If he chose to reveal his version of history to the Granger family he could spare them much of that grief. Of course this would come at the cost of their feeling of safety at the thought that they weren't going to be attacked by an evil alien race such as the goauld.

From what he observed they were quite a loving family. Both the parents were dentists and ran their own practice in Crawley. Hermione currently had bushy brown hair and what she thought was a slight overbite. Harry could tell this because of the way she carried herself. It was obvious that she lacked self confidence, probably because of her intelligence and the teasing of her peers. Harry had gotten quite good at reading people over the years of minor gorilla warfare against the goauld.

Harry could tell that in a few years Hermione would turn into a quite attractive female and grow out of the cute look she had going now. After a few days of these observations Harry decided this family would do nicely for his purposes.

A few nights after he had started his observation Harry waited until the Grangers finished their dinner and then he teleported to their front door and rang the doorbell. Mr. Granger answered the door with a curious look at seeing a young boy that looked to be about the same age as his daughter.

"Hello Mr. Granger I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time to discuss a very important issue with you and your wife and daughter."

Dan Granger gave Harry a more penetrating stare before replying, "Sure come on in."

Harry went inside and sat on the sofa as directed by Dan while he called his family in.

Hermione looked extremely curious at seeing the boy her age, a look that was mirrored by her mother.

When everybody was situated Harry decided to begin.

"Hermione have you ever made something strange and unexplainable happen, like say for example a book you really wanted from a high shelf float down to you?"

At the Granger families shocked look Harry knew he had pegged one of Hermione's bouts of accidental "magic" accurately.

"How did you know about that," Hermione asked Harry.

Harry simply smiled at her and replied, "You didn't think you were the only one did you?"

With that question Harry raised his hand and caused the couch they were sitting on to float a foot in the air. The Grangers were amazed at Harry's display of his abilities. Harry then gave the Grangers an explanation about the wizarding world and what they could expect in a few months time. Harry also told the Grangers about the laws and the prejudice.

They obviously didn't want to send Hermione to such a place so Harry proposed his alternative.

"I could train Hermione to use her abilities to their fullest without putting her in danger from the prejudiced wizards. There is something else I want to show you that I think will help you understand things a bit better."

Harry pulled out a length of rope that was a portkey he had made earlier that was targeted for the current position of the Lily in it's orbit. At his direction the Grangers grabbed hold of the length of rope and were whisked away to the bridge of the Lily.

After their landing Harry directed them to the window so the family could take in the sight of their home world as they had never observed it before. They all let out a shocked gasp and where understandably shocked. When they had sufficiently recovered Harry started giving them an abbreviated version of the state of affairs in the galaxy.

He even showed them Osiris in his fish tank. Harry explained what the goauld were and they were understandably horrified. Harry proposed that the Grangers help him in his endeavors to defend earth if they were willing. Harry didn't so much need them to put themselves in harms way by going on active sabotage missions. He more wanted companionship and people to help behind the scenes.

Harry gave the family a tour of the Lily and then transported them over to the James where they received a tour of the larger ship. Harry finished out his proposal with all of the details to make their transition to a galactic lifestyle go much easier. Things like him taking care of a pesky thing like a mortgage (he had lots of gold he stole from the goauld after all).

Harry gave the Grangers a subspace communicator to contact him when they made their decision and then sent them with a return portkey back to their house. Harry told them to think his offer over for a few days and get back to him. Harry wasn't surprised when he heard back from them with their acceptance the next day. You'd have to be crazy to not jump at the chance to explore the galaxy in an advanced spaceship.

It only took a few days to get the Granger's affairs in order thanks to the help of some subtle telepathy that Harry had practiced over the previous two years. Because most of the bulkier systems were stored in pocket dimensions the inside of both ships was larger than ever. Harry had transfigured new walls for the living quarters. The PDs (pocket dimensions) also had the added benefit of providing extra protection to critical systems during a battle due to the fact that only the emitters and interfaces were out of the PDs in normal space where they could be hit with weapons fire.

The Grangers mostly took up residence on the James but Harry decided it would be a good idea to have a permanent base of operations should something unforeseen happen to both ships. To that end Harry decided to choose someplace within convenient distance of earth. He chose mars. Harry went to one of the system lords main worlds and stole their stargate by portkeying it into his cargo hold and then high tailed it out of there while still cloaked. It wasn't like they couldn't relocate another gate but Harry always loved to cause trouble for the system lords.

Harry then proceeded to use mining spells to dig out a massive underground complex under the surface of mars. He made it quite comfortable through liberal use of transfiguration and conjuration. Harry installed the gate inside the complex and then proceeded to put a fidelus on the complex. The fidelus would prevent anybody from even dialing the gate unless they were in on the secret. He did add other wards as a safety precaution but it was unlikely they would ever be needed.

Harry found that even though he was unusually mature for his age he still enjoyed having Dan and Emma Granger treat him like a part of their family. By the time Harry and Hermione were thirteen Harry was sufficiently satisfied with Hermione's progress in learning to use her abilities. Harry had to greatly cut back on his raids in order to train Hermione because even though she was frighteningly intelligent she wasn't on the level that Harry was.

Harry had run physiological scans on Hermione and her parents with their consent. It appeared that Hermione utilized about 40 percent of her brain while her parents used about 15 to 20. This led Harry to the conclusion that both of Hermione's parents were the descendants of squibs. The extra brain power gave them the ability to perceive some things of the magical world like dementors and the like but not enough to perform active magic except for in the most dire of life threatening circumstances which had the effect of making them appear extremely lucky.

During the training time Harry also started studying materials he acquired from the magical world as well. For instance he with the help of the elder Grangers started scanning and chemically analyzing all of the various ingredients for potions. He found that most of the ingredients had the energy that wizards used imbued into their structure that allowed them to be natural conductors of that energy.

Harry used some of these materials to modify his sensor technology and the end result was him being able to detect the energy and analyze it. It was definitely a lot higher energy density than electrical energy. Harry eventually figured out what to call it. It was vacuum energy because it could be drawn from a vacuum.

Harry and Hermione had been keeping an eye on events in the wizarding world as well. The wizards went wild when they figured out their famous Harry Potter was missing. They went even more wild when they found out that he was abandoned in the middle of an Egyptian desert. Harry had placed a mind block on the Dursleys to keep his more recent appearance away from any prying Legilimens.

Dumbledore lost a lot of his standing among wizards when it was publicly revealed that he placed Harry at the Dursleys against his parent's wishes. Harry was relieved that his parents never wanted him to be abused at his relatives. Harry knew there was more to the situation than met the eye. He decided he needed intel on the old man.

To this end Harry teleported to the roof of Hogwarts over the headmaster's office when he was sure Dumbles would be at dinner. Harry floated himself down outside the office window on a broom while invisible and placed an invisible subspace relay that would transmit the events of what was going on in the office to a recording computer in the mars facility. Harry was careful to avoid Dumble's phoenix.

Through the device Harry was able to learn Dumbles was storing the philosopher's stone, a magical object that turned metal into gold and produced an immortality elixir, at Hogwarts. He was doing this to try to position one Neville Longbottom into fighting a teacher possessed with the shade of Voldemort. Harry was intrigued to know that Voldemort was still alive in one form or another.

Harry had made a point of studying the methods to achieve some form of immortality be they muggle, alien, or magical. There were many ways. The type Voldemort used apparently left some undesirable side effects, like causing his existence to be comparable to that of a wart on the back of somebody's head.

Harry teleported into Hogwarts where the stone was stored and scanned the artifact with a modified goauld scanning device. He managed to identify all of the ingredients and the amounts. Harry was confident that given a few years he could figure out the correct procedure to synthesize the stone from the data he collected.

In the end Longbottom was completely overwhelmed by Voldewart and had to be rescued by Dumbledore before he met an untimely demise. Harry thought that wizards were mentally handicapped if they thought a first year wizard could defeat the most powerful dark lord in many years.

In what would have been Harry and Hermione's second year Harry was interested to see that Dumbles was playing another game with his pawn. He let an artifact that confirmed which path Voldemort chose to immortality possess a young first year girl. Harry decided to spoil Dumbles fun by acquiring the Horcrux (said artifact). The Horcrux was trying to kill muggleborns in the school using a massive snake that measured over 50 meters. Harry managed to dissuade the snake with a well aimed RPG to the head while it's mouth was open.

During what would have been his third year Sirius Black escaped from the wizarding prison of Azkaban. According to the wizarding papers he was the betrayer of Harry's parents to Voldemort. Harry snuck into the ministry of magic at night to get a copy of the transcripts for Black's trial. He discovered Black never had a trial and didn't even get a chance to defend himself. Harry felt that it was suspicious that Black didn't get a trial so decided to give him the chance to explain himself if he met up with him.

While Harry was in the ministry he acquired a couple of time turners for further study. He wanted to incorporate the technology into his ships. The time turners could go back only a day or two at most but that ability would still be useful. One of the rituals that Harry and Hermione went through was one to increase their senses and strengths to their maximum without some heavy sacrifices that were required in the darker rituals.

They were about five times as strong as their old selves, had enhanced smell, enhanced hearing, the ability to see in the infrared spectrum, night vision, and the ability to see in the x-ray spectrum. Harry was able to enchant several pairs of unbreakable glasses to allow whoever wore them to see the vacuum energy his kind manipulated. It wouldn't see through invisibility spells unless the spells were shoddily designed (what's the point of having invisibility spells if they can be bypassed so easily).

On one of his routine intelligence trips to Hogwarts Harry had a run in with Sirius Black. Harry was invisible and wearing his vacuum glasses (that's what I'll call the enchanted glasses) over one eye when he saw a dog that was definitely more than it seemed. It was an animagus. Harry cautiously approached the dog and observed it invisibly. Harry routinely silenced himself and employed spells to get rid of his scent while on inspections so the canine couldn't sense him.

Harry watched the dog for the good part of a day. It was foraging for food and looking around at Hogwarts. Harry noticed the fact that it didn't want any wizards to know it was an animagi by the way it acted around them. When the dog went into a wizarding place called the shrieking shack to sleep Harry snuck up on it and stunned it, Harry then teleported the animagi and himself to his underground base on mars.

Harry placed the animagi in a warded room in the base and retrieved one of the wizard's most useful potions, Veritruserum. Harry cast the spell that transformed the animagi back into a wizard and watched as Sirius Black appeared before him. Harry enervated the wizard and before he could get his bearings he forced several drops of the truth serum down his throat. His eyes immediately got a glassy look in them that was indicative of a mind control substance or spell.

Harry then began his interrogation of the alleged mass murder.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," was Sirius reply.

"Did you betray the Potters to Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I did not."

"Who did betray the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters."

"Did you kill Pettigrew and those 12 muggles?"

"No, Pettigrew faked his death and killed those muggles."

"Do you know where Pettigrew is right now?"

"Yes, he is hiding at Hogwarts posing as the pet rat of the youngest male Weasley in his rat animagus form."

"What are your intentions towards Harry Potter?"

"He is my godson and I want to look after him and make sure he is ok."

With all of his questions answered Harry administered the antidote and led a bewildered Sirius out of the interrogation room. Hermione and her parents had observed from an invisible observation room.

Harry introduced the Grangers to Sirius and vice versa. Sirius was quite bewildered when Harry gave him an abbreviated version of his life. He also agreed to help Harry battle the goauld and other threats to earth.

"Harry I suggest that we include your father and I's other best friend Remus Lupin in on these plans because he was a very talented wizard and all the help we could get would be the better option."

Harry agreed with Sirius suggestion as long as Sirius trusted Lupin, although their track record wasn't the best after Pettigrew. Sirius told Harry all about the Marauders and what they got up to while they were at Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry retrieved Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew a few days after Sirius had arrived at the mars base.

Harry obtained a loyalty oath from Remus so that there was no chance of betrayal. Peter Pettigrew was interrogated very thoroughly under Veritruserum. It was discovered that the rat knew more than anybody suspected. He knew the method in which his wraith master achieved his semi immortality. He had listened as a rat on many of the dealings of his master and Dumbles while in the castle.

Apparently Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior and he created several Horcruxes. These included the diary that Harry was in possession of, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, the Slytherin family ring, his snake Nagini, and one he was going to attempt to make with Harry's death. At that news Harry paled because if there was a loose soul fragment on the night his parents were killed then the fragment could have been thrown into Harry.

Luckily Harry had been studying up on everything he could learn about soul magic ever since he discovered Riddle's method for achieving immortality. A simple test reassured him that he was not a Horcrux. Harry and Sirius traveled to the remains of Godric's hollow and performed the test until they found an ancient looking dagger that probably had once belonged to one of the founders and was now a Horcrux. They put it in a warded room with the diary Horcrux.

Voldemort never told any of his followers about his Horcruxes or where he put them as far as Pettigrew knew but Pettigrew did observe Riddle entrusting a cup to the Lestranges (which he never told them what it was) for safe keeping. Riddle also apparently sent Regulas Black, Sirius' brother, to a cave in the middle of nowhere for a very important mission. Sirius admitted that his brother was a death eater who was killed by Riddle for displeasing him.

Harry was able to figure out that the wizards and witches all had a unique magical signature. This signature was a frequency that their soul emitted. Harry used the Horcruxes he already had to record the magical signature for Riddle's soul with a modified goauld scanner. Harry then proceeded to fly the Lily over any important magical site or any site tied to Riddle's past.

When Harry flew over Hogwart's he located one of the Horcruxes on one of the upper floors of the school. He teleported down to the coordinates his scanners gave him and discovered he had uncovered Ravenclaw's diadem. Harry teleported the artifact back to the Lily and continued with his search.

There was no sign of a soul fragment at the coordinates for the cave that Pettigrew gave him. Harry then continued on to London. He first flew over Diagon Alley where he discovered one of the fragments was at Gringotts, probably in the Lestrange vault. Harry wasn't stupid enough to try to teleport through Goblin wards no matter how confident he was of his ability to bypass them so he left that soul fragment for now.

He continued his sweep through the rest of London and found another fragment in an old wizarding house. He called Sirius on his subspace communicator to ask him if he knew who the house belonged to since Sirius came from a long line of wizards. It turned out the house belonged to Sirius because it was the ancestral black home. After Sirius teleported to the Lily (Harry taught others his special brand of teleportation) they made their way inside to search for Riddle's soul fragment. It wasn't too difficult to find the fragment with their modified scanners. It turned out to be Slytherin's locket which Harry had Sirius take back to mars while he continued his search.

Harry found the next Horcrux at the ancestral home of Riddle's mother. Harry had to bypass quite a few dark wards but retrieved the object soon after. It was the Slytherin family ring. Harry continued on with his search looking in magical places all over Europe. He finally found the last two soul fragments in Albania where Riddle's spirit was rumored to be.

It was indeed Riddle himself that he found roaming the forests of Albania with his snake Nagini. Harry observed the two creatures for several days to get an idea of their habits. Riddle was surviving by possessing the wild life throughout the forest. Harry didn't want to destroy Nagini until he had all of the other Horcruxes dealt with because that would alert the still mobile soul fragment that somebody was onto him.

Harry left back to mars to think up a plan to retrieve the cup Horcrux from the Lestrange vault. Harry didn't come up with a plan for quite some time but he wasn't in any hurry as long as Riddle stayed a wondering wraith in the forests of Albania.

Pettigrew was tortured by Sirius, Remus, and occasionally Harry for all of the information he had to give on any subject that was worthwhile and just for the fun of it over the next few months. They were careful to keep his mind sane enough to be useful to the ministry when they turned him over. Harry and company had to use the healing device and medical spells quite often to accomplish their goal. They made sure to remove all memories pertaining to the Horcruxes and the fact that he saw any of the group that was living on the mars base.

Instead of turning him directly over to the ministry which probably wouldn't do any good thanks to Fudge being an incompetent and corrupt politician they arranged to meet with a reporter in a secure and discreet location. They showed the reporter the bound and very much alive Pettigrew and had him interviewed under Veritruserum. He admitted to all of his crimes as well as being the Potter's secret keeper.

After they were done with him they teleported him into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Director's office, Amelia Bones, all nice and gift wrapped with copies of all relevant memories. They had also removed the memories of any instance where he had transformed into a rat so that he would no longer have that ability. He would remember that he once had that ability but not be able to use it. They also made sure to tell the DMLE director about the animagus ability so he wouldn't be able to escape should he ever relearn it.

The next while in the wizarding world was rather chaotic. When the news hit that Sirius Black was innocent Fudge and those who sent him to prison without a trial immediately came under investigation. It was actually quite sickening how much more attention the incident received than if Sirius had been a muggleborn or half blood. If a pureblood could be incarcerated for 12 years without a trial then anybody was a potential prisoner.

The person who imprisoned Sirius was Barty Crouch Sr. who upon having his home searched was immediately arrested. His son who was a death eater believed to have died in Azkaban was discovered under an invisibility cloak under the imperius. Apparently Crouch Sr. had cast the unforgiveable himself after his wife died in prison under the effects of Polyjuice to impersonate her son.

Crouch Sr. was given a life sentence for his crimes while his son was swiftly thrown through the veil of death. Apparently it was a completely unforgivable act for a guilty murderer to escape from Azkaban. All of this corruption actually came back to bite Fudge rather severely in the ass. He apparently didn't cover up the laws he broke well enough because he was soon residing in a cell in Azkaban.

What really got him was the fact that he let murderers who claimed to be under the imperius curse out of Azkaban after they bribed him. A prime example was the pureblood bigot who went by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Remus went undercover to collect memories from countless victims and order of the Phoenix members of incidences where he was either the opponent in battle or the one committing countless atrocities against the victims.

These included countless acts where the imperius couldn't force the behavior shown (like the facial expressions shown). Plus a great deal many of the victims got a good look at Malfoy's eyes which showed no indications of the telltale glassy eyes that were indicative of the imperius curse. Copies of these memories were distributed to the same reporter that Sirius and Remus had used before as well as the DMLE department.

Countless death eaters that had escaped imprisonment through bribery were being hunted down. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy had escaped and was currently on the run. Harry and his friends couldn't devote as much time to the situation in the wizarding world as they would have liked because they were rather busy with matters that were going on in the galaxy.

Harry's feelings for Hermione had changed quite a bit over the last few years as he started to go through puberty. If he wasn't too much mistaken at the signs the same was going on with Hermione. When the adults on the mars based noticed the changing interactions between the two youngest inhabitants Sirius gave Harry "The Talk" while Hermione's mother did the same for her.

Harry was horrified by Sirius Black's version of the talk but he came out of it with a much better understanding of the female body and some acts he would definitely like to try. Harry who wasn't much one to beat around the bush since he was for all intents and purposes fighting a war plucked up the courage to talk to Hermione about it.

The thirteen year old Harry found the thirteen year old Hermione conducting some research in the lab he had built for her years before.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a bit," Harry asked the bushy haired girl.

"Sure Harry, what can I do for you," she replied.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I've sort of started to notice a difference in our relationship."

The chocolate eyed girl's blush answered Harry's question well enough.

"Yeah I guess I have Harry."

"Well for me it's because I think you're really cute and would like to go out on a date with you if you would want to."

At Harry's last statement Hermione got a brilliant smile on her face and quickly replied, "I would love to go on a date with you Harry."

Hermione quickly ran forward and crushed Harry in a tight hug. Before either of them knew what was happening they were sharing their first kiss. Neither of them could tell who had first initiated the kiss but they were both thankful to have experienced it. When they broke apart they were both fiercely blushing but quickly went back to the dynamics they shared in their friendship before the onset of puberty.

Over the course of the next few months Harry and Hermione started dating on a regular basis. They did eventually decide to consider each other the other's boyfriend and girlfriend. When the Grangers first moved into the mars base Harry had been quite uncomfortable with physical touch from his years of abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. Eventually Harry was able to condition himself to not flinch violently when the elder Grangers or even Hermione would give him a hug.

He still wasn't comfortable enough to initiate a hug even after Sirius and Remus moved on base. After the first few months of hugging and kissing which then developed into full blown snogging with heavy petting Harry eventually was comfortable enough to initiate physical contact.

In early 1994, what would have been the young couple's fourth year at Hogwarts, Sirius was declared innocent by the ministry after which he promptly sued them for wrongful imprisonment. He ended up winning his suit several million galleons richer. Harry had never had cause to visit Gringotts bank because of the gold he could acquire throughout the galaxy.

Sirius as Harry's rightful godfather gained custody of Harry even though he wasn't found yet in the view of the wizarding world. It was discovered that Dumbles had taken possession of Harry's accounts which was promptly rectified and all moneys stolen from Harry's trust vault returned from Dumbles accounts. The man got away with it only because he pulled some rather shady legal moves (only because he modified the laws) as the head of Hogwarts and the wizenmagot. The theft wasn't exactly legal but because of the law modifications he was legally aloud to look after the accounts. Unfortunately Dumbles wouldn't do time for stealing money because of who he was.

Harry had several million galleons left to him by his parents along with some books and journals that he had access to through Sirius. The journals were a nice compliment to the vast collection of memories that Harry had stored of every incident where Sirius or Remus were with his parents. Harry spent great times viewing the memories in a pensieve variation that he and his girlfriend had created.

The two now fourteen year olds along with Hermione's parents had for the last several years been developing as many new technologies as they could that mixed vacuum energy and goauld as well as other culture's technologies. The pensieve projection disk was one such technology. The bulkier bowl version of the pensieve that the wizards used was compacted into a small silver disk that was about the size of a quarter.

The biggest advantage to making these technologies possible was the spell the wizards used to enlarge the internal dimensions of an object. They could fit the bowl portion that held the memories inside an enlarged artificial pocket dimension inside the disk. It also used holographic technology to project the memories into a variable sized room.

They were developing these technologies so that when earth did face an extra terrestrial threat they could help defend it. As far as portable weapons went Harry had developed something he referred to as the gauntlet. It strapped onto the arm which was the method it was aimed with. The gauntlet had three small nozzles that could be selected to fire from.

The first nozzle was based off of the goauld zat nicatel, or zat gun for short. The first setting of the nozzle fired a stun shot, the second a kill shot, and the third a disintegrator shot. Unlike the zat gun this nozzle didn't have to be fired more than once for the second and third setting. If it was set to kill it rapidly fired 2 pulses, one right behind the other. If it was set for disintegrate it fired 3 rapid pulses in sequence.

The second nozzle was based off of the goauld staff weapon. It compressed the plasma bolts into the size of a bullet so that they would travel at a much higher velocity than the staff weapons and could be fired in a rapid three shot sequence. This plasma weapon was meant for one thing only, destruction and death. While it was possible to survive this nozzle if you were hit with only three shots in a non-vital area it was highly unlikely.

The third nozzle was one that shot bullets much like a handgun did. It couldn't conjure bullets as fast as an energy shot could fire but it was fast enough to fire single shot or in a triple shot mode much like the plasma bolts. The group had also added a silencing rune so that all three nozzles fired silently.

There were cleaning runes, runes of indestructibility, and blood runes to personalize it to the user. If anybody other than who it was personalized to tried to use it a concentrated reductor was aimed into the device to cause it to disintegrate. The nozzles would be located over the wearer's wrist with a sensor glove attached to make sure that the weapon only fire when the hand was angled downward. The glove was also made of dragon hide with a naquadah-trinium lining to prevent plasma burns or accidental discharges. Altogether the gauntlet was one deadly weapon.

For the other wrist the group of inventors had managed to create a device called a shield. As the name implied it was an energy shield based off of the newer goauld hand device. It stopped objects moving at faster speeds. Harry had layered behind that shield one that would concentrate an impedimenta curse field. This should stop any of the slower moving objects.

Instead of running off of the users blood like the goauld used in most of their handheld technology this device ran off of a naquadah power cell. If the power cell had to be too big to fit comfortably in the device it was partially or completely stored in an artificial pocket dimension (which I will just refer to as a PD from now on). Most of Harry's devices employed backup power systems stored in PDs just in case.

Harry had employed a similar method in constructing a device he referred to as a cloak. It was based off of the ship cloaking fields all of his ships used. Just because Harry and Hermione could become invisible at will didn't mean it didn't help to conserve energy. It was also useful for Dan and Emma or anybody else who couldn't cloak themselves.

It was standard procedure on the mars base to carry all three of these devices around with you in an armband that contained a PD. The best thing about all of the technology the mars group came up with is that most of it employed mental interface runes for control. It allowed for the switching between modes to be done flawlessly.

The mars group also figured out how to alter the goauld handheld healing device so that it didn't require external power thanks to a naquadah power cell. They altered it's appearance so that it looked like a black glove that emitted a blue light out of the palm. The "guts" of the device were shifted into a PD with only the edge of the emitter sticking out of the palm. The shift to blue color was to keep anybody from figuring out that it was related to a goauld device. This device was referred to as a healer and was also considered standard gear.

The mars group had also figured out how to synthesize the philosopher's stone. They embedded one in a PD with a device to extract the elixir of life and regulate the dosage so that it could be injected should injury occur that wasn't healable by the healer device right away. The PD was embedded into a ring that was worn by all personnel. The dosage could also be regulated so that should the wearer choose they would never have to age. The elixir of life was great because no matter how close to death a drinker was it would keep them alive. This ring was simply referred to as a philosopher's ring.

There were many experiments constantly being worked on in the mars base by it's occupants. Dan and Emma Granger as well as Hermione were quite proficient scientists. Their medical background before they arrived on mars allowed them to pick up the goauld science pretty quickly. They now spent their time working on various technologies. Dan proved to be quite adept at weapons technology while Emma was very good at developing the medical technology.

Hermione helped develop enhancements for the growing number of ships that Harry, Sirius, and Remus were acquiring. They had managed to liberate two more Alkesh in the past few years. Hermione was in charge of designing and installing any upgrades. Sirius and Remus were helping Harry to raid goauld outposts and secure strategic goauld encampments with "bugs."

The bug was a device that the group developed that recorded all kinds of sensor readings including audio and video of it's surroundings and transmitted them back to mars to be recorded and later reviewed by a computer for relevant events. The bug was programmed to follow important events while cloaked using a small anti grav engine. The transmissions were using charms similar to those employed in communication mirrors by the wizards of earth. The dimension that the transmission propagated through was in the natural vacuum energy dimension so the goauld had not discovered how to detect it yet.

They routinely left these bugs on planets they traveled too. During 1994 Harry got a report that a team of people had come through on Abydos where they stayed for a couple of days. They eventually ended up in a confrontation with Ra and killed him with a nuke. Harry was quite surprised to learn they were from earth. There was so much data to sift through that Harry usually didn't find out about important events until days later. The important thing was that he found out about significant events.

By the time Harry heard about the news and then traveled by ship to Abydos things had significantly calmed down. There were many celebrations about Ra's death among the Abydonians but that was to be expected. What Harry really found interesting was that Dr. Daniel Jackson had stayed behind on the planet and helped the Abydonians bury the gate. Harry remembered that Dr. Jackson's books were what helped him learn Goauld in the first place.

From the accounts of the events that Harry could glean from several Abydonian minds using telepathy the earthlings thought Ra was the only one of his kind and that the earth gate only went to Abydos. With the Abydonian gate buried Harry didn't have to worry about the people of earth going out into the galaxy and drawing attention to earth. Harry was going to have enough trouble keeping the other system lords from finding out what happened to Ra. As the supreme system lord Ra's death certainly wouldn't go unnoticed for long. With several surgical strikes at different system lord holdings (using holograms to appear as a rival goauld's Jaffa) Harry could keep them fighting over who got what in Ra's territory instead of how he died.

For the next three years that was what Harry did. Not much else changed for those on mars except for events in the wizarding world and Harry and Hermione's relationship. The change in their relationship came that they grew increasingly close. While watching pensieve memories of his parents with Hermione Harry learned that he had a godmother. He learned his godmother is Alice Longbottom.

"Hermione love," Harry said with a distant stare after the revelation that he had a godmother. Harry's mind was racing with the implications. Neville Longbottom was his god brother, if there was such a thing, and he was currently in the unfortunate position of being Dumbledore's pawn. That wouldn't do at all. No family of his would be the pawn of that creature.

"Yes Harry," Hermione answered back with a questioning look.

"Do you think a concentrated dose of the elixir of life injected into the bloodstream mixed with Phoenix tears would be enough to repair the damage to the neural pathways of the Longbottoms?"

Hermione got a concentrated look on her face that Harry found so cute immediately after she processed Harry's words. Hermione was better at medical related issues than her boyfriend who was no slouch himself. Hermione had recently come up with a solution to the Horcrux issue and in doing so came up with a whole new field of research.

Instead of destroying the priceless founder's artifacts to get rid of Riddle's soul fragments she had used the goauld supercomputers to process the higher dimensional arithmetical math to create a soul transference charm. It basically allowed the caster to transfer a complete soul or a fragment to another vessel.

Ever since then the mars group had come up with many new ways to use the charm. The two most useful of which involved a new type of Horcrux. The current type of Horcrux involved splitting the soul into fragments to attach it to an object. The flaw in this is that it immediately caused insanity after splitting the soul. The soul fragments were both vibrating at the same "frequency" much like two quantum entangled waves (look it up or read my other story if you don't get that) and wanted to return to each other. The Horcrux enchantments bound the fragment to the chosen object keeping the fragments apart which causes a steadily degrading state of mental health.

The degrading mental state was caused by the nature of the soul. The soul stores a complete "record" of everything that happens to a being over the life of said being. This includes physical changes (from birth to death), so therefore physical changes have an effect on the soul. Also changes to the soul will manifest themselves physically in the body. The soul is actually a manifestation in the vacuum energy. The size of the soul determines whether you're a mundane, a squib, or a vacuum user (magic user). A split soul fragment experiences a connection with it's counterpart fragment. The vacuum energy connection of the split fragment degrades the neural pathways.

With Hermione's new charm the soul never had to be split. With the creation of another small charm Hermione was able to make a viable Horcrux that didn't cause any insanity or require murder to make. This small charm allowed a delayed soul transference charm to be cast on a person that would only go into effect if the body was too badly damaged to house the soul. The transference charm then directed the complete soul to another vessel (in this case a temporary storage vessel until a new permanent vessel can be found or the original can be repaired).

This type of Horcrux didn't provide immortality but a type of invulnerability. Of course with the philosopher's stone rings that all mars base occupants wore the Horcrux didn't need to provide immortality. After this application of the charm was tested on animals (if you're an animal rights activist too bad) it was immediately cast upon on all mars base personnel. As far as a permanent vessel should the body be completely destroyed (which was about the only situation it couldn't be repaired in after the soul was transferred) the group was experimenting with cloning. Should that option prove a dead end there was always the very recently deceased who died in some violent way. That option was less favorable and required a very open mind which was a pre requisite for those who explored other worlds.

The second most useful option for the transference charm was built into a device on the healers. It was basically a feature that automatically triggered the charm should the damage be too much to heal that transferred the patient's soul into a storage module on the device. This feature was able to be used for those who didn't have a preset destination for their soul to go to like those on the mars base did.

Harry was brought back out of his musings about recent events by Hermione answering his earlier question.

"Yes I do believe it could work. It certainly won't harm them anymore so there is no reason not to try."

Harry hit a button on his wrist communicator that called all of the base personnel together for a meeting. The communicator was a magical version of the subspace communicator that had different levels of priority which all base personnel wore at all times. The particular level that Harry hit was low priority but never the less the elder Grangers and two remaining marauder's soon joined the young couple.

When they were all seated Harry began his explanations. "I called you all here because I believe we can heal the Longbottoms."

Harry filled the elder Grangers in on who the Longbottoms were and then continued on to their plan for treatment. They all knew that in addition to the method to synthesize the philosopher's stone Hermione and her mother had also used chemistry techniques to learn how to synthesize phoenix tears so the treatment materials wouldn't be hard to find.

"You guys do realize that Dumbles won't stand for having his pawn taken from him, Harry said to the others. He will most likely find some way to off them should they make a recovery."

"The thought was beginning to dawn on me Harry, Sirius replied."

"Then I propose we fake the Longbottom's deaths and bring them to the base to live in anonymity."

The others quickly agreed to the proposal and they all started ironing out a plan to rescue the two former aurors. Luckily the group could find some nameless dead corpses and transfigure them to look like the two aurors and no one would be the wiser. Fresh corpses were not too difficult to come by with the goauld ruling a good part of the galaxy.

Plans were made to extricate the aurors in the summer so that Neville would have time to learn enough mental defenses to keep Dumbles in the dark about what was going on. There were two basic types of mental defenses. The first was the shield type where you could build any type of reinforced protective structure for your memories. The second type was the active mental defense where you battle an intruder with your mind and power. This is the type that is employed after the first type alerts you that you are under attack. This is the basics of the modern discipline of occlumency.

A lot of the older techniques had been lost over the ages. These older techniques contained the exercises to strengthen the mind to the point where Legilimency and Occlumency were more like true telepathy and both mental offense and defense became one. Luckily it seemed Harry's vaults contained some of the older tombs that described these forgotten exercises. Harry and his friends on the mars base had incorporated the older techniques in with the new ones. This is what Harry would be teaching Neville.

One evening during the beginning of the summer just after Hogwarts let out found Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus teleporting to just outside the gates of Longbottom Manor. It was decided that Sirius and Remus would do the introductions since they were good friends with Frank Longbottom. Whenever Harry went out in the wizarding world he projected a personal ward that projected a strong notice me not field to anybody he didn't want to know his true name (which was just about everybody). The list of people that knew his true name was equivalent to the list of people living on the mars base. If everything went according to plan that list would increase by 4 tonight.

Sirius walked up and tapped the gate with his wand a few times, which was the equivalent of a doorbell in the wizarding world. Almost immediately a house elf appeared behind the iron bars of the gate.

"Hows can Tibby be helping sirs tonight," the small creature questioned Sirius and Remus.

"Would you please tell Mrs. Longbottom that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and company are here on important matters."

The elf nodded which made it's ears flop around and then popped away.

It was back in less than a minute and it snapped it's fingers and the gate swung open. The elf gestured for them to follow him and began walking up the path to the mansion. Harry noticed that the mansion had a thriving green house off to the side that added a lived in feeling to the grandiose abode.

Soon they were being ushered into a sitting parlor where they were being offered tea. Once everybody had a drink and they were all seated introductions were given.

"Mrs. Longbottom I do believe you know my friend Remus Lupin but I would also like to introduce you to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

At that moment Harry let the ward drop for them so that they could see him instead of looking away in disinterest. The soon to be 14 year old Harry had shoulder length dark black hair that was currently tied back in what could be considered a typical pureblood fashion even though Harry didn't subscribe to their prejudices. Harry's curse scar had long been gone after it was healed by a healer device. The effects of a proper diet and many potions had corrected the years of torture at the hands of the Dursleys. Harry was now at the maximum height for his age with a muscular frame from all of the training and battles he fought against the goauld and other enemies. Harry's facial features were a good mix between his mothers and his fathers. The features didn't start to mix until the effects of the malnourishment wore off. Harry's most striking feature (which Hermione seemed to love) were his eyes that shone with the light of the killing curse that he was struck with as a child.

It was quite frightening to his enemies but only comforting to those he cared about and protected. It was a trick that Harry had picked up from the goauld. They made their eyes glow gold so he made his glow green with the aid of his power.

The effects of presenting the thought lost Harry Potter in this way left the two Longbottoms spluttering and speechless so Harry decided to break the silence.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, Neville it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do believe we're god brothers Neville."

This seemed to have the desired effect of snapping both Longbottoms out of their astonishment. Augusta Longbottom turned her sharp eyes on Sirius and firmly intoned, "Explain."

It was quite amusing for Harry and Hermione to see the normally flippant Sirius cowed by the matriarch of the Longbottom family. Sirius got the pair's oath of secrecy on what they were discussing and then explained the basics of the past few years. It took a teleport up to the Lily in orbit for them to believe some parts of the story but after the undeniable proof of seeing the earth from orbit with their own eyes they were quickly convinced.

After those events Sirius made the proposal they had come there tonight to make. After he was finished the small family quickly agreed to try the procedure. Sirius held onto Augusta's arm while Harry held onto Neville's arm and the group teleported to the ward where Frank and Alice Longbottom had resided for the last many years in a state of confusion.

It was actually quite a simple procedure. Hermione had already mixed up the cocktail of phoenix tears and elixir of life before they left mars. She simply gave them each an injection and the group sat back to watch. Harry monitored their progress with a neuro scanner and sure enough within a few minutes their scans were returning to normal. Alice was the first to start coming out of it and she focused her eyes on Augusta, Sirius, and Remus.

"Augusta, Sirius, Remus, what's going on? Sirius and Remus why do you both look like shit?"

Sirius decided to answer, "Twelve years of Azkaban will do that you Alice."

Her eyes got huge at that statement and she started voicing her question.

"What the hell do you mean twelve years? The last thing I remember is getting put under the cruciatus curse by that bitch Lestrange. Where is my baby Neville?"

Before she could become too hysterical Neville stepped forward with his eyes shining brightly with unshed tears of joy and said, "Mom I'm right here."

The sight of a grown Neville seemed to confirm the passage of time for Alice Longbottom before she wrapped her son up in a hug. There wasn't a dry eye in the group at the sight of the reunion. Soon Frank came to awareness of his surroundings and the earlier scene was somewhat repeated.

Before explanations could take place Harry directed the now recovered Longbottoms to vacate their beds after which he pulled out his trunk and levitated two cadavers out of the stasis field he kept them in onto the vacated beds. He transfigured them into exact likenesses of the Longbottoms except they weren't alive. He whispered the last lines of the ancient spell to make the transfiguration permanent and then removed traces of his magic.

Harry overheard a whispered conversation between Alice and Sirius while he was working.

"Sirius who is that? He is wandlessly doing magic that Dumbledore or Voldemort wouldn't be able to do without a wand? He looks very familiar."

"As he should Alice. I would hope you would recognize your own godson," was Sirius' reply.

At that proclamation Alice rushed forward and enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug with an exclamation of "Harry." It was lucky that she hadn't rushed him a second earlier because he had just finished with his work at faking their deaths. Harry was overwhelmed with emotions he had never experienced except when he viewed the memories of his mother and fleetingly when Emma Granger hugged him.

Alice was his godmother. She promised to take care of him should anything happen to his parents. She had been prevented from doing that earlier by a torture curse but now she could do that. Harry had no intention of being babied but he did appreciate that this woman cared for him. Harry returned the hug for a few minutes and then they both slowly let go.

Sirius broke the moment by saying, "Alright then we'd best be off."

Everybody that knew where to go and could teleport grabbed somebody that couldn't and they all teleported to the Lily. What followed was a long and detailed explanation of Harry's life for the last few years. Alice was seated in between Harry and Neville and she kept on giving them both hugs throughout the explanation. Frank and Alice hadn't known that Harry's parents were dead because they were attacked that same night soon after it happened.

After the explanation was over everybody was emotionally exhausted and decided to turn in. Before they left the ship which Harry had mentally directed back to the mars base during the meeting Harry gave them all standard equipment including a philosopher's ring and explained that he would show them how to use everything later. Harry went to sleep that night feeling like he had a mother figure in his life that he could remember.

Over the course of the next few months the inhabitants of the mars base were quite busy. Frank and Alice were trying to get up to date on 12 years worth of news while accepting the fact that they had to fake their deaths because of Dumbledore. They at first didn't want to send Neville back to Hogwarts but they eventually did agree that Dumbles would never stop hunting them and they didn't want Neville to have to live like that. So Harry began Neville's training.

They ended up using the time turner technology, which they had adapted to their ships, quite a bit. The training ended up being done aboard the Lily all over the galaxy. The original time turner technology had been only stable enough to travel back 1 day at a time. With the help of the goauld computers to calculate the higher dimensional math and some extra power Harry was able to jump a ship back a week at a time.

By the time Neville and Harry rejoined the others on mars Neville was unrecognizable from how he was before. Before the training Neville was shy, introverted, and clumsy. Now Neville was tall, muscled, and confident in himself. To protect his mind he and Harry had come up with a hidden PD of sorts within his mind to store his important memories while his non-sensitive memories were visible for all. Harry had entered Neville's mind over and over until Neville could almost immediately sense the intrusion but not react to it. In this way Neville could push the intruder out and battle them with his mind without letting onto them that he knew they were there. He suppressed his reactions into the PD and pushed out false emotions, surface thoughts, and even memories if he chose to.

The truly wonderful thing about pocket dimensions was that the opening into normal space could be enclosed down to a diameter the size of a needle so that they were very difficult to detect. Neville had gone through an accelerated program for his important Hogwarts classes so that instead of being ready for his fourth year alone he was now ready to ace his NEWTs if he chose to sit them. Neville's area of concentration was focused on battle magic. Luckily for all concerned on mars Neville was taught how to project a holographic field around himself so that he didn't appear to have changed at all in front of those who weren't in the know.

Harry had been monitoring Dumble's activities through his probe throughout the summer. They knew about the tri wizard tournament that Dumbles was going to make sure that Neville was entered into so that his pawn got attention and was trained up to fight Riddle. Harry thought the man was senile for putting so much faith in a prophecy. Harry had made it a point to study prophecy to see if there was any truth of it.

From what Harry could tell it was closely related to time travel. According to one of the multiverse theories of quantum mechanics there are an infinite number of diverging realities for every possible choice made at every event throughout history. If you made a change to the past you entered one of these diverging realities. That didn't mean that you overwrote your original timeline because that would create a paradox. It meant that you had traveled into an alternate reality than the one you remembered from the future of the point you traveled back to. You could get back to your original reality if you had the quantum signature of that reality.

This was the reason that time turner users were warned not to make any changes in history because they would disappear. Wizards who had studied it thought it was times way of writing you out of existence to correct the paradox but it in fact just took you to the alternate future. The fact that Harry could get back to his original reality didn't give him free reign to alter the past in a way that changed history because he would just be traveling into an alternate future without using a quantum signature.

The way it was useful was that it allowed Harry more time to train or deal with a problem as well as bring back those who were thought dead within a weeks time if he could fake their deaths so that it wasn't noticed. This meant that Harry could go back and save that person if he could switch them with a transfigured corpse before they were killed and bring them to his future. In essence this meant he was snatching the person from one of the many infinite divergent realities where they wouldn't have existed anyway now that they were meant to travel to his branch of the multiverse. It was mind boggling because they were meant to travel to Harry's branch so they did.

Harry was constantly working on being able to travel back further and further in time so that he would hopefully be able to travel back to when his parents were murdered. Successive jumps back in time were not recommended because they increased the chance that he would never get back to the correct future. If you were going to go back a good distance in time it was best to do it all at once. Harry's technology was not sufficiently advanced to the point that he could travel to a parallel reality that was further divergent from the one he knew and find alternates of his parents there. Harry hypothesized that the level of time travel technology required to travel back to his parents time would be equivalent to the level of reality traveling technology needed to find alternates of his parents in a parallel reality.

That would be an alternative field of research should the long distance time travel option prove a dead end. Traveling to a reality that was desired would be more of a guess and check approach. Finding a reality where his parents were either alive or the time stream moved at such a rate that it was still around 1981 in that reality could prove difficult. Even if he could find alternates of his parents there was no guarantee they were anything like his parents. It would basically require research into figuring out what effect changes to the quantum signature had on the differences of the reality.

As far as Harry could tell a seer was a person with the ability to see into these alternate possible futures with their subconscious mind and make prophecies based off of the possible futures. It was like a road map of how to guide your reality to be the one of your choosing only it wasn't on a conscious level. It couldn't be controlled or forced but it could be encouraged. Merlin was reported to have the ability to see the future and travel through time. Harry thought there might have been some truth to it.

So a prophecy was not set in stone but one among many options. The prophecy that predicted Harry or Neville would have to battle the dark lord was actually just a vague clue on how to achieve a future where Riddle was dead for good. The way Harry saw it either he or Neville could still currently fight Riddle and win. Riddle had marked both he and Neville. Some wounds were not observed physically. Even if it was through Riddle's marked minions he had still had a significant impact on Harry's god brother's life. Dumbles had just assumed that because Harry had the curse scar that he was the one the prophecy predicted. Even now Dumbles was training Neville as a replacement pawn to hold off Riddle while he searched for Harry, not that he would ever find him.

Some wizards had very strong instincts that allowed them to know what to do in certain situations, especially the dangerous ones. Harry figured this was a seer ability that their subconscious filtered for them so that they knew the correct decision from the future possible realities. It was like another sense that wizards had where certain individuals were stronger than others in their ability to focus the sense. Harry found that his instincts were usually spot on when it came to dangerous situations.

Over the course of the next few months of summer after the training the group made plans on how to deal with the wizarding world as well as their continued efforts against the goauld while getting to know each other better. Alice was Lily's roommate and best friend throughout their Hogwarts years and was therefore able to provide many more detailed memories of Harry's mother than Sirius and Remus. Harry discovered that his god mother was very affectionate. She would constantly give Neville or Harry a hug whenever she came across them in the base something which Harry rather enjoyed. She and Sirius would never be able to replace his parent's or make up for the lost years at the Dursleys but that sure didn't stop them from trying which Harry certainly didn't mind.

Harry was pretty certain he could fuel a pretty powerful patronus off of the memory of when Alice heard Sirius had run off after Pettigrew when he should have been taking care of Harry. She had given him a severe thrashing that left Sirius very scared of Harry's god mother to this day.

When Neville left to head back to school it was with the knowledge that everybody on mars would be keeping a close eye on him so that they could quickly respond in case he was in danger with the appropriate countermeasure. Harry was saddened to learn from Alice that nuking Hogwarts with a naquadah enhanced bomb during the summer months when only Dumbles and filch were there was not the appropriate response in most situations. She did consider responding in such way to the Dursleys should they be able to contain the blast so it wouldn't affect the neighbors. Harry was actually considering mentioning to Alice that he was pretty sure he could shift the Dursley's house into a PD that would hold the blast but decided to save that information for a later time. It amused Harry to no end with how often everybody on the mars base used the activity of Dursley torture to relax after a hard day.

The healers were getting a strong workout repairing the Dursleys after every visit. Harry was amazed his relatives were still sane but they were never all there to start with. The one time Vernon had pulled a gun on one of them had been enough to convince him that retaliating was a bad option. After the gun was quickly summoned away from him (not that it would have gotten past their shields) Vernon was transported to the mars base into a warded room and given the torture session that would wake him for the rest of his life in a cold sweat and screaming. Sirius showed everybody that his true marauder spirit was not crushed in Azkaban when he demonstrated the use of a lubricating charm meets gun barrel meets Vernon's orifice.

Harry and the others had no trouble casting the unforgivables after they studied them. The cruciatus was created to restart hearts that had gone into cardiac arrest or act as the mundane equivalent of electroshock therapy. The killing curse had been created to euthanize terminally ill patients in a humane way as well as to slaughter livestock in a painless way. It was also quite useful against magical creatures that were particularly resilient to other types of spells. One or two killing curses wouldn't kill a dragon but it sure would piss them off and serve as a distraction. The imperius curse was useful in hostage situations or with suicide risk people.

Like most magics that were labeled dark the unforgivables had been corrupted against their original intent for harmful purposes. Harry had found the killing curse particularly useful during fights he had gotten into with several goauld ashraks over the years.

The negative effects associated with Dark Magic came as a result of the power the spells channeled through the users body. They degraded the neural and metaphysical conduits throughout the casters body. The effects were an addiction to the power that eventually led to results similar to a drug addict.

As far as the negative effects went those could be dealt with a simple cleansing ritual once every few months. The ministry of course didn't want to let this fact be common knowledge but they probably hadn't been aware of the tombs in Harry's vault or they would have been confiscated long ago. A simple book duplication charm that had been found in the Potter family grimoire had been enough to ensure that the original tombs stayed safe while also ensuring that Harry's book loving girlfriend was satisfied.

Start smut scene

Thinking back to that summer brought back memories for Harry of how his relationship with his girlfriend had been taken to a new level. They had been having a good snog session with their usual heavy petting when Hermione's hand had slipped between the waste band of his boxers and grasped his erection. Harry was at first surprised but took that as permission to return the favor so he slipped his hand into the front of her jeans underneath her panties.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that his girlfriend was clean shaven with a smooth mound. Hermione started stroking up and down Harry's length with her small hand so Harry explored his girlfriends mount with a finger. He slipped his finger inside the moist folds of her snatch and started feeling completely new sensations that he had never known existed.

All of the erotic smells were enhanced by the ritual the couple had undergone years ago. All of a sudden Hermione pulled Harry's hand out of her panties and started sliding away. Harry was thinking that they were done for the night when Hermione's hand reached for his zipper and started undoing his pants and pulling them off. He hastened to help her and his boxers soon followed. Hermione's face got really close to his dick and looked like she was studying it like one of her science experiments.

She dipped her head down and started kissing his penis on the head. Eventually she added some tongue and started licking all over his dick like it was an ice cream cone. Soon Harry felt a warm mouth engulf his head and begin applying an extremely pleasant sucking pressure as Hermione's head began to bob up and down on Harry's member. Harry felt a wandlessly cast silent charm on his member that Harry assumed was to make it so his member and sperm taste like Hermione's favorite food (probably chocolate). Harry amusedly thought that it looked like he wasn't the only one to read the books on sex magic.

Hermione had apparently been practicing with something (probably a dildo) for this event because Harry soon felt and watched her lips slide down the length of his member until her lips were around the base of his cock with her nose pressed into Harry's pubes. Harry could see Hermione's throat bulging with part of his length while Hermione started swallowing his cock with it in her throat. Her throat muscles were massaging his cock while Hermione's chocolate brown eyes stared directly into Harry's. She had a pleased emotion in them that said she knew how good she was making Harry feel. Hermione initiated a mental connection through their telepathy that allowed Hermione to know exactly what Harry liked in particular.

Harry was really glad he performed the stamina rituals in the sex magic books so that he didn't blow his load down his girlfriend's throat too soon. The pleasure got to be too much for Harry so he leaned forward and picked his girlfriend's lower half up and swung her around so that her legs were straddling his head. He wandlessly performed a switching spell that switched her pants and panties with air molecules so that she was naked. Harry got his first look at Hermione's pussy. He had to admit that he liked what he saw.

He cast the same charm that he assumed Hermione cast earlier and was rewarded with the smell of strawberry syrup. Harry quickly went to town licking his girlfriend's pink pussy lips in the 69 position that they were enjoying. Harry put the techniques that he had picked up from the parseltongue books he had managed to find to good use. He started vibrating his tongue rapidly like he would if speaking really fast in the snake language and was rewarded with his hot girlfriend writhing in pleasure on top of him while struggling to keep sucking his cock.

To return the favor and raise Harry's pleasure level he felt Hermione employing another charm from the sex magic books, the temporary tongue lengthening charm and a concentrated cleaning charm. He felt her now longer tongue sliding down around his balls lathering them in her warm saliva and making them tighten a little more. Soon he felt her tongue sliding down to his anus where she proceeded to lavish her attention while jacking his cock with her small hands. Soon he felt a lubrication charm after which Hermione slipped a finger up his bum which caused Harry to buck in pleasure as she stimulated his prostate while deep throating him.

Harry decided to return the favor by casting the same set of charms she did. His lengthened tongue was soon tonguing his hot girlfriend's asshole until it was ready for Harry to slip his finger in. Harry could feel the pleasure leaking across the still shared mental connection. They were both feeding off each other's shared pleasure fingering each other's assholes while lavishing attention on each other's genitals with their mouths.

It soon proved too much when they both climaxed into each other's faces together. Hermione exploded her girl cum into Harry's mouth while Harry continued to finger her asshole through her shaking orgasm while still trying to drink down her strawberry flavored fluids. Harry exploded into Hermione's mouth and could feel her throat muscles contracting around him as she drank his seed directly into her throat and stomach. Their orgasms feed off each other for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually they both came off their highs of pleasure and Hermione stopped shaking from her Orgasm. Harry levitated his girlfriend around 180 degrees so that she was lying on top of him. He gave her a tender kiss with lots of tongue. It was strange because they could both taste what their lover had tasted of their fluids through the still shared mental connection that apparently had shifted into a low level telepathic bond throughout the experience. They tasted a mixture of chocolate and strawberry syrup. The young couple soon fell into a sexually exhausted sleep that would become the norm for the foreseeable future.

End smut scene

As was expected Dumbles announced the triwizard tournament soon after the term started at Hogwarts. Neville was supposed to continue acting like he always had if not a little more sullen after his parent's "deaths" to avoid suspicion. Harry stashed a subspace relay under a cloaking field that used goauld technology instead of a spell so that no vacuum energy would be detected where it could observe the goblet of fire. Harry expected Dumbles to bewitch the magical object to choose Neville as the Hogwarts champion. That was the specific reason that Dumbles neglected to institute an age limit.

What was slightly unexpected was for Igor Karakof, the Durmstrang headmaster, to bewitch the magical artifact to add Neville as a fourth champion. Harry assumed Karakof was working for Riddle. This meant that the time drew near for Riddle to make a move to regain a body. Harry's instincts were telling him this meant he didn't have much time left to get Hufflepuff's cup out of the Lestrange vault.

Not two days later Harry decided that he would have to go for the cup no matter what. He put on all of his goauld fighting battle gear and teleported down outside of Gringotts. Harry made his way into the bank using the cloaking device that used no vacuum energy. He was counting on the fact that because he was using no active magic he shouldn't be detected immediately.

In his effort to not use active magic Harry had to jog along the tracks all the way to the vault. Several times he had to avoid carts coming by at high speeds. He also had to avoid a waterfall that his modified goauld scanner told him was oozing vacuum energy. When he finally got to the vault he was confronted with a dragon that was chained in front of the older high security vaults. It appeared to be half blind, but it would still be able to hear him and smell him. Harry stood still and far enough away that it would be hard to pick up his scent while he thought up a plan.

Harry really wished he could just nuke the bank and take out the Horcrux that way but he knew Alice would be quite upset with him for taking out the wizarding world's monetary system even if it would be the biggest prank any of marauder blood had ever performed. Harry wasn't quite confident that the blast would be contained within the wards either. A normal nuke would most certainly be contained but a naquadah enhanced one probably wouldn't unless it was specifically shielded against. A normal nuke probably wouldn't be enough to do the job.

Harry finally settled on a course of action and started to implement it. He took out two of the arm mounted naquadah enhanced variable yield RPGs that he kept a large supply of in PDS (pocket dimensional storage) and aimed at his targets. One of said targets started to move towards Harry in an agitated state at all of the noise he was making all of a sudden which gave away his position. The target or the dragon opened it's mouth to either breath fire at Harry or roar to alert the goblin guards, Harry never discovered which. Harry let one of the RPGs fly which it promptly did right into the dragon's open mouth.

The dragon exploded with blood and gore that luckily bounced off of Harry's personal shield while he let loose the second RPG at the Lestrange vault door. At the same time Harry remotely ordered the Lily to begin firing on the wards of Gringotts. She did so under the effects of the wards of Diagon Alley (which were thankfully all designed to hide and not fight back against attackers because wizards never anticipated an aerial attack) so she was hidden from the mundanes.

Harry had started his little venture right before closing time so it was now late enough that the alley should be empty of observers. If there were any all they would see would be spheres of plasma appearing out of thin air and hitting the Gringotts wards at high velocity. The distraction appeared to be working because Harry had enough time to spot the cup and levitate it out of the vault with his telekinesis. From the sensor readings it would be a very bad idea to touch it because it too was riddled with vacuum energy consistent with the waterfall he had bypassed earlier.

Harry started making his way back to the lobby with extreme haste. Harry couldn't help but think It was curious he didn't encounter any guards on his way to the lobby. Harry suspected that this meant the wards were only designed to detect active magic use. It was a fatal flaw to assume a mundane couldn't use technology to breach gringotts. Of course no mundane of earth possessed non magic related cloaking technology as far as Harry knew but they did have plenty of explosives.

The lobby of the bank was riddled with goblins firing spheres of light from their hands at the now evading Lily. It appeared they were smart enough to know that something invisible was attacking the wards. Harry was able to slip out behind the distracted guards and teleport to the Lily once he was outside the wards. Harry immediately instructed the ship to head for mars.

When he got back everybody celebrated a successful mission after which they performed the soul transference charm on all of the Horcruxes they had. Even after this was done Slytherin's family ring contained some serious magic that Harry would probably study later. They transferred all of the fragments to pieces of toilet paper to symbolize what they thought of Riddle. The thoroughly soiled (by Riddle's dark soul) pieces of toilet paper were then telekinetically levitated in front of the in active stargate upon which it was activated.

The forming vortex of energy disbursed the toilet paper to the vacuum of the universe taking Riddle's diseased soul fragments with it. Harry now only had to destroy Nagini and Riddle himself. Harry would wait until he had a body back so that he could kill Riddle himself and make it very painful.

It was interesting to note the subtle changes in the facial features of both Dumbles and Karakof when Neville's name came out of the goblet twice. The group that was watching the events take place back on mars with several bowls of popcorn thought it was hilarious that the supposed leader of the light and his dark lord counterpart had the same agenda.

It was also rather amusing that Dumbles tried to tell Neville he had to compete in the tournament because it was a magically binding contract. Even wizards weren't stupid enough to leave a cup that would force somebody to compete in a deadly tournament against their will lying around in a school full of children. Even if Neville's guardians gave their permission (which they didn't) for him to compete he wouldn't be forced to because he didn't enter his name in. Of course Neville didn't contradict Dumbles in order to keep up with his weak act.

Of course Augusta had to act outraged and forbid Neville to compete on his behalf after which Dumbles used some compulsion charms and mind altering spells. The spells of course had no effect on Gran Longbottom thanks to her new skills at Occlumency. While Neville was going through extensive training throughout the galaxy his Grandmother was going through her own watered down version where she learned occlumency, galactic affairs, how to use all her new equipment, and anything else that would serve her well for her time in the wizarding world.

The mars group were all well informed on the plans of the two sides of the wizarding bigotry conflict. On the dark side you had Riddle and his minions who vied for power using the pureblood mantra, which was insanely funny considering they were led by a half blood. On the supposed light side you had Dumbles and his merry band of vigilantes who followed his commands without question no matter how asinine they were. Dumbles had no problems with coming any number of unspeakable acts as long as it was for his supposed "greater good." Dumbles never said who the greater good was for. Everybody living on the mars base was sure it was for the greater good of Albus Dumbledore.

With the placing of a subspace relay at the Riddle house in Little Hangleton, where Riddle and Malfoy were currently holed up, both Dumbles and Riddle's plans were all transmitted back to mars. The mars group was constantly one step ahead of both factions.

Staying one step ahead was facilitated by one of the newer technologies created thanks to the study of time turners. This technology was a time dilation field generator. The generator allowed for the speeding up or slowing down of time within the field relative to the outside space. Time could be slowed down to a virtual standstill to the point where 10 years on the outside would be 10,000 years on the inside or sped up to ridiculous amounts if you had enough power.

The larger the volume of the space the field encompassed the more power was required. It was after the discovery of the field generator that the real explosion of technology began coming out of the mars group. Harry decided to see if he could get a complete map of the stargate network in the milky way. He knew there had to be more gates than the goauld knew about because the goauld only knew about gates that were along their territory or of a strategic advantage to them.

Their territory was large but left complete sections of the galaxy uncovered. In order to get the map Harry turned to the dialing device that was connected to most gates in the galaxy. He mentally interfaced himself with one after placing his hand on the red dome shaped crystal on top of the device. He began searching for the information he sought.

It was obvious the gate builders didn't want this information found by those unauthorized. It was quickly apparent what countermeasures they were willing to go to when Harry felt a presence fighting back and some sort of scan passing over his body. After the scan was complete the presence all of a sudden stopped resisting. Harry was very curious what just happened so search for the part of the program that just scanned him.

What he found confirmed one of his long held suspicions. The dialing device was programmed to keep all of it's information from being accessed by anybody who wasn't of the race of it's creators. The scan Harry just felt was a DNA scan that confirmed for the computer that Harry was of that race. That meant that Harry's suspicions that the gate builders and wizard kind are the same were true.

Harry copied the entire memory core of the dialing device into portable storage. It didn't take long for Harry to find a suitable planet that the goauld didn't know about that was perfect for his purposes. Harry started construction on a massive house on this planet. The house had over 30 rooms with each room having it's own bathroom. The house was built along a beach. The section of the planet where the stargate was located was nothing but clear blue skies with a bright yellow sun, beaches, and ocean as far as the eye could see. It was completely uninhabited with a healthy unpolluted atmosphere.

Harry set up a time dilation field generator that would cover the island and the ocean miles around. Harry erected wards around the island that would make it virtually impossible to find including the fidelus. He set the field to speed time up in the field so that a week outside would be a year on the inside whenever somebody was on the island. With this setup in place the automated builders that Harry had constructed had the place known as Lily's oasis completed in very little time.

This would be a place for anybody who wanted a break to retreat to for however long they wanted. Lily's oasis was used quite frequently by the inhabitants of the mars facility. If they were stuck on a project they would spend a week galactic time (time outside the field) at the oasis and come back with their project completely finished.

Harry and Hermione spent a great deal of time there with their projects and exploring their growing bond and relationship. One of the most memorable experiences for Harry was when he and Hermione took their relationship to the next level at the oasis.

Begin Smut Scene

Write Harry and Hermione losing their virginity (include anal)

End Smut Scene

One of the greatest technologies to come out of the oasis resulted from Harry examining the ring transporter technology that the gate builders left behind. The goauld didn't know all of the specifics behind it's workings which is why they haven't come up with other methods to use it. They did have a basic understanding of it. While in the oasis Harry completely broke down the component technologies of the transporter and started adapting it to new applications.

Wizards could conjure most of the basic objects they wanted. This was done through energy to matter conversion. The ring transporters performed matter to energy conversion and then energy back to matter conversion. The major differences between the rings and permanent conjuration is that the transporters could convert a much greater range of elements and a much greater range of complex objects.

There is no way the wizard could concentrate enough to conjure the complex thing that is the human body. Harry was able to make an energy to matter converter that could replicate anything that was scanned. He got the converters from the rings and he got the scanners from the rings. It was actually quite simple to create if you could mentally trace the circuit pathways to figure out their purposes. Harry's ancestors had also included programming to make sure that no other race would be able to decipher the programming necessary to perform the conversions. If the technology was compromised it would explosively self destruct.

The conjurer as Harry labeled his converter could replicate virtually anything. Harry built it into a naquadah encased wand shaped device that contained a PD at the tip to house the device. Like his other technology it was activated by mental command. It could both scan and convert. Following his ancestor's example he included the blood runes to protect the integrity of the technology from those who shouldn't have it. If it was used by those who it was not intended for the inward focused reductor would be enough to take off a hand.

Harry discovered that the conjurer could replicate organisms. The organism would be in a state similar to the victim of a dementors kiss. This was because the conjurer did not replicate on a vacuum energy level. The ring transporter transported the soul by only carrying the "connections" with the body without actually storing the soul within the transporter energy buffers. Basically the organism was created without a soul. This solved the cloning problem so that the recently deceased didn't have to be used as a vessel in case of the destruction of a body. Harry did discover through animal experimentation that the effects of transferring a consciousness through clone body after clone body over a long term period were very bad.

He discovered this by repeatedly transferring the soul of animals in a time dilation field sped up to the point where several thousand years passed within the span of 1 week galactic time. The effects left the clone bodies dying faster and faster until a disease developed that ravaged the animals. The disease was actually contained within their very souls. The best way to describe it was where repeated errors built up over a long period until they mutated into a virus.

Harry finally figured out that this was because the soul grew but the body didn't. Harry eventually adapted the cloning technology to compensate for the soul growth. The information needed to correct the error was actually all contained within the soul of the organism.

Hermione created a truly astounding technology while in the oasis working and relaxing alongside Harry. She created a response to diseases that affected the soul. Lycanthropy was another disease that affected the soul. Her device, which she called the scrubber, reverted the soul back to a state before it was affected by the disease. This meant that everything that was recorded afterwards was erased, including memories, but the memories could be stored somewhere else before the procedure was carried out. The memories could then be cleaned separately and restored at a later time.

Remus was one of the first werewolves to be cured of his affliction. He was forever grateful to Hermione for the cure. Remus' physical appearance soon changed as a result of the changes in his soul. He now appeared healthier and younger than at any time in his life after he was bitten as a child. As a result of his new youthful feelings a new wave of pranks was unleashed on the inhabitants of mars (Hermione was of course spared).

The first task of the triwizard ended up being very simple for Neville. He decided to go with the simple plan that Harry thought up. He distracted the dragon with dozens of transfigured bears, something he made appear as if it was very difficult for him since it was a beginning NEWT level transfiguration. While the dragon was distracted he conjured a sheet and banished it at the fake golden egg he was assigned to retrieve. When the sheet was on the egg he cast a permanent sticking charm and summoned the sheet. Naturally the egg came with it.

The whole task was over in a matter of minutes with the crowd stunned at the simplicity of Neville's approach. He retrieved the egg without ever placing himself in danger. He naturally received the highest score.

For the second task Neville decided to go for another simplistic approach. He cast a charm that allowed him to detect the magical core of his girlfriend Susan Bones so that he would know where he was located at the bottom of the lake. Then Neville transfigured some of the water into an ice slide that stopped right on the surface of the lake over the spot where their captives were. He slid down into the water while casting a bubblehead charm on himself.

When he hit the water he transfigured his pants to stone so he sunk straight to the bottom where he wordlessly cast a cutting charm at the tether that held Susan at the bottom of the lake. He caught Susan and then returned his pants to their normal material. To speed up his ascent Neville conjured a hot air balloon under water and cast a bubblehead charm on the balloon so that it contained an air pocket. He conjured a harness around Susan which he secured to the balloon rope after which he did the same for himself.

He then stuck his wand in the bubble that contained the balloon and cast a powerful heating charm. Neville and his girlfriend soon rose out of the water to see a shocked crowd staring at the wizard and witch floating above the lake tethered to a balloon shaped contraption that wizards never knew existed. Neville then cast a summoning charm on the dock that he started off from. Since it took a lot less force to move Neville and his girlfriend to the dock then the dock to move to him the balloon quickly floated over the dock upon which Neville released the charm.

Neville slowly reversed the temperature in the balloon with a cooling charm until they were safely on the dock. After the crowd cheered at Neville's victory he was awarded first place in the second task, which placed him first overall in the tournament. With those tasks finished Neville was able to enjoy the Yule ball with Susan before the rival of the third task.

When the third task arrived Neville quickly made his way through the maze thanks to Karakof clearing any substantial obstacles out of his path. When Neville reached the triwizard cup that he knew was a portkey he grabbed hold with a confidence that was born of the knowledge that everything was going according to plan.

Neville allowed himself to be disarmed and tied to a gravestone by Lucius Malfoy. He watched as Lucius started a ritual to give the demented creature in his arms that was what was left of Riddle back a body. When Lucius sliced off his hand Neville got a sense of satisfaction at the knowledge that a finger would have sufficed but Riddle kept that information because he enjoyed seeing pain and the proof of the devotion of his followers.

When Riddle came to take blood from Neville he wandlessly confounded Malfoy so that he took blood back that was taken from a criminal mundane. Harry and the others thought it was particularly ironic that Riddle would owe his life to a mundane. When Riddle was in his new body and had called all of his followers to him the mars group immediately sprung into action.

Powerful anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards were dropped into place. They were tied into vacuum energy power modules. Each power module could draw the vacuum energy equivalent to Harry's core before they would start to draw a dangerous level of exotic particles. For this reason Harry had 12 of these modules spread throughout the four ships that powered the wards. There was no conceivable way for Riddle to escape by either portkey or apparition.

Riddle apparently sensed the wards that just went up over his own wards, tearing them to shreds, but by this time it was too late. All twelve of his followers disappeared as a house elf stunned them from their invisible position behind their backs and popped them to separate warded rooms where they wouldn't be able to do any magic or escape from. Neville wandlessly vanished his bonds before concentrating on Riddle's familiar that was a Horcrux.

He cast a Fiendyfire curse at the snake, obliterating it into it's constituent atoms. While Riddle was distracted with the loss of his familiar Neville teleported out while Harry teleported into the graveyard. Riddle looked up with an expression of seething anger upon his face.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle your judgment has arrived," Harry stated in a voice that sent chills through the spines of his enemies while his killing curse green eyes flashed.

"Who are you supposed to be boy," Riddle responded with a sneer.

"I go by many names you piece of trash. Your death would be a good description or you could address me as Harry James Potter."

"Potter," Riddle sneered.

"Let's try this again shall we."

With that statement finished he snapped off another killing curse to try to finish what he attempted all those years ago on Halloween night.

Harry didn't even flinch. He didn't even move. He let one of the newer features of his shield that he dreamed up while at the oasis take all of the action for him.

There were two ways to conventionally survive the unforgivables. The first was to move so you weren't in the path of the curse. The second method was to move something in front of you. The second option usually worked pretty well and in this case the best method was conjuration. The shield now employed the use of higher dimensional sensors that could pass through most matter in the dimension most beings lived in.

The sensors detected whenever something was moving at the object it was shielding and determined the level of threat. If it was an energy attack then the goauld based energy shield was engaged to full power from the low level it was always on whenever it's wearer left their designated base of operations. If the energy was too much for that shield (in cases like the killing curse) a conjurer embedded into the shield glove conjured an object into the path of the energy. The conjured object would explode back at the being that targeted the shield wearer while the fragments that headed towards the shield wearer were stopped by the impedimenta field the shield projected.

If it was still too much energy and the shield detected that the wearer would be destroyed it activated a portkey that transported the wearer through the nearest stargate using the remote that overrode the gate dialing device. This remote was made possible by the data Harry copied from said dialing device.

Harry watched as a slab of concrete was conjured in front of him and exploded after the curse hit it. Riddle was blasted off his feet while Harry wasn't even affected thanks to his shields.

"Tom that wasn't very nice now was it. You're going to have to learn better manners if you are ever going to be among polite company. But I'm very certain you're not going to have to worry about that where you're going."

Harry could see fear appear on Riddle's snake like features for the first time as he realized he was in deep shit.

"What are you talking about Potter. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah but that's where you are wrong Riddle. I'm going to suppress your magic to a level that will only be enough to sustain that magical construct that you consider a body. Then I'm going to transport you to a prison I designed where you will stay for the next five billion years or so. You may be asking yourself how I think you're going to survive for the next five billion years because I don't know about your Horcruxes."

At that statement Riddle's eyes widened further and the fear increased.

"Well you don't have to worry about those Horcruxes because I destroyed all of them for you."

Riddle pissed himself at that last declaration from Harry.

"No Horcruxes are such a dirty means to immortality. You see this prison is a very special prison that I designed myself. It's actually orbiting a star very like our own sun in an uninhabited star system many light years from earth."

At Riddle's unbelieving stare Harry decided to elaborate. He sent a mental command to the four cloaked hovering ships that caused their cloaks to drop. Harry was constantly surprised at how wide Riddle's eyes could get but they got even wider when he saw the ships hovering above him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Tom. There is actually no such thing as magic. It's all just really advanced science. Wizard kind are descended from an alien species. Those are my space ships that are targeting this place right now waiting for my signal to turn everything in this immediate area into it's constituent atoms after I transport out should you make a wrong move."

Judging by the smell Riddle just shit himself.

"The prison is called tarturas. You will continually be exposed to a steadily increasing amount of sunlight from a close orbit of the star burning your body until it's ash over and over again until the star turns into a red giant in five billion years or so. Before you're allowed to pass onto the next life your soul will be transferred to a new body and the process will repeat itself over and over and over for the next five billion years. This is the punishment that I have come up with for the one who killed my parents."

"Just in case you have any hopes to eventually escape you should know that the automated systems that suppress your powers will immediately plunge the station into the star if you manage to escape. If that doesn't happen you couldn't possibly apparate far enough to reach a breathable atmosphere."

Riddle was apparently so devastated by what he was just told that he didn't even put up a fight when he was transported into a specially designed PD that would suppress all of his powers. Harry designed the station so that if it didn't receive a subspace message every so often that confirmed Harry was still alive it would plunge the satellite into the star. Harry couldn't be sure that he would be alive in five billion years but he didn't want to take the chance that Riddle was.

Tarturas was a prison that Harry recently designed for the really evil beings of the universe. He was considering sending most of the system Lords there that were of the level of evil of Ba'al, Seth, Sokar, and the like whenever they were brought to justice. Ba'al himself had killed 60 million people just so they didn't fall into the hands of one of his rival system lords.

The stargate in the system of the system tarturas is located in had it's DHD (as the SGC people called it) removed so that if somebody managed to escape they wouldn't have an easy time of using the stargate. If Harry's people ever used a gate without a DHD they had the new remote device he created. It carried in it's PD a power source that only required the remote to touch the gate. Under circumstances where there was a functioning DHD present the remote used the DHD's power source and just overrode it's command so that the remote's wielder could mentally control the gate. Whatever dialing protocols the DHD was capable of the remote was now capable of too. It sent a signal to the DHD identifying the wielder of the remote as a gate builder. This method was a lot quicker than having to physically mentally interface with the DHD every time you tried to override the dialing protocols.

With Riddle being transported with heavy magical suppression via portkey and the stargate to tarturas Harry teleported to Hogwarts for the second part of his plan. He arrived right in front of the stands before the maze for the third task much to the surprise of the audience. Harry cast a sonorous charm on himself and began to address the audience.

"Good evening witches and wizards. You may have noticed but I am not Neville Longbottom. My god brother Neville was unfortunately delayed by helping me deal with a pesky dark lord who I believe likes to go by the name of Voldemort."

Harry had to suppress a smirk at the collective gasp and shiver of the audience at his casual mention of Riddle's made up name.

"It seems he was like a cockroach and just wouldn't die. It also seems that he split his soul into seven pieces and tied them into objects of the material world so that his soul wouldn't move on when he failed to kill me all those years ago."

There were some screams from those who realized the implications of what Harry was saying. Dumbles looked fit to be tied while a good deal of the light witches and wizards had paled considerably.

"For those of you who haven't figured out yet my name is Harry James Potter. If you're wondering why I look considerably older than I should I'll just say that time runs at different rates depending upon where you're at."

Now it was time for Harry to stir up some trouble.

"I with the help of my friends managed to sever all of Voldemort's ties to this side of the vale and have just condemned him to burn continuously for the next five billion years or so."

Dumbledore's face was continuously going a deeper shade of red at the revelation that all of his plans were ruined. Harry was of course specifically playing to the image of his power in an attempt to get some changes through the wizarding world. The anarchy, corruption, and bigotry that wizard kind was showing was definitely not worthy of the gate builder race. It would need to be fixed before they had any hope of making a reappearance in the galaxy.

"The reason I am now here is to challenge the two men who haven't been dealt with yet but are equally responsible for my parent's murder to a duel to the death, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

At the proclamation Harry just made the crowd broke into chaos until Harry fired off a very loud charm designed to capture attention. Harry's overpowering of the charm served to quiet the crowd down indeed.

"Before we get into the reason these two men are equally responsible I need to take care of one of the marked death eaters that didn't join his master tonight because he was here at the school helping arrange for my god brother to be transported to his master tonight, Mr. Karakof would you come here please."

Harry gestured at the slowly retreating death eater while casting a summoning charm. Karakof flew towards Harry screaming Harry fired the plasma bolts at the death eater before he made it half way to him with deadly accuracy. Karakof was dead before he hit the ground. While a summoning charm that called a person would just show slightly above average person if they weren't actively countering it a summoning charm using wandless magic was unheard of.

The fact that the crowd thought Harry simultaneously cast the plasma bolts while maintaining the summoning charm left the crowd in awe of him. The crowd of course couldn't tell that the bolts came from the invisible gauntlet on his wrist. There were of course some shrieks from the audience at the fact that Harry had just killed the scum before their eyes.

"Now that I have enabled you all to be able to see thestrals, let's move on with our next order of business. Dumbledore heard a prophecy made shortly before I was born that spoke of a child born at the end of July that would have the power to defeat Voldemort. Severus Snape also heard part of the prophecy before Dumbledore caught him. Instead of obliviating Snape or worse Dumbledore magically bound Snape to himself through a magical oath of loyalty."

Harry watched as what he was saying was sinking in. Dumbledore and Snape inexplicably found themselves unable to move during Harry's tale with only the ability to turn deeper and deeper shades of red thanks to several groups of house elves that were placing them in body bind jinxes.

"What Dumbledore never took into account was that no marked death eater can make a magically binding oath that is against their master's wishes because the dark mark is a magically binding slave rune combination that is placed by Voldemort on his servant's souls. Snape undoubtedly saw how insane his master was and sought to escape to the other side but could not because his soul was forfeit the day he became a marked death eater."

Harry was willing to bet that the information he just revealed would make future generations think twice about binding themselves to a new dark lord.

"Dumbledore found out that the prophecy pointed towards either my god brother, Neville Longbottom, or I. So he manipulated events like he always does to gain control of the child of prophecy. He had Snape deliver part of the prophecy to Voldemort so that he would start the chain of events that would lead to his own destruction. Dumbles put many compulsion charms on my god father to convince my parents to use Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper without any type of oaths against betrayal. He also used compulsion charms to convince my parents to leave their heavier warded properties for Godric's Hallow."

"Naturally events happened until my parents were dead so that I became the child of prophecy and Dumbles was able to use his influence to seal my parent's will and take guardianship of me after he manipulated events so that my godfather was thrown in Azkaban without a trial."

The crowd was shocked into absolute silence after Harry finished his little tale but Harry decided to push them a bit further.

"I lived the next seven years of my life without ever knowing that magic existed. I was beat on an almost daily basis and lived in a cupboard under the stairs. I was told that my parents were drunks that died in a car crash and that I was a no good freak. I believed that my name was boy or freak until I started school at the age of five. All of these events were planned by Dumbles until his plans fell apart when I was bludgeoned into unconsciousness and woke up in the middle of the desert in Egypt at age 7."

Harry was laying it on a bit thick but he had no intention of telling the crowd how smart he really was. It had the desired effect because the crowd looked seriously pissed. Those near Dumbles and Snape were backing away from him.

"For those of you who still remember Dumbles as the light wizard who defeated Grindewald and has a phoenix companion let me clear a few things up for you. Dumbles was Grindewald's lover and shot him in the back with a muggle gun while they were sleeping together. That is why he took so long to "confront" Grindewald. He simply altered the memories of several onlookers until they believed visions of a glorious battle and spread the word of his deeds. As for the phoenix you'd be amazed what type of magical creature you could bind to your will if you get them young enough."

"Now let's get this duel over with."

Harry signaled the elves to let Dumbles and Snape out of the binds.

"You may have noticed when you just tried to activate your escape portkeys that I've erected wards that you will not be able to penetrate. You might as well save me the trouble of two separate duels and make Snape your second."

The two had a whispered conversation before smirking and agreeing to his suggestion. They probably thought they had age and power on him. While Harry agreed they had age they certainly didn't have power on him.

"The rules are simple, anything goes."

Dumbles started off the duel with a silent stunner that he probably thought would drop the younger wizard.

Dumbles was smirking in satisfaction when Harry didn't even move to block it until it was stopped dead by his shield.

Harry returned fire with a lightning bolt that Dumbles managed to barely shield against.

Dumbles looked like he was ready to take Harry seriously now that Harry was letting his power show.

He responded with a killing curse that proved to the crowd that what Harry told them was true.

Dumbles was again smirking when Harry didn't move to block the curse that was supposedly unblockable until the conjured block of concrete appeared and exploded into his face, knocking him flat on his ass.

"You know old man for a light wizard you have surprisingly similar tactics to Voldemort. He tried the exact same thing with the exact same results. I think I'm going to refer to you as the Dark Lord Dumbles from now on. Now here is a taste of your own medicine."

Before he even knew what was happening Dumbles had a bullet in his arm that Harry silently fired from his gauntlet without ever seeing a gun. In the next five seconds he had 3 matching bullets in his other arm and both legs.

"You're going to have to compare notes with your former lover about how it feels to be shot when you see him on the other side of the vale."

With that last parting shot Harry put a bullet right through the old meddler's Adams apple after which he died quickly.

A decidedly green looking Snape was standing by the side waiting for his turn to die.

"I should mention that as a part of the deal with Dumbledore Snape was allowed to ask his master for a favor in return for telling him of the prophecy. He asked Voldemort to spare my mother and bind her to Snape as his sex slave."

"Also you should know that the soul binding known as the dark mark requires a completely willing person to allow it to be cast. Riddle had a standard initiation ritual where he made each of his prospective death eaters torture, rape, then kill at least 10 muggle women and children. So you see that there is no such thing as a redeemed or forced death eater."

Snape stepped forward to perform his duties of second. He started off the duel with a string of dark curses the least harmful of which was a Secumseptra. Sirius had warned Harry of that curse that Snape had created while in school. Snape seemed to have learned from Dumbles somewhat in that he didn't cast the killing curse but he certainly tried using the cruciatus curse.

Harry's shields absorbed or deflected all of the curses cast at him. Finally he had enough and fired the gun nozzle of his gauntlet at Snape's crotch. There was nothing left of his genitalia but a bloody stain after the three shot burst. Snape was on the ground moaning in pain. Harry waved his hand and made Snape disappear into a PD with a time dilation field generator (TDFG) that would slow time down enough so that Snape wouldn't even experience any passage of time before he was transported out again. This would allow Sirius and Remus to get their revenge when he gave them Snape later on.

"That concludes tonight's proceedings. I would just like to say that what you saw me do here tonight used absolutely no magic to do."

Harry left them no time to ask more questions before he teleported out leaving behind chaos. Sirius and Remus were delighted to acquire a new plaything in the form of Snape. The next day Harry teleported himself into Minister Bones office around noon when his sensors told him she was alone.

She appeared startled before quickly composing herself.

"I'm sorry for startling you minister but I felt we should have a little chat after the show I put on last night."

"Mr. Potter? You don't look like you did last night. Do you care to explain that?"

"Well Madam the crowd expected to see a spitting image of James Potter except for a lightning bolt shaped scar and killing curse green eyes. I figured that giving them what they expected would make it easier to project my Merlin like image so that I could get changes made at a faster pace."

"So I'm assuming it was some type of illusion but with your proclamation that you used no magic I'm assuming it wasn't a glamour charm. I'm relieved that I didn't misconstrue your likeness to the legends of Merlin."

"Yes I used no magic in my tasks last night. It would actually be more accurate to say that if you go by the definition of magic I have never performed any magic in my life. You see Madam Minister what we witches and wizards call magic is actually a very powerful form of higher dimensional energy."

At her shocked look Harry decided to go with the seeing is believing approach to give her further proof.

"If you'll take my hand Madam I will show you an example of what I'm talking about."

It looked like she was rather reluctant but she did take Harry's hand and he promptly teleported her to the bridge of the Lily which was cloaked in a high orbit. After the usual shocked reactions at the sight of earth from space Harry explained to Amelia Bones about the threat of the Goauld.

"Harry why are you telling me all of this? The wizarding world is ill equipped to deal with any of this information."

"I'm telling you for two reasons. The first is because I believe you are well suited to move the wizarding world into the modern age where they will be suited for this information. The second is because if things progress as they are you will soon probably be considered family. My god brother is quite taken with your niece. To continue with that point I feel comfortable with giving you these devices. Neville is giving Susan the same devices as we speak and is also explaining the galactic situation to her."

Harry gave her all of the devices that were standard issue on the mars base and showed her how to use them after exchanging binding oaths never to betray each other. Harry felt it was now a good idea to exchange such oaths with all of your friends. The oaths were worded in such a way that only a betrayal that would result in the death of your friend would exact it's toll. This kept any Pettigrew situations from repeating themselves.

"I suspect you're going to receive an invitation along with Susan to spend Christmas with my extended family on a planet I've set up called the Lily oasis. I should mention that my extended family includes Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Of course Harry had to explain how and why he faked their deaths.

"The Lily oasis is one of the reasons I look so mature for my chronological age. I have it set up so that 1 week on earth would be 1 year on the oasis planet. You need not worry about physically aging with the philosopher's ring I just gave you. In fact if you'll step over here I'll show you a little surprise."

Harry led Amelia into a room adjoining the bridge of the Lily that had what looked like a normal set of rings but was actually a larger sized conjurer with some special features. This conjurer was designed to conjure a clone body at any age between birth and the present age of the being, transfer the soul to the new body, and turn the old body into stored energy. It all happened so fast that all the being experienced was a moment of disorientation. Harry activated the device when Amelia was in place.

Amelia Bones went to school with Harry's parents so was the same age of about 35 or so as Sirius and Remus. Harry decided to knock 15 years off. When the rings settled back into the floor someone who appeared as a more attractive mature version of Susan Bones stood before Harry.

"Harry what did you just do?"

Harry answered by conjuring a full length mirror in front of the physically 20 year old woman.

"I reverted your physical age back to when you were 20 so that you could select what age you wanted to appear. I didn't know if you wanted to spend the rest of your life in that form but if you want I can change it back at any time."

Her response was very unlike what would be expected for a minister of magic. She squealed and jumped him in a bone crushing hug while thanking him profusely.

"You can appear in any form you want thanks to the holographic field projector I gave you. So you don't have to worry about being recognized as minister."

With that out of the way they went back to discussing the wizarding world.

"My suggestion would be to start with Hogwarts. The muggle studies curriculum needs to be brought up to the current times. It also needs to be expanded to teach the mundane sciences and mathematics. You'll need to have it made mandatory for all Hogwarts students. I would also suggest having occlumency be instituted as a mandatory subject. I would discard divination except for those who actually test positive for the talent, in which case a 2 year course will suffice instead of a 4 year one."

"You should find that now that the dark elements have been weeded out of society your way should be a lot easier to pursue these goals. You will also find the support of the Black, Longbottom, and Potter houses in the wizenmagot. All of the rest will follow their lead."

Harry had already explained the extraterrestrial origins of wizard kind as the gate builder race to Amelia.

"I don't expect wizard kind to make a galactic appearance as the gate builder race for many years but that doesn't mean that in the event that I fail to protect earth that they can't be the last defense. I find it hard to imagine any enemy that could survive against a large number of highly trained wizards and witches that board their ships."

"I'll do my best Harry to prepare our world."

"You certainly won't be alone Amelia."

The next few years Harry and his extended family spent developing technologies and keeping the Goauld's attention away from earth. The current plan was to keep the Goauld from noticing earth until they could develop a level of technology that allowed them to defend themselves or the mars group could destroy the goauld in one attack.

The group ended up rescuing the host of a minor goauld that hadn't been a host for very long. Her name was Vala Mal Doran. Most of the hosts of the system lords were over a thousand years old and were so far gone that they almost beyond help. There was a chance that if they were placed in the machine used on Amelia they could be put in a new body and have their soul turned back to before they were a host but that would require them to completely lose all memory of after they became a host. In any case any such actions were unlikely at present considering they would draw the attentions of the other system lords.

Katesh, the goauld who took Vala prisoner, was minor enough that it didn't matter. At Vala's request any memories of what she did as a host were removed and placed in a memory storage device that she could access at any time if she chose. Sirius volunteered to spend 4 weeks galactic time with her at the Lily oasis. She was a good deal better recovered from her ordeal after she returned from the oasis and also happened to be in a very serious relationship with Sirius.

Four years field time spent together brought the pair rather closely together. Vala had reintegrated all of the less painful and more scientific memories of her time spent as a host. She knew a decent amount of goauld science so she was approved to live on the mars base with all of the usual devices.

One of the most useful inventions to come out of the oasis and a long term project of Dan and Emma's was the creation of pill form potions. The benefits of potions that could be taken in pill form or injected directly into the blood stream were faster acting treatments, the potions lasted longer, and a longer shelf life. A lot of the potions that wizards used could cure a great deal of mundane illnesses, like cancer and other terminal illnesses.

Because the ingredients for potions were imbued with vacuum energy in their structure a different version of the conjurer had to be used in their creation. Vacuum energy was woven into their structure depending upon the waveform that was recorded from the "naturally" occurring ingredients. The conjurers were placed inside a building at the far side of the oasis island and set to make mass quantities of all different types of pills. The pills were then placed inside a stasis field that made sure they would stay fresh almost indefinitely for when they would be distributed on earth. That distribution would probably wait until earth made contact with the mars group as extraterrestrials so that it would be less likely that the vacuum energy on the pills could be traced back to wizard kind.

The earth scientists would detect unknown elements as ingredients but not the vacuum energy. If it was known that the pills were acquired from an extraterrestrial source then that would explain the unknown elements. If it was thought that the pills were from earth the scientists would delve deeper and deeper into the pills and possibly detect the vacuum energy. It was best not to chance that happening.

Another very useful technology that Harry and Hermione created was a type of personal ward that created a field around a being that filtered the radiation and air that got through to the being. It also filtered what they came into contact with. This ward had two purposes. The first was that it protected against any toxic gases or diseases. The second was that it also protected against harmful levels of radiation.

Another application of the ward came because it worked just as well in a vacuum to contain a breathable atmosphere, much like a bubblehead charm. It recycled the air so that the carbon dioxide was filtered out. With the application of temperature control charms to the ward it became a perfectly viable space suit without actually using any conventional form of a suit.

Life continued in a pattern for the mars group until it was interrupted in 1997 by sensors that Harry had targeted on earth. The sensors were specifically targeted on a facility that housed the stargate. By the time Harry got back from the oasis and examined the sensor readings most of the action was over. Communication could be rather difficult through a time dilation field.

It appeared the system lord Apophis had come through the earth gate and killed several air force soldiers and then taken another. The air force had sent a team back to Abydos in response where they discovered that Ra wasn't the only one of his kind. Harry finished reviewing the sensor logs with his bonded girlfriend just as earth was preparing to send a rescue mission through to Chulak. They had no idea that it was Chulak of course but that was where they were going.

Harry and Hermione were at a point in their bond where they could speak telepathically and share feelings, thoughts, and memories if they chose. It took a lot of concentration to do over a long distance but it was possible. They decided that they weren't going to intervene unless it looked like the situation got out of hand. Hermione would pilot the Lily cloaked into an orbit above Chulak with the James and her two other sister ships, the padfoot and the moony, standing by.

Harry geared up and then teleported down to the SGC embarkation room in Cheyenne mountain just as they were dialing the gate. Harry examined the members of the team that was designated SG-1. It consisted of Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Major Samantha Carter. The last member of the team gave Harry a very surprising feeling.

Harry wouldn't have recognized the feeling if it hadn't been for his bond with Hermione. The feeling he was getting from Major Carter was that of a forming soul bond like he had with Hermione. Among wizard kind bonds of various types were common. You were lucky if you could find a soul bond but it was almost unheard of to find 2 soul bonds in your lifetime.

From his studies of the magical world Harry had determined that a soul bond was the magical instincts way of telling you how compatible you were with someone. If you soul bonded with a person then they were likely a spouse for you in parallel future reality. You were so compatible that your subconscious could tell you would be an awesome match for spouses. It was considered the height of folly to ignore a soul bond. Harry would have to discuss the situation with Hermione at a later time. For now Harry would make sure to keep a close eye on Samantha Carter.

Harry invisibly followed the SG teams through the gate. As soon as he was on the other side Harry could sense Hermione in orbit on board the Lily.

"Hermione love, tell me what you think of this situation I now find myself in."

Harry sent her the memories of the soul bond he sensed in the gate room back on earth. She was quiet while she reviewed the memories before she reacted in a way that showed she could continue to surprise Harry even if they were bonded.

"Ha ha ha oh Harry. Only you could find yourself in a position such as this."

"I'm glad you find this situation so amusing Hermione. What do you suggest I do?"

"I should think that should be obvious Harry. Even though you would probably be content and happy to only be with me for the rest of our lives you could give Samantha Carter something that is a very precious gift. She could spend the rest of her life searching for her soul mate and never find him. As far as we know only wizard kind has the gift to detect their soul mates with such a level of certainty. This is probably part of the reason that polygamy is allowed in the wizarding world. You're allowed to have more than one wife Lord Potter. Besides we are immortal for all intents and purposes and it would be nice to have some variety. She must be pretty close in a lot of ways to me if she is a soul match."

"Now see that is further proof of why I love you Hermione. You always put things into perspective for me so that I make the right decision. I can definitely see some similarities between you two. You both are incredibly intelligent and beautiful. Not to mention that you are both endowed with an amazing ass."

"Never change Harry," Hermione replied to her ass loving boyfriend.

Harry's concentration was brought back to the present as they reached the Chulak temple. He was communing with Hermione all of this time while the group walked. They were currently in the guise of temple priests as they sat down at a table in the main temple hall. Harry had to suppress a sigh at the cluelessness displayed by SG-1. Temple priests meant that they were all male. A priestess would never be dressed as they were so it was only a matter of time before somebody called them on their chosen guise.

They ended up revealing themselves when Apophis revealed his new queen, Amonet. The host of Amonet happened to be Shar're, Daniel Jackson's wife. Luckily SG-1 was just taken to the holding cell with the others who were taken to be chosen from for the host selection ceremony. Harry just activated the field that was developed from replicator the time turner technology and traveled back a few hours and went searching for the sergeant that was chosen as a potential host.

He ended up finding her waiting her turn to be inspected. Harry scanned her and cloned her within the PD of his conjurer. Harry performed a switching spell that replaced the sergeant with her clone. The clone of course had no soul so Harry cast an imperius on her to direct her actions. He directed her actions based off of what reactions he took from the real sergeant's mind. The real sergeant was of course rendered unconscious.

It didn't take long for her to be selected and Harry had to take her through the motions until Apophis eventually killed the clone when it was rejected. Harry then watched as Shar're was taken as a host to Amonet. Harry couldn't help but think it would be so simple to just kill Apophis and be done with it but that would definitely bring the attention of the system lords down to earth. If Harry took action that didn't result in the death of a system lord there was a good chance that the system lord wouldn't admit to the embarrassment of being attacked by people of the Tauri, he would try to solve the situation themselves. Harry was relying on that arrogance if he had to intervene further today.

He also couldn't switch Shar're with a clone because Amonet would surely notice the lack of brain function. Harry made his way back to the holding cell to watch with the others. It appeared that O'Neill had found Scara, Jackson's brother in law. Soon the choosing ceremony took place where Harry was amazed that Carter wasn't chosen because of her beauty but that probably had a lot to do with Scara being chosen and then Jackson diverting attention when Shar're was brought out again.

When Apophis ordered everybody killed Harry knew it was time to intervene. This action wouldn't result in the death of a system lord because Apophis was already gone. He held off long enough to see if O'Neill's bid to turn the first prime of Apophis against his god bore any fruit. Harry was rather surprised when it did. The first prime turned on his fellow Jaffa and opened fire before throwing the staff weapon to O'Neill and picking up the staff of the Jaffa he just shot.

Harry saw the major flaw in their desperate attack, not that they knew of any alternative. The other prisoners were going to get shot by the other Jaffa. Harry let his invisibility drop and released a flash of bright light that was so intense that everybody but Harry was momentarily blinded. In that moment he unleashed a hail of plasma bolts that dropped all of the remaining enemy Jaffa. While he was concentrating on that his conjurer shield materialized material shields in front of the plasma burst fired by the enemy Jaffa into the prisoners.

When the light cleared everybody was staring at Harry with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know I seem to get that reaction a lot these days."

Apparently the shock was enough that the joke fell on deaf ears. SG-1 was the first that started to come around.

"Hi my names Harry but I think we can save introductions for later. Reinforcements might be arriving soon."

Those words seemed to bring SG-1 out of their shock completely as O'Neill started to fire his staff weapon at the wall. It was sufficient to blow a hole big enough in the wall for everybody to escape through. Harry went out first with Carter and Jackson and made sure that everybody stayed together. Some of them were panicking and wanting to run off into the woods where they would be hunted down by Jaffa patrols and killed. Harry cast the imperius on anybody who started to run off hysterically. This was an example of where that curse came in handy.

O'Neill invited the first prime who identified himself as Teal'c to come back to earth with them. Harry and Sam as she introduced herself took up the rear of the group while O'Neill, Jackson, and Tealc took up the front. While Tealc explained about the Jaffa and his symbiote Harry had an introductory conversation with Sam.

"So how exactly did you do that back there?"

"I assume your not referring to the bright light? I know you have weapons capable of something similar if not quite as spectacular."

At Sam's nod of confirmation Harry continued on.

"Well the physics of it is quite complex but it's simply explained by your Einstein's equation E=mc2. It's energy to matter conversion."

"Wow. How is it that you know who Einstein is?"

Harry laughed and replied.

"Well it's not hard to hear of the man when you are interested in science and live on earth for 7 years."

At Harry's last statement Sam just gaped at Harry.

"You lived on earth? When? And why didn't the government know about it?"

Harry had to laugh again before replying.

"It was a few years ago. You don't actually expect all alien races to have the subtlety of the goauld when their visiting another world do you?"

Sam actually blushed at Harry's last question. Harry thought it accentuated her beauty quite nicely.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of two goauld death gliders who started firing on the group. Harry projected a shield above the group to intercept the plasma bursts before they killed anybody. Sam was staring at the shield in obvious fascination that reminded Harry of Hermione when she found some new field of research to begin.

"Watch this," Harry said while looking at Sam with a slight smirk.

Harry gestured at the death gliders as they were turning away from their latest run and mentally ordered his conjurer to materialize several very sharp naquadah spears into the flight path of the gliders. The conjurations weren't at the energy level to be permanent so that they would disappear in a few minutes so no evidence was left behind. They were there long enough to impale the glider pilots causing them to crash into the ground in the distance in massive fireballs.

"Isn't it just amazing what you can accomplish with the ability to materialize matter from energy at will, Samantha."

Harry practically purred her name while making his eyes glow slightly in a way that always seemed to turn Hermione on.

Hermione seemed to pick up on his actions from orbit because she sent, "be nice Harry. You don't want Samantha to cream her BDUs before she gets back to the base do you?"

"I don't know love. I'd be rather interested to see her facial expressions when she orgasms," he sent back.

"Oh they'll be plenty of time for that later love," was Hermione's reply.

Samantha continued to blush and follow the group on. (for the sake of this AU we are going to say it went this way) Harry crested the hill in time to see O'Neill being thrown back after apparently running after Scara. Scara quickly went through the gate leaving only Apophis and Amonet. Harry quickly fired off a couple of shots of plasma rounds with his gauntlet intentionally missing Apophis and striking the gate right beside his head. Apophis jumped through the gate to avoid being hit.

Before Amonet could follow his example Harry conjured a wall of stone in between the gate and her. He quickly snapped off a stunner which knocked Amonet unconscious. Jackson quickly rushed forward and picked up his wife. Harry activated the gate back to earth with his remote. Sam sent her GDO signal so that the iris was opened and they started herding people through. It didn't take long because Harry kept on conjuring large blocks of C4 over the groups of enemy Jaffa that kept on cresting the hill. The C4 blocks had an impact sensor on them that set them off whenever they hit the ground.

Soon Harry, Teal'c, and O'Neill were the last ones through. Harry erected a shield that wasn't visible over Teal'c after they got through when he saw all of the guns pointed their way. Luckily it seemed Sam had warned them about the Jaffa because they didn't open fire. Sam came up and got Teal'c's staff weapon from him.

What followed was a confusing session where the refugees were situated. Harry was asked to go through a medical examination that was quite amusing. Sam who was apparently Harry's designated minder showed him to the infirmary and introduced him to Dr. Janet Frasier.

"Harry I'd like you to meet Dr. Janet Frasier. She's the bases chief physician and the one who will give you your medical exam."

Harry greeted her with a warm smile and a handshake which obviously surprised Frasier. Harry surmised that it was because she didn't expect him to know the earth custom of a handshake.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Dr. Frasier."

She gave him a strange look while shaking his hand and asked, "What do you mean by in person?"

"Well I've had some pretty sophisticated sensors pointed at this base ever since the Abydos mission back in 94.'"

At their shocked looks Harry decided to elaborate.

"Well I told you I lived here for seven years," he directed at Sam.

When she nodded he continued.

"Well in those seven years I grew quite fond of this planet. I've decided to keep an eye on her. This program happens to be one of the biggest risks to this planet so I've decided that keeping an eye on the planet includes keeping an eye on this program."

Harry could tell they were a little uncomfortable with that prospect but that was really to be expected and there was nothing they could do to block his sensors that was within their current means of technology.

When Janet began giving him a physical he just had to ask her some questions.

"I'm curious Dr. Frasier how giving me a physical that you would give a human will help you in your diagnosis that I'm not carrying any harmful diseases? I may look human but I can assure you I'm not."

"I suppose your right. You can call me Janet," she replied with a smile.

"Is there anything you can tell me about your physiology? I'm rather curious about alien biology."

"Well I can tell you what you would be able to detect. You would detect that all of my organs were the same except for my brain. My synaptic density is much higher than yours while I also use roughly 50 to 55 percent of my brain."

They were naturally astonished at his answers.

"That's not including some aspects of my physiology that your medical science is probably at least a thousand years from being able to detect without an extremely large kick in the pants."

Harry could tell that Sam was extremely interested in that response.

Janet decided to interject before her friend could start interrogating Harry.

"Do you mind if I take a blood sample?"

"Not if you don't mind if I stand here and observe it so that it can be destroyed when you're done examining it."

She nodded and prepared a syringe but Harry gestured for her to give him the syringe. He performed a spell that transferred the blood into the syringe without ever having to pierce his skin. They were again amazed at the casual use of his advanced "technology."

She looked at his blood through the microscope and stared in amazement.

"It looks just like human blood except you appear to be in perfect health. More perfect than a human should."

"As we've all agreed I'm definitely not human so those levels of health do not apply to me. I believe the human level of health is going to significantly change in the near future if that debriefing that we are going to have in a while goes anything like I imagine it will."

"What do you mean Harry," Sam questioned.

"Well illnesses like cancer are within my means to cure with a simple pill."

They were shocked and gaping like fish at his statement.

"You both do very good impressions of a fish except I don't think fish are quite as beautiful as you both are."

They were both smiling and blushing at his complement.

"What is being done about Dr. Jackson's wife?"

"She is being kept heavily sedated until we can figure out a way to safely remove the goauld," Janet replied.

"If you want I can remove that for you in about 10 minutes or so."

"If you're sure you can do it safely then please do," was Janet's rather enthusiastic reply.

She led Harry to a room where Daniel was sitting beside his wife and holding her hand. When he saw Sam, Janet, and Harry he got up and walked over to them.

"Thank you for saving my wife Harry," Daniel said while shaking Harry's hand.

"It was no problem Dr. Jackson. I am just sorry I couldn't save your brother in law. Hopefully in the future it will be possible."

"Call me Daniel Harry. I'm sure you did what you could for Scara and I will never give up hope that we will recover the goauld."

"On that front Daniel Harry has offered to remove the goauld from Shar're," Janet broke in.

"Thank you Harry," Daniel said with a delighted smile on his face.

Harry conjured a reinforced fish tank with a small current generator to hold the symbiote.

"Now the first thing about goauld symbiotes is that the Jaffa were created to incubate them so that the chances of a successful implantation were increased. For them to survive outside of the host they need the solution I've placed in the tank along with a small current."

"How did you find this all out Harry," Janet couldn't help but asking.

Harry blushed and mumbled a reply.

"What was that Harry," Janet asked for clarification.

"I have a pet goauld that I came across several years ago."

They all appeared shocked at that revelation.

"How exactly does one go about acquiring a pet goauld Harry," was Sam's response.

"Well I was wondering around a desert in Egypt when I came across a half buried pyramid. I dug my way down to the entrance and decided to explore the inside. I ended finding two canopic jars that were actually stasis jars. One had malfunctioned and killed the goauld while the other contained a still living symbiote who was actually Osiris."

Daniel was completely shocked by this.

"You keep a former Egyptian god as a pet in a fish tank!?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I thought it would be rather ironic."

"It turns out I speak the symbiote's language and I was able to get all kinds of rather useful information out of it after I tortured it a little bit."

Harry was a little defensive after receiving some strange looks.

"Well you would torture the thing to after it tried to jump into your neck and then when that fails to demand you bow before it or your soul will burn for eternity."

"No we aren't judging you for torturing the goauld. It's just a rather remarkable story," Daniel was quick to assure him.

"You'd get a kick out of how I ended up learning Goauld."

Harry didn't want to give them too much information about his past but he figured they couldn't tell he was born on earth from his story.

"I was on earth at the time so I broke into the public Library in London and acquired a lot of books. I paid them back by leaving a solid gold statue I found in place. Well anyway one of the books was by a brilliant young Dr. Daniel Jackson. It was truly remarkable work. It's ironic that he was laughed out of academia for theories that turned out to be completely right. The man was a genius who along with Osiris is the reason I learned how to read goauld."

Daniel was blushing by mad at the end of the story while Janet and Sam were trying hard not to laugh.

"Now let's get back to learning how to extract us a goauld."

Harry walked up to Shar're who was lying on her stomach strapped into a bed with a face hole in it.

"If you're the least bit squeamish I'd suggest you look away from this."

None of them opted to take his advice so he slipped on his healer glove and ran his index finger along the back of the neck where the symbiote was located. An incision about 6 inches long opened up exposing the symbiote. Harry used the scanning feature of the healer glove to locate everywhere the symbiote was attached to Shar're. He wrapped it in a telekinetic glove and carefully removed it and placed it in the tank.

Harry then activated the healing glove which emitted a blue glow and almost immediately sealed the wound without leaving a scar.

"She should probably sleep for a few more hours but after that she should be fine."

As they were staring amazed at the healer he decided to elaborate.

"This is something I adapted from the goauld handheld healing device. The differences are that my version is more compact and doesn't require naquadah in the blood because there is a naquadah power cell in this device."

"What's naquadah," Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that most of earth's naquadah deposits were completely mined dry when the goauld occupied the planet. Naquadah is a heavy element that is used to power most goauld technology. It's in their very blood. It's also the element the gate is made up of and what powers the dialing device."

"Now back to goauld healing technology. The hand device was meant to be a portable version of the sarcophagus but without the very bad side effects. The side effects are what allows the sarcophagus to revive the recently deceased. The side effects are addiction and dementia. This is part of the reason that the goauld are so evil. Prolonged use of the sarcophagus leads to the extreme degradation of the neural pathways."

"The sarcophagus was created after a goauld found a healing device built by the gate builders millennia ago. The device was designed for gate builder physiology and not human but the goauld was able to modify the design enough to create the first sarcophagus but not enough so that it was completely safe for humans. This is the reason that the Tokra don't use the sarcophagus technology."

"I have two questions. Who are the Tokra? And the goauld didn't build the stargates?"

Harry just burst out laughing at Daniel's questions, or one in particular.

"Ok the Tokra are an offshoot race of the goauld that split several thousand years ago when their queen Egeria didn't agree with the other goauld ways and spawned the Tokra race. They live in symbiosis with their hosts which are voluntary. If your wondering why anybody would volunteer it's because they live up to 200 years, get the benefit of wisdom from a several millennia old being, and perfect health. They share control and are as nice as can be if you can get past the arrogance that come with any creature that lives several millennia."

"The goauld most certainly did not build the stargates. The stargates were built by an ancient race that are referred to as the gate builders or the ancients. Judging by the level of technology the stargate demonstrates the ancients wouldn't need to resort to the goauld methods to rule the galaxy."

"Now I suggest we get up to that briefing so that I don't have to keep explaining things again and again. I hope you were listening because you're going to explain most of this stuff while I just fill in the missing details."

"I think we got most of it Harry," Sam replied with a smile. She was mostly referring to Daniel who was listening to Harry's entire narration with rapt attention.

When the group of four made it to the briefing room it was to see that O'Neill, Tealc, Hammond, and Major Kowalski were already there and waiting. Harry sat down in between Sam and Janet.

Hammond began the de-briefing by addressing Harry and Teal'c.

"Mr. Harry and Mr. Teal'c I'd just like to thank you on behalf of my people for the services you've rendered."

"There's no need general but thank you. I think I speak for Teal'c when I say it's just Harry and Teal'c."

Teal'c gave an affirmative nod at Harry's statement.

"My people are quite fond of earth and would like to see that it continues existing."

"Who exactly are your people," Hammond asked Harry.

"We're friends but you can call us Alterans."

It was the oldest known recorded name for wizards that Harry knew of and he was fairly confident it wasn't associated with the gate builders.

With that part of the briefing over Harry listened as the others ran through the recent mission until it was his turn to speak again. Hammond of course was skeptical about Harry's role in all of the mission but that was understandable with a military man with very little background in science.

"Do you have anything to add Harry?"

"Yes General, Several things. First things first let's take care of that pesky problem of so many of your personnel dying recently."

Harry clapped his hands for effect and their was a flash in the gate room. Everybody got up to look through the window into the gate room where several people had just appeared.

Harry had to say that Teal'c's reaction was priceless. The Jaffa who had proved rather reserved thus far had widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

"How is this possible? I watched Apophis murder her myself."

Teal'c was referring to the sergeant that was rejected for implantation by Amonet. Harry made sure to transport her with some clothes on.

Hammond obviously had the same question considering he saw several of those soldier's dead bodies after they were murdered several days ago. O'Neill too watched several of those men die on Abydos.

"What you perceived happen and what actually happened are two different things."

"But those men's bodies were just in the infirmary," Hammond replied.

"Oh, well those bodies are still in the infirmary but it's a matter of opinion and debate whether those are their bodies."

At their perplexed looks Harry tried to elaborate.

"They had to be perceived as dead until now or I couldn't have saved them.

Sam gasped and stared at Harry in complete shock and amazement.

"You traveled through time!"

"Well done Samantha. Brains and beauty, what a woman."

The others were so shocked at Harry's confirmation of Samantha's statement.

"But it's supposed to be impossible. Even if it was possible the power requirements make it insanely improbable."

"Samantha the device in the room next door says otherwise to your second statement."

"As far as I can tell it's not so much traveling through time as it is traveling to parallel realities that are extremely close to our own that travel at a different rate of time relative to our own."

"There would be an infinite number," she replied.

"Yes and the tricky part is getting back to the right one."

Sam and Harry had obviously lost everybody else in the room by now so General Hammond had to bring them back on track.

"Major Carter would you please explain it in terms the rest of us can understand?"

"Sorry sir. From what he just said he travels back in time to the point where we saw the soldiers die and replaces them with a fake so that we think they died and then brings the real living ones back to the future."

Harry and Sam had to both wince at the inaccuracies that were accumulated from having to dumb down that explanation so much.

"But I don't understand how those could be fakes. I did autopsies and a great many tests that should have revealed them to be fakes," Janet interjected.

"You're still thinking earth level tests Janet. The fakes are actually perfect clones that were never bothered to be made living."

Harry figured it was easier to say they were never alive than to try and prove the existence of a soul in scientific terms.

He was once again getting gaped at.

Harry could see that O'Neill was gearing up to say something about the time travel thing.

"Before you say anything about time travel Colonel let's see if this answers any of your questions. I can currently only go back up to a couple of weeks but can't change anything in the past because it makes it extremely hard to get back to my correct future reality. That statement of itself means that I didn't actually change anything in the past but in the past of another reality. This means the technology can be only used to view events or pull people from the past who died if I can make it appear they still died. Paradoxes must be avoided at all costs."

Harry was pretty sure Samantha and possibly Janet and Daniel understood his explanation.

"Now your current situation stands as this. I think Teal'c will agree with me when I say that you will have brought the wrath of Apophis down on you in the near future. He will probably be very confident that you won't be able to touch him and send only a few ships."

"The good news is that it will probably take him a while to mobilize and get here because he'll consider it a rather low priority. The bad news is that he's right that with your current level of technology a nuke wouldn't even touch him."

Harry placed a pensieve disk onto the table and activated it to show the memory of a goauld Hatac.

"This is called a Hatac class vessel. It's the most common vessel and while there are larger vessels there are usually only one of those in each system lord fleet. They are equipped with energy shields that are pretty difficult to penetrate. As you experienced on Abydos the shields do the goauld no good if they are attacked from within."

"Now if Apophis attacks with only a few ships I could easily beat him with my ships. But I only currently have 4 and they could each handle 3 possibly four Hatac vessels each. The problem with that method is that if the Goauld got word of it they would most likely decide that a threat of that magnitude couldn't be ignored."

"The goauld are feudal in nature with constant fighting. The problem arises when they are attacked from the outside. It would be alright if another goauld destroyed several of their ships but if they are attacked by another species they band together to eliminate the threat."

"It would be best to not rely on my ships at the current time. That being said I have a plan that should allow us to deal with the threat with maximum benefits and minimum casualties."

"The goauld are a scavenger race that copy advanced technology like their ring transporters that I believe you've used before."

O'Neill just had to interrupt at this point. "Hold on a minute. How do you know we've encountered the ring transporters before?"

"I have very good intelligence. I have been busy for the last several years making the goauld fight between each other and throwing confusion on who killed Ra on Abydos. I've been making it so they don't know who did it. Some of them will claim they did it to look more powerful than they really are. So I would appreciate it if you didn't go around claiming it was you who killed him. Also it would be a good idea to not go telling everybody you meet that you're from earth. The goauld have forgotten about earth after they were thrown out because of rebellion."

"Two millennia ago their technology was at the point where they over extended themselves. Naturally they didn't destroy earth because it was the best source for hosts and slaves and earth wasn't a threat. Now they have other large populations of humans around the galaxy and wouldn't hesitate to destroy the threat that earth presents."

"Standard operating procedure from now on people. You don't tell anybody what planet you're from unless we have a treaty and we know we can trust them," Hammond interrupted.

"Now as I was getting into before I was interrupted," Harry started again with a glare at O'Neill who did look properly abashed.

"Because the goauld scavenge technologies they don't understand they only understand the most basic aspects and details of the ring transporter technology. The Ancients put some serious effort into making sure that their technology wasn't used for the wrong purposes and by those they deemed unworthy. It took the goauld thousands of years to where they could create a simple dialing device for the stargate without using the DHD."

"For this reason they have only the ability to use the most basic functions of the ring transporter and have no idea what lays within it's programming."

This time Harry was interrupted by Sam but it was with an actual intelligent line of thought.

"That's where you got your energy to matter converter technology isn't it? You adapted the ring transporter technology to be portable and copy just about anything you want."

"Very good Samantha, you are indeed correct."

"But what I don't understand is how you made it so portable. The device you used I couldn't even see. It must be tiny and portable."

Harry willed the conjurer strapped to his wrist into visibility and showed her.

"Osiris was a visionary scientist even 2 millennia ago. He created cloaking technology that allowed him to cloak his ship and the goauld still haven't replicated the feat today. I've copied the technology and miniaturized it."

"I think I can safely share the secret to my ability to miniaturize technology with you."

Harry had to suppress a smile at Sam's eager expression to learn something new. Hermione had no such problems when she laughed in his head.

"My god Harry she is exactly like me when I'm learning something new. I think we will get on famously."

Harry willed the PD interface between it's internal space and normal space to increase to about a 1 foot diameter as well as the device itself. Everybody leaned over to stare at the expanded space inside in shock. It was O'Neill who decided to brake the shock induced silence.

"Is it just me or is the inside of that thing bigger than it should be?"

"Way to state the obvious Jack," Daniel replied.

"How is that possible Harry," Sam couldn't help but ask after she recovered from her shock.

"It's an artificial pocket dimension. A wormhole bends the space time continuum to suit it's purposes. My people long ago figured out how to do it in other dimensions."

"That's amazing," was Sam's only reply.

"I think you broke her," O'Neill broke in with a slight smile.

"Let's get back on topic people," Hammond replied with a glare at O'Neill.

"This ability is one of the greatest resources my people has in creating technology. Imagine never having to worry about space requirements because you can have an infinite amount of it anywhere you want."

"Now let's get back to my plan. I can override the lockout controls on the ring transporters aboard whatever ships Apophis brings allowing us to board them. This has the benefit of allowing us to take control of the ships and capturing them. You can then keep both ships to use in your defense. Apophis and all aboard those ships will need to be neutralized so that they can't come back with reinforcements."

"If Apophis didn't escape he still wouldn't likely tell the other system lords because of embarrassment. He would attempt to deal with the situation himself rather than admit that the people of the Tauri stole his ships."

At Harry's last statement Teal'c's eyes got really wide and his body language showed real excitement.

"Teal'c you ok buddy," O'Neill asked the Jaffa when he noticed Teal'c's reactions.

"Harry are you saying that the people of earth are the Tauri?"

"Yes Teal'c they are."

"What are the Tauri and what's the big deal," was Jackson's question.

"The Tauri are the original home world of every human in this galaxy as well as the Jaffa before they were turned into Jaffa."

"What do you mean Jaffa before they were turned into Jaffa," O'Neill asked Tealc.

Harry decided to answer the question.

"The Jaffa were once human until the goauld took the strongest humans and did a bit of genetic engineering until they became what they are now."

"One thing I don't understand is why you wouldn't take half of the Hatac vessels if we are successful in capturing them Harry," Jackson asked him.

"The reasons are simple. My vessels are far superior to a Hatac and the maneuverability on my vessels just feels better."

The pilots in the room could definitely understand that logic.

"Now I'm willing to assist the people of earth in both their struggle with the Goauld and other things but there is going to have to be one major change."

"What major change and what other things are you talking about," was Hammond's reply.

"Well the major change is that I'm going to need to be dealing with representatives of a majority of the population of earth. This means you're going to have to at least have over sight by a council of nations. Now I can understand that you would be concerned that you would lose control of the stargate. I can assure you that that won't happen."

"How could you guarantee such assurances Harry," was Sam's question that the others seemed to want an answer to too.

"Well the easiest way would be to refuse aid to other nations should they not agree with me. I think the threat that the United States would be gaining technological advancements that are far in advance to even the goauld would be enough to convince them to see my point of view. When it comes to the stick and carrot point of view I make sure I use a large carrot and a large stick."

The others had to laugh at his last remark while Harry just had a smile on his face.

"I think it's time we moved this discussion to a high orbit around earth in one of my ships, the Lily."

"Who is the ship named after Harry," Sam asked him with a smile.

"After my mother," he replied.

Apparently the others detected the sad tone of voice and against common sense O'Neill decided to ask about it.

"What happened to your mother?"

Harry knew from the man's record that he lost a child several years back to a self-imposed accidental gunshot wound so he didn't hold it against him.

"She and my father died trying to protect me when I was fifteen months old."

"How," O'Neill asked.

"They were murdered by a man who was pure evil."

The others gaped at him.

"If they were murdered how did you survive?" Apparently O'Neill was very curious today.

"The method that he used to kill my parents proved ineffectual and ended up biting him in the ass. He survived but barely. He now resides in a prison I built that is in an orbit around a distant star. He will be burned alive repeatedly for the next five billion years. After each burn cycle his consciousness will be transferred to that of a clone body."

The others were really shocked by Harry's reply.

"I don't put people into such punishments lightly but that man wanted to murder billions. I think it would be a rather fitting punishment for some of the system lords considering Ba'al himself murdered 60 million people just so a rival system lord wouldn't enslave them."

The others were obviously horrified at that news while Teal'c just confirmed that he had heard as much.

"Now I do believe that you should make a call General Hammond on that red phone you have in your office because we are going to need to have the president at this meeting to approve the negotiations."

"How are we getting to the Lily Harry," was Hammonds reply.

"It's a surprise. Tell the president that we'll pick him up about 3 minutes after you get off the phone with him."

The others appeared dubious about the short amount of time that he allotted for them to get to Washington but Hammond just nodded and left to make the call.

Hammond was back in 2 minutes with a nod so Harry conjured a length of rope that everybody could grab onto and silently made it a portkey. Everybody gave Harry a strange look but grabbed on as he indicated.

Harry just gave them all a smirk and said, "Hold on tight."

When the portkey landed they were all sitting on their asses since that was the position they were in when they were in the SGC briefing room.

"What was that," Sam asked.

"Wormhole," was Harry's only reply, which was all that was needed.

Harry handed the rope to Hammond along with a spare shield glove.

"Put that glove on and take that rope to the president's office. When he is holding on say Lily away and you will be returned here."

Hammond just nodded and was whisked away by the portkey.

"What was the glove for Harry," Sam asked.

"It was a shield device so that Hammond doesn't get shot. He is going to appear out of thin air in the middle of the president's office after all."

Harry led them out of the conference room on the Lily to the bridge where Hermione was at the helm (even though the ship was on autopilot).

"I would like to introduce you all to one of my lovers, Hermione. She already knows all of your names."

Sam seemed pretty sad at the news that Harry had a lover.

"One of your lovers Harry," was O'Neill's reply with a question in his voice.

"My people are somewhat polygamous by nature. We have marriages of course but sometimes with multiple wives. Variety is the spice of life when you're for all intents and purposes immortal."

The others were again shocked at the news that Harry and his people were immortal.

Hermione let out a laugh and interrupted, "Harry you enjoy shocking them too much. Be nice."

"If I have to love," Harry responded with a fake pout.

Harry could see the curiosity practically oozing from the others at his apparent immortality.

"The immortality is a rather recent development. I know of two ways to become immortal right now. The first is through cloning with a special type of ring transporter that allows you to transfer your consciousness to the clone body and the second is through a chemical that completely halts the aging process."

"I'm sorry to say that for the moment the wide spread distribution of the means to synthesize the chemical or employ the first technique is an option that my people would not be too enthusiastic about."

"I have a question Harry. How do you decide who has more than one wife and who doesn't," Daniel apparently couldn't wait any longer to ask.

"Well my people have a rather unique way to identify if we've found a person we're extremely compatible with. A bond of sort is formed that indicates extreme compatibility. If you find one such person in your lifetime then you would consider yourself extremely lucky. If you find two then that is the scenario when more than one wife is considered. It is considered extremely foolish to ever ignore any bond."

"You said Hermione is one of your lovers. Does that mean you have a second bonded," Daniel questioned further.

"I have a potential one that is a rather recent discovery."

Harry was saved from any further discussion of the subject by the arrival of Hammond and the president.

"Boy you weren't kidding George. That is one hell of a ride," the president said in his southern drawl after he picked himself off of the floor.

"Mr. President I'd like to introduce you to Ambassador Harry of the Alteran people."

Apparently Harry had been elevated to Ambassador status.

"It's just Harry Mr. President and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Harry and I only wish it was under better circumstances. I understand that there is a very good chance that we will be attacked by the goauld in the near future."

"Yes I'm afraid so. I've brought you here to discuss the defense against that attack and others like it."

Once everybody got over seeing earth from orbit for the first time in person they got seated and down to business.

The president was brought up to speed on the earlier conversation had in the SGC briefing room.

Recognizing the fact that Harry wasn't under any obligations to keep the existence of the stargate secret from any other governments the president quickly agreed to bring in the leaders of the other major nations. Under the circumstances he was facing the guarantee that the US would maintain control of the stargate was actually quite generous.

Harry sent down house elves to collect the leaders of France, Britain, Russia, and China. They were all obviously shocked at their change in surroundings. Harry was quick to calm them down but the French leader just couldn't hold his tongue.

"You can't just snatch the world's leaders out of their offices in the middle of the day. We will be missed and people will be in a panic searching for us."

"I assure you sir that has been taken care of. Nobody will even know you're gone. For every day that passes on this ship only 1 second will have passed on the outside world."

Just like that his logic was completely shot. The easiest way to silence a room full of world leaders was to show them the view of their planet from orbit. The group was quickly filled in on the stargate program and some of the advantages they were being offered. Harry finally tired of their bickering over control and cast a silencing charm on them all.

Harry materialized a pill in front of the leaders and held it up.

"Do you know what this is?"

When he got either blank or curious looks he continued.

"This is the cure for cancer. I have cures for just about every known illness that your people suffer and you're bickering over who has control of the stargate. Your planet faces imminent destruction and you're fighting amongst each other. If you can't get along I'll take away your stargate."

They all seemed to calm down and take his threat seriously after that.

"As it stands your population is unsustainable for your planet at it's current rate of growth. My solution is that we move 1000 people a month from each of your five countries to other planets that I've began building infrastructures on."

They were all obviously astounded at the audacity of his plan.

"You can't just take 5000 people a month and make them disappear without people noticing," the Russian leader finally got out.


	7. Chapter 7

Venom Reality…

When I arrived the first thing I thought about was what my new channel had written about this reality and my alternate in it.

Flashback (you can probably skip the flashback which goes on for the next 48 thousand words or so or about 110 pages in word).

Twelve year old soon to be thirteen year old Harry Potter knew he was going to die. He could feel the venom of the basilisk that just bit him while in its death throes working its way up through his veins like fire. From what he had read of basilisks after finding the paper clutched in his petrified friend's hand their venom was among the deadliest of all snakes in the world. Harry was determined that if he was going to die he would take the bastard that did this to him with him.

Apparently Voldemort, who Harry now knew to have been born Tom Marvolo Riddle, somehow left a piece of himself behind in a diary which possessed Ginny Weasley. This diary made her attack students with the control it granted her of the now dead basilisk. Harry ripped out a fang from the dead creature and stabbed it into the diary. Harry watched in satisfaction as the shade of Riddle screamed and disappeared as black blood began seeping out of the middle of the diary. A curious thing then happened when Harry saw another scream and a green mist rose out of the journal before dissipating.

Harry saw that Ginny was stirring and he didn't know whether she was still insane or back to her fanatic Harry Potter stalker self. Either way, he didn't want his last moments on this earth to be spent with a stalker. Harry aimed his wand at her and whispered a stunning spell. Harry struggled over to one of the pools of water in the chamber and felt the venom reaching his head. All of a sudden Harry witnessed a green mist coming out of his scar and heard another scream.

Harry didn't have time to be horrified at the implications of what he just witnessed before he felt a release of magic that he had never before felt wash throughout his body. He also felt clarity of mind that he had never before experienced. His life was indeed flashing before his eyes and what he saw angered him a great deal. He had been manipulated time and again into playing the hero by Dumbledore.

The old man had stuck him at the Dursleys where he was beaten, starved, and isolated. He was never told of his fame and kept ignorant. At the Dursleys any type of activity where Harry would look in a more favorable light than Dudley was discouraged with beatings. Harry had been suppressing himself in his studies when he got to Hogwarts, except in Hogwarts he held himself at the same level as Ron. Harry heard just the right amount of information to figure out that the philosopher's stone was at Hogwarts and that somebody was trying to steal it. He had walked into some sort of sick test set up by Dumbledore.

Even now he realized that as a second year the obstacles set up to keep the supposed worst dark lord since Grindewald from getting the stone were a joke. They were geared to the strengths of his friends and what they had learned in first year. They were at best a delaying tactic. Harry was then foisted right back on the Dursleys where he was kept isolated again. He was framed and threatened with expulsion because of a damn house elf.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts he was so relieved to be back he immediately forgot about the summer and went back to his old ways of suppressing his intellect. Then the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco got started and Harry's parseltongue ability was discovered. All of the sheep of the wizarding world turned on him. Harry now realized the hate other students must have for Slytherins just because they got sorted into a house for the ambitious and cunning.

Then it occurred to Harry that Dumbledore probably knew all about Tom Riddle and his name change to Voldemort. He could have proven Harry innocent but he chose to let the sheep turn on him. One minute he was hailed as their savior and the next he was labeled a dark lord because he could talk to snakes.

Then more memories came to Harry. They were memories that he never remembered living through until now. A time when he discovered he could talk to a garden snake while weeding the garden on Privet Drive. Everything went fine and Harry was overjoyed until the Dursleys found out. The snake had told Harry about magic and he was so excited. The Dursleys called Mrs. Fig and Dumbledore soon showed up. He waved his wand and chanted obliviate and Harry remembered no more.

Then a similar scene occurred where Harry had a bout of accidental magic that lashed out against his uncle after a particularly vicious beating. Dumbledore showed up and blocked the memories again. Harry watched as Dumbledore waved his wand while chanting a long spell until Harry could no longer feel his newly discovered magic. Dumbledore told him it was for the greater good. Scene after scene from his child hood where Dumbledore waved his wand and spouted off his platitudes about the greater good flashed through Harry's mind. Harry could remember feeling as if a bulldozer was tearing through his mind while Dumbledore was staring into his eyes. Harry realized Dumbledore must be able to read minds so that he knew how long of a memory to block.

The last scene Harry experienced was one where he spent a day with Remus Lupin after Remus rescued him from the Dursleys before they were both obliviated really pissed Harry off. Right when the memories stopped and Harry was sure he was about to die Fawkes landed on his arm and started crying tears in huge quantities into the basilisk bite.

Harry felt the burn of the venom leaving him to be replaced with the newfound feeling of energy that Harry now knew was his unblocked magic. Harry looked up at Fawkes and thanked him for saving his life. The phoenix just gave a gentle trill in response and flew over next to the sorting hat that Harry had forgotten was even still here. Harry picked up Gryffindor's sword that was lying beside him and walked over to the two magical beings.

"Did Dumbledore know that Voldemort left a piece of himself in my scar?"

"Of course he did Potter. He was preparing to sacrifice you to Voldemort when he returned so that it would kill both of you in the process," the sorting hat replied in a sarcastic manor.

Harry realized that Dumbledore's manipulations ran much deeper than he thought.

"So Dumbledore didn't know that the mist would leave me down here in the chamber?"

"No he didn't know. Although it was a possibility that you would get bitten by the basilisk and die in which case the mist, which is called a Horcrux by the way, would most definitely leave you. But he won't know that the Horcrux isn't still there because you're alive."

"What is a Horcrux?"

"A Horcrux is a soul fragment that a wizard or witch breaks off of their soul and enchants into an object so that they cannot be killed so long as their Horcrux still exists."

"So that's how Voldemort has survived all of these years in conditions that would have killed almost everybody else."

"Yes, and if Riddle made 2 then chances are he made more."

Harry realized that the other Horcruxes would have to be tracked down and destroyed if he had any hope of surviving when Voldemort returned.

"Since you seem to be much more forthcoming than the headmaster do you know why Riddle tried to kill me all those years ago when I was just a baby?"

"Yes. Trelawney made one of her very few true prophecies during her job interview just before you were born. The prophecy basically says that you are the only one who has the power to kill Riddle and that you shall have a power he knows not. It also says neither can live while the other survives."

"Be warned Potter, prophecies only show one of the infinite possibilities that make a certain predicted outcome possible. They are no guarantee of anything. Neither can live while the other survives simply refers to the fact that Voldemort can never attain complete respect and control while you survive his attempts to kill you. Respect through fear is one of his greatest desires in his life. You surviving him is a stain on his power. You can't live while he survives because he is going to constantly want to kill you to reclaim the respect he craves."

"Thank you for this information sorting hat. I'm curious as to why you are revealing this information to me. Won't the headmaster be furious that you're betraying this information and that Fawkes is helping me?"

"Yes I'm sure he would be quite furious but he will never know and I am not betraying anyone. The old man is too arrogant to believe that his plans could be unraveled by a magical hat and a bird, no offense Fawkes. We don't serve the headmaster. I serve the school, which means the students. Hogwarts herself is not happy with the actions of the old man. Lady Hogwarts is a self aware entity that has been born on the magic of thousands of children that passed through her walls in the last millennia. Phoenixes serve no one. They are creatures of Faye, like the faeries and leprechauns. You would do well to remember that some magical creatures are not to be trifled with. A lot of the magical creatures have been around far longer than wizard kind."

"I remember feeling as if a bulldozer was going through my mind as the headmaster stared into my eyes. Do you know what he was doing?"

"Yes, it's a magic called Legilimency. Do not look him or Snape in the eyes until you learn the counter called Occlumency. And don't take any damn lemon drops. They are dosed with a calming draught and Veritruserum. He has a separate dish hidden in his drawer for himself. Also it would be a good idea to learn some diagnostic charms so that you can check for potions in your food. You will also want to check your bank accounts. You are going to need to train yourself to be vicious and take on opponents in battle who are far superior in experience to yourself. I stand by what I said about you doing well in Slytherin although I suppose you are doing ok in your other ancestor's house as well."

Harry was shocked by the sorting hats last statement.

"I'm a descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor!?"

"Yes and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too. You can't be a descendant of both males without being one of all four since they were couples. Now I suggest you look around this chamber for something to help you in your training because it's called the chamber of secrets not secret. Remember that you need to learn to be vicious and ruthless to survive. All thoughts of honor fly out the window when you are dealing with rapists and baby killers. There is no such thing as a repentant Death Eater. They are required to torture, rape, and kill ten muggle women and children before they get that mark on their soul."

"Then why would Dumbledore keep Snape around?"

"Snape is bound with a magical oath to always obey Dumbledore no matter what. He forced it upon him the night he caught Snape spying on his interview with Trelawney."

Harry realized what the hat was implying.

"Yes Snape was the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy and therefore directly responsible for your parents deaths. If you're wondering why Snape helps you it's because he is trying to pay back the life debt he owes your father which transferred to you after your father died. James Potter saved Snape from dying when your godfather tricked Snape into the den of a feral werewolf as a joke."

"Wait what? I have a godfather? Where is he?"

"He was the decoy secret keeper for your parents. He ran off half cocked in a modern day Gryffindor fashion to hunt down the real secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, on the night of your parent's murder. This left you with Hagrid who refused to give you to your rightful guardian on Dumbledore's orders. Something happened where 12 muggles ended up dead as well as Pettigrew and your godfather was blamed for it all and thrown into Azkaban. Dumbledore saw this as his opportunity to gain control of you without opposition and made sure your godfather didn't get a trial."

Harry had to reevaluate his views on Hagrid if the man was a completely blind follower of Dumbledore to such an extent that he would commit kidnapping. Who knew what other laws the half giant would break on the old man's orders.

"In this case a Slytherin approach would have been better. Your godfather should have let Hagrid take you and then either fight it in court or take you from the Dursleys and go into hiding. He should not have run off half cocked in rage after somebody who managed to fool a good number of people into thinking he was a light wizard. Remember this well Potter, very rarely is everything as it seems and blind rage is a good way to get yourself killed."

"Thank you sorting hat. You have given me a lot of sound advice tonight and a lot to think on. I will go now and explore the chamber as you suggested."

"You learn a lot when all you have to talk to all year is portraits that are connected to everywhere in Hogwarts."

Harry left the phoenix and the hat while he went in search of aids in his quest to train himself. He was still tightly clutching his ancestor's sword in one hand and his wand in the other. He sent another quick stunning spell at Ginny to make sure she was still unconscious and headed towards the mouth of the statue where the basilisk came from. He couldn't explain it but he had an instinctual feeling that he would find what he sought through the mouth.

When he climbed through the open mouth of the statue he was pleased to see that it opened up wider so that he didn't have to bend down to fit. He walked down a tunnel that held very little light until he felt a presence in his mind. It felt like it was scanning him and assessing him. All of a sudden the presence vanished and a door opened up on the side of the tunnel.

Harry cautiously walked through the door into a hallway that had several rooms leading off of it. The first room on the right appeared to be a luxurious bathroom, the second was a master bedroom, and the third was a combination library and study. Harry entered the last room and his attention was drawn to an open book that had a soft light shining on it.

Harry walked over to the open book and noticed words written at the top of a mostly blank page. It read _Welcome my young heir. Write in me to talk with me._

Weary of another Horcrux Harry cautiously picked up the self inking quill and wrote who are you?

_I should think it quite obvious that I'm a copy of the essence of Salazar Slytherin. Are you sure you're my heir? I would have thought you would have been quicker on the uptake. I guess my scanner wouldn't have let you in if you weren't my heir._

_So you're not a Horcrux?_

_How did you hear of this magic? _The question came rather quickly so Harry suspected that the copy of his ancestor was angry.

_The sorting hat told me because up until recently I was one myself._

_You were a Horcrux!? What do you mean until recently?_

_Well the basilisk that just bit me seems to have actually done me a favor in getting rid of that nasty piece of soul._

_You were just bitten by Sally!? How is it that you're still alive?_

_A phoenix cried tears into the wound after the Horcrux was destroyed._

_Ha ha ha, you truly are my heir._ The book chuckled in reply.

_Godric, Rowena, Helga, and I mixed our blood with basilisk venom and phoenix tears because it gives you the ability to do wandless magic. In this case your entire body becomes the wand. You should now be able to channel magic through any part of your body. It also has the added benefit of allowing you to perform dark magic without having to go through a cleansing ritual every two months._

_The other four founders were dark too? _

_My heir if we went by the standards of the wizarding world and the ministry today every witch and wizard of my time would be considered dark. Very few spells can be considered true dark magic or as such magic is better referred to, Black Magic. It's all about the intent of the spells. Every spell that is labeled as dark can be used for a good purpose. The killing curse for example can be used to humanely slaughter livestock or put a mortally wounded person out of their misery. _

_Ok, I understand. If you're not a Horcrux then what are you and how do you know so much about modern day things?_

_I'm what came before the modern day wizarding portrait. I'm a copy of the wizard's essence, or a watered down copy of the soul. I am sentient like Hogwarts. I just can't see or hear anything like the portraits of today. The reason I know so much is because I enchanted myself with a connection to both the Hogwarts library and my personal library in this room. Everything written in all of the books of either room is within my mind. So I know all about what the wizarding world has become today and I must say I am rather disappointed._

_They label me as a dark lord and anybody who speaks my family language. I'm rather ashamed at what some of the less intelligent of my house have allowed the Slytherin name to become. A good example is the Riddle boy who proudly claims my heritage when torturing muggles when I have no qualms against muggles. I simply said that we need to spell the families of muggleborns to silence so that our students weren't targeted by those of less intelligence and bigots._

_Now young Potter we need to get moving so Dumbledore doesn't become suspicious at the length of time you are taking. Pick me up and do as I tell you. _

Harry did as he was told and picked up the book.

_In the top right drawer of the desk you found me on you will find the true Slytherin family ring and not the decoy I allowed to be passed down through the ages. Put it on your finger and will it to disappear. You will now be the head of the Slytherin family. This ring has the nice feature of allowing you to store your memories that you want to keep safe in it while projecting false thoughts._

_Cool. How does it work?_

_Do you know what a pensieve is?_

_No._

_A pensieve is a device that allows you to view memories that you have copied from your head. A pensieve allows you to either view the memory from the inside or by holographically projecting it above itself. It's usually recognized as a large bowl with runes that has a silvery mercury like fluid in it._

_Wizards have the ability to expand the inner dimensions of just about anything they want. I expanded the inside of this ring to expand to as much as needed. The inside has the pensieve storage runes along with a few others I designed that allow you to hide your true surface thoughts while projecting false ones. _

_This ring isn't a substitute for occlumency because there are other benefits to that mind art than this device is capable of but it will do until you learn that art. Now enough explanations for now. Go to the trunk you see in the corner and place your ring on the top of it while thinking that you want to take possession of it. _

Harry did as he was instructed and felt the trunk accepting him.

_Now open the trunk and place my sword and basilisk hide battle armor inside. _

Harry looked over and saw an emerald green sword with a slightly curved blade and what looked like flaming green snakes running up and down it. He picked it up and instantly felt it adjust itself to suit him just as Godric's sword did. He placed it in his trunk along with a black suit that looked close to leather but looked form fitting.

_Is it ok if I put Godric's sword in the trunk too?_

_You have Godric's sword?! Then you must be the heir of all four of us! _

_I never asked the hat but were you married to Helga or Rowena?_

_Both._

_Both?!_

_Yes. It was a multiple marriage where both Godric and I were married to both ladies. We were in a polygamous relationship. It was actually quite nice to have a bit of variety, you should try it. _

_Ok… Should I put some of these books in the trunk?_

_There is no need. I can display anything within these books on any of my pages. Now the last thing you should grab is my stave and a wand holster. After you have taken command of the stave think for both it and the trunk to shrink themselves._

_I thought you said I could do wandless magic?_

_You can, but there are some intricate things that require finesse that wandless magic isn't capable of. You won't be able to use your normal wand any longer but we should be able to transfigure a stick to look like it whenever you are forced to use it around others._

Harry did as he was told and stored away his now shrunken trunk in his pocket. He strapped two wand holsters to his arms. He placed his stave in one and now useless phoenix feather wand in the other then thought for both of them to go invisible and they did. He flicked his right wrist and caught his stave in his hand.

_Now go back out into the main chamber and make your way back up into the school. You just say stairs in parseltongue when you get to the entrance into the girl's bathroom and a spiral staircase will appear. You're going to have to play dumb about everything when you are faced with your headmaster. _

_You can talk to me later in your bed but make sure you erect silencing charms and spell your curtains shut._

Harry closed the book and shrunk it down into his pocket with a thought. He made his way back out into the main chamber where Ginny was still unconscious. He levitated her behind himself after retrieving the sorting hat. He and Fawkes made their way out until they reached the blocked tunnel. Fawkes landed on his shoulder and indicated for Harry to grab onto Ginny. When he did Fawkes flame teleported them past the block right behind a startled Ron Weasley.

"Bloody Hell Harry you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry bout that Ron. Fawkes doesn't give much warning."

Harry walked over to the bottom of the entrance tunnel and hissed stairs like he was told. Sure enough stairs in the form of steps with snake railings appeared up the tunnel.

"We'll let Fawkes take Lockhart while I levitate Ginny."

The group made their way back into the bathroom where Harry commanded the entrance to close. Ron took his sister down to the infirmary while Harry went to tell McGonagall what happened. The headmaster ended up showing up and what followed was a basic retelling of what happened. Harry left out about the Horcrux in his scar being destroyed along with anything to do with the sorting hat told him or the hidden chamber within the hidden chamber. Harry was able to avoid eye contact without making it look too suspicious.

When he got back to his dorm that night he spelled the curtains shut and put up silencing charms just as he was told. He filled the journal in on what happened and Salazar began teaching Harry. Harry started off by learning the space expansion charm so that he had more room to practice with inside of his bed curtains. Salazar also taught Harry a notice me not charm that made sure that his roommates wouldn't notice even if they woke up.

Harry learned very quickly that his newly unleashed power caused his spells to be very strong. Harry had several months left until term was over. He spent his days studying to make up for years of dumbing himself down to the level of others. Harry didn't let his newfound abilities show in class right away. He wanted it to be a gradual process. Apparently it did show because McGonagall asked him about it one day. He told her it was in honor of Hermione and she let the matter drop.

Harry's bushy haired best friend was still petrified in the hospital wing. Harry ended up spending most of his days in the hospital wing talking to his best friend. He would study from Salazar with proximity wards in place along with notice me not and silencing charms. Harry knew she couldn't hear him but he still enjoyed talking to her. This event helped him to realize that she was his best friend and not the Weasel.

When the Weasel found out where Harry was spending most of his time he took the chance to take a jab at Hermione every chance he got. Harry began to realize that Ron Weasley was a twat. Harry made frequent trips to the chamber to begin to repair it from it's millennia of being unused. Harry ended up doing a light ritual that Salazar instructed him about. The ritual made it so that Harry only needed a maximum of 2 hours of sleep to feel well rested instead of 6 to 8. It basically allowed him to use his magic in a more efficient way so that it made up for the lack of the rest of the sleep time.

Salazar was concentrating on teaching Harry any spell that he thought would be useful in a fight. Sal (going to shorten it from now on) wanted Harry to be prepared as soon as possible. While theory was an important part to his training Sal refrained from teaching Harry anything beyond the basics until he got down the practical. Harry was taught to speak all of his spells in parseltongue.

Parselmagic was a specialty of Sal's. Harry didn't have to worry about his opponents being able to counter his spell because they knew what he was casting. Parselmagic had different colors from all of the spells that were spoken in Latin. Sal had also "tweaked" all of the Arithmancy on most of his spells so that they worked in a more efficient way. For example, his stunner knocked the victim unconscious until the counter was spoken by the parselmouth caster that stunned the person. Nobody else could wake the stunned person except for the caster.

Harry had asked Sal what good would spells like these be against Voldemort when he spoke parseltongue too.

"_I didn't let that arrogant little twat into my library. I scanned him and was completely disgusted with his mind. I was actually quite sorry that I hadn't taken measures to kill unworthy heirs. So unless he found parselmagic books elsewhere, which is very unlikely, he probably doesn't know many of the variations I made on common battle spells_."

Sal told Harry that he would later teach Harry how to cast silently but it wasn't necessary at the moment. It took more concentration to cast silently and was only really necessary for a parselmouth if they were trying to be stealthy. Sal taught Harry mostly transfiguration, charms, potions, the dark arts, the mind arts, and any type of battle magic with various other subjects strewn in between. Harry's first lecture on the dark arts was rather enlightening.

"_The ministry doesn't want the dark arts taught because they are almost impossible to track and control. The ministry is all about control. If you perform the ritual to cleanse yourself every two months or so then you won't have any negative effects from their use. The reason that most spells are dark is because they channel a lot more power through your body. That power will cause damage that builds up over time to your body. The cleansing ritual actually repairs that damage."_

"_Because you have a mixture of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in your blood it is able to handle the increased power without requiring a cleansing ritual."_

Harry ended up having a run in with the Weasley twins during one of his nightly excursions to the chamber while under his invisibility cloak.

Harry was about to enter the chamber when the twins walked out of one of the girls stalls.

"Hello Harrykins."

"Why are you going into the chamber so often?"

"How do you two know where I'm going and when?"

"We have our ways."

Harry just gave an evil little smirk and before the twins knew what hit them they were both hit with a parsel stunner shot out of each hand. Harry walked up to one of the twins and started using legilimency on him. He found that the twins had a map that allowed them to track everybody in Hogwarts at any time. They were using the map for pranking. Harry went through the twins mind and removed every memory of observing Harry going into the chamber on the map. He was pleased to note that the map had no tracking ability inside the chamber.

Harry repeated the process with the other twin and then disillusioned them. He took the map and levitated the twins back to their dorm. That's how Harry ended up with the valuable little piece of magic called the Marauder's Map. Sal was quite impressed with these Marauder's. Harry ended up carrying the map with him wherever he went along with his invisibility cloak.

Harry had found that his personal objects along with his wand were covered in tracking charms. This included an additional charm than the one the ministry tracked all underage wizards and witches with. Harry transferred all of the charms onto a rock that he kept in his pocket. Anytime he went somewhere he wasn't supposed to he simply left the rock where he was supposed to be.

Harry's education wasn't limited to just one specific area. Sal had Harry taking nutrient and regeneration potions that were repairing the years of abuse and malnutrition he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. Harry was taught how to enchant a wrist band with runes to create a powerful illusion over his body so that it looked like his body wasn't changing more than what it would under normal growth.

In reality he was becoming more muscled, gaining weight, and growing taller. Harry would never be a muscle man build without some serious effort but that was fine with him. His slim toned frame served him well in being fast. He had to be fast with some of the exercises Sal was putting Harry through. He was making Harry dodge all kinds of fast moving enchanted objects.

"_Harry there are four ways that I know of to survive a killing curse. The first is the way you did it. Which I'm sorry to say didn't involve your mother's sacrifice. You survived because my other dumbass heir tried to use you in a ritual to create a Horcrux when he had already cast multiple killing curses in the span of several minutes. That much drainage on his magic in such a short time would have depleted his core enough so that the curse was weak and you were powerful. Your magic was stronger and won out."_

"_The second way is to use either mine or Godric's sword charged with your magic to deflect the curse. The third way is to not be there when it get's to you. This involves either magical travel or dodging. We will study magical travel this summer. Dodging is the preferred method but there is also the fourth way which involves putting something in between you and the curse. There are two ways to do this. Summon something in between or conjure something. It's very distracting if you summon a death eater to take a killing curse meant for you. This also means that your opponent can do the same if they are strong enough. That's why I'll teach you runes to enchant objects to stop your opponents from summoning your friends if they are wearing the enchanted objects."_

Harry was drilled in all of these various tactics of magic. He was taught that conventional dueling was for pussies. He was told that there was no such thing as fighting dirty when it came to survival. Harry wasn't a super warrior after the few months that Sal trained him but he could handle himself pretty well in a fight.

Another aspect of Harry's changed life that he found out about pretty soon was that he no longer felt like he owed any of these sheep anything. The only people he felt even remotely connected to were those who stuck by him while all of the others threw hateful glares at him when they thought he was the evil heir of Slytherin. They all quickly ran right back to him afterwards.

Harry really only cared about a few people, namely Neville, Hermione, and a girl he met named Luna Lovegood. The rest of them could fuck off. Although Harry had decided he would protect some of the hotter girls if it came down to it. Anybody else was on their own. Harry had been discovering that his hormones were increasing and had asked Sal about it.

Apparently the potions were also maturing him at a slightly faster rate. He was noticing hot girls just about everywhere. Harry was told how to brew a vision correction potion because glasses were a liability in a fight so he turned his glasses into plain glass. He was also instructed how to carve runes into them that made him be able to see at night, see if an object had magic on or in it, and see through most solid objects. Harry particularly enjoyed using this feature to see what all of the witches around him were hiding under their robes.

Getting "The Talk" from Salazar Slytherin was a rather interesting affair. Sal freely admitted to being a bit of a perv. He had apparently been very experimental with both of his wives. There were apparently some very interesting sexual actions that parseltongue was good for that Harry just couldn't wait to try out. Sal ended up showing Harry all kinds of sex magic spells.

Sal wanted Harry to practice the spells and suggested he used Hermione. Hermione was completely oblivious to any of her surroundings. The old Harry would have refused outright but the old Harry was dead. He died the day he found out all of the shit Dumbles was doing to him. The new Harry decided to take Sal's suggestions the moment he looked under Hermione's robes.

Harry spent a very good amount of his time in the infirmary with Hermione and had even taken to sleeping snuggled up next to her under his invisibility cloak for the two hours he had to sleep. Being petrified meant that her limbs resisted rapid movement but they were still movable if you knew the right techniques. Sal being the owner of a basilisk instructed Harry how to channel magic into Hermione's joints while incanting a parsel spell to allow him to move her joints. Her soft tissue all moved like normal. It was as if all of her bodily functions just froze.

Begin Smut Scene

Harry cast his strongest notice me not field around the corner of the hospital ward that Hermione was in. He also cast silencing charms and a proximity wards. Madam Pomfrey was already asleep for the night so Harry wasn't too worried.

He looked over his bushy haired friend. He knew Hermione was sensitive about her teeth so he discretely shrunk them for her while she was petrified. Using the methods Sal taught him Harry had long ago straightened her body out so that she was lying flat and straight on the bed instead of in the shocked position clutching the mirror and piece of paper she had been in when she was found.

Harry cast a spell that vanished her cloths to a folded pile beside the bed. He gazed at her nude body admiringly. Hermione had started to develop some rather nice sized breasts that would be quite large by this time next year. Hermione's pussy was trimmed bare of any hair she had started to grow and made Harry's mouth water. He made a rotating gesture with his index finger and Hermione rotated over.

Out of all of the girls currently at Hogwarts Harry thought Hermione had the nicest bum. It was cute and rather tight at the moment. Harry knew that Hermione would notice that she had her hymen when she was petrified and didn't when she was unpetrified should he fuck her vagina so that left few options. He would be having oral sex and sodomizing her.

Harry rotated his friend over and began exploring her front. Harry got his face down into her pussy and began licking it like a starving man. He liked the musky taste and explored between penetrating her with his tongue and licking her clit. Sal had told Harry how to channel magic directly into her clit so that she would orgasm instantly. Harry did it for practice a few times but she wouldn't orgasm in her current state. He spent about 10 minutes exploring her slit with his rapidly vibrating snake like tongue.

Harry took out his cock which was about 6 inches. Harry knew from looking through robes that he was actually rather large for his age. Harry climbed up onto the bed further and straddled Hermione's face. He opened her mouth and slowly stuck his cock in. He couldn't get more than a few inches in but what he did felt wonderful. Harry began thrusting into Hermione's mouth. He built up a pretty good rhythm and then started thrusting harder. Harry cast a throat numbing charm and then began thrusting his cock down Hermione's throat.

It didn't take long for Harry to blow his load down Hermione's throat. Harry pulled his spent cock out of Hermione's mouth after skull fucking her and thrust back in one last time while channeling a cleaning charm through his cock.

One of the really useful things Sal taught Harry in the mind arts was how to control most of his bodily functions through his mind. He learned how to ignore pain completely or in this case make himself hard again almost immediately. Harry flipped Hermione over and started playing with her bum. He spent several minutes kneading Hermione's pale fleshy cheeks.

Harry cast a charm that was designed for sodomizing. It made it so that anything unpleasant was vanished two inches in front of whatever was stuck in the person's ass. It also generated the participant's favorite fragrant during sex. The last feature was a localized pain numbing charm that blocked all pain but no pleasure anywhere around the ass while providing lubrication.

Harry stuck his dick between Hermione's fleshy cheeks and started to put pressure on her anus. It was a tight fit because Hermione was a virgin but Harry didn't have to go particularly slow because of the charm. He finally just had to give a good thrust and his head popped in past her anus. It was the tightest and hottest thing Harry had ever felt. He slowly began to slide in until he was buried to the hilt in Hermione's tight little ass.

Harry suspected that this was the tightest position that could be achieved when butt fucking. Hermione lying completely flat with her legs together while Harry was plastered to her back with his entire 6 inches buried to the hilt up her ass. Harry felt that this was the best moment of his life so far. Harry just laid there atop his best friend balls deep in her ass for about 5 minutes then began thrusting.

The sight of his cock sawing in and out of Hermione's sweet cheeks while her ass hole distended out when he pulled out and went in when he thrust forward was the hottest thing Harry had ever witnessed. Harry could only concentrate on how tight and hot it was as he sawed in and out of her ass for the next 20 minutes. He could feel the walls of Hermione's intestines massaging the length of his cock as he moved in and out. He finally couldn't take it anymore and blew the largest load of cum he had ever spent inside Hermione's rectum.

When Harry released all of the cum he had to give he just collapsed on Hermione's back and fell asleep for two hours. When he awoke he was still semi hard in Hermione's ass. He instantly got hard and butt fucked her again before channeling another cleaning charm through his cock. The next few months for Harry were spent butt fucking and skull fucking Hermione every chance he got. Most of the time when he slept it was with his cock lodged in Hermione's butt.

End Smut Scene

A large reason that Harry spent almost all of Hermione's petrification in the hospital wing other than sex was because he realized that if he thought of it others might too. He realized that others might not leave her vaginal virginity intact like he did.

Harry's instincts proved spot on when he caught the Weasel sneaking into the ward and over to Hermione in the middle of the night. Harry waited to make sure he was right about the Weasel's intent. When the Weasel's cloths were removed that was all of the confirmation he needed.

Ronald Weasley didn't know what hit him. Harry used a charm that Sal taught him that completely cloaked his body in shadow so that he was unrecognizable. All Ron Weasley knew was that he suddenly found himself in a full body bind by a shadowy figure. He was then being taken out to the front of the school. Harry proceeded to conjure an exact replica of their wooden bedposts. They were about 4 inches in diameter. Harry stuck Weasel to the front of the school face first with a severely overpowered sticking charm and proceeded to sodomize the Weasel with the bed post.

Harry had to use the silencing charm because he didn't use any lube and wasn't in the least bit gentle. After four hours of ass fucking the Weasel with the bed post Harry left the post up the bloodied Weasel's rectum and went back to Hermione.

The next morning Harry had the satisfaction of seeing Weasley being laughed at by the whole school while Dumbledore attempted to remove the sticking charm but failed. Harry was satisfied to know that he was slightly more powerful than the old man. In the end they had to cut out the wall around the Weasel and vanish the rock before repairing the wall and taking the Weasel to the hospital wing.

Harry was pretty sure the sticking charm would have worn off after a few days. Apparently the Weasel was too embarrassed to admit what happened and Dumbledore and Snape were too horrified to find out with Legilimency because the full details were never released.

Harry caught another person trying the same thing a few days later. It turned out to be Snape who met the same end. This time Harry cut off one of Snape's testicles before cauterizing the wound with a conjured burning fire poker. Harry was fucking pissed that Snape would rape students. He wondered how many others Snape had done that too and then modified their memories. Harry also cast a permanent impotency curse in parseltongue that only he could reverse so that Snape would never have sex again.

After Snape was found it was apparently deemed not safe to wonder the corridors at night by any other would be rapists. When it came time to unpetrify Hermione Harry was almost sorry to see it happen because he had been having mind blowing sex multiple times a day but he missed his friend.

He was there for her when she woke up. He spent the rest of the day filling her in on what happened. She still had to stay in the hospital wing for another day to recover so Harry snuck down there under his cloak to make sure she was ok.

"Harry you might as well come out because I know you're there."

"How did you know?"

"It's interesting that you should ask."

"I find that I know a lot more than I did before I was petrified. Like the sound of your voice when you moan as you cum"

Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face as she made that statement.

Harry had a horrified expression.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm not sorry that I enjoyed what I did with you but I'm really sorry that I took advantage of you. I will do anything I can to make it up to you."

Harry was terrified that Hermione would now hate him and that he would lose her friendship. He started to get tears in his eyes that he was sure Hermione could see.

"Promise me that you will never take advantage of a girl again without her permission."

"I swear on my magic."

"Good."

Hermione's face split into a wide smile.

"Because I want you to do it again."

Harry had such a shocked look on his face that Hermione just busted up in laughter.

"I don't understand."

"Harry I've been madly in love with you since you saved me from that troll. I recently started wanting to explore sexual areas with you but I didn't think you felt that way about me or any girl yet. I'm not ready to have vaginal sex just yet but when I do I want it to be with you. I don't expect you to be in love with me or even exclusively have sex with me because we're too young but I don't mind doing stuff with you."

Harry took a few moments to recover from his shock.

"Hermione I am finding that I'm in love with you but I'm still young. I'm finding that I might not be a one woman guy. Did you know the founders were polygamous? Both Godric and Salazar were both married to Helga and Rowena."

Hermione appeared shocked at that bit of information.

"How do you know that Harry?"

"That's a conversation to save for a later date. I know this is a lot to ask Hermione but would you exchange oaths to never betray each other. I find that after what happened with my parent's being betrayed a little Slytherin caution never hurt anyone."

Hermione agreed and they exchanged the oaths.

"Hermione Jane Granger I know this isn't exactly romantic but would you do me the honor of becoming one of my future wives?"

Harry pulled out a white gold ring that had a large emerald in the center. It was one of the Slytherin engagement rings that had a shitload of protections on it. Like Harry's ring it had the pensieve feature that would allow for memories to be hidden as well as false ones to be generated. It also had the ability to sense if a curse was coming towards Hermione that she couldn't shield against. If it was harmful and she couldn't shield against it she and anybody she was willingly touching would immediately be transported to the chamber of secrets.

Hermione squealed and jumped Harry kissing him passionately. It was the first kiss they had ever actually had where Hermione was able to reciprocate.

"Yes, yes, yes, Harry I would love to."

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and watched as it resized to fit her.

For the next 40 minutes or so they were involved in some rather passionate sexual actions. They discovered the benefits of the 69 position as well as what it was like to butt fuck when Hermione could move around.

When they were lying cuddled up together in post coital bliss Harry had to ask a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Hermione love how is it that you remember anything from being petrified?"

"I have a theory about that."

Harry had to smile down at the young woman he was in love with because of course she would have a theory.

"The first time you channeled magic into my cunny I became aware of what was happening. At first I was only aware when you were doing something sexual with me but eventually I became aware all the time as time progressed. I think you were channeling more and more magic into me to fight the curse. I think you would have eventually broken the petrification."

"Oh."

Harry didn't know anything to say to that so he settled for a joke.

"Who knew you could fuck away petrification."

"Yeah I'm just glad you were the only one to do the fucking."

"I almost wasn't."

Harry told her about the Weasel and Snape and she was pissed and sickened.

"I don't think we need to be friends with him anymore love."

"I agree Hermione."

"I'm just really glad you're not more pissed off at me."

"I was at first but then I got over it and was just happy you liked me."

"I was feeling pleasure with everything you were doing to me which is surprising when you were fucking my ass."

Harry told her about the charms he used.

"That explains that. I got really turned on by the fact that you were using me whenever you wanted for your personal pleasure. I want you to continue to do that Harry. Whenever you're the least bit horny take me somewhere and bend me over and ram your dick up my ass or skull fuck me."

"Wow I think I'm loving you more and more as time goes on."

The last week of school was spent with Harry and Hermione fucking every chance they got. Harry decided that he really didn't need to wait to have the conversation about what he had discovered now that Hermione had accepted his engagement ring.

Harry took her down into the chamber and showed her everything. Hermione was both extremely shocked and extremely pissed while being a healthy amount of horrified. Harry took her through the ritual to reduce her required sleep time. They made plans to get together during the summer quite often.

In fact there was really no reason they couldn't spend all of their time together. Their rings made it so they could portkey to each other any time they wanted, even through Hogwart's wards. They decided that they would sleep in Hermione's bed at her house in Crawley. Harry would of course use a notice me not charm in case her parents walked in on them. Both their rings were kept invisible at all times except for the few times Harry caught Hermione smiling at it.

Before they left for the summer Harry wanted to complete one more ritual. He took Hermione down into the chamber and called Fawkes.

"I hate to ask this of you Fawkes but I was wondering if you can fill this with your tears?"

Harry held up a several gallon unbreakable container. Harry knew it was highly likely that he would have one or more other wives and he wanted to have the necessary ingredients to take them through the ritual to mix their blood with basilisk venom and phoenix tears.

Fawkes easily filled the container and then flamed away only to return seconds later with an object clutched in each talon. The first object was the sorting hat and the second was the philosopher's stone.

"I thought you might like to know that the old man didn't really destroy the stone. He just told the Flamels that it was destroyed and kept it for himself. I don't think the Flamels were stupid enough after 600 years of living to loan their only stone to Dumbles. I think they had others and just felt it was time to fake their deaths and live in anonymity for a while."

"The old man has been dosing himself with the stone ever since he got it. He was actually clever enough to figure out how to use the stone and how to make more. All you need is a little piece and you can make another. So chip off a little and I'm going to tell you how to make more and use the damn thing."

Harry did as instructed and followed all of the hat's instructions. Soon there were two philosopher's stones sitting before them. Harry listened and followed the instructions while Hermione took detailed notes. When they were done Fawkes flamed the hat and the stone back to Dumble's office.

"Wow do you realize what this means Harry?"

"I can keep fucking your ass forever," Harry answered with a huge smile.

"Ha ha yes that but also we get to spend forever together."

"Sweet deal."

Sal who was an expert at potions and alchemy instructed the couple how to add a small cut piece of the stone into their rings. They enchanted the rings to make the elixir of life in an expanded space inside the band of the ring and inject it directly into their blood streams. They wouldn't use this feature until they were older because their bodies weren't mature yet. This did have the added benefit of allowing them to inject themselves if they were fatally injured to the point that they were near death. The elixir would keep them alive.

They also created another pocket space where they stored some of the phoenix tears to be injected for injuries. Hermione soon had phoenix tears and basilisk venom in her blood so she would be able to learn wandless magic this summer. Harry planned to modify the other Slytherin engagement ring that Helga wore and the Potter ones which Sal assumed were in his vault.

Harry and Hermione ended up sitting in the same train car as Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood. They had ditched the Weasel completely as a friend weeks ago. Harry had used a subtle compulsion charm to associate the shadowy figure who sodomized him with a bedpost with his friendship with himself and Hermione. Dumbles wouldn't notice if he searched the Weasel's head so they were safe.

"So Harry what really happened down in the chamber of secrets? Rumors have been flying around like wild," Susan asked.

"Well Susan we had a fight between Slytherin's snake and mine won."

All the girls laughed because Harry had been blatantly flirting with them all for the entire trip so far. Harry had to admit that an orgy with all of the girls in the compartment with him at this moment would be on the top of his fantasy list.

"Seriously if you want to know what happened it would be easiest to show you."

Harry took out his fake wand and pretended to cast a spell when he actually projected the memory of the chamber from the tip of his ring. In the darkness of the compartment it wasn't possible for the girls to tell that the projection didn't come from his wand tip.

By the time the ring was done with it's projection all of the girls were staring at Harry in awe.

"So let me get this straight. You slew a 60 foot long basilisk that was over a millennia old with a fucking sword?!

"That's exactly right Hannah."

"Wow," all 3 girls who hadn't known the whole story said at the same time.

Luna was the one to break the ice with a question that only Luna would ask with her very open and blunt ways.

"Harry would you demonstrate for me what other uses your snake tongue has?"

Harry just gave the blonde a wide smile and replied, "I'd love to Miss Lovegood."

Begin Smut Scene

With that Harry got down on his knees in front of the blonde who spread her legs wide while scooting her ass forward on the seat and pulling up her skirt. Harry vanished the blonde's panties and proceeded to dive in with his tongue hissing. The girl was writhing around moaning with a huge smile on her face as Harry ate her pussy. The other girls had a clear view of what Harry was doing to the blonde.

Susan and Hannah were shocked by what was going on until Hermione used her fake wand to mask her wandlessly rotating the couple up onto the seat so that Harry was on his back with Luna straddling his face. Hermione proceeded to open Harry's pants and pull them down. The other girls stared hungrily at Harry's erect cock.

Hermione just went down on her betrothed taking him to the back of her throat.

"Hermione how did you get so good at that," Hannah asked.

She pulled off long enough to say, "I've been practicing a lot with Harry."

They were even more shocked when Hermione stood up and vanished her skirt. She then cast her usual charms on herself and proceeded to climb atop Harry's cock. Instead of impaling her tight teen pussy like the other girls probably expected her too she sat on his cock, taking it in her ass.

The other two girls were apparently gaping at her as she started bouncing up and down on Harry's shaft. At the same time Hermione impaled her ass on his cock Harry channeled magic through his tongue directly into Luna's clit. The girl fell off exhausted from her biggest orgasm of her life.

Harry just looked over at the other two girls and asked, "Who's next?"

The two looked at each other and did rock papers scissors. It looked like Hannah won because she ripped off her skirt and straddled Harry's face to get her cunny licked.

Hermione started squeezing down on Harry's cock with her anus. Something she had been getting rather good at lately with all of the practice. She had a look of pure bliss on her face as she seemingly jacked Harry off with the walls of her rectum. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and blew his load deep into Hermione's bowels. The feeling of her most private area being flooded with Harry's seed sent Hermione over the edge and she too fell off with an exhausted happy smile.

Susan looked to Harry's dick then Hermione and decided to ask.

"Hermione didn't that really hurt?"

"Absolutely not. I used a charm that numbs all pain and makes everything clean and fun."

Susan looked like she was having an internal debate before asking, "Could you cast it on me?"

Hermione nodded yes and waited for the girl to remove her skirt before casting the charms.

Susan mounted Harry like Hermione did and slowly impaled herself on his dick. She looked at Hermione in amazement and said, "There's no pain."

"Told you so," the satisfied brunette replied.

At that time Hannah came and fell off Harry's face.

Harry looked at the curvy red haired girl that was impaling her ass on his cock with a look of utter lust.

"Susan I'm sorry but I'm going to ruin you for other men," Harry said in his huskiest voice.

Harry flipped the girl over until he was on top and started thrusting away inside her ass for all he was worth. The other girls watched in fascination as Harry pumped their friend's ass for all it was worth. Again and again Susan was impaled between her cheeks. This continued on for 5 minutes with Susan moaning beneath Harry the whole time.

Harry looked over at Hermione with a look that betrayed the extreme pleasure he was feeling and stated in an even voice, "Hermione love you might want to erect a silencing charm."

Hermione quickly took his advice and just in the nick of time too.

Harry turned Susan's head to the side so that he could look into her eyes. He entered her mind and opened up all of her pleasure receptors while simultaneously thrusting his cock as deep as he could into her asshole and channeling magic directly into her g-spot nerve. The others could practically feel the explosion of magic in the girl as her channels were lit up like a Christmas tree. Susan and Harry both came at the same time with the most intense orgasm of their lives so far. The other 3 girls who had been fingering each other's pussies while watching came from the residual magical explosion in the compartment.

They all collapsed in an exhausted heap after the most satisfying train ride of their lives.

"I think you were right Harry. You have ruined me for other men. This just means you'll have to keep fucking me for the rest of our lives."

Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "I'm sure something can be arranged."

End Smut Scene

About a half hour later when everybody was all cleaned up and chatting about how much fun they just had the door was slammed open by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was standing right in front of the door with his two goons flanking him on either side.

"Well if it isn't Potty and his compartment full of whores."

That was the wrong thing to say. All of the girls who were rather intimately in tune with Harry's magic could feel the sudden change in energy around them. Before Malfoy could even get another word out Harry exploded into action.

He rushed Malfoy and kneed him in the groin so hard that he flew back against the far wall from the compartment. Malfoy's head leaned forward as his breath was knocked out of him from the pain. Harry went to deliver an uppercut that he altered at the last second into a swinging elbow that somehow managed to break Malfoy's nose and dislocate his jaw.

Crabbe and Goyle had just started to pull back their fists to swing at Harry who was in the middle of them when he ducked down by bending his knees so that he was squatting on his haunches. They both hit each other breaking the other's nose while Harry employed a technique of fighting that Salazar had drilled into him for whenever he needed to do something that shouldn't be possible for the human body to do. He channeled magic into his legs and arms and proceeded to grab onto both Crabbe and Goyle's bits. He literally picked them up by their bits until they were about a foot off of the ground and then thrust them face first together and tossed them to the side. The three Slytherins now had matching broken jaws, noses, and bits.

Harry turned around and unzipped his pants while pulling out his cock and proceeded to piss all over the three Slytherins. He then walked back into the compartment and slammed the door shut. He cast the most powerful locking charm he could after which he had doubts that Dumbledore and Voldemort working together could open the door.

The girls in the compartment were staring at Harry in open mouthed shock.

"Wow," all of them said at once.

"That was amazing Harry," they all said at the same time. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing at their use of the exact same sentence at the same time.

"Yeah I'm pretty happy. I think I just ended all 3 of their lines just then. There is no way any of them are reproducing. That makes 4 after Snape."

"That was you?!" Harry just smiled at Susan's exclamation.

"Oh yes. The bastard was intending to rape Hermione."

After getting mutual oaths against betrayal what followed was a long story of what happened with Snape and Weasley.

"Girls I'd like to get to know all 3 of you well this summer. I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with Hermione and I. It will definitely include learning some occlumency if you want to hear more of my story."

"I'd love too Harry," all three said at the same time again.

"You know that's just getting weird." Everybody busted up laughing at Harry's reply.

"I think it will definitely have to involve some bikinis. You girls have already made it so that if I died right now I'd die a very happy man. More fantasies are forming in my head."

The girls all smiled back at Harry and they spent the rest of the trip making plans to get together over the summer.

When the train pulled into the station Harry and the girls all got their things and piled out of the compartment. The trio of Slytherins were gone so they assumed they had managed to limp back to their compartment. Harry had cast a charm on all of the girl's trunks that made them feather light while anybody who wasn't in the know about the magical world would think they weighed 20 pounds. So it was a lot easier for them getting off the train.

After saying goodbye to the girls Harry made his way out into the muggle part of the platform to find his uncle there with his usual pissed off/constipated expression. He followed him to the car in silence and they were soon driving back to privet drive.

"You're aunt Marge will be arriving tomorrow boy to stay for the rest of the summer. I expect you to behave yourself around her and none of your freakishness this summer."

Harry just plastered a fake innocent grin on his face and replied, "Yes uncle Vernon."

Marge Dursley was one of the biggest tormentors for Harry when he was younger. She enjoyed sending her bulldog Ripper after Harry at any opportunity and expected him to just take the bites. They were definitely in for a surprise this summer that was for sure.

When they got back to privet drive Harry immediately made his way up to his room and threw up a muggle aversion ward on his door. Harry stuck his decoy trunk at the foot of his bed that only contained all of the cast off clothes the Dursleys gave him along with anything he didn't care much about. Everything else was in his pocket inside the shrunken multi-compartment trunk he got from Sal.

He took out Sal's journal and started writing.

_Ok I'm home and ready to start learning Sal._

_Ok young heir the first thing we are going to do is start your transportation lessons. Apparition is the ability to step outside of the dimension we live in into one of the other 10 natural dimensions of our universe. Most of these other dimensions allow for much faster travel. You will feel a feeling as if you're being squeezed through a tube but that is normal. _

_Now apparently the art of aparating to a person has long been lost. I suspect it was purposely done so by the ministry because the ministry has a lot of dark old pureblood families. If they wanted to kidnap somebody it wouldn't be very productive for their efforts if somebody could aparate right to the kidnapped person. _

_Now I want you to suffuse your entire body with your magic like I taught you to do in our meditation practice sessions. _

Harry did as he was told and felt that his body was capable of accomplishing any task, and it probably just about was.

_Now concentrate on the thought that there are 11 dimensions or layers of our universe. Will yourself out of ours into another and then concentrate on Hermione and her location. The energy we call magic is pulled from another dimension so use the connection your core has to lead you out of our dimension._

Harry did as he was told and felt himself being squeezed until he was gone from privet drive and reappeared in a brick home in Crawley. Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione standing before him smiling at him.

"Hi love. Learning how to apparate without me I see," Hermione teased with a fake pout.

"Yeah I'm just glad you were alone so I don't have to obliviate anyone."

"Now Mr. Potter you will be teaching me how to apparate right this minute."

"Yes Dear," Harry replied with a smile.

"You know Harry you're making this training thing very easy."

They both just started laughing. The rest of the daylight hours were spent learning how to make portkeys and other forms of magical travel. Like aparating to a person portkeying to a person was a lost art as well that Sal taught the couple. It turned out that enchanting a portkey in parseltongue made sure that the ministry couldn't trace the portkey.

Harry was staying at the Grangers at night with a notice me not charm on just like they had planned. There was an enchanted copy of Harry that was transfigured from one of Dudley's old toys. It would mimic Harry sleeping so that no one was the wiser about his absence.

Harry's first introduction to Emma Granger came in a rather weird way. Harry was using the restroom and hadn't bothered to lock the door because it would look suspicious when he had the charm on him. All of a sudden Hermione's mum walked into the room in a shear teddy that did nothing to hide how hot she was. She was like a 30-ish version of her daughter with all of the curves in all the right places.

If this is what Hermione would look like when she hit her thirties Harry couldn't wait for another 20 or so years to pass. Emma walked over to the toilet and lifted up the back of the teddy as she went to sit down. The only problem with this action is that Harry was currently sitting on the toilet with a major hard on from seeing this sexy woman stroll in basically naked. He managed to slide off the toilet just in time onto the floor beside it.

Harry activated the x ray feature of his glasses and watched through the toilet as Emma proceeded to start peeing and pushing what Harry could not mistake as cum out of her red asshole. Harry was delighted to think that Hermione wasn't the only Granger woman to like getting buggered. Harry watched in delight as Emma finished and wiped herself off before leaving the bathroom.

Harry cleaned up and went back to bed with Hermione where he vigorously buggered the hell out of her ass. They were laying in post-coital bliss when Hermione's curiosity arose.

"Harry love. Not that I don't appreciate a good buggering but what brought that on all of a sudden?"

Harry confessed to what just happened in the bathroom.

"Harry, don't think any less of me but I've been having some rather incestuous thoughts about my parents too."

"Hermione I could never think any less of you. I actually think it's kind of hot."

"Really?! Do you think we should act on these thoughts?"

"Yes and I have a plan," Harry replied with a rather predatory grin.

The next night when they heard the elder Grangers start going at it they made their way into the room under notice me not charms.

Start Smut Scene- Incest

Emma Granger was completely naked on her hands and knees as her husband rode her pussy doggy style. They were a sight to see as Dan's quite large cock slid in and out of that tight channel. Harry and Hermione both watched as the couple fucked for the next five minutes before pulling out to switch holes.

Emma started to lube up her asshole with a tube from the night stand. Harry and Hermione both hit one of the Grangers with a confundus charm and climbed onto the bed. Hermione got into the same position her mother was beside her while Harry climbed up behind Emma while Hermione pulled her dad behind her by his dick.

Harry cast the same charms he used on Hermione on her mother while Hermione did the same thing on herself. The elder Grangers would think they were fucking their spouse when in reality they would be screwing their daughter and future son in law. Being naturally curious after never having fucked a pussy Harry slipped his dick into Emma's pussy. It wasn't as tight as any of the assholes he fucked but it was very nice. He stroked a couple of times and then pulled out. Emma's anus wasn't as tight as Hermione's but she did seem to know how to use it very well. She was tightening her asshole down on Harry as he stroked in and out while thrusting her ass back at him.

Meanwhile right beside them Hermione was taking the largest cock she had ever seen up her tight asshole. She was moaning as her father thrust his eight inch shaft deep into her bowels. The couple was in for a surprise when the elder Grangers started talking.

"Ooh baby your asshole is even tighter than usual," Dan moaned.

"Of course it is daddy, I'm only 13," Emma moaned back.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a bewildered look. Apparently incestuous thoughts ran in the family. Harry continued to thrust into Emma's larger ass but turned her head so he could look into her eyes. He saw Hermione turning her head around to look into her father's eyes as he speared his cock into her small ass. They both used Legilimency to find that the role playing had been going on since the end of last school year.

The role playing alternated nights. One night Emma would play Hermione and the next Dan would play Harry. They apparently knew from letters and seeing the two kids together that there was something special between them. They had been having the hottest sex ever since they started their role playing. Harry and Hermione both stopped their legilimency and looked at each other. They both nodded after agreeing.

They both dropped the confundus spells at the same time while looking their fuck partner in the eye.

"Hi daddy," Hermione said with a smile as Dan continued to pound into her asshole.

"Hello Emma," Harry said with a smile as his cock speared into her ass.

Both adults froze with panic and then looked at was going on beside them. They made as if to stop but Harry and Hermione were having none of that. Hermione used her wandless abilities and the levitation charm (which is basically telekinesis) to keep her father thrusting into her asshole. Harry grabbed onto Emma's hips and thrust into her so hard that she collapsed forward on her stomach. Harry continued to thrust into her so hard that she couldn't get any leverage to dislodge him.

They continued in this fashion for another few minutes until they again looked into their partners eyes.

"Cum in my ass daddy. Your cock feels so good going into my asshole. Fill me up with the same batter that helped create me."

Hermione started squeezing down on her dads cock and channeling magic through her asshole into his cock and balls until he exploded into her bowels, filling them with cum. He collapsed in exhaustion on top of her.

"I would love to call you mum Emma and spear my cock into your asshole. Can I call you mum from now on Emma?"

Harry was pleased to get a small nod from the extremely hot and sex crazed older woman.

"Good. I love fucking your ass mum just as I do fucking your daughters ass at the slightest sign that I'm horny. I fuck your daughter's ass at Hogwarts any time I feel like it. Does that turn you on?"

Harry got a moan from Emma in answer.

"Now hold on mum. I'm going to make you cum really hard while I empty all of my baby batter into your ass."

Harry thrust all the way into his new surrogate mother's asshole and emptied his balls while channeling magic into her g-spot. The woman exploded with cum with squirted out onto the bed. Harry collapsed forward and nibbled on her ear.

End Smut Scene

It was a few minutes before the two elder Grangers found enough strength to ask what was going on.

"Hermione what the hell is going on," Emma asked her daughter in confusion.

Hermione proceeded to tell her mother and father about Harry sleeping with her in her bed under a notice me not charm. She told her about Emma walking in on Harry and then their discussion about what to do about it.

The elder Grangers were shocked but seemed to come to terms with the new reality rather quickly. They all ended up sleeping in the same bed that night. That night would signal a change in the two couple's relationship. They still mostly had sex with each other but it wasn't uncommon to walk into a room in the Granger household where Dan was pounding Hermione's ass or Harry Emma's.

Emma taught Harry the wonders of vaginal sex even though they both preferred anal. Harry and Hermione had decided to wait to break her maiden head on their wedding night because there was a ritual that allowed for the establishment of a mental bond if they waited. Harry ended up enchanting two bracelets for Emma. The first would keep her asshole lubed, numbed against pain, and the other charm to keep everything clean any time she wore it. The second bracelet kept her from getting pregnant without requiring a condom.

She kept the bracelets on pretty much all the time. Wizards could enchant objects to do one or two spells but they wouldn't have bothered with giving them to muggles, even ones in the know. Harry no longer had to sneak around the Granger household because he was welcomed with open arms, and legs in Emma's case. It wasn't your typical mother adopted son relationship but there was definitely a growing love there. Harry enchanted the Granger's wedding rings with portkeys to take them to the chamber along with hidden philosopher's stone jewels to make sure they were safe. They were the same features that were on Hermione's.

The day after he got back from school Harry made a trip to Gringotts while in disguise using powerful glamour charms. He had been coached by Sal on what to do. Harry walked into the bank and up to the head teller. He pushed some magic into his Slytherin head ring and the goblin felt the signature right away.

"I'd like to speak to my account manager right away."

"Yes sir my lord."

Harry was then led into the office of the bank manager director Ragnok.

"Welcome lord Slytherin, what can we do for you today."

"Hello director," Harry replied while giving the former bow that showed respect.

Most purebloods didn't bother with it and treated goblins like shit. Harry thought it was foolish to treat the people who handled your money with any type of disrespect. Ragnok returned the bow and they were seated.

"I have quite a list of things I need to do here today considering this is the first time I've been in to see any type of manager about my accounts."

"Understandable my lord."

"The first thing I'd like to do is see my parent's will and then claim headship over the lines of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Potter."

Ragnok's eyebrows rose betraying his surprise. He snapped his fingers and the will and 4 small boxes appeared.

Harry quickly read over the will and found everything he expected. The will was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. The will explicitly stated that Harry was never to go to the Dursleys. He was to go to a long list of people and then if they weren't able he was to be placed with a suitable family and they were to get a stipend for taking care of Harry. It was a specified amount of 100 galleons a month, which is 500 pounds sterling.

The list is as follows:

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Sirius Black

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagal

Filius Flitwick

Poppy Pomfrey

Pomona Sprout

They explained that if Remus Lupin was allowed then they would place him on there but because of the werewolf laws it would never be allowed. They further explained that if they were dead then it was likely their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them so he would most definitely not be on there.

Harry was smart enough to know that even this information wasn't good enough to free his godfather. If Dumbles wanted him incarcerated and unable to control Harry then he would stay that way. He would have to figure out a way to break him out of Azkaban at a later date. If he tried to do it through legal channels then his godfather would meet with an unfortunate accident.

The rest of the will basically told Harry how much his parents loved him and that they left everything else to him. When he was done reading the will Harry handed it to Ragnok.

"Would you please take a look at this director?"

Ragnok read the will over, growing more enraged the further he read.

"My apologies my lord. Dumbledore used his power as the head of the wizenmagot to seal the will and all of your records. I can have the Dumbledore vaults confiscated and paid to you in recompense but there isn't much else a goblin can do in a situation such as this."

"It's quite alright director. Dumbles has pulled the wool over far more than just the eyes of your people."

Harry got a disturbingly vindictive smile over his face and continued, "Dumbles might actually have done us a favor."

"How so my lord?"

"The will and my documents can only be unsealed by either Dumbles or me. This means that the ministry or anybody else will have no idea that I became legally emancipated the moment I became the head of the Slytherin family. This means that we can keep Dumbles in the dark until his time comes. Trust me when I say that his time will come."

"How very Slytherin of you my lord," Ragnok replied with a feral grin.

Harry then proceeded to open the four boxes and placed a headship ring of each of his families on his finger. After each was accepted they combined with the other rings which allowed for any of the rings to be called forth into visibility with but a thought.

"This also gives you certain legal advantages as you are now legally a pureblood as the head of at least 2 of the founder's lines."

"You are of course right."

Sal had made Harry study pureblood law and what he discovered sickened him. Muggleborns were pretty much wards of the headmaster the moment their parents sent them to Hogwarts. They lost most of their parental rights for their children. As Harry's betrothed Hermione and her parents were automatically protected by his houses and had all the rights and privileges a pureblood did. Harry had to snicker at the thought of a pureblood muggle.

"I would now like to see a listing of my holdings Director."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and five ledgers appeared in front of him to almost immediately combine into one. Harry began inspecting the recent activity and his holdings. He saw that he was now the owner of Hogwarts. He had approximately 10 million galleons in liquid assets. He had a house called Potter Manor that he could access through his Potter ring, Godrics hallow, and several houses throughout the world.

He was particularly interested in a villa in Marseilles, France. Harry noticed that 2000 galleons was being removed from his trust vault at the beginning of the last two years.

"Director Ragnok, do you have any records of who was making these withdrawals?"

He again snapped his fingers and a paper appeared before him.

"It appears a Molly Weasley took the money. I've just had it traced and the money was split between Dumbledore's vault and a vault under the name of Molly Prewitt, which is Weasley's maiden name."

His trust vault contained 10000 galleons and was topped off at the beginning of each school year. Two thousand galleons was just enough that it wouldn't be noticed. They could say it was for school expenses except that Harry's parents paid all of his school fees soon after he was born.

"Could you explain to me director how eligibility of vault access is determined."

"Of course my lord. The magic of the vault key only allows for those who were willingly given the key by the vault owner to remove money to have access to the vaults."

"So the fact that I gave her the key to get some money out for a few small school supplies first year gives her free rain until I remove the key from her possession?"

"Yes my lord."

"Ok. I will get that money back from Dumbledore when I take his vaults at the completion of my revenge. I want the Prewitt vault watched. If either of these two tries to access the vaults to remove unusually large sums freeze the vaults and cut off their access."

"Yes my lord."

"Now I need a way to access money without coming to the bank every time."

Harry was given a wallet and told to put several drops of blood on it which he did.

"That wallet will have whatever amount of cash appear in it that you think of. Think that you want galleons and it will change into a pouch and transport the galleons. It can only be used by you so don't give it to anyone else."

"My last two orders of business are that I need to draw up a blood will and I need to arrange for magical passports that take into account frequent magical travel for myself and my betrothed's family."

A blood will is one that was witnessed by Ragnok and couldn't be falsified or changed without coming directly to Ragnok. It meant Dumbles wouldn't be able to fuck with it or risk being killed by a swarm of goblin warriors. Harry simply left everything to Hermione.

The passports were quickly arranged along with several charmed bracelets that translated just about any language in the world. They would be able to speak the language as if it were their own.

Harry made sure that Ragnok knew to keep sending false bank statements so that Dumbles would intercept them. Harry had figured out that Dumbledore had mail wards on the privet drive house to divert all Gringot's owls to himself. Harry had the self updating ledger in his possession so that he would know the real status of his finances.

Harry made a quick journey down to his vaults to check everything over. He discovered that the founder's vaults mostly held a few artifacts and books. They had been cleaned out by other's founder's descendents long ago. In the Potter vault it was money, artifacts, family heirlooms. A group of the heirlooms that interested him included a half dozen time turners along with all of the research that went into their creation. It seems that the Potters created the first time turner. Harry placed them into his trunk and left the bank. Harry had one more stop in the alley.

He stopped into a shop that could take the basilisk hide that he had rendered down and make it into armor that would stop several killing curses according to Sal. Apparently the rumor that the killing curse was unblockable was perpetuated by the dark purebloods so that their victims would freeze in fear and not even try to block it or fight back.

There was enough hide to make at least 30 suits of full body armor. Harry had them made for Dan, Emma, Hermione, Susan, Hannah, and Luna. He would be using Sal's old armor. Normal clothing could be charmed to grow with the wearer. Magical animal hide was precious and couldn't be charmed to expand. Instead extra material was charmed into an expanded pocket dimension within the clothing so that it would continue to grow as the wearer did. A couple of temperature regulation runes and cleaning runes and the armor would never get too hot or cold and would stay clean.

It didn't take long for the shop owner to make the outfits so Harry was soon teleporting to the Grangers with his packages stored in his trunk. When he got there he presented the three Grangers with the armor. Harry also handed all three of them a bracelet he had enchanted earlier.

"What is this bracelet for Harry," Emma asked.

"It creates an illusion over your armor of whatever clothes you think of. Your armor will clean itself and keep your body temperature regulated to a comfortable level no matter what environment you're in. This means you don't ever need to remove it so it provides maximum protection at all times. It also means you'll never have to by any clothes ever again or wash clothes ever again."

They all put on the black leather looking armor which immediately resized to form tightly to their bodies.

"Wow thank you Harry. I think you should be properly thanked for this present," Emma said with a saucy smile and a husky voice.

"What did you have in mind mum?"

Begin Smut Scene

Emma walked up to Harry and dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached for his fly only to find that he had none because he was wearing his armor. He mentally willed an opening where his crotch was and Emma's hand immediately snaked in and pulled out his hardening cock. The hot older woman leaned forward and engulfed his meat in her hot mouth.

Harry looked over and watched as Hermione did the same thing to her father. Emma reached into Harry's armor and startled massing his balls as she bobbed up and down on his pole. She looked up at him and stared right into his eyes with her brown ones as her lips glided up and down his meat. Harry looked into Emma's eyes and entered her mind. It was very intimate to be in her mind as she sucked his cock. He entered the part of her mind that controlled her pleasure and arousal. He turned up both, making her pussy immediately start dripping with her arousal.

She bobbed faster while slipping a flinger back between his ass cheeks. She began to massage his asshole as she began to deep throat him. Harry couldn't believe it as he felt Emma start to work a finger up his ass while sucking his cock down her throat. She started fingering his asshole in time with her swallowing his pole.

Harry decided to try something he had never attempted before. He pushed all of his thoughts and feelings into her mind so that she experienced what she was doing to him while sucking his cock. This seemed to spire the woman on more as she sped up. It was probably like she was sucking her own cock. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his cock down her throat and let loose a massive load. His orgasm set Emma off and she exploded in her armor.

She pulled off his cock and licked her lips while tucking him back into his armor.

"Mmmm….Harry baby you taste really good. I'm going to have to start using that instead of my coffee creamer."

The recently sated couple looked over as Hermione drank down her father's cum as he blew in her mouth.

"I think I definitely like the effects the armor has on our libido mum."

End Smut Scene

The Grangers were planning on going to France for vacation in a few weeks but Harry convinced them to cancel their tickets and get their money back by offering to take them by portkey. He also offered for them to all stay at the Potter villa in Marseilles. Harry portkeyed to the villa a few days before they were scheduled to arrive to make sure it wasn't in a state of disrepair. What he found was not in his definition of a villa. The place was located near it's own privet beach with about 20 rooms, each with their own bathroom. It was massive and the properties on either side were not very small either.

When Harry had made plans to go to the villa he had sent invitation to Susan, Hannah, and Luna. They all three jumped at the chance. When they all took the portkey and got settled in they spent most of their time on the beach. Harry spent most of his time alternating between training, having sex, and lying on the beach which they decided should be nude.

It wasn't too long until one of their neighbors came over to greet them.

"Hi my name is Fleur Delacour," said the hot blonde while shaking everybody's hands."

Introductions were exchanged.

"Would you like to join us on the beach Fleur," Harry invited.

"I would love too. Let me run back to my house to get a bikini."

"You can if you want but we have decided to let it be a nude beach."

"Ok," replied the French girl.

Harry was laying out in the sand talking with the French girl. He was learning a lot about their culture. They weren't as bigoted in France but they weren't exactly sunshine and roses either. They didn't have the stupid under age magic restrictions that Britain had either. Fleur and Harry were exchanging admiring glances. Harry was pleased to note that Hermione and Fleur were also checking out each other's nude forms. Harry was currently not wearing the illusion to hide his more muscled frame.

"You are all lovers?"

Harry looked at the French girl in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I am part veela. We are creatures of sex and love. I can smell you on each other in ways that indicates you could only be lovers. I can also sense that you four girls are vaginal virgins."

"Yes we are. We know of a ritual that allows for the creation of a mental bond if it's performed during the taking of the maidenhead on the marriage night," Hermione replied.

"Yes this ritual is well known among veela. I have remained a vaginal virgin for the same purpose. I do find that I like oral and anal sex quite a bit anyway."

Hermione responded with a smile, "I agree."

Hermione apparently caught Fleur glancing at Harry's dick again because she said, "You can touch it you know. None of us mind."

Begin Smut Scene

Fleur apparently took Hermione's permission to heart because the blonde veela bent over and took Harry's cock into her mouth. Harry had read about veela and he couldn't help thinking that the books didn't do them justice.

Fleur was deep throating his cock while swallowing. Her throat muscles were milking Harry's length. Harry knew he was in heaven when he looked down to see Hermione sucking on his balls. Harry looked over at the other 4 people that were with them on the beach.

Emma was bouncing up and down on Dan's cock while watching Harry get a double blowjob. Emma locked eyes with him and gave him a sultry smile. Harry looked over at Hannah, Susan, and Luna to see them in a triangle of sorts licking each other's pussies.

Harry's attention was drawn to the arrival of Harry's latest guest, Neville Longbottom. Harry had invited his newly discovered god brother after the will reading. Neville appeared to be in a state of shock at the scene going on before him. He didn't get much time to process the scene either before Luna, Hannah, and Susan pounced on him. Before he knew it his clothes were off and he had female hands exploring his body while their mouths were all over his bits.

Harry's attention was brought back to his own female companions as Fleur got up and crawled over on all fours to the nearest beach towel. The hot blonde looked over her shoulder at Harry while reaching back and spreading her ass cheeks. Harry didn't need any more invitation as he knee walked up behind the hot older girl. He quickly cast the usual charms and slid into the tightest ass that he had yet to experience.

For the next ten minutes Harry learned what it truly meant to have sex with a veela. Hermione crawled underneath Fleur and the girls did a 69 position while Harry fucked Fleur's ass. Every few minutes Hermione pulled his cock out of Fleur's ass and sucked him deep (that charm keeps it clean). After another 5 minutes of thrusting into the tight asshole of the French witch Fleur seemed to channel magic into Harry's cock through her ass while she did the same with Hermione's clit. At the same time Hermione attacked Fleur's clit while slipping a finger up Harry's asshole to massage his prostate. They all came with a mind shattering orgasm. Harry completely emptied his load into Fleur and then pulled out. Harry watched as Fleur turned around and cleaned off his cock while Hermione got behind Fleur and lapped his cum out of Fleur's asshole.

The other group had apparently already finished because they were all watching them with smiles.

"Welcome to villa la Potter Neville."

End Smut Scene

A few days after Neville arrived at the villa Harry was taking his daily stroll around privet drive. He had to make it look like he was still there. Harry was half tempted to use magic on the Dursleys and Marge because they were seriously getting on his nerves. Marge's comments about his parents were putting a strain on even Harry's occlumency induced calmness. He had already spells all 4 Dursleys so that they would never be able to have children.

Harry was strolling past some bushes when a shaggy black dog that looked like a grim walked out. It was wagging it's tail as it walked up to Harry and started licking his hand. He began petting the dog while he mentally activated the magic seeing feature of his glasses.

Harry's godfather had just recently escaped from Azkaban and he was hoping he would run into him. Fudge and the rest of the ministry were hunting down Sirius Black with all of their resources. Just as Harry suspected the dog was an animagus. Harry knew that black was an animagus from the journal's he had found in his vault. His parents had charmed most of their valuables and heirlooms to be magically transported out in the event the house was destroyed. Unfortunately the transportation spell didn't work on living matter so his parents couldn't use it to escape.

Harry had only gotten the journals a few days ago but Sal had shared a variation of the spell that he used to link all books in the Hogwart's library with him. It was one of the reasons that the founders were so successful. The spell allowed the caster to absorb the contents of a book within a few minutes and use the knowledge if they were an accomplished occlumens.

"Hello Padfoot. Prison hasn't treated you well."

The dog got a look that Harry could only interpret as startled for a dog and appeared ready to bolt.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't betray my parents. I'm going to help you out."

Harry wandlessly conjured a collar after making sure nobody was looking. He enchanted it as a portkey to the villa in France and slipped it onto his godfather.

"This collar is a portkey that will take you to Potter villa in France. The British ministry of magic has no jurisdiction there and the wards are rather severe."

Harry had upgraded the wards with a parsel ward that Sal taught him. It basically worked as a variation of the fidelus. It didn't require a secret keeper but it wouldn't allow anybody to find the residence if they meant any harm to any of the residents. If they somehow managed to still find it there were other more vindictive wards that would stop would be attackers. Harry had erected similar wards for the Granger residence and some of his other friends.

"Now go walk into those bushes and think there's no place like home."

Sirius did as he was told while Harry slowly continued his circuit of privet drive before he portkeyed himself to his French villa.

There was a long reunion where Sirius filled Harry in on what really happened that night. Apparently Pettigrew was alive and staying with Ron Weasley as the rat Scabbers. Harry and Hermione were quite shocked by this revelation. Harry had only just gotten the Marauder's map at the end of the year and had never used it near Gryffindor tower so that the twins didn't see him with it.

Harry brewed up restoration potions for his godfather and set him up with a new ward robe. Harry went to Gringotts in London and used his authority as Sirius' heir to have the entire Black accounts, about 5 million galleons, transferred to a French branch of Gringotts. Harry then went on a stealth mission to the burrow to retrieve Pettigrew. It wasn't hard to do it all. He had never been removed from the wards after the time he spent there last year.

He simply flew up to Ron's window on his nimbus with his invisibility cloak on and snatched the rat after stunning him and putting a sleeping spell on Ron. Harry invited several French ministry officials over where they reviewed memories of the incident and then Pettigrew was questioned under Veritruserum. With the evidence shown Sirius was granted asylum in France. He was never even charged with a crime let alone convicted.

Pettigrew was placed in a French prison after being convicted and sentenced to a life sentence. His cell was warded against animagus transformation. All of this was done without ever informing the British ministry. A much healthier and recovering Sirius approached Harry a few weeks after he arrived at the villa about a matter he really wanted dealt with.

"Harry I was wondering if you could allow me to bring my cousin Andromeda and her family to the villa to explain things to them. Andy would have taken me in while I was on the run but I knew her place was probably being watched."

"Sure Sirius. I'll make arrangements soon."

The reunion between Andy and her favorite cousin Sirius was a happy affair. It was quite surprising when they found out that Andy's daughter Nymphadora Tonks, or Tonks as she went by, was just finishing up her first year of Auror school. She decided to give Sirius the benefit of the doubt until she saw the evidence after talking to her mother.

Harry's first real discussion with Tonks was a rather funny one. Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks had yet to see the residents of the villa on the beach so had no idea of the sexual couplings that routinely went on between everyone.

"Wotcher Harry, Hermione. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Hi Tonks," they both replied.

"So where did you here this stuff about me?"

"I was in seventh year when you were in first year."

"I'm shocked. I'm certain I would remember seeing somebody as hot as you," was Harry's response with a grin.

Tonks returned the grin but with an added ferocity.

"Well I can be rather inconspicuous when I want to be."

Tonks all of a sudden changed into an exact copy of Hermione which left Harry and Hermione with shocked expressions.

"How did you do that," Hermione asked.

"I'm a metamorphagus," Tonks replied as she changed back.

"So what exactly did you hear about me?"

"That you're really good with your wand," Tonks replied with a suggestive smile while squeezing his cock.

"Oh trust me he is very good with his wand," Hermione responded with a smile.

"Would you like to see how good," Harry asked.

Tonks was used to flirting with people and having them back down when they realized how better she was at it. She figured that this was the same situation so pressed even further.

Tonks walked right up to Harry and whispered into his ear, "I'd love to."

She also squeezed his bum while she was leaning against him.

Begin Smut Scene

Before Tonks realized what was happening her clothes were vanished and she had Harry's head between her legs licking her snatch while Hermione was kissing her. Harry was using his parseltongue talents to quickly bring Tonks to orgasm. It wasn't even a minute before he was channeling magic into her clit and her smooth white thighs were clamping down on his head as she moaned in pleasure while cumming onto Harry's face.

"That was fantastic Harry. How did you do that?"

"Parselmouthes are considered dark because the purebloods are jealous of their oral talents," Harry made up on the fly while grinning.

"Come here big boy," Tonks replied while grinning and pulling him up her body by his now erect cock.

They exchanged a sultry kiss before she guided him into her warm pussy. This is only the second pussy that Harry had ever been in and he would have to say that it was very nice. Tonks used her metamorph muscle control to milk Harry's cock as he stroked in and out of her.

Tonks pulled Hermione by her thighs until the brunettes pussy was positioned over the pink haired witch's mouth. Tonks then elongated her tongue and proceeded to lick Hermione's pussy for all she was worth. After a few minutes of stroking into the older woman Harry pulled out and cast the normal charms on Tonks.

He positioned himself at Tonks anus and slid on in before Tonks even knew what was happening. She just kept on licking Hermione's pussy for a few minutes while Harry stroked into her ass. Soon though Tonks did some very acrobatic moves that Harry wasn't sure she could accomplish if she didn't have such good control over her muscles and she was on all fours with Harry buried to the hilt in her ass.

All of a sudden Harry felt some of Tonks muscles shifting and looked down to see that her pussy had been replaced with a penis that had no balls. Tonks then pulled Hermione back by her thighs and prepared to thrust into her pussy. Hermione quickly stopped her and repositioned her at her asshole.

For the next few minutes Harry thrust into Tonks tight asshole as she did the same to Hermione. Soon Harry couldn't take it anymore and blew his load into Tonks asshole. Tonks felt his hot seed filling her rectum and it set her off so that she started blowing her girl cum (it's still eggs and not sperm) into Hermione's ass. This in turn set Hermione off who exploded in orgasm. They collapsed forward with Harry still buried in Tonks' ass who was still buried in Hermione's.

After a few minutes Tonks used her muscles to push Harry's flaccid cock out of her ass before she slid out between Harry and Hermione. Harry was about to move off of Hermione before he felt Tonks arm on his shoulder gently signaling him not to get up.

"Not yet big boy. You fucked my ass now I'm going to return the favor."

Harry just decided to go with it as he felt Tonks tonguing his asshole and jerking his quickly hardening cock. Soon he felt Tonks slipping her hard cock in his backdoor after he quickly cast the charms on himself. Hermione got back into the action now that they were on all fours again. She slid underneath Harry and pulled his cock back into her asshole.

This was by far the most heightened state Harry had ever experienced sexually. He was being penetrated anally by a still very feminine Tonks while he was thrusting into Hermione's tight back door. He could smell both of their feminine scents and feel Tonks breasts sliding up and down his back as she thrust into him.

After a few minutes of Tonks' cock massaging his prostate Harry couldn't take it any more and started spewing an even larger load into Hermione's anus. When Tonks felt his anus clamping down on her cock she started spewing into his ass too. Feeling her warm girl cum being injected into his ass drove Harry even more wild as he thrust violently into Hermione's ass which set her off and caused his ass to tighten down on Tonks even more. They fed off each other's orgasms for the next few minutes until they collapsed in exhaustion.

"My god. That has to be the best orgasm I've ever had in my entire life," Harry said as he laid in between the two slowly recovering females.

"I agree Harry," Tonks replied,

"Same here," Hermione said.

End Smut Scene

Harry later learned that Tonks still had her maiden head intact because she could morph it out of the way. He also learned that the flesh changes on the surface were only superficial; all internal organs remained the same.

The relationship dynamics at the villa seemed to stabilize after that event. Susan, Hannah, and Luna seemed to stay with Neville. Dan and Emma were of course together while Andy and Sirius occasionally demonstrated just how close of cousins they were with Ted. Sirius was getting back to his old ways by going out and meeting French women.

Fleur, Hermione, and Nym (as Harry finally got her to let him call her) were now pretty much staying with Harry. That didn't mean that there weren't occasional intermingling between the groups but that was the way it was for the most part. Harry was actually rather relieved. His bits were sore and he was barely firing anything by the time the three women finished with him. He finally had to go to Sal with his problem to see if he had a solution.

"Ah yes my young heir. Helga and Rowena were as you would call them today nymphomaniacs. I invented a potion that will completely heal your equipment and increase the amount of sperm you produce. You will have no trouble keeping up with even a higher number of ladies."

Sal was a lifesaver. The potion worked just as he said. Harry's training was going a lot better now that he had Sirius and Tonks there because Sirius was a former auror while Tonks was currently a trainee. They were able to help him correct some minor things in his dueling technique. Harry soon discovered after a conversation with Tonks that he was also a metamorphagus. He had made his hair grow back overnight after his aunt butchered it. Tonks of course was ecstatic and took it upon herself to train him.

Harry took Hermione, Tonks, and Fleur with him to see all of his properties around the world. They visited Potter Manor in Britain, Lily's place in Colorado Springs in the United States, James Hideaway in Egypt, and many other houses he owned. All of the properties seemed to be in very good shape because several had house elves who traveled to the other properties to maintain them.

Harry took his godfather's example to heart and moved 2 million galleons of his gold to the French branch of Gringotts. He also placed over 20 stashes of 20,000 pounds sterling in mundane banks all over the world. He didn't want to take the chance of having to flee Britain with nothing to his name. All of the wards on the properties he owned were upgraded.

Harry also had been using the book absorption charm to study the sciences of engineering and physics in an effort to get a better understanding of what exactly magic was. From his studies he was coming to consider the idea that what wizard kind was capable of wasn't really magic. He didn't know what it was yet but it obeyed to strict a set of rules to be the definition of magic.

One interesting thing Harry found out was that there wasn't any conflict between magic and electricity. He knew this by one of his favorite battle magic spells. It allowed the caster to shoot a lightning bolt out of their wand (or in Harry's case his hand). This spell wouldn't work if there was a conflict between magic and electricity. Harry suspected that wizards had no clue that what traveled through muggle power lines was the same as the lightning from the sky with just a different level of power.

Harry got this suspicion by the curriculum from muggle studies. Most pureblood wizards couldn't even pronounce electricity correctly. Pureblood wizards are the ones given the jobs in the ministry that would be in charge of researching such things. It was not a system based on ability but ancestry.

Harry finally was able to figure out what the problem was by hooking up some shielded voltage meters to appliances just before magic was cast around them. The readings showed that just before the electronics burnt out there was a massive surge in power through the electronics. The surge was way more than the power conduits could handle.

The shielding was accomplished by wards that were used in ritual rooms. Rituals couldn't have any outside magic disturbing them or something could go horribly wrong. These isolation wards, as they were called, cordoned off a section of space so that no magic flowed between the inside and the outside of the wards.

Judging from the results of the test Harry deemed that the principle of induction applied with whatever energy magic was. It induced a massive amount of power on the circuits of the electronics until they burnt out. The solution to the problem was rather simple. The electronics could be surrounded by isolation wards. The power surge was only induced by rapidly changing magical fields so the field inside of the isolation wards would remain at a barely noticeable level as it did when there wasn't an active magic manipulator in the area.

This brought up another problem though, the power source. Batteries could be used but they would be rather inconvenient. If you were to run power lines into a highly active magical area like Diagon Alley the lines would have to be shielded. You could also have isolated rooms for magic use in a muggle area. The best solution turned out to come from the lighting spell. Harry and his girls tweaked the arithmetical formula of the spell to tone down the power. They were able to make it so that the power was stepped down so that they could power the electronic devices with magic.

Harry and the girls saw many applications for magic mixed with muggle technology. Harry commissioned Sirius, Andy, Ted, Dan, and Emma to start assembling the infrastructure for a new company called Potter Inc. They were going to be selling this new breed of technology to both the wizarding and mundane worlds. They could claim that the technology was advanced and proprietary so that the name magic would never have to be said.

All of the technology would be enchanted with runes that would concentrate a reductor into the device should somebody try to decipher the design or use it for harmful unintended purposes. Unfortunately the company couldn't go into business until after Dumbles and Riddle were dealt with because they would go after Harry right away.

The political climate in Britain would also have to be altered before magical products could be sold to muggles. The rest of the magical world was far ahead of magical Britain. A product that would be a high seller was one that would come out of the medical division headed by Dan and Emma. The two were quickly able to use their chemistry knowledge to figure out a way to turn potions into pill form.

Many of the potions of the magical world would cure most of the mundane illnesses in the world today. Cancer was quite simple to cure but most of wizard kind would never consent to helping muggles. Harry had plenty of capital to get the business up and running and start manufacturing products.

By the time the summer was over and it was time to head back for their third year Harry and Hermione were rather relieved because of how busy they had been that summer. Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville, Hannah, and Luna were sharing a compartment on the train ride back to school.

"Was that Remus Lupin that we saw sitting in the compartment with the Weasel Harry," Neville asked.

"Yeah it was. We can't contact him until after this year is over. Dumbles is most likely using him to manipulate me in some manor and is probably keeping a close eye on him. He will probably discard him after the year is over and we can approach him then," Harry replied.

Just then they were interrupted by the train stopping and the lights going out. They all began to feel an ice cold feeling and a feeling of dread trying to assault all of their occlumency shields.

"You reckon it's dementors guys," Susan asked.

Harry and Neville nodded in confirmation.

"When they come we'll use the soul compressor curse," Harry told the others.

They had all been studying soul magic from Sal this summer after Harry explained about the Horcruxes to everyone. The soul compressor curse massively compressed the soul of the target until it was released very rapidly. The soul then rapidly expanded like a spring and kept on going until it ripped itself apart. It would probably eventually reconstitute itself but by then it will have already moved on to the other side of the veil.

The dementors were nothing but a creature that contained a massive amount of captured souls with an extreme thirst for more. Sal assured them this curse would work on the creatures. Again the purebloods controlling the ministry didn't want anyone to think their creatures were killable. They would lose too much power if their dogs were killed.

The instant the bony hand was at the compartment door all of the wands in the compartment were aimed at the opening. The moment the creature stepped into the door it was hit with multiple blue curses that caused it compress and then rapidly expand until it exploded with a huge release of magical energy and a horrific scream.

All of the other dementors took off when they felt one of their number be destroyed for the first time in over a millennia. The train ride progressed on from there with thankfully no visits form Malfoy. Harry was sure the little shit was scared of him as he should be. Harry was going to hit the little shit with an impotence curse in parseltongue so that he could never touch a woman again.

When Harry and the others were seated and the welcoming feast was over Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. He arrived to see the old man and Snape sitting there.

"Would you care to explain to me what happened with Mr. Malfoy on the train at the end of last year Harry?"

Harry just looked at Dumbledore with a calm face while project the thoughts of total hatred for the word mudblood.

"I refuse to have the word mudblood spoken in my presence anymore."

"Just because you are rutting with Granger doesn't give you the right to assault any student you feel like," Snape broke in with a sneer.

"My mother was a muggleborn Snape," Harry returned with a sneer that Salazar Slytherin himself had coached Harry on.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to serve detention for the next two months with Severus Harry and that is Professor Snape."

"I will call him by professor when he starts to act like one. What punishment did Malfoy and his goons receive?"

"Given the severity of their injuries they are receiving none," Dumbledore replied in what he thought was a grandfather like tone.

"Then I refuse to serve any punishment either headmaster."

Harry was projecting the thoughts of a teenager who is tired of being pushed around and treated like shit. Sal taught him that a little bit of misdirection will serve well to hide his true actions. Dumbledore would be so focused on what brought out Harry's rebelliousness that he wouldn't look at Harry's other actions.

"Just as arrogant as your father Potter," Snape broke in.

"Headmaster I recommend he be expelled."

"I'm sure the daily prophet would love to hear that the boy-who-lived was expelled for a school fight you piece of shit."

Dumbledore appeared to try to change tactics because he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this line of discussion.

"Harry I want you to take divinations this semester."

Harry had signed up for Arithmancy, runes, and care of magical creatures for his electives and convinced Hermione to do the same. He had no intention of taking the filth that was divination. He suspected the headmaster wanted Harry to believe in the subject for when he told him the prophecy as his trump card to get Harry to listen to him.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I won't take the class and you can't make me."

"You are signed up for the class Harry my boy. I believe it is for the greater good."

"How exactly is my taking divination for the greater good sir?"

"I'm afraid that you are too young to understand my boy."

"Then I'm afraid that I'm then too young to take the course headmaster."

"Now if you'll excuse me headmaster I have classes in the morning."

Harry stood up and walked towards the door. Just before he got to the door he turned towards Dumbledore and nodded while saying, "Headmaster."

Harry then nodded towards Snape and said, "Greasy Bastard," with a smirk. Harry then walked out of the door and closed it while listening to the sweet sounds of Snape throwing a temper tantrum. It appears that Sirius is about to get a new patronus memory Harry couldn't help but muse to himself.

The tone for the rest of third year was set by that meeting. Dumbledore kept on trying to get Harry to attend divinations class but he kept refusing. Dumbledore even tried to involve McGonagal.

"Mr. Potter I understand you refuse to listen to the headmaster when he suggested you take divination. I would think you would listen to his valuable advice when he gives it."

"Professor I am sorry that you have the habit of believing a story without getting both sides of it."

Before she could even express her outrage he continued on.

"Advice is only valuable if it is asked for. He didn't even advise me. He ordered me to take the class and I refused."

"As for the Headmaster's judgment many of his claims and decisions are seriously flawed."

"Professor Dumbledore claims that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. If that were true could you explain to me why I've faced some form of Lord Voldemort the last two years I've attended."

Harry ignored her flinch at Riddle's made up name and continued on.

"The headmaster placed me with the Dursleys and continues to send me back there every summer. I was beaten on an almost daily basis for the first 10 or so years of my life that I can remember. I was kept in a cupboard under their stairs for days on end without food, water, or a toilet. I thought my name was freak or boy until I started attending muggle primary school and found out it was Harry. I thought my parents were drunks who died in a car crash that gave me my scar until I started at Hogwarts."

McGonagal started off with a horrified expression and ended at tears by the end of Harry's words.

"If you think I will continue to trust the judgment of the person who put me through all that just because he acts all nice then you're judgment is seriously questionable as well."

Harry left her office after that. From what he could tell McGonagal wasn't speaking to Dumbledore after that unless it was required for school. McGonagal certainly seemed to cut Harry a lot more slack. Harry was now tied for Hermione for top of their class. They were closely followed by Susan, Neville, and Hannah.

Harry and Hermione were actually working on sixth year theory by halfway through their third year. They had already read all of the books but they were going through and doing all of the work that they had managed to obtain from memories of Tonks'.

The pink haired metamorph and Fleur were actually portkeying into the chamber of secrets every night to sleep with Harry and Hermione. Fleur had to take a broom under an invisibility spell outside the Beauxbatons wards to activate the portkey but it wasn't too difficult.

Harry was keeping up with the set up of his new company. They had managed to set up offices in all of the major countries. Harry wanted the one in the United States set up in Colorado Springs near his house because he liked the area. Getting permits for that turned out to be very difficult so they settled for an abandoned nuclear facility about 15 minutes drive away. That was slated as both an office and a testing ground. They were doing their research and testing in France and the US so that the bigoted politics in magical Britain didn't interfere.

The factories were going to be manned by werewolves, muggleborns, and half bloods that were driven out of magical Britain due to bigotry. Harry was having them all swear magical oaths against betraying or harming the company.

There were quite a few products that were already being designed for mass production. The first of which was the pills to cure most illnesses. There was also a power cell package that was being designed to modify most cars to run off of electricity generated by the modified version of the lightning spell. The company also had a division dedicated to growing cheap foods through the use of herbology spells that would accelerate the growth a lot.

Another division would build houses at a factory and transport them anywhere in the world. The houses would actually be built from permanently conjured materials and then assembled by house elves who were paid. The house elves could assemble something faster than any other race that Harry knew of. The transportation of the homes would be accomplished by a special vehicle. This vehicle would actually be called a grav transport to the public.

The public would think it was accomplished by anti gravity technology but in reality it was just an illusion to mask the fact that the house was transported by a team of house elves "popping" it in. Anti grav transportation was within Potter Inc. technological capabilities but it was easier to use the house elf teams.

Ever since Harry started to suspect that magic was actually just an advanced form of science Harry had been fascinated and loving science. He found that the theoretical particle that carried the force of gravity called the graviton was actually manipulated by the levitation spell. Harry was finding out all kinds of interesting things by replacing the materials that mundane sensors were made out of with magical materials.

There possible technologies were infinite with things like the space expansion charm and the shrinking and enlarging charm. Harry was determined not to get involved in the building of military technology to be used against other countries. He figured it was best not to get involved.

Harry's goals for Potter Inc. were to increase the quality of life of everybody on the planet while making a tidy profit. Things like disease, starvation, and homelessness would hopefully be a thing of the past once Potter Inc. went into business.

Third year was also spent tracking down the Horcruxes. Harry had his people out discretely finding everything on Riddle that they could. The orphanage in which Riddle grew up was a dead end because there was nothing in the building. Harry had the kids that grew up with Riddle tracked down. It turns out Riddle was a nasty piece of work even as a child.

There were incidents involving people turning up hurt without any explanation. There was also an incident where Riddle took two kids into a cave and they came back out never the same. Harry went to check the cave with Hermione, Nym, and Fleur as backup.

They arrived on the cliff over the cave. Harry and Nym both pulled out identical Nimbus 2000s. Hermione climbed on behind Harry while Fleur climbed on behind Nym and they floated down to the cave entrance. Sal had drilled into them ward detection and many arcane types of dark magic so that they could detect it and defeat it. The three ladies pulled out a charmed pair of glasses similar to Harry's and put them on so they could see the magic.

"From the runes I would say it is a ward that only opens an archway if you put blood on it," Fleur commented.

"I'd have to agree," Hermione agreed with her.

"Accio fish," Harry intoned.

A large fish came flying towards Harry's hand but he whipped it around at the last second and smashed it against the wall where it's carcass exploded with blood.

"Not very pretty but the dumb tosser didn't specify human blood," Harry replied at the girl's incredulous looks.

They went through the archway that opened up and all of them immediately stopped and stared in shock. They were in an obviously expanded cavern with a lake with a small glowing green island in the middle. Their glasses allowed them to see through the darkness pretty well but the magic detection figure painted a gruesome sight.

"Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?!" Nym exclaimed.

"If you think it's thousands of inferi floating in a lake then yes," Hermione replied.

"Not only that but there is a motion ward on the surface of the lake that activates something if the water is disturbed. I'm guessing by the presence of the inferi that that is what is activated," Hermione said.

"Remember, if they attack we use Fiendyfire," Harry told them all.

The magical fire was not to be used unless you were a very accomplished occlumens. Without the mental control such a person possesses the fire would likely kill the caster.

Harry and the girls started walking around the perimeter of the lake until they spotted a suspended chain hidden beneath an invisibility charm. Harry started to pull the chain until it kept going on it's own. Soon a rowboat rose out of the water.

"Alright girls, I'm at least the same power level as Riddle and I'm suspecting that boats enchanted to measure power levels so you will stay here for now and provide cover."

The girls knew Harry was in charge if they wanted to continue being informed of these missions so there were no objections. Harry stepped onto the boat and was soon on the small island. Harry walked over to a basin in the center of the island where there was a bowl filled with a green glowing potion. Harry saw a ward protecting the bowl. Harry conjured a cup and it passed through the barrier and allowed him to scoop up some of the potion.

He examined the mixture and determined that it was some type of potion that would weaken anybody but Riddle because of a blood personalization. Harry pulled out a band that he had enchanted for the very purpose of Horcrux hunting and slipped it onto his wrist. Each living being had a soul. Each soul had a unique signature or frequency that in wizards was referred to as their magical signature. This band temporarily altered Harry's magical signature to match that of Riddle's.

Harry slipped his hand through the barrier and pulled out the locket within. A quick charm determined that it wasn't a Horcrux but there would be time for that later. With the band still on Harry quickly got back into the boat and was soon back on the shore. He and the girls quickly made their way back over to the arch and passed through.

They were soon back in the chamber where they examined the locket and found a note inside saying that somebody had already got the locket first and destroyed it. Judging from the initials given it was a Black. Harry took the note to Sirius who confirmed that it was his brother's hand writing.

Sirius took the group to his ancestral home in London where they searched until they found the locket in the drawing room cabinet. It was Sal's old locket and was definitely a Horcrux. They easily disposed of the soul container with some stored basilisk venom.

The next soul piece they found was located in the room of requirement at Hogwarts. The castle simply told Harry where the highest concentration of dark magic in the school was when he asked. It turned out to be Rowena's diadem that met the same fate as the locket.

The next bit of soul was found to be in the decoy Slytherin family ring hidden in the house of Riddles maternal grandfather. After it's destruction a dead end was hit in the Horcrux search until Harry summoned fox and the sorting hat to see if the old man had any clues.

"Snape told the old man that Riddle entrusted the Lestranges with Hufflepuff's cup to place in their family vault. The old man also suspects that Riddle made his familiar, a snake he calls Nagini, into a Horcrux. You should also know that the Triwizard Tournament is being held here next year and Dumbles intends to see that you're entered. He suspects that if he doesn't already Riddle will soon have the information and make a bid to get his body back in some ritual involving you."

"Thanks again for the information sorting hat."

"It's no problem. I was created by your ancestors to serve their line and their students."

Harry was able to bribe an official in the ministry into letting him see the Lestrange will and found that their beneficiary in the event of their death was Lord Black. This was written when Sirius' father was still alive. So if the three surviving Lestrange's were killed Sirius would gain control of their vault.

Harry suspected that it would be easier to kill the three in Azkaban than convince the Goblins to let him into their vault. It turned out not to be too difficult to accomplish the triple assassination. Harry enchanted three snitches to home into the magical signatures of all 3. The signatures were obtained from records at the ministry from when they were convicted and sentenced. These were again obtained through bribes.

The snitches each contained an expanded space containing a muggle grenade that was charmed to detonate on impact. A snitch wasn't considered enough of a threat to be detected by the wards of Azkaban. Just like that Sirius became the owner of all of the Lestrange assets, including the Horcrux. The ministry couldn't figure out why all 3 Lestranges died in an explosion that wasn't caused by magic.

The only other thing of interest that happened during third year is that the dementors tried to attack Harry by swarming him during a quidditch game. He was at high enough of an altitude that nobody could see him with all of the rain. Harry simply killed a few dementors with the soul compression curse before the rest fled in terror if they could feel emotions. He ended up winning the quidditch cup for the second year in a row.

Harry's potions grade was the worst in their grade. His scores in every other class he attended were outstanding, only matched by Hermione. Harry wasn't too concerned though because he had the knowledge that he would get to murder Snape one day soon. The actual grades in classes had no bearing except when it came to class ranking. Harry still tied for first because of the fact that the other students didn't come anywhere close to combined outstandings in all other classes than potions.

Lupin was let go by Dumbles after he ordered Snape to brew a batch of faulty Wolfsbane to create an excuse to not retain him. Harry had Lupin snatched by a house elf to the villa where he was told about what was happening. He was overjoyed to learn that his friend hadn't betrayed him. He was also shown memories of Pettigrew's interrogations. Harry had him hired at Potter Inc. so that he had a good job and made plenty of money. He was their man for hiring those in the werewolf community.

With the help of Neville his grandmother was brought into the know after secrecy oaths. The Longbottom matriarch was already an accomplished occlumens. She was proud of the wizard that Neville had become. He had three girlfriends and was becoming quite skilled at using his abilities. It turned out that the wand he inherited from his father was a very poor match. When Harry injected everybody that stayed at the villa with a basilisk venom phoenix tear mixture Neville drastically improved.

Harry even injected Dan and Emma when Sal said it couldn't hurt. The reaction was quite interesting and surprising. Apparently Dan and Emma were both descended from a long line of squibs. Squibs apparently didn't have enough of the chemicals in their blood that conduct magical energy. The injection gave them enough material so that with a wand they were able to use magic. Harry made sure that Potter Inc. hired squibs as well and would offer them the injection. They wouldn't be powerful enough to do wandless magic much but they would be just fine with a wand.

With the help of Neville and his grandmother Alice and Frank Longbottom were secreted out of their long term care ward to Potter villa. Harry modified their wedding rings into philosopher's rings and improvement was soon shown. Their deaths were faked back in England with corpses freshly transfigured from slaughtered animals.

With addition of patronus charm treatments, as well as a phoenix tear IV drip Frank and Alice soon made a full recovery. Neville was overjoyed to have his parents back and Harry was pleased to get to know his godmother. She quite severely berated Sirius when she learned that he ran off after Pettigrew instead of taking care of Harry.

Frank and Alice were given the jobs of heading the Colorado Springs research facility. Neville and Augusta were given untraceable portkeys to travel back and forth anytime they wanted. Harry even showed Neville how to create a transfigured replica of himself that would make it look like he was sleeping in his Hogwarts dorm every night.

It was soon back to Hogwarts for Harry and Hermione's fourth year where they would face the triwizard tournament. The sorting hat already relayed to Harry what the tasks were as well as the fact that the defense professor was a death eater polyjuiced as Mad Eye Moody. Harry wondered how the Death Eaters managed to survive so long if they made such huge mistakes. They really didn't expect Dumbles to be able to tell the difference between a polyjuiced death eater and his old friend. The man would be paranoid of his staff after having Voldemort teaching 2 years ago.

Harry was actually rather relieved that he would get a break from quidditch that year because of the tournament. When the other schools arrived it was rather funny for Harry to see the Weasel drool all over Fleur. They pretended to not know each other until they were in private later. They would slowly be making friends over the course of the year to the outsider while in private they would fuck each other's brains out.

Harry got a kick out of Dumbledore's saying that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world when there were three death eaters in positions of authority at the school at the moment. Between the three of them they had tortured, raped, and killed thirty women and children. Harry was looking forward to making them pay for their crimes.

The first night of term when everybody was asleep Harry and his girls snuck into the DADA teacher's quarters and bound the polyjuiced death eater. They slipped him some Veritruserum and interrogated him on his master's plan. It was confirmed that Riddle was going to try to get his body back during the third task using Harry's blood. After they got all of the information out of Barty Crouch Jr. that they could they obliviated the piece of shit and left but not before Harry cast the impotence curse for good measure. You never knew what these sick bastards would do to students and get away with if they could just cast an obliviate. Karakof would find himself in the same situation soon.

After Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he became the fourth champion most of the school predictably turned on him. The exceptions of course were Susan, Hannah, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and a select other few. McGonagal looked like she thought Harry could do no wrong. Harry had to give it to the woman; she was very loyal was she set her mind to be to someone. Unfortunately she was a little too loyal, even blindly so.

When the first task arrived Harry was waiting in the champion's tent. They had just drawn a model of the dragon they were to fight and Harry had drawn the most vicious, the Hungarian Horntail. Cedric Diggory went first followed by Victor Krum. After Krum left the tent Harry and Fleur decided to have a little snog session. This seemed to do wonders for any nerves Fleur had.

When it was Harry's turn he walked out to see the dragon standing near her eggs. Harry conjured a sphere of stone and cast charms to strengthen it a lot. He had it levitating in front of him as the dragon charged him with a roar. When it's mouth was open Harry shot the ball of stone into the dragons mouth where it lodged in it's throat to block it's airway. The dragon stopped and started chocking but the stone remained. Eventually the dragon ran out of air and passed out. As soon as the dragon was out and on the ground he summoned the stone out of the dragon's throat and canceled the charm so that the stone dropped to the ground in front of him. He then calmly walked over to the golden egg he was supposed to retrieve to the wild applause of the audience that was stunned moments before.

Harry got the highest score with Fleur in second, Cedric in third and Krum in last. Harry didn't like Krum that much because he kept on staring at Hermione. Harry was tempted to cast an impotence curse on the wizard but Hermione said it would be a bad idea for now.

When the second task arrived and Dumbledore summoned the Weasel to his office Harry and his girls were laughing most of the night before the task. Either Dumbles wasn't very well informed and didn't know about Harry and Hermione pretty much ignoring the Weasel the last couple of years or it was the old man's way of saying that he wanted the Weasel to be Harry's friend. Harry was pretty sure that the Weasel was spying on him for Dumbles but didn't really care either way. If Dumbles liked to be under the delusion that he knew what Harry was doing then he would let him. Besides, it was rather fun for Harry to get to cast a diarrhea inducing curse on the Weasel every time he came around.

When the time came for the actual task Harry calmly transfigured the water for several feet around into wood so that he could walk on it like a dock. He walked over the group of victims which he could see with his x-ray charmed glasses and jumped into the water. He cast a bubblehead charm on himself and transfigured his pants and shoes to stone. He was quickly at the bottom where he cut the Weasel lose.

Harry felt no need to be gentle so conjured a rope which he attached around one of the Weasel's ankles. The other end of the rope tied to a conjured weather balloon that he cast a bubblehead charm around. He transfigured his pants and shoes back before transfiguring the air inside the weather balloon into helium. Harry grabbed onto the Weasel's wrist and allowed himself to quickly be pulled up onto his transfigured dock.

The Weasel woke up sputtering upside down wet and demanded to be let down. Harry just walked calmly along the dock while slowly summoning the Weasel behind him, much to the laughter of the audience. Only when they were back on the dock did Harry release the red head. Fleur soon arrived back with her little sister. She had used a transfigured rowboat. The other two proved how misinformed the wizarding world was by swimming the entire way.

Water was a hell of a lot more viscous than air so therefore it would be smarter to travel through air instead of water. Once again Harry was in third place followed by Fleur, Cedric, and Krum respectively. The Bulgarian wasn't looking too pleased with how poor his showing was going.

Soon a Yule ball was announced and Harry immediately asked Fleur and Hermione to go as his dates. He apologized to Nym but she didn't take it too hard, she instead took him hard. Nym seemed to have a rule of only letting you fuck her ass if you let her do yours. Harry didn't mind really that much because of the charms. It was really erotic when he would walk into the room to find Nym nailing either Hermione or Fleur.

Harry's own metamorph abilities were getting really advanced now thanks to Nym. It wasn't as easy to take something away as grow it like when Nym grew her cock. Harry really had no wish to change his genitalia after that first time he tried it. Getting licked and then pounded by Nym was cool but just way too weird to do more than once. Nym had had time to get used to the idea of using her powers for such things for years.

The Yule ball ended up having Harry dancing with both his dates at the same time. It was more of an erotic dance than anything else. There were lots of jealous stares directed at all 3 participants. Harry had found some love potions slipped into his and Hermione's drinks for the last few weeks. When they were tested it was shown to have the DNA of both Ron and Ginny. They of course didn't drink them. Harry actually performed a wandless switching spell between his glass and Ron's while Hermione did the same thing to Ginny. It was actually quite funny to see the siblings sneaking off to a broom closet. Ginny was always walking funny the next day.

When the third task came around it was to be the culmination of all of their efforts. With Susan's help her aunt Amelia Bones who was the head of the department of magical law enforcement in Britain had been recently apprised of the situation at Hogwarts. After the political situation was stabilized Harry was planning on getting Amelia into office as minister.

When it came time to enter the maze Harry didn't even bother following the rules. He simply walked into the first corridor and turned so the audience couldn't see him. He then cut through the hedges in his path as he followed a point me spell to the cup. It wasn't like the contest actually mattered when Voldemort was waiting for the winner, but just in case he cast a spell behind him that caused the bushes to regrow.

In this manner it only took Harry about 10 minutes to reach the cup. Harry grabbed onto it and was whisked away by the portkey. When he got there it was to find that Barty Crouch Jr. was waiting for him in his natural form holding the disgusting form of Riddle. Harry pretended to let himself be disarmed and tied to a gravestone. It was his phoenix feather wand while his stave was still in it's invisible holster. He could also summon either Godric's or Sal's sword out of the pocket dimension (expanded space) they were in inside of his battle robes.

Crouch started the ritual to give Riddle a new body. Harry directed a wandless reductor at the form of Nagini that he noticed as Crouch was distracted. The snake died without any of them even noticing. Harry watched in satisfaction as Crouch cut off his hand when all he needed was a bit of skin. Riddle obviously liked shows of how devoted his slaves were. Harry felt no need to correct him.

When Crouch came over to collect the blood of the enemy Harry nailed the bastard with a powerful confundus spell. He handed the confused death eater a potions vial full of piss that he had filled earlier and watched in satisfaction as it was poured into the ritual cauldron. Sal was pretty sure it wouldn't stop the ritual but it probably would make Riddle smell really bad.

Harry watched as Riddle rose out of the cauldron in the magical construct that could be called a body in the loosest sense of the word.

"Robes," he commanded.

Harry lifted the confundus spell in time for Crouch to give his master his robes and wand.

"Hold out your hand."

Crouch did as he was told and had a silver prosthetic conjured in place of the one he cut off. He then held forth his other hand after which Voldemort pressed his wand to Crouch's dark mark, calling forth his inner circle. A small group of which and wizards aparated into the graveyard they were all in before bowing to their newly arisen master.

Riddle made some arrogant speech about going further than anyone towards immortality where Harry tuned the stupid asshole out. After his speech was done he turned his attention back to Harry. He gave Harry back his phoenix feather wand and expected him to duel him.

Harry gave him an evil smirk that momentarily surprised Riddle before snapping the wand since it's purpose was complete. Riddle had a look of surprise before he hid it.

"I don't need this to beat you. I beat you when I was one without a wand and I'll do it again now."

Riddle of course couldn't back down from that challenge with his followers present so sneered and replied, "That was a mistake of archaic magic that I overlooked. I won't make that mistake again."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tom Marvolo Riddle, bastard son of a muggle."

Voldemort got a look of extreme rage on his face before throwing a curse.

"Avada Kedavera."

The curse sped towards Harry who didn't even flinch and Riddle got a look of glee at Harry's apparent approaching demise. A shield of solid marble that Harry conjured appeared in the air before him and took the curse. Harry conjured an impedimenta field around himself to block the debris from the overcharged and exploding stone. Riddle wasn't so lucky since he didn't seem to expect that.

Riddle was knocked on the ground and cut up by several pieces of the debris. He quickly got back to his feet.

"He's mine. Nobody touches him," Riddle screamed at his followers who were moving to help him.

"You know Tom it seems to me that you have a problem after you throw that curse. You don't seem to be able to concentrate. Are you distracted by the fact that you're creaming your robes after casting that curse?"

"Don't call me that!"

Harry internally smirked at the rage he was causing. Rage causes errors in judgment and mistakes when it's not properly used.

Before Riddle could say anymore Harry channeled his power into his limbs like Sal taught him and charged Riddle. Before he even knew what happened Harry's fist connected with Riddle's deformed nose, causing it to deform further, and Riddle was flat on his back with a broken nose. Harry's back was no longer to Riddle's inner circle, all of whom were staring at Harry in shock.

Riddle got back to his feet again and waved his wand to heal his injuries.

"You know Tom I really expected more. You're such a pathetic excuse for a wizard. I think you might have taken more after your muggle father than your mother. I guess that's why you tried to murder me when I was a baby. There's no other way you could see to beat me."

"Crucio," Riddle screamed in impotent rage.

Again faster than the eye could see Harry summoned Sal's sword to his hand and charged it with his power. He deflected the curse right back to where it was coming from. Riddle screamed and dropped to the ground again until he cancelled the curse.

"Tom you are now just embarrassing the name of wizard. Maybe you should rethink this whole dark lord thing."

Riddle climbed back to his feet before his eyes widened as he saw the sword Harry was holding.

"That's Salazar Slytherin's sword. As his heir that belongs to me. Give it to me."

"No it doesn't Tom. My mother was descended from Salazar and Helga. Her line is senior to yours therefore I am the true heir of Salazar."

Harry let his Slytherin head ring flash into existence and let it fill with power so that the others would see the truth in the statement. A lot of them were now looking like they were rethinking attacking Harry.

"As the head of your family I cast you from the Slytherin family."

There was a flash of light as his order was carried out. Riddle looked very pissed. He started casting curses as fast as he could. Harry channeled his power into his legs and flipped behind Riddle while summoning Godric's blade to his other hand. He landed and lopped off both of Riddle's arms at the shoulder.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm the heir to all four of the founders Tom."

Riddle was staring down at his severed arms in disbelief while the inner circle looked on in shock.

Harry leaned forward and whispered in Riddle's ear, "I know about your Horcruxes Tom. I've destroyed every single one of them. Say hello to everyone for me on the other side of the veil."

Harry saw a shiver of fear run down Riddle's spine just before he used both swords to scissor his head off. Harry turned around as the body dropped to the ground. He looked at the assembled death eaters, most of which were shaking in fear.

Harry wandlessly erected very strong anti portkey and anti apparition wards. He then looked to one he recognized as Antonin Dolohov and pointed at him.

"You come here and give me your arm," Harry said while channeling a bit of his power into his eyes to make them flash bright green like the killing curse.

The targeted death eater appeared to have pissed himself as he walked towards Harry. He held out his arm which Harry grabbed onto with a viselike grip. He pressed his shrunken stave to the dark mark and started chanting a spell in parseltongue that Sal had taught him after Harry got the memory of Riddle creating the dark mark from Pettigrew. All over Britain over 200 wizards and witches dropped dead as their magic was drained out of them through their dark marks.

Harry had to channel the magic into something so he quickly aparated to the heart stone of Hogwarts and channeled all of the magic he collected into the stone. Hogwart's heart stone was where the founders imprinted themselves to give Hogwarts a consciousness that would grow over the years as more students brought the level of ambient energy up.

Everything in Hogwarts that had been slowly decaying over the ages of use instantly became as if new by the magic Harry was channeling. When it was done and all of the death eaters were dead Harry took complete control of the now near impenetrable wards as the rightful owner of the castle. He aparated to front of the maze while allowing his metamorph powers to show his true physique. He appeared before the audience with his now full size stave in one hand with the sword of Gryffindor in the other dripping blood from severing Riddle's head.

"Good evening wizards and witches," Harry spoke as he channeled power into his voice.

Harry appeared as a muscled tall wizard with glowing eyes and a handsome face.

"You must forgive my appearance. I just returned from executing Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he went by later in life Lord Voldemort."

There were screams of fear as Harry spoke the feared name while Dumbledore's face paled dramatically.

"In fact this blood dripping from my sword is his. It was acquired through the use of a dark ritual to regain a body. He was never destroyed that night he attacked me as Dumbledore would have you believe, just thrown out of his body. He is now gone for good as well as all of his death eaters."

"I used the soul bonding mark that Riddle placed on all of his followers to drain them all of their magic which I channeled into Hogwarts as I took over control as the rightful heir of all four founders."

There were more shocked gasps at Harry's revelations.

"As I'm sure some of you may be aware this means that no magical means of transportation will work in or out of Hogwarts boundaries now without my approval. This is demonstrated by the supposed most powerful light wizards futile attempts to escape by portkey."

The wizards and witches were now looking at the sweating and pale Dumbledore.

"Let me ask you this my fellow magic users. If Dumbledore is so light why did he send me to my magic hating relatives where I was beaten on a daily basis and shoved in a cupboard under their stairs for days on end without food, water, or a bathroom. Ten years I suffered this torment at the hands of Dumbledore. Every time I would escape or somebody would try to rescue me I and they were obliviated. He imprisoned my godfather, Sirius Black, without a trial so he could gain control of me. Sirius Black was not my parents secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was."

The crowd was hanging on every word as Harry projected memories of the incidents in question out of his ring for all to see.

"Dumbledore bound my magic when it tried to fight back against my abusers and sealed my parents will to gain control of me. He has stolen money from my vaults."

"Again I ask you why he has done these things if he is so light."

"I answer you he is not. He is the greatest dark lord since he killed his lover Grindewald by shooting him in the back with a muggle gun."

The audience was horrorstruck at the implications.

"Even now he stays alive by using the philosophers stone which he stole from the Flamels. I Harry James Potter swear on my magic that everything I have said so far tonight is true."

Harry then cast a lumos charm to prove that he was telling the truth.

"Albus Dumbledore I am here to execute you."

With that said Harry swung forth his stave and levitated the struggling wizard down before him.

As soon as Dumbledore hit the ground Harry pulled out a weapon he had prepared for this very moment. It was a handgun he had bought in the US during his last visit. It was spelled with runes to conjure a new bullet directly into the chamber after every shot, to clean the chamber after every shot, for silence, for accuracy, and to keep it from over heating.

Harry aimed at each of Dumble's legs and arms while pulling the trigger on each one.

"How does it feel old man? To know that you will go down as the greatest evil in the last hundred years and by the same means you used to betray your lover."

Harry didn't wait for an answer to pull the trigger again while aiming right between the old man's eyes.

Harry turned back to the now shocked crowd.

"You can expect a detailed accounting of the many atrocities committed by Albus Dumbledore in a store near you soon. Remember thought that we can't know them all because he was very fond of the obliviate spell."

"Since Sirius Black was never charged with a crime he is now considered a free man. If I catch anybody messing with him I will personally hunt them down and kill them," Harry said while pushing more power into his voice.

"As the owner of Hogwarts I now abolish the board of governors. For those who choose to return next semester be warned that bigotry will no longer be tolerated. Use of the word mudblood is punishable by expulsion. The subject of divinations will only be taught for 2 years and only to those who are tested and proven to have talent in the subject."

"Mundane studies will now be mandatory to all students. The subject will be expanded to include mundane sciences. A one year course in magical culture will now be mandatory for all students in second year. There will be other changes in the coming future but they will be detailed in letters sent to your homes in the coming months."

"Now Minister Fudge and his Undersecretary appear to have died due to being death eaters. Also several members of the wizenmagot appeared to have died from the same cause. With the numbers left there are currently only 8 filled seats. I myself hold 5 of them as Lord Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter. The others include my good friends Lord Black and Lady Longbottom."

"As acting head of our government I appoint Madam Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic. I also am going to abolish all of the bigoted laws against anybody who isn't a pureblood. Also from now on for every member of the wizenmagot that is a pureblood there will be an equal number that aren't. These members will be chosen from our population by the goblet of fire."

"I will be enchanting the goblet myself to select the most worthy from your average citizen. They will be spelled with very strong concealment charms to hide their identities from everyone while performing their duties, even each other. This is because if you don't know who to bribe how can you. They will each wear invisible rings to prove their identities in times where they need to do so."

June 1996 Potter Property, Egypt

Harry was sitting back relaxing in his home in an Egyptian desert. It had wards on it that kept it nice and cool with lots of shade no matter the temperature around the oasis. Harry loved to come here with his 3 wives to relax. Harry thought back to that night two years ago after the third task when he had taken control of the wizarding world.

Some people welcomed the change while others didn't take well to it. Harry had known that there would be unmarked supporters of Voldemort left alive. Luckily Amelia was given a philosopher's ring which kept her alive after a vicious attack. She was made whole again by Potter Inc.'s medical division but Harry still insisted she didn't go out in public again without one of his security teams with her.

With the help of the soul compressor curse all of the dementors were exterminated from Azkaban and the prison was made humane instead of a little piece of hell. Everybody was checked to make sure they were actually guilty of the crimes they were convicted of.

Hermione was now running Hogwarts while still active on the Potter Inc. board of advisors. Hogwarts was another example of Harry having to drag the purebloods kicking and screaming into this century. Several purebloods had to be expelled from the school before they finally got the hint not to say mudblood, the first of which was Draco Malfoy. They eventually figured out that no matter where they said it Hogwarts would hear and report it to those in charge.

Hermione fired Trelawney and got a proper divinations teacher who taught part time and magically cleaned the castle the rest as a replacement for Filch, who was also fired. Binns was forcibly retired and replaced with a goblin history teacher. That one had definitely set the purebloods off but there was nothing they could do. Harry was actually getting to be pretty good friends with Ragnok.

Mundane studies was taught by several different teachers who all had science degrees from mundane universities. It also included examples of technology created by Potter Inc. Potions was taught by the chemistry teacher under mundane studies. The condition of being born a squib was now easily remedied by a secret injection at Potter Inc. Harry wasn't releasing the formula for the basilisk venom and phoenix tear mixture because it would give other's wandless abilities.

Harry was happy to say that most wizards who recently graduated Hogwarts could at least blend in with the mundane world. In the mundane world things had taken a drastic change. It was like a new Renaissance or golden age had started and the world gave credit to one Harry James Potter. Now Harry's name wasn't only famous in the hidden magical world but the mundane world too.

When Potter Inc. opened it's doors the week after the third task finished people had been skeptical of the products it claimed to sell but that soon changed. After the first power cell adapter kit sold at a really low price the oil industry literally shut down overnight. Fossil fuels became a rarely used commodity. The power cells never needed additional fuel. Scientists who didn't have any affiliation with Harry's company postulated that it was some type of advanced nuclear cell but Harry never commented either way.

After the rush with the power cells the medical profession started trying out the potions pills. Cancer and most other formerly incurable afflictions became a thing of the past. Because the oil industry shut down a lot of people lost their jobs which is where the very cheap houses came into play. Houses that would have formerly sold for a hundred thousand dollars were sold for thousands.

The severely cheap food in mass quantities thanks to the growth spells had also helped to alleviate problems. It was to the point now where homelessness, starvation, and illness were very rare. People no longer had to work to survive. This also brought up another problem that would have to be addressed in the future. There was a population boom with the curing of aids and other STDs. It wasn't a problem yet with the size of the world and especially with the clean power sources but it would be in a few hundred years or so.

Potter Inc. was now a multi billion dollar company (in every currency type) that spanned the globe and was known by all. Harry invested half of all money his private company earned into orphanages. He did this and he still had billions. A job at Potter Inc. was one of the highest paying in the world.

It didn't take long for the reporters to ask why Harry cared so much for orphanages. The reason was well known in the magical world after Harry telling his story at the end of the third task but it didn't take long to reach the mundane world. Harry suspected that a muggleborn had a mundane reporter for a parent or relative but whatever the case a version that included no mentions of magic leaked.

The three Dursleys were now the most hated people on the planet. Harry didn't like having his story aired for all to see but it did have several very positive consequences. Child abuse was now one of the most harshly punished crimes in the world. Adoption rates were also at an all time high. Harry had an entire division of his company devoted to make sure orphanages provided as loving an environment as was possible for each child.

If Harry hated his fame before it was nothing compared to what it is now. He was very thankful for the wards he cast on all his properties. Apparently the definition of harming the residents extends to whatever the owner doesn't want done. This meant no reporters could find the place unless invited.

Harry ended up getting his Lord title being instated in the mundane world by the queen. He was surprised to learn that she and her family were a long line of squibs that hadn't been able to keep in touch with the wizarding world because it was difficult to sneak away when that famous without magic. Harry provided them with an injection that enabled them to use their powers much to their delight. He also provided them with a private tutor and portkey bracelets to one of his safe houses in case they were ever in danger. Needless to say that the queen was quite pleased with such a ravishing young man as she put it.

Harry had lost track of the number of awards he had accepted after getting the Nobel Peace Prize. Harry was currently taking a much needed break from running his business with his wives. They had gotten married about the same time the business opened. Hermione is Lady Potter. Nym is Lady Ravenclaw. Fleur is Lady Hufflepuff. The girls kept on teasing him that he had two more Ladies to acquire.

Harry was actually quite surprised at the worlds reaction to him having three wives. Apparently polygamy was the new cool thing. His wives explained that everybody saw him as the epitome of success so they would try to model him in every way. His wives' views still surprised him. They didn't mind who he fucked as long as he brought them home for Nym, Hermione, and Fleur to do the same.

Hermione had gotten jealous of Nym's ability to feel what having a penis was like so she created a magical dildo that the female inserted in her vagina. It looked and felt real and even had all of the nerve connections so that it felt identical. It even shot out their girl cum. Hermione and the ladies had gone through a test phase where they would use their mental connection with him to feel what it was like with his penis fucking one of them while they fucked him in the back door with the magical version of a strap on. Harry remembered the testing phase with great fondness. Hermione god bless her soul even figured out how to apply the runes to the dildo that automatically placed the charms for sodomy wherever the dildo was inserted.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by Nym over his mental connection. The mental connection allowed them to share thoughts, feelings, memories, or even feel through the other's body if they concentrated enough.

_Harry love we want to know if you're ready to try out the new Firebolt 2._

_Sure thing honey. I'll be right there._

Harry walked out from the shade of the wards and saw his three beautiful wives standing with 2 brooms. The three had recently been listed at the top of a bunch of magazines for world's sexiest women. Harry didn't pay much attention to the magazines because he already knew how sexy the 3 witches are.

Harry walked over to the broom Hermione was holding and mounted it. Hermione climbed on behind and gave his ear a little nibble. Nym mounted the other with Fleur behind her. Harry had gotten Hermione over most of her fears of flying but she would still only fly with him. They were soon flying high over the desert at speeds that wizard kind hadn't been capable of traveling in normal space before the Firebolt 2.

They were flying around having a blast and going farther into the desert than they had ever before. After about a half hour of fun flying Harry's eyes that were still sharp as when he played seeker spotted a shape down far below on the desert floor. He alerted his wives and they all made a dive towards the object.

When they got close enough to see it they saw that it was a partially buried pyramid. It would take weeks to unbury by conventional means but was the work of a few seconds with magic. Harry levitated the slab of stone that barred entrance up while his Hermione tripped the catch to hold it in place.

They all put on their charmed glasses that even Harry no longer wore. They had watches with pocket dimensions that held all of their personal possessions. Every item had summoning runes on them like the ones on the founder's swords so that they could be called with a thought. They activated the feature to detect magic. Curse breakers were very careful when entering tombs for fear of getting injured by the protections left behind. The fact that they hadn't detected wards was a good indicator that this wasn't a tomb of the ancient Egyptian magical population.

They walked into a room filled with artifacts. Harry and the girls threw up balls of soft glowing light that illuminated the room. Hermione pulled out a handheld scanner that was testing the composition of most of the objects in the room. The energy sensing capabilities of their glasses drew their attention to what appeared to be two canopic jars.

"Is anybody else seeing what I'm seeing," Harry couldn't help but ask.

"If my glasses are right I'm seeing nuclear power cells," Fleur replied.

"But we only just got those types of cells to work and we had the benefit of our energy shields and expanded space," Nym replied.

"Guys there are no energy shields that use wizard energy or no expanded space. Also the element that the cells are powered by is not on the periodic table. There are however several other samples of it in this room," Hermione replied.

Those in Potter Inc. had long ago ceased to believe their abilities were magical and started to refer to it as wizard energy manipulation. There were too many laws similar to mundane science for it to be a coincidence.

"Ideas ladies," Harry asked.

"I'd say that there are two possibilities. The first is that the element is very rare with some of the only samples in the world being in this room. The second and far more likely possibility is that our theories of wizard kind not being of this world originally are moving into the realm of fact," Hermione replied with her usual logic.

"I'd have to say I agree Harry," Nym said while Fleur nodded.

"Ok ladies I'm going to open the jar on the right and I want you to put up your strongest telekinetic barriers," Harry told them.

Over the last two years Harry and his wives had found that they could share their magic through their bond. They could also provide extra mental strength and fortitude to another in their bond. They had practiced and practiced their summoning and banishing charms so much that they could now put up a field that allowed them to control objects surrounded by the field. It also provided a nice shield against both physical and energy based attacks. There was some conjecture among them that if they combined their telekinetic powers and encased themselves in a telekinetic bubble that they could survive a nuclear blast at point blank range.

They of course had not tested this but they did do some tests with nuclear power generators. They discovered that the energy density of wizard energy was higher than that of nuclear reactions. The girls just nodded at Harry in response.

Harry cast his mind out towards the jar and discovered that he didn't need to use his head band to control the device.

The head band was a device that Potter Inc. developed to enable legilimencers to use their power to control certain mundane technologies. It converted their power to electricity and used induction to interface with the device. The subconscious mind was the operating system of the "hacking device" while the conscious mind was the program would be the best way to describe the process.

The circuit pathways in the jar were made of an element strong enough to conduct wizard energy without burning out. Harry quickly located the power source and deactivated it. Harry opened the lid of the jar and they all waited a few seconds. All of a sudden an object launched out of the jar at Harry. It was stopped a few feet in front of Harry by his wives.

It was a creature that appeared to be some type of snake. It had a 4 pronged mandible like beak with crystalline glowing eyes and some type of wing or fin structure behind it's eyes. The creatures was struggling to get free. The strangest part is that they could all understand it. From the hissing quality of the speech they could all tell it was parseltongue. The girls were getting it translated over the bond.

"Let me go. I am your god Osiris. I demand you let me go. Bow before me or your soul shall suffer eternal torment."

"Hello being. What are you," Harry asked in parseltongue.

The creature appeared to pause in shock before replying, "You can understand me? Are you a goauld."

"No I'm not a goauld, are you?"

"Yes. Now let me go or you shall burn for eternity."

"Put it back in ladies."

When the creature was back in the jar Harry reactivated the power source and felt what he was assuming was some type of stasis field encompass the creature.

"That's amazing. It's a stasis field that kept that creature alive for probably 2000 years. We're going to want to study that. I'm not even sure our stasis spells would last that long," Hermione said very quickly in her excitement.

She was of course right. There was a good chance that their spells would last that long but it had never been tested as far as Harry knew. The furthest back that wizarding society went was about 1200 years to one of the times Merlin appeared in history and organized the wizarding world. Before that event wizards and witches were isolated in very small pockets with no structure. They were also rather superstitious and violent.

Harry waved his hand and the jars disappeared to be stored in his watch. They moved on until they came to another energy reading. Harry again reached out with his mind and activated a release mechanism. A panel slid open to reveal a lit compartment with two golden bracelets with a jewel on the back.

"Their made of that unknown element," Hermione stated.

Harry picked one up and slipped it on. He channeled just a tiny bit of energy into it and the palm area lit up. He channeled a tiny bit more and a beam energy blast flew out and smashed into the far wall.

"Check one beam energy weapon," Tonks said with a happy smile.

These two devices were stored with the jars. They then walked over to the location of another concentration of the unknown element. Harry stood in the center of the room under what appeared to be a ring of the element. He again activated the device with his mind and watched as the ring shot down around him. He saw more rings and then felt himself being transported up out of the pyramid. When he landed he quickly had to reassure his wives that he was alright over the bond.

He told them what happened and they transported up. They walked over to the nearest window and looked out to see themselves floating several hundred feet over the pyramid.

"Ok we're in what I'll assume is an alien ship invisibly floating over a pyramid," Fleur said.

"Yep. We're just damn lucky we didn't smack into this thing flying down," Nym replied.

"It's far more likely the ship took off from somewhere in the pyramid when we entered it. It was probably an automated process. It's very unlikely this ship would have the power to remain floating here for as long as it's been here," Harry answered.

"Well Harry you're really good at flying. You think you can fly us home in this thing," Hermione asked him.

Harry went over to a red globe thing that he assumed was the controls. He placed his hand on it and moved them to have the ship move. Harry mentally interfaced himself with the ships computer. It was in another language but his subconscious mind, which is very powerful, interpreted for him. With the help of some point me spells they were soon landing the ship back at the oasis.

February 1997

It was a long 7 months for Harry Potter and his wives. There were many discoveries made with the goauld ship. Harry and his wives had decided to work on the ship themselves without telling anybody but their closest friends and family. They knew that not everybody was of the mind set to accept the idea that they might have extra terrestrial origins.

Harry had a little trouble translating the language of the goauld (his subconscious couldn't filter it to his conscious mind) but solved that issue with the help of two sources. The first source was the works of a young genius by the name of Dr. Daniel Jackson. Dr. Jackson never explicitly stated it but it was inferred that he believed the pyramids were far older than believed and used as landing pads for alien spaceships. From what Harry now knew the man was completely right.

Jackson was apparently laughed out of academia after a recent speech he gave. He completely disappeared off the grid after that. Harry had briefly tried looking for the man so that the translations might go faster and Jackson could have confirmation that his theories were right but Harry didn't have enough time to devote to the search.

The second source of information came from the two symbiotes, Isis and Osiris. They at first were not very forthcoming with information but with the use of the cruciatus curse on one in front of the other they talked quickly. They taught Harry about the goauld and Harry and his wives immediately recognized the threat they posed to earth.

Apparently the goauld took people from earth as hosts and slaves thousands of years ago through a device called the stargate. Their method of travel for their ships, hyperspace, wasn't fast enough to make the trip to earth between their other holdings in a feasible time frame. From what they could tell something must have happened to drive the goauld from their positions of posing as gods on earth. They didn't know what that was because it happened after Osiris and Isis were imprisoned.

It was most likely some sort of uprising by the people considering how the goauld treated them. If that happened the goauld would either have the option of wiping them out from orbit or leaving. They probably left and didn't come back because they wouldn't know how far the uprising reached within their human slaves.

Most of Harry's concentration was going towards the technology on the ship. The hyperspace method of travel is similar to apparition except the dimension of space accessed was much easier to reach than the one wizard kind used. It also took much less power. From the dimension the goauld called hyperspace Harry surmised that you could travel faster and faster depending upon the amount of power fed into the hyperspace window generator. The goauld used an element called naquadah to generate power.

For any other race space was a concern when building a spaceship. Harry was able to move the power and hyperspace generators into pocket dimensions after some careful testing to make sure the two could mix. He did the same to the small shield generator the ship possessed with only the emitters and other control interfaces being in normal space.

Harry also augmented the ship's power generation systems with several of his wizard energy power sources. They drew the energy wizards used and could either provide energy in that form or convert it into electricity. Harry found that he could get the modules to safely draw about the amount of power he held in his core before a green glow started to be emitted that readings showed had similar properties to the killing curse.

These results led to the conclusion that the killing curse was the rapid drawing of so much energy into our dimension of spacetime that it drew the exotic anti matter counterpart of wizard energy out of the higher dimension that was it's natural home into our own. Harry found that the power modules were compatible with hyperspace but he didn't dare test it with pocket dimensions and hyperspace. The math didn't look promising and the potential for an explosion was too high. It would be a couple of years before Harry was ready to do that testing and it looked like it would be far away from earth.

If the power modules were used it would have to either be in hyperspace or a pocket dimension and not both at the same time. Luckily for space concerns they were quite small. The ship had a strange goauld name but Harry just called her the Lily. The Lily had a cloaking field that was ground breaking even 2000 years ago. Isis and Osiris created it and didn't share the design. Fleur and Nym were currently working elsewhere in the oasis creating a personalized version of the cloak. They hadn't moved the ships base of operations from the Egyptian oasis to maintain secrecy.

The shield generator was augmented with wizard technology. It now included an impedimenta field generator to stop physical attacks. For energy attacks it now carried a shield generator similar to the protego shield but one that had been tested against goauld weaponry. The goauld weapons used a plasma round encased in a magnetic field.

Harry had the warding department working on modifying a ward to shield against the plasma round in case there was ever an attack from space. The current wards were never designed to handle an aerial attack. When they were designed nobody on earth had the capability of generating an attack from space or even what the mundanes were capable of today. The wards relied on the concept of not being able to be targeted because nobody can find or sense them.

Harry knew that all that would be required would be to drop a nuke on an area and the wards wouldn't stop it so his warding department had come up with a ward that would block the blast from a nuke as well as the radiation fallout about 6 months ago. The nuke ward was now on all of his holdings.

Harry's main interest for the Lily was the ring transporter. All of the technology the goauld had was scavenged from other races. They only had the most basic understandings of the technology. The stargate was apparently built by a race that inhabited the galaxy long ago who were now called the Ancients or the gate builders. The goauld had no concept of how sophisticated the programming was inside of the ring transporter. They just completely copied the device without any alterations.

Harry saw the benefit in the device. It had a scanner so sophisticated it could keep track of a person as they were taken apart at a molecular level and sent across space and then put back together. It also had energy to matter and matter to energy conversion technology that made mundane supercollider technology look like the inventions in the stone age.

The interesting thing that happened was when Harry tried to interface with the device on a deeper level. It apparently had programming to protect itself from being used for research by anyone that was not of the race who built it. If somebody tried to do what Harry was doing but was not an Ancient then the transporter was set to explode immediately. The implications to Harry when the device didn't explode and he extracted the information he needed were staggering.

Harry was apparently a member of the race that was the most advanced and powerful to have ever inhabited this galaxy. Harry was of course keeping in contact with Salazar about all of this but the journal for once was being extremely cryptic and vague. Harry suspected Sal knew more about the origins of their race than he was letting on but he wasn't saying anything.

_There are some things we are just meant to learn on our own my young heir. Just remember to keep a completely open mind about what you discover._

Another reason that Harry suspected Sal knew more was because the higher dimensional mathematics of Arithmancy was what was used to create all modern day spells and wizard energy matrices (spells). The mathematics were too complex for anything but the simplest of spells without using a computer. As far as Harry knew wizard kind didn't have computers during the founders time, but he was beginning to revise his ideas of history. If the wizarding people were a technologically regressed race then it was possible that there were remnants of those who weren't regressed still around during that time.

Harry was able to interface with the transporter and completely copy out the programming for alteration. He was able to duplicate the scanning technology as well as the energy to matter (e to m and vice versa) conversion technology into a pocket dimension. He called his device the conjurer. He made it look like a wand but it had a whole lot of technology inside of it. It was capable of scanning just about any type of matter or device and replicating it with the naquadah reactor it had inside or if a wizard fed some of their energy into it.

The first time Harry had tried to replicate a living creature he determined that it would require much further study to be able to do so. The mouse he attempted appeared as if it had just had it's soul sucked out by a dementor. From what Harry could tell the device was incapable in it's current form of replicating the soul. Whenever this type of transporter technology did it's job it carried the connections the soul had to the body with it but not the soul itself. The soul traveled along with the matter but that wasn't controlled by the device except to guide the connections.

Another cool piece of technology that the goauld left in the Lily was a goauld healing device. It was a matter of a few days work for Hermione to study the device and duplicate it into a form that was unrecognizable from it's previous. She put it into a black glove with a pocket dimension embedded into the palm. The only thing that was in normal space was a few millimeters of the emitter. Hermione determined that the goauld powered their version with the naquadah in their blood. She included a naquadah power cell but all included the capability for wizards to feed their own power into it.

They called the device a healer. She also changed the wavelength of the light emitted so that it was a blue glow. It helped to distinguish it from it's goauld origins.

All of the naquadah was obtained by feeding wizard energy into the conjurer. It was sort of like converting wizard energy to a solid form of storage.

Harry thought back to the events of a few weeks ago. He had wanted to get an updated database of goauld information. He had the option of flying the Lily or finding the stargate to a goauld occupied planet. He chose to look for the stargate. He used the Lily's sensors to fly over Egypt looking for the naquadah signature of the gate.

He didn't find anything in Egypt so continued his search. He had managed to augment the sensors a little bit but the really advanced sensors were being worked on at the facility in Colorado. Harry's knowledge of extra dimensional science was a lot better than the Goaulds. He was currently having the Colorado facility working on extra dimensional sensors that would be able to penetrate miles of matter.

When he was taking a path over Antarctica Harry got a hit. It appeared to be a stargate buried in an ice crevice. He doubted the old sensors would have picked it up but the augments allowed the sensors to penetrate the ice. Harry set the automatic pilot to hover the Lily over the crevice and left the ship on a broom through the airlock.

He was thankful for warming charms. It didn't take him long to get down to the gate on his trusted old nimbus. He found the gate and a buried dialing device. He dug the dialing device out with fire charms and then conjured a crate around both which he turned into portkeys. They were soon back at the oasis.

If there was another gate on earth it was buried deeper than even his current augmented sensors could detect. After getting the gate back Harry had had to replace the power source on the dialing device because it was depleted from age. From what he could tell that wasn't meant to happen for millions of years. The thought that his people had been around for millions of years was staggering.

For his first intelligence gathering mission through the stargate Harry chose a planet that was ruled by a minor goauld named Moloc during the time of Isis and Osiris. His first few times through the gate he had impersonated one of Moloc's Jaffa with his metamorph powers after stunning the Jaffa with a parsel stunner and leaving him under an invisibility field.

What Harry discovered sickened him. Moloc was a very cruel goauld. He ordered all female Jaffa burned at birth because he thought they weakened his forces. Because of the long lifespan of Jaffa this could go on for quite a few years before it became a problem.

Moloc's forces had grown a little in the last few thousand years but he was still a minor goauld. He ruled a few planets and had 2 Hatac class vessels and a few Alkesh. Harry observed Moloc for several visits and determined that he could kill the goauld very quickly if he chose to. He was far from the impulsive Gryffindor he was in his first year of Hogwarts.

Harry was distracted from his observations of Moloc by one of the temple high priestesses, a Jaffa woman named Ishta. Ishta was a proud woman with a hot temper but an underlying compassion that compelled her to protect those in her care. Currently she had a lot of people in her care. Harry got all of this information by using his now very developed mind powers. She was secreting away the baby girls she was supposed to be burning and raising them on a planet in Moloc's domain.

It took a lot of courage and cunning to do that right under your god's nose. Harry suspected the woman might not be as faithful to the forced goauld religion as she let on. Harry had followed her back to her planet where she kept her sisters. He walked slightly behind her invisibly. He had to admit that the blonde was quite attractive. She had full pouting lips and a voluptuous figure that had a very nice ass.

He watched them for a while and realized that they wouldn't last many more years with the difficulties they were having. He decided some advice from the locals would be appreciated. He had willed away his invisibility field right in the middle of them. He should have known better. His newly created personal shield was impacted by no less than 10 Jaffa staff blasts.

The shield was a variation of the ones used on the Lily. They included a version of the shield used in modern day goauld ribbon devices (the bracelet from the pyramid). They also included an impedimenta field as well as a protego field. The sensors kept up a trip ward in a sphere around the wearer far enough away so that it could raise the shields to full in time to stop a very fast moving attack. Harry made it standard for the shields to be kept up at low levels anytime he left his house. He and his family all wore one because you never know when somebody on earth would take a shot at you with a sniper rifle. There were always some people disgruntled over losing their jobs.

The shield as it was called would also portkey the wearer away to the nearest preset destination (in this case the stargate) if it sensed that the attack approaching would overwhelm it. In this case the shield had easily absorbed the plasma energy. The Jaffa stopped firing and Harry tried to make a joke.

"Well that definitely wasn't the test for that I had in mind."

Harry saw from the serious looks that his joke had fallen on deaf ears.

"Who are you," Ishta asked.

"Harry James Potter at your service."

Harry threw his most charming smile that his wives said could melt butter. It seemed to have some affect because the warrior women's stance softened a little bit.

"What do you want here?" Ishta was definitely their spokesperson.

"I came to see if you wanted me to kill that creature you call a god, Moloc."

They were staring at him with dumbstruck expressions.

"You know I think I'm going to get that reaction wherever I go for the rest of my life," he quipped.

Harry had eventually calmed them down enough to talk to him. It ended up being a private conversation with Ishta.

"If you kill Moloc then more goauld will come and fight over us. A lot of Jaffa usually end up dying when goauld fight. Sometimes the planets they fight over even end up getting destroyed."

"Well then something tells me Moloc is about to get a lot more benevolent," Harry replied.

At her questioning look Harry used his metamorph powers to turn into an exact replica of Moloc. He even had the clothes thanks to the illusion field he wore over his basilisk hide armor. Ishta looked very startled and looked ready to go for her weapon. Harry couldn't blame her. She probably thought he was Moloc and had tricked her. Harry quickly turned back to calm her.

"It's ok Ishta. It's within my power to mimic the appearance of anyone I choose."

"Are you a god," Ishta asked him in a slightly awed voice.

Harry had to laugh a little at that.

"No. I am immortal but I'm not a god. Although my wives have often called me a god in bed," Harry joked.

"You have more than one wife?"

"Yes. Polygamy is not unheard of in my people."

"How many wives?"

"Three."

"What do your wives think of you sleeping with other women," Ishta asked.

"Well their policy is that I can have sex with any woman I want as long as I bring her back for them to do the same."

"Your wives have sex with other women?"

Harry imagined that such a thing wasn't unheard of in a group of isolated women, many of whom had never seen a male before him.

"My wives created a device that they attach to their vaginas. It looks and feels like a real penis and also gives them the ability to experience what it is like to have a penis and use it."

Ishta looked awestruck and fascinated.

"Forgive my questions but….," Ishta trailed off with obvious fear of his reaction.

"You wish to know if they have ever used these devices on me," Harry finished for her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Quite often."

"And you do not mind?"

"No. We also have the ability to make sure no pain is involved in the process of that type of sex."

She appeared astonished.

"Jaffa often use that form of sex for recreational pleasure when we do not want to get pregnant."

Harry could certainly imagine that the goauld would not provide their servants with any form of birth control. He could also imagine that they would discourage all forms of sexual inhibitions. After all, the more births there are the more warriors you have to throw at your enemies.

"Do you find me attractive Harry Potter," Ishta asked.

"Very," he replied.

"Would you like to have sex with me," she asked.

"Yes I would."

"Then at the conclusion of our discussion I would like to go back with you and have sex with you and your wives."

"Ok."

Harry was slowly coming to terms with the fact that women found him very attractive. His wives were very helpful in helping him get over the mental abuse he received at the hands of the Dursleys but Harry still found it hard to believe what some women will do to have sex with him. Luckily his mental abilities make it rather easy to determine who wants to sleep with him for his money, fame, or looks. He had no problem if they were after him for his looks. It was the other two he didn't like.

Harry and Ishta had continued their discussion from there. They agreed that Harry would kill Moloc and impersonate him so that no other goauld would come. Whenever Harry wasn't able to be there he would leave Ishta as his second in command.

Harry had then taken Ishta back to the oasis for a very intense orgy with his wives. They had absolutely loved Ishta.

The stargate was located in the heavily warded oasis. The gate itself was covered under the effects of the parsel ward. It couldn't be dialed to if the dialer intended to harm earth or anybody on it. It also had the effect of flinging anybody or anything backwards through the still open wormhole if it was harmful to earth or it's people. Harry also had the feature added to shut off power from the dialing device and drain the gates capacitors whenever it was not being used by the oasis' inhabitants.

Harry had a remote control that sent out a coded signal back to earth from whatever planet he was on to reconnect power whenever he wanted to return home. The goauld communicated through a dimension they referred to as subspace. Harry communicated through the wizard energy dimension using the same charms used on the communications mirrors only instead of audio and video being sent it was information.

Ishta was quite amazed when Harry showed her his two "pet" goauld that he kept in a reinforced fish tank with a small current going through it. If they tried to escape that small current would become a lightning bolt. Harry thought it was very ironic that two creatures that used to be gods to the people of earth were now his pets.

A few days later Harry had gone back to Moloc's home world with Ishta and helped her deal with Moloc. He thought back to that time with very fond memories.

They just walked into Moloc's chamber with Harry beside Ishta using a strong notice me not charm.

Moloc was sitting on his throne waiting for Ishta to bow. She did not and looked at her god with defiant eyes.

"Hear me Moloc. Your time of death has arrived. Before you go know that you shall never be missed."

Moloc looked enraged and reached forward with his hand and activated his ribbon device. Harry let his notice me not charm drop while standing in front of Ishta. His shield harmlessly absorbed the energy blast.

"Goauld I am death," Harry said with power in his voice and making his eyes flash green.

Moloc actually looked more pissed now before he charged Harry.

Harry willed his shield in from the distance it had stretched to protect Ishta to just over the surface of his skin. Moloc took a swing at Harry and looked completely shocked when Harry caught it.

"How can this be?! You are not goauld," Moloc screamed in rage and surprise.

"No I'm not. I'm death," Harry said calmly before channeling more power into his muscles and snapping Moloc's arm in half.

Harry summoned Salazar's sword into his right hand while still holding Moloc with his left. He charged it with power to make the blade burst into green flames. Moloc's eyes widened in fear just before Harry decapitated him.

As the body dropped Harry's newest lover had a look of hope and awe in her eyes. She flung herself forward in a very non-Jaffa fashion and hugged him. _It seems that the girls are already rubbing off on her _Harry mused to himself.

After Harry disintegrated the body he changed into the appearance of Moloc. New orders were given. Ishta was made Moloc's second in command in his absence. Harry made sure that the Jaffa were set on a path to increase their level of education. The goauld did not want to risk educating their slaves so that they would never question goauld magic. Harry would also be sending teams to begin upgrading the ships in his new fleet as well as constructing modern houses for the Jaffa people. Harry also promised Ishta that he would distribute birth control to her people. Harry figured arm bands enchanted with contraceptive WMs (wizard matrices) would work quite well.

Harry was brought back from his musings about his newest lover to the present where he was reading a report he just received from the Colorado office. He was sitting in his personal office in the oasis. The report detailed the readings of some of the newest sensors they were designing. The interdimensional sensors weren't targeted at anything but where close enough to pick up readings coming from Cheyenne Mountain where there was supposed to be a NORAD facility.

The readings were quite clear to Harry. The Americans had a stargate which they were actively using. There were several in the last few days. The readings clearly showed an interdimensional pathway (wormhole) being established multiple times. Harry also saw a request by the American military for the same facility for two power generators. The first was for the facility itself and the second was for an unspecified research project. Looking at the unspecified research project's power requirements it was quite obvious that it was identical to that which is generated by a stargate dialing device.

Harry wasn't stupid enough to send an intelligence operative into a government facility even under stealth spells. Who knows what advanced technology the Americans had gotten access to. There was also no guarantee that there wasn't a presence there from the American wizarding government. Harry would have to go through the proper channels so he made a call for a high priority meeting with the queen and the prime minister. Harry was widely thought to be the most powerful man in the world so when he said there was something important then you dropped everything no matter who you were.

It was quite funny to Harry that the world's population had no idea just how powerful. With a mental command to his personal goauld based computer in his watch he could effectively shut down every single method of transportation and most power generation facilities on the planet. He had included fail safe override into all of his technology so that it could never be used against him. It would come in handy should there ever be a war between wizard kind and the mundanes. The best part was that nobody but Harry's most trusted friends and family knew this because nobody else was able to look at the designs too closely or the technology would self destruct.

Within 20 minutes Harry was being ushered into the queen's private chambers in Buckingham Palace where he found the queen and the PM waiting for him.

"Your Majesty, Mr. Prime Minister," Harry said with a short bow.

"Harry, what have I always told you," the queen responded with bemused reproach.

"Sorry Elizabeth," Harry replied with a self deprecating grin.

"So what's so urgent that it brought you out of your lab," the PM couldn't help but ask.

The PM was among the few that knew that the royal family was of wizard kind so he felt no need to pull any punches.

"You both know of my long held suspicions that wizard kind has extraterrestrial origins. Well It's just been confirmed."

They both stared at Harry in shock.

"That's not the worst of it. I've discovered that we are of a race called the ancients or the gate builders who were once the most technological advanced race ever to travel among the stars. We are millions of years old."

"So you're saying we are technologically regressed Harry?"

Harry nodded at the queen in reply.

"There is no way most wizards are ready to hear this. I'm curious, why were we called the gate builders?"

Harry mentally commanded his ring to activate the holographic feature to project a memory of a stargate in action.

"This is a device that generates an artificial interdimensional pathway to connect with identical devices located on habitable planets all over the galaxy. It's very advanced and what our race is most famous for. Think of a galactic wide telephone system but instead of sending audio you send matter."

"Thank god you don't have to pay long distance charges," the PM quipped.

Harry and the queen had to suppress a small laugh at the PM's joke. He always had a way of making light of a situation when it was needed.

"Ok Harry you've given us the shocking news now give us a tactical assessment of the galaxy. I'm assuming there is a threat which is why you called the meeting so urgently," the queen said.

"Yes there is Elizabeth. I was in the process of making a complete threat assessment and gaining assets for our defense when several of my interdimensional sensors picked up a wormhole being established out of a military facility in Colorado."

"The Americans have a stargate?!"

"Yes sir. Here is an image of the threat."

Harry projected the goauld along with a computer generated simulation of one possessing a host. Harry explained about the threat the goauld posed. Both leaders looked sick after his explanation but quickly recovered.

"Recommendations for course of action," the queen asked.

"This allows us the opportunity to begin an era of better cooperation with other countries. The knowledge that we are not alone in the universe could either destroy us or bring us together. I think if we worked with the Americans then we will develop better relations," the PM stated.

"I agree Elizabeth. The knowledge that we could reveal to the world just what the Americans have done will give them sufficient incentive to cooperate with us in this program," Harry replied.

The queen looked to be considering their responses carefully before she replied.

"I agree. Harry you're officially given British Ambassador status because I want you to personally watch the Americans. I understand that you won't be able to devote your full time to it but you're probably the smartest man in the world."

Harry admired Elizabeth a great deal. Like him she had to play the line as an important mundane figure and leader while still being of the magical world. She also had to decide how much both worlds are ready for. They both agreed that some of the technologies Harry had discovered should stay within the knowledge sphere of the higher ups of Potter Inc. only.

"About that smartest man in the world thing Elizabeth….I think I might have figured out why that is."

They both looked very interested in Harry's response now.

"Some of the technology I have recently acquired from the goauld included neurological scanning device designs. Normal pure mundanes use between 5 to 10 percent of their brains. Squibs use about 20 percent before I discovered the injection therapy. Every other witch and wizard besides me uses between 30 and 35 percent of their brains. I use 50 to 55 percent of mine. Also every category I've just mentioned has an increasingly higher synaptic density than the last I mentioned as you go along."

They were both looking at him in amazement.

"I think it's because of my founder's heritage. I suspect that the founders might have been some of the last wizards and witches that knew of our extraterrestrial origins before the regression really started to hit. There must have been something that happened when their lines recombined in me."

"What does Sal have to say to that theory Harry," Elizabeth asked.

"There are some things we are meant to discover on our own."

"It sounds to me that you're on the right track then Harry," the PM replied.

"Ok I'm going to go get on the phone with the American president and play a game of stick and carrot. If the magnitude of this operation is as large as I think it is then the carrot of us paying for half as well as them getting less blame when this goes public should be sufficient. If not our carrot of full disclosure is just as convincing. I should have the access codes for their records sent to you within half an hour Harry."

"Thank you Elizabeth, sir."

Harry left and took a portkey to Colorado where his wives and godmother were waiting for him.

"How did it go Harry," Alice asked.

"As well as could be expected. I'm now a British ambassador," Harry replied with a pout.

"Ah poor baby. If I suck your cock will that make you feel better," Nym replied with a smile.

"You know I think I am more in love with you ladies everyday," Harry replied with what could only be described as a shit eating grin.

Harry spent the next while being pleasured by Nym while he waited for the reports. When he got said reports he was horrified. Apparently the Americans had killed Ra back in 94'.

"It's a wonder the planet isn't destroyed yet. They set a naquadah enhanced nuke off in the supreme system lord's face and expect there to not be repercussions."

Harry could only assume that the goauld had not known exactly who did the deed. They would have probably been too arrogant to think that mere humans could kill the strongest among them. Harry continued to scan the reports and personnel files with increasing disbelief at the trouble the Americans managed to get themselves into.

_So that's where Jackson was. He was on Abydos. No wonder I couldn't freaking find him._

Harry saw the report of the most recent incident when the team got back from Chulak. They managed to piss off Apophis while turning his first prime, a Jaffa named Teal'c, against him. One of their number was taken as a host and they thought they removed the symbiote. From examining the reports of what they removed they didn't get it all. The symbiote would eventually be able to regrow the section they cut off from nutrients taken from the host body.

_Nym love you and I are heading over to Cheyenne Mountain, _Harry sent over their bond.

_Ok Harry. _

It didn't take long for them to get past all of the check points after the discussion the PM and the president had. Harry and Nym were led down to a briefing room overlooking what Harry could sense was where the stargate was kept.

The guard left them and Harry paused outside the door as he heard a man say, "The new British ambassador to the SGC should be arriving shortly to introduce himself."

"Harry walked into the room beside Nym just as a man who had his back to the door said, "Great the British are coming the British are coming."

From the personnel files Harry knew this man had to be Colonel Jack O'Neill.

The others in the room could barely hide their smiles as they saw what O'Neill had stepped into.

"We're already here Colonel O'Neill," Harry said with mirth in his voice.

O'Neill turned around in shock which was an expression mirrored by the others in the room who were from earth. Harry imagined that it was because they had just now realized that their new ambassador was the richest as well as heralded smartest man in the world.

"General Hammond," Harry said while shaking the shocked man's hand.

Harry made his way around the table greeting everyone.

"Tek ma tae master Teal'c," Harry said as he grasped the Jaffa's forearm.

The Jaffa was shocked at Harry's obvious knowledge of his customs before he returned the greetings.

"How did you know of that Jaffa custom Ambassador Potter," Teal'c asked.

"To all of you it's Harry and my wife is Nym. I make it a habit to be kept very well informed my friend," Harry replied with an enigmatic smile before moving on.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm very sorry to hear about your wife. I'd also just like to say that I'm a very big fan of your truly ground breaking work. It's just too bad that your colleagues are so narrow minded."

Jackson looked understandably shocked that Harry would even know of his work let alone be a fan.

Harry again moved on.

"Major Samantha Carter, I'm also a huge fan of your work. Some of your theories on interdimensional conduits are very fascinating. I'd love to discuss some of them with you later."

Major Samantha Carter was quite beautiful and Harry was quite attracted to her. Harry could feel that Nym wanted her over their bond. Harry took a quick peek to find out if she was interested in him and if it was for money, fame, or looks. He was pleasantly surprised that she was very attracted to him for looks and brains. He would definitely have to get to know her better.

"I'd like that very much," she replied with a bright beautiful smile.

Harry moved onto the next person in the briefing room.

"Major Charles Kowalski, It's a pleasure to meet you. Goauld symbiote controlling major Charles Kowalski, you're not as smart as you think you are you arrogant piece of shit."

Before he even had time to react Harry snapped his hand forward and pretended to press down on a pressure point when he really channeled a silent parsel stunner into the man's shoulder. He caught him before he collapsed.

All of the others except for Nym were in a state of shock at what just occurred.

"Harry what's going on," asked Hammond.

"Sir I examined the notes of the surgery performed to remove the symbiote and you didn't get the part that counts. Even if you do the symbiote will already have likely chemically overwrote the Major's mind with it's own. He was just playing possum as you would say until he had a chance to escape offworld."

At the others distraught look he decided to continue.

"Don't worry. I can fix him up good as new within a few hours at my facility down the road."

They all looked relieved to hear that. Harry took Kowalski down the road and fixed him up with Legilimency and brought him back good as new.

Once they were all seated at the briefing room table they got back to business.

"Now as I understand it you guys have managed to piss off the goauld by killing their strongest member. Luckily their arrogance prevents them from believing that mere humans are capable of such a thing. I wouldn't push my luck on that front. I wouldn't admit that you killed Ra to anyone offworld."

"He has a point people. Our new policy is to deny our involvement in that incident," Hammond replied.

"Now Britain will be forming an equal number of SG teams with myself and an escort occasionally going offworld with SG-1 on sensitive missions."

"Is that wise Harry," Hammond asked.

"Nym," Harry looked at his wife in reply.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room while Harry rolled his chair back away from the others. They angled themselves so that the ricochet wouldn't hit anybody before Nym pulled out her augmented handgun that they all carry in a concealed (invisible) holster and opened fire at her husband with several silent shots. The others stared in shock as the bullets harmlessly bounced off his shields.

"That was amazing," Sam exclaimed.

"The least dangerous looking person around me is probably the most dangerous."

"I think perhaps another couple of demonstrations are in order. Nym," Harry said as he again addressed his wife.

Nym walked over and sat across the corner of the table from O'Neill and put her arm up in a classic arm wrestle position.

"I'm not going to arm wrestle her."

"Do it Colonel," Hammond ordered with an amused look in his eyes.

Harry picked up the memories of Sam walking into this very room and challenging O'Neill into just such an event when they first met a couple of days ago.

O'Neill reluctantly took Nym's hand and was soon defeated by Harry's wife who channeled power into her limbs just as he taught her.

Everybody else was staring at the sight in shock.

"Ok I think we've all been convinced that you can handle yourselves," Hammond said.

"We are also going to provide every member of this facility who goes offworld with a shield device on loan from Potter Inc." Harry made sure to put emphasis on the loan part.

"These devices don't make you indestructible but they should also provide you protection from pathogens and radiation."

Every Potter Inc. employee in a dangerous position wore a shield device. When offworld travel became a reality he had also set out to create a self contained bio suit that blocked pathogens but didn't have the restrictive nature conventional suits had. He came up with a shield that is just above the surface of the skin. It kills all harmful foreign pathogens on contact as well as filtered any non-breathable gases you breathed. It protected against harmful doses of radiation.

Harry felt no need to alert them to the shields reaction to the presence of a vacuum. It expanded outwards a few inches and held the air within itself. It also filtered the air of carbon dioxide and regulated it and your body temperature to a comfortable level. In essence it was a space suit. They would figure that out if they were ever in space without a suit.

It was a few days later that Harry was going on his first mission with SG-1. He was going to try to go on as many missions with them as he could. He was taking Nym with him. When they got to the planet they encountered a people called the Shavadai who called the planet Simarka. These people were apparently descended from Mongols who didn't allow their women a lot of civil rights. Sam and Nym were pissed when they were forced to wear dresses.

"Let one of these fucking savages try to force me to wear a dress. I'll fucking kill anyone of them that tries," Nym was saying to the team.

Harry was pretty sure his wife was ready to summon her sword and go decapitate some of them. Sal had instructed his wives on how to enchant swords like Harry had. Nym's sword changed color with her hair. Harry was saddened by the fact that he had to act all diplomatic because he was an ambassador. He personally agreed with his wife. They later learned that the girls wouldn't be allowed to attend the party they were holding. Harry decided to stay back and keep them company.

"So you're saying the gate retains a charge in it's capacitors even after power is disconnected," Sam asked.

"Yes. It will remain like that for a few years or unless you drain it," Harry replied.

"One thing I'm curious about."

"Only one thing Major Carter," Harry teased with a grin.

"It's Sam, and yes only one thing for now Harry," she replied back with a grin.

"How did the British find out about the stargate program?"

"You didn't think you guys could open up an interdimensional pathway 15 minutes from one of my facilities and not have me notice it did you?"

"To answer your question I have a lot better understanding of interdimensional physics than most."

Sam looked intrigued but they were interrupted by Nym who was leaning her head against Harry's shoulder.

"You two should have sex already."

Harry let out a sigh while Sam looked shocked.

"Nym you are by far the most blunt of my wives," Harry said with bemusement but great affection.

"Well you were planning on seducing her. I can see it in your eyes and your body. She is turning you on and that in turn is turning me on. I thought I'd save us all the trouble and point out the obvious."

"Was I really turning you on Harry," Sam asked in a suddenly shy voice.

Before Harry could answer Nym sent out a mental signal for his armor to retract from his crotch area and fished out his now hard cock.

"This should be enough of an answer for you Sam."

Sam was staring at Harry's hard cock in Nym's hand and licked her lips.

Begin Smut Scene

Nym dipped her head down and took Harry's cock in her mouth. Harry stared into Sam's eyes as his wife went down on his cock. He could tell the blonde was getting really turned on.

"Want a taste Sam," Nym asked the blonde after she pulled off his cock.

Sam just shook her head yes and crawled over on her hands and knees until she was close enough to take his cock into her mouth. Harry loved the feel of a set of lips and a hot mouth on his cock. Nym shoved her tongue into his throat while Sam started bobbing her head on his pole.

"Here let's get this dress off," Nym said as she helped Sam pull her dress off as she did the same.

Sam pulled off his cock long enough to slip the dress over her head and arms before diving right back at his cock.

"I think we have ourselves a cock slut here Harry. Although I can't say I blame her because your cock is tasty."

Harry leaned back so he was lying against the cushions behind him and watched as Nym stuck her head down behind the kneeling astrophysicist. Sam continued to take him further and further down her throat as Nym started licking her most private areas. Sam's blue eyes were locked onto Harry's green and he could tell the moment Nym started tonguing the blonde's asshole. Her eyes got wide in shock before glazing over in pleasure and lust.

Soon Sam was surprised again as Nym worked a finger into her asshole and a finger into her pussy. He could tell by her reactions that she was an anal virgin. She relaxed when she realized that there was none of the expected pain. Harry pulled Sam up his body until her slit was positioned over his hard cock. Nym lined up Harry's pole and pushed down on Sam's hips until he slid into her tight and very wet channel.

"Ooooh…Harry," Sam moaned as she felt Harry stretching her wider than she had ever been before.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening. She never moved this fast but there was just something about this couple that attracted her to them. She was experiencing things she had never felt before. All of a sudden she felt something larger than a finger pressing against her backdoor. Sam tried to relax since she experienced no pain from the finger that was used earlier.

Sam felt what she assumed was a strap on dildo slide into her ass with no pain and couldn't believe how good it felt. Harry was holding off thrusting until Nym's thighs were pressed up against Sam's thighs. When she was buried as deep as she could go in Sam's asshole they connected as much as they could over their bond and began thrusting into Sam in perfect rhythm.

Harry and Nym lost track of who was thrusting into Sam's tight ass and who was thrusting into her tight and wet pussy but they continued to do so while Sam moaned as she was double penetrated. After several minutes of thrusting Harry and Nym's merged mind couldn't take the stimulation any longer and both spewed their juices into both of the blondes holes at the same time while feeding magic directly into her g-spot from two different sides.

Sam exploded with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. They all collapsed in an exhausted heap with Nym on one side of Harry and Sam on the other. They both snuggled up to him and dozed for a few minutes.

End Smut Scene

Harry was brought around by the feeling of his wards alerting him that somebody who meant them harm was trying to find them but couldn't. He figured he would sort it out in the morning. Nym sensed the same thing through the bond. Sam was now awake and they all shared a smile.

"My god you two! That was completely mind blowing. I didn't think that anything like that was humanly possible," Sam said.

"I can't stop thinking of how fantastic that sex was."

"Sam there is a reason that it was so good. It probably wasn't purely humanly possible," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nym and I aren't exactly human. We were both born on earth but we're not fully human."

Looking shocked Sam asked, "What are you then?"

"You know a little bit about my child hood like the rest of the world does. The reason my relatives abused me was because they new I wasn't human. Unfortunately I hadn't realized that yet."

Harry then told Sam all about his life. He started with growing up at the Dursleys and continued onto Hogwarts and all that it entailed. His tail was aided by his ring projecting holographic memories of the events as he mentioned them. He told her about starting the company and then about finding the goauld spaceship in Egypt.

He told her about Hermione, Nym, Fleur, and Ishta. When he finished both of the girls had tears in their eyes and were clinging their naked bodies to him.

"So it's not really magic right?"

Harry laughed a little at Sam's response. She was trying to lighten the mood a bit after having to tell the tail of his life.

"No we call it wizard energy but it's energy that is everywhere in the universe," Nym replied.

"Harry and I really like you and so do Fleur and Hermione. They have been following along with us through the bond."

"It reaches to other planets?!"

"Yes Sam. Space and time are of little meaning in other dimensions," Harry replied.

"We'd like to get to know you a bit better," Harry said.

"Ok," Sam replied with a smile.

"We'd also like you to wear this," Nym said as she gave Sam a philosopher's ring.

It would keep her safe and stop her from aging. Ishta had already been given one that was modified for Jaffa physiology.

Nym looked over at Sam with a predatory smile and said, "Oh there is one more thing you should know about Harry. He's got a very big ass fetish and loves anal sex. With an ass like yours I can't say I blame him."

"Well if it feels like it just did all the time I don't mind that at all," Sam replied with a smile.

The next morning Daniel came to the tent to wake up who he thought would be just Sam but got quite a surprise.

"Captain Carter."

Daniel tried again when he didn't get a response.

"Captain Carter."

Daniel opened the tent flap with his hand partially over his eyes just in case but stared in shock at the scene before him. Harry was still sandwiched in between an obviously naked Sam and Nym with nothing but a flimsy blanket covering to just above their breasts.

"Oh my," Daniel trailed off with his mouth hanging open.

Daniel quickly left the tent looking very flustered when he walked back over to O'Neill and Teal'c.

"What's got you all flustered Daniel," Jack asked his friend.

"You don't want to know."

O'Neill decided to leave it at that but asked where Carter was. Daniel's response was to go bright red.

"She's in the tent I just came from."

"Where is the ambassador and his wife?"

"Also in the tent I just came from."

"I don't understand," Jack replied.

"Well Jack Harry is lying in between both women and they are all naked."

"Holy shit!"

"That was my reaction Jack."

Both of Teal'c's eyebrows were raised.

"Is it common in your culture for a male to have two female companions at once O'Neill," Teal'c asked.

"No it is not Teal'c."

"Ambassador Harry is special then."

"Oh he's definitely special alright."

Even Daniel had been on earth for a year of Potter Inc. being in business before living on Abydos and had heard the story of Harry Potter.

"You see Teal'c Harry Potter is probably the most powerful man on our world. He was abused as a child by his relatives. He was beaten on a daily basis and then locked in a cupboard under their stairs and shown no love. He rose from such horrible beginnings to create a multi national corporation that has cured most diseases on our world, gotten rid of starvation, and gotten rid of homelessness."

Teal'c expression had gotten extremely tense the moment he heard about the child abuse.

"If a Jaffa were to treat a child like that he would be tortured and then slowly dismembered before being allowed to die by the others of my race."

"Oh his relatives are in prison where even the prisoners like to torture them," O'Neill replied.

"Then it is good that Harry Potter has found the love of so many women," Teal'c said.

"I do not think we should make any mention of their activities in our reports," Teal'c continued.

"I agree," Daniel said.

"Well I guess it isn't breaking any regulations even if it is frowned upon on a mission," Jack replied.

"I will agree but I expect the same courtesy if I hook up with somebody off world," Jack finished.

Teal'c and Daniel gave him a nod to show their agreement.

Soon Harry, Sam, and Nym were out of the tent. The other guys never made any mention of the sleeping arrangements. Harry smiled inwardly at the test they had just passed. He had allowed the others to know what was going on between he and the ladies to test their response and the team dynamics. If they were planning on reporting the incident he would have known about it by then and could have simply obliviated them.

"Jack I believe we need to have a little discussion about the way things work around here," Harry stated.

"What are you talking about specifically Harry," Jack asked with a curious expression.

"Last night the chief's son approached our tent with the intention of abducting Sam and my wife to sell to a rival tribe chief in exchange for his daughter. From what I've been able to discern the deal would have likely gone badly resulting in their abductor being forced to take gold instead and both women being raped."

All 3 of the men on the team were staring at Harry with gaping mouths in astonishment.

"How could you possibly know that," Jack asked.

Harry was glad to hear Jack ask in a way that didn't question whether or not he was telling the truth but just wanting to know how the information was gathered.

"I told you Jack that I am very well informed. You would do well to remember that I am generally well informed in any situation we go into."

"Well what do you suggest we do," Jack asked.

"Allow the ladies and I to do some British stile negotiations."

"This should be good. Proceed," Jack replied.

The people of this planet treated women as property and with absolutely no regard for what the women wanted so they were about to have the tables turned.

Harry approached the chief and his son and had the son interrogated with Veritruserum so that his plans were revealed to the chief.

"My humblest apologies for my son's actions. Tell me what I can do to make this right."

"Your people are going to start treating women with respect and equal rights as men."

"The other tribes will never agree to that."

"Oh I think they are about to learn to."

Before the chieftain could react Harry's hand snapped out and clipped an armband around his wrist.

"That band will be put on every man in your village along with the village that your son was going to take our ladies too. If you ever try to sell a woman again the man who did so will die. The same will happen if you try to rape a woman."

Harry quickly went through the village snapping the bands on the arms of the men. If they resisted they suddenly found themselves unconscious from what Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c thought was pressure point activation.

"That's some pretty handy negotiation skill you have there Ambassador," Jack replied with a grin.

"You haven't experienced anything yet."

With the location taken from the mind of the chief's son the group made their way to the targeted village. The leader was a man who killed a lot of people and seemed to enjoy doing so. Harry walked into the center of the village and pulled out his handgun. When the chief walked forward to seemingly challenge him Harry shot the man point blank in the head. The other men in the village opened fire with bows and attacked with swords when that didn't work.

Harry's shield deflected all attacks. With the help of Nym and Sam the bands were quickly in place on all of the men's arms. They quickly explained what the bands did and left.

"If the savages can't behave then you fucking make them," Harry addressed the rest of SG-1 as they walked back to the gate.

"That's an interesting philosophy Harry. I think I like it," Daniel replied.

"I think we are going to get along just fine Harry," Jack replied with a grin.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's reply.

A few days later…..

Harry was thinking about the last few days of his crazy but wonderful life. He introduced Sam to the other girls, including Ishta, and they had hit it off pretty well. Sam and Hermione both seemed to have a lot in common with their insatiable curiosity to learn new things. Harry began to teach Sam about goauld science and the advancements that Potter Inc. had made beyond that with the understanding that she couldn't use any of the more advanced than goauld science without Harry's permission. She also agreed to be spelled for secrecy so that she couldn't tell anybody anything even if she was being interrogated with truth serums.

Harry was pleased to learn that the teams that were sent to Moloc's domain (now Harry's) were progressing well with upgrading the small fleet of ships as well as bringing the Jaffa living conditions up to earth standards. The girls that Ishta and her fellow priestesses had rescued from the ceremony of fire were returned to live among their people. Since nobody had ever laid eyes on the girls since they were babies the excuse was used that they were captured from a rival goauld and would now serve Moloc.

Harry had just finished listening to a briefing for their next mission to a possible location for Apophis. It's addresses contained three of the symbols of the address Apophis had used to leave Chulak. Harry very much doubted Apophis would still be on the planet but he held his tongue because he could see how much Dr. Jackson really wanted to find his wife and brother in law. The goauld system lords moved around a lot between the planets in their domain so that they weren't attacked all the time.

The minor goauld didn't have very many planets so were much easier to find. The problem was that the minor goauld were so numerous that it was impossible to keep track of them all. The best way to find them was if they were known from their service to a system lord or by randomly running into them.

Harry was brought out of his reverie when someone said that they would use night vision goggles.

"Actually I think these will work better."

Harry pulled out a set of Potter Inc. charmed goggles that were not much different than a normal pair of glasses. The difference was that they were charmed to allow the wearer to see at night as well as they could in the day and also to see body heat. Harry explained their purpose to the others. Jack pulled out a pair of the near indestructible futuristic glasses from a nearby case and slipped them on.

"Cool. I would expect some type of techno babble questions from you about these Carter."

"Actually Sir, Harry has been helping me understand some of his technology."

"I'm sure he has," Jack replied with a smile.

Ignoring Jack's jibe at Harry and Sam's new relationship Hammond approved the mission and they all left to get suited up and meet in the gate room in a few minutes.

When they were all geared up and ready to go with their goggles on Jack just had to exchange jibes with the SG-3 marines. SG-1 took point and stepped through the gate. When they stepped through the gate on the other side it was to find a completely dark forest, which their goggles allowed them to see fine in. They spread out a little bit around the gate and were looking around when a hostile target jumped out at them. The smart technology in their shields detected the threat and held the attackers back.

Harry sprang into action before the situation could get anymore tense. He mentally commanded his shield to bend to his will so that it was held at the surface of his body only before channeling a stunner into his nearest attacker's neck. He dropped to the ground out cold. Harry pulled out a Potter Inc. version of the flash bang grenade. The glasses everybody was wearing would extend a field around the eye's and ears of the wearer that protected them as Harry threw the grenade in the air. There was a massive flash of light and when it cleared every hostile was unconscious on the ground.

"Wow! That was some stunning grenade there Harry," O'Neill exclaimed.

"Indeed," was Teal'c's response.

Harry pulled out a Potter Inc. enhanced goauld multipurpose scanner and began seeing what the hostiles were. The scanner had a very large supply of scanning devices inside of a pocket dimension within it's housing.

"What have we got Harry," Sam asked.

"It appears to be a human infected with a parasitic virus. We'll have to look into it later to see if we can find a cure for the virus. It's airborne but our shields should protect us."

"Alright people let's move out to look for the goauld if they're here. SG-3 secure the gate," O'Neill said as he took charge.

It wasn't long before SG-1 came across another group of the infected humans. Daniel was fascinated by the apparent similarities the infected demonstrated with prehistoric man. They were about to rape what looked like a newly infected female and Harry was going to intervene when rocks began to rain down on the infected from three people dressed in white with slings.

SG-1 surrounded them and Jack checked for goauld entry marks but Harry's scanner told him these people were not hosts and were also not infected. The people were under the impression that SG-1 were gods but wanted to test them by having them treat the team as mortals. They were led to a city where the uninfected lived.

Harry listened as the untouched, as the uninfected called themselves, explained about the curse that evil gods had set upon their people. All the while his scanner was scanning every uninfected in the room and comparing every difference between them and the scans he had taken of the infected. When they were done with their explanation and SG-1 had asked most of their questions Harry decided to see if he could help.

"It's not a curse. It's a living creature that is so small that you cannot see it with your eyes. It looks like this and lives inside the bodies of the touched," Harry stated while causing his ring to project a holographic image of the organism for everyone to see.

Ignoring the Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack's reactions at Harry's holographic projector Harry paid attention to the reaction of the natives.

"Magic of the god's," one exclaimed.

"It's not magic. I assume you have mirrors on your world," Harry asked.

"Mirrors my lord," one of the natives questioned.

"A device that reflects your appearance back at you," Harry replied.

"Yes my lord."

"That mirror reflects or bends the light around you. This device does the same thing with technology."

Harry could see they were confused by technology. So he decided to put it into terms that they could understand. Looking over and seeing a statue of a bull that depicted the native's Minoan heritage gave the people caused him to have an idea.

"I see that your people like to create statues and work metal."

"Yes my lord. We are quite good at the manipulation of metal."

"The manipulation of metal is a process that allows you to create something out of the world around you. Devices that allow you to do this are technology. A tool is technology. As you get older as a people and understand more and more about the laws that govern the world around you so too shall your technology become more complex to the point where it will seem like magic."

"A very wise man on our world once stated that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," Harry stated.

"You see lightning come down from the sky during a storm. That is a form of energy we call electricity. It can be manipulated in smaller amounts to do many wonderful things."

They seemed to be grasping what Harry was saying so he decided to get back to the topic of the virus.

"This organism is not in your bodies because it seems to be killed by a chemical we call antihistamines. I believe you probably eat it in your food. Could I see a sample of what you eat everyday?"

The man who seemed to be the leader nodded and called another man to bring them samples of their food. While they were waiting Daniel spoke to Harry.

"You have a very good way of explaining things to other people Harry. You would make a brilliant teacher."

"Well I do have some experience with those who work for my company. I also like to visit some of the orphanages I fund and teach the children."

Soon the food arrived and Harry's scanner identified the foods that possessed the natural antihistamine.

"This food here is what has kept you from getting sick."

Harry just sent a communication back to the SGC and Alice at his office in Colorado detailing their findings along with a request for tranquilizer guns with darts filled with strong doses of antihistamine. He could of course synthesize the needed equipment himself with his conjurer but didn't want to let that technology be known for quite some time if ever.

"I suggest that we make our way back to the stargate. I have just sent back a request to the SGC for the supplies necessary to cure the infected people."

Those in the know on the team looked startled while the untouched natives looked hopeful.

"How did you send a message back to earth from here," Jack asked in surprise.

"My communications technologies have no trouble spanning the distance of the galaxy," was Harry's simple reply.

By the time the group returned to the stargate along with several of the untouched SG-3 had unpacked the supplies and geared up after being briefed on the situation. SG-1 was soon similarly geared up. With Harry in the lead and the untouched natives observing so that they would understand no magic was involved every infected was found and cured with massive doses of antihistamine.

After SG-1 was sure the goauld hadn't been there in a long time and likely wouldn't the grateful natives saw SG-1 off through the gate. Before they left Harry had one last thing to say to the leader of the natives.

"We will soon send a teacher through to explain more about technology to your people."

"We will be forever grateful."

Harry would make sure Hammond had a follow up team sent through to start educating the natives.

Several Weeks Later…..

Harry had experienced a very interesting last couple of weeks.

The shields had gotten their first tests against radiation when SG-9 spent some time on a planet where the system's star put off a lot more radiation than average. Too much time spent in the sun would eventually kill a person. The shields had held up fine but the locals were in bad shape.

Harry had sent a team of mages from Potter Inc. to the planet where they erected a massive radiation ward over the valley that the natives lived in. The SGC would help them recover from their abandonment in a hostile environment by the goauld.

Harry had been slowly debriefing more and more people in Potter Inc. with a lot of secrecy oaths enacted. They were individuals that were very stable in the mental department and generally took the new view of the galaxy quite well. They had after all believed in magic for most of their lives so what was the news that there were aliens and you were one in the face of that.

SG-1 had come across a nuclear energy life form that grew inside of crystals. The smart sensors on the shields immediately detected the danger from touching such life forms and alerted Harry. He was luckily able to stop O'Neill from doing that same action before the shield reacted to probably destroy the crystal. They left that planet with plans to send a team back to carefully study the life form.

After that they had been visited by some government official that Harry didn't bother caring about to remember his name or title who had complained about the lack of defense technology brought back through the gate. Teal'c had responded by talking about technologies the goauld even sought and more specifically a creature that had the ability to become invisible.

Harry had thought there was a possibility the creature could be using wizard energy and decided it wouldn't be a good idea to go into such a situation. Harry stopped them from going to the planet by being the one to respond to Teal'c.

"Do you mean like this," Harry said before activating the personal cloaking device that his wives had finally perfected.

When Harry blinked back into visibility O'Neill was the first to get his power of speech back.

"Cool," Jack exclaimed.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded.

"It's a technology I rather recently perfected and would be willing to loan to all offworld personnel under the same conditions as the personal shields."

After that every SGC member that went offworld was capable of making themselves invisible. Harry who didn't put much faith in his fellow man not to abuse the technology had put a field generator over the door of the lady's locker room that cancelled out the cloaking field. He didn't bother with the men's because he wasn't embarrassed about being naked.

Harry would decide at a later date whether or not it was worth the effort in arranging a safe as possible visit to a world with possible wizard energy manipulators. He was too busy at the moment with his work at the SGC, his company, and helping various peoples like Ishta's.

Harry was brought back to the current moment by the chatter of his wives and girlfriends. They were in their bedroom at the house in Colorado Springs. They all lived here now that most of the work was done out of the area. Ishta's moving in was facilitated by an invention Harry made after he examined an offworld stargate dialing device.

He was examining it to get a complete map of the stargate network in the Milky Way. He found what he was looking for but also a whole lot more. He found many dialing protocols that were built into the dialing device along with safety features that could be activated in times of crisis involving the gate by one of his race. There were thousands of stargates in the Milky Way and the goauld only knew about 600 or so of them that were located in their space.

The device he created was a remote control that could use the dialing device to control the gate but could be used at a great distance without ever physically touching either the gate or the dialing device. It also had the benefits of being quicker and bypassing the unstable vortex of the forming wormhole. Harry had redesigned the shields and the portkeys in them so that in times of trouble the gate would automatically be dialed to a preset destination (the oasis gate or another one if it was unavailable) and the wearer would be portkeyed through to safety.

The portkey didn't actually go through the gate but the transition from portkey travel to stargate travel was so fast that it was almost undistinguishable. A portkey was actually a self enclosed bubble traveling through hyperspace. Apparition was actually travelling through a small wormhole.

So with the invention of this modified portkey with a remote Ishta could appear to sleep in her chambers in Moloc's domain while actually sleeping with her lovers on earth. Hermione portkeyed over from Hogwarts very easily every day after work. Fleur traveled from the various offices of Potter Inc. she worked in every day.

Nym and Sam were with Harry on every mission he went on offworld. The sleeping arrangements were usually where Harry was sandwiched in between Ishta, Hermione, and Fleur while Nym and Sam cuddled up together since they got him offworld. If the ladies missed him when he was on a mission they could easily portkey through the oasis gate to his wizard's tent that he used offworld.

"So what do you think of Sirius' new girlfriend Harry," Fleur asked him with a smile.

"Well I think they make a good couple, even if the thought of those two together scares the shit out of me sometimes."

Harry was of course talking about Sirius' latest project. His godfather had never really settled down after his release from Azkaban. Even after he was able to walk around in wizarding Britain again he was running around the world seducing beautiful women. When he had found out about the galactic situation Sirius had started to seduce women around the galaxy.

His latest conquest was Vala Mal Doran. She is a former host to a minor goauld who was called Katesh. Sirius and the Potter Inc. security team he is in charge of took the goauld out of her and gave it to her as a pet. Harry thought it was funny because she and Sirius enjoyed torturing the symbiote that had held her captive inside her own body for so long. Sirius and Vala were currently working on doing the same thing with Katesh's former domain as was being done with Moloc's.

Vala had a passion to amass riches that was probably a byproduct of growing up poor and then getting a taste of the finer things when she was treated as a god. Her father was also apparently a thief. Sirius was apparently smitten with the beauty. Harry wouldn't be surprised if Vala didn't feel the same way even before she saw how much gold he had in his vault. Vala was let in on the secret of what race Sirius was part of when it appeared they were getting pretty serious, after being spelled to secrecy as well.

"I think it's very serious," Hermione replied.

"I think they have been shagging each other like crazy," Nym replied making everybody laugh.

Nym was probably the most sex crazed of Harry's lovers but then again all of them were nymphomaniacs. Not a day went by that Harry didn't have sex with each of his lovers at least once a day. Usually every couple of days Emma would stop over for a shag with her son in law or one of his lovers. Harry now knew where Hermione got her kinkiness and nymphomania from. Dan wasn't complaining after Harry shared the secret of the potion Sal taught him to brew to keep up with his women.

Harry recalled that Hermione had mentioned that Dan and Emma and Alice and Frank were now lovers. They were all now living at the Colorado complex with it's small community built next to the research complex. Neville had graduated early just as Harry and Hermione along with Neville's three wives (Luna, Susan, and Hannah) did. They were all living in Colorado too. Neville was also very appreciative of the virility increasing potion.

"What about Remus and Janet," Hermione asked.

"Janet likes him a lot," Sam replied with a huge grin.

Harry introduced the pair when he had Remus train Janet on the healer gloves he was equipping the SGC infirmary and teams with. Janet would be training the teams after Remus gave her extensive training. Remus transferred over to the medical department after all of the werewolves were hired. He began to do research into a cure for the werewolf virus. When he discovered that the virus was one that affected the soul he ended up becoming one of the companies leading researchers into soul magic.

Remus' current line of research was very promising. He was working on developing a charm to transfer the soul into a new body, one that was cloned through the conjurer. It was a fact of soul magic that the soul contained a record of a beings entire life including that of their body. Remus was working on a way to reset an infected werewolves soul back to before they were infected after backing up their memories into a pensieve storage device. The issue he ran into so far is that the body had to match up with the soul or over time a virus would develop in the soul similar to the one he was trying to cure. Harry was confident that his parent's old friend would eventually get there.

Harry had gotten to know Remus while he was hanging out around Sirius. Both the Marauders along with Alice provided Harry of memories of just about every moment they spent with either of his parents. Harry enjoyed watching their lives as if he was living them himself.

Harry had observed that Janet was a lot like Remus and ended up engineering an introduction in the form of the training. As he had suspected they hit it off right away. It wasn't too long until Remus asked Janet out and they were steadily dating. Remus was a far cry from the financially poor person he was before he started working for Potter Inc. Several of his developments were quite valuable and he was quite wealthy as a result.

"So how are things at Hogwarts Hermione love," Harry asked his wife.

"Very good Harry. I'm still amazed at the progress ever single student has made after a course in occlumency. Their retention rate is almost approaching ours."

"Well their probably finally using their advanced brains for more than just playing with their powers," Fleur replied.

"It won't be too many more years before the gate builder race that we all hear about in legend returns if they keep up this pace," Ishta replied.

"If they can keep on working on eliminating the bigotry then I agree with you," Sam replied.

"How goes the terraforming project Fleur," Harry asked his other wife.

Harry was referring to his eventual solution to the problem of population growth. He knew of hundreds of more habitable worlds with stargates than the goauld thanks to his more complete map. Already five worlds had been selected and were being made habitable for a large population. Teams of house elves were building more futuristic houses than what was available on earth. The designs incorporated a lot of alien technology and things that Potter Inc. had discovered.

"The house elf population has expanded quite a bit to meet our needs. At the rate their going with the conjurers I wouldn't expect it to take to long for them to finish making several large cities that could hold millions each on all 5 planets," Fleur responded.

"Good," Harry replied.

He always loved this time with his lovers when they could just talk and be themselves. Sam and Ishta were rather quiet recently thanks to one of the newer technologies invented by Potter Inc. The invention was a ring called simply a connection ring. Like the name implied it allowed the wearer to establish a mental bond with the person(s) it was targeted for. In this case it was like the mental bond shared between Harry and his wives but targeted towards all of them. Ishta and Sam were new to the bond and enjoyed exploring their lover's minds.

They all enjoyed a technique that Sal had taught Harry that used to be practiced among very intimate lovers in Sal's time and long before. It was a melding of souls. It was done by expanding one's soul into another's through their wizard energy. Sam and Ishta couldn't initiate it but they certainly could experience it. It was an experience that was quite earthshaking when you felt as if you were the same being as your lover. It was also quite pleasurable when mixed with sex and when all 6 of them mingled together during orgies.

Several days later- Another planet

SG-1 had just stepped out of the gate onto a planet that from the looks of the building they were in was of Roman or Greek culture. Harry began analyzing a very strange signal being emitted from directly in front of him as he walked away from the gate. He was trying to figure out it's purpose when they heard what sounded like a cry of pain.

The team walked over behind a pillar where they found a man and a woman. The woman looked to be going into labor with her child. Daniel ended up getting elected to be the midwife for the woman. Harry decided to help the poor woman out a little. He slipped on the healer glove he carried more for show and willed it to scan the woman's body with a soft blue glow.

"What are you doing Harry," Daniel asked with curiosity.

"Well I'm checking to make sure the baby is healthy and also seeing what I can do about the pain."

He willed the images he was seeing from the scanner into his ring which were then projected for the others to see the healthy child.

"Amazing," Daniel responded.

"I can't completely eliminate her pain but I can reduce it enough that there is only enough to tell her when to push."

Harry actually entered the woman's mind and turned down the pain she was receiving to a low level. He noticed that she was unusually immature in her view of the world. A quick look into the mind of her lover revealed the same thing.

"There is something extremely unusual about their physiology," Harry said to himself but loud enough that the others could hear.

Harry increased the depth of the scan which corresponded with an increase of the blue glowing light.

"My god," Harry exclaimed but then trailed off.

"What have you discovered Harry Potter," Teal'c questioned.

Harry snapped his head up and looked at the native man.

"How long is the average lifespan of your people?"

"Pellops has blessed all of my people with 100 blissful days," the man replied with a smile.

The others were staring at the man with surprised and horrified looks.

"That's what I thought," was Harry's reply before he went over to the statue where he now knew the signal to be coming from.

The others followed.

"What the hell is going on here," Jack addressed Harry.

"I'm guessing this Pellops was a minor goauld running experiments on these people. They are all infected with a large amount of nanites which are programmed to accelerate their aging to the point where they all live 100 days," Harry replied.

"You're kidding," Sam replied with both a horrified and excited sounding voice.

She was horrified at the experiments performed but excited about the advanced technology.

Harry had managed to work a control panel open at the base of the statue and was now examining it with his hand scanner for show when he was actually mentally interfacing with the device.

"Why would Pellops do this and what do you mean by Pellops was, as in past tense," Jack asked.

"My guess is that Pellops was a very smart yet evil goauld who was experimenting with the long term effects of certain technologies, probably biological warfare. There is also the possibility that he was trying to get far enough along the evolutionary path to see if he would get a race of Hoktars," Harry replied.

"A Hac what," Jack questioned.

"An advanced human for a host O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"What do you mean by advanced," O'Neill questioned.

"When a species reaches a certain stage of evolution they develop certain powers like telepathy and telekinesis. There are rumors that the race who built the stargates looked human but were much more advanced and had such powers. It is the goal of most Goauld to find such a host," Harry replied.

Of course Harry wasn't going to tell them how true those rumors were.

"As for why I used the past tense it's because Pellops is most likely long dead. If another goauld got word of his research they would have destroyed him in order to get at it. There's a very good chance that Pellops would have destroyed all reference to his experiments rather than let it fall into the hands of a rival."

"Are we safe from the nanites," Jack asked.

"Quite. Our shields will sterilize just about anything but try not to eat anything."

Harry designed the shields to vaporize any infection that was threatening back into it's constituent atoms but it wasn't good to put it to the test.

Daniel was now with them again and had caught the majority of the conversation.

"Can you stop the rapid aging," Daniel asked.

"I think I can do one better," Harry replied after exploring the entire device.

"I just explored this device. It communicates with the nanites. It sends them updated instructions as well as receives progress reports on the experiment where it's recorded. I just modified it to have the reverse effect that it was originally intended for."

"The nanites should now extend the lives of these people to an average of 200 years," Harry replied with a smug smile.

The others were staring at him in shock and amazement.

"You can do that," O'Neill exclaimed in shock.

"Of course I can. I am supposed to be the world's smartest person," Harry replied with a grin.

"That's probably another reason that Pellops is likely dead. If he discovered a technology that extended the life of a host as far as the symbiote could do on it's own without the sarcophagus and didn't share it he would be killed for it. Guessing from the fact that Pellops hasn't been around in a while to collect his data and this technology isn't mainstream I'd have to say that Pellops is likely dead."

"Do you think we could take the technology back to earth for study," Daniel asked.

Sam knew better than to ask such a stupid question of her lover which was proved a wise decision with his response.

"Already taken care of. I would expect a new pill out from Potter Inc. in a few months that extends the life span to 200 years," he replied with a smile.

Harry had already scanned the designs for both the nanites and the generator into the conjurer. After informing the rather grateful natives that they were supposed to live for thousands upon thousands of days instead only hundreds they decided to call it a mission. Harry made sure he was the last one through the gate. Before he stepped through he made sure there was no one there with his ability to see through solid objects (earlier in the story) and disintegrated the statue that held the field generator with a redactor so nobody would reprogram the nanites.

Back on earth at Potter Inc. Colorado… 

Harry was just finished briefing his head of medical research and his godmother on the pill he wanted created. It would be called the life extender pill and be capable of extending the human lifespan to 200 years as he told the rest of the team. The nanites in the pill would be preprogrammed for that specific task and have fail safes to prevent them from being tampered with by unauthorized people. The nanites weren't sophisticated enough to stop aging like the philosopher's rings were but one day Harry figured they might find a design capable of it.

The philosopher's rings couldn't be sold in the mundane world because of their wizard energy nature but this pill would at least extend people's lives. Harry wasn't going to sell the rings in the wizarding world either. They were only for his friends and family at the moment.

Harry teleported back to his Colorado home and looked around for any of his lovers. It was early enough that at least Ishta, Hermione, and Fleur probably weren't home but Nym and Sam should be home by now. Harry walked up to their master bathroom to take a shower and found his lovers engaged in some rather fun activities.

Begin Smut Scene

Harry walked in to the bathroom to see Sam leaning against the shower wall with Nym behind her thrusting into her ass. Nym was always rather domineering whenever she grew her cock but rather submissive to her lovers without it. Harry quickly disrobed and made his way into the shower.

He walked up behind Nym and massaged her soft ass cheeks as she pile drove herself into Sam who was moaning with her lover's thrust. Harry gave Nym a passionate kiss before doing the same to Sam. He walked around to the front of Sam where he took her hands from the wall and guided them around his neck. Nym paused her thrusts as Harry reached under Sam's thighs to pick her up. She rapped her thighs around him as Harry guided his erection into her hot tunnel.

Sam gave him a smile and kissed him again as Harry and Nym began thrusting into their blonde lover from both ends. They shared their feelings over their bond and became indistinguishable from each other as Nym drove into Sam's tight asshole causing her ass cheeks to pillow in and pull out with the thrusts while Harry drove into her clutching vaginal walls.

Sam flexed both her vaginal and anal muscles with each thrusts to give her lovers added pleasure.

Sam leaned her head up next to Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you Harry."

Even though they had only been lovers and known each other for a short time Harry had no problem returning Sam's feelings. They had after all shared their very being and soul with each other several times.

"I love you to Sam," he replied before kissing her passionately.

Not to be left out Nym replied, "I love you both."

"We love you Nym," Sam and Harry both replied at the same time.

Harry reached back and grabbed onto Nym's ass cheeks, kneading them fiercely. He used a mixture of his telekinesis and his ability to channel power into his muscles to pick both women up by Nym's ass. He pushed them back against the shower wall where he began thrusting very rapidly into Sam's tight and hot pussy.

With each pull out Sam slipped forwards a bit off of Nym's cock in her intestines and with each thrust in she was rammed back onto Nym's cock, pushing it deeper into her ass.

"Ooooooh….Harry I'm so close," Sam moaned.

Harry gripped Nym's ass one last time and thrust forward as deep as he could go in Sam's pussy until he felt himself hitting her cervix and he came directly into her womb while channeling his magic into her. Sam's pussy clamped down on Harry's cock in orgasm as her asshole began milking Nym's cock. The sensations feeding over the bond caused Nym to spew her girl cum deep into Sam's bowels.

Thousands of miles away on the other side of the world a brown haired woman in Hogwarts and a blonde haired woman in France came as their bond was flooded with positive emotion. A blonde haired high priestess light years away on a planet in Moloc's domain also came when her lovers did.

End Smut Scene

The next day Harry and Nym were sitting in a briefing listening to Daniel's speech about the Asgard portraying the Norse gods. Even during Isis and Osiris' time the Asgard were known to the goauld. There was a protected planets treaty even then. In the last two millennia the Asgard haven't had as much of a presence in the Milky Way. From the archives Harry and his intelligence operatives had been able to copy from the system lords it looked like the Asgard didn't have the resources to fight a full war.

It was suspected but every time a goauld ship entered Asgard space it was warned away or destroyed so the goauld didn't risk a full on war with the little gray beings. Harry was amused to find in the archives images of the Asgard that matched the Roswell grays.

Harry was brought back to the meeting at hand when Teal'c brought up one of the protected planets called Cimmeria. Harry decided not to bring up the fact that the Asgard were not likely on the protected planet itself because he was curious. The goauld had never been on the planets after they were added to the treaty list. Any who went to the planets never returned. He did speak up to bring up something he felt was important.

"General Hammond, I would suggest Teal'c sitting this one out. I know a little bit about the race we are talking about. They are called the Asgard and they don't like the goauld to well. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Teal'c if we brought him along."

"Agreed. Teal'c I'm sorry but the ambassador makes a good point. The rest of you have a go."

Cimmeria- Asgard Protected Planet ½ hour later

When they stepped through the gate it was to the sight of a stone monument with a hammer shape at the top. There were several men around dressed in clothes indicative of old Viking style. All of a sudden a high pitched wine began sounding from the hammer along with a power buildup registering on Harry's scanner.

A beam of light shot out of the hammer and swept over the heads of the team. It looked like Harry was right in his guess because it appeared to be scanning for goauld symbiotes.

"It's alright guys. It's just scanning us," Harry shouted over the high pitched whine.

He was reassured by the fact that the shields hadn't detected the device as a threat. Harry always kept his wand shaped conjurer strapped into an invisible wand holster on his left arm (his shrunken stave was on his right). Harry made it look like he was holding his handheld scanner in his left hand to scan the device but he was actually having the conjurer scan the technology to be replicated back at Potter Inc.

He was pleased to note that there appeared to be an Asgard transporter that was a famous piece of technology among the goauld. The Asgard could use it to beam into anywhere they chose because it didn't require another terminal like the rings did at long range. When the scan was finished the team was soon met by a local woman named Gairwyn.

At first Gairwyn thought SG-1 were gods but after they convinced her they were from their original home world the native woman was very friendly.

"Gairwyn what does the hammer do to those who are goauld," Harry asked.

"The Etans are whisked away to the mountains in a beam of white light. They arrive inside of a mountain where they walk until they are made into humans again by Thor's power. I do not know the specifics of it but a woman named Kendra does," Gairwyn replied.

"Could we speak to this Kendra," Sam asked after recognizing the importance of any technology to remove Goaulds.

They of course could remove Goauld symbiotes at Potter Inc. but new methods were always welcome, not to mention the chance to scan more Asgard technology.

"Of course, follow me."

On their walk to where Kendra lived they learned that the woman was a former goauld host who had been freed in the mountains.

When they got there Kendra was just finishing up healing a broken bone for one of the local children with a handheld goauld healing device. They talked with her and learned a good deal about the device. It was quite painful but would not harm those who didn't have a symbiote. The group could see that Kendra was still bothered by her experiences so didn't pressure her too much.

Daniel was obviously happy that the host can survive for so long. Kowalski of course had survived just fine but he had only been a host for a short time. Kendra was a host for quite a lot longer. They decided to head back to the hammer to study it a bit more. When they got there Harry informed O'Neill that he was pretty sure he could activate the transportation feature to take them to the other device. O'Neill gave his approval and Harry mentally interfaced with the hammer.

Soon they all found themselves in a dark cave where an automated holographic message from Thor told a goauld what fate awaited them. The group made their way through the cave. When they were a good distance into the cave they heard a noise coming from the direction they just passed through. Soon a creature came into sight that only Harry and Nym recognized from the goauld archives.

"What the hell is that thing," Jack exclaimed.

"It's an unas. They were the first hosts to the goauld. Shoot the thing with everything you have."

The whole team started firing their P-90's into the creature which soon fell under the combined fire.

Harry approached the creature and toed it with his dragon hide boots.

"Is it dead," Daniel asked.

"It would appear to be on the surface but I want to make sure. Unas had healing abilities as strong as the goauld," Harry replied.

Harry made it look like he was pulling Sal's sword out of his back pack when he actually just summoned it.

"Where the hell did you get that thing," Jack asked.

"It's got a collapsible blade, kind of like the iris," Harry made up.

Pulling his scanner he used it to see if the creature was dead.

"No it's not dead. It's just in a healing coma," Harry replied.

He swung the sword down and decapitated the creature.

"Now it's dead," he replied without a trace of remorse in his voice.

"Cool," Jack replied.

The group continued on until they came to a hammer shaped archway. Harry's scanner told him it had the goauld removal field built into it. He scanned the designs into his conjurer and informed the others he could replicate it.

It was a long walk down the mountain and back to the gate but the team didn't mind.

"So Harry, do you think you could be convinced to share the designs to that Asgard remote transporter that I know you retrieved for the X starship project," Jack asked.

"I suppose I could be convinced to do so Jack," Harry replied with a grin.

"I wonder who chose the name X-301," Daniel questioned.

Sam and Harry exchanged a small grin.

"One of the scientists at area 51 is a big star trek fan. It's based after the X-N01 Enterprise," Sam replied with mirth in her eyes.

Everyone heard O'Neill's grumble of, "Damn Nerds."

The original design for the X-301 was a goauld human hybrid made from parts of several downed death gliders. Harry had looked over the designs the area 51 "eggheads" came up with and nixed it right away. They didn't know anything about the recall devices that were now standard in most goauld technology. Harry was providing a power system for the craft as well as a shield and cloaking field device.

Several days later…..

Harry was enjoying a few days off with his lovers. They were currently holed up in their own personal little hideaway. When Harry built a hideaway he took it to a whole new level. It was on a planet designated Helios. It was a beautiful green planet with untouched wilderness covered with a good deal of water. It was what earth would have looked like millions of years ago before it was ever spoiled with any signs of industrialization.

Helios was far out of goauld territory. Harry had a built a large house there where he and his lovers could relax. The standard dress while on Helios was no clothes. The coordinates to the planet were only known by Harry's closest friends and family. One of the most relaxing features of Helios was a product of Potter Inc. research into time travel using the time turners Harry took from his family vault.

The research had allowed for a device to be built that took objects back up to a month in time. The device was built into all of the ships that Harry controlled but only a select few knew about it. This allowed for the fleet to arrive anywhere in the galaxy almost as soon as they were called by doing the journey in the past.

The device used on Helios was a time dilation field generator. It could speed time up within the field to where thousands of years took place in the time it took for one day to pass for the rest of the universe. Or it could slow down time so that one day in the field was thousands of years to the rest of the universe. The time differences the field generator was capable of all depended upon the available power and field diameter. In this case the field was usually set to run 1 year inside the field for every week outside with a 15 mile radius.

Harry had just gotten through six months of relaxing with his lovers inside the field when he got a subspace message that he, Sam, and Nym were needed back at the SGC. Apparently Daniel had discovered something very interesting while examining some video tapes sent over from the pentagon. While in the field Harry and his wives had decided to ask Ishta and Sam to become a part of their family. They had agreed to marry Harry and a massive orgy was required as celebration. They would keep the news private for now as they would need to establish an identity for Ishta on earth, which wouldn't be too difficult.

Back at the SGC – Right after Daniel's briefing…

Harry and the others were shocked at Daniel's news. The researchers had opened the stargate in 1945 by dialing random addresses. When Daniel revealed the symbols Harry mentally had his watch computer cross reference them with the database. They were unknown to the goauld so there was a good chance the man they had sent through survived.

The man in question was Dr. Ernest Littlefield. He was the fiancé of Catherine Langford. Hammond was upset with Daniel because he told Catherine about classified files but Harry wasn't too concerned because Catherine was the one responsible for getting the Stargate program started. Harry liked Catherine right away because she got herself invited on the mission to the planet Ernest traveled too. She had a spunkiness even in her older years.

Just before SG-1 (Harry and Nym were now considered part of SG-1) was set to go through the gate Harry got a message through his computer watch telling him that Remus Lupin and his team had just finished adapting the cloning technology using conjurers to be able to make a body completely compatible with the soul. The excited Remus was asking his permission to begin curing the infected werewolves. Harry happily sent him a message back granting it.

When the team arrived on the planet it was to find a very run down and decaying stone room. They started walking around a little when a very naked old man walked out of one of the passages. A quick bit of telepathy determined that the man was Ernest and was not all there. He had been living alone on the planet for the last 52 years. When Ernest realized the team was real he began crying and hugging everybody in turn.

Sam and Nym backed up so they didn't get hugged by the naked man. When he came at Harry to hug him Harry discretely used a strong cleaning charm. After the hug was over Harry pulled out a quickly conjured pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and sandals that he made it look like came from his backpack. After Ernest was dressed he noticed Catherine.

"You don't recognize me," Catherine stated.

"Cath..Catherine," Ernest stuttered.

"Yes," Catherine replied with a smile and a nod.

"Hmph," Ernest replied with a sort of snort before walking back in the direction he came.

"Fifty years and that's all he had to say," Catherine said with a dejected voice.

"Catherine, the man is not all there. He has been alone in this place for the last 52 years. Give him time to regain his mental capabilities," Harry replied.

"How do you know he's been alone," Jack asked with curiosity.

"Do you think he'd be walking around naked if there were other people here Jack," Harry stated with humor.

"Good point," Jack replied looking sheepish.

Catherine looked like she took a good amount of comfort from Harry's words about Ernest's reactions.

"I'll go see if I can talk to him," Daniel stated.

"I'll go with you Daniel," Harry replied.

He sent a message over the bond to Nym.

"_Love, why don't you see if you could discretely cast some reinforcement charms on this room to keep the ceiling from caving in on you."_

"_Ok love"_, Nym sent back just as Harry left the room with Daniel.

When Daniel and Harry found Ernest Harry watched as Daniel interacted with the man. Ernest offered Daniel some food and then showed him a calendar of the time he spent on the planet. Harry had felt something familiar when he stepped into the room. He walked over to a console in the center of the room that looked close the dialing device. Harry could feel that it was definitely gate builder technology.

Glowing symbols lit up around the room. Harry recognized 2 of the 4 types. One was old Norse runes that Harry assumed was the language of the Asgard but the other was the oldest known type of Ancient runes known to wizard kind. Harry now assumed that it was the language of his ancestors, the ancients. There were two different types of runes. The first type was the type used to bend the energy wizards used to do a specific task. The second type was old languages that a lot of the spells were easier to speak in.

By this time the rest of the team had come down into the room they were in. Catherine was talking with Ernest who seemed to have hallucinated her presence for the time he was stranded here. As Harry continued to interface with the console a hologram shot up into the air. The others were very excited when Ernest explained that the hologram showed 146 elements.

Then data contained within wasn't much but Harry transferred it to his portable computer within his watch.

End Flashback…

Of course there were certain details and aspects that a channel simply couldn't pick up but it was all mostly there. I decided the quickest way to resolve this would be to do everything exactly the way I did in my old reality. It would be effortless and give me a chance to examine everything I've done in a new vantage point. Of course there would be differences since this reality started out differently but a lot would be the same.

Some of the technology in this reality was unique. I'm going to have to have to use this ring mental connection thing with the girls. Buffy and the rest will love the ability to pick my brain without having to use their powers, which only work over short distances.

With the assurance that things in this reality would be handled I pushed on to the next reality interfering with my channel.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuing Season 3

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any character, show, or book mentioned within.

Arriving back in my home universe or at least the one I've currently taken to thinking of such was a welcome relief. I've now made the leap to an omni-consciousness being, or what could be considered one. I'm living four lives in the time that normal people live one. Actually make that five if you consider the duel lives in the Ageless universe.

It's time to get back to living through some SG-1 missions. Naturally the Season 3 episode Into the Fire never took place because Hathor is occupying a nice cell in a research facility just outside of area 51.

When Jacob showed up back on earth to deliver the news that the Tokra suspected Seth of still being on earth we had a merry old time hunting him down. Daniel located him just like in cannon. This time when we entered the facility, after we arrived on site, we didn't have to deal with ATF because we had called ahead to some higher ups. They made sure ATF cooperated with us to their fullest capabilities.

In actuality we pulled them back and went in with a cloaked Alkesh. Seth didn't even know what hit him when we chucked several of the Goauld stun grenades through the window. We cleaned the facility out after everyone was rendered unconscious. Seth now occupies a cell adjacent to Hathor.

The episode Fair Game didn't really take place per se. Earth didn't really need to be under the protected planets treaty now that we have a growing fleet, not to mention the Alteran ships I've got hidden. The system lords still haven't realized that we've been keeping the ships. If our ships engage other Goauld we'll simply remain nameless. It will get blamed on Anubis in a few years when he starts doing the same thing. It's not like we engage other ships often to the point where they escape.

Most "engagements" involve the standard procedure of our ships remaining cloaked while a marine team heavily equipped with stealth and protection tech takes the enemies ship to add to our fleet. Still one important thing came out of that episode. Nirrti got knocked down a few pegs after it was found that she was hiding tech while trying to kill Chronus.

So the system lords got a tip from one of their minor Goauld servants (actually a Tokra spy) at my nanite direction that Nirrti was hiding the personal cloaking tech. So that took care of Nirrti, the child killing bitch.

When we got to the Linvris meeting chamber on July 16th and found all of the Goauld dead I prevented Daniel from touching anything. He had a nasty habit of that. Anything powerful enough to kill nine Goauld lords (however minor they were) probably isn't something very noticeable. So I employed a technique common throughout my channel and many other's fanfics.

"Daniel I'm picking up a strange energy reading from that tablet so don't touch it," I told him.

It worked well because he snapped his hand back almost as if he had been burned. It saved him a trip to the psychiatric ward at the air force hospital. When I later revealed that I discovered phasing worms, as we took to calling Ma'chello's weapon, in the data pad we sent the research onto area 51. I had my nanites monitor the research because of the potential for abuse. The weapon was too indiscriminate in its targets.

It's almost as bad as the symbiote poison the Tokra would develop in a few years.

July 22, 1999…

When we encountered the Orbanians in what would be the episode Learning Curve it demonstrated one of the horrors that can evolve from nanite technology. The Orbanians could only affect the most basic programs and changes into the nanites once they were in a human's system. They were no where near advanced enough to extract the information without physical removal.

Unfortunately they were using them in infants and then extracting them after eleven or so years. In that time the infants neural pathways developed around the nanites, integrating them into their design. They were in essence trying to reach the Alterans natural state of brain evolution with an unnatural method. Like with Replicator AI's the natural brain was simply too complex to try to duplicate in that method.

I could of course show them how to extract the information but that process is far too advanced to be trusted with a culture that reminds me of the Aschen in temperament. So what I did was give them a program that rebuilt the neural pathways of the urrone after they underwent the averium. In exchange earth was given the nanite technology.

They wouldn't be the super enhanced brains they had been before the averium but they would match the mental capabilities of any other none urrone Orbanian. That was the only reason Jack didn't cause an interplanetary incident when he found out. I fixed the problem like I usually do. Whether or not earth decides to use the nanite technology like the Orbanians did is up to the higher ups.

Just like it's not our place to judge Orbanian culture and beliefs it's not my place to judge the people of this earth. It's all about free will.

The episode Point of View never took place since I already helped out the Samantha Carter and Kawalski that would have come to this reality on my way here. It's the same pair because that's where I got the address to this reality. It's a good thing too because destroying the Furling reality gate was really foolish. I did make some recommendations to Hammond that it be stored in a more secure and monitored location than the warehouse it was in cannon.

August 6th 1999…

When we fell into the trap set by Aris Boch we all kept our cool. When Jack threw a knife at the shield to test the type I remember the situation well.

"You're thinking of a Goauld personal shield that let's low kinetic energy objects pass through. Wouldn't be a very effective trap now would it," he arrogantly said.

"The shield generator is right there, maximum power," I replied to the rest of the team as I indicated where my scanner told me the generator was located.

We had kept the existence of our karakesh modified beam weapons and shields a pretty good secret. Whenever we had need to use them it tended to be a situation where our enemies didn't walk out of it. They were more of a last resort method. Even then Sam was the first to use it because it was common knowledge that she was a Tokra host for a short time. It wouldn't be out of her scope of capability to power the device without an external power cell.

Boch was quite surprised then when all five of us turned our beam weapons on a specific spot on the shield. It might have been able to handle one or two weapons but not five. The concentrated fire of the narrow beams punched a hole through and lanced into the shield generator. It was pretty simple after that to capture Boch and force him to show us back to his ship.

We then found out about the Goauld he was hunting. It wasn't too hard to find out that he was a Tokra. Our relationship with the Tokra is much stronger than it was in cannon mostly thanks to the host program and our providing backup by ship. I was torn on whether or not to help Boch. The guy got screwed by the Goauld in the first place but he wasn't exactly being all friendly nowadays.

I finally decided on a course of action before we left Boch on that world. The nanites I injected him with would slowly wean him off of the addiction the Goauld have him under. They would also make sure he wouldn't remember about our karakesh weapons. That was something I've been making sure all along whenever we have to use them in front of non combatants.

On the planet where the canon episode Demons took place the beam weapons weren't even required. When the head priest tried to use what I recognized as an Alteran designed lightning weapon on us I put a silenced round through his forehead at nearly point blank range. When the others gave me a questioning look I had a simple response.

"What? He was firing some type of weapon at us. I could tell from the energy build up my scanner was detecting," I answered as I relieved the corpse of the ring.

They easily accepted that as an explanation. We healed the ill locals with a handheld healing device so that we didn't have to watch them drill holes in each other's skulls. When the Unas came through the gate from Sokar he met his end by some C4 we placed in the road on his path to the town. There wasn't much left of him with the amount we used.

We would send through teachers to make sure these people didn't go back to drilling holes in important body parts. As for the Goauld returning a new procedure ensured we would be notified. Every SGC team that went offworld had a cloaked Alkesh following them in the event of an emergency. It was another last resort procedure. Earth had a big enough fleet now that there were enough Alkesh to go around.

The Alkesh each left a satellite in orbit around planets we visit. The satellites were Goauld level science tech. This meant they were cloaked and maneuvered with anti grav engines. Their sensor arrays were quite capable of telling us what came and left through a planets stargate. The Goauld never thought to implement such a satellite network.

The Goauld basically operate by themselves with the possibility of a few minor Goauld serving the major ones. This means they don't share ideas and for the most part they don't innovate unless they see a problem. We on the other hand have hundreds of scientists working at area 51 coming up with new technologies to fight the Goauld.

This was definitely a case of more heads are better than one.

August 19th 1999…

On the planet where the Rules of Engagement episode took place we managed to convince them that Apophis was dead pretty much the same as canon. Taking one of the Jaffa back to see the Goauld we had in cells, like Hathor because her host was too old to survive without her, served to show them that the Goauld were not gods. The Jaffa rebellion gained several new members that day.

October 8th 1999…

Thankfully Forever in a Day never took place. Sharai is safe at home with her husband. The couple is very happy together. I in fact recall the conversation I had with her on the teams 4th of July barbecue.

"Thank you for your part in saving me," Mrs. Jackson said with much less of an accent than before her move to earth.

"No problem. You and Daniel are good together. It was hard for him without you here," I told her.

"Yes. I can't imagine what it would be like for him without me. We grew so close for that time on Abydos," she replied.

"Well luckily we don't have to find out and hopefully we never will," I told her while thinking of the canon episodes.

Sharai is a really good person and a good friend. She's befriended all of my girls and they in turn have taken to showing her earth culture. Drayac as well has joined them in their excursions into earth life.

When we arrived on the planet Vyus on October 15th and discovered the amnesiac people who just went through the Vorlix, as they called it I decided to change things up a bit from canon. Using our Goauld level technology we didn't need Ke'ra/Linea's help to synthesize a memory restorative.

In actuality it would have taken several weeks at purely Goauld level science. Luckily as one of my girls Janet had access to Alteran level science. I even implanted the Alteran medical science portion of the database into Janet's mind at her request. Regular humans could handle sections of the database for extended periods of time as long as it wasn't the whole database.

Even with small sections the knowledge would fade with time to preserve the neural pathways. Luckily a side effect of the elixir of life mixture all my lovers have taken is that it constantly regenerates neural and most other pathways in the body. As such the knowledge won't fade with time.

When Ke'ra was given her dose of the memory restoration injection she was restored to memories of a skilled scientist who lived on Vyus her entire life. This was made possible by my use of the mind arts to replace her old memories with pleasant new ones. Linea was now for all intents and purposes dead. It was for the best.

Earth also learned how to synthesize the youth restoration drug, as it was now being termed. The only side effect is temporary memory loss which lasts only until the antidote is given. Under my advice it will be a while before it is released to the general public. The current population of earth is unsustainable. I recommended to the president to only give the drug to those who are willing to move offworld into one of the earth colonies that are even now being planned.

It is the same problem earth will have to face when we acquire the Asgard repository. With the ability to transfer a consciousness into a cloned body it makes the user of such technology very long lived. That combined with some of the technologies we will encounter in the future grants a person immortality. But that would quickly use up the earth's resources.

So a law will be instituted that to become immortal you can't have any kids or you have to move to a planet where the population is low enough to allow for it. Once the population reaches a certain number of immortals then the option is to move again or don't have any kids. Of course once you have a certain number of children your options become stop having kids, move out of earth governance, or give up your immortality. I know this from the knowledge of the future I took from the 1969 episode.

Even without the prospect of immortality this is a problem earth governments will face. The immortality just makes it more imminent and somewhat easier to swallow the solutions. The solution of most of the politicians at the current time seems to be trying to kill off the elderly quicker. Just taking one of the future statistics from the year 2008 roughly 130,000 people were born but only 60,000 died. Only a very small number of those are from diseases. Most were natural deaths.

The politicians have been going at it from the wrong end of the equation. They need to restrict or limit the birth rate. If the problem isn't solved within the next couple decades to a century I might be forced to use a nanite virus to selectively sterilize a certain percentage of the population. The beauty of such a thing is that the nanites would be able to repair the damage but it would look natural to the less advanced tech of the earth. But more than likely the stargate program will be public knowledge by then and earth's population can spread out into this galaxy and others.

When the time came for Jolinar's Memories and The Devil You Know Martouf showed up without fail. This time he had Jolinar with him. When he briefed us on Jacob's capture by Sokar it was his turn for a surprise.

"You are indeed correct that Sokar has been amassing a fleet to attack the system lords. He currently has 22 Hatac class ships of better design than the standard ones. He also has a super sized mother ship designed to be the head of his fleet," I addressed the briefing room.

"How do you have this information. Our best spies have not been able to gain this much information," Martouf questioned in surprise.

"Our spies are better," I answered without really revealing anything.

A holographic display of Natu and Sokar's home planet were then projected above the table.

"As you can see we've been preparing to strike down Sokar for a while when we realized his plans. We were actually waiting for him to complete his flag ship but it won't be possible for that now," Hammond spoke up.

"It won't be any trouble to modify the plan to extract Jacob," Jack now spoke up.

With that we were soon in one of earth's cloaked Hatac vessels on our way to Natu. When we arrived an extraction team used our more powerful sensors to lock onto the rings on Natu and transport down. They were equipped with an energy shield on top of their protective shields. The energy field regulated the temperature inside and also the atmosphere. They wouldn't have to inhale any of the noxious gases in the atmosphere of the hell moon while maintaining a comfortable temperature.

Binar was quite surprised when his rings activated. He guessed Sokar was sending his first prime to check up on things. When the group of marines materialized he didn't even have time to raise his hand device before a silenced round pierced his forehead.

They didn't have much trouble tracking down Jacob after that and extracting him. There was no Apophis this time since he was personally dealt with by me. It took them less than ten minutes to get Jacob out.

While that was going on I personally led an assault on Sokar. He didn't even realize he was in trouble until we were in his throne room. We used stealth to our advantage as we put silenced rounds into the skull of any Jaffa we came across and dragged them out of the way. Stealth on this level wasn't a Goauld or Jaffa tactic. They preferred shows of might and power.

Unfortunately for the self proclaimed devil this sex god was more powerful. I used my electromagnetically propelled crossbow to put a projectile through his shield and into his brain. His head was a splatter as it exploded with the explosive tip.

Next Teal'c came in and started speaking to the Jaffa after we drug the corpse of their god in front of them. We convinced all of the Jaffa but a few to join the cause. The new Jaffa rebels killed those few. They would continue to build the flag ship for us. Meanwhile earth acquired 22 more ships for it's fleet.

We would be busy for a while upgrading them with better power systems and cloaks. We were going to equip them with the upgrades I facilitated from O'Neill's time with an Alteran repository in his head. They would be intergalactic in a few months. Cloaking would only take a few weeks for the entire fleet. The brass were very happy with this new development.

If the brass got the bright idea that this new fleet should be turned on their enemies on earth or that they should start conquering other planets they would be in for a rude awakening. I placed nanite overrides into all of the systems.

Plus my own Alteran fleet was growing quite large by this time. Atluria herself was now a formidable ship in herself. Before she wasn't really designed for fighting in space. She could do it but it was more transport and living that it was built for. Now with a fairly thick nanite layer covering the entire city not only could it withstand quite a bit of force without the shield running it could also take a lot of energy attacks.

Just like replicators could absorb energy attacks so too could Atluria's nanite shell. Xander and the girls were apparently having a ball exploring the Asuran planet and having fun with the wraith. They were torturing and experimenting upon the occasional wraith but they were very much into tracking as many ships as they could.

So far they had managed to find 63 wraith hive ships with various other smaller designs around the Pegasus galaxy. All the information they were collecting would come in handy in the future. I was pleased to hear that Willow and Tara were practicing their magic on captured Wraith as well.

The foothold situation never took place. As soon as the SG team that had gotten themselves captured in canon detected trouble they contacted the cloaked Alkesh in orbit. Immediately the Alkesh followed the newly implemented procedure and contacted earth via a subspace emergency system.

Immediately two of the already upgraded Hatac vessels jumped into hyperspace and arrived quickly at the planet where the team was under attack thanks to their intergalactic speeds capable engines. They bombarded the planet's surface with cover fire while the Alkesh picked up our team.

Needless to say that planet was marked as hostile and we didn't have any further interaction with them. We did leave the standard cloaked satellite in orbit to keep an eye on them.

When the time for the canon episode Pretense arrived I was debating whether stimulating a similar event was a good idea or not. Since Skara is already free of Klorel thanks to our Tokra friends he wouldn't be asking the Tollans for help when his symbiote was too injured to suppress him. It seems fate thought some things should still happen the same.

Nareem showed up asking us for help with a Triad involving a lesser known system lord. Zipacna was currently serving him. Just like in canon this system lord's mother ship had been damaged in a fight over the planet and he had crash landed in his escape attempt. His host had asked the Tollan for help.

The Tollan had come to us to act as Archon (lawyer) for the seeker (the host). They know we despise the Goauld and would want to help the host. Zipacna would be the Archon for the symbiote. Since they had never met the Nox they didn't know who to ask to act as a neutral party. It was pretty easy to hop over to the Nox world via ship and ask Lya to come along.

She agreed and we traveled to the Tollan home world. It was funny to listen to the arrogant words of high Chancellor Travell and Nareem about the Tollan defenses. They could disable all the weapons they wanted but they couldn't actually detect any of the weapons I modified. Knowing what was coming from the canon episode I hacked their computer systems as soon as we got on the planet and tricked their scanners into thinking us only armed with basic earth weapons.

They didn't deactivate our beam weapons or personal shields. I also took the liberty of procuring an up to date copy of their database. While Jack and Daniel acted as Archons I followed the Jaffa with Teal'c and Sam. We went through the same motions as canon in trying to warn the Tollan of the impending attack.

Just like in canon they arrogantly ignored us. I am not able to be punished the same as the others so I didn't really care about Jack's order to drop the matter. It didn't really matter either way because I did nothing until the attack came. The only thing I did was tell Teal'c that I was handling the situation so that he didn't go to Lya for help.

When the attack began all of the Tollan ion cannons were taken out in one go. Then the death gliders descended and started firing on the citizens. Taking a page out of the playbook of one of my alternate selves from one of the alternate realities I am now inhabiting I passed magnetic fusion grenades to Sam and Teal'c. They began tossing them at the gliders.

Teal'c got the hang of it after seeing Sam take out a few gliders. Soon the gliders were no more. I meanwhile took a snitch out of my pocket. It unfurled it's golden wings and took to the air at my mental command. Soon the snitch was rocketing into space and portkeying straight through the shields of the Hatac.

The sky lit up with a bright flash as the nuke inside the snitch vaporized the ship. I let every one of the cannons be destroyed because in the canon episode the Tollans still had the excuse that it was their tech that defended them. As such they didn't develop anything better to take out enemies and it had gotten them wiped out.

They were again very grateful. We left a couple of cloaked ships in orbit until they could get more defenses back up.

We luckily never had the misfortune of meeting Urgo thanks to the better sensors and firewalls on our MALP. The sensors saw through the holographic projections the alien systems tried to project and it blocked them from hacking the MALP as well. We saw exactly what was on the other side of the gate and labeled the world as hostile when they destroyed the MALP for it's resistance.

In the episode A Hundred Days not much had happened besides Jack getting laid. This time that didn't even happen. We brought in several ships and had them shoot the asteroids out of the sky before they could break atmosphere, causing the smaller pieces to burn up before they ever reached the ground.

To close down the NID weapons stealing organization we simply embedded a subspace tracker into one of the better pieces of tech we "found" and followed the signal. It was actually a piece of tech we planted but couldn't gain lawful access to in the reports. The black ops team picked it up a few days later. Within a matter of minutes of it's move to their base several Hatac were raiding the place like a drug bust on earth. The SGC was keeping the gate busy so there was no escape. It was much easier than the ruse used in canon.

When we arrived on P2X-416 on February 18th during what would be called the New Ground episode from cannon we were not as welcome as the native calling himself Nyan led us to believe. Instead of being captured as Optrican spies and tortured by the Bedrosians our would be torturers experienced quite a surprise.

When the Bedrosian ship tried to trap us in a force field we called to our awaiting Alkesh for help. Within seconds fire was raining down upon the containment craft, blowing them out of the sky. Nyan was staring in shock. When the Bedrosians were no more I looked at Nyan with a glare.

"You are coming with us," I told him with a growl in my voice.

He didn't resist as the Alkesh decloaked when it reached us. Already a Hatac was in orbit providing cover. Teal'c and I managed to bring the recently excavated DHD out of the ground so it could be wrung aboard the ship. A magnetic grappling system secured the stargate to the bottom of the ship and we took off.

Nyan explained the situation on the planet and why we were nearly captured. We delivered the stargate to the Optricans along with Nyan before decloaking our ship in orbit. This would provide the proof of their origin for the people on the planet. In the end we were able to put an end to a war that had been going on for a very long time over this people's true origin.

The episode Maternal Instinct never occurred because the harsesis child was never born. I wasn't too concerned since we would be meeting ascended beings in other times and places.

For the episode Crystal Skull I didn't actually change very much. I let Daniel get shifted to a higher dimension because it was the only way to easily reconcile with his grandfather. When he did disappear though I brought up the fact that in my past research of my friends I found out Daniel's grandfather had been laughed out of academia for claiming a similar incident to the one we just experienced.

This prompted us to visit Nicholas Ballard much sooner. When we returned to the planet Ballard was again chosen to learn from the energy beings. This time though he wouldn't be the only one learning. The nanites I injected him with were shifted to the energy being's dimension with him and would be transmitting all he learned back to me. They would also acquire a full copy of their knowledge database over the following years.

The beings weren't as powerful as the ascended Alterans but they were up there.

I was quite surprised to find myself whisked away in a beam of light in March. O'Neill was the one who was taken by Thor in the episode Nemesis. This was a result of the changes I've made in the time line. I made my way to the bridge of the ship without problems from the Replicators. Even if I attack them they won't harm me like they would others.

In the very base unalterable code of the nanites it was written that they couldn't harm Alterans. It was done away with in later models and simply made into an alterable code. This was because the wraith evolved from Alterans and the replicators had trouble distinguishing wraith from Alterans. My physiology is close enough to Alteran that the replicators recognize me as such.

Even if I wasn't my nanites are much more advanced than this version of the technology. The Alterans had 5 million years to further the technology after they left the Milky Way for Pegasus.

When I made my way into the bridge chamber I found Thor lying in his inactivated stasis pod.

"Greetings Harry Demire. I am Thor," the Asgard greeted.

"I guessed as much from the time I saw your ship on Cimmeria," I responded with a nod.

Thor and I hadn't actually met since there was never a negotiation between the Asgard and system lords to add earth to the protected planets treaty.

"I have brought you here because my ship has been commandeered by a race we call the replicators. They are a plague upon our galaxy and are heading for your planet. When they reach sufficient number they will take your planet. I brought you here because I believe you are the best one able to think of a way to destroy this vessel," Thor stated.

He then went on to explain to me more details. After I assured him I would be fine with the recordings he left I activated the stasis pod. Next I walked around the ship and sent wave after wave of nanites forth from the pocket dimension I kept them in. Like when I took Atluria the replicators were broken down to their constituent materials and stored in purified form until they were needed. Some of these materials were immediately used by my nanites to repair the ship.

I didn't project the energy wave that would sever the bonds holding them together in case there was some type of system in the ship that would react badly to it. From there I jettisoned Thor's pod into space before following along using my personal shield with the same features as were used on Natu. It could act as a spacesuit.

My emergency distress signal soon had me picked up by a Hatac from our fleet. To all observers it would look like the Asgard vessel made a short jump into hyperspace, reappearing just before it launched into the sun. My official report would say that I managed to hijack the hyperdrive with my personal computer (which I had been carrying when I was beamed away by Thor). The replicators wouldn't be able to get to the personal computer in time to disconnect it.

I had simply severed the connection to the hyperdrive from the rest of the ships systems after we arrived in orbit of earth. The bugs never found out because they hadn't needed the system yet. My computer was the soul controller.

In actuality what happened was a future version of me (thanks to my ability to be in multiple places at once since time only has hold over me when I want it to) appeared on the ship and took it to the between long enough to get it over the planet where Atluria rested. Going through the between allowed me to "apparate" anywhere in this universe I want. The between is not affected by time and since time and space are so closely connected neither hinders me much.

I reprogrammed the ship to be under my control and sever any communications with the Asgard network. The Asgard network transmitted over subspace their latest research and all their communications. There were a series of relay satellites in both the Milky Way and Ida galaxies that doubled as a spy network in the Milky Way. As such I now had the most up to date Asgard knowledge repository available.

Nobody was the wiser thanks to my being too close to the sun for sensor readings when I took the ship out of our universe. It wasn't the fastest or most powerful ship I have thanks to my new Alteran ship fleet but it wasn't exactly weak either.


	9. Chapter 9

Enterprise Season 1 Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Sometime in the 22nd Century, Trek Verse…

I became aware of my new surroundings instantly as I melded with my new body. As was usually procedure now I made the body my own, rewriting it with my mind and powers while "absorbing" the original's memories of his life. My new name is Charles Tucker III, or Trip as I'm better known. I'm an engineer aboard the recently launched Enterprise. Scanning more of my new memories I know I'll never be bored here.

I've of course heard of the Star Trek series in several of the universes I've travelled to but I've never watched the show. I made this reality crossing without knowing where I was going because I want some unexpected adventures. Knowing what's supposed to happen can be fun but not for every reality I'm setting up residence in.

The ship was currently on course for an old earth colony called Terra Nova. Nobody knows what happened to the colony due to its distance from earth. I have a bit of time before we reach the colony so I begin inspecting memories of the technology in this verse. There is absorbing a memory quickly to be able to use it and then there is deep analysis. It's always good to deeply analyze memories after the quick absorption so that they will stick.

The technology in this universe seems to be powered by antimatter based technology. Such technology was originally tried by the Alterans but abandoned as a means of propulsion for naquadah based technology. Antimatter power systems were much later perfected but never put into common use. The Alterans didn't have access to some of the elements common in this universe. While naquadah was common in the Stargate verse another element that makes the process of creating antimatter actually energetically feasible is common in this verse.

As far as Antimatter propulsion goes it's extremely slow in its current form in this verse, at least relative to the speeds capable in the Stargate verse. The Antimatter power is used to power a propulsion system that warps space time. It expands space time behind the ship and contracts it in front, like a push pull affect. It propels the ship through space because space is actually doing the moving. This doesn't violate the speed of light but does allow for the ship to travel faster than light.

It barely skims higher dimensions in which the speed of light law is different. In Stargate verse ships the ships actually punch through to a higher dimension, allowing them to travel at much greater speeds. Of course the civilizations in this verse didn't have such advanced pieces of technology like the Stargates left behind from them to learn from. Every ship in the Stargate verse had that advantage.

I would definitely need to be making improvements to the enterprise since it didn't actually have shields. But I was brought out of my memories as the ship came upon Terra Nova. As I stepped onto the bridge I spotted Subcommander T'Pol, the ships Vulcan science officer. My alternate has had a strong attraction to her for some time now. I can certainly see why. It appears I've found Ishta's counterpart in this reality.

I listened with half my attention as Captain Archer tried to make first contact with the Terra Nova colony. The other half of my attention was devoted to my nanite link to my cloaked Alteran battle cruiser. The ship follows me from reality to reality to meet my needs. From the readings I was getting they wouldn't be picking up anything from the colony.

"I'm detecting low levels of surface radiation," T'Pol stated.

"From what," Archer asked.

"I can't tell," T'pol answered.

"It's an asteroid," I answered.

Everybody turned to look at me as I turned away from the console I was using to mask the readings I actually got from my cloaked ship.

"How do you know," Archer asked.

"Because it's right there," I answered as I projected the sensor readings from the Enterprise systems onto the view screen.

"He's right captain. I can confirm now that Commander Tucker has found the impact crater. An asteroid did impact the planet nearby the settlement approximately 70 years ago," T'Pol confirmed.

"So Terra Nova was lost due to an asteroid," Archer asked in a small amount of shock that most people on the bridge were feeling.

"Without a Jupiter mass planet close by to fling such large objects away it was likely to occur at least every 10,000 years or so," I answered before smiling at a reading from my ship's sensors.

"Maybe not lost sir. I just detected a series of caves nearby the settlement appear to have several human sized bio signs nearby," I answered.

"The original settlers," Archer asked.

"There is no way to tell from this distance sir," T'Pol answered.

"But it's likely captain. As T'Pol said earlier we humans are resourceful. It's probable that they are the original settlers," I stated.

"Ok Trip you have the bridge. T'Pol, Travis, Malcolm you're with me," Archer ordered as he left the bridge.

I watched from the bridge as the away team made first contact with the remaining settlers. They were being poisoned by the radiation in their water supply. They were a very suspicious group, thinking humans from earth had gutted their people. Luckily Archer was able to approach the situation very delicately with the help of T'Pol. The Vulcan coached the captain on how to treat the mutated humans as a new race much like Andorians in temperament.

Dr. Phlox discovered the effects of the ground water contamination while treating one of the survivors of the original asteroid hit for lung cancer. It was I that suggested moving the settlers to a nearby unaffected continent. I sent several cloaked Alteran design probes down to the planet to begin cleaning up the radiation before we left to continue our mission.

I ran into T'Pol as she was coming back from the away mission and recall our conversation well because it wasn't one that would have usually taken place between most members of Starfleet and a Vulcan. We tend to resent them for holding humans back as we see it.

"I want to thank you for pointing out those sensor readings Trip," T'Pol stated.

"Oh you're welcome but it was nothing," I replied.

"On the contrary. I believe the speed with which you performed that task kept us from making many mistakes with the survivors that we would have otherwise," she replied while she emphasized speed.

Uh oh I thought. It looks like T'Pol is getting suspicious of my capabilities already.

"Well I've learned a lot from watching you," I stated in an effort to derail her.

I also increased the output of my aura. It appeared to work as the Vulcan science officer became sexually aroused. Even Vulcan women are not immune to my charms.

"I was not aware that you were paying attention," the usually quite articulated female barely managed to get out without stuttering as I sent waves of pleasure through her with my orgasmic powers.

"Oh yes. I believe there is quite a lot we can learn from each other," I stated.

"Well..ye…yes I believe you are correct. If you'll excuse me I must go read a report," she quickly got out before rushing off.

I watched her ass sway as she rushed off before sending her over the edge into an orgasm with but a thought. It would be fun playing with the Vulcan to see if I could get her to show emotion. I could easily tell with my mental powers that it wasn't that Vulcans don't have emotions. They just didn't show them to the outside observer. While others might be frustrated by her lack of apparent emotional reaction it doesn't bother me with my ability to pick up her projected thoughts and even feelings. It was good to be me.

About a week later I was interrupted from my new routine of arousing T'Pol every time she was around me by the ship's arrival at a Vulcan sanctuary called P'Jem. I was also spending my time upgrading the ship's systems to handle greater power for when it came time to install shield generators and possibly an actual hyperdrive. T'Pol didn't appear too happy about us visiting a Vulcan sanctuary but that could have also been me picking up her discomfort about her newfound attraction towards me.

I wasn't prying into her mind to find out. I prefer to stalk my prey with more challenging means. Arriving at the sanctuary front door we found it broken.

"This is supposed to be a place to purge emotions T'Pol? This looks like the purging process can get quite violent," I stated.

"The temple is almost 3000 years old commander. You can't expect it to be in pristine condition," she replied before ringing a bell to announce our arrival.

When no one answered we entered ourselves to find a monk just standing there not saying a word. T'Pol approached him but I was getting weird instincts. I never distrust my instincts so activated my contacts to penetrate my surrounding walls. Andorians appeared crouched with weapons if the Vulcan database was accurate.

"Captain there are armed Andorians crouching behind those walls," I whispered to Archer.

"How can you tell," he asked while making no move to give away we knew.

"I've got good eyes," I replied.

Just then T'Pol returned from her conversation with the monk.

"He says we have arrived at the time of Colinar. The monks must remain in meditation throughout the lunar cycle. They are not to be disturbed," she informed us.

"That's too bad. At least we got to see the place," Archer played along with what was obviously an attempt to get us to leave.

"Your service honors us. Before we leave may I request the offering of the Jaka stone for my distinguished guests," T'Pol turned and addressed the monk.

"Please wait," the stoic monk replied before leaving the room.

While waiting T'Pol finally noticed how out of place things were.

"Something wrong," Archer asked.

I could tell the captain was hoping she didn't notice anything even though it was a futile hope with the observant science officer. A fight in closed quarters with hostage monks was not a good idea.

T'Pol did indeed notice something was up when she started pointing out discrepancies in Vulcan procedure to us. The captain apparently decided a fight was inevitable because he began talking while looking around for the Andorians I had told him about.

He spotted one hiding behind a wooden divider. Archer tackled the Andorian and managed to wrestle the gun away. I stayed back and hid just inside the door as 3 more Andorians rushed in from where they were hiding outside. They didn't know what hit them.

I flipped through the air in a move that would have been extremely difficult without my ability to fly. I brought my right foot down and it connected with the head of the center Andorian, knocking him out cold. When I landed I stood up quickly and grabbed the two remaining very surprised Andorians by the side of their heads and brought them together hard. They both crumpled to the ground unconscious as well.

As I turned around T'Pol, the monk, Archer, and the Andorian were all staring at me in surprise even as Archer held the Andorian at weapon point with his own energy rifle.

"Nice move," Archer stated.

"Thanks. Did I forget to mention that before we left earth I was secretly taking advanced combat training for the last couple of years," I decided to say.

"Yeah it must have slipped your mind," the captain replied before turning back to the still conscious Andorian.

T'Pol and I covered the unconscious ones with their own weapons.

"Now why are you here," Archer asked the blue skinned alien.

"This is a Vulcan spy outpost. They are spying on the Andorian people," the alien responded.

"Is that true," I asked the monk.

"No," the monk replied.

"He's lying captain," I stated when I picked up the surface thoughts that there was a long range sensor array hidden deep in the monastery.

I dug deeper and found out all the information I could about the place.

"How can you tell," Archer asked.

"I've made it a habit of learning to read Vulcan body language. It's harder with Vulcans than humans but they all have their tells," I answered.

That was apparently enough for Archer as it should have been. He's been my alternate's friend for years.

"Is the sensor array this way," I asked while pointing down a tunnel that I knew was incorrect before asking at the tunnel I knew was correct.

I couldn't appear too knowledgeable after all.

"Our very own Vulcan compass," Archer stated as we followed the correct tunnel deep into the monastery catacombs.

Eventually after questioning the monk several more times we found the sensor array. T'Pol was horrified inside that the Andorians were correct. When the Andorians woke we showed them the listening outpost and gave them a copy of the sensor array. Their commander, Shran, was very weary of me.

His last words to Archer before he left were, "We're in your debt."

"Well that was exciting wasn't it," I stated as we entered the shuttle to return to Enterprise.

"Yes it was," Archer answered.

T'Pol was very quiet ever since her people's duplicity was revealed.

"You'll have to show me how to do some of those moves," Archer told me.

"Sure captain. But it will probably take you a while," I told him while thinking he'd definitely find it much harder.

This was definitely one of the situations where it was beneficial to have the powers of a god.

It wasn't a week later when T'Pol and I were called to the bridge to view a comet the Enterprise came across. All of the senior staff of the Enterprise had a magnificent view from the bridge. It wasn't by far the most beautiful natural wonder I've ever seen but it's hard to top seeing things in space without a suit or my wives. None the less it was still a beautiful sight.

The captain decided to follow it for a while because as he put it, "this one's bigger than any comet humans have ever seen."

I ran into T'Pol while grabbing a late night snack in the mess.

"Catching up on your reading," I asked.

"I came for tea," she answered.

"Stay away from the Zaraphian blend unless you want to stay up for the next three days," I joked while knowing from the database that caffeine doesn't affect Vulcan physiology as much as humans.

"Caffeine has little affect on Vulcan physiology," she answered, not apparently picking up on my joking tone.

"You want to join me? I could use the company," I invited.

I laced a bit of my charm into my voice.

"I'm very tired," she weakly answered.

"Tell me about it," I told her as I sat down knowing she would soon follow.

"I put out about a hundred fires in engineering and missed dinner. Then somebody told me chef made a lemon meringue pie and suddenly my day brightened," I told her as I began to eat.

It was true that I had put out quite a few fires but it was before they would have actually occurred. The ship was proving tricky to upgrade without making it obvious to the other engineers. Luckily my Alteran cruiser was keeping an eye on things and telling me when problems would occur before they do.

"Care for a bite I offered," while again putting more charm into my voice and increasing her attraction to me.

T'Pol tried to resist the urge but she couldn't control it. She leaned forward and pulled the bite of sweet pie off my fork while sexily dragging her pouty lips off. As she closed her eyes to savor the taste she was struck by a hard orgasm with my picture in her mind's eye. I love playing with her like this.

"I ne..need to get to sleep. Good night," she stuttered before rushing off flustered as much as any Vulcan can be.

I smiled to myself after she left, my eyes following her through the wall. I watched her sexy Vulcan ass sway without the skintight body suit she wore blocking my view.

During our meeting the next morning to discuss the comet T'Pol revealed that the comet contained a rare compound called Iselium. Apparently even Vulcan chemists don't have much of it. I suppressed a laugh when my nanite link with my ship informed me that Iselium is actually naquadah.

"Can we get a lock on it with the transporter," Archer asked me.

"Most of the deposits are over 20 meters deep," T'Pol answered before I could.

I looked like I was thinking.

"Well since we're not trying to bring out a human or anything as complex as a live organism I should be able to get some," I answered him.

"Do so," he ordered.

"Yes sir," I told him before leaving the planning room.

I was quickly followed by T'Pol who I could tell was agitated.

"You know as well as I do that our transporter can't penetrate that deep," she confronted me.

"It can now," I replied.

"How," she asked.

"Hmmm….that's a serious question. You would have to do more than you're willing to do Sub Commander to get an answer," I replied.

"What do you mean," she asked with obvious confusion.

I stepped up close to her, causing her to shiver at the sudden realization that the object of her many sexual urges lately was very close to her. I leaned in towards her ear and blew my hot breath along her sensitive Vulcan ears.

"I don't think you're ready for an answer to even that question. But soon my dear T'Pol you will be," I whispered into her ear before hitting her with a wave of pleasure so intense her knees were shaking as she climaxed.

I pulled back as our communicators chirped to call us back to the bridge. We arrived to find that a Vulcan ship called the Temir had just shown up. The ship's captain Vanick wanted to play peeping Tom on us and our interest in the comet. That was fine because he didn't detect a thing as I transported several previously empty cargo bays full of Iselium/naquadah. I had masked the transporter signature along with the other upgrades. It could now do site to site transports instead of just to the platform that was designed for such things.

Archer was quite pleased with my upgrades. When asked how I did it I just told him I've been getting glances at advanced Alien technology for the last several months. It was no mystery to him then that I was able to do these upgrades. T'Pol I could tell was still suspicious but my little Vulcan minx wasn't talking.

As it turns out my little Vulcan minx was being dodgy by receiving encrypted messages from the Vulcan ship. I took it to Archer who ordered me to have Hoshi decrypt it. I could have just as easily of had the AI on my cruiser do it but it was best to do it officially. As it turned out it was a personal letter.

I decided to tell her because I could tell the contents of the letter had her in turmoil. Just knowing that another person on the ship knew what was going on could help her. She didn't take the news too well but calmed down after I assured her that I wouldn't mention it and that nobody else would read it. I made sure of that by putting an Alteran encryption routine on her message archives. Not even Hoshi's skills could crack a 50 million year old civilization's encryptions.

Captain Archer decided to host a dinner for Vanick in an attempt to get him to leave. It was a disaster. I could easily tell that the captain was being confrontational in the usual Vulcan way to see how we display our emotions so outwardly. If I didn't know that I might have been tempted to blast him from existence or hurl him into the nearest black hole. As it was Archer had difficulty not launching himself at Vanick over the dinner table and strangling him.

It ended badly when Archer left after one too many insults.

Vanick said to T'Pol in Vulcan, "_The Humans are intolerable, return to your people_," just before he left.

My words followed him into the hall.

"_You're not acting much better captain_," I replied in Vulcan much too T'Pol's surprise.

"What you don't think someone as interesting as you wouldn't cause me to learn more about your species," I said to T'Pol.

"You are full of many surprises lately Commander Tucker," she replied before getting up and leaving.

"Hmmm…this living in anonymity thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. The Olympians would never have a mortal walk out on them. I just had three do it," I mused aloud before leaving the captain's mess.

Later I got a summons to T'Pol's quarters.

She explained that she wanted to talk about the contents of the letter. Her future in laws had given her the ultimatum of leaving Enterprise immediately or her engagement would be ended.

"Why the ultimatum," I asked.

"The ceremony was supposed to take place next week. When I remained on Enterprise I requested a postponement. Kases' parents were insulted that I put off the ceremony to serve on a human vessel," T'Pol answered.

It looks like the Alterans and Tollans weren't the only ones who looked down upon less advanced races. For all their mighty more advanced technology their culture and ideals still were found lacking.

I next started listing ways for the ceremony to be achieved but T'Pol just kept bringing up reasons why it wouldn't work. I knew she didn't really want to go through with it. She made it a choice of Enterprise or Kase.

"What do you want to do," I finally asked her.

"That is irrelevant," she replied.

"No it isn't. You have an obligation to yourself to make the decision that best suits what you want," I told her.

"My obligation is to my culture," she replied getting defensive.

"Cultures that don't advance and grow die out. I'll tell you what T'Pol. I know exactly why you asked me here. It wasn't for advice. You asked me here because you knew I would be able to dissuade you from this marriage," I told her as I stepped forward.

She backed up a step as I entered her personal space.

Begin Smut Scene

T'Pol kept backing up until her back was against the wall. I closed the distance between us quickly and captured her lips in a searing kiss. My powers flared and caused her skin to feel on fire with sexual energy. I could sense her every thought, emotion, feeling as my lips entwined with hers. Her lips taste like a Vulcan berry I once tasted. Parafe berries taste like a mix between apples and cinnamon.

My tongue entered her mouth quickly and began dancing with hers as I let my hand roam down to her waist band and up under her night shirt.

I ran my hands up her smooth back. Her skin felt very hot to my touch as I fed off of the sexual tension building within her. She couldn't help but let out a moan as my hands trailed around her side to come up and cup her breasts. I felt their firmness in my hands as I took her nipples between my fingers and rolled them to her delight. My arms came apart as I released her nipples, tearing through her shirt like it was tissue paper in a display of divine strength that T'Pol was too into her own pleasure to notice.

My mouth began trailing kisses down her jaw line to her throat as my hands slipped down further until they again met her waist band. This time my hands slipped under her waist band, down her smooth flesh to cup her tight yet still fleshy buttocks. She let out another moan as I kneaded her cheeks while my mouth descended down to her breasts where I began to suckle on her nipple.

Her hand came up to hold my head against her nipple. My right hand dipped down into the apex of her legs to cup her pussy. T'Pol was shaven bare. Her tight looking little pussy was dripping with her arousal. My middle finger slipped between her lips and her warm folds immediately began grasping my probing digit. She began working her hips up and down on my finger as I moved it in and out of her snatch with a fucking motion.

Soon I added a second finger. The little minx slipped a hand inside my pants and grasped my member. I could tell she was startled by my size. Before I took up residence in his body Trip was a good seven and a half inches. I decided to make him an even eight inches when I took up residence. Quite large around I could tell T'Pol was both eager and worried to experience my pole as her small hand gripped my shaft.

Soon T'Pol's night pants were slipped down her waste and down her legs as I knelt before her. The smell of her arousal was like nectar and ambrosia to my power as I leaned forward and licked up her slit. Her hands came to my hair as my arms slipped between her legs to come up behind and grab hold of her sides. I picked her up with her thighs resting on my shoulder like she weighed nothing at all. When you consider my full power she really didn't.

I carried her over to her bunk and laid her on her back as I began to tongue her moist folds. For some reason her juices seemed to taste like the same berries her mouth taste of. I greedily lapped at her cunt as she thrashed above me. I channeled a bit of my power into my mouth and sucked on her clit. She exploded with an intense orgasm as her juices poured into my mouth. I drank them down and felt her sexual energy adding to my arousal.

I cleaned her juices from her cunt before crawling up her body. My hard and throbbing member came to rest between her legs. She was still dazed from her intense orgasm but quickly began to come to when she felt me rubbing my cock head up and down her slick lips. Her eyes widened as I began to push in. Soon the head was past her lips and my impressive member began to stretch her vaginal walls as they tried to accommodate my girth.

The rather petite Vulcan had obviously never taken anyone of my size as inch after inch of my hot meat sank into her tight pussy. Finally I managed to get all 8 inches buried in her Vulcan pussy until her lips were stretched around the base of my cock. I rest there for a moment enjoying the feel of my first Vulcan snatch. I looked into her eyes and could read every emotion from her surface thoughts. Her legs were spread wide with my lower half resting between them.

T'Pol's arms were under my arms with her hands resting on my back and sides. My elbows were bracing me on the bed. My hands were currently stroking her sensitive pointed Vulcan ears. Her eyes were opening and closing as she enjoyed the extra stimulation. Soon I couldn't stand it anymore. I withdrew my hips back until just my head remained in her welcoming cunt before driving back forward to the hilt. She let out a small grunt as I drove the air out of her.

I repeated the motion until I began to build up a nice steady rhythm. As god pelvis met Vulcan pelvis a slapping sound was heard reverberating throughout T'Pol's quarters. She wrapped her legs around me with her heels on my flexing buttocks, trying to draw me deeper into her tunnel. Her slick vaginal walls slid up and down the length of my cock, massaging it the entire way.

T'Pol began working her inner muscles to add extra sensation to my cock as I fucked her with increasing speed and vigor. I could tell she was getting close as her eyes lit up with what I could tell was anticipation and excitement. Her fingers were clawing at my back now as she approached her peak but I didn't even notice.

I turned her head and nibbled on her ear. This excited her more. I reached under her and grabbed her by her butt for more leverage. I really began slamming into her. T'Pol's walls began to spasm in the first throws of her orgasm. She began a low moan as I continued to pump her. I decided to push her further as I buried my cock all the way in her cunt and unleashed a massive torrent of cum.

Thick hot rope after rope of my seed began to fill her womb as T'Pol thrashed under me in almost agonizing pleasure. She was impaled by my shaft with no way to escape as she was forced to take everything I gave her. I opened her every pleasure center as I injected her with my godly gift. She let out a cry of ecstasy as the pleasure became too much. She passed out as the last of my seed entered her.

I let myself fall forward on top of her before rolling us over so that she rested on top of me with her abused cunt still wrapped around my slowly softening pole.

"Sleep," I whispered as I kissed her on the forehead.

I willed a blank to appear on us even as I willed the sweat to disappear from our bodies. I allowed myself to fall asleep.

End Smut Scene

After that first time T'Pol was mine. My seed has an addictive affect to mortals. She would constantly want more of it in her. It didn't matter where, as long as it made contact with her skin. She actually thought the reason she didn't get pregnant was because Vulcan and human physiologies are incompatible for reproducing. That is incorrect, not that the Vulcan high command will ever admit it.

In fact one of my powers as a sex god is that my seed will impregnate any female if I will it to. I simply did not allow this with T'Pol. I'm not ready for a child with her yet.

When she awoke we had sex again twice more. When I finally left her quarters she was exhausted while I felt even more recharged than before from the sexual energy released during our coupling.

A few hours later T'Pol transmitted a message to the nearby Vulcan ship so they could take it back to Vulcan. She was calling off the marriage to her former fiancé. Before they left I scanned their ship with my cruiser. Everything was pretty much not very useful due to the Alteran tech I have but I did get the designs for an interesting piece of tech called a tractor beam.

It worked by emitting a field that cancelled out all gravitational fields in its path above a certain strength. Then a second field mimicked a strong gravitational field pulling the object towards the ship. The Alterans had never needed anything like it because they had remote transporters capable of moving objects of nearly arbitrary size. With that technology acquired we left the comet and the Vulcan ship behind.

It wasn't a week later that we came upon a Menshara class planet with about 500 million life forms on it. In that week T'Pol and I had begun analyzing the compound extracted from the comet. I of course know more about the naquadah/Iselium than the people of earth will discover in the next one million years. T'Pol has appeared at my quarters every night this week.

First she begins to talk about various issues she has difficulty understanding about humans and then it usually turns into sex soon after. That's definitely not something I'm complaining about.

At first Ensign Hoshi Sato was going to be the only one going down to the planet with one escort but that quickly changed when we detected neutrino emissions coming from a pre industrialization culture. The new away team roster ended up including T'Pol, Archer, Hoshi, and I. We had to wear cosmetic implants that Dr. Phlox provided but that was a minor inconvenience.

The culture on the planet was similar to that of many worlds I'd visited under Goauld control. The big difference is that the Goauld would have never allowed five hundred million humans to develop unless there were extreme circumstances. The most they would generally allow is several million at the most.

We split into two teams once we reached the surface. T'Pol and Hoshi were one team while Archer and I were the other. I had the sensors on my cruiser trained on the females, a cruiser that I had yet to tell T'Pol about. There is no hurry to reveal my true nature.

Archer and I came upon a shop that our scanners told us had the antimatter reactor that was likely the source of the neutrino emissions. The shop, what appeared to be a curio shop, was locked.

"We'll have to come back in the morning," Archer stated.

"Maybe not," I told him while holding up a nano laser that could burn out the locks tumblers.

While he kept look I actually just hit the lock with an Alohamora charm. It was less messy that way.

"Seventy-eight light years to get here and our first act is breaking and entering," Archer commented.

"I don't think this requires mentioning in your report," I replied before the door opened.

I could of course tell we were being watched by an observer hidden a few meters away but they were no real threat. We slipped inside just before somebody came around the corner. Archer contacted T'Pol to update her on the situation. She was coming to meet us at our current position.

"The neutrino emissions are off the meter. It's got to be through here," I told Archer.

I could also sense the energy running through the door frame that housed a small crude shield generator. Our observer had slipped inside and watched as Archer tried to open the door only to be stopped by the shield flaring to life. Just by the reaction of our observer I could tell she wasn't involved. She was as surprised by the shield as Archer was.

"Some type of magnetic shield," I informed the captain.

It was easiest to describe its properties as a magnetic field without heavily delving into advanced science. Water is a diamagnetic molecule. That means when it's exposed to an external magnetic field it will repel that field. Most forms of life contain water in their bodies. A strong enough magnetic field would repel them.

"Can you disable it," Archer asked.

"I'll try," I answered without actually intending to put any effort into it.

I'm trying to advance the technology the Enterprise has access to without making it seem like I have any source but those we come across on our travels. We would be leaving with this shield generator design but I didn't want to do it too fast. Luckily our watcher decided to question us at a fortuitous moment.

"Who are you," she asked as she trained a collapsible crossbow bolt on us.

"What did you do to that door," she continued.

"Nothing. Honest," I replied calmly.

"I want to know what you're doing here," she asked.

"You don't need to point that weapon at us. We're collectors," Archer lied as he stepped forward and removed his hood.

"We're picking up an antique," he affirmed.

"A real collector would have waited until the shop was open," she replied obviously not buying our story.

"I've been watching the shop for weeks. I know all about your evening deliveries. People are getting sick. Some are even dying because of what's going on in here. Did you know that," she asked with obvious concern for those people.

She ordered us away from the door but before we could take a step she was downed by a phaser beam set on stun. T'Pol was revealed standing behind her. Archer was not happy with her. We decided to leave since dawn was fast approaching. Archer decided to take the woman, Riann, back to her place while we headed for the shuttle.

Archer met us back at the shuttle. He told us what he had discussed with Riann. He was going back again the next day to talk to her more about what was going on under the guise of an investigator from another city named Jon. Archer had Lt. Malcolm Reed (the Chief Security Officer) scan the shop. It wasn't looking good for a way in when Malcolm couldn't even detect anything under the shop.

"Dampening field," was my answer for that.

My cruiser had no trouble scanning through the field. So it wouldn't be a problem getting in if or when the time was right. Archer decided it would be a good idea to go talk to the shop keeper in daylight. I was of course the distraction while he made discrete scans. I pretended to be an amateur collector. Luckily by taking the information directly from the shop keepers mind I was able to pass as at least an amateur collector.

Archer confronted the shop keeper when his scans revealed he was alien to that planet. The shop keeper pulled out his own scanner to confirm the same about us. I easily blocked his scans of me with my nanites and hijacked his signal to tell him I was as human as Archer.

He fed us a cock and bull story about his reactor powering a fabrication device. I learned all I needed to know from his mind.

As Archer put it, "His reactor has a lot of power for a fabrication device."

That pretty much summed it up. The captain and T'Pol went back to talk to Riann. T'Pol took some samples of the woman's work before leaving. We all went back to the ship while Archer stayed behind with Riann. When Phlox analyzed what my new lover collected he found traces of an industrial lubricant that is quite toxic in the water supply.

During the course of their observations of the other aliens to the planet Riann discovered Archer's true origins. He disabled one of the aliens at a drop point for what they were manufacturing. He acquired a "key" to the force field blocking the door and unwisely decided to go in with only Riann. They discovered explosives being mined.

Archer wanted to use the transporter to teleport the reactor out of the facility. Whatever he was doing down there set off some type of alarm. A ship appeared from the other side of the planet, armed to the teeth. I had already upgraded all the energy conduits on the ship that were meant for critical systems. I made a split second decision and ordered my cruiser to beam over one of the spare ion neutrino generators I had in storage.

It only took about 30 seconds for a constructor bot that was beamed over to hook the generator into the main power hookup I had prepared for the storage room the generator was beamed into.

"We're getting a massive boost in weapons power," Malcolm cried out in surprise just after the first shot from the enemy hit us.

"The ship should not be able to handle those power levels," T'Pol answered in a confused voice as she checked a nearby console.

"They will now. Malcolm bring up your new phase cannon," I ordered as everyone turned to look at me in surprise.

Even T'Pol showed shocks as Malcolm asked, "Phase cannon?"

"I've been busy," I replied.

The phase cannon had been assembled on board my cruiser from the parts we had on board and just beamed over. A team of constructor bots installed it. Malcolm did as instructed and opened fire on the ship. They had an energy shield protecting the ship but it only took 3 shots with the cannon before it broke through.

With the new power I just hooked up our sensors now penetrated the energy field enough to lock onto the reactor. We transported it right in front of the now unshielded ship before firing on it with the phase cannon. There was nothing left of the ship but small pieces.

I just happened to be in the transporter room. An energy weapon fight had broken out in city below in broad daylight. The captain and Riann were under fire. I targeted all of the weapon makers and beamed them into space so that they wouldn't just return after we left. We spent the next few days cleaning out the mining equipment under the shop.

Archer and Riann got pretty friendly in that time. After we had gotten under way I decided that the Ecoly (the people from the planet we just left) needed a little help. I ordered my cruiser to jump back to the planet before teleporting myself through the between back into this universe on the surface of the Ecoly planet. I appeared in the shop of Riann.

"Oh Commander Tucker you startled me. I thought your ship left," Riann said in surprise.

"They have but I decided your people need a guiding light to show them the way. Are you willing to be that light," I asked as I took a seat across from the beautiful woman.

"What would I have to do," she asked.

"Learn and heal. I would provide you with the means to learn advanced medical science and the technology to use it. There are countless ailments that afflict your people that are easily within my means to cure."

She thought it over quickly before nodding her agreement.

"This will provide you with instruction and any help you should desire," I told her as an exact copy in appearance of myself materialized in a flash of white light.

"How? I don't understand," Riann asked.

"This is a very complex machine. He is an exact duplicate of me. He is what we would call an artificial intelligence. Basically he has my memories and knowledge but not necessarily my human needs or desires. He will assist you in any way he can and also he can contact me anytime should you need it."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Oh and one more thing before I go. You will no longer get sick or age. My friend here will provide you with ways to mask that fact should you choose," I told her.

"You have given me a lot to think about. I do hope we meet again someday soon," she stated.

"You can count on it Riann. And make sure you call me Trip," I told her.

As I teleported back to my ship I heard her whisper, "I don't think he's from the same species as Jon."

She was definitely a smart one. The human form replicator I just left her with was special in that it would mimic my consciousness but I can take over at will from any distance in any reality and experience whatever it feels. It used many Alteran communications technologies. I imagine she would soon discover the sexual features of my duplicate. Being immortal can get lonely if there are no others. I imagine I'll add her to my harem in a few years.

A few hundred feet beneath her home my ship had replaced the earth there with an Alteran level lab equipped with a Stargate. My duplicate would be able to access it via the Asgard transporter I left behind for him. I felt the Ecoly were in good hands as I returned to Enterprise.

When Archer asked about the upgrades to the ship I told him I wanted it to be a surprise. I informed him that I picked the idea up for the ion neutrino reactor from several technologies we have come across so far, including technology we had run across while fighting the Suliban. He accepted that. The design for the reactor I submitted was an earlier version of an Asgard reactor, not the newest and latest. A nanite based cloak the reactor held kept scans from revealing how much more advanced the reactor was than the design I submitted.

A few days later we got a call from Admiral Forest requesting us to head back along our path to check out a distress signal from a J class cargo freighter, the Fortunate. The only other nearest Starfleet ship was over 3 weeks away at their top speed. With my new power generator to stabilize the warp engine we made it there in 6 hours. We were now traveling at warp 6.5 by this realities measurement scale. To get anymore speed I would need to seriously upgrade the hyperspace propulsion systems. As it stands I'm a little more concerned with shields than speed.

The Fortunate didn't answer our hails when we arrived. There was plenty of debris floating around from the obvious fire fight. I wasn't going over on the away team but was keeping a constant eye on everything through my cruisers sensors and the nanites that I spread to every Enterprise crew member. The acting captain of the Fortunate was very obviously reluctant to let anybody from Enterprise on board.

It probably had something to do with the Naussican (a member of the pirates that attacked them) pirate they were torturing in their cargo hold. While I'm generally not that much into torture (even though I've done it before in past realities) I'm not going to judge the young freighter hauler. These pirates have been stealing their lively hood for years. While I can understand that stealing may sometimes be necessary for survival that wasn't what the Naussican pirates were doing. They were stealing to get rich quick and were stupid enough to get caught.

The young captain accepted the help of Dr. Phlox to look over his injured captain. The captain would recover and the acting one accepted our help to repair his ship after much prompting by Archer. They came to me to get some parts fixed. It wouldn't be a problem. I might have upgraded the materials used in the process using Alteran polymers synthesized by my cruisers energy to matter converters. I don't think that part will wear out or be damaged any time in the near future.

Of course during the course of her repairs T'Pol discovered the Naussican captive with her scanner. After she reported it to Archer he used the threat of having me remove all the replacement parts and any repairs we made to get access to the captive. It turned out to be an ambush by the freight runners.

Now I may not care what the hell he did to the pirate but anybody who shoots at one of my girls is mine. I was monitoring the entire exchange again and when the shooting started I transported over behind a stack of crates. I climbed up on top of one of the crates and had a bird's eye view on every freight hauler. With nanite enhanced senses and guidance I didn't miss once as I drilled each attacker with a stun phaser beam.

"Nice shooting Trip," Archer said as he stood up from where he was crouched.

"No problem captain," I replied with a grin.

"What's going to happen to these men," Phlox asked.

"Ryan and this crew member will face attempted murder charges back on earth," Reed answered.

"There is no stun setting on their weapons," Archer stated.

"What about the Naussican pirate captain," T'Pol asked.

"We'll see about getting the location of his comrades out of him so we can deal with their threat to our freight haulers once and for all," Archer replied with grim determination.

"Give Malcolm and I a few minutes alone with him captain and he'll talk," I told him.

"Do it," he ordered in answer.

Cargo hold on board Enterprise…

I watched as Malcolm tried to get information from the pirate for a few minutes before I decided to do it the quick and easy way. The most efficient way would be to take the answers from his mind but that wouldn't explain to the others how I got the info.

"Malcolm give me a few minutes alone with our friend here," I asked.

"Sure Trip. I'll be waiting outside," he answered before leaving the room.

I ripped into his mind and took the info before implanting the memory of him talking.

"Hmmm….gotta make this look good," I told the dazed Naussican before pointing my finger at him.

"Crucio," I whispered as a beam of red energy lanced into his body.

He let loose an unholy scream as his every nerve ending flared with unimaginable pain. The whole ship had to have heard that. I only held him under for 10 seconds before releasing him.

"That should do nicely," I stated as I walked away from the still twitching pirate.

As I walked outside the room I met a pale faced Malcolm Reed.

"Got it," I told him.

"What happened," he asked.

"He tried to escape Malcolm," I answered.

"Right," Malcolm nodded his agreement before walking into the room with his phaser drawn.

I reported the coordinates to the captain on the bridge where Malcolm soon joined us.

"Malcolm when the time comes push the green button," I whispered to him as we set off for the pirate hideout.

He didn't ask what I meant only nodding in response.

When we came upon the site we found an asteroid with a hollow center along with three Naussican ships.

"Captain we will be hard pressed to survive this," Malcolm warned as the three ships began firing on us.

Without the shields installed I had to agree. We didn't stand a very good chance without my intervention. Luckily I had already intervened.

"Give it everything we have Malcolm," Archer ordered.

Malcolm glanced at me before pressing the green button I had recently had installed on his weapons console. Instantly the targeting computers activated the new weapon my nanites recently installed, a cascading biogenic pulse generator. Three balls of green light shot out from our hull and one connected with each ship. Immediately all three ships stopped attacking or moving.

T'Pol's face paled before she whirled on me.

"What the hell was that," Archer asked.

"Thalaron radiation," T'Pol answered while staring at me.

"What is that," Archer asked again.

"It's a theoretical energy that my people have only been able to generate in small amounts. It was a closely kept secret due to the nature of the energy. It will kill any life it comes into contact with. It takes quite a bit of energy to generate," T'Pol finished.

"Energy that Trip's new power generator just so happens to be capable of supplying," Archer said as he looked at me in understanding.

"Yes captain. Vulcan computer systems aren't as secure as they like to think," I told him.

"The existence of that weapon doesn't leave this bridge. Right let's only use that weapon under dire circumstances," he ordered before starting to assign everyone tasks.

We had ourselves a new asteroid base, lots of stolen supplies, and 3 new ships. We decided to bring two of the ships along with us while sending the third back to earth on autopilot. It just so happened that we sent the two freighter haulers with it, sedated of course.

Crew members were assigned to monitor the two new ships autopilot systems in shifts. They were flown side by side out of sensor range of Enterprise (as a hidden weapon in case of attack), but not out of quick communication range. When it was time for a shift change the ships would fly within transporter range where the shift change would take place. I would periodically go over to upgrade the ships with faster warp, better weapons, and better defenses.

The asteroid would serve as a deep space resupply station it was decided by Archer and Admiral Forrest. It wasn't exactly a bad day when we stopped the raids on our freighters, acquired a new station for earth, and several new ships for our fleet.

Warning Smut Scene…

T'Pol grunted from the force of my thrusting as my hard 8 inch shaft drove deep into her snatch, stretching her tight slick walls. We are in a small compartment just off the engineering section of the ship. T'Pol has discovered the pleasures of risky sex in her quest to learn all she can about human sexuality. Already the thought of getting caught in something that was in no way Vulcan was turning her on enough that she has reached 8 climaxes on my cock in the last half hour we have been fucking.

Of course my strong notice me not field means nobody will be coming to this compartment but the vixen writhing on my cock doesn't need to know that.

T'Pol couldn't comprehend how her new lover could feel so good as he thrust himself inside of her, stretching her with an oh so good feeling. She also couldn't ever see herself going back to the standard Vulcan mating cycle of only every few years. Like it or not she is now addicted to her lovers cock. She has found herself yearning for it while on duty and imagining all of the places she can experience her wonderful new favorite piece of human anatomy.

She sped up her thrusting of her hips back at Trip as she felt herself approaching another orgasm. Her stretched walls began to quiver with their excitement as she got closer.

I could feel her ready to snap into another orgasm. I myself had already allowed myself to cum twice in the tight Vulcan twat. I could have done more but doing so and recovering as quickly as I'm capable would have been a dead giveaway that I'm not human. One of the downsides of deciding not to let my lover in on my true nature yet. But to make up for it my releases are spectacular in length and intensity.

I sped up my thrusting as my pelvis met T'Pol's tanned bum and allowed myself to experience even more pleasure as I prepared for another climax. T'Pol's head turned enough that she could look into my eyes as I drilled her. I could see the lust there as she reached between her legs and began furiously working her clit while still bracing herself against the wall with the other hand.

I slipped my left hand from off of her hip and down her sweat slickened back until my hand trailed between her shaking ass cheeks. My middle finger became slick with her juices before I slid it back up her rear away from her pussy towards her asshole. I knew just how to set her off as my middle finger buried itself all the way in her ass. T'Pol's asshole clenched on my finger as her vaginal walls did the same. She exploded with an intense orgasm that caused her to spasm and tighten down on my cock.

I thrust a last time deeply into her before releasing a massive torrent of cum deep into her womb with a grunt. We stayed like that for a while as we recovered from our mutual release. Finally T'Pol pulled forward off me before turning around and dropping to her knees.

The Vulcan vixen seemed to derive intense pleasure from sucking our combined juices off my cock. She did some research in human sexual habits after our first time together and had been trying many of them out with me every time we have sex.

I laid my head back against the wall and moaned my approval as her full lips slid up and down the length of my still hard meat. She had learned quickly how to give a good blowjob and it showed as her tongue paid homage to the sensitive area just below my piss slit and even in my piss slit. She applied just the right amount of suction as her lips first just suckled on my cock head before they slid further down my length.

Her tongue darted all over the length of my underside as her lips reached the base of my cock. It always amazed me to watch her throat bulge as she deep throated me. This had taken her quite a bit of determined practice to accomplish. I certainly never complained as I lay on her bunk and let her practice her oral skills.

Warning Nasty Kinky Sex from here on (including anal)…

She let my cock fall from her lips as she trailed her tongue down it until she reached my balls. Her small hand jacked my cock as she began lavishing my testicles with attention. She sucked first one then the other into her mouth before her tongue trailed down further. She licked between my thighs as her hand continued to work my cock until her tongue touched my asshole.

This sex minx was discovering her excitement at anything taboo or dirty. Forced to act the perfect Vulcan for the human crew by day but by night she wanted to let herself go. Her tongue found my asshole band began working on it. I just laid back and enjoyed. After she worked my rear end over with her mouth for a while she started her way back up until her mouth was back on my cock.

I could read from her mind what she really wanted to do after the rim job she just gave me. I reached down and grabbed her by the thighs as I rotated her until her pussy was over my mouth.

My tongue dove in and began maneuvering the length of her slick channel. A bit of magic ensured I was only tasting her pussy juice as the rest of our sexual cocktail was banished to the vacuum. Her suction on my cock increased with her moan of pleasure from my skilled efforts.

I love sucking pussy. That's why I especially love the sixty-nine position. I can tell exactly how much a woman likes my efforts by how she is paying homage to my pole. My tongue hardened enough with my morphing ability to penetrate into her folds deeper than any tongue should be capable of. She was too out of it with pleasure to notice my tongue was massaging deep within her depths. My taste buds savored her nectar from deep within her pussy hole as my tongue traveled where no human tongue had ever traveled before.

She thrashed in orgasm as her vaginal walls tightened down on my tongue. I swallowed her juices as they almost sprayed into my mouth. I am sure I would have drowned (what a way to go) if I was human. She had paused bobbing her head up and down my length as she climaxed but she quickly resumed her sucking as my tongue left her pussy.

It continued its journey between her thighs further back until it reached the entrance to her tanned Vulcan ass. I reached back and spread her cheeks as my tongue traveled the valley further until it came to her wrinkled star. She shivered as she felt the contact. Everything was of course clean and hygienic thanks to my powers but it was still very intimate. I found I didn't even have to concentrate on working my powers in a specific way anymore. No cleaning charm was required as my powers responded to my will for everything to be clean during sex.

I massaged her asshole with my tongue for a bit before hardening it again and pushing it into her ass. I only pushed in about an inch but it was enough to set T'Pol into another orgasm as her asshole tightened on my tongue. Her sucking of my cock had been really top notch as I tossed her salad and I let loose with another torrent of cum down her throat. She eagerly swallowed it down. We lay in the same position as we recovered before T'Pol flipped herself around until her back was pressed against me.

She never asked how we were never uncomfortable fucking on the floor with only the polymer foam like padding to insulate us from steel. The fact is that my powers make us comfortable in just about any environment as long as we are having sex.

We lay there without words as I trailed my hand up and down her toned stomach to her hip and back up until I cupped a firm breast. My somewhat soft cock was pressed against her ass as we spooned. She reached back and lifted her top ass cheek and let my meat slip between before letting go of her buttock. I felt her squeeze my cock with her rear as it rubbed against her recently feasted upon asshole.

As it hardened again she began to rotate her hips to rub my cock harder against her puckered star. When she could feel I was fully hard again T'Pol reached back and grasped my member before rolling forward enough to get my length pointed at her asshole. She grunted as she pushed back against my hard intruder and bore down to let it in. My cockhead slipped past her tight butt hole with not too much resistance. We had been doing this every day since T'Pol discovered she was an anal sex lover, much to my absolute delight.

Her hot bowels stretched around my length as inch after inch slid home up her ass. She paused halfway to take a deep breath before going further and further back. She wasn't in pain, my powers insured that, but there was always that instinctual fear of the pain coming if she didn't take it slow or she could hurt herself. Soon my entire 8 inches was buried to the hilt up her tight ass. I am always amazed by the feel of my shaft in the heat of a woman's intestines.

I reached around over her side and slipped my hand down to her pussy. I started playing with her pussy, channeling just the smallest amount of power to add to her pleasure, as I began thrusting my cock in and out of her stretched bum. I watched as my thick shaft pulled her asshole along with it a ways as it exited before driving it back in the same distance as I buried myself to the hilt again and again.

Deep thrusts of my cock as we lay on our sides soon had her writhing and moaning against me in pleasure. I began to nibble on her sensitive Vulcan ears, which only served to excite her more. It caused her to thrust her ass back into me to try to take me deeper in her increasing arousal. My hand was soaked with her juices as my dick sawed in and out of her clasping ass.

T'Pol reached down and pulled my hand from her pussy before placing it on her hips. She replaced it with her own and I understand what she wanted.

She had once told me of her favorite position during anal sex. She said she loved the feel as she lay flat on her stomach with me pressed against her back. The feel of my weight over her as I drove my cock into her ass was one of submission and letting go of all control and stress. We rolled so that she was on her stomach as my dick never left the depths of her ass.

Her legs were together while I straddled her ass. It made it feel tighter as her cheeks pressed more around my length. I pressed my sweaty front against her sweaty back and allowed my power of pleasure to flow along my skin. She moaned and shook as the power washed over her and sent her into spasms of orgasmic pleasure. Her asshole clenched on my cock and rippled with pleasure overload. I let myself loose in her bowels as shot after shot of cum was injected deep into a very intimate place by my pulsing cock.

I rested pressed into her back for a moment before I began thrusting again, working my hips only to saw my cock in and out of her rear. She began working her intestines with skill I have only experienced a few times before, usually in a shape shifter, along my cock. I fucked her ass for the next ten minutes before we both tumbled over the edge again and collapsed in one sated (in both our cases) and exhausted (in hers only) tangle of sweaty flesh.

End Smut Scene

Later that day we arrived at a stellar nursery that was due to erupt in a periodic light show that was supposed to be quite spectacular. It was so spectacular that there was a group of spiritualists that worshipped it. The captain invited them aboard the ship to witness the event with us. We were given a few gifts before a party of sorts took place in the mess.

"How long have you been traveling," one of the holy men asked.

Archer, T'Pol, and I were talking with him as we walked towards the window.

"Four months three weeks and six days," Archer answered.

"You've traveled a long way in such a short time," the holy man replied.

"Warp six will get you where you want to go pretty fast," I stated while internally laughing at the snail's pace every ship traveled at in this universe.

As our discussion continued we learned about their religion. I didn't scoff at their beliefs like I might have once done before I ascended. Belief is a powerful thing. The Ori from the Stargate verse can draw power from the "lower planes." I myself can draw power from any humans in the act of sex or anybody who worships me and willingly gives up energy in the form of emotions. I reached out with my senses and detected an emerging form of consciousness building up in the stellar matter of the nursery. It may not be the creator but there were certainly hints of him in there just as there were throughout all of creation, be it in this universe or another.

While giving the group a tour of the engine room I discovered my watered down explanation of this universes warp systems was unnecessary because one among their group was actually a warp field theorist. When one of the group asked about regulating positron flow I walked over to show them the schematic.

I got an alert from my cruiser telling me of one of the group on the other side of the reactor breaking one of the conduits that was largely redundant and outdated. When I did the upgrade to the ships systems they could handle much more power. My cruiser is constantly monitoring the enterprise to make sure it's running smoothly.

I walked around the engine to see our circuit cutter. A deeper scan revealed a Suliban. I had yet to personally encounter one but from my alternates memories I suspect this one is Silic in disguise.

"Hey no touching," I stated before punching him in the face with enough force to knock him out cold before he could use his genetically enhanced reflexes to dodge.

A few minutes later in a holding cell after I had explained what had happened to the captain Silic was awakened. In the time he had been unconscious we had run through a plasma storm. My cruiser informed me that before the upgrades a design flaw in the ship would have resulted in the destruction of the Enterprise.

We kept the capture of Silic quiet and ushered his group back to their ship. They were quite surprised to have had a covert agent among them. A few minutes after that Archer was approached in the hallway by crewman Daniels. He and Daniels had a discussion which resulted in T'Pol and I being called to Archer's ready room where we were informed of that discussion.

It appears I'm not the only reality traveler. Daniels told the captain he was from the future and was trying to capture Silic. Silic was on the opposite front of the temporal cold war. It was a war to determine the right to alter the past. Archer didn't let on that we had already captured Silic.

"The Vulcan science directorate has studied the question of time travel in great detail. They found no evidence that it exists or can't exist," T'Pol stated in response to Archers story.

I almost snorted into the drink the captain just handed me. I found it funny that T'Pol is fucking a time traveling immortal god on a daily basis yet she doesn't believe in such a being. Does that mean she is fucking an imaginary friend was my next amusing thought.

"You forget time dilation," I argued.

"Does the Vulcan science direct deny that the faster an object or traveler moves towards the speed of light that time slows down for them relative to the rest of the universe," I asked.

"They do not," she agreed.

"Well then they do not deny the possibility of traveling as far into the future as you want. You should clarify that traveling into the past is what the Vulcan science directorate has a problem with," I stated.

She only nodded her agreement to my amendment of her statement.

"You actually got her to admit she was wrong," Archer asked in awe of my logic.

"It's not that hard if you have superior logic," I replied barely suppressing a grin.

I could feel my lover bristling at having her mistake rubbed into her face. I decided it was time to get back on point.

"How do you explain the paradoxical nature of travel into the past," T'Pol asked in an attempt to prove time travel is impossible into the past.

"That's easy. Divergent realities. As a change is made in the past relative to the future the time traveler came from they enter a divergent reality that experiences the ripple effect from the change. The only way they can get back to their original universe is to travel back just before the change and not alter anything. They would then end right back up in their original future."

Archer looked like he was having a hard time following my logic but he got it about 5 seconds after T'Pol's shoulders had slumped in resignation to my point.

"Any idea how this time travel into the past would be accomplished," the captain asked us both.

"Wormholes," I answered.

Archer looked at me questioningly while T'Pol just raised her eyebrow.

"I've been experimenting with multiple warp field theories to try to increase our speed. One such theory suggests traveling through wormholes. They travel through time as well as space depending on the kind you use," I elaborated.

"It would take an amount of negative energy with a mass the size of your planet Jupiter to widen a wormhole by one meter," T'Pol objected.

"It can be done," I told her.

"Whatever the method let's see if he is from the future," Archer stated.

"Sir," I questioned.

"Help Daniel alter our sensors and see how he does it. He'll probably give us an upgrade in the process if he is telling the truth. If he can detect Silic in the brig we'll decide what to do then," Archer ordered before leaving the room.

As we descended in the turbo lift to engineering I was amused by the thoughts I was picking up from my lover.

"No I don't think even you can suck me off before we reach engineering," I told her as I felt her eyes on my crotch.

Maybe I'll have to concentrate harder to reduce my attractive aura while in this universe. But where is the fun in that.

While helping Daniels to upgrade our sensors my nanites were copying all of his technology, including the database of this history for this reality for the next several centuries. Well it was one possible history as least, the likelihood of it occurring now diminishing by my knowing. It could be confusing to think about but that history was interference from an alternate reality, which my presence here is as well. Both sources of interference have high potential for a major impact.

While the knowledge of this realities possible future is very altering I myself have the power to burst this reality like a bubble from the between. I decided to hold off perusing much of that history because that would be the same as using my channel or just watching the Star Trek television show in some other reality. It would take the fun out of it. I did have my ships basic AI peruse enough of it to tell Daniels wasn't lying.

It was remarkable that humanity had advanced so much technology wise in the few decades from our current time. Although I suppose Daniels wasn't exactly completely human, being a blend of multiple species. Also it shouldn't be much of a surprise since that technology was from a federation of multiple species. Many different ways of thinking could develop some diverse technologies.

Daniel's method of travel between times and spaces was indeed a wormhole however crude. I could easily track such incursions a few light years around my ship. To track further I would need to deploy a satellite network, something that wasn't really necessary at the moment.

Archer had decided to let Silic go because we both got the feeling he would be useful to us in the future. My feelings were generally not something to be ignored. Just when Daniels was about to power up the upgrades to the sensors I decided to implement the plan the captain and I had come up with.

"I think we can trust you now," I told Daniels.

"What do you mean? I thought you already trusted me," Daniels asked.

"Hardly. We aren't that naive," I replied.

I then explained that we had already captured Silic and would now release him to Daniels custody. I called one of my engineers over to take Daniels to retrieve Silic.

"Aren't you coming," he asked.

"I'll be along shortly," I answered.

A few minutes later I showed up to find both the engineer and Silic unconscious just as was planned.

"What happened," I asked after I awoke them.

"Silic escaped somehow," Daniels answered.

I walked over to the wall and told Engineering to activate Daniels sensor upgrades. They reported nothing.

"He must have called a cloaked Suliban ship," Daniels stated.

"He'll be long gone then," I replied.

"Tell the captain thank you. I must report this," he stated before disappearing through a wormhole after activating it with a crude nanite implant I sensed.

I managed to dose both him and Silic with quite a few of my nanite spies so I'll be keeping up on the various fronts of this temporal cold war. A few minutes later I finished reporting events to the captain.

"Well it went about as well as expected," Archer replied to my report.

"Yes sir. What do you want to do about the technology in Daniels quarters," I asked.

"I'll have a security officer lock it up," he answered.

I was satisfied with his answer even though I already had copies of all the tech and data from that room and the pocket dimension housed in the locker.

A few days later we launched our subspace transceiver array satellite so we would get a clearer communications signal with earth. We also had a visit by an alien ship that just flew up to us and then flew away without saying a thing. I of course scanned them with my cruiser and deemed them as not to be a major threat. As long as they stayed only curious that was fine.

With the new array up I began answering letters from earth. One included a breakup notice from Trip's girlfriend Natalie. They weren't so much monogamous with each other (which is why I didn't feel bad about T'Pol) but it would have hurt the old Trip. Now it didn't even phase me.

I told the captain I was fine when we had a talk later on the day after the transceiver was launched.

"Do you spend much time with Malcolm," Archer asked.

"I spent a few hours in the armory today," I replied.

"If I asked your parents what your favorite food was would they be able to tell me," he asked.

"Are you kidding? My mom would give you the recipe for pan fried catfish and not let you go until she was sure you wouldn't screw it up," I answered.

"Well Malcolm's parents didn't have a clue. They didn't even know he was an armory officer," Archer informed me as we walked into the mess.

"That's strange I replied," I answered.

Just then T'Pol's voice came over the intercom.

"Bridge to captain," her voice came through.

"Go ahead," Archer answered after he pushed the talk button.

"The alien vessel has returned," she stated.

The captain and I exchanged a worried glance before we took off for the bridge. We arrived to find the alien ship had just appeared and sat there again. The captain tried talking to them again before they unleashed a very irritating highly invasive scan. One of my new upgrades to the ship kicked in. It was an automatic defensive system. It constantly scanned the surrounding environment of the ship. If it detected a threat it paid that threat more attention.

The instant it sensed the enemy charging weapons our hall plating polarized to its maximum capability. That maximum was increased by the recent upgrades in power systems the Enterprise had. The next step was responding to the attack. As the enemy ship fired green energy pulses at us our phase cannon lashed out and crashed against their energy shields. The overpowered pulse surged through the shields after a second and tipped their impulse engines.

They redirected more power to their shields and that's when the real firefight began. They couldn't get away with damaged engines. I imagined that some of the damage had extended to their warp engines. They had superior shielding but we had superior weapons.

"Captain we can't take many more hits like that," I told him from a spare console.

We exchanged a glance knowing there was only one solution to save us.

"Hit the green button Mr. Reed," Archer ordered.

"Yes captain," Reed agreed happily before doing just that.

Thalaron radiation lashed out and penetrated their shields. Instantly the attack stopped with no bio signs left on their ship.

"Well that was a close one," Archer stated as we began assessing the damage.

"I want a boarding party for that ship. It looks like we have another ship to add to our fleet," Archer stated.

When we raided their ship we found they were from a species called the Xa'Nir. Their standard operating procedure was to capture ships and use the information on board to build a threat assessment of potential enemy species. They also gained quite a bit of technology in this method. We now had a copy of their technology. The ship was added to our growing fleet of vessels that flew just out of sensor range. We forwarded one of the other ships back to Starfleet as a result.

Among their technology database was the designs for their shields. They weren't anything compared to the most advanced shields I am capable of creating but they work. I began incorporating the designs into our ship. We also got some pretty good personal shield designs that would help away teams with energy weapons.

Later that day we celebrated Malcolm's birthday with a pineapple cake. It was apparently his favorite that Hoshi found out about through Dr. Phlox. He was very happy about the surprise. It was a good end to a trying couple of days.

Speaking of Hoshi and the good Doctor T'Pol and I have been sharing meals with them for quite a while. I found it was easier for Phlox to adjust to being on a human ship if he had another alien to talk to. He of course doesn't realize that I'm an alien but he at least knows it with T'Pol. Apparently Phlox was experimenting with cross species dating with crewman Cutler. Or at least he thought he was. Hoshi tried to give him advice on how to find out.

Meanwhile we were heading to a planet that had sent out several ships seeking help for a plague that was ravishing their people. Phlox was busy trying to find a cure. About that time the nanites my Vulcan lover had in her system informed me that she had a cavity. It was further confirmed when she mentioned a tooth ache.

I kissed her and channeled healing energy until the cavity was gone. When she commented on this I told her I could take away any pain from those I care about. She was a bit suspicious of this apparent ability until I continued to kiss her. The resulting activity thoroughly distracted her. I could have just as easily had the nanites repair the damage but I wanted to slowly show her that there was more to me than met the eye.

When I finally do tell her she can't say there weren't clues.

When we arrived at the planet Velacia we found a heavily ill people. We also discovered there were two humanoid species that evolved and lived in relative peaceful coexistence. The Mank (the less evolved) and the Velacians (the more evolved) both shared many similar characteristics but the Mank did not show any signs of illness.

It didn't take Phlox long to discover that the illness was genetic in nature and that without intervention they would be extinct in a couple of centuries. While on the planet collecting blood samples from the Mank Phlox confronted Cutler about the signals he was getting from her. She confirmed that she was interested in him, despite him having three wives, and they decided to see where it went.

Hoshi and Cutler, who went with Phlox to collect the samples, thought the Mank were being mistreated by the Velacians. I agree with Phlox's view that the Velacians have a different culture and could have done much worse. As long as the Mank were happy then things were fine. Humans don't really have a right to interfere in their culture.

On the other hand it appeared the captain and Phlox were going to go to the other extreme with this genetic disease. When it comes time I will cure the Asgard if they don't find one themselves. It's a fundamental question that all powerful and advanced beings experience at one time in their existence or another.

Even the elder gods and the creator experience it. Just as a "good" god can decide to help the less advanced an "evil" one could decide to hurt them. Just as help provided by a good god could be wonderful the harm from an evil god could be equally as terrible. The less advanced usually curse the gods from their lack of interaction but you don't really understand the temptation until you are on the other side of the equation.

I understand it now but I've not yet reached the point in my existence where I'm so old and have seen so much death as an immortal that I no longer care about the "lesser" beings. I hope I never reach that point. That's why after Phlox turned off his light in sick bay and left to go talk to crewman Cutler in the mess his cure for the genetic illness was scanned by my cruiser.

I of course have many more advanced cures in my database that would work but those means would probably give the cured a huge boost in technology. Just like the captain decided they aren't ready for warp technology when they asked they are not ready for nanites either. My ship used it's transporters to deliver doses of the cure into the blood stream of every ill Velacian at once. It would be a long time before anybody from earth realized that species survived.

A few days later Enterprise came across a class nine gas giant. We began studying it to discover to our surprise a ship in the lower atmosphere with life signs. The captain decided to send me with the away team when it was evident that the ship was most likely damaged. The other members of the away team were T'Pol, Hoshi, and Malcolm. When we got on board one of the first things we discovered was that the ship was Klingon.

"Three bio signs, very weak," T'Pol stated as she led the way with her scanner.

"How weak," Hoshi asked as we all followed with phase pistols drawn.

She was unanswered as we made our way onto the ships bridge. We found quite a few Klingons lying around

"They are alive," T'Pol stated.

"We should leave before they regain consciousness," T'Pol quickly continued.

"We can't leave. If we do their ship will be crushed into a tin can," Malcolm argued.

"They don't want our help," T'Pol answered like that should be obvious.

"How do you know," Hoshi asked.

"They're Klingons. To die at their posts ensures them a path to the afterlife. They will be dishonored," T'Pol explained.

"Well I for one don't intend to fly away and let them all be killed," Malcolm stated.

"Your compassion is honorable but misguided. If they awake and find us on their ship they'll kill us," T'Pol told Malcolm as she approached him to make her point.

In the end we called Archer for a decision. When he asked me how much longer the shuttle pod hull would hold up I had to honestly tell him for as long as we need it. As with most things on Enterprise it had recently gone through an upgrade. The new hull material I installed on the little craft should be able to take the pressure. I just told them the alloy was synthesized from the element mined on the asteroid, Iselium.

Our argument on ways to help the captain was interrupted when we heard a noise in the hall outside the bridge. My senses extended told me of the Klingon female. I followed Malcolm as he went to check but stayed back. As she dropped from the ceiling to attack him she fell to my phase rifle set on stun.

I walked over to Malcolm and helped him up from getting flattened by the Klingon female.

"You ok Malcolm?"

"Yeah Trip. She's just a lot heavier than she looks," he answered.

"Denser bone structure. Can you imagine one of them riding you cowgirl," I joked before T'Pol and Hoshi came up from checking the area for more awake Klingons.

Malcolm's only answer was to wince at the thought of the either very pleasurable or very painful activity.

After the Klingon woman was properly restrained we decided to first see if we could repair the damaged vessel. Between Hoshi and I we were able to find out the port fusion injector assembly is damaged. The crew has fallen victim to a neurotoxin. My nanites did a quick search of the ship until they found it in the whine the Klingons had taken as spoils from a race called the Serantines.

It was pretty foolish of them to do such a thing. While Malcolm and I were working on the repairs Malcolm became dehydrated quickly due to the cold he is suffering from. T'Pol and Hoshi went to the galley to get him water. They had a bit of a scare with some Targs (a boar like animal) before Hoshi expressed her feelings to my Vulcan lover.

"Are you alright," T'Pol asked Hoshi.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this," Hoshi answered with obvious emotional distress in her voice that T'Pol easily picked up on.

"You're in a dangerous situation in an alien environment. Your anxiety is understandable," T'Pol tried to reassure Hoshi.

"Don't you mean for a human," Hoshi clarified.

"You can't deny your nature," T'Pol answered as she walked by to look around the galley again for water.

"This may sound strange but I envy you sometimes," Hoshi admitted as T'Pol turned around to look at her.

At T'Pol's questioning look Hoshi said, "I know another pesky human emotion. But there are times I wish I could just ignore my feelings. Bury them the way Vulcans do."

T'Pol placed the flashlight on the table and walked over to Hoshi.

"Take my hand," she told the Asian ensign as she held out her hand.

"Excuse me," Hoshi asked.

T'Pol kneeled down in front of Hoshi while staring her in the eyes.

"My hand," she instructed Hoshi.

Hoshi did as instructed after which T'Pol turned her hand over and examined her palm. She then looked Hoshi in the eyes again.

"Close your eyes," T'Pol instructed which Hoshi followed.

T'Pol held a pressure point in Hoshi's palm before instructing, "Think of yourself on a turbulent ocean. You have the power to control the waves."

"What ever you're trying to do it's not working," Hoshi stated.

"Focus. The waves are subsiding. The water is growing still. You're in control," T'Pol replied.

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes to find my lover's face very close to hers.

"That was amazing," Hoshi slowly responded.

I was monitoring this entire thing through the nanites in my Vulcan lover's body and the ones in Hoshi's body. I could tell T'Pol is very aroused. We hadn't yet had sex yet that day and Vulcans tend to not care much about what sex they explore with. T'Pol had informed me already that she was curious to explore human sexuality with a human female as well.

T'Pol leaned in and pressed her pouty lips against Hoshi's. Her tongue slid out and across the ensign's lips begging entrance. Hoshi opened her mouth and granted it while deepening the kiss. Even she wasn't unaffected by the sexy Vulcan science officer. Humanity is naturally more open about sexuality in this day and age.

They exchanged a deep and passionate kiss while I felt it through my robotic observers.

After they pulled back with them both breathing hard T'Pol stated, "When we get back to the ship I'll teach you how to do it on your own."

"I think I like that idea," Hoshi answered with a smile.

"Maybe we can both learn something new with Trip," T'Pol further stated.

"I think I'd like that even more," Hoshi responded.

After that they both got up and found the water before making their way back to us holding hands. They didn't release their hold on each other until they were just outside the door of the room Malcolm and I were in.

It didn't take us much longer to repair the port fusion injector enough to start to move the ship into a higher orbit. It wouldn't have been enough without a little help to escape the planets gravity. That help came in the form of Enterprise. The ship flew down into the atmosphere without too much trouble with the new shields she carried.

With the aid of her tractor beam she helped make up the difference in power to get out with her impulse engines. Even with a tractor beam the old Enterprise wouldn't have made it without the ion-neutrino reactor. When we made orbit Dr. Phlox revived the female officer who attacked us.

T'Pol had transmitted her sensor readings of the neurotoxin and the Doctor had been able to find an antidote. The captain had been busy learning aggressive negotiation to deal with the Klingons. It seemed to work as he was able to convince the female that we didn't attack them. She reluctantly believed the information about the ail they had acquired in a raid containing the neurotoxin.

When we awoke and cured the rest of the crew they were not so understanding. The captain of the Klingon vessel ordered us to surrender our ship and prepared to attack. Archer didn't back down and forced them to do so because they wouldn't last against us in their damaged state. I acquire a complete copy of their database while on board and I know they wouldn't last against us at full power with our new upgrades.

They backed down and we left with a new understanding of how to deal with Klingons.

Later in my quarters just after returning from the Klingon vessel…

Begin Smut Scene

I was sharing a hot kiss with both women as we all ran our hands over each other's bodies under the hot water of my shower. It was a tight fit seeing as how it was designed for a single person but we didn't mind the closeness. As we kissed my hands were roaming over the rear of each woman. T'Pol's ass was more rounded with a sharper curve while Hoshi had a more gradual and elongated ass.

Both felt amazing to my hands in their own different way. They both moaned into each other's mouth as my hand slid down their cracks, grazing over their assholes before a couple of fingers from each hand slid into two very wet tight holes. T'Pol's was just slightly less tight but that was natural considering I've been stretching her every day since we first became lovers. I think it might be part of my sex god powers that she gets almost virginal tight after every time I stretch her. It happens in every hole to my great delight.

Like T'Pol Hoshi was shaved bare I discover as my fingers maneuver her snug hole. They were both moaning in delight as my fingers twirled around while putting pressure on their vaginal walls. My thumb started stroking the clits while my other fingers found their g spots. I continued to apply pressure and stimulation as the girls were writhing in ecstasy on my fingers.

Soon I felt Hoshi's pussy tighten down on my probing fingers and the spasms alerted me to her orgasm. T'Pol quickly followed the Asian beauty's example as she climaxed on my other hand. Both girls leaned onto each other for support as they recovered from the hard climax I had just stimulated them to.

Hoshi started kissing me while T'Pol trailed kissed down her front, paying special attention to her nipples. When she was kneeling my Vulcan lover leaned forward and began to lick at Hoshi's dripping cunt. Hoshi liked this very much as she spread her thighs to grant the new tongue access. T'Pol reached forward and started stroking my hard cock at the same time.

T'Pol's other hand reached behind Hoshi and pulled the dark haired woman's cunt harder into her mouth. Her tongue spread Hoshi's lips trying to get as much delicious juice out of her as she could. Her fingers of her right hand were fondling Hoshi's ass along with mine. T'Pol started rubbing Hoshi's asshole to the woman's delight.

We were still exploring each other's mouths while with one of Hoshi's hands on T'Pol's head and the other working my cock with T'Pol. Soon Hoshi couldn't take it anymore and climaxed hard on T'Pol's face. When she was recovered T'Pol grasped Hoshi's hips and turned her to face me fully. She reached forward and guided my cock to Hoshi's waiting entrance. I followed her lead as my cock sank into the communication's officer's tight pussy. We both moaned in delight as her insides stretched to accommodate me.

As her slick walls stretched along my length and squeezed every inch T'Pol spread Hoshi's ass cheeks and dived in to begin tonguing her asshole. One of T'Pol's hands began working my balls and taint while the other was quickly buried in her own snatch.

"Oh god so full and that feels so good T'Pol," Hoshi announced in a highly aroused voice.

She wrapped her legs around me as I began to thrust in and out of her depths. Hoshi writhed on my cock as one of her commanding officers used her cunt for his pleasure and the other worshipped her asshole. I was so turned on I began to pick up speed while my feelings heightened the pleasure of the girls. Hoshi began working her vaginal muscles to squeeze my cock more.

The slap of our flesh meeting with every thrust reverberated throughout my quarters.

"Oh god fuck me Commander Tucker! Stretch my tight Asian pussy! Lick my dirty asshole Subcommander T'Pol," the aroused Asian yelled.

I could tell that our positions of command aroused her even more. It turned me on to a higher level as I drilled out the apex of her thighs with my hard hot cock. Hoshi turned her head as far as she could and stared at T'Pol's face buried in her spread ass cheeks. She used her powerful thighs to slam herself fully on my cock before driving back onto T'Pol's tongue.

Hoshi started to cum with her vaginal muscles going into spasms on my cock. I continued to fuck her through her climax as T'Pol brought herself to her own orgasm. I fucked Hoshi into a second orgasm before I allowed her convulsing cunt to pull me over the edge. I filled her hot quim full of my seed. When she pulled off on shaky legs T'Pol turned her around and started sucking my seed from her abused pussy.

T'Pol stood up with an aroused growl before ordering, "On your knees ensign."

Hoshi did as ordered before T'Pol pulled her face into her dripping snatch. As Hoshi started servicing T'Pol my lover turned and faced me.

"You know what I want," she stated as she shook her ass.

I happily stepped forward as she used her hand not on Hoshi's head to brace herself against the wall. I spread round butt cheeks and pressed my cock head against T'Pol's tight asshole. She concentrated on relaxing and with the added lubrication from Hoshi's girl cum I slipped past her tight anal ring.

"Oh so big," T'Pol moaned as my cock invaded and stretched deep into her bowels.

Her cunt was pressed further into Hoshi's mouth as I sodomized T'Pol. My cock slid between her slick ass cheeks as my hands slid up and down her slick back. Every thrust elicited a small grunt and a moan at the duel assault of having her ass reamed and her pussy licked.

I soon leaned over her and pressed my entire body to her back while reaching around and fondling her breasts. I kept a lot of my weight off her with my powers of flight.

"How do you feel," I asked her directly into her pointed ear before nibbling on it.

"So good. Fuck my ass Trip. Fuck it hard. Your dick is so big and stretches me oh so good," she grunted and moaned back at me.

T'Pol has been working on the art of dirty talk and is getting pretty good at it. My lover tightened down her asshole on my cock as I continued to saw it in and out of her grasping and abused butt. The heat within was driving me crazy.

I obliged her request as I increased the pace of my thrusting in and out of her slick ass. The sound of slapping filled the air as my pelvis impacted her rear flesh. Her moans increased with the deep penetrating assault.

Hoshi's assault on her cunt as further driving her to the brink of release. When Hoshi used the hand that wasn't in her own snatch to slip a finger up my asshole and start working my prostate I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed forward until I was completely buried to the hilt up my lover's asshole and started blasting rope after thick rope deep into her guts.

T'Pol went over the edge when she felt the first shot of hot human semen splash against the walls of her Vulcan intestines. My powers kicked in as my arousal started to overload the two females' pleasure centers. Hoshi reached her own intense orgasm as my telekinetic powers formed into the shape of a cock at my command and filled her convulsing cunt.

I concentrated and every thick shot of semen that went into T'Pol's asshole was doubled with my power and sent into Hoshi's vagina. Soon the pleasure began to overload their minds as they were filled and the only thing keeping them conscious as their cavities filled full was my will.

When it reached the point just before their minds would snap from the pleasure overload I released them to unconsciousness. I stood there revering from my climax with T'Pol still bent over impaled on my cock. My telekinetic powers were holding Hoshi up so she didn't climax to the shower floor. I wrapped us in my powerful will and teleported us dry and clean to my bed.

I finally allowed my cock to go soft and slip out of T'Pol's ass. I settled between the two naked beauties and let myself slip into unconsciousness after I made sure we were all comfortable with temperature regulation charms.

End Smut Scene

The arrangement with Hoshi became pretty much the same as with T'Pol except that Hoshi tended to be submissive to whatever T'Pol told her to do. Hoshi liked to call T'Pol mistress and T'Pol's domineering personality didn't seem to mind. I loved having another female to meet my expansive needs being used to a large amount of women to satisfy me in other universes. Life was definitely good as a sex god.

On our way to a planet that had a massive ship yard and an agreement with the Vulcans we got word that the Andorians had destroyed the sanctuary at P'Jem. No one had been killed but the Vulcans were looking for a scapegoat and they chose my lover.

"Over my dead body," was my first response to the news they were coming for my love.

That statement had a lot more meaning to me now that I have the power of a god. I doubt there is anything in this reality capable of killing me. If there is it would just temporarily keep me out of this reality. It's more likely anything capable of forcibly removing a god from a reality would result in the destruction of that reality. The only thing I can think of is another god or the creator himself.

"What can I do but obey," T'Pol asked with obvious distress that I can feel in her suppressed emotions.

"I will deal with this. Do not trouble yourself," I told her.

T'Pol didn't know what to make of her lovers last statement. She didn't see what he could do but she trusts him. She could have sworn she saw a quick flash of bright green in his eyes that radiated power and strength. That would be illogical so she dismissed it.

The captain decided to take T'Pol with him to visit the shipyard planet. They were flying down in the shuttle pod when we detected a ship on their tale.

We alerted them to the problem and they were soon contacted by the ship to reduce speed. Archer opened fire but the other ship was more maneuverable in atmosphere. They got a shot off at the shuttle that would have disabled it but the small shield intercepted it. Still the craft evaded return fire.

"Charge phase canons Malcolm. Target that ship at full power with a narrow beam," I ordered as the acting captain.

"Yes sir," he ordered before doing just that.

A beam of red energy blasted through the upper atmosphere and impacted the ship before it could evade. It exploded in a small ball of fire and shrapnel.

"Thanks Enterprise," Archer stated over the com.

"No problem captain. I would suggest returning to ship," I replied.

"We are heading back now," he answered.

Needless to say the captain cancelled our visit to the planet even though the official government claimed our attackers as a militant group.

When the Vulcan ship arrived to take my lover I requested to speak to its captain when he came on board. I didn't even bother with niceties as I tore into his mind and started altering it. He would go back to the high command and use all of his considerable power (he is an older and distinguished captain) to make sure T'Pol stays on Enterprise. With that done he and his ship left for Vulcan.

To test some upgrades I made to shuttle pod one Malcolm and I had to take it out pretty far from the ship. When we were out there the ship became damaged from the impact of what my senses told me were micro singularities. I activated the shield on our way back to the ship even though I don't imagine the shield generator would hold out long against tiny black holes.

The shield control mechanism on the shuttle pod is much less sophisticated than the one on Enterprise. It doesn't react as fast to threats. Besides that our scanners aren't sophisticated enough to detect the micro singularities. Enterprise's sensors could pick them up even though only my limited AI programs would know what they are.

T'Pol will probably recognize them for what they are because Vulcans believed in the tiny black holes while most humans did not. When we got back to the asteroid where Enterprise was supposed to be doing a survey we found a large section of the ship's hull smashed against the asteroid.

"Enterprise," Malcolm whispered in shock obviously thinking Enterprise was destroyed.

"It looks like they had a nasty run in with something but they weren't destroyed," I told him.

"How can you tell," Malcolm asked.

"The power generator I built. If the ship had been destroyed it would most likely have detonated. Let's just say there wouldn't be an asteroid field right now and we wouldn't be here as well if that was the case."

"Oh. I wonder where they went," Malcolm responded as he tried to calculate the blast required to accomplish what I just described.

"I'm not sure. I think the shield took enough of the damage that I can repair the communication equipment," I answered.

It wasn't true actually but he didn't need to know that. The equipment was fried but my nanites repaired it while I conjured them the material from vacuum energy. We found out that Enterprise was taking some aliens back to their planet after their ship had been destroyed while trying to dock with Enterprise. We were to go to new coordinates to avoid micro singularities.

On the way there we ran into another one. Or in this case it tried to run through us. I could sense it as it shot through one wall. My hand flashed out faster than any mortal would have been able to move let alone see.

I willed the breach to close and my powers made it so, conjuring a new piece of replacement hull from the vacuum energy in place.

"What was that," Malcolm asked at the noise.

"I think it was something impacting what's left of the shield," I told him.

He went back to work and turned around. I brought my hand out from behind my back and opened my palm to reveal a tiny black hole held within my hand. It is a naturally occurring portal to another reality. What the humans of earth called an Einstein-Rosenberg bridge exists inside of the hole. This bridge is between this universe and another one.

Normally it would be too tiny to travel through without it being artificially enlarged. I squeezed it between my fingers. It wouldn't be allowed to enlarge as I snuffed it out with my power.

It was definitely an interesting trip but we were very glad to get back to Enterprise.

Our next stop was the Arachnid Nebula that Archer used to read about in his astronomy book as a kid. On our way there we met up with an old Vulcan ship crewed by a group of V'tosh ka'tur. This group's goal is to find a balance between logic and emotion. They claim to have found one.

I was busy with their engineer Kov repairing their ship. Meanwhile Archer was encouraging T'Pol to get to know the friendly Vulcans. Archer was enamored with the Vulcans because he could read their body language a lot better than your average Vulcan. T'Pol was getting to know a Vulcan named Tolaris. Even though my lovers usually never choose to take up another male lover once they are with me that doesn't mean I don't allow it.

It would be hypocritical of me to have multiple female lovers and not allow those lovers to do the same with males. For this reason I stayed out of the situation and also Tolaris' mind. When the Vulcans offered to help map the Arachnid nebula in a fraction of the time T'Pol was assigned to act as liaison on board their ship.

Tolaris was helping her to explore her emotions and bring them to the surface. She could already somewhat do that with her time with me and through the soul bond we share. She decided to try his approach to see if it was more suited to Vulcan's than my method.

The captain asked me to convince Kov to contact his dying father to make amends for their last fight. My initial try didn't go so well but eventually I got my point across by telling him of the feeling of regret. Meanwhile Tolaris had apparently convinced my Vulcan lover to try a mind meld. He apparently hadn't learned the meaning of the word no well enough because when she tried to disengage from the telepathic contact he forced himself on her.

T'Pol ended up in sick bay. The damage would have been a lot worse if not for two things. My lover is immortal thanks to the nanites in her and she is soul bonded to me. His mind meld couldn't completely take hold to meld them into one being because she is already part of my being as I am hers. Unfortunately the damage is foreign to my medical repository so the nanites didn't repair it quickly enough before Phlox found it with his scans.

He can't detect the nanites because of the nanites I put into his medical scanner not allowing him to but they didn't shield the damage from him. So if T'Pol miraculously heals it would look awfully suspicious. That's the problem with dealing with multiple alien species. Each of them has a unique physiology so I don't always know how to cure everything. She isn't in any threat of dying but she isn't out of the woods yet.

The only thing that kept me from tearing Tolaris to pieces and holding his soul in a torture dimension (a hell dimension) for eternity was Archer. Archer, like most of the crew, knows about my open relationship with T'Pol and Hoshi. It's kind of hard to keep something like that a secret on board a starship. He convinced me to let him talk to Tolaris first.

The talk didn't go so well when Tolaris threw Archer across the room in his rage. I was standing right outside the door monitoring the situation and entered the room at that point. As Tolaris tried to punch me I grabbed his arm by the wrist and pushed hard on his elbow. His arm bent the wrong way as it snapped. He screamed in rage and pain as I put him down with a haymaker that knocked him senseless.

"Thanks," Archer said as he groaned in pain.

"No problem," I answered as I helped him to sick bay.

The Vulcans were soon sent on their way but not before Kov told me he contacted his father. His father would live a few more years as his condition had improved. When the ship departed I reached out with my senses and power. Even at a distance of a few light years I easily found it. Bending the universe to my will I cast several torture curses on him that I learned from the Black family library during my time as a young mortal.

These weren't curses that would be immediately noticeable when he is conscious. One curse made him impotent while increasing his urge to mate at the same time. Another would give him horrendous nightmares every night no matter what. Another would cause his muscles to almost constantly ache. The last and most powerful one was one I tapped heavily into my god powers to cast. His soul is indeed destined for a hell dimension when he departs this universe.

Nobody fucks with the ones I love. I may have only been with T'Pol and Hoshi for a short time but I know I love them. It's one of the benefits of being a god that you can instantly see into the very being of a person when you choose and know a lot about them. Usually you know them better they than they do themselves. I easily acquired that knowledge when I soul bound them to me as a sex god.

When we came upon a rogue planet we detected a small ship on its surface. Upon closer inspection we found a hunting party from a nearby system. The captain got us invited to stay and I headed down with the camping gear. That night Archer saw a woman in the woods he had us all up and searching for.

When nobody was found I decided to follow my instincts and start scanning minds. The captain really did see a woman but there was also evidence of a recent telepath that wasn't me going through his mind. The hunters suspected the woman of being what they call a wraith, a telepathic shape shifter they came here to hunt.

When everybody went back to sleep I silently flew into the forest. It was rare I get to fly under my own power anymore so I enjoyed it. I flew until I sensed the mind of the telepath that had left her mark in Archer. I landed and she changed shape to that of the woman Archer saw.

"Why can't I sense your mind," she said fearfully.

"You have no need to fear me shape shifter," I told her sensing that she hadn't been able to detect my approach at all.

Her kind could normally detect the hunters by their approaching minds.

"You cannot sense my mind because I am somewhat like you," I told her as I transformed into my Harry Potter form then back.

"What do you want," she asked in what now seemed like curiosity instead of fear.

"To help you."

"How can you help me," she asked.

I concentrated with my power and willed a fidelus like ward around the entire planet.

"The hunters will no longer be able to find your planet," I told her.

"Thank you," she replied in shock.

She wasn't sure whether or not to believe me.

As I left her there and flew back to camp I could sense her starting to believe me after watching a bit of my power in the form of flight. I put a suggestion into the hunters minds that they would decide to leave early, at daybreak. They wouldn't be able to find the planet again with the ward I erected. No hunter would ever be able to find it now. With my good deed done Enterprise moved on after a brief exploration by some of our science teams.

Humanities first encounter with the Ferengis was definitely not a pleasant one. I was laying in the decontamination chamber when nanite alarms all over the ship started alerting me that my crew mates were being knocked unconscious by a gas. My cruiser alerted me to the origin of the problem being the artifact I just brought back from a lunar survey.

When the Ferengi ship approached I allowed it to dock even though my first instinct was to blow it to atoms. As soon as the hatch opened for them to come aboard two of the pirates (they had the nerve to call themselves merchants) came aboard with gas masks. Two very accurate shots rang out from my phase pistol, killing them instantly. I don't play with pirates, especially ones my cruiser informed me are also slavers.

My cruiser hacked their systems and found that they routinely sold the most beautiful women as slaves. I knew right away that my two lovers would be among this group.

I apparated inside their ship to just behind the remaining two and killed them quickly. It wasn't difficult to find the antidote to the gas in a hypo spray one of the dead Ferengis had on him. I first woke the captain and then T'Pol. I managed to find a refill for the hypo spray in one of their pockets. I next woke Dr. Phlox and Travis so he could pilot the ship.

"Well that was definitely a most unpleasant species," Dr. Phlox stated as he examined one of the unconscious crew members.

"I can't agree more Doctor. If I was the type of person that judged an entire species by the actions of a few individuals I would recommend to star fleet that we label the Ferengis as a hostile species," Archer stated.

"Trust me captain something tells me they are all like that," I told him.

"Well they should all wake up in another couple of hours. It makes more sense to wait rather than trying to synthesize that much antidote," Phlox stated his findings.

"Well it looks like we have another ship to add to our fleet. T'Pol and Trip you two go over it for anything valuable. After we take anything we want we'll forward it back to Starfleet," Archer ordered.

"Yes captain," we both answered.

"Oh and Trip put those pirate pieces of trash out the airlock," he added.

At this rate Starfleet is going to be the most technologically advanced force in the sector within a couple of years. They get ships that might only need slight upgrades if they need any at all while also getting a wide array of technology and information databases. I know personally that the personal shields used by one of our attackers are being implemented into the common personnel suits. Once used the new personal shields should make the wearer immune to quite a bit of energy weapons fire.

We came across a trader named D'Marr not long after. We didn't really need any supplies but we still wanted to sample other cultures. That was kind of a big part of our mission. D'Marr told us a ghost story about a haunted ship that he once tried to salvage. The others were naturally skeptical but I grew up at Hogwarts with ghosts. Therefore I convinced the captain to go check the wrecked ship out.

When we got there the Enterprise didn't detect any life signs. After landing and inspecting the wreck we ended up finding what appeared to be the crew hidden under a cloaking field. The alien crew told us they crash landed on the planet three years ago on their way to their home planet, Kantare. I could tell right away something wasn't right.

I extended my senses and found that only two members of the "crew" had souls. The rest were nothing but hard light holograms. I decided to play it by ear and so only told T'Pol and Hoshi. I noticed that the only live female crew member, Liana, was attracted to me. I could smell her arousal and the increased sexual energy she gave off. I also happened to notice how sexually frustrated Malcolm is no matter how much he tries to hide it.

Malcolm has become a pretty good friend of late. We got a good chance to talk during our shuttle run when the incident with the micro singularities happened. I decided to take one for the team and let Malcolm have this one. I used my power to redirect Liana's attraction towards Malcolm. The chief science officer ended up getting some before I revealed to the captain the true nature of the alien crew.

He managed to convince Liana's father (the only other living crew member besides Liana) to take his daughter home. He hadn't wanted to leave the planet before but saw the wisdom in leaving once he realized that if something happened to him Liana would be all alone.

A week later the captain and Travis were out in the shuttle pod on the other side of a moon from the ship investigating strange energy readings. When they didn't return at the scheduled time we knew something was up. After searching quite a bit their whereabouts were revealed through a transmission a few hours later. The call was from a Colonel Grat. Grat is part of a government, the Tandarans, who are at war with the Suliban Cabal.

"I'd like to speak with the captain," T'Pol responded when Grat finished explaining what occurred with the captain.

"I'm sorry but regulations forbid that. There's nothing to be concerned about. They've been placed in comfortable quarters and it's perfectly safe," Grat responded.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather here that from the captain," I broke in before T'Pol could respond.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Grat again answered.

"May we attend the hearing," T'Pol asked.

"Of course," Grat answered.

"Will they be given legal representation," T'Pol asked.

He assured us they would and could choose their own representation. He then sent us the coordinates for their capital planet.

As soon as he cut off Malcolm asked, "Hoshi?"

"I can't trace the signal. He must have scrambled the carrier wave," Hoshi answered.

"There's no need," I answered.

Everybody's attention was now focused on me.

"Some of my more recent tinkering with the shuttle pods included a way to track them from just about any distance. In order for them not to detect it the system will only signal me under two conditions. The first is when it picks up an omni directional activation burst from me. Their captors will most likely think it's just some gamma burster radiation. But it would be best not to risk it until we don't have an alternative just," I stated.

"And the second condition," my Vulcan lover asked.

"It will automatically begin broadcasting if it detects the health deterioration of either Travis or the captain," I answered.

"Then we won't risk it unless we have no choice. Set a course for Tandara Prime," T'Pol ordered the temporary helmsman.

What I didn't tell anybody is that I know a lot more about the condition of our two missing crew members than that system I just described would allow. It also included transmission equipment built to send it's transmissions in the same dimension where most of the vacuum energy is concentrated in and where I draw some of my power.

It would take an extremely advanced civilization to detect those transmissions. Besides that the entire system is very well concealed. So the nanites in the captain and Travis are constantly keeping me up to date on everything that's going on. At the moment they are getting to know some Suliban who are not members of the Cabal very well. I am glad they are able to learn not to judge an entire species by the actions of a few bad apples.

When Gat started questioning the captain about his knowledge of the Cabal and didn't like the captain's response I knew things wouldn't go well from there. I was proven corrected when Gat contacted us with news that the hearing had been postponed.

"It looks like it's time for the tracking system," Hoshi announced as soon as the transmission ended.

"Proceed," T'Pol told me in agreement with her Asian lover.

I activated the tracking system so that the coordinates appeared at Hoshi's console. To minimize the chance of them picking up our activities some of the nanites from the captain and Travis had multiplied using the materials around them and took control of the detention facilities sensors so that they didn't register anything.

"Got it," Hoshi announced.

"And I'm pretty sure they didn't detect it," I told everyone.

"Proceed to the coordinates," T'Pol ordered.

When we got there it wasn't too difficult to beam down a communicator to the captain's cell. The captain wanted us to help rescue the 89 Suliban being held against their will. Unfortunately the plan we worked up didn't hold up the next day. Instead of the captain contacting us when we approached the planet it was Gat. He threatened us with two patrol ships.

"It's time for plan B," I radioed to the bridge.

"What is plan be," T'Pol asked over the com system.

"This," I announced as I activated a preprogrammed sequence on my console.

From our position in orbit our phase cannons shot narrow energy beams down through the planets atmosphere to strike out at specific targets. At the same time the transporter started beaming up the prisoners groups of ten into several cargo bays. In a matter of 20 seconds all of the prisoners had made the journey from the detention facility to Enterprise.

The captain hadn't realized how much I upgraded the transporter system when he made his plan. His plan had the Suliban escaping in impounded Cabal ships. The captain knew about the site to site upgrades I had already made but had no clue about the upgrade allowing it to transport ten people at a time.

The autopilot on the impounded shuttle pod engaged causing the ship to blast it's way out of the impound facility. Enterprise shot death and destruction until the detention center was obliterated. The two patrol ships that Gat threatened us with were easily dispatched by our contingent of captured ships that flew out of range from us at all times.

The two patrol ships were no match for our escorts and were quickly destroyed. There would be nobody left to tell what happened. This way Gat wouldn't have a copy of our database. The transporters picked up one last passenger in the form of the wife of one of the captain's new friends. She had been held in a different camp.

"How did you manage to find her," Archer asked when the extremely happy family was reunited.

"It was no problem with a quick DNA scan," I told him.

"Trip you continually find new ways to amaze me every week," Archer responded before helping coordinate our new passengers.

It didn't take us long to get them to the colonies away from Tandarin space. They had friends there that would help them get settled.

When we invited members of a species called the Kreetassans aboard for a first contact meeting we ended up offending them quickly with our eating habits. I found it amusing that they were offended because we ate in front of each other. To them eating was as private as mating. They must not meet or befriend a lot of species if they get offended that easily.

Near disaster was averted as they unknowingly left us a little present. A gelatinous organism crawled from their ship to ours. My cruiser detected it and immediately beamed it into one of it's shielded holding cells. My ship's AI was eventually able to communicate with it and determine it's planet of origin. The ship constructed a hyperspace capable probe and sent it off with the life form inside. The probe would remain on the planet to observe the organism that encompassed the entire planet.

It actually rejoined the rest of itself when the probe dropped it off. I found the thought of such an organism fascinating. After that I installed a dedicated scanner on Enterprise that would scan the entire ship constantly and let me know if something foreign came aboard. I even informed the captain of the scanner but not the reason that prompted me to install it.

"Again Trip your ingenuity continues to amaze me," was his praising response.

When T'Pol, the captain, and I were eating dinner in his mess about a week later my Vulcan lover showed how much she had learned of human tact in her time with us.

"Are you suffering from a lack of sexual activity," she bluntly asked.

She had to ask right when I was eating as I began choking. I quickly calmed down as Archer decided to address this issue since I imagine the question was mostly directed at him. She knows I'm not suffering from a lack of sexual activity because she and Hoshi are taking care of that themselves.

"What makes you think that," Archer asked.

"It's my experience that your mating ritual is effective in easing tension. Efficiency is down three percent," she responded.

"T'Pol honey I'm sure the captain doesn't want to hear about our sex life," I told her.

The captain seemed to agree because he ignored her experience comment when he responded. It's not that the captain didn't want to think of T'Pol and Hoshi in sexual positions it's that he didn't want to think of them with his best friend. Plus after having gone so long without sex it was torture to think of two of the hottest women on the ship like that.

"We've all gone about ten months without a break. I think it's normal for people to get a little...sloppy," he stated while barely managing to keep from snickering.

"Perhaps it's time the crew takes shore leave. I took the liberty of locating a suitable planet," she told us before beginning to tell us of the planet Risa.

The captain easily approved the idea. After we were on our way to Risa our trip was unfortunately interrupted by an order from Starfleet. We were being redirected to pick up a Vulcan ambassador named V'Lar and take her to a Vulcan ship that would rendezvous with us.

Hoshi gave up her captain for the Ambassador while she was on ship. Officially she would be sharing with T'Pol but unofficially she would be bunking with me. Starfleet regulations forbid fraternization between officers in direct chain of command. It is fine that I have a relationship with T'Pol but it would be against regulation for Hoshi and I to be involved.

The captain and everybody else knew about our three way relationship of course but chose not to acknowledge it. So really, both women actually sleep with me most every night.

When we picked her up we were told V'Lar was being expelled for abuse of power and criminal misconduct. She certainly didn't seem like that kind of person upon first meeting. She joined us in the captain's mess for dinner and we got to know her.

She was one of the ones who first helped organize the treaty with Andoria before first contact with earth.

"That was over ninety years ago. How long have you been a diplomat," I asked.

"Commander I understand on your world it is impolite to ask a woman her age," she responded.

I tried stuttering a backpedaling excuse before she stopped me.

"Forgive me commander. It was my attempt at humor," she stated.

I think I could learn to like this Vulcan. She has a sense of humor.

"Suffice it to say that with T'Pol and myself here you are most certainly dining with the two oldest people on this ship," she tells me.

How wrong she is in thinking they are the two oldest. With my combined memories I can easily be considered well over a millennia old.

The conversation then turned to the charges against V'Lar. She told us that her guilt is irrelevant as long as the people she was ambassador to felt she was guilty. I could feel the emotional blow to my lover that caused. The ambassador retired soon after.

Archer wanted to go question T'Pol about her demeanor towards the ambassador but I convinced him to let me do it. I intercepted her just after she dropped the ambassador off at her cabin. She quickly revealed that the Ambassador was one of her childhood heroes. She didn't say it in those words but it was the Vulcan equivalent. We were interrupted by the captain calling us to the bridge.

It turned out a Masarite (the people the ambassador just left) ship wanted to take her back to the capital we just left. The captain knew something was up when we didn't hear any orders as such from Starfleet. When we tried to contact Starfleet the other ship jammed us and then opened fire.

The engagement was short. Our shielding held against the fire before we returned it at a much greater power. They were dead in the water and without power after two shots from our phase cannon. I had helped Malcolm get the phase cannons operational in warp so that the field wasn't destabilized. We left the Masarite ship behind adrift. The only reason we didn't destroy it is because we don't know the whole situation and don't want to cause an interstellar incident.

Archer and T'Pol confronted V'Lar about what was going on but she stonewalled him with no information. That was the wrong thing to do to Archer. He had us set a course back to the capital we left to return V'Lar. The Vulcans were raising hell about it but they wouldn't give us any information and were risking our lives.

It took T'Pol to convince the captain to change his mind after she cleared the air with her hero. The captain turned around but we came under fire by three Masarite ships. Luckily for us they were no match for our speeds. Our shield held against their fire long enough for us to pull far ahead of them. We stayed within sensor range of them so they kept up their pursuit. We didn't go maximum speed because we soon intercepted a Vulcan ship.

Between the Vulcans and ourselves we had enough sensor data of the incident for the ambassador to have an even more solid case against what she eventually revealed were corrupted Masarite officials. We left her with the Vulcan ship before leaving again on a course for Risa.

Our journey to Risa was further delayed by a distress call from a small ship. As I was repairing the small vessel I checked out the mind of the pilot named Zobral. Zobral wanted to use enterprise to help fight a war he was involved in. When the captain came asking me to join him on the desert planet Zobral invited him to I informed him that I found information of Zobral's plans while working on his ship.

The captain agreed that due to this new information from Zobral's computer we shouldn't go. So instead we left for Risa again. It was rather naïve of the captain to accept the invitation to Zobral's planet without more information about him but luckily potential disaster was averted.

When we finally arrived at Risa we drew lots to see which half of the crew would go down first. I may have tweaked the program that was supposed to do it randomly so that T'Pol, Hoshi, and myself would be going down together. Not all of the senior officers could go at once. I also made sure Malcolm was in our group because he plans on picking up a female companion. I can make sure his companion is truly female.

Phlox was taking his hibernation phase during the break which proved bad timing when Travis came aboard with a broken leg from a rock climbing accident.

"He was having breathing problems on the way back up," the shuttle pilot informed us.

"Did they give you any medicine," crewman Cutler asked Travis.

"Just a hypo spray for the pain," he answered.

We left for the medical bay at that point.

"You're having a reaction to the medication they gave you," Cutler explained after scanning Travis in the medical bay.

I examined her scan and saw an easy solution. I walked over to the bench and mixed up a hypo spray injection before loading it into the injector.

"Here now we won't have to trouble Phlox," I told Cutler as I handed her the injector.

"Are you sure this is correct? I didn't know you had medical training," Cutler asked.

"Enough to know that will negate the effects of what they gave him," I told her.

She looked hesitant before finally giving him the injection. Almost immediately he began to breathe better.

"Thanks," Travis told me.

"No problem," I answered.

"Now I should be able to handle the broken leg," Cutler told us before we left the bay.

The only other excitement during that first rotation was involving the captain. When he asked T'Pol to have a bio scan checked with the database I was immediately suspicious. When it turned out to come from a Tandaran I trained our sensors on his hotel room. When he fell unconscious a few minutes later I beamed him to sick bay while transporting the other occupant of his room to a holding cell in the brig.

After reviving the captain I took him to the holding cell to show him our new guest.

"So Colonel Gat sent information out to his superiors before we blew him to high hell," the captain questioned Keyla.

"I was just following orders. My family really was killed by the Cabal," was her only reply.

"What was your mission involving me," Archer asked.

"I was just supposed to find out what you know about the Cabal," she answered.

"And the knockout agent?"

"A girl has to be careful. You were so nice to me I was just going to leave," Keyla stated.

"I actually believe you. Which is why I'm going to let you go."

"Thank you Jonathon," she told him before kissing him goodbye.

After we beamed her back to the surface the captain and I were walking to the bridge.

"Thanks for the rescue," Archer told me.

"No problem. You know there is still time for you to enjoy on the surface," I answered.

"I don't think so. I think I've found enough excitement for one trip. Why don't you and the girls head down with Malcolm now," he told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go have fun," he said.

I didn't need telling twice. Our little group was soon on its way down to the surface. Our first stop was a night club for Malcolm.

"So see anyone you like," I asked him.

T'Pol was on my one arm with Hoshi on the other. They are both wearing hot little cocktail dresses and seem to be soaking up the atmosphere. Hoshi was trying to learn some new languages without her universal translator. When I finally do tell her about my true nature she'll have plenty of languages to learn from the Alteran database. Although we can just download those straight to her brain with a few upgrades.

"What about her," Malcolm asked as he indicated a green skinned humanoid.

I laughed before replying, "Malcolm I think you might want to check your gender preference. That would be a male."

"Really how can you tell," he asked.

"I made it a point to study some of the most common species in the Vulcan database and how to differentiate between genders."

What I wasn't telling him is that my cruiser was currently taking scans of everyone I instructed it to and cross referencing them with the database and its own AI systems. Using my nanites as a local scanner it is even checking them all for diseases.

"That's a very good idea," Malcolm told me.

I just smiled before asking, "Try again."

He indicated several more to which I warned him that they were incompatible with our species.

"What about those two," he indicated two human looking women.

"Sorry Malcolm I don't think you can pull off the two women approach like I can," I told him with a laugh as I put my arms around my girls.

"I meant one of them Trip. Unless you think I can pull off two," he quickly stated in a thoughtful voice.

"Well I'm not so sure they are your type," I played with him.

I didn't need my scanners to tell from their pheromones that they are both male and shape shifters.

One look into their eyes and a bit of subtle telepathy and they had a new career path other than ripping off tourists.

"How about that one," I said as I indicated a blue skinned beauty that was now eyeing Malcolm after I pointed her out.

"Very nice. Do you know what species she is," he asked.

"Taranathian if I'm not mistaken. They are renowned for their sexual prowess. They have very good control over certain parts of their anatomy and have excellent stamina," I told him with a grin.

He returned the grin before it suddenly became reticent.

"Do you think she would go for a human," he asked.

"Only one way to find out my friend."

"Right," he said before mustering his courage and approaching her.

With a bit of a pheromone manipulation his new friend was all over him.

"I don't remember a Taranathian species in the database," T'Pol told me after he left.

"That's because it wasn't. I may have hacked into Risa's central database for a larger listing of species that have visited Risa."

I could feel her amusement at the idea.

"Come on. You owe us a dance," my Asian lover said before dragging me up to the dance floor.

I danced with both my lovers at the same time for a bit. Malcolm's date seemed to be all over him on the dance floor. Finally we retired.

The next day was spent on the beach with my girls. Malcolm brought his blue skinned friend and he couldn't get the shit eating grin off his face. My nose picked their smell up all over each other.

Now I don't know about anybody else but my sex god libido couldn't take T'Pol and Hoshi in string bikinis for long without action. I finally dragged them into the serf with me. I used my power to cause Malcolm and his blue lover to become overcome with lust for each other. Luckily we were in a private part of the beach but I didn't really care.

Begin Smut Scene

Hoshi was all over me as soon as we got up to our wastes. She jumped on me and sealed her mouth against mine as she began grinding her barely covered mound against my swimming trunk covered member. It was already hard from having to stare at the both of them.

T'Pol came up beside me and started running her hands up and down my muscled body as she nibbled on my ears. Just like she likes having her sensitive Vulcan ears touched intimately she likes playing with my ears. Hoshi's hand slipped into my trunks and started stroking my hard shaft while mewling into my mouth like a hungry kitten.

By now we were up to our chests in water but T'Pol dipped under long enough to relieve me of my swim trunks. I quickly slipped Hoshi's tiny string bottom over her bum and gripped it firmly. She rose up and positioned my cock at the entrance to her willing and waiting cunt before she dropped herself down until the tip of my member hit the entrance to her cervix.

She left out a massive breath of air with and oomph as her walls stretched to accommodate my large member. T'Pol was now nibbling on my neck as I began to help Hoshi raise and lower herself on my cock. I started out with a slow and steady thrusting into her snatch as her vaginal walls slid up and down the length of my penetrator.

"Oh god Trip. Fuck my little cunt. Stretch me oh so good," Hoshi moaned out.

"That's right Trip fuck her with your big hard cock," T'Pol moaned into my ear in between nibbles as she got turned on as well.

I used my power to increase T'Pol's arousal and pleasure with our own. Hoshi seemed to tire from the effort of fucking herself on my pole through the water. I took over with strength and stamina drawn from Glory as I thrust as if the water wasn't even there. To me it didn't feel like it was. Hoshi's firm toned thighs were wrapped tightly around me as my cock plowed in and out of her tight depths.

Her warm wet depths felt even better in the water as I barely noticed a heat loss thanks to the water around us being a lot warmer than air. I made sure the tropical water was at a comfortable temperature with my power as it was churned around by our joining hips.

"How does his cock feel in you," T'Pol questioned Hoshi.

"It feels really damn good Subcommander," Hoshi replied.

"Not so articulate now is she," T'Pol told me.

I increased my speed as my cock stretched her. T'Pol was reaching around me and playing with Hoshi's tits with expert hands. As she twisted Hoshi's nipples just like our lover liked I channeled my power into her and caused her to tighten down on my cock in an intense orgasm. As her cunt went into spasms around my thrusting cock I let myself go with a massive load into her womb.

She seemed to permeate with peace as my divine seed soothed her abused insides. It was a trick I recently learned to make my seed do. Even to this day I learn new things about my powers.

"My turn," T'Pol said as she pulled Hoshi off and mounted me in her place.

T'Pol immediately began riding me with a fervor I hadn't experienced from her in a while. But then again we have never fucked outside in such an open area. T'Pol can be a bit of a voyeur so I shouldn't be surprised that she got so turned on by such a risky environment.

It didn't take Hoshi long to recover as she began running her breasts up and down my arm and back. She used her one hand to manipulate my balls as ground her recently filled snatch against my ass. T'Pol gripped me tight as I drilled her hot Vulcan love tunnel with my hard hot cock.

"Fuck me Trip. I want to feel you spurting inside me with your hot tasty cum. I want to feel it splash against my walls before Hoshi dives under the water and sucks it out of me," T'Pol whispered nastily.

She knew the effect this would have on me as I gripped her ass harder and started slamming into her faster. It didn't take her long to start to tense up.

"Oh god that's right. Fuck me harder human," she told me while dropping into her baser instincts as her higher brain functions were overloaded with pleasure.

When her cunt started convulsing around me it didn't take me long to slam forward and bury myself to the hilt in her. I blasted her womb with a large load of my essence. As she experienced her orgasm so did Hoshi from bleed off of my power.

Warning Anal Sex from here on out…

As we walked further up out of the serf we could see Malcolm and his blue skinned lover going at it. She was on all fours while he fucked her from behind. When we got closer we could see he was doing her in the ass. All three of us turned our head sideways as we realized that there was something sticking out of Malcolm's ass. It was a blue tentacle that came out from her thigh.

"That wasn't in the database," I told my two lovers.

"Trip…I'm so going to…oh..get..you…for this," he got out as he fucked her ass and was fucked in turn.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't know," I told him.

"Quit your complaining sir. It looks to me like your enjoying it," Hoshi told him.

"In fact that looks like fun," she said as she got down on all fours facing the couple.

She turned back to look at me as she wriggled her round water glistening bum.

I didn't need a verbal invitation as I quickly got down behind her. With no effort I pushed my knob past her sphincter as inch after inch stretched her intestinal walls.

"Oooh," Hoshi moaned as my member filled her bowels.

As I rested with my pelvis firmly pressed against her bum and my front pressed against her back I kissed her turned mouth. T'Pol got down behind us and started putting her hands to work. She started fingering Hoshi with one hand and working my balls with the other. As her tight asshole gripped me I pulled out until just my head was stretching her tight ring of muscle.

With arms bracing myself near her shoulders I raised and lowered my cock in and out of her willing back door. She gave out tiny grunts of pleasure (thanks to my now natural charms) with each filling of her bowels. It didn't take her long to have her first orgasm with the stimulation from my cock and T'Pol's hands. I only gave her a moment to recover before I started fucking her ass again.

She pushed back into me with each thrust while tightening her asshole down on me for added stimulation. She started mumbling what I can only guess where obscenities in other languages as she went through a series of orgasms that never seemed to end. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and shot a large load of hot seed deep into her intestines. I collapsed on her and we lay there recovering.

T'Pol too was beside us recovering from the large orgasm she experienced as I came.

"Oooohh Gooodd..," we heard Malcolm wail as he climaxed in his lovers ass.

We watched in amazement as he too was filled with his lovers climax. We watched it pump into him from the blue tentacle before they collapsed forward.

"You're forgiven Trip. That was the most intense and amazing time I've ever had in my life," Malcolm managed to mumble.

"Well we better head back to the ship," I told him.

"Ok," he replied.

"Umm…Trip there might be a slight problem," he stated as Tarania (his blue skinned lover) grunted.

"What," I asked.

"I can't get out," he answered.

"Huh that's a new one," I told him.

T'Pol began taking scans with her handheld scanner.

"It appears Malcolm's member has swollen so large in Tarania it is lodged in. Perhaps an allergic reaction to Tarania's essence," she stated.

"This has never happened before," Tarania told us.

"Ummm…Trip can you have us transported to sick bay with the transporter," Malcolm begged.

"Sure body," I told him but was unable to keep the amusement out of my voice.

End Smut Scene

In the end I was able to get him transported but not without the captain finding out. He wouldn't authorize it otherwise. Naturally the captain wasn't really qualified to run that type of transport himself and I was still on the surface with Malcolm. So the operator found out as well when he saw the scanners on the transporter.

Phlox was able to separate the two fairly easily but most of the ship ended up finding out from that transporter operator. It was a source of great amusement for some time to come. My response when Malcolm complained was also a source of amusement.

"Look at it this way Malcolm. You might actually have discovered a growth enhancement that works," I told him.

A few days later Enterprise came upon a mining colony made up of 3600 Paraagans. It was a matriarchal society. It reminds me of my home in the stargate verse. The only decisions I get to make are the ones my wives don't know about. When we received their special landing protocols we took a shuttle down.

We had barely entered the atmosphere when I felt it. A plasma ignition ignited one of the byproducts from the mining operation and scorched the surface of the planet for quite a distance in every direction. I felt 3600 lives snuff out in an instant. It was horrible.

The shuttle was tossed about from the shockwave but the shield and the inertial dampeners kept us from getting tossed about inside of the pod. We immediately flew back to the ship.

"I closed both plasma ducts. I'm sure of it," Malcolm told the captain when we got out of the shuttle.

"Are you sure there is nothing left," Archer asked Hoshi as she just arrived in the bay.

He already knew the answer but he wanted confirmation from her. He also sounded to me like he was in a bit of denial.

"We could see the colony in full magnification. The ground was scorched for at least a hundred kilometers in every direction sir," Hoshi answered.

"Could one of the dampeners been malfunctioning," Archer asked.

"No. A malfunction would have set off an alarm. There are multiple redundancies," I answered for Malcolm.

"We'll begin an investigation immediately," I told him after a pause to get my thoughts in order.

I was still trying to recover from so much life being snuffed out within close range of my senses.

"Have you tried hailing the colony," Archer asked Hoshi again.

"Sir I tried to explain there is nothing left. No buildings, no trees, no people," she reiterated forcefully in frustration.

"That's impossible. There were 3600 people down there," he whispered.

"I'm afraid it is possible sir," I told him sadly.

We all began the investigation but nothing was adding up right. The captain was jumping down our throats to find an answer. All the logs said the plasma ducts were closed. There were sensors aimed at those ducts that confirmed they were closed.

The captain finally had to report the incident to Admiral Forest. He told us to continue checking our logs while he called an emergency meeting of the Starfleet council. T'Pol was having a hard time with how the captain was acting. I tried to explain to her this new human emotion for her.

"Why don't you act like that? As head of engineering and in charge of the shuttle pod maintenance personnel you hold just as much responsibility as the captain. Neither of you was directly responsible yet you were responsible through the chain of command if the shuttle did malfunction," T'Pol stated.

"You have to admit that you don't think I'm exactly a normal human lover," I told her.

"No I do admit you are not. Otherwise I wouldn't be with you," she finally agreed.

T'Pol and I were called to the captain's ready room to hear the verdict from Starfleet when the call came through.

"The mission's been cancelled," Archer told us in a flat voice as he faced the window.

"Are you serious," I asked.

"From what Admiral Forest tells me Ambassador S'Vol will use this to convince Starfleet that we need another ten or twenty years before we try this again," Archer told us.

"That's it then," I stated in an equally flat voice.

I wasn't about to let this stand. If I have to I'll take an earth crew on my ship out to explore with a much less advanced looking interior. It would be simple enough to say it was a gift from an alien friend I made. My instincts told me everything would work out in the end, besides the fact that 3600 people died that is.

"A Vulcan ship will meet us in three days to pick up you and Dr. Phlox. Please have Travis head for these coordinates," Archer told T'Pol as he handed her a data pad.

I could feel how much this was affecting my mate as well. She was devastated at the chance of being separated from myself and her other crewmates. As we were dismissed I stopped her just outside the captain's door.

"No matter what you will always be with me," I told her as I caressed her cheek.

"Thank you Trip. I..I..," she stuttered.

I could feel her emotions. She was trying to say she loves me. Just the fact that she was trying to vocalize an emotion meant more to me than the actual words.

"I know. I love you too," I replied before kissing her.

When we broke apart I could feel I reassured her.

The next place I went after that was to the shuttle pod bay. I began going over the shuttle with one of my upgraded handheld sensors. The problem was that finding anything more would take the sensors of my ship. They would be detected at full power. I could easily mask them with my nanites in the Enterprise computer system but it was best to wait until the sleep cycle. That way only a skeleton crew would be on the bridge and there was less chance of them noticing anything.

It took my ship a while of cycling through multiple types of countermeasures against most of the cloaking technology it encountered before it found the right one. It found a small ignition device hidden inside the plasma duct under a cloak. At the same time as that discover my ships sensors detected a temporal anomaly consistent with previous visits by crewman Daniels in the captain's quarters.

It wasn't difficult with my cruiser to trace Archer back ten months into the past through his nanites. I recorded his conversation and already was going over the device in the database I acquired from him called a quantum beacon. It shouldn't be too difficult to create and maybe even improve for a clearer signal.

I waited until he came back to our time before approaching his cabin.

"All senior staff to my ready room," he ordered over the senior staff channel as he hurriedly got dressed.

"Trip how did you get here so fast," he asked as he almost ran into me coming out of his room.

"I was just coming to see you. Look what I found," as I held up the glorified remote control lighter.

"Trip you again amaze me. Come on," he told me as he led the way to the ready room with the device in hand.

As we entered the room we saw everyone assembled.

Archer handed the device to T'Pol while telling her, "If I'm not mistaken you'll find this device was designed to generate a plasma stream."

"Put a team together Trip. I'm going to need to quantum beacons. They'll have to be positron based and have an output of two hundred gigawatts a piece," he continued with his orders to me.

"No problem captain," I answered.

"We're going to need our com channels on the fritz for a day or so. See to it," he told Hoshi.

"Aye sir," Hoshi answered.

"Put the armory on full alert," he ordered Malcolm.

"Turn the ship around Travis. We are going back to the colony," he finished ordering.

It was good to see him back in his game.

By the time we got back to the planet my engineering team and I had the quantum beacons complete. I had convinced the captain to modify his plan a bit. These bastards had just committed mass murder and tried to blame it on us.

The captain knew exactly where to go to find the ship.

"I want the pleasure of doing this myself," the captain said as he pressed the red button.

The Thalaron cannon fired one short pulse into the cloaked Suliban ship leaving no one alive.

From there we easily boarded it and retrieved the disks that showed detailed video and scans of a smaller cloaked Suliban ship attaching the glorified lighter to our shuttle pod. Several of our crew started flying the Suliban ship back for Starfleet to analyze with us following along.

As sped towards the Vulcan ship sent to meet us the captain explained to T'Pol about Daniels giving him the information. She was much more trusting of it this time after I had a long talk with her about time travel the last time we ran into Daniels.

Shortly thereafter I was called to the bridge because the warp field was going out of alignment.

"What seems to be the problem folks," I asked.

"The auto stabilizers aren't functioning properly," T'Pol told me.

"The computer ran a diagnostic on them ten minutes ago with good results," I told them.

One look at the monitoring equipment and I knew we had trouble.

"Captain I'd say we have a bunch of small ships in our field. Suliban," I announced.

"Shields at full and load the torpedoes. Bring out the quantum beacons and swivel them around us," Archer ordered immediately.

Sure enough a swarm of Suliban ships were surrounding us.

"Charge the phase cannons," the captain ordered Malcolm.

"We're being hailed," Hoshi announced.

"Put it through," was the captain's reply after a moment.

"I wouldn't advice using your weapons Jonathon. Perhaps if we decloak you'll understand why," Silic stated as he came on screen.

Thirty small Suliban vessels revealed themselves.

"Malcolm how many could you take out," Archer asked.

"Not enough before they fire sir," he answered.

"Malcolm you see your new red button beside the green one," I asked.

"Yes I've been wondering what that is," he replied.

"Trip you have something up your sleeve," the captain asked.

"Always sir," I told him.

"Do it. I don't care what happens to these murdering bastards," the captain told us with a grim smile.

"Drop out of warp," I told Travis.

He did as instructed after which the Suliban followed suit and surrounded us again.

"Now push the red button before the green," I instructed.

Malcolm did as instructed. The result was several hall plating panels sliding back from the exterior of the ship with four times the number of smaller saucer shaped dishes extending out of them. Their angling covered every direction with what they fired. A sphere of Thalaron radiation extended out from the ship to encompass all of the ships but a few that were out of range.

Malcolm immediately began firing on those ships with the phase cannons. Only two got away and unfortunately one was Silic. But twenty-six ships remained as spoils of that engagement.

Everybody was looking at me in shock at my modifications to our ship's weapons system.

"You scare me sometimes Trip," the captain announced.

I could see Travis nodding his agreement.

"How will we keep that system from the folks at Jupiter station," Archer asked thoughtfully after a moment.

"Easily captain, I can switch out the emitter modules with backup shield emitters. As for how we got these ships without damaging them we'll say we took out the Suliban at a second helix we found," I answered with a grin.

"Well you may scare me a bit but you're still a damn genius. Good work people," he announced.

With the new ships and the new evidence Starfleet command had no choice but to let us continue. They were in fact very happy with us. When S'Vol tried to recommend to still cancel our mission T'Pol pretty much chewed him a new asshole, well as much as any Vulcan could do such a thing. I was very proud of my lover and was sure to show her that later that night.

Now though it's time for me to head back to the gate verse. I haven't been there for close to a year. My original thought of jumping every day my time to a new reality quickly got confusing. So instead I've been spending a year in each reality. A consequence is my missing my girls in each reality. I can't wait to see them and I imagine they are going to love seeing me even though it's only been a normal work day at the SGC for them. Being unbound from the normal constraints of time can get confusing but it sure is fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Continuing A New Path Stargate Verse Season 4

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Stargate, or any other recognized fiction in this story.

Gate Verse July 1st 2000…

I arrived home in the Stargate Reality to find all of my lovely ladies were home. Walking into my house I found Hermione, Anya, and Cordy in the study along with Sarah. Buffy and Faith were sparring in the basement. Janet and Sam were in their respective labs in our expanded basement as well. Cassie was still at school. I could tell this all at a glance through the walls and a bit of help from my nanite connected satellite network.

I was feeling frisky and decided to do something about it. I went up to our bedroom and quickly disrobed. Lying on the bed I began to send out my mind to all of my women. I quickly made them all aroused and made them have the urge to come to the bedroom.

"Somebody wants a party," Faith stated when she walked in.

"Goody," Anya practically squealed when she saw me naked.

About that time all of my lovers arrived. I was quickly pounced upon by several horny females.

Begin Smut Scene

With but a thought all of their clothes vanished to neatly folded piles in the corner. Cordy was the first one to reach my mouth. Her lips were on mine; kissing me with a ferocity that told me she was plenty turned on. Her hand was stroking my already hard member as she straddled me. Anya arrived next and began nuzzling my neck as she straddled my hand.

I dipped a finger inside her moist cunt as I felt Cordy lower herself on my so that my length slid inside her hot and wet confines. My other hand was quickly occupied by Hermione. I could tell it was her just by the feel of the inside of her snatch. As Cordy began to ride my cock I began working my fingers on Anya and Hermione. I looked over to see the still sweaty from their workout Faith and Buffy kissing passionately and fondling each other.

The site turned me on even more as I began to thrust my hips up to meet Cordy thrust for thrust.

"Oh god Harry! Fuck me like that! Your cock feels so good," Cordy moaned out.

I took her advice and began using my telekinetic abilities to fuck her harder on my pole. My vision was soon blocked by Sarah lowering her pussy over my mouth. I quickly slid my tongue out and began running it up and down her slick tasty folds. Her juice oozed into my mouth as she ground her shaved cunt into my face.

I employed my see through sight to look through her. Janet and Sam were in a 69 at the foot of the bed. Faith and Buffy were each sporting one of the magical girl cocks Hermione developed in our old reality. Faith was fucking Sam's pussy to the blonde's extreme delight as Buffy was drilling out Janet's tight sheathe. Meanwhile Sam was working her tongue in Janet's cunt while Janet was returning the favor.

This sight inspired me to try something new. I concentrated on my changeling powers and each hand turned into a cock that matched my original that Cordy was having a blast with.

"Oh god Harry," both Hermione and Anya chorused.

I then worked my tongue into the form of a flexible tentacle like cock and thrust it deep into Sarah's pussy. Her cunt tightened down on it right away as she began writhing and moaning on it. I had left the taste buds on it so I could taste everything. I found it absolutely delicious on the inside of my Romany lover's vagina. I fed my power through my tongue and cocks and was rewarded with the girl cum of four of my lovers.

"Harry," was screeched by four of my girls at once as they all began writhing in intense orgasm.

Cordy's cunt muscles were going crazy on my original cock as she continued to buck on it even through her orgasm. She was leaning forward and kissing Sarah as said woman was grinding her nether regions into my face. My nose was buried in her asshole but there was no unpleasantness anywhere thanks to my power. I allowed myself to release out of four separate cocks in a huge blast, filling the womb of each woman.

My pleasure wave once again radiated over the bond and set Buffy, Sam, Faith, and Janet off. They collapsed onto each other in momentary weakness. The girls that had been on me had fallen off during their climax. I took the opportunity to alter the cocks where my hands had been. They were replaced by a split that lengthened into a pair of tentacle like cocks on each hand.

My feet each became a single cock. My tongue and original cock stayed the same. With my telekinesis all eight women rose into the air and began receiving my energy. They all felt awash with new energy and lust. They were ready for another round.

Anya went to my right foot while Sarah took my left. Faith mounted my original cock. Buffy and Cordy took my right appendage. Janet and Hermione took my left. Sam I floated up onto my tongue-cock. When they were all impaled on my cocks they began to moan and move. Instead of moving my body to meet their thrusts my cocks grew longer and shorter with each thrust.

"Oh god," Sam moaned out as my tongue-cock explored around her womb as the sides grew ribbed to add extra sensation to her walls.

I used my telekinesis to stimulate the breasts and nipples of each woman as they all began to exchange kisses with each other while riding me.

"God they should make this an amusement park ride," Faith managed to get out as she worked her slayer cunt muscles on my cock between my legs.

"I'd definitely be going to the amusement park a lot more," Sarah stated.

Each woman worked her vaginal muscles in a unique way to give me pleasure. Each felt wonderful as inch after inch of pussy flesh gripped and squeezed inch after inch of hard throbbing cock.

Warning Anal from here…

I got a wicked idea that was carried out with another bit of my power. A magic girl cock appeared in front of Sarah, Cordy, and Janet. Each got the idea quickly and attached one. I piggy backed myself into their minds as they put them to use. Sarah quickly sank herself to the hilt in Anya's tight ass.

"Oh god Sarah. I love it when my ass is stretched," Anya moaned back at her lover as she fucked her cunt on my foot-cock.

Sarah impaled her own ass on my other foot-cock.

Cordy started fucking Buffy in the ass as she was being fucked in her own butt by my hand-cock. The exact same thing was happening as Janet began sodomizing Hermione.

"No fair," Faith pouted as she too pulled her snatch off my cock only to replace it with her snug bowels.

Sam leaned forward and quickly began making out with Faith while using her hands to work the slayer's free pussy. With another wicked thought my tongue-cock came out of Sam's pussy to quickly wiggle its way up her tight asshole. It didn't taste bad at all thanks to my power. I willed it to taste like strawberry syrup as it explored.

"Oh my god," Sam moaned as she felt my cock working her intestinal walls.

I willed another tentacle cock into existence on my chest. It quickly buried itself into Sam's soaking vagina. Faith was raising and lowering her ass on my cock as Sam played with her snatch.

"Hmmm…I think it's time to return a bit of the favor," Faith announced before she reached under me to slip a wet finger up my ass.

She began working my prostate. That didn't take long combined with all the female cunts and assholes gripping my cocks to set me off into my second orgasm. Rope after rope of hot cum streamed into wombs and bowels as each cock throbbed with its thick injection. All eight women writhed in ecstasy as they were forcefully pushed into a mind blowing orgasm.

Before the weariness could set in they were all once again flooded with my power.

"Man that never gets fucking old," Faith moaned.

"Definitely," Sam agreed as she squeezed her ass and pussy muscles on the members that were penetrating deep into her guts and center.

"Harry you sure have learned some new tricks," Hermione commented.

"_I guess this is talking with my mouthful but you haven't seen anything yet," _I mentally sent to them since Sam was currently keeping my tongue tied.

Before they could react I willed us into a bubble of my power as we rose into the air. It was a self contained atmosphere that would keep at a comfortable temperature while shielding against any danger. My nanites act as part of my subconscious to maintain it without any strain on my mind.

"Harry," Hermione cautiously said.

Before she could say anything else we disappeared from the house and even the face of the earth.

We reappeared orbiting our sun.

"Holy shit," I heard Sam mutter as every cunt and asshole tightened down in shock and a bit of fear at suddenly being in space and so near a star.

"This definitely beats my initiation," Janet announced.

I sent a surge of lust through them to take away their fear. They each began moaning and working themselves on my cocks in the zero gravity environment. Moans filled our small bubble atmosphere as cock slid in and out of pussy and ass. The girls at my mental direction switched girl cocks.

Hermione now sported a girl cock which she began using to sodomize Janet. Buffy was going at Cordelia's asshole with fervor to pay her back for earlier. Last but not least Anya was now working over Sarah's ass.

As my tongue speared in between Sam's white butt cheeks my tentacle cock duplicated itself from her cunt and dove into Faith's snatch to replace Sam's hands.

All holes were filled but one. Faith had long ago abandoned stimulating my prostate in her excitement. To remedy that situation I accessed my galactic nanite network and located my Tokra lover, Anise. With a command the ship orbiting her current planet beamed her up and through the stargate. It then relayed her to our current orbit minus her clothes. As soon as she appeared I fixed a magical dildo to her.

"Welcome to the party Anise," Hermione greeted.

"Well that was quite disorienting," she responded.

A quick burst of lust soon got her over her disorientation.

"_Do you mind," _I mentally signaled her.

As she was floating behind me she got the idea. She quickly slipped her strap on up my ass, stimulating my prostate to the extreme. I felt even more alive than ever as Anise began fucking my ass with her breasts pressed against my back.

"I'm glad you brought me lover," she whispered into my ear before nibbling on it.

My response was to tighten down on her before growing another tentacle cock. This one came out of the side of my thigh. It swooped around behind her and impaled her ass. The only reaction I got was a grunt from her and the tightening down of her asshole on it.

It was an exotic dance of pleasure as my aura fed off their sexual energy and I in turned fed that energy back into them in the form of arousal. They each went through orgasm after orgasm. I willed a time dilation field around us to slow down time relative to speed up time relative to the rest of the universe.

I don't know how long we spent fucking. My power kept us from ever needing sleep or rest. The nanites automatically adjusted the field to compensate for the time we spent in it. I do remember that every time I climaxed and filled them with my seed we would teleport somewhere else in the universe.

Once it was one of the moons of Abydos. Then we appeared above the black hole at the center of the Milky Way. After that our orgasm took us to Orilla in the Ida Galaxy. I vaguely remember one time during my release when we ended up next to a wraith cruiser in the Pegasus Galaxy. I may or may not have released a bit too much during my orgasm. My slightly out of control power might just have disintegrated the ship with all the hundreds of wraith aboard.

Finally after countless time spent fucking I decided we had enough. We appeared back in our bed sated.

"What brought that on," Buffy asked while we all lay there sweaty and naked.

I told them about my recent trip to another reality.

"If that's the kind of greeting we can expect from now on you can go away more often," Cordelia summed their feelings up best.

The others seemed to agree whole heartedly.

End Smut Scene

A week later I was easing myself back into SGC missions. We were contacted by Alar from the planet Euronda. Now this is corresponding to the episode The Other Side. Sam didn't feel nearly so bad about taking so long to communicate with Alar now that we know he is probably worse than Hitler. It's debatable since Alar and his father exterminated most of their planet in one fell swoop while Hitler tortured a lot.

With access to ships we just didn't get one side of the story. We took ships to the planet and tried to get confirmation on Alar's story from his enemies. It didn't take the rest of the team to understand that Alar was a racist genocidal maniac. We came up with a plan. The rest of the Eurondans were trying to survive on a toxic atmosphere planet.

They were overjoyed to learn about us. Their technology was less advanced than the racist faction possessed but only because they hadn't been prepared for the attack. There were close to a million survivors all over their planet. They were slowly rebuilding. For our plan we chucked a couple of Goauld stun grenades through the gate and then sent marine teams through equipped with their shields.

They took out the shield generator and any resistance. One they secured the facility we called in the non-racist Eurondans. We let them deal with the terrorists and helped them relocate to a habitable planet. In exchange they gave us a copy of their technology database. Some of it we had superior technology in comparison but other things not so much.

July 14th 2000…

SG-1 was currently waiting for Anise to come through the gate with General Hammond after he received a message from the Tokra. Jack expressed his displeasure with the Tokra about not knowing who was coming and why. I only knew because this is the time for the episode upgrades.

"The Tokra high council wishes to express its greetings. You may call me Anise," my Tokra lover stated.

"I'm General Hammond and this is," Hammond answered.

Before he could continue I interrupted him.

"We all know each other General."

I walked up to Anise and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"Some of us know each other better than others," we heard Jack quip.

A few minutes later in the briefing room…

"These arm bands were discovered on some ancient ruins on a remote planet," Anise informed the room.

"I don't recognize the symbols," Daniel stated as he examined one of the arm bands.

"They were created by a race called the Atonieks, who existed and fell before the Goauld," Anise continued her lecture.

Anise continued with her proposal that Sam, Daniel, Jack and myself try the arm bands. It was taken a lot better with me to smooth out Anise's people skills. First Jack tried an arm band before the rest of us were added to the experiment. Of course the arm band had absolutely no effect on my physiology but I could match the physical effects of the others with my god powers.

It was interesting that these arm bands mimic the physical powers of a god. Not even the pre ascended Alterans could physically match a god. Unlike in canon Janet was monitoring all of our bio data with our Goauld level sensors. So she was a lot more trusting of Anise. I'm sure the fact that the two are lovers helps in that regard as well.

Jack got a bit antsy after Hammond denied his request for an off world mission and accidently pushed Siler off the briefing room stairs. Luckily it wasn't anything a healing device couldn't fix in a few minutes. Thanks to the quick heal we weren't confined to a small room without food.

This time Hammond knew when we went to O'Malley's for steaks on me.

I watched Sam wipe the floor with some idiots in pool.

"Want to go double or nothing," my blonde lover asked one of the idiots.

"No I think I'll cut my losses," he answered.

"Smart move," Daniel stated.

"What are you laughing at you geek," the idiot replied to my friend.

This time the brawl went a lot better. I used my telekinesis to pull the punches a bit of my teammates. A couple of subtle healing charms also ensured there was no lasting damage. The owner of the restaurant was only too happy to keep everything quiet with the couple grand in cash I paid him.

Hammond didn't even hear about it because the people we beat were too embarrassed to report anything. There might have also been a few subtle compulsion charms involved as well.

There was no new mothership class being created by Apophis since he is dead. Therefore there was no other incidents before the arm bands fell off on their own when we developed anti bodies to the virus that allowed them to work. My nanites made mine fall off by interacting with the band.

"It's too bad. I was enjoying being as strong and fast as you for once," Sam told me as we were driving home.

I smiled at her in response before we reached a spot in the road that had no other human presence in sight. I used my power to teleport our car into our garage before leading Sam into our basement workout room.

"Hit the punching bag as hard as you can," I told her.

She did as directed and the bag literally disintegrated.

"How," she asked in awe.

"The entire time the band was on you guys your nanites were following everything that virus did. They now know how to mimic the physical alterations that virus made to you all. It's pretty much the same with me except my physiology is advanced enough to take the strain caused by the effect my essence has on me. To get around that problem the nanites will only activate the upgrades if you will them to. Just try to hit something as hard as you can and they activate. Will yourself to run super fast or lift super heavy loads and they activate. The nanites can also repair any damage that is caused by this. In essence you now have the physical powers of a god," I answered her.

"I love you," a squealing Sam told me just before she jumped me.

Needless to say when my other wives found out about the upgrades I got the same thanks. Thank the creator for time travel or we never would have stopped having sex because of their newfound stamina. I even made the upgrades work on Anise. The symbiote instinctually cured the interface virus for the bands. The nanites worked in a direct way right where the virus worked but without appearing as a virus.

July 21st 2000…

SG-1 was called into the briefing room after the arrival of Teal'c's old girlfriend Shau'nac.

"I have found a way to communicate with my symbiote," Shau'nac claimed once we were all seated.

"It is not," Teal'c answered as he turned to look at Shau'nac.

"That is what we were trained to believe Teal'c," she answered him.

"How then was this communion achieved," he asked her.

"Through a deep state of Kel Nor Reem."

"Medically speaking a symbiote is completely isolated from the Jaffa. It exchanges hormones and electrical impulses but at an unconscious level," Janet spoke up.

"Yes but a Jaffa can access their subconscious to an extent through Kel No Reem. The symbiote would theoretically be able to do the rest," I spoke up.

Kel No Reem is similar to the meditative exercises I had to go through to first master occlumency.

"Assuming this is real what do you talk about," Daniel asked.

"I have convinced it that the Goauld are evil. It has agreed to become a Tokra and reveal all the secrets of the Goauld," Shau'nac answered.

How naïve she was. The Goauld would have to fight its genetic memory to do what she says. It would take an extremely strong willed Goauld to do so. I would probably only except something like that out of a Goauld who was closer to a century old.

"Then we will contact the Tokra," I stated.

I gave everybody a look to go along with me for now.

A few minutes later I was in Hammond's office.

"This is a chance for the Tokra to feed information to whoever this Goauld chooses to serve sir," I finished my explanation to him.

"I don't like it Doctor but you are right," he agreed.

We contacted the Tokra and they found a host. It didn't take long for Tanith to be transferred. We faked Shau'nac's death from the transfer process. It wasn't hard to tell Tanith that she died when he asked to see her. We all knew he was a spy from the moment he transferred.

Shau'nac was given a new symbiote for now and relocated to earth where I removed her tattoo. She would be living with Teal'c, Drayac, and Ryac on earth. This is one of the consequences of being around me so often. I could sense that Drayac and Shau'nac were now in a polygamous relationship with Teal'c. It's just one of the effects of my aura. Inhibitions against such things are severely lowered.

"The nanites are in place," Anise asked me later that day when she met me for her daily dose of Harry sex.

"Yes. We will know all Tanith does and will be able to safely remove him from the host when the time comes," I answered her.

"Good. Knowing the host will not be harmed makes me feel better than the old methods we were forced to use," she told me as we disrobed.

July 28th 2000, Vorash…

Daniel, Jack, Major Graham, and I were sitting in a Tokra chamber with Martouf and Anise scheduling a formalizing of the treaty between Earth and the Tokra. I was playing footsy with my Tokra lover under the table. I was enjoying sticking my foot against her crotch and channeling my power into her. She was having trouble stifling her moans of pleasure. Luckily for her dignity I was also channeling a notice me not field around her.

Finally the high councilor Per'sus comes into the room and settles the date that will work. When Major Graham slipped the Goauld beam weapon into his hand I pretended to just notice. My arm shot out and caught his wrist as he went to raise it. I pressed a pressure point on his neck to knock him unconscious. I wasn't about to let him kill several Tokra in his failed assassination attempt. They already are few in number.

A few minutes after Graham was bound in very strong restraints Sam came into the room.

"What happened," she asked.

"Graham went nuts and was about to try to assassinate the high councilor before your boyfriend stopped him," Jack answered.

"He is a Zatarc," Freya (Anise) announced.

"A what," Jack asked.

"The major is an individual that has been programmed under Goauld mind control. A false memory has been layered over the true program," my Tokra lover informed.

"You knew about this," Jack asked accusingly.

"Freya has presented her theory to the high council but up until now it has just been conjecture," Martouf stated.

"See this is just the kind of uncooperative bullshit," Jack started before being interrupted by Freya.

"I agree Colonel. I documented three incidents and reported them to the high council," she rebutted.

"So the individual doesn't know what's going to happen," Sam asked.

"No and unfortunately there is very little to work with afterwards. All of the individuals are programmed to commit suicide after a mission," Freya stated.

"Until now," Sam said as she gave me a small smile.

"Yes until now," Freya agreed as she smiled at me.

"Ok, ok we know you both want to jump Harry's bones but can you do anything for Graham," O'Neill spoke up.

He was glared at by blonde two female geniuses from two different species.

"With Harry's help I've been able to develop a much better method that I believe will remove the programming," Freya answered.

"She will also be able to test for other Zatarcs much quicker now," I spoke up.

With that the conversation was over. We started the testing. This time Martouf was not forgotten. During every test I was standing beside the person being tested. When a person tested positive and broke free I would subdue them without loss of life. Using Alteran mind manipulation techniques I gave her access to Freya was quickly able to remove the programming. Jack and Sam didn't test positive for many reasons. They didn't go on that particular mission and they didn't have those feelings for each other this time.

Freya gave me a big thank you that day for saving the lives of several of her fellow Tokra that would have died in cannon episodes.

This time when the time loop started on P4X-639 different people were caught in the looping beams. Sam and I were the only ones visible. Hermione, Faith, Cordy, Sarah, Janet, Buffy, Anya, and Anise were all there as well under cloaking devices. When the loop repeated this time I found myself buried to the hilt up Sam's tight pussy. The other girls were at home in a similar position. We had planned to end up in a much better place at the beginning of each loop than Jack and Teal'c got stuck with in cannon.

After leaving Sam's lab we began the true fun.

Alteran cruiser in orbit around earth…

Senator Robert Kinsey swam back to consciousness and tried to recall what happened. He remembered getting up for the morning in order to get ready for work and he heard a noise behind him. He saw a flash of red light and new no more. That's when he realized that he was currently bent over a stainless steel table with his wrists and legs bound so all his appendages were spread.

That wasn't the worst part. The worst part is that he was completely naked.

Just then he heard a door slide open behind him.

"Senator Kinsey. How nice to see you again," I said as I entered the room.

"Who is that? Do you have any idea who I am," Kinsey began shouting.

"Why yes I do. I thought I established that when I addressed you by name," I said innocently as I walked around so he could see me.

"Demire?! What the hell is going on," he demanded.

"Do you recall when you said that the Goauld are no threat senator," I asked.

"Yes," he replied wearily.

"You are here to learn exactly how wrong you are," I told him as a Goauld wrapped in my telekinesis floated into view.

He paled very quickly and pissed himself.

"Wha..what are you going to do with that," he stuttered.

"Teach," I answered as the Goauld once again floated out of his vision.

A second later as Kinsey began screaming he knew exactly where it went. The nanite controlled symbiote made its way violently through his anus and into his bowels where it began swimming around and tearing him up inside. It would eventually rip him apart from the inside out.

"Scream for me bitch," I whispered as Hathor tore him apart.

I extracted the symbiote from its host during this loop but unfortunately the host was too long gone to survive. The body could be healed but the mind just wasn't there. While this had been going on the ship had made its way to the center of the Milky Way to the super massive black hole. When we arrived I beamed the barely conscious Kinsey out into space with an Alteran shield device designed to keep the user alive in the harsh vacuum of space. I watched on my sensors on the bridge of my ship with my lovers as Kinsey slowly entered the black hole.

"That's not exactly something you see every day," Anya stated.

We all just nodded our agreement.

Some uncountable loop later in orbit around the sun…

"Now this is a little game I like to call Goauld yo-yo," I announced to my lovers.

Each of us was floating in space just outside the hall of my ship wrapped in a protective bubble of my power. Each of my lovers in the last few loops had been genetically upgraded using the Alteran manipulation techniques similar to the one that Nirrti used later in the show. It took a few loops to maximize their new abilities with the old ones they received from the arm bands. The looping was the best place to do that because if you make a mistake it's erased the next loop.

Each lover had a telekinetic grip on a Goauld floating in front of them. In most cases they were random Goauld we beamed off their planets.

"Ok begin to yo-yo," I announced.

Each of them sent their Goauld hurtling towards the surface of the sun and then dragged them back towards them. It only took ten oscillations before Anya lost concentration. I'm not sure whether my ex-demon wife did it on purpose or not. Frankly I don't care either way.

"Oops, I dropped him," Anya stated as we watched the screaming and flailing Goauld hurtle into the sun.

"No biggie. There are plenty more where that came from," I told her as I beamed another out from the brig.

With the knowledge that there were plenty of spares their telekinetic training commenced.

After quite a few more loops we decided to shut it down after we had indulged ourselves. We retrieved the wife of Melakai, the archeologist who originally activated the loop. We mostly did this in payment for giving us such a good time. It was pretty simple to retrieve her from further back in the timeline with the same technology as the time puddle jumper we took from Atlantis. It was integrated into all of our ships.

It was also simple to fix her congenital heart weakness. I think of it as do unto others as you would have them do unto you. If that had been my wife I would have wanted her back as well. Well in my case it would be plural but the same idea.

The events from the episode Watergate never took place because the Russians have never recovered the second gate in this universe.

When Daniel was on an archeological dig on one of the primordial Goauld planets I decided to make a visit the day he met Chaka, his Unas friend from cannon. When Chaka charged from the woods I stopped the airman from shooting him with my left hand.

"I've got this," I told him as I raised my right hand and let loose with a force blast from my karakesh.

Chaka was flung back and looked up with a growl.

"Woh there big boy," I told him with caution as I made the karakesh jewel glow with power, ready to let loose another blast.

He halted in caution, not eager to experience the pain again.

"It's an Unas," Daniel stated.

"Yes I believe you are correct Daniel. It makes sense that there would be Unas here if this is where the Goauld evolved," I told him.

Between Daniel and I we were able to communicate with Chaka over the next several hours. He invited us back to his cave so Daniel and I went along. I of course was aware that we were to be an offering to his pack leader at first. So when the pack leader charged I hit him with enough force to throw him into a wall. Chaka took the opportunity to finish off his wounded leader.

I figured this way Daniel befriends Chaka without several people dying or being possessed by Goauld. After that the off world archeological digs got more security.

The episode Scorched Earth really didn't happen in this universe because when we scanned P5S-381 from orbit with one of our ships we detected the Gadmeer Terraformer. I sent down a probe later to download a copy of their knowledge database to add to my growing collection of knowledge. We ended up setting up the Enkarans on a world with the thickest ozone we could find and augmented their living environment with an energy shield. It was like the one we encountered previously on the planet where Jonas Hanson went insane in cannon.

This time we weren't limited in our search to planets with Stargates so it wouldn't take much power to maintain the shield.

The Gadmeer situation brings to mind my latest project, the Utopia Ark Project. The projects goal was to preserve humanity should something catastrophic befall earth. I know there are humans spread throughout the galaxy and even the Pegasus and Ori galaxy but I'm talking about the culture of earth. To that end six planets were altered/terraformed to be the ideal planet for humans. They were located far outside of Goauld territory.

Each world had infrastructure built in to support the one billion person population I one day hoped to transport to each. Swarms of replicators have been working nonstop for the last year to accomplish this task. Three days ago I began transporting people from earth to Utopia 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Utopia 6. A fleet of small vessels is doing this.

The vessels each beam up a person and their immediate family and then ask them if they want to move to Utopia. The family is given information and a bit of time to decide. If they say yes then they along with their belongings are beamed directly to the planet via one of the six Stargates located underground on mars.

Stargate network code dictates that you can't use two gates on the same planet at the same time. This is because of wormhole interference should they cross. The Alterans could open multiple gates but it isn't a feature they had much of a need for. It is extremely complex to do so and maintain separate wormholes. The Stargates were pretty much kept open for thirty eight minute periods with only a break long enough to auto redial in between. The beaming technology shot the families directly through the gate and into their newly designated home.

Each family was provided a very nice home with technology that was advanced in comparison to their previous environment on earth. It was about Tollan level science. The families were told that this project was being carried out by a united world government. Should they turn the offer down they were sent back to earth with their memories modified of the incident.

Using ships that were capable of generating time dilation fields inside we were able to relocate about 60,000 people per day. This was about six times the birth rate at the time. The laws in the Utopia Empire were simple with each family being given a law book in their family computer database.

Each citizen would be made immortal via a less advanced version of the nanites my loved ones and I use. They would be impervious to any known disease or ailment. In return they were expected to not have any children. In fact this was guaranteed by the nanites. The nanites actually shut off the female reproductive cycle without harm to the woman.

There were only two ways around this law. The first exception is if the citizen chose to give up his or her immortality and either let themselves die a natural death or leave the empire planet they live on. When they leave they give up their immortality. The second exception is if people die unnatural deaths the government will allow certain couples chosen at random from a list of applicants to have children.

Law enforcement and infrastructure maintenance is carried out by automated systems. The imprint for the programming of the limited AI was actually taken from a mixture of Xander and myself. All matters of running the planet are run by the AI and if the decision involves risk to a life it will be routed to select human chosen. If it involves many lives Xander and I are notified to check the decision. This does not include immediate risks to the entire planet. In that case there are many immediate protocols that take place.

The citizens of the utopian empire are not aware exactly how much has gone into ensuring their survival. Each system has at least two cloaked Alteran class battle cruisers in system at all times. There are also several cloaked orbital defense platforms. In addition to this a subspace disrupter field surrounds each system.

Think of the field as a bubble in subspace. If a ship passes through the bubble without the exact counter frequency (like a code) to nullify the generated energy wave transmitted by the field their hyperdrive engines will overload and explode catastrophically. This field of course won't stop a ship that goes to normal space and passes through the field but it gives enough advantage to my fleet to act.

In addition each planet has a network of cloaked satellites that can either generate a very strong shield around the planet or take it out of phase. Should something threaten the universe this network can phase the planet to a universe from a list of safe realities I have programmed in.

Also orbiting the planets is a Time Inversion Satellite. It's basically a satellite version of the device used in window of opportunity with a few modifications. The device from window of opportunity works by scanning further back along the timeline ten hours and reinitializing all space within range back to that point except for the memories of the chosen. I've created the time inversion satellite to make it so everybody on the planet will remember the event that required the activation of such a failsafe.

The roads and sidewalks of the planets are coated with high temperature superconducting materials. When an external magnetic field is projected onto a superconductor the superconductor generates a mirror image of that magnetic field causing the two to repel each other. Each of the transports given to the planet is coated with a nanite structure that can shift between being magnetic and not being magnetic. This allows them to float over the roads.

Even the citizens can wear harnesses that allow them to float. Everything runs off of clean energy. Every housing structure and building is coated with a paint that acts like a solar panel, absorbing solar energy. The volcanic structures are tapped for geothermal energy. Almost all power available on the planet is used without polluting the environment.

I picked young families for the first wave of arrivals so the parents aren't too old to reeducate. Of course I don't really think there is such an age anymore considering everyone is immortal. School will probably go on much longer but it doesn't matter considering that once you reach a desired age you will stop aging. The Tollan science curriculum is being taught with a few exceptions. War and ship building technology is heavily focused on.

I've made sure it's emphasized that war is only to be resorted to in self defense. In fact the penalty for killing another citizen on utopia unless it's in self defense is at the very least being booted from the utopian empire and at the most the forfeiture of the perpetrators life.

Leaving the empire on missions of exploration will not result in the loss of citizenship (immortality). Only leaving permanently will result in that penalty. In the future I will probably construct new utopian empire planets in other galaxies. Instead of transplanting more people I will most likely allow my current citizens to have children and spread out throughout the empire. But I plan on not exceeding the population of each planet past one billion. At the rate it was going earth would have easily reached 9 billion by 2040 and used up all its resources quickly.

I know the disappearances will eventually be discovered but it will be a while. My control over the internet through my advanced technology keeps the information from spreading. Each of the families suddenly decided to move elsewhere overnight thanks to a little manipulation of records. If anybody does notice and tries to alert someone they are made to forget by several satellites beaming nanites into their homes.

The government of the utopian empire provides all required food, clothing, housing, medical care (via nanites and other facilities) and every other necessity. The people are responsible for their own entertainment. Of course I have several subspace transmitters routing all television and internet signals to and from earth. This further allows for less notice. The citizens can chat via the subspace net to friends and loved ones back on earth.

Heck they can even make a phone call to earth. Of course the nanite network monitors the call to make sure they don't tell anybody. Other than making sure of that the calls are kept private. The monetary system on utopia is used for pleasure items. I've actually not outlawed prostitution but with the inability to get pregnant or an STD the only issue is a moral one.

I'm not going to deny my citizens such things. Of course rapists are expelled from the empire. I actually have encouraged a decrease in sexual inhibitions as much as I can. Due to my love for certain types of sex I've released a device in the form of a ring that when worn will instruct the wearer's nanites to turn off the pain parts of their brain for their body.

The nanite network is strictly monitored by my automated systems for any tampering. Some bored hacker trying to upload a virus to the network would be disastrous. Such a person would be expelled from the empire. I constructed a sophisticated system that scans the mental makeup of each citizen and compares it for compatibility with every other citizen of the empire.

Each citizen is provided with a list of their most compatible matches based off of a percentage. This takes place across all planets on the empire. Think of it as eHarmony on steroids. Other aspects of a utopian society are being handled by my lovers and I. At our current rate of transference it would take 273 years to transfer six billion people from earth to our empire.

The rate will increase as we add planets to the empire. There will be planets for our current citizens to populate and planets to fill with new citizens.

When the time arrived for SG-1 to be captured in the episode Beneath the Surface the guards who tried to take us were in for a rude surprise. Naquadah power cell powered hand devices made quick work of the guards. Now that they are black glove shaped devices with the shield portion separated out they are much easier to get on in a fight. The shield part is worn as an arm band at all times and is activated at the will of the wearer. That quick raising of the shield allowed us to slip on the hand weapons.

We ended up overthrowing the government and freeing the prisoners below the city. Then it turned into a mission to help them upgrade their technology to the point where it didn't need repaired as much and so that it was more efficient. It would be an ongoing effort left to other teams.

Martin Lloyd didn't contact the SGC when the cannon time rolled around because we already knew about him. Our fleet intercepted Martin and his team trying to enter our system. After we disabled and boarded their ship we questioned them and found out their motives. In exchange for citizenship on earth we acquired their ship. Area 51 was poking around inside it to see if anything is more advanced than Goauld tech while Martin and his people are being watched by the government.

It almost goes without saying that the canon episode Tangent didn't happen the same way. There was a test but it was of a completely earth built counter to the glider. This ship carried multiple new systems including shields, a cloak, and a navigating system that coordinated with the mothership carrying it.

The mothership had computer systems designated to direct these assets in a fight. To power the new systems a new earth technology involving resonating superconducting coils was employed. A professor at MIT came up with the idea to wirelessly power his wife's cell phone. His original idea only transmitted the power over a short distance but when boys at area 51 heard of it the professor was brought in on the secret of the stargate. Using Goauld level science we were able to improve the distance to reach several hundred miles.

This meant that the upgraded gliders had to stay within range of their carrier ships if they wanted to use these extra features but it wasn't a problem. The few races the Goauld had stolen their technology from apparently never came up with the wireless electricity idea. I know for a fact that the Asgard and Alterans had the technology as well as the Tollans and Gadmeer.

When Daniel discovered that his former archeological professor Dr. Jordan died in an explosion SG-1 was given time off. While Jack and Teal'c went to Jack's cabin in Minnesota for some fishing Sam, Sharai, and I accompanied Daniel to the funeral for moral support. Almost as soon as we got there Sharai and Sam sensed Osiris. Unfortunately Osiris sensed us as well.

Osiris had taken host Sarah Gardner, who happened to be Daniels former girlfriend.

"Daniel Goauld," Sharai whispered in alarm.

Fortunately we were all smart enough to come prepared. Daniel pulled his wife behind him and all three of us members of SG-1 activated our personal shields. It was just in time as Osiris pulled a hand gun and opened fire. There were screams from the funeral goers as the bullets were stopped by our field. I pulled out a more compact version of the zat gun and shot her once. My redesigned version had a stun setting for normal people and one for Goauld.

Osiris was out cold with one shot. I immediately placed a call through to the base as Daniel made sure nobody left. Sam covered Osiris. Within minutes there were cloaked Alkesh and cargo ships landing and deploying troops. In the end everyone at the funeral was forced to sign confidentiality agreements. Afterwards it was left to Daniel to brief them. It was funny as he pretty much got to say I told you so to those who had ridiculed him years ago.

One really beneficial thing that came of that incident was that Daniel could finally start disseminating the information on the real history of the world that he's been collecting for the last several years. Anise was called in to supervise as Janet used our Goauld level tech to extract Osiris safely from Sarah.

Sarah seems to be recovering well. She has moved in with Sharai and Daniel to help her. As a former host Sharai is the best one to help. I've also noticed that another polygamous relationship has been developing between the three. That is something Daniel does not seem to broken up about. Sarah now has a job working with Daniel to catalog artifacts collected off world.

The canopic jar containing Isis was also recovered from the artifacts. We gave Osiris to the Tokra to extract information from. Anise will make sure we get back any pertinent information but it's doubtful we will get much of use.

The events of the episode Serpents Venom never occurred because I killed both Apophis and Heru'ur.

January 5th 2001…

SG-1 had just gotten back from a mission where we took fire. Luckily our support Alkesh pulled us out without additional trouble. It is now standard protocol that if we come under fire on a mission that we are to be extracted by cloaked ship if at all possible. It means less risk to earth in opening the iris and various shields.

We were currently in the briefing room.

"I'm tired of sending good people on missions I know they may never come back from," Hammond stated as he stared out the window at the gate.

"It's a calculated risk every time we step through the gate sir," Sam answered to play her part.

"I'm aware of that major but I'm done," Hammond responded.

"What are you saying sir," Daniel asked.

"I wanted you all to know that effective immediately I'm retiring," Hammond stated.

"General if this is about the two men who came and picked your granddaughters up from school last week you don't need to worry about that," I spoke up.

Everybody was looking at me now with surprise. Hammond looked the most shocked of all.

"How did you know about that and what do you mean I don't need to worry about them?"

"They have friends in high places but I have friends in higher places," I announced enigmatically.

Hammond looked like he needed more to go on than that so I decided to give him a little more.

"I make it a habit to monitor computer traffic. I happened to be checking out some rogue NID chat rooms the other day when I got wind of their plan. Draining the orchestrators' accounts of just over a billion dollars and leaving a message telling them I'll drain the rest if they pull a stunt like this again seems to be very effective in persuading them to my viewpoint."

All of their mouths except Sam and Teal'c were gaping in shock at me now.

"Incidentally would any of you like some free money? How about a one hundred million dollar bonus," I asked.

Everybody raised their hand, even Teal'c.

"Good I'll give you the account details tomorrow. Don't worry it's all untraceable," I assured.

"Thank you Harry," the general told me with sincerity in his voice.

"Don't worry General they would be very stupid to go near your girls again," I answered with an evil smile.

The two men who had picked the girls up were introduced to the cruciatus curse along with various other spells I know. I finally gave them a nice one way trip to a hell reality. Anybody who threatens little girls gets nothing less. When I'm finally done with Kinsey he'll be getting the same treatment in a few years.

I made sure they understood I have a complete copy of their entire database. They won't try anything.

The events of the episode 2010 were like a glimpse into an alternate possible future so they didn't happen to us yet. The first meeting with the Aschen will come much later. As for Absolute Power the Harsesis child was never born so Daniel never experienced his waking dream. It was like SG-1 got a two week vacation from anything very important. It was enjoyable.

January 26th 2001 Embarkation Room…

"I'm surprised you wanted to go to this planet on your weekend off," Jack said to Sam.

"That was the bet wasn't it. Don't you have anything better to do," Sam asked.

As they were talking I kept my eye on Lt. Barber and so did Jack.

"Barber," Jack yelled as the Lieutenant began to run towards the forming wormhole. As he took the third running step I brought my wrist up and channeled my wrist zat. It was further miniaturized after Dr. Jordan's funeral when the higher ups saw the usefulness of such a device. Barber went down hard. Airmen swarmed to take him to the infirmary.

A half hour later in the briefing room…

"Perhaps you could tell us about what Lt. Barber was working around Dr. Jackson," General Hammond asked.

He had to prompt Daniel a second time before he responded.

"Oh yes well there was this device that shot a light matrix up into the top of the room. It was quite beautiful," Daniel said distractedly.

"Light matrix you say," I asked.

"Yes, why do you recognize it," Daniel asked.

"Yes I do. I spend quite a bit of time going through the Goauld archives. The device and the palace you describe comprise a Goauld opium den of sorts. We need to return SG-5 and Daniel to that planet as soon as possible or they will go into withdrawal and eventually die. I can gradually wean them off the effects but we need to go now," I explained.

"Do it," Hammond ordered.

I managed to convince Hammond that I needed Sam's help so she went with us. A ship was sent to the planet to bring us everything we need. All in all it was a nice couple week vacation. I went swimming on the nearby beach with Sam often. In truth it didn't affect us at all thanks to the nanites rebalancing our neural chemistry as soon as they detected the imbalance. I could have built a generator on the ship to do the same but I wanted the vacation. We found the young teenager that had been left behind when his parents died due to the light.

We took him back to earth with us when we left. I made sure he was placed with a nice family.

February 2nd 2001 Air Force Academy…

"So as a result of these modular functions the unwanted variables are always expressed as a function of (N-10). Therefore if we assume the existence of ten dimensions in space-time the unwanted variables are cancelled out and the calculations begin to make sense," Sam explained as she walked up to the podium.

"Excuse me mam. Did you say ten dimensions," one cadet asked.

"Yes I did," Sam answered.

"Look I realize that most of these concepts are a little bizarre and that most of you cadets would rather be anywhere else right now- jump school, flight training- believe me I know. I use to sit in those same chairs and listen to the same boring lectures," Sam said as she looked over to her old professor.

"No offence professor," she told him which elicited a laugh out of the audience.

"But on the other hand the aerodynamics that are one day going to allow you to fly an F-22 started out as squiggles on a board just like this one. These calculations are the key to opening up an entire universe. Wormholes and hyperspace might seem like science fiction but take my word for it the future is a lot closer than you might think," Sam finished her lecture.

The audience applauded and began to clear out.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Sam said.

"No you actually made the topological configuration of multiple dimensions seem interesting," the professor returned.

"I think you were brilliant honey," I said as I walked up and kissed her.

"This is wrong," Cadet Jennifer Haley spoke up.

"What's that cadet," the professor asked.

"I'm sorry sir but the calculations are incorrect," she clarified.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but perhaps you should wait until you graduate before you start criticizing a leader in the field of astrophysics," the professor rebuked.

"No she is right. Sam purposefully put that error in to see if anybody was paying attention. Good job cadet," I praised.

Sam and I went to visit with Sam's old friend the general in charge of the academy. We asked him about Hailey just like Sam did in canon. She convinced him to let Sam talk to the bored young woman. We found Hailey in the optics lab.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Sam stated to announce our presence.

"Major Carter, Dr. Demire," Hailey said in surprise.

"At ease cadet," Sam stated.

Hailey deactivated the laser she was using and faced Sam nervously.

"Getting in a little extra lab time," Sam asked to hopefully ease the tension a bit.

"Yes mam," she answered with nervousness in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about the term paper you did for professor Munroe, the one about the cosmology of multiple realities. It's an interesting topic," Sam said.

"Professor Munroe gave me a D," Hailey replied.

"Because it wasn't the assignment," Sam answered.

"Permission to speak freely mam," Hailey asked.

Sam nodded her assent.

"The assignment was lame," Hailey replied.

"Maybe it was but it was the assignment," I spoke up.

"Did you read it anyway," she asked us.

"We did and it was intriguing," I answered.

"The same word Professor Munroe used," Hailey said with a sigh.

This time Sam was a bit more tactful when dealing with the cadet.

"Because there is no way to know for sure about some of the aspects you described," Sam explained.

"We are here to offer you a glimpse at your future. Sign this and you can see it," I told her as I slid over a non-disclosure agreement.

She quickly signed it and we drove her to the base. The mission went pretty much the same as in canon except nobody died. Everybody off world carries a personal shield. That personal shield kept out the pissed off energy bugs. After the mission Sam and I took Hailey to Sam's old house. We didn't want to scare her off.

Jennifer Hailey just had the most amazing day of her life. She was very sad to have to go back to the academy. She was currently in the home of Major Carter and her very hot boyfriend. She was wondering why they brought her here.

"Jennifer we brought you here because we have a second proposition for you. If you accept you will become immortal and have access to the knowledge database of a sixty million year old civilization. You will also have almost unlimited resources to do as you want within reason," Sam stated.

"What's the catch," the cadet asked.

"Basically you have to be a part of Harry's harem for the rest of your life and can't refuse him sex," Sam answered.

Jennifer thought of it for a second and asked, "What's the down side."

Sam smiled and replied, "I'll take that as a yes."

At Jennifer's nod of consent Sam stood up and approached the shorter blonde.

Begin Smut Scene

"Just relax. Consider this an initiation of sorts," Sam told her as she leaned down and kissed Hailey softly.

I had an instant boner as I saw Sam kiss Hailey and begin to undress her. Hailey returned the favor and started to strip off Sam's clothes. When they were both naked I sat back in a chair and stroked myself as I watched them play with each other. Sam took Hailey by the hand and led her over to me. Sam knelt down in front of me and pulled Hailey down to her knees as well.

Sam reached out and grasped my cock before guiding Hailey to touch it as well. Sam leaned forward and started licking the underside of my cock. Hailey didn't need a cue this time as she leaned forward and started licking the other side. They each ran their tongues and lips up and down the sides of my cock in unison. When they met at the head they kissed each other and licked my piss hole. I was in heaven.

"He likes it when you do this," Sam informed Hailey as she reached over and slipped a finger in the other blonde's cunt and used the juices to ease the digits passage up my ass to my prostate.

Sam then began to suck first my head and then more and more of my cock into her mouth. Her finger pumped in unison with the bobbing of her head. Sam stared right into my eyes as her tongue worked the underside of my cock.

"Your turn," she informed Hailey.

As Hailey began to suck my cock with less talent than Sam my blonde wife got behind the younger girl and started to lick her pussy. Hailey moaned on my cock as she felt her pussy being licked for the first time by Sam's talented tongue. I saw her eyes widen a bit as Sam slipped a pussy juice soaked finger up her asshole.

Hailey tried to take more and more of my cock in her small mouth but she just didn't have the experience yet.

"Come on time for some more fun," Sam said as she urged Hailey to stand up.

Sam pushed Hailey forward until she was straddling my cock. Reaching down Sam guided my cock to Hailey's entrance. She then pushed the younger woman down until my cock began to slip into her very tight cunt. She wasn't a virgin but she was damn tight. When she was resting with her pelvis against mine Sam leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Does that pussy feel good," Sam asked me.

"Yes it does love," I responded.

"Good now fuck her," she instructed me.

I began to thrust up and down driving my cock in and out of the cadet's cunt. Sam reached around and cupped Hailey's bouncing tits while rolling the girls nipples between her fingers.

"Oh my god," Hailey moaned out as she bounced on my cock.

"Feel him stretch you inside oh so good," Sam whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

"He feels so big," Hailey moaned back.

Sam reached around and began rubbing Hailey's clit. The girl almost instantly came, clenching her vaginal muscles around me. Sam saw how much pleasure it was giving me. She knew just what to do to get me off as she slipped a finger up my ass and went to town on my prostate. While she was down there Sam started licking Hailey's asshole which spurred Hailey into an even more intense orgasm. I felt my balls tighten before I shot a hot load of cum into Hailey's womb.

Sam pulled the recently fucked cadet off my cock and slurped my seed out of her abused cunt.

"My turn," Sam said as she straddled my cock.

She leaned down and kissed me in a passionate kiss as my cock sank into her welcoming warm tunnel.

"I can never get enough of this," she moaned and panted as she began to use her powerful thigh muscles to work herself up and down on my pole.

As she impaled herself again and again I kneaded her soft yet toned butt cheeks. Sam smiled at me as she knew what I am thinking. She leaned forward and I captured her nipple in my mouth to suck on it. She grasped my hair and pulled my mouth harder into her chest.

Her scent and smooth skin turned me hotter for her as I began to thrust hotter into her. She expertly worked her tight cunt muscles around my cock to massage every inch that rubbed against her slick inner walls. I felt Hailey massaging my balls and from the look in my wife's eyes she was licking Sam's ass as well. When Hailey slipped a finger up my ass to mimic Sam's earlier instructions I couldn't hold it anymore and shot a massive load of hot cum deep into my wife's womb.

"Oh yes fill me baby. I love feeling that hot seed splash against my walls," Sam moaned as she climaxed on my cock.

Warning Anal from here…

Sam stood up turned around to face Hailey.

"Jennifer have you ever had anal sex before," Sam asked.

"No," she answered in a timid voice.

"Good. That will make it more fun. Just watch and learn," Sam replied as she sat down on my cock.

This time my cock sank to the hilt in Sam's welcoming tight ass. Her asshole gripped my shaft with every inch that sank into her bowels. I watched in fascination as all of my cock disappeared to the root in my wife's welcoming dark hole. When Sam hit bottom she ground her butt against my pelvis.

"Mmmmm….I missed this," she moaned as she began to bounce in my lap.

Hailey watched in fascination as Sam took my large cock up her backdoor with no apparent pain. Sam lay back against me and began fingering her cunt as I grasped her hips and raised and lowered her guts on my cock. I nibbled and licked her neck and ears as she speared her guts on my 8 inches of hard cock meat.

"Hailey come here," Sam ordered.

Hailey did as she was told and Sam immediately pulled her head between her spread thighs. Hailey got her first taste of cunt as Sam ground her pussy against Hailey's mouth. The cadet started licking between Sam's abused lips and tasted my seed. She started slurping and sucking all the juices up. Sam almost immediately had a violent climax from so much stimulation.

"Oh god that feels awesome," she moaned out in ecstasy.

Her clenching asshole and intestinal muscles practically milked the seed out of my balls. I began to inject shot after shot of ropey cum into her bowels.

"That's it baby. Fill my ass. I love to feel you shoot into my bowels. I'm going to carry that around with me the rest of the day," she told me.

She ground against me and tightened down to give me more pleasure. When she felt I was done she stood up and I got a look at her gaping well fucked asshole. She turned around and knelt to suck my cock clean of her ass juices, which was mostly my churned up seed.

"Your turn," she told a suddenly nervous Hailey as she turned to face her.

"It works best if you are on your back for your first time," Sam told her.

Hailey did as Sam suggested. I positioned myself between her legs. As my cockhead was positioned at her brown star I could see her close her eyes for the expected pain. I started to push into her tight virgin ass until her asshole allowed me entrance. She let out a loud breath as the expected pain didn't appear. I groaned in pleasure as she did a move that every one of my girls did. She experimentally clenched her asshole as I drove my cock inch after inch into her bowels.

As my pelvis met her ass cheeks I felt Sam press herself to my back. Her breasts felt heavenly against my skin.

"Mmmm…I bet she loves that big cock in her tight ass. Go ahead and fuck her butt," she moaned in my ear before nibbling it.

I pulled out until just the head was in before sliding back in with a deep thrust. I felt Sam slide two fingers up my ass and work my prostate. As I began to sodomize the younger blonde my older blonde wife thrust into me in time with my thrusts into Hailey. It felt so amazing to have her work my prostate as my cock was gripped by the very tight and hot passage of Hailey's previously virgin bowels.

I leaned down and kissed Hailey with our tongues dueling. Hailey was working her pussy as I stretched her ass.

"Squeeze his big cock Hailey. Make him fill your ass with his hot seed. It feels so good," Sam instructed.

I could tell Sam was using the hand not in my ass to rub her pussy. I began to speed up my thrusting in and out of Hailey's asshole as the erotic feelings began to become too much for me. Hailey could sense it too as my cock swelled in her intestines, preparing to inject her with my seed.

"You feel that? Open up yourself and let him pour his hot cum into you," Sam grunted as she slammed her hips forward.

Hailey's eyes got really wide as the first hot liquid shot splashed against the inside of her never before explored tunnel. I lost control of my orgasmic power and both blondes instantly went into convulsing and twitching orgasms. Hailey's ass muscles went crazy on my cock and milked every last drop out of it for the next two minutes. Sam started twitching and moaning against my back.

Finally we both collapsed forward on Hailey in sated exhaustion but the smaller blonde didn't seem to mind. I love my life.

End Smut Scene

Hailey integrated into my group of lovers easily enough. Instead of going back to the academy she sent a human form replicator in her place. The knowledge it acquired could easily enough be transferred directly to her mind. Instead she chose to spend her time studying the Alteran database.

When it came time to dial the planet from the episode Entity Sam and I made the computer cold dial. We didn't feel it necessary to destroy some of the life forms on that planet and get Sam possessed. As for the episode Double Jeopardy we never let Harlan create android duplicates of us. But we were aware of Cronus the moment he claimed the planet that episode took place on. The satellite system we left behind insured our awareness.

Plans were made to retake the planet while acquiring the system lord's mother ship. Teal'c naturally chose to lead the assault. His ship was surrounded by five cloaked Hatac vessels while the assault team ringed aboard. Since no one but earth had successfully cloaked a Hatac yet and a boarding party the size of one a smaller ship carried couldn't traditionally take a Hatac Cronus didn't feel the need to lock down his ring transporters.

It was easy for the team to board and take the ship. Naturally Teal'c made sure Cronus didn't survive the experience in revenge for killing his father. The brass wasn't too upset since we acquired another Hatac for our fleet.

Surprisingly the events of the episode Exodus still took place but with a much smaller fleet of ships. Another system lord, Bastet, managed to gain the allegiance of Tanith. She attacked the Tokra base on Vorash but we were ready. It was easy to transport our Tokra allies to a new planet with so many ships at our disposal. Bastet attacked with a fleet of fifteen Hatac.

We didn't feel the risk of our ships was worth the gain of any of this fleet so we chose to take out the star Vorash orbited instead. Plus Sam and I really wanted to blow up a star. Some of Hailey's youthful giddiness was rubbing off on us. We were able to time it much better and escape the supernova without getting thrown into the Ida galaxy.

When Bastet tried to get away she was stopped by the remote detonation of several cloaked mines that had been traveling just outside of her shield. This avoided the attempted replicator incursion into our galaxy. All of the system lord's fleet was destroyed.

Xander called me from the Pegasus galaxy telling me he needed to speak to me about something in person. So I hopped through the stargate to the planet we took my city ship from. I arrived to find Xander waiting for me.

"So what did you need," I asked as we clasped forearms in greeting.

"Just remember I did it for your own good man. I feared for your safety not to mention any inhabitants of the planet you were on at the time if she didn't get you soon," Xander informed me.

"What are you talking about," I asked him.

He pointed behind me. I turned to see a glaring Dawn Summers, a very scantily clad Dawn in a string bikini.

"Harry Potter I've waited long enough," Dawn informed me.

I gulped and from that look on her face I panicked. I took off running at only speeds a god is capable of, before the Antoneek upgrades that is. Said upgrades had been sent to Xander and his girls and apparently included Dawn as she took off after me.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Dawn mutter as she came after me.

"Raise the shields," I heard Xander instruct Willow.

He was right to do so because at that moment Dawn tackled me. I had not counted on Dawn being able to run as fast as me which meant I was not running at my fastest speed. When she tackled me at those speeds a giant tidal wave was thrown up and washed over the newest city ship's shields. A very naked (her clothes didn't survive that much force and neither did mine) and wet Dawn Summers began to kiss me.

Begin Smut Scene

I decided it was time to let Dawn join my harem since I promised it several years ago. I've just been so busy I honestly forgot about it until now. I couldn't forget my oath as Dawn's hand slipped down and began stroking my cock. I floated us in the air above the surface of the ocean that we had been running across seconds before.

"I'm going to fuck you so good," Dawn whispered into my ear as she squeezed my cock.

She rose up on top of me and put my cock head at the entrance of her pussy. With a look of concentration she started to put her weight on it and dropped down with my cock impaling her virgin pussy. I felt her hymen break as her slick walls gripped my invading cock. When she was fully impaled on me she squeezed me as she laid against me.

"Are you ok honey," I asked as I stroked her hair gently.

"Yeah you're just a lot bigger than I realized," she informed me.

Slowly she started to raise and lower her hips to drag her vaginal walls up and down the length of my cock meat. Her pussy felt absolutely wonderful as its tight wet confines squeezed and massaged every inch of my length. I captured her lips in a tongue filled kiss as I dipped us under the water for a second to wash away any remnants of her virgin hood. I made sure to keep a warming charm on us so that we were comfortable. I gripped her round little butt as I began to saw my hips in and out between her thighs.

"Oh god Harry that feels so good. You fill my tight little pussy so well. Hermione was right," Dawn moaned in my ear as she clung to me.

The thought of Hermione giving Dawn sex tips about me turned me on even more. My increased arousal caused my orgasmic powers to flare and Dawn climaxed hard. Her convulsing pussy felt fantastic as it worked my cock length. I watched the ecstasy and pleasure play across her beautiful features and sped up to increase it.

"Fuck me Harry," she moaned as she tightened her cunt muscles to give me more pleasure.

"I want to feel you fill me with your hot cum," Dawn purred in my ear before sticking her tongue in it.

Just then I felt hands running along my ass and looked behind me to see Hermione floating there. Ever since gaining full on telekinesis my girls had been able to fly. I turned back around and found Buffy floating behind her younger sister rubbing her exposed skin.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join," Hermione purred into my ear as I felt her meld herself to my back.

Hermione slipped a pussy juice lubed finger up my ass and started rubbing my prostate. Apparently Buffy had started to kiss her sister as she fingered her virgin ass because Dawn climaxed again around my cock. This time the sheer erotica of the moment pushed me over the edge, well plus I'm sure Hermione's skilled finger didn't hurt. I came with a blast of cum deep into Dawn's womb. Both Buffy and Hermione were twitching in orgasm by my power.

Hermione pulled me out and began to suck my dick clean. Buffy dove between her sisters spread thighs and began to lick my seed clean. The sight had me hard again quickly.

"Hmmm…I know just how to get more of those delicious orgasmic waves out of you," Buffy informed me.

Warning Anal from here…

Buffy leaned down and licked her sister's virgin asshole for a minute before licking up her back.

"You ready for this little sister," she whispered in her ear.

Don nodded her confirmation.

Buffy pulled me forward and pressed my cock head between her sisters small bum cheeks against her tight asshole. She put pressure on my hips to cause my cock head to pop past her sister's tight anal sphincter. I continued to sink into Dawn's tight hot depths as inch after inch of my cock flesh rubbed against her intestinal flesh. Finally I was buried to the hilt in the tight ass of Dawn Summers.

I felt something press against my own asshole and knew Buffy had one of the magical strap on dildos we sometimes use. I relaxed as she pressed into me, really stimulating my prostate. I was full from the back end while being squeezed in the front, I was in heaven.

"Mmm…isn't this deliciously hot. I'm going to help you take my sister's anal virginity," Buffy moaned as she pressed her breasts against my back.

Not to be left out I grew a second cock and positioned my Hermione beneath Dawn. I sank balls deep into Hermione's familiar ass. As it enveloped me I couldn't help but remember all the times I've filled Hermione's willing tight ass.

"Oh god that feels good," Hermione moaned out as she worked her ass muscles on my cock.

I grew one more of my tentacle like cocks and navigated it up Buffy's ass. I felt her girl cock grow in my ass as she was filled from behind.

"Damn now this is really kinky," Buff moaned as she gripped my hips.

Dawn and Hermione were rubbing each others pussies as I began to thrust in and out of their tight butts. Every time I pulled out of them I was speared onto Buffy. I was being so stimulated by so much tightness around my cocks.

"Fuck our butts," Hermione moaned out.

I inhaled the three unique pheromones as of all three females as we rutted against each other. The sounds of ass flesh rippling as everyone was sodomized filled the air. I took turns kissing each one of them and tasting their hot mouths. Finally Hermione started massaging my balls as Buffy picked up her thrusting in my ass using her slayer strength. I felt myself swelling in all three of their butts. They felt it too as they began moaning.

"That right Harry fill our butts," Hermione moaned out.

"Oh…oh is this what it feels like," Dawn asked in wide eyed amazement.

"Here he goes," Buffy warned as she began climaxing and filling my ass with her girl cum.

That set me off as I exploded with one of the most intense orgasms of my life. Seed began literally pouring from my divine balls into the butts of my three lovers.

"Oh my god," three women wailed and twitched as they were filled with my hot seed.

They went into instant hard orgasms. I had willed my seed to keep them from passing out while giving them maximum pleasure. I was buried to the hilt in all of them with their sweaty sweet fleshed pressed against me in ecstasy. Finally even they couldn't take the pleasure as they passed out while still impaled on me.

A few minutes later back in the city…

I floated the girls behind me back to the gate. Xander was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Dude I used the city sensors to measure the range of that power wave you just sent out. It filled the entire fucking Pegasus galaxy. I think you just dropped every female in the Pegasus Galaxy to the ground in a twitching heap of pleasure," Xander informed me with awe as he pointed to Willow and Tara.

"Yeah not just this dimension either," I responded as I concentrated on the ascended plane that the Ancients were on.

"Can they track you," he asked worriedly.

"Oh no. I'm still masking my presence from them which will leave them mighty confused," I answered with a smirk.

We shared a good laugh.

"So is Dawn going back with you," he asked.

"Yeah she is part of the soul bond now so will need to be close to me for a while."

"Good she has been anticipating this for a while now. Don't be such a stranger from now on," Xander told me as we clasped hands again in farewell.

With that I floated my three lovely wives through the gate back to the Milky Way where I found the effects had translated through the bond to my other wives. They were all passed out twitching with smiles on their faces.

"Thank god it had been a Sunday and they were all home," I said aloud.

"Harry why are my moms twitching like that," Cassie asked.

"_Oh shit don't tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to her now,"_ was my only thought.

Sometimes it does not pay to be a sex god.

"Well you see…," I trailed off hoping to the creator that one of my wives would wake soon from their orgasmic coma.


	11. Chapter 11

Continuing a New Path- Stargate Verse Season 5

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Cassandra played by Maggie Grace

I arrived back in the Stargate universe to my home in Colorado Springs. As soon as I opened the door I was hit by the wonderful fragrance of my wives. It was a mixture of each of their scents that drove me wild with passion, desire, and most of all love for each of them. With my above human senses I followed the scent of two of my wives until I found Hermione and Buffy in the study. My first two wives were sitting side by side reading a book. It was rather novel that they were reading out of actual books when they could just absorb them with a spell.

When you are virtually all powerful it is the simple things that matter.

"Hey," Hermione looked up and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi there lover," Buffy greeted me as well.

"How are my two lovely ladies doing this fine day," I asked before leaning in for a nice kiss with each.

"Mmmm…better now that you're here," said Hermione after she licked her lips.

"Take a seat," Buffy invited before she concentrated and the two seats she and Hermione were separately sitting on before flowed into one comfortable love seat with room in between them just for me.

"Very good," I complimented her control.

"Thanks, Hermione has been helping me," Buffy replied with a bright smile.

It was nice to see my wives who were born without the powers of a magic user getting the hang of them after the gene therapy they went through.

"So we've been talking with T'Pol," Hermione began.

"Oh boy," I replied.

"Oh it's nothing like that Harry. We all have decided that it's time we had kids," Hermione continued.

"All of you," I asked before swallowing deeply.

"Well Jennifer and my sister aren't ready yet but the rest of us are plenty ready," Buffy answered.

"What the lovely Buffy means is that she put her foot down and told her sister she wasn't ready yet," Hermione corrected with a smile.

"Yes and she tried to go over my head and get mom involved."

"I take it that didn't go so well," I asked with a smile.

"No it didn't. Dawn got a good spanking for her efforts," Buffy answered with a grin.

"Damn I wish I'd been here to see that," I stated with a far off grin at the images of Buffy and Dawn playing like that.

I didn't have to imagine too hard since I've actually witnessed and taken part in such activities with them before.

"Harry there is no rush but Buffy and I are ready when you are," Hermione purred as she stroked my inner thigh with her small soft hand.

"Yeah let's make babies," Buffy stated with a wide grin.

I just smiled at my wives and leaned in first to kiss Hermione and then Buffy.

Begin Smut Scene

While Buffy's tongue was exploring my mouth I felt Hermione deftly free my cock from my jeans. I had to smile into my kiss as she got impatient and just vanished my boxers to a corner of the room. I felt her warm wet mouth on my cock head, suckling. Hermione's lips quickly slid down my cock to take half of it in her mouth. Her tongue worked the underside of my cock with skill born from hours and hours of practice at sucking my cock. She flicked her tongue at the sensitive spot just under my piss slit before sliding her mouth down my cock once again.

Hermione took most of my cock into her mouth before I felt her relax her throat and take me further. Her lips met the base of my cock as her nose was pressed into my pelvis. My first friend worked her throat muscles like she was trying to swallow my cock. I moaned into Buffy's mouth in delight.

Meanwhile Buffy had managed to get all of her clothes off to reveal her toned sexy body. Both of my first wives had matured over the last several years that we have been married. They both now sported long hair in their respective colors. It amused me that Buffy still now keeps her hair blonde instead of her natural color but whatever color hair she sports she looks beautiful.

"Oh god Harry…mmmm…that feels great," Buffy purred and moaned into my ear as my left hand worked her bare pussy.

My fingers were slipping between her folds into her tight slick channel. Buffy was kneeling beside me as Hermione had her head bobbing up and down in my lap. My other hand was currently working Hermione's equally tight and hot pussy over. Hermione had her legs tucked beneath her with my arm across her back around her bum to work her sweet snatch over. I could tell she appreciated my efforts as she moaned onto my cock in pleasure. I curved my fingers in their snatch and manipulated their g spots while my thumbs worked over their clits. My changeling flexibility was the only thing that allowed me to work Hermione that way while in that position.

I thrust my fingers into their snatches as Hermione worked my balls with her hands and my cock with her mouth. Buffy was tonguing my ear and nibbling on my neck as she was approaching climax. I could sense Hermione too was nearing release through the sexual tension my sex god powers let me feel building in her body.

"Oh god Harry I'm so close! Don't stop…finger my pussy…oh yes…oh yes…," Buffy panted out.

Hermione moaned her agreement as she began to suck my cock harder while bobbing her head faster. Her tongue worked overtime as loud slurping and sucking sounds issued forth throughout the room. Buffy was the first one to break as her pussy muscles clamped down tightly on my fingers. My hand was soaked in her orgasmic juices as she shook through her orgasm.

"Oh god yes! That feels so damn gooood," Buffy cried out.

Her moans and cries of ecstasy sent me over the edge. Hermione felt my balls tighten and took me completely in her mouth. Her throat muscles worked overtime to swallow my hot sticky seed as it shot into her welcoming mouth. My powers made sure Hermione was pushed into release with me. Her pussy convulsed around my fingers and coated my hand in her girl cum. Buffy was pushed into even higher heights of release by my pleasure wave as it swept the entire house.

Hermione pulled back when she could tell my ejaculation was slowing down. She saved the last mouthful before pulling off my cock. Buffy was waiting for her and they shared that mouthful of my seed while moaning loudly. It was enough to make sure I never even approached going soft as I watched my wives share my baby batter. Any drops that spilled out in the exchange were quickly caught by the darting tongue of one of the girls.

When they were done Buffy's head ducked down to make sure my member was nice and hard. When she was satisfied after a few bobs of her head she quickly straddled my member. Hermione reached below Buffy and grasped my hard cock, guiding it to Buffy's entrance.

"Oh that feels so damn good," Buffy moaned as my cock sank into her welcoming hot depths.

"You're telling me," I replied as I placed my hands on her hips.

Buffy was amazingly tight as her vaginal muscles squeezed and milked my cock, already eager to get my sperm. With a bit of concentration my powers made the love seat recline back so that I was sitting about forty-five degrees from horizontal. Buffy began to work her powerful thighs to raise and lower her grasping hot cunt up and down my eight inch hard shaft of man meat. Hermione quickly understood the look in my eyes as she knee walked over to my side near my arm.

"Harry," she squealed as I picked her up by the thighs and effortlessly lifted her so that her legs were spread.

I lowered her down until my head was between her legs but so that she was facing Buffy. In this position I had access to both her beautiful pussy and ass. She basically sat on my face but it didn't hurt me at all due to a small feather light charm. My tongue quickly came out to play with the folds of Hermione's perfect pussy. I stroked her pink folds with my very strong tongue to Hermione's obvious delight. My mouth was flooded with her delicious juices which I greedily drank down.

"Oh Harry…god that feels so good! Lick my little pussy," Hermione moaned as I pushed my tongue into her pussy hole.

Buffy was working her powerful thighs up and down to bring us maximum pleasure. She was working her pussy muscles to get my seed. She wanted to be impregnated badly knowing the pleasure that awaited her for the next nine months after her talk with T'Pol.

"Oh yes! Fuck my pussy Harry! Fuck it hard," Buffy shouted out as she ground her cunt down against my pelvis with herself fully impaled on my throbbing shaft.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Buffy, shoving her tongue down our blonde lover's throat. This had the effect of spreading her thighs more. I morphed my tongue thicker and with more muscle as I slid it further into Hermione's pussy.

"Oh my god," Hermione squealed as she felt the stimulation of my tongue massaging the walls of her pussy.

I loved the taste of everything inside of her pussy. The hormones in Hermione's cunt nectar spoke to something primal inside of me. I grasped Buffy's hips and began to drill my cock up deep into her stretched snatch.

"Wow somebody likes that taste," Buffy moaned as I began to really drill her out.

Hermione was too busy moaning and writhing in orgasm on my tongue to reply. Her cunt was squeezing my tongue in release as she flooded my mouth with her juices. I just drank them down wanting more. When Hermione had recovered from her intense climax she leaned forward and started rubbing Buffy's clit.

This quickly sent Buffy over the edge into orgasmic bliss as I felt her pussy clamp down and try to suck the cum from my balls. It had the desired effect as I pulled Buffy all the way down while thrusting as deep into her vagina as possible and began to shoot my hot seed directly into her womb.

"Oh god! I can feel it happening," Buffy wailed as she started twitching and convulsing on my cock.

I could feel it too as our offspring was conceived in her womb. There was a small spark of divinity that signaled our progeny would be part god. A wave of pure pleasure washed out of me and swept the house. It was ten fold more powerful than the last pleasure wave. Anyone not sitting down would be on the ground twitching after that.

Buffy practically fell off my cock in a heap between my spread legs. The loveseat extended to accommodate her at Hermione's direction. Hermione crawled forward on all fours until her head was between Buffy's spread legs. My brunette goddess began lapping at Buffy's abused snatch to lap up any excess juices that leaked out. She wiggled her bum in invitation. I didn't need told twice.

I knee walked up behind Hermione and slid my still hard cock into her pussy in one long thrust.

"That's it Harry! Fill my pussy full! I love your cock and I love you," Hermione cried out as I didn't waste any time in starting to saw my cock in and out of her grasping channel.

Every inch of my cock was squeezed and grasped as it made its journey through her nether regions. Buffy was moaning in delight from a mixture of the constant pleasure she would be feeling for the next nine months and Hermione's skilled tongue. I thrust harder as I heard the slurping sounds emanating from between Buffy's thighs.

I leaned down over my lover and pressed my front to her smooth flawless sweat soaked back. I grasped her breasts, one in each hand, relying on my ability to fly to keep me from putting too much weight on her. After fondling her breasts for a time I reached my right hand down between her thighs and played with Hermione's clit. She thought this was an excellent idea as she immediately came on my cock. I continued to thrust through her shaking orgasm.

The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as I drilled out her grasping cunt. Buffy apparently recovered enough to return some of Hermione's attention as she turned around and crawled underneath Hermione. She got her head between Hermione's thighs and began licking Hermione's clit and my cock whenever it left Hermione's snatch.

Hermione's mouth went back to work on Buffy's pregnant pussy in a hot sixty-nine. Buffy knew just what I needed to finish off. She soaked a finger in pussy juices and slipped it up my ass to begin working my prostate. This took me over the edge. I thrust deeply into Hermione's hungry pussy and felt myself swell in approaching orgasm.

"Oh god," Hermione cried as she could feel it as well.

A virtual geyser of cum shot directly into her womb and filled it to overflowing. Buffy was quick to lick up anything that dripped out of Hermione's pussy as I impregnated a second wife that night. Hermione was going wild with the most intense orgasmic high she had ever felt in her life. She was shaking so bad I thought she would buck me off. Another wave of sexual power flooded the house and I was sure everybody but my two current lovers was now unconscious. My seed was the only thing keeping them conscious.

A limp Hermione collapsed on top of Buffy with me collapsing on top of her as our bodies came down from the intense release. Buffy used her telekinesis to arrange us in what was now our bed thanks to a quick apparition. I let myself surrender to sleep as I had a now pregnant and sleeping wife resting her head on my chest under each arm. I love life and I love my wives was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

End Smut Scene

July 13th 2001 P3X-636…

Jack just left the room Sam and I were working in after impatiently asking how long we would be. Sam and I have been aware of Orlin's presence ever since arriving on the planet.

"_Ready love,"_ I mentally asked.

"_Definitely,"_ Sam sent back.

I turned my back while working in the opposite corner from where Sam was. Orlin took this as his chance and floated towards her. Sam whipped around to face the ascended Ancient and pulled out a cylindrical object about nine inches in length. Before Orlin could stop himself he was in striking distance. Sam mentally triggered the device in her hand. What appeared to be the blade of a light saber shot out of the cylinder.

The screams that filled the air the next second proved that the device was no mere light saber. Sam and the girls thought Orlin deserved a little something extra for what he just attempted to do. Despite what Orlin told Sam in the canon episode sharing is generally considered more intimate than sex. For him to try to force it on Sam and causing her to pass out from it was worse than rape. Sharing is the touching of two souls. It forms a connection that will always be there even if it's very weak. The more you share the stronger the connection grows. The strongest connection possible is a soul bond.

A soul bond is like a constant state of sharing. Orlin just tried that with my wife. So the object in her hand contains a ZPM inside of a pocket dimension. The pain saber was twisting the vacuum energy into what was essentially a cruciatus curse and feeding it directly into Orlin's essence. I don't imagine he'll be trying that again anytime soon.

I casually flicked my hand at the weapon we were studying and caused it to turn to ash. A small muggle repelling ward was currently keeping the rest of the team out until this incident was over. Eventually Orlin's screams ceased as he passed out.

"That felt good," Sam stated with a grin as she switched off the pain saber.

"I'll bet," I returned with a grin.

I dropped the ward and Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel came rushing in.

"What the hell just happened," Jack asked.

"Well sir some kind of glowing creature just tried to attack me but I used a defensive weapon Harry created and it ran off," Sam explained.

"Defensive weapon you say," Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A most effective one if the screams of pain were any indication," Teal'c stated.

"What happened to the device," Daniel asked just noticing the smoking crater where the weapon used to be.

"The creature destroyed it in its attack," I answered.

"Well pack up campers. It's looking pretty dangerous on this planet," Jack ordered.

With that we quickly began to pack up.

"_It looks like Faith won the betting pool,"_ Sam mentally sent with a smirk on her face.

"_Yeah I would definitely describe his screams as being like a little girl's. I imagine it had something to do with the fact that he probably hasn't felt true pain or any type of pain in over 10,000 years."_

"_Are you defending him,"_ Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Hell no. If you hadn't done what you just did Orlin would be finding himself in a hell reality right now in corporeal form,"_ I answered while suppressing my anger and power.

"_Yeah he definitely wasn't the most intelligent Ancient, attacking the wife of a god. I'm amazed he didn't sense you,"_ Sam stated while taking my hand as we walked back to the gate.

"_No Alteran will sense me if I don't allow it, corporeal or not. My suppression techniques are way better than their senses."_

"_Yes well now I get to reward you for being such a good boy and not killing the ascended being," _Sam sent.

"_Hey!"_

Sam smirked at my useless indignation as we disappeared through the event horizon of the gate. Somehow my indignation couldn't hold a candle to the thought of my reward. Life was good.

In orbit around P7S-441…

We watched as the contingent of Jaffa on the planet was turned to ash after they attacked us. I turned to the Reol known as Lt. Tyler as our cloaked Hatac continued to erase all witnesses to our presence on the planet.

"What is to be done with me," Tyler asked the human who didn't appear to be affected by his people's ability to chemically take on another's form.

"That depends. Do you have a place to go," I asked.

"My people are building a colony on a remote planet in a far corner of this galaxy. We are planning to bury the gate so that the Goauld cannot hunt us and dissect us."

"I have a better idea. I have a planet called Utopia 7. It is a refuge for alien species that want to live in peace out of the Goauld's reach. They will not be able to harm you there," I explained.

"Please tell me more," Tyler requested.

The rest of the team was helping coordinate the strike on the Goauld forces so I did explain more to Tyler. It would take only a few days to relocate Tyler's people to Utopia 7 where they would be safe from the Goauld attempt to learn the secret of their abilities. Humans were not the only species that deserved to be safe from the Goauld so I created a seventh Utopian planet.

SGC Control Room…

"Chevron seven will not engage," Walter announced as the gate shut down.

"Looks like that mission is not a go," Sam announced but already knowing the gate wouldn't dial the planet.

It was simple to install a nanite formed subspace node into our gate which lets us communicate with it from a great distance. With but a thought we can make the gate do any number of things, including not connect.

"Let's move on to the next one on the list," I ordered.

"Yes sir," Walter replied before doing just that.

Sam, the girls, and I felt it just wasn't worth the risk to the people of the planet K'Tau to travel there at this time. Introducing an unstable element to their sun would probably be fairly easy to fix now that we have access to Hatac vessels but it still wasn't a safe prospect. That show in canon never seemed to add any substance to overall events anyway.

August 3rd 2001 Home…

"Cassandra," Janet called as she finished lighting the last candle with a small fire spell from the tip of her finger.

All of my wives were waiting on Cassie to begin her 16th birthday party. Cassie to our surprise looks very little like the girl from the canon SG-1 episodes we watched. She is even more beautiful than before. There were many factors that would contribute to her difference in appearance, the least of which could be that this reality is only slightly different than the one from canon. It's not really important.

Finally Cassie walked into the room while brushing her hair.

"Dominic's waiting," she announced when she saw the cake.

"Fine…invite him in. I'm sure he would like a piece of cake," Janet answered.

"Mom you know what happens whenever one of my boyfriends meets Harry," Cassie pouted.

The other ladies were giggling at the memories of these incidents.

The relationship between Cassie and myself can be called unconventional at best. Naturally she is often present when the orgasmic waves from my frequent sexual encounters wash through the house. As a result Cassie often climaxes to the sounds of my lover's cries of passion. Cassie has developed a crush on me that could rival Dawn's at the best of times.

Cassie has stated plainly that she plans to join my harem. Janet forbids it whenever it's brought up due to her age. Cassie has decided to get as much experience in the art of pleasure as she can to prepare for me, which is where the boyfriends come in. I know for a fact that she has been very unsuccessful in this endeavor. Her boyfriends meet me once and never contact her again out of shear fear. A primal part of their soul tells them to not mess with me or they will get their asses smote.

Cassie is aware that we are not human but she doesn't know much else. She knows we can generally predict the most likely future but doesn't realize about the stargate episodes we watched. I plan on keeping it that way. I fully expect that when she does find out about the true resources at our disposal she will more likely be interested in visiting her parents in some reality where they are alive.

Janet didn't budge.

"Alright I'll go see if he wants to come in," Cassie finally relented before leaving the room.

Janet is the only one who can really refuse Cassie anything. That is why Janet most often serves the role of mother. My other wives alternate between friends, big sisters, and sometimes moms for Cassie. I also play this role in the form of big brother, friend, father figure, and major crush.

The lights flickered a minute later and we heard a male voice shout, "help."

"It looks like her powers have started," announced Anya.

"About time…I think that girl was finally going to give in and ask one of us to teach her the ways of pleasure," Faith replied with a big grin.

"Mmm….that would have been fun," Anya answered.

We all made our way out onto the porch acting very concerned. In truth we knew the exact condition of Cassie from the nanites in her system. She was in no real danger but we wanted to keep up appearances.

"What happened," Sam demanded of Dominic as Janet checked her over.

"She's running a temperature," informed Janet.

"What was she doing when she just fell," Buffy asked Dominic as she slammed him back into the wall of the house.

"I..I kissed her," Dominic stammered out.

"You kissed her," I growled.

My eyes started glowing green and I could tell immediately Dominic pissed himself.

"I want to get her to the infirmary," Janet stated.

"Leave," I commanded Dominic who promptly took off running.

"Harry you are so mean," Cordy commented before giggling which was quickly picked up by the others.

"I'm so glad you weren't my father growing up," Sam stated.

"Why because then you would have been seriously tempted to commit incest," Anya asked completely missing the point.

There were still times when modern things were over Anya's head.

We got Cassie to the base infirmary pretty quickly. All of my wives were arrayed around her bed when Jack walked in. Anise of course was under a notice me not charm because she wasn't supposed to be on earth.

"I still don't understand how you got clearance for them all you lucky bastard. How's she doing," spoke Jack.

"Her fever hasn't come down yet but a periodic treatment with the healing device is keeping any permanent damage from happening," Sam answered.

"Sam I need to get a sample of your blood. Cassie's blood work shows the presence of a retrovirus," Janet stated as she walked into the room.

"Didn't she just get over the flu," Jack asked.

"This isn't the flu Jack," Sarah answered as she stroked the hair off of Cassie's fevered forehead.

"It has all the symptoms of the mind fire," Buffy agreed.

"What's the mind fire," asked Jack.

"We reviewed all information regarding Cassie's home world when we adopted her. There was video showing teenagers falling ill with the same symptoms Cassie is now showing. The SG team offered medicine but it was turned down. Instead the teens were sent into the woods and came out cured," Janet explained.

"So what magic," Jack asked sarcastically.

"No not magic sir…Nirrti," Sam answered.

"How does that work," asked Jack.

"We figure she was doing experiments on that population which was most likely why she killed off all but Cassie in the first place," I answered.

"Well I'll go fill Hammond and get him to authorize a mission," Jack said before he left the room.

"That was too easy," Cordy stated.

"Yeah we should be actors," Faith added.

"In another life and another time," I answered with a smirk.

P8X-987 a few hours later…

Hammond had quickly authorized the mission. The team quickly made its way to the woods where the miraculous healing took place.

"There on the tree," I announced as I saw a glowing hand print on one of the trees.

"It's a hand print," Jack stated the obvious.

"There is a set of rings below us," I announced.

"How the hell can you tell that," Jack asked.

I simply raised one eyebrow in response.

"Right," Jack stated no longer needing an answer.

I activated the rings as we all stood in the spot I indicated.

"Hello Nirrti's lab," Jack announced.

"I should be able to figure out how she cured the teens with everything here," I informed.

"Right well let's get to work packing all of this up," Jack ordered before we all did just that.

At one point during our packing the rings activated seemingly of their own accord.

"Sorry I think I did that," Daniel announced.

"Well do it again. It's time to go," Jack ordered.

We left carrying all of the research data, samples, and equipment. I could sense Nirrti following invisibly behind us.

"Thank god you're back," Janet told us a few minutes later as we arrived back in the infirmary.

"Trouble," asked Sam.

"Cassie awoke but wasn't in her right mind. Faith and Buffy had to hold her down," Janet answered.

The two mentioned slayers slipped from the room and disappeared from sight.

Storage room a few minutes later…

It didn't take the two slayers long to track down the invisible Goauld. Like most non humanoid entities they could sense it without seeing it. Nirrti didn't even notice the two invisible slayers sneak up. She didn't block the blow that came with the strength and speed of a slayer as it rendered her unconscious. Nobody noticed as two Alteran slayers silently apparated the unconscious child abuser away.

A few hours work had us figuring out how Nirrti cured the teenagers. We quickly implemented the procedure on Cassie. We stopped using the sedative on her that kept her calm for the last few hours.

"Hey how are you feeling honey," I asked as I took her hand when Cassie woke.

"Ok…what happened dad," she asked.

Cassie rarely calls me dad. She usually only uses it when she's scared or feeling particularly vulnerable. Her reasoning is that her dad or not she will one day be one of my wives.

"Nirrti created the mind fire in your people. It hit you," I answered.

"So I'm guessing you cured it," she asked.

I nodded my assent.

"So I'm also guessing you scared away Dominic?"

"Oh yes…most definitely," Janet answered.

"How am I ever supposed to get any practice in," Cassie pouted.

"Well about that…you never found out what one of your presents is," Sam stated.

"We've decided you're old enough to join with us," I explained.

"Really?! That's fantastic," Cassie squealed before latching onto me for a tight hug.

"We decided human laws and morals don't really apply to our family," Sarah explained.

"It's about time," Cassie agreed.

"Yes well how about you go get changed so we can finish your party," Janet told her daughter.

Cassie was quickly gone.

"Someone is excited," Cordy stated.

"Well wouldn't you be," Faith asked with a smirk.

"Good point," Cordy replied with a smile.

A few hours later after the party…

Cassie made out pretty well for her sixteenth birthday party. Her presents ranged from the small to the large in the form of a car but it was the present she was about to receive that she wanted most.

Begin Smut Scene

Sam and Janet led Cassie into our bedroom and began to strip her clothes off. I quickly followed suit and removed my clothes.

"Will you show me what to do," a nervous Cassie asked Sam and Janet.

"Sure baby just relax," Janet told her daughter before leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

I watched as Cassie experienced her first kiss with a female. My dick was instantly hard and Sam took note of this fact. Janet's hand slipped down to her daughter's bare cunt and began to slide her fingers in and out of Cassie's virgin snatch.

Sam came over and dropped to her knees before me. My blonde wife quickly sucked the head of my cock into her experienced mouth. Her tongue twirled around the head before lathering attention into my piss slit and the sensitive spot below. I moaned in pleasure as my hands came to rest on Sam's head. Sam began to take inch after inch of my cock into her warm wet mouth.

When it hit the back of her mouth at about half way Sam just kept on going. She took me into her throat with skill born from much practice. As my dick firmly lodged in her throat Sam started trying to swallow the thick piece of pulsating meat with eagerness as my precum alone made her shudder in orgasm.

As Sam's head began to bob on my cock Janet pushed her daughter back onto the bed so that Cassie was lying with her legs spread. Janet kneeled before Cassie and brought her thighs to rest on Janet's shoulders. Janet's skilled tongue eagerly started lapping at her daughters soaking cunt as Cassie started to moan under her mother's ministrations. Janet's tongue traveled up and down the length of her daughter's folds several times before Janet would lightly flick her tongue across Cassie's clit.

Soon Cassie was approaching her climax and announced it to the rest of us.

"Oh god mom…I'm going to cum," Cassie moaned.

Janet took this moment to suck hard on Cassie's clit and was rewarded as her daughter exploded with her girl cum all over Janet's face. Janet eagerly drank the juices down. While this was taking place Sam's blow job had worked its magic. I exploded once into her eager mouth before Sam greedily drank down my addicting seed.

I growled in arousal before picking Sam up and taking her to the bed. I laid her down beside Cassie as I positioned my cock between Sam's spread toned thighs. I was buried in her tight welcoming vagina in one thrust. Sam only grunted as I stretched her pussy to its limits.

I began to thrust my cock in and out of Sam's cunt with extreme force as the slapping sound of flesh on flesh pounding filled the room. I looked over to watch as Janet encouraged Cassie to lick her pussy in Cassie's first 69. This sight really turned me on.

"Oh fuck me Harry! Fuck my tight pussy and fill it full of your baby batter! Make me pregnant. I want to feel your child growing in me," Sam urged as she raked her finger nails down my back in her ecstasy.

In my arousal my cock morphed bigger in her cunt and pushed her into a hard orgasm. I continued to thrust through the convulsing and milking of her tight wet walls. I looked down between us to see her pussy lips stretch on my out stroke to try to keep as much of my length inside her as possible. I slammed my cock down into her welcoming depths and felt deep parts inside of Sam which I knew I'm the only man who will be allowed to ever feel those parts again.

I worked my cock into her clasping snatch in a ritual to claim her as my own. I knew that after my seed enters her womb and a spark of life starts that Sam and I will be bonded even further than a soul bond. Even as these thoughts pushed me further towards the brink I could see Sam was getting close.

Her toned abdominal muscles tightened, her beautiful face took on a look of pained ecstasy, her legs wrapped tightly around me, and her pussy began to tighten on me.

Then I saw it; the spark of a life about to be created in her eye.

"Do it Harry…love me…make me yours…fill me with your hot seed," Sam panted out between my hammering thrusts.

I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved my cock to the deepest parts of Samantha Carter Potter's tight hot pussy and started shooting massive blasts of hot sperm directly into her womb. Sam's entire body tightened up as ever nerve ending flared in the most intense orgasm of her life so far.

"Oh my god Harry," Sam wailed as her mind almost snapped from the intensity of the pleasure.

It must have lasted only a few minutes but to Sam's mind I could tell it felt like an eternity.

Finally I pulled my cock out of her saturated pussy and rolled onto my back.

"Oh my god," Cassie whispered both at what she just witnessed and from the intense orgasm she went through due to the pleasure wave released from a divine conception.

"Yes he is," Janet answered with a smirk before climbing between Sam's spread thighs and lapping up the massive puddle of overflowed cum.

Cassie quickly got the idea and wrapped her lips around my half hard cock. Her inexperience was plain but she was a fast learner. When I was hard enough again Cassie straddled my hips and positioned the tip of my cock at her virginal entrance. She stared directly into my eyes as she began to sink down. Janet was behind her as soon as she saw what was happening.

She channeled a pain numbing charm into her daughter from behind as I broke through her maiden head.

"Oh my god…so big and so full," Cassie moaned as her pussy was stretched to the extreme.

She finally managed to bottom out with her stretched lips wrapped around the base of my cock.

"You did so good baby," Janet praised as she kissed Cassie's cheek.

Janet reached around and began playing with Cassie's clit as she used her hips to begin Cassie moving as well in the same motion. My cock began to disappear and reappear into Cassie's very tight cunt. Her walls gripped every inch of me with convulsing spasms that felt absolutely wonderful.

"Double your pleasure double your fun," Janet stated as she caught my eye.

I knew what she meant and concentrated on my metamorph powers. A second cock grew out where there were once only two. This longer and thicker one was quickly grasped by Janet and guided into her hot soaking depths. I thought life could get no better as mother and daughter became impaled on my cocks. Janet wrapped her arms around Cassie and used her powerful thigh muscles to work her and her daughter up and down on my cocks.

With the duel stimulation I didn't last long and neither did they. After only a few dozen more thrusts I felt them both tighten down on my cocks and the same time and start writhe in pleasurable agony. The sight and feel set me off. I began to shoot another massive torrent of cum into both of their wombs. Only the contraceptive charm on her kept the too young Cassie from being pregnant but no such thing existed for her mother.

As a child was conceived in the womb of Janet her daughter's soul became bound to mine for all eternity.

Three women lay twitching with pleasure beneath me. I was far from done. I was still extremely turned on as I rolled Cassie onto her stomach.

Warning anal from here…

I didn't even pause as I spread her round little ass cheeks and buried my tongue into Cassie's virgin anus. She moaned in delight as I rimmed her ass. I was quickly back to full hardness with Cassie responding to my tongue. I crawled on top of her and positioned my cock head at the entrance to her back door. She squealed as my cock began to open her back door for the first time for a little exploration in the reverse direction.

Cassie's tight ass enveloped my cock in its hot depths as her muscles tried to repel the invader. Pain vanishing charms were her salvation as Cassie had a hard log of male meat speared into her guts. She took it like a trooper as I began to saw my cock in and out of her dark hole. I watched in glee as her asshole clung to my cock on each out stroke. Her butt cheeks rippled from the force of my thrusting as I slammed her down into the bed with each stroke.

Cassie grunted and squealed as I took her ass cherry without mercy. I was savoring her ass and the feel of her intestinal walls squeezing every inch of my cock. I felt a hand slip beneath us and begin working on Cassie's pussy. I looked back to see Janet quickly bringing her daughter off.

I felt a telekinetic force wrap around us and lift us up. Janet slid under her daughter in a 69 position. As they were lapping each other's cunts I thrust down hard on Cassie's ass to grind her cunt into Janet's mouth. As Cassie's first anal induced orgasm ripped through her I felt Sam behind me. She pressed her breasts to my back and kissed my neck as I felt what could only be her magical strap on at my back door.

I relaxed as the charms took the pain away as Sam filled my bowels. She was stimulating my prostate to the extreme as she gripped my hips with her slender hands and began fucking me. I would thrust forward into Cassie's bowels only to thrust back and have my bowels stretch for Sam. I didn't last long like this.

"Just let it go," Sam whispered in my ear as she felt how close I was.

My love for my wives reached new bounds as I shoved deeply into Cassie's stretched ass and started injecting her guts with my hot seed. She squealed and started to cum hard. Sam buried herself in me and gave me all of her girl cum. When an extremely sated Sam pulled out of my abuse ass she only had time to let out a squeal of surprise before she was face down bent over the edge of the bed.

The buxom blonde looked over to see her lovers Janet and Cassie in a similar position. Janet was under her daughter but both were bent over. Before Sam could begin to wonder what her divine lover had in mind she felt the answer. Eight inches of hard hot shaft was shoved deep into Sam's tight ass. From the looks and squeals of surprise from the other two they were having a similar experience.

I let my lust carry me away as I began to sodomize three tight asses at the same time. My three cocks reached the most intimate depths of my wives. I savored the unique smell of all three women as their skin glistened with sweat. Even now Sam and Janet were beginning to glow. Some may say pregnant women have a glow about them but for those who carry a child of a god it's actually true. Only glamour charms hide the effects from the outside world.

I thought up an even hotter act of depravity as I used my telekinesis to turn Janet around while still impaled on my cock. With another bit of my power Janet was sporting a magical strap on between her beautiful thighs. She knew what to do as she speared it between the thighs of her daughter. Cassie began to moan and thrash as she was double penetrated for the first time. Janet clamped her mouth over Cassie's and massaged her tongue with her own skilled one.

I continued to thrust into their butts even as they slammed their pelvises together. Sam meanwhile was finding herself in a similar position as Cassie as I grew a fourth cock and thrust into her snatch. This position didn't last for long as all three women quickly started to experience non stop orgasms from all of my cum that was in contacts with their skin.

I drank in the sexual energy before I rammed deeply into three stretched assholes and one wonderful cunt and started shooting torrents of hot cum. The pleasure wave the house experienced that time knocked everyone unconscious. As the last of my cum emptied from me into my lovers I let sleep claim me. I didn't even bother to pull out as I collapsed onto the cum soaked bed between my wives.

End Smut Scene

When I awoke I found Cassandra staring into my eyes as she lay on top of me naked.

"I forgot your last gift," I informed her.

"What is that?"

With a bit of my power a floating Nirrti appeared before us.

"Do you like your new pet," I asked.

"Yes," Cassandra squealed before she gave me a blow job in thanks.

"Now enjoy," I told her as I handed her a pain saber.

Nirrti had nanites in her to make sure she doesn't die and also that she doesn't try to get away or harm my girls, not that she could for long. The sounds of Nirrti screaming woke my other wives. It was an interesting form of entertainment.

August 10th 2001 SGC Briefing Room…

"As you know over the past few months I've been studying the Unas of P3X-888. I've made some amazing discoveries about their social structure and their culture. I've also been able to categorize almost 70 individual words from their language. But during a review of the latest batch of digital images I came across this," Daniel explained as he activated a video on the screen behind him.

"These men, whoever they are, abducted the Unas I refer to as Chaka," Daniel continued.

"That's the one who kidnapped you," Sam commented.

"Yes he's the same one. Their dress indicates pre industrialization but they don't have any Goauld or Jaffa tattoos so the presence of Goauld weapons seems contradictory," Daniel continued.

"Indeed," Teal'c commented.

"What would they want with an Unas," Jack asked.

"Unas are physically strong and have extreme stamina. My guess is that they use them as a labor source," I spoke up.

"That would make sense," Daniel agreed after a moment of thought.

"We should go find out how they have access to Goauld technology and if the Unas are being enslaved free them. As Daniel and I found out the Unas are capable of higher reasoning," I suggested.

"I wouldn't exactly call it higher," Jack commented.

Hammond ignored him as he considered it for a moment.

"You have a go but I want at least one Hatac in orbit cloaked instead of the normal Alkesh," Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir," Jack replied before we left to get ready.

In orbit around the planet Chaka was taken to a few hours later…

"Alright people let's do this," Jack stated as he took a seat in the back of the cargo ship we were taking down to the planet.

All of our Goauld built ships had received extra seating with seatbelts in addition to their other upgrades. I took the ship out of the Hatac bay and activated the cloak as we entered into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Our sensor readings show heavy cultivation about three clicks from the gate," Sam informed us as we came down over the town closest to the gate.

"Farmers…huh," Jack commented.

"You appear to have been correct about their purpose for taking the Unas Harry," Teal'c commented as we watched over the video sensor screen one of the townspeople leading an Unas to plow a field like one would a horse back on earth.

"Teal'c, Carter you stay in the ship and monitor us. Harry, Daniel you are with me," Jack ordered.

Instead of using the rings and alerting the locals to our technology prematurely Teal'c piloted the ship a few feet off the ground and we jumped the rest of the way to avoid an imprint of the ship forming in the soft ground.

We arrived in the town to find an auction taking place to sell Unas. The auctioneer shot one dead when it tried to escape.

"Do not fear…it's dead," the man assured us when he approached the dead Unas in front of us.

"Yeah…shoot something like that in the back a couple of times…," Jack started.

"Who are you," the man asked as he turned the staff weapon he was carrying on us.

"We're travelers, peaceful travelers," Daniel added.

It wouldn't be true that we would be peaceful for long but we need to locate Chaka before we make our move.

"Where do you come from?"

"The chappai," I answered.

"Really? Nobody has come through the chappai for as long as anyone can remember."

"Well now you'll have a story to tell your grandkids," Jack stated.

"What do you want," the man asked.

"We came to trade for an Unas," Daniel explained.

I had to admire Daniel's skill at getting the man to let us see Chaka. The man finally introduced himself as Burrock. After we shared a drink in the local tavern Burrock took us to see his stock, which included the recently acquired Chaka.

"This Unas will make me a very wealthy man," Burrock explained.

"Daanniel," Chaka called as he recognized Daniel.

"What is this? He speaks? How does he know you," Burrock asked.

"He speaks and knows me because he is mine," Daniel answered.

"You deceived me," Burrock replied as he brought his weapon to bear on us.

"That would be a very bad idea Burrock," I stated.

Just to test what I meant he fired a zat gun at Daniel. It washed harmlessly over the personal shield he was wearing.

"What do you want," Burrock asked realizing we were way out of his league.

"We are going to free every Unas in this town and all the surrounding ones on this planet. We are going to send them back to their home world. You can either help us or fight us. If you fight us you and many others will die. We do not want this. Look outside and you will see a fraction of our capability," I explained.

Burrock did so and watched as the cargo ship uncloaked and fired a barrage of plasma bolts outside the village, incinerating anything in its path.

"We cannot fight that," Burrock conceded.

"No you cannot. But this is not without compensation Burrock. We will teach you science, medicine, and a better way to live," Daniel informed.

"Alright I will help you," Burrock agreed after a minute of silent thought.

He was smart enough to realize that he could be at the top of this new exchange between our peoples if he played nice. Chaka was one of the first to go home but he wouldn't be the last. Over the course of the next several months the Unas were freed and sent to Chaka's world. We kept our word as we sent people to educate and help the natives of that planet. No blood was shed so I consider it a much better solution than in canon.

The events that took place during the time of the canon episode The Tomb were completely different in this universe. The first major difference was that the team which explored P2X-338 and the Ziggurat was American instead of Russian. The Russians still don't know about the Stargate program yet. The standard procedure for sarcophagi or any artifact that could conceivably contain a Goauld or other hostile alien is to have the item moved to one of the offworld sites unopened. There they are opened under controlled situations.

The creature that was inside the sarcophagus was easily captured and studied before it was terminated.

August 24th 2001 Tollana…

As I listened to Narim calling Omac our friend at the Tollan's funeral I had to suppress a snort. The man was far from a friend. I found him entirely too arrogant and condescending to get along with. Never the less when the Tollans invited us to the funeral we attended.

"Very nice," Sam complimented Narim on his delivery of the funeral address after it was over and the other Tollans were disbursing.

"Very intimate," Jack added.

"Counselor Omac was well aware that he had few true friends. He was not concerned with trivial relationships. In his testament he asked that his memorial be attended only by those who he respected," Narim explained.

"No offence but what are we doing here," Daniel asked.

"He may not have shown you much warmth or affection but I can tell you Omac had a great deal of reverence for all of you," Narim answered.

"As do we all," High Counselor Travell took that moment to speak up.

"Colonel O'Neill please know that we have not dismissed what you have done over the last few years for the Tollan people," Travell lied.

I could easily read her with my telepathy and saw that even now she was planning on trying to hand us over to the Goauld in orbit at the best opportunity. Travell like all of the counselors except Omac did not believe that earth was really technologically superior to Tollana. They themselves had never launched any of their phase shifting weapons or ion canon fire at one of our ships. They were under the mistaken impression that our shields would not stop such weapons. They believed that while our technology was around normal Goauld level it would not stand up to the ones in orbit threatening them.

"Don't mention it…oh wait you haven't," replied Jack.

"If you are referring to our policy of not sharing our technology I think such a discussion would be better suited to another time and place."

Travell and Jack then made arrangements for us to return the next day to meet with her to discuss sharing technology. I'll give her credit. Travell was a good politician but a lousy excuse for a human being.

"Sir Narim just handed me this," Sam informed the team as we stepped through the gate back to earth.

"_Samantha I'm sorry I was unable to tell you this in person but I do not know who I can trust. Before his death Omac gave me a warning and I believe it to be true. Earth is in grave danger,"_ the tiny hologram projection of Narim explained before shutting off.

SGC Briefing Room a few minutes later…

"And Narim gave you no other indication that anything was wrong," General Hammond asked after we finished explaining the events on Tollana to him.

"No sir," Sam replied.

"Well you have to admit it was strange there were so few people there," Daniel commented.

"Hey you knew him," Jack argued.

"Whatever he meant I'm willing to bet Omac's warning had something to do with what Travell wants to discuss," said Sam.

"Agreed…let's see what they have to say," Hammond ordered before the debriefing broke up.

The next day I stuck with Sam and Teal'c while Jack and Daniel went to talk with Travell. I wasn't about to let my pregnant wife out of my sight with a Goauld ship in orbit. There were three Alteran class battle cruisers under cloak orbiting the planet at the moment. One of them always had a transporter lock on Sam and I. The only concession I got my stubborn wife to make was for when she was much further along. She would sit in the ship in orbit when her due date came close and monitor each mission from that relative safety.

We chatted with Narim for a short while until Jack and Daniel showed up with the news that Travell had offered us an ion canon.

"I don't believe it," Narim replied to the news.

"Neither did we," replied Jack.

"In exchange for some trinium," Daniel clarified.

"That's impossible, the curia would never agree to that," Narim stated.

"Well apparently Omac was the swing vote," Daniel explained.

"But it goes against everything we've stood for," Narim dug himself deeper.

It wasn't a good idea to tell somebody you were so opposed to advancing their culture. The conversation was speculation from there on the curia's motives.

When we got back to the SGC Sam and I explained that we would need 38 ion canons to provide total global coverage.

"I don't understand why they are open to this all of a sudden. I've dealt with politicians before and I don't believe for a second that Omac was the only reason," Hammond stated.

"No sir you are right. I think it has strongly to do with the fact that there are a couple of Goauld Hatac vessels in orbit around Tollana," I spoke up.

"What!? You didn't say anything," Jack asked.

"We didn't pick them up yesterday because they were using a sensor dispersion field that isn't quite cloaking but is advanced enough that without specifically looking for it you wouldn't detect it. I was suspicious after yesterday so ordered our cloaked escort to scan for it," I answered.

"That explains a lot. If they are still in orbit then the ion canons are ineffective against them. Which means the Tollans are likely being held against gunpoint," Sam stated.

"So they are handing us and every planet with no defense against the Tollan phase shifting technology to some new powerful Goauld," Hammond concluded.

"But we have defenses against that technology," Daniel objected.

"Daniel as far as our enemy knows it wouldn't take too much for a ship with this sensor dispersion field to fly close to earth and launch a WMD that would phase through all our defenses. Besides the Tollans wouldn't have been able to tell the Goauld of our defenses," I explained.

"Why not," Jack asked curiously.

"I took care of it," I answered with finality on that issue.

"Alright here is what is going to happen. If we are right the Tollans are now our enemies. You will go back there and determine the situation. If they are a threat I'm sending a large portion of the fleet to deal with the situation. Can our ships stand up against this new threat," Hammond asked Sam and I.

"Yes sir I believe so. The shield upgrades Colonel O'Neill helped Harry and I to implement during his time with the knowledge repository should withstand most weapons," Sam answered.

"Well just in case they will be going in with superior numbers," Hammond stated ending the meeting.

Tollana the next day…

As I stepped off the planet I didn't feel like tip toeing around with all of this cloak and dagger shit.

"So who is tired of playing this behind the shadows," I asked my teammates.

"What did you have in mind Harry Demire," Teal'c asked.

"Just watch and see," I explained as I led the way to Travell's office.

"Oh boy get ready for some action boys and girls," Jack stated as he followed.

When we arrived in Travell's office I asked without preamble, "So do you mind explaining why there are two Goauld vessels in orbit and you are constructing phase shifting weapons of mass destruction?"

"How…how did you know," a shocked high chancellor asked.

"Oh please you didn't honestly think that we revealed even a significant fraction of our true power to you," I sneered at her.

"I suppose you know why we are constructing the weapons then," a resigned Travell asked.

"Yes," I glared at her.

"What are you going to do," she asked.

I pulled my communicator out from concealment and made a show of activating it.

"This is Dr. Harry Demire. We have a code 666 execute operation Endor," I ordered into the device.

"Now here is what is going to happen. By betraying us you have essentially declared war on earth. Congratulations chancellor you have just been annexed by earth. As we speak thirty ships from our fleet have just jumped into orbit. I've just learned that both enemy ships have been destroyed," I began to explain.

Our ships tried to board the enemy vessels but couldn't get a ring lock. This new Goauld evidently was smarter than the others. Our new transporter technology also couldn't get a lock through the enemy shields. The transporter technology was recently reverse engineered from the obelisk on Cimmeria by Sam and myself. I decided it was time earth got some Asgard class transportation technology on our ships.

"Also as we speak every trace of your people ever being here is being removed from this planet. You will be relocated to a location of our choosing. A constant fleet presence will be maintained to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Sam added.

Experimentation with inanimate objects and then animals allowed us to determine that through a relay obelisk beamed in front of the gate ten matter streams could be compressed to fit safely through the gate at a time. That meant ten people a second could be transported through one gate. Two extra gates resided on two of the fleet ships. They were beamed into space where ten ships a piece could have access to them. That is six hundred people per minute per gate. With a population at just above ten thousand it would take less than an hour to relocate everybody on Tollana.

Their technology and dwellings would be relocated as well.

"What is to become of me," Travell asked after she took a moment to digest that startling information.

"That is up to your people. Yourself and the rest of the Curia will be left to be punished by your people. Consider yourself lucky. We can be rather creative with those who threaten our families," Daniel smiled coldly.

Earth now had a copy of the entire Tollan database after that incident. We were fairly confident that our new enemy didn't detect our ships before they were destroyed but it was hard to tell. Whatever the case is the threat of Anubis will be dealt with in time. Now the Tollans will no longer be attacked under our supervision and they didn't get destroyed like in canon.

We would now be capable of so much more. Earth would be approaching the level of a truly advanced race now. The first major advantage to having access to Tollan technology came only a week later when earth met the Aschen. There was no note from the future this time because I assume my future self had dealt with the situation one way or another. He would not have allowed earth to fall to the Aschen. I would have intervened with my power and technology first.

I made it quite clear to the president in a meeting via transporter beam that if he didn't verify the friendliness of the Aschen I would go over his head and alert the entire planet to the reality of the stargate. He knew I wasn't bluffing. My aura of intimidation assured his compliance. When the ambassador and the rest of the team were in negotiations aboard the harvester I was elsewhere on board. I was currently wearing a new piece of technology that I had recently "invented" once learning Tollan level science.

A small personal cloaking field generator allowed me to move on board unseen. With the Tollan phase technology I had access to every part of the ship. It was child's play to break through their encryption and download a copy of their database. The harvester contained a complete copy of all Aschen confederation knowledge. Once I had the proof I took action. I strolled through the wall into the negotiation room while still invisible.

"I can assure you we are not without motives of our own Colonel," I heard one of the Aschen delegates say.

"Yeah and they sure as hell aren't good," I said from under my cloak before reappearing.

"Dr. Demire?! We were not aware you possess cloaking technology."

"That's kind of the point dumbass. It's time to go boys and girls," I stated.

Thumbing a recall button on my cloaking generator transporter beams began to sweep down and remove every living thing aboard. Before I left I placed a small device on the conference table. After the cloaked ship was safely away with all of us on board the naquadah enhanced fusion grenade erased all record of the harvester from existence. I had confounded any Aschen present when we dialed earth so they did not know our address.

An hour later SGC Briefing Room…

"So what did we get," Jack asked like a kid at Christmas.

"A lot…," I paused in thought before continuing.

"You all trust me right," I asked.

"Yes," came accompanied by nods from everyone around the table.

"I want this off the record. We got everything the Aschen know. As of right now we have the ability to wipe the Goauld from existence via bio weapon. I don't honestly thing we are ready for this kind of power yet. The attempted actions of our politicians have proved that. We would destroy ourselves. I've removed the knowledge of the bio weapons to a separate storage location. Here is what I propose. I propose we incorporate upgrades of offensive and defensive technology into our fleet and SGC operation but leave the bio weapons as an absolute last resort," I finished.

There was silence for several moments before Teal'c broke it.

"A wise decision Harry Demire," Teal'c stated accompanied by nods of agreement from Sam and Daniel.

"I have to agree Dr. Demire. I know military thinking and politicians as well. I approve," Hammond agreed.

O'Neill backed Hammond.

"Good now that we have that over with get ready for some new toys in the coming weeks," I told everyone with a grin.

After that there was a party at my place to celebrate a successful mission. The next several days saw me working with Anise on a project that would greatly benefit both the Tokra and earth. Using Tollan science we modified a Tokra memory recall device to be capable of downloading all of the information we wanted from a subjects mind. This was used on the two captured Aschen delegates to acquire all Aschen security details.

Safeguards were put in place to deal with the Aschen should they ever pose a threat to earth. One such measure involved the transporter. With details on how Aschen shields worked we could bypass their shielding with the transporter. As soon as an Aschen ship engaged an earth fleet vessel the entire Aschen crew would be beamed into space without suits. We weren't playing around with a genocidal race that was as advanced as the Aschen are.

The events involving Adrian Conrad abducting my wife never took place thanks to the medical technology distributed to the public. In addition to the handheld Goauld based healing devices a new healing chamber was recently widely distributed. One of the reasons the Tollans were so much more advanced was their discovery of a sarcophagus left behind by some long dead Goauld. They were able to adapt the technology to human physiology instead of the Alteran physiology it was originally created for.

The technology incorporated within gave the Tollans a huge boost in multiple fields of science that earth just didn't have. When we acquired control over their population the Tollans quickly elected Narim their leader. The newly appointed high chancellor was quick to change some of their laws. They were perfectly willing to share their medical technology and accordingly began mass producing the healing chambers for earth.

The Tokra also greatly benefited from this as well. To prevent the technology from falling into the hands of the Goauld in case a Tokra base was compromised injured Tokra operatives were transported to a designated secure planet. These planets were constantly patrolled by cloaked ships in orbit. They were also generally off the known gate network thanks to the relocation of Stargates. An injured Tokra could even hit a panic button of sorts and a small cargo ship class vessel would be dispatched immediately.

With their intergalactic speed capable hyperspace engines the "space ambulance" could arrive within a few minutes. Under a cloak and using transporters the operative could be evacuated back to the medical planet very quickly where they could be revived and fully healed. Earth and Tokra relations had never been better.

Conrad was fully healed in an earth hospital and never had to capture Sam in his effort to survive via a Goauld symbiote.

Another consequence of the new Tollan knowledge was felt by all earthlings in the form of increased agricultural growth. The Tollans had a growth field derived from the sarcophagus technology that would stimulate plants to grow from seed to fully mature plants in the space of a day. It was a natural progression from the sarcophagus technology which the Alterans had also been capable of.

As a result there was no more world hunger. With medical care being pretty much free (very cheap if you could afford it) and food being the same way the economy was hurting. The government was responding by reducing the price of land and home construction materials as well. This was all being done by acquired alien tech that was distributed to all governments of the world. It was made to look like these technologies had been nearly completed for years but hadn't been released due to the foreseen economic backlash. By releasing them in conjunction it lessened the impact. Overall the quality of life for the people of earth went up.

I took the opportunity provided by the break with no Adrian Conrad incident to carry out a little matchmaking my girls have been setting up for a while.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jack muttered as he sat in the back seat of my car.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat beside me wearing a form fitting blue cocktail dress that assured she would be getting pleasured heavily later. Even then she shuddered through a spike in her pregnancy orgasmic state due to my arousal.

"Stop your bitching Jack," I replied.

"Yes sir…you need to relax," Sam spoke up.

"None of that sir stuff when we are off duty Carter, it's Jack."

"Ok Jack but then it's Sam to you," Sam replied.

We pulled up outside the restaurant where Jack's "blind date" was waiting for us. As we entered the restaurant we were quickly shown to the table where Jack's date was waiting.

Colonel Jack O'Neill's life had been steadily improving lately. He had a great job, great friends, and was loaded beyond belief. He was smart enough to realize that his friend Harry Demire was responsible for a lot of that. Harry gave each of SG-1 and Hammond 100 million dollars from the NID funds he raided which he didn't need to. Harry also oiled the workings of the team so that no internal friction arose that might have. It was also Harry who assured that the SGC continued running when outside forces like Kinsey threatened it.

The only thing that was missing in Jack's life was a companion. Harry had helped Teal'c and Daniel reunite with their loved ones. Jack wasn't sure what it was about Harry but there always seemed to be plural when talking about Harry and women. Jack would just settle for singular. That was why he agreed to this blind date. He figured he had nothing to lose.

"Hello Jack," a familiar voice greeted him from their table.

"Sarah," Jack asked in shock.

Sitting before him was Sarah O'Neill. His ex wife looked twenty years younger, literally.

"What's going on," Jack asked me.

"Sit down Jack…we've got a story to tell you," Sarah ordered.

Jack sat immediately.

"Still have him trained even after all this time," Sam commented.

"I know…it's like riding a bicycle…it never goes away," Sarah replied.

The women were laughing at their joke before we got down to business.

"Well Jack it's like this…," Sarah began to explain as I willed privacy charms around us.

The next morning at the O'Neill residence…

Jack woke up from a marathon session of sex the likes of which he hadn't had since he and Sarah were twenty. He supposed that wasn't saying much since that was the case again. As Harry had explained it last night Jack now had nanites in his system which repaired the damage of age and kept it from happening again. Some power of Harry's similar to a notice me not charm as Harry had referred to it was keeping anybody who knew his chronological age from noticing his new physical age.

After they left the restaurant Jack's mind was blown. Sarah had taken him home and made love to him…the entire night long. Jack suspected that if Harry's story was to be believed the apparent sex god had done something to make last night extremely enjoyable. As Jack looked over at his beautiful young ex wife he couldn't find anger anywhere in himself at his friend. He wasn't sure if Harry was really a god but the thought that they had somebody higher up watching out for them certainly wasn't a bad image.

"Mommy, Daddy," a voice Jack only ever heard in his nightmares of that day called from the other room.

Sarah sat bolt upright in bed with the sheet pulled tight against her as the door was opened by their son Charlie. He didn't appear to have aged a day since that day when he shot himself. Their little boy rushed forward and jumped on the bed like he used to. The two crying parents found themselves holding their little boy and thanking Harry while hoping this wasn't a dream. If it was a dream they never wanted to wake up.

Hours later…

Jack all of a sudden found himself transported somewhere new. It wasn't an unusual situation when you worked with transporter technology but this was different. There was no ringing of an Asgard transporter or telltale flash. He was just suddenly gone from one spot and in another. The spot he appeared in was different as well. Everything around him looked beautiful. It was like a glow encompassed the world around him, the sight of which filled Jack with happiness and peace.

"Hello Jack," Harry's voice came from behind him serving to shake him out of his peaceful trance.

"Harry what is this place?"

"This Jack…well I haven't come up with a name for it yet. But are you familiar with Asgard? I'm not talking about the species either," I asked as we began to walk down a path.

"You mean like from Norse Mythology," Jack asked.

"Yes Jack…this place is my Asgard. Every god needs a version of heaven. For my Greek brethren it is Mount Olympus and for the Norse it is Asgard," I explained.

"So all of those gods are real?"

"As far as I know," I replied with a nod.

"You're sort of new at this god thing aren't you? How old are you?"

"Yes I've only been a god for a few years. Chronologically speaking with all of my time travel I'm only around thirty. If you factor in personalities or other versions of myself that I've merged with I'm over one thousand years old," I answered.

"Wow…"

"Yeah," I answered with a grin.

"This place is the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Jack said as he gazed around.

"I've poured my power into this place to make it this way," I explained.

"Must have taken a lot of power," Jack guessed.

"Not really…if I pour too much of my power into any one place in this reality I'll destroy this universe and even then that would only be a fraction of my true power," I answered with a shrug.

"So is this whole thing with the SGC and the team just a game to you," Jack asked carefully, not wanting to anger the very powerful being beside him.

"No not a game, an adventure. I don't ever want to enjoy those games as depicted in legend some of the other gods enjoyed. Although I do suspect some of those depictions are just misinterpretations made by mortals who couldn't comprehend the greater universe," I explained.

"Oh…," Jack said with a nod.

Finally we came out of the dense forest we were just walking in to see the massive spires of civilization running before us.

"What is that," Jack asked in awe.

"That is Atluria…City of the Chosen Immortals," I explained.

"Chosen Immortals…," Jack asked.

"Yes Chosen Immortals Jack. You and your family are among that number. This city holds a place for my friends and family as either a vacation spot or a permanent getaway when they tire of the rigors of mortal life. My loved ones are always welcome," I informed him.

"Oh…ok. Just so you know I won't tell anybody about what you've told me Harry," Jack stated.

"Thank you Jack. I was hoping you would say that."

"Thank you for giving me my wife and son back Harry. I can never repay you."

"You don't have to Jack. Just keep being your same old self…well not so old anymore," I stated with a smirk.

Jack returned the smirk as I gave him a tour of the city. I gave Jack special transportation bracelets that worked like portkeys. No other being would be able to remove them from his or his family's person against their will. They would be able to come to Atluria at will from now on.

Begin Smut Scene

I walked into the bedroom after arriving back from Atluria to the sight of a beautiful rear positioned at just the right height for my cock. There was a brunette head between the moaning spread thighs lapping greedily at the pink pussy between. I recognized Cordy and Sarah going at it in a hot 69. I decided to join in as I slipped my clothes off. Without preamble I stepped over to the bed and knee walked up behind Sarah's inviting form. I pushed my cock into her hot tight little pussy with one deep stroke.

"Oh god fuck yeah," Sarah moaned as her pussy was stretched with my shaft.

"Hello lover," I heard Cordy's muffled voice say in between slurps on Sarah's pussy.

I felt her tongue running along my shaft as well when it came out of Sarah's pussy. I held Sarah's hips as I began to slide my cock in and out of her grasping snatch. Her inner muscles worked my entire length as I sawed my hips back and forth to drill out her slick depths. Cordy's mouth on Sarah's clit set my raven haired cock sheath off as I felt her cunt muscles tighten down and spasm around my dick. I fucked her as she shook and moaned while sandwiched between Cordy's mouth and my meat.

"Oh fuck me," Sarah screeched.

I heard Cordy greedily sucking down Sarah's girl cum as it flooded her mouth.

"Mmm...you taste so good Sarah. It has just the right amount of cock taste mixed in. I can't wait until he fills your pussy with his cum and impregnates you," Cordy informed.

This thought seemed to turn Sarah on even more as I felt her shiver in delight at the thought while her cunt rippled. I leaned forward over my Romany lover and began to slam my cock into her snatch with a pace of determination. Sarah sensed how determined I was to impregnate her and did her best to speed up my release. She worked her tight pussy muscles to squeeze and milk my shaft with every stroke. Slapping sounds filled the air as my pelvis met her firm ass flesh.

"That's it Harry...fuck her tight little pussy. After you are done with my pussy you can fuck our asses. You can shove your hard cock deep into our tight bowels," Cordy purred.

She knew just how to get to me as I felt myself getting close. The last straw came when Cordy managed to maneuver her arm between my thrusting legs and shove her pussy juice coated finger up my ass to work my prostate. I grunted before slamming my cock deep into Sarah's stretched pussy and beginning to fill her full of hot cum.

"Oh my god," Sarah wailed as she felt her pussy begin to overflow from my impregnating load.

The orgasmic wave swept over all of us as my offspring was conceived in Sarah's womb. Her cunt tightened down as she climaxed hard. Cordy was busily sucking down our mixed juices as I pulled out of Sarah. Cordy sucked my cock clean of those juices before lying on her back with her legs spread. She held out her arms in invitation. I quickly settled between her toned thighs before leaning down to kiss her. Our tongues dueled as Sarah grabbed my cock and pushed it into Cordy's snatch.

She moaned into my mouth as her pussy was stretched to its limits taking my hard shaft. I began a slow stroke in and out of her tight sheath. Cordy's legs were wrapped around me with her ankles locked over my ass. She used these legs to pull me harder and faster into her slick pussy. As our flesh rubbed together to create glorious friction I felt my ass being spread. Sarah's tongue began rimming my asshole. This turned me on even more as I picked up the pace with my sawing in and out between Cordy's thighs.

"Yes! Fuck my cunt," Cordy cried out as she raked her nails down my back.

I didn't even notice the small pain from her nails as I split her in two with my throbbing hot cock. As Sarah slipped a finger up both Cordy and my own ass Cordy climaxed hard. Her cunt muscles milked my cock as she writhed in orgasmic ecstasy beneath me. I knew I wouldn't last long when I felt Sarah pushing her magical strap on girl cock into my ass. I was stretched to my limits as my cock swelled and grew harder in Cordy's depths. I put my head in Cordy's neck as I felt the extreme stimulation of having my ass filled while simultaneously filling Cordy's pussy.

As Cordy and Sarah shared a hot kiss with me sandwiched between them I gave into the pleasure. I gave myself fully to my wives as I spilt my seed deep into Cordy's womb. All three of us climaxed as another Potter was conceived. Cordy's cunt milked my cock as I injected my cream into her snatch. At the same time my ass was milking Sarah as she filled my bowels with her girl cum. As our orgasms left us I rolled out from between the two beauties.

Warning Anal from here...

Sarah pushed her head between Cordy's thighs and began lapping up the excess juices. I didn't waste time as I once more positioned myself behind Sarah's form. She knew what was coming as she relaxed her ass. I put my hands on her round lovely ass and spread her cheeks. Her rosy puckered star stared back at me as I leaned down and gave it a few licks. I then pushed my cock head between her cheeks until it met the resistance of her asshole. I pushed through as she took my cock with practiced ease. I steadily pushed forward until my cock was buried to the hilt in her hot and tight intestines.

Soon I was rutting with a steady rhythm in the tight confines of Sarah's tight ass. She began pushing back to meet me thrust for thrust as I sodomized her dark hole. Meanwhile Cordy came around behind me and was sucking the fluid out of my ass that Sarah recently deposited there. When she was satisfied she got it all Cordelia plastered her form to my back. Her breasts rubbed up against me as she used her finger to work my prostate. She thrust her hips forward with mine as she helped me ream out Sarah's ass.

"I bet her ass feels soooo gooood," Cordy moaned as she nibbled on my ear.

"Hurry up and fill her ass so I can get your cock in mine. I do so love your cock in my ass husband," Cordy informed me.

Her talking wasn't helping my control as Sarah's intestines did their best to extract the baby batter from my invading member. Sarah clenched her asshole down on every outstroke as her hole stretched to accommodate me. Sarah was grunting and squealing now as her ass was violated with thrust after thrust of her husband's cock. The feel of her tight butt, Cordy's breasts against my back, and my brunette wife working my prostate was too much as I collapsed forward onto Sarah and began ejaculating into her guts. She took everything I had to give as she squealed in orgasmic delight. Cordy writhed against my back as her orgasm took her as well.

When my cock stopped filling Sarah's ass a lust filled Cordy pulled me out and rolled me onto my back. Her mouth was on my cock, cleaning off the various juices until I was fully hard again. Slid forward and straddled me until my cock head was positioned at her butt hole. She stared into my eyes as she dropped down and took my cock to the root in her loving ass. Cordy ground her asshole down on the base of my cock as I lay there. With a wicked grin Cordy looked over at the still recovering Sarah and reached out with her powers.

Sarah floated in front of Cordy so that my wife could suck the juices out of Sarah's recently violated asshole. When this was done Sarah found herself sporting her magical strap on once again. This time Cordy lowered Sarah down so that Sarah's ass rested on my lower abdomen facing towards my face. Sarah got the idea and quickly thrust her girl cock into Cordy's pussy. Cordy cried out as she was double penetrated.

I watched in fascination as Cordy began to work herself on the two cocks. Her ass was tighter than ever as both holes were stretched to their limit. I slid a finger up Sarah's still gaping asshole as it slowly closed up. That finger was replaced by the second cock I grew. Both girls impaled themselves on my cocks. They shared a hot tongue filled kiss before Sarah lay back completely against me. Cordy rode our cocks as Sarah ground her ass down onto my second cock. Slowly we rose off the bed with my power. The new position meant the girls were pulled fully onto my cocks. My hands were on Sarah's pillowed ass cheeks raising and lowering her on my cock. I was using telekinesis to spear Cordy on my cock.

It didn't take me long with two intestines pleasuring every inch of my cocks to finish. They both felt it as I swelled in their butts. Huge shots of hot man seed entered their bowels as their asses milked my cock in intense orgasm. They were both squealing and moaning as so much cum entered their abused and violated assholes. It seemed to go on for hours until finally they couldn't take it anymore and passed out from all of the pleasure. I lowered us onto the bed in a comfortable position. I was lying with the girls on either side pressed against me. I let sleep finally claim me after the covers were over us.

End Smut Scene

Martin Lloyd's small transport craft along with his much larger vessel are both being studied at Area 51 so neither was approaching earth and causing problems. The team did get a kick out of the TV show Martin was writing called Wormhole X-Treme. I may have invested heavily in the studio and put pressure on the producers to put more of Martin's ideas forth so the show was actually closer to the adventures of SG-1.

November 28th 2001, Eta Site…

I sat in the throne room of one of our Hatac ships above the eta site, a planet primarily used for training and troop deployment. It was currently SG-1's turn to run the training scenario for the newest team. I watched with interest as the team was put through their paces. After a less than ideal performance the team was ready for the final test. I listened as Jack put his acting skills to the test to simulate a foothold situation.

The scenario was one where the team thought that the base had been compromised. I was to be the leader of the situation after having been infected by mind controlling nanites found in a device discovered offworld. The science officer on the training team was none other than my wife Jennifer, or as she preferred Hailey. Hailey was actually already a member of the SGC assigned to a science team which followed up on first contacts where heavy science was involved. She reports directly to Sam and me as the co-heads of the science division.

Hailey was a plant on the team to make sure the simulation worked more smoothly. I watched on the sensors as the team used the Tollan based phase shift devices to make their way through the ship. The technology wouldn't work through the ship's modified shields but would work once the team had ringed aboard. I was ready as three fourths of the team walked through the far wall are started shooting their stun weapons at me.

My shield absorbed the weapons fire before I raised my force weapon and let loose with a blast that caught Lt. Grogan dead on and sent him into the wall with enough force to render him unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

"He's modified his force device to work in our dimension," Lt. Elliot shouted to Lt. Satterfield.

My enhanced hearing picked up their whispered plan from behind the cover they were using.

"They had to use Dr. Demire…he's like the smartest person on earth next to Carter," Satterfield whispered.

"Never mind that now…you distract him and I'll hit him from behind," I heard Elliot whisper.

Elliot crawled through the wall. When he snuck up from behind me I acted like I didn't notice him while firing at Satterfield. My enhanced hearing was an unfair advantage. He snuck inside my unmodified shield radius and hit me with a stunner. I pretended to go down. I was amused that as Satterfield and Elliot went for cover after setting charges on the mind control device Satterfield came back for me to make sure I wasn't killed in the explosion.

I could sense that Satterfield had a major crush on me. As she crouched over me I channeled my power into the Asian beauty and sent her into an intense orgasm.

"Oh damn," she cried out in a whisper as she was rocked with a hard orgasm.

I felt her cop a feel of my member while I was unconscious. I would have to remember her as a possible addition to my list of lovers in the future.

"What happened," Elliot asked as he stood up from behind cover when the device wasn't destroyed.

At that moment Jack, General Hammond, and the rest of the lead scenario runners chose to enter. The trainee team was quickly filled in on their final test, a live action scenario.

"Where is Hailey," Sam asked after the test was explained.

"She was disabling the hyperdrive to keep the ship from reaching earth," Elliot answered.

At that moment some alarms decided to start blaring.

"It's Hailey…she's breached the reactor power core. Deadly levels of radiation are spilling out. We need to evacuate the ship," I stated.

"Can't you beam her out with the transporter," Elliot asked.

"No the radiation is messing up the sensors and no portable shield we have will make it past the radiation. You would be dead if you entered," I lied.

As we began evacuating Elliot snuck off and managed to seal the "leak" while pulling Hailey out at what he thought was at the cost of his own life. In the end Elliot just proved he was fine SG team member material and passed the final scenario. The rest of his team would shortly be assigned to newly forming teams.

"I'm going to kill you," Elliot threatened Hailey with a smile after he found out she was a plant.

"You should have seen what they made me do," my young wife replied.

"_I didn't think surviving a four hundred hour session of sex in a time dilation field would be anything to complain about,"_ Sam sent mentally.

"_Oh I'm not complaining but I just need something to assuage his fragile ego…he is a man after all,"_ Hailey sent back.

"_I knew you were a quick learner,"_ Sam replied with a smile as we all left for the gate on the planet below and home.

The events on P3X-116 did not result in Teal'c being trapped in the stargate matter buffer. When we came under fire from hostile forces while following up the Tokra Intel we immediately called for evac by the Hatac in orbit. After our cloaked escort beamed us aboard we proceeded to rain plasma rounds down onto the Alkesh preparing to take off. It was not Tanith like in canon instead it was an unknown minor Goauld. Tanith is still with the Tokra at the moment being held in stasis without a host after his attempted betrayal.

SGC Control Room December 2001…

"Receiving IDC sir…it's the Tokra," Walter informed.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered before leaving for the gate room.

"Oh here we go," Jack said with a sigh as we all made our way to the gate room.

"Renal," Hammond greeted the familiar Tokra.

"General Hammond," she answered.

"This is SG-1," Hammond introduced.

"I'm familiar with all of your exploits. Your father Jacob sends his regards."

"How is he," Sam asked.

"On a mission at the moment which is the reason I am here. There is a serious situation developing regarding the system lords," Renal informed us.

We adjourned to the briefing room for a further explanation.

"The deaths of Chronus and Apophis have created a power vacuum which the other system lords are trying to exploit. Over the past several months they've expended much resources and suffered heavy losses while fighting amongst themselves," Renal explained.

"Let the good times roll," Jack quipped.

"Unfortunately the good times may be coming to an end. They've declared a truce. Now it looks like they are going to have a meeting to discuss the establishment of a new order," Renal answered.

"So you want to stop them," Hammond guessed.

"Quite the opposite actually…we want them to meet. It will give us the rare opportunity to strike against all of them at once."

"You mean you want to assassinate the entire system lord collective," Sam clarified.

"Yes," Renal confirmed.

"Welcome to the dark side," Jack joked.

"This has always been part of our long term plan. We just weren't quite prepared for the opportunity to present itself so quickly," Renal replied.

"Where exactly is this meeting taking place," asked Daniel.

"A space station in the Harsara system…its considered neutral territory. Security will be tight and no weapons will be permitted on board. Access will be by cargo ship only."

"Defenses," asked Jack.

"Impenetrable," Renal replied quickly.

"Could you elaborate on that Renal? Your definition of impenetrable is quite different than ours," I spoke up.

Renal answered by detailing an impressive array of defenses that would seem impenetrable to the technological level the Goauld have been up against for the last several millennia. The Tokra are unaware of the survival of the Tollans. They think our sudden advanced technology has been gathered from multiple sources and our own scientists.

"Can we get through," Hammond asked Sam and I.

"Pretty easily sir…I should be able to equip a missile with a small cloaking field and a phase emitter," I answered.

"Earth possesses such technology," Renal asked in surprise.

"We do," Sam answered calmly.

"What of the alliance? Would it have not been prudent to share such advances with us?"

"Oh don't give us that line. You don't share advanced technology with us. Heck you didn't even share your symbiote poison with us," Jack answered shortly.

"How did you know about that," Renal asked just as quickly.

"We have our sources," I answered with a blank face.

"That is not what is important here people. We need to concentrate on this situation," Hammond interrupted.

"You are right," Renal answered.

"So what was your plan? We can probably mesh something together that will work out better than either single plan alone," I asked.

Renal detailed her plan to have Daniel go undercover as Yu's Lotar (human slave) using a hallucinogenic chemical.

"Well I like the surveillance aspect of the plan. We need to know what caused the system lords to meet in the first place," Daniel commented.

"Yes I agree with Daniel. The personal cloak and a phase device should allow an operative to move around the station freely," Sam added.

"But how do they get on board," Renal asked.

"We use your plan to go through Yu only the person who is cloaked hides aboard the cargo ship," I answered.

"But won't the scans detect the person? I know you can cloak against eyesight but surely not scans," Renal asked.

"No scan will detect the person under the cloak," I answered with a smirk.

"We'll use the transporters to extract the operative when their mission is complete. We should be able to get a lock with a signal booster even through the shields," I finished.

"It is settled. Come to Revenna tomorrow and we can give you a much more detailed layout of the station as well as its location," Renal stated before General Hammond showed her to the gate.

"Lt. Elliot you finally got your first assignment," Sam greeted the new SG team member as we met his team in front of the activated gate the next day.

"Yes Ma'am…finally get to see a little action for a change."

"It's just your basic offworld orientation Lieutenant. There is no action," Jack replied.

"Maybe not sir but I am looking forward to meeting the Tokra," Elliot answered.

"You'll get over it," Jack stated as he led the way through the gate.

"Welcome to Revanna," Jacob greeted as we met him on the other side.

We greeted Jacob and his fellow Tokra, Aldwin, before they led us to the underground Tokra base. What followed was a session where we hashed out any final details before we boarded a cargo ship to head to Yu's planet. I stowed aboard Yu's transport as we left for the station.

I stayed undercover on the station long enough to hear about the return of Anubis and the attack on Ravenna before I was transported out. Jacob was along in the cloaked Hatac from earth to oversee everything. He agreed it would not be a good idea to kill the system lords when Anubis was back and stronger than ever. We quickly made our way to Ravenna where we found the Tokra base was already evacuated into cloaked earth ships via transporter.

The attacking force was laying siege to absolutely nothing. By the time they realized their mistake they had landed the two attacking Hatac ships and most of their smaller ships. We rained fire down from orbit with over fifteen ships. The ground ships didn't stand a chance. The Tokra were relocated without any loss of life to their ranks. It was a much better outcome than canon.

Begin Smut Scene

I walked into the room to find Anya on her back moaning with Faith's head between her spread thighs. My slayer lover was putting her skilled tongue to good use as she slid it between the meaty juicy lips of our ex demoness sex addict.

"Oh Faith that feels so good…lick my little pussy," moaned Anya as she gripped Faith's head to her mound.

Anya's forehead was covered in sweat from her exertions as she moved her head from side to side in ecstasy. I could tell she had already had several orgasms. Even from this distance I could smell from the juices on her face that Anya had licked Faith to several orgasms as well. Deciding to get in on this action I quickly shed my clothing. Faith's pussy called to me as I dropped to my knees behind her exposed rear.

My face was buried in her nether region as she continued to lap at Anya's snatch on her hands and knees.

"Mmmmm….," Faith moaned out as she felt my tongue probing her pussy hole before traveling the length of her slit.

I hungrily lapped at her juices before flicking my tongue across her clit. I gripped the front of Faith's thighs where they meet her abdomen and pulled her snatch onto my mouth. My tongue elongated until it was shaped like a cock and continued to expand into her snatch. My cock like tongue exploded with the strong nectar of her inner cunt walls. Her pussy muscles contracted around my tongue to squeeze it.

My cock was throbbing as Faith went wild on my tongue. I couldn't take it anymore as she came and filled my mouth with her tasty juices. Before her orgasm was even through I pulled my tongue out and replaced it with my hard cock.

"Oh god yes," Faith screamed out as she felt my cock spear into her.

As Faith went back to pleasuring Anya she worked her slayer enhanced vaginal muscles to squeeze and massage my member. I pulled out halfway and stroked back in. On the next withdrawal I went out until just the head was in before I slammed home into her tight wet channel. My hands gripped Faith's lovely hips as I worked my cock in and out of her welcoming cunt hole.

My brunette wife was now pushing her hips up to meet my thrusts as I screwed into her while crouched over her lovely ass. I reached under her and slipped my hand down her toned abdomen to find her clit at the top of her shaved and stretched snatch. I started rolling it and massaging it between my fingers as Faith started moaning into Anya's snatch.

Anya went wild and came as Faith sucked on her clit in her frenzy. Soon Faith was joining Anya in orgasm due to my manipulation of her clit. Faith's tight vaginal walls convulsed and clenched around my cock. She was so strong I had to use my enhanced strength to continue my thrusting in her hot depths. Finally her coaxing muscles made it so I couldn't last any longer.

Faith began cumming harder as she felt me shove deep into her filled pussy and begin to shoot my hot baby batter deep into her womb.

"Oh Harry," Faith screamed as her mouth came off of Anya's pussy.

Her pussy was throbbing around my cock as it overflowed with my seed. I pulled her tightly to me as I tried to become one with her. I felt the conception of our offspring the moment before the explosion of orgasmic power swept the surrounding area. Anya exploded all over Faith's face in an impressive squirting torrent. I gently laid Faith down on the bed as she adjusted to her new constant orgasmic state.

I crawled back down the bed and began to lick Anya's juices from between her spread thighs. When I was satisfied that I had gotten them all I crawled my way up her body, trailing kisses as I went.

"Make me a mother Harry," Anya purred as she spread her pussy lips for me.

I gladly accepted her invitation as I guided my still hard cock into her welcoming snatch. Anya's hands went to my lower back as I speared into her tight channel. We shared a loving kiss as I bottomed out until our pelvises were pressed together. Anya worked her hips to grind her mound against the base of my shaft as we enjoyed our coupling.

I began to stroke into her depths with a slowly building rhythm. It wasn't often that Anya and I took a slow pace of love making. Most often my nymphomaniac lover enjoyed being taken hard and fast in public places. But at that moment as we worked to conceive our child we moved with slow but steady purpose. There was love in our movements. The environment of Atluria only served to enhance our feelings as everything around us reflected the passion and peace we felt in our hearts.

"You fill me so good," Anya purred into my ear as I stroked into her velvety depths.

I looked down between us to watch as her pussy lips clung to my cock every time I pulled out. Anya's pussy didn't want me to leave her tight depths. I quickly thrust back in with long deep thrusts. I was able to exercise enough control over my morphing abilities to make sure my cock head pushed against her g spot with every thrust past.

"That's it Harry…you feel so good inside of me," Anya moaned.

I just smiled and kissed her again so that our tongues caressed each other. Anya reached between us and played with her clit for extra stimulation. This was all it took as three strokes later Anya came hard. I felt her snatch become absolutely drenched around me. At that precise moment Faith decided to announce her return to our passionate efforts by pressing herself against my back. She also jammed a pussy juice soaked middle finger deep into my ass to attack my prostate.

"I'll bet this feels good," Faith said with a grin in her voice as she worked my prostate.

Her breasts were rubbing against my back as was her snatch against my ass. I couldn't take the duel stimulation as Faith worked me from behind and Anya's pussy tried to suck me in from the front. I came hard with a torrent of hot seed blasting deep into Anya's unprotected womb. Anya screamed as her orgasm intensified. My semen opened every one of her pleasure nerves as it completely filled her to overflowing.

Faith literally rode my back as I was sandwiched between these two beauties. All three of us were cumming hard from the orgasmic power filling the room.

"Hmmm….my turn girl," Faith stated with a smirk as pulled me from between Anya's legs.

Faith ducked her head down and began to suck my tool clean.

"So where to," I asked Faith as she sat up with a smirk at my hard cock.

Faith and Anya like to play a little game of having dirty sex in front of other people with only a notice me not field blocking us. When I received the mental image from Faith's mind I had to laugh. With a shake of my head and a concentration on my power we disappeared from the bedroom.

Harry's home reality, Office of Wesley Wyndam Price, Hyperion Hotel, LA…

Warning Anal from here…

"Wussy always was staring at my ass wanting a piece of it. Now he'll get to look but not touch," Faith said with a smirk as she hit the former watcher with a full body bind so that he was stuck to his chair.

I keyed Wesley into the notice me not field and watched as his eyes bulged when he saw Anya, Faith, and I standing there naked. Faith sauntered around the desk swaying her hips the whole way. When she was standing beside Wesley she placed her hands on the desk and used her enhanced strength to push it forward a few feet. Faith then bent over the desk and presented her round young ass to Wesley's disbelieving view.

"Come and get it lover," Faith said to me as she spread her butt cheeks for me.

I wasted no time as I walked up behind her and pressed my cock head to her puckered anus. Faith grunted as I pushed forward until my head made it through her tight sphincter. Wesley had a good view as inch after inch of my cock disappeared into Faith's stretched asshole.

"Oh god…that hits the spot," Faith said in a gruff lust filled voice.

"Yes it does," I whispered into her ear as I leaned over and started to kiss her neck.

Faith leaned her head to the side to give me better access to her lovely throat. I necked on her for a while as my cock was buried in her hot tight bowels. Finally after a few minutes I started short thrusts in and out of her dark hole to Faith's utter delight.

"That's it Harry…fuck my butt…stretched me oh so good…stretch my ass," Faith moaned out between grunts as I reamed her hole good.

Not to be left out Anya climbed onto the desk and presented her spread thighs to the slayer currently getting ass fucked by my shaft. Faith happily buried her face in Anya's pussy and started lapping up the blonde's juices. I squeezed Faith's butt cheeks together to add more friction on my cock as I speared between them deep into her guts.

"Fuck yeah," I grunted out as I felt Faith's intestinal flesh ripple and rub against every inch of my cock.

Faith thrust her ass back at me to impale herself as deeply on my thrusting shaft as she could with every thrust. She was using such force that I was lifted off my feet every few thrusts. Loud smacking filled the office as Faith's bum rippled from the force of our joining.

"I love your cock deep in my ass Harry baby…I love it when you shove it deep into me and make me squeal," Faith moaned.

She could feel me throbbing deep in her ass at her dirty talk and knew she was getting to me.

"Fuck my ass deep…fuck it hard…stretch my asshole! Harry I want to feel your hot sperm shooting deep into my bowels. It will be dripping out for hours," Faith urged.

She was using her asshole to tighten down on my cock with every stroke. It was proving to be too much for me.

"Mmmm…here it comes," Faith announced as she felt my cock get even bigger as I stabbed it as deep into her impaled ass as it would go.

"Fuck yeah," Faith shouted as my cock began spurting deep into her hole.

Faith came hard as she felt me filling her. Her convulsing ass muscles milked my cum into her dark depths. She shook hard in her intense orgasm underneath me. Faith was too out of it to drink down Anya's orgasmic juices so had them all over her face. I finally pulled out of Faith's butt with a wet plot followed by a stream of my cum dribbling out of her abused hole.

Faith turned around with a dazed grin before hunching down and sucking her own ass juices off my cock.

"My turn," Anya announced as she jumped off the desk.

Anya pushed me back so that I was sitting on the desk facing a very shocked and aroused Wesley. Anya turned her back to me and backed up until my cock head nestled between her creamy perky ass cheeks. Faith grabbed my hard shaft and held it straight as Anya sat down. My cock speared deep into her bowels in one smooth pull from gravity. As Anya's sat in my lap with her back completely against my front I pulled her tightly to me by her breasts. Faith walked between our spread legs and started hotly kissing a squirming Anya.

"I bet that cock feels great lodged in your ass," Faith purred into Anya's ear.

"Why don't you give Wesley a little gift," I stated while sending her a mental image of what I had in mind.

Faith's grin was truly feral as she backed up and began giving her former watcher a bare assed lap dance. When she was sure he was as aroused as he had ever been Faith positioned her ass right over his cock and proceeded to push my earlier offerings out of her bowels. Wesley was turning an impressive shade of purple as my cum dripped out of Faith's asshole onto his crotch. Faith just used his knee to wipe off and then walked back up to us.

"That was great," Faith laughed before once again standing between Anya's thighs.

With a bit of her power Faith was sporting a girl cock which she used to push into Anya's wonderful pussy.

"Fuck me," Anya shouted as she was double penetrated.

"That's the idea," I purred into her ear before playfully nipping it.

Faith pulled out a ways while I thrust forward. When I withdrew from Anya's tight ass Faith thrust back in. Anya was constantly getting hammered from one end as both Faith and I sawed our hips forward and back against Anya. I'm not sure when her higher than pregnancy orgasms started but she was thrashing between Faith and I, constantly shaking.

When it seemed Anya was on the verge of passing out from pleasure overload Faith and I both speared ourselves deep into both Anya's holes and started filling her with our offerings. As Anya's head lolled to one side Faith and I passionately kissed and exchanged much hot saliva during our climax. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Wesley as I teleported us back to our bed in the Stargate reality. When we appeared I was positioned between Faith and Anya.

"Thank you lover," said Faith as she gripped her favorite toy and letting herself drift off to a sated sleep.

Anya was already out. I drifted to sleep between to the warm bodies of my two now pregnant wives as even in sleep Faith griped my shaft. It was great to be me.

End Smut Scene

When it was discovered by our upgraded deep space sensor network that an asteroid was headed for earth a deep scan was initiated for analysis. The gravitational pull of the meteor was greater than it should have been for something of its size made of common materials. When it was found to be composed of naquadah at its core we knew it was likely an attack from Anubis. The meteor was like a coming out party present for Anubis. A few of our still cloaked fleet were able to tow the deadly object into a stable orbit around Jupiter where it can be mined for naquadah.

The fact that Anubis still couldn't detect all of the ships we have cloaked justifies our plan to keep our power hidden.

April 4th 2002…

The team stepped through the gate following master Bratac onto the planet claimed by the free Jaffa. Their endorsement of the rebel Jaffa leader Kytano caused us to bring with us several hundred weapons and enough ammunition to fight a small war. Of course most of supplies were waiting in cloaked cargo ships in orbit. These cargo ships were not the small Goauld version but purely human built ships that could carry many hundreds of tons of cargo. The cargo ships could deliver their supplies most anywhere in the galaxy quickly via intergalactic speed hyperdrive engines and transporters.

The transporter technology was now advanced enough to convert energy into matter of a form stored in the controlling computer. We are only limited by the energy required to form the object. Several of the more powerful Tollan power generators supply each vessel with energy. This was how the weapons were created for the free Jaffa.

"I am master Bratac of Chulak. I have come with warriors of the Tauri," Bratac informed the group of Jaffa waiting for us.

Jack chose that moment to drop his backpack.

"Hi guys," he shouted in greeting.

"Tek me tek," Bratac continued.

"It means friends well met…we come in peace," Daniel translated for those of us who don't speak Goauld.

"Racnor," Teal'c greeted an old friend.

"Teal'c Tek me tek," Racnor returned in greeting as they clasped forearms.

"It was Teal'c who gave me my first taste of freedom. It is because of you I am here," Racnor vouched.

"These are among the great warriors of the Tauri; Daniel Jackson, Major Carter, Dr. Demire, and their leader Colonel O'Neill," Racnor introduced.

"Tek me tek," Racnor addressed us.

"Back at you," Jack greeted.

"Back at you," Racnor tried.

The Jaffa were a little skeptical of our earth based projectile weapons but we moved on quickly to receive a tour of the camp. We could see even during our tour of the camp the effects of having a Goauld leading the Jaffa. Kytano's training methods showed no concern for the survival of the Jaffa who followed him.

We watched the Jaffa gather and cheer as Kytano returned from the mission he was on.

"Jaffa this day three of our warriors have fallen in the name of freedom. They fought fiercely against the enemy forces and they died bravely. They have secured for themselves a place in Keb. So to have they strengthened our ability to fight back at the enemy," Kytano informed the gathered Jaffa as several held up captured Zat guns.

We watched as Kytano first greeted Bratac and Teal'c before he turned his attention on us. After our greeting a demonstration of Earth weaponry was required. Many of these Jaffa had never actually seen or heard of us in battle because of our penchant for making sure there were no witnesses left alive. They often only heard of the end result.

After the very effective demonstration carried out by my beautiful wife Sam turned to face the watching Jaffa with a smile. Sam snapped her fingers together on her right hand after which a device dropped down to wrap around her hand. Dropping to one knee Sam raised her right hand towards Katano and activated the hand weapon. The wave of force was compressed into a tight beam as it lashed out and launched Katano over the crowd of Jaffa.

Quickly there were quite a few staff weapons aimed at my wife. But just as quickly all of SG-1 was aiming hand device weapons at the threatening Jaffa as the golden glow of our shields initializing washed over us.

"Racnor…check Kytano for a symbiote pouch. Major Carter was once host to a Tokra. She left some very helpful abilities to sense fully matured Goauld behind," I called out.

Racnor cautiously did so and found no pouch. Instantly all the staff weapons were now aiming at the stunned Kytano.

"He is yours to do with as you wish but I should inform you that our long range sensors inform us that there is a Goauld vessel on the way," I continued.

"It was supposed to be a ship liberated for us by more free Jaffa…according to Kytano," Racnor spoke up.

"Then it is likely on the way to wipe you out," Jack stated.

"What should we do," Racnor asked while looking at Bratac and Teal'c for guidance.

"Whether Kytano was one of us or not most of what he said was true. We shall move and fight on. Earth will provide you with whichever weapon you choose, earth designed or Goauld designed," Teal'c announced knowing that it would be rather simple for us to make the new weapons.

"This is Dr. Demire, we need a relocation for the entire population and their belongings," I spoke into the com.

"Yes sir," answered the commander of the one of the orbiting Hatac class vessels.

The Hatac contingent had been called in as soon as the approaching enemy ship had been picked up on long range scanners. We had the Jaffa relocated on an off network planet with a relocated stargate in a matter of hours. They had better dwellings set up by us than they had previously. We also made sure they had adequate food and medical aid. We would begin training them to capture their own ships with earth based special forces techniques.

April 26th 2002, Kappa research station…

I stood beside Sam as the Tollan scientist placed the recharged power cell in the android Reese. Nuru was one of the only Tollans allowed off their planet under heavy supervision. They helped us set up quite a few safety precautions on our research stations, including a phase generator that will take the object of study out of phase should it prove dangerous. Without being able to touch anything the danger shouldn't theoretically be able to harm anything.

Reese took a deep breath all of a sudden.

"It has a pulse," Sam stated.

"It has a heartbeat," Daniel asked.

"It might not appreciate being referred to as an it if she was designed to simulate life so fully," I stated.

"Where am I," Reese asked after she sat up.

"You are in a research facility on the planet we call Kappa," Daniel answered before introducing the rest of us.

"My name is Reese," Reese answered.

"Where's my father," Reese asked.

"Was your father on the planet we found you on," I asked.

"Yes I think so," she answered.

"I'm sorry Reese but I think your father is dead," I gently answered her seeing no point in lying.

Reese started crying so I went and hugged her. She gave me a hug with more force then she realized I'm sure. It would have really hurt a normal human but I just rubbed her back smoothly.

"Do you want to talk about what happened," I asked gently after she stopped crying.

The others kept silent and let me take the lead.

"My father knew there was danger. He told me to go to sleep. He said he would wake me when the danger went away. What do you want," Reese asked.

"We wanted to get to know you," I answered while signaling the others not to say anything.

I began to talk to Reese like I would any child. Her creators had tried to simulate human life in hopes of creating something similar to Harlan. This was one of their approaches to immortality. Their hardware was advanced but their software was lacking. Reese was unfortunately raised by a scientist who didn't know how to go any further. I eventually through much persuasion (candy and walks outside seemed to work best) got Reese to explain the replicators and even show me how she made one.

The others were highly alarmed but I made sure they stayed calm.

"So Reese you said you lost control of the other replicators. Do you think you would be able to create different replicators, ones that would go out and stop the existing replicators? You could make them so they only replicate using the parts from the existing replicators," I suggested.

"I…I think I could do that," Reese said after some thought.

"I'll show you some pictures of some animals you could modify them after," I told her as I quickly retrieved a picture book which I obtained from the transporter synthesizer.

"Oooh…I like that one," Reese squealed when she saw a picture of a cat.

They apparently didn't have many animals left on Reese's planet like on the original Tollana.

"I'll make you a deal Reese. If you make me a replicator to do what I suggested before I'll get you a real cat and show you how to take care of it," I promised.

"Deal," a happy Reese replied before she got to work making the cat shaped replicator.

"I call them replicats," Reese informed us when she finished.

The replicat just sat there until Reese instructed it to do something.

"He will follow your instructions. You can get him to make more by telling him to do so but he will only do so when you give him a specific number. They are direct copies so they will also follow your commands," Reese informed me.

"Thank you Reese," I said giving her a hug.

A waiting airman brought in an orange cat that resembled crookshanks from my old reality. Reese was immediately cooing and petting her new cat. Sam showed her how to handle it while I stepped out. General Hammond was waiting in his office when I made a vid call.

"How is it going Doctor," Hammond asked.

"Fantastic sir," I replied with a smile before explaining events so far.

"That is great news. What do you think we should do with Reese," Hammond asked.

"I was hoping I could convince you to let me take care of her. I know a planet where she will be welcome and relatively happy."

"I was hoping you would have a solution. The president and I weren't honestly sure what to do with her."

"I'll take care of it sir," I assured him.

"Thank you Doctor," replied Hammond before we ended the call.

"Reese I'd like to introduce you to another friend of mine," I told her as I walked back into the room.

"Ok," she replied before she followed me out of the room with her cat.

My friend was actually a human form replicator who will was slaved to my own. She was about the same age as Reese. The AI running her was advanced enough to keep Reese occupied and happy but without causing any trouble. Reese and her new friend would be well looked after on Utopia 7.

When I got back to Kappa I instructed the cat to replicate several copies. I took the opportunity to install more fail safes into the design and make the replicats completely slave to my will. Several were sent through to the Asgard home world with instructions for Thor on what to do with them. They wouldn't immediately defeat all of the bug replicators the Asgard are facing but they will definitely even the score.

We had stopped the rogue NID operatives before they could kill the person responsible for activating the sentinel like they did in canon. Therefore there was no need to save the people that were endangered in canon.

When we arrived on Kelowna I stayed to watch the experiments with Daniel. When the control rods were stuck to the naquadria I acted before Daniel could.

"Daniel shield Jonas," I ordered as the head scientist ran from the room.

My force weapon snapped around my hand even as I activated my shield. A recent improvement with Tollan technology was the ability to switch the shield between a solid all the time shield and a shield that let low velocity objects through like the original Goauld hand device. As I blast through the window and jumped through I ordered a thin but strong pole of metal beamed down from the ship in orbit. It appeared in a flash of white light in my hands. I hooked it through a gap in the control rod mount and grabbed the other side.

Pulling hard I jerked the control rods out. Turning I saw Jonas staring in amazement as both Daniel and my own shields were glowing gold from blocking the radiation. I ordered the severely irradiated scientists beamed aboard a Hatac where they were restored to full health in a sarcophagus.

A half hour later…

"Security arrest that man," the minister of the country we were currently in ordered as he strolled in.

"Say what," exclaimed Jack even as our weapons came into our hands from their wrist mounts.

"He sabotaged our project and should face charges accordingly," the minister stated.

"I don't think so you asshole," I replied as I activated the holographic recorder I had recording the entire incident.

The ground shook just as the projection finished playing.

"What was that," the minister asked in terror.

"That would be your administrative building blowing up as our ship in orbit fired upon it," I replied with a smirk.

The administrative building had been evacuated when the accident happened.

"What do you want," the terrified little worm of a minister asked.

"Now we are going to discuss trading some naquadria," I answered.

"Jonas will arrange it," the minister replied before leaving the room quickly.

As it turned out Jonas was assigned as a liaison to the SGC on an ongoing basis. The minister wanted to make sure earth was happy so we didn't rain fire down from the sky on anymore of their buildings. My superiors would be very happy after they read the energy readouts on the naquadria. I thought about letting Daniel ascend but I don't think Sharai and Sarah would be very happy with me if I let him "die" even if it was only temporary.

Lily Evans Potter appeared in the lab of her daughter in law. She still had trouble believing she had a daughter in law already. She still thought of her Harry as her little boy. She knew he was grown up in a lot of departments, being part veela in all, but the sheer magnitude of what he now is still amazed her. It had been after one of their frequent sessions of sex when Harry had informed her that he was now merged with his consciousness from another reality, a consciousness that was a sex god.

She had been skeptical but then he had shown a sexual stamina that not even a veela could possess. Harry let her read a summary of his life so far that was chronicled by a seer he called his channel. The changes had started off slowly with her getting an upgrade in her scientific knowledge along with the knowledge of the true origin of their people. Then Harry started letting her chat with his wives. Finally Harry had asked her if she would form an essence bond with him.

She knew from chats with her daughter in laws that an essence bond was even deeper than a soul bond and could only be formed between a truly ascended god and a mortal (in the divine sense). Lily had to think about it because not even veela soul bonded with their children. It was ok for Harry to soul bond with his sisters but his mother? She knew it would assuage a lot of her son's fears. If another god tried to kill Harry's loved ones they wouldn't be able to kill his essence bonded without killing him first. It would even theoretically allow the bonded to survive the destruction of their reality because the essence bond was rooted in the between of the multi verse.

In the end that was what caused her to agree although it did turn her on quite a bit. She had stipulated that she would essence bond if Harry made her pregnant. Her daughter in laws' descriptions of the effects of carrying the child of a sex god were too good not to experience it herself. James had been very accepting of all of this. He knew he would have to be very open minded when he married a veela.

"Hi mom," Anise greeted her mother in law for the first time in person.

Lily insisted all of Harry's wives call her mom because it turned her on to no end. Lily hugged her very attractive daughter in law. She pulled back and stared into Anise's beautiful eyes before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. Her veela senses picked up Anise getting instantly wet.

"Are you ready to get preggers," asked Lily with a wide grin.

"Oh definitely," Anise answered with a matching grin.

"Well lets go find that son of mine then," Lily stated as she mentally activated the transportation device which traveled through any space and time via the between.

They appeared in Harry's chambers on Atluria to find him taking a rare nap. Not actually needing to sleep Harry usually only did it to relax or after sex with his wives. It looked like he was relaxing after a long day at work. The other wives were not in the room because they didn't need to sleep either and most of them didn't have full time jobs so didn't need the relaxation. A constant state of orgasm while pregnant tended to keep one relaxed anyway.

The two beauties quickly slipped off their clothes and padded over to either side of the large bed. As Lily slipped under the covers she scooted up beside her naked son. Harry was a vision of beauty as she gazed upon his sleeping form. The planet he created as his version of heaven was one of the only places in the multi verse where he could safely let his true power show. There was a literal glow to his skin as she ran her fingers up and down his toned body.

Begin Smut Scene

Lily felt her pussy become extremely wet as she felt her son's hard muscles beneath her fingers. From the moans of delight coming from Anise she could tell the Tokra was enjoying her explorations as well. Lily slid down beneath the covers and used her very good sense of smell to sniff out the cum. Her mouth quickly found her sons cock from the smell of cum in his piss hole.

Her warm mouth engulfed the head of Harry's flaccid member with a moan of delight. The red haired veela beauty began sucking Harry's cock with a fervor born from a true love of cock sucking. Lily truly delighted having her son in any part of her body but there was just a primal delight to be had when she held her son's throbbing shaft in her mouth.

I swam to consciousness from a pleasant dream to feel someone sucking on my cock. Each of my lovers have their own unique style. They all have their own unique sense of smell as well. One inhalation told me whose wet mouth was suckling on my cock head while her tongue was exploring my piss slit.

"Hello mom," I greeted my mother as I gripped her head gently.

Her response was a moan of delight as I felt her take my cock all the way into her mouth and then into her throat.

"Oh shit," I moaned as her throat started massaging my cock while she attempted to swallow me.

My exclamations of pleasure were silences as Anise kissed me and shoved her tongue down my throat. I moaned into her mouth as she pressed her breasts to my side. I reached down and found her pussy from behind. It was her turn to moan as my skilled fingers slid into her slick folds and found her g spot.

My mom's tongue and mouth quickly brought me to orgasm. She greedily slurped down the first few shots of my seed as it made her orgasm. She pulled off and slid up my body where she captured Anise's mouth in a searing kiss where they swapped the last of my seed.

"Your turn," I said with a smirk before I flipped us over with my flight powers.

"Harry," my mom squealed as my head found its way between her now spread thighs.

Anise didn't even have time to finish forming her pout as my telekinesis gripped her and positioned her over my mom's willing mouth. As Lily started licking Anise my hungry mouth found the pussy I was born from.

"Oh my god Harry," Lily moaned as she gripped my hair.

My tongue slid up and down her slick folds to lap up her nectar. I placed my lips around her clit and sucked hard. She squealed and came. I greedily sucked down her juices before pushing my tongue into her pussy hole. Her vaginal muscles parted as my tongue morphed into a slim probe. I reveled in the tastes of the inside of my mother's pussy. She was writhing and moaning on my tongue.

Before she even had time to come down from her intense climax I pushed her into another as I pushed my finger up her ass. My anal loving mother went wild as she peaked again.

"Harry," she shrieked and squealed before sucking hard on Anise's pussy and clit.

Anise came on my mothers face as I greedily lapped up her offering to me.

"Get your nice bum up here young man," my mom said in her best stern motherly voice as she pulled me up and kissed me hotly.

As her tongue explored my mouth I felt Anise's hand grab my cock and guide it into the pussy I was birthed from. Mom and I both moaned in delight as my cock sank into her tight depths, stretching her to her limits. Lily wrapped her creamy thighs around me and stroked the back of my head as she pulled me into her hot soaking depths.

"That's it baby…you're back where you belong," my mother cooed as my shaft became fully buried in her welcoming snatch.

Mom let out a light whimper as I drew my hips back until just my head was inside her clinging lips before I drove forward all the way with a deep thrust that drove the breath out of her. Lily's ample chest began heaving as I began to saw my hips in and out from between her spread thighs. My mother's green eyes seemed to light up with a glow of intense aliveness as she watched my cock disappear in and out of her depths.

"That's it baby…fuck mommy…stick your big hard dick in and out of her hungry cunny," Lily cooed as she worked her vaginal muscles to give me more pleasure.

I could feel myself connecting with my mother deeper than I ever have before as the swept dripped off me to mingle with her own from the exertion of our coupling. Her hands were gripping my back tightly as my hips pulled and pushed my cock in and out of her tight pussy. My mom's hot walls slid against my cock flesh with so much pleasure I found it difficult to not blow my load right away.

Mom apparently sensed this as I saw love and intense lust burning in her eyes.

"Cum in me baby…fill me full of your seed. Put your child and siblings in me," mom urged as she really began to work her pussy muscles on my throbbing cock.

Her words were too much for me. I thrust deep into my mom and ground my pelvis against hers. Her entire body was open to me as I could feel every inch of her flesh against mine. Mom's eyes flew wide open and a deep glow began to emit from within their green depths. It soon reached a bright intensity as she arched her back.

"Oh my god Harry," she wailed as her pussy clamped down tightly on me before beginning to convulse and milk me.

I began to fill her with my seed as I felt my very life force mingle with hers. I felt our souls touch as our essence bonded and at the same moment our child was conceived in her womb. The planet literally shook as that conception took place. Every living being on the planet was on the ground twitching in intense orgasm as my mom and I bonded while conceiving a child.

She was shaking hard and rapidly as we continued to climax. Finally it seemed to settle down to a manageable level.

"I love you baby," mom stated with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you too mum," I answered letting a little bit of my British accent slip back.

We shared a tender kiss of love before we separated. Lily felt very empty without her son filling her.

"That was beautiful," they heard before realizing they forgot about Anise for a while.

Lily got a wicked look in her eyes before she sat up shakily and pushed her son on his back. She urged Anise into a position where she straddled her son before grasping his cock soaked with their mixed juices and guiding it to Anise's soaked pussy.

"Oh Harry," Anise moaned as my cock filled her tight Tokra pussy.

As Anise began riding my cock which was buried deep in her tight wet channel I saw my mom kneeling behind her. I knew what was going to happen as I saw the lust fill my mom's eyes. Anise's eyes flew wide as my mom speared her tight ass with the magical strap on she now sported.

"Oh shit," Anise moaned with a husky voice as she was double penetrated.

Mom and I moved in unison to fuck Anise. Anise was even tighter as both of her holes were stretched. It didn't take Anise long to reach her first orgasm. She didn't seem to stop as her vagina contracted around my thrusting shaft. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and thrust up deep into her before shooting my load until her pussy was filled to overflowing. Another pleasure wave washed over the immediate area but this one was much less noticeable compared to the earlier one.

When Anise collapsed between mom and I mom collapsed on top of her. It didn't take me long to get another wicked idea.

Warning Anal from here…

With a big of my power I apparated out from beneath both my lovers which caused them both to collapse forward further. With a grunt of pleasure from my mom and a squeak from Anise my mom's girl cock was driven deeper into Anise's stretched ass.

"Oh Harry," mom squealed in delight as she felt my cock being shoved into her asshole.

Mom took my cock like a pro as it speared deep into her guts until my pelvis was pressed against her pillowed ass cheeks. Mom clenched her asshole experimentally on my cock as I pressed myself to her back. I held onto her large breasts as I began to work my cock in and out between her tight buns.

"Mmmm…fuck mummy's asshole Harry," Lily cooed as I began to ream her out.

I watched my slick cock disappear into her hot hole before it withdrew to have her asshole cling on.

"So fucking tight," I grunted out as I sawed my hips up and down to hammer away at my mother's tight ass.

Her intestines gripped every inch of my cock as it rubbed against her strong bowel muscles. Mom was also thrusting back against me every time I withdrew before she shoved down on my down stroke to jam her girl cock deep into Anise's hot ass. Slapping noises filled the air as two tight female rears were slammed against. I was using my flight powers to aid in my fast shafting of my mother's rear.

Anise was cumming at the bottom of the pile as I decided to change positions. I used my flight abilities to maneuver us so that I was now on the bottom. My mom was now using gravity to raise and lower her stretched ass on my hot throbbing cock. Anise was above her bouncing on her pole.

"Oh god…mommy loves your cock in her bum…bum fuck your mother Harry. I can't wait to feel your hot cum shooting in my ass," mom called out between grunts as she took my cock.

I pulled her back until she was pressed completely against my front before I proceeded to start licking and kissing her neck. I mixed that with nibbling on her neck and ears. Her sweat tasted great as I tried to get as much of us touching as possible. Lily turned her head and we shared a passionate kiss. I couldn't get enough of her mouth as we tried to become one with our bodies.

Anise began climaxing again hard on top of my mother. It proved too much for mom as she began to shoot her girl cum into Anise's stretched ass. Her asshole milking my cock pulled me over the edge as well. I buried myself in my mother's ass and began to inject her bowels with a massive torrent of burning hot divine seed.

"Oh fuck me," she screamed as my seed seemed to burn her bowels with pleasure instead of pain.

Her orgasm intensified ten fold as the amount of girl cum she was pumping into Anise increased proportionately.

"I am," I grunted in answer as I filled my mom's intestines to overflowing.

Soon the pleasure became to much as both of my lovers passed out. I rolled them to either side of me and pulled them tightly to my sides. I fell asleep like that in complete happiness.

End Smut Scene

When the Asgard Freyr came through the gate and asked for our help in evacuating an Asgard scientist we quickly agreed. The scientist was on a planet under siege by a Goauld who supposedly killed Thor. Of course I knew better but played along for now. We went with a several Hatac force. Coming out of hyperspace there was a few millisecond window where it was possible that the Goauld could have detected us while the cloak activated but it was very unlikely. We had implemented the design for the sensor dispersion field the Goauld we fought over Tollana employed.

Unlike the cloak the dispersion field could be active while in hyperspace. So they would really need to be looking in order to pick us up. The planet in question was so hot and toxic on the surface that nothing could survive up there. The planet's upper atmosphere was thick so we went down in a cargo ship which had a phase generator. Phasing through the atmosphere ensured an extra smooth ride.

We found the Asgard lab after a deep scan and quickly beamed inside.

"Hello," I spoke up to announce our presence.

The Asgard scientist jumped a bit in the air in fright.

"I was not aware earth possessed transporter technology."

"Well we reverse engineered it from Cimmeria," I answered.

"You did? Well that is quite impressive. I am Heimdal. I assume you were sent by the Asgard High Council."

"Not exactly…," Jack replied before making introductions.

"I have heard much of your exploits on behalf of the Asgard."

"We should be evacuating soon," Jack stated.

"I'm afraid we cannot leave."

"Why not," Sam asked.

"First we must rescue Thor," Heimdal replied.

"Thor isn't dead is he," Jack asked with a grin.

"He is not. However his life is in grave danger. He is a prisoner of the Goauld. They picked up his escape pod after his ship was destroyed," Heimdal explained as she brought up a scan of the interior of the Goauld Hatac.

"Alright Heimdal make your preparations for departure while we retrieve Thor," I told the Asgard.

"I've got this covered," I told the others before I beamed away.

Once aboard one of the orbiting Hatac vessels I targeted the shield generators of the ship holding Thor with a phase missile. The phase missile worked in the same way as the Alteran drone to penetrate shielding. They could be blocked but only if you knew how. As soon as the missile took out the shield generator I beamed Thor out.

I took the opportunity to beam a high yield explosive aboard. The plasma bomb detonated shortly after and took the ship out. Unfortunately Anubis hadn't arrived yet so wasn't affected. Shortly afterward we evacuated Heimdal from her lab before activating the self destruct.

"Thank you for rescuing me Dr. Demire," said Thor after he was recovered from his ordeal with the Goauld.

"No problem. How are the replicats working out," I asked.

"They have halted the advance of the replicators. That is yet another thing we are grateful for. If you did not already possess our transportation technology we would give it to you. As you humans say we'll owe you one, or several in this case," replied Thor.

After we sent Thor and Heimdal home with her research I decided it was time I head back to Enterprise to kick some Xindi ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Enterprise Reality Season 3

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized fictional characters within.

AN:

Current Enterprise Reality Girls:

Kaitaama played by Padma Lakshmi

Hoshi played by Linda Park

T'Pol played by Jolene Blalock

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Tucker played by Liv Tyler

Rajiin played by Nikita Ager

Amanda Cole played by Noa Tishby

End AN

We have been in the Expanse for six weeks. In that time we haven't gathered any important information about the Xindi. We are currently following a lead on a Xindi given to us by a shady freighter captain. It's the best lead we have so far. We've encountered several spatial anomalies which cause disruptions in the ship's systems. After the first few I managed to find a way to block the anomalies using our shields after some modifications.

It was actually a feature of our warp engines that allows us to do this. I "warped" space-time just enough to deflect incoming anomalies off the curved space-time bubble surrounding the ship. Lizzie has been helping me with everything. She picks up new science very quickly. I've even been teaching her some Alteran science. Mind you it isn't so advanced as to appear suspicious but plenty of the early Alteran space exploration technology is within feasibility for Enterprise.

When we arrived in orbit around the mining planet the captain, Malcolm, and I went down in a shuttle.

"We should have worn EV suits," Malcolm complained at the noxious atmosphere from the mining.

"Relax Malcolm, these shields will protect against most energy weapons. They will handle the atmospheric filtering," I reassured him.

It looks like the captured technology would finally be paying off. We found an entrance into the facility and made our way down a metal ladder. We were greeted by two mask wearing and weapon toting aliens.

"I'm Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise," the captain announced us.

"This way," one said as he gestured with his head before going back through the door he emerged from.

We followed down the tunnels past several aliens mining. We were led into an office.

"Archer," the alien behind the desk stated.

"I'm Jonathan Archer. This is Lt. Reed and Commander Tucker," the captain replied.

"I've been told you might be able to make it worth my while if I were to arrange a certain introduction," the alien stated.

"Depends what you mean by worth your while."

"I've always had a fondness for platinum, specifically in its liquefied state."

"That can be arranged," the captain answered after I nodded that it was doable with the energy to matter synthesizer.

We were given a finger to confirm the person we are after is Xindi before we were shown out.

That night in my quarters…

The ringing of the door chime woke my wives and I.

"Should I go invisible," Kaitaama asked.

"Yeah but don't teleport away. It's Lizzie," I answered as I sensed my sister.

A wave of my hand opened the door.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company…," Lizzie trailed off while turning to go after seeing Hoshi and T'Pol on either side of me.

"Lizzie it's ok. Come in," I told her.

"Is it another nightmare," asked T'Pol.

Lizzie and my two lovers have been getting along great these past few weeks.

"Come here," I told her as I held open the covers.

She crawled in the bed with us only to realize she was the only one wearing clothes.

"Trip are you all naked," she squeaked.

"What you didn't think we were all just snuggling did you," Hoshi asked.

In truth we were all just snuggling after such a long day. We just like to sleep in the nude. I pulled Lizzie closer to me so that she had her head resting on my shoulder. Hoshi hugged her from behind. Kaitaama was beside T'Pol.

"Lizzie I think it's time you know some things," I told her.

"What is it Trip," she asked.

I told her, everything. When I was done with a recap of my life she was naturally a bit skeptical. Kaitaama appearing from nowhere lessened her skepticism but that could be explained by a personal cloaking field. It would be difficult with Enterprise's current level of tech but not impossible. The fireball I conjured in my hand quelled any skepticism in her.

"So what do you think," asked Hoshi as she hugged my sister.

"Well it definitely explains all of your girlfriends…I mean wives," Lizzie said thoughtfully.

"Can I join," she finally decided to ask.

This got giggles from my wives.

"Oh we knew that would be your response. Our dear husband didn't believe us," Kaitaama replied.

"So how about it," Lizzie persisted.

"Welcome to the family…the close and personal one," T'Pol stated before leaning forward and kissing Lizzie.

At first Lizzie was surprised but then returned the kiss. The two beauties kissing over me got a response out of certain parts of me.

"Mmmm…somebody likes that," T'Pol stated as she pulled back from the kiss.

My pregnant wife grabbed my member and pulled back the covers.

"You get first dibs," she told my sister.

Begin Smut Scene

Lizzie licked her lips before ducking her head down. I felt her hot mouth close over the head of my cock as she began to suckle. It was obvious to me that she had never sucked a cock before. It must have been obvious to Hoshi as well because she soon joined my sister under the covers.

"Now here is how you do it," Hoshi began before I felt her hot mouth sucking my cock.

"That looks like fun," Kaitaama announced before she also dove under the covers.

To my amusement it was not my cock she was after.

"Oh my," T'Pol moaned as Kaitaama's skilled tongue began working her wet slit.

I turned my head and exchanged a hot kiss with my pregnant Vulcan wife while we were both orally pleasured. It didn't take long for us to both reach climax. My release caused my powers to pull the other females over the edge as well.

"Mmmm…tasty," my sister moaned as she licked her lips while coming up from under the covers.

"Now the best part," Kaitaama said excitedly.

She and Hoshi positioned Lizzie over my cock. While Kaitaama grasped my member Hoshi with her hands on Lizzie's hips pushed my sister down on my cock. We both gasped in pleasure as my cock head spread her lips. To my surprise I hit an unexpected obstruction.

"Lizzie," I asked perplexed.

"I was waiting for the right time…this seems like it," she answered my unasked question.

I couldn't formulate a response as we broke through her hymen and my pelvis met hers.

"Oh Trip…you're so big and I feel so full," Lizzie moaned as she adjusted to having a man fill her tight virgin pussy for the first time.

"Oh but isn't he," Hoshi purred as she reached over and began rubbing my sister's clit.

"Oh my god," Lizzie gasped as she climaxed immediately on my cock due to the extra stimulation.

"Oh but isn't he," Kaitaama replied to Lizzie's exclamations.

This caused all of the girls to burst into fits of giggles at Lizzie claiming me as her god in a possessive instead of worshipping sense.

Lizzie was raising and lowering her hips to cause my cock to slide in and out of her hot wet channel. Her vaginal walls gripped my cock in a tight vise like grip. I held onto her hips and thrust up into her to drive my cock deep into her newly spread cunt. Her breasts jiggled invitingly in my face so I leaned forward and captured a nipple in my mouth.

Lizzie gasped again in pleasure as she clutched my head to her breast. Sweat began to bead on Lizzie's forehead as another climax approached. She began twisting her hips which in turn caused her pussy to generate more glorious friction around my throbbing cock. The heat in her tight snatch was exquisite as it permeated my hard member. Lizzie leaned down and captured my lips in a hot kiss as she came again.

I held her to me as she shuttered through her release.

"That looks like fun. Are you up for a little action," Kaitaama asked T'Pol.

The Vulcan nodded as she turned onto her hands and knees. Kaitaama used her powers to summon her girl cock from her trunk I made her and attached it. A wide eyed Lizzie watched as T'Pol took Kaitaama's girl cock deep into her ass. Even without me being directly involved my aura took away the pain for my lover.

"Oh fuck yeah that feels so good," Kaitaama moaned as she was gripped by T'Pol's bowels.

Not to be left out Hoshi apparated under T'Pol so that she was positioned in a 69 with the hot Vulcan. I could feel Lizzie's cunt get even wetter and tighten around my cock as Kaitaama began to sodomize T'Pol. The thought of Lizzie wanting to get buggered turned me on even more. With a growl I flipped us over to position Lizzie under me.

I began to saw my hips in and out between my sister's spread thighs.

"Oh fuck me Trip…drill me brother…stretch my tight little pussy," she moaned as I fucked her with increasing speed.

Her abused pussy took everything my cock had to give it. I thrust into her channel with long deep thrusts, driving the breath out of her every time I impaled her. I slammed her into the mattress as I became even more turned on. My aura insured all the females present were only feeling pleasure and no pain. As T'Pol began squealing in a very un-Vulcan like manner from an anal induced orgasm I couldn't take it anymore.

Lizzie's eyes flew wide as I drove myself as deeply as I could into her welcoming folds with my last thrust. My cock swelled inside of her while heat seemed to permeate from our joined pelvises. She began moaning and thrashing beneath me as my cock started spurting my semen into her womb. Her cunt convulsed and squeezed my cock in her orgasm.

My sister was lost to the world in her orgasmic pleasure as I essence bonded with her. The power released from our bonding ensured my other three wives collapsed in twitching orgasms. I rolled on my back when I was finally done filling my sister. She was too young to be pregnant at the moment so my powers neutralized the seed spilling from her stretched pussy.

Warning Anal from here…

Using my telekinesis the well fucked T'Pol floated over me. Her asshole came down to my mouth and I greedily slurped out her abused asshole. Kaitaama's girl cum dripping from T'Pol's ass fed my sex god powers. The next words out of T'Pol's mouth fed them even more.

"Have you ever thought about taking it up the ass Lizzie," my Vulcan lover asked between moans as my tongue rimmed her stretched hole.

"Not until just now," Lizzie timidly answered.

"You have such a nice ass. You'd love taking a cock in it," Hoshi assured her as she got behind Lizzie and spread her butt cheeks to view her virgin star.

"I'd like to try it," Lizzie stated after a moment.

That was all Hoshi needed as her tongue came down and began preparing my sister's asshole.

"Oh wow," Lizzie moaned at the new sensation.

Soon Hoshi had worked a finger into Lizzie's virgin hole.

"I think she's ready for this wonderful piece of meet," Kaitaama said after a minute while grasping my cock.

"How do you want to try it," T'Pol asked as she floated to the bed beside me.

"It works best if you are on top for your first time," Hoshi informed.

"Ok," Lizzie replied as she climbed up and hunched over my cock facing me.

I saw every expression on my sister's beautiful face as she lowered herself on my hard cock while Hoshi held it steady. I felt her lovely virgin asshole give way as it was forced to accept the head of my hard shaft. Her asshole spread wide around my cock as it slowly began to invade her bowels. Her strong intestinal muscles gripped my shaft tightly as it speared into her hot guts.

Finally she rested with my cock fully in her butt with her cheeks pressed against my pelvis.

"So fucking big," Lizzie moaned.

"You took it very well," observed Hoshi.

"Thanks," Lizzie replied as she began working her ass up and down my glistening shaft.

I gripped her hips as I began thrusting up into her very nice tight butt. I drilled her ass with increasing speed as Lizzie used gravity to drive herself deeper onto my shaft. She was impaled again and again on that hot and hard spear of man meet. I watched her pussy get wetter and wetter as her arousal increased at her first experience with sodomy.

I was barely aware of the other girls going at it as I concentrated on the feel of my sister's asshole gripping my shaft. Her intestinal muscles gripped every inch of my intruding member as I reveled in the glorious hot friction.

"Oh fuck me brother," Lizzie grunted out.

I didn't reply as I felt myself getting close. A few more sharp jabs into her bowels and I was ready.

"Here it comes," I warned as I felt myself swell inside her.

She felt it too as she let herself drop down fully. Again her eyes flew open wide as she felt my cock begin to spurt my hot seed deep into her intestines. She took my cum as she began to shake. Her pussy started pouring out her girl cum on my lower abdomen. Her ass milked my cock as she shook hard with an intense orgasm. Drool was leaking out of her mouth a few minutes later as she took the last of my cum in her ass.

Lizzie collapsed forward onto me with her ass still impaled on my cock. She didn't care as she felt no pain. A minute later she was asleep on top of me. My other wives laid down on either side of me, satisfied from the intense orgasms granted by the induction of my newest wife to our family. This was Lizzie's night as there were plenty of others for them to get pregnant. We all fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

End Smut Scene

After we synthesized the platinum and confirmed that the finger belonged to a Xindi, even if it was a different species of Xindi, we took a shuttle back down to the planet.

"You're aware this stuff is volatile above thirty degrees Celsius," I confirmed as I opened the case of platinum.

"I'm familiar with the properties of liquid platinum," the alien foreman confirmed.

"I've insolated the outer container. It should keep everything stable," I explained while starting to hand it to him.

"There's a little more than a half liter in here," the captain observed as he grabbed the container.

"What exactly do you want with our Xindi friend? He's not very attractive, especially after his recent…surgery," the foreman asked.

"I have something to discuss with him."

"And what might that be?"

"I brought you what you asked for. Now let me see the Xindi."

"His work group should be awake in about an hour's time," the foreman stated after checking a schedule on a nearby computer.

"It took six of my men half the night to extract this platinum. I think you could wake him an hour early," the captain lied.

The foreman agreed as we were soon led deeper into the tunnel system.

"Is Trillium D the only thing you mine here," I asked as we were shown into the worker accommodations.

"The only thing…Trillium D," the foreman confirmed.

"I'm not familiar with it. What's it used for," I asked while already having a pretty good idea.

"Insulation, mostly for interstellar vessels…what insulation does your ship use captain?"

"Our outer hull is lined with duranium," the captain replied.

"I imagine you must have a very large crew."

"Why would you imagine that?"

At that moment the Xindi was literally thrown into the room.

"Take your time," the foreman said as he left the room after receiving his payment.

"Do I have you to thank for this," the Xindi asked as he held up his hand which was missing a finger.

"The foreman said it was an accident," the captain answered.

"Did he? What do you want?"

"You're Xindi," the captain asked.

"A nine fingered Xindi. What do you want?"

"Where is your home world?"

"You came all the way to this hideous world and brought the foreman to see me. All for what…directions to my planet…I find that hard to believe."

"We have important business with your people."

"But you don't know where to find them…well if you want information you're going to have to help me escape from this place."

"What do you mean escape," the captain asked naively after the treatment we have seen.

"What do these look like volunteers…we're captives, slaves."

"A simple set of coordinates is all I want," the captain answered as he paced.

"The only payment I'm interested in is my freedom," he answered.

"If you can't provide that then stop wasting my time," he added.

"Captain there are three warships approaching at high warp. Their hull alloys match that of the mining towers on the surface," T'Pol stated over the com.

"How long before they get here," Archer asked.

"Two hours sir," Travis answered.

"Go to tactical alert. We're heading back to the shuttle pod," the captain answered before ending the transmission.

"Shuttle pod…you have a ship in orbit? You made it so easy on them. Usually they have to go find ships to replenish their labor force," the nine fingered Xindi informed us.

"You want a way off this planet then you've got it," I stated as I pulled a remote out of my vest.

"What is that," Archer asked.

"Just watch," I answered with a grin.

As I pressed the button an explosion rocked the ground.

"That scum got platinum, mixed with some highly explosive nitro glycerin inside of the casing," I answered with a smile.

"Never change Trip," the captain answered with a matching grin.

"Now with the hole that stuff just made we should be able to transport out," I informed the captain.

Once ourselves and the Xindi were aboard we started raining fire down on the compound. We made sure to transport out any captives to a safe distance from the target area. When the three war ships showed up they were in for a surprise. They didn't last more than three seconds before we wiped them out with our Thalaron weapon. We kept two of the ships to trail our own as escort and gave the third to the now released slaves.

I made sure to transport a significant portion of the Trillium aboard the two escort ships. Not only would it come in handy for Enterprise later but it would also be a good form of currency while in the Expanse. Our Xindi "guest" informed us that the Xindi home world had been destroyed years ago. The Xindi left were spread all over the expanse. He had no clue where the ones who built the weapon were.

Archer left the Xindi on an abandoned but habitable planet. He kept his word by getting him out of the mine. That didn't mean he needed to make the Xindi's journey easy. We set a course deeper into the expanse to continue our mission.

On our course deeper into the Expanse we encountered an anomaly field which taxed my spatial bubble shield. Our ion-neutrino reactor had to divert a significant portion of its power to the spatial shield. When we picked up a ship which didn't answer our hails we set a course for it. There was no atmosphere aboard along with no artificial gravity.

On the bridge…

"Any sign of what happened to them," the captain asked.

"No sir," Malcolm answered.

We were soon suiting up to go over.

"Have you spent much time in gravity boots corporal," the captain asked.

"I did a six week tour on Jupiter station. The grav plating went down a few times," answered Corporal McKenzie.

"Only in simulations sir," answered another marine.

"This is an alien ship we're boarding. We could run into magnetic variances. Watch your step."

A chorus of "yes sir" rang out from the team of marines.

"We're looking for any indication of what might have happened to them," the captain continued.

Malcolm wasn't pleased but I was taking his place on this mission. As the captain put it, "I've learned it's a very good thing to have you at my back in unknown situations Trip."

Objects were floating all over inside the ship without artificial gravity active.

"This is weapons fire," I confirmed as I scanned some scorch marks.

One of the marines pulled open a door to find our first dead alien.

"Captain," he spoke up to call attention to the corpse.

"No external injuries," the marine revealed after running a scan.

"Let's find the bridge," the captain instructed after examining the corpse briefly.

We found more floating alien corpses on the bridge.

"Try to access that station," the captain instructed me.

"We counted seventeen bodies," I informed T'Pol as we were changing.

"Most of them died when their life support ran out," Archer added.

"The rest were killed by particle weapons," I informed my lover.

The captain ordered Travis to resume our previous course.

"Captain it might be a good idea to make sure everybody is wearing their personal energy shield," I suggested.

"Do it," he ordered T'Pol.

A ship soon showed up.

"Distance," the captain asked as he entered the bridge.

"Three thousand meters and closing," answered Travis.

"They're charging weapons," informed Malcolm.

"Shields are on full," I informed.

There was no response to attempts at a hail.

"Two thousand meters," announced Travis.

"They just attempted to transport over," I announced.

"Were they successful," asked the captain.

"No…I just picked up their quickly fading life signs just outside our shield. It appears their transporter technology doesn't prevent a transport if they can't arrive at the destination like ours does," I answered.

The captain smiled grimly.

"Fire across their hull…show them it isn't wise to drop in on us unannounced," the captain ordered.

Our phase canon spat energy into their hull. It was powerful enough to damage but not destroy.

"The ship is pulling away," Travis announced.

"Cloak and follow them," the captain ordered.

We did just that. We followed them for a few hours until they disappeared inside of a cloaked area. We followed them inside. Some serious turbulence was hitting our spatial shield as soon as we entered the cloak field.

"What's going on," Archer asked.

"It's a phase based cloak. It takes you slightly out of phase with our dimension," I explained.

We came through the cloak field to see a massive metal sphere.

"T'Pol," the captain asked.

"It's approximately nineteen kilometers in diameter," she reported.

"Ever seen anything like it," the captain asked.

"No," T'Pol answered.

"It's constructed entirely of a single alloy," she announced.

"Who could build something that big," Travis asked.

"I'm imagining a very old and powerful race…a race capable of building a dimensional phase cloaking field," I replied.

We went in for a closer look.

"Any luck scanning the interior," asked the captain.

"Our sensors are being deflected," answered T'Pol.

The interdimensional sensors on my cruiser were not and I was not liking what they were telling me. We eventually found a portal and took a shuttle to go inside the sphere. Shooting the locking mechanism allowed us entrance.

"There's enough energy running through here to power a dozen cities," Travis announced.

"What's that down there," Malcolm asked.

"Those modules have a breathable atmosphere," the captain announced.

We docked and cut our way inside of a module.

"They've been busy," the captain stated as we came across a lot of pirate loot.

"There are a lot of modules to search so fan out and keep open com links," the captain continued before I interrupted.

"Wait sir there is a better way. When we first entered the shuttle dropped a cloaked probe at the portal. It was a relay that should allow matter beams to be relayed back to the ship. It also relays the ship's sensors. So Enterprise should be able to beam anything out now past the hull of the sphere," I explained.

"Good work Trip. Start having them transport over as much as we can carry," the captain ordered.

Travis found a cargo manifest which we downloaded and transmitted back to Hoshi. Her translation revealed a piece of Xindi equipment. We waited under cloak for the Oosarian pirate ship to return. Their manifest told us their language. We didn't have to wait long.

Our first shot disabled their engines, the second one their weapons.

"Initiate our little gift exchange," the captain ordered.

"Yes sir," I replied.

The Oosarian computer core was transported to our cargo bay only to be replaced by a high yield explosive. We set a course out of the cloaking field as the ship exploded behind us. As we suspected the Oosarians had downloaded a copy of the Xindi database from the ship they attacked. The computer on the sphere contained parts of databases from other species that fell victim to the pirates.

Now we have a lead on where to look for the Xindi. It is time for some payback.

The captain managed to piece together the flight path for the Xindi ship. We made our way to the last planet they visited. There were no humanoid bio signs but we did find what appeared to be a shuttle craft on sensors. I again went down instead of Malcolm with the away team.

"Captain I'm detecting a very nasty airborne virus," I announced as soon as I opened the shuttle pod door.

"Are our shields stopping it," he asked.

"Yes but I wouldn't recommend staying for long."

"Understood…we'll make this quick."

"Judging by the oxidation this happened about two weeks ago," T'Pol stated as she scanned the alien craft.

"Right about the time the Xindi were her," said Hoshi.

"It's definitely one of theirs. I recognize it from the database," confirmed the captain.

"Search the area. See what you can find. Some of their databanks may still be intact," he instructed T'Pol and I.

"Captain...a body," Hoshi announced.

"It isn't Xindi…at least not one of the three species we're familiar with," T'Pol stated.

"It might have been. The virus is a very nasty retrovirus. It seems to want to mutate the DNA of any species it encounters into that," I informed everyone as I pointed to the charred corpse.

"This whole area has been scorched," said the captain.

"Sir I think this is a quarantine measure. The virus has been scorched along with the infected…but it's still airborne. We need to get the databanks if we can and get the hell out of here," I urged.

"Do it," he ordered.

We salvaged what data we could and quickly made our way back to the shuttle pod. We took off and made it into decon in record time. Two ships soon showed up responsible containing the virus. They detected no infected on board so mostly left us be. Phlox quickly realized that T'Pol's physiology was immune to the virus. He synthesized a cure for the virus and we gave it to the quarantine ships before we left.

About a week later we came across a chemist who said he could tell us how to refine the Trillium we have stored in our escort ships. We were invited back to his home planet. The city he lived in was one of heavy commerce.

"The chemist said his shop is in barge twelve," the captain informed us as we made our way through the crowded market.

"Phlox would be pretty happy here," I stated as I examined some of the interesting species in cages nearby.

"I'm afraid we'll have to save the souvenir hunting for another time," replied the captain.

"I don't recognize your species…you must be newcomers, welcome," a strange looking alien greeted us.

"We're looking for barge 12, a chemist named B'Rat," the captain asked.

He tried to sell us something but the captain managed to brush him off while getting a direction to go.

"I'm closed," the chemist announced as we walked into the shop.

"I have an appointment," answered the captain.

"We met at the Deuterium station on Orellis," the captain reminded him.

We haggled for a bit before the merchant brought up the Xindi.

"Some Xindi arrived here last week. I thought you might be interested," he informed as us the captain perked up with interest.

"Where can we find them," Malcolm asked promptly.

Their eagerness was just driving up the price.

"They had business with another merchant."

"Who," asked Archer.

I managed to haggle a good price with him. It didn't hurt that I was using compulsions to pretty much give us the information we want for next to nothing. We made our way over to the merchant the Xindi had business with.

"To answer your first question I regret to inform you that I cannot offer free samples," the alien with a large forehead informed us.

"B'Rat said you might be able to help us," the captain replied.

"I always welcome referrals. What is your pleasure," the sex slave merchant asked.

"We were told you had recently done business with some Xindi," prompted the captain.

"Excellent customers they purchased two Nutoni serpent women. I'm afraid I don't have anymore but perhaps I can interest you in an Eluvian concubine…she's quite skilled."

"We're not interested…I want to know where I can find these Xindi," the captain asked.

I quickly pulled the captain back.

"Why don't you and Malcolm let me handle this sir," I whispered.

"You pretty much took that chemist for next to nothing so I'll agree Trip. Do what you have to in order to get the information."

"How much for her," I asked indicating a female that looked closest to human.

"You have an excellent eye…she can be very accommodating," the merchant informed me.

I got him to tell me her price.

"I'll pay you double if you tell me something useful about the Xindi."

"It was a couple of reptilians and they left orbit a few days ago. They stop back periodically. They don't tell me anything more. I don't make it a habit of asking questions," he explained.

I paid him and led my new slave, Rajiin, back to the others.

"She is staying in your quarters. I don't think it would be allowed if you weren't you. As it is I'm pretty sure nobody on earth would deny you anything," the captain informed me once he saw my purchase.

After we made it through decon and an examination for Rajiin I took her back to my quarters.

"I will serve you well," she informed me as she slipped off her dress.

Begin Smut Scene

"I'm sure you will," I replied as she approached me.

Her species had some pretty interesting powers, empathy being the least of them. I could feel the almost veela like allure she was focusing at me. Her lips were intoxicating as she kissed me. My tongue explored her mouth.

I could see it all in her mind. Rajiin was taken as a slave by the reptilian Xindi at a young age. She was trained as an operative, a seductress. She hated the reptilians but feared them above all others. The things they did to her to condition her to their will…well now I had another reason to hate the Xindi.

I trailed my hands down her curves and cupped her bare butt as I pulled her against me. She slowly slid down my body and took my clothes with her. Rajiin leaned forward and captured my cock head in her mouth. She showed how much training she had as her expert tongue swirled around my head before her mouth slid down my shaft.

Her tongue worked the underside of my shaft even as she bobbed her head up and down my meat. It wasn't long until Rajiin had me in her throat, trying to swallow my cock. I held her by the back of her head and pulled her onto my shaft. Her nose was pressed deeply into my pelvis as her throat bulged with my shaft.

She didn't gag once as she patiently waited for me to release her. Her throat muscles worked my cock the entire time as she tried to swallow it. I was impressed with her ability to hold her breath after a minute without any signs of strain. Finally I pulled back and gave her time to take several deep breaths before I began to fuck her throat. Her hands were on my ass pulling me forward each time I shafted her throat.

One of Rajiin's hands was working my balls while the other slipped down to my asshole. I could sense her power numbing any pain (even though my aura did so as well) as she slipped her finger up my ass and began working my prostate. I allowed myself to release with my entire cock in her skilled hot mouth. Rajiin took everything I had to give her with ease. She swallowed my seed before slowly backing her mouth off.

I could read her surprise that she experienced an orgasm during my release but she didn't voice her surprise or show it.

"Did I please you?"

"Yes but we aren't done by a long shot," I told her as I picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

Rajiin knew what was expected of her so spread her legs as I climbed on the bed. I settled between her spread thighs after which she grabbed my cock and stroked it a few times as she guided it to her opening. Her pussy was one of the hottest and tightest I've ever felt. It felt like her pussy was engineered to pleasure my cock. Her walls immediately clamped down hard as I pushed into her.

"Master you feel so good…I love your cock in me…fuck me master," she moaned into my ear as I began to push and pull my shaft in and out of her tight little snatch.

Her hands pulled at my back as I began to increase the pace and depth of my thrusts. I let out grunts of pleasure as I slid my tool home in her sheath over and over. Her pussy seemed to get hotter and wetter as time progressed. I leaned my head down and captured one of her hard nipples in my mouth.

She gasped and arched her back. I fed some of my power into her through my cock. She immediately came hard with her cunt muscles convulsing around my member. She shook through a hard orgasm. Her pussy juices seemed to be increasing my lust for her. I continued to shaft her nether lips hard.

"Oh my master…you feel so gooood master," she moaned.

Finally her pussy pulled me over the edge. I thrust deep into her snatch one last time and began shooting shot after shot of my thick cum into her alien womb.

"Oh that's it master…fill me full of your hot seed," Rajiin moaned as she came when she felt my seed hitting her walls.

"Have I pleased you master?"

"So far but we still aren't done," I informed her as I pulled out of her abused pussy.

Warning anal from here…

Rajiin turned over and got on her hands and knees. She laid her head down on the pillow and reached back to spread her nice tight ass cheeks for me. I wasted no time in placing my cock head at her rosy entrance. Rajiin grunted as my cock speared into her ass in one strong push.

I could feel her confusion that there was no pain for her. I rested with my pelvis pressed against her ass as I hunched over her.

"Rub your pussy slave," I ordered in a whisper in her ear.

"Yes master," she replied after grunting at my violent jab into her bowels.

I began to fuck her sexy alien ass hard. She took every sharp and deep thrust I gave with a gasp or a moan, yet there was no pain. Her bowels stretched to accommodate me. Just like her pussy it felt like her ass was engineered to milk the cream from my cock. Rajiin began to cum hard after only a half a dozen jabs into her guts.

I continued to sodomize my new slave even through her climax. After she finished moaning through her orgasm she began to push her ass back to meet my thrusts.

"Oh fuck my ass master…it feels so good," she moaned while tightening her sphincter down on me.

Rajiin came again even harder as I let my cock morph an extra few inches longer in her intestines. I shoved my cock into her reaching places no lover ever had before. As she came I let myself go. I filled her ass with my seed for close to five minutes. Even after she collapsed forward onto her stomach I road her down and injected more into her ass.

As I finished filling her final hole I cast the slave binding spell that I used on Cordy before she graduated to full wife.

"Now Rajiin I know all about why you're here," I began.

I felt her stiffen on my cock, her ass tightening down in extreme fright.

"From now on you are the receptacle for my cum, you won't let a drop of it spill anywhere. You will serve only me and keep my secrets. Rest assured that your former Xindi masters will be dealt with in time. Now rest…we will deal with other matters later," I instructed.

"Yes master," the slave binding had her automatically replying before she fell to sleep still impaled on me.

End Smut Scene

I later informed the captain about Rajiin's former status as unwilling Xindi operative. He trusted me enough to deal with her. As for the matter of the two Xindi reptilian vessels waiting to retrieve their operative the captain and I easily dealt with them. We had Rajiin call them forth. When they tried to disable Enterprise they found more than they could handle. They barely managed to escape into what I detected were short range wormholes before we destroyed them.

It looks like just like the races in the Stargate verse used the Stargates to learn interdimensional travel so to did the Xindi use the spheres. I already figured out that the spheres were actually responsible for generating the anomalies that made the Expanse what it is. My wives took to training Rajiin to serve them right away. I would often walk into our quarters to find Rajiin with her head buried between the legs of one of my bonded. I would often join in. Life was good.

The mission room…

"I talked to chef after dinner. He's a little worried about the crew. People have started missing meals. He figures they're either to busy or the stress of this mission is starting to get to them," I informed the captain.

"I haven't had much of an appetite myself," he replied.

"Movie night has been on hold since we entered the Expanse. Maybe we should start it up again," I suggested.

"There will be plenty of time for movies after we have dealt with the Xindi."

"I feel the need for some Xindi ass kicking as much as the next guy but this crew needs a little R and R. Unless you want Phlox to start medicating people we need to boost morale."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Possibly a comedy," I suggested.

"Good choice," he replied just before T'Pol walked in.

"Captain," she questioned our current actions.

"We've been reviewing some of these Xindi star charts. Trip thought they might be able to help us figure out if there are any more spatial anomalies in the region," Archer explained.

"I would have helped you do that," answered T'Pol.

"It's late…I didn't want to get you out of bed," the captain explained.

"Trip's absence was noticeable," she replied.

I had to suppress a smirk at her reply.

"Well Trip was pretty restless and was looking for something to do," the captain answered before walking to a console on the other side of the room.

"We're going to have to tire you out more," my wife said in a quiet voice so the captain wouldn't overhear unless he tried hard.

"Impossible…remember what I am love," I replied with a smirk.

"How can we ever forget…so many orgasms," T'Pol trailed off with a far off gaze for a moment.

Just then our other lover chirped over the intercom, "Bridge to captain Archer."

"Go ahead," the captain answered after activating the com.

"I'm picking up an automated distress call sir…it's Vulcan."

"Have you tried hailing them," asked the captain.

"Several times," answered Hoshi.

"We're on our way," the captain replied before leading the way to the bridge.

"Where are they," Archer asked once we reached the bridge.

"3.2 light years, bearing 016 mark 12."

"I recognize the transponder frequency…it's the Seleya. They entered the Expanse nine months ago," T'Pol explained.

"Keep hailing them. Set a course," ordered the captain.

Several minutes later, the edge of an asteroid field…

"The asteroids are moving in a chaotic fashion, their paths are unpredictable. It may be the result of some spatial anomalies," T'Pol announced after looking through the viewer.

"Where's the Vulcan ship," asked Archer.

"Approximately 2000 kilometers dead ahead," she answered.

"I can guess why they were interested in this field. The asteroids are loaded with Trillium ore," I spoke up.

"It looks a little too crowded in there for Enterprise," the captain stated.

"Sir I can boost power to the shuttle pod for a short while, long enough to extend the shuttle's shields around the Seleya," I started to explain.

"What good will that do," the captain asked.

"Enterprise can blast her way in far enough at full shields to use her tractor beam and tow the Seleya out," I explained.

"Do it," the captain ordered.

A half hour later…

"Main power is offline and their hull has taken quite a beating. Life support is minimal," Malcolm announced from his scans after we pulled the Seleya out of the field.

"Decks twelve and thirteen have decompressed," I added.

"I'm reading multiple bio signs," T'Pol announced.

I knew this was difficult for my wife. She had served on the Seleya for a year before transferring to the Vulcan consulate on Earth. The Seleya was attempting to map the thermo baric cloud at the edge of the Expanse when they reported getting pulled in by some type of subspace eddy. That was their last transmission.

"Sir I recommend transporting one of the Vulcans into a contained area to see what is going on with them," I suggested.

"Do it," he replied.

Luckily I transported the Vulcan into an empty cargo bay because he was quite mad with rage. It didn't take Phlox long to discover Trillium D is a potent neurotoxin to the Vulcan brain physiology. Luckily T'Pol hasn't handled any of the Trillium we have stored in the escort ships. Her physiology has been altered enough with my Alteran upgrades that it probably wouldn't affect her the same anyway.

"What can we do for them," asked Captain Archer as we stood in sick bay.

"Before Commander Tucker here I would have said nothing but now we have his healing chamber. It should repair the damage," Phlox replied.

"How long will it take?"

"We have two chambers so we'll have to transport them over by pairs. A day or so to do the entire crew of the Seleya…at least the still alive ones," answered Phlox.

"Take anyone you need for help," the captain ordered.

"Sir I think I can put Trillium on our hull along with the Seleya's hull," I spoke up as we walked out of sick bay.

"How," he asked.

"Well I can use the energy to matter converter synthesizer design to create a device capable of coating the hull in a layer of Trillium D and then layer our normal hull material over that. It will be on the outside of the ships so it won't affect the Vulcans," I explained.

"Do it and as I just told Phlox take whatever help you need. How long will it take to repair the Vulcan ship," the captain asked.

"Well with our synthesizer making parts and material I'd say about a week," I answered before going off to work.

It didn't take me more than a day to coat both ships from our stores of Trillium. It took us the rest of the week I estimated to repair the Seleya. It took that time for all of the Vulcans to recover. They decided that since getting out of the Expanse seems to be harder than getting in they would follow us discretely and assist us. I provided them with a cloaking generator so they could remain undetected with our escort ships. As our allies the Vulcans felt it was in their best interest to help us save Earth.

When T'Pol discovered a pattern in the spatial anomalies on our sensors indicating a second sphere likely less than five light years from our current path we quickly set a course. That same night Hoshi started getting telepathic messages from an alien about three light years away.

I reached out with my senses to locate him immediately upon her alerting me to what he was doing.

Three light years away…

Tarquin grinned as he made contact with his latest victim. He liked to call them his companions. In over four hundred years of life he has had several companions. He wasn't sorry about the methods he used to mold their minds to his will. Suddenly he felt the most powerful telepathic presence he had ever dreamed of shifting through his memories, reading him like an open book.

Tarquin clutched his head in pain from the force of the search before he screamed for a moment, then his head exploded.

Back on Enterprise…

"Well that thing won't be bothering you or anyone else anymore," I informed Hoshi.

"Thanks, Harry" she replied with a kiss before her head slipped below the covers to thank me in our favorite way.

We located the sphere right where T'Pol thought it would be. Enterprise had no trouble making it through the surrounding anomaly field with our Trillium D lined hull. Now we didn't have to power the spatial shields nonstop. We took plenty of scans of the gravitometric energy field surrounding the sphere before we left.

Mission room...

"What have you got," asked the captain of T'Pol and I as he walked into the room.

"They data you collected allowed us to create a nearly accurate map of the anomalies," answered T'Pol.

"Nearly," asked Archer.

"These are the coordinates where we've encountered strong anomalies," I explained as I brought up the map on the view screen.

"Waves aren't intersecting where they are supposed to," the captain noticed immediately.

"Exactly the locations are being influenced by more than two gravitometric sources," T'Pol replied.

"A third sphere," Archer guessed.

"That would only correct some of the map. We'll need more data but there has to be a network of at least fifty spheres," I explained.

"Fifty spheres made by living beings and each the size of a small moon," Archer stated as he examined the map.

"And each one generating massive amounts of gravitometric energy," T'Pol added.

"I can't be sure yet but I think the anomaly network is causing the expanse," I spoke up.

"Why," asked T'Pol.

"The anomalies are actually altering the properties of the space the longer they are influencing it. I'm guessing the builders need a certain type of space to survive in. They want more territory," I answered.

We all went to bed that night pondering my guess.

Mission Room…

"There are no defensive systems," Malcolm clarified.

"No active sensor sweeps or artificial satellites and no vessels anywhere in the vicinity," T'Pol answered.

"We've seen how different Xindi technology is. They could have defenses we can't detect," Archer suggested.

"Well sir we won't know that until we get in there," I spoke up.

The planet in question was one T'Pol and I "found" in the Xindi database we recovered. It was actually one we implanted in the database. In my recent free time I've been meditating to see what other powers I might have. I've found I can glimpse into a timeline in the reality I'm currently in and see what would have occurred had I not come there. It only worked up to a day in advance at the moment but it was still interesting.

The alien I killed trying to mess with my wife telepathically would have given Enterprise the location of this facility, which will aid in our mission. So my wives and I decided to provide that information ourselves.

"What about these energy readings. They could be coming from a weapons complex," Archer speculated as he brought up the scans on the screen.

"It could be any number of things. Speculation at this point is of no use to us captain," T'Pol replied.

"We'll go in cloaked the whole way," Archer ordered before we left to carry out our preparations.

When we arrived in orbit we took the transporter down to the surface near the complex.

"That is definitely the source of the energy readings," Malcolm stated the obvious as we looked over the Xindi complex.

"They're Xindi," Archer confirmed while looking through binoculars.

"Reptilian," Major Hayes asked.

"No one of the other species we saw in the database."

"Let's go in," Archer ordered finally after he was satisfied.

"I'm not picking up any security devices," Malcolm informed us as he scanned the perimeter fence.

"Hold off sir," I spoke up as I saw he was preparing to cut through the fence with his phase pistol.

I pulled out a canister which I aimed at the fence. Depressing a button a liquid shot out onto the fence and immediately began to eat through it until there was a nice person sized hole for us.

"Acid," Archer asked.

"A special type I've been working on," I answered.

"Nice," Malcolm commented as we all crawled through the hole.

We made it inside the complex.

"Captain it's some kind of radiolysis compound," Malcolm informed as he scanned a canister.

I scanned it as well before announcing, "It's called Kemocite. It was in the probe that attacked earth and I've since then found the name in the database."

Just then we heard someone coming. As we hid I noticed Malcolm left the canister out on the lab table. I acted with the speed of a god, moving faster than the human eye could follow. The canister was back in its place and I was hiding with the others very quickly. I pulled a notice me not field up around our group.

Several Xindi walked in and were discussing impurities in the refinement process.

"Degra isn't being realistic. This facility simply wasn't designed to manufacture such quantities," one Xindi stated.

"Your job is to synthesize Kemocite. I suggest you get back to it," the one in charge answered.

"Have these canisters retested. Salvage what you can and then destroy the rest," he ordered the other two before they left.

After the leader left we discussed what to do. Hayes and Malcolm wanted to destroy the facility immediately.

"We need to find another lead on the weapon," I argued.

"I agree. Let's question that leader," Archer ordered.

When the leader entered his home we were right behind him with our guns trained on him.

"I have some questions for you," stated Archer.

"Who are you? What do you want from me," asked Gralik.

We had finally managed to obtain the leader's name.

"Sit down," Archer ordered as Gralik stood and spread his arms.

"The area is clear sir…apparently he lives alone," Malcolm announced as he and Hayes returned.

The two left to stand watch outside.

"My name is Jonathan Archer and this is Charles Tucker," the captain began.

"I'm from Earth," the captain tried to see if he recognized the name.

"Is that supposed to explain why you forced your way into my home?"

"Tell me about Kemocite," answered the captain.

"It's a multi-phasic isotope."

"Used for what?"

"There are numerous applications. It depends on the level of refinement."

"You're working with someone named Degra. Who is he," asked the captain.

"That's none of your concern," he answered while pointing his finger at us.

"What is he using it for?"

"I don't make a habit of asking what my clients use it for."

"Maybe you should because this batch is being used to make a weapon to exterminate my people," Archer said as he got right in Gralik's face.

"What?"

"I want to know where the weapon is being built and when it's going to be ready," the captain demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Gralik.

"Captain he is telling the truth," I spoke up.

"You're sure," he asked backing off.

"Yes I'm sure," I answered.

I walked up to the table and set a small disc shaped device in front of him. Pressing a button on my wrist activated a hologram.

"Look at what your Kemocite was used for Gralik," I instructed as we watched the beam cut a swath through part of our planet.

"How many dead," he asked quietly when it was finished.

"Over seven million," Archer answered.

We had decided it was best to let the Xindi think their attack had succeeded. We want the satellite I have in orbit to remain a secret so it is a better defense.

Just then a fragment of the probe which attacked earth beamed onto the table.

"That's a part of the probe. Verify for yourself what we have said," I instructed.

"The Kemocite is extremely refined and it did come from this facility," Gralik finally responded after taking scans.

"When Degra requested shipments so highly refined we celebrated. It would bring much wealth to our colony. We never considered why he wanted such pure Kemocite. Perhaps our greed blinded us from the possibility that it would be used in constructing a weapon," Gralik explained.

"Is Degra a reptilian," asked the captain.

"No, he is a Xindi primate."

"I met one at a mining complex," replied the captain.

"They are similar to you, ape like. Degra and his people have always been fair, truthful. That may have been why I believed him when he said the shipment was for research. Perhaps he has become untrustworthy as the reptilians."

"We've run into our fair share of them as well. It's hard to imagine five sentient species evolving on the same planet."

"Five…hmm…I suppose there are now. There was a sixth species, the avians. They've been extinct since the war. As far as I'm told none of them fled before our home world was destroyed. The war went on for so long I doubt any of the six species remembered what started but we all remember what ended it. In a last act of desperation the insectoids and reptilians detonated massive explosions beneath the eight largest seismic fissures. I like to think they didn't realize how devastating the result would be. My grandfather lived there. He told me of places where the sky was sometimes filled with avians. Now they're gone."

"The other five species did survive. From what I can tell they don't all live on remote colonies like this one."

"The descendants of those that escaped are scattered across the Expanse. Many live peaceful lives but obviously not all," Gralik explained as he picked up the piece of the probe.

Hayes pulled the captain out at that time to inform him that a lot of activity was going on down at the complex. T'Pol also alerted us to approaching reptilian vessels.

"Captain they will want to talk to me before they accept delivery of their final shipment. I may be able to obtain information for you about this weapon," Gralik offered.

"He's telling the truth sir," I spoke up again.

The captain trusts me so agreed.

Gralik was able to distract the Xindi reptilians and Degra while I snuck in a tagged sample of Kemocite. It was pretty simple when I was invisible and able to apparate. The captain said his goodbyes to Gralik before we broke orbit. The captain promised to remember that not all Xindi are the enemy of Earth.

We next encountered a planet that had six thousand humans and just under a thousand aliens. A closer investigation revealed the humans were from earth. They were taken by the Skagaraans as slave labor just over 250 years ago. Eventually the humans rebelled and started oppressing their former captors. It reminded me so much of the people who freed themselves from the Unas and then started selling the Unas as livestock.

Our first contact was a little rough but it wasn't anything a phase pistol on stun and some time in a healing chamber couldn't fix. We left a cloaked escort ship behind in orbit. The ship had transporters and a few healing chambers. They could help fix a lot of the ailments the locals suffered from. A few Enterprise crew members along with a few Seleya crew members offered to stay behind.

Begin Smut Scene

I walked into my quarters to find Hoshi and Kaitaama eating each other's pussies out in a hot 69.

"Well this is rather obvious," I stated out loud as I started pulling off my clothes.

"We got tired of waiting Harry. T'Pol will be giving birth in the not too distant future. We want to give you a child as well," Kaitaama replied as she pulled her face from between Hoshi's spread thighs.

"Notice I'm not really objecting," I told her with a grin as I climbed onto the bed.

Kaitaama sat up with her thighs still spread around Hoshi's head before leaning forward to kiss me.

"Mmmm…," I moaned into her mouth as I tasted our Asian lover on her lips and tongue.

Kaitaama grabbed my hard member and started stroking it. She eventually pulled me forward so that I had to knee walk between Hoshi's spread thighs. I followed Kaitaama's guidance until my cock head was at the entrance to Hoshi's soaking tight little pussy. I thrust forward.

"Mhmmmm," Hoshi grunted as I spread into her welcoming snatch.

Her vaginal walls gripped me tightly as they spread to accommodate my hard member. Hoshi wrapped her long legs around my hips so that her feet locked behind my butt. Kaitaama continued to kiss me as she twisted her hips to grind her mound against Hoshi's exploring tongue. I began to slowly saw my hips in and out between Hoshi's legs to drive my cock deeply into her snatch with deep thrusts.

I broke the kiss only to lean down and capture one of Kaitaama's nipples in my mouth. She moaned loudly and arched her back. As I started to nibble on her nipple she came on Hoshi's face. As Hoshi lapped up Kaitaama's sweet juices I felt Hoshi climax around my cock. I continued to push in and out of her convulsing snatch throughout her release.

"Fill her pussy Harry…make her pregnant. She wants to carry your baby," Kaitaama purred out as she crawled off Hoshi's face.

"She's right Harry…I want it in me so bad," Hoshi gasped between jabs of my cock into her tight channel.

Kaitaama came around behind me and molded herself to my back. I felt her finger exploring my asshole until she pushed it in to stimulate my prostate. My sweaty lover behind me was rubbing her breasts against my back. Hoshi was below me giving me lust filled looks as she worked her pussy muscles, squeezing and grasping at my throbbing cock.

Hoshi was twisting her hips and thrust her pelvis up against mine in an effort to get my seed in her womb. She was also playing with her sensitive clit.

"Oh fuck," Hoshi cried out as she started to climax again.

Her cunt tightened down hard on my cock. I finally gave in to the urge to fill her. My cock swelled inside her sheath as I shoved it home. Shot after shot of my hot creamy semen burst forth into Hoshi's womb. They kept on coming minute after minute. Hoshi's eyes flew wider and wider as she began to feel more full with each passing minute. I felt Kaitaama shaking against my back in orgasm from the orgasmic waves my powers were releasing.

Kaitaama bit down on my shoulder from behind as she sprayed my ass with her girl cum. I finally collapsed forward onto a newly pregnant Hoshi. My face was buried in her neck.

"Thank you my husband and love," I heard Hoshi whisper after she kissed my neck.

Kaitaama rolled me off of Hoshi and wasted no time in slurping my semi hard member into her mouth. She greedily sucked the juices off my cock until it became fully hard again. Then Kaitaama switched targets to lap up the juices leaking out of Hoshi's abused pussy.

I was quickly behind my beautiful lover admiring her shapely behind. I guided my hard cock to the entrance of Kaitaama's pussy and shoved forward with one deep thrust.

"Oh fuck," Kaitaama gasped as I speared into her welcoming folds.

I put my hands on her hips and began slowly pulling my cock in and out of her snatch. Her pussy gripped me as she worked her muscles to squeeze and release my cock with every stroke. I began to pick up the pace of my thrusting. Kaitaama's ass rippled from the increased force of my strokes as her ass met my pelvis. I hunched over her back and reached down her abdomen to begin manipulating her clit.

"Oh fuck me lover…I want your baby in me! Fill me full of your hot cum," yelled Kaitaama before going back to her pussy licking.

I fucked her from behind hard as our slick flesh rubbed against each other. Her hot slick internal walls wrapped around all of my throbbing cock shaft. I loved the feel of her pussy walls dragging against my cock. She turned her head with her cheek lying on Hoshi's mound. I leaned down and kissed her mouth as the aroma of pussy filled my nose.

"Mmmm…you like that don't you," Kaitaama said with a grin as she felt my cock twitch inside of her.

I answered by elongating my tongue with my morphing powers and shoving it into Hoshi's snatch beside Kaitaama's own tongue. We licked Hoshi's snatch together. Hoshi quickly exploded in orgasm at the duel stimulation. Hoshi then rolled out from underneath us and disappeared behind us.

I felt her mouth on my balls. Hoshi started sucking on my balls while her fingers took over manipulating Kaitaama's clit. I leaned fully forward onto the monarch of Krios prime until I was pressing her hard into the bunk mattress. She was panting and sweating hard now as we began to reach closer and closer to our ultimate climax.

I felt her pussy begin to tighten and start to spasm. I grunted out loud as I thrust my shaft hard down into her fiery depths.

"Oh my Harry," she screamed out as I began injecting my seed into her grasping pussy.

She shook under me as she climaxed. I felt our child being conceived before the power wave pushed Hoshi over as well. I felt it feed over the bond and trigger orgasms in my other lovers. It even transverse realities to trigger the release of all of my lovers in every reality. If I am bonded to them then they are feeling the same feelings Kaitaama is now. They feel like I'm thrusting my cock into them from behind and shooting my seed into them, pushing them into an intense orgasm.

I finally pulled out of my sated pregnant wife a few minutes later. Hoshi gladly returned the favor of cleaning up my cock and Kaitaama's abused snatch.

Warning Anal from here…

Hoshi pulled her mouth off of my now pussy juice free cock and fixed me with a heated look. She stood up and turned around. Looking behind herself she grabbed my cock and sat down on it. My cock speared through her tight sphincter and deep into her intestines with one deep thrust.

"Fuck…so big and full," Hoshi moaned as her smooth butt met my groin.

"No fare," Kaitaama pouted.

"There is plenty of me to go around," I told her.

Hoshi pulled Kaitaama so that she was sitting between her spread thighs. With a bit of my morphing power a longer cock grew below where Hoshi was impaled on me. Hoshi grasped my second cock and pressed it against Kaitaama's rosy star.

"That's better," Kaitaama groaned as her ass stretched to accept my cock.

Soon I had both beauties asses stretched around my shafts. I grabbed onto Hoshi's hips while she held onto Kaitaama's and began working them forwards and back on my shaft. They were moaning and writhing on my hard meat as their intestines stretched to accommodate my thrusts. I jabbed a little harder as I watched them turn their heads so they could share a tongue filled kiss.

Each women knew what I like so worked in unison to drive their butts down onto my cocks. I was in heaven as I speared deeply into their guts. Hoshi reached around and played with Kaitaama's pussy. I got a wicked idea and wrapped both in my power. I willed us to float up and phase through the hull of the ship. We were invisible to all others as we arrived in the vacuum of space.

My power kept us feeling perfectly fine as we came to rest on the hull. We stared up at the stars as we continued to work my cocks in and out of their tight butt holes. I watched each of their powerful thighs work their hips up and down to drive their bums down on my shafts.

"New position," Kaitaama announced before she pulled forward off my cock.

I only felt the loss of her tight little ass on my second shaft for a moment before she was turned around and impaling herself with a smile and a moan of delight. This time Kaitaama was facing towards Hoshi.

"Mmmm…," Hoshi moaned as she and Kaitaama started to chastely kiss in a very feminine way.

The kiss soon deepened as their tongues explored the others mouth. Their hands were not idle. First they started playing with each others nipples but then their hands mutually journeyed lower. I watched the hands travel down their flawless toned abdomens into the others shaved pussy. Their faces contorted into visions of pleasure and lust as they plundered the pussy across from them.

I was not idle in all of this. The girls had hunched down to a certain height and stayed there while I shoved my hips up to pound my cocks into their asses. I was jabbing as deep into their hot guts as possible, reaching deep into their most private areas. All of a sudden both of my wives started shuddering in hard anal induced orgasms. I pulled them down on my shafts and road out the spasms of their assholes on the base of my shaft.

"Hmmm…I would have thought for sure that would have made him cum," gasped Hoshi as she recovered from her intense climax.

"I guess we'll have to try harder," panted Kaitaama.

This time it was Hoshi who switched positions so that she was turned to face me. Both of my wives had a determined glint in their eyes as they stared directly into mine. They both started raising and lowering their hips while tightening down their assholes every time they dragged their butts up off my cock. Then they would drop back down on my cocks, driving over eight inches of hard man meat deep into their bodies.

"Oh…oh…fuck…fill our asses Harry," grunted Kaitaama as she reamed her own ass out with my throbbing cock.

"I fucking love your hard cock shoved deep into my ass Harry," moaned Hoshi.

They continued their dirty talk to me while staring in my eyes and working their tight butts on my cocks. It became too much for me. They sensed it as the logs buried in their bowels swelled. Both girls dropped to take my shafts all the way in their bums at the same time. I came hard. Both of their eyes widened and they started squealing as my cocks throbbed with each injection of my hot seed into their filled bowels. I came into their welcoming holes for over three minutes before they slumped forward on me in exhaustion. I phased us down onto my bed, leaving a puddle of quickly freezing cum on the hull of the ship.

I pulled both of my pregnant and exhausted lovers close to me and thanked the creator for my many loves as I let sleep claim me.

End Smut Scene

A few weeks later when I detected a wormhole entering the ship which wasn't caused by one of my wives apparating I knew the captain would be getting a visit from Daniels. When I heard the chirping at the door I got up to answer it instead of making my wives get up.

"Trip…can I speak to T'Pol," he asked.

"Daniels just give us a new mission," I asked.

"Yes…how did you know," he asked.

"I detected his wormhole naturally," I answered with a smirk.

"You better here this too then."

"Daniels and his team have discovered three reptilians on earth in the early 21st century. He wants to send us back to find out what they're doing," explained the captain.

"Us," asked T'Pol.

"He told me I could only bring one person, no more."

"That won't be a problem sir. I've been making some more modifications in one of the cargo bays," I informed him.

"You know it's amazing we have any room for cargo with how many of the bays you take up," the captain said with amusement.

"And what will these modifications do," he asked.

"Allow the ship to follow you back in time of course."

The captain stared at me with a gaping mouth before shaking his head in disbelief.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Ok T'Pol and I will go back and you can follow us," the captain instructed before walking to the door.

"Oh and captain I'm almost sure this is the reptilian's attempt at completing the bio weapon. Since they couldn't get the information from Rajiin they will go to safest place to get it, the past," I added.

"That is logical," he replied before leaving the room.

"Did you even start the time engine," T'Pol asked curiously.

"Nope," I answered with a smile as I came up behind her and rest my chin on her shoulder.

I had my hand on her swollen abdomen. I could sense the life force of our child in her womb.

"How long will it take to complete the modifications?"

"Oh I'd say a few minutes. I've already ordered the human form replicators slaved to my control on the cruiser to begin creating it. They work fast," I replied.

"That's a few minutes in which you can meet your wife's _needs_," she purred as she turned and practically pounced on me.

In the end it took us more than a few minutes but what is the point of being a god if you can't bend time a little bit around you. A simple time dilation field gave us all the time we needed.

As soon as my lover and the captain stepped into the ready room I felt through our connection that she had gone through a wormhole into the past. Immediately the ship followed them with my cruiser right behind it.

"Captain, honey," I greeted them as I appeared beside them.

"Trip someone could have seen you transport," the captain reprimanded.

"Sir you obviously don't know anything about the people who lived in these big cities during this time. They are too engrossed in their own lives to pay attention to outside things. Nobody saw me."

"Let's go find some inconspicuous transportation," the captain suggested.

Once we found a car that didn't have a security system I used my handheld to unlock it and start it up.

"Captain I think you should let me drive," I suggested.

"Why?"

"Trip is an expert of this era in earth's history," my lover answered.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Go ahead and drive," the captain told me as he climbed into the back leaving the passenger seat for T'Pol.

"This apparatus…it appears to have been designed to incapacitate the vehicle," T'Pol informed us before she got in.

"I've got it sir just wait right here," I told him as I jumped out and ran around to the other side to find a lock on the wheel.

I grasped the steel lock and broke it free with a burst of strength. T'Pol and I got in the car before I pulled away from the curb.

"I've got Enterprise scanning the city from orbit. It shouldn't take them long to find what we are looking for," I informed my passengers.

"Were they aware at this time that Earth's supply of fossil fuel was nearing depletion," T'Pol asked.

"They had been for 30 years but it wasn't until 2061 that they finally…," the captain began to explain but was cut off by the chirp of the com.

"T'Pol here," my wife answered after she retrieved my communicator from my pocket.

"They are one kilometer straight ahead of you," Hoshi informed us.

"Thank you Ensign," T'Pol replied.

"The second structure from the left contains three Xindi bio signs and five human bio signs," T'Pol informed us as she examined her hand scanner.

"Sir when I knew we were coming back I made us some weapons that will blend in better with the era. Also when we were at the Kemocite facility I took some scans of the reptilians. I believe our phase pistols will have some trouble on the reptilians," I informed the captain as I handed both him and T'Pol a gun each along with several clips.

"Projectile weaponry," Archer asked.

"The projectiles are electromagnetically accelerated to about the speed of a bullet from this era," I explained.

I could have made them go at rail gun speeds but I didn't want to explain how I fit an inertial dampener into a gun. Enterprise was feeding us the scans from her sensors directly to our handhelds. We watched a man pull up in a car and go inside. We listened through a listening device I had beamed down to the conversation between the kidnapper and the Xindi who hired him.

"Scum…some people will do anything for money," I growled as we followed the kidnapper home.

"Trip can you think of a reason why it would be bad if we just transported up every piece of technology in that building along with the humans inside before transporting down a high yield explosive," asked the captain.

I paused and thought about it.

"No sir…but I recommend we do it when this scum bag is inside," I answered.

"I agree," the captain answered.

We waited until the kidnapper took his next victim to the Xindi to act. By that time everything was in place. After we atomized the Xindi in the building with the kidnapper we made sure the victims were fine before transporting them into empty hospital rooms. From there we went back to our own time. As someone who travels through time on a regular basis it was a rather tame trip.

As we resumed our mission in our time we encountered a ship filled with worshippers of the sphere builders caught in a cluster of anomalies. As soon as I heard they refused medical scans stating religious reasons I ran some scans of my own. I detected the organic explosives in their bodies. Not all of them had the explosives in them but over half did. As soon as the leader made his threat to the captain I was ready.

The leader threatened to destroy the ship if we didn't do what he said. Immediately I transported him and every one of his explosive equipped followers into space. The rest were rounded up and held until their ship was repaired enough. We then placed them back on their ship and left.

"If you ever try something like this again your ship will explode before you get a chance. I've rigged powerful explosives under cloak to your ship. You won't be able to detect them but they will be watching you," I warned the survivors before we left.

"That was a nice touch. Is it true," asked the captain as we prepared to go to work.

"Of course…I rarely bluff," I replied with a grin before walking off to find my wives.

It was true that there were safety protocols to destroy their ship should they try to take another ship by force but they weren't attached to the ship. The protocols were in the form of a cloaked phasing hyperspace capable probe with enough explosives to atomize the ship.

"It's days like these which make me seriously consider destroying any ship that sends out a distress signal to us," commented the captain before we jumped to warp to continue our mission.

After I planted the tagged Kemocite in Degra's latest shipment we lost the trail for a while due to them jumping through a short range wormhole. I began manufacturing sensor increasing probes in Engineering and sending them out to try to pick up the tagged Kemocite again. Hoshi found it just recently. The captain ordered us to set a course immediately.

Just as we were about to pass through a dense anomaly field with our spatial shields on full we received a hail.

"On screen," ordered the captain.

"Captain Archer you're braver than I imagined if you were going to try to traverse an anomaly field in a ship this fragile," Shran greeted us.

"Hello Shran why are you here," asked the captain, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Your world was brutally attacked. The imperial guard thought you would be grateful to have an ally."

"And how did the imperial guard know Earth had been attacked," asked T'Pol.

"Seven million killed is not exactly a state secret," answered Shran.

We all suppressed a smile at the fact that our disinformation had worked. Even our neighbors still thought we had lost seven million people.

"Especially if you're monitoring communications between Star Fleet and the Vulcan high command," replied T'Pol.

We listened to Shran posturing about wanting to help us.

"Alright keep up if you can," Archer agreed before cutting off the communications.

"The Seleya heard everything," the captain asked T'Pol.

"Every word sir," she confirmed.

"Good," Archer replied.

"Captain you realize that they just want a weapon that can destroy so many lives in one go," I spoke up.

"The thought crossed my mind. They aren't going to get such a weapon," the captain assured me.

"Good," I replied.

"Proceed through the field with shields at full," ordered the captain.

The other side of the anomaly field, the bridge…

"It's a G type star system with six planets and many moons," T'Pol informed the captain.

"Any bio signs," asked the captain.

"Four vessels and all Xindi," replied T'Pol after examining our scans.

A few minutes later, the mission room…

"Many of the moons show evidence of heavy weapons bombardment," T'Pol explained.

"Why attack an uninhabited system," asked Shran.

"It's a testing site for prototypes of the weapon," I announced.

"Are you sure the," the captain asked me.

"Yes…the residual radiation in those craters matches that of the probe which attacked earth," I explained.

"Those are some powerful sensors you have," observed Shran.

"If you truly want to be allies then there is a good chance we could be exchanging non offensive technologies in the future," replied the captain.

"Sir I recommend a closer look in full stealth," I suggested.

"I agree," replied the captain.

Shran was quite surprised when our ship completely disappeared from their sensors and view to run its scans. The Xindi got spooked for some reason and halted the first fire of the prototype. The captain made a show for Shran of planning on capturing the weapon so earth could develop a defense. Not only did it serve as a test for Shran's true intentions but it also kept the Andorian in the dark about the survival of all of Earth's thought dead seven million people.

When we observed the actual weapons test we watched as the target moon was almost destroyed. The device had an overload in it so had to be shut down before it could finish. We made plans to capture the probe in one of our bays. It couldn't be collected by the Xindi because it would be emitting high levels of radiation for the next six hours. We had force fields inside of our bays so wouldn't have to worry.

Hoshi intercepted and decrypted a chat between Shran and one of his commanders ordering him to betray us and get the probe. When it came time for the action to go down Shran tried just that, however reluctantly he did so. After we had the probe and were safely away he tried to take it by force. When the Seleya dropped out of cloak and backed us up he had no choice but to run.

The probe was transferred to a cargo bay for study.

When we returned to the weapons testing system a few hours later we found Degra and one of his companion ships had returned to run scans. While cloaked we set a hyperspace capable cloaked probe to follow Degra back to his lab. Luckily it was able to ride in their vortex/wormhole field because that was the method Degra used to reach Azati Prime. It would take us two weeks to get there if we want our Vulcan friends to be able to keep up. We decided to stay at their speed so we would have the backup.

I started to really get close to one of Major Hayes' MACOs, Amanda Cole, over the next few days. She and I were sparring and she was complaining of being sore from all of the times I was putting her on her back. Naturally this led me to offer to massage her down afterwards. I of course knew she wasn't really that sore but wanted to spend some time alone with me. I had no problem with that. The conversation mostly revolved around how Hayes and Malcolm always bickered.

"I feel like I've just had twelve hours sleep," said Amanda as she turned to face me.

"I guess that means I did it right," I answered with a grin.

She got a small smile on her face before she leaned forward and kissed me. I happily returned the kiss.

"Consider that a little preview for next time," she whispered in my ear before getting up and leaving.

"Oh you haven't felt anything yet Amanda," I whispered to the empty room.

Our course was diverted when we detected an unusually strong gravitometric disturbance.

The Bridge…

"It appears to be a convergence of spatial anomalies," announced T'Pol.

"It's seven hundred million kilometers in diameter," Malcolm informed us.

"Captain I'm picking up an intermittent signal, very feint," Hoshi announced.

"An object approximately five meters in length," T'Pol added.

"Let's see it," ordered the captain.

"It's just a few hundred meters from the edge. I'm reading one bio sign, humanoid," informed T'Pol.

"It could be an escape pod," speculated Malcolm.

"I don't think so. It is a member of the race of sphere builders. They are testing the space they are converting. That is what we are looking at," I spoke up.

Everybody turned to look at me.

"How can you tell," asked the Captain.

I looked steadily at him but didn't say anything.

"Right bring the grappler online. Let's get some intel on these beings," ordered the captain.

My instincts were screaming at me about the danger of this being so I checked the timeline for the next few hours. I would be ready for this being.

"Spatial shields on maximum," I announced as the transformed space bubbled to engulf the front half of the ship.

A few minutes later in engineering…

"We're ready to open the hatch," I informed the captain as he walked in.

Malcolm and I removed the hatch to find the alien being with all sorts of sensors hooked up to examine his body.

Sick bay…

"He's suffering from a form of rapid cellular degeneration," Phlox informed the captain and I.

"Do you think you can stop it," asked Archer.

"I don't know yet…I've managed to revive him but he's in a fair amount of pain."

"I'm Captain Archer," started the captain.

"You had no right to bring me here."

"We were trying to save your life," Phlox tried.

"I didn't ask for your help. Return me to my ship."

"Your vessel has minimal life support. You wouldn't last too long if we took you back," tried the captain.

"Let's cut the crap. We know you are a member of the species which built the spheres. When does your invasion of our dimension begin," I snapped out suddenly.

The being snapped its surprised gaze to me. It made to get up. I was quicker as I pulled a modified phase pistol out and shot him in the forehead. The beam drilled through his forehead.

"What the hell was that," asked the captain.

"Sir why you were talking I was analyzing his physiology. He had the same ability Daniels did to phase through solid matter. He would have been able to walk through our ship and messed with our warp reactor. If he wanted he could have made our ship go critical," I explained.

Archer turned to Phlox and ordered, "Dissect him and learn everything you can about his physiology."

We both left sick bay a moment later.

Training room…

"We incorporate elements from numerous disciplines. They are extremely effective in hand to hand situations. What I'd like to do now is break up into sparring pairs and run through some of the moves you saw," Hayes instructed us.

The MACOs soon found out the Enterprise senior officers weren't as easy as they thought. Travis and Malcolm are both experienced martial artists. I had no trouble taking Amanda. T'Pol was one tough Vulcan before she became my wife, now she is near god like herself. Of course the one actually fighting at the moment was a human form replicator slaved to her will. There was no way my heavily pregnant wife who is due any day now is going to be fighting hand to hand.

Hoshi was easily handling her own as well. She was using her nanite granted speed to great effect. Of course she was going at only slightly faster than human speeds but was still easily beating her MACO sparring partner. We watched Travis going at it with one of the MACOs. At first Travis was winning and Malcolm was looking smug. Then the MACO took the gloves off and went full combat on Travis. Travis was soon face down on the floor.

"You were looking at his hands when you should have been watching his eyes," informed Hayes.

"Alright why don't we take five minutes," Hayes began only to be cut off.

"That's all for today," Malcolm ordered.

"We still have the shoulder throws to cover," Hayes replied.

"This session is over," Malcolm answered staring Hayes down.

"Ok…for next time work on your forearm blocks and shoulder strikes," Hayes announced.

"Dismissed," Malcolm added.

Outside in the corridor…

"So would you like to get cleaned off with T'Pol and I," I asked Amanda as I took my wife's hand.

"Sure," Amanda answered with a grin before taking my other hand.

Once we were back in my quarters I distracted Amanda with a deep kiss while T'Pol super sped in and replaced her replicator. T'Pol has been wearing a glamour which hid her pregnant belly.

"Amanda there are some things we need to tell you," I informed her as T'Pol dropped the glamour.

"Huh…well that's new. Can you tell me them with your cock in me," she asked with a grin.

"Yes he can," T'Pol replied as she vanished all of our sweaty clothes with a bit of power.

"Oh yeah you definitely have a lot to tell me," the very attractive naked Amanda replied as she led the way into the shower.

I expanded the inner space of the shower to easily fit us all. I had long ago put runes on the shower head to make sure the water always came out at the perfect temperature for us.

Begin Smut Scene

"So talk," Amanda instructed as she turned around and placed her hands on the shower wall while wiggling her very tight rear.

I took the invitation and stepped up behind her. As I lined my cock up with her pussy T'Pol began explaining everything Amanda needed to know, a short summary of my life so far. My cock slid home into the tight welcoming depths of Amanda's tight pussy. I gripped her hips as I speared into her pussy all the way.

"Oh fuck," Amanda moaned as her cunt muscles contracted while they stretched to accommodate the hot throbbing rod inside her.

I began slow and steady thrusts in and out of her tight snatch. The shower was raining down on us as my shaft slid in and out of her clasping vagina. Amanda arched her back and turned her head to kiss me. I had my hands on her toned abdomen as she leaned her butt back against me, driving her pussy down around my shaft.

"So let me get this straight…all I have to do is agree to become one of Trip's wives and never refuse him sex and I get immortality, near god like powers, and orgasms whenever I want," Amanda clarified after she broke the kiss.

"Essentially," T'Pol answered as came around to stand in front of Amanda while leaning back against the shower wall.

"Then I happily agree," said Amanda as she tightened down her vaginal muscles on my cock while leaning forward and capturing T'Pol's mouth in a hot kiss.

Amanda's hands went to work playing with T'Pol's pussy while her mouth sucked on T'Pol's swollen breasts. My cock throbbed inside Amanda as I watched her suck some breast milk out of T'Pol. I gripped Amanda's hips harder and began to jab my cock into her slick channel. I felt her walls stretch as my cock head jammed against them. They redirected the force of my thrust deeper into her sheath.

My cock thrust so that it hit her g spot with every stroke. Amanda went wild when she felt my middle finger rubbing against her asshole. I felt her pussy get even hotter at the new sensation. As I slid my finger all the way up her ass I felt Amanda climax hard. I drove my cock all the way into her convulsing cunt and let myself go.

"Oh shit fucking cum in me," Amanda wailed as she felt my seed splashing against her vaginal walls.

Her cunt milked my cock for several minutes as I felt the essence bond forming between us. She was meowing and moaning against T'Pol as my Vulcan wife climaxed from the bond forming. Her cunt was contracting around Amanda's buried fingers. When we all finished our release Amanda stood up and pulled off my cock. She immediately turned around and grabbed the finger that just came out of her ass. Amanda sucked my finger hard before dropping to her knees in front of me and cleaning my cock of our mixed juices.

"Oh you'll fit in well here," T'Pol informed my newest wife with a smile.

"Now it's my turn," T'Pol said as she fixed me with a lust filled gaze.

"Yes dear," I answered.

"You have him trained so well," Amanda commented.

"What this," T'Pol replied as she used her telekinesis to lift me in the air and float me on my back a few feet off the ground.

I quickly took over with my own flight abilities.

"Oh he can do tricks as well," Amanda said as she clapped with a laugh.

T'Pol straddled my waist and Amanda got what she was trying to do. Amanda gripped my cock and held it straight as T'Pol lowered her pussy onto my shaft.

"Oh honey," T'Pol moaned as she became fully impaled on my erect shaft.

T'Pol's stretched pussy was on fire as it gripped my cock. T'Pol's eyes were connected with my own to convey the love we felt for each other. I could feel her powerful emotions over the bond as well. Her pussy squeezed my shaft as I began to slide it in and out of her snatch. I took her hands as she intertwined her fingers with my own. I noticed T'Pol's gaze shift to behind my head. I turned to see Amanda playing with her pussy while staring at my pregnant wife being impaled on my shaft.

"Here honey," said T'Pol as she used her power to pull my seed out of Amanda's pussy.

A stream of my cum flowed from her pussy through the air and into T'Pol's mouth.

"Mmm…waste not a drop," T'Pol moaned as she drank down my seed.

"I love you more every day," I informed my Vulcan wife.

She responded with a smile while tightening her cunt muscles down on my shaft. I was using my telekinesis to hold T'Pol in place while my flight powers lowered me up and down in her pussy. I was in heaven as Amanda straddled my face and lowered her now semen free snatch onto my mouth.

"Oh crap," moaned Amanda as my tongue began navigating her juicy folds.

"He's very good at that," stated T'Pol as she concentrated on the feeling of my shaft rubbing against her stretched wet wall with glorious friction.

The shower water instantly washed away any sweat that formed as both women rubbed their genitals against me. I fed on the sexual energy being generated. I in turn fed my arousal back through the bond to drive these two beauties higher. I felt more than saw as Amanda leaned forward and started chastely kissing T'Pol.

I was nibbling on Amanda's pussy lips as T'Pol slid her tight channel up and down every inch of my cock. She would fully impale herself only to grind her mound down on my pelvis, stretching her lips around the base of my shaft.

"So does he do anymore tricks," Amanda asked while panting with arousal.

"Oh yes," T'Pol answered with a grin as my tongue elongated like a cock and speared into her pussy.

I channeled my power into it.

"Oh Trip," Amanda wailed as she instantly came.

I greedily drank her juices. T'Pol chose that moment to orgasm as well. As I felt her cunt muscles spasm and convulse around my shaft I let myself go. My fully buried shaft shot my massive load into my pregnant wife's pussy. We were all three writhing and moaning in ecstasy for the next several minutes. Finally Amanda stood up on shaking legs. She next helped T'Pol stand up.

"You're initiation wouldn't be complete without one more thing. Have you ever experienced Anal," asked T'Pol.

Warning Anal from here…

"No…I like anal play but I've never actually taken anything bigger than a finger up the butt," a suddenly worried looking Amanda replied as I floated into an upright standing position.

"Hey don't worry…Harry is the best cock to take up the ass the first time," T'Pol soothed while rubbing Amanda's naked wet back.

"If you say so," Amanda replied while eying my large shaft with trepidation.

"Just go brace yourself against the wall and relax," urged T'Pol.

Amanda did as instructed. I walked up behind her and admired her perfectly shaped butt. I gripped my shaft and pressed it between her cheeks until it was pressed against her clenched asshole.

"It's ok…I promise you will feel no pain," I soothed her gently by whispering into her ear.

I felt some but not all of the tension leave her. I slowly pushed my hips forward until I felt my cock slip past her tight butt hole. She let out a breath of relief as there was no pain. I slowly slid forward and watched as inch after inch disappeared between her creamy smooth cheeks. Her ass was vice like tight the whole way as my cock stretched her bowels.

"Oh wow…so big and so full," moaned Amanda as my pelvis came to rest against her buns.

"See I told you that there would be no pain," I whispered before smiling.

She turned her head with her cheek against the glass. I captured her smiling lips with a gentle kiss. I slowly pulled out of her tight ass before pushing all the way back in. Amanda grunted as she took the first stroke. She continued to make meowing and grunting noises as I filled and evacuated her stretched bowels with each subsequent stroke.

T'Pol shuffled forward and reached between Amanda and the glass until she found her sopping pussy. T'Pol's skilled fingers soon had Amanda moaning hard and shoving her ass back to meet my throbbing cock. I pushed Amanda's butt cheeks together to add more friction to my cock. The friction created by my cock skin rubbing against the walls of her intestines was already good enough but the new sensations were making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Just fill her lover," T'Pol urged.

"It's her first time. There will be plenty of times for you to shove your cock up her butt. Besides it's my turn next," T'Pol informed me as she slid a finger on her other hand up my ass.

Her massaging my prostate while Amanda's tight ass gripped and pulled at my cock was too much. I thrust forward hard into Amanda's stretched ass until I shoved her up against the glass fully.

"I'm cumming," Amanda wailed as she felt my cock swell and begin shooting my semen deep into her guts.

She was thrashing against the glass. Her clenching ass was milking my seed out of my balls for the next several minutes. Finally I pulled out and watched as my cum dribbled out of Amanda's gaping asshole. With a thought from T'Pol the MACO lifted up into the air to head height. My cock was hard against instantly as T'Pol sucked my seed from Amanda's ass.

I literally sat in the air and floated with my power. I reached forward and gently pulled T'Pol back by her hips. She relaxed into my strong grip as she sat in my lap, her asshole stretching around my cock as it speared deep into her.

"That's much better," T'Pol moaned as she was fully impaled on my log.

Amanda floated down to the floor. She quickly crawled forward on her hands and knees to put her face between T'Pol's spread thighs. Amanda began hungrily lapping at T'Pol's sweet cunt as I began driving my shaft into her tight asshole. T'Pol knew just how to grind her ass in my lap to drive me wild. I grunted as I shoved my cock into her hot intestines.

"Fuck my tight ass Harry…fill me with your hot shaft," moaned T'Pol in between thrusts.

She pulled Amanda's head tighter against her mound as she came hard. T'Pol's asshole went wild around my cock as she climaxed. I actually couldn't believe how wild her bowels were going. I couldn't hold it any longer and began to inject her stretched rectum with my hot semen. T'Pol was shaking hard all over. Amanda was cumming hard from the feedback over the bond.

It was a good thing she was sitting back because T'Pol's pussy exploded with fluid a moment later.

"Ummm…Trip I don't think that was pussy juice," Amanda stated.

"I think my water just broke," T'Pol said calmly.

"Well this is new," I replied as I slowly helped T'Pol to stand up off my shaft.

I picked her up with ease to carry her gently to our bed.

End Smut Scene

Hoshi, Kaitaama, Lizzie, and Rajiin came rushing in moments later as they felt what was happening over the bond.

Hoshi immediately conjured a hospital gown over T'Pol out of habit for situations such as this. We have all seen T'Pol naked and done much more with her. As Amanda hadn't been upgraded yet Lizzie took care of conjuring her some clothes.

"Let's take this some place a little less noticeable," I stated as I took us all over to my cruiser.

As soon as we arrived in the med bay my mother appeared.

"I'm glad you're here mom," I told her.

"What did you think I would miss the birth of my first grandchild," she asked.

I didn't answer as I walked up and lay down beside my heavily breathing wife. I turned her on her side and pulled her back against me. The bed extended at my command. Placing my hand on her swollen belly I concentrated with my power. A golden glow enveloped us on the bed as I connected with the power of my son. Using a very gentle form of my flaming ability my son disappeared from his mother's womb and reappeared in a flame in front of us.

He immediately began crying for a few moments before he quieted down and opened the brightest green eyes which matched my own and my mother's.

"Well that is definitely an unexpected but welcome perk of being married to a sex god," Lily announced as she stepped forward to wrap a conjured blanket around her grandson.

Already the golden glow was fading from T'Pol to show her swollen belly was fading to reveal her toned abs from before she was pregnant.

"He looks just like you did when you were born…except the glowing eyes, that's definitely new," my mom commented.

"Harry's true form DNA must be dominant," T'Pol replied.

I leaned over T'Pol to look at my first born son. I reached out with a finger. The little tyke gripped my finger with extreme strength.

"Well he's definitely got my grip," I announced with a smile before that changed to a grimace as I felt my finger crack.

The women were giggling even as my finger healed itself.

T'Pol vanished her gown and my little boy quickly got the picture as he latched onto her nipple.

"He's also got your nipple sucking ability," announced T'Pol with just a hint of a moan.

"What are you going to name him," asked Amanda.

"James Harry Tucker Potter," T'Pol replied.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed me with love before doing the same to T'Pol. Finally she gently kissed James' forehead.

That night we all went to sleep with extreme love felt in our hearts for baby James. When we were on board Enterprise and were working our son would be watched over by one of my wives at all times. My mum naturally called first dibs. Being able to traverse time at will meant there was always a cooing female happy to meet my son's every need. Since most of my wives were now also pregnant he also found a nipple just eager to feed him.

Training room…

"We developed this specialized training system at Jupiter station a few months ago. The goal is to hit as many targets as you can in ten seconds. Lieutenant if you're up for it," Hayes offered Malcolm the weapon.

Malcolm got four hits at level two before Hayes took a turn to achieve nine hits at level four.

"Corporal Cole here has the record, fourteen hits at level four," Hayes announced.

I went next and worked from level two up. I hit every single target on every single level. Everybody was staring at me in increasing shock.

"I should have expected nothing less from you Commander Tucker," Hayes said with a bit of awe in his voice.

Amanda tried to duplicate my feat but missed a few as she was still getting used to the upgrades I gave her in her physiology last night.

Mess Hall…

"Don't let him get to you Malcolm," I instructed my friend as I sat down at his table.

"That's easy for you to say."

"Oh come on your score improved as the session progressed."

"That's because I started picturing Hayes' head as the target. What is your secret," he asked.

"I pictured Degra's head as the target," I answered.

"Well this is a fight to death between Hayes and I," Malcolm informed me as he stabbed his food.

"Malcolm my friend you really need to get laid. I'm going to hook you up," I informed him.

He was silent after that. I wasn't actually sure if his silence meant he agreed or disagreed with me.

As it turned out he and Hayes settled their disagreement with an all out brawl which resulted in both of them having to go to sick bay. I decided for his shear stubbornness that he needed a reward. I easily found female crew member who was attracted to Malcolm and who hadn't gotten laid in quite some time. A simple increase in her lust for him and pointing her out to Malcolm did the trip. I could sense the sexual energy pouring off of Malcolm's cabin later that night.

We hit two more significant snags on our way to Azati Prime. The first problem came in the form of another large spatial anomaly. This one wasn't fully formed yet. It would take an hour to go across at warp four. Unfortunately warp was still in our dimension so wasn't very stable in these anomalies. It would have taken four days to traverse at impulse. To solve the problem we took the Enterprise into hyperspace. The hyperspace dimension wasn't being affected by the spatial terraforming. We were through the affected region of space in less than a minute. I was able to envelope the Seleya in our hyperspace field for that long without problems. We had to go back for our escort ship but it wasn't a problem.

The second problem came when we found a Xindi ship crashed on a planet. The ship contained an insectoid hatchery. I was standing there when one of the still viable eggs tried to spray the captain with a neurotoxin. I could tell from the timeline that the neurotoxin would have made the captain obsessed with protecting the eggs. Right before it was about to spray him I cut the offending appendage off with my phase pistol set on kill. The egg died quickly. We got out of there after that.

We did manage to acquire an insectoid assault ship to study along with some of their database.

Azati Prime System…

"One quarter impulse," ordered the captain as we came out of warp, cloaked.

"There appears to be considerable activity around two of the inner planets, numerous ships all Xindi," announced T'Pol.

"I'm picking up a large array of satellites, they're generating a detection grid," added Malcolm.

"I'm detecting a convoy approaching the detecting field," announced T'Pol.

"It's Degra," I announced.

"Good we can take him out as well," the captain said with a grin.

"Well like I told you our cloaks should let us bypass that detection field," I stated.

"Good, Travis take us closer," ordered the captain.

"There it is sir," I announced as I brought a view of the ocean on the planet below up on the main screen.

"They are building it underwater," Archer commented.

"The weapon is ready sir," I announced.

"Bring it online and fire when ready," ordered the captain.

On the hull below the ship one of the bay doors opened up. The captured Xindi prototype probe lowered down with thick cables attached via the mounting arm. Lizzie and I along with my engineering crew have spent the last several weeks hooking the weapon into our power grid. We corrected the problems that caused the near overload during the test. We've also installed heavy energy shields to protect the crew from the radiation. A radiation absorption system will take away the residual radiation in a matter of minutes instead of hours.

"Firing now," I announced.

An angry red beam of energy shot out of what would have appeared to be nowhere to the outside observer as our cloak was still active. The compressed beam of energy lanced down through the atmosphere, through the ocean, and impacted the larger model. In seconds the larger weapon was destroyed and every being nearby was killed instantly.

As the weapon shut off the Xindi ships in orbit began converging on our position. Degra's ship was the next target to explode as the cloaked Seleya attacked without any warning. My teams have also been providing the Seleya with upgrades to their weapons and defense system. The ship wasn't as deadly as Enterprise because they don't have Thalaron technology or an ion-neutrino generator but it was damn efficient in its destruction of the enemy Xindi vessels.

"Switching to the Thalaron emitters," Malcolm announced.

We began systematically wiping out all life in every Xindi ship we came up against. When it was over there wasn't a single enemy Xindi left in the Azati prime system.

"Begin boarding and slaving of the ships to our navigation," ordered the captain.

It took us another hour but we managed to install slave systems to each of the captured ships. They followed us into warp to a deserted system. I immediately sent out teams to install recently synthesized cloaking field generators. The Xindi would have a hard time locating our convoy now.

A few hours later…

"What have you got people? We need to act quickly before any remaining Xindi relocate," the captain asked as he walked into the mission room.

We've spent the last several hours analyzing the records and navigational data from the captured ships.

"Well sir we've managed to confirm that the sphere builders are the ones urging the Xindi to attack earth. We've also located most of their bases from the reptilian ships. The reptilians were spying on all of the other races and kept detailed records," I informed.

"I'm amazed they let that fall into enemy hands," Archer replied while shaking his head.

"They didn't envision a weapon with properties like our Thalaron generator. Plus this is me we're talking about. Their fail safes didn't keep their data safe from me," I answered with a smirk.

"Alright we are going to hit them hard and hit them fast," Archer ordered before dismissing us to begin our attacks.

"Trip can I have a word with you," he asked.

"What's up sir?"

"Are we going to have enough fuel to make this many hyperspace jumps not to mention firing our energy weapons," Archer asked while looking at the numbers.

"Conventionally no…but I've come up with a power source that will let us do all of what we need. Captain I'm willing to hook this power source up to Enterprise but you have to understand this device won't be allowed to fall into the hands of anybody, not even star fleet. I'll destroy the ship before I let that happen," I told him earnestly.

"I trust you Trip. If you think it's that dangerous then don't even tell me the location of it. But Trip someday soon you and I are going to have a chat about how you are capable of what you are. Sometimes I think you might be from the future," he joked.

I didn't return his laugh.

"You aren't from the future are you Trip," he asked anxiously.

"Alternate Universes and time runs differently there," I answered.

"Oh…damn," he replied as he sat down heavily.

"I think you should see something," I informed him as I wrapped him in my power and phased us both through the top of the ship.

"Trip how are you doing this?"

"I'm a lot more powerful than you think captain."

I allowed only him to see my cruiser through the cloak. My ship easily dwarfed Enterprise by several times.

"Wow…is that your ship?"

"Yes and I can easily call on a hundred more. I'm showing you this to let you understand that I'm not going to let anything happen to earth. I can see into the alternate timeline just like these sphere builders. If I wasn't here you would have been acting like a bitch and sucking up to the Xindi just to survive. It would not have been fun because without me here they would have succeeded in wiping out seven million humans," I explained.

"Trip why did your speech just change," he asked.

"Oh sorry I sometimes slip when I get really emotional. I was born in late twentieth century Britain to members of another species," I informed him as we drifted towards my cruiser only to phase through the haul.

"That must have been some universe," the captain observed.

"Yeah and it's been a pretty wild ride since," I commented.

"James Harry Tucker Potter," we heard a feminine voice yell in outrage.

"Daddy…," a young voice squealed just before the small child slammed into my side.

"Hi son," I said as I hugged my little boy.

Just then a very frazzled looking Kaitaama walked into the room.

"Harry thank the creator you are here. I wondered why he suddenly zapped me with a small lightning bolt and flew off in this direction," Kaitaama explained.

"First Monarch Kaitaama," a confused captain Archer asked.

"Oh sorry captain I'd like you to meet one of my wives and my son James."

"One…and a son…how old is he?"

"Oh just a few weeks," I replied as I held James.

"A few weeks and he can already say Daddy," Archer asked in disbelief.

"Well I've had several upgrades to my physiology but his mother has been upgraded to be part of the race called Alterans. Let's just say they start talking very early," I answered.

"Who's his mother," he asked while eyeing Kaitaama.

"Oh no, Kaitaama isn't his mother. She is expecting but this one belongs to T'Pol."

"T'Pol," he asked while looking at James' ears.

"Son ears," I said.

James got a look of concentration on his face before his natural Vulcan ears morphed back into existence.

"He usually likes to keep his ears shaped like the rest of ours since T'Pol is the only one with pointy ears."

"So honey why is the captain here," asked Kaitaama.

"I'm filling him in on the order of the universe…for the most part," I answered.

"Oh well you are going to have such a headache after this captain," Kaitaama informed the captain as she took James back from me.

"I'm beginning to see that," the captain answered.

"I'm going to go breast feed James again," Kaitaama informed us before walking off to do just that.

"Why did she sound so excited to breast feed your son," asked the captain curiously.

"Well you have to understand that part of what I am…is something of a very sexual being. I can make most any being orgasm at will. Part of that power carried over to my son. The ladies have discovered that when they breast feed him they have multiple orgasms," I explained as we traveled back to the Enterprise.

"Wow…ok so what about these sphere builders. Even if we take care of the Xindi that attacked earth won't the sphere builders just find others to do their dirty work?"

"Just leave the sphere builders to me captain," I answered with an evil smirk.

"Ok well we better get to exterminating us some Xindi mass murderers," Archer stated before leaving.

In a hidden compartment in the bowels of Enterprise…

As I connected the ZPM into the correct slot I felt the entire ship start buzzing with power.

"This is going to be good," I cackled before apparating back to just outside the bridge.

"It's ready sir," I informed him as I took up my station.

"Travis take us to the first set of coordinates. It's Xindi killing time," the captain ordered.

In the next several days we began wiping out any signs of our Xindi enemies. I constantly checked my multiple sources for any remaining pockets of our enemies and informed the captain accordingly. Soon I was sure that we eliminated the threat. Now it was my turn to deal with the larger threat just like I promised the captain.

A Higher Dimension, Home to the Sphere Builders…

"Who are you," one of the sphere builders asked me as I appeared in their dimension.

"We cannot see you in the time stream," another one stated.

"No you wouldn't be able to. I am your death. No being knows when they are going to die," I told them.

They had just enough time to scream as I released my power. A web of lightning like energy shot forth from my fingers going from one sphere builder to the next until they were all screaming in agony. Finally when I had them all in the grip of my power I increased it enough so that their bodies exploded.

"Well that was easy," I stated to myself as there was no life left in this dimension.

If you were able to observe every single sphere in the expanse you would have seen the most awesome sight ever yet also the most terrifying. A black hole opened up suddenly right behind each sphere at the same time. Each sphere fell into the black hole near it before the holes in space and time closed up again.

I went in search of Captain Archer to tell him the good news only to realize he was not on the ship. I reached out with my senses and couldn't find him anywhere in the current timeline.

"Damn Daniels," I muttered before making my way onto the bridge.

"Travis set a course," I ordered.

"Where to sir," asked Travis.

"You'll find the temporal coordinates in the nav computer. We are going to world war 2 to retrieve our captain," I explained.

"We're ready sir," Travis announced a few minutes later.

"Engage," I ordered just before I jumped back to the stargate verse for another year.

The captain would be waiting for me to get him when I came back to this universe.


	13. Chapter 13

Continuing a New Path- Stargate Verse Season 6

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Ayiana played by Ona Grauer

Lt. Grace Satterfield played by Grace Park

Egeria played by Jennifer Garner

Representative Carolyn "Carol" Piper played by Billie Piper (Great Britain)

Representative Evelyn "Eva" Green played by Eva Green (France)

Representative Camille Wray played by Ming-Na (China)

Representative Svetlana Markov played by Marina Sirtis (Russia)

Merrin played by Brittney Irvin

End AN

I arrived back in my home universe right after I left over a year ago according to my time. I had a few months of relative peace to enjoy with my wives before Hermione and Buffy gave birth. Like with T'Pol I aided my wives in bringing my children into the world. Hermione bore me Myrrdin Emrys Granger Potter, named after my great (many times) grandfather. Myrrdin (Myr) could be a twin of James if not for the fact that James' ears were pointed like a Vulcan. Of course James instinctively morphed his ears to the shape of a humans unless he was with his mother. Buffy gave birth to two twin little girls who we named Alice and Anna. Myrrdin already showed the protectiveness of his father.

Whenever somebody new came to see the children Myrrdin had a habit of throwing up strong shields around his sisters or hurling small lightning bolts at the newcomer. My wives and I just thought his protectiveness cute.

June 7th 2002, SGC Control Room…

"We're not receiving an IDC sir…in fact there's nothing sir," Walter informed Hammond as we followed the General into the control room in response to the unscheduled offworld activation.

"What's up," asked Jack as he joined us.

"Apparently nothing," Sam answered as we examined the sensor readings.

"Hold on…there it is. We are getting a small signal sent through the gate," I announced as I brought up the readout.

Our gate control systems have been massively upgraded since we came into possession of Goauld and Tollan technology.

"What's it doing," asked Hammond.

"Well sir the energy will be stored into the capacitors until they overload," Sam explained.

"Explosively," I added.

"Who do you think is doing it," asked Jack.

"It has to be Anubis…he seems to be the only Goauld advanced enough for a weapon like this," Sam replied.

"Initiate protocol knocker," ordered Hammond.

"Yes sir," I replied as I activated the protocol.

Reality seemed to fluctuate around the stargate as it was pushed into another dimension using a Tollan phase field.

"The primary DHD is coming online," Sam announced as she received the confirmation from the ship in orbit.

Protocol knocker is meant to knock the SGC gate out of phase and replace it with one in space in case of an attack through the gate. This eliminates the threat of the gate blowing up on earth and wiping out a significant portion of Earth's population. The DHD controlled gate in orbit was now the primary gate due to Ancient protocols written into the gate system.

"Now do we have any idea where the attack is coming from," asked Hammond.

"Yes sir…we've discovered with the help of the Tollans that each pair of connected Stargates will resonate with each other. Anubis just dialed back and we were able to trace that frequency to the plane the attack is coming from," Sam explained.

"This would be an excellent opportunity to test out a couple of our new x-wing fighters sir," Jack suggested.

"I agree Colonel…dispatch a couple of Hatac ships and tell them to test out the x-wings," ordered Hammond.

The x-wing fighters were a new series powered by a naquadria reactor. The Tollans have been able to help us compensate for any instabilities in the fuel. I myself "discovered" the process used to convert naquadah into naquadria, which is a very closely guarded secret known only by people at the very top. Not even Jonas Quinn knows about that discovery. The naquadria reactor means our fighters have stronger shields, weapons, and faster hyperdrive.

It only took a half an hour for Anubis' weapon to be dispatched.

"That was definitely a successful test," I announced as I read over the reports.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c who was also eagerly examining the report of how easily Anubis got his ass kicked.

Unlike in canon Drayac did not die on this day. She is in fact at home with her son. Ryac has started training with Teal'c and Bratac. Ryac goes offworld on weekends to train with Bratac.

"Well I'm up for some pie…care to join me," asked Jack randomly.

Surprisingly everybody in the room decided pie sounded good and followed Jack to the mess.

As it turned out that pie party heralded the arrival of the next additions to my family. Sam and Janet were synchronized like clockwork. Sam gave birth to a beautiful little blonde haired green eyed girl who we named Chloe Francesca Carter Potter. Janet gave me a beautiful brunette and green eyed baby girl we named Morgan Lucy Frasier Potter. Myrrdin welcomed his two new sisters into his group with open arms. The wives were already starting to call the group Myrrdin's little harem. Somehow I had the feeling it wouldn't be little for long and it might not be a joke in the future if my actions with my sisters is any indication.

Since we rescued Thor before Anubis even arrived the Asgard commander's consciousness was never transferred to the Hatac computer. Therefore the events of the canon episode Descent never occurred.

June 6th 2002…

A round of greetings which involved a heavy use of the word doctor was carried out when the team plus Jonas and Janet arrived via transporter at the Arctic outpost where deep scans just revealed the frozen body of my future lover. I plan to make sure Ayiana doesn't become another victim of the plague which chased her people out of this galaxy. After surviving with the disease for five million years it seems a shame to let her finally lose. It was never explicitly stated in canon what exactly caused the Alteran plague.

Even the Asgard did not know the source. Looking through old records I've found out that the plague originated as a subtle infliction of both body and soul. A certain sect of Alterans continually cloned their bodies and transferred their consciousnesses to gain a measure of immortality. This had been going on for millions of years before a problem was even discovered. Alteran cloning and transference technology was far in Advance of the Asgard so by the time the problem was discovered it was too late for any known Alteran science to cure.

Eventually while in the Pegasus galaxy a cure had been discovered. The cloning process was disbanded after the plague and was resumed after the cure was created. By the time the cure was perfected so to was the cloning technology.

"You might want to leave your coats on. We're keeping the quarantine lab below freezing to maintain the specimen," Dr. Michaels instructed.

"What is the physical condition of the specimen," Janet asked.

I could sense her displeasure of referring to a living being like that but we had to keep up our appearance of ignorance.

"We haven't been able to tell much while she's still frozen. At your recommendation we haven't taken any samples Dr. Frasier," replied Michaels.

"We know something drove the Ancients out of this region of space according to the Asgard. If it's biological we want to make sure we don't contract anything," I explained.

"Now let us see what we can find out," Sam spoke up as she held up a Goauld/Tollan hybrid hand scanner.

A few minutes later in the quarantine room…

"Well she appears to be perfectly normal if not in a state of suspended animation," Sam informed us after reading her scanner.

Only Sam, Janet, Dr. Michaels, and I are in the room. We are all wearing advanced bio containment suits which were beamed down with us. The suits are like a second skin. Instead of a faceplate filtering our breathing an atmospheric filtration force field kept anything from being transmitted via our breathing air. The suits contained a backup force field in case of penetration. The entire rig was powered by a small pocket fusion reactor about the size of a large dice resting on our right shoulder.

"I'm going to bring her out now," I announced as I set another larger cube on top of the ice chunk containing Ayiana.

"Her name is Ayiana…I named her after my great grandmother," Dr. Michaels informed us.

"Extending the phase field now," I announce as the Tollan phase field envelopes Ayiana before phasing her through the ice cocoon.

"Amazing," Michaels whispered at the powerful Tollan technology.

"Yes it is," I replied referring to Ayiana's Alteran physiology already bringing her around.

"We should put her in a healing chamber," Sam spoke up after running another scan.

"You're saying she can be revived," asked Michaels in shock.

"She probably would have revived on her own but this will just speed up the process," answered Janet as she examined Sam's scans.

Any further conversation was halted as a healing bed appeared beside the lab table in a burst of white light signaling transport. I picked Ayiana up and placed her in the healing bed. This bed was unmodified from the original Goauld discovered technology. That means it is still set for Alteran physiology.

"Do you think she'll remember anything," Michaels asked.

"I don't think so. According to these readings her mind is almost blank. The long freeze probably scrambled her mind," answered Janet.

It only took Ayiana a few minutes to revive thanks to the healing chamber. As I opened the lid she blinked a few times and stared at me. Slowly she sat up.

"_Can you understand me,"_ I asked in the appropriate form of Alteran from her time.

"_Yes…did you find a cure for the plague,"_ she asked.

"_Yes…I just administered it via the healing chamber you are in,"_ I answered.

Faster than Dr. Michaels could follow Ayiana pounced on me. I landed on my back and was being kissed hard by a very grateful Alteran woman. I had the presence of mind to deactivate my face plate force field so she didn't get a nasty shock.

"Is that the usual greeting from an Ancient," Doctor Michaels asked.

"No she is just grateful to have survived," Sam answered.

"_Thank you,"_ Ayiana said gratefully as she sat up while still straddling me.

"_No problem…I always enjoy helping beautiful women,"_ I answered with a smirk.

"_Oh yes it feels like you definitely enjoy it," _she replied as she felt my growing bulge beneath her.

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Janet informed us before ushering Michaels out.

"_How much do you remember,"_ I asked.

"_A lot…the plague and times before that,"_ she replied with a shudder but making no move to get off me.

"_Five million years have passed. The remaining Alterans have used their power to evolve into energy beings. They do not involve themselves with those they consider lower,"_ I informed her gently.

She had tears in her eyes as she asked me, _"Are you Alteran?"_

"_I'm very close to Alteran but I'm something more."_

I let just a small fraction of my aura out but it was enough. Ayiana gasped in shock as she came hard from my aura and the sheer power she could feel.

"_What are you,"_ she gasped out as she took deep breaths.

"_That is difficult to explain. I'm going to initiate a sharing while I attempt it so you know I do not lie,"_ I answered as I held my hand out to her.

She took my hand while I pushed my power to connect with hers. She could tell no lie as I briefly explained my life and what I am. I also made her an offer.

"_So if I become your bonded I will be with others like me, never age, and likely never die? Is that right," _she clarified.

I nodded in answer.

"_I accept," _she replied.

"_Good,"_ I answered with a grin as I took us out of time to a room on Atluria.

Begin Smut Scene

Ayiana approached her handsome lover and wrapped her arms around him. As she felt his hard body beneath her hands she let instinct take over. Ayiana hadn't been with a man in over five million years. Even before her frozen slumber her people had all but stopped having any intimate contact due to the plague. She felt her lover's hand slipped down to between her legs. She moaned in delight as his fingers skillfully manipulated her folds.

My newest lover grasped my hard member and began to stroke it slowly. I was rubbing her internal walls with my fingers to return the favor. I easily located Ayiana's g spot and rubbed with just the right amount of pressure.

"_Oh Harry,"_ she cried out in Ancient as she came on my hand.

I smiled gently at her before bringing my hand soaked with her juices to my mouth and licking it clean.

"_That is much better from the source,"_ she told me with a grin.

"_Oh I know that but there is plenty of time for that later lover,"_ I answered back in the same language.

I kissed her with heat equal to that I felt building in my loins. I grabbed Ayiana by her soft butt and picked her up. She immediately go the idea and spread her legs for me while using her hold on my cock to guide it home.

"_Infinite universe,"_ she moaned out as my cock slid home in her pussy which hadn't received a cock in a very long time.

Ayiana fixed me with a lust filled look as she began working herself up and down on my shaft. I held her up by her bum as I stood there thrusting up to drive myself into her welcoming snatch. I leaned down and captured one of her hard nipples in my mouth, sucking and nibbling. My red haired Alteran lover grasped the back of my head to hold me against her sensitive nipple. Her juices were dripping out of her soaked pussy as my cock plunged home then back out.

"_Oh…Harry fill me…mate with me,"_ she gasped out in between thrusts of her pelvis against mine.

I smiled at her Ancient version of dirty talk.

I rammed my hips forward and ground my cock against her walls. Her slick vaginal walls gripped me tightly and squeezed hard on every inch of my shaft. I buried my face in her neck and began kissing and licking her perspiring skin. I felt her cunt convulse around me at her increased arousal due to my new stimulus. Wet churning sounds filled the room as I used my cock to spear her center with deep strokes.

Ayiana all of a sudden grasped me hard as her body started to shake. I switched to short slow strokes as she shook through her orgasm.

"_Mmm…that was a very good orgasm but I want to feel your cum in me," _she informed me after she recovered.

"_That I can oblige,"_ I answered as I began thrusting into her channel again.

Her skin glistened with sweat as I began to build up a stead rhythm of fucking her snatch. Her pussy radiated heat into my cock as Ayiana worked her muscles to bring me off. She started nibbling on my ear and neck. It had the desired effect as I increased the strength of my shafting. I grunted into her neck as I began to feel myself get closer. Ayiana's muscles worked relentlessly on my invading cock to try to milk my balls for all they are worth.

"_Fill me with your male essence lover. I can sense it in you! Give it to me…I want it in me so bad,"_ she panted as her muscles tensed and relaxed to drive her lithe body against mine.

Our sweat soaked skin rubbed together, mixing our bodily fluids. Her snatch was absolutely dripping now as she took my throbbing cock and prepared to accept my hot white offering. Ayiana actually surprised me by what she did next.

"_Receive the gift of an Ancient,"_ she whispered into my ear before pulling me hard into her cunt.

I felt her internal muscles clamp down on me hard and begin to ripple with hard convulsions. If that wasn't enough the intense heat and power her pussy was pouring into my cock was literally sucking the seed from my cock. I grunted loudly as I gave myself to her. My cum ejected out of my cock to splash against her walls and fill her womb. We both collapsed on the nearby bed as we felt the bond form between us.

"That was amazing," Ayiana informed me in English now that she had access to my memories freely over the bond.

"It most definitely was," I answered with a goofy grin.

Warning Anal from here…

"Hmm…now for another induction," Ayiana purred while rolling on her side to face away from me.

Ayiana placed her hand on her bum cheek and spread it for me.

"Come and get it Harry," she offered me her ass.

I scooted sideways until I could press my cock between her spread cheeks. She relaxed her butt hole as my head popped through her tight sphincter.

"Oh wow," she gasped as her intestines were forced to stretch for my cock.

With my hand on her naked hip I pushed my hips forward until my cock disappeared between her spread cheeks all the way to the root. I rested for a moment with my cock fully sheathed in her hot and tight bowels. I leaned over her shoulder and as she turned her head our lips met in a hot kiss. Even as the kiss ended we began making small thrusts of our hips. The thrusts grew in length as her asshole slid up and down my invading cock.

Ayiana reached between her legs and played with her recently fucked pussy. I found it easy to drill into her tight butt while we lay on our sides. This position required very little effort. The sexy ancient took stroke after stroke of my cock as I picked up speed with my thrusting. Her asshole squeezed my cock as every inch slid through the tight circular muscle.

"That's it lover…fuck my tight ass. I love your big hard cock spreading my ass," moaned Ayiana as I slid my cock home into her tight anal sheath.

I held her breasts as I thrust my hips against her backside. Her nipples were rolled between my fingers as her soft tit flesh played against my hands. My lips and tongue explored her neck as she rolled her head to the side to give me better access. She ground her butt back against me as she felt the intense pleasure of her intestinal nerves being stimulated by my shaft rubbing against them.

"Deeper…harder," Ayiana moaned as I was sticking my dick in places no other living being had ever touched.

I placed my hand on her abdomen and rolled her over onto her stomach, staying with her the entire time. We stilled our movements for a few moments as we adjusted to our new position. She was pressed underneath me into the mattress while my cock was in between her full buns. I quickly started thrusting again, bringing my cock almost completely out of her bowels before letting gravity pull me down hard into her anal opening.

"Oh shit…fuck me…," Ayiana grunted using my newly transferred vocabulary.

Her ass cheeks rippled with every slap of my pelvis against the soft flesh. I gripped her hips hard as I reamed her tight opening.

"Going to cum soon," I grunted out.

"Do it…squirt your hot seed deep in my butt," Ayiana urged.

When she started really clenching her butt hole around my cock and doing her best to bring me off I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed down hard into her ass and started squirting my cum deep into her dark passage. Ayiana squealed and started to climax with me. She gripped and clawed at the sheets as she thrashed through her release. I pressed myself against her while grinding my pelvis against her accepting ass, holding onto her large tits.

Finally when we both came down from our orgasm we rolled back onto our sides. We let sleep claim us soon after, spooned tightly together.

End Smut Scene

We appeared back in the quarantine lab just after we left thanks to a little time travel. We then walked out of the lab into the main living area.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the ice," my newest wife said to the three doctors.

"She learned to speak English so fast," Dr. Osborne asked in shock.

"Ayiana may not remember very much at all but her Ancient mind is quite advanced," I explained.

"So you decided to keep the name I gave you," Michaels asked pleased.

"Yes…I cannot remember the one I had before."

"Well doctors I can guarantee you will be getting funding for quite a few years to come along with advanced equipment so you can expand your search. Who knows if there are more Ancients buried in this ice," I informed the trio.

The group that arrived only a few hours ago plus Ayiana soon left behind three excited doctors as we teleported back to the SGC. I called in some favors and got it so Ayiana could live at our place. She could come in and work under Sam and I in the science department. It would provide the opportunity to provide technology in times of need if we chose by having Ayiana remember some pertinent piece of science.

The events of the episode Nightwalkers did not occur since Adrian Conrad never started his symbiote cloning program. Instead I held a team barbecue (the General and several other base personnel were invited). Watching a drunken Jack try to take Teal'c in a wrestling match was so much more satisfying than running around a town called Steveston.

Having not required the implantation of a symbiote to heal him from an Ancient plague Jack was not held prisoner by Ba'al as in the canon episode Abyss.

The month of June also saw the birth of two more of my children, both girls. Both little girls were born on July 12th. Sarah gave birth to Lala Erica Calendar Potter. Lala is a Bulgarian word used by the gypsies. It means tulip. Cordelia gave birth to Jane Helen Chase Potter. Both girls had features identical to their mother's except for my eyes. Myrrdin now had five little girls he was very protective of. To increase his ability to protect them my little son figured out how to flame himself from place to place while also being able to fly. I was so proud when I discovered his newest ability.

Hailey had become quite good friends with Lt. Grace Satterfield. Grace had been spending quite a bit of time around the house so I got to know her. In late June Hailey informed me that Grace would like to join my little harem. I was certainly not going to object to having the beautiful Grace and none of my wives did either.

Hailey brought Grace to me in our bedroom on Atluria, Grace's first time on my little home away from home. Hailey helped Grace get undressed before whispering something in her ear. Hailey smacked Grace's ass before leaving the room with a giggle.

Begin Smut Scene

The now naked Grace approached me slowly. I could easily tell she was nervous. As soon as she came in contact with me I channeled calming charms into her body with every caress of my hands against her soft skin. My eyes drank in beautiful Asian female's gentle curves and shapely form. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I opened my mouth invitingly against her kiss and she took advantage of it as our tongues began to explore each other's mouth.

My hands trailed down her back to cup her soft but toned bum. She moaned into my mouth as my hands slipped further, pulling her to me. My fingers slipped to her folds between her legs. Her shaved pussy lips were wet with her arousal. Grace slipped her hand off my hip to between us so she could grasp my hard cock. My member throbbed as she squeezed it. A smile played on her lips as she stroked me.

"Like what you feel," I asked.

"Oh yes," she moaned as my fingers rubbed her vaginal walls.

Her hairless cunt was dripping now as my fingers plunged into her tight depths. Grace was rubbing her mound onto my hand, trying to drive my skilled fingers deeper. I leaned into her and stuck my face next to her ear. She shivered as she felt my hot breath on her neck. I nibbled on her ear while beginning to rub where I knew her g spot was.

"Oh god," she cried out as she shuddered in climax.

I held her smooth body to me as she shook through her release. I pulled her to me by the grip my fingers had on her pussy. She held tightly to my neck with her arms wrapped around me.

"That was great," she informed me after she stopped shuddering.

"I aim to please," I answered with a smirk.

"Yes well now I want this in me," she told me as she reached under where her legs were wrapped around me to grasp and squeeze my cock.

I pulled my fingers out of her cunt to let my hands slide under her ass. Pulling her away from me she shifted her grip on my cock to reach between us instead of under her. Grace held my cock steady as I dropped her down until I felt my head at the entrance to her lips.

"This is the best part," she purred as I let gravity pull her down.

"Fuck," I grunted as my cock was enveloped by her tight Asian pussy.

"You can say that again and do it as well," moaned Grace as her pussy walls stretched to envelope my throbbing hard member.

"With pleasure," I answered as I pulled my cock back to just the head.

I drove my hips upward into her welcoming snatch with a smooth stroke. Her pussy performed small spasms around my shaft before I withdrew once more. My strokes into her accepting depths increased in frequency and depth. I gripped her butt harder as I pulled her down on my shaft. Her hold on my shoulders tightened as I speared into her dripping snatch.

"Oh…oh…fuck…me…Harry," she panted out between thrusts.

The heat and wetness surrounding my cock from her slick vaginal walls was driving me wild with desire for this woman. I wanted to become one with her wonderful pussy. Being one with a pussy might not be one of my godly powers but I have plenty of others. My cock swelled at the command of my changeling powers to a greater length and thickness in her sheath.

"Holy shit," she screeched as I reached depths further inside her than any man or toy ever had.

Then I really drove her wild as I took control of my cock like it was a finger. My shaft started writhing like a snake against her grasping walls to push and rub all over her insides. My cock head was jabbing against her g spot every time I rammed it through her snug insides.

"Fuck me! Fuck me…stick me harder with that fucking awesome cock," Grace screeched out.

It only took a few more strokes before her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as drool started to come out of the corner. Her cunt was gripping and squeezing my cock with its full strength. I leaned into her neck and jammed my shaft to the root in her convulsing pussy. I started to inject her womb with my hot seed. I let her pussy milk me dry for the next several minutes. Grace was still going through a mini orgasm every few minutes after I pulled out of her.

"That was awesome," the young Lieutenant crowed as she stood on shaking legs and cupped her abused pussy.

She was standing in front of a mirror admiring herself. Grace looked absolutely ravished with her hair in disarray and sweat covering her shivering body. She has that gleam in her eye of a well fucked woman.

"Yes it was," I replied as I came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

She shuddered as she felt my hard again cock pressing against her butt.

Warning Anal from here…

"Hailey informed me," Grace told me as she reached back and grasped my throbbing cock.

I was silent as she pulled it between her smooth cheeks until my head was pressed against her obviously virgin star. Grace pressed her hands against the mirror to brace herself. My hands came to rest on her smooth hips. I pushed my hips forward. Her tight asshole soon gave way to swallow my head in its tight grip.

"Shit," Grace moaned as she felt her ass being invaded by my hard member.

She spread her legs wider as I pushed forward. I stared down to see my cock disappearing inch after inch into her tight virgin bowels. It felt even better than it looked. Her intestinal muscles gripped me tightly as they stretched and adjusted to the new diameter they were expected to achieve. Every inch of my cock was being squeezed and grasped in her hot grip. Finally my hips met her ass as my cock was buried to the root in her no longer virgin ass.

"Holy shit…so damn big," Grace gasped.

"So damn tight," I responded as my dick throbbed in her filled bowels.

"Rub your pussy," I instructed as wrapped my arms around her.

She stood up until her back was pressed against me and began rubbing her pussy as I instructed. She watched my face in the mirror while I watched her play with her wonderful pussy. I pulled back until just the head of my cock was in her guts. She looked relieved as if I was going to pull all the way out before I saw her eyes widen as I thrust slowly back in to fill her once more.

She rubbed her pussy harder as I repeated the stroke but this time with a little more force on my return thrust. By the time I was steadily thrusting in and out of her tight ass Grace was frantically rubbing her mound while moaning in delight. I enjoyed the feel of her slick ass gripping my cock as I sodomized the dark haired beauty. I was only slightly bent over her as I sawed my hips backwards and forwards against her butt.

"Your cock feels so good in me Harry…I think I love it in the ass," she moaned out as I reamed her tight hole out.

"I think I love my cock in your ass too," I whispered into her ear before nibbling on it.

I reached up to grasp her breasts and roll her nipples between my fingers. She gasped and seemed to seize up. Her ass tightened down hard on my cock. Grace began shaking in orgasm as she thrust her ass back down on my cock hard. Her fingers were savaging her own pussy as juices poured down her thighs. I couldn't take the milking of her ass any longer and grunted in ecstasy as my cock began to inject her with my hot seed.

"Oh shit…that's right…fill me Hareeeee," she wailed as her head rolled from side to side.

My cock poured shot after shot of my burning cum into her guts until there was none left at the moment. I watched her tows curl in the mirror from extreme stimulation. Finally when we both stopped climaxing Grace pulled forward off my cock. Her abused asshole gaped widely as my cum leaked out. Grace turned around and sank to her knees. I was in heaven as she swallowed my cock, cleaning it of my churned up cum.

"Come on lover…we still have all night to explore," she informed me as she led me to the bed by my cock.

My only thought was how much I love my life as I was welcomed back into the body of my newest wife.

End Smut Scene

Over the next month I took the time to finish a project I've been tinkering with over the last while. The Universal Generator is based off the concept of alternate realities devoid of life. There are an infinite number of realities devoid of any life, not having the conditions to support life, throughout the multiverse. My generator takes energy from these realities and channels the harmful exotic particles that are produced as a result back into the dead reality. Eventually the reality being used will end violently as a result but there is no life and there are an infinite number of other dead realities waiting.

The Universal Generator module is designed to be the same shape as a ZPM (expanded interiors) so I've been upgrading them into the power systems of most of my ships and technology. They make the ZPM pretty much obsolete.

July 26th 2002, Gate Room…

"I'd like to introduce Dr. Keiran, Commander Hale, and Ambassador Dreylock," Jonas introduced the three Kelownans who walked out of the gate.

When Jonas informed us that his government wanted to trade for military technology to win a war without resulting to detonating a naquadria bomb we agreed to negotiate. In truth we were only going to try to talk them out of using the bomb.

"If you would follow me to the infirmary it is standard procedure," informed General Hammond.

"Of course General," Ambassador Dreylock agreed.

A half hour later in the infirmary…

"In short Sir Dr. Keiran has been suffering from radiation induced dementia, likely from the naquadria," Janet finished explaining the results of the scans.

"You knew," I stated as I examined the faces of the delegates.

"We suspected," answered the ambassador.

"Their research was too important to stop," Hale added.

"Can you help him? We have several other scientists like him," the ambassador informed.

"We can help him with one of our healing chambers but you are going to need better safety procedures," Janet answered before she walked off to treat Dr. Keiran.

In the end the negotiations failed. They wanted military technology and we weren't willing to give it to them. We even offered to stop any wars on their planet via ship. One Hatac could have easily stopped a fight cold. When they turned us down it proved us right in our suspicions that they didn't care about defense. All we could do was try.

When the team was sent on a mission to retrieve information about Anubis from the undercover Tokra operative Khonsu there was no need to take Felger and Coombs. We traveled to Khonsu's location via a cloaked Hatac. After rescuing Thor a while back the grateful Asgard gave us remote holographic projection capabilities. We used this method to communicate with Khonsu. When his first prime turned on him we transported to the corpse to a healing chamber on board our ship and revived the operative. It was much simpler than what would have happened in canon.

August 9th, in orbit above the Tau site…

"Welcome to the Tau site dad," Sam greeted her father as he stepped through the gate.

"The Tau site…you're going to start running out of Greek letters soon," Jacob joked.

We both smiled at him but didn't mention that we had already run through the entire Greek alphabet in naming our offworld bases. An earth with a fleet was much more capable of expanding out into new territory.

"How many did we lose," Jacob asked.

The Tokra base in the Risa system had just been attacked by the forces of Anubis. As soon as Jacob activated his emergency transponder several Hatac class vessels had been dispatched. Upon arrival they immediately assessed the situation. The ships then started transporting up the Tokra along with all of their equipment.

Anubis' forces didn't know what was going on thanks to the cloaking fields. It didn't matter if they detected the Asgard like transporters. A few minutes after the arrival of the first two cloaked ships five more showed up to destroy Anubis' forces. One of the original two ships was carrying a stargate. The ship Sam and I are currently on had another stargate. The Tokra were healed and revived before being sent through to the Tau site.

"None," Sam answered.

"None," Jacob asked in surprise.

"Well some died but we revived them," I clarified.

"If it weren't for Earth I'm afraid the Tokra would be pushing up daisies by this time," Jacob said while shaking his head.

"So how would you like to come for a vacation on Earth and see your grandchildren," Sam asked to change the subject.

"I'd love to," Jacob answered with a wide grin.

"Good because Chloe and the others have been asking about Grandpa Jacob and Grandpa Selmak," I informed him.

"It still amazes me that they can talk already," Jacob replied shaking his head.

Jacob knew about the Alteran part of my wives and mine DNA but not what I truly am. He acts as a grandfather to all of my children in this reality.

"Yeah well there is something you'll like even more waiting for you in your quarters on the other side of the ship. Sam will show you the way," I told him with a large smile.

"_Harry if my dad didn't have a symbiote I think he would die of a heart attack at this little surprise,"_ a still somewhat emotional Sam informed me mentally.

The surprise was actually Sam's mom. A little bit of temporal manipulation brought her to our time as if she never died in that fateful car accident. Sam had been catching up with her over the last few hours (time compression) we've created since getting the call about the Tokra base being under attack. The babies would now be clamoring about their Grandma Caroline after we introduced her.

There were no rebel Jaffa at the Tau site. They were still going strong with their rebellion on the planet we set them up with a while back after the Kytano incident.

August 16th 2002, Pangera…

"Howdy folks," Jack greeted the Pangeran leaders waiting to meet us as we stepped through the gate.

I could tell they were thrown by his greeting, having expected something…more. We were taken to the edge of the nearby city by something that appeared to be a 1920's earth type automobile. The building we were shown into appeared to have Eastern Earth elements incorporated into its design.

"Nice," was Jack's approving comment.

"Thank you Colonel. We would be happy to take you on a full tour of our city but first we would like to spend a little time talking about our mutual interests," the Pangeran leader, Dollen, informed us before showing us to some chairs around a wooden table.

"To be honest we are still trying to adjust to the fact that our _stargate_ as you call it is no longer a relic of a bygone era," he continued.

"Obviously it was quite a shock when your communication machine appeared last month," Commander Tegar added.

"First contact can be somewhat unnerving," Sam commented.

"Well we are all very pleased to finally get the chance to talk face to face," said Dollen.

"From our study of the temple we were able to deduce that the stargate was an interplanetary transportation device," Tegar explained.

"But we haven't determined how to make a connection with the many worlds described in the writings in the temple," informed Dollen.

"It took us a while to get the hang of it as well," I stated.

"We intend to allow your full access to our citizens, our culture, and our history so you can learn to trust us," said Dollen.

"I hope we can reciprocate," replied Jack.

"We also want to make it clear we intend to offer anything we can in trade for any knowledge or technology that you are willing to share," Dollen continued as he had an attendant place a vial of a purple liquid between Sam and I.

I pulled out my hand scanner and began scanning the liquid.

"We call it Tritonin. It is our greatest scientific discovery," Dollen explained.

"It boosts your immune systems and you live in perfect health," I spoke up.

"How can you tell that," asked a surprised Tegar.

"My scanner tells me what this liquid is. It also tells me it contains the DNA of a Goauld. How did you acquire that," I asked.

Jack didn't appear so happy all of a sudden and I don't blame him. Dollen's next answer will determine whether relations continue between his people and earth or he becomes a greasy smear on the wall.

"We did not want to reveal this so quickly but we found a queen in stasis. We have managed to synthesize Tritonin from her offspring," Dollen explained.

"Your people have become dependent on it and the queen is dying," I finished.

"Those must be remarkably detailed scans," Dollen commented in surprise.

"Can you help us obtain a new queen," asked Tegar.

"Well the easiest way would be to clone a new queen. But I would feel better if we bring in some experts to consult on this," Sam spoke up.

"These experts can help," asked Dollen.

We explained who and what the Tokra are.

"By all means call these Tokra if it will help us," Dollen granted.

It only took a few minutes for three Tokra to appear via transporter. After the most recent attack in the Risa system the Tokra still hadn't been relocated from the Tau site. As such they were able to be transported via one of our Hatac ships through an orbiting stargate to the ship in orbit above Pangera.

"You asked for our best scientists in the field of Goauld physiology," Jacob stated as he gestured at two Tokra accompanying him.

"This is Malek and Kelmaa. How can we help," Jacob introduced the two scientists.

We explained the situation and they agreed to begin researching the dependency. While Daniel and his semi-apprentice Jonas went to the temple with Teal'c to speed up the translation I went and had a conversation with Egeria, the Tokra queen.

"_Hello Egeria," _I greeted her in parseltongue.

"_You can speak the tongue of a symbiote,"_ she asked in surprise.

"_Yes."_

"_What are you?"_

"_I am a god."_

"_Many have claimed that…most of them Goauld."_

"_Ha I am no Goauld," _I answered with a chuckle this time projecting the answer directly into her mind.

"_What are you?!"_

"_My name is Harry. I am a god of sex," _I replied.

"_What is it you want Harry?"_

"_I have a proposition for you. Can you feel your cells degenerating?"_

"_Yes…I can feel myself dying," _she answered sadly.

"_I can save you. You will be able to spawn again…spawn more Tokra," _I offered.

"_My children live?! What do you want in turn,"_ she asked eagerly after hearing that her children live.

I projected information about the current state of the Tokra into her mind.

"_They are beyond my wildest hopes and dreams…what do you want in return," _she asked with resolve.

Egeria realized that any fate would be better than dying unable to help her children further.

"_All I want is for you to become one of my wives. I will give you a new body…one of your own far better than any you've had before."_

"_That's all you want," _Egeria asked in surprise at this apparent human male's stipulation.

"_Yes."_

"_Then I accept,"_ Egeria agreed.

"_Be warned Egeria that this binding is for the rest of eternity,"_ I informed her.

"_I still agree."_

"_Then it will not be long. I will prepare your body while we wait for the others to discover who you are,"_ I informed her before leaving.

It didn't take Daniel long to discover Egeria's true identity. All three Tokra were clamoring for her release.

"It would doom our people," Dollen argued.

"The truth is Dollen Egeria will be freed with or without your consent. If we can't find another alternative we can heal your people through our healing chambers," I informed him.

"Fine," Dollen quickly agreed realizing that we are vastly superior to the Pangerans and they wouldn't stand a chance.

"You can save her can't you Harry," Jacob asked as we walked to the room where Egeria's tank was located.

"Yes Jacob…just give me a few days with her in my lab and you will have your queen. She will be healed and survive," I answered.

"Thank you Harry…you have no idea what this will mean to the Tokra," an emotional Jacob replied.

Once I transported Egeria to my lab in one of the orbiting Hatac ships I had the clone body materialize. I modeled the body after an actress I ran across in the reality that was the home of my channel. Jennifer Garner was attractive enough to catch my attention so I modeled Egeria's new body after her. The clone body doesn't have a mind of its own but that is what Egeria is for. I also took the opportunity to upgrade the body with Alteran level physiology.

"It is strange to be in a body without a host mind," Egeria commented as she sat up a few minutes later.

"You will get used to it…besides once the bond forms you will be able to communicate mentally with all of my wives and I."

"Yes I will believe it when I see it," she replied with a modern saying taken from some of the memories I left in the mind of the clone for her.

"Now don't be so skeptical Egeria. It's time to consummate our bonding," I answered.

"Hmm…well I would like to try out this new body. Its form does appear to be very nice," she answered as she rubbed her hands up and down her tight new body.

"Let's go to someplace more comfortable," I stated as I teleported us away.

"How did you do that," she asked in shock as we appeared in a Goauld throne room.

"I'm a god remember," I answered with a grin.

"Where are we?"

"Ra's throne room," I answered.

"But from what you've told me Ra is dead."

"He was at the time we left. This is a few thousand years from the time we just left," I answered as Ra walked in.

"Won't he see us," she asked in alarm while grabbing my arm.

"Relax honey we're out of phase with his dimension," I answered as I waved my arm through Ra.

"Wow…," she replied as she started throwing swings at Ra.

"So how about it…do you want to go at it on Ra's throne," I asked with an evil grin.

"Oh most definitely," she replied with an equally evil grin.

Ra had been the one to imprison her for all those years. Every little bit of payback helps.

Begin Smut Scene

I sent Ra away with a compulsion charm while I sat in his throne, making myself tangible enough with the rest of the normal matter in the universe. Egeria knelt before me and tugged down my pants. The Tokra queen freed my hard member and grasped it tightly. She leaned her head forward and took my cock head in her warm wet mouth.

Egeria took a penis in her mouth for the first time in her life, always before she had been the one to be pleasured orally. If her new king indeed is a god then she had a feeling she should get used to the position of submission. She sucked on his cock head while swirling her tongue around in his sensitive spots. She slid her lips further down his cock to take more of his shaft into her mouth.

I groaned as I tangled my fingers through her hair and felt her take over half of my cock in her mouth before it touched the back of her mouth. Egeria showed the control she had over her new body as she deep throated me, trying to swallow my shaft. The Tokra queen fondled my balls as she attempted to inhale my cock. Her nose was pressed against my pelvis as her lips were stretched around the base of my shaft.

She pulled off my shaft and took a deep breath before sucking it down again. Her head bobbed up and down in my lap as her lips slid up and down my length. Her hot wet mouth felt glorious around my shaft as her tongue slid all over the underside of my shaft. I lifted her hair out of her face and she looked up so that her eyes met mine.

I held her gaze as she sucked my dick. I made my precum taste like the most delicious dessert she had ever tasted. Immediately I saw pleasure flood her eyes as she began to greedily suck on my cock head. She treated my cock like a straw as she tried to suck the delicious treat out of my balls.

Her eagerness paid off as I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her mouth down on my shaft. My cock swelled as her throat worked on my cock. My cock injected my seed straight down her throat. When my godly load became too much for her to swallow all at once I let her pull back. My cock continued to spurt against the back of her mouth and then her tongue. She continued to swallow it all down. Finally when I stopped filling her mouth she licked up everything that spilled out.

"That was very good," she purred as she finished swallowing my white offering.

"Yes it was," I replied as I pulled her up to sit in my lap.

"You're hard again already," she exclaimed in surprise as she felt my cock against her bare thigh.

"Sex god baby," I answered with a smirk.

Before she could formulate a reply I ripped her shorts off with very little effort. Before she knew what was going on I picked her up and set her down on my cock. My hard shaft speared into her virgin pussy with one quick thrust. Instead of the pain she expected a violent orgasm swept over her. She shuddered in my lap with her back pressed against me. I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Why was there no pain," she gasped out as her cunt convulsed and squeezed my cock.

"My aura," I answered simply before I grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and started to lift and lower her on my cock.

"Harry…what are you doing to me," she moaned out as her pussy burned with arousal.

Her very being was calling out to her to mate with me. I was using my aura to prove to her that I'm no mortal. She gripped the arm rests of Ra's throne tightly now that I brought us back in phase enough to interact with normal matter. Her enhanced strength caused her fingers to sink into the metal throne.

"Oh fuck," she panted as her cunt was shafted by my hard cock.

Her slick walls slid up and down the length of my hard tool. Every inch of my cock was gripped by slick tight pussy flesh. Her internal muscles squeezed me tightly as they were stretched by my thick dick. Slapping filled the throne room as the bottom of her toned thighs met the top of my thighs and her ass met my abdomen.

"Oh Harry…fuck me," she moaned as she was stretched so good after going without sex for over a millennia.

"I plan on it beautiful," I purred into her ear as I reached around her body to slide my hand down her abdomen until I found her clit.

She cried out in ecstasy as my fingers began stimulating her clit while her pussy lips slid up and down my shaft. Her body glistened with sweat against mine as she was drilled from below. Finally she couldn't seem to take it anymore. Her cunt tightened down on my shaft and began convulsing. I let her drop down until I was all the way speared into her center. She sat in my lap and shuddered through her hard climax.

When she started to come down from it I let myself go inside of her channel.

"Oh damn," she cried out as she felt my cum splash against her walls and into her womb.

Her orgasm intensified as her pussy milked my cum from my balls. I turned her head and gave my new wife her first kiss in her new body when I felt the essence bond form between us.

"That was amazing," Egeria gasped as she tried to catch her breath with her pussy still stretched around my cock.

"You're still hard," she cried out in amazement as she realized this fact.

"There's a reason for that," I answered with a lustful grin.

Warning Anal from here…

Almost before she knew what was going on Egeria felt herself being lifted again but this time off of her new king's cock. She barely had time to feel it press against her asshole before his cock was pushing into her bowels. What she assumed was his "aura" must have stopped the pain again because all she felt was strangeness as she tried to adjust to having a cock in her ass for the first time. She was so very stretched on his shaft buried in her guts.

I groaned in pleasure as I shoved my cock deep into Egeria's virgin asshole. She was moaning and groaning as I buried my cock to the root in her hot bowels. Reaching around her again I found her clit once more. She went wild and came almost instantly as her ass was stretched while her pussy was fingered.

"_Anise,"_ I called out mentally over the bond.

"You called husband," my first Tokra lover asked as she appeared before us.

"Harry she is Goauld," Egeria cried out as she tried to struggle up to ward off the Goauld who could see us.

I held Egeria firmly down on my lap.

"Relax lover I'm sure you remember your own daughter Anise," I answered.

She immediately stopped struggling.

"Anise baby…is that you?"

"Yes mother," Anise answered happily as she came over and hugged her.

"Now is that any way to greet your mother," I asked.

Anise smirked before capturing her mother's mouth in a hot kiss. My cock throbbed in Egeria's ass. The Tokra queen moaned as I began short thrusts in and out of her stretched asshole.

"Anise honey I think we made a bit of a mess. Why don't you clean that up for us," I asked.

Anise trailed kisses down her mother's front, paying special attention to her hard nipples, until her mouth reached Egeria's well fucked pussy. Anise went to work sucking our mixed juices from her mother's snatch. When she was satisfied Anise sat up and summoned her magical strap on. Egeria's eyes bulged as Anise fitted the appendage into place.

I reached under Egeria's knees and spread her thighs as her daughter stepped between them. All three of us groaned as Anise slid into Egeria's welcoming tight snatch. Egeria's ass was going wild around my cock as she was double penetrated. Anise and I shared a hot kiss as we began thrusting together into Egeria's holes.

"Fuck me…fuck me…oh please fuck me," Egeria cried out as both her holes were filled and evacuated.

Anise silenced her mother with a tongue filled kiss. I gripped my newest wife's hips tightly while I started slamming my cock into her butt. Her intestines squeezed me tightly as I sodomized her tight round butt. Egeria was now squealing as I reamed her asshole. When I stabbed into her ass Anise was pulling out. When I was pulling out Anise was filling her pussy. At every instant Egeria was getting hard cock shoved into her.

The last straw in the pleasure energy floating between the three of us came when I grew a second cock. My second cock traveled far out of my pelvis until it bent and speared into Anise's clenched asshole. Anise cried out and came instantly. Her filling of her mother's womb pulled Egeria over the edge. Egeria's asshole started clenching around the base of my shaft while her intestines rippled and squeezed around my cock. I started shooting into both Egeria and her daughter's tight ass at the same time. Both women squealed and moaned as they were injected with my hot seed.

We all didn't come down from our mutual climax for the next ten minutes as my aura constantly absorbed and returned sexual energy. I had just enough presence of mind to teleport us back to our bedroom on Atluria before sleep claimed us.

End Smut Scene

Egeria's return to her people was heralded by much celebration. When she announced me as her king most of the Tokra didn't know how to react. Eventually they followed the example of Jacob and Anise and accepted me. The Tokra decided to set up permanent operations on one of the earth bases like the rebel Jaffa did. This way they would be safer running their operations with a whole fleet of earth ships guarding those planets. Of the Tokra only Egeria and Anise knew I have a rather large fleet of Alteran cruisers guarding my interests as well.

In canon there is a large break between the end of the episode Prometheus and Unnatural Selection. In our reality the events of Prometheus didn't take place until December of 2002. Before that time my last four pregnant lovers in the Stargate reality gave birth. At the beginning of October Faith gave birth to Hope Grace Potter. The same day her sister Ashley Theresa Potter was born to Anya. At the end of that same month Anise gave birth to Aresia Freya Potter. My youngest daughter in the Stargate universe Rose Lily Potter was born from my mother.

Our family was thankful for the slow period as we adjusted to all of the newest little additions in our lives. We definitely were seeing a pattern. My return to the Enterprise verse will truly tell but so far the pattern seems to be that there is only one boy born per reality. It looks like little Myrrdin and James are my only backup in this sea of estrogen. I wouldn't have it any other way.

When the events of Prometheus finally did come around the NID didn't make the same play they did in the canon show. It would have been foolish of them to attempt to take Prometheus. The ship is too well guarded. Prometheus is the first completely human built cruiser class craft. All the rest are human/Goauld hybrids. Prometheus would have been completed months ago but progress has been slowed by several changes in design as technological upgrades have been discovered.

When the newest Tollan designed naquadria fusion reactor came out it was discovered all of the ships other systems could be upgraded. The Prometheus was to be the first ship in our fleet in which more advanced shielding could be employed than the designs obtained from Colonel O'Neill during his time with the Alteran repository in his head. A phase shield designed with the help of the Tollan scientists meant the ship could become intangible for very long periods of time. Enemy fire would just pass right through our ships. Incorporating this design with the cloaking generator meant the ship could be both intangible and invisible.

The ship design nicknamed the ghost could also achieve the top speeds of the human/Goauld hybrids for much longer periods of time.

December 4th 2002, High Earth Orbit…

"So how exactly do you plan to track the ship," Jack asked as we beamed aboard our newest fleet ship.

The General had ordered the team to try to track the ship stolen by the NID. With a much higher fleet traffic than in canon the NID was able to position a few operatives on one of our Alkesh and take it. The risk was too great that the NID operatives would let the Goauld know what Earth's true might really was. They need to be recovered.

"Well the NID were smart enough to disable the ship's tracking systems. Luckily our little replicat friends came up with this new method of exploration called nanoships," I explained.

"Ah yes the replicats…how is that war with the replicators going by the way," Jack asked.

"I'll let my friend Aristotle explain that one," I replied as a real looking cat appeared out of thin air to the shock of the others.

"Harry…the replicats looked all replicator like the last time we saw them…that cat looks real," Daniel pointed out.

"This cat is a semi-sentient being," Aristotle spoke up.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. It's just I didn't realize you speak English."

"Quite alright Dr. Jackson…to answer your questions I'll first address nanoships because using them might take a while. Nanoships are nano scale space probes which are accelerated through space and time using a hyper spatial accelerator," Aristotle explained.

"Are you sure he's speaking English Danny boy? Because that sure didn't sound like English to me," Jack asked.

"Perhaps a picture would help for someone with as limited a capacity for imagination as you Colonel O'Neill," the replicat with a voice and vocabulary surprisingly similar to Giles taunted as he projected a hologram out of his eyes.

"Did the talking cat just insult me," Jack asked.

Daniel and Sam were barely suppressing their sniggers. Jonas was not so restrained.

"These nano ships will be sent out in the billions all over the galaxy. At hyperspace speeds they should cover vast volumes of well traveled space to search for the ship. We will target regions of space where the Goauld and Ancients traveled when they lived in the Milky Way.

"Now seeing as how the nanoships have already been sent out I will explain the progress of the replicat-replicator war. The war was very successful at first as we replicats are somewhat superior in design to the replicators and caught them by surprise. We assimilated vast amounts of their parts into producing new replicats. The replicators eventually evolved to mimic human form," Aristotle explained while showing holographic images.

"In response we adapted as well. A new generation of replicats was created modeled after the saber tooth tiger. We also evolved human form constructs," Aristotle showed a projection of a human looking male riding on the back of a massive cat.

"So the status of the war is that we are essentially equally matched with we replicats having a slight advantage."

"What about your real look," Jonas prompted.

"We've started using semi fluidic nanite compounds instead of the larger blocks you've encountered in the past."

"So Harry…how long has Aristotle been following you round invisibly," asked Jack.

"I've had to find some way to keep my sanity Jack," I replied without actually answering his question.

"Yes…I'm not sure how you're still sane with all that estrogen in your house…no offense Carter," Jack quipped.

"None taken sir," Sam replied with a small grin as she monitored the nanoships readouts.

"What can I say Jack…I thrive around females."

"Indeed," Teal'c spoke up with a nod.

"Found them sir," Sam spoke up.

Retaking the ship was fairly simple. The NID operatives spent the short ride back in the brig while the Alkesh was piloted back remotely.

"Harry…why is your cat doing that," Jack asked slightly alarmed as a smiling cat shaped mouth was seen floating in the air beside Jack's head.

"I have to find some way to keep my sanity…I choose to do it through amusement," I answered with a shrug.

"How is he doing that," Jonas asked.

"Small anti grav emitters in his paws and the ability to selectively manipulate this own cloaking field," I answered.

"Stop that," Jack shouted as he swatted at Aristotle.

"Oh did I forget to mention that he can phase as well," I added as Jack's hand passed right through.

"Harry get him to leave me alone," Jack whined.

"This is priceless," Daniel commented as we all laughed at Jack trying to get Aristotle to leave him alone the whole trip back.

"Why did you let him watch Alice in Wonderland," Jonas asked.

"Let him…are you serious? He downloaded a copy of the entire internet. You should just be glad that's the movie he chooses to imitate," I answered.

December 11th 2002…

"Bad Jonas can't you read," I reprimanded as I swatted our newest team member's hand away from the Ancient device.

"It's in a very old dialect of Ancient…you can't tell me you can read that," replied Jonas.

"Of course we can," replied Daniel while Sam nodded her confirmation.

"Do not feel bad Jonas Quinn I can only read parts of these instructions," Teal'c attempted to comfort.

"More than I can read," grumbled Jonas.

"Hmm…this is interesting. If this device allows the user to see creatures from higher dimensions just by touching it while it's activated then it might have been designed to aid in the Ancient's ascension research," Sam hypothesized.

"It makes sense…you would want to check out the neighborhood before moving in," Daniel agreed.

"So what should we do with it," asked Jack.

"I'll tag it for transport out to one of the research sites. It might allow us to develop the technology to see into the realm the ascended ancients inhabit," I answered.

"Cool," Sam and Daniel both said with big grins.

"Now can we get off this desert rock? This sand gets in places I didn't know I had. Besides I have a date with a hot lady named Sarah," said Jack.

"I'm not picking up any other detectable signs of technology," I answered.

"The last one back to the gate has to babysit Jonas," said Jack.

"Hey…I don't need babysat," objected Jonas.

"Let me rephrase that…the last one back to the gate gets to answer all of Jonas' childlike questions about earth culture."

Jonas couldn't really object to Jack's new phrasing.

December 18th 2002, Sam and my lab…

"Hey what's going on," Jack asked as he walked in.

"Sir Senator Kinsey is dead," answered Sam.

"What? Wow," Jack replied speechless.

"Yeah we just found out when we got back in this morning," I added.

Just then the General walked in with two SFs in tow.

"I'm sorry Colonel but these men are here to escort you to Peterson where you will be flown to Washington and turned over to the civilian authorities," said Hammond.

"Why," asked Jack.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Senator Kinsey," Hammond replied before he explained that there was video evidence confirming it.

"General you know as well as I do that holographic overlay of one image over a person isn't difficult with our technology…besides Jack was with Sam and I all weekend along with his wife Sarah. We joined him at his cabin this weekend," I explained.

"Ok…we'll have to have you testify to that fact," the general said thinking about the situation.

"I'm not sure what to do about the holographic technology. We can't really reveal it to the public as alien technology," Hammond added.

"Harry and I are physicists…we'll just say we came up with it and have been planning on releasing a new type of television. It will be easy to explain from there that the wrong parties got hold of the technology," Sam explained.

"An excellent idea…I'll go make the calls," said Hammond before leading the two SFs away.

"Thanks for that," Jack said.

"If you'll excuse me I've got some assassins to track down," I muttered before leaving.

"Well you can scratch one assassin off the earth's population," I heard Sam announce after I left.

"Indeed," was Teal'c reply.

Somewhere in a closed private meeting…

"In summary the mission was a complete success," Agent Devlin finished informing his bosses.

"Excellent, the money is already in your account. We will have need of your services again soon when we decide what to do about the Hammond," situation one of the committee members replied.

A rather sinister chuckle filled the room as I laughed at the stupidity of these creatures. A scream of pure pain filled the room as Devlin was enveloped in the red energy of a cruciatus curse.

"I would have thought you would have learned when you threatened Hammond's family before," I stated as I walked out of the shadows.

"Dr. Demire," one of them said as he recognized me.

"Silence fool," I growled while placing a silencing charm on the group.

"You had a second chance after you threatened Hammond's family but you blew it. Now you are going someplace all those who threaten little girls will end up…hell," I said with a grim smile.

Before they had time to do anything but let their eyes widen in fear they were all gone as I sent them to a hell reality. The only person left in the room was a still smoking and twitching Devlin. I walked over and picked him up by the neck.

"You are going to confess to everything Devlin. When you die you will join your bosses in hell but your reward for confessing is putting that off for a time," I instructed him with eyes glowing with anger and power.

Devlin nodded his agreement quickly as he didn't want to be stared at like that by an angry god anymore. I spelled him so he couldn't tell anybody what I did, not that they'd believe him anyway, before leaving for home.

Maybourne isn't actually in prison at the moment because the Russian don't know about the Stargate to buy anything alien. Therefore the events of Paradise Lost don't occur. For partially the same reason Metamorphosis doesn't occur. There are no Russian teams and Nirrti is currently the pet of my wife Cassie. Nirrti's only concern is pleasing my wife and when she might randomly be hit with the pain saber.

January 22nd 2003, Pentagon…

"Wow I think the president really knows me well," I told General Hammond as we walked to a conference room where the delegates from Russia, Great Britain, France, and China were waiting for me.

"I think he knows your reputation and any little bit is going to help during this briefing," replied the general with a smirk.

The president had decided under my strong recommendation to brief the leading nations of our world on the Stargate program. Due to it being my idea it fell to me to do it.

"The president may have suggested to the leaders of these countries to send their most beautiful representative with a scientific background. Of course he didn't word it that way but that was basically what he suggested," explained Hammond.

"Well he certainly got his point across," I replied as I examined the folders on each female representative.

I recognize Dr. Svetlana Markov right away from the canon episode Watergate. Sam and I both know the Russian beauty by her work. Camille Wray I also recognize. The Chinese representative would have ended up on an Alteran ship named Destiny in a few years if this were the canon verse. Evelyn Green represents France. At twenty two she was quite young but sufficiently qualified. While Camille had a bachelors degree in environmental science and a Masters in political science Eva sported a Masters in Engineering. Svetlana has several degrees in multiple fields of physical science. Last but not least is the representative from my home country, Caroline Piper, who has a Masters in high energy physics.

We shortly strolled into the room figuring that transporting in would be a bad idea as a first impression.

"Ladies please be seated," I asked.

After they were all seated I began.

"My name is Dr. Harry Demire," I started off.

"Oh I think we all know who you are Doctor although we're still trying to figure out how you slipped by our attention while you were still in Britain," Carol spoke up with a grin.

I grinned back and let my aura loose a bit. The effect was instantaneous as I sensed all the females in the room instantly become wet with arousal. Even the bisexual Camille who was thinking about switching to females only was highly aroused.

"Yes well…the U.S. can be quite persuasive when it comes to wanting you to do something," I answered.

"Oh we can be quite _accommodating _at home Harry," Carol flirted back.

I grinned as I continued with the presentation.

"We've asked you here to inform you of a top secret operation that the United States has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It's called the Stargate program. This is the Stargate discovered in 1928 buried in the sands of Egypt," I explained as a detailed hologram was projected into the center of the room.

"The stargate generates an artificial wormhole which can connect one gate to another all over the galaxy. There are well over a thousand gates in our galaxy alone and we suspect many more in other galaxies. Think of it as a telephone network," I explained.

I then went on to explain a bit of the history of the stargate.

"Bollocks," Carol replied when I finished the short history.

I had to fight to suppress a grin at her slip in speech patterns.

"I suspected you would be somewhat skeptical so I'm going to show you proof," I stated as I tapped a code into a wrist controller.

Almost immediately we all disappeared from the room into one on board the orbiting Prometheus.

"What the bloody hell was that," Carol asked in alarm.

"Yez what was that," Eva asked as her accent thickened a bit in her alarm.

"That ladies was an alien site to site transportation device. Your bodies were just broken down into their base atoms, transported into this ship in orbit, and then reassembled," I explained.

"But Heisenberg's uncertainty principle," objected Svetlana.

"There are these subatomic structures called quantum dots which render the Heisenberg's uncertainty principle moot in this situation Dr. Markov," I answered.

"Svetlana Harry," she replied with a grin as she followed the other ladies to the window which showed Earth below us.

"It's beautiful," Camille gasped.

"Yes it is," I stated with a grin.

They all noticed I wasn't looking at Earth but at them. Eva blushed, Carol winked, and the other two looked somewhat smug.

"If you'll have a seat I'll brief you on the galactic situation," I informed them.

"Now don't be alarmed but the ship is about to jump into hyperspace…travel many times the speed of light. We are going to show you one of the worlds we use as an offworld base," I explained as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

I then began to outline the threats in the galaxy and the advantages of exploration. With heavy use of holograms I gave them a detailed picture. The situation wasn't anywhere near as bad as it was in the canon episode Disclosure as we have our own fleet of ships to defend earth. The ship was traveling much slower than it could to give us time for the briefing.

"Why are you telling us this all now Doctor," asked Eva.

"Harry all of you. The US is telling you this because I decided I wasn't going to work for them any longer if they didn't bring my home government into the fold. It only made sense to include the major powers of our world," I answered.

"We are very appreciating of you bringing us into the _fold_ Harry," Carol winked while the others nodded their agreement.

"We are asking for you to provide support both financially and in resources such as troops and the like. In exchange you will get access to all technologies the SGC has acquired so far. You will also immediately have control over two Hatac vessels from our fleet and one X-303 class vessel like the one we are on. Four more have just been completed," I added.

"Now ladies we will recess for lunch so you can digest what you've just been told. I'm going to go check with the captain on our progress," Hammond explained as he got up and left.

"Finally now I can make you all a better proposition," I announced as I sealed the room.

"What better _proposition_ did you have in mind," Eva asked.

"I'll be blunt. I'm a sex god. If you bond with me as my wives you too will become immortal, quite powerful, have access to a vast repository of knowledge, and have direct behind the scenes control over what your country gets," I stated to be met by disbelieving stares and silence.

"Harry…I know you are quite attractive but do you really expect us to believe you are a sex god," asked Camille.

"Carol will you allow me to perform a demonstration on you," I asked.

Carol nodded and grinned. I walked up to her and captured her mouse in a passionate kiss. The other women could hear her moan and watched her shook in intense climax. Carol was wracked with the most intense orgasm of her life so far.

"Oh my god Harry is a sex god," Carol cried out while gasping for breath after we broke the kiss.

"I'll admit that was impressive…," Camille stated as she licked her lips while eyeing the dazed Carol hungrily.

"Please sir I'd like some more," Carol moaned out as she recalled the kiss and climax.

"What have we got to loose," Eva asked.

"She's right," Svetlana agreed.

"Ok…," agreed Camille since she was way out of her depth at this point.

She was just hoping that this seemingly good day was only going to get better. Her hopes would be surpassed in the next several hours.

I wrapped all of my soon to be bonded wives in my power and transported us to my bedroom in Atluria. We can jump back in time to the correct point just after we left when we are done.

Begin Smut Scene

Before all four women knew it their clothes were vanished from their bodies. Their surprise quickly turned to lust as their soon to be lover vanished his clothes as well.

I didn't waste any time. I immediately walked towards Carol. A grin split her face as she saw me heading towards her. She backed up to the bed behind her and sat down. With a growl I leaned over her while reaching under her thighs to lift her further onto the bed. Before the other ladies even had time to be disappointed three more of me appeared out of thin air. I really love time travel. Those other versions of me are actually myself just at a different point in my personal time.

Carol's hot young legs quickly spread to show me her beautiful shaved little pussy. I wasted no time as I lined my cock up with her waiting snatch.

"Oh god Harry," she cried out as my cock speared into her tight depths.

She wasn't a virgin but was still damn tight. Her cunt muscles contracted around my invading shaft as it stretched her wide. Her slick sheath was like an oven around my throbbing cock. I buried myself fully into her before pulling out and impaling her once more on my shaft. Capturing her mouth in a hot kiss I felt her moan with the force of my thrusts. Her snatch willingly took all I had to give her and tried to get more.

"That's right fuck me Harry…slam your big cock into my tight pussy," she moaned out in between her girly grunts of pleasure from my shafting her cunny.

Sweat started to appear on her skin as her tits bounced when my body collided against hers. Carol grinned widely as she stared into my eyes with a look of lust. Her pussy rippled around my cock as her tight walls slid against my slick cock. She reached down and began rubbing her clit furiously. It only took her a few moments to reach climax with the duel stimulation of her fingers on her clit and my cock filling her wonderfully.

I didn't even try to hold back as I let myself go in her convulsing snatch.

"Oh yes Harry…fill me up," she moaned out as she felt my seed splash against her walls and pour into her womb.

I felt the essence bond forming between us as I leaned in and kissed her deeply. I waited for her to shudder through her climax as my release had ended a bit earlier. Then I pulled out and flipped the young woman over onto her stomach.

"What are you doing? Do you want to do it doggy," she asked curiously.

"I'm going to bugger you," I informed her.

Carol appeared a bit frightened and hesitant so I moved to assure her.

"Don't worry you won't feel any pain. I'll only make you feel good," I whispered calmly.

The sounds of ecstasy emanating from the other ladies served to turn her on again. I felt her relax a bit.

Warning Anal from here…

I pressed my cock head to her virgin asshole.

"Oh god," she moaned deeply as my cock pushed into her tight bum for the first time.

Her cheeks spread widely as my cock slid smoothly between them to stretch her tight sphincter. I steadily thrust forward until my pelvis came to rest against her firm and still soft ass.

"So damn full," she moaned as she tried to get used to the feeling of having my cock lodged completely up her rear.

I leaned completely against her back, pressing her deeply into the mattress. I started gently kissing her ears, neck, and the side of her face lovingly.

"Are you ok," I ask.

"Yeah…there's no pain," she answered as she experimentally clenched her asshole around my cock.

"My aura prevents it…I would never hurt one of my girls willingly."

"I'm beginning to realize that," she moaned as she started grinding her ass back against my invading shaft.

My arms slid under her stretched out body and allowed my hands to cup her firm and full breasts. I began to raise my hips back before sliding them right back down to smack against her bum. Her cheeks rippled as my pelvis met her rear. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly as her asshole was reamed for the first time by a throbbing hard cock. Her intestines stretched to accommodate my shaft with each stroke.

"Rub yourself," I urged.

Carol slid her hand underneath herself between her spread thighs to rub her clit and abused pussy. It didn't take her long to bring herself off. When I felt her asshole start to clench down on my cock and her bowels to spasm around my shaft in orgasm I impaled myself all the way in her guts and dumped my load up her butt. She started thrashing in pleasure under me as she felt me injecting my baby batter in her once virgin depths. Her orgasm was son intense she was barely hanging onto consciousness. When I felt her wonderful ass stop milking my cock I pulled out to see her violated butt hole gaping at me.

I leaned down and playfully nipped at her left butt cheek before standing up. Willing myself clean again and feeding off the sexual energy in the room I jumped back through time a bit. I came out right beside where I was before and walked forward at the same time as my past and future self.

This time it was the French beauty Eva who smiled widely and spread her creamy white thighs for me. I felt Eva shiver and spasm in orgasm around me as my shaft slid into her tight pussy on the first stroke. She turned her head from side to side as she clawed at my back. Eva is one of those delicious girls who can cum very easily. I buried myself in her and started licking and nibbling her neck.

"So big," gasped Eva.

"So tight," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered in pleasure as she felt my hot breath in her ear. I began to saw my hips in and out from between her spread legs. Eva's hands slid lower to grasp my thrusting ass. She pulled me harder and faster into her willingly and receiving cunt. It only took a half dozen more strokes before I felt her pussy spasm around my invading cock again. Her tight body thrummed underneath me with orgasmic energy as she tried to catch her breath.

My sex god nature drank in the delicious energy she was giving off. I slowed my pace a bit as she came down from her latest orgasm. My strokes grew deeper and when my pelvis met hers we ground against each other. Her pussy lips stretched around the base of my cock as her shaved mound rubbed against me. Her juices were dripping down her ass crack onto the bed.

The beautiful Eva captured my lips in a French kiss filled with heat and passion. I grip her hips as I slide my cock in and out of her tight hot depths. After we break the kiss we both look down between our joining and watch as her lips cling to my shaft as it pulls out only to give way as it pushes back in. I lean down and capture one of her sensitive nipples in my mouth. I nibble and suck on her tit as she arches her back in ecstasy.

As I feel her cunt begin to spasm around and squeeze my cock again I decide to let myself go.

"Oh Harry," gasps Eva as she feels my divine seed pouring into her womb.

She shakes and shudders in intense orgasm as her depths are saturated with my cum. When I pull out Eva reaches down and takes my cock again in her small hand. Stroking me she stares at me hotly.

"I've never taken it in my rear but I would like to try," she said lustfully.

Warning Anal again…

She held my cock for me as I pushed it into her virgin asshole. Her sphincter resisted but soon gave up as it stretched around my cock head. Her eyes were wide as she felt herself being impaled from the rear on my hard cock. Her slick bowels took more and more of my cock until it was lodged firmly up her back door. Eva reached beneath herself to push her bum cheeks together to add more friction to my dick.

I kissed her as I started to slowly thrust in her very snug ass. We both watched her asshole try to keep my dick in when I pulled out as her asshole distended with my rod.

"My ass," she gasped as she felt herself being reamed again and again.

Eva's ass was every bit as tight as Carol's ass. I buried my face in her neck as I concentrated on the wonderful feeling of her butt squeezing my thrusting cock. She held herself to me as her guts were jabbed with my fleshy spear. Unlike when she got her pussy fucked Carol wasn't climaxing with my dick in her but every few strokes. She obviously didn't understand why if the confusion in her eyes was anything to go by.

She soon realized why after another few dozen strokes as I felt her body filling with tension.

"Oh," she whispered as her mouth opened in a silent scream. She started to seize up all over. Her ass gripped and squeezed my cock with everything it could. I simply let my cock rest buried in her ass as I rode her out. I began to shoot my load into her bowels about thirty seconds after her orgasm started. Her eyes were rolled back up in her head as her pussy leaked her release. Several minutes later we were both still steadily cumming until after a few more minutes we both collapsed.

I rested on top of her for a moment before pulling out of the insensate female. Her asshole gaped at me as I moved on from my newest essence bonded wife.

I didn't clean myself up for Camille as I could tell she wanted me like this. As soon as I approached her Camille dropped to her knees before me. Her hot little Asian mouth quickly engulfed my cock. I moaned in pleasure as she greedily sucked Eva's juices off my cock. Her lips slid up and down my member as her tongue worked the underside of my sensitive shaft. She pulled her mouth off with a pop from the suction before licking down the underside and sucking one of my balls into her mouth.

She sucked on my balls while jacking my shaft with her small hand. Standing up she pushed me back onto the bed. I let her guide me back until I was lying on my back with my spit soaked shaft sticking up. Camille straddled my hips and grasped my cock, guiding it to the entrance of her soaked pussy.

We both moaned out in pleasure as my cock head split her tight pussy lips. Her walls expanded around my hard member as it burrowed into her slick and hot folds. Camille rests her hands on my chest as she took all eight inches of my throbbing cock into her womanhood. She swiveled her hips around while grinding her pierced mound the base of my shaft. Her eyes were heavily lidded with lust as her mouth opened in a silent moan of pleasure.

Soon she began to rock her hips back and forth as she rode my cock. I reached up and cupped her firm fleshy breasts. Rolling her dark hard nipples between my fingers elicited a groan out of my newest lover. Her cunt muscles contracted around my dick in approval as we began to move together. Placing my hands on her back just below her arms I pulled her down. As she leans down our lips meet in a fiery kiss as we revel in the sensation our genitals are giving us as they rub together.

As her tongue explores my mouth my cock explores the depths of her tight snatch. My cock slid in and out from between her spread thighs, filling and leaving her.

"Oh Harry…you feel so good…so big…so hot in my pussy," moaned out Camille with closed eyes to concentrate on the sensations.

I answered her by placing my hands on her hips and starting to piston up into her stretched cunt. She groaned and moaned as slapping sounds filled the room from my pelvis meeting hers. Camille bit her bottom lip cutely as she reached a hand down her abdomen and started rubbing her clit. Watching her frig herself in front of me while she continually impales herself on my cock increased my arousal. This increased arousal translated to her through my aura, getting her hotter and wetter. I felt her juices dripping onto my crotch as I watched my slick cock glisten with her arousal while splitting her juicy cunt in two.

I could feel the moaning Camille getting closer. She apparently could too because it only took a few more times of her slamming herself down on my spear before she dropped down completely. She ground her mound into my pelvis as she started to shake and shudder in orgasm. Her cunt rippled up and down the length of my dick. She leaned forward and buried her face in my neck, biting down lightly.

I drove my cock up into the welcoming apex of her thighs and let myself loose, painting her insides with my baby batter.

"Oh my Harry," she cried out in bliss as she felt my hot seed splashing against her convulsing walls and filling her womb.

Camille took everything I had to give her and still didn't stop shuddering in release until a few minutes later.

"That was fantastic," she purred into my ear before trailing her small tongue up the side of my face until she shoved it into my mouth.

Camille sat up and looked at the other ladies getting fucked. She knew what was likely going to happen now. Unlike my first two lovers Camille was no stranger to anal sex. In backroom deals where your negotiating skills could start or prevent war she sometimes had to do things she didn't want to. It was part of the reason she preferred women. Preparing herself for what she thought would be a rather unpleasant chore Camille raised up off my cock before grasping it to hold it steady.

Warning anal once again…

I had to smirk at the look of surprise on Camille's beautiful Asian features as my cock penetrated her anus without any pain whatsoever. She grunted as my dick pushed deep into her tightest hole until her ass cheeks pillowed against my pelvis. She experimentally flexed her butt muscles to make sure there was no pain. When she discovered none whatsoever she got a small smile on her face before beginning to rock forwards and back on my cock.

I felt my shaft slide in and out between her smooth rear cheeks, being squeezed and gripped by her tight sphincter. Being used to trying to get her partner off quickly to end the discomfort Camille now put those skills to good use while impaling her butt on my cock. Her intestinal muscles milked my cock as Camille clenched her butthole down as she pulled her ass off until just the head was still inside her. Her asshole dragging along my shaft felt glorious and I let her know with my grunts of pleasure. I watched her abused pussy drip her arousal onto me as she raised and lowered her stretched butt.

"Fuck my ass Harry…I love your dick in my butt," Camille moaned as I began to thrust up to meet her impaling her own bum.

My grip on her hips tightened as I began shoving my hips upwards with hard quick thrusts to jab my cock in her bowels. She gasped and moaned at the new sensations without any pain via my aura. My hard drive granted me access to deeper parts of her bowels. I could tell the deeper penetration was turning her on more as her pussy increased the flow of her juices. I obliged her apparent love for deep anal penetration by morphing my dick an extra two inches into her hot rear tunnel.

"Oh shit…I'm going to cum," she wailed before I felt her intestines start to milk my invading shaft.

She stopped lifting herself up with her powerful thighs and let her weight drive her ass all the way down around my cock. Her spasms pulled me over the edge as a stream of my hot cum was injected deep into her receptive intestines. She shook in orgasm on top of me as her juices poured onto me. We both came for over five minutes until we were drained of our juices. Camille eventually rolled off of me as my cock popped out of her stretched and gaping asshole with a loud pop.

Camille turned around and began licking her juices off of my pelvis before cleaning my cock of everything on it. Using my power I banished the tiredness from my body and jumped back in time to bring my last essence bonded wife for the day into the fold.

The dark haired beauty Svetlana spread her legs for me after my quick jump back in time. She was already lying back on the bed. I sank into her tight hot depths quickly while leaning down and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. The Russian woman's vagina gripped me hard as my shaft spread her vaginal walls to their limits. She was moaning and squirming beneath me. I decided on a little variance for the last bonding of the day.

With a small burst of my power we disappeared from the bedroom and reappeared in the pool just outside.

"That looks life fun," Sam commented as she stood naked on the diving board getting ready to dive in.

"It is," Svetlana gasped as I started driving my cock in and out of her tight snatch while she clung to me for dear life.

Sam jumped into the water and swam gracefully to us.

"Hey there lover," I greeted as she leaned in and kissed me.

"Mmm…somebody tastes good," Sam commented as she tasted the pussy juice on my mouth.

Sam then leaned over and tenderly kissed an unresisting Svetlana. I thrust harder into Svetlana's tight cunt as I watched the two beauties kiss. Sam's hands went to Svetlana's breasts and began playing with her dark nipples. It didn't take long with the stimulation for Svetlana to reach her first orgasm. Her pussy convulsed and massaged my thrusting cock. I didn't even try to hold back as I plastered her insides with my seed. She cried out and shook hard as she was driven to an even more intense release.

"Waste not want not," Sam purred as she picked Svetlana off my cock and set her on the edge of the pool using her strength.

As my blonde wife buried her face in Svetlana's abused pussy and began to slurp out our combined juices I approached her from behind. She moaned into the pussy she was happily lapping as I slid into her tight cunt from behind. I gripped her hips and began sliding my cock in and out of her slick channel. Her muscles gripped and massaged my cock as her slick vaginal walls rubbed against my cock flesh.

"That's it Harry…fuck my tight pussy…split me open with your huge cock," Sam cried out before renewing her eating of Svetlana's pussy.

My newest Russian wife for her part was going wild on the edge of the pool as she had her pussy licked by Sam's skilled tongue. Her head was twisting from side to side in ecstasy as she pinched and pulled her own nipples. When Svetlana slammed her thighs together around Sam's head and started to grind her mound against my blonde lover's face in orgasm I felt Sam's cunt start to spasm around my shaft.

I buried myself in her convulsing cunt and shot my load deep into her womb. I gripped Sam's toned but curvy hips tightly as I ejaculated into her stretched snatch. Sam for her part arched her back and pressed herself against my front as she stood up. Sam turned her head enough that our lips met in a fiery kiss where I got to taste Svetlana's wonderful pussy juices.

"I love you Harry," Sam purred as she gripped my cock with her pussy muscles one last time before I pulled out.

"I love you too Sam," I replied.

"It's time for that lovely Russian ass to get split open," Sam addressed Svetlana with a smirk.

Holding out her hand Sam summoned her girl cock to her open palm. As she fit it into place her telekinesis pulled Svetlana into the water. Our Russian lover got the idea as she spread her legs and slid onto Sam's girl cock. I walked through the water until I was behind her.

Warning anal again…

"Just relax," Sam purred into Svetlana's ear after the Russian beauty tensed when she felt my cock head come to rest against her asshole.

"_She's had some bad experiences with anal sex,"_ said Sam over the bond.

"_Yes I sensed that earlier…we'll just have to make it up to her," _I answered.

Sam captured Svetlana's lips in a tender kiss as I gently pressed forward with my hips causing my cock head to slowly push through Svetlana's butt hole. Svetlana moaned deeply as her ass was slowly impaled on inch after inch of my hard throbbing cock. Her ass gripped my shaft tightly as I reamed her hole open. Finally her ass came to rest against my pelvis and the three of us paused.

"_Damn her pussy is tight,"_ Sam moaned telepathically.

"_You should try her ass,"_ I answered.

"_Hmm…maybe in a bit,"_ she answered.

We began slowly thrusting in rhythm. Sam and I were synchronized telepathically as we both thrust into Svetlana's holes at the same time and pulled out at the same time. Our cock sheath was gasping and moaning in pleasure as she was double penetrated. Sam started kissing her as I nibbled on her neck and ears. When they stopped kissing Sam capture my lips in a tender kiss that conveyed her love and lust for me at the same time.

Svetlana's tight intestines gripped the length of my shaft hard as she was sodomized for the first time with absolutely no pain. It didn't take her more than a half dozen strokes until she was cumming hard on our cocks.

"Fly," Sam ordered aloud this time as we both buried ourselves in our climaxing lover and started to inject her with our own juices.

I obeyed my lover's command as we rose out of the pool. The sunlight of Atluria's home world gleamed off our wet bodies as the two beauties shook in orgasm and I grunted. Svetlana's asshole milked my cock of my hot cum while her pussy milked Sam's girl cock of her girl cum. Her tight ass took all I had to give.

Sam pulled out of Svetlana's abused pussy and floated around behind her. I slid out of her ass and floated around to the front. Sam greedily started sucking my cum out of Svetlana's abused gaping asshole. I started slurping Sam's girl cum out of Svetlana's pussy. We weren't satisfied we got it all until Svetlana was screaming in another orgasm.

"Now I'll follow your earlier suggestion," said Sam as she floated up behind Svetlana.

"Oh god," cried out Svetlana as her ass was impaled on Sam's girl cock.

"Yes he is," Sam purred into her ear as I floated up behind the blonde beauty.

"That's the spot," Sam moaned as I slid my cock between her creamy toned and soft butt cheeks to spear into her guts.

Sam ground her ass back against my pelvis as I came to rest completely in her tight butt. She knows how much I love to fuck her ass. Ever since Xander introduced me to the canon episodes of Stargate back in my home reality I've had a crush on Samantha Carter. That crush has grown into a deep love ever since she became my wife. One of the most enjoyable things I like to do with Sam is sodomize her.

"_Ah I love you too Honey and I love you fucking my ass," _Sam said over the bond as she sensed my thoughts.

I gripped her hips and began to slid my cock in and out of her stretched hole. Her sphincter gripped me tightly as my organ plowed in and out of her hole.

"Oh shit," moaned Sam as her toes curled from the extreme stimulation of having her ass fucked.

Sam gripped Svetlana's hips and began sliding the Russian up and down her cock, using Svetlana's tight bowels to masturbate her girl cock. I gripped Sam's wonderful full breasts as I sawed my hips back and forth to sodomize her with deep strokes. Sam slid her hands down Svetlana's toned stomach to begin working her soaked pussy with skilled fingers.

We were three extremely aroused lovers floating in the air above the pool. Sam drove forward into Svetlana before I pulled her hips back to bring her fully back onto my shaft where she would grind her butt into me. Her intestines were gripping and rubbing against my cock skin, setting every nerve in my dick alive with pleasure.

"Mmm…honey you know you want to shoot all your hot tasty cum in my ass. I want to feel your hard dick spurting inside me," moaned Sam as I reamed her hole.

As she talked dirty to me she was working her tight hole to squeeze my shaft on every outstroke. Her tight butt pulled me off into a hard climax.

"Here it comes," Sam groaned into Svetlana's ear as she felt my cock swelling in her filled bowels.

"Oh my god Harry," Sam wailed out as I shoved my dick completely in her anal chute and began injecting her with my hot seed.

As my cum splashed against her intestinal walls Sam buried herself deeply in Svetlana and began injecting the Russian beauty with her girl cum. Svetlana's pussy began gushing her release as she too was set off into a hard climax by being filled by Sam. I'm not sure how long we all came but I do know it was over ten minutes. Sam's butthole was overflowing with my seed by the time I was done ejaculating into her accepting body.

I floated us down to one of the long lounge chairs beside the pool. Svetlana stood up off of Sam's cock first to display her gaping girl cum filled asshole. Sam stood up next to reveal my seed dripping from her stretched hole. I pulled Sam back down before she could get up fully and turned her to face me.

I kissed her lovingly as she rested on top of me with her sweat soaked beautiful body. I felt Svetlana sucking my cock clean before a moaning Sam announced the Russian beauty was sucking my seed from Sam's stretched asshole.

"You know I've done a lot of smart things in my life but I think becoming bonded to you was one of the best ever," Sam said with a wide grin as the tender kiss ended.

End Smut Scene

My new wives and I transported back to the Prometheus after I gave them all of the various upgrades my bonded enjoy. When Hammond came back we told him the good news that the ladies will highly recommend joining the program to their respective countries. We took them on a tour of one of our offworld bases before heading back to earth. After they reported in my newest wives were taken to meet the rest of the family on Atluria. Like all my wives they each got their own separate room.

Most of my wives decide to share a room with each other. Due to my spending so many days in time travel there is always enough of me to go around to each of them every night.

Now empty Pentagon meeting room several hours earlier…

"Where the hell are the delegates," screamed Senator Kinsey at one of his aids.

Kinsey was determined more than ever to gain control of some of Stargate operations after he took a bullet during his recent attempted assassination. He thought the best way to do that was by convincing the foreign delegates to turn operational control over to the NID, now under his control. He arrived in the correct room fashionably late to demonstrate that he didn't need to follow conventional rules to find the room empty.

"I'm not sure sir…Dr. Demire took them somewhere else," the aid quivered.

"Dr. Demire you say," Kinsey asked as he felt his ass ache and a sense of overwhelming darkness and pain cloud his vision for some unexplained reason.

"Yes sir," the aid answered.

"We're leaving," Kinsey ordered before rushing from the room.

January 29th 2003, In orbit around a new planet…

"Sir I'm detecting five life signs and a crashed ship on the planet below," the sensor analyst announced as he scanned the planet below after we entered orbit.

"Human or alien," asked Jack.

"Three human and two alien and sir I'm picking up energy weapons fire," the man answered.

"Transport them all into separate holding cells in the brig," ordered Jack.

"I'll download the contents of that crashed ship's computer," I announced as I transported away.

A half hour later in the brig…

"Commander Warrick," I addressed the alien in charge.

"Yes," Warrick replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to detain you until we could figure out the situation. You'll be glad to know we've started repairing your ship. We can tow you to your home planet in a few hours," I informed Warrick.

"Who are you? That journey would take us months from our current position," asked Warrick in surprise.

"We're your new friends," I answered with a smile.

"I think I'd like that," Warrick agreed before we let his first officer out and led them to get cleaned up.

After being marooned on that planet after his prison ship crashed only to have the prisoners kill most of his crew Warrick and his first officer were very grateful for a hot shower and a warm meal. As we took them home we discussed trading opportunities. Even the old hyperdrive designs we had were leaps and bounds of Warrick's people. There were plenty of trading opportunities with the Hebridians.

February 5th 2003…

When the meeting Teal'c and Bratac attended turned into an ambush they were immediately transported out by their escort. The escort then called in backup to turn the ambushers into ash.

February 12th 2003…

During the shakedown flights of the four new X303 cruisers things went off without a hitch. Any variances in the naquadria reactors which would have caused trouble were compensated for thanks to Tollan designed systems.

February 19th 2003…

When we encountered the poor people on the mining planet which Lord Mot was sucking dry in Ba'al's name we realized we had an opportunity. Here was a planet which the system lords thought worthless but still had a naquadah supply which would take advanced technology to mine. It just so happens that Tollan phase fields could penetrate deep enough to mine the naquadah deposits.

It was very easy to destroy Mot when he arrived to collect his latest tribute. Several cloaked Hatac ships took Mot's one ship out as soon as it dropped out of hyperspace. We supplied the people with education as well as the basic supplies to live by in exchange for allowing us to mine. Jonas did not develop seeing abilities like he did in canon after Nirrti played around with his DNA and gave him a brain tumor.

February 19th 2002, SGC Elevator 1…

As the elevator stopped Sam and I stopped our conversation.

"Hello Oma," I addressed the corner of the elevator.

"You could sense me," the ascended Ancient asked in surprise as she became visible to the human spectrum.

"Yes easily," Sam answered.

"I don't know how it's possible. All of us either ascended or died off but you are Ancient…the only non ascended aren't in this galaxy except for Ayiana," Oma said in confusion.

"I'm assuming you're here to warn us of Anubis going after the eye of Ra," I asked.

"You know," she asked in surprise.

"Yes and I also know Anubis is your little skeleton in the closet," I informed her.

The ascended being paled if that was possible.

"How is it possible?"

"Many things are possible Oma. You know you shouldn't hide your true form from us," Sam stated.

"Yes I can see it now," I said as I walked up and stroked the energy being's cheek.

Oma shuddered at his touch and experienced something she hadn't in over ten thousand years, an orgasm. She was sure it wasn't possible for ascended to experience orgasm but this being just proved her wrong. She was even more surprised to realize she was in her true form.

"Oma…have you been coming to earth and living a double life as an actress," Sam asked as we both gazed upon the beautiful face of Claire Forlani a recognizable British actress.

"It can get boring being an ascended all the time…," Oma/Claire trailed off with a shrug.

"Oma…," I began.

"Claire," she interrupted.

"Claire if you ever get tired of being an ascended you can descend and come live with us. I think you would make an excellent addition to my harem. I'll even take care of Anubis for you," I informed her.

"Thank you for the offer Harry…I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time we're all immortal," Sam said with a shrug.

"You are aren't you," Claire observed as she teleported out.

"You are so bad," Sam said with a laugh as she watched me send an orgasmic wave after the delicious ascended actress.

SGC Briefing Room…

"Do you know why Oma informed you," asked General Hammond after Sam and I informed him of the details we supposedly picked up in the elevator.

"Oma has the hots for him," Sam answered with a big smirk.

"I should have known," muttered Hammond.

"We need to find that eye before Anubis does. You have access to half the fleet. You have a go people," Hammond added.

Abydos Gate Room a half hour later…

"O'Neill, Daniel," Skara greeted with a smile.

"Skara," Jack greeted before giving the Abydonian a hug which Daniel quickly imitated.

"It is good to see you all," Skara greeted.

"You too," Sam answered with a smile.

"I'm Jonas," Jonas introduced himself while Skara shook his hand.

"Good to meet you."

"We are prepared to do whatever you ask," another Abydonian informed us.

"We appreciate that. Sam here will explain what we would like you to do," Jack answered.

My wife led the Abydonian to the side and quickly explained that we want the Abydonians to gather all of their favorite possessions, things they couldn't live without, in the center of their homes. When/if Anubis shows up they were to gather around their possessions and wait.

"Any idea where this eye thing is," asked Jack.

"I will show you," Skara answered as he led the way down into the pyramid.

"The eye of Ra is mentioned many times on these walls," Skara explained.

"We were never able to locate it," Daniel added.

In Orbit around Abydos…

Anubis' mothership dropped out of hyperspace. The massive ship employed as much Ancient technology as the half ascended Goauld had access to.

"Begin operation extraction," ordered the fleet commander.

"Yes sir," answered his second in command.

Back in the lower chamber of the pyramid…

"So you seeing anybody," Jack asked Skara as we scanned the walls.

"Maybe," answered Skara.

"Really…is it serious," asked Jack.

"We are betrothed."

"Trust me that is serious…congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I assume my invitation got lost in the mail."

"I wanted to ask you to shou loki…to stand beside me."

"Just during the ceremony right," Jack jokingly clarified.

"Yes, yes," answered Skara missing the reference.

"I'd be honored."

"Will you be coming to my wedding alone?"

"No Jack got back together with his wife Sarah," I answered as I walked up.

"Guys my scans tell me there is a hidden chamber behind that wall," I informed the pair.

"Phase fields," said Sam.

"Phase fields," I answered.

Every member of SG-1 thumbed a phase device on their shoulder while Jack grabbed onto Skara's shoulder before we walked through the wall into the hidden chamber.

"Amazing," Skara commented.

"Now what," asked Jack.

"Well the only piece of advanced technology here is in that hidden chamber," I answered as I looked at my scanner while pointing at the side wall.

"A hidden chamber within a hidden chamber…how cliché," commented Jack.

"Indeed," added Teal'c.

A shot with my force weapon while we all had our shields up served to open the next chamber. We retrieved the eye of Ra while tagging everything else in the chamber for transport out and storage for later analysis.

"Huh…look at this tablet Harry," Daniel spoke up as he tagged a tablet.

"Yada yada yada lost city of the ancients," I translated.

"Sweet," Jack commented.

"We'll have to look for this later. Let's get out of here. Anubis is heading this way," Jonas informed us as he was keeping in touch with the fleet cloaked in orbit.

We transported out along with the contents of the hidden chamber. No Abydonian remained on Abydos as they were all resting comfortably aboard half of Earth's considerable fleet with all their possessions.

"So where were you planning on taking the Abydonians," asked Jonas.

"Someplace secret…the less people who know the address the better," Jack answered.

In truth we were bringing all of the people of Abydos into the Utopian Empire. Jack was happy to see Skara and his fiancé become immortal.

"So how long do you think it will take them to figure out they are fighting over nothing," asked Daniel as we watched from our cloak ship as Anubis fought it out with the system lords.

Without the eye his ship was considerably less powerful but he still prevailed in the end.

"A long time…they are Goauld after all," answered Jack as he passed around a bull of popcorn while we watched Goauld ships blow up.

When I got home I had a bit of a surprise waiting for me. I walked into my room to change to find Faith with her head between a pair of unfamiliar thighs. The sounds of the moaning were unfamiliar to me as well.

"Faith what's going on," I asked.

"Oh hello Harry…I think you know Merrin. Merrin here decided she wanted to know more about earth culture and marriages in particular. She thinks our relationship is the most interesting so wants to join. I've just been inducting her," Faith explained quickly before going back to her task.

Merrin is the girl featured in the canon episode Learning Curve from the planet Orban. She was quite young then but it only takes me a second to realize she is eighteen now. I shake my head at my crazy life before shrugging with a grin and deciding to join in.

Begin Smut Scene

As I approach the bed and get a good look at the naked and moaning Merrin for the first time I realize she has gotten seriously hot as she aged.

"Hello Merrin," I greeted before leaning in and kissing her.

"Hello again Harry," moaned Merrin as she grasped my hard cock.

"That's it girl…stroke his cock," Faith instructed before licking up and down Merrin's virgin slit.

It didn't take much more of Faith's wonderful ministrations to bring Merrin over the edge. Faith quickly licked up her juices before crawling up on the bed to kiss me. I tasted the virgin juices of the alien girl and let the sex god in me savor them like a fine wine aged eighteen years.

"This is going to be so much fun," Faith purred into my ear as she stroked my cock.

Faith slid down my body while licking and biting periodically until she reached my cock. My brunette slayer wife swallowed my shaft in one quick go. She grabbed my hips and urged me lower. I let her position me until my balls were resting on Merrin's lips. The young girl quickly caught on and opened her mouth. I was treated to the wonderful sensation of having an eager Merrin suck my balls while Faith sucked my cock.

Faith was lying pressed on top of Merrin and was able to reach around behind me. I felt her slide her finger up my ass to give me a prostate massage. She worked her throat muscles on my cock while her finger worked my prostate. It didn't take me long to shoot my load into Faith's mouth. She swallowed most of my load before saving the last mouthful and shoving her tongue down Merrin's throat.

I watched in delight as the two females shared my creamy seed while kissing hotly. They broke the kiss after they swallowed all of my sperm.

"Now let's get you your first cock in that sweet little pussy," Faith told Merrin as she pushed me back onto my back further up the bed.

Faith led Merrin to straddle my hips and position her virgin lips against my cock head. Faith held my dick steady as she pushed Merrin down on my cock. I was in ecstasy as Merrin's tight teen pussy spread to accommodate my eight inches of throbbing hard cock.

"Oh…oh…oh," Merrin gasped repeatedly as she struggled to take all of my cock.

"Good girl," cooed Faith as she reached around Merrin and rubbed her clit.

The sight of this erotic sight made my dick throb in my new lover's pussy.

"Oh yes he definitely likes this doesn't he," purred Faith with a smirk.

"Start fucking yourself on him honey," urged Faith.

Merrin did just that as she slid her impaled mound up and down my pussy juice glistening shaft. I watched her tight lips travel the length of my cock repeatedly as her internal muscles gripped my shaft. I felt her slick hot walls rub deliciously against my cock skin. My vision of the teen beauty was suddenly obscured by the wonderful sight of my Slayer wife's pussy lowering onto my mouth.

I greedily stuck my tongue up her snatch as she ground it against my mouth.

"That's it Harry…lick my pussy. I love your tongue on my snatch," Faith moaned as she rubbed and squeezed her tits while grinding herself against my mouth.

"Here let me help," Faith moaned as she leaned forward and began rubbing Merrin's clit again.

"Oh you're a fast learner," Faith moaned in delight as Merrin started rolling Faith's nipples between her fingers since I was handling her clit.

I heard them kissing passionately as both females used my body for their pleasure. Merrin's tight pussy was gripping and massaging my cock. It didn't take her very long to reach her first ever orgasm with a man's cock inside of her. I didn't even hold back as I had plenty of other places to put my dick in.

"Oh Harry," Merrin cried out loudly as her cunt convulsed and gripped my shaft.

"That's it…cum baby…cum on his cock," Faith cooed approvingly.

Faith herself was riding my face through her climax as my tongue greedily lapped up all her offering to me. When my cock stopped painting Merrin's insides Faith pushed Merrin off my cock and bent forward to greedily suck the mixed juices off my still hard dick. After she was satisfied she got them all she dived forwards into Merrin's abused pussy to collect the rest.

I took advantage of Faith on all fours to slide into her tight cunt.

"Fuck yeah," Faith cried out as I slid home in her wonderfully hot and tight sheath.

I gripped her curvy hips and began driving my cock in and out of her canal with long sharp strokes. Her vaginal walls struggled to expand for my cock with each stroke. The extra friction as I pushed in and out of her insides made Faith start to squeal in pleasure. Merrin quickly flipped around and slid under Faith so her head was between the brunette's legs.

"Oh she is a fast, fast learner," Faith purred before going back to eating the teen's cunt.

It didn't take long as I plowed into her pussy and Merrin licked her clit for Faith to reach a climax. Her cunt was quivering and seizing up on my cock as her entire body shook in orgasmic bliss.

"Fuck yes," Faith cried out.

I shoved my cock hard into her dick sheath and splattered her vaginal walls with shot after shot of my divine seed.

"That's it…fill me you big dicked god," Faith practically growled out as she consciously worked her inner muscles to milk my balls of their load.

Faith nibbled on Merrin's clit and pulled her into another orgasm. I pulled out of Faith's abused pussy and sat back stroking my cock as I watched the two beauties eat each other's snatches.

"Mmm…now it's time for you to take that big dick up your cute little virgin asshole," Faith said with a smirk before leaning down and running her tongue in Merrin's puckered star.

Warning Anal from here…

Faith picked Merrin up and held her over my erect dick as I sat back against the headboard of the bed. I held my cock firm as Faith pushed the teen down on my cock. I watched Merrin's asshole distend to accommodate my cock. I felt her intestines expand to allow my meat log passage.

"Ohhh…," Merrin squealed as her virgin asshole was violated.

Soon her butt was resting fully in my lap with my eight inch shaft fully speared into her guts.

"Now you are one of us girl," Faith said before kissing her.

Faith's hand slipped down to Merrin's cunt where the Slayer began sliding two fingers in and out the teen's slick slit. Faith got a firm grip and began lifting Merrin up and down on my shaft, driving my cock in and out of the tight small ass of the Orbanian teenager.

"Oh wow…oh wow…," Merrin gasped as her intestines contracted and expanded.

"I think the word you are looking for is shit honey. Oh shit my ass so fucked," Faith suggested with a laugh.

Faith got a wicked smirk before summoning her girl cock. Once she had it on Faith sat down on my thighs facing Merrin before gripping my thighs and bracing her feet against the wall. She pulled us all away from the wall. I helped her by floating us off the bed. I stayed in the air in a sitting position as Faith managed to slide her girl cock into Merrin's abused pussy.

"Oh shit," Faith and Merrin both cried out at the same time.

"I'm going to make you say it again," I told Faith with a smirk as I grew a second cock just below the other.

"Harry," Faith squealed as my second cock pierced through her asshole and deep into her guts.

Faith captured Merrin's mouth in a hot kiss as they both were stimulated from both ends. I wrapped my arms around my two lovers and began lifting them up and lowering them down on my shafts. Both of their butt holes and intestines gripped my cocks with vice like grips as they slid up and down my lengths.

They were both moaning and crying out in pleasure as they were sodomized by my large dicks. Their mouths were all over each other's neck, mouth, and even tits. I could feel the sexual heat from their bodies filling me and feeding me. Their wonderful scent and feminine pheromones were turning me on even more. I buried my face in Merrin's pale neck and started nibbling on her skin. I licked her sweat off her neck and tasted all that was Merrin.

Faith captured my lips and shared her taste as well.

"Fuck my ass Harry," Faith urged.

I gripped them both tighter and began to drill my hips up and down, reaming their tightest holes harder and faster.

"Oh shit…shit…shit…," Merrin started wailing as my big cock slid in and out of her tight bowels.

"Here he goes," Faith announced with a grin as she felt me swell inside her.

Sure enough I pulled them both fully down on my cocks and grunted as I began to inject them with my hot seed. Both girls kissed hard as they moaned in climax. Faith's girl cum shot deep inside Merrin's womb. We all writhed and convulsed in orgasmic release.

It took us quite a few minutes to come down from our release. When we did Faith maneuvered Merrin to lie on one side of me and she herself took the other.

"Welcome to the family girl," Faith informed Merrin with a warm smile as she fell asleep.

"Thanks," Merrin answered before she too drifted off.

"I fucking love my life and all my wives," I chanted happily before nodding off with my two lovely wives wrapped in my arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Enterprise Reality Season 4

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized fictional characters within.

AN:

Current Enterprise Reality Girls:

Kaitaama played by Padma Lakshmi

Hoshi played by Linda Park

T'Pol played by Jolene Blalock

Elizabeth "Lizzie" Tucker played by Liv Tyler

Rajiin played by Nikita Ager

Amanda Cole played by Noa Tishby

Persis played by Abby Brammell

End AN

As soon as I arrived back in the Enterprise Universe as I've come to call this reality I was prepared to retrieve the captain.

Arriving back in the correct time we discovered the war wasn't going like our history books said it did. It wasn't just a minor discrepancy but an actual completely different set of events. The Nazis were occupying a good deal of America.

"These speeches aren't as they should be," Malcolm informed T'Pol and I.

"Then that means this isn't our reality but a divergent timeline," I replied.

At Malcolm's confused look I decided to elaborate.

"The time travel technology of Daniel's and his people is only meant to travel in time. But you can't travel in time without traveling through divergent realities. These time travelers don't possess the correct temporal navigation systems to get back to their reality and time of origin if a drastic change is made in the past."

"Oh that makes sense," Malcolm replied.

Just then we were called to sick bay by Phlox.

"That will be Daniels," I announced as I detected a wormhole arriving on the ship.

"Portions of Daniels body are aging at different rates. One section of his body is over a hundred years old while yet another has been reduced to an almost fetal stage," Phlox explained.

"Do you have any theories as to what caused this," T'Pol asked.

"It's not from any kind of infectious organism, at least nothing that shows up on my medical scanner."

"Put him in the healing chamber," I instructed.

Phlox followed my instructions to adjust the healing chamber to deal with the temporal radiation exposure Daniels was suffering from.

"Where's Captain Archer," asked Daniels as soon as he came out of the healing chamber.

"You should know better than we do. I only was able to track his wormhole to this period, not his specific location on earth. Why did you bring him here," I asked.

"The temporal cold war has become an all out conflict. Temporal agents throughout the timeline are being ordered to change history in order to wipe other factions out. I only just got the captain back here before coming myself. Unfortunately I was hit with some time of temporal radiation weapon. Thanks for healing me by the way…I was unaware that your time period had such technology," Daniel stated as he eyed the healing chamber.

"The faction on this planet is trying to build a temporal conduit to take them back to their time," Daniels explained.

"We're picking up a feint signal from Captain Archer and beaming him aboard now to your location," Hoshi informed us over the com.

Then next moment Captain Archer and a black woman appeared in sick bay with a few scraped but alive.

"Explain," ordered the captain as soon as he saw Daniels.

"They're the most violent faction of the temporal cold war led by Vosk. They are violently opposed to the temporal accords. We almost captured him but he developed a form of stealth time travel. He escaped into the past. We eventually located him but it was too late. He returned to my century. He and his people defeated us and launched this war that's destroying all of time. I've sent you to this point because it's here that Vosk can be stopped. If you succeed the war will never happen. The timeline will be restored. With your help I think we should be able to locate the conduit machine. It would have to be enormous if it was built with materials from this time period," Daniels explained.

"Let's go to the bridge," ordered the captain as he led the way.

"Trip this is Alicia Travers. Alicia this is my very good friend Trip," the captain introduced on the way.

"It's nice to meet you," Alicia greeted the good looking man from the future.

"Likewise," I said with a grin.

"I'd like you to see she's taken care of Trip," ordered the captain.

"Yes sir," I replied.

We quickly entered the bridge and I took my station. Alicia sat down at the seat beside me. A few minutes later I located the facility where Vosk was located.

"I found them sir," I announced.

"Yes that looks right," Daniels agreed as he checked the readings.

"They are protected by a shield," Malcolm spoke up as I relayed the coordinates to him.

"I can punch through that easily," I replied.

"Do it," ordered the captain.

Typing in the access code to grant the ship's main power conduits energy from the ZPM I targeted the facility and fired.

"They're destroyed sir," Malcolm confirmed a moment later.

"Well that should reset the timeline," Daniel said with a smile.

"Daniels you need a little lesson in temporal mechanics. When you make an alteration to the past it doesn't change the future you came from, otherwise you aren't likely to exist. No paradoxes are created. When you alter the past then you create a divergent reality which you naturally go to as you travel normally through time, meaning without the aid of technology. Your problem is that your technology isn't advanced enough to get you back to the correct reality or time you came from. You need to bend the wormhole around the changes so to speak. I'm guessing you can get back to your correct time now that your navigation systems think the time stream will play out to your original future. I'll handle getting us back to our time," I explained.

"How do you know all of this," Daniels asked in surprise.

"Can't you tell," I asked with a small grin.

"You're from the future or another reality," Daniels guessed after a moment.

"Something like that," I replied which caused the others on the bridge not in the know to stare at me in shock.

"I expect this to stay on this bridge and go no further," ordered the captain.

"Yes sir," Malcolm and Travis quickly agreed seeing as everyone else was in the know.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take Alicia here and get her situated back on her planet," I announced.

Alicia followed me off the bridge.

"So you're from an alternate reality or an alternate future. What's that like," asked the beautiful black female.

"It's pretty crazy sometimes. I'm going to make sure you're taken care of," I informed her.

"Thank you Commander Tucker," Alicia replied.

"Trip…you can call me Trip. Now I have a friend I'm going to leave behind to make sure everything gets straightened out," I explained as we reached the transporter room so I could better place her somewhere safe.

"Hi Alicia you can call me Harry," my human form replicator double in the shape of my original form greeted as he walked into the corridor.

"Harry will look after you Alicia and make sure things get back to the way they should be on your world," I informed her.

"Thank you for all your help," Alicia replied before quickly kissing me on the lips before darting onto the platform.

I waved goodbye as I transported them back to New York. I have a pretty good feeling that my double will provide more than just aid in the war in the coming months and years. Scans of the databases on the planet below tell me that Alicia's husband was killed in the war, a fact she doesn't know yet. Harry will provide _all_ of the support she needs. Just like the last time I left a replicator double on a planet with another female Archer met I also left him some goodies in an underground laboratory.

With the nanites he can put into Alicia's system she will probably stop aging. Instead of a stargate in the underground laboratory there is a Furling reality gate for the pair to use. Just before my cruiser followed Enterprise back to the future it rained down destruction on most of the major German military assets, effectively ending the war in favor of the Allies.

"Take us home Trip," ordered the captain as I returned to the bridge.

"Yes sir," I answered before jumping us to our correct timeline.

"I'm picking up dozens of ships…it's the Earth fleet of our time," Hoshi affirmed a few moments later.

We were all grinning like mad at finally being home.

Shortly after we got back to the correct time Hoshi and Kaitaama gave birth to my last two expected children. Hoshi gave birth to Sanya Herine Potter while Kaitaama gave birth to Kaiteena Rasheen Potter. As was standard now both girls resemble their mothers except for their eyes, which are green like mine.

Shortly after we arrived back in orbit the senior officers and the captain attended a ceremony designed to honor us.

"I here they are calling us heroes…when it comes to my crew you won't get any argument from me," the Captain said to the crowd of hundreds of thousands which received much cheering and clapping.

"I think it's important to remember those who would have died if the Xindi attack was successful. For their lives and I'll admit the lack of loss of life in our crew we owe one man, Commander Charles Tucker the third," the captain gestured to me.

"Get up there," Malcolm said with a grin as he shoved me forward.

The captain put his hand on my shoulder as the crowd went wild.

"If I have to suffer through all this fame you can suffer with me," the captain whispered in my ear.

"When you can draw on the energies of an infinite number of beings throughout the multiverse this is nothing," I whispered back while waving at my fans.

Later that night…

"It looks like you've packed enough clothes to last a year," I commented to my Vulcan wife as we packed.

"You've never complained about my attire before," she replied as she pointed to her lingerie.

"Good point," I replied with a grin before stealing a kiss.

"So you've never actually told me what your mother knows about us."

"She knows that we are involved…like most of Earth. Beyond that we haven't discussed it much," T'Pol answered.

"Well I suspect she's about to become a whole lot more informed," I stated as we got ready to leave.

Hoshi has some things she wants to attend to on Earth so will not be joining T'Pol and I on our Trip to Vulcan to see my wife's mother.

Before we left I was asked to sit in on the debriefing with Starfleet command about our mission in the Expanse. I sat between Captain Hernandez and the captain of the Seleya.

"The asteroids were composed of a Trillium ore," explained the captain as we discussed the field we pulled the Seleya out of.

"We are grateful for your assistance in rescuing our ship," the Seleya's captain spoke up to change the subject so we could continue the briefing.

Vulcan, A few hours later…

"So this is where you grew up," I stated as I looked around the entrance to my lover's home.

"It's different than I imagined."

"Meaning," asked T'Pol.

"It's beautiful…," I assured her.

"Vulcans appreciate beauty," T'Pol informed me.

"Well I had no doubt about that…you always were a perfect representation of Vulcan beauty," I informed her as I leaned in a kissed her.

Just then her mother walked in so we broke apart.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a guest," T'Les informed her daughter.

"Mother your home," T'Pol replied in surprise.

"Obviously…it's agreeable to see you. You appear well. It is also agreeable to meet you Commander Tucker. Your reputation proceeds you even here on Vulcan, quite a feat for a human," T'Les informed me.

"Why is he here," T'Les asked T'Pol in Vulcan.

"We came to inform you that Trip and I are engaged mother," T'Pol answered in kind with the usual Vulcan efficiency for words.

"We hope you'll come to accept our decision," I added in flawless Vulcan as I wrapped my arm around my wife.

"This is surprising…you both must be very tired after your journey," T'Les answered as she led us inside.

"The guest room is on the south end of the house," T'Les directed me so I went off to find it.

I listened in on their conversation over the bond.

"It's not yet mid day…why aren't you at the science academy?"

"I'm no longer an instructor there. I wrote you a letter…didn't Starfleet transmit it to your ship," answered T'Les.

"We had communication difficulties in the Expanse," T'Pol answered as she sat down.

"I don't know why you're surprised…this was planned years ago. There's more to life than one's profession. What of Koss? Are you going to forget about him," asked T'Les.

"I am with Trip now mother…we will not speak of Koss again," T'Pol answered her mother firmly.

The next morning…

"What time is it," I asked my wife as she stirred from my side.

She apparated into my room last night after leaving a hologram emitter giving the illusion she was still in her room.

"0400…we have to prepare the morning meal…as guests it's expected of us," answered my naked wife as she got dressed.

"Alright cooking it is…but first you are going to share a shower with me," I informed her before scooping her up and transporting us to my orbiting cloaked cruiser.

"The al ruvines set early this year," T'Pol commented to her mother as we sat down to breakfast later.

"I've had ample time to attend to them."

"You're not enjoying retirement," commented T'Pol.

"The guesbar isn't fresh…my stasis unit needs to be replaced," T'Les informed us as she caught the slight look on my face as I ate some of the food.

"I'd be happy to take a look at it. If I can turn back time I should be able to fix a kitchen appliance," I informed her.

"That would be agreeable Commander," she replied.

"Trip…you can call me Trip."

"I just want to thank you for letting me stay here," I said to T'Les an hour later as I worked on her broken stasis unit.

"Expressing gratitude is an earth custom," she commented as she placed some vegetables in a basket.

"T'Pol says thank you all the time," I answered.

"I've noticed."

I walked over to the stasis unit and plugged in the part I was working on. The unit lit up working perfectly.

"You've repaired it," T'Les commented in surprise.

"It will work better than new now," I answered.

"If you have the time perhaps you could repair my food synthesizer," she asked hopefully.

"I'll make it work better than new," I answered with a smile while thinking of ways to improve her food synthesizer with a few Alteran upgrades.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it for T'Les.

"Koss," T'Les said in surprise.

"I need to speak with T'Pol," my wife's ex fiancé informed T'Les.

Koss tried to manipulate T'Pol into marrying him with promises to have her mother reinstated. It turns out T'Les had been asked to resign. Being asked to resign and fired were not the same thing. If T'Les didn't put up a fight then it wasn't T'Pol's place to get her back in. Koss left after T'Pol firmly told him she is with me now.

T'Pol discussed the matter with her mother. T'Les tried to let T'Pol believe her dismissal was because of my wife but T'Pol is a much more powerful telepath now. She picked up the true reason was because T'Les is under suspicion as being involved with a separatist group the high command considers enemies of the Vulcan people. T'Pol firmly informed her mother that she would not change her mind about her relationship with me.

The Vulcan lava plains…

"Some day I'm going to take you on a tour of some of the sights I've seen. I'll show you the universe…this and others. I only wish you could see the between…it's amazing," I informed my wife while projecting what I've seen in the between.

"It's beautiful. Trip…I want to thank you…for everything you've given me. You've shown me that I don't need to suppress my emotions fully. You've given me our wonderful little boy…I love you Trip," an emotional T'Pol informed me before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

I poured my love into that kiss as the magma flowed in the plains beside us. My wife and I spent the day enjoying the sights before we were to be married in a Vulcan ceremony that evening.

Later that evening…

"Come in," I called as there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready," T'Les informed me as she walked in.

"Ok," I'll be ready in a moment.

"Those clothes belonged to my husband…they fit you well. I may not have approved at your relationship at first Trip but I do now. I can sense you love my daughter deeply and I know you are a man of integrity," T'Les informed me.

"Thank you," I told her as I followed her out.

I kneeled and joined hands with my lover a few minutes later.

"What you are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change," said the priest.

"This is the Vulcan heart, this is the Vulcan soul, this is our way," the priest continued as all my lovers in this reality watched on invisibly after they teleported in.

I made passionate slow love to T'Pol that night as we consummated our marriage in the eyes of her people.

San Francisco, the next day…

"You needed something captain," I asked as I teleported in from Vulcan after the captain called me over the long range communicator I gave him.

"I need to know if you have a way of allowing me to maintain a relationship with Erika even while we are in space exploring light years from each other," answered my friend as he paced up and down before looking at me hopefully.

"Of course I do…we'll have to let her in on some of my secret but I don't see a problem. I'll just have a small cloaked vessel follow their ship. Whenever she wants to visit you or you her you can transport to the ship, drop out of warp and use the onboard stargate to reach each other. You should also give her this when you are ready captain and congratulations," I told him as I handed him a ring I just conjured.

"It's beautiful," the captain replied at the flawless large carat diamond which contained a dose of the elixir of life which will make her immortal.

"This one is for you when you are ready. Don't wait too long captain…you two have been in love for a long time," I told him.

"I know…only the fact that I used to be her superior officer kept us apart for so long."

"Good luck sir," I told him.

"Thank you Trip," he replied as he grasped my forearm as my friend before I teleported back to my lovers on Vulcan.

We were called back from our much deserved time off when a Klingon Bird of Prey was stolen, the entire crew massacred, by augments. Augments are genetically engineered humans which are supposed to be the next step in human evolution; unfortunately they proved not to be. Augments generally tended to be too violent.

"Soong used to work at cold station twelve, a top secret medical research station," Archer informed the senior officers at the mission briefing.

"Isn't that where Starfleet keeps a stockpile of infectious diseases," asked Malcolm.

"Along with genetically engineered embryos left over from the Eugenics Wars. It has been kept from the public for obvious reasons," confirmed the captain.

"I remember Soong's trial. He wouldn't say what he did with the embryos he stole," said Travis.

"Now he claims he took them to a planet in the Trialis system and raised them. They were around ten years old when he was captured, a decade ago," informed Archer.

"Well this could be a problem," I commented.

"What would they want with a Klingon Bird of Prey," asked Malcolm.

"There are plenty of things they could do with that ship," I answered.

"We don't know and Soong claims he doesn't either. He does think he can convince them to surrender without a fight."

"Fat chance of that considering they are likely to either be locked up for the rest of their lives or terminated immediately," I replied.

"There's also the fact that he spent time in the Borderland," Archer stated.

"It's a volatile region between the Klingon Empire and the Orion Syndicate. It attracts the most dangerous elements from both," T'Pol explained.

"The Klingons have threatened to retaliate with everything they've got. We're the fastest ship and the most experienced crew. We have to find the augments and bring them back. We launch in six hours," the captain explained before dismissing us.

"Permission to come aboard sir," Soong asked mockingly as he was brought through the airlock.

"This is my science officer T'Pol," introduced the captain.

"No need for an introduction. I admire your people very much…we share a similar view of humanity," said Soong.

"What view is that," asked my wife.

"That it could stand some improvement," answered Soong.

"I believe that is true of most species if not all."

"My Chief Engineer Commander Tucker," continued the Captain.

"Now you Commander Tucker I am quite honored to meet," Soong said as he shook my hand.

"The man who can bend time to his will…very impressive," added Soong.

"We've prepared some quarters. You'll be under guard at all times in case you should decide you need to clear your head," the Captain explained.

"We're on a Starship soon to be at high warp. Where exactly would I go?"

Instead of answering the Captain started to lead Soong to his quarters.

"If I can examine the DNA samples the Klingons recovered I could tell you something about the current state of the augments."

"I'll have the information sent to your quarters," replied the captain.

"A laboratory would be preferable…your sick bay. Dr. Phlox's reputation rivals my own before I was imprisoned of course. I'd enjoy trading notes with him."

"I'll consider it," the captain answered.

"We're cleared for launch," Hoshi informed the captain a few minutes later on the bridge as Archer adjusted to his new chair.

"Here we are again. Wouldn't have it any other way…Travis," ordered the Captain before we departed from space dock.

We were soon on our way at high warp. The captain gave my wife a compass as a gift for her first day as a member of Starfleet. After she had decided to resign her commission with the High Command Starfleet was quick to offer her a post with earth at the recommendation of the captain and I.

"Two vessels are coming up behind us," Malcolm informed the bridge as the shields absorbed the weapons fire.

"Orion interceptors," T'Pol announced.

"Interesting way of saying hello," commented the captain.

"No response," Hoshi answered the captains prompt.

"Returning fire," I announced.

"They are disabled," announced Malcolm a few moments later.

"Captain they just tried to transport several people off. I'm downloading their database now," I announced.

"Destroy them," ordered the captain.

"Gladly," I replied as T'Pol was one of the people the Orions just tried to take.

"They are destroyed," Malcolm announced.

"I have a feeling Soong knew that would happen. I'm going to play along for now and let him think several crew members were captured," explained the captain before leaving the bridge.

We made our way to the Orion processing station Soong directed us to as a result of our ruse.

"Transmit your identification code," ordered one of the Orion's when we entered orbit.

We sent the code Soong provided us.

"You're cleared to proceed."

We told Soong we tagged him with a ten kilometer range transponder. In truth the man was tagged with a transponder which would allow me to track him anywhere in this galaxy and I highly doubt he'll be detecting it. We staged a slave break out. During the breakout soon took his opportunity to escape. The bridge crew got a laugh when Soong used an Orion stun stick to disable his known transponder. It didn't even phase the Alteran transponder he was in possession of.

We followed him cloaked as he escaped in a small ship capable of only warp three. He contacted his augment children. I convinced the captain to let me handle the situation.

I transported aboard the Bird of Prey via my cruiser which had no trouble bypassing the shields. I phased through the door to the bridge.

"Commander Tucker," Soong asked in surprise.

"It was a trap kill him," shouted the augment I could tell was the alpha male.

The augments act in a pack mentality. Kill the alpha and you are the head of the pack. Before the others could even come for me I was beside the leader named Malik. I grabbed him by the neck and with a flick of my wrist snapped his neck.

"Malik," cried out Soong as he stared at the corpse of the former alpha male.

Persis wasn't sure what was going on but she couldn't help but feel a powerful attraction towards this male. He came into the bridge and killed the strongest among them with ease.

I sensed the female known as Persis checking me out. Looking her over I determined she would be a good addition to my harem. Of course she'll need to be put on a probation of sorts and she won't be getting upgraded for a while. I have to make sure she isn't a threat to my other lovers and family.

"This is how this is going to work Soong. You and your family are going to be taken to a planet of my choosing where you will live out the remainder of your lives in peace. If I so much as hear anything negative about you I'll have you thrown into the nearest black hole. I'll be keeping an eye out. Oh and Persis there will be staying with me," I told him.

Before Soong could so much as blink in shock I waved my hand and Soong was transported to a planet I've terraformed in this reality to be habitable. Several human form replicators in orbit will be keeping an eye on Soong and his augments.

With another bit of concentration Persis and I were now aboard my cruiser. Just after we left the captain transported over the synthesized corpses which copied the augments and Soong. He then destroyed the ship, effectively faking all their deaths.

Persis looked at me waiting for me to make the first move.

"You will be my mate," I informed her.

"You have to take me," she replied.

"Very well," I answered before I lunged.

Begin Smut Scene

Persis felt her heart racing as she was shoved to the floor by the much stronger male. She strained with all her considerable muscle to break free but she could not. She felt her pussy becoming very wet as she felt her clothes being ripped off her body.

My hand slipped down between Persis' taught thighs from behind after I ripped her clothes from her toned body. Her slick folds were hot and tight around my fingers as I explored. Her vaginal walls grasped my digits tightly as I found her g spot. She moaned and pushed her mound back against me as I began working her towards orgasm. I roughly rubbed her clit while massaging her g spot. Persis came under me as her body shook with ecstasy.

Before she was even finished with her climax I pressed my throbbing hard cock against her quivering lips.

"Ahh…," she cried out as I speared my dick hard into her tight channel.

I began sawing my hips back and forth immediately, driving the air from her lungs with the force of my thrusting. Her pussy was forced to stretch widely to accommodate my invading man meat. I reached under her and palmed her breasts as I drilled out her snatch. My hips raised and lowered as I pumped my shaft in and out of her center from behind.

Her back half met my front with considerable force as I took her roughly.

Persis couldn't believe how stretched she was around the biggest cock she had ever felt. She was amazed at the stamina of her new mate. Persis always suspected that her father tweaked her genes so her sexual prowess would be increased. Her former mates had always told her how tight and hot her vagina is. This Commander Tucker was easily dominating her. She couldn't fight the urge to submit much longer.

Her body was glistening with sweat as her pussy accepted my dick deep into her most intimate areas again and again. I felt her tight inner muscles grip and squeeze my cock with above human strength. I continued to shaft her slot time after time as I felt her pussy flesh slide against my cock flesh. Every inch of my shaft was gripped tightly by her insides.

We were both grunting as I rutted against her back. Other than the grunting we made no sound as I stretched her cunt wide. I leaned my face into her neck and started nibbling on her neck and ears. She turned her head slightly towards my mouth. I could see her eyes were glazed with pleasure and lust as I nipped at her cheek. I put my hands over hers as she braced herself against the floor. My entire body was pressed against her completely naked back. She fit well against me as she took my dick in her tight passage.

With another deep thrust I buried myself to the hilt in her cunt and began injecting her womb with my hot seed.

"Persis felt herself begin to cum as her mate began filling her with his seed. She would have to taste that seed later to determine if it was good enough to reproduce with. If his performance was any indication then Commander Tucker's seed would be very good to reproduce with.

Her cunt milked my dick for all the cum it could get as she shook underneath me in climax. Finally I collapsed forward putting all of my weight on her. We both rest like that for a while, breathing heavily.

"It's not over yet," I growled into her ear.

Warning Anal from here…

Persis tensed as she felt her new mate's cock head slide between her butt cheeks to come to rest against her asshole. She never had let any of her mates before put their cocks there because she considered that the truest act of submission. She found herself powerless to stop her male as his cock head pressed through her virgin asshole. Persis could do nothing but grunt as her ass was violated by what felt like a massive hot log.

I sank my dick to the hilt in Persis' tight back door. Her intestines and asshole gripped me tightly in protest but I didn't let that deter me. The young augment wanted to be taken, it is in her nature. I only savored the wonderful feeling of her hot bowels around my dick for a moment before I drew my hips back until just the cock head was in her sphincter. I then slammed forward driving myself into her fully once more.

To give Persis credit she only grunted and took my dick in her ass like a trooper. Her intestines gripped every inch of my shaft as I plundered her rear hole. Her slick butt cheeks glistened with sweat as my dick slid between them to stretch her tightest hole obscenely. Her toned yet soft butt cheeks rippled with the force of our joining. I channeled my orgasmic magic through my dick and into her body as I jabbed into her guts.

"Do you submit," I growled into her ear as I reamed her tight hole.

She didn't answer so I began to sodomize her butt harder.

"Do you submit," I asked again as I hit her with more pleasure, causing her to orgasm on my dick.

She was shaking under me now but was still silent.

"Do…you …submit," I asked as I punctuated each word with a hard thrust deep into her bowels, shaking her smaller frame.

"Yes…yes I submit," she cried out as she began pushing her ass back to meet my thrusts.

Persis impaled herself again and again on my dick. She slammed her hips back into my pelvis to try to get me as deep into her anal cavity as she could. She had never known pleasure such as I was giving her. Finally I let my entire weight drop down on her as I drove my cock to the root in her rear chute. I began to paint the insides of Persis' intestines with my cum as I bonded her.

It wasn't the normal bond I initiate with a wife but a slave essence bond. She can eventually graduate to a full wife essence bond like Cordy did if she is good. She shuddered in hard orgasm around my cock, milking my balls into her insides.

"Welcoming to the family," I transported us to a bed and pulled her close to me.

Persis felt sleep overcome her while still joined with her new mate. She couldn't help but feel that this would be her last and only mate for the rest of her life.

End Smut Scene


	15. Chapter 15

Marvel Verse 1 X-Men

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters within.

AN:

Rogue/Marie is played by Anna Paquin

Jean Grey/Phoenix is played by Famke Janssen

Ororo Monroe/Storm is played by Halle Berry

Mystique is played by Rebecca Romjin

Kayla Silverfox is played by Lynn Collins

Emma Frost is played by Elisha Cuthbert

Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike is played by Kelly Hu

Kitty Pryde is played by Ellen Paige

End AN

Once in the between I looked around at the infinitely dense reality clusters for something interesting. Not long into my search I felt a pull towards a reality and dove in.

When I came to in the body of my counterpart in this new reality I assessed some facts quickly. I'm called Logan and sometimes Wolverine. The year is 2000 in this timeline and I'm in Alberta, Canada in a bar. I'm also playing the role of cage fighter at the moment. I decided later would be a good time for assessing what is going on, now it is time to fight.

"In all my years I've never seen anything like that. Are you going to let this man walk away with your money," asked the announcer.

"I'll fight him," a big man yelled from the bleachers.

"Ladies and gentlemen our savior," yelled the announcer.

"Whatever you do don't hit him in the balls," I heard the announcer quietly tell the newcomer.

"You said anything goes," was the reply.

"Anything goes but he'll take it personal," warned the announcer.

The guy hit me once in the back before driving a meaty fist into my jaw. I found it interesting that this body naturally has a healing ability. I felt other powers contained within my being not brought with me to this universe. Heightened senses, quick healing, and a curious alloy bonded to my very bones. I tested out my body's ability to take a beating as I allowed the brute to get his hits in. My occlumency damped out any pain I would have felt.

My fist came up to meet my attacker's next punch. My alloy laced fist broke his knuckles before I drove a shot to his jaw in return. With a hit to his head from my alloy laced skull he was down for the count. I could get used to this alloy laced skeleton thing.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight's winner and still king of the cage the Wolverine," announced the man in charge.

The crowd booed me but I didn't care as I examined what exactly I am. A mutant comes from my memories. This reality has many mutants, the next step in human evolution. There was so much fear and hate directed at mutants. It was nothing new. It was the same story as when witches and wizards were persecuted. I went in the back and got cleaned up. When I came back out I sat at the bar.

"I'll have a beer," I ordered to act like I normally do.

I saw a pretty young girl sitting a few stools down the bar. Reaching my senses out I found her to be a powerful young mutant who was scared and hungry. Marie ran away from home after her mutation emerged to put her first kiss in a coma.

"Whatever she wants is on me," I added.

Marie licked her lips and quickly ordered something quick to make in case I changed my mind.

"Thank you," said Marie.

"No problem," I answered with a warm smile.

"Ellis Island, once the arrival point of hundreds of thousands of American immigrants is opening its doors again. Preparations are nearly completed for the upcoming United Nations world summit. Nearly every invitation confirmed the event promises to be the largest single gathering of world leaders in history. Leaders of over two hundred nations will discuss issues ranging from the world's economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and its impact on our world stage," announced the news broadcaster.

Marie and I both listened in at the mention of mutants.

"Many American legislators have contended that debate over mutant issues should be the primary focus of what is on the surface at least a strictly diplomatic affair," continued the news.

Just then I felt the brute I had beat earlier tap me on the shoulder. I had sensed him long before he got within a meter of me.

"You owe me some money," he informed me.

"Come on Stewie let's not do this," his friend said trying to pull him away.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it," Stewie argued.

"Stewie is it," I asked as I turned to face him.

When he nodded I continued.

"I owe you nothing. You will go now and leave me to chat with the young lady in peace," I said with compulsion laced into my voice.

Stewie and his friend nodded before quickly leaving. The bartender paid no attention to what just occurred and continued to clean dishes. I sat back down but this time right beside Marie.

"How did you do that," asked Marie.

"I'm a mutant…just like I suspect you are. Am I right," I asked gently.

"Yeah," she answered hesitantly.

"Relax…I know what it's like just after you find out about your powers. Why don't you tell me what happened," I encouraged.

Marie glanced nervously at the bartender.

"Relax I can make it so he won't pay attention to anything we say," I explained.

"Cool," Marie replied with a grin before slowly she told me her story.

"Do you want to know what the worse part is? After I calmed down from it all and adjusted to the idea of my powers I realized I'm likely to die a virgin," explained Marie after she finished her story.

I chuckled a bit which caused her to blush. I reached up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She flinched away from my touch before a small orgasm hit her instead of me dropping into a coma like she expected.

"How…I've brushed against a couple of people and it left them all so weak they could barely sit up," gasped Marie in shock.

"Marie a pretty young thing like you won't die a virgin, trust me. As for how you can touch me and not drain me well let's just say I'm full of surprises," I said with a smile.

"Yes you are," Marie replied with a matching smile.

For the first time she was realizing that she found a person who she could touch.

"Do you have a place to stay," I asked already knowing the answer.

"No," she replied sadly.

"Come on…you can stay with me," I told her before picking up her duffle bag for her.

I dropped a wad of cash on the counter to pay for the food and a decent tip. Already my cruiser had set me up with plenty of funds in this world, pilfered from various criminal accounts.

"It's not much but it is a place to lay your head at night," I told Marie as I opened the back door to let her into the living room of my camper.

As we walked over I transfigured the camper to be a bit more comfortable inside and definitely a lot cleaner.

"It's great…a lot better than I'm used to," replied Marie.

I climbed inside behind her and shut the door. I immediately switched into a pair of conjured night clothes.

"Here they might be a bit big on you but they should do the job," I said as I handed her an extra set of night clothes.

Marie changed right there in front of me, stripping down to a pair of black panties and a matching bra. The only reaction that indicated she felt my gaze was a slowly spreading full body blush. I could sense her arousal and worked on it with my aura to make her become more turned on. I climbed into the small bunk type bed and held open the cover for her.

"I'm afraid we'll have to share…there isn't much room," I said with a comforting smile on my face.

"I don't mind," Marie answered as she climbed inside and snuggled her round teen backside up against me.

Marie's breathing quickened as she felt my arousal pressing into her backside.

Begin Smut Scene

"Logan," asked Marie.

"Yes," I prompted.

"Would you…would you take my virginity," she finally got out as she turned her head to stare into my eyes with pleading brown orbs.

"I don't need to be asked twice for that," replied with a grin before leaning down and capturing her soft lips in a tender kiss.

Marie licked her tongue across my lips and I opened them to grant her access. She explored my mouth with her tongue tentatively at first before she became more bold. As we swapped saliva my hand slipped under Marie's pajamas and into her underwear. My fingers entered her wet snatch which caused her to instantly orgasm as her powers tried to draw on my own. I only let her access a small amount of my orgasmic energy. If she drew on my full power she would probably explode or burn up.

"Oh Logan…that feels so good…don't stop," gasped Marie as her cunt spasmed around my probing digits.

My other hand pulled her pajama bottoms down over her round soft butt past her smooth toned thighs until they were around her ankles. Pointing my knuckle just right one of the metal claws I could recall using many times before I merged slipped out and cut Marie's panties off.

"What was that," Marie asked as she felt something cold and hard against her outer thigh.

"Don't worry about it," I growled as I slid down my pants and freed my hard cock.

"Ok," agreed Marie as she felt my cock head slip against her folds.

I crawled over top of Marie and positioned myself in between her thighs as she got the idea and spread them for me. One of my decisions for this new reality is to reveal as little of my true nature as possible for a while to change things up a bit. I pushed my dick into her slick folds as her lips parted for me. I saw Marie brace herself from the expected pain of my dick piercing her hymen but I decided that pain removal can be one of my mutant powers.

I captured her lips in a searing kiss as I slid my cock all the way into Marie's virgin snatch in one long stroke. Her vagina spasmed around my cock as it got used to the new girth it had to accommodate.

"Oh Logan…you are so big inside of me," whispered Marie with wide eyed wonder.

Her body was alight with orgasmic energy as I began to slowly slide my dick in and out of her mound with short strokes. I gradually built up the stroke speed and length until I was thrusting myself in and out of her welcoming hot center with quite some force.

"Fuck me Logan…fuck my tight little pussy," cried out Marie as she arched her back in ecstasy.

I leaned my head down and captured her right nipple between my lips. I sucked and nibbled on her nipple with skill born from much practice, causing Marie to thrash about beneath me with an intense climax. Her juices coated my dick and pelvis as they ran out of her grasping cunt and down her ass crack onto the bed. I continued to pound into her snatch even as she struggled to catch her breath from the intense climax.

"We're just getting started love…I'm going to make you feel so good," I promised with a heated grin.

"You already are," my lover cried out as her inner cunt walls rubbed over and over against my hard cock flesh.

Every nerve in Marie's tight snatch was alive with pleasure and energy. Marie felt more alive with her lover's cock in her than at any other time in her life. My little Marie began driving her mound up around my dick by pulling herself onto me with her ankles locked behind my butt. Her fingers clawed my lower back and sides as she tried to get me deeper into her channel. Her sheath slid up and down the length of my cock in an effort to milk my semen into her womb.

"I want to feel your cum in my hot cunt…fill my womb. You will be the first man to ever put his seed in me. Mark me as your own! Make me your own Logan forever! Ruin me for other men," cooed Marie.

Something deep and primal within me surged forth at the words mark me. I let it loose and felt as it began driving me to saw my hips back and forth faster and harder. Slapping noises filled the small compartment as my pelvis met Marie's and her thighs rippled from the force of me driving myself into her teen cunt.

Marie discovered how to tighten down her cunt muscles consciously to give me more pleasure. She used it to great affect as she used her womanly anatomy to grasp and squeeze my throbbing dick again and again. The heat being fed into my dick from her hot center was intoxicating. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. My heightened senses made my head swim with the very taste of Marie without ever touching my tongue to her body. Her sweat, perfume, female musk, and pussy juices swirled in my senses.

I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my dick home as far as it would go in Marie's split cunt and began to inject her with my hot semen.

"Fuck…Logan fill me," cried out Marie as she began to climax from the feeling of my seed splashing against her walls and into her womb.

I happily obliged my new lover as I gently initiated her into my essence bonded. I was careful to block her from connecting with the rest of my bonded for the time being or I wouldn't be keeping my true power secret at all. I collapsed on top of Marie but was careful not to put my full weight on her because I would crush her with the alloy enhancing my bones factored in.

"That was amazing," moaned Marie as I rolled to the side, slipping out of her abused cunt.

"Yes it was baby," I replied with a wide smile.

Marie spooned her sweaty ass back against my groin. It didn't take her long to notice that I was hard again already.

"Logan you're hard again already," she gasped.

"Don't worry about it baby," I purred into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

"But I want to help you with it," she argued.

"Are you certain," I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then lay there and relax baby. I'm going to make you feel so good," I promised.

Warning anal from here…

I gripped her hips tightly as I slid my still pussy juice covered dick head against her asshole. I felt Marie tense as she realized what I have in mind but I channeled a bit of orgasmic energy into her body to relax her. I pressed forward and watched as her asshole eventually stretched around my dick head until it disappeared inside of her hot virgin hole.

"Oh shit…Logan you're so big," gasped Marie.

I slowly pushed my cock further and further into her teenage butt until my entire cock was buried to the root in Marie's tight bowels. She was trying to get used to the sensation as I stayed still with my pelvis pressed against her pillowed soft bum cheeks. Reaching my right arm underneath her side I slipped my hand around until I found her juicy folds. I began fingering her pussy while stimulating her clit with my thumb.

"Oh god Logan," she moaned as she began gyrating her hips, grinding her asshole back further around the base of my cock.

I began to slowly thrust against her backside, her hole alternating between stretching and grasping me tightly as I moved. My other hand played with Marie's breasts and nipples as I began to bugger her tight ass for the first time. Her intestinal walls dragged along the length of my cock as it navigated her hot guts. Her sphincter spasmed and clenched around my dick at different points as it slid through the tight ring of muscle.

I rutted against my teenage lover's backside like the animal I felt like inside. My instincts drove me to move my shaft within her hot body. I wanted to release my seed into her most private depths. The animal part of me called for dominating the willing young teen. I rolled further until I had Marie pinned beneath me, my knees on the bed to either side of Marie's butt.

I leaned down and nibbled on Marie's neck and ear as I began to rise and lower my hips over her stretched butt. I began to ream her tightest hole open even further as I used gravity to drive my cock home with considerable force and speed.

"Fuck my ass Logan. Stick your hot hard dick deep in my tight teen butt," cried Marie as she began to drive her hips back further on my cock.

She gave her entire being to me, submitting to me willingly. I wanted one further act of submission from her.

"Say you're mine," I growled into her ear before jabbing my dick into her intestines forcefully.

"I'm yours Logan," she cried in response.

"Like you mean it," I ordered while shafting her back door.

"I'm your fucking cock slut now and forever Logan. I want to feel this dick in my butt every day of my life," wailed Marie as her toes curled in orgasm.

As I felt her intestinal muscles begin to milk my dick I dropped fully onto her backside and pressed myself completely against her sweaty back. My cock throbbed as it injected every shot into her welcoming hole. Her asshole throbbed as her cunt muscles clenched in orgasmic pulses of pleasure. I channeled my pleasure lightning into her a spot which caused her to convulse and shake beneath me. I didn't let her pleasure decrease for a second over the next ten minutes as I pinned her beneath me.

When I finally pulled out of Marie's gaping cum filled asshole she was exhausted from the most intense release she could ever even dream of. I pulled her back against me as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Sleep now baby," I ordered before I turned her head while leaning over her and kissing her hotly.

She obeyed my command as she snuggled back against me to sleep the sleep of the extremely sexually sated.

End Smut Scene

My little nympho shared a shower with me the next morning before we ate breakfast and hit the road. We weren't on the road more than ten minutes before Marie asked me a question I would never say no to.

"Logan can I suck your dick? I've never sucked a dick before and I would like to try," the little nymph asked.

"Sure," I agreed with a large grin.

She had my cock freed in no time and was happily slurping away. I allowed myself to be lost in the pleasure with only a small portion of my brain diverted to driving. This proved to be a mistake when a tree was dropped onto the rode in front of the camper. I was only able by the time I noticed the danger to throw up a cushioning charm to protect my lover and brace my arms against the ceiling.

Unfortunately this didn't prevent Marie from biting down in her shock.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh," I screamed in pain as her teeth bit hard on my cock.

It was all I could do to restrain my powers from lashing out and vaporizing several square kilometers around me. I didn't notice the fight breaking out just in front of the camper in my effort to control the pain. I took notice when I heard a gunshot ring out.

"Are you alright," I managed to ask Marie through grit teeth.

"Yes…I'm so…so sorry," she replied.

"Stay here," I ordered as I kicked the ruined door off the camper.

I assessed the situation quickly. A beautiful slim black beauty with white floating hair was standing next to a man with a smoking bullet hole in his forehead. Judging by the ruby visor on his forehead the dead man's powers involved some type of ranged energy blast. Their opponent was a man I haven't seen in years, since just before I lost my memories.

When I merged with my counterpart in this reality it was easy to recover the memories the bullet blocked from his conscious mind. My past in this universe is one of lost love and tragedy. I plan to remedy this fact when this reality is more stable. Otherwise my lover is likely to get killed again. This reality is dangerous even to the very powerful. The man in question is my half brother Victor Creed.

Victor is only a few years older than me. We are both over a century old. The dead boy was stupid for trying a ranged attack on someone that old. The boy might have been fast with his energy blasts but Victor was faster with the luger he carried on his person. I remember he took it off a German who unloaded the weapon on him before Victor tore his head off.

"Victor," I screamed in rage as I stalked over to stand closer to the white haired beauty.

"So you finally remember," Victor replied with a smirk as he noticed the woman staring at my cock.

It was too tender to put away when I left the camper and I didn't really have time. By now my dick was healed from the bruises and bite marks. I quickly tucked it away and zipped up.

"Still have your way with the ladies I see," said Victor with a growling voice which snapped the woman out of her staring at my bulge in my pants.

I restrained my aura just a bit so she could form coherent thoughts. It's sometimes difficult to remember how much my aura spikes during sexual activities.

"You killed Scott," screamed the woman as lightning bolts crackled in the air around her.

"Well you've done it now Victor," I commented.

"Yeah," was all Victor had time to say before he was flung into the woods by a mixture of lightning and hurricane force winds.

"Hi my name is Logan, what's yours," I asked.

"Ororo Munroe but I'm called Storm…Scott," she cried softly as she knelt beside the corpse.

"You knew that animal," she asked after I gave her a minute to morn the loss of her friend.

"His name is Victor Creed. He's over a century old…the kid shouldn't have attacked somebody that old like that," I answered.

"Can you help me get him back to our ride," asked Storm pleadingly.

"Hi I'm Rogue," Marie introduced as she felt it was safe to walk up now.

I didn't comment on her new choice of name as I picked up the corpse. We followed the sexy storm back to a sleek black jet. The technology was actually quite impressive for this time period. I took the copilot seat beside Storm after setting Scott down in the back of the jet.

"Do you have any experience flying," asked Storm.

"Yes," I answered with a grin.

Once she took off she let me take the controls. The design of the jet was simple enough compared to some of the alien spacecraft I normally pilot. I could sense Rogue comforting Storm about the loss of her friend. I followed the flight path in the navigational computer and we soon arrived at a mansion in Westchester, New York. I landed in the pad which opened up from the basketball court. It was a tight fit but that has never hindered me before.

I followed Storm out carrying Scott.

"Scott," shouted a beautiful red head as she ran over.

She was crying hard as she touched Scott's cold face. Storm came over and hugged her. The two women cried in each other's arms. They managed to show me a place where I could put Scott's body.

"I'm sorry I'm Jean," greeted the red head.

"It's perfectly understandable. The name is James, James Logan but most just call me Logan or sometimes Wolverine," I greeted.

I managed to see a small smile on her tear streaked features at my charm. I wanted to see more of that smile so let my aura loose just a bit. I was not expecting the reaction my aura elicited. It was like Jean changed almost immediately.

"Well Logan I am very _happy_ to meet you," Jean purred as she backed me up against a wall and pressed herself against me.

My aura has never elicited quite that strong of a reaction before so I decided to peak into Jean's thoughts to find out what the hell was going on.

Jean couldn't understand what was happening to her. When she saw Scott's body she didn't feel quite as bad as she thought she would or should. She always thought that if she lost Scott she would be devastated. While she was upset she didn't quite feel devastated. There had always been a part of her mind whispering to her that Scott just wasn't good enough for her. Their relationship had been rather strained lately. When she met this Logan it was like that part of her telling her Scott wasn't good enough was now telling her Logan is. There was some type of animal attraction about the man which elicited responses from her darker side.

After hearing her conscious thoughts I dug a little deeper into her unconscious mind. I found a being of power which had been suppressed since Jean was a young girl. I saw Jean's first visit from Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr where Xavier bound Jean's powers because he feared what she would become. The entity in Jean's subconscious was a whole separate personality calling itself Phoenix. Phoenix wasn't evil but just wanted out.

It was more a being of instinct and primal nature. All of the things Jean suppressed the Phoenix thrived on. The power Phoenix had was surprising. If I had to quantify the power level I would say Phoenix could take any ascended Ori or Alteran any day. I would classify Jean as more of an Alteran type personality while Phoenix was more Ori in temperament but with no wish to be worshipped.

My sex god Aura was like pure fuel to flame the fires burning in Phoenix. She thrived on my aura which is why she was now able to influence Jean more. I saw only one alternative to fix the serious split personality Charles Xavier gave Jean; she would need to bond with me. A bond with me would stabilize Jean and allow her to merge with her other half, using my strength to do so.

"Come to my room tonight Jean and I'll make sure you don't have to spend the night alone. I'll provide all the comfort you require," I told her back as I rest my hands on her slender hips.

"Looking forward to it," she purred before nipping my ear once and walking off.

It was time to meet the owner of the mansion, Professor Charles Xavier. I followed his telepathic cues up to his office. There is an unspoken rule which people with power live by. They can make all the moral justifications they like but it always ends up being the people with the greatest power who end up in positions of high authority.

To me Xavier already sounds like Dumbledore. I'll wait to pass judgment after I've been around him awhile. But the fact that I'm already feeding his mental probes false information is pretty damning evidence of the man's character.

"Hello Logan I'm Charles Xavier would you like some breakfast," asked the bald Dumbledore, I mean professor.

"Sure," I agreed.

I followed along as he drove his electric wheelchair down the hall to a kitchen. We found Storm wearing an apron and cooking up some eggs, turkey bacon, and toast.

"We can eat in here…the rest of the students have already eaten," explained Charles.

Soon Ororo sat down beside us after setting the food on the table. When Jean joined us we began to tuck in to the delicious food.

"This is my school for the gifted, mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto, the mutant who sent Mr. Creed after you," informed Charles.

"Who is this Magneto and why is Victor working for him," I asked.

"A very powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity…I've been following his activities for some time," answered Xavier.

"That explains why Victor is with him. Victor will go wherever there is war…wherever he can kill," I stated.

"So how about a tour," offered Storm to change the subject.

"I would love one," I agreed as we finished eating.

Ororo led me by the arm out of the kitchen while Jean too my other arm.

"I'll give you the professor's standard speech," said Jean before trying her best to imitate the bald one's accent.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility. To the public we are merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm, and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them to control their powers, and in time teach others to do the same. The students are mostly runaways…frightened, alone, some with gifts so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and those around them, like your friend Rogue," explained Jean as we walked the ground.

"What do the students do after graduation," I asked.

"Well they can either rejoin the world or stay on and become and X-Man," replied Storm.

"The school is our public face. The lower levels are an entirely different matter," continued Jean as we walked below the school.

"The professor met a young man years ago named Eric Lensherr with the power to control magnetic fields. Believing humanity would never accept us Lensherr grew angry and vengeful…he became Magneto," explained Storm.

By the time my tour ended it was dark out.

"I'll show him to his room Storm," informed Jean.

"It will be alright Jean…I'm here for you whatever you need," Storm said comfortingly as she hugged her friend good night.

"Mmm…unfortunately Storm you don't quite have what I'm looking for," purred Jean as she bit her bottom lip and looked me up and down.

Jean grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to my empty guest room. Pushing me back on the bed she began to strip off her clothes after closing and locking the door with her telekinesis.

Begin Smut Scene

When my pants, shirt, and underwear flew off under Jean's perfectly controlled telekinetic touch I was more than ready to feast on the red haired beauty. Jean reminds me a lot of my lost love Kayla. My reminiscing of past love was disrupted as the vision of beauty a naked Jean Grey presented was displayed before me.

"Come here beautiful," I ordered.

I sat on the foot of the bed and Jean walked forward to straddle my lap. She reached down and stroked my hard cock several times before lining it up with the entrance to her bare pussy.

"Oh fuck," I grunted.

"So fucking big," she moaned as her folds slipped down around my cock to engulf me completely within her hot wet pussy.

Jean captured my lips in a searing kiss. She shoved her tongue into my mouth and down my throat. I reciprocated the passion by exploring her hot mouth. Jean began to gyrate her hips while grinding her mound against the base of my cock. I gripped her hips tightly as I made small thrust against her snatch. Soon Jean began to bounce in my lap, sliding her cunt up and down my dick a few inches. She gradually increased the stroke length until only my head was left inside of her nether lips with each outstroke.

My dick was slick with her arousal as the red head pulled up off of me. She impaled her tight cunt on me over and over. I looked into Jean's eyes and saw power in her orbs. Phoenix was close to the surface as she reveled in the pleasure my cock was bringing her as it rubbed against her slick inner walls. Jean's inner muscles gripped and massaged my entire cock as it navigated the apex of her thighs.

Jean's thighs toned from long hours of training smacked against the top of my thighs loudly every time she dropped herself down on me. I gripped Jean's butt and helped her rock her hips back and forth, my dick sliding in and out of her with the motion. Jean leaned into my ear and began blowing her hot breath on the sensitive areas she had access to.

"I fucking love your cock in me Logan…it stretches me in just the right way," purred Jean before shoving her tongue in my ear.

After that her lips and teeth trailed down my neck, biting and leaving her mark. When she leaned back with a smirk satisfied of a job well done she was dismayed to see my healing ability had erased her work. I smirked back at her and leaned into her neck and began leaving my mark. My work stayed in place so I trailed kisses down to her breasts. Her firm mounds were topped by prominent hard nipples which I happily sucked into my mouth and began sucking and nibbling on.

"Oh god Logan," gasped Jean as she clutched my head hard to her breasts.

I grunted in response and began thrusting my dick hard up between her legs. I drove the breath out of her with every thrust. She took my dick with moans and gasps of pleasure while working her inner cunt muscles to bring me more pleasure. I began to feel a heat that definitely wasn't natural emanating from deep within my lover's snatch. The heat soon began to surround my dick and seemed to encompass Jean's entire vagina.

Fire and power now dominated Jean's eyes as Phoenix really made her presence known. She fed off of my aura with gusto. I amped up my aura to higher levels…most likely than a normal mortal could take without burning up. Jean thrived on it as she is no normal mortal.

"You are indeed worth of me," gasped Phoenix with a power lacing her voice.

"So does that mean you accept being my bonded mate Phoenix and Jean and that you will become one," I asked with equal and somewhat greater power in my voice.

"It does…lover," they answered as one voice.

I smirked as I gripped Jean's soft bum cheeks tightly for leverage and thrust hard into her stretched wet cunt.

"Oh god," cried out my lover as she arched her back in pure ecstasy.

I channeled a strong bolt of orgasmic lightning directly into Jean's g spot through my dick. Her very being was filled with so much pleasure she began to shake hard in the most intense orgasm of her life. Her cunt flooded with her juices as it began to spasm and convulse on my dick. She clung hard to me while her fluids pumped into my lap. She ground her mound down around my cock while I began to plaster her womb with a torrent of my hot cum.

I felt her abdominal muscles spasm against my own abdomen as her pussy muscles worked to bring all of my semen into her body. We kissed deeply as our sexes throbbed in unison. I felt the bond form between Jean and Phoenix. I entered their very being and asserted my will to bring them together as one.

Phoenix's aura visibly manifested itself as a flame so hot it was plasma. It set the bed on fire but I quickly vanished it from the room. All traces of Charles Xavier's blocks disappeared from Jean's mind. She was now the second most powerful being I could sense in this universe…next to me. We floated in a cocoon of our mingling power above the floor. Our aura's joined just like our sexes were already.

I inhaled an imprint of Jean's very being with senses established in much higher planes of existence. Jean and I knew each other as intimately as any two beings can. We reached a new level of climax as our energy and bodily fluids mixed. At that moment I felt something unexpected within Jean…the seed of godhood. It wasn't the godhood of true ascension but that of a god within a reality.

The reality bound ascended weren't quite that powerful…they were close but would take many millions of years to reach the point of being considered a god. Apparently being bound to me gave Jean the extra boost to have the potential. I blasted my power into her and fed that spark of divinity.

"Harry," Jean screamed my true name in absolute bliss as she felt me altering her.

When the aura of her rebirth cleared a vision of perfection stood before me. Jean's hair was literally made of red flames. Her skin glowed with divine light and made her complexion have the attraction only an immortal can pull off. Any sign of a physical flaw was removed from her body. Jean was simply perfect.

"That deserves an extra special reward my husband," whispered Jean into my ear.

Warning anal from here…

Jean rose off of my dick and turned around to face away from me. She gripped my rod soaked with her vaginal juices and held it steady as she sat down. My dick pierced through her virgin asshole with one deep thrust. Apparently Scott had been too straight laced for anal sex…his loss. Jean's hot bowels gripped my throbbing shaft hard as she worked her butt muscles to give me more pleasure.

"That's it baby…fuck my tight ass…your cock fills me so full in my butt," moaned Jean as she wiggled her hips and squirmed in my lap while impaled fully on my thick dick.

I gripped her under her thighs and began to slide her back and forth against my abdomen, moving my hips to thrust and pull out of her tightest hole. Jean reached between her spread thighs and fingered her dripping cunt furiously. I reamed my lover's most private hole as her intestinal walls rubbed around my dick flesh. Jean didn't take long to reach her first anal induced orgasm with my cock rooted in her rear.

"Oh fuck me Harry…never stop doing my bum," squealed Jean as her toes cured and her butt clenched and convulsed around my tool.

I kissed her neck and ears as Jean rubbed her sweat covered back against my front. I could feel her back muscles working to move herself on my cock. I lay back on the bed and watched as Jean reached behind herself to brace her hands against my chest. She began to work her hips up and down only. I reached down and cupped her soft cheeks to push them closer together around my hard shaft. The extra friction her slick cheeks generated around my cock length as it navigated inside of her was exquisite.

I watched her butt hole cling to my shaft as it withdrew with each stroke. I slid my arms between her arms and pushed them apart, causing her to fall back against me. Jean arched her back as she was fully pulled against the front of my body, my dick as far as it would go in her guts. I cupped her full breasts as I began bouncing my hips. Her hips were thrown up and down, her anus sliding up and down my shaft in time with my hips. Smacking sounds filled the room as her cheeks impacted with my pelvis.

Jean's fiery locks felt like a warm breeze against my face while her skin seemed to glow brighter. My own aura made my skin match as I exerted myself to sink myself into her tight butt with long deep penetrating strokes. It felt like my dick was home every time I became lodged fully in Jean's rectum. I never wanted to stop filling Jean's rear with my cock.

I wrapped my arm around Jean's front and floated us up into a standing position. Jean got the idea and braced herself against a nearby dresser. I began to thrust into her butt from behind. My balls slapped against her soaked snatch as I pile drove myself into her welcoming bum. Jean clenched her anus down on my rod at all the right times. The sexy fire haired Nympho began to shove her hips back hard to meet me thrust for thrust.

She impaled her butthole as deeply as it could go on my shout, grinding her soft rear against my front. I clutched her to me by her soaking pussy while she turned her head and kissed me hotly.

"I love you honey," she whispered to me with certainty derived from having shared out very beings.

"And I love you," I replied as I drove myself home one last time.

"Oh shit Harry," squealed Jean as she began to cum hard.

Her juices sprayed out of her pussy and into my thighs as I ground my pelvis against her stretched asshole. We grunted and rutted against each other for at least ten minutes as we rode our mutual climax. When the contents of my balls had been milked into Jean's bowels we held each other for a while longer until my semi hard cock was pushed out of Jean's butt. She turned around and dropped to her knees before me. I was pleasured by her mouth for a bit as she sucked her ass juices off of my dick. Her gaping asshole leaked my seed onto the floor.

We soon crawled into the newly conjured bed and held each other as we drifted off to sleep. I remembered to cast a glamour charm on Jean's hair to make it look mortal. Showing her how to restrain her aura the next morning would cover the glowing skin.

End Smut Scene

Apparently while we were sleeping Rogue walked in on Jean and I. Not knowing about what I truly am and how I live she didn't understand that she wasn't being replaced.

"Rogue is gone," Storm informed the group of us at the kitchen table eating lunch as she walked in.

The Professor was just suggesting I take over Scott's teaching position after he asked if I had any background in science. Scott had taught Engineering at the institute. I answered that I have several degrees in the subject.

"We'll continue this discussion later Professor. I have to go find Rogue," I said as I stood up.

"I have a better way," offered the professor.

I highly doubted he had a better way than reaching out with my godly senses to find my youngest lover in this reality but I didn't exactly want to reveal that.

"Lead the way," I suggested.

Jean walked beside me on the way down to what she was mentally informing me was an enhancement to the Professor's mental powers. Jean herself was more powerful than the professor with the device now that I unlocked her full potential.

"Welcome to Cerebro," said the professor as he entered out onto a narrow walkway terminating at a stand with a mental interface helmet.

I'm continually surprised by the tech level in this universe. It is much further along than any reality of this time period without aliens actively interfering that I've come across.

"Interesting design," I commented.

"The brainwaves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device amplifies my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue," explained the professor.

"I'm assuming Magneto is shielded from it," I asked.

"Yes…it would seem so since all my attempts have failed."

"So he helped you build it," I stated rather than asked.

"Yes," confirmed the Professor as he placed the helmet on.

I suspect it is mutant like Magneto that are responsible for the tech level of this earth. With the ability to channel their power into machinery they would be able to power devices with much greater energy requirements than would have been able to be powered conventionally in this time period. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about why exactly Rogue took off so quickly. My lover's potential was very great with her mutation.

I waited outside with Jean while Xavier did his thing.

"I'm very impressed with your not burning him to ash," I complimented my fire haired lover.

"Xavier will get his…I'm having much greater fun imagining what I'll eventually do to him when I feel the time is right…and you," she added the last part with a sexy grin as she stepped closer to me.

Jean pressed her body to me as she kissed me with a searing kiss that would have scorched me if I wasn't what I am.

"Is Rogue alright," asked my lover.

"Yes…she's fine. As I suspected Mystique came disguised as you and told Rogue I was all yours. She threatened her to back off. Rogue is fine at the moment…I'll make sure we find her with an acceptable method soon enough. I'm feeding my love for her over the bond," I explained.

"Now I'm impressed with your restraint…so much power and you choose to play at a slow enough pace so the mortals don't really notice anything."

"You'll learn soon enough that if you use your full powers to solve every little thing life will get too boring."

"Show me how to feed my love for her over our bond," asked Jean.

I smiled at her and reached into the bond to show her. She may not know Rogue too well but Jean loves me so she also loves those I love. Neither of us were surprised when the Professor failed to locate Rogue as Magneto already had her someplace heavily shielded from detection. The master of magnetism had quickly snatched Rogue up after she left the mansion.

I answered the door a few minutes later when someone knocked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey," said the obviously sick man.

I caught him as he collapsed.

A few minutes late in the medical bay…

"Senator Kelly, I'm Professor Charles Xavier," informed Xavier to the dying man.

"I was afraid if I went to a hospital they would…," Kelly explained before trailing off with gasping breaths.

"Treat you like a mutant," finished Xavier.

"We're not what you think…not all of us," added Xavier.

"Tell it to the ones who did this to me," replied Kelly.

"You try to enact laws that will start a war against beings of great power and you expect not to be attacked…you're an idiot and deserve what you've had done to you," I told Kelly.

I could help him of course…it was not unlike what Nirrti did to her experiments in the canon episodes but I'm not helping Kelly. In my mind Kelly is a bigot…just like the Dursleys. Bigots like this don't deserve saving.

"Senator I want you to try and relax. I'm not going to hurt you," said Xavier as he began to enter Kelly's mind.

I also entered Kelly's mind undetected by both he and Xavier. I watched as Mystique had to pry a weak Magneto off of the device which altered Kelly's very DNA.

"Welcome to the future, brother," said Magneto to Kelly as Mystique helped him away to rest.

In the professor's office minutes later…

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," said the Professor.

"But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately," explained Jean.

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants," asked Storm.

"There appears to be none but I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it," answered Xavier.

"So Rogue is his battery," I summarized.

"I'll find her," I announced as I walked out of the room.

A half hour later I was back.

"I know where they're going," I informed the waiting room.

The others were tense as during my absence Kelly had died as his body broke into water.

"How," asked Xavier.

"Magneto and his people have to use money sometimes. I tracked their accounts…hacked into all their bank accounts. Mystique just used a debit card to buy some food at a fast food near Liberty Island," I explained.

"The UN Summit," explained the Professor in realization.

"We'll suit up," announced Jean.

We were all soon in the X-Jet winging our way towards Liberty Island. I was piloting the jet so when it came time to land I set it down gently with my power.

"_Remind me to replace the jet engines with antigravity engines later love,"_ I sent to Jean.

"_Of course,"_ she answered.

"They're in the torch," I announced as Jean, Storm, and I stood looking up at lady liberty.

The metal detector decided to go off when I walked through. I reached out with my power and overwhelmed the unshielded electronics.

As the others turned to watch me I snapped out a high sweeping kick to the back of the neck of a smaller lady liberty statue. Mystique dropped to the ground from my blow.

"Nice catch," complimented Storm.

"She smells rather distinct," I explained as I checked to make sure the shape shifter would stay out with a sleeping spell.

Just then a mutant named Toad shot his long tongue to an overhead pipe and attempted to use it to swing overhead. Unfortunately for him my claws are faster. I lashed out and sliced his tongue off. As he lay screaming on the ground clutching his ruined tongue I jammed my claws into his back.

Jean merged with Phoenix didn't even bat an eye but storm looked unsettled.

"Honey they want a war well they have one. I've fought in just about every war America has ever had and trust me you don't take prisoners," I told her.

When we got to the head of the statue we found that Magneto had already started the machine. The old and powerful mutant still had some juice left in him as he and Victor tried to stop us.

"That's not possible…I can sense the metal in your bones," cried Magneto as I kept on coming.

My own power was blocking Magneto's magnetic powers. The electromagnetic radiation generated by a vacuum energy user of my power is much greater than any mutant of Magneto's power.

"Keep telling yourself that bub," I said just before knocking Magneto out with a blow to the head.

I made sure he would stay under with a sleeping charm.

"He's mine," growled Jean as her aura began to manifest itself while facing Scott's murderer.

Victor rose into the air and began to scream as his flesh was stripped from his bones with Jean's telekinesis. Fire began to lick out of his body as Jean burned him from the inside out.

I leapt into the air and took flight until I was almost to the spinning arms of the mutation machine. Phasing through the arms I came to rest beside Rogue. I placed my hand on her skin and fed her power so that her life force wasn't being drained.

"You came for me," Rogue cried out as she clutched onto me.

"Of course love…you know that was Mystique that tricked you right," I asked.

"Yeah…she told me after they captured me. But I walked in on you and Jean…did Mystique fake that as well," she asked accusingly.

"I should have told you from the start…I usually wait when I enter a new reality," I told her.

"What…what's going on and where did those powers you just showed come from," Rogue demanded as Jean and Storm touched down beside us.

"It will be easier to show you…and you too storm. You might as well learn about this as well," I stated as I entered their minds.

Jean came up behind me and rest her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around me. She entered the mind link and watched as I showed the two women an abbreviated version of my life.

When we pulled back from the connection both women had a look of amazement on their faces.

"That makes a lot more sense now. I'm definitely not upset anymore. Sharing you isn't a problem at all if you can travel through time like that and make multiple copies of yourself," said Rogue with a big grin.

"Oh yes…I definitely need to try out that power of his," said Jean with a grin as she thought of having two of me.

"So what do you think of my offer," I asked Storm referring to the offer I made of having her join my harem as a wife before I ended the mental connection.

"Well as these two have just pointed out the benefits are many and there aren't really any negatives as far as I could see. The usual con to joining a harem of having to share your man with other wives isn't really an issue here with your power to traverse time and make copies of yourself. Plus you are just delicious looking," answered Storm with a sexy smirk.

"And tasting," added Jean.

"Great…we should go back to the mansion now," I said.

"Yes lets," added Jean as she felt my bulge with her arms wrapped around me.

Before we left I shrunk the mutation machine and banished it to my trunk. I also hit the statue with a repairo to fix the damage. Collecting Magneto and Mystique I teleported the X-Jet along with all of us back to the mansion hangar bay.

"Jean, Logan, Storm what happened," asked Xavier when we encountered him on our way to our bedroom.

"Not now you old bastard…we'll deal with you later," snarled Jean as she sent him to sleep with a telepathic command.

"Jean," cried Storm in surprise.

Jean sent Storm all the information she had uncovered about what Xavier had done in his life.

"That old fucker…I'll kill him," vowed Storm after seeing the images of Xavier using his powers to rape little girls before erasing their memory of the incident.

Xavier really ended up in that wheel chair when he made the mistake of trying to do the same to Jean. Phoenix emerged and protected her from actually being raped but since that day Xavier has never tried with Jean again. Xavier barely managed to get the much younger and therefore less controlled Jean back under control. Xavier didn't try with Storm because Jean is her best friend and it might have made Phoenix emerge if Jean found out.

"Oh don't worry we'll deal with him soon enough," announced Jean with a truly vicious smirk before levitating Xavier and Magneto into a nearby room.

We entered my room with Mystique trailing behind under my telekinesis. With a flick of her hand Jean banished all of our clothes.

Begin Smut Scene

"You are mine. I'm going to show you that I would never say those things Mystique told you," purred Jean before capturing a naked Rogue's mouth in a hot kiss.

I pulled Storm to me and took her own lips in a tongue filled kiss which the chocolate skinned weather witch hungrily returned. As Storm began stroking my cock I snapped my fingers causing Mystique to wake up.

"What's going on," asked a confused shape shifter.

"Lick," was all I said in reply.

With the mental suggestions I placed in her mind on the way back here Mystique was forced to follow my command. She dropped to her knees behind Storm and began licking her dripping snatch.

"Oh god," cried Storm as she clutched me tightly while having her pussy licked.

I grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around me. Mystique followed my mental command and guided my hard cock into Storm's welcoming depths. Mystique immediately switched targets to begin rimming Storm's anus. As my dark skinned lover began rocking her hips back and forth to her walls up and down my shaft Mystique slipped a finger up Storm's asshole to loosen her up for later.

"Holy shit…fuck me…your cock feels so good inside of me," cried out Storm as she bounced on my cock.

Her walls gripped me tightly as they slid along my dick, gripping every inch tightly. The heat and sexual energy emitting from the apex of Storm's spread thighs fed my arousal. My aura flared and increased the arousal of every female in the room.

I glanced over Storm's shoulder to see Jean thrusting into Rogue's spread thighs with the girl cock she received from Hermione once Jean learned to talk over the bond.

"Fuck my tight little teen pussy Jean," cried out Rogue as I watched Jean's beautiful ass clench and unclench with the effort of thrusting her hips in and out between Rogue's spread legs.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck," grunted out Storm between my deep penetrating thrusts into her tight channel.

Any juiced which dripped out of Storm and down my thighs were quickly licked up by Mystique. Mystique had by now morphed herself into what she would look like as a human, a blonde haired beauty that definitely meets the beauty standards of my harem. I gripped Storm's hips tightly and pulled out for a stroke. Mystique greedily sucked down my cock covered with Storm's pussy juice. I fucked her mouth for a few strokes before sliding back home in Storm's tight vaginal sheath.

"Fill my cunt…come on…I want it inside of me," cooed Storm into my ear as she felt me getting close.

When Mystique slid a pussy juice lubricated finger into my ass to rub my prostate I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved myself as far as I could in Storm's snatch and began to inject my load into her womb. My orgasm sent orgasmic energy throughout the room and took all the females into bliss with me as I felt the bond form with Storm. Storm milked my load into her body with her rippling and clenching cunt muscles. I held her until she finished shaking as I watched Jean's asshole clench and unclench as she ejaculated her girl cum into Rogue's stretched snatch.

I floated Storm onto the bed with my power and laid her on her back below where Jean and Rogue lay. With very little gentleness I picked Mystique up and shoved her face down in Storm's stretched snatch. She immediately began licking my seed out of Storm's cunt. I shoved my dick hard into Mystique's tight cunt.

"Oh shit," she cried out as I began a blistering pace of thrusting my hard dick into her pussy.

I morphed myself bigger and ordered her not to do the same to accommodate me. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as she was forced to take my enlarged cock as it stretched her insides. The friction from her vaginal walls rubbing against my cock was glorious as the feelings ran through my dick. I watched Jean slip her girl cock out of Rogue and slide down the bed to press it into Storm's mouth opened with a silent cry of ecstasy.

Storm hungrily sucked Jean's girl cock clean for a few moments. I then watched Jean switch places with Rogue while handing the younger girl the magical dildo. I leaned over Mystique's bent back and rutted into her while mauling her tits. I allowed her to rub her clit as my cock constantly hit her g spot with every stroke. Soon she was crying out and cumming on my cock. I continued to thrust into her. When she sucked hard on Storm's clit and got her face plastered with our dark lover's juices I let myself go.

I filled Mystique's widely stretched cunt to overflowing with my seed. Once again my release brought the others off.

Warning anal from here…

Without any preamble I slid out of Mystique's cunt and into her tight asshole. I did morph myself a bit smaller so I didn't tear her open.

"Oh my god," cried out Mystique as her ass was stretched wide by a hot throbbing cock being jammed deep into her guts.

Mystique's asshole clenched in protest at having to accommodate my large cock sliding through it again and again. My pelvis met her butt cheeks with considerable force and noise. When I noticed Storm was looking like she wanted more I picked Mystique up by my arm wrapped under her.

"Grow a cock," I ordered into her hear while shafting her tightest hole.

"Yes master," she moaned under the effects of the sex slave bond I formed with her when I filled her pussy.

I set her down on top of Storm and felt her ass clench when Mystique's cock slid home in the tight confines of Storm's juicy cunt. I began to slide my dick in and out of Mystique's back door again, driving her into Storm's cunt with each thrust.

"Oh fuck," moaned Mystique as she was double stimulated.

"Fuck Logan," cried Storm as a second cock from below my first slid into her virgin asshole.

I began to slide both of my dicks in and out of the two rear holes of my lovers. Their intestinal walls felt hot and tight against my cock flesh as it navigated their insides. I thrust deeply into both of them with long slow strokes. I watched their cheeks split wide as they were forced to take my dicks again and again. It was amazing to me to watch the contrast in my dick sliding into Mystique's white hole and Storm's black. I loved both holes equally as they both gripped my dicks tightly.

"Fuck my tight ass…I love you dick in my ass master," cried Mystique as she arched her sweaty back into me.

"Shove your hot dick into my tight black butt…fill me with your hot white seed…I want to walk around all day with your cum leaking out of my ass," moaned Storm as she was double penetrated.

Their dirty talk was turning me on more. I picked up the pace of my thrusting into their butts. Both women began thrusting their hips up to meet my every stroke as they tightened their holes down on my shafts. The feel of their butts combined with the knowledge they were willingly allowing me into the most intimate parts of their body served to increase my arousal to the point where I couldn't hold back. I felt my semen traveling through both of my dicks before it began hitting the walls of both women's intestines.

Both arched their backs in different directions and began shaking at the same time as they felt my dicks throbbing within their bodies. Female flesh shook as their muscles were tense with orgasmic energy. I added more sexual energy to the mix as I let my powers flow. Being constantly fed by the infinite amount of beings fucking in infinite number of realities meant I never run out of energy. I brought all four females to hard climax in that room before we collapsed in sweaty exhaustion.

My fire haired lover Jean recovered first with the stamina of a goddess. I felt her sucking the ass juices from our two newest lovers off of my cocks. While I let my second dick disappear back into me I watched as Jean turned and sat down on my cock, taking it deep into her wonderful tight ass. Jean laid back against me so that her soft body was molded to my own with my penis lodged deep in her bowels. Rogue was next to recover as she crawled between Jean's legs and slid her girl cock home in Jean's welcoming snatch.

Ever since revealing my true self to Rogue and the others at Liberty Island the nanites within her body have been working to suppress her powers. Rogue's powers work by her mutant gene activating the gene sequence of the mutant she touches. It is temporary because eventually the activating gene loses the "memory" of the gene it mimicked. The nanites don't lose the memory so can simulate any power she absorbs from now on at Rogue's command. Already the nanites in my lovers all over the multiverse are being updated to duplicate this ability after they are enhanced with a mutant gene identical to Rogue's. Even my own genome is undergoing the enhancement.

Rogue uses her new ability to good effect as she duplicates Jean's Phoenix powers with her aura manifesting itself. I grunted as I drove my cock into Jean's tight goddess bowels. Using my flight powers I rolled us over until I was on top of our joining. As I began to rut into Jean's ass Storm crawled over and maneuvered her pussy over Rogue's mouth. I watched with growing arousal as first Rogue began eating Storm's cunt before Jean clamped her mouth to Storm's gaping asshole to suck my spent cum out.

I soon felt Mystique's hard nipples against my back as she slid her cock home in Rogue's ass. We all began moving together in a sexual coupling that stoked my arousal to high levels. I gripped Jean's soft butt flesh firmly as I watched my dick plunder her butt hole. She shoved her ass back at me as she was double penetrated by Rogue and I. Rogue was the first to cum as I felt her girl cock throbbing inside of Jean's cunt.

This quickly brought Mystique and Jean off as they were joined with Rogue's body. When Mystique once again worked my prostate with skill I slid my cock to the root in Jean's wonderful ass and began filling her bowels with my divine seed.

"Logan," wailed Jean as she felt my seed burn into her and open all of her pleasure nerves for my orgasmic energy to invade her body.

Rogue sucked hard on Storm's clit while Jean shoved her finger in the weather witch's bum while she shook in ecstasy underneath me. We all came hard together as I continued to fill Jean's bowels. When my seed began to leak out of Jean's ass onto Rogue, and soon Mystique, the other women only came harder. Soon all of the women were bathed in my cum as they convulsed in orgasm. When I finally stopped ejaculating into Jean's filled ass I clutched her tightly to me and crawled up to rest my sated head against a pillow. I banished the excess cum to the Haktyl beverage tank in the Stargate reality. Jean levitated the other women up to lie against us before sighing in happiness with me still inside of her. We all soon fell asleep with wide grins on our faces.

End Smut Scene

Over the next few days we informed the students that Xavier was retiring. In fact Xavier and Magneto are confined to a small room in the lower levels. Jean took a little bit of creative liberty with reworking their minds. Since Xavier likes little girls so much she made Magneto think Xavier is one. Magneto also likes little girls as well. Xavier knew exactly who he was and how old but was helpless to disobey Magneto's every want but he didn't enjoy it at all. We would probably switch their roles every century or so for as long as we decide to keep them alive.

The school is now run by Jean, Storm, and I.

During the summer break when most of the students were at home visiting their parents I decided it was as good a time as any to bring my love Kayla back. Jean decided to watch.

In my office I conjured a medical bed. In that bed I pictured my lost love and conjured a duplicate which would fool even my past self before I merged with my counterpart from this reality. With a burst power a switching spell was sent through a temporal wormhole.

"James…what's going on," a confused and heavily bleeding Kayla Silverfox asked as she appeared in a new room.

"It's alright love…I'm going to help you," I reassured her.

Placing my hand over the bullet wound I vanished the small piece of metal while channeling healing and numbing energy into her body. In a few seconds it appeared she had never been injured. As the white glow faded from my palm I saw a look of amazement on Kayla's face.

"First things first…the year is 1997…and a lot has changed," I informed her.

"Are you the same Logan I fell in love with," she asked while thinking about the repercussions of time travel.

"Yes and no," I answered while going on to explain how I merged and sharing a summary of my true life with her.

"So let me see if I get this right…the gist of the situation is that if I essence bond with you I'll be with you forever, I'll never want for anything in my life again, and I'll become a near god like being myself," summed up Kayla.

"Don't forget the constant mind numbing orgasms," added Jean helpfully.

I nodded while sending an orgasmic bolt into Kayla which called her to shudder through a quick climax.

"Well then my answer is hell yes I'll essence bond with you Logan," exclaimed Kayla with a wide grin which Jean and I returned.

Begin Smut Scene

The three of us appeared from my flame at the edge of a volcano, naked.

"A bit kinky isn't it Logan," asked Kayla.

"I've just upgraded your physiology with everything one of my lovers gets…think of fire. Your aura should manifest and that volcano won't do more than tickle you," I urged.

When Jean manifested her aura Kayla quickly picked up the feel on how to match it. I stepped up to her and wrapped her in my arms. I let loose with a bit of my aura. Jean stepped behind me and pressed her naked form to my back. She reached down and stroked my hard shaft with skilled hands born from many hours of recent practice. Kayla's tongue explored my mouth to see if it had changed any in the years my time since we had sex last.

Grabbing her by her soft round butt I picked her up. Jean held my cock straight as Kayla maneuvered her welcoming folds onto my shaft using her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Oh shit…I love this cock so much," moaned Kayla.

"It is an awesome cock…and he's learned some new tricks," agreed Jean as she nibbled on my ear.

"What do you…oh my fucking god," wailed Kayla as she got Jean's meaning when my cock began twisting around on her inner walls, hitting her g spot often.

"Mmm…that looked like fun," purred Jean as Kayla shook through her orgasm.

"It was," moaned Kayla just before she attacked my mouth with her own, shoving her tongue down my throat.

My lover began raising and lowering her pussy on my shaft while working her inner muscles to massage and grasp my dick. Kayla's bum flexed in my hands as she worked herself again and again on and off my shaft. Kayla buried her face in my shoulder or so I thought until I heard feminine moans and kissing. Jean and Kayla were feverishly kissing as Jean played with Kayla's tits. Kayla reached a hand down my back and was working Jean's clit.

I was in heaven as I took flight with my two lovers moving against me. We floated over the lava inside of the volcano. When we sank down into the molten rock none of us even noticed. I thrust into Kayla's hot tight snatch and churned the lava around us.

"Fucking fill her cunt Logan…when you do I'm going to fuck her pussy next," encouraged Jean as she and Kayla broke the kiss.

This thought apparently proved to be too much for Kayla because I felt her cunt clamp down and begin to milk my shaft. Jean knew just what to do as she shoved her middle finger up my ass and worked my prostate while shoving her tongue into my ear. I shoved myself deep between Kayla's spread thighs and let loose with a massive torrent of my cum into her womb. The lava around us shot up into the air several hundred feet as the bond formed between Kayla and I. Jean raised her hand and sent out a glowing dome of energy to prevent the lava from harming the surroundings as it was forced back into the volcano.

"Hmm…sex in here might not be the best idea," moaned Kayla as she recovered from her bonding climax.

"Someplace different then," purred Jean as she teleported us away.

We reappeared in a frozen land which I recognized as the north pole.

"Oooohh…hard nipples," gasped Kayla.

Kayla pulled off of me and Jean and I each sucked a hard nipple into our mouth.

"My turn," squealed Jean as she summoned her girl cock and slid it home into Kayla's well fucked snatch.

Warning anal from here…

I came up behind Kayla and pressed my dick between her cheeks.

"Oh Logan…so big," moaned Kayla as my cock head popped through her tight sphincter.

I pushed my hips forward to cause inch after inch of my hard cock to slide home in her tight bowels. When I felt my pelvis come to rest against Kayla's pillowed bum cheeks I paused to revel in the feeling of being buried in my lover's rear hole. Jean and I kissed over Kayla's shoulder as we were both buried in one of Kayla's holes. Soon Jean and I began short thrusts in and out of Kayla's stretched orifices.

"Oh god…you both feel so good inside of me," gasped Kayla as she worked her hips back and forth.

When she thrust her mound forward it drove her cunt to become impaled on Jean's girl cock. When she pulled off of Jean she shoved her intestines further around my throbbing hot cock. With a wicked smile I grabbed Jean's bum and used my lovely hand hold to pick both women up. While reaming Kayla's tight ass out I lowed Jean towards the ground.

"Logan," wailed Jean as she felt her butt being pressed down on the ice dildo I transfigured up from the ground.

It was hit with a strengthening charm so it wouldn't break off while penetrating into my goddess' body. Jean was going wild as the cold fought with the heat of her intestines. I further heightened the moment when the penis rose out of the ground on a body made of ice. The ice golem looked identical to me. I cast my consciousness into the being and began to feel as if I am made of ice while buried in Jean's tight butt.

My icy hands reached around to play with Jean's hard nipples.

"Oh fuck…fuck…fuck," grunted Jean as she was rammed behind by my icy cock while fucking Kayla's tight welcoming pussy.

I began to sodomize both of my wives with increased fervor and deeper strokes. The skin on my true body erupted into flames as I fed my aura power. Fire and ice worked in unison to split open these two beauties of flesh while driving them to the edge of insanity with pleasure. Both women have the power of Phoenix so both could take the brutal conditions. As their passions increased there wasn't a moment where Jean and Kayla's lips parted from each other. I gripped their hips from both ends and sawed my cocks back and forth.

Two assholes gripped my shafts as I slid in and out between the tight rings of muscles. Two intestines rubbed along every square inch of surface area on my cocks. I could feel the bodies of the two females tightening up in preparation for a hard climax. I got a wicked idea and it translated to the face of my icy manifestation with the grin we shared.

"One," I began.

"Two," icy me continued.

"Three," I finished as we both shoved our cocks as deep as they would go in the respective holes we were welcomed into and began shooting our loads.

"Oh god Logan…fill me," cried out Kayla as she was pushed harder onto Jean's girl cock with my hot semen filling her ass.

"Holy shit….fill meeeee," wailed Jean as she shook hard in orgasm with an icy load of cum shooting deep into her darkest recesses while she was actually lifted off her feet with the force of my thrust.

Both women wailed and shook in mutual orgasm while sandwiched between me. Their intestines milked all of my seed into their bodies. What had to be ten minutes later I finally finished cumming into their inviting bodies. Pulling out they both stood shakily with gaping assholes. As my icy counterpart disappeared back into the ice Jean dropped to her knees behind Kayla and sucked my seed out of her abused asshole. When Jean knee walked over to suck my dick clean of Kayla's ass juices Kayla lifted Jean's hips enough to suck my seed from her asshole.

End Smut Scene

As we appeared back in my office Jean asked, "Kayla what is your last name?"

"Silverfox," answered Kayla as she slipped on some conjured clothes.

"Holy shit," said Jean in shock.

"What is it," I asked.

"My mother's maiden name is Sarah Silverfox," answered Jean.

"Little Jeannie," asked Kayla in sudden recognition.

"Aunt Kayla," said Jean before hugging her aunt.

"So…," I prompted for the story.

"I haven't seen Jean since she was about four years old…too young to remember me. And I never dreamed she would grow up to look so gorgeous…although I shouldn't be surprised given how it seems to run in the family," explained Kayla.

"Aunt Emma came back to visit once and told mom you died but not how…just said you were killed rescuing her. She took it hard…and left. I'm not sure where she is right now," said Jean.

I looked off into the distance with a thousand yard stare.

"She's in New York…goes by the name White Queen now. She's a member of the hellfire club," I informed them both.

"You're kidding…," said Jean in surprise.

"Nope," I answered.

"Well we'll just have to turn her in the right direction," said Jean.

"The Hellfire club," asked Kayla.

"Secret society…very bad news…it's run by mutants who use their powers to make lots of money and political power," Jean explained.

"She must have taken my death really badly. I just can't see Emma going that way," said Kayla.

"Well it's for another time. Are you two ok with being my wives and related like this," I asked.

"No problem…Sarah and I experimented a lot when growing up. It's only fitting that I get to play with her daughter as well," replied Kayla which had Jean grinning.

A few days later Kayla decided it was time to see her sister. With concentration of her new powers Kayla pulled her sister Emma through time and space from the New York Hellfire club headquarters.

Emma felt herself being transported out of her room at Hellfire and prepared herself. When she reappeared in the normal world once more she was crouched in a fighting stance.

"Hello sis," a voice Emma thought she would never hear again said from behind her.

"Kayla," screamed Emma after she spun around and saw her sister standing there…alive after she knew she died twelve years ago.

The two women were upon each other immediately, hugging and crying. I stood by the side and watched the tearful reunion.

"But how…you died," Emma finally managed to ask.

"Logan…he saved me," answered Kayla.

"He seems to do a lot of that. Hello Logan," Emma greeted me.

"Emma," I nodded.

The last time I saw Emma was when I rescued her from The Island over twelve years ago. Her looks have changed a lot since then. Her beauty was apparent and designed to get her inside your guard.

"So sister what is with this whole White Queen thing," asked Kayla.

"Well after you died and that whole incident with Stryker I vowed never to be caught like that again. The Hellfire club helped me achieve the strength and power needed to ensure my vow," answered Emma.

"And the different look? Besides the white leather I know this isn't what you would have looked like without intervention," asked Kayla.

"Well I couldn't very well keep the same face or Stryker would find me again. I had a friend of mine clone me a new body with my DNA mixed with the DNA of another girl. After you died I discovered I have powerful telepathic abilities. I used these abilities to transfer my mind into this body."

"Well that is quite extraordinary and explains why you look a lot younger than you should. Now if you are willing you can get the same deal I have," said Kayla before going on to pitch the benefits of joining my harem to her sister.

"Hell yes," replied Emma as she looked up and down the form of the only man she ever thought of as her savior…he hadn't aged a day.

"Follow him into the bedroom and we can catch up when you're not only my biological sister but sister wife as well," instructed Kayla.

Begin Smut Scene

I barely had time to close the door with my telekinesis and turn around at the foot of the bed before Emma was on me. Her cherry red lips pressed against mine as I felt her tongue probing my lips for entrance. I granted her access as she wrapped her smooth creamy legs around me. I cupped her small cute ass in my hands as Emma worked her hips to grind her mound against the hard bulge in my pants.

"I've wanted to do that for twelve years," gasped Emma as she broke the kiss.

I could tell the sincerity in her statement.

"But you didn't even know me," I asked with a question in my voice as I lifted her shirt over her head to gaze at her round young breasts which were a good sized C or D cup.

"I used my telepathy to find out the events surrounding my sister's death for a few years after it occurred. You just disappeared and I couldn't find a trace of you but I knew enough to know you are a good man…well god now I suppose. You rescued me and are damn hot. It's time I show my true appreciation," purred Emma as she slid down my body and removed my pants and underwear on her way down.

"Mmmm…such a lovely looking cock…I bet it tastes great," Emma cooed as she stroked my dick with her small hand.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as Emma sucked my dick into her hot wet mouth.

She moaned on my dick as she twirled her tongue around my head before concentrating on my piss slit and the sensitive spot directly beneath. Her red lips slid up and down my pole as she bobbed her blonde head up and down. I was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her kneeling between my spread legs. Slurping sounds filled the room as Emma sucked my cock with skill obviously born with much practice. From what I've heard of the Hellfire club you don't get up the ladder of power without first going down…on many of the higher ups.

Emma stared into my eyes as she swallowed my dick. When I saw her throat bulging while deep throating me, my cock lodged in her throat and her nose pressed into my pelvis, I couldn't take it anymore. I painted Emma's tonsils with my baby batter as she cooed her approval. She swallowed every shot of my hot seed into her gullet. Emma came hard as my seed touched her insides. I waited until she had stopped shuddering in orgasm before I reached down and picked her up.

"Ooohhh…Logan you taste as good as you look," she cooed.

I kissed her hard while turning her around to lie back on the bed. She spread her thighs for me in an invitation I will never ignore. I slid my cock head up and down her wet lips a few times before thrusting home, burying my shaft in her tight snatch with one smooth thrust.

"Oh fuck…so fucking big…Logan your dick feels so good in my pussy…you stretch me so good," cried Emma as she ground her soaked pussy up against my cock.

I shut her up when I captured her hot little mouth with my own and shoved my tongue down her throat. She moaned into my mouth as I drew out until just my head was inside of her lips. I thrust forward, driving my entire length into her tight folds. I began deep hard strokes into her nether lips. Emma went wild as she thrashed beneath me and clawed at my back as I filled her over and over with my hot throbbing shaft.

Emma's vaginal walls squeezed and gripped my dick with every thrust as she worked her internal muscles to give me more pleasure. Her eyes were clouded with lust as she felt the most aroused she has ever felt in her life. Emma's moans of delight at her first time with a sex god only increased as I relaxed my control of my aura a bit. The White Queen's body began to become covered in a light sheen of sweat as her breasts bounced with my rutting into her body.

"Oh…oh…oh fuck my little pussy Logan…stuff me with your big cock," cried out Emma as the sounds of my pelvis slapping against her pierced mound filled the room.

Her snatch was extremely tight as it worked to accommodate my deeply penetrating thrusts. Emma used her feet locked at the ankles behind my butt to pull me harder into her soaked cunt. I began to pick up the pace of my screwing as I felt the sexual pressure build within her body. I began casting my aura and mind into the body of my lover. Emma accepted my mind into her mind just as she was accepting my cock into her body.

"Logan," screamed Emma as her cunt began to spasm and clench on my cock.

Her small frame shook between my larger one as I pressed myself fully into her. She was meowing and gasping in orgasm as she ground her pelvis up around the base of my cock. I let myself go as I spilled my divine essence into her womanhood. Shot after shot of my burning hot semen entered her womb through my pulsing cock as it was milked by her pussy. I felt the essence bond form between us over the next few minutes as our bodies throbbed with orgasmic energy in sync with each other.

"That was simply divine," purred Emma in the tone she had gotten used to using as the White Queen.

"Yes…yes I am," I agreed with a grin that she quickly matched before kissing me hotly for the first time as my wife.

"You're still hard," observed Emma.

"Well I'm like that a lot…but there is something else I'd like to try," I replied.

"What's that," Emma asked nervously.

Warning anal from here…

I pulled out of her stretched pussy and placed my cock head soaked with her pussy juices at the entrance to her ass.

"I don't know Logan," said an anxious Emma.

Hellfire men had tried to get at her ass but she was always able to make them think they got her ass when they actually only fucked her pussy using telepathy. That obviously wouldn't work against her new sex god husband.

I picked up all her fears and channeled calm through my aura into her.

"Relax baby…I'm going to make you feel so damn good," I told her gently.

Emma felt her whole body relax as a cock was slowly pushed into her butt for the first time.

I grunted with the effort of going slow as my cock smoothly slid inside of Emma's tight ass. Her anal sphincter stretched obscenely to accommodate my girth invading her bowels. My newest wife's intestinal muscles gripped my length tightly as they were forced to stretch to new dimensions. Heat exchanged between our bodies as I buried my cock to the root in the most intimate part of my wife's body she had yet to surrender to any man before me.

I leaned forward and kissed her lovingly as I came to rest against her smooth bum cheeks. A grin formed on her lips as we kissed and no pain whatsoever was felt in her body. Emma like all newly sodomized lover of mine squeezed her asshole experimentally down on my cock. She began to grind her asshole down around the base of my cock to explore the sensations flooding her body while her ass was stuffed with the cock of a god.

"You were right baby…you are making me feel so good with your big cock in my little ass. Fuck my butt good my big dicked husband," Emma whispered into my ear.

I began to move my hips back and forth. We both watched as her asshole clung to my shaft on my out strokes before caving in with every thrust back into her tight hot depths. Emma reached down and began to play with her shaved pussy and engorged clit while I reamed her tightest hole out. I moved one of Emma's legs to each of my shoulders, almost bending her in half. My hips rocked back and forth with long deep strokes as my cock traversed the inside of her intestines. Each stroke drove my cock deep into my wife's stretched guts.

A spell I cast sent the remnants of my cum from my wife's pussy into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it down with a moan of delight while watching my tongue elongate until it reached her pussy. I threaded my tongue into my wife's abused snatch and began tasting every inch of her pussy muscles. My tongue actually felt my own cock thrusting into Emma's bowels through the wall separating pussy from ass.

I decided to change positions. My tongue stayed in Emma's tight ass as I lay down behind her. Her legs slipped off my shoulders to come to rest against mine as I pressed myself to her sweaty back. I rest my hand on her small round butt cheeks as I slid my dick into her asshole from behind. Emma turned her head and ran her tongue along my tongue still running down her front into her puss.

"Logan you feel so good in my butt. I can't wait until you cum in my ass. I can feel your heat beat through your cock Logan," said Emma in amazement.

She began to let out cute little grunts as she worked her ass back onto my dick. She impaled herself over and over on my cock with little effort due to the position we were now in on our sides. Deciding to try something new, so I could free up my mouth, I let a portion of my tongue split off and stay inside of her pussy. I still felt a connection with my body part and could still control it. I wiggled it around inside her snatch and was rewarded by Emma's ass gripping my shaft tightly as her pussy rippled in approval. My piece of tongue swam in a river of girl cum as it stroked up and down Emma's tight channel.

My tongue still attached to my body grew back to normal proportions. Emma immediately took the opportunity to capture my mouth in a searing kiss. Her tongue massaged my own as I began thrusting harder into her butt. I could feel her getting very close.

I brought her over the edge into orgasmic bliss when my tongue hit her g spot while my cock fed a pleasure bolt directly into her a spot. She threw her head back in ecstasy as I pulled her shaking body completely against me. Her snatch was squeezing my tongue piece with convulsions of orgasmic bliss while her butt did the same to my cock. I began to spurt myself into Emma's bowels as her anus clamped down on the base of my cock. Her intestines squeezed every drop of my hot seed into her bowels.

Emma shivered and came on my cock for many more minutes.

"Sleep lover…dream sweet dreams of hot sex with me," purred Emma as she snuggled back against me with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

I happily obeyed as I went to sleep with my dick still semi hard and gripped tightly in my newest wife's welcoming butt.

End Smut Scene

I really began to settle into life in this universe that summer with my new wives. We got to know each other very well. I let myself forget how dangerous bigots can be. I was reminded not long after the students arrived back at the school.

It was on a school trip to the museum when we learned things were starting to heat up.

"So how are you finding things with your aunts," I asked Jean as she sat on my lap while we listened to Storm's lecture to the students about one of the exhibits.

"Oh you know…they start squabbling like siblings so I bend them over the bed and smack their bums. Of course they don't happen to have any clothes on at the time…but it usually resolves the problem," Jean answered with a grin while wiggling her butt on my hips.

"Minx," I whispered into her ear before nibbling on it.

Just then we all sensed the incident occurring in the food court. Rogue was in the food court hanging out with some of her friends her own age; two boys named Bobby and John (he prefers Pyro), and a new girl named Kitty. Jean and I blurred over to the food court with speed faster than the human eye could follow; Jean with her Atonieks upgrade and me with my god powers. Jean reached out with her telepathy and erased the events just witnessed by the normal humans.

I cast a powerful notice me not charm on the events occurring.

"John, cool it," I ordered Pyro.

John had just lit a cigarette on fire and the boy holding it after the kid took his lighter. Bobby had put it out with his ice powers. Just then we all tuned in to what the news broadcaster was saying.

"Breaking news…we're coming to you live from Washington where there has been an attack in the Oval Office of the White House. Details are still coming in but we have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants," announced the newsman.

We decided it best to head back to the school after hearing that.

In my office (formerly Xavier's)…

"The government is going to reintroduce the registration act," said Storm.

"Or the president could declare a state of emergency and try to place every mutant in the country under arrest. Of course if he does that I'll take steps to make such an action impossible," I replied.

All my lovers present know what I am talking about. I have perfected the technology Magneto tried to use on Liberty Island. I am now capable of turning the entire population of Earth into mutants, permanently. Such an action will be a last resort.

"We'll go pick up the assassin," said Jean as she took Storm's hand.

"Are you taking the jet or flaming," I asked.

It seems Jean was the first of my wives to figure out how to use her powers to flame. We think the rest will pick up the talent in time.

"We'll take the jet of course. Ever since you installed the antigravity drive the jet has been such a smooth ride you could build a tower of cards," replied a grinning Jean.

"Or have sex while on autopilot," corrected Kayla with a knowing smile.

Jean and Storm only grinned in answer as they walked outside the door.

"Have fun you two," shouted Emma.

It was later that night when the shit hit the fan. An old friend came calling at the x-mansion. I was first alerted to the situation when I felt the distress of one of my students. The only ward I had bothered to cast on the mansion was a ward that lets me know when one of my students is in trouble. As co-heads Storm and Jean would feel the alert as well. They almost immediately flamed back into the room.

"What is it," asked Emma in alarm.

"Intruders," answered Jean as her eyes glowed red with fire and anger.

A student that never falls asleep was just hit with tranquilizer darts. His mind was in agony as it was ordered to shut down but couldn't.

Rogue cast out with her powers and called the boy to us. She vanished the toxins from the boys system and he immediately woke up.

"Rogue, Kayla look after the students. Storm, Jean, Emma, Mystique you are with me. Kill any intruder," I ordered.

Each of my wives morphed clothes onto their body using the powers copied from mystique. We have built up quite a library of powers which has been transmitted across the multiverse to all of my lovers. We soon all phased through walls and floors to locate our targets. The first group of soldiers I encountered were all wearing head gear duplicated from some of Magneto's old tech. It blocked telepathy…if the telepath was as weak as Charles Xavier. Of course anything stronger would destroy the mind of most beings.

"Nice try," I said with a sneer of contempt.

My fist closed and I watched in satisfaction as the helmets of all of the soldiers crushed into their heads, killing them instantly. I could mimic all of these powers before with my technology, close to Alteran DNA, and my god powers but it became easier when I use the specific mutant genes targeted for each power. With but a thought my nanites shifted new powers to my command. Magneto's control of magnetism proved most useful with all of the metal helmets.

My wives and I felt no remorse as we killed any invader. These men were all invading a school full of children prepared to kill. It didn't hurt that none of these men had families. They were specifically screened against families due to the high risk of this operation. I felt things were being wrapped up inside over the bond so I decided to head outside.

I found helicopters dropping new troops on the ground. A fireball appeared in my hand and sailed into the nearest helicopter.

"Aristotle attack," I ordered my faithful companion.

After my wives realized how much extra sex Nym was getting due to following me around all the time they demanded equal time with me. So while they were hashing out the schedule I came to a new reality instead. Aristotle is still always with me. The replicat became visible. Nanites flooded out of the pocket dimension contained within the gem on his collar. He grew and grew in size until he was the size of a small house. His shape was that of a horntail dragon. With a roar of rage my replicat companion took flight on massive wings.

Screams rent the air as Aristotle began tearing any attacker apart. Their automatic weapons fire had no effect. I transported an old "friend" out of one of the helicopters before he was killed.

"Hello Stryker…looks like you had extremely bad intelligence," I said casually to the man who put a bullet in my head and was responsible for Kayla's death.

"Wolverine…you've changed," said a very scared Stryker.

"Most definitely," I agreed as my wives appeared at my side when I called for them over the bond.

After taking the information that I needed from Stryker's mind I handed him over to Jean's telekinetic grip.

"He's mine…he is responsible for my near death," demanded Kayla.

"No he's mine…he experimented on me," argued Emma.

Just then the mutant I summoned from Canada just before I had my orbiting cruiser level the spot where she had been materialized before us. I banished the mind control chemicals harvested from Stryker's son from her mind. She looked around disoriented and I sent calming feelings through my aura at her.

"Yuriko you are safe," I assured her.

"Where am I," she asked.

"You are at my school for mutants. You are welcome here and safe," I assured her.

Just then she saw Stryker and her face twisted into a look of pure hatred for the man who killed her parents and brain washed her, controlling her every action for the last several years.

With a scream of rage and surprising speed she was upon the man. Her adamantium claws slid out of her fingers and tore off his manhood. I winced at the treatment but watched as Yuriko literally tore the man apart before breaking down.

"I guess she gets him," whispered Emma as she realized Stryker harmed Yuriko more than her.

Emma and Kayla took a distressed Yuriko off to take care of her. I reached out into the between and watched to see if Stryker's soul went to a heaven or hell reality. I was pleased to see the creator decided he would go to a hell reality.

"Well ladies it looks like in addition to running a school we will be running this country. Who wants first shift," I asked.

Mystique raised her hand while shifting into the form of the President as she got my meaning.

"Have fun," I said before kissing her and watching her apparate to the White House to kill and replace the man responsible for sending mutant hunters into my school.

Somehow I have a feeling that from now on there will be no human president in the Oval Office in this reality. It is just too dangerous.

A few weeks later…

Kitty couldn't help herself. She was sitting in Professor Grey's class daydreaming about the hunk that is Professor Logan. Kitty felt herself getting wet every time she laid eyes on him. Kitty didn't notice Professor Grey's smirk as she sensed the teen's lust filled thoughts.

"Ms. Pryde please go to Professor Logan's office," Jean said in her best stern voice.

"_Logan love I'm sending you a present…enjoy,"_ I heard Jean say to me over the bond.

Yuriko showed Kitty into my office a few minutes later.

"Professor Grey tells me you're not paying attention in class…what seems to be the problem," I asked as Yuriko locked the door and took a seat in the chair nearest my desk.

"I…I…," Kitty stuttered but couldn't manage to explain as she was blushing so hard.

"Well I'm afraid I'm just going to have to punish you Kitty," I informed her as I gestured for her to come around my desk.

Begin Smut Scene

Kitty obeyed my command. When she reached me I turned her to face Yuriko and bent her over my desk. Lifting her skirt I found her cute teen ass only covered by a small red thong. Raising my hand back I let loose with a smack on her right butt cheek.

"Oh god," gasped Kitty as she felt her cunt spasm with excitement.

I smiled at Yuriko as we both smelled Kitty's arousal. After a few more good swats I stopped.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your punishment a bit further," I announced as I unbuckled my pants.

Kitty felt herself almost orgasm at the sound of her favorite teacher taking off his belt. She liked to imagine he was going to fuck her now but she knew he was going to smack her ass with his belt.

I could sense Kitty's thoughts and heard her sharp gasp when she felt my cock head at the entrance to her virgin teen pussy. I thrust in with one hard thrust, ripping through her hymen.

"Oh Professor Logan," gasped Kitty as she arched her back at the mixture of pain and pleasure at having her cunt so roughly taken for the first time.

I rested against Kitty for a moment to let her adjust. Her cunt was gripping me tightly as it spasmed in protest at its sudden filling. I began to slowly stroke in and out of the teen as she gripped my desk edge tightly. The length of my strokes and their frequency increased as I grunted with pleasure while fucking the teen from behind.

"Oh Professor Logan fuck me," urged Kitty as she thrust her ass back at me, driving her cunt further around my cock.

I felt my dick bottoming out in her snatch as I pounded into her. Smacking noises reverberated off the walls as my thighs met the back of Kitty's thighs. I leaned over her and reached under her to roughly handle her breasts. She pushed her back up into me as I rutted into her. We both looked up when we heard a moan to see Yuriko masturbating her cunt furiously while watching us fuck.

"Take my cock you little slut…love my dick," I growled into Kitty's ear before nipping at it.

I trailed nips and licks down to her neck as I roughly took her virginity.

"I'm your little cock slut Professor Logan…I love your cock in me…I want you to cum in me," urged Kitty as she worked her cunt muscles to bring me off in her welcoming wet insides.

When Yuriko started to let out continuous gasps and moans signaling her orgasm I felt Kitty reach between her spread thighs and grasp my balls. She rolled them in her hands to great effect. I roared my approval as I buried myself to the root in Kitty's stretched cunt and unleashed my load of cum.

"That's it Professor…fill me full of your hot cum," urged Kitty as her cunt convulsed in an intense orgasm.

Kitty shook and moaned under me as we both came with our genitals joined. I felt the bond form, marking her as one of my wives, but didn't inform her of it for now. When I pulled out of Kitty's stretched snatch I was surprised to find Yuriko on her knees before me. Unlike Jean Yuriko had not escaped the appetites of her older male admirer. Stryker was suffering in hell for his transgressions but it left its effect on Yuriko. She had not participated in any of my lovemaking session with my wives. She liked to watch.

Yuriko's mouth was on my cock, sucking Kitty's juices mixed with my cum off my pole.

"I'm ready now Logan," Yuriko informed me with lust in her eyes after her mouth popped off of my cock.

"Ok," was all I could say as Yuriko pressed me back into my chair.

She straddled my hips and positioned her tight (Stryker was a very small man…if he could be called that) Asian cunt over my erect cock and sank down.

"Oh shit," I moaned as Yuriko's tight vaginal muscles gripped and worked my shaft.

She leaned her face down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I returned her affection as she began to raise and lower herself on my cock. Yuriko bounced up and down on my cock as I watched her breasts do the same. I leaned down and captured her nipples in my mouth one at a time, sucking on them, as she rolled her head from side to side. I gripped my lover's toned ass as I helped her work herself up and down on my dick.

Every bit of Yuriko's toned muscular body worked her sheath up and down on my cock. Yuriko's powers are almost identical to the Logan before I arrived. That part of me is crying out to mark Yuriko as mine. From the intense look in her eyes I can tell she is feeling the same thing. I pressed my face into her smooth neck. She moved her head to the side to grant me access as I bit down, marking her. I felt something happen with our mutual powers. A small barely noticeable bite mark was on Yuriko's neck and it didn't get healed by her powers.

There was a wild look of animal lust in her eyes when they met mine. She smashed her lips to mine and began nibbling on my lips and sucking hard on my tongue. Yuriko's cunt muscles gripped me tightly as she rocked her hips back and forth, stretching her own cunt widely on my throbbing shaft. Yuriko's powerful thighs worked to bring us both closer to orgasm.

We both heard a moan from my desk and looked to see Kitty masturbating herself while watching us. With a wicked grin Yuriko twisted with agility only her mutant powers could have granted and buried face in Kitty's cunt. I watched as Yuriko sucked my seed from Kitty's cum filled snatch while still working herself on my cock. I couldn't take the eroticism anymore. I drove myself up deep into Yuriko's channel and began coating her insides with my hot seed.

Yuriko sucked hard on Kitty's clit as she came. Both women were gasping and moaning in ecstasy as they climaxed. I felt Yuriko milk my cock for several minutes, my dick gave her everything her hungry pussy wanted. The bond formed with Yuriko, marking her as a wife of mine. When Yuriko stood up off my cock Kitty's mouth was sucking my dick clean of our churned juices.

"I think you enjoyed that too much Kitty…we'll just have to try harder," I announced as I emphasized my words with making my dick throb harder in her mouth.

Warning anal from here…

Yuriko knew what I intended from many hours of watching my wives and I so picked Kitty up by her hips which were starting to develop some curves. She turned Kitty around to face her and positioned Kitty over my cock. Yuriko gripped a teen butt cheek in each hand as she pressed Kitty down onto my dick.

"Too big," squealed Kitty as she felt her butt hole being split open by a man's cock for the first time in her life.

Yuriko didn't even listen as she pressed Kitty down on me. I groaned and grunted in pleasure as my cock burrowed all the way to the hilt in Kitty's tight teen ass. Her intestines gripped me in protest at the sudden intrusion. Yuriko worked Kitty's pussy while kissing her tenderly, as if to apologize for the violent sodomy she helped initiate. Kitty quickly began to adjust to the over full sensation in her bowels.

I began to lift her up by her cute stretched butt cheeks before letting gravity pull her back onto my shaft until her asshole was squeezing around the base of my cock again. My slick cock filled and evacuated Kitty's stretched asshole over and over while the teen thrashed about and squealed in delight with her toes curled from the massive stimulation her rear was receiving. Yuriko soon replaced her fingers with a girl cock summoned now that she had access to the bond.

She sank her girl cock to the hilt in Kitty's abused pussy.

"Oh fuck…fuck me," squealed Kitty as she was double penetrated with a cock in both her pussy and ass.

We happily obliged as we worked together to screw into both tight orifices. I reached forward and gripped Yuriko's butt to pull her harder into Kitty, driving the teen further onto my shaft penetrating her guts. Yuriko's lust filled eyes cleared for just a moment as they widened when she felt the hard object at her butt hole before they were once again glazed with lust as my second cock burrowed into her tightest hole.

"Logan," wailed Yuriko as she was filled to her limits with my second cock.

Both female's intestines gripped my cock flesh tightly as they moved against each other, creating wonderful sexual friction. I felt the sexual energy flowing through both women and increased it to new heights. I felt their bowels clamp on my cocks tighter as new energy filled them. I thrust my hips up to drive my dicks home over and over in their butt holes.

"Professor Logan…fuck my butt harder," cried Kitty.

"You are his little butt slut aren't you," prompted Yuriko.

"I'm your little butt slut Professor…I love your cock filling my ass always," replied Kitty as she slammed her ass down onto my cock.

I started my cocks gyrating in their butt sheaths to great affect. Yuriko and Kitty began panting with the effort of not screaming out with pleasure as the pleasure bolts swept from my dick into their a spots. I banished the girl cock from Yuriko's pussy. She had only a moment to wonder why as a third and forth dick shot from my groin to fill her and Kitty's pussies with cock meat.

Gasps of ecstasy filled the room as I thrust my hips up into my wives, pounding into their mounds hard enough to lift them off the ground. I rose into the air with both of their legs dangling off the side of me, their thighs spread over my body as they were seated by both holes on my cocks. The animal inside of me was crying out to me to taste them. The animal could smell every single one of the delicious scents they were putting off. It wanted to taste those scents for itself.

I gave in to my inner animal as my tongue elongated and split into two very flexible tongues. My tongues slid over every square inch of their bodies, absorbing all of the sweat and juices my wives were secreting. Yuriko's ass and cunt muscles began to spasm around my dicks in orgasm. Her milking muscles pulled my semen into her body. I began blasting both women's stretched holes with load after load of semen until my essence was pouring out of their bodies. Both women were screeching and writhing on my dicks with so much pleasure only feeding most of it through the bond to my other wives kept them sane. As I finished cumming into my newest wives I lowered both sexually comatose women to the bed I conjured in the corner.

I turned at the sound of clapping.

"Bravo," cried Jean with a wide smile on her face which was matched by Rogue, Storm, Kayla, Emma, and Mystique. I still sported several cocks and an elongated tongue. My arousal was far from sated and all of my wives could sense it.

"Bring it," I said as my aura hit the women strongly enough to send them all into orgasm.

They rushed me with a wall of female flesh. I didn't rest until all of them matched the state of Yuriko and Kitty; quite a feat considering Jean is a goddess and most of the others are close enough.

End Smut Scene

Over the next few months in that reality I established myself. The school was staffed by all beautiful female teachers who happened to be my wives. We made a lot of changes through the presidency. When a company named Warren Industries started to generate rumors of developing a cure for being a mutant I investigated. I found a young mutant with the ability to dampen other mutant's powers.

He didn't have much effect on me since most of my powers aren't based on being a mutant.

"Who are you," he asked when I appeared to him.

"I'm a friend," I answered.

"Ok," replied the boy who had lived an entirely sheltered life in his captivity here.

"Would you like to get out of here and see more of life," I asked the boy.

"Sure," he agreed eagerly.

I smiled at him before mentally ordering Aristotle to appear.

"Cool," cried the boy when my replicat appeared before him.

"Aristotle replicate," I ordered.

A second Aristotle appeared out of the first with nanites supplied by the self replicating well which exists in Aristotle's collar pendant.

"This is Bianca," I introduced the newest replicat as I had Aristotle make the AI female.

"She'll take you wherever you want to go…wherever your imagination will take you she can go there," I explained as Bianca came up and nudged the boy's hand affectionately.

He stroked the real feeling cat with a wide smile on his face.

Bianca can even cross realities to take the boy anywhere he wants to go.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

"No problem…just stay out of trouble," I told him.

Bianca enlarged to the size of a large tiger and gestured for Eric (the boy who had no name up until a moment ago) to get on.

"I want to go to Narnia," cried Eric.

The boy was off with a flash of light signaling reality travel.

"Keep an eye on him Aristotle," I ordered.

"Of course sir," replied my companion.

In time Eric would likely discover that Bianca can morph into a human form and meet _all_ of his needs.

In the skies nearby, a few minutes later…

"Hello Warren," I greeted as I flew alongside the winged mutant.

"Who are you," gasped Warren in fright as he flapped his wings to keep from falling after he halted upon hearing me next to him.

"I'm a friend. No matter what your father tells you being a mutant isn't a disease. I run a school for people like us. You should stop by and visit some time," I said as I handed him my card.

"Oh and Warren…your father is now a mutant," I commented before disappearing in a burst of flame.

A tomb long forgotten, a month later…

"Hmm…you're a nasty piece of work aren't you," I commented as I appeared inside the tomb of the powerful being I sensed while flying over the area.

The being was once known as Apocalypse, a mutant of incredible power. He possessed some incredible technology gained from an alien race in this universe.

"What to do…what to do," I asked myself as I hovered in the air above the figure.

"I know," I said with a grin as I snapped my fingers.

The mutant menace was transfigured into a gerbil. I awoke the gerbil and listened as it screeched in impotent rage at its new form.

"Oh Aristotle," I called in a sing song voice.

"Yes Harry," asked my friend as he appeared visible to the gerbil.

"Attack," I ordered as the gerbil's squeals of anger turned to terror.

My replicat pounced and quickly tore the gerbil to shreds. I beamed up all of the technology I found into a pocket dimensional storage compartment aboard my cruiser where the ship's AI would analyze the Shi'ar technology.

After that incident I decided it was time to jump to another reality. I was feeling the call to spread out again.

When I entered the between I began searching for a new land to explore and a new pussy to navigate.


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel Verse 2 Fantastic Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters within.

AN:

Susan "Sue" Storm is played by Jessica Alba

End AN

Appearing in my counterpart's body I quickly merged and absorbed his memories. My new name is Reed Richards. I'm a famous scientist but also the leader of the superhero team the Fantastic Four. I'm standing next to my fiancé; Susan Storm. I listen in on the news broadcaster on the airport television.

"Last night the FAA was forced to ground all aircraft leaving thousands stranded when electronic failures and mysterious power outages crippled the western United States. But the big story today is the much anticipated wedding of fantastic couple Reed Richards and Susan Storm will take place this Saturday."

I let the reactions my counterpart would have made before I merged with him out.

"Unbelievable…strange anomalies have been occurring all over the world and all the media wants to know is what china patterns you and I picked out," I stated.

"Which one did you pick…the blue ones with them little flowers because I really like them," said Ben, our friend made out of living stone.

We didn't have to answer as a fan asked Ben for a picture with her boys.

"It's happening again isn't it," asked Sue.

"No…no force on earth (or in this universe) will stop us from having this wedding this time. I'm going to give you the wedding of your dreams honey," I promised before our lips met in a loving kiss.

"_This one is very hot Harry," _Hermione announced as she arrived as my shadow for this reality.

"_Don't I know it," _I agreed as I examined the memories of past lovemaking sessions with Sue.

"_Mmm…this reality traveling stuff is so fun. I can see why you like it so much," _added Hermione as she reviewed the memories with me over the bond.

"Dr. Richards I'm very sorry but it seems we are overbooked. We do have some seats available in coach though," said an attendant as he came up.

"That's ok…I've got this taken care of," I answered.

"Reed," asked Sue inquiringly.

"Just follow me honey," I said with a warm smile while taking her hand.

I led Sue, Ben, and Jonny (Sue's brother) out to the private air field. I found the postings for planes for sale. I quickly located a private jet for only a few million dollars. Tearing the posting off the wall I went to find the owner.

"Reed we can't afford that," said Sue.

"I wanted to keep this a secret for a while longer but we can afford most anything you want now. I've been investing heavily in stock and am pretty good at it. There is a science to it like all things. I've paid off the Baxter building and have plenty left over," I explained even as my cruiser began transferring funds from criminal accounts and paid off the mortgage on our home.

The others shocked expressions soon turned to grins before a squealing Sue jumped me with her legs wrapped around me. Her lips were pressed against mine as she explored my mouth with her tongue.

"Come on kid you can be my copilot," Ben told Jonny before pulling him off.

Sue and I walked over to our new jet and climbed aboard. As we took off I extended my stretchable arm with my powers from this universe to close the cockpit door and then the door to our compartment. Locking it from this side I decided to get some important things out of the way.

"Sue we need to talk," I began.

"What is it Reed," asked Sue from her seat perched in my lap.

"Well you see it all boils down to I'm an immortal sex god traveling through my counterparts in various realities, expanding my consciousness to encompass many worlds," I started off before explaining more of my life.

Sue was skeptical at first until Hermione appeared. Once I hit her with a few of the hardest orgasms she has ever had in her life with pleasure bolts she was a believer.

"That definitely explains why you've been even more attentive since the airport," said Sue.

"So you are ok with this," asked Hermione.

"Well I'm starting to realize our lives will never be normal. I might as well just go with it instead of fighting it," answered Sue.

"You have always been very practical," I told her with a grin.

"Well what else can these sex god powers of yours do besides giving me mind numbing orgasms," asked Sue with a wide grin as we wiggled her bum in my lap.

"Why don't we save the actual bonding until the wedding night but I think I can give you a preview," I answered.

Begin Smut Scene

Sitting Sue on the chair I dropped to my knees before her. Her tight pants disappeared to reappear on a nearby table folded. Her red thong hugged her shaven mound as Sue spread her legs with a big grin on her face. I dove forward as her thong disappeared and slid my tongue up her wet slit to sample her delicious juices.

"Oh Reed," purred Sue as she felt my tongue begin to navigate up and down her folds.

Hermione removed my clothes with her powers before doing the same to herself. My brunette lover leaned down until her head was at the same height as Sue's.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you," said Hermione with lust in her eyes before she leaned in and tenderly kissed Sue's sensuous lips.

I heard the girls moan into each other's mouths. Sue's pussy clamped down on the finger I slid into her folds as Hermione turned her on even more. Hermione began manipulating Sue's breasts with skilled fingers; rolling Sue's nipples between her fingers while channeling sex magic into the supple flesh of my fiancé. Sue eagerly returned the favor as her fingers explored the folds of her first pussy; my aura already working to remove her inhibitions towards sex with the same sex.

"Oh my god Reed," cried out Sue as my tongue slid into her cunt hole and began traveling into her hot wet tunnel.

Her pussy juice was like nectar and ambrosia to my god powers as it poured down my tongue into my mouth. Her cunt rippled along my tongue as Sue's insides were stimulated to the extreme.

"Reed has never done that before," asked Hermione in surprise seeing as how Reed was perfectly capable.

"Reed's mind doesn't work like that…I've had to show him everything sexual. His mind is too devoted to science…or was," gasped Sue in reply as she bucked her hips in ecstasy.

"A shame," gasped Hermione as her pussy too was invaded by my split tongue.

"Oh Harry," cried Hermione as she turned her head to look down at me while reaching back to place her hand on my head.

I hungrily lapped at their snatches as Hermione transfigured the chair into a flat low bed. Hermione was now pressed against Sue. They lay flat over each other, grinding their clits together as a tongue invaded each of their pussies. My tongues slid in and out of their stretched holes, rubbing against their vaginal walls.

"Harry I want to taste your cock," growled Hermione in an extremely aroused voice.

"Me too," agreed Sue.

I extended my torso long enough to arrange my hips near the girls' heads. I felt a warm mouth engulf the head of my cock. I could tell by the skill demonstrated that it was Hermione as her tongue snaked against my piss slit and sensitive head. Hermione quickly took me deeper until her throat muscles began to squeeze and massage my length. I felt my balls being sucked into Sue's mouth.

I felt Hermione's mouth pull off and be replaced by Sue's. Sue slid her lips down to take all of me into her hot little throat. I shaped my dick to fit her mouth just right. I felt Hermione begin rimming my asshole.

"What are you doing," asked Sue curiously after she pulled off my cock with a wet popping sound.

"Haven't you ever done anal play before," asked Hermione.

"No…Reed would have never asked before," answered Sue with only curiosity in her voice with no trace of disgust.

"Harry really likes getting his prostate stimulated. Try rimming him first," suggested Hermione.

I felt Sue's tongue tentatively flicking out to lick my asshole as Hermione's warm lips slid down the length of my spit soaked shaft. Sue got braver and began hungrily lapping at my asshole. I placed a pussy juice soaked finger at the asshole of each of my lovers. Sue's pussy tightened down on my tongue in alarm but it was too late as my finger slid home in her virgin asshole. Sue's cunt went wild on my tongue; squeezing, rippling, growing hotter and wetter.

I felt Sue return the favor as she shoved her finger home in my ass and begin to work my prostate.

"Mmm…he's getting close," announced Hermione.

She and Sue began sliding their lips up and down either side of my dick. The double blowjob from both women proved to be too much. I grew a second cock beside the first and felt each of my lover's suck a cock into their mouths all the way to the root. I grunted in ecstasy as I began shooting my loads in the hungry mouths of Sue and Hermione.

Both women greedily sucked down my tasty seed. The magical properties of my semen instantly had them both cumming into my mouth. Their assholes milked my fingers as I channeled pleasure bolts into their a spots while my tongue did the same into their g spots. Both of them ground their clits together as they climaxed while sucking my cocks dry. When we all finally stopped drinking each other's juices close to ten minutes later I changed my body back to normal. I crawled up onto the bed and transfigured it into a love seat. Hermione and Sue snuggled into my sides for a nap. I covered Hermione in a notice me not charm in case Ben or Jonny decided to walk back.

"This is definitely going to work out great," said Sue with a smile on her face before falling asleep.

Hermione stroked a hand lovingly across Sue's cheek before joining her in slumber. I hugged them both to me and followed suit.

End Smut Scene

Later back at the Baxter building…

"Hey honey…the city is trying to charge us for three squad cars they said we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery but I only remember two squad cars getting thrown," said Sue as she walked into my lab.

"Well Aristotle has started up the automated mining operations in the Jupiter belt and in a few nearby systems. We have plenty of resources and energy to matter and vice versa technology to make whatever we want. We'll go ahead and give them some new squad cars…better than anything they would be able to get on Earth," I answered.

"I'll tell the AIs to come up with some armored cars that run off of hydrogen-hydrogen fusion (extracted from water) which won't be too advanced for Earth. I'll make sure the designs can't be copied," spoke up Hermione as she read my intent.

"How are the wedding preparations going," I asked Sue.

"I have a fitting in a half an hour, the musicians after that, the rest is being taken care of since Hermione agreed to help," answered Sue as she beamed at Hermione who returned her smile.

Both of my extremely intelligent lovers got on like best friends.

"Hey guys the new uniforms just showed up. What do you think," asked Jonny as he held up our uniforms covered in Logos for various companies.

"I think there is no way we are wearing that Jonny," said Sue with a wrinkled nose as she left to do wedding things.

"What do you have against capitalism," shouted Jonny after her.

"What's this," Jonny asked as he walked towards something Reed before me has been working on for a while now.

"Just a little project of mine…stay away from it," I added as he was about to peak under the cover.

"Would it make a good toy or is it something sciency?"

"A little of both," I answered.

"So listen I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about," informed Jonny.

"What is it," I asked.

"Your bachelor party," he said with a grin.

"I don't need a bachelor party Jonny."

"Jon…focus testing showed that Jonny skewed a little young. Do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. You're going to break his heart. He does have some rock like heart in there somewhere right," asked Jonny.

"I think I might just have to tell Sue about your little toy under the sheet. I wonder what she would say about you working on that instead of focusing on the wedding," threatened Jonny.

"Hey Jonny I've invented a new technology," I said as I conjured a small beam emitter while turning away.

I turned and shot a visible curse out of the finger closest to the emitter.

"What does that do…," Jonny trailed off as I activated a hologram of several naked dancers.

It only took a few moments for Jonny to realize the problem as no physical reaction occurred from his body.

"Fix it…fix it," screamed Jonny.

I hit him with the counter curse to the impotence curse and an immediate response occurred.

"Jonny never threaten me. We can have the bachelor party," I agreed.

"Damn Reed…that was just mean," said Jonny as he hastily left the room.

"_That was bloody hilarious,"_ Sue informed me over the bond as she had watched the whole thing.

"_Most definitely,"_ agreed Hermione.

A night club, my bachelor party…

"Hey," Jonny greeted several hot women as they ran towards us.

"You're Mr. Fantastic aren't you…that is so awesome," said one of the hot women as she came up and started running her hands all over me.

"Wow you're really cute," said another.

I let loose with my aura and the club immediately turned from dancing close but not really touching to grinding and dry humping on the dance floor.

"You're so hot," cried one of my dancing partners as she was soaking with arousal.

During our dances I made my partners orgasm several times. By the time Sue showed up with an old acquaintance in tow the club was thrumming with sexual energy.

"_You are so mine tomorrow night Mr. Richards,"_ Sue mentally purred to me as the sexual atmosphere set her body thrumming.

"Sue," I greeted my fiancé with a hot kiss before turning to address who she brought.

"General Hager," I greeted with an aura of intimidation projected at him.

"Let's talk somewhere private please," he asked as he shook my hand.

"How does Reed know the General," I heard Sue ask Ben as we walked into the back rooms of the club.

"A few years back the general was trying to push a new missile defense system. Reed testified that the technology wouldn't work," answered Ben.

"I'm only hear Richards because I'm under direct orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist…especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much," Hager informed me.

"Fortunately for the sake of our civilization general your superiors realize that your scientists just don't cut it. Now get down to why you decided to interrupt me the night before my wedding," I ordered while flaring my aura.

"As you may know there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially we've downplayed their significance to the public but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security," explained Hager.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago," a female officer informed me as she handed me some photos.

"What is it," Sue asked to see if they knew anymore.

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us," Hager answered.

"It's definitely not natural. I would say it's intelligent…most likely alien," I added.

"Take a look at this," Hager stated as he gestured at the female officer.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started," she explained with more photos.

I examined the giant circular craters.

"Field personnel estimate its diameter to be two hundred meters," she added.

"If we're going to find out what this is all about we are going to need a way to locate and intercept that object," said Hager.

"It would be possible to build a sensor to track the object," I stated.

"Good then you'll build the sensor for us…," started Hager before I cut him off.

"Hold on a minute. Is this ok with you Sue? The sensor should only take a few hours to complete tonight," I asked.

"It's fine Reed and thank you for asking," she replied with a smile before kissing me.

"I guess I can build it…I'll contact you to let you know when it will be complete," I stated before we left.

The sensor was already built after Aristotle instructed my cruiser's AI to beam a sensor down capable of doing the tracking. Hermione, Sue, and I already know the object is in fact a very powerful being but are unconcerned. It's nowhere near as powerful as even one of my lovers after all the upgrades they go through.

The morning of the wedding arrived and Sue had the normal jitters. I sent my love for her over the bond as a constant presence to reassure her. Hermione was with her all the time to help her through everything.

Soon Sue was walking down the isle towards me and joined me at the alter. She smiled with extreme happiness at me. I returned her smile with my love written on my face.

"_Sir we have a problem,"_ informed Aristotle.

"_I know I can sense it,"_ I replied as I sensed the powerful being approaching.

With a bit of concentration time seemed to slow down outside of the rooftop where our wedding was being held. The guests were staring in amazement as a nearby helicopter's blades seemed to freeze.

"What's going on," asked the priest.

"Just a little measure of privacy using a new technology I've discovered," I replied.

"Ok," he said before continuing with the ceremony.

Our ceremony progressed as time stood virtually still for the rest of the planet. My power was hyper accelerating the molecules of the rest of the world to near light speed relative to our own. So in effect extreme time dilation was occurring.

Finally the part of the ceremony I have most been waiting for arrived.

"Susan Elizabeth Storm do you take this man to be your husband," asked the priest.

"I do," Sue said bursting with happiness.

"Reed Jonathan Richards," do you take this woman to be your wife.

"I do with all my heart," I replied while staring at Sue with love bursting forth.

As the priest pronounced us man and wife our lips met with the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. I dropped the time dilation field as the fireworks I set up on the edge of the roof literally exploded in the sky above Manhattan, lighting up the sky with colors even in the daylight.

"Sue and Reed congratulations on your wedding," a helicopter pilot said over a loud speaker just then.

Sue, Hermione, and I were snickering inside because they had meant to do that little speech before the ceremony. Just then the power began going out in the city due to the disruptions caused by the silver surfer, as the girls and I have come to call the being, travelling through the city. A helicopter pilot began to crash towards our rooftop as he lost power. Just before it would have hit the guest I flew up underneath it and grabbed on. I lifted it higher and onto a nearby rooftop.

As I touched back down all of the guests were staring at me in shock.

"Reed…when did start to fly," asked Jonny.

"It isn't flight per se. I learned to manipulate the core of power inside of me to stretch like my body. It is pushing against the ground…being much more fluid than my body it can stretch further. It also augments my strength greatly," I explained.

"Oh," said Jonny.

Just then the surfer shot by.

"Jonny," I prompted.

I knew this confrontation needs to take place because it will give me the opportunity to help several friends.

"This is dolche," Jonny lamented as he patted his tux.

I used a switching spell to take Jonny's tux off while replacing it with air. Luckily he had his suit on underneath.

"That was so freaky," said Jonny as I projected the sensation of feeling many hands removing his buttons and other fastenings directly into his mind.

"Flame on," he shouted as he took off after the silver surfer.

Jonny was soon back after having his ass handed to him.

"It looked like a man but completely covered in silver. It was flying this like…like a surf board type thing…I know that sounds crazy," explained Jonny.

"Oh no…not at all," replied Ben sarcastically as Sue handed him a glass of water.

"So did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop Land or the Rainbow Junction," added Ben.

"Ben everything he said is correct. I managed to take some high velocity scans of the silver surfer as I've come to call him as he passed by and during his fight with Jonny," I explained.

"How did you get them during the fight," asked Jonny in confusion.

"A nano scale camera on the front of your suit," I added as I projected the hologram.

"That's just wrong," commented Jonny.

"The being radiates cosmic energy (what this universe calls vacuum energy) when it exerts itself, randomly effecting matter. Evidently the silver surfer didn't want to be detected because it destroyed the sensor," I explained.

"It knew it was being monitored and traced it back here," said Sue.

Just then Jonny stood with a sigh.

"Are you feeling ok," Sue asked her brother in concern.

"Yeah I just have to walk this off," answered the Human Torch.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again. Richards find me another way to track it," said Hager before leaving.

Sue looked to see that everyone had left our apartment before fixing me with a lust filled look.

"Screw tradition I'm not waiting until tonight," my new wife said before jumping me.

As her legs wrapped around me and her arms around my neck she kissed me hotly while apparating us to our bedroom.

Begin Smut Scene

Our clothes vanished from our bodies with barely a thought. Sue ground her soaking mound against my already hard cock. She bit my lower lip as she gripped me hard and guided my dick into her opening. We both groaned in delight as my cock slid into her tight channel. Sue's wet hot vaginal walls gripped my length tightly as our pelvises rested together. Sue ground herself down on my cock as I cupped her soft bum for a hand hold.

"Oh fuck Reed," Sue gasped into my ear as she began rocking her hips with short strokes.

Her vaginal walls gripped every inch of my cock as the two surfaces rubbed together. I held her tightly to me with my face buried in her neck as the strokes got longer and quicker. Sue's inner thighs rubbed against my thighs as her soft mound connected with my pelvis over and over.

"Sue…so fucking tight…so damn good," I moaned into her ear as I kissed the side of her face and ear with my eyes closed to enjoy the sensations.

We moved together in a familiar rhythm as my cock slid home into Sue's welcoming depths. The difference is that this time we move together as man and wife. I felt Sue's pussy nectar running down my inner thighs after it slid off my dick from her extremely wet cunt. My wife's fingers dug into my back as she struggled to assimilate the sensations her pussy was feeding her. Pleasure bolts spiked from my chest into her nipples like lightning. Sure arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her first orgasm rocked her body.

I let her ride my cock through her orgasm while I held her shaking body tightly to me. Sue pulled her face from my neck where she had it buried while she came and fixed me with a look of lust and want.

"I fucking love you and your cock Reed," moaned Sue before capturing my mouth in a kiss to channel as much of her desire as she could.

I fed my need for her over the bond. Sue could actually feel exactly how much I desire to be a part of all of her. Our aura's mixed together as we began to share our very beings…our essences with each other.

"Oh Reed…so good…you make me feel so good," gasped Sue as she rocked her hips up and down to slide her tight slick sheath up and down my cock.

I rose into the air and took on a sitting position with my legs bent in front of me so Sue could really straddle me. I ran my hands up and down the smooth skin of her back to feel her toned muscles flex as she worked her body to bring us both pleasure. I worked my hips as well to drive my cock between her spread thighs into the center of her pleasure nerves. Sue's flawless skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat as her hair flew around us from the energy mixing between our bodies. Sue's nipples could literally cut glass…and steel from the intensity of her arousal.

Sue worked her inner muscles to bring me more pleasure. My beautiful wife grasped my cock with her insides and massaged me to bring me closer to filling her insides with the hot cream her hungry snatch is craving. I flexed my cock inside of her and started it gyrating along its length so that it bent at various points, pushing into Sue's inner walls. When I hit her g spot again and again Sue bit down on my shoulder.

"Oh Reed…you are stretching my pussy so very good," whispered Sue into my ear before pushing her tongue inside.

My hands began to rove all over her body with skilled fingers to touch every part of Sue with my flexibility powers. Sue began to feel a sensation of relaxation from the massage and a building tension from her rising sexual pleasure. Sue manipulated her body to channel heat from her power core through her vaginal walls into my cock. She used her own sex magic to pleasure my penis as it buried itself into her body again and again.

"Oh creator…Hermione has been teaching you some tricks," I gasped as I felt Sue's new talent.

"Hermione is a very good teacher," purred Sue as she ran her small pink tongue over my parted lips before nibbling on them.

Sue sent me mental pictures and sensations of what she and Hermione have been doing mentally. It was too much as I grabbed Sue's bum to pull her as far as her body would allow onto my cock and began to send a river of my semen into her welcoming insides.

"Oh shit…fucking fill me Reed…fill me full," cried Sue as she began to shake in orgasmic release.

Sue milked me as we came together. I poured my essence into her stretched folds for what felt like hours as I felt a true bond form between us. Sue could speak through the bond before due to Hermione letting Sue mental speak through her own mind and bond connection.

"That was amazing Reed," purred Sue as we finally stopped cumming.

"To quote an extremely wise being indeed," I agreed.

Sue stood slowly on shaky legs as she slipped off my still semi erect cock.

"_Hermione," _I heard Sue call over the bond on her own for the first time.

My brunette wife appeared sitting on the edge of the bed in the nude. I thought Hermione had stayed away until now to give Sue some private time with me on her wedding night but it was obvious to me now they have something special planned. Sue walked to Hermione and bent over to kiss the brunette beauty with tenderness born of a deep friendship. Sue shook her bum at me and caused my member to return to full hardness immediately.

Warning anal from here…

When Hermione turned around on the bed and stuck her head between Sue's spread thighs I was ready to get inside one of their bodies right then. When Sue and Hermione scooted further onto the bed and Sue turned to look at me with desire I knew an invitation it is extended.

"Come and get it Reed. Hermione instructed me on what exactly it means to be your wife," invited Sue as she reached behind herself and spread her bum cheeks for me.

I saw her flex her virgin puckered hole to wink at me and I practically apparated onto that bed. I leaned over Sue's back and started to kiss her neck.

"I love you so much Reed," moaned Sue as she turned her head to kiss my exploring lips.

I felt Hermione's hands grasp my cock and guide it between Sue's round cute butt cheeks. I pressed my hips forward and heard Sue grunt as she tried to relax. I slowly felt my cock slide into Sue's tight hot bowels as the channel struggled to reach a new volume for my hot throbbing invader. I looked down to see inch after inch of my cock disappear between the valley of Sue's sweet tan cheeks.

I rest with myself fully pressed into Sue's sweaty smooth skinned back as the only sounds filling the room were the slurping of Hermione's exploring tongue and Sue's deep breaths trying to adjust her body to the new sensations having a massive log shaped cock slid into her bowels engendered in her body. Slowly Sue began to gyrate her hips and grind her stretched hole up around the base of my cock. I could feel Sue's asshole throb with residual tremors it experienced from its rapid violation. Sue flexed her butt hole around my shaft before slowly rocking her hips forward to slide off my deeply penetrating member. This slide forward pushed her mound into Hermione's experienced mouth further, increasing Sue's pleasure. Sue lowered her head between Hermione's spread thighs and began lapping at her lover's cunt.

I rutted into Sue's backside as I reamed her tightest hole deep. Sue moaned and gasped as her guts were filled and evacuated with the hot throbbing meat of the man she loves most in the multiverse. She fully submitted herself to his hard thrusts jabbing his length into her internal soft tissue. Reaching back Sue pushed her bum cheeks together to add more friction to the dick she loved worshipping with her body. She flexed her asshole to provide him with more pleasure.

After Hermione shuddered through her latest orgasm from Sue's tongue our brunette lover crawled out from under Sue. I watched as Hermione got on all fours in front of Sue before Sue started licking Hermione's asshole. The sight made my dick throb harder in Sue's glorious intestines. When I felt Sue float into the air and looked through her body to see she had grown a cock using the powers copied from Mystique it was all I could do not to fill her ass with my seed then and there. Sue lowered us down on top of Hermione until I watched Hermione's asshole stretch open to accommodate Sue's cock.

"This Reed is why I understand why you like sticking my favorite toy up my butt and why I'll let you do it whenever you want…anytime any place," cooed Sue as she flexed her butt muscles on my cock.

Sue sent me further images of Hermione letting herself be sodomized by Sue after she explained my love for anal sex. I began furiously fucking Sue's tight butt as I gripped her hips. I worked Sue up and down on my cock as I stayed at a certain height off the bed. Every time I pulled Sue off my cock she plunged her own cock deep into Hermione's stretched bowels.

I got a wicked idea as a new invention of mine was transported down from my ship. A pair of blue rubbery rings appeared on the bed.

"What are those," asked Hermione in her ever curious tone.

"These are called Stargate cock rings or star rings for short. You are about to feel how they work," I said with a smirk in my voice.

With a switching spell one star string appeared around the second cock I began to grow out below my first and the second situated itself inside of Sue's covered over pussy. I channeled my powers into Sue's body and caused her cock to transform back into her body to reveal her juicy slit. Hermione groaned at the loss of her anal stimulant before gasping as my cock filled her ass.

The star ring created a wormhole between each other but one that allowed two way travel and didn't have many of the restrictions a normal stargate wormhole does. Such wormholes take a lot more power to maintain but I have it to spare. My second cock appeared out of the matching star ring deep inside of Sue's pussy and burst from her cunt to enter into Hermione's gaping asshole.

"Oh fuck," moaned Sue as she was filled from both ends with my throbbing cocks.

"Bugger me," urged Hermione as she pushed her butt back on my cock and into Sue's mound.

My arms elongated as another set split from my body. A set of hands descended onto the breasts of each of my lovers as I began to fill their holes again and again. I lost track of the number of orgasms my two wives shuddered through. I continued to fuck their guts out until it was Hermione who finally decided to end it. She used her copy of my Reed Richards powers to great effect as her elongated finger snaked its way up my ass and began hitting my prostate hard with an orgasmic spell.

In what had to be a coordinated effort both women start using their intestines and assholes to feed the same energy into my cocks. I was suddenly being pulled inside of their tight bowels hard and milked for my semen. I came deep into Hermione and Sue's willing and loving most intimate holes as both women cooed and gasped beneath me. I unloaded all of the tension building in my body over the period of our lovemaking session. When I finally collapsed forward on my lovers we crawled to the top of the bed still joined and fell asleep; me holding Sue and Sue holding Hermione, still joined by my cocks.

End Smut Scene

Later when Sue went to check on Jonny she officially discovered his ability to trade powers with any of us.

"Sue how did this happen," I asked my wife as she floated on fire above the sidewalk.

"I touched Jonny and then this," gestured Sue at her flame covered form.

"Where is Jonny," I asked.

"Here," called an invisible voice from the gathered crowd.

"Try it again," I suggested to Jonny.

He touched Sue and their powers immediately switched back. Unfortunately Sue's clothes did not survive the experience as she dropped to the sidewalk naked. People start taking pictures but a quick burst of my power destroyed all of the film and erased anything digital. I stretched my body out flat and draped myself over Sue like a blanket. Hermione made the memory of Sue's nude form blurry inside the minds of any who actually saw.

A few minutes later in my lab…

"All of Sue's results are normal. Jonny your encounter with the surfer has affected your molecules. They are in a constant state of flux…this might even be happening in your genome," I explained.

"Is that bad," asked Jonny.

"No…in fact this could be fantastic…excuse the phrase," I replied.

"How so," asked Ben.

"Well I believe I can adapt the trigger process to make us all like this. We could combine all of our powers into each of us. Each of us would have the abilities of the group," I explained.

"Cool," said Jonny with a big grin.

"That would be so amazing," said Ben as he realized it means he would likely be able to shift between human and rock form.

"Give me a few hours guys and I should have something," I said.

Ben and Jonny quickly left the lab to let me work.

"While they think you're actually working we can play," purred Sue as she sat on my lap.

When Ben and Jonny returned I hooked them up with nanites capable of allowing them to switch between powers at will, much like my wives and I can do with a copy of Rogue's x-gene. I let them think that the modification was a permanent alteration to their DNA but the nanites would also allow me to heal their battle wounds easier.

I asked Ben to bring his girlfriend Alicia in. When he did I cured her of her blindness; citing this new power process as the catalyst for discovering the cure. The two lovers quickly left to explore Ben's new form and Alicia's ability to see the world for the first time.

I called Ben and Jonny into my lab to brief them on the situation with the surfer shortly after.

"I've been cross referencing the surfer's radiation with every astronomical database. Altair seven, Rigel three, Vega six," I cited.

"He's been to all these planets," asked Ben.

"Now they're lifeless, barren…some even shattered. Everywhere the surfer goes eight days later the planet dies," I stated.

"How are we going to stop him? We don't even know where he is," said Ben.

"There is a pattern to the craters. We know where he'll build the next one," explained Sue.

Helicopter over the English channel…

"When he surfaces we have to move the fight away from the crowd," I stated.

"No he's too fast to be contained. When I see silver I'm hitting him," argued Jonny.

"We've got to stick to the plan and work as a team," I argued back.

I could tell Jonny wasn't going to follow the plan but that was ok. Some things aren't meant to happen until a certain time. A crater began forming in the middle of the English Channel. Water began draining into the massive hole as tremors ripped through the nearby bridge and into the massive Ferris wheel, breaking it off its mount. Sue threw up a force field which was soon bolstered by me flying up and pushing on the top of the wheel. Ben lifted up the bottom. Jonny made to fly off after the surfer when the silver being took off into the sky but I grabbed my brother in law with my long reach.

"Weld the joint back together," I ordered.

Due to the nanites the power switching has stopped whenever one of us touches the others. Jonny struggled for a moment before realizing he couldn't break my grip. He raised his hands and welded the joint back together. It wasn't yet time to reveal that we all have the powers of the others. The surfer got away this time.

"Oh my god," said Ben as we turned to stare at the empty English Channel with the massive crater in the center.

Back at Hager's headquarters…

"What the hell was that," shouted the general at us.

"Did you expect us to let all those people die," I asked.

"No but your hothead there almost did," replied Hager.

"You can't handle this alone. That's why I'm bringing in some help," added Hager.

"Who," I asked.

"Me," said a familiar voice I sensed long ago.

"Hello Victor," I said in a calm voice.

Ben charged Victor and threw him into the wall. I manipulated Ben's nanites to copy Victor's powers.

"Let him go," Hager ordered Ben.

"Don't you know who that is," asked Jonny.

"Of course he does…Victor would only be here if the general let him. So this is our help…a lot of help he'll be," I said sarcastically.

"Let him go Ben. We'll work with dumbass there for now," I said.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information," informed Hager.

"Information that might just help save the planet," added Victor.

"Now let's be clear about this shall we. I hate you…all of you," added Victor as he looked at Sue.

"But the world is at stake and we need to work together to survive," finished Victor.

"You're going to regret this general," I promised while grinning predatorily at Victor.

"I made a detailed recording of our little encounter," Victor said a few minutes later as he showed us his encounter with the surfer.

"All that you know is at an end," said the Surfer to Doom in a deep voice just before blasting Doom on his ass.

"Well," prompted Victor.

"I like the part where he knocks you on your ass," comments Ben.

"His power originated from his board. We separate him from that and he loses his power," I commented more helpfully.

"How," asked Jonny.

"If I knew that I wouldn't need you people would I," asked Doom.

"I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again. I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up," said Doom as he patted my shoulder.

I reached my hand out faster than he could perceive and caught his wrist. With a wrench of my hand his organic metal wrist snapped while he dropped to his knees and cried out in pain.

"Don't ever touch me again asshole," I growled at him before we left.

A few hours later…

"So exactly how does this thing work," asked Hager as we told him of our idea to separate the surfer from his board.

"When we activate the field it will sever the link between the surfer and his board," explained Sue.

"Like a fish in a net," said Hager.

"Sure," I replied thinking that the analogy is quite flawed but going along with it so the moron wouldn't ask any more questions.

"How long before this is operational," asked Hager.

"Now…we decided to finish it before we showed it to you," I answered.

Black Forest, Germany, site of the next crater…

"General give us a one mile perimeter," I instructed.

"Forget it Richards, you had your shot and you blew it. This is a military operation now so jam the signal, get out of the way, and let us do our job."

"You don't understand," I tried reasoning again.

"No you don't understand so let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here," Hager began.

The work freak set me off. I flashed back to my uncle calling me that as a kid. I was on Hager before any human saw me move. Hermione and Sue were the only ones quick enough to save Hager's life as my fist connected with his jaw. Hermione cast a cushioning charm on Hager with all of her power. It was enough to stop me from ripping Hager's head off since I wasn't really intending to kill him but there was the distinct snap of Hager's jaw. Ben pulled me off Hager.

"Don't ever call my wife and friends freaks asshole. Let me make this clear dumbass. You need us. We do this my way or we take my tachyon pulse emitter and walk. I can guarantee your shit head _scientists_ won't be able to build one," I snarled and sneered at the man clutching his jaw.

My aura was flaring so bright with intimidation that all Hager could do was agree. Hermione and Sue took me off into the woods to calm me down.

"Dumb shit shouldn't have said the f word," commented Hermione.

We soon had the Tachyon pulse emitters set up and ready to go but the surfer showed up right as Sue was finishing. I sensed his presence near my wife and apparated to her side.

"Hello Norrin Radd," I greeted the surfer, taking his memories from his mind.

"How do you know that name," asked Radd with the first shock he felt in centuries.

"I know many things about you, like how to stop you," I said as I activated the Tachyon pulse.

We watched as the surfer fell from his board and was soon apprehended by Hager's men. We were taken to an installation in the frozen land of Siberia. The four of us waited in a room while the general had the surfer questioned by a torture expert. I could tell that Hager would soon get what is coming to him.

A few minutes later we heard the discharge of energy blasts.

"That's our signal," I announced.

We got to the room the surfer's board was kept in just after Doom killed Hager. He was on the board looking at his hands and the power they now wielded.

"Hello Victor," I greeted casually.

"Reed…you can't possibly stop me now," he informed me before doing his best evil laugh.

"Oh I'm sure I will…after all evil is overrated just like your abilities with the opposite sex," I taunted while nodding at Sue who Victor could never get with yet I married.

Victor growled before throwing one of his new board enhanced energy blasts at me. The blast was just absorbed into me.

"How…that's not possible," shouted Doom in surprise before pouring his power at me with violent energy blasts, all of which I absorbed.

"My turn," I said before I blurred.

I was right in front of Victor in the time it took him to blink. My hand thrust forward and ripped through his bio steel chest and wrapped around his heart.

"Come back from that asshole," I told him as I ripped his steel beating organic metal heart out of his ruined chest.

"Way to go Reed," cheered Jonny as Doom dropped dead on the ground beside me.

As I stepped fully onto the board it turned completely black.

"I've always wanted one of these," I said with a grin as I caused a lightning bolt to shoot out of the end and char the remains of Hager's body.

"Boys and their toys," said Sue as she shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"_Some toys can be great,"_ commented Hermione which brought an even bigger grin to Sue's face.

"How did you do that stretch," asked Ben indicating Doom.

"Sue will fill you in…on everything. I've got a date with a powerful galactic energy," I said before zooming through the ceiling via a phase field.

When I reached orbit I didn't have to wait long to see Galactus enter the sol system. When he got within the orbit of the moon he still couldn't sense me as I was masking my aura. When Galactus was only a few kilometers from me I let loose my aura. The entity reared back as if physically struck by my power.

"Hello big boy…you like to eat well so do I," I said with a wide grin while telepathically projecting the message through any mental shields the entity possessed.

I felt its fear as I began to draw its power and the very essence of Galactus inside of my core. I consumed everything that Galactus was, is, and could ever be. The energy cloud disappeared into my body.

"Hmm…that might just give me indigestion," I mused aloud as I flew back down into the atmosphere.

"So sex god huh," Jonny said with a wide grin a few minutes later as he walked beside Captain Raye who finally accepted Jonny's advances with agreeing to a date.

"Jonny she will be the one to settle you down," I indicated his companion.

My pronouncement brought a smirk to her face and wiped the smirk of Jonny's.

"Jennifer this remote control controls Jonny's erections," I informed Raye as I handed her the device which can lift and reinstate the impotence curse.

"Reed," screeched Jonny while he tried to fry the remote.

"Fireproof Jonny…behave and I'll think about getting rid of it," I informed him.

We walked into the room where the surfer was still strapped down to the torture table.

"You can go home to Zenn-La now Norrin. Galactus is dead and will trouble your world no more," I informed him as I vanished his bonds.

"All those I knew on Zenn-La are long dead. I've been traveling for over one thousand of your years," Norrin replied sadly.

"I tell you what Norrin. I'm going to send you through this wormhole and it will appear only one day after you left. I know you've got a special someone waiting for you. You've had to suffer enough. Take these two vials. Drink one yourself and give one to that girl," I instructed.

As I placed the vials of elixir of life in his hand Norrin's silver skin turned back to the color it was when he still went by the name Norrin Radd. He looked at his skin in wonder before staring at me in wonder and then the wormhole opening up a portal to his world and time.

"Thank you," he said emotionally before stepping through.

"That was a good thing you did honey," said Sue.

"Yes now let's go home for some fun time," said Hermione as she finally became visible.

The three of us disappeared from sight with a pop of apparition.

"How are we supposed to get you home," asked Jonny of the master of all his sexual endeavors.

While Ben and Jonny could fly it involved flames. The method I told them I fly by earlier wasn't actually the way I do it so they couldn't use that.

"Hello," said Jonny as he eyed the surf board.

Just as he was about to touch it the surf board disappeared to be replaced by a length of rope that said _Touch me._

"Well we might as well," said Ben.

As they touched the rope all three disappeared back home via the portkey.

A few months later, the roof of the Baxter building…

"Well my beautiful wives since things have been relatively quiet lately I've decided to expand to another reality," I announced as I watched my lovers tanning naked on the roof.

"Have fun honey," said Sue.

"Are you going back to the Stargate reality," I asked Hermione.

"Not right now. I think I'm going to expand my existence to the stargate reality and this one. I need a vacation from Myrrdin sometimes. Do you know I actually caught him trying to sneak Anubis home the other day? He said he wants a pet dark lord…," said Hermione indignantly.

"He is my son love," I replied while grinning.

"Yes he is. I still can't figure out how he located Anubis on the other side of the galaxy. I wiped that wankers' memories and sent him right back off," explained Hermione.

"Hmmm…a pet dark lord…that's not actually a bad idea. Maybe I should get each of the girls a terrarium filled with an Ori for their next birthday…give them a special pain saber so they can poke them a bit…make them squeal and scream," I mused with a grin.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare. Don't make me tell your mum you said that," screeched Hermione.

"No, no I was just joking love," I assured her.

"Good…now give us both a kiss and then run along to find some nice new pussy to stick your cock in," instructed Hermione.

"Yes love," I agreed before giving them both a hot kiss.

As I faded into the between I couldn't help but overhear their comments.

"He is so whipped. He must be such a glutton for punishment…with all of his wives. How many are we up to now," asked Sue.

"I believe you make fifty-seven. It's the price he pays for loving pussy so much. Who am I to reprimand him…I like pussy an awful lot as well," said Hermione before I heard them both giggle which turned into slurping and moaning sounds.

I faded into the between with a wide grin on my face as I looked for a new reality to explore and make a home in.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters within.

AN:

Warning extreme spoilers for Iron Man 2!

Iron Man and Hulk girls added this chapter:

Mara is played by Kate Mara

Pepper Potts is played by Gwyneth Paltrow

Natalie Rushman/Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow is played by Scarlett Johansson

Betty Ross is played by Jennifer Connelly

Christine Everhart is played by Leslie Bibb

End AN

AN2: This chapter is so short because there was a ton of smut in here. It's actually 16k words on hpfanficarchive and ficsite.

I'm curious if anybody actually gets what Aristotle is in reference to (not the historical figure).

Chapter 25

The next reality to draw my attention happened to be in the same cluster as the previous two I just came from. Assimilating into my new body I find myself taking on the name Tony Stark. I am now another superhero who wears an advanced armored battle suit…well advanced for this reality. This suit wouldn't hold up too well in some of the realities I've been to but that is something I can change.

As I take in my surroundings I realize I'm actually in the suit in mid flight. I let the memories of my merged counterpart take over my actions while I examine my new body. The body is severely damaged with a huge hole in the chest containing a highly dangerous arc reactor. The first thing I do is banish the reactor into my trunk (in a dimension callable from all realities). Next I bring my full healing to bear which causes the hole in my chest to close up.

As the hole closes the radiation poisoning in my blood along with the pieces of metallic shrapnel from a land mine disappear from my body.

"That feels much better," I muse aloud.

Bringing my will to bear again I layer the illusion that I still have the arc reactor in my chest over top of the effected area.

"I'm sure it does…it looks much better as well," said Cordy as she flew invisibly beside me under her own powers, which is basically what the suit was doing now that I removed its power source.

"Hello love, I take it that it's your turn in the rotation," I asked back over the bond.

"Obviously," she replied with what I could tell was a roll of her eyes.

Just then I reached the landing point and touched down with a loud clink of metal on the landing pad. The crowd waiting for me went wild as the pyrotechnics display goes off behind the scantily clad dancers.

"Honey some of these dancers are very hot," admired Cordy as she touched down as well.

"Not as hot as you," I replied easily to Cordy's test as the robotic arms came up and removed the suit while I made faces at the crowd.

"Well of course not," agreed Cordy with a wide grin in her voice.

One of the sensors noticed the arc reactor missing and was about to raise an alert before Aristotle interfaced with the lower technology and erased all recordings of the anomaly while making sure it wouldn't be detected again. As the song ended with the hot bare legged dancing girls aiming fake repulsors (the weapon on my suit) at me I pointed towards them and triggered them all to have orgasms.

"It's good to be back. I'm not saying the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me," I spoke the speech and was rewarded with cheering from the crowd.

"I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an ice tea, because I haven't come across anyone who is man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day," I continued as the crowd started chanting my name.

"Please…it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations and that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974 the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore what I am saying if I'm saying anything is welcome back to the Stark Expo," I finished as the crowd went wild.

"Now making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about…please welcome my father Howard," I introduced before walking to the side as the video played.

"Everything is achievable through technology; better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history the possibility of world peace. So from all of us here at Stark Industries I would like to personally introduce you to the city of the future," said the recording of my father as the video panned over a model of a futuristic city for that time.

I stopped listening at that point as I continued to examine my new memories. As was becoming habit for me now I forced out my essence into my new body and connected with it on the deepest levels; upgrading the DNA to the levels of my original while making other upgrades I've picked up in my travels.

Soon I was walking outside greeting many fans; signing autographs, having women throw themselves at me, and generally acting like a genius version of Jonny Storm.

"That wasn't so bad," said Happy Hogan, my chauffer.

"No it was perfect," I replied.

"Look what we have here…your new model," he said as he pointed at the attractive woman leaning against my car.

"Does she come with the car," I asked.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hi," she replied as she shook my hand.

"And you are," I asked.

"Mara," she answered as I walked around to get in the other side of the car.

"Pleased to meet you Tony," she added.

"Where are you from," I asked.

"Bedford," answered Mara.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she answered.

"And why would you be doing that," I asked.

"Serving subpoenas…you are hereby ordered to appear before the senate arms services committee tomorrow morning at 9 AM," Mara said with a smile.

"How far are we from DC," I asked Happy.

"DC…250 miles," he answered.

I pulled away from the curb and gunned the car into gear. As soon as we were out of town and on a straight rode I kicked in the newest features of my car. The car began to transform into an armored flight vehicle with many of the same features as my Iron Man battle suit. It only took us a short time to get to DC at several times the speed of sound.

DC, the next morning…

"Mr. Stark…could we pick up where we left off," asked Senator Stern as he beat his gavel.

"Mr. Stark please," asked Stern as I faced the other direction to flirt with Pepper Potts, my personal assistant.

"Yes dear," I asked cheekily to the amusement of the audience.

"Can I have your attention," asked Stern.

"Absolutely," I answered.

"Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?"

"I do not," I answered.

"You do not…," said Stern sarcastically.

"I do not. Well it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon," supplied Stern.

"My device does not fit that description."

"Well how would you describe it," asked Stern.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is Senator. It's a high tech prosthesis. That is actually the most apt description I could make of it," I answered.

"It's a weapon Mr. Stark," insisted Stern.

"Please if your priority was actually…," I began before Stern cut me off.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America."

"Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount indentured servitude or prostitution depending upon what circle you are in," which caused the audience to laugh.

"Look I'm not expert," began Stern.

"In prostitution of course not you're a senator come on," I said sarcastically.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert in weapons. I call Justin Hammer our current primary weapons contractor," continued Stern.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance," I spoke up.

As Stern beat his gavel Hammer laughed and said, "Absolutely…I'm no expert. I defer to you Anthony…you're the wonder boy. Senator if I may…I may well not be an expert but you know who was the expert your dad Howard Stark. He was like a father to us all and to the military industrial age. Let's just be clear…he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. Yet he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony…I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house but this ain't Canada. We live in a world of grave threats…threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you…god bless Iron Man god bless America."

"That is well said Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber," announced Stern.

I didn't react as my good friend was called. I also didn't visibly react as Stern had Rhodey read specific passages out of context from his report. Stern was looking awfully smug as the report sounded pretty bad…saying things like Iron Man presents a threat to the United States.

"I'd like to go on if I may and show the imagery which is connected to your report," Stern continued his highly staged show.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground indicating that these suits are at this moment quite possibly operational," said Rhodey.

As he was doing this I brought out my hand held computer and made it look like I was using it when in reality Aristotle was doing all of the work. I could have done it with the hand held but Aristotle will do it faster.

"Hold on a second buddy…let me see," I said as a hologram projected into the air from my hand held which was actually Aristotle's paw directly in front of the device.

"What is he doing," asked Stern realizing his act was up.

"Now let's see what is really going on. If you will direct your attention to the hologram I believe that is North Korea," I announced as the image of a complete failure of a robotic suit test was shown.

The suit fell over and began firing its weapons on everything nearby.

"Turn that off," ordered Stern.

"Iran," I continued as another test was displayed.

"No grave immediate threat here…is that Justin Hammer," I asked as I brought up a highly detailed hologram of Hammer observing the test.

"Justin you're on TV here," I said in mock surprise as Justin screamed like a girl when the robot began self destructing while Hammer cussed in the background.

"Yeah I'd say most countries five to ten years away…Hammer Industries twenty," I speculated in reference to their ability to produce anything approaching my suit.

"I think we got the point that he's making," said Stern.

"The point is your welcome I guess," I said.

"For what," asked Stern.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent…it's working…we're safe. America is secure. You want my property you can't have it. I did you a big favor. I have successfully privatized world peace. What more do you want," I shouted the last part as the audience stood and clapped loudly.

"I'm tired of all of these ass clowns," I said as I pointed towards the committee.

"Fuck you Mr. Stark…fuck you buddy," responded Stern.

"Thanks for that great YouTube clip Senator Stern," I said with a grin as I turned and left the room while shaking hands.

Already Aristotle had uploaded the recording of the Senator cussing me out onto YouTube.

Home…

I clapped and awoke Jarvis, my limited AI.

"Welcome home sir," said Jarvis.

As Jarvis complimented me on several things Aristotle perched on top of Jarvis' computer core and began upgrading the less advanced AI.

"Alright Aristotle we are going to redesign this suit," I announced as Cordy sat down beside me.

"You better make it skintight…I always love you in skintight outfits," informed Cordy as she pinched my bum.

"Anything for you love," I agreed as I bent over and kissed her.

Cordy grabbed my head and shoved her tongue down my throat.

"Mmm…keep that up honey and I'll never get any work done," I said with a grin as we broke the kiss.

"Fine I'll let you work but you owe me a good shagging later," I pouted Cordy.

"Of course," I agreed with a grin.

"Ok Aristotle we are going to overhaul this suit," I began before listing off new features I want incorporated.

Basically the suit would be constructed of a thick layer of nanites which come out of a pocket dimensional storage pendant. They will stream out of the pendant at my mental command and cover my body in a liquid layer that will harden to toughness stronger than Adamantium (Alteran alloy) while going liquid when needed. The pendant will also be quipped with a shield generator which projects just over the surface of the nanites but can be extended when necessary, an inertial dampener to absorb hits and impacts, and a new micro ZPM capable of meeting any of the suits power requirements.

The nanites resonate at the same frequency as the power converter attached to the ZPM, making all power transmitted to the needed area wirelessly. Where the repulsors used to be is now Alteran energy beam crystal nanites capable of channeling most forms of energy, including laser light. Powerful beams capable of narrowing their beam diameter and increasing their intensity will be able to cut through anything on the planet given enough power and time.

"Now that you've worked can we play," asked Cordy.

"Sure Cordy," I said as I finished placed the diamond shaped pendant around my neck containing my new suit.

"Yes," Cordy crowed as she vanished both of our clothes before I felt someone new arrive in the room.

"What's going on," Mara the attractive U.S. Marshall who served me the subpoena last night asked in confusion as she appeared in the room.

"Cordy how long have you had Mara in your trunk," I asked.

Insert smut scene here

Pepper and I decided to move her position to that of my business assistant only so it would make her job easier. In reality the AIs at our command could run the company for us if we choose. Our first order of business was to start the search for a personal assistant for me.

While I was sparring with Happy one of the applicants for my personal assistant walked into the gym.

"Sir," began Aristotle in warning.

"I know I can sense it too," I answered back.

The young looking female that just walked in is actually quite a bit older than she looks. Equipped with biotech and psychotech enhancements her body heals from the effects of aging while her mind is very difficult to alter without the correct access codes. Natalie Rushman A.K.A. Natasha Romanoff A.K.A. Black Widow is currently an undercover shield agent assigned to me. She is also quite attractive, a fact Cordy notices right away.

"I want her in the harem Harry," instructs my brunette wife.

"Yes dear," I agree immediately.

"What's your name lady," I asked Natalie.

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman," she answers.

"Front and center…come into the church," I instructed.

"No you're seriously not going to…," trailed off Pepper as she realized I am serious.

"Take five Happy," I instructed.

When Natalie came into the ring I took off my boxing gloves and prepared for freestyle. I made the first move and had to quickly block her countermove. Natalie was blindingly fast but I was faster, a fact my opponent was realizing as we exchanged blows faster than the human eye could follow. Natalie increased her speed to her maximum and still couldn't take me down.

"So Black Widow Fury wants to keep tabs on me does he," I whispered into her ear as I moved faster than she could follow.

"Well it's going to cost him…you," I whispered into the other ear.

She made to get away as it was obvious she wasn't going to win but before Natalie knew what hit her she was on her back on the ground with me pressed firmly against the front of her body while holding her wrists tightly. Every inch of her was pressed beneath me. As she struggled with above human strength I hit her fully with my attraction aura. She became instantly wet between her no longer struggling legs while her eyes glazed with lust. I ran my hand down her toned thigh and watched as her clothes vanished along the way.

Insert smut scene here

The next day we were all in Monaco. Mara was working as Pepper's bodyguard officially. Unofficially there was nothing on this planet capable of truly harming my wives without going through me first now that they are bonded to me and upgraded to phoenix power levels.

I held up the usual peace signal to the crowd cheering at me when I stepped out of the car at the Hotel De Paris. Pepper and I did our usual public banter to keep up appearances.

"What's on the docket," I asked Natalie.

"You have a 9:30 dinner," answered my young looking wife.

"Perfect…I'll be there at eleven," I agreed.

"Anthony is that you…hey pal," I heard Hammer greet from down the bar.

"My least favorite person on earth…Justin Hammer," I said the first part quietly to Pepper and the second loudly in greeting to Hammer.

"You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car…you know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair," Hammer introduced his date who I shagged not long ago.

"Yes," said Pepper.

"Yes quite well," I agreed while directing a charming smile at Christine while hitting her with a pleasure bolt induced orgasm.

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair," boasted Justin.

"I'll give you spread," I heard Cordy coo as she felt Christine up while channeling orgasmic magic over the bond from me into Christine, a new trick my wives have learned to do when I allow them access to my power.

"Did you feel that," asked Christine in shock as she looked around.

"No…I'm not sure what you are talking about," I lied.

"If you'll excuse me I have to run to the restroom," Christine said with a blush.

When I heard Cordy cackling madly with glee over the bond I knew my dark haired lover had found a new toy. When Justin tried to get closer to me and got all touchy I switched my aura to intimidation while hitting him with an invisible diarrhea curse. Pepper and Natalie were giggling as the wanker ran for the bathroom. When I realized that I happen to own one of the race cars in the Grand Prix running outside I decided for a bit of fun.

Natalie and Pepper followed me out to watch as I announced I was driving. The race was going great until a Russian asshole walked out onto the track. I sensed the arc reactor in his modified power harness as he powered up his energy whips. After seeing him cut the car in front of me nearly in half I decided on a different approach. I aimed my car at him before activating my suit pendant. As the nanites in liquid form flowed over my body I jumped out of my car and flipped through the air to land behind the wanker with a loud clink.

He cut my car in half before turning his whips on me. He was fast, I'll give him that. A quick scan of his harness with my onboard suit sensor system showed his harness had some serious speed enhancers built in. He deflected my first repulsor shot using conventional arc reactor energy. My micro ZPM is capable of converting its energy into just about any form and arc energy is one of them. When arc energy was deflected by his energy whips I decided to step it up a notch. A slightly more powerful, but still relatively low powered (compared to the output capabilities of my power core), Alteran energy beam shot out of my hand gauntlet with a ruby beam of very bright intensity.

When numb nuts was fast enough to catch the beam between his joined whips beams just after the handles I thought I was going to have to kill him. I didn't really want to kill this asshole yet. He presented an opportunity…an opportunity to show those government dumbasses exactly why this technology should remain solely in my hands. I could tell it wouldn't be long before this guy was exploited for nefarious purposes if left alive. I could sense Hammer's glee from the crowd as he watched the fight.

When I detected the wobble in the energy output of his arc reactor I realized his technology was unstable and wouldn't hold out for long. Instead of narrowing the beam, which would have cut right through him, I increased the raw power behind the energy weapon. The ruby red energy became so bright the crowd had to look away. I took the opportunity to surge forward and wrap my hand around the arc reactor in my opponent's harness. When I yanked it free I cut the power to my repulsors before elbowing Ivan Vanko, as I just learned his name is when I scanned his mind, in the side of the head; knocking him unconscious. The crowd cheered at my victory.

On my flight back home I watched as Senator Stern got on the television and told the American people how wrong I was about nobody possessing the Iron Man technology. First of all I only named corporations and governments that won't possess the technology. I never said anything about a very intelligent private person. Secondly it was a cheap imitation of my original technology and doesn't even come close to the new model. Ivan Vanko came after me because his father was deported by my father when Vanko tried to use the precursor to the arc reactor for the wrong purposes. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver anything he was shipped off to prison for most of his life where Ivan was raised.

So he had a hard childhood…boo fucking hoo…so did I. I got over it. Stern will be getting what he deserves soon enough. I tracked Ivan as he met up with Hammer after being broken out of jail by Hammer's men. The nanites I implanted in both men told me every action they take. Walking up to my birthday party later and making a complete ass out of myself in my Iron Man suit ensured Stern's eventual humiliation.

Rhodey came up and tried to stop me with an old model Iron Man suit. I wiped the floor with him without actually hurting him before he took off in the suit…like I wouldn't put safety protocols in place so that people wouldn't be able to take my suits without my allowing it. How stupid do people think I am?

"Love I think it's time for your boss to meet me," I said to Natalie after Rhodey left.

"I think so too baby," purred Natalie into my ear as she snuck up on me from the shadows.

My Black Widow lover loves to sneak up on me whenever she can. I let my guard down around my wives so it is actually possible for her.

Donut house the next morning…

"Hello Fury," I greeted as the head of SHIELD sat down across from me.

"Stark," said Fury.

"Hello honey," I greeted my lovely Russian wife as she sat in my lap in SHIELD uniform.

"You were made," asked Fury, not showing the great surprise he felt at one of his best agents being made by me.

"Don't act so surprised Fury. I find it sad that you thought you could get one of your agents into my home without me noticing…even one as talented as Natalie."

"Yes well…you have become a problem…letting your boy take your suit," accused Fury.

"I let him for a damn good reason. I know exactly what is going to happen and how to take care of it," I assured him.

"Well you damn well better. I have bigger problems to deal with in the Southwest Region," said Fury.

"That would be the Hulk incident," I stated.

"You are well informed," answered Fury.

"Money talks," I replied.

"So can I assume you fixed your palladium poisoning problem," asked Fury.

"Easily…so Director maybe I can help you with your little Hulk problem," I stated.

"I'm listening," Fury leaned forward.

I began to outline my plans for dealing with Hammer, Ivan, and then the Hulk. Of course they were all only shadows of my true plans but those were all things Fury didn't need to know. I left that meeting with Natalie as my permanent liaison with SHIELD.

"Never send a woman to spy on Tony Stark," Natalie and I heard Fury mutter as he left which brought a smile to our faces.

I watched hovering just over the Expo building the next night as Hammer brought out his new line of robot suits. They were superior in number but much weaker in power. When he brought out Rhodey in my suit I decided it time to intervene. I dropped in silently after cutting power to my antigravity thrusters and the cloak. The crowd stood and cheered at my entrance.

"We've got trouble," I told Rhodey.

"Tony there are civilians present. I am here on orders. Let's not do this right now," replied Rhodey in misunderstanding.

"All these people are in danger. Hammer is working with Vanko. Hammer had him broken out of prison," I explained.

"Ok Tony I trust you," agreed Rhodey.

"Where is Vanko," I asked Hammer.

He played dumb which wasn't very hard for him.

"That you," I asked Rhodey as a shoulder gun took aim at me.

"No I'm not doing that…that's not me," answered Rhodey.

"Let's take it outside I said," as the other suits targeted me under Vanko's control.

All hell broke loose as Rhodey and the drones took off after me while firing their guns. I activated my suit cloak as soon as I was out of sight of the civilians.

"Tony where are you," asked Rhodey in confusion over the radio.

He got his answer a moment later as a beam of focused red energy sliced through half the drones beside him. Aristotle activated the hidden software Vanko couldn't detect in Rhodey's suit which gave him control again. Soon all of the drones were scrap metal.

"Can you handle the ones on the ground while I go after Vanko," I asked Rhodey.

"Yes go get him Tony," replied Rhodey.

While I took off to Hammer headquarters after Vanko Pepper was apprehending Hammer while wearing a new model Iron Woman suit. She had Natalie as backup in an identical suit. When I was sure Rhodey couldn't see me I apparated to Hammer headquarters. Vanko was easy to find with my tracking nanites. Even without the nanites I would have found him from the energy signature. Vanko was getting ready to climb into a large Iron Man suit equipped with more powerful energy whips.

"Too slow Vanko," I said as I phased through the roof.

Before he could do more than turn and look at me in surprise I hit his arc reactor core with my repulsor beam. The room literally exploded as the reactor blew up. I barely felt a shudder as my shield was at full with my inertial dampeners absorbing the brunt of the explosion directed at me. Vanko had rigged his destroyed drones to explode at his command but I nullified that possibility by completely obliterating him from existence.

Later Stern would be publicly humiliated when he had to give Rhodey and I awards for heroism during that incident. For now I was heading to a top secret military base near a nuclear testing ground in the South West to deal with the Hulk situation.

When I arrived I watched as the newly escaped Hulk fought off all of his attackers. The military threw tanks, missiles, and everything they had at him. Bruce Banner transformed via an accident with Gamma radiation and experiments done upon him by his father would not go down.

"He is as powerful physically as a god," observed Cordy from beside me.

"A reality bound god yes," I agreed.

"How are you going to handle this," she asked.

"I want to play…," I said before noticing the smirk on her face.

"Not like that honey…I want to wrestle…with clothes on," I quickly added.

"Have fun," she replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes before launching into the air and heading for the Hulk as he jumped through the air heading towards the direction of San Francisco.

"General Ross this is Iron Man. I'll handle the Hulk," I informed.

"We'll give you a wide berth. We'll take all the help we can get," came the reply over my suit radio.

Aristotle hacked the observing satellites so they don't really see what is about to happen. I hit the Hulk with the force of a speeding train. When I drove him into the ground I was quite surprised by how fast he got up. He jumped me and used his weight to bore me into the ground. His fists were like mountains as they hammered at my suit. I didn't design the suit with a god strength being in mind when it was built. For a situation like that I would need a lot more power than the micro ZPM.

I deactivated the suit and sent it back into its pendant home. I kicked the Hulk off me before rising to my feet gracefully with my flight powers. As I dusted myself off the Hulk stared at me in curiosity.

"Puny human," he judged.

"Smaller than you maybe but not human," I answered.

"What then," he managed to ask.

"Someone who will help you but only after we fight," I replied.

"You lose," he growled before charging.

He swung his massive fist at me with all his strength. My fist came forward to meet his. Gamma mutant fist met god fist and the result was a massive explosion as dust and wind were blasted into the air. The hulk and I both picked ourselves up from the force of the blast. Having to restrain myself inside of this reality is very difficult. If I draw too much of my true power into the core I access within a reality the energy density will collapse the reality I'm in like a super black hole but one that would destroy everything in a universe.

Limiting myself to physical abilities only is a good way to make sure I stay within the energy limit. This creature is nearly my level of strength. He charged again but this time he tried to wrestle me to the ground. It was obvious to me as we fought that the Hulk has relied on brute strength. I have countless hours of training in physical combat from all of my counterparts. When Hulk tried to grab me I grabbed his wrist and swung him into the ground.

Next I pounced on his back and pulled his arms to his back. It took all of my strength to hold his arms behind his back.

"Alright big boy I think it's time we get to the helping you part. Calm," I instructed as I channeled a powerful calming charm into the Hulk.

He began to let off steam as his Gamma irradiated cells switched back to human. In just the short time of contact with the Hulk my nanites and Rogue copied x-gene have stored the imprint of the Hulk's powers away in my power library. Already it is being transmitted all over the multiverse to my wives.

"Who are you," asked Banner in shock as I got off his back.

"Don't you recognize me," I asked as I dusted myself off.

"Tony Stark," he said in surprise.

"That is one name I go by. Bruce do you understand why your relationship with Betty failed," I asked him seemingly at random.

"I can't express my emotions very well. I think that is a result of my father's tampering," he answered after a moment.

"It is…and what would you do to have another shot at making Betty happy with you?"

"Anything," Bruce said immediately.

"I can provide that chance but you'll have to give something up. I am a god Bruce…I can merge with you. If I do I can control that beast inside of you. I can also make Betty very happy. Would you be willing to do this?"

"I wouldn't have believed you before you just fought the hulk into submission with no Iron Man suit…this actually explains a lot. Would I die," asked Bruce.

"No…you would become a part of me. I've merged with many of my counterparts from other realities. This is not my home reality. Tony Stark is one such counterpart," I explained.

"Why are you asking? Couldn't you just take what you want?"

"Yes…yes I could. But when you have the power to obtain virtually anything you want you'll find that taking whatever you want will get rather boring. The unpredictability of asking is so much more interesting," I explained.

Bruce was silent for a minute. Finally he nodded his head in consent.

"Ok…take my hand," I instructed.

When Bruce took my hand I absorbed his life force into my own. His memories became mine. Bruce didn't die because he lives on in me. When the white glow faded only my presence remained.

"General the Hulk is no more," I radioed in.

"Good work. Thank you Iron Man," replied Ross.

From Bruce's memories I now know how much of an asshole Ross is. I apparated to San Francisco where Aristotle informed me Betty currently was.

Betty Ross was sitting in the military base her father had her holed up in one moment awaiting word of Bruce's fate before she was in a completely different room the next. Looking around she found the room to be bare of anything besides a couch. Walking over to the couch she sat down. As if he appeared out of nowhere, Bruce was suddenly before her.

"Bruce," cried Betty as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hello Betty," I greeted with a grin.

"Something is different about you," Betty realized immediately.

The smile showed more emotion than any expression Betty had ever observed on Bruce's handsome features.

"Yes…I've learned to control the beast. I can control it completely now."

"How," asked Betty.

"With help from a friend," I answered.

"Who," Betty inquired.

"It will be easier to show you," I answered as I changed into my Tony Stark form.

What followed was the standard explanation of what I am to Betty. When Cordy appeared and zapped Betty with pleasure bolts before apparating away Betty became a believer.

"What now," asked Betty.

"Now…now I can grant your every desire…make all of your dreams come true if you'll let me," I purred into her ear as she rest her head on my shoulder like we have been while I explained things to her.

Betty shivered with pleasure before slowly nodding her head. When she turned her head to look into my eyes I pressed my lips against hers and felt her eagerly return my kiss. As we were exploring each other's mouth we heard the pop of apparition.

"Wait I have one more surprise," announced Cordy before with a wave of her hand for effect Christine the reporter appeared.

"Cordy how long have you been keeping Christine in your trunk," I asked with an amused tone to my voice.

"Since we met her," came the reply with an unrepentant smile.

"When was that," asked Betty.

"A few days ago," I answered with exasperation at Cordy's antics.

"What I gave her many orgasms," defended Cordy.

"She really did," Christine spoke up with a happy grin on her face.

"Speaking of orgasms," Betty whispered into my ear as she rubbed my bulge.

"Alright, alright the more the merrier I guess," I agreed while realizing my aura during our snogging had aroused Betty greatly.

Insert smut scene here

Military holding cell…

"Hello Mr. Banner," Betty greeted her husband's father as she walked into his cell followed by Cordy.

"Ms. Ross…have you found Bruce," asked Banner in barely restrained glee.

"Unfortunately he is dead…so your plans for him will never come to fruition," informed Betty.

"No…no he can't be dead…nothing can kill him," denied Banner.

"I'm afraid so," said Cordy as she sped forward in a blur and touched Banner, absorbing a copy of his powers.

After the gamma treatment he gave himself Banner found that his powers were to merge with all things. Unfortunately his power was unstable. He planned to use his son's body to stabilize the ability. In one of his son's wives or his son however the power would be stabilized by the hulk forms they now could control.

"Goodbye Mr. Banner," said Cordy as she raised her hand to her husbands quite insane and asshole of a father.

As green light emerged from Cordy's hand in the form of a killing curse Mr. Banner realized his plans were made. Unfortunately for him you can't merge with a killing curse and become anything other than dead. Cordy and Betty disappeared from sight so that Betty could begin her new life as one of her husbands' girls.

I stayed a while longer in that reality without growing restless before I decided to move on. Cordy decided to set up her second home there as well like Hermione has done with Sue and I in the fantastic four verse. I have no objection as I love seeing more of my sexy, beautiful, and kinky wife. After kissing my wives goodbye for now, I won't be seeing them my time for a while yet even though it will feel like no time passes for them at all before I take up my Tony Stark identity, before heading back to my Stargate new home reality.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Stargate women added this reality:

Amaterasu is played by Kira Clavell

Dr. Elizabeth Weir is played by Torri Higginson

Krista James is played by Erica Durance

Vala Mal Doran is played by Claudia Black

END AN

Chapter 26

Stargate Universe…

Arriving back in my home verse I settled back into routine with my wives and children. When Myrrdin's birthday arrived and we decided to throw him a big party I remember one incident very well.

As we were all mingling and talking I was visiting with all of my wives. Every single one of my lovers was present from every reality. T'Pol brought the kids along with my Enterprise Reality lovers. James' birthday had been a few weeks before but he had wanted only a small gathering. I greeted my sisters, my dad, and all of my other lovers from the Ageless reality. To differentiate between my wives who are counterparts of each other we call them by a letter after their first name designated by my channel. Sam from the Ageless Reality is Sam A. Sam from the Exploration Reality is Sam E.

Hermione brought Sue who I saw talking to Jean and my X girls. Even though some of their first bondings to the harem had just happened my Iron Man verse girls were there as well. Looking inside quite a few of my lovers when I noticed they were highly aroused I saw they were sporting star rings tuned into the network from one of my past broadcasts. I just smiled and shook my head when I noticed this.

I saw Jack and his family along with Teal'c and Daniel's entourage. General Hammond came to with his family as they have been let in on my secret.

The laughter and fun of the party was shattered when one of my daughters screamed, "Clown."

Over a dozen green eyes began to glow as their gaze snapped to the new arrival. Lightning began to crackle between tiny fingers all over the party. Said tiny figures rose into the air above the heads of the crowds with surprising speed. The clown only had enough time to piss himself as lightning jumped towards him.

Anya took off with enough speed to tackle the clown out of the way. The blast was heading towards the house. Hermione blurred in front of the attack and raised her hands. The bolts of all my girls were smaller than their older brother's attacks. Hermione caught them in her left hand with a barely audible grunt of effort. The bolts from James and Myrrdin she caught in the left. This time it wasn't a grunt that was heard but a deep moan from my wife.

I turned to look at my two boys who were standing side by side.

"What," asked James.

"Those two bolts would have fried him…so what if it was in a different way," defended Myrrdin.

A smile slowly formed on my face as the emotion I settled on was one of pride at my boys instead of anger.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris," came the shriek of anger from Willow at her husband.

Dozens of angry female eyes turned on Xander. Xander gulped before making the mistake of opening his mouth.

"They had to be warned about the evils of clowns," defended Xander.

I watched as Xander was chased by several angry very powerful women. I just stood back and chuckled at my friend.

"Those are my grandsons," my father said proudly to Sirius from my home verse.

"Yes, yes we know James. We here it all the time," answered my godfather as he hugged his wife Nym.

I watched as Hermione paid the clown handsomely for his time before sending him off with his memory of the event modified.

"So who ordered the clown anyway," asked Hermione as she came over.

James and Myrrdin tried to look innocent but T'Pol and Hermione knew their sons well.

"James we will be having a talk later," informed T'Pol.

"Yes mother," said James.

"Myrrdin you too," added Hermione.

"Ok mum," agreed my other son.

"Marauder's the both of them," I heard Sirius whisper to my dad.

Unfortunately for Sirius he forgot he was in a crowd of women with super hearing. Hermione and T'Pol turned their angry glares on all of them. I walked over to talk to my best male friend as he had finally stopped getting chased by angry females.

"Man you should have kept your mouth closed," I greeted my friend as I sat down beside Xander.

"Yeah I know…I just couldn't resist," he answered with a grin.

"You never could…so how are things in Pegasus," I asked.

"Oh you know…torture a wraith here a wraith there…it's almost like killing demons. Speaking of resisting Harry I don't know how you do it. It looks like your harem has doubled in size and I can barely handle my two," said Xander in a bit of awe.

"You know one of the joys of being a sex god…speaking of demons have you heard from Giles about how things are going back in the old verse," I asked.

"Yeah…I've been keeping an eye on things. When you closed the Hellmouth or rather reset the reality gates to a non Hellmouth reality things calmed down quite a bit. Sunnydale actually became somewhat peaceful. There were still the demons already there. There are also a lot of demons that bred on that earth but with the slayer teams and all of the advanced tech I've sent them has allowed them to deal with anything that comes up. So Harry…you think I could get one of those Iron Man suits you modified for my birthday and maybe the hulk upgrade," asked Xander with eager eyes.

I handed him a pendant and sent the Hulk upgrades to his nanites.

"You know me so well Harry," Xander said happily as he examined the data sent.

"I should….I am your best friend after all," I agreed.

"Yes…yes you are my friend. So tell me what's it like to do several thousand women at once," asked Xander in amazement as he referred to my star ring network.

We joked around for the rest of the party until it was time for the cake and presents. Myrrdin loved the Hulk upgrade I gave him while James loved the powers of Banner Senior. So far I've kept all of the upgrades I've acquired to my wives and lovers before that day. Once I let some of the upgrades go beyond that I heard some funny tales of Giles going Hulk on some of the more powerful demons and tearing them to pieces.

July 9th 2004, SGC…

I entered the control room following Dr. Weir with Sam behind me. We had been having a luncheon discussing the SGC science division when Walter had announced an unscheduled offworld activation.

"We're receiving a signal. It's a text message," Walter informed Elizabeth.

"It's Goauld," I announced as I fed it through a translation program.

"Camulus, Celtic God of War, sent it," I read as I scanned it.

"I'm not familiar with him," replied Elizabeth.

"That's because we've never had any contact with him," explained Sam.

"The Goauld want to make a treaty, the system lords," I explained.

"Wow," said Sam.

Briefing Room a few minutes later…

"So what do you two make of this," asked Elizabeth.

"The Goauld are threatened and they don't know how to deal with it. They know Anubis sent his powerful fleet to attack us…a fleet the combined system lords' fleet couldn't defeat and it has disappeared. They want to assess the threat and if they can gain control of whatever means we used to dispatch the fleet," I answered.

"Bring them here…we can deal with whatever threat they pose," suggested Sam to which I nodded my agreement with my wife.

"I agree," spoke up the president as I activated the holographic communicator with which Hayes has been listening for the last few moments when I messaged him via the text interface.

"Mr. President," greeted Weir.

"Begin negotiations Dr. Weir but take Dr. Demire's advice under consideration. He can be invaluable in this situation as he is in all situations," instructed Hayes with a smirk before signing off.

"Should I send a message telling them a planet to meet us before we bring them back here," I asked Weir.

"Please do," she replied.

"Aristotle," I prompted my replicat companion.

"Already done sir," answered my nanite construct friend from thin air.

"I'll never get used to that," muttered Elizabeth.

Gate Room several hours later…

"You ready," I asked Elizabeth.

"As I'll ever be," she answered.

"Relax if you mess up I have a backup plan and quite a few redundancies after that," I answered with a charming smile.

"That's good to know," she replied as the gate activated.

SG7 reported a green light so we let them through. Amaterasu, the Japanese Sun Goddess, was the first to walk through followed by Camulus, Lord Yu, and Yu's first prime.

"Welcome to earth, allow me to introduce," Elizabeth began before being cut off by Camulus.

"We are not interested in your name," spoke up Camulus.

"Got to love that Goauld arrogance," I stated with a smile.

"We prefer to present our offer so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet," added Amaterasu.

The Japanese Goauld picked a quite beautiful host. Unfortunately all of these Goauld are old enough that the minds of their host are completely gone, overridden by many centuries if not several millennia of memories. We led the Goauld delegates to the briefing room to do just that.

"Your unexpected defeat of Anubis has created an unstable situation among the system lords. In order to avoid open war we came to an agreement to divide his territories and his armies evenly. Unfortunately one among us has broken that agreement," explained Camulus.

"Ba'al…he got to the Kull warrior factories before you did," I supplied.

"Your intelligence network is well informed," replied Camulus.

We didn't respond and let him continue.

"Ba'al has tipped the balance of power in his favor," added Amaterasu.

"In battle the Kull are far superior to the Jaffa. Already many among us have begun to speak of capitulation…much as they did with Anubis. If that happens Ba'al will indeed be unstoppable," explained Camulus.

"Unstoppable for you maybe but not for us…we stopped Anubis at his strongest…we can do the same to Ba'al who didn't originally come up with the Kull technology and doesn't have Anubis' ships," I argued.

"Perhaps but there are other worlds in this galaxy without the luxury of such advanced defenses," said Amaterasu.

"What planets would you be referring to," asked Elizabeth.

"We could not help notice that the Asgard did not come to your aid when Anubis threatened your planet. In fact we've heard nothing form the Asgard for quite some time now," answered the Goauld.

"Because it was unnecessary they didn't come," I explained.

"Ba'al believes otherwise. He is convinced the Asgard can no longer exercise power in this galaxy," said the Japanese Goauld.

"I must disagree Amaterasu," said Thor as he appeared in a transporter beam of white light.

"Commander Thor," Amaterasu said in a startled voice.

"If Ba'al or any Goauld attempts to attack any Asgard protected planets my fleet and that of Earth will wipe the Goauld from all existence," Thor threatened in a stronger voice than since before the replicators threatened his people.

"We would not attack but Ba'al is no longer part of the systems lord collective now that he has broken our agreement," hurried to add Amaterasu.

"Enough of this shit…you came here to threaten us with testing the Asgard alliance. Well now Thor's appearance has thrown that plan out the window. Now it is time for you to pay," I informed the Goauld before activating a transporter beam.

When the white light vanished it appeared as if they didn't move at all.

"What just happened," asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth meet the human form replicat copies of the Goauld we were just talking with," I answered as the replicats grinned at her.

"Where are the Goauld," asked Weir in shock.

"Having their memories copied for their impersonators and for our intelligence. After that they will be disposed of," I answered.

"Impressive…this was the backup plan you mentioned," she asked to which I nodded.

"I take it the Asgard/replicator war is going well then," Elizabeth asked.

"Most certainly thanks to the help of Harry and his replicat friends. The replicat army has managed to push the replicators back to the edge of Asgard space. We have already begun transferring the stored Asgard consciousnesses into android bodies," explained Thor as he deactivated the hologram covering his now human looking form with the old Asgard style body.

"So that threat wasn't entirely a bluff," said Elizabeth.

"While my people are recovering and still aren't able to all out exterminate the Goauld we can defend our territories. Besides I believe your people would be able to defeat the system lords. Their fleet may be superior in number but your ships are superior in capabilities. It is clear now that you are the fifth race," said Thor.

We chatted with Thor for a bit longer before he left for Orilla, the new capital of the Asgard Empire. Soon after we sent the replicat spies back to the system lords. When the system lords responded by sending one ship as a test we quickly made it disappear like all the rest sent to attack us.

"They were testing to see if they could gain any information on how their ships keep disappearing and if we can keep powering the weapon. They think it's a single weapon just like the Tokra have been spreading throughout the Goauld population," I briefed Weir and the rest of the team.

"I would say those negotiations were successful," said Elizabeth with a relieved smile before ending the briefing.

When I went to see Sam for her daily dose of me she had a little surprise for me.

Insert smut scene here

Whitehouse the next day…

"Welcome Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Weir, Dr. Demire, Ayiana," greeted Hayes as we sat down.

We all nodded our greeting as well.

"I've called you here because Ayiana has been able to interface enough with the recovered Ancient knowledge to find the location of the lost city of Atlantis," explained Hayes for Weir's benefit.

It was a lie of course. Ayiana implanted the location in the database after I informed Hayes it was time to send a team to Atlantis.

"She has," said Weir in excitement.

"Yes Doctor and we are going to go there. Dr. Demire's clone Harry has been working over the past few weeks with Ayiana to prepare the expedition. You Dr. Weir along with Ayiana and Harry will run the expedition. You will handle the civilian personnel. Harry will oversee the military personnel," explained Hayes.

"I wasn't aware that Harry had any military ranking," commented Weir in confusion.

"It is a recent development. His home country has awarded Harry and Dr. Demire here the rank of Colonel. As this will leave the head of the SGC open there are going to be some changes. You Lt. Colonel Carter are going to be promoted to full bird Colonel and will be the new head of SG-1. Colonel O'Neill has been promoted to Brigadier General but under the advisement of the vice president has not been made head of the SGC. Apparently the Colonel hates desks. So instead Colonel O'Neill has been made the overseer of all the offworld bases and the head of Earth space fleet," continued Hayes.

"Thank you sir," Sam quickly spoke up while Hayes took a drink of water.

"No need to thank me Colonel. This country…no world owes you a much bigger debt than it can ever repay for all of the times you and Dr. Demire have pulled our asses out of the fire over the past few years. Now Ayiana here as the last living Ancient in corporeal form is the rightful owner of Atlantis. As such the entire expedition is allowed to be there at her discretion. She will settle any disputes that arise between Harry and Dr. Weir…although I don't expect there to be any," Hayes muttered the last part which caused everybody but Weir to smile, she just looked confused.

"The SGC will now be run by Dr. Svetlana Markov, Carol Piper, Evelyn Green, and Camille Wray. During the daytime hours two of these leaders will always be on duty. Any disputes will be settled by Dr. Demire as the VP since he is already there. If he is offworld disputes will be settled by General Hammond," explained the President.

From there the meeting continued with discussions of logistics for the Atlantis expedition and the promotion of Sam by the Commander and Chief.

SGC, two days later…

"Are you ready," I asked Elizabeth as I walked into the gate room brimming with activity as the expedition prepared to leave.

"As I'll ever be," she answered thinking I am my clone.

"Let's do this," said Ayiana with a bright smile on her beautiful face showing her excitement to be returning home.

Ayiana has always enjoyed her time on Atluria but insists it doesn't have the same feel as Atlantis. Elizabeth, Ayiana, and I walked to the base of the stargate before making sure the ramp was free of expedition members.

"Dial the gate," I ordered.

The naquadria reactor powering the SGC went to peak output as the gate was connected. We three expedition leaders stepped through and into the clean new interior of midway station. Already the second gate on the other end of the station was active from the first gate connecting. Midway had been built to enable our single base naquadria reactor to get us halfway to Pegasus. No ZPM would be required. It was dropped off along the way by the four ships traveling to Pegasus a few days ahead of us. Three modified Hatac class vessels and one X303 class ship along with several smaller vessels they were carrying held the bulk of the expedition's supplies and defenses.

As soon as the rest of the expedition started to arrive on the station the three of us stepped through to Atlantis. After arriving on the other side Ayiana stepped forward and swiped her hand over a spot in the floor. Activating the command which turns control of the city over to her she ensured her absolute control of the city that is rightfully hers. Of course she mentally keyed me in to control but nobody else knew that besides my lovers and I.

"The power is failing rapidly," Ayiana informed us as the lights began to turn on around us.

"You keyed the shields to accept transporter beams," I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then let's go hook some naquadria reactors up," I suggested.

Weir followed the two of us down to the power room where the third ZPM was nearly depleted. The six small naquadria reactors designed to take the place of three ZPMs were already waiting for us, having been transported down from the orbiting ships.

"So how did Simon take it," I asked Elizabeth as we worked.

"I think he understood…I actually broke it off. It just isn't fare to him to expect him to wait for me. It feels weird to be single again after dating for over six months," said Elizabeth.

"A beautiful woman like you won't stay that way for long," reassured Ayiana as she typed into the computer console to get it to accept the naquadria systems.

"Well it's not exactly like there are a lot of dating opportunities in another galaxy," lamented Elizabeth.

"What are your views on polygamy Elizabeth," Ayiana asked.

"I…I have nothing against it," Elizabeth answered as her heart raced at where this conversation was going.

"Do you find us attractive Elizabeth," I asked.

"Very much so," she replied as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Come to the room we take tonight. I promise you will enjoy yourself," I instructed while staring into her eyes.

"Ok," she quickly agreed as she felt herself growing very wet at the intense stare of the sexy man before her.

"All done…let's go get people situated," announced Ayiana.

When we arrived back in the gate room Jeannie walked up to me.

"Everyone is through," my lover informed me.

"Thanks honey," I told her.

My wife had so much enjoyed informing her brother of her status as a member of the expedition. I remember Rodney McKay's reaction well.

"You didn't tell me your new boyfriend is Harry freaking Demire," ranted Rodney when he found out.

"Calm down Meredith," Jeannie instructed her brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down…how could you Demire…you…you mother…I mean sister fucker," exclaimed Rodney to me.

"Rodney calm down this instant or I will nut you," threatened Jeannie as she tapped her foot angrily.

"Oh you mean like he has been doing in you for the last several months," shouted back Rodney.

That was the last straw. We left the room with Rodney clutching his testicles and whimpering in agony on the floor. Rodney has since calmed down and come to accept that his sister will be a fellow scientist on the expedition. She goes by Jeannie instead of Dr. McKay to avoid confusion with Rodney who insists on people using his title. Jeanie was chosen instead of Dr. Zelenka.

"General O'Neill greetings from the Pegasus Galaxy…you may now cut power to the gate," Elizabeth informed over the radio.

A bottle of champagne rolled through the gate before I cut power to the naquadria reactor on midway.

"I have ceiled off certain dangerous sections of the city until a time when they can be properly explored. There is a message in the database you two need to see," Ayiana informed us as she led Elizabeth and I to a holographic interface room with both Jeannie and Rodney following along.

Ayiana waved her hand over the control console and activated the message. An attractive Ancient woman appeared before us in a hologram.

"We Ancients began creating colonies of new humans in this galaxy in the hope of spreading new life a galaxy where there appeared to be none. Soon the new life grew and prospered. Several of the civilizations travelled to the stars to exchange knowledge and friendship. In time a thousand worlds bore the fruit of life in this form," explained the Ancient as a holographic star map with many worlds highlighted appeared above us.

"Then one day our people set foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Never before had we encountered beings with powers that rivaled our own. In our overconfidence we were unprepared and outnumbered. The enemy fed upon the defenseless human worlds like a great scourge until finally only Atlantis remained. This cities great shield was powerful enough to withstand their terrible weapons. But here we were besieged for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind we submerged our great city into the ocean. The Atlantis stargate was the one and only link back to earth from this galaxy. Those who remained used it to return to that world that was once home. There the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. This city was left to slumber in the hope that our kind would one day return," she finished before fading away.

"So the story of Atlantis is true…a great city that sank in the ocean," said Rodney in wonder.

"Just not on Earth," agreed Jeannie.

"There are more reports but it will take some time to go through. I suggest that in the next few days we send out teams to carefully access the current threat," said Ayiana.

"I agree but first we should get everyone situated for the night," I spoke up to which Elizabeth nodded her agreement.

Later that night, my room…

"Hello Elizabeth," I greeted the nervous woman as I opened the door to my quarters.

Elizabeth's quarters happened to be just next door.

"Hi," she greeted with a nervous smile.

"No need to be nervous. Come on in," I invited.

Elizabeth walked inside to find Ayiana, Jeannie, and Janet all sitting on the couches in the living room area watching the Alteran version of a movie projected via hologram in front of them.

"Wow these movies have gotten cleaner since my time," commented Ayiana as the couple centered in the Romance began to have sex, quite explicitly.

"Wow…if that's clean then your dirty must have put our best porno to shame," commented Janet as she admired the actors.

"Hello Elizabeth," greeted Jeannie warmly as she noticed our newest arrival.

"Hi," greeted Elizabeth back as she sat down on the opposite end of one of the couches from Janet.

I sat between the two beautiful women and noticed the tension in Elizabeth.

"Relax Elizabeth. I don't bite," I said with a warm grin.

"Unless you want him to and then he makes it feel really good," added Janet as she leaned forward so Elizabeth could see her.

Soon my wives talked the tension of Elizabeth as the movie progressed.

"Uh oh…somebody is getting aroused by all the action on hologram," commented Janet with a grin as she noticed my bulge.

Insert smut scene here

Two days after our arrival in Atlantis we decided we were prepared enough to go on our first intelligence gathering mission. I took Lt. Aiden Ford, Rodney, and Jeannie with me. We figured a smaller group and one with a female present would look less threatening. Of course that didn't mean we wouldn't have an escort Hatac in orbit. Ayiana had showed us to the gateships and showed me how to use them.

"Good luck," Elizabeth wished us over the radio.

"Of course love," I replied with a grin.

"Oh not you too," I heard Rodney moan over the radio just before we went through the gate.

We came out on the planet in question at night under full cloak. Floating nearly silently away from the gate we made our way towards where we could detect two life signs. We set the gateship down and stepped out.

"Hello…do not be afraid. We are peaceful traders," I said gently to the two children I could sense were playing a game involving a wraith mask.

Just then one of the boy's father stepped out of the forest.

"Jinto I have told you not to play in the forest after dark," the man reprimanded his son before turning to us.

"Hello I am Halling. If you are traders Teyla will want to meet you," informed Halling before he led us towards their village.

I had the gateship follow us remotely under the cloak.

"It's Halling…I bring men from away," Halling called into a lit tent he lead us to.

"Enter," a female voice replied.

"These men wish to trade," Halling informed Teyla after we entered.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Harry Demire and this is Jeanie McKay, Rodney McKay, and Aiden Ford," I introduced.

"I am Teyla Emmagan daughter of Tegan," answered Teyla.

"We come trading for information," I began only to be cut off by Teyla.

"We do not trade with strangers," Teyla interrupted.

"I'm sure we won't be strangers for long," I replied with a warm smile as I flared my aura to make Teyla even more attracted to me than I sensed she already was.

"Each morning before dawn our people drink a stout tea to brace us for the coming day. Will you join us," Teyla asked.

"I'm British of course I'll join you," which made the others of my party laugh and Teyla smile.

We drank tea until the sun arose. We asked about the ruined Ancient city across the lake.

"The city of the Ancestors is not safe," one of the Athosians, as Teyla's people are called, informed us.

"How so," I asked.

"The Wraith will come if you enter," he replied.

"We have never met these Wraith before. What can you tell us about them," I asked.

"We have never met anyone who did not know," said Teyla in surprise.

"You have now," replied Ford.

"If the Wraith have never touched your world you should go back there," said Teyla earnestly.

"We don't turn tail and run every time we meet a new enemy. The Ancients who gave us life intended for us to return some day to defeat the Wraith. We are here to do that. Make no mistake…the Wraith will fall by our hand," I said with power in my voice.

"If you intend to fight the Wraith there is something you should see," Teyla informed me.

"Wait here guys," I instructed.

I followed the attractive Teyla outside of the tent. We walked for a short distance before I stopped.

"What is it," asked Teyla.

"How far is this place," I asked.

"A good walk," she answered.

Concentrating on the neural link communications we have set up with our orbiting ships I sent out instructions. An antigravity powered version of a motorcycle appeared in front of me via transporter beam.

"How is this possible," Teyla asked with wide eyes.

"Very advanced technology," I answered.

"Are you an ancestor," she asked as she approached the bike.

"We are of the same race but I don't know if you would exactly call us that," I answered.

"Here climb on. I'll show you how to drive it and this will allow us to get where we are going much faster," I continued.

Teyla climbed on and I mounted behind her. I felt her attraction for me as I pressed myself to her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. Soon we were speeding to the cave Teyla wanted to show me.

"I used to play here as a child. I believe this is where the survivors hid from the wraith during the last great attack," explained Teyla as she lit her torch with an energy based lighter passed down through her line.

"What's this," I asked as I held up a necklace knowing full well what it was.

"I lost this years ago…how did you," asked Teyla.

"It was just lying right over there," I replied.

I fastened it around her flawless neck for her.

"Someone has been busy," I said as I indicated the drawings on the wall.

"The drawings in the caves are extensive. Many must date back thousands of years or more," replied Teyla.

"This one is 8,347 years old. That one is 4,373 years old," I replied as I ran my scanner over the drawings.

"You can tell that with your device," she asked in surprise.

"Yes…it's a process called quantum dating," I replied.

"Amazing," said Teyla in a bit of awe.

"So it happens again and again in a vicious cycle if the repetition of the same image is any indication," I stated.

"Yes I believe so. The Wraith allow our kind to grow in numbers and when that number reaches a certain point they return to cull their human herd. Sometimes a few hundred years will pass before they awaken again. We have visited many, many worlds. I know of none untouched by the wraith. The last great holocaust was five generations ago. But still they return in smaller numbers to remind us of their power," explained Teyla.

"I admire your people's spirit even more if you survive under those conditions," I told her.

"We move our hunting camps around. We try to teach our children not to live in fear but it is hard. Some of us can sense the wraith coming. That gives us warning," explained Teyla.

"Teyla do you mind," I asked as I gestured at with my scanner.

"No go ahead," she agreed.

"Wow…you have some not so human DNA mixed in with your own," I said.

"DNA," she asked.

"It's what determines what you look like and what species you are among other things," I explained as I projected a hologram of her DNA for her to see out of my scanner.

"I would like to learn more of this DNA later but for now we should go. It will be dark soon," she informed me as she looked outside at the light already fading.

"Oh shit…Teyla is there any reason that necklace should be emitting a subspace signal," I asked.

"Subspace," she asked in confusion as she looked at her necklace.

"Thought not…can I see it for a moment," I asked.

She allowed me to press the necklace pendant between my fingers. The necklace band was non conducting so I channeled a surge of electricity between my finger tips and fried the technology in the pendant.

"How did you do that," she asked in surprise.

"Magic," I answered with a grin.

She grinned for a moment before she turned to face the gate.

"The Wraith," she said in alarm as she sensed the three darts arriving through the gate.

"Get on," I instructed as I jumped on the grav bike.

I gunned the engine and shot into the air. I felt Teyla hold on tight as we rose higher in the air. Activating the built in cloak I contacted the orbiting escort with instructions. Two balls of plasma screamed down through the atmosphere and impacted two of the darts, causing both to explode. We were quickly upon the third dart as it raced towards the village. When I was assured through the neural link that the Alkesh I asked for was in place I activated one of the grav bike's weapons. Blue energy similar to zat gun fire shot out of the nose of the bike and impacted the wraith dart ship.

As the wraith systems shut down the dart began to rise up onto the bottom of the Alkesh with its tractor beam locked onto the dart. The artificial gravity generator of the tractor beam overcame the gravitational pull of the planet many times in the local space around it as it attracted the unpowered ship to it.

"Damn," I swore as we set down just outside of the village.

"What," asked a shocked Teyla at the sight she just saw, us taking down several wraith darts so easily.

"He got off a subspace message before we disabled his systems," I explained.

Teyla suddenly looked very fearful.

"They will come to this planet with bigger ships. We must leave," Teyla hurried to prepare.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Teyla it is alright. We will help your people," I reassured her.

"Thank you Harry," Teyla said gratefully as she hugged me tightly to her.

I began issuing orders over the neural link. Soon all of Teyla's people and their supplies were beamed aboard one of the Hatacs.

"Teyla there is more we can do for your people. We can send them somewhere where there are no Wraith…somewhere where they will be safe," I explained.

"Back to your galaxy," Teyla asked hopefully.

"Yes," I agreed.

"I will stay and help guide you to meet new peoples and fight the wraith," Teyla informed me as gratitude shown strong in her eyes.

"I owe you a great debt Harry Demire and when you ask it of me I will repay it," Teyla added to which I just nodded.

Teyla went back to Atlantis with us while we forwarded her people back to Earth via the Hatac's gate. Only the control crystal on Atlantis and the gates onboard our ships knew how to access the Milky Way gates. Teyla's people were relocated to Cimmeria after they found the planet was more to their liking. They would be safe from harm on the Asgard protected planet. Earth is now helping reinforce the Asgard protected planets treaty.

SGC Briefing Room…

"Well that certainly was an eventful first contact," said the president via his hologram communicator as we finished watching the Atlantis' expeditions first holographic mission report.

"No more eventful than our first trip through the gate," replied Jack.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

"Life sucking aliens included," asked Eva with a raised eyebrow while reading over Janet's report on the captured wraith.

Our wraith prisoner proved resistant to memory download with his limited telepathy so he is being kept in containment for experimentation. Janet quickly discovered his biological immortality and toughness.

"Well those are kind of new," agreed Jack.

"So Doctors how long can we keep Atlantis submerged with the naquadria reactors," asked Hayes.

"Well indefinitely as long as they are kept fueled. As you know naquadria isn't a problem with our mining planets which extend even outside of the gate network. We can get at worlds the Goauld could never dream of with our advanced speeds. Already Ayiana and Harry have devised a means to recharge the three depleted ZPMs. Creating new ones is still quite a ways beyond us," answered Sam.

Of course Ayiana and I want it that way. She and I removed knowledge of how to create ZPMs from any database Earth has available to them for the moment. The power sources are just too dangerous in the wrong hands. There are plenty of other powerful energy sources available to Earth already.

"Are you sure it is wise to risk Ayiana's life when she is the only one capable of accessing the Ancient database safely," asked Teal'c.

"About that…I have a backup plan. The reason the rest of us can't access the database is because our brains will eventually fry. If something were to happen to Ayiana we could just upload Jack with a copy of the database and when his brain starts to melt we'll have Thor transfer his consciousness into a clone body with a whole new brain. You could do it hundreds of times before any ill effects were seen," I stated.

"That's actually not a bad idea…as a plan B of course," said Jack.

"I wouldn't jump the gun on that plan yet until more research is conducted," spoke up Janet's replacement, the newly arrived Dr. Carolyn Lam.

"Of course," I agreed with a smile at the beautiful woman which she couldn't help but return.

"Alright I want some more ships sent to back up the Atlantis expedition. If the worst happens we'll bring the city back to Earth. Make sure the city can fly and go through hyperspace," instructed Hayes.

"Yes sir…we can send them two 303s and three Hatacs without even put a dent in our fleet," Jack spoke up.

"I can send a team of replicat drones to check over the cities' flight system," I added.

"Good work people, dismissed," said Hayes as he shut down the hologram.

July 30th 2004…

The Team traveled to a planet where Jaffa intelligence said a hidden base left over from Anubis was located. Teal'c had acquired a wrist device which allowed us access. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to allow us out. Fortunately I'm very good with Ancient tech, which is what a ring transporter is. I was able to reset the transporter codes to allow us out with Aristotle's help. That same day one of the analysts going over the memories downloaded from Yu, Amat, and Camulus discovered an interesting piece of information. Camulus had once found an Ancient device with a ZPM.

Not being able to figure out the device Camulus booby trapped the ZPM so that if anyone tried to use it the solar system it was in would be destroyed. SG-1 immediately retrieved the ZPM and working on an offworld base Sam and I managed to remove the booby trap. With the ZPM already at fifty percent power we could quickly recharge it to have a backup ZPM for Atlantis. The benefit of recharging the three Atlantis ZPMs is that with three ZPMs working in conjunction they are more than the sum of their component ZPMs. Three ZPMs together will last a lot longer than one or two ZPMs alone as they form a much deeper tap into the vacuum energy background.

August 6th 2004…

Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and I stepped onto the planet Tegalus to be met by Jared Kane, Commander Gareth, and a group of people wearing Stargate necklaces.

"Commander Gareth," greeted Sam as she stepped down from the gate steps.

"In the name of the people of the Ran protectorate I welcome you. You're Colonel Carter," Gareth asked to which he received a nod from my wife.

"This is Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Dr. Harry Demire," she introduced.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face. Please come…we have many questions as I'm sure you do as well," said Gareth as we began to walk.

"Sorry about scaring the tourists. We've made first contact with a lot of planets but this is the first time we found ourselves coming out of a museum piece," said Sam with a laugh.

"One of our artifacts suddenly coming to life was a little surprising but that pales in comparison to its purpose. It is almost beyond imagining," Gareth stated.

"As is the fact that you're human," Kane spoke up.

"My chief aid Jared Kane," introduced Gareth.

"Well believe it or not there is actually a good reason for us being human," said Daniel.

"Which we'll get to in due time," interrupted Sam.

"Colonel I hope that once we gain each other's trust that you'll be able to shed some light on the technology that powers the great ring. It is unlike anything we have seen before," said Gareth.

"We call it the stargate and our people share the same hope Commander," answered Sam.

"Of course…in due time," agreed Gareth.

"I take it the great ring is a recurring motif in your culture," asked Daniel as he pointed at the necklaces.

"It is simply a reminder of certain traditions that predate our age of enlightenment. Most people wear them for the sake of fashion than religious belief," explained Gareth.

"Our history tells of an age when all powerful gods ruled our world. The great ring was supposedly the source of their power," added Jared.

"Of course we know these are merely legends from our ancient past. However the activation of the ring may well cause a stir amongst those few who still follow the old ways," said Gareth.

SGC Briefing Room later…

"How did it go with the Caledonians," I asked Daniel as we took a seat.

"Not so well actually. My time with the representatives was severely limited by Ran security forces. Apparently Gareth had national security concerns…mainly that we'd tell the Caledonians too much about the stargate," answered Daniel.

"Let me guess cold war," I said as I pointed to Daniel's nice map of the planet in question.

"Yes for decades now…and there is actually a third group that has me a little more concerned, a group of religious fundamentalists led by a man named Soren. They think all life on the planet was created by ancient gods. These gods will someday return and reward them for their faith," added Daniel.

"Let's nip this whole thing in the bud. The stargate will no longer work on the planet in question. A quick pass over with one of our reconnaissance ships will reveal total nuclear destruction. Nothing is left on the planet. This is what the official report will say. In actuality I'll deal with the situation personally," I stated.

"Agreed," Carol agreed immediately.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

The rest in the room nodded their consent.

"Done," I stated a moment later.

"Got to love that time travel," said Jack with a grin.

Everyone in the room is in the know about what I truly am. I then summarized for them what did truly happen. I used my powers to appear to the people of the planet Tegalus. Every single one of their nuclear weapons or any weapon of extremely destructive yield was transported into space where it would remain harmless. Soren was transported into space as were any of his most zealous followers. I ordered every single person on the planet to stop fighting their neighbors, instead they are to become friends.

This was heavily reinforced with a strong compulsion charm cast on the planet. I also told them to have lots of sex so they fed my powers but to use birth control. Now the problem is taken care of thanks to me taking their gate.

"Very effective," Jack commented.

"Indeed," everybody else choruses as one when we saw Teal'c open his mouth to agree with those exact words.

We all shared a laugh at Teal'c's predictable expense.

Sam and I rejected the Avatar virtual reality program proposal after Dr. Lee put it across our desk. It was just too dangerous if the user wouldn't quit.

August 20th 2004…

I was standing outside of my apartment complex. I've been living a normal life for the past few months to establish the identity of Harry Evans. My purpose is to take Teal'c's place from canon in meeting the attractive Krista James. I witnessed the car accident where a car full of gang bangers slammed into a man trying to parallel park.

"What the hell are you doing," screamed the driver at fault.

"I was trying to park," answered the driver not at fault.

"Did you ever hear of signaling pal," asked the other in a loud obnoxious voice.

"I did signal."

"Listen man if you don't know how to drive maybe you should try staying off the damn road!"

At this point the driver not at fault would have been wise to back down and call the cops. Unfortunately for him he wasn't that intelligent.

"Maybe if you hadn't been tailgating me this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh no…you didn't just say that," said the enraged gang banger as he grabbed the other driver and pushed him back against his car.

"Look man I don't want any trouble," insisted the man who was about to get beat up and was finally realizing that fact.

"Too late," growled the other as he pulled his fist back to hit the man.

"Hey dumbass you were at fault," I told the other as I caught his fist in a grip of iron.

"Who the hell are you," asked the gang banger.

"A concerned citizen," I replied.

"Pal you better learn to mind your own damn business," said the gang banger as he made to throw the punch with his other fist as he realized he wasn't breaking my grip.

I grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard with both hands. As I heard his wrists break I brought my knee up hard into his groin and felt both testicles explode with the weak reductor I channeled into his bits. The man would never curse the world with offspring. His black friend made to swing at me but I caught his swing as well. One wrist broke as I elbowed him into the temple and watched him drop unconscious to the ground. The last gang banger through a punch at me; which met my fist in mid air. His fist proved the weaker as his hand broke. As he groaned and clutched his fist my knee came up and struck his temple, knocking him unconscious as well. The first one spit out some blood and made to swing at me again even with broken wrists. A sweep kick to the head had him joining his friends in unconsciousness.

"Next time dude don't argue…just call the cops," I told the only conscious driver.

He nodded his agreement. I quickly smoothed things over with the police via compulsion charms. A slight shift in my features made it so I wasn't recognized as Harry Demire. I actually look closer to my Trip Tucker counterpart from the Enterprise Reality.

I answered the door later that morning to find Krista who I have assisted several times in the past weeks with her plumbing.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Krista come on in. What can I do for you," I asked.

"I made you cookies," she said as she held up the bag which I took with a grin.

"So the cookies were a bribe. My pipes are doing that thing again."

"I'd be happy to take a look," I told her before she led me back to her apartment.

I was definitely getting a look…through her clothes. X-Ray vision is awesome.

"I'm sorry to keep asking you to help with my plumbing but the super is never around and my boyfriend is not very handy," Krista informed me as we walked back to our apartment an hour later after a trip to the nearby store.

"I'm always glad to help attractive females," I flirted while making her shiver in pleasure from my aura.

I have to say that teasing Krista for the last few weeks that we've actually been talking instead of just bedding her quickly has been an interesting experience. I can already tell from her masturbation sessions that she is thinking of me almost constantly instead of her boyfriend, who she has been contemplating dumping for a while now.

"Anyhow you'll forgive me once you've tasted my lasagna," Krista informed me.

"Hmm…I'll forgive you once I've tasted your pussy," I thought to myself.

"I am looking forward to it," I told her aloud.

"Yo Harry," a teenager greeted me with his unique handshake.

"Hello Eric," I greeted the boy.

"I saw you take out those three gorillas the other day. Nice work," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

Just then a thief ran up and swiped a woman's purse off her nearby car.

"Hey stop that guy he's got my purse," shouted the woman.

Just as he was about to run into Krista I stuck out my arm and wrapped my hand around his throat. Contrary to my not very large size I picked the man up by his throat as he flailed and tried to break my grip.

"Crime does not pay," I growled before smacking him in the temple with my left hand, putting him out cold.

I tossed him to the ground in the nearby grass and his the speed dial for the local cops.

"Oh man that was crazy…you the man Harry," Eric exclaimed.

"You are the man," agreed Krista as she gazed at me appreciatively.

"Thank you that was amazing," said the woman as I handed her purse back to her.

"That was amazing," Krista told me with a smile.

I heard a beating out in the hall that night as someone called for Krista.

"Listen..listen…listen just let me in," insisted Krista's drunk boyfriend.

"Doug I have to work tomorrow," Krista insisted.

"So," replied Doug.

"So you're drunk just go home," I heard Krista reply as I approached.

"Is there a problem," I asked.

"This is a private conversation," Doug insisted.

"Private conversations are not held in the hallway," I replied as Mrs. Connors opened the door behind me.

"It's alright Mrs. Connors," Krista assured the old cat loving lady.

"Do you need any help Krista," I asked my friend.

"No I'm ok," Krista told me.

"Who the hell is this guy," asked Doug.

"His name is Harry. He's my neighbor," answered Krista.

"Krista has asked that you leave. I suggest you listen to the lady," I told him.

"You better check yourself before you get hurt," Doug threatened.

My eyes shown green, straight into Doug's soul, as I made sure Krista could not see it. Doug felt his life flashing before his eyes. He would go home and decide to clean himself up but only after Krista dumped him. After she dumped him Doug would never bother his ex girlfriend again. He would never have kids or trouble anyone else again.

"Doug go sober up," urged Krista.

"You know what I'm going to call you tomorrow," said Doug before leaving.

"I'm sorry about that. I hate when he gets that way," said Krista with a sigh.

"You deserve better…much better Krista. All you need to do is lose Doug and you can have anything you wish," I told her earnestly.

As Krista felt herself being lost in the green orbs shining brightly at her she began to believe she did deserve better than Doug.

"Goodnight Krista and sweet dreams," I told her before going back to my apartment.

I happened to listen in on her dreams that night and they seemed to feature me naked and sweaty with Krista. The next day I was practicing one of the many martial arts forms I know in the park across the street. As I turned through one of the katas I found Krista behind me with her hands in pockets. She blushed as she realized she was caught admiring my muscles.

"Sorry I don't want to interrupt you I just came out for a little air," informed Krista.

"Are you ok," I asked her noticing her emotional distress.

"I had another fight with Doug. I told him it's over. I don't want to see him anymore," she replied.

"Are you ok with your decision," I asked.

"I guess it was the right thing to do but he's not a bad person. He is just going through a tough time," Krista said.

"You have no reason to doubt your decision Krista because it was the right one. Come here you look like you need a hug," I told her as I opened my arms.

Krista hugged me and I felt her inhale my scent which caused me to smirk. I could sense her increased arousal in her loins due to my being sweaty and shirtless from my workout.

"Thanks I needed that. What was that you were just doing," she asked as she stepped back.

"One of the many forms of martial arts I know," I answered.

"You think you could teach me," she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

I started training Krista until we started sparring in my room a week later.

"Very good," I complimented Krista as she threw me to the ground and landed on top of me, with her straddling my hips.

"Harry you let me win," Krista said with a pout.

"Yes…I can't help it if I enjoy landing on my back with you on top of me," I answered with a charming grin.

"You like this position huh," she flirted before wiggling her hips and grinding herself on top of me.

Krista's laugh turned to a moan when she rubbed against my hard member. My aura flared and Krista leaned down to capture my lips in a lust filled kiss. She shoved her tongue down my throat.

Insert smut scene here

No NID flunkies came sniffing around Krista with me with her. It would be suicide and the NID knew it. As for Doug my newest wife never heard from him again.

August 27th 2004, The Lab Sam and I share…

We were in our lab when the news broadcast came on.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know about five months ago our planet was struck by a meteor shower which took out a United States Naval Carrier group on maneuvers in the Pacific Ocean. Luckily the servicemen and women managed to get abandon ship just before the meteors struck. I'm here today to challenge the facts of that incident as they've been conveyed to the general public. On the day in question none of our satellites detected a meteor shower. Now I don't know how many governments around the world are in on this but I do know we are being lied to. The truth is being covered up. Ladies and gentlemen there is life beyond our world. There are aliens out there and they have a technology far beyond ours. And they have been intervening in our existence for quite some time. I have proof and I am giving the governments of all the nations that are aware of this twenty-four hours to reveal the truth or I'm going to do it for them. Thank you," finished Alec Colson, billionaire CEO of Colson Industries, before he walked out of the press conference he called.

White House…

"Well shit…how do you want to handle this one Harry," the President asked me as he muted the TV.

"I think it's time Henry," I answered as I twirled my thumbs around each other.

"Time for what," he asked nervously.

"Time to reveal the truth of our existence to the public," I answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," replied the President.

"Don't worry Henry I'll do the talking," I replied with a reassuring smile.

He nodded his agreement before we went back to discussing affairs of state.

Inside Access Studios, later that day…

"We have with us today Vice President of the United States Harry Demire who is also one of the world's most renowned scientists in several fields. Mr. Vice President what can you tell us about Alec Colson's claims," Julia Donovan asked me in front of much of the world.

"Well Julia I'm going to be completely honest with you…what Colson said was completely true," I replied.

There was silence from everyone in the studio including Julia. It took her a moment to get her bearings and close her gaping mouth seeing as she didn't know the truth either.

"It…it's true," she asked in shock.

"Yes…for the past eight years or so teams of men and women have been journeying to other planets through an alien device recovered in Egypt in 1928 we call the Stargate," I answered as I held up my palm and projected a hologram of the Stargate going through an activation sequence via the tiny holo projector in my palm.

"I think the question most prominent on my mind is why has the government kept this a secret," asked Julia.

"Amazing…you just find out the answer to the question about intelligent life in the universe at large and the first thing you think of is assigning blame," I said with a smile on my face while shaking my head.

"We kept it a secret because at the time there were some very hostile alien races threatening earth and we did not have the means to defend ourselves. People would have panicked at the threat of annihilation that existed," I explained.

"And now that threat is gone," asked Julia.

"The race in question is still quite powerful but the Earth defense fleet operated by most of the major countries on our planet just defeated and captured the attack fleet of the toughest Goauld out there," I answered smugly.

"Goauld," asked Julia.

"A parasitic race that enslaves millions across the galaxy…they once portrayed the Ancient Egyptian gods on earth and still do to this day all over the galaxy. These enslaved humans have been transplanted by the Goauld to serve as slave labor. If the Goauld had their way we would either be destroyed or enslaved. Luckily we have some very capable people working to prevent that," I answered.

What followed was a question and answer session over the next few hours where viewership constantly increased until most of the planet with televisions was watching. I suspect several ran out and bought a TV if they didn't have any.

"If you have more questions which I'm sure you will there is a place on .com where you can send us your question and it will be answered promptly by means of an artificial intelligence program. Another reason we did not reveal the truth sooner is because we've come across worlds that have torn themselves apart when the existence of the Stargate was revealed to them. That cannot happen here on earth…the galaxy cannot afford it," I paused as I took a drink.

"This is a time for humanity to unite. If the combined power of humanity unites and consolidates its power there is nothing in this universe that can stop us. The power of billions will prevail even against the Goauld and the other hostile races. We must free our brothers and sisters enslaved on other worlds. If you want to help go to college and get an education…become a scientist or engineer. Now that the truth has been revealed university programs are already being created which will teach the advanced sciences on a whole new level. Hyperspace engineering, shield design, life support systems, transporter technology, energy to matter conversation, higher dimensional engineering are just a few of the majors that are being created as we speak. We have already used acquired alien technologies to stop world hunger and homelessness. Fossil fuels are a thing of the past. Pretty much free medical care is available to all. Imagine what we can achieve in the years to come by remaining calm and working together," I spoke with a bit of compulsion laced into my voice, especially on the last part.

"Thank you Mr. Vice President," Julia said when I finished.

The response was immediate. The stargate website was receiving so many hits that the servers would have crashed if they had been conventional technology. The sale of computers went up exponentially. I posted the recordings of our SGC missions in video format where the world could watch what we did on a daily basis at the SGC. Overall thanks to my compulsion there was a positive response. Enrollment in universities also increased rapidly. The majors I mentioned were quickly receiving students at a phenomenal rate.

The website was receiving requests from already trained engineers and scientists to be allowed to help. Aristotle began construction of new ship yards. Now that we could build them out in the open on the planet we could make the ships faster. We didn't have to slow down to keep the supply deliveries a secret. Thousands upon thousands of engineers and scientists were put to work building ships. The Goauld and any other hostile alien race was now in trouble…humanity was fighting back.

In canon during this time Ishta would be getting tortured by Moloc for a time while the Haktyl inhabit the SGC during their search for a new home planet. Ryac would be getting married to a young Haktyl woman. Ishta is happily ruling over Moloc's domain and fueling the Jaffa rebellion while Ryac is dating a young human girl from earth. No thoughts of marriage have yet entered Ryac's mind after being raised with both human and Jaffa culture mixed. He understood he is too young to marry yet.

Due to the Trust not being able to get their hands on Osiris' ship in this timeline millions of Jaffa lives were spared from the symbiote poison attacks the criminals would have launched on multiple worlds.

December 21st 2004, Edge of the Sol system…

"This is Spear one preparing to initiate the first jump test," I spoke over the radio.

"This is SGC command Doctor you are cleared for jump," responded the SGC.

"Aristotle engage wormhole drive," I ordered.

My faithful replicat companion initiated the wormhole drive on Earth's newest model of ship. The ship was about the size of an Alkesh but was shaped with a point much like the head of a spear. Spear one carries all of the normal compliments an Earth vessel now carries plus a wormhole drive taken from the designs in the Atlantis database. I informed Hayes that I'll test the ship with Aristotle as my only companion. We jumped through a wormhole to the point where Vala would be broadcasting her distress signal at this time in another timeline.

Sure enough as soon as we arrived at the first jump point Aristotle picked up the distress signal. We altered course to intercept Vala's ship. When we arrived to find the Alkesh and the cargo ship adrift I ordered Aristotle to ring over a sensor drone, very soon after Vala showed up in a Kull warrior suit. I put up a token resistance even though I really wanted to be tied up.

"Hi can I help you," I asked Vala when I "awoke" from my fake zat induced unconsciousness.

"Are you finding those systems difficult to use," I asked casually after receiving no response.

"You may prove useful. You are very attractive," Vala informed me as she approached with the deep respirator altered voice of a Kull.

"Wow you are pretty damn attractive yourself," I replied with a charming grin when she removed her helmet.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you…much I hope," Vala said before removing the rest of her armor.

"I wish to send a long range transmission using the communications systems," Vala told me.

"I'm not that easy," I replied.

She walked up and slapped me before asking, "Shall I kiss it better?"

"Yes please," I agreed while spiking my aura to increase Vala's attraction towards me.

The dark haired thief leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. I slid my tongue across her lips to beg entrance. When she granted it I slid my probing tongue against hers. Vala moaned into my mouth as I sucked on her tongue entering me for exploration.

"Oh..oh somebody really enjoyed that," purred Vala as she wiggled her hips to grind her mound against my hard bulge.

"Ms. Vala Mal Doran you have presented quite the enigma for me," I stated casually.

"How do you know who I am," Vala asked suddenly weary.

"I know quite a lot about you Vala. You see I know what course your life is likely to take in the near future and let me tell you it isn't pretty," I answered.

"What do you want with me," she asked as she stood up from her position of straddling me and stood with her weapon ready in case I moved the wrong way.

"Well the question is what do you want Vala? You have two things I want very much. I propose a trade of sorts. Tell me first what you desire most in the universe and we'll see if we can come to an arrangement," I told her.

"I want naquadah and other treasures…lots of them."

"And you want these things because they give you power, security, and comfort for a better life," I stated.

"Yes…now what two things do you want from me," asked Vala.

"Vala my wants are very simple. I'm assuming you know who the gate builders are…the Ancients," I asked only to receive a nod from her.

"I'm more powerful than their entire race combined," I told her.

"That's quite a bold claim which you don't appear to be able to back up from where I'm standing," Vala informed me with a smirk.

Before Vala even knew what was happening she found herself pinned against the wall with the attractive formerly bound man pressed against her. Suddenly she felt her pussy grow wetter than it has ever been before. Then a deep attraction the likes of which she has never felt before came over her towards said man. Finally Vala cried out and clutched to this being as her body was wracked with the most intense orgasm of her life that seemed to go on forever.

I carried the beautiful dark haired beauty over to the command chair and sat down with her in my lap.

"You definitely have my attention now," gasped Vala as she tried to recover her breath.

"My dilemma is this. I know as it stands if I change nothing you will be impregnated by very powerful near god like beings without them ever physically touching your body. When your daughter is born she will grow to become a very beautiful young woman within a matter of hours after her birth. Unfortunately she will have the genetic memory of a rather evil race who make the Goauld look tame but with the powers to back up their claims of godhood overriding her mind. In the end it will lead to her tragic death a little over a year after her birth. You survive and I hope eventually find happiness but my sight cannot see that far into the future," I explained.

Vala had tears in her eyes as she felt what I was telling her is the absolute truth.

"Don't cry…there is hope with my offer," I told her gently as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now I have a harem consisting of the most beautiful women throughout multiple universes, most of whom I bond to become my wives. Luckily for you Vala you can definitely be considered one of the most beautiful females I've ever had the pleasure to meet," I continued only to be silenced by Vala kissing me with a hot kiss.

"Thank you…um what is your name by the way," asked Vala sheepishly.

"Harry…I have many last names but Harry works just fine for now."

"Thank you Harry now please continue," said Vala as she paid close attention to everything I am saying.

"Now my bonded wives enjoy immortality, perfect health, near invulnerability, the power to make any one of their dreams come true, my eternal unending love, and as many orgasms as they want every single day," I informed Vala while sending her into another orgasm.

"Thank you," moaned Vala as she shuddered through her climax.

"With my power I have the ability to do virtually anything I choose. I could have not told you any of this but I don't really enjoy lying even though a lot of time I'm forced to do it. No matter what I've always wanted to add you to my harem at some point but if I do it later without telling you of things to come I fear your reaction," I explained as I wrapped myself and a nodding in understanding Vala in my power and transported us into space outside of the ship.

Vala grabbed onto me tighter in fright as she looked around in wonder.

"How are we not dead," gasped Vala.

"Like I said I am very powerful. Now Vala this is just an example of what you could have," I explained as I pointed to the space around us.

Wherever I pointed the things Vala has sought most after her release from being a Goauld host, carried out by a Tokra, appeared. Gold, jewels, naquadah, other precious metals, all material wealth appeared. I could tell Vala was getting excited at such things before her attention focused back on me.

"So let me see if I get this right. You will give me everything I've ever wanted and what you want from me in return is consent to bond my unborn daughter, who would have died anyways might I add without your offer and myself to your harem. I would need to allow myself to become impregnated by these powerful beings but after the birth of my daughter everything you've told me about or shown me is mine. Does that about sum it up," asked Vala.

"Yes," I agreed as we phased back into the ship.

"Can I sample the wares? I mean I know you won't bond me until after my daughter is born but I'd like to make sure you can back up those impressive orgasmic powers with this rather impressive feeling tool," purred Vala as she ground her butt down onto my still hard dick.

"I would never turn down a shag with someone so beautiful," I moaned.

Insert smut scene here

"Harry won't your people be missing you after all of this time," asked Vala as we dressed.

"Time dilation field to speed time up inside of the ship relative to the rest of the universe," I answered.

"Oh…amazing," replied Vala.

I finished the jump tests before heading back to Earth. Vala would be officially announced as a person I rescued while performing the tests. She could be incorporated into the SGC as an information source on the Goauld as a former host. Unofficially as she got adjusted we were just waiting until the right time to attract the attention of the Ori.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 27

Since Maybourne never made it offworld he never got the chance to discover the second time traveling gateship Janus built in the Milky Way after returning from Atlantis. Hermione swung by that planet in a cruiser and picked the gateship up so the time traveling technology wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. While she was there she had a bit of fun beaming the Goauld Ares into space as he and his Jaffa hid from the forces of Ba'al.

January 11th 2005, Secret Trust Meeting Location…

"Hello assholes," I greeted all the current members of the trust and their operatives as I interrupted their planning meeting by flaming in.

"Mr. Vice President," asked one member in surprise.

"You bitches can call me death," I said with an evil smirk before a lightning bolt shot out of each hand arcing through the chest of each member.

They screamed in agony as a hole was burned in each of their chests. I watched them drop to the floor dead.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you assholes could have caused had you actually made it offworld," I muttered as I stalked towards the only member I left alive.

The attractive Asian trust operative was shaking in terror as I approached her.

"You can be Myrrdin's new pet. He's been hounding me for one ever since I gave Nirrti to Cassie," I decided as I telekinetically levitated the female behind me.

I disappeared into a nearby warehouse building which contained the ship the trust was working on to get them offworld. It was about three quarters finished. The ship was primitive compared to anything in the earth fleet but the trust was obviously desperate at this point. I waved my hand at the ship and watched it disintegrate into its component atoms. As I flamed away with my son's new pet my flames burned hotter and hotter until the Trust facility burst into flames. Now the Trust stood no chance of almost destroying the planet by getting infiltrated by the Goauld like they would have if they had ventured out into the galaxy.

A barber named Joe Spencer from Indiana gained international fame when it was discovered he has been seeing visions of the experiences Jack wrote about in his mission reports ever since the quantum mirror planet. Spencer and Jack both have the ancient gene which was used to activate a matching pair of Ancient communications stones. The stones work whenever either man is in close proximity to them. I deactivated the stones so no further intelligence is leaked about ongoing stargate operations. It amused everybody greatly that Jack would have such visions for so many years without mentioning it to somebody. It was such a Jack like thing to do.

February 1st 2005…

When Aristotle reported to me that the war between the replicats and the replicators completely stopped because the replicators had stopped attacking I wondered what the hell was going on. This certainly didn't happen in canon but my lovers and I have made a lot of changes to the timeline. I got my answer as I listened in on a system lord meeting via my planted Goauld.

"The system lords are no longer. You have become a meaningless coalition that cannot resist the power of my master, Lord Ba'al," announced Ba'al's emissary.

"Your master has no honor. The system lords have not weakened in their resolve," announced Yu's servant.

"The Jaffa are weak willed and fallible. Is it any wonder they've begun to doubt their faith in the gods…so many Goauld have fallen," responded the emissary.

"Ba'al was wise to send a representative," said the first prime.

"I would have killed him with my own hands," finished Yu.

"Despite your ill will Lord Ba'al wishes to extend a most generous offer. In exchange for your surrender Ba'al will allow you to keep your armies and to continue to administer your territories under his authority. You will be permitted to live so long as you bow before him as the supreme commander of the entire Goauld domain. Refusal to accept the terms of this offer will result in the resumption of hostilities and ultimately your death," continued the emissary before she leaned over to listen to the message from the Jaffa that just arrived at her side.

"Bring her," she ordered to the Jaffa before she left.

"What is the meaning of this," asked Yu.

"I should ask you the same thing," said the emissary as a person who appeared to be my Sam was led in.

"Major Samantha Carter," announced the emissary.

"Actually I'm a Colonel now," said Sam before the two Kull escorts forced her to her knees.

"Her cargo ship was intercepted by my sentries when it violated the proximity zone around this station," continued the emissary.

I sent Yu to approach Sam to scan her to see what she is. Unfortunately he found out when Sam's hand morphed into a sword and stabbed him through the chest before she went on a killing spree.

"Halt," called Yu's former first prime as Sam saved him for last.

"I sense you are not Jaffa," stated Sam as she morphed away her sword back to a hand.

"No I am not. I am a plant by Harry Demire to spy on the system lords as was my master," he said as he indicated his android master leaking artificial blood.

"Harry," Sam said emotionally.

"One moment," said Yu's prime.

"Sam," I greeted the replicator duplicate of my wife.

"Harry," Sam cried with tears in her eyes before rushing me in a hug.

I hugged her back as she couldn't harm me and I sensed the consciousness of my wife, or at least a duplicate of it.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on," I asked as I pulled Sam into my lap while sitting in mid air with my flight powers.

"Fifth…he was created just like before. Even though he has never met me in person he came across my pattern as a remnant in one of the Asgard transporters when the replicators took over the ship. Fifth reconstructed my pattern and formed me as his companion after the other human form replicators that came before were wiped out in a replicat attack. Fifth didn't count on how human I was. He expected me to be his companion but I have all of Sam's memories. I still love you so much," Sam said as nanite tears came from her eyes.

"Shhh…it's ok Sam. I believe you. I love you too. You are no less real than any of the other versions of my lovely blonde wife I'm married to," I told her earnestly before tenderly kissing her.

"Thank you Harry…I was hoping you would understand," said Sam as she got her emotions under control.

"So you were the one who stopped the war," I stated.

"Yes…I took out fifth. He was so naïve it was simple. Once I took control of the replicators I stopped the war and brought the replicators here to take out the Goauld. Luckily fifth didn't think to dig too deeply in my memories. I think he was more attracted to my physical appearance," continued Sam.

"Who can blame him," I muttered which caused Sam to smile.

"So he didn't see the memories from the canon show. I can take out the Goauld but not cause a problem with the replicators," explained Sam.

"Do you want an Alteran body," asked my Alteran Sam as she appeared in the room to comfort her sister.

"No…I kind of like this body. It's even more flexible than an Alteran one," replied Sam r (replicator Sam).

"How so," I asked curiously.

"I'll show you later honey," purred Sam r.

"I look forward to it. Now we should go plan us some Goauld ass kicking! Ladies," I gestured to my wives with a bow while holding out my arms.

My two wives, Sam and Sam r, took my hands with an affectionate smile identical to the other's before I hugged them to me and transported us across the galaxy. What followed was the planning of several coordinated attacks on the Goauld.

Ba'al's territory two days later…

"Halt and identify yourself," ordered one of Ba'al's Jaffa as he piloted a patrol Hatac.

"This is kiss my ass one with password time to meet your maker mother fucker," a voice sounding like Jack O'Neill came over the radio just before the challenged Hatac launched several solid projectiles at the Ba'al Hatac.

Minutes later the Jaffa on board were screaming their death as the replicators tore them to pieces. All over the galaxy similar incidents were occurring. Every time a Goauld challenged a replicator vessel the same prerecorded message from Jack O'Neill played.

Anubis' Hatac…

"Master we are the last Hatac left, we cannot withstand the approaching forces," Ba'al informed Anubis as half of the defense fleet of Dakara decloaked after having just taken out Anubis and Ba'al's attack force.

We were waiting for them when they approached Dakara, having known Anubis' plan to wipe out all life in the galaxy and remake it in his image using the Ancient weapon.

"No you can't," I agreed as I appeared behind Ba'al.

With a wave of my hand Ba'al was transported across the Galaxy to appear in front of my wife, Egeria. My little gift to the thriving Tokra was a party involving lots of physical violence against all of the captured system lords who have made their life hell for the last several thousand years.

"You cannot destroy me," crowed Anubis, mistakenly thinking I'm nothing more than a normal Alteran ascended.

"That's where you are wrong Anubis," I said with an evil grin.

I reached out with my power and wrapped it around the half ascended creature. I constricted the energy around Anubis, disintegrating his human host in the process (releasing him from the torture of hosting the energy being), and twisted it until the cage was made of cruciatus like energy. Anubis screamed in agony and writhed inside of the energy cage. The tortured being let out waves of pain via its aura.

"Sing for me bitch," I sang out with a smile as I directed the nanites within my body to home in on the higher dimension inhabited by ascended Alterans and Ori alike.

Ascended Alteran space, higher dimensional plane A.K.A. my ascended energy excrement doesn't feel or smell unpleasant to an evolved enough being capable of sensing such things…

"Who are you," asked the ascended high council member after he stopped communing with the universe around him.

His fellow high councilors followed suit when they noticed the new arrival.

"Me I'm the trash man. I found this piece of garbage lying around in the lower planes and came to ticket you for littering," I answered while shaking Anubis around in his energy cage, making him emit waves of agony "louder."

"What are you doing? You have no right to interfere," called out another high council member.

"No right…no right! You pieces of shit have no right to let this creature wreak havoc on the lower planes," I shouted back in anger before sending pain energy stronger than any cruciatus curse at the high councilors.

As their leaders dropped the other ascended gathered their power and sent it at me in an attack of destructive vacuum energy. I opened my mouth in a yawn of boredom and inhaled. All of the vacuum energy swirled into my mouth and disappeared.

"You guys couldn't even give me indigestion," I informed them before freezing them in time yet still allowing them to be aware of what was going on around them.

"Hello Oma," I greeted my prospective lover as she appeared beside me after arriving back from the lower planes.

My commotion up here caused her to come back.

"Harry…how nice to see you," she told me with a pleased smile on her face.

"So have you decided to come join me for some fun down town," I asked referring to the lower planes.

"I think I will if you are going to take care of that little problem," she answered as she pointed to Anubis.

"Sure," I agreed as I flicked my finger around and really shook Anubis up until he began to glow bright black, the color of his essence.

When the blackness became so intense it looked like a back hole I flung it at the group of council members. The agony sphere exploded outwards, taking Anubis' essence with it. The goop that was left of Anubis landed on the council members and mixed in with their ascended essence. Black splotched marred their formerly brilliant white essences.

"It suits them. What about the others," asked Oma as she indicated the non council member ascended.

"Yes you're right…they need a lesson as well. But there is no need to punish those who were only going along to avoid punishment. There is only one true way to sort out the guilty form the innocent. For that I'll need your assistance my lovely Oma," I told her with a charming smile.

"What did need," asked Oma.

I leaned into her ear and told her. Oma smirked before dropping to her knees before me.

Insert smut scene here

SGC, the next day…

"I've called you guys all here for a very special reason," I announced as I looked around the table at my friends and family.

Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were sitting across from me. General Hammond was sitting at the head of the table. It was almost like the good old days before Hammond left.

"Well get on with it Harry…don't be so dramatic. I swear gods and their drama," muttered Jack.

"Oh let him have his fun," said Sam while smiling at me affectionately.

"Ok since you are so impatient Jack I'll just come out with it so we can get started with the twenty-four hour celebration Earth is about to experience. You will now find in these accounts," I began as I levitated envelops with bank account numbers and all of the associated information to access them.

"One billion dollars each…taken from the accounts of the heads of the trusts. It's a small token compared to what you've all done for Earth. I know you don't really need the money but take it. Use it to have even more fun. There are trying times still ahead for us but we will pull through and come out stronger. I guarantee it. The least rich of those Trust leaders was worth sixty-two billion so don't feel bad about the money. They mysteriously decided to leave their entire fortunes to the vice president of the United States…making me the richest man alive," I explained with a grin.

"Thank you Harry Demire," Teal'c said gratefully.

His sentiments were echoed by the rest.

"What are you going to do with the rest," Daniel asked curiously.

"Well after keeping a billion for myself and my wives I've set up a charitable organization overseen by Sam r to distribute the money where it is most needed throughout the world. The former owners were using it to harm humanity well now it will only be used to better humanity. Now I suggest you go find your wives and lovers as the next twenty-four hours is going to be one hell of a party," I said with a huge grin as a wave of energy swept out from my body until it encompassed the whole planet.

"What was that," asked Jack.

"One word my friend…orgy," I answered with a wide smile.

"Sweet," replied Jack.

All over the planet inhibitions became lessened. The sex drive of every human on the planet old enough to fuck went into overdrive. If someone has desired another person for quite some time but was too afraid to make their move now was their chance. For the next twenty-four earth hours every adult capable would be screwing their brains out. I also included in the lust compulsion energy which will keep anybody from getting disease or being impregnated.

"Harry's home," cried out a naked Jessie.

I was rushed by a wave of females who immediately ripped my clothes from my body. My personal orgy with my wives would last much longer than twenty four hours thanks to the stamina of a god and a time dilation spell on the house. The celebration of the death of the Goauld ruling system was carried out throughout the galaxy as I found out when I was carried to the Haktyl camp after making my way through Atluria. Only after all of my lovers were exhausted and sleeping did I even think of my next adventure.

A day later I was living the life of my counterpart on Atlantis having new adventures.

Atlantis…

Upon first arriving on Atlantis I did not have to deal with an energy being sucking the power from the city power generators or Rodney experimenting with Ancient personal shields. Ayiana had sealed off all research labs until they could be properly evaluated for threats so Rodney couldn't get to the personal shield. Since there were no Athosian children in the city none could release the creature during a game of hide and seek.

"Aren't you a dangerous little bastard," I said to the semi sentient energy being as I flamed into the lab it was contained in.

I felt it respond to my words with flares of protest in its aura.

"So you can understand me can you? Well I suppose that means you should have a name…how about Bob. Aristotle do you think Bob sounds like an appropriate name for him," I asked holding up the containment unit.

"I suppose it is as good a name as any Harry," the replicat replied as he hopped up on a lab table and began "sniffing"/sensing what everything was.

"Bob do you want to stay with me or go back to your home planet," I asked.

The newly named Bob wasn't sure what every word this being was saying meant but it got the gist of the question. Go home where it had to fight for energy with the others of its kind or stay here and feed off the extra energy leaking off of this extremely powerful beings' aura.

"Alright you can stay but I'm going to cloak you in my aura and only take enough to feel sated," I commanded.

Bob sent me out his agreement and I did as I told him I would. I didn't even notice the drain as Bob required very little energy to survive at his current size. I figured my new pet Bob might just be good company. The last of his kind I met happened to be Galactus. If Bob gets out of hand I can always absorb him into my core. Galactus being a part of me now is probably why Bob likes me and why I can understand him. That was how I acquired my newest pet.

July 30th 2004…

"That is one big hole," commented Ford.

"I've seen bigger," I replied as I stared down at the crater where a Wraith hive ship used to be.

"Well it looks like that subspace signal was a wakeup call," said Rodney.

We came to this planet for reconnaissance on the enemy after tracking the subspace message here.

"Get to the gateship. I'm going to take care of these guys. You just have that baby ready to go," I ordered feeling a bit playful.

"But Harry," protested Teyla.

"Come on…there's no convincing him once he makes up his mind. Besides he can handle himself," said Rodney as a wraith stun blast dissipated against his personal shield.

The other three took off running into the tree line. The trio of wraith came running at me.

"Bob get them," I ordered.

A black cloud came out of my aura and descended on the wraith foot soldiers. I heard their screams as Bob sucked the life energy out of them taken from others. When Bob moved away he was a little bigger and three wraith husks left behind.

"No Bob you cannot keep all that energy at once. You will get to fat to hide in my aura if you do. I will absorb it into my aura and you can have it in small amounts whenever you would normally eat," I informed my pet.

"Don't pout…it won't work with me. Puppy dog eyes only work if you have eyes," I told him over his protests.

I walked back towards the jumper talking to my companion, not noticing the eratus bug web I was heading towards. I noticed it when the bug jumped at me only to hit my shield.

"Ok there is something uglier than a wraith," I announced as I caught the bug in a telekinetic grip and levitated it into a container I conjured.

"You know I think I should give Janet flowers at the same time I give her this bug. I'm curious to see which she likes more. Biology people," I muttered as I made my way back to the jumper.

We were soon back on Atlantis.

"Honey you bring me the nicest things," Janet told me with a smile as she looked at her specimen she could dissect.

"That's what you said when I brought you the arm of that Wraith we have in the holding cell," I replied.

"Yes well…it was true. At least you know now they can't regrow ripped off limbs," said Janet.

"He shouldn't have tried to get all grabby. The taunting session afterwards of how much better my regeneration powers are was so fun," I replied.

"Go bother Elizabeth…I have a bug to dissect," said Janet with a smile.

"A bother am I…for that wench I'm staying right here and watching you work," I informed my wife as I pressed myself to her back and whispered into her ear while pinching her bum on the word wench.

"You're such a scamp honey…alright you can stay but no talking," replied Janet.

I enjoyed watching my wife dissect the ugliness which is the bug that tried to attack me.

Over the course of the next week or so the various members of the expedition took turns working the fields of food we planted on the mainland. Due to growth rate enhancing technology the first crop only took a couple of weeks to be ready for harvest. Our food stores onboard our ships are vast but it is always nice to have freshly grown produce. It's not really energy efficient to import food from Earth. That is only done if necessary.

August 14th 2004…

"Does any of this look familiar to you Teyla," I asked our Athosian guide as I piloted the cloaked gateship further from the gate.

"No I do not believe this is a world I have visited before," replied Teyla.

"With no land marks how can you tell," asked Ford.

"It is difficult by air but every world is unique in its own way," she answered.

"I've heard a lot of reports from SG teams on missions like this one, especially the mission reports of Colonel Samantha Carter. Anyway apparently there are remarkable similarities between worlds that support life. It makes sense really. For example the color of the sky is just a product..," began Rodney before being cut off as the gateship shook.

"Hold on we are entering the dampening field now," I announced while I activated the counter field to protect our ship from the Ancient dampening field's effects.

"So how long will it take to recharge this thing anyway," asked Ford as we stepped out of the gateship.

"No more than a day with the more powerful generator we brought with us," I answered.

"Alright let's get started," Rodney spoke up as I dialed up the counter field to protect the surrounding vicinity.

Before Rodney could move more than a few meters several teenagers came out of the woods with war paint on their faces and bows pointed at us.

"Hello," I greeted as I held up my zat gun.

Our personal shields were also modified before the mission to create a counter field around us.

"We are not here to harm you in any way. We arrived through the Stargate," Teyla informed the children calmly.

"I don't think they understand," said Ford.

"I believe they do," replied Teyla.

"You're a full grown," commented one.

"How very observant of you," I replied.

"You need to see the elders," he answered.

"Ok lead the way," I suggested but never lowering my shield.

"Full grown," asked Ford as we walked.

We were led to a village in the trees. As we waited for the children to climb up the rope ladder to the tree houses above Teyla noticed a pile of artifacts over to the side.

"Harry," she said to draw my attention.

"Now where'd they get that," asked Ford as we looked at the wraith drone (foot soldier) armor.

"It looks like a shrine," said Teyla.

"You don't think they worship the wraith do you," asked Ford.

"That would be disturbing," I said as Rodney nodded his agreement.

"Wraith bones," said the child who led us here.

"Yeah we know," I said.

"Its death bird fell out of the sky years ago. We keep it here to remind us of how life used to be," the boy explained.

It was obvious the children had moved in after the Ancient field was erected.

"The elders are ready," informed the teen as a younger boy whispered into his ear.

We climbed up into the tree house to find the elders were slightly young adults.

"Hello I'm Harry. This is Teyla, Ford, and Rodney," I introduced.

"I'm Keras one of the village elders," replied one of the teens.

"As one of the elders how old are you," I asked.

"Twenty-four," answered Keras.

"How did you get here Harry," asked Keras.

"We used the Stargate to travel from our world to yours. You do know of the Stargate," I asked as I projected a hologram of said device.

"Magic," a second elder whispered.

"No one has come through the well for nearly five hundred years. And you are all older than twenty-four," asked Keras.

"Ford how old are you," I asked.

"Twenty-five sir," he answered.

"Is that a problem," I asked.

"Please sit," asked Keras as he took off his head dress.

"They are trespassers Keras. We don't have to explain ourselves," said a second elder before Keras raised his hand to silence him.

"I apologize. You are familiar with the wraith," asked Keras after we sat.

"Yes we are devoted to bringing about their destruction," I replied.

"The wraith used to farm our planet as we used to farm livestock and beasts of burden only we were their herd," said Keras.

"Yeah they seem to do that everywhere," commented Ford.

"Our ancestors fought them but our weapons were not strong enough. Our people tried to hide from them but they were always found. None died peacefully…none could enter into the eternal rest," continued Keras.

"Eternal rest," asked Rodney.

"To die at the hands of the wraith, to breath your last breath amongst such hatred and evil…there is no way to move peacefully into the next world when that is your fate. My ancestors decided that to beat the wraith we must learn to think as they think. We ensured that we would never provide the wraith with a crop worth picking," said Keras.

"By not allowing yourselves to grow older than twenty-four," I said.

"On the eve of our twenty fifth year we make the sacrifice both for our people and for our own safe passage into the eternal rest. We take our own lives. And so the wraith have not returned for nearly five hundred years," finished Keras.

"Wow…Keras I hate to break it to you but the Wraith don't come back because their technology…their magic does not work here. Point this at me and pull this trigger," I instructed as I handed him my zat gun.

He did as instructed but nothing happened.

"Now watch," I showed him as I did the same thing but pointed the zat at Ford.

The zat blast impacted harmlessly onto Ford's shield.

"But why wouldn't their technology…as you call your magic work here," asked Keras.

"There is a device left here by our ancient ancestors which blocks the wraith technology from working. Follow us and I will show you the device," I instructed.

We took the elders to the device.

"This has been here for a long time. Why did you come here," asked Keras.

"We came to recharge the power source in the field generator. It would have stopped working in a few decades if we don't do this," answered Rodney.

"Will you stop the sacrifice," asked Teyla.

"If you can prove what you say is really true," agreed the elder who Keras had introduced on the walk here as Aries.

Once we set the ZPM charging we took the elders up into orbit inside of the gateship. This along with answering their questions proved we were sufficiently knowledge in magic to create such a device as the dampening field to the young adults. They agreed to suspend the sacrifice. The field had originally been created as a place where any Alterans on the run from the wraith could escape to until help could be contacted. It was also a second bolt hole should Atlantis ever fall. There were several more field generators throughout the Pegasus galaxy set up but not activated should the need have arisen.

It was not set to cover a lot of area because the Ancients didn't think it was necessary for a bolt hole. I made the adjustments to increase the field's encompassed area so the population could grow a bit but I still warned them to make sure they didn't overpopulate the area. Giving them the directions to make an effective birth control which could be made from their surrounding plants would certainly help the process of population management.

August 20th 2004…

"Reliable power generation is one of our greatest concerns. With this project we hope soon to be able to convert and utilize the intense heat trapped beneath the surface of our planet," explained Chancellor Druhin, the Hoffan leader, as he led us down a long underground passage.

"Geothermal energy what using this," asked Rodney as he pointed at the equipment Druhin was showing us.

"Do you have any idea how complex geothermal energy is," began Rodney.

"Rodney quiet…Chancellor this design should help you a lot," I spoke up as a book materialized via transporter beam in my hand, called down by my neural interface.

The book contained a very efficient geothermal energy tap. Aristotle had the orbiting escort ship synthesize it with its energy to matter converter (i.e. transporter technology/beam) and shoot it down to me.

"Thank you so much," said Druhin gratefully as he read the book's title, The Science of Geothermal Energy.

"Not a problem," I replied.

"Since the last wraith culling we have worked diligently to rebuild our society," replied the chancellor.

"Are you not concerned that your efforts will attract the attention of the wraith," asked Teyla.

"Yes, but we refuse to let that stop us from striving to reach our potential. To do otherwise would simply mean victory for them. However we currently are working on a viable defense," answered the Hoffan leader.

"Defense…I take it that it took the two days we've been here for you to learn to trust us," I asked curiously.

"What sort of defense," asked Teyla.

"Something that we hope will protect us from the next wraith culling," answered Druhin.

"So you are expecting it to happen again," commented Rodney.

"Of course…but if the wraiths return as they have historically they won't be here for at least another fifty years," answered Druhin.

"How about that weapon," I asked.

"Yes, yes if you will just come this way," replied Druhin before leading us off.

"Chancellor your estimates on when the wraith will return are a bit off. They are waking up. We defended ourselves when they attacked which caused them to wake up," I answered.

"This is most troubling," replied Druhin, visibly upset.

"Perhaps with our help you can speed up the development of your weapon. There might be other ways we can help your people against the wraith," I reassured.

The man nodded his agreement before showing us on.

"Reminds you of area 51 doesn't it," asked Rodney.

"Circa 1918," I agreed.

"I don't think area 51 was around in 1918 sir," said Ford.

"That's what they want you to think," I said with a smirk.

"I don't think there's a chance in hell these people could have a weapon that," began Ford.

"You would be surprised Lieutenant. We once encountered a civilization at around this stage which had a substitute for a Goauld symbiote," I interrupted.

"Dr. Demire I think you'll find this intriguing," said Druhin as he held up a corked vial of purple liquid.

"Oh I do…I most definitely do," I replied as I analyzed the liquid with my hand scanner.

"What is it," asked Rodney.

"Something that we hope will one day make us completely immune to the wraith," announced Druhin.

We soon left back to Atlantis to discuss the situation with Elizabeth and Ayiana.

"According to Chancellor Druhin their serum is still several years away from completion," explained Teyla after we finished summarizing the chemical.

"I'd say given their current level of technology that could be an understatement," commented Rodney.

"I wouldn't count them out yet. This serum would work if Janet and I toyed around with it for a few weeks but you would expect high casualties," spoke up Ayiana as she analyzed the sample provided.

"I suggest Janet and Ayiana can work on the serum back here while I go work on it with the Hoffan scientists. Coming at it from two directions might yield different results. I would also like to help the Hoffans build an infrastructure better suited to surviving a wraith culling," I stated.

"I agree with that. What about you Ayiana," asked Elizabeth.

"Sounds good," agreed my Ancient wife.

Hoffan…

"What they have mastered considering the circumstances is quite impressive," I commented as we waited in a Hoffan lab for the head of the serum research.

"It is our people's legacy. This room represents hundreds of years of medical knowledge. I am Perna chief scientist for the project," greeted the rather attractive blond in a white uniform.

"I'm Dr. Harry Demire and this is Teyla, Dr. McKay, and Lt. Aiden Ford," I introduced.

"I hope you will find our facilities suitable," Perna told me.

"They will be fine. Most of our equipment is rather portable," I replied.

The others left for a tour of the Hoffan city while I began work with Perna.

"His name was Feral Mylan. Before he died in the last culling he was one of our most celebrated medical researchers. He was the one who found it," explained Perna excitedly.

"Found what," I asked.

"The key…his journals tell of one man who survived an encounter with a wraith. Feral and his team discovered that this man possessed a unique protein, one that enabled him to resist the chemical released by the wraith to precipitate draining of life from their victims. After painstaking trial and error," continued Perna.

"Feral made a copy of the protein," finished.

"He was eventually able to create a prototype of a drug designed to interfere with the wraith feeding process."

"Did it work," I asked.

"Feral was killed before the drug could be used to defend Hoff," answered Perna.

"And it has been your job to make sure his work has not been in vain…quite the responsibility," I said.

"It is a great honor," she replied.

"Feral's research materials were safeguarded against the culling as well, including carefully preserved wraith cell samples which we still use in our work today. Please see for yourself," asked Perna as she set the cells in a microscope.

"Here let's get a better look," I told her with a kind smile.

With a quick call to my ship overhead an Alteran microscope beamed into my hand.

"Amazing," gasped Perna.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I told her as I set the wraith cells in the scanner.

Perna gasped in awe as the cells were projected in high resolution via hologram above the Alteran device.

"I have never seen devices such as these," Perna told me excitedly.

"The work you've done refining the drug has been good up until now. With all of this we can make it better. From what I can tell your biggest problem is that the test inoculations failed to show enough of a presence in human cells to be effective," I explained.

"What we need is a better delivery system," said Perna.

"Exactly and the best place to start is to recreate the key protein in the serum and work our way up from there. Now if we can avoid having to re-engineer it from a natural source and make an entirely synthetic version it should ultimately increase the efficiency," I replied.

"Such a thing is possible," asked Perna in shock.

"Anything is possible if you're willing to give it a go," I answered.

"You speak differently than the others," said Perna in reference to my English accent.

"I'm from a different part of our home planet than the others," I answered.

"What is it like?"

"Beautiful," I replied.

"I meant your world…it must be so peaceful there knowing that the wraith will not come," replied Perna.

"Up until recently we were at war with this species," I replied as I projected a hologram of a Goauld as it entered a human and took control.

"How horrible…to be trapped in your own body…it might actually be more horrible than the wraith," gasped Perna.

"Do not worry Perna. We will defeat the wraith…one way or another. If you like when we take a break from work I can take you on a holographic tour of my world," I offered.

"That would be nice…but are you sure we should be taking a break," asked Perna.

"All work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy," I replied.

She laughed but got the gist of what I was saying. We soon got to work. Aristotle frightened Perna at first when he uncloaked and began to help us with our work but she soon warmed up to the replicat.

"Your world is so amazing," gushed Perna after we finished watching the holographic tour of earth.

"There are more amazing sights all over the universe," I told her before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

After I broke the kiss she smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me harder. We were alone in the holo room onboard our orbiting escort Hatac. Perna moved quickly to straddle my hips.

"I have wanted you since we first met," gasped Perna as I kissed along her throat and neck while removing her lab coat, then her shirt.

"Same here," I moaned as she ground her soaked mound down on my bulge.

Insert smut scene here

"One hundred percent cellular penetration in all five test inoculations, incredible," said Druhin as he read the preliminary report Perna and I just gave him.

"We still have a lot to do but we can go ahead and trial a human test after I pick up a new wraith," I informed Druhin.

"A new one…I assume that means you had an old one. What happened to it," asked the Chancellor curiously.

"I…I uh kind of got a bit upset with him when he tried to feed off of me. I may have ripped his arm off and beat him to death with it," I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

Perna and Druhin were staring at me in shock.

"Yes…well how long do you think it will take you to acquire the wraith," asked Druhin, not quite sure how to respond to my earlier statement.

"Oh a few hours…it just depends on how quickly we can locate one on the ground. It's a simple matter of beaming the bastard up into a holding cell," I explained.

"Amazing," replied Druhin.

It only took us an hour and another few to prep for the test. There was no useless chattering about ethics due to my wives all knowing the tests would happen anyway.

When the terminally ill man entered the wraith's holding cell he did so with an air of determination. He was doing this to save his people and stop the wraith.

"He is weak," said the wraith just before he latched on and tried to feed.

The wraith pulled his hand away in shock after he couldn't feed. He turned and faced the other direction with hands on his hips.

"Take him for his reward," I ordered Rodney as the terminally ill man walked out of the cell.

"What is his reward," Druhin asked curiously.

"He will be cured of all his physical ailments in one of our healing chambers," I answered which caused the Chancellor to break out in a smile.

"You are both heroes of the Hoffan people," Druhin informed Perna and I as he handed us glasses of wine.

"I know you wanted to go ahead with large scale inoculations Chancellor but I must advise against that action. I've just learned that the wraith prisoner was killed by the serum," I stated.

"If anything that is good news…why should we not inoculate our people," asked Druhin in confusion.

"Because the wraith will wipe your people from existence once they learn of the serum. They couldn't risk your resistance being transferred to subsequent generations of their food supply. Instead I have a counter proposal," I explained.

"I'm listening," the Chancellor replied as my mild compulsion let him listen to reason.

"My people are allied with a race called the Tokra. They have invented a technology we call Tokra tunnel crystals. These crystals create near instantaneous underground tunnels capable of sustaining life forms with no problem for long periods of time. The tunnels can be formed into any shape. I propose we build massive underground caverns with connecting tunnels leading into the basements of all your houses. We have technology capable of shielding your people from detection by the wraith. I can deploy a long range subspace sensor satellite capable of detecting wraith ships approaching from many light years away."

"When you get warning so will we…we can bring several very powerful cloaked ships to defend your planet. An iris over your Stargate will prevent an attack by wraith darts. You can distribute the serum to small groups at a time. We will leave a cloaked Alkesh in orbit which can beam your inoculated groups up when the ones who fall ill show up and heal them in our healing chambers. There will be a significant portion of your population that would be killed by inoculation in the serum's current form. We can prevent that by going slow," I explained.

"That sounds like an amazing offer and I would be a fool to turn it down," replied Druhin.

"I think this is the beginning of a brighter future for your people," I told Druhin as I shook his hand with Perna leaning into my side, her arm wrapped around my waist.

September 10th 2004, Atlantis Command…

"Sending the probe now," I announced to my waiting team as the anti grav version of a MALP floated through the active Stargate while cloaked.

"Woh wonky energy fog," commented Jeannie as she monitored the readings.

"It's not actually fog…there is no actual water vapor in the atmosphere," said Rodney as he looked over his sister's shoulder.

"Shut up Meredith…it's basically fog," instructed Jeannie who refused to use Rodney's preferred name.

Reaching over I hit the kill switch to shut down the gate.

"Why did you do that," asked Elizabeth for the benefit of those not in the know.

"That energy fog was sentient. If we had tried to dial out from there many of those energy based life forms would have died," I explained as I pointed out the details in the readings.

"Oh…I missed that," said Jeannie.

"I guess that's another probe we lost," said Rodney.

"Yes…you certainly do enjoy a good probing Rodney," I said with a smirk.

We all had a laugh at the expense of Rodney who could not come up with a good reply.

September 17th 2004…

"Is the shield generator in place," I asked Rodney as he returned from the mainland.

"Yes those crops will be safe through the storm," answered my brother in law.

The storm was actually two hurricanes all of our ships easily saw from orbit as they merge and become a super hurricane covering twenty percent of the planet.

"Good we are just about to start here," Jeannie informed her brother.

"Commencing crystal stimulator delivery," announced Ayiana as she typed in the activation code.

All around the perimeter of the Atlantis shield balls of white energy began to form as the remote transporters recently installed in the city beamed modified Tokra crystals into prearranged locations on the ocean floor. Almost immediately the nanites inside the crystal packages began manipulating the crystal growth stimulators to transform the minerals in the ocean floor into crystals. Crystals grew up higher and higher in a curve to match the shape of the shield. Soon they merged together at the top until the shield was completely surrounded by a thick dome of clear crystal.

"Beautiful," gasped Elizabeth as we could see everything via the holographic projection from the visual sensors.

"Scans indicate that the dome is strong enough to easily hold back the ocean," I reported.

"Dropping shield," replied Ayiana.

A thin layer of water that was compressed between the shield and the crystal dome was released in what looked like rain. We all stood up and walked out through the nearby doors onto the balcony. The moist atmosphere hit us as we looked through the crystal at the surrounding ocean.

"Well this will definitely eliminate much of the drain on our power systems," commented Jeannie as she looked on in awe.

"Aristotle activate the camouflage," I ordered my companion.

The dome suddenly became a dark brownish-black color as the nanites imbedded within the crystal manipulated the phase of the minerals. A holographic overlay would provide the image of natural rock formations on and surrounding the dome so that it would look like a small volcano on the ocean floor to any visual sensors. The sensor dispersion field emitted by the nanites would fool any other type of sensors unless they were extremely powerful, something we have since determined from the captured wraith dart the wraith sensors are likely not.

"Fantastic," beamed Elizabeth at the success of our endeavor.

Aristotle soon turned the dome back to gleaming crystal. Over the next several days we enjoyed watching the storm play across the surface of the ocean above from the safety of our protected underwater city.

November 15th 2004…

"You ok Dr. Gall," I asked the scientist as we cruised through our home system on our way to an Ancient satellite.

"I uh get motion sickness," Gall replied as he fanned himself.

"This Alkesh has inertial dampeners…you shouldn't feel a thing," I told him.

"I know we are moving and that's enough for me," answered Gall.

"Wouldn't it have been better to bring your sister," I asked Rodney in a whisper.

"Brendan was the one who discovered the Lagrangian point satellite is out here. Elizabeth felt he should see it for himself," answered Rodney.

"Oh my god," gasped Gall when the satellite came into view.

"Holding station at 1000 meters," I announced.

"Almost half a mile away and it's filling the windshield. This thing is enormous," commented Rodney.

"This thing is as large as one of our Hatac ships. This might be the single largest weapons platform ever constructed," said Gall in amazement.

"It was probably the Ancient's last line of defense before Atlantis," added Rodney.

"Are you getting any energy readings," Dr. Abrams asked Gall.

"Negative," said Gall.

"Well we have our work cut out for us repairing and recharging this baby. We'd best get started," I announced.

"Wait I'm getting something on the ultra low frequency range," Abrams announced.

He put the sound on the speakers. It sounded like a pulsing siren.

"Direction," I asked.

"The planet," Abrams said as the gateship brought it up on the screen.

"It's a distress call…a wraith distress call," read Rodney.

"Aristotle order a Hatac here immediately," I instructed my replicat.

"Are you sure it's wraith…in this solar system," asked Elizabeth a few minutes later.

"I know celestially speaking it's right in our back yard," agreed Rodney.

"We figure the Ancient satellite shot the wraith ship down in the final battle for Atlantis," I added.

"Alright guys be careful. The Hatac should be there in a few minutes," informed Elizabeth before we took off for the planet.

"Alright let's remember where we parked," I called as I remotely cloaked the Alkesh after we disembarked.

"Why didn't we just land next to the ship," asked Gall a few minutes later.

"A precaution," I replied.

"A precaution for what…the wraith ship crashed thousands of years ago," asked Abrams.

"Automated defenses," I suggested.

"I never thought of that," said Gall.

"Don't worry Brendan we weren't all built for field work," said Rodney as he breathed hard from the walk.

"Seriously we're almost there right," Rodney asked me quietly.

"What's that," asked Abrams as an energy firefly flew out of a sulfur vent.

"Guys don't worry. We've encountered these things back in the Milky Way. Your shields will block them," I informed them.

"And if they couldn't block them what would these things do," asked Gall.

"A swarm of these suckers can kill a person," I answered calmly.

"Leave it be and it will leave us be," I suggested as we continued walking.

I felt Bob reach out of my aura and swallow the energy bug as a snack. Luckily the others didn't notice. We soon came upon the crashed wraith cruiser.

"Have you seen one like this before," asked Abrams.

"From the Ancient intel I would say this is a wraith cruiser. They escort the hive ships," I explained.

"There are still some skeletons down there. I guess not everyone died in the crash. Are you picking up any life signs," I asked Rodney who was carrying the Ancient life signs detector.

"I think we can rule that out," objected Rodney.

"Wraith are biologically immortal, check," I ordered.

"The ship is clear," answered Rodney.

"Well still keep your shields up…life signs don't show up if the wraith is in hibernation according to the intel," I informed the others before leading them towards the ship.

Just before we entered the ship I dropped back into the formation now standard for exploratory missions. One team member always lags behind with a personal cloak activated. If the team is attacked the attacker is in for a surprise.

"Picking up faint power readings," whispered Rodney.

"Obviously…something had to be powering the distress beacon," I commented over the neural link.

We began exploring further into the ship.

"Get your ass back here Gall," I ordered over the link as I sensed the man was going off on his own.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly a moment later when he rejoined us.

"This guy looks like he just laid down and died," Abrams commented when we came upon a cob web covered wraith.

"He's remarkably preserved," said Rodney.

"Or it wasn't that long ago," I added.

"Wait a second…this one has been fed off of by another wraith, most likely as a last resort," I pointed out as I noticed the hole in the corpses' uniform.

"I guess something tried to survive as long as possible," Abrams speculated.

"Let's move on," I ordered.

We soon came into a room full of human corpses.

"I think we just figured out what this ship is for," I stated.

"I don't understand," said Gall.

"The wraith cocoon humans to save for a later meal. This is a supply ship…probably on its way to feed the wraith who were laying siege to Atlantis," explained Rodney.

"Alright you three…I want you to transport back to the ship now. It's looking more and more like a wraith might have survived. I'll take care of it," I ordered.

"Gladly," said Gall before all three disappeared in a white flash of light.

"Here suck head…come and get it," I called as I decloaked, much like I did years ago in my home reality while hunting vamps.

It wasn't long until the lone survivor dropped down behind me.

"Hello ugly fucker," I greeted.

He growled at me and shot his hand forward to feed on me. He hissed in anger when his feeding hand met my shield. I brought my hand up and launched the wraith back into a wall with my force weapon. With a mental switch triggered via the neural interface the energy output of the force weapon changed to that of a zat gun energy. The blast was now calibrated to work on wraith physiology, tested upon many wraith.

The wraith hissed in agony but didn't stay down.

"Someone got powerful over the last ten thousand years," I stated.

"You cannot beat me," crowed the wraith with the insanity that comes from being alone for ten thousand years.

"Wanna bet," I asked before surging forward and punching the wraith with very little of my true strength in the side of the head.

He was out like a light. I transported him to a holding cell on the orbiting Hatac before making my way out of the wraith cruiser.

"Transport it up," I ordered Aristotle.

My replicat companion targeted the orbiting Hatac's transporters on the cruiser and we watched as the entire vessel disappeared into the energy storage buffer of the transporter. I was soon back on the Alkesh heading back to Atlantis. When we got there a new crystal structure was waiting for us beside the dome of Atlantis. Transporting the cruiser down into its new "garage" my team called it a day while the scientists on Atlantis began salivating over the new toy they had to play with.

November 22nd 2004…

"7549," said Jeannie.

"Oh please prime," replied Rodney.

"4021," said Rodney.

"Nice try…not prime," Jeannie answered.

"Ford 599," said Rodney.

"I don't care if it's a prime number or not," answered Ford.

"Prime…now leave Ford alone," I answered.

Jeannie and Rodney have been playing Prime, Not Prime for the last hour as we've explored the corridors of the city in which the shield failed before we arrived. We are checking for structural damage.

"So Harry what's it like out there in the suburbs today," asked Elizabeth over the radio.

"Essentially with the exception of the upper level storage room, which the lovely and talented Dumay informs me is no immediate danger, this pier is in relatively good shape," I answered my wife.

"Even after all that flooding," asked Elizabeth.

"Yes…it may not look pretty but from an engineering perspective it's all good," I answered.

"Ok then you should probably head on back," suggested Elizabeth.

"Will do," I answered.

"Alright guys good work today. Let's go home," I announced before starting to leave.

"Wait we're missing Johnson and Wagner," Jeannie informed me.

"Aristotle track," I ordered.

The group followed the replicat as he quickly tracked the life signs of our lost team members.

"We need backup…they're coming at us," screamed Johnson over the radio.

We soon arrived to find Wagner on the floor dead and Johnson quickly approaching the same state.

"They didn't have their shields activated," I swore.

"Harry it is a nanite virus causing hallucinations and a brain aneurism," Aristotle informed me.

"Kill it," I ordered.

My pet jumped on Johnson's lap and pressed his nose to the woman's forehead. I saw the liquid nanites come off of Aristotle and flow into Johnson. Soon Johnson calmed down as the more versatile nanites from Aristotle won the battle.

"Now get them out of Wagner so we can transport him up to a healing bed," I instructed.

A few minutes later Wagner was standing before us again alive and well. In the intervening minutes my replicat had hunted down the virus and eliminated all traces of it.

"Next time you better have your shields activated when exploring these sections of the city," I censured them.

"Yes sir," they both agreed.

We were soon back in the main section of the city. Later analysis of the lab revealed that the virus was created to deal with the human servants of the wraith. In exchange for service some humans were granted new life by a reverse wraith feeding process. The wraith could turn back years on a human body. The Ancients wanted an effective method of taking these followers out. The project was never finished because the targeting process wasn't perfected. In their search of the target's memories to determine if the subject was a wraith follower the nanites caused horrifying hallucinations.

November 29th 2004…

I wheeled the Alkesh around and came back at the darts attacking us. A plasma blast winged one of the darts. But the other was still firing at us. Luckily our shield was absorbing the wraith weapons fire.

"Where did they come from," asked Teyla.

"Either they came through the gate or there is a hive ship nearby," I answered.

"Why aren't you cloaking and getting us out of here," asked an alarmed Rodney.

"We need to test ourselves against the wraith. A Hatac is already on its way. If the hive ship does show up we can find out who kicks more ass," I answered.

"Hang on," I called out as I sensed the ascended being about to pass through our ship after destroying the pursuing dart.

"The wraith darts have been destroyed," said a relieved Teyla.

"What the hell was that," asked Ford.

"What do you say we find out," I said as I piloted towards the planet.

We landed cloaked near a small village.

"Hi," I greeted one of the scared villagers as they all stopped to stare.

The gate is in orbit so it is likely they have never met any offworlders before. By the time a monk came to greet us the whole village was staring.

"Welcome," greeted the red robed monk with a hand raised in greeting.

"I am Zarah, one of the abbots of Proculas," greeted the monk.

"I'm Harry, this is Teyla, Ford, and McKay," I introduced.

"Please come," Zarah invited us into his hut.

"This is the first time, at least in my own lifetime, that people from another land have come to us," Zarah informed us with a smile after we were seated.

"We came by spaceship. It allows us to travel from one world to another," I explained as I projected a hologram of our ship.

"From another world," asked Zarah in surprise.

"From the stars you see in the night sky…we are peaceful explorers," added Teyla.

"Then glory to Athar for bringing you here safely," Zarah announced.

"Athar," Ford asked.

"The provider and protector of all…surely you know," asked Zarah.

"Athar is known by many names among the stars," answered Teyla.

"Is Athar around? We'd like to talk to him…we're friends," said Rodney.

"Athar is friend to all and with us always," answered Zarah as he breathed deeply.

"Of course…hi Athar," mocked Rodney.

"What Dr. McKay means is that we wish to offer our thanks. We were attacked by the wraith and might have been killed if not for Athar's intervention," Teyla explained.

"Wraith," asked Zarah in confusion.

I showed him what a wraith was with holograms. Naturally Zarah was horrified. We then learned that Zarah's people have never encountered the wraith.

"If you excuse me I will go tell the other abbots of what is happening before we go to meet with Chaya, the high priestess of Athar," Zarah informed us before leaving.

"Well this just confirms it. This planet is protected by an Ancient weapon," said Rodney.

"Does it," asked Ford.

"Of course…there is no other explanation," argued Rodney.

"Yes there is Rodney. I believe it is more likely that this planet is protected by a banished ascended being. I've had dealings with them in the past. I want you all to follow my lead on this. You don't want to piss one of them off. Rodney you just shouldn't speak at all," I instructed.

"I will do no such thing," protested McKay.

"Oh yes you will," I told him as I pulled out a lemon and held it towards him.

"Ok..ok…damn you Jeannie, you betrayed me," whimpered Rodney.

Teyla and Ford were looking at Rodney strangely.

"He is very allergic to lemons," I explained.

We were soon on our way to meet Chaya.

"How much further," asked Rodney.

I held up the lemon in answer and heard a whimper from Rodney.

"Glory to Athar," Zarah greeted Chaya when we arrived.

"Welcome you may rest," Chaya responded.

"Thank you sister," Zarah said before leaving.

Chaya is even more beautiful in person than in the canon shows of my home reality.

"You're new to Proculas," said Chaya.

"Yes we are. Harry Demire," I greeted as I held out my hand.

"I am called Chaya Sar," she replied as she grasped my hand with both of hers.

"And you are Teyla, Lt. Ford, and Dr. McKay," Chaya said as she nodded to each in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chaya," I answered her with my most charming smile.

I'm restraining my aura so that Chaya will not sense it although she might have trouble in her current form. Chaya is sacrificing a lot of her ascended powers to stay in physical form. She can return to energy at a moment's notice but a lot of her enhanced senses are gone.

"You must be tired after such a long journey…shall I prepare some tea for us," Chaya asked.

"I would love that," I agreed.

Later…

"And where do they come from these wraith," asked Chaya, playing dumb.

"We are not sure of their exact origins but they seem to be everywhere in this galaxy," I answered.

"It's terrifying; truly terrifying…my heart goes out to your people Teyla."

"It is not only my people who suffer Chaya. The wraith have awakened from a long sleep and this entire world is safe from the culling that has already begun. Even Atlantis is not safe from the wraith. It is my hope that Athar might grant sanctuary here on Proculas," said Teyla.

"Sanctuary…for so many," replied Chaya in obvious regret.

"Let her decide…don't push it," I said over the bond.

"I shall consult with Athar now," Chaya informed as she stood.

"Please stay here. I don't know how long this will take," Chaya informed us before she left.

My eyes were on her the whole way…looking through that form fitting white dress.

"Doctor we have conveyed your request to our divine mother and although she does not doubt the righteousness of your mission I'm afraid she cannot countenance any other people but hers settling here," announced Chaya as she arrived after a long time away.

"We understand…perhaps there is still much we can learn from each other. I would like to invite you Chaya back to Atlantis to exchange knowledge with our people," I stated.

"This is acceptable," Chaya said quickly.

"Chaya…please you cannot leave," Zarah said in concern.

"Athar is with us always no matter where we are," Chaya reassured as she caused a breeze to blow.

"I understand," Zarah said.

"If it makes you feel any better I can leave one of our ships cloaked in orbit," I offered, realizing that even Chaya was worried about leaving.

"That would be much appreciated," said Chaya with a warm grateful smile.

"I am ready," Chaya told me.

"Then hold my hand tightly," I told her which she did with a smile.

A transporter locked on and took us to the Alkesh we arrived on.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Elizabeth greeted.

"Thank you," Chaya responded as she shook my wife's hand.

"I hope you don't mind but our doctors do require a medical exam of all off planet team members and offworld visitors. But after that perhaps you would like a full tour," asked Elizabeth.

"I would love that," Chaya agreed.

"Harry has already promised to do so," Teyla informed Elizabeth with a smile.

"Of course he has," Elizabeth said while smiling at me with affection.

I led Chaya to the infirmary where Janet was waiting for us.

"Well Chaya it seems you are just as delicious on the inside as you are on the outside," Janet informed Chaya with a grin.

"How do you find them Harry," Janet joked.

"How does this device do what you say it does," asked Chaya about the scanning bed.

"Harry would be better able to explain that," answered Janet.

"Well you see…," I began before explaining in detail how the scanner works.

"I'm impressed…you are both a warrior and a scholar. Did you bring these machines back from your world," asked Chaya as I led her around the halls of the city.

"Some but most are left over from the time of the Atlantians," I answered.

"Do you know what happened to them," asked Chaya.

I think her question was partly because she didn't know the current status of the others. She has been in exile for thousands of years for helping the people of her former world.

"Some returned to earth where quite a few ascended to a higher plane of existence. Most became pricks as they connected with the universe. I've actually met a few descent ascended though that didn't go along with the others. Now granted several were in exile but the others let a few back in," I explained.

"It sounds like you have quite an understanding of these beings," said Chaya in what I could tell was an undercurrent of surprise.

"Well I kind of have a thing for beautiful women…I have yet to meet an unattractive Alteran female," I replied.

"Alteran," she asked curiously but with an intense gaze to her eyes now.

"Umm….yeah that is what the Alterans were called before they went by the name Ancients. I know all of this because one of my wives is an Ancient. She suffered from the plague and was left behind on earth by the others of her kind. She was frozen in the ice caps of our planet until I found her and cured her," I explained.

"Fascinating…and what do you mean wives," asked Chaya.

"Janet and Elizabeth are both my wives. I have many…we don't believe love should be constricted," I simply told her.

Chaya smiled at me in response as I took her out onto one of the balconies.

"Amazing…it's so beautiful," gasped Chaya.

"Yes it is…but not nearly as beautiful as you," I told her.

She smiled beautifully at me before I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The hot Ancient kissed me back while slipping her tongue into my mouth. My aura flared brightly as my arousal increased when Chaya pressed herself against my body. By that time her lust was great enough that she did not notice.

Insert smut scene here

Chaya moved officially into my apartments on Atlantis when she greeted my other wives living with me. It was a rather pleasurable experience for all of us. Ayiana and Chaya especially got on well. The first time the wraith tested the defenses on Proculas I myself teleported in orbit of the planet and lashed out at the wraith fleet. My wives and I will take turns keeping the planet safe. The Hatac returned to Atlantis when it was obviously not needed.

A few of my Alteran cruisers will also stay cloaked in orbit just in case we are too busy to respond. Chaya herself is now able to maintain corporeal form at will with no effort thanks to her being bonded to me. Her powers are equal to that of Phoenix except they are based in lightning types of energy instead of fire like those of Phoenix. Rodney is being kept from causing any trouble with Chaya like he did in canon by my lovely wife Jeannie. She knows how to keep her brother in line. I heard Rodney's screams of terror often those first few days of Chaya's stay as Jeannie chased him with a lemon juice filled super soaker. It was a truly unique kind of music.

December 6th 2004…

"Happy birthday love," I greeted Elizabeth with a smile as she opened her eyes the morning of her birthday.

"Thank you honey…so what did you get me," she asked excitedly.

"Well this was a tough one. I at first thought about making you a planet or maybe your own universe…but then I've decided that would be a bit over the top. So I made you this locket," I explained as I showed her a heart shaped diamond locket I grew a few days ago.

"It's beautiful," gasped Elizabeth.

"If you open it and think of one of your sister wives or me you'll be hit with a mental image of your last sexual encounter with them along with the last orgasm given to you by them," I told her with a grin.

"Thank you love," she gushed before drawing me into a kiss.

"That's not all I'm giving you. Are you familiar with death by a thousand paper cuts," I asked.

When she nodded her confirmation I continued.

"Well I've adapted it to suit my needs as unconsciousness by a thousand orgasms in many, many ways," I told her as I disappeared beneath the sheets.

A few moments later Elizabeth grasped my hair in her hands while she moaned, "Oh Harry!"

Time dilation fields were a truly exquisite thing as it allowed me to keep my wife in bed gasping my name until she did experience one thousand orgasms.

Part of Ayiana's gift to Elizabeth later that day was presenting her with five gate addresses for Ancient outposts, each with its own ZPM. Missions were planned soon after to look for the power modules.

January 3rd 2005…

"Allina I know I might have said this before but thank you again for letting us in here and helping us through the material," the beautiful woman guiding us through the library of books the protectors of one of the Ancient outpost ZPMs left behind.

"I am happy to do it doctor. I'm sorry that this information is so scattered. I'm afraid we are working on so many projects at once reference materials tend to get misplaced," Allina explained.

"You will never hear me complain about spending more time with a beautiful woman," I told her with a charming smile while letting my aura slip a bit.

"Thank you doctor," Allina replied with a blush as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Harry please," I told her.

"They called themselves the Quindosim, a brotherhood of fifteen monks whose sole purpose was to keep the Patentia or ZPM safe. The brotherhood of the fifteen consisted of a master handler, five protectors, and nine stone carriers. Their greatest fear was that one day the entire brotherhood might be culled by the wraith which would result in the ZPM going missing forever," Allina explained to our group as she handed us some drawings of the brotherhood hierarchy.

"Missing yes but it would not fall into the enemy hands," pointed out Teyla.

"They were trusted with the ZPM. Their hope was that one day the Lantians would return to reclaim it and reward the Suderian people for completing their task," continued Allina.

"So they left hints and clues should the brotherhood be destroyed," I added.

"That's right. The priests created nine stone markers that when united are supposed to reveal the final resting place of the ZPM. So far we've only found three. The etching on the rocks involve many lines and dots. We think it's a map," explained Allina as she passed around one of the stones.

"This looks like an Ancient numbering system," I spoke up.

"That's what we thought. From what we can tell they are the numbers three six and seven," agreed Allina.

"How did you find them," I asked.

"This building used to be their monastery actually. We pieced together some of the information we found here and tracked down the number six and seven stones. We found the number three stone on an unrelated dig just last week," answered Allina.

"Ok I suggest we call it a night since it is getting dark and we can continue the search tomorrow," I suggested.

Later…

"It's a layout of the Suderian villages. The walls of this monastery have protected it for ten thousand years," Allina explained as I stared at the mural.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"It is…yet my eyes is drawn elsewhere," Allina replied as she smiled at me.

I grinned back at her.

"I'd like to restore it one day but I'm afraid of damaging it, perhaps you could help me Harry," Allina suggested.

"I would be happy to," I replied.

Pulling out my multipurpose hand scanner which also had many other features I tapped out a few commands. Raising the device a bright beam of energy swept out and over the mural. After a few passes from the beam the colors appeared brighter and as good as new.

"Thank you," gushed Allina in excitement.

"Always happy to help a lady," I answered.

We sat down at a bench behind us.

"What was it like growing up in the city of the Ancestors," asked Allina excitedly.

"We did not originally live in the city. You see after the Ancestors or Ancients as we call them were forced to abandon Atlantis after the Wraith war they left back to their original home, my home planet. Much has been lost over time but much has been recently uncovered. We know the Ancients intended for us to return and reclaim the city. That is why we have come. We have journeyed here from a great distance, another galaxy in fact. Do you know what a galaxy is," I asked.

"No," Allina replied.

I began to show her the vast distances involved with a hologram. First I showed her the size of her planet in the biggest length she understood, leagues in her case. Next I showed her the size of her solar system relative to her home planet. From there I traveled the Pegasus galaxy with her, showing her just how many star systems it contained. After that Allina was shown what a galaxy is and exactly how far we have traveled.

"Such power you have to travel such great distances. It is simply amazing," gushed Allina.

"Don't worry you will get there someday," I promised.

"Not if the Wraith don't allow us," lamented Allina.

"You will be rewarded for the help you have given us. We can either build you a network of tunnels beneath your villages where the Wraith cannot detect you along with a system of early warning or we can send you back to our home galaxy where you will be safe from the wraith," I explained.

"That is wonderful. I will have to discuss it with my people," Allina said excitedly.

"Harry it is time for our sparring session," Teyla announced as she walked up.

"I will be right there," I told my Athosian friend.

"Sparring," asked Allina.

"It is a way to practice and increase our fighting skills. You are welcome to watch but I would suggest waiting a while so that we have had time to warm up," I told her before leaving to meet Teyla.

The sparring sessions with Teyla started out as a way to maintain her skills. My skills seem to stay with me no matter how long I go without, part of my nature I suppose. Over time the sessions have evolved to sessions of sexual torture for Teyla. I wear nothing but a pair of gym shorts as we move and often I let my aura free to increase Teyla's arousal. I can constantly smell and taste her arousal in the air as she moves through her paces in her leather skirt with long slits up the side.

Twirl strikes parry, Teyla moves through her form. I return her moves with just above wraith speeds. I quickly learned that Teyla's mixed human wraith DNA gives her wraith speeds even though she doesn't have the strength. After ending up on my back a few times I increased my speed to match and even outpace her a bit. After I ended up on my back after letting Teyla take me I decided to torture her a bit for her win.

"You beat me again Teyla," I told her while stroking her libido with my aura.

"Perhaps or perhaps you let me win," she told me with a smile as she didn't move from her position of straddling my hips.

I could sense the heat of her mound as it rested against my bulge.

"What can I say…I enjoy having a beautiful woman in this position," I purred to her.

Teyla shivered as a wave of lust washed over her at my tone.

"I have a favor to ask of you Harry. I wouldn't normally ask it because one of my people could take care of it but without them here…," she trailed off.

"Ask it and if it is within my power I will do it," I promised already sensing her request.

"I find being around you increases my lust for the companionship of a male. It has been so long since I have been with a man. Please…join together with me…or as I have heard your females describe it…please fuck me Harry," asked Teyla as she ground her soaking mound down on my bulge.

Insert smut scene here

"I've got it," I announced the next morning as I walked into the brotherhood library with a widely grinning Allina and Teyla following behind.

"Got what," asked Ford.

"I know how to find the other stones," I announced.

"Really…I'm amazed you had time with all of the fun you've obviously been having," snarked Rodney crossly.

Rodney had a huge crush on Allina before she saw me. That crush instantly died when Rodney realized that Allina had so easily fallen for, what Rodney felt, were common charms.

"Rodney can I speak to you for a moment," I asked.

"Sure I guess," said Rodney as he followed me to a nearby corner.

"When was the last time you got laid Rodney," I asked in a low voice.

"I lost track several years ago," he answered.

"Ok…I'm going to do you a big favor. Sanir can you come here," I called over to Allina's assistant.

"Yes Dr. Demire," Sanir asked fairly coolly as she doesn't like us much, being a Genii spy and all.

"I would like for you to take special care of Rodney here," I instructed while hitting her with an intense lust spell targeted to Rodney.

Sanir's demeanor instantly changed from coolness to a hungry stare directed at Rodney.

"She will do anything you want Rodney, anything. Go have fun. I'll take care of things here," I ordered.

"You are a god," whispered Rodney at all not realizing how right he was.

"Oh and Rodney use this," I instructed him as I tossed him an object which looked like a cock ring.

"A cock ring," asked Rodney.

"No it's a piece of Ancient tech that makes it impossible for you to get anyone pregnant by killing your sperm as they swim up the pipes so to speak," I explained quietly while Sanir's grin of delight matched Rodney's at this news.

Rodney was yanked from the room by a woman ready to rip his clothes off. I "forgot" to inform Rodney that the ring I gave him will also keep him hard for as long as he desires to be.

"So as I was saying…," I said as I turned to face the room.

"The location of the stones," Allina prompted.

"Yes…where did you find the other three stones," I asked as I projected a holographic map of the area before us.

"Here, here, and there," pointed Allina.

As she pointed to each spot the projected spots highlighted red before lines began connecting the indicated points.

"They're buried in a grid. The number three and seven stones give us two diagonally opposed corners. From that we can extrapolate how big the grid is and where each of the other stones are buried," I explained.

"I guess we better start digging," said Ford.

"No need…Aristotle retrieve," I ordered.

My replicat appeared before us and started connecting with the orbiting escort ship. The powerful sensors onboard the ship locked onto one of the already found stones and used it as a model to scan the projected locations for the others. All of the stones but one appeared before us in flashes of white transporter light.

"You gotta love transporters and sensors," said Ford with a grin as he realized what Aristotle just did.

"The location where the last stone should be contains a buried chamber where I assume the brotherhood hid the ZPM," Aristotle announced.

"You can't just detect it and beam the ZPM out," asked Ford.

"No…if the ZPM is there it is not being used and is therefore not putting out any noticeable power. I wouldn't want to try anyway in case the Ancient who left it hear placed counter measures to prevent such a thing," answered my replicat.

"I guess we are doing this the old fashioned way," I announced before we all disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Aristotle dig," I ordered.

My replicat grew to the size of a saber tooth tiger and soon dug down to the entrance of the hidden chamber.

"It carries the mark of the brotherhood," informed Allina as the cover of the entrance was revealed.

"Open," I commanded Aristotle.

He gripped the entrance in his mouth, his nanites sliding under the lip on both sides to grasp hold, and ripped the lid clear before he spit it out beside us.

"Who wants to go first," asked Ford.

"Aristotle," I prompted.

My replicat shrunk slightly and dived through the hole. Powerful beams of light shot out through his eyes while his scanners searched the area for any traps.

"It's safe," I announced after a few moments as Aristotle informed me over our neural link.

A moment later I dived through the hole and landed softly with the help of the inertial dampening feature of my shield. Soon I caught Allina as she dropped through. Teyla was the last to enter.

"I'll stay up here and keep an eye on things," announced Ford.

"Stay sharp," I ordered.

We found a panel to insert the nine stones so Allina did.

"Do you see this? This is the whole pattern," said Allina.

"The ninth stone must integrate into this raised centerpiece," I said.

"It seems so," agreed Teyla.

"Aristotle find me the ninth stone. Scan any place nearby the brothers would have likely visited," I instructed.

A few moments later Aristotle transported the stone to my hand.

"It was hidden behind the location of this chamber on the mural you restored last night," explained my replicat.

"Very clever," said Allina.

"Now what is the correct placement," asked Allina.

"Aristotle run all possible permutations and scenarios and find one which is most likely a clever puzzle," I instructed.

Before we got a response I felt the alert signal on my neural link going off telling me Ford was just hit with a sleeping agent of some kind. He immediately fell to the ground and acted like he was knocked out.

"We have company," I announced.

A minute or so later we learned who our new arrivals were.

"Aristotle it is time to greet our new guests," I said with a dark smirk.

Aristotle once again morphed to the size of a saber tooth tiger with the teeth to match. I climbed on his back. With a powerful leap he jumped high enough and phased through the ground above until he came out into open air. Screams rent the air as Aristotle moved like lightning, clawing and biting. At the end of the next few moments only the obvious leader was left alive.

"And who might you be," I asked.

"You will never find out," replied the man pinned by Aristotle's massive paw.

"I already know Commander Acastus Kolya, Genii special forces. We've known you were here the whole time," I replied.

Picking up the lurking life signs wasn't difficult. Our technology enhanced hearing allowed us to pick up their every conversation which Aristotle played a few select clips back at that moment.

"So you know who we are and why we are here…now what," asked Kolya smugly.

"Now you die," I answered with a smirk as Aristotle leaned down and bit Kolya's head off.

Aristotle had all the bodies transported into space in a decaying orbit so they would burn up entering the atmosphere.

"A good tactic Ford," I complimented as I helped him.

"Thanks sir…I love it when the bad guys are overconfident," he answered with a smirk.

"Indeed," I replied as Aristotle and I phased through the ground.

"Now as Aristotle was about to inform us the tiles line up in such a way so that a three by three grid is formed where all rows and columns add up to fifteen," I announced before aligning the tiles correctly.

When I placed my hands in the spots to either side of the tile panel the ZPM was ejected from its hiding place in the wall.

A few hours later we had just returned to Allina's planet after safely delivering our second backup ZPM back to Atlantis. We got the unsettling news that a wraith dart had arrived above Atlantis and scanned the area. It was still doing so obviously looking for the city. So far it hasn't found us yet. The dart has been sending transmissions back to a distant point in space which we scanned with the long range sensors on board our ships and the deep space sensors on Atlantis. We found three hive ships heading for Atlantis which would arrive in two weeks.

"Have your people decided on what reward they want yet," I asked my wife after greeting her with a kiss.

"We would like the tunnels and detector system. My people wish to stay and help fight the wraith," Allina answered.

"Good the more the merrier," I replied before getting to work building the same system as the Hoffans now have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Highlander Reality women added this chapter:

Amanda Darieux is played by Elizabeth Gracen

Lisa is played by Alexandra Vandernoot

Midori Koto is played by Tamlyn Tomita

END AN

AN2: In regards to the later updates: I don't update until I get 23 reviews per chapter. People haven't been reviewing until later in the day so I don't update until after that. The person who keeps leaving me three reviews with nothing but a period in them. That's fucking annoying as hell and they don't count towards the twenty three reviews. That same person also leaves several reviews only saying please update. Those are annoying as well. They will no longer count either. To those reviews who actually review signed and with sentences thank you.

Chapter 28

January 10th 2005, Atlantis, Main Briefing Room…

"How goes operation Starve Those Suckers," asked Elizabeth as we were all seated.

"Tracking the wraith armada path on their way to Atlantis we have pinpointed every world in the path with a gate and therefore life. So far we have sent ships to each world and transported out the inhabitants before they are sent back to the Milky Way where Earth has set up refugee planets for them," I explained.

"Now we want to get some detailed sensor intelligence. Teyla has selected a world that should be suitable," continued Jeannie.

"I am familiar with the people of this world," added Teyla as she indicated the planet in the hologram of the wraith path floating above the table.

"Ok it sounds like a good idea," Elizabeth agreed while Ayiana nodded her approval.

"Father Teyla is here," I heard the young boy run up and inform his father as Teyla and I approached.

"Teyla," greeted the father.

"Orin it has been many days," greeted my Athosian wife with a large smile.

"Too many," replied Orin as the older man touched foreheads with my wife in the traditional Athosian greeting.

"Look at you. You're so different," Orin exclaimed as his family gathered around while stopping their work in the field.

"Much has changed since my last visit. This is Dr. Harry Demire, my husband," introduced Teyla when she noticed Orin looking at me.

"Husband…congratulations. The harvest is still months away," Orin said.

"Yes…I know. We have not come to trade but to deliver a warning. The wraith are on their way. They will be here around nightfall," Teyla replied.

"Yes it seems they are awakening everywhere. There is no place safe. The wraith will track us down wherever we go," Orin said.

"That is not true. We can take you to a world the wraith have never touched and they never will," answered Teyla.

"Such a place exists," Orin asked in surprise.

"Yes it does," I agreed as I projected a hologram of the Milky Way world Orin's people would be relocated to.

"You must ask your people to gather themselves in their homes and prepare. We can take all of your belongings but not your homes. New homes will be waiting for you when you arrive," Teyla explained.

"We will do so at once…but what about food," asked Orin in concern.

I knelt down in front of one of the plants and activated my multipurpose scanner.

"As you can see food will not be a problem," I informed Orin as the plant in front of me grew to full maturity before their very eyes with a concentrated burst of the growth stimulator ray.

"We will prepare immediately," Orin said happily before hurrying off.

"Did I tell you today how much I love you," Teyla asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes but I never tire of hearing it," I answered with a smile.

"I love you Harry James Potter," purred Teyla before leaning up and kissing me.

Soon the entire population of Orin's world was transported through transporter relays, through midway station, and finally to the refugee world where they were reintegrated in newly constructed homes. When the wraith arrived that night they deployed the darts. We watched as the drones flew around for a while looking for people to suck the life out of only to find none.

"Starve you bastards," I said with glee as we sat aboard our cloaked Hatac scanning the hive ships.

"Maybe they will eat each other soon," Teyla said hopefully.

"Hmm…I think I'd like to try eating you," I purred into her ear while sending a mental picture of the last time I woke her up with my face buried between her wonderful spread thighs.

"That sounds like much more fun," replied Teyla before dragging me off to our shipboard quarters, leaving the automated sensors to man themselves under the watchful eye of Aristotle.

"Harry can I talk to you," asked Rodney as he came into my lab.

"Sure what's up," I ask.

"I've got a problem but it's something that I really have to show you," Rodney replied.

"Ok…lead the way."

Rodney began leading me to his quarters. I decided to have a bit of fun.

"You know Rodney there are doctors for things like this. I'm sure Janet would be more suited to helping you out with any troubles you might have," I said in fake nervousness.

"It's nothing like that…it's her," Rodney pointed as he opened his door.

"Rodney how long has Sanir been in your quarters," I asked.

"Since we came back from her planet. You said she would do anything for me and I found that to be true. I smuggled her back aboard one of the ships via the transporter. She has been great but something is wrong with her. Whatever you did to her…I know you did something…she just won't stop trying to have sex with me. I never thought I would say there is such a thing as too much sex," rambled Rodney.

It looks like my lust charm was a little too powerful as even now Sanir looked ready to jump Rodney.

"Step outside for a few minutes Rodney and I'll fix her."

"You mean I can keep her," Rodney asked in excitement.

"Sure…I don't mind," I told him as he left.

With a little mental reprogramming Sanir was the perfect sex slave for Rodney. A bit manipulation with my power and Sanir's sex drive was synchronized with Rodney's and she would now obey his every command.

"Now Rodney I'm leaving to repair the Lagrangian point satellite. If you treat Sanir right I won't tell Jeannie," I informed him.

"Thanks Harry you are the best. Forget anything I ever said about you and my sister," shouted Rodney as I walked down the hall.

Lagrangian point satellite…

"So how bad is it," asked Ford a few minutes after we transported onto the satellite we had gotten distracted from repairing the first time around.

"The main power conduits channeling the energy to the actual weapon were severed," explained Jeannie.

"That sounds like it will take a long time to repair," commented Ford.

"Not really…Aristotle has been running deep scans for the last several minutes to make sure that is the only damage. He's also been running simulations on the best configuration for the installation of a cloaking field generator," I answered.

"How long will that all take to do," asked Aiden.

"Approximately three minutes and fifty-three seconds," responded Aristotle as he walked towards the wall.

The replicat appeared to phase into the wall of the station but in reality he was transforming into his liquid nanite form. The only part that actually phased was the pendant containing the pocket dimension with all of his extra nanites. A white glow lit up the wall as Aristotle used the nearby ship to synthesize and transport in any damaged material. His nanites began to rearrange that material on an atomic level into the form of the repaired conduits. The superconductive conduits were soon repaired.

Aristotle soon moved onto integrating the cloaking generator technology. Three minutes and fifty-three seconds after he started Aristotle reappeared back out of the wall.

"Damn that was quick," said Ford.

"Indeed," I replied with a grin.

"So why did we repair the satellite if we aren't going to use it against the armada approaching Atlantis," questioned Ford.

"There will always be other wraith attacking us…at least until we destroy them all. Consider it a precaution," explained Jeannie.

"Ok we are done here. Let's head back," I announced before transporting us back aboard the Alkesh we took here.

"What's he doing," asked Ford as Aristotle once again integrated into the wall of the ship.

"You know the energy weapon we just mentioned on that station," I asked.

"Yeah," responded Ford while nodding his head.

"Aristotle has decided that he can easily integrate a slightly smaller version into the ships of our fleet," Jeannie informed Ford.

"Cool…just how powerful is this weapon," asked Ford as I began to take the Alkesh slowly back towards Atlantis.

Using the hyperspace generator while Aristotle was mucking around in the ship's systems would have been a bad idea, even for the short jump it would require to reach Atlantis.

"Green beam emitters, which is the simplest translation of what the Ancients called this weapon technology, could punch through a wraith hive shit in less than a second of sustained fire. Of course that emitter onboard the satellite is slightly more powerful but a sustained shot for about four seconds should do the job," I answered while projecting a hologram of a past battle between the Atlantians and the wraith where the green beam tech was used.

"Working with you guys is the coolest," Ford said to us.

Jeannie just smiled at the Lieutenant before Aristotle came out of the wall.

"The ship has been upgraded and I've already instructed the replicat repair crews on each fleet vessel to begin the upgrades. Within a few hours every ship in the fleet should be upgraded," Aristotle announced.

"Now let's go find something to shoot…where is a wraith or Senator Kinsey when you need them," I muttered the last part.

January 17th 2005…

"Anything interesting," asked Ford as I analyzed the data being holographically projected before me from my multiscanner as it interfaced with the data in the wraith computer.

We were currently inside of an abandoned wraith laboratory, the address of which was obtained from one of Teyla's people. The old woman had told Teyla a story about the origin of her wraith sensing abilities. Apparently some of the villagers taken by the wraith on this planet had returned. Never having done so before the villagers were amazed and took it as a blessing, until the returned started mentioning hearing voices and in some cases even turning violent.

The other villagers massacred the returned but several had already been banished offworld so had survived. One of these surviving returned had been an ancestor of Teyla's. We already knew of Teyla's small bit of wraith DNA so knew some of what happened to the returned villagers. Now as I scanned the data being projected we would know why.

"The scientist was blending a bit of wraith DNA with captured humans in an attempt to make their food source more compatible," I explained in disgust.

"They were trying to make their meals more tasty," asked Ford in surprise.

"Basically yes, along with making the feeding process more efficient so they didn't have to feed as often. Their population was much too large and there simply wasn't enough humans to go around if they didn't want to completely exhaust their food supply," I explained.

"I imagine that would have been an issue even before we started project Starve Those Suckers. Now they are most surely quite hungry," spoke up Teyla with a feral grin.

"Here is something interesting. It appears the blending of the DNA gave the humans the ability to not only sense the wraith but hear the telepathic network the wraith use to communicate. I wouldn't recommend trying to access it. The telepathy from a full blooded wraith would still be much stronger," I added.

We soon headed back to Atlantis after obtaining a copy of any data. The origins of my Athosian wife's abilities would stay a closely guarded secret known by only my team and the expedition leaders, who all just happen to be my wives.

"Is everything in place," Elizabeth asked me as I entered the gate room.

"Yes…Ayiana is already in the chair," I answered.

"Excellent," replied Elizabeth before turning to the three teams arrayed before her.

"You all know the plan and are very good at your jobs. Stay safe," Elizabeth said to the arrayed men and women.

Three teams of ten airmen and women each would be boarding the three attack Hives. Most of the members of the team were experienced boarders of the Hatac ships from Milky Way, recently arrived through the midway gate bridge from earth. There were of course several new boarders; Ford, Sergeant Bates, and several others. I myself am leading one team.

"Groden status report on the hives," Elizabeth said into her neural interface while mentally directing the message to the right person.

"All three hive ships are resting in orbit. I count three hives, seven cruisers, and hundreds of wraith darts. The darts are currently scanning the ocean floor for us," explained Groden.

Elizabeth relayed the information to the boarding parties via their neural links. We all knew it was only a matter of time before the wraith broke through the sensor dispersion field and detected the city. We could always activate the cities' cloak but the downside of the power of the Atlantis shields was that it was very difficult to maintain the cloak and shield at the same time while remaining undetected under heavy scanning. We weren't going to give the wraith that long.

"Boarding teams away," I ordered.

We all disappeared in blinding flashes of white light. The cities' transporters had been specially modified to handle so many transports simultaneously. The pilots of thirty wraith darts suddenly found themselves transported into a much too small Atlantis holding cell. Due to food shortages they were very hungry and hadn't eaten in some time. There had already been talk of cannibalism amongst their kind. With such close proximity it was just too tempting as the wraith drones began attacking each other.

"Pop corn," asked Xander as he held out the bowl for Willow.

"Don't mind if I do," the red haired witch replied as she sat beside her husband.

"This is so much better than the TV show," gushed Tara excitedly from Xander's other side.

All three were cloaked and watching events as they transpired.

When I arrived inside of my wraith dart in place of the former pilot I checked my neural link to find confirmations of the arrival of the other nine members of my team. Slowly one by one they quickly appeared. One by one thirty darts broke from the scanning group and headed back towards each of the three ships in groups of ten.

We passed through the hive shields without opposition. After landing the dart I saw a wraith technician waiting at a nearby monitoring console. Without pause I activated my phase device and dropped through the dart hull. The technician didn't even hear or see me coming as I stepped up behind him and snapped his neck. Blue webs of lightning like energy were appearing as if out of nowhere and striking several wraith around the area. Before the bodies even hit the ground they disintegrated. There would be no stunning the wraith on this mission. Our zat gauntlets were set on disintegrate mode in one shot.

Under personal cloak we made it a quarter of a way to the bridge before we were discovered. A wraith hive ship is considerably larger than a Goauld Hatac. There were also quite a few more wraith than Jaffa on this class of ship. The plan called for us to reach the bridge. As the Wraith stunners dissipated against my personal shield I dropped the cloak as it was not working due to the wraith already knowing where I was.

"Alright boys and girls no more playing nice. Let's kill us some wraith suckers," I called out.

The rest of my team dropped their cloaks as I did.

"Aristotle get them," I ordered.

My replicat decloaked as well. He grew to several sizes larger than his saber tooth tiger form and charged. The wraith energy stunners dissipated harmlessly off his form. The screams of dying wraith was music to our ears. I thumbed the switch on a long metal cylinder I carried at my side as I raised it before me. A long beam of blue energy rose from the light saber. My team followed suit with varying colors on their energy weapons. We all charged with the newest weapon I created for the warriors of earth. We were no Jedi but we certainly didn't need to be to cut us up some wraith.

Onboard another ship…

Aiden Ford felt truly alive like he had never experienced before. One moment he was battling a vast number of wraith. There were even more than the replicat copy of Aristotle could take out quickly. Then a massive burst of blue energy was heading towards Aiden from some kind of super stunner. Aiden thought he was going to die but his shield had stopped the blast.

Unfortunately it was apparently enough to weaken the shield. When two more of the super stunners impacted Aiden's shield he knew he was in trouble. The wraith fired several more blasts and Aiden felt his shield fall. A wraith was on him quickly. He felt its hand connect with his chest. All of a sudden a feeling of life and euphoria filled him. He used that feeling to activate his light saber, right into the chest of the wraith. He drug the blade upwards and sliced the wraith in half before bringing the blade down and cutting it into two pieces the other way.

The wraith fell away from Aiden but the feeling did not leave. Ford's mind raced with the implications of what just happened to him. The Lieutenant remembered a detailed briefing given by Janet Frasier on the wraith feeding process to all Atlantis personnel. The wraith flooded their victims with an enzyme created inside of the wraith body with the purpose of bringing up the victim's vitals to optimal levels before the draining of life began. Ford realized that the draining process had been interrupted after the euphoric feelings began.

Ford also realized that the rest of the Atlantis personnel wouldn't let him stay this way. They would stick him in a healing chamber and return him to his weak former self. He couldn't allow that to happen. As his team moved on without noticing his lagging behind Ford began harvesting more of the enzyme from where he remembered it was located in the wraith arm. After he had a good supply Ford waited a while until the team reached the bridge and completed their objective.

As soon as he heard that the team had carried out their objective he requested beam out due to wounds taken. As soon as he was aboard the waiting Alkesh he made his move. The two man Alkesh operators fell to zat stunners. Ford quickly transported them aboard the nearest Hatac before deactivating any tracking on the ship. Due to his transporting the unconscious men into an empty cargo hold no Atlantians knew anything was amiss.

Ford then slowly took the cloaked Alkesh out of the system, jumping away when he was far enough away from the battle.

Back with Harry…

When my team finally reached the bridge we quickly took out any wraith present. Aristotle quickly integrated with the biotechnological systems and took control of the entire ship. He disabled any sensors that would have monitored energy fluctuations throughout the hive ship.

Outside of the ship green beams connected with each wraith cruiser from seemingly empty space. Less than ten seconds later all of the cruisers were balls of exploding wraith tech wreckage. When Aristotle received word that the other two hives were ready he cut the broadcasting of the sensor readings to the other wraith throughout Pegasus. Unlike the Goauld the wraith worked fairly well together against a threat to their species.

Ayiana now took advantage of another system of monitoring used between wraith, their telepathic network. Using the Ancient chair platform Ayiana was able to magnify her own telepathy to very powerful levels.

"Wraith hear me! I am Ayiana, last of the true Ancients. I was walking the planets of this universe before your race even started to evolve. I will be walking those same planets long after your race has ended. It will end because you have angered my people and I. We will wipe you from existence and eliminate any memory of your presence. Your time on this plane of existence is short for the Ancients have returned!"

The mental broadcast was heard by all, not just the wraith, but it would be carried over their mental network across the galaxy. Aristotle meanwhile coordinated the transport of large groups of wraith off the hives into space. Once all of the wraith onboard were off he began transporting the wraith out of the darts below. Darts began falling from the sky by the dozens as their former pilots were dying in the vacuum of space where not even the wraith could survive.

Due to Aristotle deactivating any monitoring the other wraith in Pegasus would not know how to jam our transporters when we next meet.

Gate room…

"A hell of a coming out party," Elizabeth said with a smile when we transported back down.

"The only kind of party to have," I responded with a wide grin.

"Let's have a real party while Aristotle installs those cloaking generators," said Teyla with a smile matching mine.

That is just what we did, had a massive city wide party in celebration of all we have achieved. The real party for me began when I arrived back in my room.

Insert smut scene here

The next morning I decided it was time to find a new reality to expand my consciousness into so phased into the between. Finding a new cluster with beings of power illuminated by their bright cores of power I headed towards the one that I sensed as my counterpart.

Highlander Universe…

When I merged with my newest counterpart it was to find myself with the identity of one Duncan MacLeod, four hundred year old immortal. This breed of immortal was new to me. The only way to kill my kind in this reality is to take our heads and with it our power. We immortals call it The Game. Looking down at my hands I activated my claws originally taken from my merging with my wolverine counterpart.

"Let them try to take my head with this lovely alloy wrapped around my skeleton," I mused aloud.

Ever since I started discovering other powers in my counterparts from different realities I have been jumping from reality to reality with my body stored in my essence. When my essence merges with a new counterpart the physiology of my new merged body is that of the one stored in my essence along with the features of my counterpart, their looks and any powers they might have. This "quickening" as the immortals of this reality call their power core was having interesting reactions as it merged with my essence. I was surprised to find that in sufficient quantities this quickening has the power to permanently even harm me, an ascended god.

I realized the implications almost immediately and hope no other ascended god has found this reality cluster. From my new memories I know of no substance in this universe capable of breaking through my adamantium coated skeleton so my head should be safe for now. Just then I was drawn from my musings as I sensed another immortal approach with a tingle of my power.

"I'm sorry Maurice you should go. There is trouble approaching," I told my friend who was visiting.

I sensed my old friend Amanda Darieux much sooner than I would have been able to before the merging. It was enough time to usher Maurice out another door.

"Hello MacLeod," the beautiful Amanda greeted with a smile.

"Amanda what are you doing here," I asked falling back on previous interactions for guidance.

"That's what I love about you…you're always so warm and welcoming," she said with false playfulness.

"Amanda something is wrong. I've known you for centuries and I can tell when something bad has happened. What is it," I asked as I approached my occasional lover.

"Ask me to stay," she asked as her façade began to crack.

"Stay, please…I will never turn down the company of such a beautiful person," I told her gently as I caressed her cheek.

My counterpart has been in love with this woman for centuries even though he hadn't yet reached the point where he would admit it to himself.

"Would you just hold me," she whispered near tears.

I pulled her into a hug and let her rest her head against my shoulders.

"It's about Rebecca. She's dead," Amanda informed me as I rubbed her back gently.

"Do you know who did it," I asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

We fell silent as I sensed Amanda reliving some of her earliest times with Rebecca. Apparently we immortals are prone to lapse into old memories seeing as we have long memories. Soon we were flying our way to Rebecca's home city. We walked towards her grave hand in hand.

"MacLeod do you ever wonder what it's like to die," Amanda asked me.

"I know what it's like," I replied.

"How so," she asked.

"Amanda the more heads you take the more powerful you get. I haven't taken mass numbers of heads but the ones I have taken are from some pretty powerful immortals. The more power you get the closer you are to the prize. I can sense it and what is beyond this veil we call reality. This is only the beginning," I told her.

"Well the longer I live the more attached I get to myself. I don't want to die anytime soon," she told me.

"Do not worry love. I won't let anybody touch your neck but me. I like you just the way you are," I told her as we walked up to Rebecca's grave.

"Amanda," greeted Rebecca's mortal husband, Jon, as Amanda gave him a hug.

"This is Duncan MacLeod," Amanda introduced after they broke the hug.

"Glad you could come. Amanda spoke of you often," said Jon as he shook my hand.

"And of you…Jon this may seem very strange and somewhat horribly rude but bear with me I beg of you. They somewhat tried to reattach her head right," I asked.

"Yes," Jon answered visibly shaken.

"I suggest you both step back," I instructed.

Reaching down I gripped the edge of the tomb covering and lifted it up with more strength than I should have possessed as an immortal in this reality.

"How," asked Amanda in shock.

"I told you I've sensed the prize. For the last several hundred years I've been meditating and practicing touching the prize…it is what grants all immortals their power. This is but a fraction of what it can do," I told Amanda as I set the large stone cover to the side.

Reaching down into the tomb I grabbed hold of a coffin handle and pulled it up out of the ground. Opening the coffin I saw my old friend Rebecca, still in final death. Positioning my hand over her neck I began to channel what looked like lightening out of my hand. A bright white glow began to spread forth from my body to encompass all of Rebecca as Jon and Amanda stared on in awe. After a few moments the glow receded and Rebecca sat up while staring around in shock.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Luther about to take my head," asked Amanda.

Waking up in a coffin is nothing new to an immortal. We often have to fake our deaths or if we do temporarily die we usually wake up in a coffin.

"He did take your head. I brought you back," I answered.

"How," asked Rebecca as I helped her out of the coffin.

"Rebecca," whispered Jon in amazement before he rushed his wife and enveloped her in a loving embrace.

"Hold that thought," I told the three as I disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go," I heard Amanda gasp.

A second later I heard the same thing from Luthor as I silently apparated behind him and his two mortal henchmen as they watched the reunion between Rebecca, Jon, and Amanda.

"Right here shithead," I growled.

Before the three could even fully turn, adamantium claws sprouted from the chest of the two mortals. As Luther finished turning and made to draw his sword my knee came up and connected with his genitals hard enough to shatter his pelvis as my adamantium knee cap struck. As he gasped for breath and clutched his ruined pelvis I wrapped my arm around his neck with a grip he would never be able to break and proceeded to drag him the few hundred feet to my companions.

"Luther," cried Rebecca in rage.

Amanda handed Rebecca her sword.

"He is yours by right my lady. Since I know he wouldn't have been able to beat you without cheating I feel no remorse in doing the same," I informed the trio as a single claw came out of my middle knuckle and severed Luther's spine.

He would heal but not before Rebecca took his time.

"You definitely have some explaining to do," Amanda informed me as she saw the claw retract.

"Gladly, later love," I replied.

I propped Luther against the nearest grave stone.

"This is for threatening to kill Jon you bastard," snarled Rebecca before swinging forth and severing Luther's head.

Amanda, Jon, and I stepped back as Rebecca's quickening started. Tendrils of lightening arced into Rebecca for several minutes as she absorbed Luther's power.

"Luther has been busy. He's killed all of my other students but you Amanda and Anri," Rebecca announced as she rose to her feet after the quickening ended.

"Why," asked Amanda.

"The crystals I gave you. He believed the legends of them making an immortal invulnerable when united a little too much. The legends could be true but Luther wanted that power," explained Rebecca.

"Let's go back to your place Rebecca and I can explain a few things to you all," I suggested.

They nodded and we all drove back to their house. Before we left the grave yard I made sure to have Aristotle modify the memories of the watcher recording the events. The watchers weren't like the organization from my home reality. These watchers observed and recorded events from the lives of immortals. They don't need to know how powerful I am. I also had my replicat transport the rest of the crystals from Luther's stash up to my ship. The watchers would have retrieved them and I don't need that headache. Legend says the crystals formed a stone which gave a mortal immortality.

When we were all comfortably seated in a pair of love seats, Rebecca with Jon and Amanda with me, I began to explain a few things.

"As I told Amanda earlier, for centuries now I've been sensing a deeper and deeper connection with the source of our immortal power. Through much meditation I've deepened that connection. Some of the heads I've taken have been from some very powerful immortals. What I did with Rebecca is something I've been building towards for a while," I lied.

The Rebecca sitting before me wasn't the exact same Rebecca who died. This one was from a point in time just slightly before that one died. Pulling a soul from heaven was not a nice way to treat a friend. This Rebecca is identical to the one who died. I think of them as a small part of a much larger multi-universal entity. The culmination of such an entity is an ascended god who has absorbed all of their counterparts from all realities. As far as I know there is no such being besides possibly the creator; but that is uncertain since the creator likely made such a system up.

So in essence all I did when I brought Rebecca back was redirect a part of her greater being from a timeline where she was destined to lose her head; where there are an infinite number of such realities.

"And the disappearing trick and knives form the hands," asked Rebecca.

"You are all familiar with Einstein right," I asked.

"Of course," said Jon.

"Well I was Einstein in a past life," I announced to be met with silence.

"But you can't be Duncan. Einstein was a small rather unattractive looking man and you…you Duncan are by no means small in any sense of the word," purred Amanda.

"And definitely not unattractive," added Rebecca.

Jon just accepted his wife's compliment to me with indifference. As the lover of an immortal you understand they've had many lovers throughout their long life.

"If you hadn't bedded him all those centuries ago when we first met him Amanda I would have," informed Rebecca.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat as I felt a sudden stirring in my pants, a fact Amanda didn't miss with her thigh resting on my crotch with her half draped over me with her head on my shoulder.

"I found myself interested in the physical sciences a few centuries ago so started learning. As you two well know one can learn a lot about a subject in a few centuries. I first found a young philosopher named Newton in England. I started corresponding with him. Over a long developed friendship I convinced him to keep any knowledge of his friendship with me a secret. In exchange I taught him everything he knows about physics and math. I gave him some of my discoveries at that point in time which he published and became famous for. I didn't want that kind of fame as an immortal. I continued to work in those subjects in secret."

"I've made many discoveries I've used intermediaries over the years to let the world know. The last big one was Einstein. When I found Albert in that patent office he was so full of hopes and dreams," I reminisced with a smile as the others stared at me with shock.

"Anyway this and these," I said as I held up a small personal cloaking field generator transported into my pocket from my neural command to my cruiser and the claws protruding from one hand, "are just some of my many inventions the world is not ready for."

"How did you get that metal around your bones," asked Amanda as she tentatively touched my claws.

"Very painfully and I died several times in the process."

"What else can you do," asked Rebecca.

"Well aside from some things only my lovers will ever experience," I said with a smirk as I slid my hand on Amanda's thigh and channeled a pleasure bolt visibly into her mound.

"Oh shit," gasped Amanda as she shook against me in orgasm.

"I can do quite a few more tricks," I finished.

"Rebecca about our conversation about you finding a younger man before Luther attacked you…I think Duncan would keep you very happy…if Amanda doesn't mind sharing of course," Jon spoke up.

"Jon," Rebecca said looking obviously torn.

I could feel her internal agony at the knowledge that plagues all immortals when they fall in love with a mortal; that sooner or later that mortal will grow old and die.

" Rebecca I may be able to help you," I spoke up as I stood up for a moment.

In a violent flash of lightning that was merely for show there stood two of me. With another flash there was only one of me again. I sat back down to have Amanda snuggle back up against me.

"What you just saw was my splitting myself in two. One contained a different aspect of my psyche. Right now Rebecca is torn between staying with Jon or coming with me. I can split her so that two of her exist, one that wants to stay with Jon but has no considerations of coming with me and another that has the opposite feelings. Now I won't lie and say I don't have selfish reasons for wanting to help you with this. Rebecca you are a very attractive woman. For the one who stays with Jon I'll give you a project I've been working on for the past fifty years," I explained as I pulled two vials filled with a ruby red liquid and placed them on the table between us.

"I plan on ending the game. Now I don't want to kill many of my friends. I'm very confident that I can actually absorb the quickening from another immortal without killing them. Now that would leave my friends mortals…which isn't a very good solution. That elixir you see before you will make you biologically immortal. I've also managed to add the properties to give you a certain mutation. Basically it will give you the healing powers of an immortal. There is one dose for you and one for Jon. I'm going to make the same deal to all of my friends and any immortal who isn't a complete animal," I explained.

I was used to their shocked stares by now but I wasn't sure if their eyes could go any wider.

"Oh and here Jon," I said as I raised my hand in the air.

Lighting jumped the distance between us. Jon began to glow much like Rebecca when I revived her. Soon the glow faded to reveal a Jon matching the apparent physical age of his wife. '

"I can channel my healing powers into others, which is what I did with Rebecca. Aging is nothing more than damage in the DNA that builds up," I explained.

"This is so much to take in all at once Duncan," said Rebecca with tears in her eyes as she ran her hands over her younger husband's face.

"I know Rebecca. Take some time to think my offer over. Just know that if you choose to split off that torn emotion you will be much more at peace with yourself," I explained.

We soon took our leave after some very grateful hugs from the couple. Amanda and I made the short few hour flight back to the boat I live on in silence. I could tell Amanda was doing a lot of deep thinking.

"Ok I know you MacLeod and I know there is no way you could have hidden all of that from me. Just what the hell is going on," Amanda demanded as soon as we got in the door.

I took her hand and sat her down on the edge of my bed beside me.

"Amanda honey you are right…pretty much everything I told you three about the origins of my newfound powers I made up on the spot. This is the truth. When you are ready to promise me that I will be the only man you will be with for all eternity then I will tell you everything. Take some time to seriously think about that. I love you and have for some time now. As you can tell from my offer to Rebecca I sort of have a double standard. You won't be my only woman but I will be your only man if you agree. I promise you will know every female who ever comes to our bed," I explained.

"MacLeod…Duncan…this is all so wild. I'll take some time to think about all of this," replied Amanda.

"Good in the meantime let me show you some of those other tricks I can do," I told her with a grin which she quickly returned.

Insert smut scene here

A week later…

Amanda and I were sitting together on top of the barge that is my home in Paris just enjoying each other's company. Our enjoyment was ruined when we felt another immortal approaching. Soon we saw Richie, my most recent immortal student, approaching fast on his bike. Richie and I didn't part on the best of terms but that is in the past.

"Richie don't you look like hell…trouble," I asked.

He nodded as he took off his helmet.

"Come on up and tell me about it," I suggested.

"Hello Richie," Amanda greeted with a big smile as she practically glowed with more happiness than she had felt in the last century combined.

An entire week of nothing but sex, romantic dinners at the finest restaurants in Paris, sex, unlimited shopping sprees, sex, and moving in with your greatest lover in a thousand years of life would do that to an immortal.

"Amanda," Richie greeted as I pulled up a chair for him.

"Explain," I suggested.

Richie then told us a tail of how on his biking trip he had a run in with an immortal who never showed his face but killed every mortal around Richie while pinning the murders on my former student.

"Yes I've run into the bastard before. His name is Martin Hyde. He chases the young immortals back to the masters. It's likely he didn't know you were mine. The last time we met I was the one being chased. I tell you what Richie he is watching us right now. You go down to my couch and get some sleep. I'll go take care of this prick. Last time we met he killed a good old friend. I owe him one," I informed Richie.

"Thanks Mac…I didn't know if I would be welcome here after I left," Richie said.

"Don't worry about it. You can always stay on our couch when you are with us in Paris," I said with a warm smile.

"Us," questioned Richie.

"Yes us…Duncan and I are officially living together now," gushed Amanda in happiness.

Somehow her boyfriend made her feel like a newly reborn immortal of fifty.

"I'll be back in a bit love. This shouldn't take long," I informed Amanda before leaning down and kissing her soft sweet lips.

"It better not…you haven't given me my brunch shagging yet," purred Amanda.

"Minx," I said with a grin before shooting her with a pleasure bolt as Richie was walking inside.

A moment later, on the nearby bridge…

"Hello Hyde…long time no see," I greeted the immortal bastard chasing Richie.

I interrupted Hyde just as he was about to call in a tip to the police on Richie's whereabouts.

"MacLeod how did you get up here…you were just down there," cried Hyde.

"It won't matter to you anymore," I replied as I jumped him.

I drove my fists into the assholes' back as I extended my claws. I threw up a notice me not charm to keep the mortals from noticing as we went over the railing and into the river below. Hyde struggled in his death throws as we sank due to my heavy adamantium skeleton. When he finally succumbed and died due to severe chest trauma I sheathed my claws. Wrapping my hands around his neck I squeezed and squeezed until his neck tore in two and his head came free to make sure this is Hyde's final death. The quickening hit me in the water. Hyde had been a busy head taker the last six hundred years or so. The power deepened my connection with the source of immortality further.

After disintegrating the body with a curse created for that very purpose I swam towards my barge. Along the way I had Aristotle hack into the police records and direct all investigations away from Richie while changing Richie's registration information for his motorcycle. Hyde's considerable bank accounts were all transferred to my own not insubstantial accounts. Lastly as I climbed aboard my barge I had Aristotle send nanites to remote pilot my new black little sports coup back to my new home.

"Decided to take a swim," asked Amanda as she admired my barely clothed form (most was destroyed in the quickening).

"Yes it was quite refreshing…but I know something that will make me even more refreshed," I told my lover with a wide grin.

Amanda smiled widely as she caught my meaning. Spreading her legs for me she only had time to squeal in delight as I dove forward and began eating my favorite treat in the multiverse. It was definitely a good time to be me.

May 16th 1994…

"It's alright…it's only a crease," I told Richie's rescuer, Pete.

"You should have seen this guy Mac. He was awesome," said Richie.

"I just reacted," replied Pete.

"Pete you're not going to be able to ride with that arm," said Richie.

"Here cut me a couple of strips Richie. He can stay here tonight," I stated as I handed Richie some gauze.

"Thanks," said Pete.

"So what did you do to those guys anyway," Pete asked Richie.

"I never saw them before in my life. It must be my personality," answered Richie.

I noticed a scar on Pete's arm right where a watcher's tattoo would be. The second Pete and Richie came in telling me about how Pete saved Richie from some men with guns I had scanned Pete's mind. I know all about why he is here.

"This may hurt a little," I informed as I dressed the bullet graze.

"Ahhh…a little huh," cried out Pete.

"Why don't you grab a couch and get some rest. I'll be right back," I suggested.

I gestured for Richie to meet me on top the boat.

"What's up Mac," he asked a minute later when we were alone.

"Did you see his wrist?"

"What about it," asked Richie.

"That scar was made to look like he had a tattoo removed not long ago. I say made because there was no tattoo and that was a man made burn. I recognize a fireplace poker burn when I see it," I explained.

"How do you know," asked Richie.

"Pete jumped parole and is wanted for several crimes. Also Pete just had ten thousand dollars transferred into an account under an assumed name two days ago from the accounts of one James Horton. I've been monitoring our old friend's accounts and he has been busy. Finally a scan of the burn shows no tattoo ink whatsoever. He's leading us on Richie," I explained as I projected everything I was talking about in a hologram from my multi scanner.

Before Amanda left to go check out our new house which I acquired from Hyde she and I gave her the same speech we gave Rebecca and Jon.

"So Horton isn't dead. Why is he doing all of this," asked Richie.

"It's a game he's setting me up for. He wants my head. His computer files detail all of his plans," I answered.

"What should we do," asked Richie.

"We'll play along for now. Pete will be dead soon enough. Horton will kill him to drive a wedge between us. Act like you believe everything Pete says and I'll act the opposite," I instructed.

Richie nodded before we went back inside. We found that Pete had slipped off from a second hatchway on my barge. He came back a short while later with a story about seeing some guys watching the place and following them. When he led us to where the guys had gone we found a perfectly set up watcher's nest inside of the trailer. I played my part, investigating the attack on Richie.

When we came back to the barge the next day to find Pete waiting for us, I held Richie back.

"Just watch…Horton will come up and kill Pete," I explained.

"What are they saying," asked Richie as Horton pulled up and it looked like Pete was just being friendly.

"Let's find out," I answered as I aimed my scanner at them and set it to work like a parabolic microphone on steroids.

"Yeah, yeah they'll be back soon. Everything is going according to plan. I've got Richie eating out of my hand while MacLeod is suspicious," confirmed Pete to his boss.

"Excellent," replied Horton as he aimed his gun while Pete was looking the other way over his shoulder at the barge.

"Good riddance," muttered Richie as Pete fell to the ground dead.

A few days later, Pete's funeral…

I watched Pete's grieving mother cry over his grave. Normally she wouldn't have had access to the ten grand Pete stashed away under a false identity but I did a bit of computer work to shift it into an account she had access to. I walked away from the grave towards Tessa's final resting place. As I stared at her grave I was tempted to bring her back but I decided against it. Besides as I looked up and through the fog I saw Lisa, Horton's plastic surgery created copy of Tessa. Sex slaves can be so much fun because I can do things to them I wouldn't dream of doing to my wives.

"And just what would that be honey," asked Dawn over our bond as I sensed her silent and invisible apparition with Amanda beside her.

"Yeah what she said," agreed Amanda as she still adjusted to the apparition.

Amanda agreed to be mine and only mine for the rest of eternity shortly before she left. After I completed the essence bond with her and made her my wife Dawn chose then to show up as my shadow. She took Amanda on a wild shopping spree with unlimited funds while they visited our new home taken from Hyde.

"Oh you know…call them names I wouldn't ever want to call you," I answered.

"Mmm…I think Duncan is afraid to call us his sluts, his cock sheathes, his bitches," purred Amanda as I walked towards Lisa.

"You are most likely right Amanda. Harry what are you doing? Are you a sex god or are you a mortal," mock reprimanded Dawn as she caught Lisa in a telekinetic grip and floated the flailing woman into my arms.

I stunned the shocked doppelganger before transporting her remotely back to our new house where Dobby, who Dawn had picked up from one of the countless realities Dobby exists in, would make sure Lisa stayed put. All three of us apparated (Dawn helping Amanda by guiding her) a few hundred feet away until we arrived beside Horton's car as he was waiting to whisk Lisa away to tease and torment me.

"Hello old chum," I greeted Horton jovially as I phased through the car and sat across from Horton, the back seat expanding into that of a limo at my command.

"MacLeod…what's going on…this isn't part of the plan," exclaimed Horton.

"No…plans never survive contact with the enemy. Try to stay dead this time," I told Horton with a grin while dropping a fusion grenade on the floor in front of us.

"What are you doing MacLeod," cried Horton in alarm as he frantically tried to open his door to no avail as my power held it in place.

"Bye, bye," I waved with a cheeky grin as the grenade began to detonate.

The last thing Horton ever did was scream my name in a mixture of terror and rage as the car was incinerated along with a five meter radius sphere of matter around us. I was holding a shield in place which contained any shrapnel, the blast wave, and the sound. As the blast dissipated I conjured concrete below me to fill the crater.

"Damn…I was hoping it would at least incinerate your clothes," pouted Amanda as she and Dawn became visible.

"Hmm…good idea…next time don't go out of phase Harry," suggested Dawn as she clicked her fingers and vanished my clothes.

"Why you minxes," I growled at them.

Both women squealed and vanished as I came at them. I followed them through time and space back to our new bedroom.

"Does Master Harry Potter sir require anything else," asked Dobby as he gazed at my naked body with awe, which made me extremely uncomfortable.

"No that's quite alright Dobby," I answered before he left.

"I think I found a Dobby that worships you a bit too much," said Dawn between her fit of giggles shared by Amanda.

"Yes well I'd prefer to worship you two," I responded as I vanished their clothes and pushed them back onto the bed on either side of the still unconscious Lisa.

Insert smut scene here

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Highlander reality women added this chapter:

Rebecca is played by Nadia Cameron-Blakey

Dr. Anne Lindsey is played by Lisa Howard

Note the Justice League Unlimited universe is animated. So there are no chosen actresses for them.

End AN

AN2: For those of you on hpfanficarchive and ficsite reading this I should have been a little clearer. Earlier in the fic when I talked about reviews I said I go by the review counter on . That still applies for the review quota. Thank you for reviewing anyway. I was amazed by the flood of reviews yesterday and when I logged on this morning. I really like having signed reviews so I can respond to those who ask questions. Readers who have never reviewed before seem to be the theme of reviews for this last chapter.

If it seems like there is a lot of smut in the highlander verse that would be because there were a ton of gorgeous women. In the few episodes I watched it seemed like there was a new hot chick every episode. There is a point to the highlander arc which we will see in this chapter at the start of the Justice League Unlimited universe.

I suppose I should also warn you all that there is a massive spoiler for the end of the Percy Jackson book series in here.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 29

September 26th 1994…

"Full energy, focus your hit. Now don't hold back, come on," I walked into my dojo to hear my friend Charlie instructing a student.

"Any more focus and you'd be eating through a straw," I spoke up after Charlie took a kick to the face.

"MacLeod you son of a bitch…take five Jenny. Welcome back good to see you," Charlie greeted.

"Good to be back Charlie," I answered.

"Yeah well you're looking pretty good," said Charlie.

"You too…I thought the doctor said take it easy."

"Well he also said all the parts work. Oh by the way you've got a visitor," Charlie informed me.

"But I'm not even here yet," I replied.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what," I asked.

He pointed towards the back office where a quite attractive Asian woman was waiting.

"Somebody you know?"

"No," I answered before walking back to find out who this woman was.

Upon closer examination I recognized exactly who this woman is because she is an exact copy of her ancestor in appearance.

A few minutes later…

"I'm sorry what was it you said," Midori Koto asked.

"I said were you expecting anybody else Mrs. Kent," I asked as I noticed her looking out the window every few minutes.

Letting my attractive aura slip a bit served to keep her attention focused on me.

"Midori…what makes you say that," she asked.

"You seem a bit nervous and still haven't been able to get out why you are here," I answered.

"I'm not even sure myself…," she replied as I felt she was about ready to bolt.

I hit her with a stronger dose of my aura which froze her in her tracks. Midori was staring at me with lust filled eyes.

"Sit Midori and tell me why you are here," I instructed as I pulled a chair out for her and lessened my aura just a bit so she could think.

"Does this mean anything to you," Midori asked as she pulled my old spyglass out of her bag, a spyglass I gave to her great several times over grandfather a couple of centuries ago.

"It means your family name must be Koto," I answered.

"So you know about the legend," replied Midori with a gasp.

"The fact that the Koto family members can always come to the MacLeod line for help is not a legend. I made that promise to your grandfather myself," I replied.

Midori was confused and as she was about to ask what the attractive Duncan MacLeod meant his finger on her lips silenced her along with his intense gaze into her eyes.

"I am immortal…it was I who made that promise in person after your grandfather taught me how to fight and saved my life," I explained.

Midori wasn't sure why but she believed everything Duncan MacLeod said to her.

"Now tell me what the problem is and I will honor my vow to help," I told her.

"I killed my husband…will you still help me?"

"Of course but I need to know why," I replied.

"I saw him kill somebody."

"Your lover," I prompted.

"How did you know," she asked in surprise.

"I can always tell when somebody is talking about a lover," I told her with a gentle smile as I caressed her cheek.

Midori felt a bolt of arousal and lust go through her body the likes of which she had never felt before.

"Our family was under hard financial strain. We were about to lost everything. They were going to tear down Hideo's memorial," explained Midori with grief in her voice.

"Michael came in and loaned you money, more and more," I guessed.

"Yes…I thought marrying him would restore my family's honor. I thought he would come to love me but Michael doesn't love, he possesses. I hated being an object to him," explained Midori.

"No need to say anymore Midori. I will take care of everything," I reassured her.

Midori couldn't help herself. Her relief, her gratitude, and her shear arousal prompted her to lean forward and kiss the man before her. Soon her hands were roaming his body and she couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to stop herself.

Insert smut scene here

The next morning…

As I woke up being pleasured by Amanda I noticed my other lovers were awake as well.

"So what exactly happened with Kent," I asked Dawn referring to Midori's ex husband.

"That asshole sensed Amanda coming but he thought she would enter through the door. She phased through the ceiling and only allowed her new sword you gave her to become in phase as she started to land. It turns out you don't have to take an immortal's head if you completely cut them in half," explained Dawn.

The new sword Amanda got was a blade made out of adamantium.

"And we got a new yacht," crowed Amanda with a wide grin as she stopped pleasuring me for a moment.

"Less talking more sucking," Dawn ordered as she pushed Amanda's mouth back onto my pole.

"Anyway after the quickening began we felt drawn here. That was some fun," replied Dawn with a goofy grin.

The shared quickening is a result of my bonding with Amanda. We have essentially become part of the same being due to how deep our bond runs. As part of me Amanda is now exempt from the game once I take care of all the other immortals. Over the past couple of weeks since my mergence with my counterpart here I have been going from immortal to immortal either making them the same offer as Rebecca and Jon or taking their head depending on how bad they are. All who I've made the offer to have accepted. A lot of the head hunters have been coming to me as they sense my growing power. It's always nice when the prey comes to me.

I was drawn out of my memories by my lovely immortal wife as her skills proved to be too much. I announced we would be spending the day in bed as Amanda drank down her favorite breakfast drink.

October 3rd 1994…

I was taking a nice nap after a night of long hours filled with sex followed by a morning workout of killing a few nasty immortals. I was awoken by the pleasant feeling of soft fruity tasting lips on my own. I opened my eyes to find Amanda's beautiful face in front of my own.

"Hello lover," purred Amanda with a smile.

"What a fantastic way to wake up," I stated.

"Well I've got an even greater surprise," Amanda informed me before rolling to my side and pointing at Rebecca standing at the end of the bed.

"Hello Duncan," greeted Rebecca as she admired the fact that I sleep in the nude.

"Rebecca…I take it this means you've come to a decision about my offer," I said.

"Yes…Jon and I would like to take you up on that offer," she answered.

"Ok…hold still and this won't take a moment," I instructed as I summoned my Changeling Rod/Elder Wand combination to my hand.

Over the past several years I've gotten very good at using the custom made device to do my will. Pointing it at Rebecca I concentrated on what I wanted to do. A stream of golden energy shot out of the end and impacted Rebecca right in the chest. Her eyes flew wide before the light completely encompassed her body. One glowing figure split into two before the brightness faded.

The Rebecca on the left was the Rebecca that didn't have her immortality anymore. She was the one who still loved Jon and had little to no attraction for me. The one on the right had the immortality powers and all of the want for me. My splitting had worked very well. Mortal Rebecca took out the elixir I gave her and Jon before and downed it in one gulp. She was soon sporting healing powers and was immortal once more albeit a different kind of immortal. She walked up to me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Thanks Duncan…have fun with my other half," Jon's Rebecca (Rebecca J) said with a wink before leaving.

"My turn," announced Rebecca before pouncing on me and capturing my lips in a lust filled kiss.

Insert smut scene here

"Mac I gotta talk to you," Richie informed me an hour later when he barged into my room.

"Hi Richie," greeted Amanda.

"Hello Amanda," responded Richie.

"Hello Richie," spoke up Rebecca.

"Rebecca," said Richie in surprise.

"What's going on Richie," I asked finally.

"You remember Donna," asked Richie.

"Yes," I answered as I sifted through my memories quickly with occlumency.

"She's back in town. She brought someone with her. Mac she brought my son," announced Richie.

Amanda, Rebecca, and I sat up and stared at Richie.

"Richie…," Amanda began slowly as if she were talking to a small child.

"Immortals can't have children," finished Rebecca.

"Exactly…this happened before I became immortal," argued Richie.

"That's not the way it works," Amanda informed Richie.

"Maybe I'm the first," said Richie.

"Arrogant much…in the thousands upon thousands of years immortals have walked the earth you think you are the first," said Rebecca.

"Richie how badly do you want this kid to be yours," I asked.

"Badly," he answered earnestly.

"I can make him yours," I said slowly.

"How," asked Richie in confusion while Rebecca stared at me strangely as she still isn't used to the bond fully.

"I can overwrite his DNA to be a mixture of yours and Donnas," I explained.

"You can do that," asked Richie in astonishment.

"Of course…I'll stop by your place later today and do it. I suggest you make sure to discuss this with Donna. As the mother she has the right to know. You should also tell her…everything," I instructed.

"Ok…that's probably a good idea," agreed Richie before leaving.

"Having children…it's so amazing that it is now possible. I gave up on that hope long ago," said Rebecca.

"There is plenty of time love," Amanda responded while squeezing Rebecca's hand.

Later, Richie's…

"Where's the baby," asked Amanda excitedly.

She didn't need answered because a second later she spotted the crib. She and Rebecca zeroed in on the baby quickly and were cooing over him. Donna soon walked into the room when she heard the squealing and cooing.

"This won't hurt him will it," asked Donna referring to the DNA overwrite.

"Not at all," I assured her.

"Ok then let's do it," she agreed as she took Richie's hand.

I pulled out my scanner and ran it over both Richie and Donna. Soon it had a combined DNA structure. I ran it over their baby and after a few passes of the light it was done.

"That was quick…he doesn't look any different," said Richie as he picked up his son.

"It will take a while for the changes to manifest on a physically noticeable level to the naked eye," I answered.

I could sense Donna had already been given the elixir and x-gene initiator.

A few minutes later…

"He's really a great kid," Richie informed me as he and I walked in front of the church.

"I'm sure…I'm happy for you Richie," I replied.

"MacLeod, Richie," the local priest greeted.

"Hi father," Richie and I greeted.

"Where have you been," he asked.

"We were in Paris for a while," I answered.

"Ah yes…Paris the city of my youth. I was there in seventy-two. Oh what a summer…all those women, all that wine. Of course that was before I entered the priesthood," he assured us before we parted ways.

"Richie I want you to have this," I informed my former student as I handed him a manila envelope.

"What is it," asked Richie as he opened the envelope.

"Bank account information and the deed to your new house…I want you, Donna, and your son to be taken care of," I explained.

"Mac this is five million dollars," exclaimed Richie before he gaped at the pictures of the nice house.

"Trust me Richie I can afford it," I said with a smirk.

I only have a few hundred million set aside in this reality but that's only because I don't really need anymore. My ship can acquire more wealth for me if I need it but I don't really.

"I don't know what to say," said Richie in shock.

"Don't worry about it," I responded as I embraced him in a manly hug.

Just then Richie picked up on the immortal I've sensed for many minutes now.

"Kern," I growled when I recognized the bastard on a Harley.

This bastard murdered my adopted family long ago during a time when I was living with a tribe of Sioux, as one of them.

"What's going on," Richie asked.

"I've got this," I growled.

Kern and I both drew our swords as he gunned his engine. As Kern made to come at me and swing against my blade I flipped through the air. Two quick twirls of my blade in mid flip over his head had the nerves controlling the movements of Kern's arms severed. As he couldn't stop or control his bike he went flying headfirst into a nearby lamp post. He was out cold from the impact.

"Woh Mac what did this guy do to you," asked Richie in shock.

"He killed my adoptive family many years ago," I answered.

"Take the Harley home Richie…I'll catch up in a bit," I instructed.

After Richie left I took the immortal who kills for fun and disappeared to another reality, my Exploration Reality.

"Hello Tommie…how goes your stay in Tartarus," I asked Riddle as I appeared in the orbital space prison where Riddle is constantly burned to death over and over, his mind being transferred to a clone body each time.

"Potter make it stop," begged Riddle.

"No can do Tommie…but I brought you a roommate," I replied as I set Kern up with a spot in the station.

"Have fun Kern," I whispered before apparating back to Richie's place.

A house warming party took place at Richie and Donna's new house after we drove them over there.

October 10th 1994…

The last week has been a busy one. I've been converting and beheading immortals almost non stop. There is only one other old immortal left who isn't bonded to me and I'm on my way to see him right now.

"Mr. Karros…I'm Alan Mason, KHI TV. Will the congressman vote to end the arms embargo," asked the reporter of my old friend as Charlie and I walked into the government building.

Paul Karros has been a revolutionary leader throughout multiple revolutions in history. He used to be a gladiator. Paul finally got to be too much for me when I realized he never wanted to stop rebelling so we parted ways.

"The congressman is a man of peace. He'll vote his conscience," answered Paul.

"It's rumored that the truce was broken by your attack on a tank battalion," said the reporter.

"Mr. Mason you seem to be a reasonably intelligent man. Would you charge a tank with a pistol," asked Paul.

I knew right away he was covering up for the fact that he did attack the tanks and break the truce. I listened to Paul lie more and more about his actions to the reporter. He was interrupted when a man wearing all black entered only to pull a gun on the priest beside Paul. The priest was the one who just testified for Paul to end the arms embargo. He would make a perfect martyr, which is what Paul intended when he hired the shooter to kill the priest.

"Down," I shouted as I dove in front of Father Stephan.

Two shots hit me in the chest as I went down, none hit the Father. As I landed I threw a knife back at my shooter which slid into his throat, killing him painfully. I had to stop my healing powers from healing me as I was taken to the nearby hospital. I listened to the medical speak as I was wheeled towards the OR.

Anne Lindsey was mentally running through what she needed to do to save the gunshot victims life.

"What's his name," asked Anne.

"Duncan MacLeod…he jumped in front of a priest who was about to get gunned down," answered the EMT.

Anne noticed Duncan was rather attractive but shoved that thought aside as they reached the OR.

"Come one let's move it. Get him on the table. That bullet chopped up his liver pretty bad," said Anne as she dawned her scrubs.

When she cut aside his shirt Anne was shocked as she watched the bullet holes visibly heal themselves.

"What's going on," asked Anne in shock.

I took the opportunity to sit up.

"Damn that always stings like hell," I muttered.

"What are you," asked the startled doctor.

"That's complicated…I'll tell you over a drink," I told her.

"Leave and forget," I instructed her medical staff and they followed my compulsion and obliviate laced commands.

"It's too early for a drink," Anne found herself saying.

"It's never too early after getting shot," I replied.

"But what about the hospital…I can't just leave in the middle of a shift," objected the flustered doctor as my aura began to affect her.

"It's taken care of," I replied just before a human form replicator of Anne beamed into the OR.

Anne stared in shock before I wrapped my arms around her and apparated us to Joe Dawson's bar. As we appeared Anne's scrubs morphed into a form fitting light summer dress. The bar was empty as they were closed so we were alone.

"I think I'll need that drink now," muttered Anne as she sat heavily on a bar stool.

A half hour later…

"So you really are a sex god," asked Anne disbelievingly.

"Yes," I replied before a pleasure bolt shot out of my finger to impact between her thighs.

She shuddered through a hard orgasm.

"Can I join your harem," asked Anne as she gasped for breath.

I smiled in reply as I didn't even have to offer.

Insert smut scene here

"Hello Paul," I greeted my old friend as I appeared behind him later that day.

We were down at the docks where Paul had just finished inspecting his weapons and ammunition needed to fund his war.

"Duncan…I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I didn't sense you coming up," said Paul.

"Oh you wouldn't have Paul. You see I've grown unbelievably powerful…enough so that I can cloak myself from other immortals," I informed the immortal.

"How did you manage that," asked a shocked Paul.

"Simple…I've killed or absorbed the quickening of every other immortal alive. You are the last besides myself," I explained.

Paul could already see where this was going and drew his sword.

"And here I thought you had gone soft," he told me just before he attacked.

I didn't feel like fighting a useless sword fight so simply caught his blade in a one handed grip. His eyes widened in surprise as I snapped his sword in half. He struggled and gasped as my other hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"It's so sad when an old friend goes bad…oh well," I mused aloud before vaporizing his neck.

As Paul's quickening absorbed into my own I felt the final piece of my connection with the source fall into place. I could sense the source and understood my prize. Over time another immortal who won the prize would have gradually become aware of their full powers…and would have eventually become the equivalent of a reality bound god or goddess; a lightning deity to be specific. As an already ascended god I could sense all the powers granted to me by the combined quickening of every immortal of this time granting me full access to as much power that the source could channel into this reality without destroying it.

Of course I don't need the power…it is rather small in comparison to my ascended powers. As such I will channel the energy into Amanda and Rebecca, making them both goddesses when I amplify the split power with a small amount of my own. Over the next few weeks I made sure my things were in order in this reality as I prepared to expand further. Several mortals received my gift of immortality and extreme healing factor. Among these favored mortals were Charlie and his new lover, the former public relations specialist of Paul Karros, and Joe Dawson and his new love.

I was curious about the fates of these mortals had I not intervened so used my future sight power to find out. Joe's lover would have been killed in the next week by an immortal I've run into before when she worked as a consultant for his art collection. She was smart enough to realize that most of his collection was stolen but not smart enough to realize that by pointing it out she would get herself killed. Luckily I had already killed him and "inherited" all of his resources. I had Joe's lover help me return the stolen items to their rightful owners.

Charlie and his lover would have been severely injured in the revolution they were going to help fight in the Balkans. With my gifts they wouldn't be scathed at all. Both couples also received my gift of several million dollars each. Most of the nasty immortals whose heads I was forced to take had quite a bit of money built up.

"You sticking around," I asked Dawn as I prepared to leave.

"Yes…I'll set up my second life here while I also help Amanda do the same. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into honey when you suggested Amanda guard Vala during her time in the Ori Galaxy. Those two together…," trailed off Dawn as she shuddered.

"I think it will work out fine," I reassured her with a smile.

"So naïve…no treasure in any universe will be safe from now on," Dawn informed me with a grin while shaking her head.

"I have all the treasure I need in the multiverse with all of you as my lovers. As long as I have you and my children I shall never want for anything," I told her with love shining through in my eyes.

Dawn kissed my lips lovingly as I felt her channeling the last moment to every one of my lovers in the bond.

"Now go find some new pussy…I mean space to explore," said Dawn with a sexy grin and a wink as she squeezed my bum.

I just laughed before jumping out of that reality. As soon as I left I followed my connection with the source deeper into the heart of that reality cluster. I'm not sure if deeper is the best word to describe my travel into an infinitely dense region of space. Each cluster only expanded into more and more space as you traveled. It was like I was flying into the largest and most dense black hole in existence but it was filled with light instead of darkness. Light and power surrounded me as I followed the connection. Finally I stopped when I found the source, at the heart of the reality.

"I know what you are small one…you will not win against me. I shall enjoy feasting on your essence," rumbled the massive energy being before me that looked like a dragon made of lightning.

"Finally a challenge," I said with a smirk as I sensed this being actually had the potential to kill me.

At least it would have if it managed to kill all of my wives in the multiverse at the same time. They anchor my essence as I do theirs. I was confident that even this powerful being couldn't achieve that very easily. Just to be sure I could win against it I summoned my sword to my hand.

Over the past year or so the sword of Gryffindor has undergone a massive change. No longer will I call it Gryffindor's blade. The blade itself has been reinforced with Adamantium fused with several Alteran alloys that should make it indestructible. My Changeling rod/Elder Wand combination acts as a focus for my power when I want to cast complex spells, fitting easily into the handle. The gem on the pommel is what makes the entire sword so useful.

Inside of the ruby now exists a new region of space. Like a reality cluster I have managed to mimic the effect of infinite density space through technology. Inside that space is a machine made of a writhing cluster of the most advanced Alteran liquid nanites. The machine has one purpose; to mimic the powers I would learn to harness as an Elder god after millions of years of existence. The god Janus informed me of the growing powers I would wield as I aged when I first met him after ascension. He also said that no god before had ascended through technology like I had.

I began to research what else I could do through technology. I created the machine to draw and focus more and more power from my infinite source of sexual energy throughout the multiverse. As I draw more power it is channeled through the nanite machine which focuses it to my will and channels it through the sword. The power is drawn through my core so only an ascended god would be able to wield the weapon without being destroyed. As more power is needed more and more nanites are created to channel that power. Advanced energy to matter technology like that used in the Asgard transporters exists within the gem to create the new nanites. As many as necessary can be created with the space expanding to accommodate them. The weapon has so much potential that I've kept the design a secret to myself. Not even my wives know how to create the weapon, although I suspect that several of them cold fashion one if they wanted to.

As a last safety feature the gem is equipped with a compliment of powerful sensors designed to scan DNA, mental patterns, essence, and much more to make sure I am the only one who can wield the weapon. The gem is called the infinity gem because of the infinite power it provides while the blade I call the infinity blade. With it I faced the energy dragon.

The fight began fiercely and never let up over the duration. The dragon was as fast as I am. With every swipe of its tail or rake of its massive claws I dodged and rolled around it. Several times I channeled a blast wave of power out of my sword that swatted aside a strike at the last second. With the fight dragging on for over ten minutes I finally decided I was ready for the final blow. Over the duration of the fight I was building up the power stored in my blade for the curse I had planned.

"Crucio," I cried as a massive beam of red lightning arced out of my blade and impacted the chest of the dragon.

It roared in a mixture of agony and rage as it reared back. I flew at it with immense speed and buried my sword in its chest. Using my power I amplified the quickening part of my nature which had a connection with the dragon. The dragon's greatest power was absorption and mixture with the essence of others. I used that to my advantage as I absorbed the dragon into my core and merged with it. It was slow and painful but eventually the being was no more.

"Damn that hurt," I muttered as I stood.

Quickening energy crackled between my hands like blue lightning. I sensed a connection with an infinite number of immortals within this reality cluster. I was now the source of their power. Reaching out through those links I determined which ones were nasty bastards that hunted heads and which just wanted to live a normal life. With a snapping tear that transcended many realities I pulled the quickening from all of the nasty ones. They died instantly as their life force tore out with the force of their quickening leaving.

I had just ended the game across this cluster forever. I had also just removed the threat of other ascended using the quickening power to kill me. I flew out of the heart of the cluster and into the wide open space of the between. I traveled for quite some time looking for a new reality to explore. Finally I found a cluster with a reality that was putting off quite a bit of energy. It was full of vibrant life forces from powerful beings. I could tell immediately from the energy discharges that there was a powerful battle going on. From the essence of one of the beings I could tell the others were fighting a reality bound god.

I decided that there was no better way to test the new quickening powers I wield than against another deity. Baby steps would be better than challenging another ascended; instead I decided to fight their reality bound counterpart. I dove into the new reality without merging with any counterpart, preferring to fight in my true form for this one.

Justice League Unlimited Universe…

The first thing I noticed as I arrived in the newest reality was that everything was animated. There was a whole new quality of color to the world around me.

"Strange," I mused aloud as I examined my hands.

"Who are you," asked one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on as she stood nearby.

"Harry," I replied as I looked around.

"You dare to challenge a god," shouted the being I recognized as Hades from several mythological depictions of him.

As he started throwing flames hot enough to destroy most anything they touched I stepped in front of the dark haired beauty I recognize as Wonder Woman. Even I have heard of the Justice League. Xander had shown me quite a few of the Justice League comics that existed in our home reality. I don't recall them ever fighting Hades though. It must be a different reality the comic writer is tuned into. As the fires impacted me I deflected them harmlessly off of my aura while shielding Diana and her mother.

Diana found her body pressed behind a male form that was well muscled and tall. This Harry was also very powerful as he was withstanding the power of Hades, an elder god.

"Great Hera," gasped Hippolyta as this Harry was unharmed from such power.

Both women also felt themselves get wet as they stared at the perfect male. For Diana it was a completely new sensation. Hippolyta had not felt attracted to a man in several thousand years, ever since Heracles raped her.

"What is this…no you can't be…I don't recognize you," yelled Hades.

"You need to keep up with the loop dumbass," I informed Hades as he waved his hand and summoned an army of inferi to attack the justice league.

I flew at Hades and plowed into him. We began wailing on each other even as the justice league fought for their lives. It appeared as if Hades and I were evenly matched in strength. His physical strength was about the maximum that can be achieved within this reality without collapsing it. Mine was also at that level. We grappled for a while before I channeled lightning through my hands and into Hades' body. He screamed in pain as I took the opportunity to smash my knee into his bits.

As Hades dropped to the ground I jumped him and began to beat on him. All of a sudden I was blasted off of Hades' back with a massive amount of power. I was thrown back into the far wall. When I dug myself out of the rubble I was faced with an enraged Hades' whose power was much greater than when I first entered this reality.

"Bollocks," I muttered as I realized who I now faced.

The ascended Hades was now inhabiting his counterpart in this reality.

"If you want to challenge me young one you challenge ME. Follow me," he instructed just before he disappeared.

I swept my hand out and severed the connection between the inferi and their power with my connection with death gained as its master. My connection was weaker in this reality but it still existed. I followed Hades out of that reality into the between. We flew past many realities until we came to a region of the between which held elegant spectator boxes. Within the boxes were deity after deity I recognized from mythos. Every pantheon was present. I recognized Ra and many of the other Egyptian deities. In one section there was Zeus and his pantheon. Further along the ring of boxes rested Oden, Thor, and the Norse lot.

I recognized the Hindu gods and goddesses. I saw a box further back with a sign above it which said Rao. Apparently even alien deities were present to watch my fight with Hades. The noise died down as I arrived.

"There hasn't been a fight in quite some time between two ascended. We fight here in the barrens; a region of the all verse filled with realities devoid of life," explained Hades as he pointed his finger at a reality and caused it to burst like a soap bubble with a bolt of his power.

I assume the all verse was the name some of the ascended gods use for the between.

"As the one challenged by Hades to an all verse fight you choose the weapons," announced Zeus.

I summoned my sword to my hand in reply and watched as Hades did the same.

"Are there any rules," I asked.

"Since neither of you can actually kill the other…no there are no rules," answered Zeus.

As the other ascended watched on Hades and I both took fighting stances. Hades made the first move. As our blades connected it was like a big bang had formed at the point where our weapons touched without an actual universe being formed. Hades was just as fast as me but was more confident because of my inexperience and his greater power. Our fighting was a mixture of skill and brute power.

We each directed blasts of power through our swords at our opponent as we dueled. If you couldn't withstand your opponent's power you would lose. To the growing shock of Hades and the crowd I was withstanding whatever he threw at me. I was relying on my infinity gem to bolster my power. To the other gods and goddesses it looked like the power was coming from within my core and not my swords as they were both encompassed within my aura.

I relied on the skills of sword dueling learned from my time as Duncan MacLeod to turn Hades' blade. His sword too was enchanted so withstood my physical attacks. Hades was sending stronger and stronger blasts at me as his frustration grew. Our well of power may be infinite but we can only grasp and control so much of that at one time. Hades' blasts ranged from the power of one big bang to the power of ten big bangs.

"You surprise me," called out Hades as he struck at me.

I turned his blade and replied, "I suppose that doesn't happen often to one who has lived so long."

"True…but you will fall soon enough. I am an Elder god…you cannot hope to match my power," declared Hades as he dueled harder.

To any being that wasn't an ascended god we would have moved faster than they could have perceived. Finally I decided to play the card on Hades which he played on me when I first met his true self. I feinted like I was being beaten back by his power. He grew overconfident and got sloppy with his sword handling. I got inside of his guard and hit him in the face with a blast equal to fifteen big bangs.

As Hades was stunned and temporarily blind I swung my blade in a familiar move and sliced clean through his neck. Normally an ascended would survive such a blow as our forms are that which we choose. We could simply morph another appendage out of our power core or call the original back…even our heads. But this was not a normal circumstance as I reached out with my quickening power.

Quickening energy arced into the wound on Hades' neck and his severed head and connected his essence with mine. Blasts of power began to arc around us as I began to absorb Hades' essence. The Elder gods realized what was happening in time to erect a dome shaped shield around the arena to protect their weaker pantheon members. They all had to look away as the light and power of one hundred big bangs was released inside the shield as I merged with Hades.

It was the most powerful yet most painful experience of my life so far. It felt like my essence was being ripped apart instead of Hades'. It seemed to go on for longer than the life cycle of a universe. When it stopped I was floating there with no clothes covering my brightly glowing form. The other gods and goddesses stared at me in shock. I decided it was time to get out of there for the moment so flew towards the shield. It didn't even last a second as I blasted through it out into the space of the between.

I flew faster and faster than I would have ever been able to reach before. I was analyzing my core now that I had absorbed Hades' power. Like when I absorbed Glory my power was now much greater than either of ours. Hades' was an elder god and therefore one of the most powerful. From what I had observed of Zeus and the other elders I was now more powerful than any single one of them without the infinity blades' power. I realized I was most likely second only to the creator now.

I willed clothes onto my body while restraining my aura as I reached the justice league reality once more. I entered back into the same point I left.

"Harry," cried Diana as she noticed me first.

"What happened," asked Hippolyta.

"You will not ever have to worry about Hades again," I answered simply to the amazement of the league and the queen of the amazons.

"Are you a god," asked Diana in awe.

"I'm Harry, just Harry," I answered with my lopsided grin which I sensed made the queen and her daughter grow even more wet between their legs.

I followed the others back to the surface while deflecting any of their questions that pertained to my past. I was enjoying playing the mystery man for the time being.

"With Foust dead how will we ever free our sisters," asked Diana in dismay as we looked upon the petrified Amazon women.

"Like this," I replied before hitting them all with a spell I've come across in my travels through the multiverse to counter the stare of a basilisk.

"Thank you," Diana said to me in a grateful voice as her sisters were once again flesh and blood.

After a short award ceremony I watched as Hippolyta was forced to banish her daughter from the island forever for bringing men to Themyscara. It was one of the Amazon's highest laws which Diana broke.

"The fates were against us mother," Diana informed her mother with tears in her eyes as she walked towards the Justice League's transport craft, a javelin.

I placed my hand on her shoulder as she paused at the entrance ramp.

"You are immortal beautiful. Some day you will be able to return home," I reassured her with a warm smile.

"You sound so sure," she replied while staring into my eyes.

"I am," I replied.

Diana didn't know why but she believed Harry.

We flew back to the League's orbiting headquarters where we were joined by the League's final two members, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern.

"So what now," asked Batman.

"I would like to join the league," I replied.

"What kind of a name is Harry for a superhero," asked the Flash.

"What kind of a name is the Flash? Are you the fastest man alive in everything," I asked.

"Everything," agreed Flash.

"I feel so sorry for your bed partners," I replied which caused the other members to have to stifle laughs and snickers.

Even Batman's mouth twitched in amusement. The Flash was speechless and settled on sulking.

"All in favor of Harry joining raise your hand," asked Superman.

All but Batman and Flash raised their hands.

"All against," called superman for formalities sake.

Only Flash raised his hand while Batman chose not to vote.

"Welcome to the league," Superman told me with a grin as he shook my hand.

"Thank you…out of curiosity does your Kryptonian database in your fortress not contain any personal energy shield technologies which would block kryptonite radiation. I would assume with as advanced as your people were you could find one or at the very least a polymer you could make your suit out of which would block the radiation. It would be worth it to wear a full body suit for the added protection," I asked.

"I…I never thought to look," answered Superman with a sheepish look.

"You seem to know a lot about Superman Harry," observed Batman.

"Oh I know a lot about all of you Bruce," I replied.

Batman glared angrily at me for revealing his identity.

"Oh don't look so sour…you need to get laid more often," I told him which caused the others to smile.

"Any helpful words of advice for us," asked Diana curiously as she stood beside Hawkgirl, or Shayera as she has told me to call her.

"Oh no…you two are perfect," I replied with a grin while hitting them with my aura which caused them to return my smile.

"So what else can you do," asked Shayera.

"Do I need to do anything else other than this," I asked as I opened my mouth and grew my tongue.

It split into two and wiggled around to show I could completely control its movement. Two pleasure bolts shot out of my tongue tips and impacted Shayera and Diana's mounds. They both cried out in orgasm as they clutched onto each other.

"Dude," exclaimed Wally (the Flash) in awe.

"No…you don't," gasped Shayera as she recovered from the most intense climax of her life.

Diana quickly nodded her agreement. After that I was shown to the quarters onboard the station I would be staying in. They just happened to be right next to Diana's room. Almost as soon as the door closed behind me automatically I sensed a presence behind me. I whirled to face the powerful being as my sword appeared in my hand.

"No need for that," purred one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on.

The blonde before me somehow mixed the best features of Sam, Nym, and Fleur into one sensuous package. She emitted an aura that just made me want to love her, worship her, and never displease her. It was so strong it took me about ten seconds to shake it off by concentrating on my love for my wives.

"Impressive…it took Ares a thousand years to do that and he still has trouble," said the woman.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Can't you guess…by my aura," she asked.

"Aphrodite goddess of love," I speculated.

"In the flesh," she told me as she struck a pose and vanished her clothes.

"Hmm…I have that affect on women…but I didn't think it would extend to an ascended goddess," I said with a grin as I banished my sword back to my trunk.

"So why are you here," I asked as I hit her with my aura.

The goddess shuddered through an intense orgasm when my aura hit her.

"Very impressive…I'm here as a peace offering of sorts," gasped Aphrodite as she came down from her climax.

"Please continue," I told her.

She walked over to the bed and draped herself on one side, perfectly at ease with her nudity.

"It's only fare if you join me," she indicated her nude state.

"Very well," I agreed as I vanished my clothes and lay on the other side of the bed facing her.

"Mmm…nice…where was I…oh yes a peace offering. After you took off a riot pretty much developed. It was so funny…I've never seen the gods in such turmoil. I guess it's understandable. There hasn't been a god killed by another god in…I guess forever. Some gods were talking about attacking you but Zeus decided on an alliance with you," explained Aphrodite as her eyes drifted over my body.

"Then he's smarter than his brother," I commented.

"Yes…well to form that alliance he suggested you take me as a wife," answered Aphrodite.

"Aren't you married to Hephaestus and sleeping with Ares on the side," I asked.

"Oh that is so last millennia. I was forced into that marriage with Hephaestus and had it annulled as soon as I ascended. Ares was more for amusement…he was so easy to toy with. I'm moving onto bigger and better things," she explained as her hand snaked out and grasped my member with a firm squeeze to emphasize the word bigger.

"Hmm…war or marrying the goddess of love…such a tough decision. Well I guess I'll take the bullet and marry you," I replied playfully.

"You young scamp…come here and give me a kiss," laughed Aphrodite as she pressed her lips to mine.

Insert smut scene here

"It's time I explained the facts of ascended life to you husband…well at least the facts as they were before you came along," muttered my wife as she lay her head against my shoulder with us still joined.

"Ok hit me," I replied.

"When we conceive a child a new universe is formed to birth that child. When her essence eventually does emerge our child will be raised by versions of us bound within a reality. We can extend our consciousnesses into that reality much like you have been doing for the last several years if we choose. I certainly will want to take part in raising our child and hope you want to do the same," explained Aphrodite.

"Most definitely," I agreed before a grin slowly formed on my face.

"Don't say it…I beg you please don't say it," Aphrodite pleaded.

"Now that's what I call a big bang," I stated with a wide smile.

"Harry…that joke has been done to death ever since that ascended oracle let slip to her mortal physicist lover how exactly universes are really formed for the most part," groaned Aphrodite as she shook her blonde locks in my face.

"What do you mean for the most part? Could you elaborate on this child rearing process…is our child a goddess already," I asked as I sensed our offspring is indeed a female.

I didn't need to ask how one mortal finding out about universe birthing processes translates across most realities. Such ideas and concepts often travel fast from one reality to the next via channels.

"Well universe cores…or clusters as you call them are created by the creator only. We deities don't have the power to create something so lasting or destroy such a thing. If we burn out a number of realities in a cluster new ones will just emerge. That is the creator's power. The realities we create have a finite lifespan while the clusters he creates continue forever. The realities within the cluster may die off like the leaves on a tree but the trunk or heart of a cluster never dies off. Now before I elaborate on the child rearing process explain to me how you defeated Hades and how you essence bonded with me. As far as I knew ascended gods couldn't essence bond with each other…not that I mind that you did. None of the other pantheons would dare attack us now because Zeus will defend me at all costs. Your life force after all is now tied to mine," informed my wife with a wide smile at the thought of finally having a partner who she could truly trust due to the nature of the bond.

I first sent her a summary of my time spent in the highlander reality over the bond.

"Harry…," she began slowly as I felt her disbelief grow.

"Yes love," I asked wondering what I had done now.

"The energy dragon…we call them core guardians. Think of them as the between's version of titans. We don't go anywhere near them because they have the power to harm us…some even kill us. The one you found was particularly powerful because not only could it harm us permanently but it could absorb us. Regardless of your rather remarkable sword it's amazing you survived. It also explains how you essence bonded with me. The quickening power by its nature is one of merging essences. That core titan you absorbed allowed you to merge your essence with Hades while keeping your basic form…your identity together. It also allowed our bonding," explained Aphrodite in awe.

"Now your turn," I prompted.

By this point in my life I'm used to the fact that Harry Potter is destined to stand out and do amazing things wherever I go.

"Yes, yes it's best if I use an example," Aphrodite said as I felt her guiding us to a cluster she had in mind.

We arrived in what was obviously a thrown room. We were still joined together naked but none of those in the thrown room seemed to notice us. I recognized the Olympian pantheon, even a reality bound version of Aphrodite herself.

"That boy, Percy Jackson, is the halfblood son of Poseidon and a mortal. He was just offered to be made a god for his heroic actions in the second Titan/God war in this reality. He is more powerful than his peers because of who his parents are. Like our daughter he has had more chances of reaching this point in his life because of that innate power from his more powerful parent. Traditionally our daughter would likely be offered godhood within her home reality at some point and then much later she might ascend. Her essence will most likely form as a result of our joining within this reality at a point of our choosing. I say traditionally because I have a feeling you will shake things up husband," Aphrodite informed me with an affectionate smile.

I looked at this son of Poseidon with my future sight. It works in both directions so I can watch Percy's whole life so far. Like me he was thrust into a world filled with wonderful mystical abilities but also full of danger. He was a lot like me in most aspects of his life. I could sense he was about to turn down the offer of becoming a god.

Entering Percy's mind I decided to help him out a bit.

"Percy," I spoke.

"Who is there," Percy asked in his mind.

"I'm a friend…you are about to turn down their offer to be with Annabeth. That is a mistake. Remember the story Dionysus told you about falling in love with a mortal woman. When she died he made her his immortal bride in Olympus. You can do the same. She has a full life ahead of her. You have all of that time to help her with her own heroic deeds to achieve goddess hood if you become one of them. I know you want to help out the other half bloods but you can help them more from the inside than from the outside," I explained to the young hero.

"You are right…I'm sure Athena will help me find a way to make her daughter my goddess," agreed Percy after a moment.

I was silent from then on as I watched Percy accept the offer of godhood. When I saw Annabeth smile sadly at the events and was about to intervene my lovely wife beat me to it.

"Do not despair Annabeth. Percy will be with you for eternity as your lover. I assure you of that," Aphrodite spoke mentally to Annabeth.

I watched the teenage daughter of Athena's face light up at the news. If they didn't find another way to elevate her to godhood I'll make her one myself or at the very least make her immortal and near invulnerable to normal harm. We soon disappeared out to the between but were joined a moment later by another elder god.

"Thank you two for helping my son…I myself forgot what Dionysus did," Poseidon said, not minding our nudity and joined state in the least.

I guess after living so long such states of undress don't bug you that much.

"It was nothing sir," I replied with my usual modesty.

"Poseidon, and welcome to the family Harry," said the sea god before disappearing back to the reality where his son lived.

"Like we will he has watched over his son all of Percy's life. Of course I think we'll have more involvement than that. Most of the elder gods do not interact with their children until their teens because they fear what they could do psychologically to a child. We live such wild lifestyles that we could end up damaging them more than helping them. Although I have a feeling you will do well just as you have with your other children. I'm going to settle down a bit for a few centuries or so myself," decided Aphrodite.

"So lover what now," I asked my wife.

"Now I'm going to take care of this lovely new hardness I'm sensing needs worked out of your very tense body," purred Aphrodite as she squeezed her internal muscles around me.

As she sensed my preferred method of working out my tensions Aphrodite slapped my chest and exclaimed, "Harry how do you think hell realities are formed."

For a moment I thought she was serious…sodomy forms hell realities. I was horrified until she burst out in laughter at my look.

"I'm just kidding…that's for the big bang joke," she told me with a laughing smirk.

Insert smut scene here

March 3rd 2002…

"Thirty-two percent Iron Oxide, twenty-one percent carbon, nineteen percent silicon," read J'onn off the scanner display as he, Superman, and I floated above the surface of the asteroid.

"Are you getting this Hawkgirl," asked Superman.

"As if I was in the next room…I'm sending the data through backup analysis even as we speak. Three and a half miles across…can you imagine what would happen if it hit the earth," asked Shayera.

"That's not going to happen," answered Superman as he slammed the last explosive charge into place, its size easily dwarfing him.

"Wait a second," I stopped his hand from arming the explosive.

"What is it," asked Superman.

"Give it a minute and your scanner will pick it up as well," I replied.

A minute later the scanner started beeping an alert.

"Superman the scanner says there are hydrogen pockets in that asteroid. Get away from there before it explodes," radioed Shayera.

"That is a very accurate scanner you have there," J'onn observed with some relief on his face.

"What can I say…I'm good with technology," I replied with a shrug.

"Perhaps you could look over the watchtower systems some time," suggested Superman as he and J'onn removed the charges as I directed.

"Sure," I said before grunting as I pushed the asteroid towards the sun.

As I picked up speed I heard Superman and J'onn's radio conversation even though they thought I was out of range and too close to the sun's radiation for me to hear.

"He's stronger than you isn't he," said J'onn.

"I think so…it would take me a lot longer to get that asteroid to the sun," replied Superman.

"I never thought I would see the day," replied J'onn.

"Thank god he's on our side," replied Superman as I hurled the asteroid into the sun where it would be taken care of.

March 17th 2002, Paris France…

Diana couldn't help but smile at the charming dark haired greened eyed man across from her. A couple of weeks ago she had mentioned to him that she wanted to see the world. Having never been off of Themyscara before leaving to help head off the alien invasion that resulted in her joining the league Diana had only read about the sights that existed in man's world. Harry had graciously offered to show her around. When she had asked him about the dating she had heard mentioned on several television programs Harry had also offered to show her what dating was like.

This was her third date with Harry and she learned more about the mysterious handsome man every time she went out with him.

"So Diana I find myself wondering how old you are, if you don't mind me asking," I asked my beautiful dark haired date.

Diana was currently wearing a form fitting black dress I acquired for her when she expressed her lack of shopping skills. I was of course overjoyed to hear that she does not know how to shop and plan to never teach her. Although I'm sure my other wives will quickly remedy her lack of knowledge in such areas when they meet her. I've enjoyed taking things slow with Diana. Every once in a while I find myself craving the normalcy of dating. Although dating Diana, Princess of the Amazons isn't exactly normal…but I'll take what I can get.

"I don't mind Harry. I am three hundred years old. How old are you?"

"Hmm…twenty…carry the three…," I muttered as I calculated before finally arriving at, "roughly seventeen hundred years old."

"Wow," Diana said in surprise.

"Yes…I know, a lot of those years aren't from one incarnation though," I replied.

"What do you mean," Diana questioned in curiosity.

I explained how I travel from reality to reality merging with my counterparts. I still had yet to confirm Diana's questions of whether or not I am a god. A little mystery is always good for romance.

"It sounds very exciting," said Diana.

We discussed my travels and Diana's time on Themyscara before taking a fly around Paris. Our date was cut short by a call form J'onn.

"There is a problem with Central City…it's gone from sensors. It just disappeared," informed J'onn over our communicators.

"Weren't Flash and Lantern investigating there," asked Diana.

"Yes, the theft of some nuclear isotopes," I answered.

"I'm heading down in a javelin," informed J'onn.

"We'll meet you there," I informed him.

"We'll get there faster if we take my way. Do you trust me," I asked.

"Yes," Diana replied immediately.

"Then hold on," I told her as I pulled her form close to mine.

Diana could be as soft as any woman I've ever been with or as hard as stone when she is using her full strength. She molded herself to me while staying relaxed as I apparated us to Central City.

Diana wasn't sure if there was any end to Harry's powers but the ability to travel from place to place across the world at will was a new one for her. Just then she heard a crashing sound and looked up to see the javelin had hit what appeared to be an invisible barrier. As it was going down Harry flew up and caught it before gently lowering it to the ground.

"I though the sensor was malfunctioning when it informed me there was an object ahead," said J'onn as he came out of the javelin.

"This appears to be some kind of energy barrier," observed Diana as she pushed against it.

"Yes, and don't bother trying to phase through J'onn…it's multidimensional. Hold on," I told my teammates as I grabbed their arms and took us through the shield.

"I thought you just said it was multidimensional so we couldn't phase through," asked J'onn.

"That wasn't a higher dimension we passed through. That's all I'll say," I answered.

I had briefly taken my companions through the between, quicker than they could perceive. They were wrapped in my power so were unaffected.

"Green Lantern, Flash come in," called J'onn.

"J'onn good to hear from you," said Lantern before he began to brief us on the situation.

Apparently a highly intelligent talking gorilla named Grodd had erected the shield while controlling the cities' inhabitants with advanced mind control. If we stepped any further into the city we would fall under Grodd's control.

"J'onn can you protect yourself," I asked the telepath.

"I believe so," the Martian Manhunter agreed.

"Ok…I can protect Diana. You should go back up the others while we take out this shield," I suggested.

"I will do so," J'onn replied before flying away.

"My protection works best if you are touching me. Hold my hand," I suggested as I held out my hand.

Diana took my hand with a smile as we took to the air. While touching me wasn't necessary it was much more enjoyable. I have Diana wrapped in my aura to prevent the mind control tech from affecting her. I can already sense she is becoming highly aroused from being within my aura. We quickly made our way to the shield generator facility. Popping a fusion grenade through the between and inside of the shield protecting the generator served to take it out.

"What now," asked my companion.

"Diana…you are a warrior correct," I asked.

"Yes…why do you ask Harry?"

"You know that it is a war against evil we are fighting here. In war sometimes the enemy has to be eradicated," I continued.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Grodd…he's too dangerous to let live. He's just going to come back and keep harming innocents," I suggested.

"If you are asking if I'll be ok if Grodd dies Harry I won't mind. The only reason I've refrained from permanently harming opponents in the past is because the others don't like it," explained Diana.

"Good," I said with a grin.

"But how will we take out Grodd without the others finding out it was us," asked Diana.

"Kiss me," I answered.

"How will that help," Diana asked with a smile forming on her red lips.

"Trust me it will," I answered.

Diana leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in what was her first kiss with a man. The sky lit up with a powerful bolt of lightning but Diana didn't notice as she was too engrossed in my embrace. Her whole body tingled with pleasure as my hand resting on the small of her back channeled a pleasure bolt into her body. She shuddered in orgasm in my arms while I tenderly explored her mouth.

"Would you like to continue our date now that Grodd has been taken care of," I asked.

"When was Grodd taken care of," asked Diana in confusion.

"He was mysteriously just hit by lightning…killing him on the spot," I replied with a grin.

Diana matched my grin as she caught on.

"I would like you to show me how a man makes love to a woman," Diana informed me before kissing me again.

Before Diana knew it we were in another place. She looked around to see they had arrived in an untouched glade deep within the Amazon. A waterfall ran nearby as she and Harry stood on the beach. Diana looked behind her to see a blanket covering the sand. Turning back to Harry she pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled as she knelt before him to pull his dress pants off.

Insert smut scene here

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within

AN: The Justice League verse and what I labeled Atlantis season 2 are very smut centric. Season 2 has 11 smut scenes alone.

Chapter 30

April 14th 2002, London…

I was taking Diana and Aphrodite around to see the modern sights of London when we were interrupted by Batman, who could not even sense Aphrodite. Aphrodite has decided she wants to be my shadow for this verse. When I asked her how she managed to cut in line all I got was a sexy smile and an announcement that my other wives absolutely love her.

"Wonder Woman we need to talk," announced Batman.

"An Amazon…that's ridiculous," announced Diana after Batman told us of his run in with a gang of villains led by a blond woman he believes to be an Amazon.

"I managed to take this off of her," replied Batman as he threw Diana a gold necklace.

"It's an Amazon design isn't it," said Batman.

"Yes," Diana replied without saying anything else.

Before Diana would have come up with excuses for the necklace, it being fake for example, but now she has learned better through the countless memories she has access to through our bond.

"There is an easy way to find out," I replied.

"How," asked Batman.

"This remote probe will go to Themyscara and ask Diana's mother if any Amazon's are missing. It already has a description of the Amazon you saw," I replied as I dispatched the probe that was just transported down.

"Very well," agreed Bruce before leaving.

"Now ladies let's get back to our sightseeing," I suggested.

Later…

"Hello mother," Diana greeted her mother via holographic communicator in the remote probe.

"Diana…I hope you are well," Hippolyta greeted her daughter.

I left my wife to talk to her mother. I got the story later. Aresia, an Amazon adopted from man's world, has come to Man's world on a genocidal killing spree to wipe out all men with germ warfare. I quickly distributed personal energy shields capable of blocking any bio weapon, most forms of radiation, and most other forms of nastiness to all league members just in case. Aresia made her move that very night when she taunted the league over a security camera at the location of one of her heists. Aristotle who was monitoring such things picked it up immediately.

Diana and I were there much quicker than Aresia expected via apparition.

"Hello Aresia," greeted Diana as we appeared.

"Diana…how did you get here so fast," asked Aresia.

"Don't trouble yourself over that," replied Diana before she rushed at Aresia.

I watched the two Amazonian beauties fight for a moment. They were both fairly evenly matched for strength but Diana has many more powers at her disposal.

"Sleep," commanded my dark haired wife while channeling a powerful stunner into her opponent.

"What should we do with her love," I asked my wife.

"Hmm…I think it's time I get my own sex slave," answered Diana as she looked upon one of her childhood lovers.

"Ooooo…I'll help you train her," volunteered Aphrodite.

"I would like that very much my love," answered Diana with a smile.

It had taken much effort from Aphrodite to get Diana to call her my love. In essence it could be considered another name for the goddess of love so Diana eventually conceded. By then Aresia's villain team had already cleared out. We raided her hideout and disposed of her bio weapon. I left Aresia's training to her new masters.

April 28th 2002…

I watched as my fellow leaguers fought the massive green robot.

"Who could be behind a monstrosity like that," asked Hawkgirl after dodging a fireball projected out of the robot's mouth.

I found out as I traced the control signal to a yacht in the nearby bay.

"Hello Luthor," I greeted as I phased into the control room onboard the yacht behind the villain.

"How did you find me," shouted the villain as he made to pull a weapon.

"It doesn't matter because this is the last bad life choice you will ever make," I replied.

As the billionaire made to raise his weapon my hand came up with my stun gauntlet already snapped into place. One massive pulse shot out at the setting designed to incapacitate a wraith. Luthor's heart stopped as he dropped to the ground, his muscles twitching with the residual power. A second shot disintegrated his body leaving no evidence. I whistled to myself a jaunty little tune as I blew a hole in the yacht and sank it in the water. Aristotle entered into the GPS transponder and entered a location several miles out into the ocean. Luthor would be presumed lost at sea…leaving me as his sole heir.

Back at the fight (gotta love time travel)…

"I don't know but it's mine now," I said with glee as the robot suddenly stopped fighting.

"What did you do," asked Flash as he was suddenly beside me.

"I hijacked the control signal," I explained as the rest of the league landed beside us.

"So it was remotely controlled," said Batman.

"Yes…my scanner is recording my movements and mimicking those for the control of the robot," I explained as I waved my hand and the robot did the same.

"What are you going to do with it," asked Superman curiously.

"I shall call him Steve and he shall be mine," I replied with a grin as I lifted off the roof and had Steve follow me accordingly.

"If he could do that the entire time why didn't he just do it at the beginning of the fight," asked Flash.

"Who knows…he's Harry," replied Superman.

"Yes…yes he is," said Diana with a dreamy smile on her beautiful face.

"Ahh…bad images…well half bad images," corrected Wall as he glanced at my wife.

"Running away now," Wally cried before taking off with the other League males doing the same.

"Do tell more," said Shayera to my wife with a grin.

A few days later, Watchtower lunch room…

"I can't believe Lex is dead," said Superman in shock.

"Dude…he tried to kill you dozens of times. He has likely caused the death of hundreds if not thousands in his life…why do you care," I asked genuinely curious.

"Well…I…I don't know," replied Superman.

"I don't understand why he would have left you everything," said Batman as he stared at me.

"According to Lex it was because Harry is just so damned cute and delicious," replied Superman having been at the very public will reading as his capacity as a reporter.

"Who knew Luthor was gay," said GL.

"I did…no straight man with that much money would spend all of his time and resources on trying to kill us when he could be getting laid all the time," I replied.

All of the males in the room were nodding.

"Hey…Harry…can I have a million dollars," asked Flash.

"Sure…it will be in your bank account in a few minutes," I replied.

"Really," asked Flash in excitement.

"Sure…anybody else want a million dollars," I asked.

Everybody except Diana and Batman raised their hands.

"Diana you don't want a million dollars," asked Shayera in surprise.

"I have Harry," replied my princess in a dreamy smile.

"Dude…I wish I knew how you do it," Flash said in awe.

"I might just show you someday Flash," I told him.

September 27th 2002…

"You say you've been trailing Le Fay for centuries," asked Diana of Etrigan, the cursed Knight turned demon.

"In an unending game of cat and mouse…for the past generation she has hidden from me. But I'll never rest until her soul burns in the eternal pit," swore Etrigan.

"And I thought bats was creepy," commented Flash to J'onn.

Etrigan growled into Flash's face in response.

"How has she eluded you for so long," asked Batman.

"The witch has an amulet which can sense when I'm drawing near," Etrigan answered.

"With that stench who needs an amulet," said Flash.

"Flash shut your damn mouth…you aren't helping here," I warned as I caught Etrigan's arm when the demon made a grab for Flash. "Etrigan I believe her amulet is tied to a tracking charm she placed on you long ago. If I can nullify the charm she won't be able to sense you until she is able to put one on you again…will you allow me to try," I asked.

"Proceed," answered the demon.

"It is done," I announced as Etrigan flashed blue for a moment.

"Perhaps you should consider another approach. I could try to locate her telepathically," suggested J'onn.

"No…J'onn she is way out of your league. Le Fay will toy with your mind. We need to look at this from a different angle. I've researched the original castle excavation where the stone was stored. Only two of the original expedition members are still alive, Henry Moss and Harv Hickman," I explained.

"You think one of them has the stone," said Batman.

"Yes…here are their addresses. I suggest splitting into two teams to cover both places," I replied.

Diana, Flash, and I went to Hickman's place while the rest went for Moss. Harv Hickman was this realities' version of Hugh Hefner. Hickman just happened to be having a costume party at the moment.

"Come on…let's go in the back way," I directed as we flew down towards the large mansion.

We flew in through a balcony and avoided notice as we searched the place. I felt the power of the Philosopher's stone we were searching for immediately. It was on the headboard of Hickman's bed.

"Typical…he has a source of near infinite power and he uses it for money and women," muttered Diana.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," commented Flash.

Unlike the jewel like philosopher's stone of my reality this stone was a rectangular piece of stone with runes on top. The stone was actually a vacuum energy tap, allowing the magic user wielding it to draw greater power. I sensed the stone pulse with power as I picked it up. Morgan would likely sense it as well since she is a) so powerful and b) has been searching for the stone for centuries and therefore knows the stones feel from when Merlin wielded it during her meetings with him. I quickly switched the stone with a conjured fake while the real stone was transported inside of my trunk. I fed a bit of my power into the stone to make it seem real just in time as Morgan apparated in with her son in tow.

"Give me the stone," commanded Morgan with a compulsion laced voice.

"You mean this stone," I asked as I held it up.

The dark witch held out her hand and made to summon the stone but before she could I crushed it in my grip.

"This isn't over…we will remember what you have done and you shall pay," promised Morgan before disappearing with her son.

"That's what they all say," commented Flash.

I let Morgan go because she will provide some amusement in the future. That and I sense that Jason Blood, who is the Dr. Jekyll to Etrigan's Mr. Hide, has a part to play in the future. He was cursed to walk the earth until Morgan is permanently dealt with and Jason makes amends for his betrayal of Camelot to Morgan. Killing Le Fay now will end his time on earth.

October 11th 2002…

"Whose idea was it to let Batman be the one to call us in if they needed backup," asked Diana as we flew above the city where the league was currently battling a giant green mutated creature.

"I believe it was Batman's idea," I replied as we watched the creature pull a King Kong with a female.

The league now has a rotation where two leaguers at a time are off duty so they can rest. Diana and I always go off duty at the same time. The league had been battling one of John Stewart's, Green Lantern, old friends, turned into an elemental shape shifter. The shape shifter born Mason Stone now goes by the name Metamorpho.

"You want to take care of this," asked my dark haired Amazonian wife.

"Yeah I got this…just go stop that fool from sacrificing himself because he thinks there is no better way," I replied.

We both heard Stone's plan to morph into the chemical capable of neutralizing the creature and then merge with his body, likely killing both himself and the creature.

"Stone wait," commanded Diana as Stone was about to begin climbing the building to reach the creature holding his fiancé.

As they both looked on Diana watched her husband fly at the creature and sever the arm holding the female with a beam of ruby energy from his eyes. The optic energy beam power taken from a DNA scan of the corpse of Scott Summers in a previous reality came in handy. Harry caught Sapphire Stagg and set her down on the roof before flying back at the creature containing the partial consciousness of her father, a very bad man. Diana watched as Harry picked the creature up and flew it high above the city. He then left it to freefall as he sped towards the earth. As many people watched on Harry turned and fired his optics blasts up into the creature with a small fraction of his true power channeled into the beam of coherent photons.

Like any liquid heated past its boiling point the fluid making up the creature's body rapidly evaporated. By the time the creature would have reached the height Harry was floating at there was nothing left.

"Thank you," Mason Stone told me as I touched down beside him as he hugged his fiancé.

"No problem…let's just see if we can do something about your appearance," I replied as I looked up and down his multicolored and multi element form.

Watchtower lab, a few hours later…

"Your powers allow you to mimic any element and even more complex compounds if you concentrate hard enough. Unfortunately your original form got scrambled from your body's memory when you were changed. Using a sample of your DNA taken from some of your clothes in your apartment I've programmed this device to 'instruct' your body how to look like your old self," I explained as I handed him a watch with the device imbedded inside.

"How do I activate it," asked Mason.

"You should be able to access it like a new element with your powers," I explained.

Mason tried and a moment later he looked like his old self.

"That would be too mentally taxing for you to maintain so that watch will do it for you," I informed.

"Thank you," Mason's fiancé said gratefully before kissing my cheek.

"I'm happy to help," I told the couple before they left my lab.

"And we get something much greater in return," said Diana with a wide smile.

Mason's shape shifting abilities were even greater than Mr. Fantastic's. The power taken from Banner's power only allows us to become a part of existing elements. That is powerful in its own right but has limitations. After loading an imprint of Metamorpho's powers into the nanite network into the bodies of my lovers and I taken from a scan of Mason's DNA we now all have the power to turn our bodies into any element and most basic molecules. We also can expand our bodies to even greater dimensions and take on any shape. If Mason were also given the power to merge with the essence of any element like we have he would basically become a god within his own right.

"So what do you want to do first," I asked my Amazonian lover and Aphrodite who was only visible to Diana and I the entire time Mason and his fiancé were present.

Aphrodite has taken on the same physical form as me so that she can explore the benefits of the various upgrades I have made to my physiology.

"How about we go find a star, become plasma, and become one with the star," suggested Aphrodite.

"Sure," I agreed while Diana nodded.

It brought a whole new meaning to our existence as we explored our new powers like we had never done before.

November 9th 2002…

"Not the smoothest ride but we made it back in one piece," said John.

"Thanks to Harry…nice job on the repairs," commented Superman as he guided the javelin towards the watchtower.

We were involved in a space battle on the other side of the galaxy where the ship was damaged. Luckily I repaired the damage enough to get us home.

"Great Hera," cried Diana as a ripple through spacetime rocked the ship.

"No don't," I ordered John as I saw him raise his hand to erect a shield around the ship.

A moment later the ripples stopped but we looked down on a swirling vortex on the Earth below.

"What is that and why did you stop me," asked John.

"That is a black hole," I began but hurried to continue at the horrified looks of the others. "Don't worry…nobody will get 'sucked in' contrary to popular belief. The asshole who created it was at least decent enough to put up a very powerful shield powered by the hole itself. It will go through quantum evaporation and disappear within a day or so," I explained.

"Quanta what," asked Flash in confusion.

"It would take me several years to explain it in detail to you Flash…just realize the hole will disappear. Somebody decided they wanted to go into the past. If you John had used your ring it would have interacted with the time travel technology he used. The energy mixture would have pulled us into the divergent reality that resulted form any changes made by the time traveler," I explained.

I could see I had lost Flash, the only person onboard who wasn't from another planet or had massive experience with space travel. I gave him the standard divergent realities speech.

"So any changes he makes won't affect us but copies of us in an alternate reality," clarified Flash.

"Essentially yes," I agreed.

"Then we don't have a problem," said Flash.

"Nope," replied Superman as he piloted the ship back into the Watchtower.

The micro singularity evaporated a day later like I said and we heard nothing from the time traveler.

July 5th 2003, Watchtower…

The Watchtower started shaking so the league all converged on Batman's location at the monitoring station.

"Sensors are picking up a powerful energy surge…but I've never seen a signature like this," announced Batman.

"I have…it's a boom tube," answered Superman as a wormhole opened up behind us.

"We meet again Kal El," said Darkseid as he stepped out of the boom tube.

"You," shouted Superman before he flew at the self proclaimed god and ruler of the planet Apocalypse.

"Stop him before he knocks us out of orbit," shouted Batman as the entire station shook with the force of Superman's attack.

I surged forward in a burst of super speed and pulled Superman's arms behind his back. I held him tightly as he struggled to get at Darkseid.

"I see you haven't forgotten me," said Darkseid as he stood up.

"What do you want asshole," I asked.

"Though it pains me to admit it I need your help. My latest skirmish with New Genesis has left my military forces at considerably less than full strength," said Darkseid.

"Why should we help you," asked Superman.

"Because my enemy is your enemy…even as we speak Apocalypse is being assimilated by the Kryptonian menace known as Brainiac," Darkseid informed us as he projected a hologram of what he was talking about.

"You're lying…I destroyed him," replied Superman.

"Apparently he is harder to kill than you realized. You know his pattern Kal El. Once he is finished siphoning the memory banks and technology of my planet," continued Darkseid.

"He'll annihilate it…good," Superman said as he cut Darkseid off.

I silenced the protests of the others with a look.

"You may not care what happens to me and my world but know this. If Brainiac isn't stopped countless millions more will parish…think about it," said Darkseid before leaving in a boom tube.

"Well that was a total lie," I announced after the asshole was gone.

"What do you mean," asked John.

"I've been monitoring a lot of the major threats to earth in this galaxy. Brainiac and Darkseid made a deal. In exchange for luring us to Brainiac into a trap Brainiac will spare Darkseid's planet. I have the means to quickly deal with Brainiac but I suggest we wait until after he has taken out Darkseid," I explained.

"But that would sacrifice millions of lives on Darkseid's planet," protested Shayera.

"Trust me…those beings are beyond help. They willingly follow Darkseid in his campaigns of conquest across the galaxy. Those campaigns result in the death of millions. All in favor of my suggested course of action," I asked.

Slowly everybody raised their hand in agreement. A few days later Darkseid's planet was destroyed after Brainiac realized Darkseid was not able to carry out his end of their bargain. When Darkseid escaped and personally attacked Brainiac with his remaining forces in revenge I made my move.

"Aristotle download a complete copy of Brainiac's entire database to my ship," I ordered my replicat companions as we flamed aboard the meteor Brainiac has made his home.

"Yes sir," replied Aristotle as he interfaced with the less advanced AI.

"This does not compute," Brainiac began reciting as his firewalls presented little obstacle for the millions of years more developed AI.

"It is complete sir," Aristotle informed me a few minutes later.

"Good…have a nice existence Brainiac…the few seconds you have," I announced with a smile as Aristotle and I disappeared, a small glowing device the only trace of our ever being there.

A few seconds later that trace was also wiped from existence as the vacuum energy weapon detonated. The blast was so strong that the entire solar system was reduced to its constituent atoms in seconds. New Genesis a few light years away saw the brightest light they had ever witnessed in the heavens. Both Darkseid and Brainiac were no more. Brainiac might have backups somewhere but they would be dealt with in time if they showed themselves.

July 26th 2003…

As I flew down towards the city the Teen Titans had taken over protecting I noticed a fight going on at the docks. I flew faster as I noticed it was the Titans who were fighting an alien probe…and appeared to be losing.

"So did we just win," I head Beast Boy ask after Robin smacked the tentacle wielding probe into the water.

He got his answer a moment later as it smashed through the dock. I took that moment to make my entrance. A loud wrenching sound filled the air as I grasped the probe and crushed it in my hands.

"Now you did," I stated as I touched down on the dock.

"Thank you, thank you," gushed Starfire as she hugged me.

"Harry…what are you doing here," asked Robin in surprise.

"I'm just here to make sure you guys are doing alright…I figured it would be easier than Batman coming for a visit," I replied as I hugged the cute teen back.

Starfire's entire body felt very pleasant as she hugged this Harry. All of a sudden she shuddered through an intense orgasm at the same time the others shuddered in revulsion at the idea of Batman showing up for a visit.

The Titans led me back to the tower they call home. I've taken over funding some of the projects Batman alone was funding before I inherited Lex's billions.

"Come Harry…I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude, all six thousand verses," announced a happy Starfire.

We were rescued by a new arrival.

"I see you haven't changed a bit…when we were little I was always rescuing Starfire," said a dark haired Tamaranean girl who so closely resembled Starfire that they had to be sisters.

"Sister," squealed Starfire as she hugged her sister.

"Brought you a present," said Starfire's sister as she held up a large jeweled necklace.

"A centauri moon diamond…where did you get," gasped Starfire.

"On the centauri moons of course…oh look it matches your eyes," answered her sister.

"You must meet my friends. I wish to introduce my big sister," said Starfire.

"Blackfire," greeted Blackfire before she proceeded to identify all of the Titans from Star's transmissions.

"I don't recognize you…I would have remembered a description of somebody so delicious," purred Blackfire.

"I'm Harry…I just arrived as well," I greeted as I shook her hand while channeling a pleasure bolt into her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Harry," gasped Blackfire as she road out her climax.

"So beloved sister what brings you to earth," asked Starfire as she realized her sister was charming her friends easily.

"I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if earthlings like to party. Besides I needed a rest I nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here," Blackfire announced as she sat on the couch.

The male Titans were on her immediately asking her questions. I could tell Blackfire knew exactly what reaction she would get.

"Ok I'm cruising through the Draconis nebula and," began Blackfire before Star cut her off.

"Sister that nebula is full of black holes. You know travel there is forbidden," said Star.

"Most fun things in life are…now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about."

"I see you have not changed either," I heard Star mutter as she retrieved the soda.

Starfire quickly learned that her sister was deeply charming her friends. All of Star's overtures at hanging out were rejected.

"Friends I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night," said a smiling Star as she brought in movies and snacks.

When she got different answers on what they wanted to watch Star suggested, "Perhaps a double feature."

"Forget the flicks kids we're going out," announced Blackfire as she walked in wearing one of Star's outfits.

"We are…where did you…are those my," asked Star.

"I heard about a party downtown…cool crowd, hot music. And it's in a creepy rundown warehouse," announced Blackfire which instantly had the others following her.

I remained on the couch. A blast of my aura directed on Star had her sitting down beside me and deciding not to go with the others.

"So Star you look very depressed…tell me what is bothering you," I told the cute teen.

"I am losing my friends to my sister," answered Star with a sigh.

"Maybe they just don't have good taste…who would want to hang around Blackfire when a beauty like you is so friendly," I purred as I ran a finger down the side of her face channeling pleasure energy through my finger.

It wasn't enough to send her into orgasm but it certainly stoked her fires.

The teen beamed at me beautifully before asking, "Would you like to hang with me?"

"Hmm…I don't know if you could handle what I usually do when I spend time alone with a beauty such as yourself," I stated while acting like I was thinking about it.

"I can handle anything Harry…tell me what it is and I will do it," gushed Star excitedly.

Insert smut scene here

The alien police that were tracking Blackfire were easily dealt with when they found us just as we were finishing up Blackfire's enslavement. I altered the Centauri officer's memories to think Blackfire had been killed in their pursuit, her body destroyed. They left on their way with the case closed. The next morning I declared my inspection complete and flew back up to the Watchtower. Blackfire would become her sister's invisible shadow and follow Star's every command.

October 4th 2003…

"Hello," I greeted the android Aristotle picked up on sensors a few minutes before.

What really attracted my attention was the power source the Artificial Intelligence was using…a Furling energy source. It was weak compared to some of the power sources the advanced race was capable of but it was definitely Furling. The weakness of the power source was why it took so long for Aristotle to pick the being up. A quick scan of the android named Amazo revealed to me exactly what he was.

This being was basically a human form replicator with the ability to alter the DNA within its artificial cells to that of any DNA it scanned to its memory banks. Basically it could do what Rogue's x-gene enhancement does for my wives and I but with more than just mutants. Mutants are basically baseline humans with mutations to their DNA…but they are still essentially human. Amazo could mimic the DNA of alien species…meaning the entire Justice League like I sensed it would have in the timeline I could see without my presence.

"Why can I not scan you," asked Amazo curiously as its eyes glowed indicating it was trying to scan my DNA.

"Because I am not a being you could perceive," I replied.

"Aristotle absorb him," I instructed mentally.

I watched my replicat attack Amazo and quickly absorb the being. The AI controlling the Android was limited and crudely put together which is the only reason Aristotle was able to beat him so quickly. He didn't realize he was being attacked long enough for Aristotle to win the battle. The Furling nanites in Amazo were just as advanced if not more so than Aristotle. Out of the four great races the Furlings were the closest in technology to the Alterans. In some areas like nanotechnology they might have even surpassed them.

After the threat that Amazo posed was being taken care of and my replicat was assimilating the technology I began exploring the lab of the ex Luthor Corp employee who created Amazo. I found the man's corpse, having expired from cancer. Amazo didn't understand death so just covered him with a sheet. The answer to the scientist's ability to create Amazo when the technology did not exist in this reality was soon found in the form of the remnants of a Furling reality probe.

Long ago the Alterans and Furlings made a scientific research alliance of sorts. When both races realized the imminent threat of annihilation that faced them in their home reality they decided to work together on several contingency plans. The Alterans would take the easier task of seeding Stargates to planets in galaxies all over their home universe while tackling the harder research into Ascension. The Furlings would take the harder task of seeding reality gates, or as the SGC call them quantum mirrors, throughout many worlds in the multiverse while finding suitable realities to inhabit should the need for sanctuary arise.

A reality probe like the one Amazo's creator had obviously discovered was sent out as a precursor to a reality gate being sent. At the end of their research they exchanged data. The Furlings had chosen to move to other realities where it was assumed they either still live or they ascended. The Furlings were intelligent enough to not leave behind where they planned to move to in case the information should fall to a hostile race from their home reality.

"It is ready sir," announced Aristotle.

"Synthesize it and send it over the network so all of my family can partake," I ordered.

A moment later I felt the new technology being transported into my body as I appeared to glow white for a moment. The key behind the Furling DNA mimic technology was a nanite cell which could take on multiple DNA patterns at once. Indeed in the alternate timeline I can see into Amazo was able to mimic the alien powers of the entire league at the same time. The really interesting trick I saw was Amazo creating a lantern ring.

By having his nanites mimic the structure of a lantern ring and resonate at the same frequency as he sensed from John's ring he was able to wirelessly tap into John's lantern battery to charge the ring. A similar principle is behind the wireless technology used on many earths of this time period. Enough of these new cells were now in the body of myself and my family members to mimic the powers of any alien species we scanned. Diana had just scanned the rest of the League's DNA structures into our library. After recovering any salvageable technology from the deceased man's lab I walked out of the building. Facing the lab I used a powerful vanishing spell to remove all traces of the lab's existence.

Flaming myself away I went to find some of my wives to try out some of my newly gained powers.

May 29th 2004, Washington…

"The delegates from Casnia are just arriving…any sign of trouble," asked Batman over the radio.

"Nothing here," reported Diana.

"Zilch…not even a sleazy politician…are you sure we need to be here," asked Flash.

"According to my sources terrorists have targeted this international peace summit," answered Batman.

"What if these terrorists are already inside," asked J'onn.

"I've got that covered," answered Batman, meaning he had Superman inside undercover as Clark Kent.

I noticed John and Shayera flirting around in the air. They have been growing closer over the last several months and have begun a relationship. It isn't too far along but they have chemistry. I'm steering clear of it for the moment because the relationship is about to end due to what secrets Shayera is keeping.

I fly towards the interceptor aircraft that are dispatched to deal with the alien spacecraft that is approaching the US capitol. They fire on the aircraft which causes it to drop its cloak in response. As the alien craft prepares to fire on the interceptors I telekinetically knock them below the weapons fire and cast a shield to block the rear canons from destroying our pilots.

"Harry report," said Batman over the radio.

"It's a Gordanian class seven cruiser…watch out for the plasma cannons," cried Shayera just before said canon fired on us.

I flew in front of Diana and John who were in the path. The space in front of me rippled as a wormhole opened up to intercept the beam. I bent the warp in space and time around so the other end emerged behind the ship. The alien craft rocked from its own weapons fire. Several other shots hit nearby buildings. I tossed a high yield fusion grenade at the ion thruster on the ship and watched as it began to sink from the damage. Before it could hit the ground a massive energy beam emerged from the sky and drilled through the ship. It stopped its crash slide just before touching one of Washington's monuments.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire," said Superman as a much larger ship with many escort smaller ships about the size of a Goauld death glider emerged from the clouds.

"No wait," said Shayera as a small transport emerged from the large ship and set down in front of us.

When it opened we were met by a contingent of Thanagarians, Shayera's people.

Shayera flew before the obvious leader and said, "Welcome to earth commander."

"Thank you lieutenant," replied the leader.

"Care to tell us what exactly is going on here," asked John.

"This is commander Hro Talak of Thanagar," introduced Shayera.

"Save the introductions for later…I must meet with your world leaders. The fate of this planet may hang in the balance," Hro said dramatically.

United Nations Assembly several hours later…

"Friends we are here on a mission of great urgency. Five years ago we secretly sent an advanced agent to earth to learn more about your people and to study your defenses. That agent was Lt. Shayera Hol better known to you as Hawkgirl," announced Hro to the UN.

"You mean she was a spy…cool," said Flash.

"She was spying on us," John replied angrily.

"Unfortunately she discovered that earth's defenses are sorely lacking. With your limited technology you are totally unprepared for what is about to come," Hro continued before showing us a hologram of the supposed threat, the Gordanians.

"This will be the fate of earth unless you accept our help. I know you'll need to discuss this amongst yourself but be quick about it. We are your only hope of salvation," ended Hro dramatically.

As it turns out Shayera was promised to Hro…basically engaged. Batman and J'onn tried to comfort John…I knew that he didn't want to hear it at that time. The leaders of Earth eventually accepted the Thanagarian's offer of help. We began work immediately.

"This generator…when we're finished it is going to be the size of a city, a large one," said Superman to Hro after he placed another large section of the generator in place.

"It has to be…it has to sustain a force field big enough to protect earth from the Gordanians," lied Hro.

I knew exactly what the Thanagarians are planning to do with that force field. It's exactly what an Ori Prior will try on a planet in the Milky Way once they are alerted to life in our galaxy.

Batman soon discovered that the crew of the Gordanian ship was dead long before the Thanagarians shot it down. Batman went undercover in a tour group onboard the primary Thanagarian ship to discover the truth but ended up setting the Thanagarians off. They immediately started attacking the League and all opposing earth forces. Diana and I put up a good looking fight but that was all it was. The quicker the Thanagarian's apparent victory the less chance there was for loss of human life.

The rest of the league quickly fell without our backup. We were loaded aboard a prison ship with special cells made ready to counter our powers. Of course they had no idea what powers I really possess so they kept me sedated…at least I allowed them to think they did.

"Traitor," shouted Superman at Shayera as she walked in with Hro's second in command, Lt. Kragger.

Superman strained at his bonds in vain under the red sunlight emitter.

"Look at them…weak, useless, broken. It would have been difficult to storm their Watchtower without the access codes you provided. Also your analysis of their weaknesses was most helpful. That one will be the least trouble of all. He's nothing without his toy," Kragger stated as he held up John's ring.

"Don't underestimate them," said Shayera.

"You're right…perhaps we should make sure they are not a threat…better still perhaps you should," said Kragger as he passed Shayera an energy weapon.

"The point of this occupation is to keep the peace while we finish our mission. If we kill earth's heroes the natives will revolt," replied Shayera as she handed the weapon back.

"Our best plan is to build the shield and go. Make sure they are well taken care of," instructed Shayera before leaving.

After we took off and reached a sufficient altitude I decided it was time to get the hell out of there. Sitting up I snapped my restraints and walked through the force field designed to keep me in. The shield generator gave out as it fought against a force to great for it to stop. I walked along the cell block snapping the force fields on each cell with a quick punch to the shield.

"Security breach in cell block seven," called one of the guards over the intercom.

We began to fight back as the Thanagarian guards piled in. One of the Thanagarians punched a hole in the ship with a heavy energy canon as he was falling down from a hit. Those of us who could fly grabbed those of us who couldn't and flew out of the hole.

"In here," I instructed as a door seemingly opened up out of nowhere.

"An invisibility cloak," asked Batman in surprise as he realized were in a Javelin.

"We haven't even begun to scratch the surface with my technological capabilities," I replied with a smirk.

We flew to Bruce's mansion without interference.

"Hey that's a giant dinosaur," said Flash as we stepped out of the Javelin in the bat cave.

"And I thought Batman was the detective," said Alfred sarcastically.

"We were just speculating on why the Thanagarians are really here," said J'onn.

"Obviously not to protect us," said Clark.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near earth why do they need to build that force field," asked Diana, already knowing the answer but asking for the benefit of others.

"I can tell you," said Shayera as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," said Clark as he took off his glasses.

"I didn't come to fight. I came to help," replied Shayera.

"Hawk people all over the planet, martial law, us getting chased like dogs…I don't think we can take much more of your help," replied Wally.

"The situation is worse than you think. They're building a hyperspace bypass. When it's activated it will destroy the planet and everything on it. Here this has all the information on the project. Believe me…I didn't know the magnitude of Hro's plans," said Shayera as she handed Bruce a data storage device.

"We'll check it out…there's the door," replied Bruce.

"Aren't you going to turn your back on me too," Shayera asked John.

"Last time I did that you sucker punched me," answered John angrily.

"It wasn't personal," she answered.

"Keep telling yourself that," said John.

"I did what I think was right then and I'm doing the same now," Shayera said as she handed John his ring before flying off.

At the exit to the bat cave tunnel, a few moments later…

"Hold on Shayera," I called.

"Harry…what are you doing here," Shayera asked as she touched down.

I gestured with my hand and her breastplate emblem floated into my hand where I crushed it in a shower of sparks that shouldn't have come from a piece of metal.

"They tracked me," Shayera exclaimed in realization.

"Worse…they bugged you with a holo cam," I replied.

"What am I going to do now Harry," Shayera asked as she removed her helmet with pain in her eyes.

"Well you can't go back to your ship…they will arrest you for treason. Shayera I don't blame you for what you've been forced to do. I've lived through wars and know that tough things need to be done. Diana understands that as well. I'm about to end this Shayera but I can tell you it won't end well for anybody in the fleet around earth…in fact it will end very badly for them," I informed the red haired beauty.

"I know…do what you have to Harry. I just wish…my people…tens of billions of Thanagarians will be at the mercy of the Gordanians," Shayera explained with true sadness in her voice.

"That I can help you with Shayera…I promise you that the conflict between the Gordanians and your people will end today. Neither culture will be allowed back into space until they play nice," I promised.

"Thank you Harry," Shayera said with tears of joy in her eyes as she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly while pressing her lips against mine.

The kiss lasted a few moment where Shayera showed the attraction she has held for me even while dating John. She shuddered through an orgasm as I hit her body with a pleasure bolt.

"Nothing like an orgasm to cheer you up," I said with a grin.

"You are doing that on purpose," said Shayera in sudden realization.

"Of course," I answered with a grin.

"No wonder Diana is always smiling," Shayera said with a grin.

I returned the grin before getting serious again.

"Shayera I'm going to transport you to one of my safe houses in a remote part of the world. When you feel you are ready to rejoin the world again signal me with the communicator you will find there. There is plenty of food and everything else you will need. This watch contains a holographic generator that will hide your wings when you want to go out in public. There is also money and a connection to the internet in case you need to order anything," I explained.

"Thank you Harry…I can never truly repay you," Shayera said as she kissed me again and was rewarded with another orgasm.

"This may seem like really strange timing but if John is going to be an ass and not learn to forgive…just remember that a beautiful woman like you doesn't need to be alone. That watch has another feature which requires you to think dirty thoughts of me to discover," I told her with a wink just before transporting her.

I smirked a moment later when I sensed Shayera thinking those dirty thoughts. It started out as a moan when the thoughts were relatively tame. As her thoughts grew more torrid and steamy so too did her pleasure. Shayera was soon on the floor twitching in orgasm as the watch pleasured her.

"Time to leave," I announced as I flew back into the cave.

"What…why," asked Wally in surprise.

"Shayera didn't realize it but they tagged her chest plate emblem. I've taken care of her safety but we need to leave," I announced.

"Where," asked Clark.

"To our new Watchtower," I announced with a grin just before activating the transporters.

"You've been busy," said Bruce as the league looked around the tower in awe.

"We are currently cloaked so don't worry about detection. Besides that no weapon that Thanagarian fleet carries will punch through our shields," I announced.

This watchtower dwarfed the old one by several times. It was equipped with antigravity engines so was much more mobile. Food synthesizers based off of energy to matter conversion will keep the league well fed. Hundreds of rooms much more comfortable than the old tower's quarters will keep the league happier. There is even a garden in the center which augments the towers oxygen supply while providing a place to relax even in space.

"This is all nice but what are we going to do about this hyperspace bypass," asked J'onn.

"Hyperspace bypass, stupid wankers…beings who don't know how to bend wormholes should not be messing around with them. Basically they are going to use that shield to compress our planet down to a radius smaller than its Schwarzschild radius…making it into a black hole. That will power a massive wormhole to send their ships through. Their problem is they don't know how to bend the wormholes on this scale so they have to build them in straight lines…thus why they need earth. It's in their way," I explained while tapping out some controls on a nearby council.

"Now about the Thanagarians…I'm about to take care of them," I announced as I tapped a final control.

"Thanagarian soldiers…hear me. I am Harry. For 1700 years I have battled evil. While you may not think you are doing evil murdering billions of innocents no matter what the reason is an act of evil. You have declared war on earth which is under my protection. For your crimes you will now pay the price…with your lives. Have a nice existence…for the two seconds you have left," I sent to all Thanagarian ships in my most powerful voice without amplifying it with my power.

Activating the transporter system with the program I just programmed in we watched out the window as a white flash seemed to encompass all of the attack fleet before a matching flash issued a few moments later near the sun.

"What did you just do," asked Superman in horror as he witnessed thousands of Thanagarian soldiers dying in the vacuum of space with his enhanced vision.

"What was necessary," I answered.

"1700 years old," asked Batman with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce was sensible enough to realize that there was nothing they could have done to stop me and I was right…this was war.

"You could have stopped this all along…why didn't you," asked J'onn curiously.

"Several reasons actually," I replied as I used my neural interface with the station to transport a conference table and chairs in front of us.

"The first was to give Shayera a chance to redeem herself…which she did. The second was to show the people of earth how serious threats are from hostile alien races. And the final reason was to give the people of earth a way to defend themselves from those threats," I finished.

"The fleet…it's just sitting there waiting for us," Bruce realized.

"Yes…and Diana will show you how to begin claiming it for our world before giving you a more thorough tour of the station. If you'll excuse me I have to go prevent the Thanagarians and the Gordanians from wiping each other out," I announced before transporting out.

Bruce immediately glared at Clark as soon as Harry was gone.

"You should be a little more grateful to the person who just saved our entire planet and be a little less high and mighty about the deaths of our attackers. I am perfectly aware of your youth in Smallville fighting those mutated by kryptonite radiation. There were plenty of deaths then," said Bruce.

"You are right…I'm sorry. I'll apologize when he gets back," Clark said after a moment.

"Now let's get to work," Diana spoke up.

A few displays of my power along with removing any military technology both the Gordanians and the Thanagarians possessed served to stop them in their tracks. A demonstration of several very powerful cloaked weapons platforms on a few remote piloted ships trying to leave their system served to keep them on their planet. The ships were destroyed via green beams with ease and the two civilizations could not detect my technology under the cloak. My satellites would be keeping an eye on them from now on so they wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

July 31st 2004, Watchtower…

I nodded for Clark to begin as I saw Green Arrow transport in. He was the last we were expecting. Green Arrow had been the most difficult new recruit but sending down Black Canary to recruit him had been a wise decision, I didn't even have to put a lust spell on her to attract Arrow.

"Each of you brings something different to the table; strength, speed, stealth, whatever. But we're all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero needs to make…even the ultimate one. Since there are so many of us we have a chance to do more than just put out fires both literal and figurative. We can be proactive. We can do some real good in the world. But we are going to have to be organized. J'onn will be up here keeping an eye on everything. He'll be the one to decide who is going where and when. I know a lot of you are used to making those decisions for yourself but from now on we have to be more coordinated than that. We can't be cowboys anymore…or cowgirls," said Clark which garnered a laugh from the group of superheroes listening.

I tuned out the last part as I thought about all of the work that went into assembling the new expanded league. I convinced Bruce to split the cost with me of providing these heroes with financial support. Each received a two hundred thousand dollar sign on bonus and then would draw a steady paycheck of five thousand a month after that. The cost didn't even cut into the interest Bruce and I make off our fortunes. The paychecks were only for time spent working on league duty. The leaguers were allowed to do whatever they wished in their off hours…even keep another job should they want. Some of their jobs help them stay in touch with humanity, like Clark.

"It's some kind of nuclear accident. The sensors are being blocked from further readings due to the power output," J'onn informed me a few minutes later as we looked at the holographic readout.

"It isn't dissipating and it's moving in a straight line," I said as I looked at the readings.

"I'll handle it…but I think I'll take Diana and Kara. Kara needs to start in the business and who better to watch over her than Diana and I," I stated.

I saw J'onn barely restraining a smile because he knew I was taking Kara along for more than that. I told Diana and Kara to come with me over the neural interface communications system each of the leaguers now wear.

"Where are we going," asked Kara excitedly because this was her first mission.

"Cong mai," I answered as we arrived in the Javelin bay.

The radiation wouldn't allow for a transporter lock. We probably could transport in high in the atmosphere and just fly down but it will be good to have a Javelin with us in case we need to stay longer.

"So you're going to let me drive right," said Kara as she leaned against the back of my seat.

"Unfortunately all of the pilot seats are taken Kara," I replied with a smile as I indicated Diana sitting in the copilot's seat.

"Well I guess I'll just have to sit here," replied the grinning teen as she sat in my lap.

Kara adored her friends Harry and Diana. They were the only original leaguers who treated her like an adult and liked to have any fun. There was also the fact that both were gorgeous. Kara hoped to lose her virginity in the near future and wanted Harry to be the one to take it. Kara was concerned about losing control of her strength and ripping her partner's penis off with her internal muscles in a moment of passion. With Harry she wouldn't have to worry about that because he was even stronger than a Kryptonian. Kara didn't notice the smile on Harry and Diana's faces as they telepathically picked up on Kara's projected thoughts. She did notice when she felt Harry's bulge pushing against her bum.

I felt Kara wiggle her cute teen bum on my bulge as I sensed her want. In response I channeled a pleasure bolt into the Kryptonian teen's mound. I felt her shudder in climax while letting out a small moan in my lap. I held her tightly against me as she shook. Diana was now handling the piloting as Kara opened her eyes and looked back at me with a glazed happy look.

"Was that fun," I asked.

"Harry…I…," stuttered Kara while blushing heavily when she realized she was being rather obvious.

"Relax honey…there will be plenty of time for that kind of fun when this mess is over," I informed Kara before kissing her gently on the lips.

Kara moaned into Harry's mouth before the kiss ended all too soon in her opinion. She knew Harry had just given her an orgasm on purpose and it gave the blond teen hope that her wish to lose her virginity to Harry would soon come true. Speaking of cum Kara's panties and uniform were soaking from her orgasm one moment and dry the next. She didn't notice Diana and Harry both licking their lips with satisfied smiles on their faces at their first taste of their young companion.

"Looks like we missed the party," said Kara as we stepped out of the now landed Javelin to see the devastation to the surround countryside.

"We'll go together…I don't want anything to happen to my beautiful girls," I told them both with a smile.

Just then I sensed the souls just over the ridge. I raised a shield in time to block the first RPG even though it wouldn't have harmed any of us.

"Friendly bunch aren't they," sarcastically commented Diana as machine gun fire and more RPGs detonated against my shield.

"Enough of this," I muttered as I vanished the weapons from the soldiers grasp.

Just then a helicopter landed before an obvious military leader stepped out and approached us.

"My apologies for the fireworks…Colonel Kim here was just a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are. I'm General Kwan and most flattered that the Justice League has honored us with your presence but I must ask why," said Kwan.

"You had some kind of nuclear accident," I replied.

"A minor problem and fully under control," replied Kwan.

Any further enquires were rebuffed before we were told to leave. I made a show of taking off and flying away before cloaking the Javelin and setting it back down in a different location.

"We'll wait until nightfall to find out what these people are up to," I explained.

"Hmm…what will we do until then," asked Kara as she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me.

Insert smut scene here

"They really do not like foreigners do they," commented Kara as we looked out the cloaked Javelin window at the monstrosity that was created to protect the natives from foreigners.

"I'll handle that truck," informed Diana as we watched a truck wreck into the side of a bridge in its haste to get away.

"I'll handle the natives I suppose," sighed Kara with obvious lack of enjoyment at the prospect.

"I'll switch you honey," Diana told Kara with a smile so her lover wouldn't have to deal with the hostile natives.

"Thanks," replied Kara with a grin before stealing a quick kiss from Diana.

"I suppose I'll deal with that thing," I announced suddenly feeling hot once more.

I heard both of my lovers laughing at me as I phased out of the Javelin and headed towards the giant nuclear robot.

"He is too easy," said Kara with a smirk.

"And so much fun," agreed Diana before they too phased out of the Javelin to carry out their duties.

As I flew at it the massive robot raised one of its nuclear blast emitters which served as the weapon's hands. I raised my hand in response and opened a wormhole to channel the blast at the back of the creature's metal skull. It stopped firing when its own beam appeared to daze it. I took the opportunity to fly towards its chest where I sensed the nuclear reactor was housed. The creators were at least smart enough to build a port to insert carbon dampening rods which would stop the nuclear reaction powering their weapon. Unfortunately they were too stupid to realize how hot the reactor would get.

Conjuring a massive carbon spear I hurled it through the reactor port with accuracy provided by the nanites in my system locating the target and moving my body in the exactly calculated way. The being shut down immediately as its reactor went cold. Looking above me into space to make sure the path was clear I flew beneath the robot and lifted it into the air. With a burst of very fast flight I hurled the creature straight towards the sun where it would be destroyed.

"If you cause problems again like this you will be joining your mess in the sun," I warned General Kwan before we left.

As Kara and Diana walked out of the Javelin funny from their recent buggering I couldn't help but smile affectionately. They both intentionally stopped their healing abilities from hiding what we recently did until after we got back to Watchtower. As they explained it to me they want to make sure the league knows how much of a stud I am and that they are mine.

"Harry," whined Clark when he noticed how his cousin was walking.

I smirked at Superman as I walked past and placed an arm around each of my wives.

"Join the club and get some cous," Kara instructed as she grabbed my bum and walked off with us to my quarters.

Later that night…

I awoke when I sensed Kara tossing and turning in her sleep. Diana, Starfire, and Aphrodite also woke as they sensed the distress of their bonded sister wife.

"By the creator," exclaimed Aphrodite as she was the first to sense exactly why Kara was tossing and turning.

"Calm her…I'm going to deal with this," I instructed as I floated out of bed and summoned clothes to my body.

Flaming away I transported myself to the Earth below.

"Harry," greeted Galatea between sobs of distress.

I was at her side quickly and pulled the distraught female into a warm hug while channeling a calming charm into her body. Galatea is a clone of Kara physically aged to maturity. She is slightly taller than my newest wife with fuller curves and noticeably larger breasts. The female Kryptonian is still small enough to fit easily in my arms. She begins to calm under the effects of my powers.

"I thought you might come…I hoped at least," Galatea informed me as she rubbed her eyes on my sleeve.

"Of course I would. You are one of my girls now," I replied as I lifted her head from my shoulder with a hand on her cheek.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a tentative kiss. She lacked the cinnamon taste of Kara's mouth but I didn't expect it to be there. Instead she had a taste all her own…a primal taste that I'm sure was uniquely Kryptonian.

"It's just as good as I felt through Kara," gasped Galatea as she broke the kiss a good deal of time later, relying on her enhanced lung capacity to sustain her until she was forced to break the kiss.

"When I get you home I'll let you experience the real thing," I assured her.

"Home…an actual home," Galatea said hopefully with a smile.

I should probably explain a bit about Galatea. Several years ago Darkseid brainwashed Superman resulting in his attacking the earth for Darkseid. Eventually he was returned to his right state of mind but not before he scared a lot of people and injured Kara badly. Kara was operated on by Dr. Emile Hamilton. Hamilton kept genetic samples of Kara which he used to clone Galatea for Project Cadmus. Cadmus was basically the NID of this reality. Unfortunately for Galatea they lacked more sophisticated mind control technology so after she was artificially aged to her physical prime she was brainwashed through torture. Even a Kryptonian mind could be conditioned if the correct application of kryptonite was used.

What the Cadmus people didn't realize is that Galatea and Kara share a mental link because of their Kryptonian physiology. They can each experience recent events over that link. Even though she was never taught to have a conscience Galatea has developed one through Kara. When their link was flooded with love and pleasure upon the establishment of Kara's essence bond Galatea felt that love and pleasure and wanted to experience it for herself. She was just informed before being sent to her sparse quarters that in the next few days she would go on missions to tie up the loose ends of her creations, meaning she would have to kill those who helped with her creation.

She didn't know what to do which is why she was crying. I am her way out.

"Harry…who am I," asked Galatea.

"I'll show you," I replied as I flamed us away through time and space.

As we left that place the entire Cadmus complex sealed up tight before fire burning hotter than Fiendyfire filled the complex at the direction of one very pissed off goddess of love. All of the Cadmus projects were destroyed. Amanda Waller, the head of Project Cadmus, happened to be working late in her office. She died screaming in fire. Only Professor Hamilton was spared a painful death in flames because he had never directly harmed Galatea and she cared for him. Investigators would later rule that the fire was caused by one of the unstable research projects.

"Where are we," Galatea asked as she held tightly to me when we reappeared.

"This is Krypton…your true heritage," I explained.

"Why don't I feel weaker," asked Galatea as she saw the red sun of the Kryptonian home system.

"I am shielding you from that star's affects with my power. I brought you here because this is part of who you are. But you are also to be one of my wives if you choose to," I explained as I cupped her cheek and stared into her intense blue eyes.

"I…I would like that," the blonde beauty answered before I leaned down and kissed her.

Insert smut scene here

Chapter 31

The next week saw Morgan and Mordred causing trouble again. This time they tried gaining the powers of some amulet of first magic which supposedly was the source of all earthly sorcery. Mordred misbehaved and banished all adults from our realm. Luckily I happened to be sleeping at the time with my wives in this realm so held back the magical wave that tried to banish us. It was a simple matter after that to flame to Mordred and take his head. After claiming the amulet and reversing the powerful banishing spell Morgan soon returned looking for her son only to have her head removed as well.

I gave Jason Blood the choice to move on or stay with the league. He chose to stay. After I modified his curse when the league expanded his life had gotten much better. He could now exercise much better control over Etrigan. Jason was also seeing a fellow leaguer with the knowledge that if things got really serious I promised to grant her the same immortality he had. He would never have to be alone again.

August 28th 2004…

Diana, Bruce, and I had a little run in with Circe, an old enemy of Hippolyta's. Circe was just paroled from Tartarus after they needed room. Hippolyta had been the one to send her there and Circe wanted revenge. Having sworn not to go after Hippolyta Circe thought Diana would be easy pickings. She was wrong and found out so when Diana beat her back. With the help of Aphrodite and I Diana was able to bond Circe as her first sex slave. This minor goddess of magic was a reality bound goddess and luckily for her ascended counterpart she was smart enough not to try to fight back.

Even before I gained the ability to kill other ascended another ascended could be enslaved if they were sufficiently overpowered. Two other ascended would have been more than a match for even the ascended Circe. Bruce was suspicious of our ability to beat a goddess but didn't voice his suspicions aloud. He couldn't see Aphrodite during the fight. When he instead asked me for some lessons on magic so he could learn to fight against it I instead suggested an alternative in the form of the leaguer Zatanna. Both Bruce and Zatanna were attracted to each other but would have taken forever to get together if not for my intervention. A strong lust spell overcame Bruce's initial inhibitions enough for them to have sex the first few times. After that Zatanna's womanly charms were enough.

December 18th 2004…

In the last several weeks things have been relatively quiet. I intercepted this reality's version of the replicators which have remained unchecked for the last 50,000 years of their existence. Aristotle caught them on the subspace sensor array aboard my cruiser as they entered our system. It wasn't too hard to absorb their technology after I directed a beam of energy which severed the connections between their nanocells. After that I stopped some kids fooling around with dark magic. They summoned a demonic entity which would have sought out the nearest corpse to inhabit and gone on a rampage. It was basically a more powerful version of Eyghon, the demon Giles summoned in his youth. After destroying the demon I crucioed the teens a couple of times to teach them not to play with forces beyond their comprehension. I'll let the creator sort out their souls once they have departed this plain.

Now I'm about to do something enjoyable as I just received a summons from Shayera alerting me that she is ready to rejoin the world once more. I've already made a public announcement that she has my full support. As the one who saved Earth from the Thanagarian invasion in the first place, my word carries a lot of pull. Nobody will be giving Shayera any trouble.

"Hello Harry," Shayera greeted with a smile as I appeared in the safe house she has been staying at for the last several months.

"Hi Shayera," I replied with a grin as I looked up and down her form.

Shayera was wearing not a stitch of clothing on her very attractive form.

"Oh…I should have put something on. My people are generally nudists on our home planet. But I guess this will save time," she finished with a sexy smile.

I responded by ripping my clothes from my body and pouncing on the red haired winged beauty.

Insert smut scene here

The next few weeks passed with the usual routine. The only thing of real note was a time traveling villain going by the name Chronos trying to steal Bruce's utility belt. He didn't even make it into the watchtower before the wards around my station redirected his wormhole to a secure holding cell. After confiscating his time traveling suit I put him to work on various scientific problems the Earth faced at that time but which I didn't want to use Alteran tech to solve. A physicist capable of traversing time doesn't come along that often. It would be a shame to waste his talent and intelligence. I made sure to have him watched very closely by an invisible replicat so he didn't try to escape or cause trouble.

A few weeks later my next wife walked into my lab onboard the watchtower. She was beautiful in a skintight black suit which hugged her very curvy figure and accented every muscle. She had long white hair and wore a black mask around her eyes.

"Hi how can I help you," I asked the beauty.

"I'm Black Cat…I was told that you might be the one person with the technology to be able to help me," Cat practically purred.

Felicia Hardy A.K.A. Black Cat was willing to do just about anything to get home. From a first glance at the famous Harry she wouldn't be as opposed to doing what she had to as she originally thought. Harry was even more gorgeous in person than on TV.

"Sit down and tell me your story," I suggested as I gestured to a chair.

Cat told me a story of fighting crime alongside a superhero named Spiderman in her home universe. They had been fighting a villain named The Spot who could make wormholes through space and time when Cat had been lost in one of the wormholes. She ended up in our universe with no idea how to get home. Everyone she had asked about reality traversal technology told her it was uncontrolled and recommended somebody else for a solution. I was her last hope.

"I can get you home Felicia…but it's going to cost you something," I replied after a moments thought when she finished her story.

"How did you know my name…and what will it cost," asked a surprised Cat while preparing herself for many sexual favors to get home to her mother.

Felicia didn't even want to think about what a wreck her mother would be like after losing her only daughter.

"I'm a sex god and I want you to become one of my wives," I answered honestly.

"You're a what," Felicia asked in surprise.

Harry must be crazy was her first thought until what appeared to be a lightning bolt flew from Harry's finger and into her mound. She rocked hard in instant orgasm…an orgasm more intense than any she had ever felt in her life.

"Ok…so you are a sex god. What do you mean one of your wives," gasped Cat as she struggled to recover from the orgasm.

I explained to her how I expand from reality to reality finding new adventure and new wives.

Cat thought about everything she was learning. She would get to see her mother again and from the sounds of it Harry could protect her mother from any possible threat. The Spider had been rebuffing all of her advances lately. The way Cat saw it this was a pretty enticing situation. She decided to go for it.

"Ok…I'll do it. How do I become your wife," questioned Cat.

"That's the fun part," I replied with a grin before closing the distance between us.

Insert smut scene here

When my amazing newest wife woke up next the first thing she did was wake me by doing what she had promised to do during her bonding. Her mouth on my member was a pleasant wake up but watching her extract and consume my seed prompted a repeat of our previous activities. When we were finally dressed after a shower where Cat showed me her true blonde haired form of Felicia Hardy I made good on my promise to take her home. When we arrived in her reality aboard my cruiser the first thing I did was search for her mother and father via a scan for their DNA compared to Felicia's.

We found her mother at home just getting distraught over the realization that her daughter was missing. I brought us here at a point in time shortly after Felicia fell through one of Spot's portals. Her father was in a cell in SHIELD headquarters. I transported them both aboard for a tearful reunion with their daughter who informed her mother of her nighttime hero activities. We got them squared away in a shared quarters to get reunited after transporting up anything they couldn't be parted with.

Next we found Spiderman or as Cat was surprised to find out was also Peter Parker.

"Hello Spider," greeted Cat as Peter appeared aboard the bridge of my cruiser.

My wife was seated in my lap on the Alteran command chair that wasn't really necessary with the ship's AI and my neural interface but was always nice to have as a backup.

"Cat…you made it back. I was so worried," Spiderman greeted sincerely before looking around the room he appeared in.

I was impressed that he wasn't freaking out but as I scan his memories I understand that he has led an active life.

"I'm sure you were Peter," replied Cat with a smirk.

"How…how did you know my name," asked Peter as he removed his mask.

"That's unimportant. My parents and I are leaving this reality for another. This is my new husband Harry. While I've only been gone for a few hours to you I've actually been in another universe for several months," explained Cat.

"I understand…I'll be very sad to see you go," replied Peter truthfully as his very intelligent mind analyzed all of the angles.

"Oh we'll be around Peter. I've also decided to lend you a hand. I believe you recently were reacquainted with your new wife Mary Jane. Well I'm sorry to say that Mary Jane is a clone…an unstable one at that," I explained.

"What," cried Peter in alarm.

"Yes it seems a rather unethical scientist cloned Mary Jane's DNA combined with a bit of Hydroman's as well. She is unstable but I can help her. I can also bring back your real Mary Jane," I explained as I activated one of the many devices onboard my ship.

"Thank you…that is very kind," Peter replied warily after having learned that nothing was ever free.

"Relax Peter Harry is doing this as a favor to me. You've always been a good friend to me. I just wish you had told me up front that there was another woman," said Cat as she transformed back to Felicia to the further shock of Pete.

My technology reached out through space and time into the realities of this cluster as it scanned for Mary Jane. Each being has an imprint in their soul that resonates with the natural "frequency" for lack of a better term of their home reality. My device was searching for that along with the DNA scanned form the Mary Jane clone who Felicia just had transported up.

"Peter what is going on," asked the confused clone.

Peter took her aside and calmly explained things to her. He was very good at calming her down when she freaked out. Most people would freak out at finding out they were an unstable clone but Mary Jane took it surprisingly well. Soon I had the original Mary Jane back. It was an interesting reunion. My solution involved merging the two Mary Jane versions with my Changeling Rod cored sword.

They agreed when they learned that a new power Mary Jane would have was the ability to split into both versions or combine at will, virtually allowing them to live two lives. Peter looked especially happy at this solution which both smiling Mary Jane versions picked up on before I merged them. This had the effect of stabilizing the cloned version's DNA.

"I have another present for you Peter. This suit," I gestured towards a suit floating in an antigravity field which just transported in. "Will allow you to fight crime on a whole new level," I explained before going into some of its features.

It would basically give Peter all the powers of my Iron Man but would look like Spiderman. It would also allow him to communicate with me at will. The nanites in the suit would replicate to the previous amount if any were destroyed. They could also heal any injuries Peter sustained while fighting. Mary Jane had her hydro powers so didn't need any upgrades. I gave them both a dose of the elixir right then along with two vials, one for each of their dear aunts.

"Finally Peter before we go my mother and I are giving you all of the Hardy Foundation funds. We don't need them where we are going…Harry is loaded beyond belief. So do with them what you will," Felicia explained before saying goodbye.

I transported the very happy couple back to their Earth with smiles present on their faces which weren't there when they arrived. Cat decided she liked the world with the Justice League better because not only was her father not a wanted man there for simply knowing the formula to make super powered beings but it was also safer than her home reality in many ways. I also suspect that Cat really likes Diana and my other wives in that universe. We set her parents up in a very comfortable estate after dosing them with the elixir.

Themyscara…

Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons was brushing her hair to get ready for bed while thinking about her daughter out in man's world. She had been in contact with Diana almost daily through the communications device Harry provided them. Hippolyta didn't know what to think of the powerful Harry. He didn't appear to have any negative qualities but Hippolyta knew deep down that all men can't help but be filled with negative emotions; hate, anger, jealousy. Hippolyta heard a noise behind her and whirled to face the intruder with the dagger drawn from the hilt of her hairbrush.

"That will not be necessary my Hippolyta," said an amused Aphrodite.

"My goddess," greeted Hippolyta as she dropped the dagger and bowed low to her goddess.

"That will not be necessary either. Sit Hippolyta. I have something I wish to discuss with you," instructed Aphrodite as she gestured to the bed.

Hippolyta sat on the bed that she had once shared with Aphrodite for a very pleasant short time and noticed her daughter and Harry seeming to appear out of the shadows.

"Hello mother," greeted Diana.

"Daughter," greeted Hippolyta.

"Now as to why we are here…I've decided the Amazonian hatred of man has gone on long enough. I've talked with Hera and she agrees. You will bond with Harry as your mate," instructed Aphrodite.

"Yes…yes my goddess," Hippolyta replied in shock.

She had not been with a man since her rape by Heracles several thousand years ago. Hippolyta was shocked but would obey her goddess who allowed her to have Diana.

"Why is Diana here then," asked Hippolyta in confusion.

"She is bonded to Harry as well. Many of us are bonded to Harry," explained Aphrodite.

"Us…you mean you are as well my goddess," asked Hippolyta in further surprise.

"Yes…now enough talk," Aphrodite purred as she gestured for Hippolyta to stand.

Insert smut scene here

My newest wife with the support of Aphrodite visibly present announced the next day to the Amazons my new status as their king. My walking around Themyscara without any clothing on with my aura unrestrained might have helped ease the tensions that would normally be the response to such an announcement just a bit. My state of undress combined with the Haktyl as an example led Hippolyta to announce to her amazons their new way of life. I used my power to transport Themyscara to the moon Haktyl is on as an island in one of the moon's large bodies of water. Themyscara still held a portal to the reality of its origin but could only be traversed by an Amazon, one of my wives, or myself. An avatar of myself also took up residence with the Amazons and performed the same services as my avatar to the Haktyl. The Amazons enjoyed my Harry nectar in their drinks very much and I enjoyed the plethora of new women for me to pleasure through my avatar.

National Global Warming Conference…

Diana looked amazing in the form fitting business suit she wore to the global warming conference. I am naturally her escort as she represents Themyscara. My role as their king has been kept a secret known only to the Amazons.

"The proposed accords are far too drastic. With all due respect Princess we are talking about committing hundreds of billions of dollars and nobody has even proven the existence of global warming," argued the delegate to the current discussion.

"My mother's government fully supports the findings of her scientists and those of the vast majority of scientists here in man's world," replied Diana.

"My government does not accept those studies," replied another female delegate.

"Then accept my word. I come from a civilization millions of years more advanced than Earth where we have created entire planets before. Global warming is real. I have a better solution than those proposed by the current scientific administration. Using Thanagarian alternative energies technologies we should be able to reduce reliance on fossil fuel technologies to a basically non existence level over the next several years while cutting costs completely," I explained as I levitated information packets into the hands of the delegates.

I knew I had to sweeten the deal because these delegates had heavy investments in fossil fuel industries and didn't want to give up their power. Without additional measures the loss of the fossil fuel industry would bring on another depression.

"Make no mistake ladies and gentlemen I will release these technologies with or without your help. But if you play ball I will do so with additional technologies which will solve world hunger and provide homes for most everyone," I explained before pointing out the planet growth stimulation ray technologies as well as composite materials which can be made cheaply for building materials.

"And what conditions would be required to receive such benefits," asked the French delegate with obvious disdain for calling the proposal a benefit.

I could tell the delegates were smart enough to realize they couldn't go against me on this if I went public. The proposals would make it so very few people actually had to work to survive, only for entertainment and things beyond the basic necessities.

"Most are minor things but population control measures need to be put in place in all countries. As matters stand right now the world will reach nine billion by 2040…which is obviously unsustainable. I believe a policy of two children per couple with some leeway would be the best place to start. One technology I possess is one hundred percent effective birth control," I explained.

"We must discuss this," spoke up another delegate.

"Feel free…Diana and I are going to get some fresh air," I announced before leading my wife to a nearby balcony.

"You handled that very well," Diana complimented with a smile.

"Thoughts of ravishing you later helped," I replied with a grin.

Diana pressed me against the building as soon as we stepped out onto the balcony and began to snog me heatedly. I sensed the presence of a government agent off to the side on a balcony. I had to smile into my wife's lips when I felt her barely concentrate enough to throw a compulsion charm at the agent to make him go inside. We were rudely interrupted from our passion by the glacier the conference building rests on shaking violently. Diana transformed into her suit with a snap of her fingers while I did the same.

Flying down to the base of the glacier we found a team of super villains and villainesses assaulting the local security as they tried to melt a Viking ship out of the base of the glacier. The ship was recently discovered not long ago as the ice melted.

"You have to stop. If you pull that ship free half the mountain is going to come down," urged one of the security guards.

"So," said the man with the flame thrower.

"So we're not going to let you do it," Diana announced as she delivered an upper cut to Giganta, a beautiful villainess capable of increasing her size to that of a small giant from my home reality.

Diana batted aside Killer Frost but was about to be struck from behind by a poison tipped projectile fired by Devil Ray. Diana didn't even have to bother as I batted the poisoned projectile aside with a burst of super speed. Before Devil Ray could even realize what was happening a sword sprouted from his chest from behind. Standing behind him was Kara looking very pissed.

"Thanks Harry for this awesome sword as a present," Kara said happily as she kissed me with a burst of super speed before backhanding Killer Frost who had recovered enough by then to attempt to attack us again.

Diana was making quick work of the others but I saw Giganta ready to attack again. I was before her with another burst of speed.

"What are you going to do little man," asked Giganta with false bravado.

I could sense her warring emotions. She was very attracted to me due to my natural good looks mixed with my rather unrestrained at the moment aura. Giganta also knew my reputation as being even stronger than Superman.

"Something I have wanted to do for a long time beautiful," I replied with a massive grin.

Before she could move a muscle I blurred into motion. Anybody that didn't possess super speed wouldn't have been able to follow my actions. They understood what happened a moment later as Giganta screamed loudly before dropping to the ground twitching in obvious pleasure. I reappeared a moment later licking my hips as my entire body glistened with female juices from my swim inside of Giganta's large pussy which could accommodate my entire body.

Kara walked up to me and licked my cheek while Diana found my other cheek with her tongue.

"Mmmm…she tastes great," purred Kara.

"I've always wanted to try that," I announced with a huge grin as I watched Giganta return to normal size.

I discretely transported the beautiful villainess to my trunk for later bonding as a sex slave. I didn't notice at the time but Kara gave a smiling Diana a thumbs up behind my back as she had gotten a scan of Giganta's DNA for their nanite DNA copier cells. I would be a very happy sex god later when I found out and could do some full body explorations of some Wonder and Super orifices. It turns out that the villains and villainesses were sent after the corpse of the Viking Prince Eric by a clone of Lex Luthor.

Tracking the DNA of the clone I found two others lying dormant in a type of stasis should this one be destroyed. I ordered Aristotle to transport them all into the sun before turning my attention to Eric. The Viking warrior had been cursed by Oden to be virtually invulnerable so that he couldn't join his Valkyrie lover in Valhalla. This realities' version of Oden had a thing against his employees falling in love with mortals. Reaching into the ice I wrapped Eric in my power and phased him out.

As soon as he hit the air he came alive once again, his curse ensuring his survival. Diana quickly explained to him where he was and when he was. I offered to transport him to a reality where this realities' Oden couldn't find him. He gladly accepted after his Valkyrie lover appeared beside him with a big smile on her face thanks to Aphrodite retrieving her. Both lovers were immortal and virtually invulnerable so I sent them off to be together where they wouldn't be troubled by the affairs of the gods.

Watchtower, main conference room several days later…

"Let me get this straight…Diana was actually right when she asked you if you were a god," said Bruce after I had just explained quite a few things to the founding League members with Diana sitting on my right and Shayera on my left.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So a sex god," commented Flash with a grin.

"Flash you try to hard with women…but despite our rocky start I genuinely like you. So as my gift to you when you see Fire and Ice from now on both women will have a near irresistible attraction to you. Use it wisely," I replied.

Wally got a look of amazement on his face before he blurred and was back a moment later. He was hugging me tightly while repeating, "Thank you Harry."

He had obviously tested my statement and it worked even at super speed.

"Bruce before you get any ideas about how much of a threat I am keep in mind that I could have harmed you anytime I wanted but I've only helped. My gift to you is this suit," I addressed Bruce while making a nanite suit similar to what I gifted to Peter appear hovering in the air before us.

"I'll want to discuss more about this later but thank you," Bruce replied suspecting I had something to do with Zatanna getting together with him.

Bruce was later satisfied with my explanation that I only helped the couple get over their initial inhibitions. After that it was all their chemistry and feelings for each other. I turned to John who was looking at me expectantly.

"Your gift is a suit similar to Bruce's. In case your ring power runs out you will not be left as vulnerable," I explained as a green suit appeared before him.

Like Bruce's the suit flowed around his body in liquid nanite form. After he thanked me I turned to J'onn and Clark.

"I'll give you both your gift at the same time since they are similar. J'onn if you return to your home on mars you will find your family waiting for you perfectly safe. This transport device will take you to your home and back here at your mental command," I explained as I levitated him a reusable portkey. "Clark this transport key will take you to an unharmed Krypton in a reality where your parents are alive but you died at birth. They know all about you and are eager to meet you. Like J'onn's key this will take you back and forth between here and there. Also even though you have an energy shield against Kryptonite this shield will not only protect you from that but alter any light which hits you to that of a yellow star…even red sunlight. J'onn this shield will protect you against fire," I explained as I levitated the gifts to each of them.

"Last my gift to all of you…immortality," I announced as I gave each of them a highlander elixir along with one for their current or future significant others. Wally got two vials since I saw that it was likely in the timeline that both Fire and Ice would decide to share him.

"Mine looks a bit different," observed Clark as he noticed a color difference.

"That my friend will turn Lois into a Kryptonian…and here is an extra shield for her," I explained as I levitated the aforementioned shield to him.

I was thanked by all repeatedly. J'onn especially was very thankful as I sensed he was growing more and more distant from those around him while becoming increasingly lonely over the past few years. It was simple to pull a duplicate of his family from the past of this time stream and set them up on mars in a rebuilt and well shielded home while also making them immortal. A few days later I would use my mastery of time travel to return to my chosen Stargate home verse while still living my life in the Justice League verse. Over the following years I would take even more lovers and several sex slaves. Heroines like Star Girl who had matured in the following years became wives while many a villainess became my sex slaves. I found it a much more suitable punishment than incarceration and my slaves never complained.

My time in the Justice League Reality may have settled down to a much less active fighting role but it would never be dull and without beautiful women to love.

Stargate SG-1 Universe…

It felt great to be back in my chosen home universe after such a long time away. It made me question my decision to stay away for so long a period of time but it was nice to get a break from the adventures of the Stargate verse to try some new adventures. Now that the break was over I was ready to get back to work. My first order of business upon my return to the SGC was a routine physical exam to be given by the lovely Dr. Carolyn Lam.

"Good morning Dr. Lam," I greeted the beautiful doctor as I walked into her examination room off of the infirmary.

"Carolyn Dr. Demire and good morning to you too," Carolyn replied with a smile.

"Harry then, please," I replied.

"Ok Harry don't be bashful. Start by removing your shirt and sit on the exam table," Carolyn instructed while trying to maintain a straight face.

The truth is Carolyn has been looking forward to her exam of the Vice President and the man thought of as the sexiest man alive for quite some time now. She felt herself get wet as soon as he walked into the room. Her dampness between her legs only increased when Harry removed his shirt. Carolyn began the fun task of examining his gorgeous body.

I could barely suppress a smirk as I sensed Carolyn's thoughts and heightened state of arousal. It was made even worse by my attraction towards the delicious Doctor. She ran her hands all over me under the guise of examining me. It was all going fine until she decided to check me for any signs of developing testicular cancer. Carolyn's petite hands grasped my dick firmly and moved it to the side as her fingers probed around in my sack and fondling my balls.

Insert smut scene here

July 25th 2005…

"You have a go SG-1," Eva informed the team after conferring with the rest of the heads of the SGC present.

Camille was the other on duty civilian head while the recently arrived General Hank Landry was representing the military. I think my four head wives just asked for Landry so Carolyn could work out her issues with her father.

Glastonbury Tor a half hour later…

"Well this is comfy," commented Vala sarcastically as we ringed into the chamber from our ship in orbit.

"What did you expect…the Ritz," asked Daniel.

"No but maybe some more treasure would make it feel more like home. The tablet did promise treasure," replied Vala.

"Treasure to Merlin, an Ancient from Atlantis could mean a lot of things," argued Daniel.

"Now you tell me," pouted Vala.

I wrapped my arm around my dark haired wife while sharing an amused grin with Sam behind Vala's back. Even though my dark haired wife has more wealth than she could ever dream of she always appreciated a good treasure hunt.

"Oh look…a sword in a stone…how cliché," I commented as I pointed out the sword.

"I suppose somebody should try to pull it out," Sam suggested.

With a sigh I walked up to the sword and made a token effort to pull it out which activated the prerecorded hologram.

"Welcome ye knights of the round table, men of honor, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealthy of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld and the storehouse of riches of ambrosias oralis. Prove ye worthy and all shall be revealed," the holographic Merlin instructed before disappearing.

"Well I guess we go this way," suggested Sam as she pointed down some nearby tunnels.

Vala hadn't yet watched the TV shows from my home reality so didn't know what to expect. We entered the testing chambers as a single group.

"The universe is infinite and the treasure is in this pot," read Daniel in front of the two pots.

"True knowledge only comes when one understands that the infinity reaches of the universe do not allow one to know everything," I recited an Alteran proverb before opening the universe is infinite pot.

Immediately the exit to the stone chamber opposite the entrance which sealed after we entered opened.

"Onward ho," said Daniel.

"Who are you calling a ho," asked Vala in mock offense.

"If the leather outfit fits," muttered Daniel which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Vala.

The second chamber proved to be even easier as it just required the organizing of the numbers one through nine in numerical order from smallest to largest. Of course it only looked tricky because the numbers had their mirror images attached to represent an old Alteran numerical script. We followed the tunnels back to the main chamber where I tried the sword again. My efforts were rewarded by the appearance of a hard light hologram night carrying a sword.

"Come and get some big boy," I goaded with a grin.

The knight came at me with his weapon. I blocked every one of his strikes with twirls of my blade. It was child's play as I restricted myself to just above human speeds. When I finally tired of toying with my opponent I allowed my strength to increase quite a bit and batted my opponent's blade away. As his sword shattered from the blow I drove my blade through the Knight's chest and watched him fade. Replacing the sword in the stone the room filled with treasure via a transporter beam.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Vala said happily.

Sam and I's lab an hour later…

"Time for an introduction," I stated with a grin before Vala and I plugged the communications stone into the Ancient terminal found in the treasure's of Merlin's stash.

We both quickly sat down as we knew what to expect. When I opened my eyes again I sensed these were not my eyes but those of the man I was inhabiting in the Ori Galaxy. I looked over to see a fairly attractive blonde woman staring out the window. Looking inside of her I could see the essence of my Vala. Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waste and kissed her neck.

"What are you thinking about beautiful," I asked.

Before revealing the tablet she stole with the directions to Merlin's treasure cache several of my other wives have been preparing Vala for her time in the Ori Galaxy and will continue to do so up until she actually leaves. Because of this she knew what to expect and was not frightened when I wrapped her in my embrace even in different bodies.

"I'm just trying to comprehend that we are actually in another galaxy. So what do you think our names are," asked Vala as she turned to face me.

"I'm Harrid and you are Sallis," I answered.

"Did you get that from looking into the mind of your host," asked Vala curiously.

"No…it's on that mantle piece above the door. We are also married here," I explained.

"I don't like the names but I like the married part," Vala said with a smile before leaning forward and kissing me.

"So shall we go outside and explore," I asked.

"Let's," replied Vala before taking my arm and leading me outside.

"Above the sun Harrid and Sallis," a man up on a bridge greeted us.

"Above the sun to you as well," I replied easily.

My arrivals in different universes have taught me how to react quickly to most situations. We explored the village for a while. The village was at a pre-industrialization state but had the signs of being able to reach that state if the Ori would actually allow it. When the time came for prostration we followed the rest of the villagers to the town square.

"All Hallow the Ori," called the obvious priest as he lit some torches.

The crowd repeated his chant.

"On their great power we shall meditate here in this day," the priest continued before kneeling.

As everyone knelt a man beside us whispered, "We must meet at the portico of light at the hour of Bligh. Speak not."

What followed was six hours of prostration.

"You are so lucky I know you are worth it," growled Vala as we returned to our home, referring to most likely being subjected to prostration while here in this Galaxy.

Vala attacked me and took me to bed in our new bodies.

Later…

I answered the door as it was knocked upon.

"Thank those full of value. I was worried when you did not meet me," said Fannis, the man from earlier.

"Yes well there is a reason for that. Sit down Fannis," I instructed. Once he was seated I began to explain. "We are from another galaxy communicating with you through Ancient stones," I explained before going into some more detail.

"Harrid always suspected the stones were a form of communication. We are curators, investigators of the past. The stones were discovered some time ago in what we believe are the remains of ancestral burial ground not far from here. We have uncovered evidence that we believe proves a race of humans predates our supposed creation by the Ori," Fannis explained.

"Well it is most likely true. You see Fannis your Ori are not gods but beings like us who learned to evolve and shed their physical forms, existing as beings of pure energy. These ascended do not get involved in the affairs of the lower plains often, only when they wish to punish one of their own," I explained.

"I would love to talk more but Vala must go and have leaves of tea with the administrator's wife or we will be discovered as heretics and punished," said Fannis.

"Off I go then," announced Vala before hurrying off.

I talked with Fannis for a while longer before we noticed the villagers gathering at what they call an altar.

"I cannot be seen with you," Fannis explained before hurrying out the back way.

It was a bit too late for that as I sensed the technology monitoring the villager's almost every move hidden in the village around. It was most likely the way the Ori kept their followers in line. They let the ones like Fannis, Harrid, and Sallis meet with the other heretics because they would find the rest of the non believers. It was a good way to find the "weeds" in the crop so to speak. I walked outside to find the administrator/priest reading from the book of origin as they dragged Vala forth.

"Let go of me…get your hands off of me," growled Vala as she struggled.

"I suggest you do as my wife says assholes," I growled with a much more threatening tone.

"Harrid stand back Sallis has been overcome," the priest informed me as two men made to grab my arms.

My fists flew back and connected with their temples in just the right spot to knock them unconscious to the obvious surprise of the priest.

"No she hasn't. We are from another galaxy," I announced knowing the Ori could hear everything.

"Now as I said before let go of my wife," I ordered just before several more men rushed me.

The screams of the men who dared attack me or lay hands on my wife rent the air as the sounds of their bones breaking soon followed.

Several minutes later…

"Prior save us from this demon," moaned one man as he clutched his broken arm and cracked ribs.

The Prior of the Ori found almost all of the village men in a similar state. He waved his staff and healed the injured.

"You will come with me," instructed the Prior calmly before turning towards the gate and starting to walk.

Vala followed at my side with her arm entwined with mine. As we walked by him she managed to drop the administrator to the ground with a swift kick to the groin. While physically I haven't modified this body I still have plenty of martial arts skills along with the ability to temporarily strengthen my form with my powers, although I have to concentrate a lot of my focus on hiding my aura from the Ori. The Prior led us through the Stargate to what was obviously an arrival chamber which only housed a set of rings. We took the rings to a different location. The small city of Celestis, as the Prior informed us the city before us is called, was quite beautiful. We followed the Prior through the marble lined halls into a room with a long table.

"We'll just wait here then," I said amusedly as the Prior did an about face and pulling the doors shut with his telekinesis as he went.

"Let's read some Origin," I stated as Vala hopped on the table and began digging around in the fruit basket at the center.

We didn't have to wait long until the Prior returned.

"The village of Varager has been corrupted," announced the Prior.

"We didn't do it I promise," replied Vala.

"We are connected to these people, Harrid and Sallis, by means of a communication device that was brought to our galaxy a long time ago by a race of people called the Alterans. We meant no harm and are explorers," I played dumb.

"You know of others in Varager," asked the Prior.

"Others," I asked.

"Unbelievers," replied the Prior.

"No we do not," I answered while projecting honest emotions towards the Prior as I sensed a slight empathic ability encoded into his upgraded genome.

"Those who stray must be guided back to the path," explained the Prior.

"It seems to me those who stray get burned to death," pointed out Vala.

"The Ori gave all men and women free will," said the Prior.

"If the Ori are so powerful why do they need us to tell them who believes in them and who doesn't," questioned Vala.

"The Ori need nothing from us."

"It is we who must seek the truth of the universe in order to reach enlightenment," I quoted from the book of Origin while recall a similar quote from the Alteran ascension research I've read through.

What followed was the Prior's attempt to convert Vala and I to Origin. I found it quite funny that he was trying to convert a god to a false religion.

"Can I speak to your boss the Doci? I need to speak things that can only be spoken in the light of the fire," I tried.

"Come with me," said the Prior before leading me out of the room.

"Not you," said the Prior as Vala was locked in the room.

I was led into a room containing the much ornate marble fixtures, the Doci or leader of the Priors, and an iron gate behind which burned the fires of many Ori.

"Doci," said the Prior to announce our presence.

"Leave us," instructed the Doci.

"Hello I'm…," I began but was cut off.

"Harry Potter from the planet Earth," finished the Doci.

I was not impressed by his trick. The Ori were telepathic and were feeding the Doci information taken from the parts of my mind I was allowing them to see; very small parts.

"Ok we are all up to speed then. We'd like to get to know you and how your society came to be," I explained our reason for coming.

"A prior has been dispatched to the place from whence you come. It is the will of the Ori that we should explain Origin to all those blessed by their creation," explained the Doci.

"And if the people of my galaxy do not wish to follow Origin," I asked.

"The power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied. Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed," announced the Doci.

"Come," decided the Doci as he led me through the gate and towards the fire.

I looked down at a great pit filled with fire where the ascended beings that are the Ori make their home on this plane. I watched as one possessed the Doci.

"We do not require blind faith. We are Ori," announced the Ori possessing the Doci.

"And you instruct these people to worship you," I asked.

"We are their creators. All who follow the path will join us in enlightenment," said the Ori.

"And the Alterans," I asked.

"Those who abandon the path are evil."

"And they would be evil because…," I asked.

"They shielded you…the truth of the universe has been obstructed. All will know the power of the Ori," replied the Ori.

"Wrong answer asshole," I said in a false cheerful tone just before I surged forward and smashed my fist into the possessed Doci's jugular.

As he began to choke from his cut off windpipe I called for transport over the neural link with my cruiser in orbit. Vala and I were both beamed up in our host bodies before the ship jumped through the between back to the Milky Way galaxy. There was no reason to let Harrid and Sallis die after we left their bodies. I mentally deactivated the stones so that we returned to our own bodies. Harrid and Sallis would be taken to a Utopia Empire world where they would now live. The Ori would of course heal the Doci but I imagine the possessor got a nasty jolt at the first physical pain it has felt in thousands of years.

I hurried to the conference room as I sensed the Ori Prior there.

"Hello dickhead," I greeted the Prior.

"It is not possible for you to escape even here Harry Potter," informed the Prior as he sent an energy wave from his staff at me.

I dodged the blast with a roll to the side. When I came back up from my roll I launched a throwing knife at the Prior. He smirked and threw up an energy shield before his expression changed to one of shock when the knife passed through his shield and embedded itself in his chest.

"Should have shielded against dimensional phasing you dumb wanker," I announced as I brushed myself off.

"What is the meaning of this," asked Gerak, the new leader of the Jaffa nation.

"The Ori philosophy is that all worship them or die," I replied.

"Well this isn't going to be a fun conversation," muttered Jack as he was there for the meeting with Gerak.

"No, no it's not," I agreed before briefing those present on what was learned of the Ori.

It was official…the war had begun.

August 12th 2005…

The team stepped out of the gate on P8X-412 to carry out our latest mission. Ever since our declaration of war against the Ori we've been getting intelligence that Priors have been appearing on planets all over the Milky Way. It was time to make a stand and show the Priors they are not welcome in our galaxy. What better place than a planet Vala is intimately familiar with because of her time spent as host to Q'Tesh? Q'Tesh had ruled over this planet and the people had never heard of her demise.

Due to the recent downfall of the Goauld Egeria and I have ordered the now increased ranks of the Tokra to begin helping as many worlds as they can to industrialize. This world is one of them. Using a mixture of Tokra technology and technology I have provided them this once inhospitable world is starting to look pretty good. The gate was formerly in a desert where very little would grow. Now the sand surrounding the gate for several miles has been transformed into fertile soil where many crops are now planted.

"Harry," greeted Anise as she appeared form under her invisibility cloak alongside a male Tokra.

"Hello honey…I thought only Delmak would be meeting us but this is a pleasant surprise," I said after kissing my Tokra wife.

"Well Egeria and I decided it would be best to send someone you were intimately familiar with," explained as she guided us over to a cloaked gravitic propelled transport.

"So the Prior will be back tomorrow," asked Daniel for confirmation as we all climbed aboard the transport.

"Yes…he came and spoke his sermon while Delmak stayed hidden under cloak as is protocol. He told us he would return tomorrow. I think he was looking for someone to heal to make a show of his power but thanks to the healing chambers we have access to and the handheld healing devices there was nobody for him to heal. This will be your accommodation," Anise explained as she pulled up in front of a structure that looked something like an Earth house before the revelation of alien technology.

That night there was a party held by the locals in honor of those who conquered the Goauld. They understood that Vala was not Q'Tesh. My Tokra people are giving holographic lessons on the anatomy of a Goauld and host relationship to all freed worlds they modernize. After that party I had a little party of my own with Vala, Sam, and Anise that involved no clothing.

The next day…

We were standing one hundred feet in front of the gate when the Prior stepped out.

"You are not welcome here Prior. Leave and never return," I commanded with a technologically amplified voice.

"You cannot stop the spreading of the word of Origin," replied the Prior as he walked towards us.

As he got close enough Vala tossed him a grenade just as a preliminary opener. The explosive stopped in midair before the Prior and exploded. When the blast cleared he was standing there unharmed and smiling smugly. The Prior's only enhancement in their physiology is one that allows them to manipulate the powers of their staff. Basically the staff is a vacuum energy tap with a nanite matrix surrounding it capable of bending the vacuum energy to the Prior's will…much like a wizard is capable of doing with his own core and body.

"What you didn't think that was all we would try did you sunshine," mocked Sam in reference to the Prior's twisted smile.

All members of SG-1 raised their hands and pointed a finger at the Prior. The skies above us darkened as energy built up. The Prior looked up and raised his staff to erect his strongest shield. The power he controlled was about a quarter of a ZPM. Unfortunately for the Prior one of our naquadria generators was a third of a ZPM and the Earth ship in orbit carried two such generators. It was a beautiful sight as the sky opened up and released a beam of green energy surrounded by five bolts of lightning. The Prior only had time to open his mouth and let out a scream as he was engulfed in destructive energy.

The portable shield generator we had taken the time to set up before the Prior's arrival did its job as it protected us and the gate from harm. Where the Prior once stood there was nothing but a smoking crater of destruction. The wonderful thing about the design of a Prior's staff is that without the Prior wielding it the device becomes completely inert and closes its connection with the surrounding vacuum energy background. The Prior's staff was made of much sturdier material than the Priors themselves and therefore lasted just enough longer than the Prior to shut down so that a large explosion would not result from its stored energy.

"Well that should get the point across," said Daniel.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

August 19th 2005…

"Sir the shield has been growing steadily since we first detected it," announced the sensor officer as the Prometheus dropped out of hyperspace.

The planet below was currently being used by the Ori to create a beachhead for invasion. An SGC team had visited the planet in question a few years back and left behind one of our cloaked remote probes which is how we got the intelligence for the attack so quickly. Luckily it wasn't a planet the Tokra have gotten to helping out yet otherwise we would have likely lost some Tokra. Of course Egeria and I knew this planet would come under attack so purposely made sure this planet was designated for upgrade later.

"Transport in the naquadria warhead and blow that shield and Prior to hell," ordered Pendergast.

We waited a few minutes until the shield hit another expansion phase which was when the shield weakened enough to transport through. A few moments later the naquadria weapon went off. Instead of taking out the shield our explosive only caused the shield to expand.

"They must have designed that shield to use our weapons to add power," said Sam.

"Sir we are detecting several Hatac ships dropping out of hyperspace and also several objects coming from the stargate on the planet," announced the sensor officer.

"They're on a collision coarse," I added as I looked over Sam's shoulder at her station.

"Engage the phase cloak with multidimensional shielding at full," ordered Pendergast.

Immediately the ship shifted to another dimension while becoming protected from attacks from other dimensions by a regular type of shield. The objects passed directly through us but the free Jaffa ships led by Gerak did not fare so well. The Hatacs quickly had to leave due to damage. One ship was destroyed outright.

"They seem to be forming something," said Sam.

"Is that what I think it is," asked Daniel.

"It appears to be a stargate," announced Teal'c.

"A supergate," added Sam.

"Each link is protected by a powerful shield," I announced.

Vala didn't even wait this time as she took off running. She flew one of our under cover Goauld cargo ships out of the hangar bay under cloak and directly toward the position the last link was about to fit in.

"Why isn't that link going in," asked the sensor officer in confusion.

"Where's Vala," I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm here Harry," radioed Vala.

"Vala the singularity is about to form," shouted Sam but it was too late.

We all watched as the shield compressed the planet to a radius smaller than its Schwarzschild radius. The Schwarzschild radius is the theoretical radius any object with mass has to be compressed to so that the object will become a black hole. Every object with mass has one. Cheers rang through the bridge of the Prometheus as the shockwave from the forming singularity destroyed the unprotected cargo ship and thereby the supergate as well.

Later, the mess…

"To a hell of a lady," toasted Daniel.

"I've been going over the sensor data and Vala made it out of the cargo ship via the rings. She was shot through the black hole and I'm sure she was picked up by the nearest stargate in the Ori galaxy," I announced after we all took a drink.

"Vala's in the Ori galaxy physically? Those Ori won't know what hit them," joked Daniel for the sake of the crew eating around us.

"We'll get her back after we kick some Ori ass," asserted Sam.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

When the cargo ship made its way into the spot for the last link of the supergate Amanda had immediately grabbed Vala and teleported them both through the black hole and established a wormhole connection with a gate in the Ori galaxy. Vala would have likely made it on her own but I wasn't about to take any chances. Amanda as a goddess would be able to make sure Vala had a safe journey and would be watching Vala invisibly at all times while in the Ori galaxy. Aphrodite was keeping an eye on our lovers as well. Knowing that the Ori won't allow any harm to come to her my dark haired lover won't have to shack up with Tobin just to avoid being stoned for becoming pregnant out of a relationship.

September 9th 2005…

Our first encounter with the Sodan went much differently than the encounter of the SG-1 from the TV show in my reality. We located their village easily enough through the transporter obelisk and while doing so noted a Prior had used the obelisk recently to get to the Sodan village. A few nanites in the obelisk which would be very hard to detect ensured the next time the Prior used the remote transporter he would not be returned to his original form but one in which he was cut in two pieces at the waist. When we ourselves transported into the village from our orbiting ship we were immediately fired upon.

Now we came by ship because the Sodan weren't exactly known to be hospitable. Our response was to beam a couple of the leaders up into holding cells and begin the first contact that way. We eventually smoothed things out and convinced them that the Priors were bad by taking them to worlds devastated by the Ori. There weren't many such worlds in the Milky Way yet but there were a few. Earth couldn't defend every planet in the Milky Way. The Priors have likely visited planets we along with the Tokra have never visited.

September 16th 2005…

We had no reason to go to the planet where canon SG-1 found Anubis' physiologically advanced and quite evil clone in stasis because we could check out the black hole suspected of being a potential supergate incursion point by ship. I assume the clone would remain in stasis until he was either discovered or his body expired from old age many thousands of years from now. I didn't really want to leave such trash lying around so asked Sam r to clean out the lab and dispose of the clone.

January 6th 2006, Omicron Site…

The SG team stepped out of the gate on the Omicron Site world looking forward to several days well earned rest after their recent under cover mission on P9X-885. Ten thousand poverty stricken people with one well of water between them was not a good place to go undercover.

"Lt. Fisher…we've detected that you are a carrier of the Prior plague," announced the nearby technician after the bio scan beam ran over the team.

"Which means we all likely have it," said Colonel Barnes.

Fisher and his teammates were growing more upset by the moment as they realized they had contracted the extremely deadly plague until they realized that they would soon be out of danger.

"Please step into the red circle one by one starting with Lt. Fisher," ordered the technician from behind the quarantine bio matter energy shield which surrounds the gate whenever it begins to dial.

Fisher stepped inside of the circle. To the outside observer it looked like Fisher was transported away for a moment before he reappeared in a green circle outside of the first shield. After he was scanned and cleared, Fisher stepped on through the second bio shield. The process was repeated with his teammates until they were all free of the Prior plague. Ever since the emergence of the bio warfare tactic by the Ori all offworld operatives were rerouted through offworld sites where they underwent extensive scans like the one just performed on Barnes' team.

The device which cures just about any disease a biological being can contract was provided by Ayiana from Atlantis. The Anti-Disease Device or ADD worked by scanning the DNA of the infected being. From there the machine was able to run through the life of the being up until a desired point before the disease was contracted. The subject was then converted into energy and their body was reset to that point in time chosen before infection. The ADD was one of the solutions the Alterans came up with to cure the plague which drove them from the Milky Way. The ADD has many other applications and for that reason was made almost impossible to reverse engineer. Ayiana has provided several units to designated worlds in the Earth domain.

"Thank you," Fisher said to the Tollan technician before leaving.

The Tollans were now out in the galaxy once more. They were no longer a threat by letting their technology fall into the hands of the Goauld since there really weren't any powerful Goauld left. The Tollans have split up to live on several planets but are being closely watched by the Earth fleet.

Deep cover teams also spent several days on an offworld site for further evaluation in rather lush accommodations. Ever since the Stargate program went public SGC funding has skyrocketed. When the team turned on the subspace relayed earth news broadcasts they listened closely as the latest on the Ori situation was relayed to the public. Apparently an ascended Alteran had appeared to Ayiana of Atlantis and informed her as to why the Ori wanted to be worshipped. The Ori sap power from their followers if the lower plain followers freely surrender their will and worship the ascended. The Ori were extremely power because of having so many followers.

The news report also went over the highlights of the Alteran Ori history but that much was already known from Ayiana and the Atlantis archives. Now more than ever it was unclear whether or not the Ascended Alterans could win a fight against the Ascended Ori. Whatever the case the Alterans were unwilling to take the risk because it would not be an action that led to further enlightenment.

"This just in…in a startling development today the Jaffa high council is considering a proposal by high councilor Gerak to make Origin the mandatory religion of the free Jaffa Nation," announced the news broadcaster.

When the rest of the breaking news report finished Fisher looked at his teammates in shock at the stupidity of the Jaffa high council.

"Well shit…it looks like we might be fighting Jaffa once more," Colonel Barnes summed the situation up best.

Jaffa High Council Chamber…

"You cannot ratify this proposal until all members of this council have been heard from. So far six of..," argued Teal'c but was cut off by Gerak's second.

"You only seek to delay the inevitable," replied the Jaffa.

"If and when all Jaffa wish to follow the Ori then we shall act accordingly," spoke up Kal'el," the Haktyl representative appointed by Ishta and I.

"If our brother's refuse to accept Origin into their hearts then they seal their own fate. We cannot turn our backs on our own salvation because of indecisiveness," argued Gerak's second.

"And they shall see their way to the path," said Gerak as the doors to the chamber open to reveal the high councilor now turned Prior with his glowing staff.

All of the councilors stood and stared.

"It is the destiny of all Jaffa to follow Origin," boldly announced Gerak.

As soon as I got Teal'c's signal on a communicator he kept with him I made myself ready. I listened in as Teal'c broadcast the council meeting to me.

"Like you my mind was clouded by suspicion and distrust. But the Ori sensed my misgivings and forgave me my weaknesses and showed me their power. I stand before you today as proof of their divine might," said Gerak as he stood in the center of the chamber.

"They have poisoned your mind. While you were gone we have learned from an Ancient that the Ori do not ascend their followers but sap strength from them. That is why they seek our support. The Ori are not some benevolent gods offering the path of enlightenment. They are but manipulative beings who use you and discard you once you have served their purpose. They are no better than the Goauld," shouted Teal'c.

"Enough! The Goauld are imposters. But the Ori…the Ori are the real gods. Behold the gift the Ori have bestowed upon me," Gerak said dramatically before raising his hands and causing the books of Origin sitting in front of each council member to levitate above the table in Gerak's telekinetic grip.

"A great human of Earth once said any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Behold I can do tricks as well Gerak," announced Teal'c.

That was my cue. I immediately transported in with a flash of light.

"Gerak you are now an enemy of the Earth. We have declared war on the Ori," I announced.

As Gerak raised his hand to grab me in his telekinetic grip I smirked when he impotently waved his hand.

"What have you done," screamed Gerak.

"Science has allowed me to block your powers," I announced as I pulled back my sleeve to show an Alteran device that was basically the equivalent of a magical suppression ward.

Unlike the device from canon based off of harmonics dampening certain portions of the brain the Alteran Anti-Prior device was much more sophisticated. My wrist device can target one or multiple vacuum energy users. Basically it works in the higher dimension which vacuum energy filters into this universe from the between. By mentally painting the target the Anti-Prior device directs a field in the higher dimensional space corresponding to where the target is located. This field acts much like the event horizon of a black hole in that it doesn't allow vacuum energy to escape into the region of targeted space. It effectively cuts off Gerak's power source.

"Goodbye Gerak," I said before pointing my hand at the Prior.

My hand appeared to glow blue for a moment as vacuum energy was converted into lightning and shot forth from my hand to connect with Gerak. The Prior screamed in his death throws before his body disintegrated from the powerful beam of energy impacting it. The remaining councilors were staring at me with wide eyed shock, all except for Kal'el and Teal'c of course.

"Earth will not tolerate the Jaffa nation giving energy to the Ori. If you choose to side with the Ori we will wipe you from existence. Remember this…you have not begun to realize the true might that Earth can wield against its enemies. We held back against the Goauld because some methods are too terrible to even unleash on your enemies but that was a battle for our bodies. The fight with the Ori is a battle for your very soul," I spoke before disappearing via the transporter while a massive bolt of lightning appeared to take me away thanks to a holographic emitter equipped cloaked probe left behind.

Needless to say the Jaffa quickly shot down the deceased Gerak's proposal. All Priors were decreed enemies of the Jaffa nation and would be met with hostility until Earth ships could arrive in orbit to deal with them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 32

January 13th 2006…

"You need some editing in the code on your transfer protocols but you've made some very nice progress," I said to the Emissary and Dr. Reya Varrick as I removed the leads from their memory transfer device, a much less advanced version of the Tollan machine.

"Perhaps we could discuss it tonight at the party…you will of course be staying for it won't you," flirted the beautiful Reya with a wide smile.

"Of course," I agreed immediately.

The planet we were currently visiting was one of the Asgard protected planets that had advanced quite far. They were around the level of earth before our introduction to the Stargate with a few more advanced areas thanks to excavated Goauld technology that had been left behind by the planets former occupants. A memory recall device was one such technology. Reya continued to flirt with me until we left and I promised to see her at the party that night. I was letting my aura loose a bit more than usual but Reya is very attractive and considering she would die in a few hours in canon I wanted her to laugh as much as possible even though I didn't plan on letting those events occur in this reality.

"Even on another planet a wall flower," I said to Reya as I pointed at a scientist who just stood by himself staring out over the pool.

"Dr. Mora…he's worked on the project for many years," replied Reya.

"He doesn't appear to be having much fun," I observed.

"You know how scientists are. We spend so much time in the lab I think that's where we feel most comfortable," said Reya as we walked around the pool.

"Oh I don't know. I spend equal amounts of time in the lab and the field. I enjoy field work quite a bit even if it has gotten a bit dull since the Goauld fell. The Ori just don't cut it on the intimidation scale for me."

"I'd love to hear some more of your adventures sometime soon," purred Reya as she stepped a bit closer to me…at least as close as she could while in public.

"Reya we have to talk," said Dr. Marell, one of Reya's fellow scientists, her ex-husband, and her would be murder.

"Excuse me for a moment Harry," Reya told me before following Marell.

I watched and listened as Reya approached the Emissary after Marell handed her a note.

"Why wasn't I informed of this," demanded the beautiful Reya.

"Excuse me," the Emissary said to his current conversation companions before turning to Reya. "What?"

"You moved up the test schedule and you selected a group of volunteers. When did this happen?"

"We've been very impressed with your progress. We thought it was time to take your research to its next level. You should take this as a compliment," said the Emissary.

"I noticed all the test subjects are military officers. How should I take that," demanded Reya angrily.

"This is still a classified operation," replied the Emissary.

"You gave me your personal assurance this project would remain under civilian control."

"And so it has. The military is simply making their contribution," the Emissary said.

"I've seen what those contributions can lead to," argued Reya getting louder.

"You're overreacting and in any case this is hardly the place to discuss it."

"This conversation isn't over," promised Reya before storming off angrily.

I quickly caught up with her in the entrance hall of the building the party was being hosted in.

"Reya are you ok," I asked.

"I should have seen this coming. They're going to take the project away from me. The General Staff wants to control the technology without any interference from civilian scientists. I swore I wouldn't let that happen," explained Reya.

"I might be able to help you out," I told her.

"What do you mean," she asked curiously.

"Your government wants hyperspace technology from us. As the co-head of all science pertaining to alien technology I have a big say in what we share with other governments. I also happen to be the second in command of the most powerful government on my planet."

"You'd use your influence to help me," asked Reya with a growing smile.

"Most definitely…I'm always willing to help a beautiful woman in need," I said as I returned her smile.

"Well I really don't want to go back out there. Maybe you could do me a favor and walk me home. It's not far but I don't like to walk alone at night."

"You don't have to twist my arm," I told her as I held my arm out for her to take.

Reya wrapped her arm in mine and walked with me out the door. As we walked Reya got gradually closer and closer until she was pressed against my side. When I felt her hand slip down to squeeze my bum I knew the mission was a success. By the time we reached Reya's house my aura was pushing her arousal higher and higher. As soon as we were inside Reya pushed me against a wall and crushed her lips to mine. I hungrily kissed the beautiful brunette back.

Insert smut scene here

Sam was once again invisible when some time later the bolt of zat gun like energy splashed across my form.

"Rista what are you doing," screamed Reya as she clutched the sheet to her naked form while sitting up startled.

"Get dressed now Reya," ordered her ex husband in a rage.

Reya hastily got dressed as her ex had the derivation of a zat gun pointed at her.

"It really could have been different Reya. If you had stayed with me things wouldn't have had to be like this," Rista Marell said threateningly as he raised a blunt object he obviously intended to use as a weapon.

Just as the weapon was going to come down his hand was caught in a strong grip.

"I hate woman beaters," I growled as I channeled a full body bind into Marell.

Up until now I was faking the stunning the zat gun device should have given me.

"Reya do you want to do the honors or should I," I asked as I held up a hand gun.

"Let me," Reya replied as she took the gun and pressed it to the side of her murderous ex's head.

A single shot rang out as Marell's brains splattered the nearby wall. It was child's play to organize everything to look like self defense. When Reya viewed what her government would have done had I not come to this reality via the canon DVDs the next day onboard our orbiting cruiser she decided she didn't want to stay on her home world and instead would explore the Alteran database and eventually some other universes like many of my wives choose to do. Over the course of the following years we helped Reya's people build hyperdrive capable ships and relations much improved. The actions of several leaders in charge shouldn't be held against an entire people…after all that world gave me my beautiful, inside and out, wife Reya.

January 20th 2006…

We were called back an hour early from our mission when an alternate reality SG-1 arrived at the SGC. It was simple to tell they were from an alternate reality because there was no Harry Demire and Cameron Mitchell was leading the team. My Sam and I from this reality played dumb as to what caused the alternate teams to gate in to the SGC as more and more teams arrived. The first Carter came to work with Sam and I just like would have happened in canon. Eventually we explained to the heads of the base that it was the recently created black hole where the failed Ori supergate was destroyed which was rerouting the wormholes. It was easy enough to send a device to close the hub just after the SG-1 with a Janet Frasier on it arrived.

Lab with all the Sam Carters…

"Hot damn…I've died and gone to a heaven reality," I said loud enough for all the Sam Carter's to hear.

I brought Janet in behind me after explaining her situation to her. She couldn't help but suppress a smile at my comment.

"Harry," I heard an excited squeal before I was jumped by a long haired Samantha Carter.

"Hello there gorgeous I recognize you," I replied with a wide grin that matched the Samantha's in my arms.

"I should hope so Harry," said Janet.

"No I mean I've met her before."

"How…all of them but one are not from this reality," said Janet in confusion.

"Neither am I," I replied with a grin before walking up beside my Sam.

"Excuse me…can I have your attention," said my Sam loudly. When all of the other Sams were looking at us she continued. "This is my husband Harry Potter or as he goes by in this reality Harry Demire. This is not his home reality and if you listen to him there is a very good chance you can all get home with more than you could ever dream of," announced Sam which had every blonde and one brunette's attention on me.

"Thank you honey…I have a question to ask each of you. What would you do to save the life of every single human on Earth in your reality? How many of you would do just about anything," I asked.

Every single female in that room raised their hand. To Samantha Carter and Janet Frasier the good of billions outweighed the good of one woman.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Now I'll be blunt…I'm a sex god," I announced which was met by disbelieving stares except in the case of my Sam and the Sam from the reality I first arrived in after jumping from my home reality. I'll refer to her as Sam one.

"I think you're going to have to prove it honey," said my Sam with a grin.

I smiled at the matching grin on Sam one's face as I raised my hands and channeled a pleasure bolt from my fingers. Pleasure bolts connected each female in the room to me as they all began to scream out in orgasm. I caught them all in my telekinetic grip as they lost the ability to stand up straight. I held the orgasm to a higher level than any of them have ever experienced in their lives for a minute before letting them come down.

"Mmm…that was fun," purred my Sam as she pressed herself to my back where she had clung while riding out her climax.

"Who believes him now," asked my Sam.

Every female raised their hand again while smiling widely.

"Now to the offer…I have the ability to defend your world and any world in your reality from any threat. All I ask in return is for you to become my wives. This means you will like my Sam here and many other wives become immortal. You will enjoy perfect health, incredible powers, and pretty much anything you want," I explained.

"Don't forget the orgasms honey," Sam piped up as she kissed my cheek affectionately. "I know what you are thinking…many of you are married. Harry here has the ability to merge with your spouses and become part of them. They will basically become part of a god. So there is no downside. And it is for eternity," Sam explained.

"Just out of curiosity how many of you are married," I asked.

About three quarters of the women raised their hands.

"Ok let's get a census so we know who you would have to merge with. How many of you are married to Jack O'Neills," asked Sam.

Only about a quarter of the married women raised their hands.

"Ok and how about Daniel Jacksons," I asked.

Almost all the rest raised their hands.

"Huh…I told you he was a better match than Jack. You two have way more in common," I told my Sam.

"I guess you are right. I noticed you two didn't raise your hands. Who are you married to," Sam asked two of her counterparts.

"Teal'c," said the one.

"I can see that," I nodded in agreement. "Teal'c is the man."

"Janet Frasier," said the other while smiling at Janet.

"Ok…so I won't be merging with that spouse but I can definitely bond her," I muttered while imagining that marriage and that reality in general.

"So who agrees to the proposal," asked my Sam.

As we hoped every female in the room raised their hand high.

"Excellent," I said with a large grin before vanishing the clothing of everyone present.

Insert smut scene here

Reality where an Apophis still lives…

Apophis heard crashing and booming sounds coming from outside his throne room as the screams of his dying Jaffa could be heard even through the walls. Apophis knew the end was near. For days now any challengers of Earth were summarily defeated and killed without mercy. It was his turn. As the doors began to break from the hits they were subjected to Apophis pissed himself in fear. Through the doors stepped two beings.

The male figure radiated pure power mixed with some anger as he stood quite tall with rippling muscles covered in green flesh. The female beside him radiated power and beauty as she barely fit in the form fitting suit she wore. Apophis recognized the female as the Tauri woman Samantha Carter…or at least he was fairly certain it was her.

"Hulk smash," both beings cried causing Apophis to lose control of his bowels just before he was crushed under the weight of the two beings as they reached the end of their impossibly long leap across his throne room.

"I've always wanted to go hulk inside of a Goauld ship," I announced happily as I vanished the Apophis goo off of my feet.

"Yes love," the recently bonded Sam said with an affection smile on her face for her new husband.

In the last few days her sex god lover had managed to wipe out any foe earth had ever faced and many they didn't know about yet. Harry had set up home with her in this reality and apparently was doing the same across sixteen other realities at the same time. It still amazed Sam that Harry was able to do all that without ever neglecting any of Sam's needs even for a moment. Harry never hurt her and constantly granted her every desire almost as soon as she realized she wanted something. She could definitely get used to this spoiling.

"You up for a shag in this form," I asked.

"Oh yes please," Sam agreed eagerly before she tackled me with her well muscled attractive she hulk form.

I love my life and all my wives!

January 27th 2006, Atluria…

"And so it is with great pride that I announce the passage of the proposal to disband the Jaffa high council in favor of Democracy. The first elections will be held in two months," finished Master Bratac to the news conference.

Turning off the holo projector I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"I'm sure as hell glad I took out Ba'al before he could cause all that trouble with his clones. That guy was seriously a pain in the ass," I said to Mala and Ishta on either side of me.

"Yes…we're glad as well. Egeria took us to one of the System Lord games the Tokra have set up. Even being killed painfully and resurrected sixty million times will only equal the number of lives Ba'al took in one atrocity," replied Ishta.

"My particular favorite was when Egeria strapped Ba'al down and put an Imperius curse on various animals to have them eat him alive," Mala informed us fondly.

"Enough of talking about former false gods…I think it's time for us to celebrate the newfound Democracy for the Free Jaffa," Ishta told me with a sexy grin before leaning in and capturing my mouth in a heated kiss.

"I agree," said Mala just before joining us for a three way kiss.

February 10th 2006, SGC Briefing Room 1…

"It's called Kasa," Colonel Reynolds explained as we looked at the multicolored corn looking plant he discovered in an offworld market. "I believe Lt. Mony described it as sweet corn heaven."

"What's his condition," asked Eva from her seat at the head of the table as the one overseeing this briefing.

"He's still craving it Ma'am. He didn't want to leave the planet. I had to order him transported up and restrained to get him home," answered Reynolds.

"What about the rest of the population? Were they demonstrating any of the same addictive behaviors," asked Daniel.

"Everybody was fine when we first got there. A fight broke out in the market place when supplies ran low and my men and I had to move in to restore order. That's what made Mony want to taste it in the first place. I had no idea it would result in addiction," Reynolds explained.

"It was engineered and is laced with a highly addictive compound," I announced after examining my multiscanner.

"In the last session of the interim council several of the Jaffa leaders complained of erratic behavior on several planets. We did not suspect tampering with the food supply," commented Teal'c.

"Colonel were you able to determine where this Kasa came from," questioned Eva.

"I pressured one of the vendors for a gate address but to be honest I don't know if it's accurate. I don't think they actually knew anything and their suppliers likely want it that way. I think this vendor only knew the address from observing his suppliers dialing home," answered Reynolds.

"Well we should definitely check it out," I stated.

"Covertly," agreed Eva.

We dropped out of hyperspace over the planet Reynolds gave us the coordinate to and immediately cloaked.

"Man I never thought I'd be running drug busts for space corn," commented Colonel Mitchell.

"You and me both Cam," agreed Colonel Sheppard as his hologram appeared on the command deck of the Odyssey.

Both John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell were hand picked by Jack to become captains of several of earth's newest X304s, the Odyssey and the Daedalus.

"I'm picking up Kasa covering much of the farmland on the planet below," announced the Odyssey's sensor officer.

"Begin transporting it to these coordinates," I instructed Mitchell and Sheppard as I programmed the coordinates of the solar system's star into the transporter terminal.

It took several hours of transporting but we soon had the planet below cleared of drugged corn. In the meantime we had interrogated several of the workers by downloading copies of their minds.

"They didn't know much but we've got some leads I'll send to Egeria. She can gather much more intel than we can with some of her operatives. The basics are that Kasa is a way for the Lucian Alliance to gain more wealth. Their head, Netan, came up with this plan. Several warlord like lieutenants take orders from Netan. None of them know the whole score and the ones we interrogated were too stupid to ever become even lieutenant rank. So they don't know much but it should give us a start," I explained.

"Good work Harry," praised Jack over the encrypted subspace holographic call.

"Come on home," said Eva before the briefing ended with several other holograms winking out of existence.

I modified the memories of the dozens of workers on the Kasa growing planet to forget what happened to their crop or anything about Earth vessels ever being there. No need to tip the Lucian Alliance off that Earth, defeater of the Goauld, was after them.

February 17th 2006…

When Woolsey tried to have SG-1's next mission scrubbed so that his team of international delegates could be taken on a tour of the Gamma site by the front line team I immediately vetoed the process. Nobody, even international delegates, are important enough to be babysat by the Vice President of the United States. I heard their tour went off without a hitch. Only a minor disturbance happened that day due to a Prior engineered carnivorous bug called R75. When the limited AI operating the bases' systems discovered the threat R75 posed it immediately transported the creatures into space. Not even Prior engineered bugs could survive reentry.

February 24th 2006, Briefing Room…

"Now what is this briefing about Doctors Carter and Demire," asked General Landry as he oversaw this briefing, the other four heads picking this day to take off.

"We finally cracked the encryptions on the dimensional transition device Merlin left behind," I announced.

"His research on a weapon to destroy ascended beings to fight the Ori," Landry asked excitedly.

"We have some of his research but naturally he didn't keep it all in one place. Basically we have the specifics on what exactly ascended beings are…more than just descriptions of them being energy beings from a higher dimension. There are also hints of what Merlin's weapon is. Basically it channels an inverse energy to that of an ascended. When the inverse energy and the Ori meet they would cancel each other out. Now while that doesn't help us recreate the weapon Merlin was working on Harry and I with the help of Ayiana have created an Anti-Ori grenade," explained Sam.

"If a lower plane being is hit with rapid velocity matter they die. In the same manor if an ascended is hit with rapid velocity energy of their dimension (vacuum energy) then they will be ripped apart as well. Of course these weapons will only be needed if we go into the Ori galaxy or we run into another Anubis like being but we still thought they were worth creating," I explained.

"Lastly there was also a gate address where we can find more of Merlin's research," announced Sam.

"Good work you two. I'll authorize the mission to look for the research tomorrow," Landry informed us.

Before we could even go on that mission I received quite a surprise in the form of my Nox friend Lya. I felt myself being pulled through a wormhole and allowed it to happen. When I reappeared I was on the bridge of a ship I recognized as distinctly Nox from the Alteran archives. There were plants growing all along the walls, the air smelled fresh and clean, and Lya sat on a command chair in the middle. She was the only one I could sense on the ship but that was unsurprising since the Nox are advanced enough to build ships that run mostly from AIs.

"Hello Harry," greeted Lya with a smile.

"Hi Lya…what brings you to Earth," I asked curiously.

"Harry I haven't been completely honest with you. I've been aware for quite some time now that you are Alteran…or at least partly Alteran. I know you have powers greater than any Alteran ever had. One thing my people are very good at is aura reading. I can see the subtle differences in your aura that indicate you are hiding much more. I've felt your sexual allure and have most definitely not been immune to it," Lya informed me.

I let my restraint of my aura relax a bit.

"I bet that feels much better," said Lya.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"Now as to why I'm here…it has been many eons since my people last met Alterans. We are not unaware of what they have been doing since we last met. We know all about ascension but choose to walk a different path…the same path I think you've chosen. Ascension will make you forget what it's like to be flesh and blood. You lose sense of the more carnal delights of the corporeal form," purred Lya as my aura intermingled with her own.

"Why Lya are you coming onto me," I asked playfully.

"Why yes I am Harry. There are many tales in our archives of the pleasures to be had when a Nox and an Alteran mate. I propose a bonding between us to strengthen the ties between our people if you find this acceptable," said Lya as she stood and used her Nox powers to vanish her clothes.

"Most definitely," I agreed with a large smile as I stared at her attractive nude form.

Insert smut scene here

As it turned out our mission the next day was delayed by Vala communicating with us from the Ori Galaxy. My lover told us a tale of Ori war preparation for a crusade to convert our galaxy. Her means of communication was through a long range communications device she learned to build during her time with me. Vala learned a lot of Goauld science during her time as host to Q'Tesh and much more during her time as my lover. It was not unreasonable then for her to be able to build such a device. Vala's pregnancy was announced as expected. Vala assured everyone that she knew of no way the child could have been conceived because I use an infallible birth control method. Also as was expected Vala reported the Ori had a working supergate somewhere in our galaxy.

What was unexpected was the number of ships Vala reported the Ori were building, thirty ships on the planet she knew about alone. I guess the Ori consider the people of the Milky Way a more serious threat than they did in the canon TV series. In canon very few of the Priors sent died and those were mostly willing sacrifices up until the Anti-Prior device was created. We took the news as a motivator to search for Merlin's weapon and set forth to find it the next day.

We jumped into orbit around the planet Merlin's research notes directed us to and scanned for villages around the stargate. As soon as we located such a village we transported down to the medieval town with some very startled villagers to greet us.

"This certainly looks like a place where Merlin might have lived," commented Sam as we looked around at the mud, straw roofed houses, and horses.

"Yes…it does," I agreed.

"That seems to indicate Merlin was here before," said Daniel as he pointed out a sword in a stone.

"Travelers I am Meurik, governor of this village. Welcome to Camelot," spoke the village leader as he walked up.

"Hello Meurik. I'm going to be blunt. We are searching for a weapon created by Merlin. I believe it looks like this," I explained as I projected a hologram of the red jewel centerpiece described in Merlin's notes.

"We suspected as much by your obvious displays of magic," Meurik said nervously. "You will not find the Sangraal here in this village. Arthur set off questing for the Sangraal with his knights many years ago to three planets; Castiana, Zahal, and Vegunbrae."

"Thank you," I said with a slight bow of my head.

Before we left I walked over to the sword buried in the stone and gave it an experimental tug. The sword pulled free easily to the amazement of the watching villagers. With a grin I tossed the sword to a mildly attractive young girl wearing the clothes of a boy from the time period her fashion came from.

"She is the only other person in this village I sense would have been able to remove this sword. Her heart is pure," I announced before we vanished in a white light via transport beam.

"You and your dramatics Harry," laughed Sam.

"Alright boys and girls we have to rendezvous with the fleet. We found the Ori supergate and we are preparing to meet our enemies," announced Colonel Mitchell just before we jumped into hyperspace.

"I assume there is a shield powered by the black hole surrounding the supergate," I asked.

"Yes…we aren't going to be destroying it anytime soon," confirmed Mitchell.

As soon as we arrived Sam and I transported over to Thor's ship. Half the Asgard Fleet was present along with a sizeable portion of Earth's own fleet. I saw most of the Jaffa nation arrayed as well along with the replicator fleet controlled by my wife Sam r. All in all around one hundred ships were waiting for the Ori.

"Hello Thor," I greeted my good friend.

"It is good to see you Harry. I only wish it was under better circumstances. We have just finished creating a control crystal for the supergate which we hope will allow us to dial it out to another gate," Thor informed us.

Just then I looked towards the supergate as I sensed the energy building within.

"It is too late Thor. They are coming," I called out just before Sam and I beamed back to the Odyssey.

Interfacing with the ship through my neural link I activated the communications.

"This is Colonel Harry Demire of the Earth fleet. We know that thirty plus ships are going to be coming through that gate. They plan on converting us to their forsaken religion or killing us. Do not hold back. Fire what you can at those fuckers the moment they arrive through the event horizon," I instructed before cutting the broadcast.

With a massive whoosh of energy the wormhole formed in the supergate. The first ship to come through was bombarded with so much fire its shields buckled within five seconds. I felt power growing from the gate and when the second ship came through I realized what was happening. The second ships' shields held against our weapons fire as I sensed the Ori augmenting the shields with their own power. The Ascended Alterans would not interfere in any lower plane matter such as this. We were on our own.

Ship after ship streamed through the gate and began firing back at us. I sensed the moment Vala entered our galaxy once more with Amanda right at her side. The fight was on as the Ori ships began firing destructive white beams at our ships. All in all about fifty Ori ships made it through. We ganged up on their ships two to one. In the case of the Earth, Asgard, and Replicator/Replicat ships the vessels held their own. The Earth, Asgard, and Replicator ships had extremely powerful shields with replicat/replicator crews able to make repairs very quickly.

The free Jaffa nation ships did not fair nearly as well. While the replicats had been making upgrades to the Jaffa shields in preparation for this battle without naquadria reactors the shields simply couldn't withstand the Ori punishment. The Ori power sources alone were equal if not slightly better than a zero point module. With the ascended beings to back up their power our green beams and Asgard plasma beams lashed almost uselessly against the enemy shields.

By the time ten Ori ships had yielded due to the combined power of several of Earth's most powerful ships almost the entire Jaffa fleet was decimated. Quite a few Earth and Asgard ships were gone as well. The replicat vessels only fared better because they could move with speeds other ships couldn't due to power being diverted from inertial dampeners to engines. The artificial occupants could take the extreme acceleration that would kill biological beings.

"This is Colonel Demire…I would suggest withdrawing from the battlefield. The ascended Ori are channeling power through the supergate and into their ships' shields. We cannot win this battle here. Let them come to us and we will deal with them where we can beat them," I sent to the fleet over encrypted data burst.

"Get us out of here," ordered Colonel Mitchell.

"No wait…fake a jump but just go invisible and intangible to make sure the rest get away," I ordered.

"Do it," ordered Mitchell.

We waited until all the vessels that were going to get away got away before leaving the system slowly. Once out of the system we jumped to hyperspace. The Ori stayed behind to regroup and lick their wounds. They didn't likely expect to suffer such losses on their initial incursion into our galaxy. Those numbers were quite remarkable considering the power the Ori channeled into the ships of their followers.

"How many lives lost," I asked Lya as she transported in as I walked beside Sam back to our quarters to rest.

"Roughly five hundred Jaffa were killed but only fifty-three of those were unable to be revived due to their bodies being destroyed by explosions. We transported the rest off in time and my people were able to revive them. Sam r ensures me that she suffered very little loss. The Asgard were all safely transported away. Their systems were able to tell them very accurately when their ships would fail. It was a good idea to let our old friends know we were there helping even if we were invisible and intangible to detection by most. It would have been rather difficult to transport the Asgard out otherwise," replied Lya.

"Yes I do imagine personally apparating so many Asgard would have been taxing on your people," I replied while marveling at the Nox race.

The ability of the Nox to hide when they didn't want to be found was amazing. Their cloaking technology was even superior to the Alteran cloaks. Lya added the designs to my knowledge database but with the understanding that the data goes no further than my lovers. Even the reborn Alterans would not be allowed to learn the ways of the Nox. I readily agreed. Their healing ability put many necromantic rituals I've come across in my travels to shame.

"Thank you Lya…you were a blessing by the creator for your help," I told her before kissing her.

Turning to Sam I kissed her as well before phasing us through the door to our quarters. Lya vanished our clothes before we relaxed in the best way we knew how from our recent battle. There would be time to face the Ori when it was required of us. For now it was time for making love.

Stargate Atlantis…

July 15th 2005…

"Begin the dimensional incursion," I ordered the three teams before me.

After the successful defense of Atlantis we detected twelve more hive ships on their way. If the wraith were just going to keep sending us gifts we would take them. This point roughly fifty light years away from Atlantis was where the wraith had to drop out of hyperspace so that the hyperspace radiation didn't destroy the biological systems on their ship beyond their technologies' ability to regenerate. So this was where we would pick up our gifts.

Unlike during our defense of Atlantis there were no darts to give us a free ride past their shields but that was ok, we don't need darts. The three boarder teams each took a cloaked Alkesh over a wraith hive ship before the members of the away teams activated their phase cloaks. They sunk through the floor of their transport and straight through the shields of the wraith hive ships because they were in another dimension, a dimension the wraith aren't smart enough to shield in. When they breached the hive hull their phase cloaks automatically brought them back into phase as tiny gravitic implants in their boots slowed them enough to softly land on the deck. This method allowed our teams to strike at any point on the ships but was also more dangerous because the wraith noticed us right away.

We attacked immediately and were able to overwhelm the bridge crews. As Aristotle began taking over and locked the bridge door I checked the status of the other two teams. They had quickly taken their own bridges. I gave the signal to our small fleet. They began the green beam attack on the remaining ships. We weren't going to get greedy. We'll only take three ships at a time. We had already had to replace Ford but that was easily done with a human form replicat. In most cases we prefer to let human personnel get the experience of a boarding party but the human form replicat will do until another human on earth can be trained.

With cloaks on full and green beams cutting through enemy vessels our small fleet made short work of the enemy hives while our escort Alkesh took out the enemy escort cruisers. We jumped the last fifty light years to Atlantis while installing the cloaks to hide our newest acquisitions. This would likely give the wraith pause in their attack on Atlantis. If their ships keep on disappearing quickly they will need time to grow more of their bioships. That gives us time to come up with a way to permanently defeat our life sucking enemy.

By this point I was getting rather tired of the missions that really didn't have that much action or the action wasn't useful for defeating Earth's enemies so I decided to manipulate the list of planets to visit to better accommodate my tastes. While Ronan Dex was a good fighter and seemed to contribute a lot to the canon Atlantis missions I have a better candidate in mind. Ryac has been receiving training for the last few years by Bratac, Teal'c, and several of my wives in various science subjects. He has also been put through rigorous special ops training where he trains with and without some of the newer technologies Earth possesses. It also happens that his fiancé, a cute young brunette named Sharon, has just been accepted to the Atlantis expedition as a gifted young biologist.

As a result I accepted Ryac's application as well to join the Atlantis Expedition. If he's even half the man his father is I want him on my team. While he will never have his father's build Ryac is one quick little bastard. He relies on speed and agility to win his fights with the correct application of strength where needed.

Just because I wasn't going to have Ronan on Atlantis doesn't mean I will forget about him. I knew the planet he would be on when we first met him.

"Where am I," Ronan asked as he trained his energy weapon on me after he felt himself being transported away from the planet the wraith were hunting him on.

"Among friends," I answered as I made a show of waving my hand and snatching his weapon from his grasp.

"You're Lantian…there have been rumors your people have returned. The wraith are shitting themselves," Ronan announced with a grin as he relaxed a bit.

"Yes I am and we have. I took the liberty of removing that wraith tracking device from your back," I explained.

"Thanks but why are you helping me," Ronan asked, not ready to accept even an Ancestor would help him without an ulterior motive.

"I like you Ronan. You have much potential. Now I've got some things to help you kill wraith. That isn't a mission or anything. I just figured if you happened to run across some wraith you might want to off them," I explained as a duffle bag appeared beside Ronan in a flash of light. Some of the gifts included energy weapons with vacuum power taps, a personal shield with the same power system, and some handy scanners; all of which are almost impossible to reverse engineer and will self destruct if they sense a wraith tampering with them. "You've no doubt by now heard that the wraith are starving because they can't find a lot of the people they thought they knew the location of. That is the doing of my people. We have provided cultures all over the galaxy a means to hide from the wraith. You will find a device in that bag which will list the worlds where there are these hiding spots on and guide you to the safe locations."

"Thanks…I don't know what else to say," Ronan told me as he finally started to realize I actually want to help him.

"Oh you don't have to say anything Ronan. I know you are a man of few words. But I have one more gift for you…well they are really two gifts but I'll give them together," I informed Ronan as I activated the transporter to bring in two Satedan women from Ronan's home planet.

"Jennifer…but how…Sateda was wiped out," cried Ronan showing the first real emotion during his visit here as he wrapped his crying wife in a hug.

"Hello honey," whispered Jennifer to her husband.

"Ara too," asked Ronan as he hugged his old teammate, a very attractive dark haired woman.

"I possess the ability to traverse time. I was able to save your wife by bringing her here to this time while faking her death in the past. Ara here I found along with two of her teammates brainwashed on a wraith hive we captured. The wraith had broken their minds. The two males fought and were killed before I was able to subdue Ara. I've done what I can to repair her mind and I'm sure with time and care you can help her recover more," I explained.

"I'll say it again…thank you…what is your name," asked Ronan.

"Harry…now I'll say farewell. I'll be keeping an eye on you three," I told Ronan with a smile before sending them off with a very strong lust spell cast on them.

Ronan was going to have a fantastic night. Aristotle sent a cloaked replicat after the trio to make sure they were safe.

July 29th 2005…

"This is going to be so much fun," said Jeannie with a wide smile as she walked beside me on the alien planet we were looking for survivors of a recent wraith culling on.

We couldn't hide the populations of every planet in time before the wraith found them and the wraith decided to cull the entire population of this world.

"I'd say you were enjoying your brother's pain too much but this will be a growing experience for Rodney," I replied.

"A dart," cried out Lt. Laura Cadman over the neural interface just before said dart scooped her and Rodney up.

Jeanie and I quickly relocated to the gate where the dart was heading with its precious cargo.

"You want to take the shot or shall I," I asked my wife.

"I'll take it," Jeannie said with a smirk.

With accuracy only the nanites analyzing her every sense and feeding her body directions could provide Jeannie fired upon and hit the wraith dart propulsion system. We watched the dart crash nearby and quickly raced over. We found a wraith dying and reaching for the self destruct.

"Not today buddy," I announced before disintegrating him with the super zat fire.

"It looks like the beaming systems were damaged in the crash. I can get one of them out for now and we'll have to do the other back on Atlantis," Jeannie informed the recently arrived group of remaining team members.

"Jeannie," asked Rodney after he appeared from the wraith energy beam just before collapsing unconscious.

"He'll be fine…his system just reads as if he has been stunned by a wraith stunner," announced Janet after scanning Rodney.

I ordered the remains of the wraith dart transported up to the orbiting ship before the remaining personnel soon followed. We were soon on our way back to Atlantis.

Infirmary…

"How are you feeling Meredith," Jeannie asked Rodney as he opened his eyes.

"Terrible…what happened," muttered Rodney.

"You were picked up by a dart," I explained.

"Oh great…how'd I get out," Rodney asked.

"I got you out but Laura Cadman is still in there. We stabilized her life sign but we have to work past the damaged systems to get her out," Jeannie informed her brother.

"Hello," my wife and I both picked up Laura's voice in Rodney's head with our telepathy.

"Dr. McKay…Dr. Demire…Rodney," said Laura.

"Is that Cadman…where is she," Rodney asked as he looked around.

"I'm right here," said Laura.

"Rodney can you hear her," I asked.

"Yes…can't you," answered a confused looking Rodney.

"No…Rodney I think she's in your head. I guess only her body is still in the dart," said Jeannie.

"Oh no," gasped Rodney.

"This cannot be happening," said Cadman.

Later…

"This is just really nice work," cried Rodney sarcastically as he examined what Jeannie did to get him out.

"Meredith I will not take that from you. Go to your room," Jeannie shouted in her best impersonation of her mother.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Rodney immediately as he flashed back to his childhood.

"Having you around is a godsend," praised Elizabeth.

I followed Rodney out to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"You have no idea what it's like in here," I heard Laura argue.

"Yes, yes I do. I know exactly what it's like in here because I live in here," Rodney announced aloud.

"Rodney," said Katie Brown, Rodney's date tomorrow night, questioningly.

"Katie, hi," greeted Rodney as he turned to face her.

"Is everything ok," asked Katie.

"Yes, Rodney will be fine…but he has some duties to attend to while I explain some things to you Katie," I announced as I walked up and handed Rodney a watch and a manual.

"What's this," asked Rodney.

"Put the watch on and read the manual Rodney," I instructed as I steered the attractive Katie Brown away.

"What's wrong with Rodney," asked Katie in concern.

"He had a little accident offworld today. I'm sure you heard. What you might not have heard was that he and Lt. Laura Cadman, a very attractive new arrival here on Atlantis, were picked up by a wraith dart. In a convoluted series of unfortunate events Cadman's body is still in the dart while her mind is sharing Rodney body with him," I explained.

"Oh my god…is it permanent," asked Katie.

"No…we will fix it. Here's the thing Katie. Rodney likes you very much but is rather awkward with women. Would it be ok with you if you double dated with Lt. Cadman and I tomorrow night," I asked.

"But I don't understand…you just said she's trapped inside Rodney's body," pointed out Katie.

"That delightful watch I just gave Rodney. It uses our neural interfaces to allow Katie to speak and interact with us through a hard light hologram. It will be as if she was outside of Rodney's body but she will be broadcasting from there. If it's ok with you I'd like to take care of the arrangements for the date," I explained.

"Sure," Katie agreed before we parted ways.

The next night…

"Are you ready to go," I asked Katie as I arrived at her quarters.

"Yep," she agreed.

"What you're coming too," asked Rodney in surprise.

"Don't be rude Rodney," said Laura as she smacked Rodney on the back of the head.

Rodney reached to turn off the projector but received a jolt of electricity for his trouble.

"You are evil Harry…I can't take this watch off or turn it off," moaned Rodney.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Laura crowed as she jumped me and kissed me repeatedly.

"No problem," I agreed with a happy smile. "Well let's be off," I stated as I activated the cities' remote transporters.

"Oh wow," Katie gasped as we appeared.

"Amazing," agreed Laura as she too looked at our surroundings.

"Antigravity platform with a force field surrounding us, nice," commented Rodney as he looked at our positioned floating over Atlantis.

"The city is beautiful all lit up like that at night," said Laura as I held out her chair for her.

"Yes it is," Katie agreed as she sat down when Rodney held her chair for her.

The meal arrived via transporter beam as I skillfully maneuvered Rodney and Katie into talking about science, their shared passion. I interspersed the conversation with tales of Rodney talking about nothing except Katie while we worked together. Meanwhile I kept up a mental conversation with Laura via the neural interface because I knew the science wouldn't interest her as much.

"So when do you think you'll be able to get me back into my body…I'd like to show you how much I appreciate how good you've been to me," Laura purred mentally as she set her hand in my lap under the table.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. I've had my eye on you as well since you arrived in Atlantis," I replied while placing my hand on her thigh, the hard light generator sensing through subspace sensors where my hand moved and mentally stimulated Laura in the same way.

"Are the rumors true about you having many women at your beck and call," Laura asked playfully.

"Yes…they call themselves my harem. Why would you like to be in it," I flirted back.

"Most definitely," agreed Laura as she thought of all the times she masturbated to me back on earth and even while in Atlantis, not realizing I could pick her thoughts up.

"That can be arranged. I promise that by tomorrow you'll be back in your own body. Do me a favor and help Rodney tonight. I can already tell he is going to have a fun night with Katie…it would be fun for her as well with your help," I pointed out.

"I'll do my best…it should be an interesting experience, having sex from the man's perspective. Katie is rather tasty," observed Laura.

After the enjoyable date I went back to my wives while Katie prodded Rodney in all the right ways to show Katie a very special evening. Those skills Rodney learned form Laura would stick with him for the rest of his life and eventually make Katie a very happy Mrs. McKay.

The next day…

"Now I can thank you properly," Laura practically growled as she appeared out of the Asgard transporter we were able to transfer her body to before integrating it with her mind.

"Looking forward to it," I said before kissing the hot redhead, not caring who was watching.

As we transported away we didn't notice the amused smiles on the faces of the watching Elizabeth, Jeannie, and Ayiana.

Insert smut scene here

August 12th 2005, Atlantis Mess Hall…

"My people," gasped Ayiana as she looked far off into the distance suddenly.

"What is it Ayiana," asked Elizabeth.

"The long range sensors just detected a distress beacon being emitted by an Ancient ship the Aurora. We must go help them," answered Ayiana while listening into the information being fed over her neural link with the city.

Ayiana is the only person known to the general public capable of handling the information being fed directly from the Atlantis computer systems. As such only she would be able to know about the Aurora before the alert was shunted to the gate room systems.

"But surely they would all be dead by now," pointed out Ryac from down the table.

"No…the Aurora design was equipped with enough stasis pods for the entire crew. Their bodies may be too old to sustain them but we can turn them back to an earlier age with the ADD. But we must get to them before the wraith. If I can pick them up then so too can the wraith. We should have a slight advantage in time because they are at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy where our intel tells us the wraith have long ago moved on from. It will take the wraith much longer to reach them," explained my Ancient wife.

I stood up on the table and whistled loudly before announcing to the whole mess, "Listen up people. We have 398 Ancients in stasis in a broken down Alteran cruiser we need to save. I want all personnel to their ships and ready to go in ten minutes. Move people," I shouted before relaying a similar message to the neural links of all affected personnel.

Twenty minutes later we arrived beside the Aurora via our wormhole drives, only used when really needed because of power requirements. In most cases the wormhole drives are used during military operations and when it is necessary to cross the vast distances between galaxies in a ship instead of the gate bridge.

"We beat the wraith here," Ayiana announced as she communed with the neural link to the Harold, her personal Alteran designed ship.

Equipped with a ZPM Ayiana herself constructed it is the most powerful ship known to most of the galaxy flying around. In truth most of the Scooby fleet ships are just as powerful because of their universal generators, one of which the Harold is carrying around in a hidden compartment.

"This is Ayiana…begin towing the ship through hyperspace immediately after the replicats are done reinforcing the structural damage. Harry and I are going to go talk to the crew to make sure they are not surprised and do anything stupid," Ayiana instructed to the captains of the five ships around us.

We only needed five ships while the others were staying behind to continue intelligence operations, backing up our offworld teams, and to defend Atlantis. Ayiana activated the transporter to take us onto the Aurora.

"Aristotle restore life support while Ayiana and I interface with the virtual reality linking the stasis pods," I instructed.

Our shields were maintaining a comfortable atmosphere around us for the time being.

"Yes sir," agreed Aristotle before sending some of his replicat workers off to complete the task.

Ayiana held my hand tightly as we stepped up to the nearest pod and placed our hands on the surface. The occupant, a low level Alteran technician, went into a deep sleep as we harnessed his interface. The nanites in our system flowed between us and the other Alteran tech to take us into the virtual environment. When we appeared inside we looked around us to see the interior of an intact and functioning Aurora. We walked only a short distance before we encountered a crewman.

"Are you from Atlantis," he asked immediately as he didn't recognize us.

Without the wraith from canon manipulating the environment the Alterans were cognizant of exactly what was going on inside of their environment and how much time had passed.

"Yes we are. Please take us to your captain," replied Ayiana.

The Aurora crew member just nodded before leading us to the bridge.

"Captain we are finally being rescued," announced our escort as we arrived on the bridge.

"Finally…it only took ten thousand years. Tell me…why did it take so long," asked Captain Hedalkis.

"Your people abandoned Atlantis and went back to Earth where they ascended. They no longer interfere in the lower planes of existence. The people with us are your descendants," I explained.

"And you two…what people are you from," asked the beautiful Alteran beside the captain.

"Forgive me…I am Captain Hedalkis and this is my first officer Pascale Trebal," introduced the captain.

"I am Ayiana from Earth before the plague. I was frozen in the ice of the polar cap for five million years. This is my lover Harry…he is not from our universe and only part of him is of our species," said Ayiana.

"By the universe…an Ancestor even older than us…I did not realize any had survived," cried Hedalkis.

"And what species are you from Harry," asked Pascale as she found herself almost irresistibly attracted to the handsome man.

"Harry is a sex god with an Alteran physiology most of the time," Ayiana announced.

"Isn't that rather boastful," flirted Pascale with a smile.

I responded by hitting her with a pleasure bolt and sending her into orgasm. Ayiana steadied Pascale on her feet until she was recovered.

"That could have been done through manipulation of the virtual environment," pointed out Hedalkis.

"I will prove to you I can do it once we exit this environment," I answered.

"I look forward to it Harry," said Pascale with a much warmer smile than she had before.

I was very glad we arrived before the wraith from canon had killed Pascale.

"Our bodies…they are too old. I am sure you are aware of our people's policy on cloning," pointed out the captain.

"Yes I am aware," I replied with no attempt to hide my disgust with that policy.

"You'll have to excuse Harry…he doesn't believe any technology should be banned as long as it is properly used," explained Ayiana. "In any case we have rebuilt several ADD machines which should be capable of turning you back to an earlier age."

"That should work. We destroyed them all so that none would get into the hands of the wraith. What they could do with some of the technologies that would have been on Atlantis before we cleaned up," said Hedalkis before shuddering.

The ADD technology was such a complex device that Hedalkis from canon never mentioned it to the Atlantis team because none of the Earthlings would have been able to create the device and none of the Ancients could be revived to help him. Plus I think Hedalkis' mind was a bit rattled from the wraith manipulating the virtual environment and erasing a lot of his memories. Had the Alterans not decided long ago to not extend their lives through cloning because it would hinder their further enlightenment they could have easily been placed into cloned bodies by the Asgard Hermiod who was aboard the Daedalus at the time.

"Now about that wraith weakness in the communiqué you are carrying," began Ayiana.

"Here are my codes. You can access it with them," said Hedalkis as he handed us a data pad.

I concentrated for a moment and Aristotle sent the retrieved data to me. I projected a hologram in the air before us.

"How did you retrieve that so fast," asked Pascale.

"My nanite replicator companion Aristotle did so for us," I replied.

"You brought back the replicators," asked Hedalkis in alarm.

"Brought back…you people didn't destroy them all in the first place. Don't worry we were intelligent enough to limit their AIs. They are slave to my will," I answered.

Hedalkis and Pascale calmed down after my explanation.

"I knew we should have set off a vacuum energy bomb in that solar system," muttered the Captain.

"Huh…who would have figured that would be the weakness in the wraith technology," said Pascale as we examined the data.

According to the communiqué a wraith scientist in a planetary research facility was experimenting with a cure for a minor sexual disease that plagues wraith queens even with their advanced healing. It wasn't anything life threatening but was annoying enough none the less. The scientist found that by bombarding a sample of the disease with a certain type of exotic radiation it killed the disease. Unfortunately for the wraith the scientist also discovered that a small amount of the virus escaped containment onto the lab wall.

When the disease was hit with a small enough dose of the radiation that it wasn't killed but instead mutated the new virus attacked the walls of the facility and ate completely through in a matter of thirty seconds. This was important because the facility is made out of the same biomaterial as a wraith hive ship hull. Not even the regenerative properties of the bio hull could withstand the new virus. A human operative working undercover as a wraith worshipper had retrieved the information for the Alterans.

"Well this won't be useful in smaller battles because our green beam technology will kill individual hives faster but it will be very helpful in large scale battles. We should be able to rig up a bomb that will encompass a solar system, only affecting hive ships," Ayiana commented.

"You put the green beam technology on individual ships," asked Pascale in surprise.

"Yes," I agreed with a smile.

"I think I'm going to like you," said Hedalkis with a smile. "I always told the council they were foolish for only including drones and other minor weapons on our ships."

Later, Atlantis…

"Welcome back to Atlantis," I announced to the now physically younger Hedalkis and Pascale, who appeared her previous age.

"It's great to be home," said Hedalkis with a smile.

"If you will come with me we can oversee the revival of your crew," Ayiana informed.

"So Harry…how about that proof of your being a sex god," asked Pascale with a sexy smile.

Insert smut scene here

Chapter 33

August 19th 2005…

My team and I stepped out of the Stargate onto the planet where a city ship nearly identical to Atlantis was supposed to be located; at least that was where it was before the Ancients left back to Earth.

"Aristotle begin your repairs," I ordered my replicat companion.

"Yes sir," I heard answered from my invisible assistant.

Many replicats were currently transporting down around the city ship from orbit before phasing through the ground into the city. Aromis, the city ship, was currently buried partway underground in a sink hole. The replicats were reinforcing and repairing the structure. Their modifications with nanite structures would not only make the ship structurally stronger but also able to withstand much energy weapons fire like Atluria.

"Let us go greet these villagers," said Teyla before leading the way.

I let Teyla do the talking as the villagers informed us of their daily life. The Lord Protectorate ruled from the Tower, Aromis' main spire. If the villagers did not comply a drone was sent forth as a demonstration. Just like from canon I interfered in the attempted whipping of a villager by the Tower's soldiers in the place of John Sheppard to get myself taken before the Lord Protector.

As I looked around the redecorated Aromis control room the Lord Protector and his entourage came in. I could already tell the Lord was dying from the poisons administered by his court genealogist, Otho, who made a deal with the Lord's son. In exchange for killing the Lord Otho would receive the hand of the beautiful Mara in marriage. Mara is the only reason I'm really playing along with these fools for now. It's also very fun to think of what I will do to these "royals" of the Tower when I'm through playing my role.

"You there…approach," instructed the Lord as he pointed at me from Aromis' control chair.

"Harry Potter," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are. I saw you in the village. I see all that I need to see within my domain," explained the Lord Protector as he brought up a real time holographic feed of the village acquired from Aromis' powerful sensors. "Your friends…they are concerned about you," observed the Lord as Teyla, Ryac, and Rodney were shown on the hologram.

"They have cause to be concerned since I seem to be a prisoner," I replied.

"A show of force was necessary for the benefit of the villagers. It keeps them from getting ideas. But for the moment I would prefer if you thought of yourself as a guest," answered the Lord.

"Father I must object. This man should be punished. He challenged one of our constables," spoke up the Lord's son Tavius, saying man like he did not consider himself a male.

"One of our constables," asked the Lord.

"Forgive me…one of your constables," replied Tavius.

"Harry Potter it would be my pleasure that you dine with us this evening," said the Lord.

I nodded my acceptance of his offer.

"The three ZPMs were depleted as we suspected they might be but we are already recharging them. I've rerouted control of the city through your neural interface. While the Lord Protector can access sensors via the chair as long as you allow him to he cannot fire anymore drones," Rodney informed me after I explained the status of things inside Aromis from my provided quarters.

"Good work Rodney. Now I have to go eat dinner with these savages. From what I remember about my medieval history…table manors were not invented yet," I announced before ending my communication.

I sat beside Mara during dinner. She was the only one who seemed to not be sucking down food like they were starving and as a result was one of the few who was not obese. Of course her role in the court was one where she was pretty much promised to the next Lord Protector if it wasn't her brother so she had to maintain a good figure. Mara was constantly smiling and blushing at me because I was hitting her with a healthy dose of my aura.

"Harry Potter…why do you have two names," asked Mara.

"The second name delineates family on my world. You can just call me Harry," I replied with a grin.

"Alright Harry," Mara agreed with a smile.

Our dinner conversation was interrupted as one of the Lord's failing organs began to spasm in pain.

"My Lord," Otho cried with false sincerity.

"Stop it…leave me be," ordered the Lord.

"Take him to his chambers," Otho ordered some servants.

"What's wrong with him," I asked.

"He will be alright…it isn't the first time this has happened," Otho replied before leaving.

I returned to my quarters to await the visit I knew was coming.

"Am I disturbing you," asked Mara as she arrived in my chambers.

"Most definitely not…how's your father," I asked as I stood.

"He's resting…thank you for your concern. Look maybe it would be best if I just came back another day," I stated with no intention of leaving.

"No you can't leave," cried Mara like I was hoping for. "Please…there's a matter of great importance my father wishes to discuss with you, perhaps in the morning. If these chambers are not to your liking…," suggested Mara.

"No, no they are great. Well then maybe there is something I could do to make you more comfortable."

"What did you have in mind," I asked.

Insert smut scene here

The city was ready to fly when we awoke from our nap. After I upgraded her physiology I let Mara fly it under my mental guidance. We took Aromis back to the same planet Atlantis rests on and parked it right beside her sister city. Setting up the same crystal dome protection ensured very little power usage. Over the next few days Aromis would undergo the same upgrades Atlantis went through as the Aurora crew evenly divided between the cities. It's best not to place all of your eggs in one basket when it comes to the last remaining survivors of a very small population advanced race. I had already taken the opportunity to lace the Alteran's food with a permanent dose of the elixir of life to ensure their race would never die out of old age. Ayiana was very happy with my actions so far because whatever happened she would no longer be the last true corporeal Alteran again.

August 26th 2005…

I stepped through the portal to the time dilation field encompassing the Ascension Sanctuary, a place where the people of the Pegasus Galaxy could come to meditate towards ascension without fear of the wraith. Unlike in canon my team did not come with me. Due to time running much faster in the field I could be away from Atlantis for months inside the field while only hours will have passed on Atlantis. Walking out of the cave I found myself in a forest. After walking a mile or so I came to a large grassy field.

I heard a roar in the distance but didn't let it slow me down.

"Help…help me please," shouted a man as he came running out of the woods towards me. "It's there…in the trees," said the man as he pointed towards where the noises of a beast were coming from.

"What is it," I asked.

"The Beast and the cloister is too far. It's upon us but you can't fight it."

"You want to bet," I asked as I whirled to where I sensed the creature.

The Beast as this man's people call it is nothing more than a manifestation of the strong fears these people try to repress. They are very close to ascension and are therefore fairly strong telepaths. With a little help from an Alteran device in the Sanctuary designed to test them these fears are manifested in the form of the Beast until they pass the test. The creature looks like it has a disillusionment charm on it as it moves towards us. Raising my palm towards it I project a blue bolt of pleasure into the creature.

The beast is caught in my power and soon disappears. It's connected to every villager in the nearby cloister. If all of the beings whose fears give the beast form are unconscious the beast cannot manifest. My pleasure bolt just traveled back through the telepathic connection and rendered every villager unconscious after the most intense orgasm they have all ever felt. I look down to the man beside me and with a gesture of my hand levitate him behind me as I walk toward the cloister whistling a happy tune.

Some time later…

"Hello I am Harry Potter," I greeted the three siblings as they awoke.

"I am Teer…this is Avrid and Hedda," said the beautiful near ascended woman as she sat up beside her siblings.

"What happened," Avrid asked.

"I made the beast go away…unfortunately the method I used knocked out everybody else in the sanctuary," I answered.

"There was nothing unfortunate about that method," Teer informed me with a large smile.

"Thank you for saving me from the beast. Only the ascended know how you did that," Avrid said with a bit of awe.

Later after I changed into some of the local village style clothes Teer showed me around the village.

"How do you like it here," Teer asked me as we walked through the field I found her brother in.

"I like it a lot. The company is very enjoyable," I answered with a warm smile she returned.

"So why did you come here," I asked.

"I was born here," Teer replied.

"I meant your people."

"I'm from a race of people who revered those who came before us, those who created this place. To follow in their footsteps, to ascend, was the greatest goal among our forefathers. Many centuries ago some of our people sensed it was within them to do so. It took them many years to discover the location of this world and once they found it they came to this world as a pilgrimage. We are their descendants," explained Teer.

"Do you know what is holding you back…are you afraid it might not happen?"

"We are not afraid of anything," Teer told me with a smile.

"And the beast…Avrid seemed pretty afraid of that."

"We are safe as long as we stay within the cloister," replied Teer.

"And you find that an enjoyable life," I asked.

"Well life here is not entirely without its pleasures," purred Teer as she stepped closer to me until she could lean up and kiss me chastely on the lips.

Her kiss soon deepened as I let my aura loose a bit.

"Harry…I want you to know something," gasped out Teer as I kissed down to her neck. "I can see events currently happening most anywhere I want and possible futures to some extent. I saw that you would come some day and lead my people to ascension. I also saw that we would do this," moaned Teer as she lay back on the ground and held her arms out invitingly for me. As I settled on top of her she finished with, "and I saved myself for you Harry."

Insert smut scene here

I stayed with Teer's people for a few more months as she and I gently prodded them to face their last test in the form of the beast. It was a very enjoyable and peaceful time as we made love all around the Sanctuary in as many places and positions as we could think up. When her people did finally ascend she chose to return with me to Atlantis as one of the Alterans there instead of dealing with the stuffy Others now that she has my memories of them. It was easy enough to let those not in the know about my true nature think Teer was from the Aurora and had become one of my girls. Hedalkis and Pascale had no problem going along with such a story.

September 9th 2005, Planet Taranis…

We transported down to the planet Taranis the day after we received a message that they were having problems with their shield. They contacted Atlantis from the database on this Alteran outpost thinking we were the Alterans and we confirmed that we are. It is just easier if people think we are all the Ancients. In canon it would have been several weeks before Atlantis responded due to their need to make sure the Taranians weren't representing the wraith or some other hostile faction (i.e. Genii).

"Hello I'm Dr. Harry Demire. This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ryac," I introduced my team first as I could sense the pair standing before us was a little shell shocked to meet who they believed were actual Alterans.

"My name is Chancellor Lycus and this is our chief scientist Norina," spoke up the older male as he indicated the very attractive female beside him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I greeted Norina as I stepped forward and took her hand before kissing it.

Norina had very strong muscle control as she weathered the orgasm I triggered in her. I could sense her attraction for me already.

"Are you going to be the one to repair our shields," asked Norina with a rather husky voice.

"Why yes I am. If you will just show me what seems to be the problem," I indicated for her to lead the way.

"Yes of course," Norina replied before leading me off.

"Would you like a tour of the facility," asked Lycus nervously.

"No need…we already know everything there is to know about the place," said Rodney as he projected a holographic schematic before the amazed Chancellor's eyes. "While we are here I will be repairing the ship our ancestors left here during the last wraith war. We have need of it to defeat the wraith once and for all. Please show us the way," Rodney said briskly.

"Yes, yes of course," agreed the Chancellor before leading the rest of my team towards the main hangar, avoiding any passageways that collapsed during the tremors that routinely shake the outpost in recent times.

"I am sure I can learn a great deal from you Harry. Perhaps one day I could study under you," suggested Norina in what I could tell was both a sexual and serious way as she led me into the control room.

"I would enjoy that very much. You can begin today if you like. Of course you will have to move to Atlantis," I replied.

"Yes! Yes I would love to move to your city," agreed Norina enthusiastically.

"Good, now let's see what is going on here," I muttered as I began reading the systems before me. "You activated the shield on full about a year ago," I stated more than asked with a sigh.

"Yes…when the outposts' long range sensors detected the increase in wraith activity. The Chancellor ordered it immediately. Is that a problem," Norina asked in concern.

"Well not immediately but in a few weeks this planet will cease to be capable of supporting life," I deadpanned to a stunned Norina.

I proceeded to explain that the outpost was built on a super volcano to make use of the abundant geothermal energy to power the shield. The system was not designed to be used at full power for a year straight. It meant the pressure in the magma chamber below had increased enough that the volcano would soon blow; a forty mile wide volcano which would erupt and throw up a dust cloud which would blot out the sun.

"We had best go explain this to the Chancellor," Norina replied when I finished my explanation.

Ten minutes later…

"Then we must soon begin evacuation…but where will we go," responded the Chancellor after Norina explained the problem with the shield system.

In canon the Chancellor would have been suspicious of Elizabeth's motives. Being told the planet would no longer support life right after disclosing the existence of the Aurora class ship we renamed the Orion could make a leader suspicious like that. But in this reality Lycus thinks we are all Alterans and already own the ship. He would never question the word of a revered Ancestor.

"There are plenty of planets we can set you up on in the galaxy we have been inhabiting for the last few thousand years. No wraith will be able to touch you there," I answered.

"Thank you," Norina said with a warm smile.

Norina asked the Chancellor if she could relocate to Atlantis instead to study under me.

"Of course," agreed Lycus immediately. "Please show Dr. Demire to his quarters Norina while I show the rest of our guests to theirs," instructed the Chancellor.

A few minutes later the beautiful Norina was showing me around the inside of my quarters, they were much like Atlantian quarters.

"Harry…perhaps I could learn more than just science from you," Norina asked nervously as she unzipped the front of her outfit.

I admired her form as she slipped off her clothes before me to reveal a firm body which looked very nice indeed.

"I would like that very much," I answered with a grin while slipping my own clothes off.

Insert smut scene here

We took the next week to ensure all of Norina's people were transported with all their belongings to a planet in the Milky Way. We also salvaged any Ancient hardware from the outpost while transporting the replicat repaired Orion back to Atlantis. Both the Aurora and the Orion were now upgraded quite a bit. With each passing day the wraith were coming nearer and nearer to extinction.

September 15th 2005…

"Are you ready honey," Elizabeth asked her young friend Jennifer Keller as the extremely young and brilliant doctor arrived in her office.

"I think so," Jennifer agreed nervously.

Getting up from behind her desk Elizabeth walked over to her friend and took her hand.

"I'll take very good care of you honey," assured Elizabeth.

Several minutes later…

I walked into my quarters behind a smiling Pascale as she sashayed her hips enticingly, knowing I was staring at her lovely rear. We had just finished a long day of working on several projects with some of the other Alterans from the Aurora, Alterans that had been scientists primarily before the war. We were both ready for a fun shower together but stopped short when we saw Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed with an obviously nervous Jennifer Keller.

Pascale stepped out of the doorway to the bedroom before a temporal duplicate of myself appeared next to her. They quickly left for that shower with a smile on her face.

"Hey," greeted Elizabeth as she walked up and kissed me lovingly.

Over our bond we shared what was going on at the speed of thought. I know Elizabeth has taken Jennifer under her wing since the attractive doctor's arrival on Atlantis. Jennifer was a young prodigy and entered medical school very early on. She had never developed the social skills to make many friends. She was a very warm person but you had to get past her defenses. Being so smart she tended to intimidate her peers. As always Elizabeth was very good at getting past defenses and befriending people. Jennifer had confided to her older female friend that she was a virgin, having never done anything before and was very embarrassed about it. That is what has led to Jennifer sitting nervously on my bed.

Insert smut scene here

November 21st 2005…

"Captain we are picking up the Tria on scanners," announced the Orion's sensor officer.

"Send the wormhole message," instructed the new captain of the Orion, Pascale.

"They are slowing down and will meet us in a few hours," announced the com officer.

Several hours later…

"Pascale," shouted Captain Helia of the Lantian warship Tria as soon as she was transported aboard the bridge of the Orion. She was on her younger sister in a heartbeat hugging her and crying unabashedly. None of the bridge officers batted an eye. If you had just discovered your only remaining family member who you thought was dead was actually alive you too would be a mess.

"Come sister we have much to discuss," Pascale instructed as she led her older sister to her ready room.

Several hours later…

Captain Helia Trebal walked boldly into the quarters of her sister's husband and soon to be her own husband. When Pascale had explained what Harry was and how if she bonded with Harry as his wife that she would never become separated from her younger sister again Helia had made her decision in an instant. She found Harry waiting on the bed for her arrival wearing absolutely nothing. Helia came to the conclusion then and there that she had made the right decision.

Insert smut scene here

November 28th 2005…

We transported down to the outskirts of the nearest village on the world of our next mission. In canon during this time it was discovered by Major Lorne's team that Rodney and Sheppard were playing a game that actually influenced the two major countries of this planet. In this universe it was Rodney and I who played the game since we first came to Atlantis. I switched countries with Rodney so that I got the one we were currently standing in.

"It appears they recognize you Harry," said Ryac as we noticed the villagers staring at me in awe.

"Indeed," I agreed with a smile at the son of the man who favors that response most of all.

"So this game you were playing…how do you win it," asked Teyla.

"It's not about winning…it's about whose society outshines the other," answered Rodney.

"I'd say Amsterdam outshines Geldar any day," I announced as we looked around the bustling marketplace that had basically halted as the villagers stare at me.

"You named this place Amsterdam…nice," said Ryac as he recognized the name from his time on Earth…and when I secretly snuck him there for his seventeenth birthday without Teal'c knowing.

"Hello…I am Nola," greeted an attractive blonde who approached us.

"This is Teyla Emmagan, Ryac, Dr. Rodney McKay, and I am Dr. Harry Demire," I greeted while letting my aura loose a bit to bombard the villagers with my charm.

There was some grumbling at Rodney's name but Nola ignored it as she walked up and stared intently at me.

"The resemblance is uncanny," commented Rodney as he glanced at a portrait of me on the wall, still thinking we only played a game.

"You are the oracle," Nola whispered in reverence.

"The Oracle," asked Teyla as Nola backed up and bowed before the entire village followed suit.

"Welcome to Amsterdam," greeted Nola before she led us off to the main village office. "Please forgive my nervousness…I have been preparing for the day you would appear to us in the flesh for several years," said Nola nervously.

"Why do you refer to him as the Oracle," asked Teyla.

"The Oracle is a wise and omnipotent deity. Thousands of years ago he gave our ancestors life. He instructed them how to build their society, how to live their lives. His guidance was revered by all. Then one day without warning the Oracle ceased all communications," Nola explained as we walked down a long hallway.

"War with the wraith," Ryac commented to Teyla and Rodney in a whisper so Nola couldn't hear.

I didn't think Nola would hear anyway because she was so busy sending me admiring glances.

"Our people were puzzled by this but they continued to adhere to his instructions, living their lives according to his teachings which they passed down from generation to generation," continued Nola.

"Have you not had any trouble with the wraith," questioned Teyla.

"Yes, they've come periodically, culled our people, and destroyed our villages. Those who survived rebuilt but only to the level which the Oracle had instructed before he left. We found ourselves stalled in our development, unwilling to push forward without the Oracles' guidance; hoping one day he would return to us. Two years ago he did. The Oracle resumed communicating with us, teaching us many new things. He challenged us to think, to push the limit of our scientific endeavors. He changed the name of our country and revealed his likeness to us. He showed us how to let go of our inhibitions and break free of the sexual repression we had been under," Nola purred the last part while batting her eyelashes at me sexily and showing us into a new room.

"And you communicate through that," I said as I pointed towards an Alteran console in the room below while winking at Nola.

"The portal, yes…it's through this that we receive our instructions," Nola explained as we walked down stairs into the room below.

"And the Oracle knows when you have carried them out," asked Teyla.

"Yes," answered Nola.

"The satellites," I commented to the team so they would understand how the information was relayed back to our "game" consoles in Atlantis.

Rodney looked like he already knew all this.

"Not a game after all," muttered Ryac.

"Alteran experiment on society growth I would guess," said Rodney. "This country here," pointed out Rodney on the map.

"Geldar…a friendly rival in technology development…the Oracle has always taught the importance of maintaining a friendly rival, even with our inferiors," Nola answered while muttering the last part.

Rodney, Teyla, and Ryac transported over to Geldar to view Rodney's country while Nola took me on a tour. After the tour finished she led me to what was obviously her bedroom.

"We did as you asked and our society prospered," Nola said gently as she undid the bun her blonde locks were in, brushing her beautiful hair down to her shoulders. "Sexually speaking our people have never been happier and more sated. When you asked for one who was never touched but eager to please and very much like the image you sent I was chosen by my people my Lord. I have learned how to please a man from many weeks and months of watching others experience the delights of the flesh my Lord. I am now ready to serve you," Nola stated as she took off her clothes and turned to present me with her firm young body.

Insert smut scene here

December 12th 2005…

Being co-head of the Atlantis expedition allows me many privileges. When I decided I wanted to take a gateship ride through the system where we established one of our many research bases nobody batted an eye. Nor did I bat an eye when my ship started taking fire and my systems were knocked out. I was taken by my captors down several rusty hallways of their ship before being stuck in a small dreary room. A sample of my blood was drawn as two captors held me tightly with my hands bound behind my back.

"Here's how we are going to do this. I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to give me answers. Is that simple enough for you," said my captor named Silas.

"Sure Silas," I agreed.

I could tell Silas was surprised I knew his name but shook it off as me overhearing it somewhere.

"Who are you? Where are you from? And where did you get your ship," questioned Silas.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm from a galaxy far far away and I got my ship from Atlantis," I answered.

Thinking I was lying Silas punched me in the stomach.

"Now that was a mistake dumbass," I said with a grin as I stood up straight and proceeded to head butt Silas hard enough that he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Several minutes later…

The hatch opened at the hand of my other earlier captor, a scientist named Nevik, to reveal the beautiful leader of my captors, Larrin.

"Hello Larrin," I greeted as I sat on the nearby bunk reading a datapad with the latest reports from some of the people under me.

"Check Silas," Larrin ordered Nevik. "How did you get free and where did you get that device. You had no technology on you when you were brought in," said Larrin with a calm façade but internally I could tell she was quite shocked.

"What…you aren't going to ask how I knew your name," I asked as I flicked my hands to make my data pad disappear, causing Larrin's shock to increase and show even through her façade.

"How…how did you do that," asked Larrin.

"You'll find I can do a lot of things Larrin," I purred directly into her mind as I triggered an intense orgasm in her already aroused mound. "We need to talk," I continued aloud as I stood up.

One of the ship's mess halls…

After following Larrin's lovely ass to the mess hall I sat at the table opposite her. During the entire time she was in my presence my aura was keeping her highly aroused.

"I'll cut to the chase. We both have something the other wants," I began calmly. "You want my help in developing an interface for controlling a Lantian battleship so that your people will have room to survive in space."

"I'm not sure how you know that but what is it you want," Larrin asked having trouble concealing her surprise and arousal.

"You," I answered simply.

"Excuse me," Larrin asked in surprise as her heart raced.

"I want you as one of my wives. Unfortunately you won't be able to use the Lantian warship because it is needed for our fight with the wraith. But in exchange I'll provide you with a place to send your people where no wraith can touch them. My home galaxy is free of wraith. Those of your people with a high degree of technical skill can stay and fight onboard our rather large fleet," I explained.

"You're Lantian," Larrin finally concluded. "How did we catch you?"

"Isn't it obvious my lovely Larrin," I purred, sending tingles of pleasure throughout Larrin's entire body.

"You let us…but why?"

"Simple…I knew what was going to happen…I can see possible futures. I want you as my wife so here we are," I answered.

Larrin's mind was racing as she thought over my proposal. The fact that I'm telepathic made her realize I can read her entire thought process. I just smiled with my most charming grin as she looked intensely at me. To give her extra incentive I sent a pleasure bolt across the table and into her breasts, sending her into a hard orgasm. That served to show her I could make her orgasm at will. Unfortunately her guards thought I was attacking Larrin and began firing at me. I held up my hand and casually absorbed the energy blasts into my palm.

"Yes…I accept," Larrin gasped out as she recovered from her climax before ordering her guards to leave.

"Then let's go to your quarters to consummate our new relationship," I suggested as I appeared at her side with a short distance apparition.

Larrin took my hand and practically dragged me to her quarters.

Insert smut scene here

All of Larrin's people have a basic understanding of the science of ship building. It has been quite a long time since they had the resources to build their own ships but they have had to maintain the ones they have in order to stay in space. The ones who volunteered to stay and help us fight would provide crews for several of the ships we now could field. Larrin herself became the captain of the newest Atlantian fleet ship, the Andromeda. It was quickly repaired and upgraded to allow it to serve the needs of Atlantis. With her people safe, much healthier, and much happier my newest wife became much happier. No matter what she now possessed the knowledge that I would take care of her and make sure her people stayed safe.

Chapter 34

January 2nd 2006…

I saw the awaiting SGA team up ahead as I finished the relaxing walk I just took from the gate. There was a mountain I had to jump down from but other than that it was pretty easy going. There were too many trees to land a ship and I didn't really want to transport down. All this time in the Stargate verse has made me soft to physical feats worthy of a powerful being. Jumping down the mountain made me feel alive.

"Colonel," called out Major Anne Teldy in case I hadn't noticed her team already.

She saluted as they arrived before me and I saluted back.

"This is Sgt. Mehra, Dr. Porter, and of course you've already met Captain Vega," Anne introduced all of her very attractive team.

"I didn't realize you uh," I began.

"That my team was a bunch of girls sir," finished Anne.

"Oh no…that your team was comprised of some of the most attractive women I've met in the four galaxies I've been to," I answered with my most charming smile.

As I let my aura free a bit I sensed four hot pussies getting very wet with arousal.

"Shall we," Anne directed as she began walking, barely keeping the moan out of her voice.

I followed the four hot women while looking through their clothes.

"He's mine," I heard Alison whisper to Captain Alicia Vega.

"I knew him first," Alicia argued back.

"Well he's your commanding officer," argued Alison.

"You both cool it. If the rumors I've heard are true there is plenty of Harry Demire to go around and you will have to learn to share," I heard Anne whisper back harshly.

Both women nodded their agreement before we continued on, none of them ever realizing I could hear them.

"We were passing through the area when we picked up a low level energy signature. We were able to triangulate and get a lock on the signal, then follow it down into these catacombs," Alison explained as we entered the cave system. "It's a bit of a walk. The signal finally led us to this," Allison informed me as we walked into what was obviously a wraith lab.

"And seeing as how none of us can read wraith and you are the expert on wraith we immediately called you," Anne added.

"Stasis pods," I muttered as I walked up and began scanning said pods. "Well aren't there some nasty bastards in here," I announced as I examined the scans of the creatures created by wraith experiments.

I wasn't sure if this was actually Michael's lab. The expedition doctors never experimented on Michael like they did in canon. Trying to turn a wraith into a human was not a good idea. Even if you altered his DNA completely wraith souls were not human souls. Due to my altering of the gate travel order we wouldn't be going to the planet where the retrovirus to turn a wraith into a human was discovered for many years. This lab and the experiments it contains could be the work of any number of wraith.

"No don't touch that," I screamed at Alison as I turned to see her messing with the main control console.

It was too late as the stasis pods shut down while their doors all opened. Blood curdling howls and screams came from the creatures that emerged. Their eyes were covered over with scars as a type of fog was emitted from gills on their necks. These creatures hunted by sound but were not nocturnal. Obviously the wraith didn't want his experiments discovered by others so booby trapped the console to release his creations on whoever tried to retrieve the data about them.

"Shit," cried Alison as the creatures all began to rush us at once.

I could see there were dozens more creatures than there had been in canon. I didn't know if they were even the same beings as the ones from canon or even the same as the several I had just scanned. I wasn't about to take the chance that my prospective wives would get hurt. With a wave of telekinesis I pushed them all back against the wall and raised a powerful shield in front of them.

"What the hell is going on," I heard Anne call as I faced the creatures.

"This shouldn't take long," I yelled back in reply as the first creature reached me.

A punch took off the first one's head. My sweeping kick blasted through the body of the second. They just kept coming as I began to tear them to pieces.

"Harry," Dusty Mehra yelled in alarm, followed by similar exclamations from the others as they watched the creatures swarm over me and obscure me from their view.

A moment later it appeared as if all the beasts on me burst into flame, their bodies quickly turning to ash as I stood from where they pressed at me glowing with fire swirling from my aura. Unfortunately my uniform did not survive the release of my powers.

"My god," Alicia Vega exclaimed as she stared at my nude form.

"You said it sister," agreed Anne.

Turning to face the remaining creatures coming at me I activated one of my many powers. Twin bright red beams shot out of my eyes as my DNA temporarily changed to Kryptonian. The creatures screamed out in agony as they were cut in half before they died quickly.

"Is it over," asked Alison in the silence.

"Almost," I muttered as I blurred before them to catch the last creature as it tried to hide form my gaze behind an outcropping.

I soon returned before them and waved my hand to vanish the shield.

"You aren't human…that makes so much more sense," Alison stated as all four women circled around me.

"Nope…I can be anything I want but you can call me sex god Harry," I replied with a grin.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on," asked Alicia even though I could tell she didn't want me to.

"No…actually I was hoping you would join me," I replied as I increased their arousal with my aura while vanishing all the gore from my body and the surrounding cave.

"I thought you would never ask," muttered Dusty as she rushed to remove her clothes quickly being followed by her teammates.

Insert smut scene here

January 9th 2006…

Neeva Casol appeared in a room of obviously advanced design after being squeezed through what felt like a small tube. She had been on a planet where she and her accomplices stashed their loot. Her recent heist gave her a very good haul and she was eagerly examining it when she had been pulled away. Judging by the design and the ability to transport her through time and space Neeva guessed she was on the city of the Ancestors, Atlantis.

"Neeva Casol, for the crimes of murder, theft, and more murder you are sentenced to be the sex slave of my husband Harry," announced a voice from behind Neeva as she turned to face a very beautiful woman.

Jennifer was the one to pull Neeva to Atluria after the trouble the thief would have caused her had I not come to this reality. Switching bodies through an Alteran communications terminal and then almost getting Jennifer executed for Neeva's crimes made my Jennifer eager to dish out some retribution. I was perfectly happy to let her.

Insert smut scene here

January 23rd 2006, Wraith Space Station deep within enemy territory…

I docked on the station before sending my entrance codes. When I was granted access I made my way to the meeting chamber where I found several dozen more wraith waiting. Each stood beside a holographic projection of their queen. In times past when the food supply was plentiful the queens would have come in the flesh but that was no longer intelligent. Instead each queen sent her strongest warrior along with a holographic relay so that she could be present in some form. I waited for some time before all of the other wraith showed up. In total I counted forty-five queens, some controlling multiple hives.

I would estimate there were about seventy-nine hive ships along with many more support cruisers in this galaxy.

"What is to be done about the Lantians? They are starving us. We must destroy them once more," asked a wraith queen as her soldier pressed a button to project her hologram to the center of the massive chamber.

As the oldest queen this wraith was allowed to speak first. I listened as several suggestions were put forth but quickly shot down. Finally I pressed the button to project my queen, Queen C, also known as Queen Cordelia by some of her lovers into the center of the chamber. Cordelia was portraying a wraith queen while I temporarily had the genetic structure of a wraith, an interesting experience to say the least.

"My spies have discovered that the Lantians have just finished construction on a massive stargate capable of ferrying their ships quickly to and from their home galaxy. This supergate will allow us to reach earth because only the matching supergate in their home galaxy will connect," explained Cordelia as she projected the hologram of the system where the supergate was constructed.

"We will need to join all our forces to take this supergate from the Lantians," spoke up the oldest queen.

"Yes, but we should hold back ten of our hives with at least five queens should this attack fail. That should be enough to keep our species alive and rebuild like we did when the Lantians last pushed our numbers so small," answered Cordelia.

"All in favor of going after this rich new feeding ground," asked the old queen officiating the meeting.

Forty-five holograms briefly changed color to signify their approval. From there the discussion turned to tactics.

January 30th 2006…

"Everything is in place Harry. We have the wraith entering the system in five minutes," announced Hedalkis from his holographic projection just off to the side of my chair.

"Excellent. I will be ready Captain," I replied as I closed my eyes and concentrated on all the readings the chair was feeding me.

Atlantis was at my command as she floated next to the supergate cloaked, out of phase, and with her shields on full. The Orion, Tria, and a ten earth ships were also in similar positions on the outskirts of the system. The Aurora and Andromeda were both visible and making it look like they were patrolling the system. The wraith were led to believe that the sensor dispersion fields that one of their most brilliant scientists had created would cloak them from our sensors. That might have been true if the brilliant scientist in question wasn't me under disguise as a different wraith than the one I appeared at during the conference.

"I still don't understand how you managed to lure all of the wraith here Harry," muttered Rodney over the intercom from the gate room.

"It was his natural charm Meredith," I heard Jeannie smugly reply from beside her brother.

"Besides it wasn't all of the wraith Rodney. There is still a small contingent awaiting word in a nearby system," added Elizabeth.

"Which Ayiana will take care of shortly," stated Rodney.

"Rodney stop distracting everybody," I heard Katie Brown whispered to her fiancé.

"I told you it was a good idea to have her here," Jeannie whispered to Elizabeth loud enough for me to here.

"Yes, she does seem to handle him better than you do," answered Elizabeth with a smile.

Rodney has become my good friend over our time working on Atlantis. When he told me he wanted to propose to Katie I set everything up so that it was the most romantic experience of Katie's life. By me I mean my wives set it up. Katie was swept off her feet and said yes. I'm happy to see things have really worked out for Rodney.

"They are here," I announced to silence all of the chatter in the gate room.

Dozens upon dozens of hyperspace windows were opening up as all of the wraith hives but a small number jumped into the system along with their support crews. They immediately headed for the Aurora and Andromeda.

"Is that all of them," I heard Rodney ask nervously.

"Yes," I replied as I triggered the field generators set up all around the system under heavy invisibility and phase cloak over the past several months.

A hyperspace jamming field immediately went up, making most forms of interdimensional travel impossible. Only the dimension in which our phase cloaks worked was excluded from the jamming field's power. Of course we were sure the wraith had yet to figure out how to access that dimension so we were unworried about their escape. The field extended far outside the system.

"Activating drones now," I announced as more drones than there were wraith ships began popping out of the cities' shield and speeding towards many different targets.

On their respective ships each of the Alteran commanders of the Aurora, the Andromeda, the Tria, and the Orion took control of twenty or so of the drones I had just launched. Even though I could control all the drones at once it was much less strenuous on my mind to let my Alteran commanders help out. The highly volatile drones had been seriously upgraded in the period of time since the return of the Alterans to Atlantis. Instead of allowing the enemy to see the drone coming each drone was equipped with an invisibility rune I showed the Alterans how to inscribe and charge with their vacuum energy powers. The payload of the drones was no longer an explosive but the exotic radiation generator necessary to mutate the wraith sexually transmitted disease housed in front of the generator.

Upon further experimentation it was found that mutating the disease too early has very undesirable affects. The sexually transmitted disease can mutate to affect humans as Rodney found out for a short time before he was healed in an ADD. After that experience he swore never to play with the exotic radiation generator again.

"This is rather anticlimactic don't you think," I heard Rodney comment once more as everybody in the city watched a holographic projection of the battle.

All of the wraith vessels were being struck by the invisible drones before several seconds later the mutated disease ate through the hulls of the bioships.

"Would you rather we have gone with plan B first Rodney," asked Elizabeth with one eyebrow raised.

"It would have been interesting at least," answered Rodney.

"That it would," Elizabeth had to concede at the thought of allowing the wraith to take the supergate which just happened to lead to the Ori galaxy where a second supergate was constructed under heavy cloak just in case we had to introduce the wraith to the Ori.

"Explain to me how the supergate would function without a black hole," Rodney asked one of the Alterans monitoring the situation beside him.

"You will not understand it Dr. McKay. The science is too far beyond even you. We have the ability to temporarily create black holes for whatever period of time we need to, including the exact amount of time necessary to power a wormhole to our galaxy of origin," answered the Alteran.

"Amazing," said Rodney as he thought of the possibilities.

"Indeed," Ryac agreed from his spot next to Elizabeth.

"Just out of curiosity did we have a plan C," asked Rodney.

"We do but you don't need to know about it," answered Elizabeth as she reached out over the bond and checked the status of plan C.

In case the wraith had somehow managed to defy all odds and overtake Atlantis there was a fleet of my most advanced ships waiting outside the system invisible to all detection. They were five hundred vessels strong which was only a small portion of my current fleet. In every reality I have visited a fully automated and hidden ship production facility has been created. So far ten thousand advanced ships have been constructed ready to be commanded by my neural interface with the chair in Atluria to go to whatever reality they were needed in. I'm a firm believer in overkill. If that wasn't sufficient firepower to enforce my will then Aphrodite and myself would be needed.

By the time Rodney's questions were finished so too were the wraith. I deactivated the hyperspace jamming field before Ayiana jumped back into the system via wormhole drive with her small contingent which had just finished off the wraith hidden in another system.

"The enemy of all human and Alteran life in this galaxy is gone forever. We must give thanks for the sexually transmitted disease which afflicted wraith queens," announced Ayiana to all the ships present.

"And now it is time to party," cried Jeannie into the fleet com.

I sensed a cheer rise up in all the ships within the system before we began the massive party which due to a little interference on my part via my aura would ultimately turn into a massive orgy back on the planet Atlantis calls its home.

Soon after the party was over and I recovered from the ravishing of all my Pegasus wives I expanded my consciousness to a new reality.

Underworld Universe…

When I appeared in the newest reality I intended to make a home in I found myself in the body of a vampire werewolf hybrid. My name is Michael Corvin. Fortunately for me this type of vampire is a completely different breed than those of my home reality. These vamps keep their souls. I was very glad of that fact when I gazed at the beauty that was Selene, the vamp currently leading me away from the cluster fuck that was the past few hours. I had gone from med intern in Paris to learning about a war between Vampires and Lycans. Then I had been turned into both; the former by Selene when I was dying from silver nitrate bullets.

Selene led me deep into the woods to what appeared to be an abandoned mine shaft. Appearances were deceiving because I watched Selene expose a hidden electronic keypad where she tapped in the code and used her thumbprint to open the very modern magnetic lock on a nearby door.

"Perfect," muttered Selene sarcastically after she walked down the stairs into the dark room to find the light didn't work.

She pulled out a flash light and walked further in with her gun scanning the room. I could see perfectly well in the dark. Selene was quite startled when she saw the dead Lycan chained up before us and responded by firing off her automatic hand gun with a short burst. She quickly found the power box and switched the circuit breakers on to bring on the lights. I was breathing heavily with my claws extended and my eyes black. I would have to get used to this new body. It was powerful but I was still adjusting to it.

"This thing's been dead for weeks," said Selene as she picked up an injection gun.

"A serum to stop regression back to human form," I read off the tag on the dead Lycan.

"To study it," added Selene with a nod.

"How long can we rest here before somebody finds us," I asked.

"Not long…these safe houses are all linked together on one mainframe with motion sensors revealing which ones are active. Someone could have picked us up already," answered Selene as she opened the nearby weapons cage and began stuffing a duffel bag with what she would need.

"Are you going to be able to make it back to the mansion before sunrise? You only have about an hour," I pointed out.

"Just," confirmed the beautiful dark haired vampire.

"Alright…I'll back you up," I informed her.

"No…I'm going alone. If I can plead my case there is a chance you'll be granted sanctuary. Right now you'll be killed on sight. I'm not prepared to risk it," Selene answered as she went over to a blood cooler.

"Selene I can help you. You shouldn't go alone," I replied.

"You're not as strong as you might think. Michael you're unique. There has never been a hybrid before. However ambivalent you might feel about it the truth is your powers could be limitless. It depends on blood. You need to feed. Without it you'll be growing weaker by the second. Use the time for that," Selene instructed me as she handed me a bag of plasma. "There really is no going back Michael, I'm sorry."

"Selene I understand what you did. I'm grateful. You saved my life. I wasn't ready to die. Look go…just stay safe and make sure you come back because if you die…no force in existence will stop me from tracking you down and brining you back, even death," I promised.

Selene had no idea how serious I was. She stared at me intently for a moment and I sensed her extreme attraction towards me. My aura let her feel my attraction as smelled her getting wet. Leaning forward I kissed her tenderly, her lips pressed back softly against mine.

"For luck," I told her with a charming grin that Selene actually returned.

I got the feeling she doesn't smile much. After Selene walked out the door I became invisible and out of phase. Floating through the wall I glided silently behind my prospective lover to make sure she stayed unharmed. I didn't need the blood; my powers will sustain this body indefinitely. Selene only got a few miles from the safe house when she observed a form flying overhead. As she took off running back towards the safe house I followed behind.

Right before she ran down the stairs I phased back into the room and became visible.

"We need to go," she shouted.

I quickly followed Selene's lovely rear encased in skin tight leather up the stairs. We took off running for the nearest major road. We came to a cliff on our way.

"Jump," instructed Selene when she realized it was a greater drop than the building window I jumped out of a few days ago.

I did exactly as she told me and only crouched a bit to absorb the impact when I landed beside her.

"I trust you completely," I told her with a smile.

Any reply was cut off as the crows flew out of the trees a few hundred yards in the distance with great alarm.

"We need to go," Selene told me while trying to stay calm.

"I believe it's too late for that," I replied as I stared down the approaching vamp on wings.

"Marcus," stated Selene in alarm as the very ugly vampire pulled his wings into his back.

"I know what you've done Selene," Marcus stated as he approached Selene.

"Victor deserved his fate and Kraven was no better," argued Selene.

"Kraven has already reaped the rewards of his misdeeds and Victor, Victor deserved his fate many times over," replied Marcus. "A terrible business the slaying of your family…yet so much effort was spent to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Victor had to hide? Or perhaps it is you Selene as the last of your wretched family who has something to hide," Marcus said with a growl before blurring with extreme speed as he leapt at Selene.

I intercepted him in mid leap and smashed his body into the nearby rock face. With a growl of rage I wrapped my arms around a nearby thick tree and ripped it form the ground. Selene watched on with wide eyes as I dropped the thick trunk on Marcus.

"Go," shouted Selene as she ran.

I didn't stop to see if Marcus was dead yet before taking off after Selene. We ran out onto the road to see a large diesel truck coming at us. I stood in the road as the driver saw me and slammed on the brakes. I caught the truck as it wouldn't have stopped in time, my body shifting to my hybrid form. I was the color of black space with eyes to match, my body nothing but muscle.

"What the fuck," cursed the driver in French as Selene opened the door.

"Mind if I drive," Selene asked in the same language as her eyes flashed bright blue.

The driver quickly jumped out the other side of the cab in fright.

"Get in," Selene called to me but I just shook my head and leap over the tall side into the back of the truck as I saw Marcus coming.

Selene began driving as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough as Marcus slammed into me. He drove me back into the cab, shattering the glass window. He got in an uppercut that rocked my head back before I responded with an elbow strike to the face followed by my claws raking across his chest. He screeched at me loudly as I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. He grabbed the pendant necklace Selene gave me to hold off my neck. A head but distracted me enough that he was able to break my grip before he kicked me hard in the balls.

"That was a mistake fucker…no male touches my balls," I growled before punching forward with enough strength to cave in Marcus' chest as he was thrown several thousand meters backwards through the air.

The vamp would most likely survive but it would take him a while to recover.

"Are you ok," I asked Selene as I climbed into the cab. My beautiful companion nodded in reply. "He's a hybrid isn't he," I asked.

"Yes," answered Selene.

"He wanted this…why," I asked as I held up the necklace.

"I don't know but we have another problem," Selene answered as she looked at the oncoming sunrise.

"Turn off up here," I instructed as I saw a gravel exit ramp leading up the hillside.

It was too late as Selene's hands started to peel from the sunlight hitting her.

"Get down…keep your foot on the gas but stay down," I told her as I projected a shield over the window that would act like a piece of sunglass, keeping her from burning anymore.

The road soon turned into asphalt as we headed towards a gated old abandoned building. We crashed through the gate followed by the front of the building. I slammed on the brakes and we skidded to a stop. I pulled the shadows around me using shadow magic I learned in my travels.

"You can come up now," I told Selene.

"How are you doing this," she asked in amazement as we climbed out of the truck.

"It's one of my powers," I answered her honestly, just not saying when I got the power.

Waving my hand at the nearby windows the glass was turned black as I transfigured the glass into black plastic. With the shadows wrapped around us I guided Selene over to a cargo container. There were still plenty of holes in the building for light to get through so I broke the chain and padlock before leading Selene inside.

"Let me see your hand please," I asked gently as I lifted her hand carefully to see burned flesh.

Moving her hair to the side I saw she was burnt quite badly around her ear.

"There's really no need," Selene told me.

"But I want to," I told her.

Pulling her hand to my lips I kissed the burnt area and watched as it healed under my power. I grasped a wide eyed Selene's head in my hands and leaned forward to kiss her burnt cheek.

"You are absolutely amazing," gasped Selene.

"You are even more so," I told her as I stared into her eyes.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine, channeling her passion and need through her soft mouth.

Insert smut scene here

"What is it honey," I asked Selene as she picked up the pendant Marcus was after and stared intently at it while I held her nude form with Faith pressed to my back with her head on my shoulder staring at Selene in question as well.

"I've held this as a child," answered Selene as flashes of memories came to her conscious mind after pressing the stud in the center of the pendant and having blades eject out of the sides.

"Yes…it belonged to your father," agreed Faith as she and I watched the images over the bond.

"We need to go visit an old friend. I was too young to remember and those memories are buried behind some very painful ones I don't particularly want to relive which I would if you guys went digging for them," announced Selene as she stood naked before us.

"I think after one more quickie," growled Faith as she caught Selene in a telekinetic grip and pulled our new lover back down to the floor.

Selene was soon moaning her approval of Faith's plans while Aristotle repaired the truck in the building outside our sex container. When we were dressed and in the truck I took the location of our destination from Selene's mind before flaming the entire vehicle nearby.

"That's odd," commented Selene as we pulled up to a gate.

"What is," I asked.

"I don't remember this gate being here before," answered Selene before handing me a gun.

"I'll be fine without that love," I replied with a grin.

"Yes I suppose you will," answered Selene with a wry smile as she remembered exactly what I am.

I drove the truck behind her as she got out to open the gate, a cloaked and floating Faith beside her the entire step of the way. I watched Selene approach the gate. I sensed her excitement as she felt her new strength coursing through her body. Before she would have shot open the lock on the gate but now she snapped her leg forward in a kick that demolished the lock. She turned to smile at me in happiness at her new abilities before continuing to walk forward to the hideout of Tanis, a banished vampire historian now living in a converted monastery.

I stopped just behind Selene as she stared up at a video camera. All of a sudden she whirled around to shout, "Go back." Before she could say anything else she fell through a trap door.

As I made to get out of the vehicle to help my wife a Lycan slammed into my driver side door, denting it in and shoving the vehicle several feet. Before it got far I phased through the vehicle and became solid once more behind the Lycan. My clawed hand shot forward and ripped through the creature's chest. I pulled its heart out and dropped it to the ground even as I ran towards the trap door. Phasing through the door I landed on top of the Lycan that was just about to jump Selene, crushing its neck.

"Good timing," praised Selene just as we turned at the roaring approach of a second Lycan.

This one died as Faith brought her sword down through its neck, decapitating it.

"That was fun," we heard Faith say happily over the bond as her sword disappeared from sight back in its pocket dimensional storage sheath.

"Any more," asked Selene.

"One more," I answered as I sensed the creature in an adjoining tunnel. "Now there's no more," I added after I opened a small wormhole in front of me and tossed a fusion grenade through, the resulting explosion being heard mixed with the dying scream of the Lycan.

"Let's get the hell out of these tunnels. They remind me too much of the sewers in the Dale," suggested Faith.

Selene and I both agreed before following the tunnels to a set of stairs leading up into the monastery above. A blonde and black haired scantily clad pair of female vampires came hissing at us but with a wave of my hand they were gone as the shadows seemed to swallow them up. In reality they were pulled through a wormhole to a holding cell in my orbiting cruiser.

A shot rang out near Selene's head, something I wasn't very happy about.

"I knew it was you Selene. The stench of Victor's blood still lingers in your veins," stated Tanis while stilling aiming the gun.

"Tanis, I see your aim hasn't improved," replied Selene.

"You haven't changed," Tanis said with a laugh. "You don't scare me Selene," said Tanis.

"Well…we're going to have to work on that," Selene told Tanis with a smile as I blurred faster than even a vampire could sense.

Tanis found himself pressed against the wall with me changed into my hybrid form. His gun was in my hand which I crushed in front of his face.

"We need to talk," Selene informed Tanis as she walked up beside me with her heels clicking on the stone floor.

"Your exile seems a bit more comfortable than I remember," Selene commented as she picked up a bra a few minutes later.

"Where'd you get the Lycan body guards," I asked.

"A gift from a most persuasive client," answered Tanis.

"Lucian…because you were trading with him, UV rounds," announced Selene as she pulled a tapestry away from an alcove full of the weapons. "How long have you been in the business of killing your own kind?"

"I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Victor betrayed me," replied Tanis.

"Betrayal was something he did very well. Victor is dead…I killed him myself," Selene informed Tanis.

"You…kill Victor…no I think not. Oh, unless you've learned the truth. Ah…so your eyes are finally open. Isn't it interesting how the truth is even harder to absorb than light. You know I tried to stop him of course. Travesty…committing such a horrible crime, then turning you. That was too much to take. My protests are why he put me here. Careful with that dear," warned Tanis as Selene raided his weapons store. "Makes a terrible bang, open the blades and they're active," instructed Tanis.

"Good to know," replied Selene. "Victor put you here for a reason but I doubt it was because you had moral qualms. What do you know," asked Selene.

"Very little of anything I'm afraid," answered Tanis as he poured himself a goblet of wine.

"Tell us now and I'll return the blond. Don't tell us and I'll rip your head from your shoulders," I spoke up as my eyes turned black in contrast to my pleasant smile.

"I knew a lot of things Victor didn't like me knowing. You'll have to be more specific," answered Tanis hastily.

"Marcus wanted this…why," I replied as I tossed Tanis the pendant.

"Some history is based on truth and others on deception. Victor was not the first of our kind as you were led to believe. He was once human, the ruler of these lands. Marcus he's the one, the source, the first true vampire," explained Tanis.

"So the legend is true," said Selene.

"Toward the end of his ruthless life when the next breath meant more to Victor than silver or gold Marcus came with an offer, a reprieve from sickness and death, immortality. And in return Victor was to use his army turned immortal to help him."

"To do what," asked Selene as she walked up beside me from her previous position leaning against the wall.

"To defeat the very first werewolf, a dangerous and infectious breed…created by Marcus' own flesh and blood, his twin brother William. But these weren't the Lycans we know. Disgusting though your brethren may be they at least are evolved," Tanis told me before pulling a book out of a curtained alcove. "No these were raging monsters; never able to take human form again…it is only later generations that learn to channel their rage. Williams' appetite for destruction was insatiable. He had to be stopped and so once Victor's army was turned the legions of vampires under his control tracked down and destroyed the animals then captured William and locked him away, Victor's prisoner for all time," continued Tanis as he opened a book onto the nearby table.

"Why let him live," asked Selene.

"For the very same reason that Victor never conspired against Marcus, fear…he was warned that should Marcus ever be killed all of those in his bloodline would follow him to the grave," Tanis answered.

"So in Victor's mind William's death would mean the death for all Lycans, his slaves," said Selene.

"Yes, yes a clever deception…but one Victor was hardly willing to put to the test. And so Marcus was protected at all costs. Ah yes here we are," Tanis said as he opened a page for us to see. "Mortals, men loyal to Alexander Corvinus…the father of us all," Tanis said as we looked at the legions of armed men bearing a certain v shaped crest.

"What's this," asked Selene as she stopped Tanis from flipping past a certain page by sticking her gun in the book.

"You should know. It's Williams' prison. The prison your father was commissioned to build," Tanis answered, triggering more memories of her childhood for Selene.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"You now understand why your family was killed," Tanis stated.

"But that was many years later," Selene pointed out.

"The winter of Lucian's escape…your father knew too much, or too much for Victor to risk. Especially when Lucian had the key to William's cell," said Tanis as he held up the pendant/key.

"And I'm the map," Selene finished.

"Yes…the only one still living who has seen its location. Oh Victor realized you'd be too young to remember explicitly but Marcus knows that the memory and therefore the exact location of William's prison is hidden away in your blood," explained Tanis.

"One last thing…you know Alexander Corvinus, arrange a meeting for us," I ordered while my eyes glowed darkly like black holes.

"Of course," answered Tanis as he swallowed nervously.

Tanis gave us directions to find Corvinus before I made his blonde bimbo reappear out of the shadows. Selene, the hidden Faith, and I soon left to meet up with Corvinus. Taking a peek into Tanis' future I knew he didn't have long for this world.

Pier 13, Paris…

"You're trespassing," the French guard told us in his native language as he aimed his flashlight in our window. "Get out of the car slowly so I can see your hands."

"We're here to see Lorenz Macaro," Selene replied in French.

"Get out of the car, slowly. Show me your hands," responded the guards.

"So you want to see my hands do you," asked Selene as she pressed the pendant against the glass.

A few minutes later, inside the ship…

"You can go," Corvinus instructed the guards as he examined the pendant/key.

"So why are you going by Lorenz Macaro instead of Alexander Corvinus," I asked my ancestor.

"There was a time I was known by that name. By any name I am still your forefather," Alexander stated as he got up and walked around the desk before handing me back the key.

"How have you stayed hidden all these years," Selene asked.

"For centuries I've stood by and watched the havoc my sons have wrought upon each other and upon humanity. Not the legacy I prayed for the morning I watched them enter this world," Alexander responded as he paced back and forth slowly. "And a tiresome duty…keeping the war contained, cleaning up the mess, hiding my families unfortunate history."

"Couldn't you have stopped it," I asked.

"Could you kill your own sons," asked Alexander.

"Who said anything about killing? You could have imprisoned Marcus just like William. Neither of them would have been able to help the other escape that way," I answered.

"I must admit…I never thought of that," Alexander answered.

Any further conversation was cut off as we heard automatic weapons fire followed by one of Alexander's guards being dropped through the skylight. I turned just in time to intercept the wing tip that would have pierced through me if I wasn't very quick. I caught Marcus' wing and pulled him through the window. He screeched in rage and pain before trying to impale me with his other wing. I grabbed that as well before pulling hard, ripping both wings from his body.

He dropped to the floor howling in pain.

"He'll live," I stated at Alexander's alarmed look.

"He isn't concerned for me," stated Marcus as his wounds began to heal. He stood as he switched back to human form. "He was always more concerned with humanity than his own sons," Marcus stated as he glared at his father.

"You two really need some family counseling," I commented, redirecting both men's glares to me. "Now I know what you want Marcus," I stated as it appeared if my hand reached into a shadow forming in the air before me.

An identical shadow appeared in a glass case on a far wall surrounding the other half of the key I wear.

"No," shouted Alexander. "William cannot be freed…you cannot control him," Alexander told his son.

"I am stronger now father…you underestimate the link William and I share," replied Marcus as he took the two pieces of the key I handed to him.

The shadow illusion was just a cover for my opening a wormhole before me and in front of the key, a two way wormhole I can reach through.

"And the map," asked Marcus as he looked at Selene.

In reply I tossed him a vial of blood that was altered to only contain the location of William's prison instead of all of Selene's life like it normally would. Marcus doesn't need to see what I am or Selene's sex life.

"Now take it and leave," I growled as my eyes turned black and my claws extended.

Marcus gave one last hateful gaze at his father before diving out the window. His wings were already healed and grew out of his back once more.

"Do you have any idea what you have done," shouted Alexander.

"Yes…actually I do. Now sit down, shut up, and watch the show," I ordered as a comfy love seat appeared for Selene and I and a smaller cushioned seat appeared before Alexander.

He quickly sat from the power in my voice combined with the fact that I so easily dealt with his son.

"Now you have had centuries to deal with your sons and have done nothing but react so I will take care of them for you," I informed the old man.

"You may be powerful but even you are not that powerful," argued Alexander.

"That is where you are wrong," I answered as my cruiser informed me Marcus had arrived at the prison.

A holographic screen appeared before us showing Marcus' journey towards his brother's cell. A cloaked remote probe was providing the video for us.

"William," asked Marcus hopefully as he opened his brother's bonds with the key I gave him.

William was a blur as he shot out of the containment unit and tackled Marcus against the wall. Alexander watched on in horror as the very powerful attraction magic I put Marcus did its job. William vented his rage at being locked up by raping his brother and would have continued to do so for quite some time. The holographic screen changed to a view far above the prison castle. We watched as a green lance of energy shot out of the sky and completely annihilated any trace of the castle and the first Lycan and Vampire.

"Now what you have just witnessed is a small display of my power. Some people just shouldn't have children Alexander. I realize I'm saying that from the perspective of one of your descendants but those two could not be allowed to live. Now I'm not completely without heart," I said as I handed him a vial filled with a ruby red liquid. "I know you've been without a significant other for many years…being an immortal can suck some times. That substance will make whichever female you give it to immortal. Choose wisely because you only have one shot. Speaking of shots…you will be firing blanks from now on. You are sterile," I informed Alexander.

"I'm not sure whether to curse you or thank you," Alexander replied.

"Well you've got plenty of time to decide. Me…I'm taking this beauty here home and ravishing her for quite some time," I stated while smiling at the grinning Selene in my lap.

As she leaned down and kissed me with her arms around my neck we disappeared into a cloud of shadow in front of Alexander's eyes.

"He is definitely right…I should not have children," I heard Alexander muse aloud before the wormhole closed.

Coven Manor…

The fight for control of the coven was surprisingly short. The vamps could smell the power Selene now wields. It only took one stupid male challenging me and quickly disappearing in a cloud of shadows that just happened to contain a wormhole leading to the surface of the sun to cement my power. Selene, Faith, and I would keep the vamps in check in this reality.

"You," I pointed to a very attractive blonde vampire.

"Erika," supplied Selene.

"Erika…you come with us," I ordered as Erika dutifully followed behind.

Selene informed me over the bond that Erika always goes after the most powerful male to make her own. Or in Kraven's case the most ambitious male. The blonde was already salivating over me as she followed behind. Selene's arm was wrapped in my own as we entered Selene's bedroom.

Insert smut scene here

Over the next few years in that reality I with the help of my wives would turn the covens around from a life of laziness and debauchery to a life of bettering mankind and debauchery. What was the point of being immortal if you couldn't enjoy it a bit. At my strong urging every member of the coven learned at least a basic college degree's worth level of science with some going further. They had plenty of time to learn what they wanted but this way they could better humanity. I didn't really want to reveal my advanced technology to all of the realities I come across and this seemed like a good alternative. Plus some of the patents coven members received helped finance the coven although money was never an issue with me. I actually let Erika handle the coven's finances because she seems to like money.

I kept an eye on Alexander and found that he soon took a wife who he made immortal. He later contacted me with a short message.

I consider it a blessing. Thank you. Stop by to visit sometime in the next few centuries.

I made contact with the remaining Lycans and organized them into cohesive packs in remote regions of Romania. Setting up villages for them helped ensure they were not running around killing humans. I provided them with a version of the wolfsbane potion modified for their physiology. Their physiology was slightly different from the Lycans of my home reality. I was their agreed upon leader. Shortly after the orgy which heralded my entrance into the rule of the Vampires and Lycans I expanded further into another reality.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 35

Arriving in my new reality I realized it was the Star Wars verse. I know quite a bit about it from my various reality travels. I decided at that moment to try an experiment. It wouldn't be very fun going through this reality knowing all that would happen. I could figure it out along the way easily enough. So the first thing I did was move all knowledge of the Star Wars universe from my conscious mind to a seal off region of my unconscious I can access at will.

I found my name is Luke Skywalker, a teenager who lives on the planet Tatooine. I found myself getting ready to leave my home, a moisture farm, in search of a droid that ran away last night looking for its former master, one Obi Wan Kenobi. I felt a powerful sense of change approaching so I took the precaution of casting the fidelus charm over my home. I implanted the knowledge of the location directly into the minds of my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru through telepathy.

With that taken care of I set off in search of R2-D2 with only the other recently acquired droid, C-3PO, as company.

"There is a droid on the scanner and I bet it's our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator," I ordered C-3PO.

"Where do you think you are going," I asked the rogue droid when we caught up with him.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi Wan Kenobi gibberish," C-3PO replied to R2's chirping answer.

"Oh my there are several creatures approaching from the southeast," C-3PO informed me as R2 began squealing in alarm.

"Sand people," I stated as I grabbed my rifle to go check it out.

As I walked I listened to the readings my nanites were feeding me after I called them down from my ship cloaked in orbit. My body contained a large quantity of unknown microscopic organisms that seemed to make it easier to access vacuum energy.

From Luke's knowledge of this universe I could only conclude that these organisms make me a potential Jedi. These Jedi of legend seem to be the wizards and witches of this reality.

I did find several sand people who tried to attack me. I made short work of them with my powers, obliterating them from existence.

"Are you a Jedi," C-3PO asked only having ever observed powers similar to the ones he just witnessed among Jedi.

"I believe so," I replied before we set off in search of Ben Kenobi to see if he knew of this Obi Wan.

I knew C-3PO wouldn't betray my secrets. The nanites I just flooded the two droid's systems with ensured their loyalty as well as their continued operation.

"Young Luke, what brings you out this far," asked old Ben when I arrived at his dwelling.

"This droid is searching for his former master but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before," I answered Ben.

I knew exactly what was in both droids' memory banks after the nanite link with my ship downloaded copies of their programming for analysis. I decided just to play my part of an extremely naïve yet powerful Jedi in training.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours," I asked.

"I haven't gone by that name for a long time but I don't recall owning any droids," Ben answered.

"I think we best get indoors. The sand people are easily startled but return in greater numbers," Ben suggested as we heard the cry of more sand people approaching.

"So you're a Jedi," I stated as my scans told me Ben possessed the same organisms as I do.

"How did you know," a surprised Ben asked.

"I ran a scan of my blood and found some organisms in there. I finally got a copy of a restricted database from a rather shady merchant in town. It wasn't very easy or cheap but the database told me the organisms are midi-chlorians, something Force sensitives possess in quantity. I've been playing with them to see what I can do for a few years now," I made up.

"Quite resourceful…you'll have to show me what you can do at some point. But to answer your question I was once a Jedi Knight who fought in the clone wars with your father."

"It would have been nice to know him," I stated.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. He was a good friend…which reminds me I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you would follow old Obi Wan on some damn foolish idealistic crusade like your father did," Ben said as he stood up and retrieved what I recognized as a light saber before he handed it to me.

Even though the memories of this universe are sealed off I handled the saber with familiar ease. Instincts likely bleeding through the mental barriers I emplaced around the knowledge caused my ease with a light saber, meaning I've handled one before.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the old republic, before the dark times and the empire."

"How did my father die," I asked as I sat down beside Ben.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force. Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend," Ben said as he patted a chirping R2 on the cover.

Just then a message that previously played partially before for me started again.

"General Kenobi years ago you served my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," the beautiful girl explained before the message ended.

"You must learn the ways of the force if you are to come with me to Alderaan," Ben told me.

"My instincts are telling me to go with you. Give me a few hours to clear things with my relatives," I told him before getting up to leave.

As Ben walked me back to my speeder we encountered a burned out Jawa crawler.

"This wasn't done by sand people," I concluded even though it was made to look like sand people were the attackers.

"You are right. These tracks are side by side while sand people travel single file to hide their numbers," Ben stated.

"Imperial storm troopers," I guessed. "They were after the droids," I concluded after realizing that these were the same Jawas who sold the droids. "Home," I shouted in sudden realization before force leaping into the speeder and hitting the accelerator.

Obi Wan's cry of it being too dangerous was cut off by the shock of seeing me force leap. As soon as I was out of sight I apparated myself and the entire speeder very close to home. I was there in a matter of minutes but I could already tell I was too late.

I saw blast marks outside the fidelus ward.

"Aunt Beru," I shouted as I saw her crying over the burned skeleton of who I knew to be Uncle Owen.

Bringing him back at this point would only disturb his rest in the afterlife and reveal powers that I wasn't yet ready to reveal to those in this reality.

"Luke thank god you are safe," Aunt Beru cried as she wrapped me in a hug. "They were after those droids. Owen was outside when I heard the fighting. They couldn't seem to find the house," she finally managed to get out after she finished crying into my shoulder.

"I know. I have to go with old Ben. It's very important," I told her gently.

"I know. I knew this day would come when we took you in. Just be safe Luke," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"I will but not before I make sure you are taken care of."

I wrapped her in a hug and instructed my cruiser over the neural link to beam some nanites into her blood stream. Immediately they began reversing the damage of age until when I pulled back a beautiful twenty something Aunt Beru stood before me.

"Luke…how," she asked in wonder as she felt her face.

"Anything is possible through the force," I replied with a grin.

"I always knew you would be a powerful Jedi some day."

"You have no idea," I answered.

I closed my eyes to make it look like I was using my power. A human form replicator version of myself, slaved to my will, appeared beside me.

"This is a very advanced droid copy of me Aunt Beru. He will take care of you. He has plenty of credits for you. You will never want for anything again. If you decide to move somewhere else he will make sure it happens and keep me informed. Your house is now stocked with food and other comforts. I will come back some day," I informed her.

"Thank you Luke," she replied gratefully before leaning forward and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I definitely had a reason to return if that lingering kiss was anything to go by. I quickly made my way back to Ben. I told Ben that both Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had been killed. It was safer for her if few people knew she had survived. We took the speeder to Mos Isley space port. We were stopped by some storm troopers for questioning.

"How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four season," I answered easily.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Ben stated to throw off the fact that the droids were valuable.

"Let me see your identification," one trooper ordered.

"You don't need to see his identification," Ben stated as he waved his hands.

I felt something like a confundus and compulsion charm mixed together settle over the soldiers. The troopers quickly let us go at Ben's direction. I followed Ben into a bar as we looked for a pilot to take us to Alderaan. I deferred to his judgment on a course of action.

The bar was a mixture of many species. The bartender had me send the droids outside so I sent them back to the speeder. As I leaned against the bar to wait some ugly looking alien tried shoving me. Another ugly more humanoid alien came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"He doesn't like you," the alien informed me.

"That's nice," I answered sarcastically.

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems," he informed me as he roughly grabbed my shoulder.

"I guess we better carry that out then," I replied as I lashed out with a punch directly to his jugular, crushing it.

As his companion choked to death the first alien went for his blaster. I was faster as I grabbed his head and twisted until he dropped to the ground dead.

"You are really going to have to show me what you've been practicing," Ben told me as he led me off to meet a possible pilot that would work for us.

"Han Solo…I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system," the pilot informed us as he sat down a minute after we did.

"Yes indeed if it's a fast ship," Ben answered.

"Fast ship…you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun imperial starships…not the local bulk cruisers mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo," Solo boasted.

"Only myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it some kind of local trouble," Han asked with a dismissive chuckle.

"Let's just say we would like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick isn't it…and it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand all in advanced."

"You have a deal plus an additional two thousand when we get there if we make it in one piece," I informed him to Ben's surprise.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94," Han said before he and Chewie left.

We soon followed as we noticed some storm troopers poking around after my dispatching of the scum that tried to attack me.

"I don't know how you plan on getting that much money together before we leave," Ben informed me after we left.

"Relax I've got quite a bit saved up," I replied as I beamed the credits into my pocket from my ship.

It was easy enough to synthesize the local currency with an energy to matter converter.

When we arrived at docking bay 94 Solo rushed us aboard the ship. It proved a wise decision when Storm Troopers started firing on the white semi-saucer shaped vessel. Ben and I quickly buckled in as the ship blasted out of the space port.

Ben and I unbuckled before making our way to the bridge as soon as we broke atmosphere.

"Watch out there are two more coming. They are going to try to cut us off," I heard Solo tell his co pilot.

I kept quiet to let Solo concentrate.

"How long until you can make the jump to hyper speed," Ben asked as the ride began to get bumpy.

"It will take a few moments to get the coordinates from the nav computer," Han answered.

As Ben and I ran back to strap in for hyper speed I ordered my cruiser to distract the three imperial ships. The ride smoothed out as the ships stopped firing on us. My cloaked cruiser fired with its powerful energy beams to cut the first cruiser in half. While the ships in this reality have shields they are no match for Universal Generator Green Beams. As we pulled into light speed my cruiser easily followed after it dealt with the imperial threat. A hyperspace capable gateship equipped with transporters was left behind to make sure Aunt Beru would have a quick means of escape if it was needed.

A half hour into our journey…

As I was being put through my paces by Ben in Jedi powers that could be safely tested while in a starship I felt a great evil about to be unleashed in this galaxy. I expanded my powerful senses to first encompass the ship, then the sector of space we were traveling through, and then finally the entire galaxy. I felt the immense power contained within the core of every star. I then tuned into every artificial energy reactor powerful enough to register on the same scale as a star. One stood out among them all.

My senses focused on the object that even then was building up energy to commit the evil act my second sight glimpsed and warned me of. Immediately I took action. My cruiser disappeared from my senses as it jumped through time. As the death star I sensed prepared to fire on Alderaan the planet in question was replaced with a hard light projection which consumed a ZPM just to maintain in such detail. The real Alderaan was phase shifted out of the dimension in which the death star was originally targeting the planet.

Ben stumbled as the people thought they would die and cried out in shear terror throughout the force. The beam impacted on the hard light generator my cruiser's constructors built for this occasion. As the generator was destroyed the target inside took the brunt of the blast. The planet size mass which the pocket dimension contained shot out and simulated the debris of a destroyed Alderaan.

"You sensed it too," I asked Ben.

"Yes as if millions of lives screamed out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Please continue to run through the tests."

"Well you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs. I told you I would outrun them," Han stated cockily as he strolled in and sat down beside Ben. "Don't everybody thank me at once," Han added when nobody responded. "Anyway we should be at Alderaan at 0200 hours."

"No we won't," I replied as I deflected the blasts from the training probe.

"Why not kid," Han asked.

"Because Alderaan was just destroyed," I answered.

"You're sure that's what happened," Ben asked as he looked intently at me when my words roused him from his deep thoughts.

"Yes."

"That would make a lot of sense," Ben nodded.

"Would you two mind telling me what you are talking about," asked Han.

"A major disturbance in the force...which both Luke and I felt," Ben explained.

"Well we'll still have to stop there to make sure," Han answered skeptically.

"You have been practicing," Ben agreed as I easily blocked all the shots even with my eyes closed.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han stated as an alert went off.

We came out of the jump to an asteroid field.

"Our position's correct but no Alderaan," Han stated.

"It was destroyed by the Empire," I nodded.

"It isn't possible," Han was still disbelieving.

"Here comes another ship," Han stated as another alarm went off.

We chased the imperial star fighter towards what Han thought was a small moon but I recognized was the death star. I let him lead us there because that was where Leia was. We hid in one of the compartments Han used to smuggle things in while the ship was drawn into the death star via a tractor beam.

We waited until the storm troopers gave up on their search of the ship before coming out of the hidden compartment under the deck plating.

"I never thought I would be smuggling myself in these compartments. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off I'd never get past the tractor beam," Han informed us.

"Leave that to me," Ben answered.

"Damn fool…I knew you were going to say that."

"Who is the more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him," Ben answered.

When the scanning crew entered the ship they didn't even know what hit them before they were dead.

"Hey down there could you give us a hand with this," Ben called down to the troopers guarding the entrance to the ship.

"These guys die pretty easily," I commented as we hid the bodies in the smuggling compartments.

"They don't make clones like they used to," Ben agreed.

"TK421 why aren't you at your post? TK421 do you copy," a voice asked over one of the deceased trooper's coms.

I walked down the ramp and tapped my helmet to make the observing commander think I had a bad com device. When he opened the door to come respond he was dead in an instant as was the other imperial in the room.

"You know you might want to tone it down with the blasting," I calmly reprimanded Han.

"Bring them on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"You're a fool. Even we wouldn't survive facing all of what is on this ship," I replied.

I would be forced to intervene with powers I didn't want to reveal at this time.

"We found the computer outlet sir," C-3PO informed.

"Plug in, you should be able to interpret the entire imperial network," Ben instructed.

R2 located the power room controlling the tractor beam for us. Ben decided to go alone and I maintained following his lead. There would be time enough to act soon.

"Leia is here," I stated as if I just sensed her.

"Leia who," Han asked.

"The princess in the message is here. We need to rescue her," I answered.

"You are right sir. It seems she is in the detention block and scheduled to be terminated," C-3PO confirmed.

"I'm not going anywhere. The old man said to wait here," Han answered as he sat down.

"That's fine. I work better alone anyway. You just make sure you have that ship ready to go when I get back," I told him before I put my helmet on and left the room.

I threw up a quick ward that would make the weak minded troopers stay clear of the room for the moment before I stealthily and quickly made my way to the detention block. No troopers detected me as I was invisible and silent. When I arrived in the detention block I let myself become visible right before the elevator opened.

"Reporting for duty sir," I stated to the commanding officer.

"I wasn't notified…I'll have to clear it," he replied before going to his console.

Before he could even press the button I appeared to blur. In the next second not one of the men had time to scream before their heads were facing the wrong direction from a bad case of a broken neck. All of the cameras were destroyed as well. I knew an alarm was being set off but the time for being subtle had ended.

I could sense Leia in the force. I felt a strong pull towards her and went straight to her cell.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper," Leia asked as I stared at her for a moment.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and am here with Obi Wan Kenobi to rescue you," I informed her as I took off my helmet.

"Where is Obi Wan," she asked now excited.

"I'll show you," I instructed as we headed out of the cell.

"It looks like we aren't getting out that way," I stated as blaster fire began to come at us.

My light saber was in my hand deflecting the bolts back at their shooters almost before I realized it.

"You're a Jedi," Leia asked in surprise.

"In training," I confirmed.

"It looks like your training is going pretty well," she admired as I easily deflected everything coming at us.

"I've been training with Obi Wan for less than a day and most of that has been getting explained to me the basics of the force," I replied with a grin.

"I don't think even you can go through all of them," Leia sated as she pointed towards the troopers.

Not without taking out half the ship in the process I silently agreed.

"I sense a way out through there," I informed her.

"Through the garbage shoot," she asked in surprise.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I trust you," Leia answered while meaning it.

Leia felt herself powerfully drawn to the young Jedi even though she had just met him. She couldn't explain it.

I picked up Leia's thoughts easily enough. Even in here the powerful sensors on my ship could scan Leia and they discovered why we felt so strongly pulled towards each other. Leia is my twin sister. "Hmm…that's never stopped me before," I thought as I admired her attractive young form.

I sent a small blasting curse to blow the grate cover off the garbage hatch completely. I pulled Leia to me and sent a powerful blasting curse down into the room full of troopers. I then jumped into the grate while holding tight to the princess. I stopped us just above the surface of the dirty liquid in the garbage compartment with levitation.

"Thanks for stopping us," said Leia as she eyed the soup.

"It's not that but what I sense in the trash," I answered as a growl was heard before we saw a tentacle and an eye pop up.

"What the hell is that," Leia asked in alarm.

"I don't know but whatever it is won't be a problem much longer," I answered as I pointed towards the water and channeled powerful blasts of lightning into the water.

The creature screamed as it died in agony.

"Isn't force lightening a trait of a Sith," Leia asked as she remembered the stories her father told her.

"Did that feel dark to you," I asked.

"No it felt…just powerful," she answered as she remained clutched to my side.

"I've been able to do that since I was a young child. I don't think it is dark unless it is intended for evil," I answered before I concentrated on the door and made it open with my telekinesis.

"That makes sense," Leia stated as we touched down on the clean deck.

We left for the hanger bay and I was not very subtle. I was trying to distract the troopers from Obi Wan so he could get back to the ship. I knew I could handle protecting myself and the princess but I was not so sure about the aging Jedi. We came to a gap with a bridge that was apparently controlled by the door control I just sliced closed with my saber.

"Hold on," I told Leia as I wrapped my arm around her again.

"For luck," she informed me before taking the opportunity to kiss me deeply in anything but a simple good luck kiss.

I smirked as I force jumped us across the distance to land easily on the other side. A few minutes later we met up with Han and the others outside the hangar bay.

"How is the ship doing," I asked.

"It seems ok if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission," Han stated as he eyed the storm troopers.

I sent out a wave with the force and knocked all of the waiting storm troopers into a deep shaft that they happened to be standing next to. They all disappeared into the deep shaft with screams of terror.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Han shouted as we made our way into the hangar.

I stepped into the hangar to see Ben fighting with Darth Vader.

"Stupid old Jedi," I muttered as I sent a powerful blasting curse at Vader.

The Sith lord was fast enough to dodge the curse but a piece of debris that was thrown up from the exploding deck clipped him. He ran off to repair his sparking suit. Ben had also been clipped but I could tell he was just unconscious with a minor concussion. I force pulled him to me as I ran into the ship with him levitating behind.

"He'll be ok in a day or so," I informed Leia as Han took off.

"Come on buddy we're not out of this yet," Han stated as he climbed into one of the gun compartments.

I climbed into the other one. I quickly grew tired of the Falcon's poor weapons compared to an Alteran designed cruiser. I locked onto the four attacking ships with my telekinesis and flung them into each other.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing. You know sometimes I amaze even myself," I heard Han boasting to the princess as I came into the compartment.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia replied having already figured out for herself that Han was only in it for the money and hadn't gone with me to rescue her. "They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape," Leia continued.

"Easy…you call that easy," Han asked in indignation at the little made of his boastful attempts.

"They're tracking us," Leia answered.

"Not this ship sister," Han replied.

I could sense the homing beacon even at that point but chose to leave it in place. While the empire thought they were hunting us down I would be luring them into a trap. While I can beam a bomb onboard at anytime with my transporters that wouldn't really serve a purpose other than eliminating a threat. Defeating the empire's greatest weapon in front of the rebel alliance would bolster their sprits as well as eliminate the threat.

"At least the information in R2 is intact," Leia lamented after getting tired of trying to reason with Han.

"What's so important about what he's carrying?"

"He has the technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet," she told Han.

"It is for me sister. Look I'm not in it for your revolution and I'm not in it for you princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money," Han told her.

"You need not worry about your reward. If money is all you love then money is all you'll have," Leia told him in disgust before getting up and making to leave the compartment.

On the way out she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"You on the other hand deserve a much better reward," she whispered to me with a big grin as she pulled me towards the bunk room.

Insert smut scene here

"I can take care of that death star," I informed a naked Leia as her head rest on my shoulder while I stroked her back.

"How," she asked looking up at me in surprise.

"Do you trust me," I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"And not just in the heat of battle," I added.

"Yes," she answered strongly as she laced her fingers between mine while taking my hand.

"Then let it be a surprise. Anything the rebel alliance comes up with can be a backup," I told her.

"Ok Luke," she told me before leaning up and kissing me one last time before we had to get up.

I admired her lovely backside as we dressed and rejoined the others. We soon arrived at the rebel base.

"You're safe…when we heard about Alderaan we feared the worst," the base commander stated as he greeted Leia.

"We have no time for sorrows commander. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan an attack on the death star. Luke has another plan that must be kept secret for now but you must create a backup plan," Leia instructed.

More for show than anything I requisitioned one of their small hyperspace capable ships and began modifying it to suit my needs. It would be able to do what I had planned but I had no intention of using it. Instead I would be using much more advanced technology that was far more reliable.

"Come back and help out around here after you pay off those debts," I instructed Han as he loaded his reward into his ship.

"How did you know about that," Han asked in surprise.

"The force is very informative," I answered with a grin.

"Speaking of which when will the old man be awake," Han asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well tell him I said thanks for everything if he survives your plan," Han said before we shook hands as he made ready to leave.

"I will," I assured.

As I headed towards my ship I ran into an old friend, Biggs, from Tatooine. I also ran into Leia.

"You stay safe," she instructed after a much longer good luck kiss.

"Yes your highness," I mock saluted.

"You pull this off I'll show you how high I am as I order you around to have my way with you," she replied.

I had a big grin on my face as I took off. The rest of the rebels were nervous as their backup plan didn't exactly work with mine if they didn't want to lose a lot of fighter pilots. Because of this they had loaded as much of the personnel into ships which were waiting just outside of the system in case my plan didn't work.

Onboard the death star…

"Sir we are detecting a single rebel fighter sitting right in our line of fire," one of the sensor monitors reported.

"Blast right through him," the station commander ordered.

Darth Vader felt in the force a change. Perhaps it would be better to wait a safe distance in his fighter just in case. With that thought he left to do just that.

A few minutes later the station began to build up power to fire. When the death star reached a point that it had to fire or risk damage the small ship, which contained only Luke Skywalker, jumped into hyperspace.

"Sir the fighter has jumped away," the monitor reported.

"Cowardly rebel," the commander stated as the death star fired.

Those would be the last words he ever spoke. Floating just behind where I was just sitting in my ship was a massive stargate sporting maneuverable thrusters and a strong cloak. The matching supergate was floating a few hundred meters to the left. It appeared as if the beam of terrible death from the space station disappeared right where my ship had previously been and reappeared where the second gate was located. The energy beam smashed into the death star and immediately obliterated all signs of it from existence.

The supergate had channeled the energy beam through the wormhole and aimed it back at the death star. The empire's greatest weapon had one major weakness…itself. Its might was so terrible that not even the weapon itself could block the beam of destruction. I wasn't sure anything native to this universe could block that beam.

I quickly flew to the rebel base and landed to cheers from all present. I was quickly attacked by a relieved princess as she covered me with kisses.

"How did you do that," she asked as the base commander waited eagerly by her side to hear as well.

"I modified the hyperspace engine so that it left a "wake" of sorts in space. It lingered long enough to direct the death beam back at the station. Think of it as a temporary wormhole," I explained.

"That's amazing," Leia gushed. "But not as amazing as you're going to feel in a few minutes," she assured me in a whisper when we finally got away from the cheering crowd and made our way towards her quarters.

It seems fate wanted to slow us down as a now awake Ben soon found us.

"Luke I just heard what happened. How did you know how to modify that fighter," Ben asked.

"I just followed what the force told me," I answered.

"And the Force Destruction you used on the death star," Ben asked.

"That's something I've been able to do since I was little."

Ben was nodding now.

"I suppose the old ways aren't as important now but just be aware that Force Destruction was a power only Sith could usually wield," Ben explained.

"And this," I asked as I channeled force lightning between my spread palms.

"Yes that as well but all Sith force lightning I've seen is dark," Ben answered curiously as he observed the pure white lightning flowing between my fingers. "You are going to probably be the most powerful Jedi I've ever seen but I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering who your father is," Obi Wan informed me before he apparently noticed Leia's hand in mine. "Luke, Leia I should probably tell you now that you are brother and sister," Ben informed us softly.

I felt Leia stiffen beside me for a second in shock before she relaxed.

"I guess that would explain why we are so drawn to each other," I replied.

"Yes you are twins that we felt would be safer if separated at birth. It is by the will of the force that you have found each other after so long without knowing who each other really was."

"So Vader is our father," I stated rather than asked.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out once you met him," Obi Wan Kenobi replied as he nodded.

"We would both appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone this Master Kenobi," Leia spoke up for the first time beside me.

"Am I assuming you mean both about your father and your being siblings," Obi Wan asked.

"Yes," Leia nodded.

"In the old days Jedi were not permitted to have partners. This is no longer the old days. I often thought that was a foolish law. Ignoring our emotions made us weaker than the Sith until we reached extreme levels of experience. As for your being brother and sister I try to keep an open mind. Leia you will likely be a strong Jedi as well. I will begin training you in a few days. Enjoy your rest."

"Thank you master," I answered before taking his arm in a firm grasp.

As he grasped my arm I pulled him into an embrace and channeled my power into his body. A white light engulfed Obi Wan as the nanites and my power went to work healing the damage to his body from time. When the light cleared a late twenty looking Obi Wan Kenobi was standing before us.

"How…," he gasped in surprise as he looked as his youthful skin.

He flexed his hands as he felt the strength of youth in him again.

"Your midichlorians…I helped them reverse the effects of aging."

"Thank you," a grateful Obi Wan replied while choosing not to mention midichlorian manipulation was considered a Sith art as well.

"No problem master. If you want to keep up with Leia and I you are going to need your strength back," I told him before Leia and I set off again.

We reached her quarters without further interruption. We sat on the edge of her bed in silence.

"So how do you feel about us being siblings," I asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm not sure. It does explain a lot. I've been falling hard for you and now I know part of why. There are several dimensions to the growing love I've been feeling for you. Now there is an unconditional part," Leia answered.

"I love you too," I told her.

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Before we go any further I feel you have the right to know…everything," I stated before I proceeded to tell her everything about what I truly am.

She was shocked but took it all in stride and digested the information.

"So you have many lovers, including your mother and sisters in another reality. You are a sex god that has the power to destroy or shape entire realities at a whim. You inhabit multiple realities at once as it would seem to those of us who are constricted by time. Does that about sum it up," she asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Well life definitely isn't going to be boring anymore."

"No, no it's not," I answered with a smile that she slowly returned.

I knew it would take her a bit longer to truly process it but like all of my lovers she was strong and would adjust.

"Now I believe I promised you a reward brother," she purred.

Insert smut scene here

There was a quick award ceremony before the moon was to be evacuated. We didn't think the empire would want to attack so soon after the destruction of their most powerful weapon but we weren't going to take any chances. To the outside observer it probably looked like my little wormhole technique was some powerful new deflector shield.

Han had shown back up a few days later to join the resistance after he paid off his debts with his old gangster boss. He paid off the debt but somehow I didn't get the impression things went too well. Hutts don't let anybody go willingly. I had detected Han staying in the system until he made sure we succeeded against the death star. For his help in freeing Leia, however small it was, he received a medal at the ceremony.

Obi Wan and I also received medals for our services to the rebellion. I much preferred the place I held in my sister's heart. Nobody knew about my sibling relationship to Leia. They only saw the happy new couple in the pair of us. Whatever challenges I face and adventures I find in this new reality I would face them together with my newly essence bonded sister.

Galactic Center, Imperial Palace, Emperor's Throne Room…

"You are sure it was Force Destruction," the emperor asked his apprentice after Vader had just finished relaying the events of the last day or so.

"Yes my master," Vader answered.

"Despite the setback of loosing such a powerful weapon as the death star we could gain a powerful asset in this young Jedi if we can turn him to the dark side," the emperor stated.

Vader said nothing while waiting for his master's orders.

"My hand," the emperor stated as he turned to address a beautiful red haired woman that stood in an alcove off to the side.

"Yes master," Mara Jade asked.

"Find this Luke Skywalker. Attempt to turn him to the dark side with your charms. If that does not work then kill him, eliminating the threat," the emperor ordered.

"Yes master," Mara Jade answered before leaving to execute her master's orders.

"The future is clouded even to the dark side of the force of late Lord Vader," the emperor stated before retiring to contemplate the new events.

A few weeks after dealing with the death star saw Leia and I moving the Rebel Alliance base to the ice planet Hoth. While on one of my routine patrols I saw what my ship in orbit confirmed was a remote probe land. I knew it would come sooner or later so I remained calm.

"Echo three to echo seven…Han old buddy do you read me," I asked over my wrist communicator.

"Loud and clear kid…what's up," Han asked.

"Well I finished my circuit…I'm not finding any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a cruiser. Sensors are placed…I'm going back," replied Han.

"Ok I'll see you shortly. There's a meteor that just hit near here which I want to check out. Be back soon."

My steed started freaking out almost as soon as I cut off the com. The reason for the Ton Ton's alarm became apparent as a white creature resembling a Yeti from my home reality tried to take a swipe at me. It hit the Ton-Ton, slashing the poor bastard's throat open. I force jumped off of the falling Ton-Ton before I was caught under it and landed facing the Yeti creature. It took a strong swipe at me with its massive arm. I caught it with my strength and ripped the arm clean off.

The creature howled in pain and rage. As it made to charge again I caught it in the grip of my telekinesis and made sure the head separated from the body. As the creature dropped to the ground very dead I started back for the base. I didn't really feel the cold at all thanks to my phoenix inner nature but it was best not to have to explain too much to the Rebels. Leia was still the only one who knows my true nature.

I flamed myself closer to the base and only had a few minutes jog from there. I told the workers in the speeder garage that the incident happened very close to base.

"You had me worried kid. I was just about to come out and search for you," Han told me as I reported in.

"I wasn't worried," Leia informed me as she hugged me.

"Anything that would have harmed you would have been something to worry about," she added mentally.

"We best go get to training with Master," I stated before we left to find Obi Wan.

"Well Luke you have progressed as far as I can teach you. I think it's time you were taught by somebody more experienced," Obi Wan informed me as I finished sparring with him.

"Another Jedi," Leia asked as she deactivated her training saber.

"Yes…his identity will remain a secret for now but we will have to soon travel to the Degoba system to train with him. I will continue your training Leia."

"Yes master," we both replied before leaving for a shower in our quarters, a shared shower.

The next morning in the operations center…

"Princess we have a visitor…we picked up something outside the base zone moving east," the general informed Leia.

"Its metal," a technician informed.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures," Leia stated.

"Could be a speeder…one of ours," Han suggested.

"No…wait there is something very weak coming through," the technician replied as he put the sound on the speaker.

"That's an imperial code," I spoke up. "I think it was that meteor I was trying to get to. We'd best go stop it broadcasting," I added.

Han, Chewie, and I did locate the probe before Han ended up shooting it after Chewie alerted it to our presence with a loud wookie cry.

"There's not much left," Han stated into his com after relaying the news of destruction of the probe back to base.

"What was it," Leia asked.

"It was a probe sending out our location. I could feel it through the force," I answered.

"We better start the evacuation," the general ordered.

Han and I made our way back to the hangar bay where I began to help him make sure the Falcon was in working order. I made a few repairs to areas my scans told me were damaged before I made a few more efficient upgrades. One of those upgrades also happened to be a sensor dispersion field Han didn't need to know about for now. He would probably soon figure it out when the Empire couldn't detect him without some serious effort.

"Take care of yourself Chewie," I told my wookie friend.

His reply was to engulf me in a hug that would have rivaled Hagrids.

"Take care of yourself Han," I told my smuggler buddy.

"You be careful to kid," he answered with a nod.

"Oh and Han…if the Empire doesn't notice you just take it as the will of the force," I instructed with a smirk as I walked backwards away from him.

His response was a strange questioning look that clearly asked if I was still sane.

A half hour later a couple of star destroyers showed up in the system. We had to hold them until all of the transports were away. That meant fighting on the ground.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time so you'll have to stay very close to your transports," Leia briefed the pilots.

"Two fighters against a star destroyer," a pilot asked.

"The ion canon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield proceed directly to the rendezvous point," Leia continued without pause before ending the briefing.

A few minutes later I was loaded into my fighter.

"Feeling ok Dack," I asked my copilot.

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole empire myself," he answered.

"I know what you mean," I answered with a grin because I could take on the whole empire myself and win.

The squadron of speeders was soon out on the battlefield.

"Luke I have no approach vector…I'm not set," my copilot exclaimed.

"I've got it Dack," I replied calmly.

The other fighters' lasers were ineffective against the armor of the walkers. I had made some modifications to my fighter before I left the bay. A new, for this reality, naquadah based power source gave me enough power to punch through the armor of the walkers. I made each shot count as a walker fell with every pass.

A shot hit the speeder in the rear compartment. I felt Dack dying behind me. I reached behind me with my power and held his soul in his body as my nanites repaired all of the damage. A repairo charm had the inside of the fighter looking like new.

"Luke what happened," Dack asked as he came back to consciousness.

"Nothing…I think you just blacked out for a second," I lied.

I headed back to the bay to make sure Leia and the others got out fine. I didn't see any real threat. The attackers were trying to take down the shield so they could land.

I sensed Vader in the base as I found Ben and Leia.

"We need to get the hell out of here now," I stated as I got in the cockpit of our small transport.

"I sense it too," Ben confirmed.

"And we are taking off," I announced as I blasted out of the bay a few minutes behind the Falcon.

There's a good chance Ben alone could take Vader now that he has his young body back but it was best to wait for that confrontation. This wasn't the right time.

We caught up with the Falcon which was having some trouble with the blockade. When my cruiser scanned the ship I could tell it was because the hyperdrive motivator was damaged in the fire fight the Falcon had been involved in for the last several minutes. Even with the sensor dispersion field Han wasn't able to evade all the fire being sent into space from the star destroyers as he helped the transport ships. My cruiser replaced the part with its transporters. Han was able to get out of the system before we quickly followed suit into hyperspace to the Degoba system.

"There is a lot of life down there," Leia commented as we arrived over the planet where the Jedi Master Yoda was supposed to be.

"Yes and no technology, but I'm not surprise. That 'fog' the planet's atmosphere contains is highly energetic. It would block most sensors. No advanced civilization would want to live in that," I replied.

"You will have to use the force to land. That lack of civilization is part of the reason Yoda has hidden here," Obi Wan instructed.

"Here we go," I announced as we began to enter the atmosphere.

I did use the force to guide me but I also tapped into my cruiser's subspace sensors that could open a wormhole to any location on the planet below and sense whatever I needed to. They could bypass the property of the fog that dampened sensor beams. I set us down on a barely large enough peace of land in the very swampy environment.

"This planet will just do wonders for my hygiene," Leia muttered sarcastically as she force leaped from the transport behind Ben and I.

"Yoda is this way," Ben announced as he began walking, expecting us to follow.

Leia and I held hands as we walked towards the powerful force presence that we only felt once we got under the fog layer surrounding the planet. Apparently that fog helped to diminish a force signature as well. Yoda as it turns out happened to be a small old green being that was vaguely similar to a house elf.

"Master Yoda," bowed Ben before we followed suit. "This is Luke Skywalker and Lei Organa. Luke has reached the point in his training where only your tutelage can help," Ben explained as he turned slightly and gestured at Leia and I.

"Too long has it been since we last met Obi Wan," began Yoda. "Shall see will we if can be improved young Luke can," Yoda continued as he hobbled around Leia and I while appraising us.

Yoda was over eight hundred years old and did not have long for this plain of existence.

"Master Yoda," I spoke up. "Might I do something for you," I asked.

Yoda gestured for me to go ahead. Crouching down in front of the small Jedi Master I placed my hands on his shoulders and channeled my power and nanites into his body. As we watched, a white glow encompassed Yoda before fading away to reveal a much young being.

"Possible how is this? Much younger feel like do I," cried Yoda as he looked at his hands and moved his limbs rapidly.

As we watched on in amusement Yoda began jumping around the nearby trees with powerful force leaps. When he landed next to Ben it was to see a much younger Jedi standing beside him.

"Explain must you," ordered Yoda as he sensed the glamour charm I taught Ben fade away.

"Young Luke has as much to teach us about the force as we have to teach him. Midichlorian manipulation is not only a characteristic of the Sith as we once believed along with several other such talents," answered Ben.

"Masters there is one more thing," I spoke up to have their attention redirect towards me. "This device," I began as I floated a large cube from the back of the transport before us, "is capable of creating a time dilation bubble around this planet so that one year on this planet will be equivalent to one day on the outside."

"By the Force," exclained Ben in amazement.

"It was the force which showed me how to construct it," I replied with a nod.

"Much training can be done now," Yoda announced before showing us to his home.

Our training actually began the next day after we had built ourselves a shelter. Ben had a separate hut while Leia and I shared ours. Under the personal tutelage of Yoda I learned to hone my abilities with a finesse and accuracy that I would have needed the aid of Alteran technology to manage before. While I have the memories of seventeen hundred years plus of life…that was not the same as being shown by someone as wise and skilled as Yoda. All of the sword fighting memories from my existence as Duncan MacLeod came in handy as Yoda pushed me to new heights. I restricted myself to Jedi speeds for now. A Jedi could actually come close to matching my speeds and even my reflexes but if I pushed myself hard enough I could easily outclass them.

Although it wasn't like a light saber could do more than annoy me if it touched my skin. Unless I let it not many thing could penetrate my skin. I taught Yoda and Ben a few useful battle spells here or there that they would have formerly classed as Sith techniques but now considering the fall of the Jedi order decided might just be wise to learn. An energy shield I showed my friends how to cast just above the surface of their skin would provide much protection from light sabers and blaster fire in times of need.

Over the several years we spent in the time dilation field going through rigorous Jedi training Leia and I grew even more deeply in love. Her beauty matured into that of full womanhood. She was both sexy and sensual while being able to project an aura of danger and death to whoever she chose. My sister and wife was a wonderful companion. I definitely did not mind the physique she acquired from our training.

"You are now full Jedi," Master Yoda announced one day several years after we arrived on this planet from our perspective.

"Thank you masters," I replied while Leia nodded as well.

I walked over to the nearby cube and pressed a command sequence to shut off the time dilation field.

"Now we shall take the fight to the Empire," Ben spoke up.

Yoda carried what small possessions he wanted to keep in a small sack on his back to the transport before we took off from the planet he had called home for quite a few years. It didn't take us long to rendezvous with the fleet and our friends.

"Winter," squealed Leia as soon as we stepped off the shuttle to see Han standing beside the beautiful Winter, Leia's childhood friend.

"It's good to see you Leia," the much more poised Winter replied to her friend with a warm smile as she and Leia hugged.

"I thought you were still on your deep cover mission," said Leia.

"I was until Admiral Ackbar assigned this scoundrel as my contact," answered Winter as she jerked her thumb back at Han who looked pretty unrepentant. "Well as you probably know he is not very covert and blew my cover but by that time I already retrieved the information I need," explained the rebel spy.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," said Leia as she sensed there was more going on between Han and Winter than was immediately apparent.

"Yes we all do," spoke up Han. "You guys were only gone a week. How do you look so much older," asked Han as he stepped forward beside Winter and noticed our much more mature looks.

"That is a Jedi secret I'm afraid Captain Solo," spoke up Ben as he stepped forward.

"Hello Ben," greeted Han.

"Guys we'll catch up later but right now we'd like to rest a bit," I spoke up.

"Jedi Skywalker I am Mara, your and Princess Leia's personal assistant. I will show you to your quarters," a beautiful red haired young woman took that moment to speak up from behind the crowd.

"Very well, lead the way," instructed Leia as she took my hand and we began following Mara.

"She is definitely not what she seems," Leia stated over the bond.

"You are right…she is force sensitive. We will get some answers in a minute," I answered as we approached our rooms.

Mara Jade had at first thought this mission would be easy. She was really hoping not because she loved a challenge. Getting into the rebel alliance had been relatively easy. She found a rebel recruiter on a backwater planet and joined up. Getting herself assigned as Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa's assistant had been as simple as using a Force mind trick on a weak minded higher up. Now her plan was to seduce Luke Skywalker to the dark side by using her womanly charms, something she was very good at. Mara swayed her hips sexily to entice Luke with one of her greatest assets and thought it was working perfectly as they entered the quarters of her target. Mara suddenly had to revise her definition of fine when the Force alerted her that she needed to dodge. She was not fast enough as she found herself pinned to a nearby wall and looked into the most intense green eyes she had ever come across.

"Hmm…so a Force trained assassin called the Emperor's Hand. How original," Mara heard Leia Organa state while also staring intently at Mara.

Mara felt like her soul was laid bare as these two people stared at her. She quickly concluded they were reading her mind even more easily than the Emperor was able to through the psychic link he established with her.

"Yes and her entire psyche is built up around her loyalty to the Emperor anchored on the mental link he established. It's a brilliant use of Force compulsions over many years…if not quite evil. She is very skilled," Mara heard Luke say while she struggled against Luke's strong grip.

Luke's hands held Mara's wrists above her head while his Force grip held her ankles to the wall. From what Vader had said Luke was barely trained in the Jedi arts and relied on brute force attacks. It was obvious to Mara that Vader was wrong.

"It's too bad we can't turn her to our side…but if you tried to remove that link her mind would break," said Leia.

"We might not be able to remove the link now but perhaps we can sever it after we link her mind to an even stronger anchor…like the mental network of our bond," I replied.

"That would be fantastic," agreed Leia with a smile. "Not to mention fun," Leia added as she gazed at the sexy Mara.

"That's what we'll do then," Luke agreed.

Insert smut scene here

Several much more complicated plans could have been developed to deal with the emperor but why bother when Mara provided a very simple solution. She was sent to turn me and bring me back to the emperor. It was decided to do so, or at least let the emperor believe I was turned.

Imperial Palace, Galactic Center…

"Well done my hand," the emperor praised Mara as she led me into the throne room radiating hate and anger.

Mara was holding my light saber currently.

"Thank you master," Mara answered as she bowed low while projecting the false persona my other wives helped her establish over the link we had waited to sever.

With access to some of the most powerful minds in the multiverse Mara was able to craft a good forgery of her old mind to project to the emperor over the bond. It was being put to the test ever since we got close to the galactic center where the emperor began probing his hand's mind, or at least what he thought was her mind. So far it had held up to scrutiny.

"Well young Skywalker you shall be a powerful tool indeed," mused the emperor as he approached my kneeling form.

As soon as he got close a powerful force enhanced uppercut drove the emperor back twenty feet to crash into his throne.

"Not quite asshole," I replied as I stood and let the aura I was projecting fade away to be replaced by one of pure power.

"Vader kill him," ordered the emperor as he picked himself up.

"Yes master," my father replied as he lit his light saber.

I lit my green blade which matched my eyes. Before my father's red saber could even touch mine the emperor directed Force lightning out of his hands at me. Nobody ever said Sith play fair. The purplish lightning impacted my left palm harmlessly as I brought the energy into my core and twisted it to my will. A beam of pure white light shot out of my green light saber and streamed towards Vader. He tried to block it but the beam cut right through his blade.

Vader screamed out in terrible agony as the energy tore through his black armor and his very being. The white beam was actually a coherent patronus spell channeled with nothing but love. Leia decloaked beside me and pressed herself to my back, channeling all the love she felt for me over the bond to add power to the spell. I didn't actually need power but the emotional energy helped to bend the spell to our will. All remnants of the dark side were pushed away from the Anakin Skywalker buried beneath the Darth Vader persona. Palpatine released the Force lightning when he realized what it was doing.

Instead he made to redirect the lightning at Mara in punishment. Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi took that moment to drop the personal shield devices I personally crafted for them to hide both their presence from even the Force sensitive. Yoda's hand shot out and absorbed the Force lightning before it could reach Mara.

"Rematch time it is for. Cut your head off now I will," Yoda spoke with power that only nine hundred years of learning the ways of the Force could grant a being.

"This is not possible," screamed the Emperor in rage.

Yoda lit his blade and the Emperor responded in kind. They leaped at each with two opposing Aura's, hate and love. What we watched was a stunning light saber duel that was scanned and analyzed into the memory banks of a cloaked Aristotle to be uploaded for practice into the nanites of my Jedi wives and I later. In the end Palpatine was just too out of practice and too weakened by age to withstand a Yoda in a young body. It was ironic that the reverse had been true the last time they met. The dark side degrades the body faster than the Force powered with positive emotions. As Palpatine's severed head fell to the floor we all turned to Anakin Skywalker for Vader was no more.

"Thank you for freeing me," rasped Anakin as he removed his helmet. "I was not wise enough to heed the words of you Obi Wan and Yoda before. I am free after all these years of torment and punishment."

"We also were not wise enough at the time to realize that there is no pure black and white in life but a shade of gray. Your son has shown us that. We should have allowed you any love life you chose but shown you how to handle those emotions. Palpatine tricked us all Anakin," Obi Wan said as he forgave his old friend.

"Wise is Obi Wan. Agree with him I do," added Yoda.

"My children I am so proud of you. I go now to be with your mother in the Force. Know that I love you and approve of what you share," spoke our father as I hugged a teary eyed Leia.

"We love you father," we both said at the same time.

"And I love you," replied our father with his last breath and a smile on his face.

I might have been able to heal Anakin Skywalker but there are some things that only the after life can cure, like being reunited with a loved one in the beyond. That was the only thing that could cure Anakin Skywalker's broken heart. Being reunited with Padme in the afterlife where nothing could separate or harm them. I could tell his repentance granted Anakin a place with the creator who forgives all.

With the death of the emperor there was much restructuring to be done. It didn't actually take much to overthrow the Imperial Navy. Most of the generals were killed off by Vader quickly after being promoted. They had all witnessed the power of the Force and were not eager to challenge any Force user. In the coming years Leia would reopen the senate while Yoda and Obi Wan brought about the return of the Jedi order but a slightly different one. No longer were emotions to be buried and suppressed or ignored. Love was allowed freely in all forms. Hate and anger were taught to be channeled. I helped greatly with this aspect of training as I taught occlumency and similar disciplines.

Shortly after the defeat of the emperor I decided to expand further but in a very nearby reality or more accurately a divergent timeline from this one. I jumped back in time and merged with the mind of Obi Wan Kenobi. It was time to see if I could save many lives before they were ever lost, including the life of my mother from this universe Padme.

Chapter 36

I arrived back in the past relative to my previous time while running through the forests of the planet Naboo being chased by two droids on speed bikes shooting at me. My moment of distraction was enough to let the droids hit their mark. Luckily by that time my body was already merged so the shots were absorbed harmlessly into me. With a gesture of my hand the two speed bikes were telekinetically smashed together in a fiery explosion. I quickly ran off to find my master, Qui Gon Jinn. When I zeroed in on Qui Gon's Force signature I found him with a funny speaking bipedal amphibious alien.

"What's this," I asked my master.

"A local…let's get out of here before droids show up," instructed Qui Gon.

Just then a tree weakened by the passing by of a droid hover ship earlier fell and was headed straight for the alien. I Force pulled him out of the way.

"You saved Meesa life," Jar Jar Binks informed me.

"You shouldn't have done that," muttered Qui Gon before informing me of the life debt I had just incurred.

"Ex-squeeze me, but de mostest safest place would be Gungan City. Is where I grew up. Tis a hidden city," Jar Jar announced.

"A city…can you take us there," asked Qui Gon as we stopped jogging.

"Uh, on second thought, no…not really no. Tis embarrassing but my afraid my've been banished. My forgotten…da bosses will do terrible tings to me if me goen back there," Jar Jar said in his heavily accented English before shaking his large lips in a blubbering sound.

"You here that," asked Qui Gon as he gestured off to the noise of the droids mobilizing in the distance. "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way."

"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion," I added.

"Oh…yousa point is well seen. This way, hurry," said Jar Jar before leading us off.

We were led underwater in a nearby lake, Qui Gon and I with our breathers on, to see the sight of a bright city beneath the waves. We touched down on a platform leading into the main energy bubble structure. As we passed through the energy barrier the water disappeared from the surface of our bodies.

"So good bein home," exclaimed Jar Jar.

The other Gungans obviously didn't think so as they were gasping and pointing at us.

"Hey yousa…stopa dare," cried a guard carrying a spear on a mounted steed of some type.

"Hey you Dadi Topos…mesa back," Jar Jar greeted the Gungan.

"Not again Jar Jar…yousa goen tosa bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time," replied the guard.

The bosses…

"Yousa cannot bees hair," announced the boss after we were brought before him. "Dis army of mackineeks up dare is new weesong."

"A droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them," replied Qui Gon.

"Wesa no like da Naboo. Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big," stated the boss.

"Then speed us on our way," Qui Gon instructed as he applied a Force mind trick while waving his hand.

"Wesa ganna speed yous away," parroted the boss.

"We could use a transport," Qui Gon suggested.

Wesa give you una bongo. Da speediest way to da Naboo tis goen through the planet core," explained the boss.

We were soon on our way after managing to get Jar Jar released to us instead of punishment thanks to the life debt he owes my master and I.

"Why were you banished Jar Jar," I asked as we took the transport away from the city.

"It's a long tale-o but a small part of it would be mesa clumsy," answered the Gungan.

I just nodded my understanding because I could already see the destruction this Gungan would cause with his extremely bad luck. A minute later Jar Jar was freaking out as a fish the size of a whale latched onto our transport with a long tongue before pulling us into its mouth. As Qui Gon put the Gungan into a calm state with the Force I reached out and stopped the whale sized fish's gills from working until it released us, just in time for a larger creature to bite down on our previous captor.

"There's always a bigger fish," said Qui Gon.

We had a few more obstacles on our way to the Naboo but we soon broke the surface on the other side of the planet and snuck into the capitol city. We caught up with the Naboo leadership as they were being transported through the city at gunpoint by several droids. Qui Gon and I got the drop on them as we jumped down from an overhead foot bridge.

I high kicked two of them hard enough to tear their heads off while igniting my light saber. A twirl of my blade decapitated another as Qui Gon cut one in half. He sliced another diagonally before shutting off his sword and using the Force to hurl several other droids into the nearby stone wall. I quickly finished off the last several with my light saber.

"We should leave the street your highness," suggested Qui Gon.

"Get their weapons," the head guard instructed his underlings.

"Whoa…yousa guys bombad," Jar Jar praised our work.

"We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor," Qui Gon explained once we stepped off the street into a concealed alcove.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed ambassador," pointed out an elderly statesman.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the republic," answered Qui Gon.

"They've knocked out all our communications," informed the head guard.

"Do you have transports," asked Qui Gon.

"In the main hangar, this way," answered the head guard.

I noticed as we followed them Padme, Luke's mother, couldn't take her eyes off me. She was very attractive and I didn't mind her attention.

"There are too many of them," assessed the lead guard as we looked in the hangar at all the droids guarding the pilots.

"That won't be a problem," replied Qui Gon. "Your highness under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," responded Padme's double, dressed as the Queen.

"They will kill you if you stay," Qui Gon said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion legal. They can't afford to kill her," the lead Guard spoke up.

"There is something else behind this your Highness. There is no logic in the Federations move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you," Qui Gon warned.

In the end it was decided the Queen and her entourage of hand maidens would come with us to attempt to sway the senate to help the Naboo.

"We'll need to free those pilots," announced the lead guard as we walked into the hangar.

"I'll deal with that," I announced as I stopped him from raising his gun.

There were about six of them. With a gesture of my hand they rose into the air as one and crashed together, breaking apart. Qui Gon dealt with another group just as I was finishing. We all quickly boarded a sleek silver vessel before blasting out of the hangar.

"There's the blockade," announced the pilot as we exited the atmosphere, just before we started to take fire. "The shield generator's been hit," yelled the pilot as the warning alert blared.

"We're losing droids fast," I observed as the repair droids trying to fix the shield generator kept getting blown away by the weapons fire.

I recognized one of the last two droids as R2D2. I reached out with my power and willed a shield around R2 just as the other droid was blown away.

"He did it…that little droid got the shield generator back on," called out the pilot. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant. The hyperdrive is leaking," said the pilot after we cleared the blockade.

"There master, Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, poor. The Trade Federation have no presence there," I pointed out on the console as I pulled up the star map.

"How can you be sure," asked the lead guard.

"It's controlled by the Hutts," answered Qui Gon.

The lead guard obviously objected to taking the Queen to a planet controlled by gangsters but in the end Qui Gon convinced Padme's decoy that it was the right move. Padme's double ordered Padme to clean the carbon scored R2D2 up in the back of the ship as a reward for saving the ship. I followed her back.

"Hello…I'm Obi Wan Kenobi," I greeted as I reached for her hand.

"I'm Padme," blushed the Queen in disguise as a handmaiden as she shook my hand.

Padme felt a powerful orgasm rip through her nether regions as she knelt in front of the droid while shaking the handsome Jedi's hand.

"Here let me help you," I said as I knelt down beside her and pressed my palm to R2.

The grime and burn marks vanished from R2 to make the astro droid look brand new.

"How did you do that," Padme asked in surprise.

"Telekinesis…anything is possible through the Force," I announced with a charming smile as Padme stood only to be hit by another orgasm.

I caught her as she stumbled.

"Are you doing that," gasped Padme as she shuddered in my arms.

I simply winked at her in reply before taking her over to a nearby couch.

"Now sit with me Padme and tell me more about yourself," I instructed as we sat side by side.

We had an enjoyable conversation on our way to Tatooine. Just as we were coming out of the upper atmosphere on Tatooine a power relay failed and caused an overload that would have injured one of the ship's crew if Qui Gon hadn't pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately Qui Gon was injured in the process. It wasn't anything too severe but his leg was broken.

"I will be ok soon enough but you will have to go into Mos Espa and acquire the parts we need. Be wary…I sense a disturbance in the Force," Qui Gon instructed as he prepared to go into a healing trance.

"Yes master," I agreed.

As I stepped out of the ship I was hit with the heat of the desert planet I had memories of growing up on for many years. It was a stark contrast to the lush green forests and wetlands of Naboo. I didn't feel too bad about using my powers to injure Qui Gon. He would heal quickly enough and I sensed I would be needed in Mos Espa.

"Obi Wan," called Padme from behind me as she ran up.

"Yes," I asked the beauty with a smile.

"The Queen wishes you to take me with you," Padme explained as she caught up.

"I'll never turn down the company of a beautiful female," I answered with a nod before we began walking.

Padme found herself extremely attracted to Obi Wan and used the danger of the space port to stick very close to him as they entered one of the smaller dealers.

"Good day to you. What do you want," asked the flying alien as we walked into his shop.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," I answered.

"Ah yes…Nubian, we have lots of that," replied the ugly alien.

"Boy get in here," cried out the alien in Huttese.

"My droid has a readout of what I need," I added as I gestured to R2.

"What took you so long," demanded Watto of the small boy.

"I was cleaning the fan switches," replied Anakin.

"Watch the store. I've got some selling to do," said Watto harshly.

"Let me take thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need," Watto said as Padme and I followed him.

"How's thee goin to pay for all this," asked Watto after we found the replacement hyperdrive generator.

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries," I answered.

"Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real," Watto informed me.

"I don't have anything else," I replied as I reached out with my senses and detected mind tricks don't work on Watto's species, Toydarians.

"No money, no parts, and no deal. And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that," Watto yelled after us as we left.

"What are we going to do Obi," asked Padme worriedly as we stepped into an alcove across the street.

"That depends…how far are you willing to go to save your people," I asked.

"Anything," replied Padme instantly as she thought of the suffering of her subjects.

"Then Watto has to die. If he dies we can simply take the parts we need from his shop. You also saw the way he treated that boy," I asked.

"Yes," answered Padme with a scowl at the thought of the slavery on this planet and the mistreatment of those like the small boy she saw.

"I could sense it…he is a Force potential. We can free him," I added.

"You don't need to explain it to me Obi. Do what you have to do," reassured Padme.

I gave her one of my special smiles I share only with my lovers or potential lovers. I peaked out from the alcove to watch the shop. I felt Padme hold onto my arm as she looked out as well. I waited until Watto came out of the shop and flew off to the left. A speeder happened to be passing by at that moment. I waited until it was passing by Watto before reaching out with the Force to lock up the controls as the speeder was turning by Watto. The pilot jumped out of the speeder just before Watto was crushed into the wall, all traces of him being removed by the fiery explosion.

"Woh," cried Anakin as he came running back up the street.

"Anakin," I called out to get his attention.

"Yes," asked the boy as he ran up.

"I will free you if you help us find the parts we need," I offered.

"And my mother," asked Anakin.

"Her as well," I agreed with a nod.

Anakin quickly guided us to everything we needed to fully repair our ship. I levitated everything onto the roof of a nearby building before casting a strong notice me not field around it.

"We will come back and take it under the cover of darkness," I explained to my companions.

"That will give us time to go get my mother," Anakin announced with a smile.

Anakin's mother treated us to dinner for their last meal on Tatooine.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed in their body somewhere. Any attempt to escape and they detonate an explosive device attached to the transmitter," explained Shmi Skywalker.

I stood up and walked behind Anakin. Reaching out with my senses I quickly located the device. With a bit of concentration I wrapped the device in my power. It was imbedded just under the skin of the neck. Numbing all pain in that region I pulled the device through the skin before placing my hand over the wound and healing it quickly.

"Amazing," gasped Shmi before I quickly repeated the process with her.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my master about that. I'm keeping it a surprise that my healing is that advanced," I stated as I sat back down to dinner.

Both Skywalkers quickly nodded their agreement while Padme just smiled beautifully at me.

We reached our ship just before dawn with our parts floating behind me.

"Get in side," I ordered as I sensed the Sith approaching on his speed bike.

As he launched off the bike I ignited my light saber to catch his own. He was well trained but I was better. After a short fight I injured him enough that he was forced to flee or risk death. I quickly installed the parts before we blasted off that rock.

"Qui Gon Gin meet Anakin and Shmi Skywalker," I introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," greeted Qui Gon as he admired in his mind the attractive older woman.

"And you as well," Shmi replied.

"Master I believe we have some things to discuss," I spoke up before walking into the other room.

We took a midichlorian count from a blood sample I collected from Anakin and discovered he had more of the microscopic organism than Yoda.

"That's not all…Shmi says Anakin has no father," I added.

"Interesting…and the warrior you fought," asked Qui Gon.

"He was well trained in the Jedi arts. I think he was a Sith," I answered.

"We have much to speak to the council about. Well done Obi Wan. I believe you are ready to take the trials. I foresee you will be a great Jedi some day and are a wiser man than I," said Qui Gon as he grasped my shoulder.

"Thank you master," I replied simply.

Our time on Coruscant was short. Queen Amidala put forth a vote of no confidence in the former Supreme Chancellor when it became apparent he wouldn't be able to deal with the situation. Not happy with the time it would take she came up with a plan to take back her planet. After presenting our discoveries to the Jedi High Council along with Anakin it was decided that Anakin was too old to be trained. Qui Gon informed the council I was prepared for the trials to become a Jedi Knight and that he would train Anakin. The discussion was tabled for the moment as we were ordered to escort the Queen back to Naboo and uncover the mystery of the Sith. The councilors were very skeptic that it was in fact a Sith, thinking that non of the dark side Force users could return without their all seeing gaze noticing such a thing.

"I'm glad you are coming with us," said Padme as we were once again flying back to her home planet.

"I'll do what I can to help," I told her with a grin.

We soon landed in the forest nearby the waters of the Gungan city.

"There's nobody there…the city is deserted," Jar Jar informed us as he came out of the water. "Some kind of fight mesa thinks."

"Most likely they were wiped out," suggested the lead guard.

"Mesa no think so," argued Jar Jar.

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar," asked Qui Gon.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you," gestured Jar Jar before leading us off.

Our entourage soon found the Gungans where Jar Jar led us.

"Your honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo," introduced the Gungan guard we met before.

"Uh, h-heyo dadee, Big Boss Nass, Your Honor," greeted Jar Jar nervously.

"Jar Jar Binks Who's da uss-en uthers," asked the Gungan leader as he gestured to us.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace," said Padme's decoy.

"Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da mackineeks. Yousa all bombad," the Gungan replied.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance," continued the decoy.

"Your Honor," said Padme as she stepped forth.

"Whosa dis," asked Nass.

"I am Queen Amidala. This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard," Padme revealed as she indicated the one dressed like a queen. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree your honor our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us," added Padme as she knelt on her knees. "We are your humble servants," finished Padme as the rest of us knelt as well. "Our fate is in your hands."

"Mmm…Ha," sighed Nass before breaking out in laughter. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Me-e-esa like this…Maybe wesa bein friends," announced Nass to much cheering.

Later…

"They're here," announced Anakin as he ran up.

"Good they made it," said Padme. "What is the situation," Padme asked the recently returned head guard from his recon mission.

"Almost everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," responded Padme. "The Gungans must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2," prompted Padme before the called upon droid projected a hologram of the city. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The viceroy will be well guarded," simply responded Qui Gon.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem," Panaka stated.

"There is a possibility, with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed," pointed out Qui Gon.

"Wesa ready to do our-san part," responded Nass.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet," added Padme.

I didn't point out the obvious flaw in the plan because Padme was dead set on winning. Should the viceroy escape all would be lost. I would make sure one way or another the viceroy would not be leaving the planet unless it was in custody or dead.

We made it into the city without opposition through the secret passage route. I stayed close to Padme as she flashed the light signal to Panaka's team across the square.

"Once we get inside you find a safe place to hide and stay there," Qui Gon instructed Anakin.

"Sure," answered the boy.

"Stay there," reiterated Qui Gon.

The diversion quickly started with a laser canon on a speeder taking out one of the droid tanks. I cut through a droid as we deflected any blaster fire heading our way. We were quickly inside the blast doors of the palace as Padme entered the correct code.

"Ani, find cover," ordered Qui Gon as we deflected much blaster bolts.

"Get to your ships," ordered Padme as she shot back.

Soon ships were taking off out of the open hangar door. I noticed one get shot down by the droid controlled canon on the roof.

"My guess is the viceroy is in the throne room," said Padme after we finished clearing the hangar.

"Red group, blue group, everybody this way," ordered Panaka.

"Hey wait for me," said Anakin as he stood up from the cockpit of one of the ships he was hiding in.

"Anakin stay where you are…you'll be safe there," instructed Qui Gon.

"And stay in the hangar," I added.

"Good point," Qui Gon muttered as he remembered Anakin used to pilot pod races.

I instructed Aristotle to split off two copies of himself. One would stay with Anakin and the other Padme. As our group reached the blast doors leading us to the throne room route they opened to reveal the Sith I fought briefly on Tatooine.

"We'll handle this," spoke up Qui Gon.

"We'll take the long way," Padme announced as she changed directions.

We all took our robes off at the same time. I noticed three destroyer droids with shields roll in and pin down Padme's group. With a gesture of my hand they were all telekinetically launched out of the hangar to a hard landing many hundreds of feet below. Qui Gon looked at me questioningly. It wasn't wise to tire ones self out with Force powers like that when about to fight a Sith but I have power to spare. As the Sith lit a dual bladed saber Qui Gon and I both lit our own weapons.

The fight was on between we Jedi and the Sith. Qui Gon got kicked aside early on while the Sith through a piece of droid arm at the door mechanism to open the blast doors into the cities' power room. I let the Sith kick me back next before quickly returning to the fight. The only reason I wasn't wiping the floor with him yet was to prove a point. It would be a painful lesson for Qui Gon but it was the easiest way for me to display my advanced healing while proving that I was ready to take on the challenges befitting a Knight. Plus what better way to convince Qui Gon that some previously thought Sith only powers are also wielded by light side Force users.

The battle waged across the power room with us making Force leaps to keep up with our Sith opponent. When I got knocked back the Sith led Qui Gon past a row of shields that opened up at a specific intervals. I got trapped behind the far end with several of the shields between us while Qui Gon only had one separating him from the Sith. I watched my master kneel after extinguishing his saber while the Sith stalked angrily on the other side of the red force field.

When the shields went up I ran down to the very end before they went back in place. I watched as my master and the Sith battled.

"No," I screamed as Qui Gon was run through with the saber.

He was still alive but didn't have long for this world. The Sith stalked over and stared hatefully at me through the force field. I looked at the force field separating us and channeled my brand of Force lightning into the emitters. Just as the Sith's eyes widened in surprise I was upon him. I moved fast as I dueled with his light staff. I soon had the second blade disabled as I cut the number two emitter out. He was hard pressed to defend himself as I hammered at the Sith's blade.

I have the memory and scans of Yoda's duel with this Sith's master in which Palpatine was killed in my nanites. I was skilled beyond a level any Sith this young could reach. As his head separated from his shoulders after my blade passed through the Sith still held a grimace of hate on his features. I was at Qui Gon's side immediately.

"No it…it's too late," gasped Qui Gon as I cradled his head. "Obi Wan promise me you will train the boy."

"You can train him yourself master," I replied as I placed my hand over the wound.

A white glow emitted from my palm as I healed Qui Gon's deep wound.

"How," asked Qui Gon in amazement as he sat up and felt where the hole had been in his chest.

"I have been experimenting with various Force abilities that might be considered Sith talents in recent years. I hid it from you. Master I know I shouldn't have done it…," I began before I was cut off by Qui Gon leaning forward and grasping me tightly.

"You saved my life. There was nothing dark about what you just did. I felt the purity of it in the Force. I disagree with the council on many things and as long as you don't practice these talents with hate and anger in your heart then I have no problem with it. What else can you do," asked Qui Gon as we stood.

"A lot," I replied as I wrapped him in a hug before apparating us to the location I could currently sense Padme in.

"By the Force Obi…you can Force Teleport," asked Qui Gon in shock as we appeared in a different place.

"Yes," I replied as helped take out the droids that were holding Padme and her group hostage faster than she could draw the pair of blasters out of the hidden pocket of the throne.

A few moments later the viceroy was secure and was taken away to a secure hidden holding facility.

"I'm getting word that the fighters aren't able to penetrate the shields on the droid control ship," announced Panaka as he held his hand over an ear communicator.

I closed my eyes and ordered a drone equipped with a nuclear warhead to destroy the control ship power core.

"Get your people clear," I instructed.

We watched at the window as the sky was lit up with a powerful blast.

"Was that a nuclear explosion," asked Padme in surprise.

"Yes…I created a device which could be guided by my connection through the Force. I didn't use it earlier because we were busy with that Sith," I answered.

"We have much talking to do later my Padawan," stated Qui Gon with an amazed shake of his head before he left to make sure the viceroy was adequately secured.

"Thank you Obi Wan," Padme said with a bright smile on her face before she kissed me heatedly.

I felt her moan against my mouth as she climaxed under my power.

"I have a present for you," I told her as I pulled out a necklace with a beautiful blue jewel on it.

"It's beautiful Obi," gushed Padme as I put it on her.

I didn't tell her some of its more interesting properties. It basically did the same thing as the device I gave Shayera during her time along after her self imposed exile. It would keep Padme thinking of me until we see each other again. It also had a smart shield in it that would keep Padme safe when she was really in danger. Lastly the jewel would heal any injuries she had while keeping me apprised of her health. All of that was contained within the expanded pocket dimension inside the duel in the form of Alteran technology.

Padme stole one more kiss before leaving to oversee the recovery from the Trade Federation war.

We stayed on Naboo for the celebration where the newly elected Supreme Chancellor Palpatine showed up before we left back for Coruscant. I quickly passed my trials to become a knight while Qui Gon took Anakin as his new Padawan, even against the council's advice.

I had only been back to the Jedi temple for a short time when I entered the training room to see my former love, Siri Tachi. I recalled the speech Qui Gon and Yoda gave me which resulted in a pact between Siri and I to forget our love and never speak of our feelings again. Basically Qui Gon had told us we would regret our decision to leave the Jedi order for love and that regret would grow to overshadow our love. Now that I have merged with Obi Wan there is no reason we would have to leave the order at all. I can feel Siri's eyes on me as I remove my shirt to start my exercises.

Siri Tachi was not in a good mood. The High Council had offered her an undercover mission to take down the slave trader Krayn. Her former master Adi Gallia didn't think she was ready. She had disagreed. The resulting disagreement was what resulted in Gallia being labeled her former master after he dismissed her as his Padawan. Siri wasn't sure yet if she would accept the council's offer. Ever since Obi Wan had made that pact with her Siri found she couldn't quite keep up her end of the bargain. She found herself stealing glances at her former love when she knew he wasn't looking. Even now as she watched his form work through his exercises she felt a stirring of that old flame.

It looked to Siri as if Obi Wan had gotten more muscled and had become a much better fighter since she last saw him. The heat she felt moved down to her loins as she watched the new Jedi Knight. She felt a stirring of anger that he would give up what they had for duty and a life without companionship. Who better to take that anger out on than the object of her irritation?

"Knight Kenobi," I heard Siri call as she walked up behind me.

I turned to face her.

"Still got time to spar with us lowly Padawans," asked the beautiful blonde.

"Most definitely," I answered with my most charming smile as I lit my blade while facing her.

The fight started quickly and Siri found herself hard pressed to match Obi Wan's moves. He had definitely become more skilled since she last sparred with him. She felt her attraction and arousal increase for Obi Wan as they fought on. When she saw a smirk play across his handsome face she realized he was just playing with her. As if he sensed her realization Obi Wan moved faster than she could follow. Siri found herself without her light saber while being pressed against the wall by Obi Wan's hard body. His kissing had also definitely improved.

"Obi what…what about our pact," gasped Siri as I pulled back from our kiss so she could breath.

"I was a fool to ever let you go my beautiful Siri," I answered as I stroked her cheek and staring deep into her eyes.

Siri felt immense pleasure run through her upper body from where Obi's hand touched her cheek. His bright eyes stared deep into her own and conveyed nothing but love and affection. Siri felt the walls she built up around her heart when Obi Wan broke it come crumbling down. Her heart swelled with the renewed flames of her love for Obi Wan.

"Yes you were," answered Siri before crushing her lips to my own.

Siri felt a tear in the Force as she ground herself against Obi Wan and opened her eyes to find herself in Obi Wan's personal quarters.

"What just happened," asked Siri in shock.

"Force teleport," I answered quickly as I kissed down her jaw to her tender neck.

"But…oh Obi…but that's a Sith technique," gasped Siri while moaning in pleasure.

"Did that feel like the dark side to you," I asked between licks and kisses of her soft neck flesh.

"No…but it is supposed to require a midichlorian count greater than 90,000," moaned out Siri. "You don't have that."

"I do now…Midichlorian manipulation. We can talk later. Now I'm going to make you one very happy woman," I told her as I pulled away from her neck before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

Insert smut scene here

Shortly after that I took Siri as my Padawan. The council did nothing about my new Force abilities because Qui Gon went to bat for me. He suggested with my new Midichlorian count combined with my obvious light side use of advanced healing that I could also be the chosen one. The council tested my abilities and could detect no obvious use of the dark side of the Force. Of course Qui Gon was intelligent enough to say nothing about my Force teleport abilities for now. That was considered a dark side talent because it tore a hole in the Force. Never mind that the hole quickly repaired itself. Without knowing if it was Anakin or I that was the chosen one who will bring balance to the Force the council took a wait and see approach.

Together Siri and I cracked the slave ring without her having to go deep undercover. We had elegant perfect explanations for how we did so generated by the AI system on our cruiser for our reports to the council while we actually used our many abilities I've collected throughout my travels to carry out our missions. Normally Siri would have become a Knight after only a few years with me, being only two years younger than me, but Qui Gon smoothed things over with the explanation that the new abilities I was teaching Siri took a long time to learn. Siri and I wanted to keep going on missions together. The best way to do that was as Master and Padawan. Qui Gon has gone through a shift on his views of the Force and life in general since I saved his life. Because of that and his long friendship with me I slipped him a permanent dose of the Elixir to halt his aging.

I also slipped dose to the woman I know Qui Gon is secretly dating, Shmi Skywalker. Shmi decided to settle on Naboo and assist Padme. Even though Anakin makes frequent visits with his Master to Naboo to visit his mother I'm unconcerned that anything will develop between he and Padme. Anakin may have a large crush on Padme but she doesn't feel anything remotely like that for him. If anything she thinks of him more as an aunt would feel for her nephew. My gift necklace has assured Padme only has eyes for me.

It was ten years after the Federation wars on Naboo that I next saw Padme. She was now a senator and had returned to Coruscant to vote on a bill to create an army of the republic. Senator Amidala was one of the bills most vocal opponents and as such there was an assassination attempt where her faithful decoy was killed. When Chancellor Palpatine suggested that the Jedi High Council place Padme under their protection she agreed fairly quickly. When Palpatine further suggested that perhaps an old friend, Qui Gon, could be placed on guard Padme objected.

Palpatine had wanted to manipulate Anakin into a position where he could turn Anakin's affections for Padme against the young Skywalker. Padme was having none of that and instead asked for me to be her guard. Yoda and Mace Windu quickly agreed. A replicat copy of Aristotle following Anakin around has managed to block all attempts Palpatine has made to influence Anakin. Every attempted communication as a mentor has been intercepted and deleted. As far as Anakin is concerned he has not heard from Palpatine since the Federation war of Naboo. I suspect the Dark Lord of the Sith will get frustrated enough to start using the Force on Anakin. I'll be prepared to block those attempts as well.

"Finally…we'll get to play with some of that fine example of the female form that is Padme Amidala," announced Siri happily as we rode the elevator to Padme's apartments.

"So impatient," I teased.

"I will never understand how you waited ten years to make a move on her," replied my lover.

"Well I have had you keeping me satisfied all this time…multiple times a day," I answered.

"And the fact that you started bouncing your consciousness back around between your various existences to live your other lives and visit your other wives has nothing to do with it," Siri said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I…I wasn't sure if you knew," I replied.

"Oh please Obi…I love you dearly but I'm smart enough to know that given you are a sex god no single woman can keep you satisfied by herself for long. You would have fucked me to death long before now. Besides I may have just visited several of your other wives many times now," added Siri with a sexy smile and a lick of her lips.

I couldn't do anymore but gape as the lift door opened and Siri walked out snickering while swaying her hips. I soon composed myself and mentally promised Siri a spanking later on when we were alone before following her out.

"Obi…Obi," cried Jar Jar as I stepped out of the lift while vigorously shaking my hand. "Mesa so smiling to seein yousa."

"Good to see you again Jar Jar," I replied.

"Senator Padme, looki looki senator. De sa Jedi arrive," announced Jar Jar as Padme turned from viewing the city over her balcony.

"I'm delighted to see you again my lady," I said while shaking her hand.

"Padme Obi Wan…you can always call me Padme," replied Padme with a wide smile.

"This is my Padawan Siri Tachi," I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Siri," Padme greeted as she shook Siri's hand.

"And you senator," responded Siri with a warm smile.

"I'm Captain Typho of her majesty's security service. Queen Jamila has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you are here Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit," said Typho as everyone but him sat down on several couches facing each other.

"I don't need more security…I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me," spoke up Padme.

"We'll do our best to find that out along the way. Our defense of you should allow us to determine your attacker," I replied.

"If you'll excuse me I will retire," said Padme as she stood up.

I bowed in response as the rest of us stood as well.

"I know I'll feel better having you here," said Typho. "I'll have an officer stationed on every floor and I'll be in the control center downstairs."

Later…

"She definitely isn't shy in front of those cameras," commented Siri with a smile as Padme changed without embarrassment for the both of us to see.

"Or she wants us to watch her," I replied as I sensed her arousal even from here.

Padme was soon asleep. Siri and I both were monitoring the room with our senses so both immediately noticed when the droid pierced the window and injected the deadly insects into Padme's chambers. I dashed in with Siri right behind me. I cut the two centipede like insects in half with my saber before extinguishing it and banishing it back to my belt. Without pause I jumped through the window and hung onto the droid that carried the assassin bugs as it flew back to its master. I sensed the assassin aiming a rifle at the droid just as I spotted her.

With a grunt of effort I used my hold on the droid to flip through the air with a bit of my flight abilities mixed in and land on the ledge the assassin fired from. She took aim at me with her rifle but it was quickly in pieces from my saber along with her arm being nicked.

"Who are you working for," I asked with my light saber at her throat.

"It was a bounty hunter called," she began before a dart hit her in the neck.

The changeling assassin cursed as she died. I let the dart through because it would provide me more information on how to track the bounty hunter than a name.

When I reported the events to the Jedi council they ordered me to track down the bounty hunter while allowing Siri to guard Padme on Naboo.

"Padme and I aren't going to Naboo are we," Siri asked knowingly as we walked from the council chamber.

"No you aren't. What better way to hide the target than right in front of the assassin's eyes. Besides I've decided you are right. I've waited long enough to make my move," I answered.

Padme had no trouble agreeing to go with Siri and I. Her attraction to me was growing unbearable for her and she planned to resolve it.

The first process in our tracking of the bounty hunter was to have Aristotle analyze the dart fired into the hired gun. Aristotle was much more intelligent than any of the standard analysis droids and therefore was able to match the markings on the side of the dart to those used by cloners on Camino. Aristotle immediately plotted a course for us to the planet in the Outer Rim. One of the first things I did in this universe was to have my replicat download a copy of the Jedi archives to the vast knowledge database I've been assembling from multiple realities during my travels. When Aristotle checked for periodic updates to the archives and in this case when he checked for new information on Camino he discovered the planet had been removed from the Archive records shortly after I obtained my copy. Only a Jedi could do so, at least according to the rules.

Our journey to Camino would take some time with the relatively slow hyperspace technology in this universe. Luckily our transport was quite roomy. Padme, Siri, and I each had our own quarters on our personal transport.

"Obi Wan can I talk to you in private for a moment," asked Padme as she walked into the cockpit where I was checking our course with Siri.

"Sure," I agreed before following her back into her quarters.

I knew exactly what was going to happen from the arousal levels I sensed in Padme. She crushed her lips to mine as she pressed me back into the wall.

"I've wanted you for ten years now and I plan to have you. Any objections," asked Padme.

I only shook my head no before she was once against kissing me heatedly.

Insert smut scene here

When we reached Camino I had Siri stay in the ship with Padme while I went into the cloning facility. The planet was mostly water and so the facility was located on a large platform in the middle of one of the large oceans. A storm was going on at the moment which didn't seem to bode well for my visit. I was apparently expected as the female alien with gray skin and a very long neck informed me.

"May I present Lamasu, Prime Minister of Camino," my guide introduced. And this is Master Jedi."

"Obi Wan Kenobi," I supplied.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay," said Lamasu.

"Of course," I replied.

"Please," gestured Lamasu at a chair that dropped down from the sealing. "And now to business," began Lamasu as we both took a seat. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way. Please tell your Master Siphadias that his order will be met on time."

"I would but unfortunately my Master was killed almost ten years ago. I was sent to inspect the clone army in his place by the Jedi High Council," I lied as I took the information from the alien prime minister's mind.

It didn't take much for me to adjust to the Camino cloner's mind. I've telepathically read a few Asgard and the cloner's mind is similar if not a bit less developed.

"Very impressive," I commented as we walked along the halls of the cloning facility where I could see the facilities present.

I was impressed that they managed to make such decent clones with such primitive technology compared to some of the stuff I've got at my disposal.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased. Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago," Lamasu explained as we came to a group of clones learning at consoles.

"You use growth acceleration," I said.

"Oh yes it's essential, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"And who was the original host," I asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

"And where is he now," I questioned.

"Oh we keep him here," answered Lamasu. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing, an unaltered clone for himself…pure genetic replication," Lamasu explained.

When I asked to meet Fett Lamasu's female assistant, Taun We, arranged it for me.

"Magnificent aren't they," said Lamasu as we watched the legions of clones in white armor I recognized from my time fighting the Empire perform their drills.

I had a different description in mind for the clone troops. I saw the danger they represented. Because of this Aristotle released millions of nanites into the clone troops as he floated invisibly over them with his antigravity propulsion. When the time was right the nanites would act at my command to eliminate the threat of the clones. Aristotle left a copy of himself in the facility to make sure the nanites were placed in the other million troops being cloned.

"Boba is your father here," Taun We asked when the younger clone opened the door at her ring.

"Yep," answered Boba.

"May we see him," asked Taun We when Boba didn't move.

"Sure," answered Boba before showing us inside.

"Dad Taun We is here," called out Boba.

I looked through the wall and saw Jango removing he armor I saw him in when he shot his hired assassin with that dart.

"Jango welcome back. Was your trip productive," asked Taun We.

"Fairly," answered Jango.

"This is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi," introduced Taun We. "He's come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud," I said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe," answered Jango.

"Ever made your way to Coruscant recently," I asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Possibly," Jango replied.

"A beautiful planet…thank you for your time Jango and your DNA," I replied with a slight bow.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," answered Jango.

I scared Jango enough that he was planning on leaving quickly.

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And remind them if they need more troops it will take more time to grow them," Taun We informed me as she stopped before me at the door leading out to my ship.

"I will Taun We and thank you for your time," I replied.

"How did it go," asked Siri as she took off once I was inside.

I explained the meeting to her as we reached orbit and cloaked our ship. We could now use the many upgrades now that we were out on a mission and far away from Coruscant where the Jedi might sense such things. We waited until Jango exited atmosphere of the planet and then jumped into hyperspace. We followed him to a desert planet where we suspect his employers are located. After landing we discovered many Federation ships along with a factory building many battle droids. As we snuck further into the facility we soon discovered why.

"We must persuade the commerce guild and the corporate alliance to sign the treaty," spoke Count Dooku, a former Jedi who quit the order.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk," asked the Viceroy of the Trade Federation I helped capture ten years ago.

It appears money will buy you out of just about anything.

"I am a man of my word viceroy," replied Dooku.

"With these new battle droids we built for you we'll have the finest army in the galaxy," answered the mechanical voice of a cyborg creature.

"As I explained to you earlier I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen," Dooku stated.

"What you are proposing could be construed as treason," one alien pointed out in his native tongue.

"The Techno Union Army is at your disposal Count," stated the cyborg.

"The banking clan will sign your treaty," added a creepy looking alien.

"Good, very good…our friends from the trade federation have pledged their support. And when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make," finished Dooku.

From there Siri, Padme, and I apparated back to our ship were we relayed holographic recordings of all that we had learned. At the end of which we faked a recording of the message being cut off by our capture with battle droids. Of course it was only my capture because they didn't know that Siri and Padme were with me. After waiting a sufficient time that the order would be able to mobilize and get close I allowed myself to be captured so I could have a chat with Dooku.

"Traitor," I started off as soon as Dooku walked into my cell where I was restrained in energy bindings floating above the floor.

"Oh no my friend, this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far, this is madness," claimed Dooku dramatically and with total falseness. "This had nothing to do with me I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free. May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. I saw him land in one of the ports of this planet," I answered.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before Obi Wan. Qui Gon always spoke very highly of you," said Qui Gon's former Master and Yoda's former apprentice. "I could use his help right now," said Dooku with a false whisper of longing. I remained silent and was rewarded with him revealing more information. "He knew all about the corruption in the senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious? He influences hundreds of senators."

"I would have to call you mad," I replied cheerfully.

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord. He came to me for help and told me everything. You must join me Obi Wan and together we will destroy the Sith," finished Dooku dramatically.

"I'm afraid my allegiance is only to the council," I replied.

"It may be difficult to secure your release," said Dooku just before leaving.

Meanwhile on Coruscant I sensed Jar Jar being manipulated into proposing Palpatine be granted emergency powers to form the clone army. The motion was carried easily with the Sith Lord Palpatine having influenced so many senators over the years.

I was soon taken to a coliseum where I was chained to a pillar. When Siri and Padme were later brought in I sighed in resignation.

"What did you think we would let you have all the fun," Siri asked cheekily with a grinning Padme beside her.

My two wives had delved into the portion of my mind with the knowledge from the movies of this verse and knew what was supposed to happen. I took a peek at the timeline should I have not showed using my second sight powers and saw what would happen around the current time.

"I love you darling," cooed Siri before kissing Padme hotly.

"I truly…deeply…love you," whispered Padme back loud enough for me to hear with my advanced hearing.

"And we both love you," they shouted at me with smiles that confused their captors as they were chained to two other pillars.

I just shook my head and smiled at their antics. Nothing these alien scum could throw at us would do us any permanent harm so we were going to have a little fun.

"Settle down, settle down," ordered the Geonosian leader as he walked in beside Dooku and the other separatist leaders on a high balcony overlooking the coliseum. "Let the executions begin," he commanded to more cheering as three gates along he stadium opened up.

Three very nasty alien creatures walked out. One was a tough skinned rhinoceros type of creature with two additional tusks on the side of its mouth. It was actually at least two or three times the size of any rhinoceros I've ever encountered. Next was a six legged spider like creature that had a crustacean like shell on its body and a row of jagged teeth. It was huge. Last was a rat tailed saber tooth tiger like creature with a row of sharp jagged teeth. When the guard prodded it with a stun spear the creature jumped the Geonosian and killed him.

As the spider creature approached me I broke the chains holding me and ran behind the column. As it tried to jab me with its sharp leg I grasped around the column and broke it free of its base. I dropped it forward and crushed the spider crab to the shock of the crowd. Padme was already up on top of her column whipping the rat cat with her chain to my amusement. I looked over and saw Siri had grasped the rhino creature by its tusks and flipped it on its side with ease. She was now scolding it like a bad puppy and the creature appeared to be listening.

"They can't do that…shoot them or something," I heard the viceroy of the Trade Federation exclaim from his spectator's ledge.

With a Force pull that Dooku was helpless to counter the viceroy was speeding towards me screaming. I stopped him in my telekinetic grip just before he reached me and flung him in front of rat cat. His dying screams were very pleasant. We were quickly surrounded by destroyer droids as they rolled out of the entrances and aimed their weapons at us. At that point the rest of the Jedi Knights decided to show up. They lit their sabers all around the stadium.

"This party is over," announced Mace Windu as he held his lit saber to Jango's neck.

"Brave but foolish my old Jedi friend…you're impossibly outnumbered," Dooku replied.

Mace smirked before replying, "I don't think so."

"We'll see," answered Dooku as the sound of droids approached from down the entrance tunnel.

Mace was forced to jump over the ledge as Jango fired his flame thrower at the Jedi. More droids began to pour into the stadium as the Geonosians fled. A wave of Jedi began cutting down battle droids while Anakin and Qui Gon tossed Siri and I a set of light sabers. The stadium was a sea of red blaster bolts and different colored light saber blades. Whenever I saw a Jedi go down I Force pulled them to me and channeled massive healing energy into them. They were all quickly back up and fighting. A few had already expired but I got to them before their souls had time to leave their body. I was able to revive them while still blocking blaster fire. Siri and Padme stayed close to make sure I wasn't snuck up on.

Mace came to back me up as well when he saw I was healing our injured brethren. Mace caught a Jedi in his Force grip as he fell to what would have been his death after Jango Fett shot the Jedi in the back as he tried to attack Dooku. With a pull of my hand Jango was drawn towards us. He tried to fire his jet pack but it soon gave way under the strain of trying to combat my powers.

"Thanks," said Mace after he severed the bounty hunter's head.

I only had time to nod as I was healing the fallen Jedi. Siri sent her rhino pet to charge down the larger weapons the droids were firing. It got quite a few of the larger platforms before it was taken down by a lot of blaster fire. Despite our successes we were soon pushed back into a tight group of Jedi surrounded by a dense ring of battle droids. They ceased fire at Dooku's command. None of us extinguished our sabers as I finished reviving the last fallen Jedi.

"Master Windu…you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared," called out Dooku from his perch high above us.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku," Mace answered.

"Then I'm sorry old friend," replied Dooku.

"I don't think so," I spoke up, my voicing resounding loudly in the stadium.

All eyes were on me as my eyes glowed with power. White lightning shot forth from my hands and arced into the nearest droids. It jumped from droid to droid all around the stadium. The light was so blinding the droids couldn't possibly aim their weapons due to all of the energy being put out overloading their sensors. By the time I was connected with every droid the first few had melted from the power running through them. With a final push my power every droid surrounding us disintegrated. All of my fellow Jedi were looking at me with obvious shock written on their faces. Master Yoda took that time to arrive in ships with clone troopers. We looked up to see Dooku had used the blinding light to escape.

My two wives and I jumped aboard a transport ship with Anakin and Qui Gon. I directed the pilot where to go as I tracked Dooku through the Force.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin instructed the pilot as we passed by one of the Geonosian power generators.

"Good call my young apprentice," praised Qui Gon.

As the battle raged on between the clone and droid armies our transport caught up to Dooku on a speeder bike over the sand dunes of the desert. Dooku sent his two escort droids to flank us and start firing on us. I took care of each of them with a blast of Force lightning.

"I have to time this just right," I stated aloud as I focused on Dooku.

"Time what," asked Anakin just before I disappeared.

I reappeared right over Dooku and fell down on top of him. He was quick enough to bring up his saber to block my blade but his speeder wasn't so lucky. He abandoned it with a Force leap just before it exploded. As Dooku landed I rushed him.

"You are good boy but not good enough to take me. I am stronger than any Jedi," cried Dooku as he jumped back and launched Force lightning at me.

His blue lightning met my white in a powerful explosion. My power overwhelmed his. As a bright light flashed in front of us I rushed the Sith. When the light cleared Dooku's head was separated from his body while the transport landed.

"Obi Wan remind me never to become a Sith around you. They don't seem to survive long," quipped Anakin.

Only my wives and I got the amusement in Anakin's words. After returning to the front we found the droid army was already in full retreat. I healed any Jedi that were injured or worse before heading back to Coruscant. Word of my amazing powers that were revealed in that battle would spread through the Jedi order. It was just like being the boy who lived except these fans were more intelligent than magic users in my opinion. After informing Yoda and Mace in private of Dooku's words in regards to Sidious controlling the senate they decided we would keep a closer eye on the senate. Palpatine was already launching the star destroyers full of clone troopers to begin the clone wars. His plans were falling into place perfectly.

Palpatine had Dooku find the separatists and dissenters in the galaxy and rally them together so they would give him support into the Senate to gain full control. Then once that was done he would wipe out the dissenters to create his Empire without opposition. Lastly he would remove the threat of the Jedi. Sidious would soon learn that his plans were not in line with my plans and when you are a Sith in opposition to a god…you lose.

Over the next couple of years I led Sidious to believe he was turning me and would most likely soon be his apprentice. I was given a position on the Jedi High Council a year after Qui Gon. This allowed me to let Siri become a Knight and still go on missions with her. As a council member I had much leeway in choosing our missions and assigning them together. Anakin also became a Knight and took as a Padawan Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy or as we call her Talli. With a little bit of encouragement from my power Anakin finally got over his crush on Padme and started a secret relationship with Talli. I myself took as a Padawan the nubile young Togrutan Ahsoka Tano.

I myself decided it was time to put an end to the long clone wars and make a move on two very attractive females who I know have been lusting after me for a while. The current leader of the separatist movement and the droid armies is General Grievous. It is rumored that he frequents a certain bar on Mimban. The bar happens to be a place where sex slave dealers go to show their wares and meet wealthier clients. Grievous is rumored to have a particular fondness for Twilek and Togrutan females. Asking General Aayla Secura to assist Ahsoka and I ensured I had both a Togrutan and a Twilek to pull off our ruse.

Mimban…

"Prove you are their slaves, order that one to service me," ordered the ugly alien guard at the door of the slave bar while pointing at Aayla.

"I don't let nonpaying customers sample my products," I answered while slipping the guard a bribe and using a compulsion to make sure he took it.

We were quickly allowed in.

"Sorry about that…I didn't realize they made you test that you were actually a slave trader," I muttered to Aayla as she walked draped on my one arm while Ahsoka was on the other.

"Thank you Master…he was quite disgusting," whispered Aayla while keeping a beautiful smile on her face to attract buyers, or one in particular.

Both females were dressed in very skimpy slave outfits. Basically there were small cloth coverings over their nipples attached by mere strings while triangular shaped pieces of cloth barely shielded their genitals from the hungry view of the clientele of the bar. As we were walking through the bar we saw dozens of slaves and owners having sex on large love seat like pieces of furniture.

"I take it you didn't realize we were actually supposed to be on display in this particular way either," asked Aayla as she realized she would have to have sex with me.

I could sense the arousal spike in both her and Ahsoka at that realization.

"No…sorry," I answered, not sounding it in the least.

"Don't be Master," replied Ahsoka happily.

"Yes don't be," Aayla replied as we found a love seat near Grievous.

Insert smut scene here

I turned as I heard General Grievous approaching with his weird breathing aided by his cybernetic parts. Grievous is more machine than biological organism but he obviously kept the important parts if he had need of sex slaves.

"I would like to discuss the purchase of some of your merchandise," Grievous stated without preamble as he arrived in front of us and gazed over the sweaty and even more beautiful Ahsoka and Aayla.

"Of course…but these two are only a small sample of my Twilek and Togrutan collection. I have many more of their kind in my ship docked outside," I replied with a slight flare of my aura to make him even more aroused at that idea.

"I wish to see them," Grievous replied immediately.

"Of course…right this way," I added as I gestured for my two now dressed, if their slave costumes can be called that, lovers to proceed us out.

"You have fine stock," commented Grievous as we walked out of the bar.

"Yes…I take pride in how well I breed my stock and train them," I answered as I led Grievous into our ship.

"It is we who shall be penetrating you Grievous but you aren't going to enjoy it," growled Aayla as she lit her light saber the moment the door was closed.

I was standing behind Grievous with my light saber lit while Ahsoka completed the triangle surrounding the Jedi killer.

"I don't think so Jedi scum," replied Grievous with a sick laugh as he drew six light sabers taken from the Jedi he has killed.

With six robotic arms Grievous is a dangerous opponent for most Jedi. Luckily I'm not most Jedi.

"What is this," yelled Grievous as I caught him in my Force grip.

Ahsoka and Aayla leapt forward and each slashed down to sever three arms each. I cut his legs out from underneath him. I let him out of the Force grip seeing how he wasn't really a threat.

"General Grievous…by order of the Jedi High Council you are sentenced to death," I announced before I sliced his head off.

"Such a flair for the dramatic Master," teased Ahsoka.

"What can I say…I just can't get enough of hearing your penetration jokes," I replied with my most charming smile.

"You can penetrate me any time lover and I promise I will enjoy it," answered Aayla as she turned and sashayed her hips towards the bridge without making a move to change out of her slave costume.

It was a very fun ride back to Coruscant.

Back room of my ship a few minutes later…

"It is done my Master. Grievous is dead," I announced as I knelt before the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Good my young apprentice. Soon all of the Jedi shall meet their end. Go to Mustafar and wipe out all of the separatist leaders. I have sent them there for you as a present," ordered Sidious.

"Yes my Master," I replied before the transmission was ended.

I didn't even bother going to Mustafar. I simply had one of my cruisers jump into orbit and fire down on the compound holding the separatist leaders until there was nothing left. Mustafar is a volcanic planet basically devoid of life so there wasn't any collateral loss of life.

Jedi High Council Chamber a few minutes later…

"Master Windu," I announced my presence as my hologram appeared.

"Obi Wan…I take it your mission was a success," asked Windu as he turned to face me, the only one there.

"Yes Grievous is dead," I replied.

"Then Palpatine will be forced to step down and give back his emergency powers," Mace replied.

"No…I'm afraid he won't. Grievous taunted us with the fact that even if we killed him the Jedi order will die. He revealed that Palpatine is Darth Sidious…the Dark Lord of the Sith Dooku spoke of to me," I announced.

"This is our worst fear come true. I will take care of this immediately Obi Wan," Windu informed me before ending the transmission.

Palpatine's Office, a short while later…

"Master Windu…I was not expecting you," said Palpatine as he pushed a button on his desk.

"Darth Sidious you are under arrest," replied Mace as he and the three Jedi he brought lit their sabers.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi," asked Sidious as he let his true demeanor slip through.

Before another word was said Sidious lit a red saber and launched himself in a spinning leap with great speed. Sidious moved with such speed that the three other Jedi were dead quickly. Mace blocked with his saber and they began dueling. Sidious tried using Force lightning but Windu absorbed it into his saber. I watched invisibly as they dueled. Neither combatant noticed as the bodies of the fallen Jedi vanished.

At the same time all across the galaxy hundreds of Jedi were being turned on by their clone troops. Just before the overwhelming blaster fire reached the Jedi they all seemed to disappear. The troops that tried to enter the many Jedi temples to slaughter the younglings and their characters suddenly found themselves disappearing and reappearing in the vacuum of space. The rest of the clone troops all suddenly dropped dead from aneurisms that would be ruled a defect in their making. The nanites that actually caused the aneurisms had long since abandoned their targets and instead had the final task of hunting down any remnant battle droids from the separatist droid armies. The nanites would make quick work of the less advanced electronic beings.

As I watched Mace fight I saw that he would have won without intervention. Unfortunately for Mace the button Palpatine had pushed to send out the execution order 66 to destroy all Jedi had also sent out a message to his personal security escort. They were some of the best clone troopers ever made. Their overwhelming fire forced Mace back out through the recently blown out window high above Coruscant. As Mace was falling to his death from a height that not even a Jedi could survive he suddenly disappeared as well.

Naboo…

"What's going on," Mace asked as he appeared among hundreds of similarly confused Jedi.

If he had to guess Mace would say that before him was every Jedi in the galaxy.

"Obi Wan has brought us here. From what I can gather from the others all the clone troops in the galaxy turned on their Jedi commanders. Without Obi's intervention the Jedi order would most likely be extinct right now," Qui Gon answered from Mace's right as he stood beside Anakin.

"Can I have your attention please," asked Obi Wan from the top of a stage like structure that had obviously been prepared for this moment.

Every Jedi quieted as they sensed my voice reverberate through the Force via the sonorous charm.

"Now I've brought you here obviously to prevent the Jedi order from becoming extinct. Despite our obvious arrogance leading us to this point I do not believe the galaxy would be better off without us. It would definitely not be better off under the rule of Palpatine who ordered our execution," I stated which generated much whispering.

I raised my hands which quieted the crowd down.

"Now can you all have a seat," I suggested as I permanently conjured hundreds of chairs, one behind each Jedi to the immense shock of my brethren. "Now I have a tale for you," I began as they all took a seat. "It begins on this planet Naboo over a decade ago. You all likely know I slayed the Sith apprentice of Darth Sidious here. What you don't know is that I went looking for his concealed ship afterwards. Yes even you my former Master," I said as I smiled down at a surprised Qui Gon.

"Inside of that ship I found Darth Maul's Sith training holocron," I announced to many shocked gasps from my audience.

"Over the past many years I have been working to learn these Sith techniques but only using the Jedi training I have been given. What I have discovered is that emotion is still needed to power the Sith abilities but it can be done with love and affection instead of the negative emotions of hate and rage the Sith find easier. The former emotions take time and patience to wield effectively while the latter are the easier and quicker path which is why the Sith most often tend to use them. Obviously there are some Sith that might be an exception just like there are some Jedi that might be the exception," I explained.

"As the wise Master Yoda always tells us fear leads to suffering. Suffering leads to anger and hate and that leads to the dark side. But why is that? The answer I have discovered is Midichlorians. As it turns out the way Midichlorians access the energy we call the Force draws a certain amount of exotic particles into our universe. These exotic particles damage certain parts of our brain that are more susceptible to their exotic radiation as they are located around the regions of our minds which control our Force abilities," I announced to the Jedi as they paid rapt attention to my explanations to questions they have long pondered.

"Now under normal circumstances our natural Force healing would keep these damaged portions of our brain from being a problem. But one of these regions happens to be the region which emotions like love, affection, hate, anger, and rage are felt in. When we don't allow ourselves to concentrate on one of these emotions for too long we are fine. But when we experience these emotions without restraint it becomes a problem. The Sith have discovered that a Jedi using these emotions freely can draw more energy to fuel more powerful Force abilities. These abilities are addicting and they want to draw more energy. It is a vicious cycle as the Force user damages their brain more they become locked into a constant state of experiencing the intense emotion they used to draw the power. This is why the Sith are always hateful and angry. Luckily for me I practiced with love and affection as my Jedi upbringing suggested would have been wisest."

"Now the Sith discovered the susceptibility of these Jedi who experience high emotions and found a way to break them easier. When they wanted a particular Jedi they would position them so that they would fall in love with a particular person. Then they would wait until the Jedi was sufficiently attached to this person before they started sending the Jedi nightmares of losing their loved ones through a Sith technique. Now since the Jedi's emotional centers of their brain are damaged it tends to overrule their more logical nature. They go out of control finding ways to save those they love. This is when the Sith master swoops in with the promise of Sith techniques capable of saving the Jedi's loved one. The Jedi then swears their loyalty to the Sith Master. Of course all these promises are false but that is neither here nor there. By that point the Jedi's mind has been damaged by the dark side to the degree that their mind can't reason enough to function on any other emotion other than hate or rage."

I waited for a moment to let my audience absorb my explanations before dropping the next bomb shell.

"The moment Sidious learned of Anakin's midichlorian count he targeted Anakin as his next apprentice. This entire Clone War was started by Sidious to weed out dissenters, separate the Jedi order enough so that they were easy pickings, to gain power for his Chancellor Palpatine identity, and to gain Anakin as his apprentice," I announced.

There was much muttering as most eyes were on Anakin who looked surprised and quite uncomfortable.

"Luckily the Sith holocron I found contained instructions on how to perform the Sith nightmare technique and I learned how to block it. Anakin do you still wear that necklace I gave you as a young Padawan," I asked.

Anakin held the necklace up which I hit with my Force power. Everyone could see the runes glowing on the pendant that were not visible before.

"This pendant blocks the Sith nightmare attacks so Sidious' attacks were useless. I knew he would try other means to acquire Anakin as his prize so I started the rumors that I could also be the chosen one. With my defeat of Dooku and actions in the battle of Geonosis Sidious was intrigued enough to try to turn me. Now before you go getting alarmed and think I'm a Sith let me point out another Sith technique I mastered using Jedi training. Palpatine had the ability to project false emotions through the Force so that we could not sense he was a Dark Lord of the Sith. I used this ability to make Sidious think I was turning and becoming his loyal apprentice. When Master Windu went after Sidious a short while ago Sidious activated his order 66 to have all Jedi killed. I used my powers to pull you all away from certain death to the safety of Naboo. All of the clone troopers are now dead. They are too dangerous. I placed a failsafe in their mind that was triggered the moment they turned on the Jedi order," I announced.

"Now what you must decide," began Aayla as she appeared visible to the Jedi crowd after dropping her cloak. "Is where the order must go from here. If we let the code stand and rely on the old ways we will be wiped out. If instead we change the code to allow us to cherish our loved ones and learn to use our love to make us more powerful then we stand a chance of thriving like never before," Aayla suggested.

"But what about the brain damage susceptibility to Sith influence," spoke up Mace Windu from the front of the audience.

"A good point Master Windu," I spoke up as I floated a glowing vial filled with a red fluid in front of the audience. "This is one of my long labors of the newly created art of Jedi alchemy, adapted from Sith alchemy. This fluid repairs the damage done to the brain by the exotic particles permanently. It's a mixture of technology in the form of nanites and an alchemical fluid I will not disclose to anyone because of other properties it has," I explained as the diluted Elixir of Life mixture combined with nanites glowed brightly.

"Well spoken have you been. Break now to deliberate the council will," spoke up Master Yoda as he stood.

I followed my fellow councilors to a nearby clearing with a ring of council chairs already waiting.

"That was a very elegant explanation. Now what really happened," demanded Mace.

"My friends I won't lie to you. For the best explanation we are going to watch an even longer tale. It is not a pretty one so prepare yourselves," I warned as I holographically projected the six saga movie series from Episode one to Episode six in front of the Jedi council.

I enclosed the clearing in a time dilation bubble so that only a half hour passed on the outside while the entire series played through on the inside. As the first half played out the councilors grew more and more upset until Qui Gon had a look of utter anguish on his face by the end of the third episode. They were a little relieved by Anakin's redemption as Vader killed the Emperor at the end of the Return of the Jedi.

"Thank you my friend for not allowing that travesty to happen," Qui Gon spoke up first.

"Yes…I agree," added Mace with most of the councilors shaking their heads.

"What are you for Jedi you are not," spoke up Yoda.

I released a bit of my true aura as I explained exactly who and what I am. In the end the council decided to follow my suggestions to amend the code. I would now be teaching many classes on how to adapt the new powers. I would provide individual tutelage through replicat copies of myself so I don't actually have to help all those Jedi. The copies would be explained as a new Force power I've developed. Only the council and my lovers knew of my true identity as anything other than the most powerful Jedi to ever exist.

"I have one more gift for you my friends," I announced with a predatory grin just before we were getting ready to rejoin the others and inform them of our decision to alter the code.

"This should be interesting," spoke up Qui Gon as they all sensed the tear in the Force just before Darth Sidious appeared in the center of our circle.

Every Jedi on the council had his light saber out immediately lit brightly as Sidious whipped his head around to stare at all of his powerful opponents.

"Now I think the odds are in my favor Sidious," spoke up Mace with a smirk that matched my own.

All Sidious could do was hiss in rage as we all rushed him and began to hack him to pieces. His speed was great and he might have actually killed one of the masters with his saber if I hadn't severed his arm before he got a chance. It was a very happy Jedi High Council that walked away from that clearing after having a rousing time hacking up a very troublesome Dark Lord.

Anakin expressed his gratefulness from protecting him from Sidious by naming his first born son after me. He and Talli were some of the first Jedi to marry the next morning on Naboo but were not the last. There was a wide celebration held on Naboo throughout the following week as Padme's people hosted us with thankfulness in their hearts. I may have projected an aura of arousal over the capitol to make the party a bit more lively. Naboo would experience quite an increase in the number of Force sensitives born in nine months from that time.

I kept an eye on the senate while making sure there were no more Sith lurking around. The new Jedi order teachings made it so Sith techniques were taught without the risk of having your mind permanently damaged. My alchemical solution ensured the continued health of the more powerful Jedi while also extending their lives by a few hundred years. My closest friends naturally also found themselves immortal.

I took several other lovers and wives during my time as a Jedi, most notable among them Master Shak Ti, Dorme, and Corde (after Padme pulled her forward through time). The tales of my immortal life in that universe are too lengthy and vast to disclose as is the way of the immortal. More interesting is my time back in my Stargate home reality which I returned to shortly after my fight on Naboo as mentioned by Siri.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognized characters within.

AN:

Freya is played by Anne Hathaway

Adria is played by Morena Baccarin

End AN


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 37

Stargate Universe…

As soon as I arrived back in the Stargate verse I connected with my wives living in that universe and got an update on all the events happening. It was a lot of information to take in but the most important event of interest to me was Vala giving birth to Adria. I wasn't present because it would just be too weird being at the birth of one of my intended future wives. Instead I stayed on Atluria and channeled my love to Vala through Amanda who was with her friend and sister wife all the way. The goddess Amanda was able to ease Vala's pain considerably so that she barely felt the birthing process and instead had to fake it for the midwife. As soon as she was born Adria was swept away from Vala and didn't return until she was a little girl of about three. The Ori were rapidly accelerating her growth until she reached maturity.

Vala attempted to bond with her daughter over the next several hours as Adria went through an obviously painful growth spurt of ridiculous proportions. When Adria's powers began to emerge along with as much of the Ori knowledge she could handle I knew it was time for me to go pick up Vala.

Ori ship, Pendalas system…

The forty remaining ships of the Ori fleet were holding in what the Alterans designated the Pendalas system back when the Milky Way was first explored. It was territory the Goauld had never explored and only contained a single gate on its sole life supporting planet. The followers of Origin were waiting for orders from the recently born Adria.

"Harry's pizza delivery service, anywhere in the galaxy in ten minutes or your money back," I called out as I arrived in Adria's quarters where she was hungrily eating to sate her hunger during such an intensive growth spurt.

A Prior stood at the door observing to make sure Adria was taken care of. All three occupants of the room were staring in shock at the uniform that was standard for my delivery service, a Speedo.

"Who are you," demanded the now teenage Adria as she couldn't take her eyes off my mostly exposed body.

"Oh damn this isn't Abydos. I must have mentally miscalculated those wormhole coordinates," I muttered.

"Hello Harry," greeted Vala with a wide smile as she gazed at her favorite part of my anatomy.

"Mother you know this man," asked Adria in surprise.

"Yes…very well Adria," purred Vala.

"What Vala means…well there's a saying the youth on my home planet would find most appropriate for this occasion. I have fucked your mother and I plan on doing it again very soon," I called out in a singing voice, causing Vala's face to split into a wide grin.

Just then I sensed the Prior preparing to attack as several more Ori troopers opened the door.

I held out my hand and summoned my light saber to my grip. It flared into life with a bright green color.

"Green means death," I chanted out as I flipped over the heads of the troopers, severing them as I went. "Red means stop," I continued as the blade switched colors to red at my mental command before passing through the priors outstretched staff via a quick dimensional transition before slamming into the Prior's chest. The Prior of the Ori dropped to the floor screaming in absolute agony as the pain saber feature caused him to experience more pain than ever before in his life. "And blue," I began as I blurred to Adria's side and stopped the blue blade inches before her face. Adria cringed in fear as the glowing blue blade appeared in front of her scared eyes. "Blue means go, go, go," I called out as I stabbed the blade into Adria.

The blue blade was the exact opposite of the red. Adria screamed just as loud as the Prior but in absolute ecstasy as she climaxed for the first time in her young life. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a searing kiss. I withdrew the blue saber from between her thighs where it had been resting against her mound.

"Damn that looks like fun. Let's go do some of that Harry," purred Vala as she pressed herself to my back while looking at her daughter still twitching in orgasm.

"Ok honey," I agreed.

"Oh Adria have fun playing crusade with your little army. Mummy will see you soon," Vala waved at her daughter with a smile on her face before disappearing as I took us to Atluria where Vala finally became one of my bonded wives.

"Are you ok Mistress," asked the Prior between moans of pain.

"Most definitely," Adria replied as she moaned in residual ecstasy. Getting up to sit at the table Adria found the pizza I left her. "Hmm…what's this? Infinite universe this is delicious," gasped Adria as she began eating the pizza.

"Mistress don't…it could be poisoned," warned the Prior in alarm.

"Nothing this good could be poisoned," Adria replied as she looked on the pizza box for any indication on how the delicious food was made. "Made with a secret ingredient…essence of Harry," Adria read from the box cover. "Prior send word to our troops, I must have essence of Harry," ordered Adria as she began to devour the rest of the pizza.

"Right away Mistress," the Prior replied before leaving to carry out his mission.

Adria did not realize that with each new bite she became more and more addicted to essence of Harry and would crave the source the next time she saw him. Hermione and the girls could be very creative when they wanted to. Essence of Harry baked into most of their food was one of the favorite secrets among the harem.

July 14th 2006…

"SGC this is Atlantis. We are entering the atmosphere now and approaching our landing coordinates," Ayiana's voice came over the speakers in the SGC control room.

"We have everything cleared for you Atlantis. We're glad you made it in one piece," Sam's voice answered back.

"So are we," answered Ayiana with a relieved sound to her voice as she piloted the city down through the atmosphere with the phase field on full so that no drain was incurred by the shield from normal reentry methods.

"Sam we have touched down on the surface of the Atlantic. It's good to be back," Ayiana announced.

"On behalf of the people of Earth we are glad to have you back," Sam replied.

"As do we Ayiana of Atlantis," Thor's voice called next as he stood beside Sam and I in the SGC control room for this historic day.

"And my people as well," Lya finished. "May the ties of old be renewed with even more friends abound," Lya said as she practically glowed with happiness at the return of the Ancients to Earth.

The entire planet was having a mini party as they celebrated the arrival of the city ship when their old foes, the Ori, have come calling at our door. The Alterans have left a contingent of one hundred or so of their people on Aromis in the Pegasus Galaxy to help the replicats clean up any remaining wraith that might have chose to stay out of the fight that ended their race. The Alterans know they can call on the Scooby fleet and Xander's forces on the planet we took from the Asurans long ago if need be. The Alteran people have returned to the galaxy they called home for so long not to flee for once but to fight. The Ori's days are numbered.

SGC Conference Room 3…

"So what's up Thor," I asked my Asgard friend after we sat down at the conference table.

He had asked to speak to just me.

"I have a friend who wishes to take you up on your offer to learn about the sexuality of our newer forms. She has been adamant about it for quite some time but I could not spare her from the war efforts with the replicators. Freya is one of our best scientists," answered Thor.

"No problem Thor but she does understand that when I made that offer it was to have a female form a permanent relationship with me right," I clarified.

"Of course…she is quite eager to do so. It will help further the ties between our two races even more," Thor explained, referring to my now official status among the Asgard as an Alteran.

The Asgard have been kind enough to keep the fact that I am physiologically an Alteran, mostly, from the people of Earth.

"Then send her on down," I answered.

"She is ready now," said Thor with a smirk I was just getting used to seeing on the normally stoic Asgard's face as a transporter flashed to announce its arrival.

"Greetings Harry Demire. I am Freya," said the quite attractive female. "I generated this form the combined features that attract most human males. I was hoping it would work on Alteran males as well. Does it please you," asked the Asgard female with a somewhat nervous smile on her face.

Along with the new bodies the Asgard are now subject to the emotions generated in this new physiology for them. I recognize her form from the database of people taken when I merged with my counterpart in the home reality of my channel. In that reality Freya would be known as Anne Hathaway. It was definitely a very attractive Asgard that stood before me.

"Most definitely," I agreed with a smile which she quickly matched. "I can take it from here Thor," I told my friend while not taking my eyes off of Freya.

"I'm sure you can," Thor said with a teasing quality to his voice before transporting away.

"So would you like to get to know each other," I asked my soon to be lover.

"Oh…I've read all about you," answered Freya in what promised to be a perfect copy of a speech made to me by a young Hermione Granger on our first train ride to Hogwarts.

I reacted like I would to shut up my first friend before she could begin one of her long knowledge rants. I stepped forward and captured Freya in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed back in first surprise but then arousal as my aura hit her.

Insert smut scene here

In the following weeks the Ori ships slowly began to proceed with their crusade. Obviously realizing that without the added power of the Ori augmenting their shields that her fleet was quite vulnerable Adria began with worlds that were inhabited by primitive humans. She didn't challenge Jaffa worlds like she would have in canon most likely understanding that Earth and her allies would respond. That was where we first gazed upon the fully grown and quite beautiful Orici.

"Mark this day…for the darkness of your world has been lifted so the light of Origin may shine upon it," spoke the Prior before the crowd around us cheered in response.

We were dressed as one of the villagers on the recently conquered world.

"You have cast aside the shackles of the past to welcome a brighter future. Now here the words of the Orici," spoke the Prior with reverence as he turned when Adria walked out onto the balcony.

"She definitely has my figure," Vala whispered to me.

"I know," I answered with a wide grin at the thought.

"The unbelievers amongst you sought to hinder our message. They took up arms in an attempt to suppress the truth. But they failed and were vanquished; a reminder to all that Origin cannot be extinguished. It will flourish throughout this world and countless others," Adria announced to continued cheering of the crowd. She silenced them with a raise of her hand before continuing with, "The believers amongst you have been richly rewarded with truth, with Origin."

Just then Adria looked off into the distance as she sensed my presence. I was making very little attempt to hide my aura now and she was quite distracted. Her gaze locked directly onto me and a small smile graced her beautiful features. I sensed Adria's telepathy spread out over the crowd and order them to return home. They all quickly dispersed, leaving only SG-1.

"Harry, mother…I'm so happy to see you," Adria practically gushed. "Could you please come join me up here? I have something I wish to discuss with you. I promise no harm will come to you or your companions."

"Sure," I answered as I wrapped an arm around Vala and floated us up to the balcony.

The time for pretenses was over. I followed Adria with Vala at my side into a comfortable sitting room with several plush chairs facing each other. I sat in one while Vala sat on the arm rest while her daughter took the seat across from us.

"It didn't take me long after you left and after I was fully grown to realize I could find out more about your special Harry essence with my technology. An analysis of it revealed exactly what it was," explained Adria as she stared hungrily at my crotch while licking her sexy lips. "I have been unable to think about anything else for weeks now. I crave more of it so bad. I'm begging you to let me have some. Trying to synthesize it is useless. The vacuum energy pattern is unlike anything I have ever come across before. If it is even possible it would take me years to synthesize something similar," finished Adria.

"Let me take this one honey," Vala spoke up while smiling lovingly at her daughter. "You see honey Harry here can see the future or a good bit of it. He knew you would be born and desired you even then. Without his intervention you would be dead in less than a year," Vala explained to an Adria that had growing surprise displayed on her face. "Only Harry's wives get access to a constant supply of his Harry nectar. Are you willing to give up this crusade of yours and become one of Harry's bonded wives," Vala asked her daughter.

"Yes…I'll do anything to get more. Before I tasted Harry it was like the Ori knowledge was constantly reinforcing my belief in the godhood. After that it was like that certainty was gone. I began to question if they were really deities. Unfortunately I had to keep up pretenses or they would have sent more of their army after me. I have been looking for a way to destroy them but so far I haven't had much luck."

"Adria," I spoke up. "The Ori wove their knowledge into your genetic code as you know. They also wove in a compulsion of sorts to never doubt them. I manipulated my essence to erase that compulsion. You are now your own person…if not slightly addicted to me," I added with a slight grin that Adria returned.

"Aren't we all," commented Vala as she shared a secret smile with her daughter. "Baby don't worry about the Ori. Harry will take care of them soon enough so that they won't threaten anybody ever again. Now it's time to make you a real woman my darling daughter," Vala informed Adria as she stood up and approached her.

Insert smut scene here

Atlantis, several hours later…

After an exhaustive debriefing, Adria was allowed to leave the SGC with me. Just like Teal'c she would need to earn people's trust but it would happen with time and patience. We were quickly transported to Atlantis at my command via my neural link with an orbital transporter satellite. The transporter satellite system was still only in use by military personnel. Civilians had to rely on a hard wired transporter room system like that which was actually heavily used on the city Adria and I were now walking through.

"The Alterans truly did take our best scientific minds with them when they left. This city is magnificent," Adria commented in awe as we walked towards Ayiana's personal lab.

"Yes it is…but I prefer to look at even greater aspects of beauty," I told her with a smile while stealing glances at my wife.

Adria let a smile play across her face before asking, "So how are you planning on dealing with the Ori?"

"You'll find out once we reach the end of this hall," I responded as I led her towards the lab door that was in sight.

When we entered we found Ayiana helping an elderly man into an ADD machine.

"Who is he," asked Adria as Ayiana activated the device to return the man to a much younger state.

"He went by several names throughout his long life; Merlin, Myrrdin, and even longer ago Janus. He was one of our greatest scientists," I explained.

"Thank you my dear," Merlin said gratefully to Ayiana as he stepped out of the machine in a much younger and healthier body. "Now you must be Harry and Adria, the Orici, Ayiana has been telling me about," Merlin greeted as he bowed slightly to us.

Adria and I quickly returned the gesture.

"Yes…we brought you out of stasis because…well nobody should be left in there for as long as you were and we need to use your reputation as a cover for the more developing races as to how we were able to defeat the Ori," I explained.

"And how are you able to defeat the Ori…I don't think you are planning on using the Sangraal weapon I developed," Merlin surmised.

"No…we aren't," I confirmed as I conjured chairs for Merlin and myself. My chair was a love seat that was large enough that Ayiana and Adria sat down to either side of me, firmly pressed against my sides. "I assume you are familiar with the arc of truth technology your ancestors created but never used," I asked.

"Yes…it is well documented in the council archives…which I wasn't supposed to access," Merlin replied a bit sheepishly.

"You won't get any censure from us Merlin…those high councilors were stuffy assholes," Ayiana spoke up which made us all laugh.

"For the past several months we have been modifying that technology to overwrite a mind with a certain neural imprint, or mindset if you will. Basically we've separated the fundamental difference between how Alterans like yourself view the universe and the Ori. This new device will overwrite the Ori's minds to make them essentially Alterans with a few minor exceptions. This breed of Alterans will have no desire to ascend but will instead wish to live on this plane of existence and help nurture the less advanced races so that they will grow strong and diverse," I explained.

"It must use the same method I did to project the destructive beam into the vacuum energy dimension. But instead it transmits the mind altering wave," speculated Merlin.

"Absolute genius," Adria said in awe as I nodded my confirmation.

"Yes it is my dear…and I don't mind having my reputation used for it at all. I take it the reason is you don't want the other races knowing what you are yet," asked Merlin.

"No…only a select few of my closest friends and lovers among the various races know what I truly am. I want to keep it that way for the time being," I answered as I slowly stood with my two lovers at my side.

"Thank you for freeing me and returning me to my younger age. Now that the Others won't be looking over my shoulder from what Ayiana has filled me in on I think I'm going to start experimenting again. Maybe I'll see if I can track down the Furlings," mused the genius Alteran.

"Well I've had some clues on various realities they've passed through. So let me know if you decide to pursue that task. Oh and Merlin…you will never physically age again," I told him the last part just before my lovers and I walked out the door.

"So what now," asked Adria, unsure what to do with her immortal life now that she wasn't being influenced by the Ori.

The weapon I just described to Merlin had been successfully sent to the Ori galaxy a half hour ago and Amanda had confirmed that the Ori were all descending and taking up their technology once more to carry out their new mission in life.

"Well we still have enemies like the Lucian Alliance and several other smaller groups in various galaxies but I suspect they really won't be much of a problem," replied Ayiana.

"Well I for one plan to settle down with my lovely wives for a while," I began as I wrapped my arms around Adria and Ayiana. "Spend some time with my children…maybe make a few more," I said suggestively which made them grin widely. "Then at some point in the future I'll probably expand further into the multiverse and see what new adventures and discoveries I can find."

It was a great plan for now and one that would probably remain my chosen path in life for quite some time to come. For us immortals the path of life is never set in stone. The future is ours to decide. Life, love, and family are the most important goals to strive for in the ongoing journey forward through time. As Adria, Ayiana, and I flamed home to Atluria to spend time with my children and other wives I couldn't be a happier being with my lot in life.

The End

AN:

Wow what a wild ride. Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed. I've got myself a severe case of writer's burnout after finishing this fic. I guess that's not surprising considering I wrote the last 160,000 words of this fic in a month. Please don't ask about sequels because I really dislike getting bugged about such things.

Concerning the Ori…I think the way I ended it was appropriate. The loss of such advanced life was just a waste. Their end was fitting and very beneficial to the less advanced races of the galaxy.

I hope you all enjoyed the read,

Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I would be quite wealthy, hailed as a genius, own a very realistic replica of a Stargate (it would spin and make cool light flashes), and get several more degrees while never holding down a normal job for quite some time.

AN:

Trudy is played by Michelle Rodriguez

Dr. Grace Augustine is played by Sigourney Weaver

Neytiri is played by Zoe Saldana

End AN

Chapter 38

When I appeared in my new reality I found myself in the body of my counterpart named Jake Sully. I was in the process of coming out of a crude form of stasis. As I opened my eyes I was greeted by a smiling Buffy. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"Morning love," Buffy's voice played through my mind.

"Have you been here long," I asked.

"Only a few minutes…I've scanned their technology. This ship is crude but that's not surprising since it's completely human built," explained my wife as I floated out of the stasis unit.

I spared my beautiful blonde first wife a warm smile as I extended my senses around me to get my bearings. Buffy was employing a cloaking field that only I could see through. Even as I extended my senses I heard the male responsible for waking up those in stasis shouting instructions.

"You've been in cryo for five years, nine months, and twenty-two days. You will be hungry. You will be weak. If you feel nauseous please use the sacks beside you," the overseer shouted as I floated up to my locker in the zero gravity environment, one of the only places Jake could feel like the rest of humanity.

My counterpart was a crippled soldier who couldn't afford to have the expensive surgery necessary to fix his body. Already my merger with him has healed the damage due to my extreme regenerative abilities. For now I'll have to play lame until I can come up with a feasible way to repair my supposedly damaged limbs. Jake's brother Tommy was killed a week before he was scheduled to ship out for scientific research on the distant moon Pandora. Jake being his twin was physiologically a match for the requirements of the research.

"Interesting design…fusion reactor containing an anti-matter engine," Buffy mentally commented as we sat in the drop shuttle and stared out the window at the very long ship that just carried us from Earth.

"It has a certain elegance to it," I agreed.

"Exo packs on…let's go. Exo packs on," instructed one of the military flight personnel on the shuttle. "You lose that mask you're unconscious in twenty seconds, you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today. It looks very bad on my report."

I listened over my nanites as my wife mentally directed her shield to contain a breathable atmosphere of oxygen for her filtered out from the toxic atmosphere of Pandora. While the gas mixture was not supporting of human life we could plainly see other forms of life thrived on the moon from the dense vegetation growing on the ground below.

"I've already sent out many phase probes to begin detailed scans and analysis on quite a few life forms. Adria is going to be salivating over those readings when they appear on the Atluria database core," Buffy informed me.

"Yes poor Alicia will feel a bit neglected by her mother without Adria's full attention devoted on her," I mused.

Adria had decided that life in all of its many diverse forms would be her passion. That is what she loved to study the most.

"Love she has three other mothers," pointed out Buffy.

"I suppose you are right," I answered as I thought back on my very fun conception of my later children.

It was Hermione who realized that having over a hundred children could be quite troublesome. She and several of my other wives worked out a method of combining the DNA of multiple mothers with mine so that one child was actually the offspring of multiple parents. Each wife took turns carrying our child using a ritual Hermione created with Arithmancy to transfer the baby. The conception involved another ritual where I had to do some pretty fun body morphing. On average four of my wives were the mother to one child. Sometimes there were more mothers per child. The trend had kept up so that I only have one son per reality. My offspring are all changelings. In appearance the base form of my daughters combines all of their parents' features but once they reach an age where they can control their appearance with their powers they usually choose to become mini versions of whichever mother they spend time with.

Just then the shuttle touched down at the base of operations.

"When the door opens go directly into the base. Do not stop. Wait for my mark," I leader commanded.

As the commander was watching the marines run inside I made sure nobody was looking before flicking my hand at my folded up wheelchair. It snapped into open position before I was in it with a short apparition. My duffel bag was on my lap immediately before I began wheeling forward. I had to wheel out of the way for an armored suit walking past. This was basically a robotic exoskeleton much like some of the technology I've fought during my time as Iron Man.

"Lookout hot rod," warned the driver over a speaker amplified voice.

A large excavator for the mining operation wheeled past with large multicolored arrows sticking out of the wheels. I was soon wheeling past all the hired grunts and into the security briefing.

"You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell you might want to go there for some R and R after a tour on Pandora. Out there beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for ju ju bees," warned Colonel Quaritch as he pointed out the nearby window of the cafeteria we were in. "We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Navi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neuro toxin that will stop your heart in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fibers. They are very hard to kill. As head of security it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules…Pandora rules. Rule number one…," began Quaritch as I zoned out to connect with my ship and review some of the scans coming in.

Aristotle would record the conversation well enough for me.

"Jake…you're Jake right," asked a thin man as he ran up to me. "Tom's brother…wow you look just like him. Sorry…I'm Norm Spellman," the scientist introduced as he held out his hand. "I went through Avatar training with him," Norm explained before walking beside me towards the bio lab.

"The bio lab…we're going to spend a lot of time up here. Hey…how you doing? Norm, Avatar driver," Norm nervously greeted a lab tech. "Link room…this is the link room right here. This is where we're connecting to the Avatar," Norm tried to explain before noticing I was wheeling towards the tank holding the massive blue being.

Norm and I are on Pandora to drive remotely controlled bodies called Avatars. They are grown from human DNA blended with the DNA of the Navi. They are quite impressive. The Navi are a good deal larger than humans.

"Hey welcome," greeted a bearded man. "Welcome to Pandora. Good to have you."

"Those definitely got a lot larger," I commented.

"Yeah they fully mature on the flight out," Norm agreed.

"They've got great muscle tone," commented the bearded tech. "It will take us a few hours to get them decanted but you guys can take them out tomorrow. There is yours," he added as the man pointed towards my Avatar.

I wheeled around and stared at the Navi while Norm introduced himself to the bearded man, Dr. Max Patel. I admired the strong form of the Navi. Apparently so too did Buffy.

"I'm so glad it's my turn. If Anya or Faith had come to this reality…they would totally hog that massive too," commented Buffy in my mind as she looked at the Avatar's package.

I couldn't keep the amused smile off my face for some time afterwards. Every Avatar is matched to their driver so that their nervous systems are in tune. That is why I was offered the job. I can link with Tommy's Avatar where nobody else could. The Avatar's are quite expensive. I started to explain all of this to the video log I was supposed to start a few minutes later.

"This will help keep you sane for the next six years," Norm commented as he examined some Avatar data with Max.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar program. She wrote the book…I mean literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany," Norm explained as Max led us into the link room.

I could hear the hero worship in Norm's voice. It also didn't hurt that Grace was quite attractive.

"Well that's because she likes plants better than people," Max added with a grin. "Here she is…Cinderella back from the ball. Grace I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Jake Sully," Max introduced.

"Norm…I hear good things about you. How's your Navi," asked Grace.

"May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting," Norm answered in Navi.

"Not bad. You sound a little formal," said Grace in the same language.

"I studied for five years," Norm explained in Navi. "But there is much to learn."

"Grace this is Jake Sully," Max broke in.

"Yeah, yeah…I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know the PhD who trained for three years for this mission," Grace answered rather rudely.

"I'm sorry about that but he's dead," I replied.

"How much lab training have you had," Grace asked.

"I used my GI Bill to get a degree in Nano Engineering," I answered.

"Really," Grace asked in surprise. "That wasn't in your record."

"Well I completed the degree right before I came here," I explained as Aristotle made sure my record was updated, which was made even easier by everything being completely digital.

I hit Grace with my lust aura which caused her to be a lot more amicable towards me.

"Well let's see if we can't give you a bit of an introduction to the linkup system," Grace suggested with a small smile.

"I can do that," Max volunteered.

"That's ok Max I'll take care of it myself," Grace answered before leading me off for a long discussion.

Grace and I hit it off right away. Over dinner she explained her frustrations with Parker Selfridge, the corporate leader of the whole operation. All he was interested in was getting more Unobtainium which sells for twenty million a kilo back on Earth. They want Grace to smooth relations with the Navi after the military used machine guns on them.

The next day…

"How much link time have you logged," Grace asked Norm.

"About five hundred and twenty hours," answered Norm.

Grace didn't even ask with me because we discussed it over dinner last night. I launched myself out of my chair and landed perfectly in the bio gel of the link bed.

"Wow," Grace said appreciatively.

I just smiled at her as she lowered the nervous system scanner over me before closing the link bed. Aristotle was interfacing with the computer systems to hide the fact that I wasn't human. The brain scans would have immediately revealed that fact if Aristotle's nanites weren't altering them. I closed my eyes and felt my mind connecting with the Avatar. When I opened my eyes once more it was in a new body.

"Jake can you hear me," asked the female tech as her male counterpart shined a light in my eyes. "How you feeling Jake?"

"Hello…I'm feeling great," I answered as I raised my hands and flexed my fingers.

"Good," praised the female.

"We're going to take this nice and easy Jake," said the male.

I had no such intentions as I sat up. I ignored the questions and comments of the techs as I stood up.

"Jake sit down," seemed to be the most common response my actions garnered.

"Sedate, sedate him," the male ordered the female.

"Jake listen to me. You're not used to your Avatar body," warned Max through the thick observation glass.

"Come on…they're going to put you out," Norm cautioned from his own Avatar.

I quickly got past the sedative wielding female and made my way out of the complex. I made it outside to find several other Avatars playing basketball.

"Oh come on you ain't got no skills," taunted the attractive blue female as she dribbled past a male.

I ran past them with Norm and the two techs calling after me. They were no match for my speed as I ran faster and faster while still making sure not to break any laws of physics as these people know them. I had to jump to avoid an armor suit as I ran past Avatar drivers on obstacle courses. I ran through fields of vegetables. When I stopped to admire the smells from my Navi senses Grace showed up.

"Hey marine," called Grace from a very attractive Navi body.

"Hello Grace," I answered with a smile.

"Think fast," said Grace as she tossed me a purple fruit. "Motor control is looking good," she praised as I caught the object.

I bit into the sweet fruit with a laugh. Grace showed me around for the rest of the day until it was time to go to sleep. We "parked" the bodies in a hut like structure with large beds.

"Don't play with that you'll go blind," warned Grace as I held up the neural link that most species on this planet seem to have.

It was at the base of our long hair and took the form of several small nerve rich tentacles.

"Lights out," Grace called as she locked up the hut and turned off the lights. "See you at dinner kiddies."

I soon woke up again in the link bed.

"Welcome back," Max greeted me as the system spun down. "You ok…you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied with a grin as I made my way back into my wheel chair.

I soon made my way to the military section of the installation.

"I'm Trudy," greeted an attractive human female as she walked beside me. "I fly all the science sorties. And this here is my baby," she said enthusiastically as she patted her helicopter. "Hold on a second," she told me. "Hey Wainfleet get it done. We bounce at 09," Trudy instructed a grunt as he mounted a gun onto the copter.

"Yeah I'm on it captain," Wainsley answered.

"The hind strike's still loose," Trudy said as she jumped down from the cockpit.

"You guys are packing some heavy gear," I observed.

"Watch it," Trudy yelled at the driver of cargo hauler vehicle as he made a sudden stop to avoid hitting us. "Yeah that's cuz we're not the only thing flying around out there," explained Trudy with a laugh. "Or the biggest…I'm going to need you on a door gun. I'm a man short."

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied. "Maybe you can tell me about what else is flying around out there over dinner," I asked while letting my aura go a bit.

"Sure," Trudy agreed with an attractive smile. "There's your man," Trudy said as she pointed towards the Colonel. "See you in the mess at dinner time."

"You wanted to see me Colonel," I said as I wheeled into the cage the Colonel was weight lifting in.

"This low gravity will make you soft. You get soft," grunted the Colonel as he set the weights back on their hooks. "Pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning," he finished as he sat up and stared at me. "I pulled your record Corporal. Venezuela that was some mean bush. Nothing like this here though. You got some heart kid showing up in this neighborhood," the Colonel said as he glanced over my legs.

"I figured it's just another hell hole," I replied as I fell back on the grunt attitude my counterpart was expected to have.

"I was first recon myself…a few years ahead of you. Well maybe more than a few," added the Colonel as he walked out of the weight cage with me following. "Three tours in Nigeria not a scratch. I come out here day one," the Colonel said as he pointed to three claw marks along his face while walking backwards so I could see. "Think I feel like a shave tailed Louie. They could fix me up if I rotated back. They'd make me pretty again," he said as he checked the hydraulics on an armor suit. "But you know what…I kinda like it. It reminds me every day what is waiting out there. The Avatar program is a bad joke…a bunch of limp dicked science majors," commented the Colonel as he climbed up into the armor suit. "However it does present an opportunity both timely and unique, Clear," the Colonel shouted the last part from the suit cockpit while I arrived at his height on a lift. "A recon gyrine in an Avatar body…that's a potent mix…it'd give me the goose bumps. Such a marine could provide the intel I need right on the ground, right in the hostiles camp."

"Look Sully I want you to learn these savages from the inside. I want you to gain their trust. I need to know how to force their cooperation or hammer them hard if they won't," finished the Colonel with his proposal.

"Am I still with Augustine," I asked.

"On paper…you walk like one of her science pukes. You quack like one. But you report to me. Can you do that for me son?"

I was very glad that some of Aristotle's nanites were in the brain of anybody who accessed my records. If they were military they couldn't see my science training. I could see right away upon arriving in this reality the military didn't like the scientists much. So my replicat was making sure I wouldn't be branded as a scientist until a time of my choosing.

"Hell yes sir," I answered with a lie.

"Well alright then," the Colonel said as he fired up the armor suit and practiced throwing punches, the larger armored arms mimicking his actions. "Son I take care of my own. You get me what I need I'll see to it you get your legs back when you rotate home. Your real legs," he added as he pointed towards my wheelchair supported limbs with his armor suit.

"That sounds real good sir," I answered before the Colonel left.

As it turns out Trudy isn't much one for talking. Our dinner conversation was even shorter due to the fact that my aura was directed towards her.

Insert smut scene here

The next day saw Grace, Norm, and I in our Avatar bodies flying with Trudy out into the jungle. I was to be the escort for our little group to keep the higher ups happy. That was the reason the reason Parker Selfridge, the head of the mining operation, gave Grace for my presence. I would later tell her the real reason they wanted a marine along. We were soon flying over lakes filled with diverse aquatic life as the native birds took to the air while our helicopter flew overhead.

"Shut it down…we're going to stay awhile," Grace directed Trudy over the whir of the blades. "Norm your pack," Grace then prompted the forgetful Norm. "Stay with the ship," Grace instructed the other marine. "We only need one person with a gun."

As we walked into the dense vegetation I could hear all sorts of strange new sounds around us. The forest was vividly colorful with life. I looked to our left as four armed monkey like creatures warbled while swinging from branch to branch. I didn't raise my gun because they were no threat and I don't startle easy. My gun is actually resting at my side for now.

"Rule lemurs…they're not aggressive," explained Grace.

"So how will they know we're here," asked Norm as we journeyed further into the jungle?

"I'm sure they're watching us right now," Grace answered.

"Keep moving Norm," I prodded as Grace picked up speed.

We soon arrived at a tree Grace wanted to examine in further detail.

"And here I go," said Grace as she inserted the probe into the tree root.

"Scanning," Norm announced as he examined the probe's readout. "Oh wow…it's that fast," gasped Norm.

"Amazing isn't it," agreed Grace with a laugh. "So…that is signal transduction from this root to the root of the tree next to it. So we should take a sample."

"Ok," agreed Norm. "You know it's probably electrical based on the speed of the reaction," hypothesized Norm as I began to investigate our surroundings.

Norm was right about it being electrical. My probes had already revealed as much, which is why I was less interested in the trees and more interested in the surrounding wildlife.

"Norm you've contaminated the sample with your saliva," announced Grace as Norm removed the sample container from his mouth where he had held it temporarily.

"Right," agreed Norm in realization.

I soon found myself in a field of bright pink plants. As I brushed up against one of the plants it rapidly retreated into its chute, much like a snap dragon on Earth. It set off a chain reaction where the rest of the plants did the same. This also happened to reveal a massive horned creature that would best be described as a rhinoceros with a head shaped somewhat like a hammer head shark. It trumpeted a challenge at me as the vibrant plumes meant for intimidation stood up on its back.

"Don't shoot…you'll piss him off," warned Grace.

I had already figured as much which is why my gun wasn't even raised. The thick armor on the creature wouldn't give way for the ammo loaded in the weapon I was currently carrying. The creature proceeded to knock the trees over around it to show its might.

"It's a territorial threat display. Do not run or he'll charge," Grace informed me.

Just as the creature began to charge I ran towards it intending to use my super strength to wrestle it to the ground when it stopped short mere feet in front of me. As it backed away and the creatures cries changed to ones of alarm I turned to see exactly why. A large black creature stood behind me. It roared and jumped over me to intimidate the herd. The larger horned creatures formed up in a line as the younger ones ran behind them.

"What about this one," I asked Grace.

"Run, definitely run," cried the beautiful Doctor.

I jumped through the trees which the black beast got caught on. It quickly found a way around as it crashed through the bamboo like smaller trees. I was faster than the creature but I made sure I kept just ahead of it so as to lead it far from Grace and Norm. I had no trouble jumping over any obstacles as the beast tore through anything in its path; biting and tearing with its sharp claws. I decided to have a bit of fun.

I suddenly turned in mid air and began floating backwards rapidly.

"Boy you are certainly ugly. You're also too damn slow to catch me," I taunted the creature.

It roared in rage and picked up its pace. A small bolt of lightning from my finger certainly served to piss off the beast. Just then my path took me over a very high cliff which dropped down into a massive waterfall.

"I think its time we went for a swim," I announced as I apparated onto the beast's back.

It howled in rage as I conjured a saddle and all the mountings on the beast's back. It tried to buck me but I used my flight powers to hurl us over the cliff. Its screams turned to frightened ones as I guided us towards the rocks below. At the last moment I jumped off its back into the waters which I quickly allowed to carry me downstream. I felt a pull in that direction.

When I felt I had floated on the water for long enough I rose into the air and alighted on the nearby bank. With a thought and focus of my will a drying charm banished all fluids from the surface of my body and my clothes. As I strolled through the jungle with an unconcerned air about me I finally sensed the Navi female that my senses were pulling me towards. I could definitely sense the chemistry and other higher auras mixing between us from quite a distance away. She was observing me from the branch above where I walked. I sensed as she drew back her bow ready to fire a deadly arrow at me. She stopped as a seedling from a massive tree her people call Sacred Tree landed on her arrow. To a Navi it was a sign from their god that I was to be spared.

As it grew dark I walked further into the jungle while sensing over my bond that Trudy was flying the others back to base. They were not allowed to run night ops under the Colonel's orders, for good reason. I sensed the nocturnal creatures of Pandora coming out to hunt. Soon after the last daylight left the sky I heard the cackling bark of the younger beasts, the younger form of the black creature I rode into the rocks earlier. I could see them just as well in the nighttime as I could in the daylight. As they approached me to attack I accessed the data my probes had gathered on this particular beast species. When the first one pounced I was ready.

I caught the beast with a strong grip around its neck. I squeezed a pressure point my scans told me would work to disable the creature. As it fell unconscious its brethren attacked. Beast after beast was disabled until none were left. All through my defense the Navi female watched from a branch above. I turned and stared directly at her.

"Hello…what's your name," I asked curiously while hitting the attractive Navi with a burst of my aura.

Neytiri had watched the stranger as he walked through the forest making all kinds of noise. He was like a baby in his stealth. She was prepared to intervene to save his life when he was attacked by the hungry beings but found it completely unnecessary. She could tell by the rise and fall of their chests that his opponents were not dead. Neytiri found herself impressed with the male. She was even more impressed when he showed he had detected her. She wondered how long he knew she was there. His bright eyes staring at her made Neytiri feel a deep sense of attraction towards him.

"Neytiri," the Navi found herself replying.

"I'm Jake…I've come to learn about your people," I informed Neytiri as she jumped down from her branch perch.

She approached me and walked around me in a circle to obviously inspect my form.

"You should be quieter. You move like a baby," Neytiri informed me.

"Perhaps you can teach me," I replied.

"Sky people cannot learn…they do not see," she answered as she turned and began to walk off.

I quickly followed her as we ran out onto a thick tree root high above the forest floor below.

"I think you'll be surprised by my capacity to learn," I told Neytiri.

Whether it was my aura affecting her or Neytiri's own curiosity she turned and stared intensely at me. I saw seedlings from Sacred Tree floating high above and prepared to reach out and grasp several with my telekinesis to use as a sign to the Navi female to teach me when I found I didn't have to. The seedlings floated down around me on their own. I allowed many of them to land on me.

"Seeds of the Sacred Tree, very pure spirits," said Neytiri in awe. "You can come with me," Neytiri told me as the seeds took off once more.

I jumped from tree root to tree root following Neytiri. Every impact of our feet upon the moss forest floor caused the vegetation to glow with energy. Most of the area around us was glowing. I sensed the primitive restraint flying towards me before it even got close. I flipped high into the air over it, allowing it to pass harmlessly by underneath me while I landed on the forest floor. Male Navi riders on Pandora's version of a horse rode up followed by arrow wielding warriors who flanked me.

I remained calm as Neytiri hopped down next to me. Their arrows couldn't harm me.

"Calm people, calm," Neytiri yelled in her native tongue. "What are you doing, Tsu'tey," Neytiri demanded of a male who dismounted and approached.

"These demons are forbidden here," Tsu'tey answered.

"There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik," Neytiri explained.

"Bring him," Tsu'tey ordered before remounting his steed.

The first Navi that made to man handle me found himself launched ten feet into the air and landing roughly on his back. Their arrows were on me again until I was behind another one and holding him by a sleeper hold almost faster than they could follow.

"I will go on my own. Nobody touches me," I growled threateningly while making sure they got the point with my aura projecting power and intimidation.

They backed off far enough to allow me to follow Neytiri and the mounted Navi but didn't stay too far away. They soon led me to Home Tree, the massive tree that towered over the nearby forest canopy and served as the home for this sect of the Navi people. My sensors told me of thousands more Navi living all over the moon. The base of the tree was open supported by roots as thick as any normal tree in the surrounding forest. A crowd of Navi stared at me curiously while making many noises most primitive cultures tend to make resembling battle noises.

"Father," spoke Neytiri. "I see you."

Her father inspected me before speaking.

"This creature…why do you bring him here," he asked his daughter.

"I was going to kill him but there was a sign from Eywa," Neytiri answered.

"I have said no dreamwalker will come here. His alien smell fills my nose," Neytiri's father announced.

"Step back…I will look at this alien," a female Navi called out as she walked down from the roots leading like a spiral staircase higher into the hollow tree.

"That is mother. She is sahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa," Neytiri explained to me.

"Forgive my ignorance but who is Eywa," I questioned as Neytiri's mother, Moat, walked around me while running her hands over me to examine me.

"What are you called," Moat asked.

"Jake Sully," I answered.

She pulled a large thorn out of a sheath hung around her neck and pricked me quickly. She tasted my blood and did very well to hide the orgasm that hit her from her people. I had to consciously allow her thorn to pierce my skin. Without that act nothing would have ever pierced through my aura which acts like a physical shield at the surface of my skin.

"Why did you come to us," Moat questioned.

"I came to learn," I replied simply.

"We have tried to teach other sky people. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full," said Moat.

"My cup can hold more than most," I informed Moat.

"What are you? You move in a different way than those who have come before," observed Moat.

"I am both a scientist and a warrior," I explained.

"A warrior! I could kill him easily," Tsu'tey announced as he moved to do so before Eytukan, Neytiri's father, stopped him.

"No…this is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him," called out Eytukan.

"My daughter you will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do," Moat instructed Neytiri.

"Yes mother," Neytiri answered immediately.

I could sense Neytiri wasn't exactly unhappy to be around me more as her attraction for me grew.

"It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well Jake Sully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured," Moat informed me in English as so far they were speaking mostly in Navi unless addressing me.

I have yet to reveal that I can speak and understand their tongue. Neytiri soon had me changed into one of the native dresses, which was mostly a thong like piece of cloth that covered very little. When I was taken to the campfire the song and conversation stopped as everyone stared at me. It quickly picked up as I followed close behind Neytiri and kept silent. I observed rather than trying to make awkward conversation. After dinner I followed Neytiri to rows of hammocks suspended over much open air. The hammocks closed up around us as I stared through the netting at Neytiri. As I felt her slipping into sleep I used my powers to ensure she would be having some very pleasant dreams about me.

When I shut down the conscious mind of my Avatar body I awoke to my name being called by Grace as she shined a light in my eyes.

"Damn Grace I'm fine. Take that light out of my eyes.

"Well you were dug in like a tick," she answered with a relieved laugh. "Is the Avatar safe?"

"Yeah Grace and you aren't going to believe where it is," I replied before going into a detailed explanation of what happened.

Of course I narrated a few of the details of how I did things as we had an audience with other scientists and Grace wasn't yet privy to all of my secrets.

Mess Hall...

"The last thing we see is this marine's ass disappearing into the brush with the sandrithanator coming after him," Grace explained to the laughter of the table of scientist a short while later as we ate.

"That beast was a fun playmate," I mused aloud.

"You're crazy," Grace told me with a smile to show she didn't mean any harm by her comment. "But the Navi love you," she added. "And I'm starting to see why," I heard grace mutter softly behind her spoon as she continued to eat.

I just smiled and kept on eating while Buffy stood invisibly behind Grace and periodically projected a blue tendril of energy from her finger into the scientist, causing Grace to undergo small orgasms. I certainly didn't mind Buffy using my powers in such an awesome way.

Operations, an hour later…

I reported into the Colonel to make him think he had me in his pocket. I gave him the same explanation I gave Grace about the Navi.

"I'm practically family. They're going to study me while I learn to be one of them," I finished.

"That's called taking the initiative son. I wish I had ten more like you," responded the Colonel.

"Look Sully, Sully just find out what the blue monkeys want. You know I mean we try to give them medicine, education, roads…but no. They like mud. And that wouldn't bother me…it's just that their…uh," Parker said as he tried to manipulate the holographic projection of the Pandora forest to show the area of the Navi, somewhat unsuccessfully might I add. "Hey can somebody just…," asked Parker as he indicated the hologram. "Sector twelve. Their damn village just happens to be resting on the richest Unobtainium deposit in two hundred clicks in any direction," Parker finished as a hologram of Home Tree and the minerals under it appeared before us. "I mean look at all that cheddar."

"What if they won't go," I asked but already knowing the answer.

"Oh I'm betting that they will," the Colonel answered.

"Look killing the indigenous looks bad. But there's one thing more that share holders hate more than bad press and that's a bad quarterly statement. I don't make up the rules. So just find me a carrot that'll get them to move otherwise it's going to have to be all stick," Parker explained as he pointed towards the Colonel.

"You got three months…that's when the dozers get there," added the Colonel.

"Well we're wasting time," I said.

"I like this guy," Parker announced as he smacked my shoulder.

Link room, several hours later…

"Good luck," Grace told me as she activated the link systems.

"I don't need luck," I answered with a wide grin before closing my eyes.

I started my training that day with the Navi version of a horse. For simplicities sake I'll just refer to them as horses.

"Easy girl," I spoke softly while channeling a calming power through my aura.

With a quick jump up I was on her back. The horse made chirping noises while Neytiri spoke calming words in her native language. She handed me the sensory stem which I attached to my own. The horse cried out as its mine connected with my own.

"That is the Halo, the bond. Feel her…feel her heartbeat," instructed Neytiri. "Her breath, feel her strong legs. You may tell her what to do, inside," Neytiri explained as she tapped her forehead. "For now say where to go," Neytiri told me as she stepped back.

Instead of saying anything verbally I used my mind to start the horse off. I could see the surprised expression on Neytiri's face. Directing the horse with my mind was much like directing a broom with the exception that the horse could not fly. I contemplated making the horse grow wings and become Pandora's version of a Pegasi but somehow I don't think Neytiri was ready for that yet.

When the Colonel asked me for a report on how to take Home Tree in an attack I fed him fabricated information. It was easy to alter the scans that were requested while Aristotle set up a sensor scattering field that made it so any verification was impossible.

Lab, shortly after…

"You don't honestly think the information I gave him was accurate do you," I asked Grace a few minutes later as I pulled her aside.

I had sensed Max as he accidently walked in on my report to the Colonel when he was intending to see Parker. Everyone of these scientists now think I'm a spy against the Navi.

"I don't know Jake…you tell me," Grace answered.

"I'm feeding him false information. I have no intention of giving the Colonel or Parker anything that could harm the Navi. They will be in for quite a surprise when it comes time for them to attack the Navi," I told Grace earnestly as I stood up from my wheelchair.

"Jake…how is this possible," asked Grace in shock as everyone else turned to stair at me.

I lifted up a leg and braced my foot against a lab bench. Pulling up my pant leg showed the scientists a silver liquid like coating over my leg.

"Nanite bracers reinforce my legs much like a robotic suit. I've been working on it for quite some time. I was able to complete the technology using the lab here. So you see Grace I don't need the Colonel's offer to fix my legs in exchange for spying for him," I explained.

"I understand. Going to the mobile link station up on site twenty-six will make it easier on all of us," explained Grace. "They're far up in the mountains."

"The Halleluiah Mountains," asked Norm eagerly.

"That's right," confirmed Grace.

"Are you serious," Norm asked again.

"Yes," was Grace's reply.

"Yes," crowed Norm. "The legendary floating mountains of Pandora," Norm added to me when I stared at him strangely.

I sat in my wheelchair until we made it to Trudy's copter so as to not alert the Colonel that I didn't need his offer.

"We're getting close," Grace told me a short while later as Trudy took us deep into the jungle.

"Yeah look at my instruments," confirmed Trudy as her instruments went haywire.

"We're in the flux vortex," Grace informed.

"We're VFR from here on," Trudy stated.

"What's VFR," asked Norm.

"It means you gotta see where you're going," answered Trudy.

"You can't see anything," replied Norm.

"Exactly…ain't that a bitch," laughed Trudy.

I leaned forward as we came out of the fog to see the massive islands of stone and vegetation my sensors and senses told me were there, suspended high above the ground by the unique magnetic fields of this moon.

"Oh my god," gasped Norm.

"You should see your faces," Trudy said with a laugh. "Thank you for flying Air Pandora," quipped Trudy as she shut down the copter after a smooth landing on the edge of a cliff.

A short journey wearing masks and through the airlock had us inside the mobile link modules.

"Welcome to camp," greeted Grace as we got inside and powered things up. "This is my bunk…Jake go under. Trudy you're right across from him. Norm you're down there at the other end," Grace informed us. "Jake you'll use the link at the end…unit one, Bula. She's the least glitch."

"I'll take a look at the link systems here soon and I can most likely eliminate any glitches," I offered.

"That would me much appreciated," replied Grace with a warm smile.

The next day I followed Neytiri up to the top of Home Tree. She let out several short chirping calls. The result was a dragon like creature dropping out of the branches and hissing at me. It was nowhere near as large as a dragon back home.

"Do not look in her eye," warned Neytiri but it was already too late.

I looked directly into the creature's eye. Normally she would have attacked but I channeled an aura of intimidation at the creature while power filled my eyes. It was smart enough to know who was alpha out of the two of us. It didn't attack as Neytiri fed it.

"Tom, tom Sazei," Neytiri said with a smile as she calmed her friend. "A Cran is not horse. Once a Halo is made a Cran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life" Neytiri explained as she connected with her mount before jumping on its neck. "To become Ayonru, hunter, you must choose your own Cran and he must choose you…when you are ready," finished Neytiri before letting out a cry and taking to the air on her Cran.

I watched her fly around the top of Home Tree for quite some time. It was a very pleasant sight.

Grace considered it her job to make sure I ate whenever I wasn't in the link. Trudy considered it her job to make sure I bathed, even though regular cleaning charms maintained my cleanliness. We had to keep up appearances for Norm and Grace. I actually didn't need to eat or sleep because my physiology is maintained by my essence but Grace and Norm don't know that. Grace would often share a meal with me while asking me about my day with the Navi. Her enthusiasm for the natives of Pandora was contagious. Grace was very cautious on the subject of Neytiri.

"Be careful Jake. Tsu'tey is supposed to be her mate and Navi mate for life," Grace warned me when she sensed my attachment to the attractive Navi female from my vivid descriptions.

"Why can't we all just get along and share? Love isn't meant to be constricted," I countered.

"What would Trudy think of that," asked Grace with a smile.

Trudy and I made no secret of our carnal indulgences. No matter how quiet we were Grace could still hear us going at it in the bunk below her own. We could both sense the hot doctor pleasuring herself to our coupling.

"Trudy and I both understand that we are free to seek other lovers. Why are you asking Grace, be honest," I queried, already knowing the answer from the smell of Grace's extreme arousal.

"I want you," Grace answered bluntly as my aura increased her arousal to match my own attraction for her.

I stood quickly from the small dining area in the mobile unit as Grace did the same. I was around the table and kissing her before she was able to move far from her seat.

Cliffieness…

AN2:

Hi there folks. I may have slightly exaggerated this story being over. The truth is a story set up like this will never truly be over. I just really didn't want to be bugged for updates and what not. So don't bug me for updates and you might be pleasantly surprised when a new universe pops up. The second part of the Avatar Universe will show up in a few days most likely. I'm no longer going to post things in a set length. It will be whatever I feel like posting. I don't require any reviews anymore. This fic already has enough reviews.

Expect to see a series of shorter universes corresponding to various movies. I've discovered that my ability to write long TV series has been utterly and ruthlessly destroyed, even more destroyed than any notions we might have had about Severus Snape not being a flaming homosexual with a penchant for little boys (JK certainly disabused me of any thoughts to the contrary). I can hopefully trick myself into writing a season or so of some shows I'd like to cross this series with.

I know I've mentioned in the past that I can be contacted best through yahoo messenger. You might also be able to chat with myself and several interesting other characters on Lucifael's new site luwriting . co . uk (remove spaces). There is a chat room on there where I like to lurk.

Last but certainly not least I would like to thank my beta Pyrgus who although hasn't betaed this chapter yet (key word being yet) has most definitely helped me in the writing process by bouncing ideas back and forth.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. If I did I would be rich enough to have many orgies and build myself a house packed full of enough goodies to make Batman greener with envy than the Green Lantern Power battery on Oa, the Hulk, and Snape's rotted doxy infested appendage that was mistakenly called a penis when it should have been recognized at birth as the equipment of a new mutant species called Homo Greasious.

AN:

Dr. Grace Augustine is played by Sigourney Weaver

Neytiri is played by Zoe Saldana

End AN

Chapter 39

Insert smut scene here

Needless to say with Norm being the only one in the mobile link trailer not getting some things became a lot cozier for those of us who were. I spent my days with Neytiri and my nights with my immortal lovers. It was fun to make Neytiri think she was helping me brush up on my Navi. Even still I was a quick study. Learning to fire a bow that was bigger than most humans was fun. Pretending to need his help got Norm out of his jealous shell. He was really an ok guy.

It was a heady feeling jumping from tree to tree like a monkey and making my way quickly through the forest following Neytiri. I was really getting the hang of being a Navi. Reading the trails and tracks of the water hole was repeated daily. My enhanced Navi senses aided such an endeavor but I had to limit myself from overusing my godly senses to track my targets. This was an exercise in honing my Navi form, not my godly form. Yoda had helped me enough in that task.

Neytiri explained to me the philosophy of her people involving the flow of energy between the spirits of animals and all life on Pandora. Grace found it all fascinating, especially when I granted her access to my powers to see the very essence of life. Having the powers of Hades made it even easier to see all life. Watching Neytiri leap off a high branch and slow her descent by sliding off large leaves on the way down brought a smile to my lips.

I leaped off the branch but avoided all leaves and things which would slow my fall. I could see Neytiri's eyes widen in shock even from my height. With barely a grunt I landed hard; my feet sinking into the ground.

"How," asked Neytiri in surprise.

"Power of the sky people," I answered simply.

I didn't think she was yet ready to understand even the explanation of nanites augmenting my Navi physiology. That would have been what I would have told her at that point. In truth my essence was augmenting this form.

Moat agreed to let Grace back into the village for the first time since the school was closed down.

"Look how big you are," Grace greeted the Navi young ones in her own blue form as she knelt before them. "You are so pretty," she complimented several Navi children as they played with her clothes and hair.

Even without the mad sex my time spent in my Navi form became equally as wondrous as my time in human form. Lizards that had luminescent wings which sprouted out and allowed them to fly like a helicopter were just a small example of some of the beautiful sights of Pandora. At night swimming with Neytiri through the brightly glowing pools of water were some of the best times spent in this reality. It became a constant repetition of bouncing back and forth between my time in my Navi form and my time as a human. It reminded me of my first year on Enterprise and why I stopped that.

My mind is much more well adjusted now that I've had many more years of life experience. Grace, Trudy, and Buffy kept me grounded and sane. My relationship with Grace and Trudy grew deeper and deeper while my feelings for Buffy were renewed and returned.

Neytiri and I grew closer as well. With nothing but a loin cloth covering us there was much physical contact. My sex god essence made my Navi body the most attractive specimen any Navi female could hope to find or imagine. I could tell I was really getting to Neytiri.

Attending a Navi version of a funeral reminded me a bit of what it was like to be mortal. I've been immortal for so long I'd forgotten what it was like to feel a fear of death. The Navi didn't seem to have that fear as prominent as most species.

"Life energy is only borrowed. One day you have to give it back," was the answer Neytiri gave me when I questioned her about the lack of fear she held for death.

It was the deep connection to the forest around them that gave Neytiri's people this viewpoint.

When I dropped my first kill with a bow I quickly ran forward and crouched over the dying animal as it cried out.

"I see you brother…and thank you," I chanted like a prayer in Navi before stabbing the creature through the heart. "Your spirit goes with Eywa," I continued as Neytiri crouched beside me and watched me. "Your body stays behind to become part of The People," I finished before sheathing my dagger and pulling out the arrow.

"You are ready," Neytiri informed me quietly.

The next day we mounted our steeds and headed for the floating mountains. It was a harrowing climb up narrow ledges as rocks fell away from our passage on the heavy animals. It was only the knowledge that I can fly that kept me from fearing the harrowing drop that would kill my comrades.

We had to get to the floating mountains so that I could learn to ride an Crane, or as the marine pilots call them banshees. It's a test every young hunter has to pass. Vines wrapping around chains of boulders connected more floating boulders to the narrow ledges we left our horses on. Climbing up the long vine ropes was actually fun and served to get our blood pumping. The rocks were also magnetic so they eventually stopped just below the floating island. Vines hanging off the mountain were the only way up. This involved jumping off into open air. If you missed you were dead. I don't imagine accident prone Navi last very long.

When we finally reached the cliffs where the banshees made their home I looked out into the air to see dozens if not hundreds of the small dragon like creatures flying around. Neytiri called out as she flew in on her banshee and landed. Tsu'tey apparently didn't like the way I was glancing at Neytiri or she at me because he decided the order pretty quickly.

"Jake Sully will go first," Tsu'tey announced.

I handed him my bow before walking under the water fall running overhead. Neytiri was right behind me, concerned for my safety. The cries of the banshees were loud as I glanced around the corner to see dozens of the creatures.

"Now you choose your Cran, this you must feel inside," instructed Neytiri where her hand on my chest. "If he also chooses you move quick like I showed. You will have one chance Jake."

"How will I know if he chooses me," I asked.

"He will try to kill you," my friend answered.

"Outstanding," I muttered as I stepped out before the many Cran, unfurling a length of rope that would be my initial harness.

Many cried out at me while a couple flew off the ledge. They started hissing at me violently. One finally turned and roared at me instead of flying off. I hissed back instinctively. I swung the length of rope around and heard Tsu'tey laughing behind me.

"That moron is going to die," Tsu'tey told his companions.

As it lunged out with its elongated neck to strike like a coiled snake I wrapped the rope around its mouth to fasten it closed. Jumping on its neck I held on tight. It bucked and cried out while flapping its wings. My own flight powers and my strong grip kept me on it.

"Don't be afraid, warrior," taunted Tsu'tey.

I really didn't like that prick.

"Make the bond," yelled out Neytiri.

As I reached for the neural link on my Cran the bastard reared back and head butted me. My legs were wrapped tightly around its neck. I was dazed only for a moment before my healing powers kicked in and cleared my mind. I punched the son of a bitch back hard enough to daze it before quickly connecting our neural links with the unseen aid of my telekinesis. The Cran quickly calmed as my more powerful mind quickly asserted control. I slowly took the rope off and let my new mount up.

"Your first flight seals the bond. You cannot wait. Think fly," Neytiri informed me.

I quickly got the hang of it as we launched into the air. It was as much like a broom as I thought it would be. It was a truly free feeling to be flying with my Cran. Of course I would have preferred to fly by myself but this was good enough. Neytiri soon took off and joined me in the air on her Cran. She smiled beautifully at me before turning to lead me where she wanted me. I watched her form crouched over her mount, admiring her attractive rear. I followed Neytiri through the floating mountains until day started to fade.

For the next several days we practiced flying. Sometimes it was just Neytiri and I and other times it was with other Cran riders. Tsu'tey didn't like how playful Neytiri could be with me and acted all broody and grouchy as a result. You couldn't really appreciate the true beauty of Pandora until you flew above it at high speeds on a Cran. We flew over a tree with white "leaves" I suppose you could call them. I sensed they were actually neural links.

"The tree of souls, ivetria emunum," Grace explained as we looked over the scans taken of the aforementioned tree. "It's their most sacred place. See the flux vortex and these false color images?"

"Yeah that's what messes up my instruments," Trudy confirmed.

"There is something really interesting going on in there biologically," Grace continued, acting as if she didn't know what for the benefit of Norm sitting behind her. "I would die to get samples. Outsiders are strictly forbidden."

On our next day's flight a larger creature dove on Neytiri and I.

"Dive," I called out in warning before spurring my mount to dive.

The larger flying beast stayed with us even down through the canopy. It nipped at the tails of our Cran and I knew it was too close for comfort. With a final order to my Cran to stick with Neytiri I Force jumped off and flipped back behind my previous position to land on the back of the larger beast. My telekinesis had our neural links connected almost instantaneously. Moments later I flew up beside a wide eyed Neytiri as her nervous Cran clung to the vines along a large tree.

"Jake you are simply amazing," gasped Neytiri.

"All living creatures have a better. You just have to show them that you are better," I replied with a lop sided grin as I patted the head of my new mount.

Neytiri could only shake her head in wonderment.

When I flew back into the branched of Home Tree on the back of what humans call a Greatlianoptricus and the Navi call Steruk, Last Shadow, I scared the crap out of the Cran there and any Navi present. Amazement and shock was found in abundance that night as Neytiri explained around the campfire how I took control of my new steed.

That night Neytiri also explained to me the importance of the beast.

"My grandfather's grandfather was Steruk mak to, rider of Last Shadow," explained Neytiri as she crouched and looked up at the skeleton of the beast her grandfather flew on. "Steruk chose him. It has only happened five times since the time of the first songs."

"That's a long time," I spoke.

"Yes…Steruk mak to is mighty. He brought the clans together during a time of great sorrow. All Navi people know the story," finished Neytiri before we went to our hammocks.

By the end of three months I felt more of a connection with the Navi people than the humans back at the mining facility. That didn't bode well for said people at mining facility when I had to go back to make the report to the Colonel.

"Haven't gotten lost in the woods have you," asked the Colonel as he met me in the mess hall. "Your last report was more than two weeks ago," he continued as he took a chair and sat down facing me. "I'm starting to doubt your resolve. The way I see it it's time to terminate the mission."

"I can do this," I assured him.

"You already have," answered the Colonel. "You gave me good useable intel. I have what I need to take this Home Tree when it comes to that."

I noticed he said when it comes to that and not if. The man wanted a confrontation. He lived for fighting.

"It's time to come in. By the way you are going to get your legs back. I got you corporate approval," continued the Colonel. "It's a done deal. We're going to have you on a shuttle tonight."

"No I'm going back to become a man in the eyes of the Navi. You won't stop me finishing this ceremony," I replied while channeling a compulsion charm through my aura.

"Well ok," agreed the Colonel as his mind became pliable to the will of a god.

The ceremony took place in the morning. Neytiri put the white paint on me in the ceremonial patterns. According to the Navi every person is born twice. The second time is when you earn your place among the people, forever.

"You are now a son of the Omaticaya," Eytukan announced as I walked before him. "You are part of The People."

He placed his hands on me before Neytiri did the same and smiled happily at me. Moat continued the tradition before everybody circled around with a hand on the shoulder of the Navi in front of them. I saw happy tears coming from Grace as she stood back and watched. Later that night I followed Neytiri through the glowing forest.

I swatted at her tail, making her laugh as we reached the glowing tendrils of the Tree of Souls. The glowing lizards flew around us with bright beautiful colors.

"Come, come," Neytiri told me as she grabbed my hand and guided me to where she wanted me.

She ran her hands along the neural tendrils. I did the same and sensed the thoughts running through them with my telepathy.

"This is a place for prayers to be heard. And sometimes answered," Neytiri explained before hugging several tendrils to her cheek.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she connected her neural link with the tendrils.

"We call this tree the soy akuma, the Tree of Voices. The voices of our ancestors," Neytiri told me as I also connected my link with the tree.

"I can hear them," I informed Neytiri as I sensed the minds of thousands of Navi from the past preserved throughout the massive tree network all over the planet.

It was a form of immortality that didn't involve the body.

"They live Jake," Neytiri told me with a smile as she held my hand. "They live in Eywa. You are Omaticaya now. You will make your bow from the wood of Home Tree," Neytiri told me as she placed her hands on my chest. "And you may choose a woman," Neytiri said sadly as she turned away.

"We have many fine women," she continued as she played with a seedling floating in the air. "Ninat is the best singer."

"I don't want Ninat," I told her.

"Peral is a good hunter," she tried, still not facing me or she would have gazed upon my true heart's desire.

"Yes she is a good hunter," I agreed, making her turn and stare at me with a look of shock and sadness, assuming I had chosen.

"I've already chosen," I told her as I placed my hand on her hip and turned her fully to face me, gazing at her slowly growing and hopeful smile. "But this woman must also choose me."

"She already has," answered Neytiri before our lips met in a deep kiss.

Insert smut scene here

"What was that presence I sensed when we were all cumming," Buffy asked me after we awoke from our sated nap.

Trudy, Grace, and Neytiri were all still sleeping around us. As one of my oldest wives I wasn't surprised Buffy could sense what I had.

"Eywa," I answered.

"Come again," asked Buffy in surprise even as her shock over the bond woke the others.

"The combined belief of all the Navi along with the minds of all the Navi backed up over this massive neuro system has actually manifested into a reality bound goddess. That pleasure bolt storm from me last night actually gave her enough energy to manifest herself as a distinct and powerful personality," I explained.

"You say her," asked Grace questioningly.

"Yes," I answered with a bit of a blush.

"She's attracted to you isn't she," Trudy teased.

"Yes," I answered with a resigned sigh.

"Can I talk to her," asked Neytiri hopefully.

"Yes my love," I answered with a loving smile as I guided her over the bond on how to speak to her goddess.

Some time later Neytiri opened her formerly closed eyes to display her amber orbs glowing with power.

"Eywa has decided to tag along with me and live in me," Neytiri informed us.

"Like a Tokra," Buffy suggested.

"Yes," a slightly different more powerful voice answered after dipping her head to signal the change of speaker.

"Cool…now we need to induct her to the harem," suggested Trudy.

"You just want to have more sex," Grace said with a grin.

"So…is there a problem with that," asked Trudy.

"No definitely not," Grace agreed before they both pounced on the Navi turned goddess with hungry tongues.

Buffy and I shrugged at each other before joining in. It would be several hours yet before we would leave the Tree of Souls.

We all decided to take a leisurely stroll back towards Home Tree from the Tree of Souls. About halfway there we heard a crashing noise coming from where we just left. Neytiri's head snapped around to face behind us while her eyes glowed brightly.

"What is it," asked Trudy.

"Defilers," growled Neytiri before I wrapped her in my arms and transported us back to where we just came from.

She had just acquired the upgrades to her Navi physiology this morning which allow her to apparate and hadn't tried her new powers yet. The powers granted to her as the Avatar to Eywa were in fine form as Neytiri raised her hand and summoned a nearby heard of the rhino like creatures. They came charging out of the forest to the side and slammed into the dozers, smashing them to pieces despite the larger size of the machines. The black beasts came next and tore the military personnel present to shreds.

"How did they find this place," Buffy asked.

"They hacked some of Grace's old files. Even before we came here she speculated about the importance of the Tree of Souls to the Navi people," explained Aristotle after he appeared out of thin air.

"Trudy go get Norm out of the mobile link unit," I commanded.

Trudy nodded before disappearing with a silent apparition. I felt Neytiri reaching out with her powers and watched as the Tree of Souls grew forth as it had been before the destruction wrought by the dozers.

"We must warn my people," Neytiri spoke as Trudy reappeared with Norm in tow.

"What did you just do? And how can I breathe," questioned Norm. "Also I shouldn't have left your bodies back there unmanned."

"Norm calm down," I instructed my friend while projecting a calming aura, which also served to allow Neytiri to think straight over her deep anger. "Suffice it to say my nanotechnology is more advanced than I let on. We'll explain more later. Right now the important thing for you to understand is that the Colonel and the rest of his ilk are planning on attacking the Navi at Home Tree."

"What do you need me to do," asked Norm, all business now.

"Nothing for now…you can come with us but stick close to Trudy," I answered as I instructed Aristotle to have our bodies beamed out of the link units up to our orbiting cruiser.

For Grace the nanites in her system were now maintaining the link between her Alteran form and her Avatar form. In my case it is my powers that keep me in control of both bodies. A holo screen was projected out of Aristotle's eyes in front of us to show the mobile link unit. The Colonel's helicopter landed in front of it before the bastard jumped out and stormed inside.

"Thanks for getting me out of there," Norm spoke with obvious relief.

"They'll attack early tomorrow," Trudy announced grimly as we watched the Colonel storm outside in anger.

As the copter took off the Colonel ordered it to destroy the mobile link unit so we couldn't use it again. I transported us all back to Home Tree. Already a war party was being organized. Tsu'tey and some of his goons had rode by the Tree of Souls to see what the commotion was. They hadn't seen the sacred place of the Navi restored to full health by Neytiri.

"Tsu'tey will lead the war party," Eytukan cried out to the cheers of the Navi people.

"That would not be wise," I spoke up.

My voice wasn't a shout but it carried to all by my power.

"Did you mate with this woman," growled Tsu'tey as he stalked towards Neytiri and I where we held hands.

Like any Navi worth his salt the next in line for leadership obviously smelled Neytiri and I all over each other.

"It was the will of Eywa," I answered.

"Is this true," Moat demanded of her daughter.

"Yes mother and it was the will of Eywa," Neytiri responded firmly.

"I interpret the will of Eywa," shouted Moat while glaring angrily at me.

Just then Tsu'tey charged me with his knife out. Before he even reached me vines sprouted forth from the ground and latched onto him. He was raised in the air high above the surrounding Navi.

"No mother…I interpret the will of Eywa now," spoke Neytiri as her raised hand guided her former promised above the ground. "For I am now one with Eywa," explained Neytiri as her eyes glowed with power.

"This cannot be," Moat tried to deny while all of the Navi except Moat dropped to the ground in a bow before Neytiri.

My Navi wife borrowed a trick from me along with some energy to stimulate her aura in the right way to make every rational Navi present know they were in the presence of their goddess.

"Peace mother of my mate," I spoke softly while sending a powerful calming charm to Moat.

"You have served me well," Neytiri spoke with the voice of Eywa, finally confirming for Moat that Neytiri was no longer just her little girl but also her goddess.

I glanced to my side as I saw Norm bowing before Neytiri as well.

"Norm only I get to worship my wives," I teased my friend while wrapping my arm around Neytiri.

"Norm do you wish you were a Navi," Grace asked curiously.

"More than anything," answered Norm.

"So be it," Eywa answered as she drew upon my power and waved her hand over Norm.

Norm's Avatar form appeared before us, transported from where it was back in the main mining compound. With a bit of Eywa's will Norm's essence was transferred into the Navi body while his old body vanished. While Eywa was a reality bound goddess she had not yet built up the power to do some of the more impressive stuff. She was very young after all in terms of a deity.

"Thank you Eywa," Norm said with glee.

Her display of power proved more than anything to her people that Neytiri is indeed the Avatar of Eywa.

"Now my people we must prepare to welcome our guests in the morning," Neytiri announced with a tone that was anything but welcoming.

"Dear…aren't you forgetting something," I whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight.

"I don't think so," Neytiri replied in confusion.

"Honey how do you expect any girl to think with your so close and breathing on her like that," asked Buffy with a laugh.

"Good point," I conceded while gesturing at the still suspended Tsu'tey.

"Oh yes," Neytiri spoke before negligently waving her hand and causing the vines to drop Tsu'tey quite a distance to land on the ground with a pained moan.

"Wanker," I heard Grace mutter.

That night was very amusing. A couple of the stronger Navi males started a wrestling match to entertain their goddess. Buffy decided she wanted to try. They didn't take her seriously until the first contestant went flying twenty feet away.

"Ooops…did I do that? Sometimes I forget my own strength," Buffy announced completely unrepentant.

"That was a lucky win," Tsu'tey muttered still sore about his humiliation.

"How about you try then big boy," challenged my blonde wife.

"Gladly," Tsu'tey answered before stepping into the ring.

With an evil grin I sensed my wife accessing her library of stored powers within her nanites.

"She-Hulk smash," cried Buffy as her body began to expand so much that her clothes were soon in tatters around her voluptuous green form.

Several Navi swear words were heard as Tsu'tey stared at the female that now dwarfed him by quite a bit. In the end Tsu'tey learned that Buffy's previous match was not won due to luck and that he could indeed fly further than his predecessor. We also learned that he had a more feminine scream than the previous challenger.

"At least he succeeded in entertaining me," Neytiri announced to the amusement of all surrounding us.

The next morning…

"Are you sure you do not need us to fight for you my goddess," Tsu'tey asked the next morning.

All hard feelings aside Tsu'tey was a warrior for his people and his goddess. He would fight to the death at her command.

"No Tsu'tey…Jake will take care of the defilers," Neytiri replied as she gestured towards me.

"Forgive me but how can he alone do anything," asked Tsu'tey as I picked up the sound of distantly approaching helicopters.

"Like this," I announced as I stood straight from where I had been leaning against one of the roots of Home Tree.

Starting with a necklace hanging over my chest a thick green liquid seemed to start spreading over my body. The surrounding Navi stared with wide eyes as I was completely engulfed in green with only my eyes a brighter shade of the color.

"What is he," I heard Norm whisper to the nearby Trudy.

"I am the Iron Navi," I answered with an amplified voice as I rose into the air on gravitic thrusters embedded in my suit.

"And the doom of any attackers," added Trudy as she silently thanked her husband for not being among the pilots flying with the attack group.

I flew out through the opening in the roots at the base of Home Tree and hovered in the air awaiting the challengers.

Colonel Miles Quaritch was looking forward to a good old fashioned slaughter. Ever since one of these Pandoran scum had clawed up his face the Colonel had sworn revenge. These Navi bastards were the embodiment of Pandoran life. They were also in his opinion a bunch of stick throwing shitheads. He was going to enjoy wiping them out and that traitor Sully as well. That little shit had the gull to try to lie to a superior officer. He would make Sully pay with his life.

"Um sir," spoke the pilot nervously.

"What is it," growled the Colonel.

"You aren't going to believe what I have on sensors," answered the soldier as he pointed to the display showing what looked like a green Navi floating in mid air before the target.

"It's one of Sully's illusions. Ignore it," ordered the Colonel.

Sully didn't think the Colonel would find out about his science history but the Colonel pulled some connections and uncovered how limp dicked Sully really was.

"Yes sir," responded the pilot.

"Alright people lets get this done. I want every gas round you got right in the front door," ordered the Colonel.

"Yes sir," was the quick response of the marine.

"Fire," the Colonel gave the command.

"Firing," echoed the pilot before gas canister after gas canister flew out of the canister launchers on the main aircraft followed by the much smaller assault craft.

I allowed them to sail right past me as I knew they would be taken care of.

Inside Home Tree…

Just as the Navi saw the canisters, most as big as an adult Navi, heading for them Trudy, Grace, Buffy, and Eywa began gesturing with their hands. Drawing on their own powers and some of my infinite reserves to augment their abilities my wives opened wormholes to swallow up the canisters before they even touched the ground. The other end of the wormholes just happened to open up in the command center of the mining operation where Parker Selfridge and the rest of those corporate assholes were watching the intended slaughter.

I smirked as I sensed what was going on.

"Well I'll be," muttered the Colonel at the lack of smoke. "Switch to incendiaries," ordered the Colonel. "Fire," the bastard gave the command.

My hands shot forth with the result being glowing energy shields springing up to intercept the bombs before they ever reached any biological life.

"Ok not an illusion. Fire on that bastard with guns and missiles," ordered the Colonel.

The gunships opened up with everything they got. My personal shield took everything they had to give but their view of me was obscured by the resulting explosions and smoke. Their first indication that something was wrong was the beam of red energy cutting through the smoke and slicing the copter on the farthest right in half before it exploded. Those dumb bastards just kept pouring on the heat while I proceeded down the line cutting them to pieces. About a quarter of the way through the opposition they finally started scrambling to dodge my weapons fire.

"Aristotle activate my escorts," I commanded my replicat companion.

Bright lights appeared high above us as replicat copies of Last Shadow transported in. They dove with speed no purely biological creature would have survived without inertial dampeners. The pilots of the attacking force had just enough time to look up when the shadows of my pets fell upon them before their aircraft were ripped to shreds. I myself flew towards the Colonel's air carrier with eyes glowing as bright green as any killing curse. As I punched through the front of the reinforced air carrier like it was tissue paper and wrapped the Colonel in an iron grip around his throat the only thing that allowed him to survive the explosion of his ship was the shield I wrapped around him.

The nanites retracted away from my face so the Colonel could see my eyes were still glowing bright green.

"Don't…fuck…with my people asshole," I growled at the Colonel before winding my arm back and tossing the Colonel upwards with super strength.

The shield would last just long enough to let him survive making orbit. I waved my hand over the battlefield and vanished any trace of our attackers. As I landed back in the base of Home Tree my nanites melted away to vanish back into the pocket dimension they are stored in. Cheers greeted me from my people.

"Thank you my love," Neytiri whispered with a smile and a kiss before Buffy, Grace, and Trudy also showed their appreciation.

"One last gift for your father," I spoke up as the cheering subsided.

With a bit of my will a man appeared before us.

"Eytukan may I introduce Parker Selfridge," spoke up Grace with an evil grin. "The man responsible for the shooting of your people years ago and ordering this most recent attack," finished my wife.

Parker had the good sense to piss himself as he saw the angry glares of the Navi before him. As an arrow was pressed against his back by Tsu'tey who prodded him off to follow Neytiri's father I heard the Navi leader discussing what to do with Parker. Parker surprisingly survived quite a few weeks of the torture he was subjected to by the Navi. I think he was secretly hoping his miraculous ability to breath the Pandoran air would vanish as suddenly as it had come but my power ensured it didn't. He was kept under constant watch by one of my Last Shadow replicats to make sure he couldn't take his own life.

Parker's end finally came when the rope securing his left ankle to one of the two Crans carrying him between the various Navi tribes spread throughout the planet gave way and he plummeted to his death. Nobody was sad to see him go. Well maybe Tsu'tey was a little sad if only he lost his human toy.

As for the mining contingent I used my power to determine who felt malevolence for the Navi and who truly liked my new adopted people. The former were banished back to Earth via a wormhole I opened while the latter were allowed to stay and peacefully coexist. Some of these invited people ended up living extremely long lives with a few nanite enhancements I granted them. They chose who from Earth was allowed to come and study Pandoran wildlife. It was through some of these breakthroughs and some hints by me on technology to stimulate plant growth that Earth was eventually restored to a lush almost primordial state.

Ultimately Buffy, Trudy, and Grace chose to take morph their bodies into a Navi form using their powers. We showed the Navi people how to advance without harming their natural environment using technologies taken from our database on the Wraith, the Nox, and other cultures with advanced biotechnology. My wives bore me two Navi children with their combined DNA as the mothers. My boy is named Etukan as a variation of his grandfather's name and in honor of my predecessor as Navi leader. My daughter is named Neytira. I took over the leadership of the tribe when Neytiri's father retired as the husband to Neytiri and Eywa.

AN2:

Ok here is the final part of the Avatar verse.

I have two quick main points.

I know my smut scenes are a bit repetitive at this point. I'm getting really damn tired of hearing that from about half my reviewers or people who just feel the need to message, email, and various other forms of contact me to tell me that. Let's see you write over 100 smut scenes and not get used to it. If it really bothers you that much don't read the smut version. I'm so sick of it I'm considering either stopping writing smut altogether or only write it for myself and those select few friends I chat with everyday online.

I do not need any suggestions for universes with which to cross this series over with. I already have a list of universes I have in mind to cross the Path series with. My muse is perfectly content with that list. As a further note here I do not take story requests. I have a very large folder of unfinished fics that I hope to some day complete and my muse is never short on ideas.

For those readers who suggested universes like various anime and some other strange ones I do not follow those universes. If it isn't one of the universes listed at the top of my profile or not very closely related then I likely don't follow it and don't plan to. (I don't follow anime. I don't play games; video or computer. I just basically don't read or watch anything that isn't scifi or fantasy of the genres like Harry Potter and the Inheritance Trilogy)

Hopefully this will clear up some points so I don't get a ton of reviews with suggestions. Oh and the number of reviews you give me in no way influences when I update if I didn't make that clear last chapter.

Insanely yours,

Stargatesg1fan1


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 51 The Firefly Verse P1 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

This story starts off as its own unique Harry Potter Firefly crossover. Like the X-Men Origins Wolverine reality of my Balancing Realities series it will not become apparent until much later (near the very end) as to how this verse fits in with the Path series.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The dark haired man's current name was Simon Tam and the year was 2517. The well traveled male was born Harry James Potter on July 31st 1980. You may be wondering how such a being was still alive after 537 years. The simple answer is that when the ancient was eleven he learned he was what was called at the time a wizard. Very few others of the warlock's kind have ever reached the heights of power and mastery over so many subjects that the over five century old sorcerer had. During his childhood at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry made many friends, enemies, and some lovers. By the time the green eyed teen's education in the wizarding world was over all but a few of these befriended individuals were dead. A great war between magic users wiped most of magical Europe off the map.

By the time Harry ended the war by killing the opposition's leader, Tom Riddle, the last Potter was done dealing with the bigotry, hate, and constant fighting of the magical world. Before leaving the wealthy wizard withdrew his fortune from the goblin run bank Gringotts and converted it into many different forms of precious metals, all stored in a magical trunk he carried shrunken with him at all times. The wise mage augmented his family's magical library discovered in his family vault with books of all kind in honor of his lost love, Hermione Granger. The newly free young man found himself with a thirst for knowledge that Hermione would have been proud of. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, the former headmaster of the warrior warlock's school, the shrewd young survivor raided the manipulative former administrator's office to find many treasures stashed away. Among these treasures was a Philosopher's Stone along with notes from Dumbledore on how to use the Stone to make the Elixir of Life and produce duplicates of the highly magical object. The old man had once been apprenticed to Nicholas Flamel, the creator of the Stone, and had apparently learned enough to duplicate the immortality granting object.

Harry started taking the Elixir at the age of twenty. The green eyed young male wasn't worried about never appearing to age because he had discovered he was a metamorphmagus shortly after the old man's death. The shape shifter's magical powers had rapidly increased when he turned seventeen. Harry would later learn that the old man had seen fit to bind a good deal of the young orphan's powers to keep the Boy Who Lived in line for when the old bastard had need of the last Potter as his weapon to end the war. In order to escape his growing following among the magical population the curious mage began traveling the world learning all manner of magical and mundane disciplines alike.

Something about advanced muggle physics struck a cord with the traveling wizard and so he began studying the subject fervently. By the time the last Potter had mastered several fields and traveled all over the world many years had passed since the start of his adventures. It became clear to the immortal warlock that the Earth wasn't long to survive. The Earth's population had reached well over nine billion and was consuming the planet's resources at an alarming rate. During his travels the messy haired sorcerer concentrated on collecting all of the historical data that he could find along with just about every other database the well learned man could gain access to. Everything collected went into the sorcerer's trunk which he poured his power into in order to expand the space within the enchanted luggage to unheard of proportions. The skilled arithmancer actually had to redesign the space expansion charm to create an entire pocket dimension beyond the scope of what was envisioned when the magic was first crafted.

The warlock's old friend Dobby the house elf aided the conservationist in his preservation efforts. Together the duo collected artifacts, several pairs of every animal (both magical and mundane), and all types of plant life. With the help of his house elf friends Dobby was able to transfer truly staggering amounts of rock and soil into Harry's trunk space the two had decided to call Sanctuary. By then humans were exploring Earth's solar system with ease. Purchasing a spaceship Dobby and the resourceful wizard flew out into the Kuiper belt and harvested several asteroids. Once the immense masses were inside of his trunk the skilled sorcerer fused them together into one moon sized mass with the most powerful Fiendyfire spell that was likely ever cast. The magical exhaustion after the casting of that spell had left the warlock unconscious for a week straight but the young immortal recovered. The elves layered Sanctuary with soil which they immediately began planting. With the aid of growth accelerant magic the group of magicals soon had a fertile habitable small moon.

Harry designed a runic array to artificially increase the gravity of the Sanctuary moon to match Earth's gravitation pull. The elves then began transferring in all of the animals their new master had collected and organizing the creatures into groups so they wouldn't harm each other. Large buildings were constructed to store all of the objects collected. An immense computer database was built to store the information archived along with several backups. After the initial setup of Sanctuary the former hero with a "saving people thing" as a young bushy haired witch once put it decided he couldn't very well leave humanity to the doom it had created for itself. By the time the mage had brought Phoenix, the ship he had purchased, back from the Kuiper belt to Earth several decades had passed. The last Potter could find no trace of the wizarding world from his youth over a century before.

Using his immense engineering and physics knowledge Harry had designed a large database of technologies, most of which humanity wasn't ready for. Humanity needed a way to reach other star systems. Using a made up identity the solitary wizard released the designs for a technology based artificial gravity generator just large enough to work on ships. More importantly the renamed Harry gave humanity faster than light capability. The principle of the propulsion technology was based off of a modification the sorcerer had made to portkey travel. The drive opened a path through the same dimension portkeys traversed and would take the traveler across many light years of space in a very short time. Humanity was quick to leave Earth after that technology was released and expand out into the galaxy. The fleeing humans terraformed other worlds and began inhabiting the habitable planets.

Soon more war broke out with this conflict being for Unification under one government calling themselves the Alliance. Harry took the Phoenix into the core worlds, the planets making up the heart of Alliance territory, and helped the young government set up their computer systems during their early years. The experienced warrior could see the new government was going to win the war long before the battles ended. Always looking for an opportunity, the immortal mage placed many backdoors into the Alliance computer systems waiting for their creator to use them. In case they by some miracle discovered these backdoors the techno-mage placed a limited artificial intelligence loosely based off of a wizard's portrait spell in the Alliance mainframe. The AI would make sure its creator would always have access when he needed it.

After centuries in space working on Sanctuary and exploring, Harry decided he needed to rejoin humanity so that he didn't lose touch. Setting Phoenix to always follow his magical signature under invisibility cloak the shape shifter started to live as a human once more on a core world. During one of his many lives the dark haired mage practiced medicine as a trauma surgeon while discretely testing his patients for magical abilities. The last Potter was hoping to discover what had become of the wizarding race. During this time the skilled doctor also started corresponding with a gifted girl named River Tam through a pen pal program. The two developed quite a friendship until the dark haired young woman was accepted into a special Alliance program for the gifted.

When River sent her long distance friend a coded message telling him the program coordinators were hurting her and asked him to help her he acted quickly. Harry created the identity of Simon Tam, River's older brother, and embedded that identity sufficiently into the Alliance computer records to make it real to any who checked. Secreting River away on the Phoenix might be safer but it wouldn't draw out her jailors and torturers, the ones who messed up her mind. River was very different once the warlock broke her free of the "Academy" they had kept her in. The ancient warrior wanted to know what the bastards had been trying to do to his young friend. The Alliance operatives behind the Academy were fairly smart.

The operatives kept their computers off the main networks and all of the people who were around River at the time Harry broke her out didn't know anything of importance. The resourceful mage suspected the operatives had finally cracked River's coded letter after it had already been sent and subsequently thought someone might be coming for her. So the Academy officials moved the young gifted brunette away from all important information. Even Harry's legilimency didn't do him any good if the people around River didn't know anything of import. So finally the dark haired male decided to keep her out in the open in a way to draw in the bastards who had fucked with his friend. This brought the master of many crafts to his current location, the planet Persephone where he is looking for a transport ship while River waits safely tucked away in a stasis chamber that he will use to transport her in secret.

"Hello there," Harry greeted an attractive young woman looking to be about his apparent age as she sat out behind a Firefly class ship.

"Hi…I'm Kaylee," replied the beauty nervously as she stood up. The perceptive warlock could tell she was nervous because she was attracted to him. With age has come the ability to read people much better than as a youth, although it wasn't particularly hard with Kaylee. "Are you looking for a ride…I mean transport?"

Harry smiled at the attractive woman's slip with the double entendre.

"Why yes Kaylee I am looking to book passage in your fine looking birth," the mage flirted.

"I don't know about fine looking," Kaylee muttered with a slight smile. "Do you like ships?" The slim female inquired curiously.

"Very much so," Harry announced which sparked off a discussion about the particular craft Kaylee was sitting behind.

It just so happened that Harry had designed this particular class of ship long ago when he had spent time living as an engineer on a core planet during one of his infrequent trips to check up on the Alliance. Kaylee eventually got around to talking about passage on the ship and the two quickly agreed on a price. River and the immortal's other things were soon being loaded into the cargo bay of Serenity, the Firefly. As the long lived wizard was making sure everything was handled properly he met the Captain, Malcolm Reynolds, an interesting fellow to be sure.

"Mal this is Simon, Simon this is our Captain," introduced Kaylee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain," Harry greeted as he walked up and shook the man's hand with a firm grip that Mal matched.

"Welcome aboard," Mal declared before releasing the dark haired scientist's hand and walking up the ramp. "Is this all we got?" Mal questioned Kaylee.

The gorgeous mechanic nodded her affirmative before gracing the resident magical with a cute smile. The shape shifter favored Kaylee with a grin as well before walking further onto the vessel.

"Now we have a boat full of citizens right on top of our stolen cargo," the extremely perceptive immortal overheard Zoe, Mal's second, whisper to her Captain with the aid of a listening charm. "That's a fun mix."

"Ain't no way in the verse they could find that compartment even…," Mal began but cut off talking as another passenger, a man named Dobs, walked by. "Even if they were looking for it," Mal finished.

"And why is that?" Zoe questioned her boss.

"Cuz," was Mal's only response.

"Oh yeah…this is going to go great," muttered Zoe.

Serenity was soon in space and the new arrivals were being given the standard speech for passengers.

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area. The kitchen's pretty much self explanatory. You're welcome to eat what there is anytime. Protein in all the colors of the rainbow is the standard stock. We do have sit down meals, the next one being at about 1500," explained Reynolds.

"I think Sheppard Book has offered to help me prepare something," Kaylee announced while gesturing at the modern version of a priest.

"You're a Sheppard?" Mal asked.

"I thought the outfit gave it away," Book answered. "Is it a problem?"

"Of course not…it's not a problem…because it's not," Kaylee hastily assured the mocha skinned man with a smile while looking a bit unsurely at the Captain.

"No," agreed Mal. "As I said you're welcome to visit the dining area anytime. Apart from that I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, engine room, and cargo bay…they're all off limits without an escort."

"And if we need to get to materials in the cargo bay," the warlock probed.

"I figure you all got luggage you need to get into. As soon as we are done here we'll be happy to fetch them with you," answered Mal. "Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop medical supplies off on White Fall. It's the forth moon around the planet Athens. It's a little out of our way but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule," the Captain lied smoothly.

The cover story was so the crew could sell their illegally salvaged cargo Harry knew but the sorcerer had no problem with that. The Alliance's salvage laws were idiotic anyway, designed to give greedy politicians more money.

"Zoe, want to take them to the cargo bay?" Mal requested of the attractive dark beauty.

"Yes sir," agreed Zoe before leading the group of passengers off.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Cargo Bay, several minutes later…

"Ah the ambassador graces us with her presence," Mal sarcastically commented as a beautiful woman walked onto the catwalk leading into the bay.

"Hello Mal, I see we have some new faces," was Inara's response.

"Hey you," Kaylee greeted her long time friend with a smile.

"Hey you," Inara answered with a matching smile.

"Ambassador, this is Sheppard Book," Mal introduced.

"I'd have to say this is a first time we've had a preacher onboard," announced Inara.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see a state official either Ambassador," Book greeted as he shook Inara's hand, causing Mal to laugh. "I'm missing something funny," Book spoke in realization.

"Not so funny," Kaylee declared while not looking happy with Mal.

"Ambassador is Mal's way of," began Inara only for Mal to cut her off.

"She's a whore Sheppard," Mal spoke up.

"The term is companion," Kaylee clarified.

Campanions came about after prostitution became legal in the Alliance. These women are the cream of the crop as far as prostitutes are concerned. Harry had never had to pay for sex and likely never would but looking at the very beautiful Inara was making him rethink that policy.

"I always get those mixed up. How's business?" Mal questioned Inara.

"None of yours," Inara replied with a less than warm smile.

"She is pretty much our Ambassador. There're plenty of planets that wouldn't let you dock without a decent companion onboard. This isn't a problem for you is it Sheppard?" Mal inquired in a reversal of the earlier discovery of Book being a Sheppard.

"While I…I certainly," struggled Book.

"It's alright," spoke up Inara. "I mostly keep to myself. When I'm not whoring," Inara directed at Mal as she turned to leave.

"Don't you want to meet the rest of the bunch," Mal rubbed salt into the wound.

"Why don't you make sure they want to meet me first," Inara replied as she turned to walk off with Kaylee.

"So how many fell madly in love with you and wanted to take you away from all this?" Kaylee questioned her friend with a dreamy quality to her voice as the two beauties walked up the steps.

"Just the one, I think I'm slipping," Inara declared with a sigh.

It was obvious Mal liked Inara and didn't want her whoring as the Serenity's Captain put it. Harry didn't think Reynolds was a very bright man if that was how he showed his affections. Reynolds' loss was the warlock's thoughts on the matter.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Later, Dining Area…

"This is incredible," praised Zoe to Book as she dished out more vegetables.

"It's not much," Book responded modestly. "I had a garden at the Abby, thought I should bring what I could. It won't last...not as…well as frozen food would. The main thing is the spices. A man can live on packaged food from now until judgment day as long as he's got enough Rosemary. Captain you mind if I say grace?"

"Only if you say it out loud," Mal answered.

The diners all said grace silently in response to Reynolds' answer.

"I hear a lot of those border planets are in bad shape; plagues, famines," spoke up Dobbs.

"Well a lot of that is exaggerated but a lot of it's true. The border planets are as close to Earth that was as we can make them, gravity and atmosphere and such but," began Zoe.

"Once they're terraformed they'll dump settlers on there with nothing but blankets, hatchets, maybe a hurt. Some of them make it. Some of them…," broke in Mal.

"Then I guess it's good we're helping," Harry spoke up.

"You're a doctor right?" Kaylee queried.

"Yes, I was a trauma surgeon on Osiris in the capitol city," the ancient sorcerer confirmed.

"Long way from here," commented Mal.

"You seem so young…to be a doctor," Kaylee told the handsome mage with a warm smile.

"You're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic," the warlock observed.

"Know how…machine's just got workings and they talk to me," Kaylee explained her ability away modestly.

"That's a rare gift," Book complimented.

"Well not like being a doctor, helping fix people… now that's important," Kaylee argued.

"Little Kaylee here just wishes you were a gynecologist," Jayne, an unintelligent large crew member, declared before laughing at his own statement.

"Jayne…you will keep a civil tongue in that mouth or I'll sow it shut. Is there an understanding between us," demanded Mal.

"You don't pay me to talk pretty. Just because Kaylee gets lubed up over some big city dandee," started Jayne.

"Walk away from this table, right now," ordered Mal.

Jayne got up in anger after a moment, grabbing some more food before leaving. As the brute walked out Harry hit the asshole with an impotence curse with his right hand before resting the appendage on the very embarrassed Kaylee's knee, giving her a reassuring smile.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Harry was checking River's pod in the cargo bay when the immortal turned to see Mal waiting for the warlock.

"Forget your toothpaste," spoke Mal before taking a swing at the well trained warrior.

Harry easily dodged the strike before grabbing Reynolds' outstretched wrist and hurling the man beyond where the wizard stood firmly.

"That wouldn't be advised Captain," the mage slowly announced in a clearly menacing tone.

"What'd you tell them?" Reynolds probed as he stood back up, ready to attack again.

"Tell who?" Harry questioned for clarification.

"I got exactly no time for games," declared Mal as he pulled his gun on the mysterious dark haired passenger. "What do they know?" Reynolds demanded as the sorcerer willed an energy shield to the surface of his skin which blocked physical attacks.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," the last Potter replied, playing dumb.

"You're a goram fed," Mal announced as he calked his gun.

"Captain you've got the wrong man," Book spoke up from the side as he indicated behind the two conflicting men with a nod of his head.

Mal and Harry turned to see Dobbs pointing a gun at their chests.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Mal as he lowered his weapon.

"Drop that firearm Captain Reynolds," ordered Dobbs.

"This is not my best day ever," muttered Mal as he dropped the gun and raised his hands.

"Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down," Dobbs stated as he approached.

"What…the doctor…oh hey…is there a reward?" Mal inquired as he dropped his hands.

"Get on the ground," demanded Dobbs.

"You are making a very large mistake," the wizard spoke calmly.

"Get on the ground," yelled Dobbs.

"You'd best get on the ground son, the man seems a might twitchy," Reynolds suggested.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit," Book spoke up.

"This isn't your business Sheppard," Dobbs interrupted.

"The boys not going anywhere lawman…as I understand it, it's pretty cold outside," Book replied.

"Not to worry…we'll put Lord Fontroy in one of the passenger cells. He won't make a peep," suggested Mal as he bent down for his gun.

"Get the hell away from that weapon," shouted Dobbs. "Do you think I'm a complete back birth? You are carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders. And you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to White Fall," Dobbs pointed out with a sneer. "As far as I care everyone on this ship is culpable."

"Well now…that doesn't affect the landscape," Reynolds pointed out sarcastically.

"Please, we are very close to true stupidity here," Book pleaded.

"I've got a cruiser in route for intercept so talk all you want. You got about twenty minutes," informed Dobbs.

"Might have less than that," Mal suggested.

"Yeah…threaten me," Dobbs declared with another sneer towards Reynolds.

"For god's sake," Book censured as he edged closer to the gun wielding federal agent.

"You think I wouldn't shoot a Sheppard, back off," ordered Dobbs as he pointed his weapon at Book.

"Just take the kid," Mal spoke as the Captain made to grab Harry while Book started shouting.

Kaylee picked the wrong time to walk in and ask what was going on. Dobbs whirled to shoot the suspected opponent off to his side, not realizing Kaylee wasn't any threat. As the Alliance agent pulled the trigger Harry _moved_, faster than any of the mundanes could follow the warrior warlock was in front of the bullet. The projectile impacted the ancient male's shoulder as he blocked Kaylee from being harmed. With a bit of power the sorcerer's shield disintegrated the bullet before it impacted while he then willed an illusion in place to make it look like he was shot and bleeding. The dark haired Potter's "good arm" whipped out and launched a small object directly into the throat of the agent pursuing River.

"How did you get there so fast?" Mal questioned in surprise as the Captain indicated where the mage now stood even as Dobbs choked to death on his own blood, clutching a ruined throat.

"You saved me," gasped Kaylee in realization.

"A scalpel," observed Book in surprise equaling the Captain's as the preacher tried to help the dying Dobbs.

"Alright we need to get the hell out of here. There is a cruiser on its way to this position," announced Mal.

"I'm on it," spoke up Wash as the pilot headed for the bridge.

"I want to know what's going on here," announced Inara.

"Then why don't we find out," suggested Mal as he moved towards River's pod.

"Not a good idea," Harry warned as Jayne moved to grab the battle hardened wizard.

Jayne went flying into a stack of crates while Zoe took the opportunity to draw her gun on the hostile doctor.

"Well let's see what a man like you would kill for," muttered Mal as he opened River's pod. "Huh," was Mal's initial response when the frozen mist cleared to show River's nude form curled up in the bottom of the pod.

"I need to check her vitals," Harry announced calmly.

"Oh is that what they call it," Mal spoke suggestively.

"She wasn't supposed to wake up. The shock," the ancient sorcerer calmly tried to explain before being cut off.

"The shock of what…waking up and finding she had been sold to some border world baron. Or I'm sorry was this one for you? Is it true love because you do seem a little," Mal began before being interrupted by River sitting up screaming.

The dark haired young woman got out of the pod gasping in fright. Harry gave Zoe a hard look daring her to shoot him as he ran to River.

"River it's ok," the mage spoke calmly as he grabbed the frightened female by the arms and channeled a calming charm into her form.

"Simon," River cried in relief and recognition as she quickly settled down. "Simon they talk to me…they want me to talk," the frightened young woman muttered.

"They're gone…we're safe now," the last Potter assured River as he used his legilimency to shield her mind.

As Harry sensed her unrestrained legilimency lash out trying to find a mind the skilled wizard was more confident than ever that River was one of the beings that had become of the wizarding world. When they finally expanded their minds into new subjects once leaving Earth the wizards would have been more intelligent than any mundane could have hoped to be. The magical peoples were never stupid…just lazy. As the science loving sorcerer learned from scans done upon himself the brain physiology of magic users was more advanced than that of a mundane human. The telepathic mage protected River from the thoughts of those around her bombarding her mind.

"What the hell is this?" Mal demanded as River hugged her savior.

"This is my sister," Harry announced believably.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Later, the dining area…

"River and I are both very smart. I was the top of my class in the best school in Osiris. I finished my internship in four months. Music, math, theoretical physics, everything River and I do comes as naturally to us as breathing does to you. There was a school, a government sponsored Academy. River wanted to go while I preferred to learn on my own. She was fourteen. I got a few letters at first and then I didn't hear from her for months. Finally I got a coded letter that just said 'They're hurting us…get me out,'" Harry explained to the assembled crew.

"How'd you do it?" Zoe questioned.

"Time and training…I paid the best of the best to train me in their arts. Thieves, burglars, mercenaries…I've learned from them all. I picked it all up easily," the ancient warlock lied.

"That explains why we couldn't keep a hand on you," muttered Jayne.

"It took two years but I finally did it," the sorcerer added.

"Will she be alright?" Inara inquired in genuine concern.

"They messed with her brain. I'm not sure yet. I just recently got her back," Harry answered.

"That's quite a story son," responded Book.

"Yeah…it's a tale of woe, very stirring. But in the meantime you've heaped a world of trouble on me and mine," spoke up Mal.

"How much does the Alliance know?" Zoe asked her husband Wash.

"I don't know. I killed the message pretty quick so they may just have had our position," answered Wash.

"Or they might have personal profiles on each and every one of us," added Mal.

"So what do we do?" Jayne wanted to know.

"The job…we finish the job. I got word from Patience. She's waiting for us. We slip around to White Fall, make the deal, get out, keep flying," was Mal's reply.

That was that. The Serenity crew went about their business.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Later…

"This is the Captain. We're passing another ship. It looks to be Reavers…from the size probably a raiding party. It could be they're heading somewhere particular or it could be they already hit something and are full up. So everyone stay calm. If we try to run they'll have to chase us. It's their way. We're holding course. We should be passing them in a minute, so we'll see what they do," Mal's voice came over the speaker system. "Zoe you come on up to the bridge."

Harry looked through the hall of the ship using the magical contacts he wore with the same charms as Mad Eye Moody's magical eye possessed. The warrior wizard saw the Reaver ship. The ancient Potter hadn't been out far enough in space since the Reavers first appeared to encounter the beasts. Rumor was the creatures were men gone mad at the edge of space. Reavers rape their victims to death, eat their flesh, and then sow their preys' skins for clothing. Only once the Reavers were past did the sorcerer order the Phoenix to stand down its weapons via the magical connection the wizard shared with his ship.

The Serenity was soon landing on the planet this woman Patience controlled, a sunny desert type world.

It wasn't long after the away party left the Serenity before Wash's voice came over the intercom.

"Reavers, Reavers coming and heading straight for us. We are in the air in one minute," warned Wash.

"I'm heading to the engine room," Kaylee informed her favorite male as she stood up from where the pair had been talking in the dining area.

"I'll join you. I might be of some help," Harry offered.

The attractive mechanic responded with a warm smile and a nod. The Captain, Zoe, and Jayne were soon back from their deal with Patience and the ship took off.

"Kaylee we're going to need a little push here," Wash's voice came over the engine room speaker.

"Ok we're working on it," announced Kaylee.

"This isn't going to work," the perceptive wizard commented as he saw the state of the engine.

"It's all we got," Kaylee pointed out.

"No, it isn't," Harry assured the woman as he pulled out a remote control. Pressing a few buttons the sorcerer waited a moment before grinning as he looked at the control's readout.

"What?" Kaylee prodded her companion curiously.

"Wait for it," The warlock urged with a grin.

"What just happened…the Reavers were blown up?" Malcolm Reynolds wanted to know as he ran into the engine room a moment later. "Did you do something to the ship while we were gone Kaylee?"

"No it was Simon," Kaylee deduced.

"While you were gone I took the liberty of installing an ion canon I designed onto the ship's hull. Here's the remote," the skilled engineer and scientist explained as he gave the Captain the weapons remote.

"Shiny," the Captain declared with a wide grin.

"It will retract into the hull to hide from detection," the helpful mage added.

"Kaylee you might be right about it being handy to have him around," Mal told the beautiful mechanic. "The ship could use a medic. You definitely ain't weak. You interested?" Mal questioned the dark haired jack of all trades.

"Definitely…you won't regret it Captain," Harry assured the man before Reynolds left.

"Thank you for putting in a good word with him," the warlock spoke as he turned to face a beaming Kaylee.

"It's the least I could do for saving my life. But I have a much better idea for a thank you," Kaylee whispered as she nervously walked up and kissed the handsome male.

**Begin Smut Scene**

Harry slid his hands down Kaylee's back and backed her up against the engine room wall as the aroused warlock deepened their kiss. Kaylee moaned into her crush's mouth as his tongue slid against hers while his hands slid down and cupped her round soft bum. The gorgeous mechanic's hands tore at the wizard's shirt. The sorcerer slipped his shirt over his head as her fingers slipped lower and quickly undid the fastenings on his pants. When the ancient mage was exposed to the world wearing no underwear Kaylee stared in amazement at the dark haired man's thick eight inches of meat. The beauty's small hand stroked her partner eagerly as he began working her clothes off her body to reveal Kaylee's sexy naked form. When she was completely naked Kaylee jumped up and wrapped her legs around the warlock's waist. Her soaking sex hovered above the aroused male's rigid shaft as Kaylee stared deep into his eyes.

Kaylee Frye had never wanted a man as badly as she wanted Simon Tam. Reaching back below her bum she grasped the handsome man's thick dick and guided it to her waiting entrance as she lowered herself down his hard body. The mechanic let out a deep moan as she felt Simon's cock slide into her soft folds, stretching her inner walls so widely around his pole. Every inch of Simon was soon buried in Kaylee's stuffed cunt. The ship loving woman had never felt so full before as she did at that moment. Simon's lips and tongue on her neck caused Kaylee to begin rocking her hips back and forth to slide his wonderful meat in and out of her vaginal channel. Kaylee worked her inner muscles to squeeze and tightly grip Simon's hard rod and was rewarded by his grunts of pleasure as he kissed up the side of her head.

"Oh fuck Kaylee…you feel so good wrapped around me. Your pussy is so fucking hot and tight," Harry informed his lover.

"You're so big inside of me…no cock has ever felt this good," the warlock's little nympho whispered breathily in reply before biting his bottom lip.

The couples' tongues slid together as Kaylee's lips vibrated against her partner's with her sexy purrs and moans. The Potter male's hands gripped his partner's soft bum tightly as he slid his hips back and forth between her parted thighs to work his tool through her soft insides. The perceptive magic user sensed the fact that the woman in his arms was being fucked up against the wall of her favorite room on the ship was turning Kaylee on even more. The beauty's juices were sliding off her lover's shaft onto his groin every time her soft mound slapped against his pelvis. Harry listened to the wonderful sound of the gorgeous female's soaking snatch squishing around his rod as he drilled out her burning insides. Every square centimeter of Kaylee's soft pussy flesh was devoted to pleasuring her lover's cock as his rubbing against her also generated pleasure for her nether regions. The skilled lover of a warlock kissed down Kaylee's collar bone until his lips slid over her soft breast flesh. The warrior wizard's lips rapped around Kaylee's right nipple before he began to suck and lick her hard tit.

"Oh Mai Gon Simon," gasped Kaylee in Chinese as her partner stimulated her body even more with light nips of his teeth over her sensitive bud while speeding up his shafting of her snatch.

Simon had said everything came naturally to him and his sister and apparently that extended to the sexual pleasures. That thought made Kaylee wonder if River was this skilled at pleasuring. It was as if Simon read her thoughts as he began to work his glorious cock faster and faster in her burning cunt. Kaylee had never felt such joy as his hard rod covered with soft dick flesh slid against her inner walls, brushing against her sensitive nerves with each deeply penetrating stroke. Kaylee's thoughts also turned to her long time fantasy of experimenting with Inara. The aroused mechanic knew the companion had also been with many female clients but the less experienced woman had never had the guts to ask about those times. Kaylee felt Simon's hands furiously knead her bum cheeks as he used his hand hold to slide her slick channel up and down his pole while he sawed his hips back and forth. Kaylee felt the pleasure building and knew she was about to have the best orgasm of her life.

Harry couldn't help but pick up Kaylee's dirty thoughts about River and Inara. Being so intimately joined to her delicious body made it almost a certainty that the telepathic mage would pick up Kaylee's intense thoughts. It was then that the ancient wizard sensed River nearby. The young brunette was peeking around the corner of the engine room door, fingering herself while watching her savior shaft Kaylee's soft sex. The warrior mage began hammering his dick back and forth through Kaylee's welcoming pussy lips. The stuffed female's inner muscles squeezed and massaged every bit of her lover's prick as he pleasured her nubile young form. Kaylee began gasping her partner's name into his ear as his dick head jabbed against her g spot with every stroke. The perceptive male could sense the gorgeous female's great pleasure in his cock as her fingers clawed at his back. The slight pain only heightened the randy Brit's intense feelings.

"Oh shit Kaylee," Harry grunted as he jabbed his length up into her pussy to the hilt and began firing his hot semen against her slick inner walls and into her womb.

"Simon," wailed Kaylee as her pussy spasmed around her man's cock.

Every one of Kaylee's inner muscles worked to extract her partner's seed from his contracting balls. She shook against the dark haired man as the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through Kaylee. The magical man sensed River orgasm at the same time as he pumped his potion into Kaylee's body. Kaylee took everything the sorcerer had to give her as she shook with ecstasy. When she finally came down from her peak some time later the sated woman graced her lover with the most beautiful smile before standing on shaky legs. As Harry pulled out of Kaylee's well fucked snatch a river of cum flowed down her inner thighs. The pragmatic warlock was suddenly glad he had cast a contraceptive charm.

"Mmm…it looks like you have another shot left in this weapon of yours," purred Kaylee as she stroked her companion's still hard dick coated in her juices.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry questioned.

"Well since you seemed to like playing with it so much," purred Kaylee as she turned around. "I thought I'd let you have a shot at my bum," continued the sexy minx as she ground her soft rear back against her admirer's dick.

**Warning anal from here…**

Kaylee's delicious creamy rear greeted Harry's hungry gaze as his sexy lover turned and braced her hands against a shelf section of the wall. The beautiful woman's bum jiggled slightly as she wiggled her hips enticingly. The warlock grasped his hard rod and brought his meaty head up between Kaylee's soft bottom cheeks. The sorcerer's cock head pressed against Kaylee's tight asshole before he slowly began to push forward. A pain numbing charm ensured the fit female would enjoy the experience just as much as her partner was. The dark haired male's prick head pierced through Kaylee's tight anal ring as she moaned deeply. The nympho's right hand slipped off the shelf and slid between her spread thighs to finger her well fucked cunt. Slowly Harry worked his entire length up her tight butt with a firm push. Kaylee took everything her partner had to give her until his pelvis was pressed against her delicious rear.

Kaylee had done anal sex before when it became apparent how much her lovers desired her rear but never before had she attempted to take a rod as long and thick as Simon's shaft. She braced herself for the expected pain and was surprised when none came. All the technology lover felt was the intense stretching that comes with having a log jammed up your bowels. Kaylee felt every bit of her lover's dick as it was lodged up her bum. When he was fully inside of her the sex loving woman stood up and turned her head enough to kiss Simon's hot mouth. Slowly Kaylee felt his hips begin to work back and forth against her backside. The mysterious male's pole split her buns as she tightened them down around his hardness to give him more pleasure. Kaylee was feeling amazing as Simon reached up to cup her breasts and worked them gently while sodomizing her butt.

Kaylee's vocal moans of delight were accentuated by the slap of her ass cheeks against Harry's groin every time he drove his shaft forward to the hilt up her tight anal chute. The Potter male's cock slid against her inner intestinal walls with glorious friction to the delight of both joined partners. Kaylee's soft tits felt amazing as the immortal man cupped them in his hands. The warlock pressed himself against her back and felt the aroused woman's soft back muscles rub against his chest. The wizard nibbled and sucked on the chief mechanic's neck flesh as his lover took his shaft over and over up her tight back door. The nubile woman's taste increased the sorcerer's desire for her as she clenched her anus around the base of his tool before dragging the ring of muscle down his length with each withdrawing of his rod. Kaylee's moans began alternating with panting and gasping of her partner's name. The warlock's beautiful lover was loving having his cock shoved repeatedly up her back door.

"Oh Harry…shove that hot throbbing dick deep in my tight ass! You feel so good inside of me…and I feel so full and stretched," moaned Kaylee while having her rear hole shafted.

Kaylee closed her eyes as she concentrated on the sensations coursing through her body. Simon's hands worked her tits eagerly as his thick meat reamed out her tightest hole. Kaylee didn't think she would sit right for a week and couldn't wait to tell Inara the reason why. Maybe the sexy companion would offer to kiss it better, or lick if Kaylee was lucky enough. Kaylee was beginning to wonder if maybe Simon could read her mind because she felt his thick shaft throb in her intestines in arousal when she thought of Inara. His hot cock was rubbing her in places Kayla didn't even know she had, reaching dark depths none of her anal lovers had ever probed. Since Simon seemed to have her held up by her breasts Kayla took her hand off the wall and reached down between her legs until she found Simon's ball sack. She lovingly handled his nuts to provide more pleasure for her man as he traversed her soft insides. Kaylee couldn't wait to get his hot cream to soothe her aggravated guts.

Harry felt Kaylee expertly working his ball sack as her butt muscles worked over his deeply penetrating shaft. The aroused wizard looked down to where the couple was joining to watch as his cock slid back and forth through Kaylee's amazingly stretched butthole. The beauty's anus clung to her man's dick as the warlock pulled out with Kaylee trying to grip her new favorite toy hard enough to hold it in. The enchanting man then tunneled his way back up his partner's soft insides with his prick head leading the way. Kaylee was pushing her hips back to slam her bum against her lover's groin, loving having her rear stuffed with hot man meat. The sexy woman beneath the warlock was doing her best to extract her lover's hot seed into her tight ass.

Harry looked to his left and saw River staring at Kaylee and himself. The extremely hot sixteen year old beauty had the fingers of her right hand buried in her virgin cunt while her left hand wrapped around to her backside. As she saw her savior looking River rotated to show the dark haired wizard how the fingers on her left hand were fingering her virgin asshole. The last Potter groaned in delight as he jabbed his cock up hard into Kaylee's bowels. Kaylee began to let out short squeals as her lover slammed his hips back and forth. The immortal wizard pulled his woman by her tits so that she was standing almost completely upright, her back pressed against his front all the way as he bent forward slightly and grunted into her ear in time with his plunges up her butt. The rutting sorcerer heard Kaylee's breaths come in pants and gasps as he slammed through her violated backdoor. The warrior's thrusts were hard enough that Kaylee started to lift off her feet. The anally stuffed young woman was feeling no pain thanks to her lover's charm and it was a good thing too.

"Oh fuck Simon…I'm going to cum! Cum in my butt Simon…spray my intestines with your hot semen," urged Kaylee as she prepared to climax.

His lover's urgings sent Harry over the edge. With one final thrust the warlock rooted his prick inside Kaylee's wonderful bowels until her anus was wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. The climaxing beauty's intestines squeezed and rippled around every bit of her lover's shaft as it pulsed to inject his semen into Kaylee's anal cavity. The magical male's cum sprayed into the darkest and most intimate parts of Kaylee's being. The warlock's seed would be dripping out of Kaylee for many hours as he painted her anal tube white. Kaylee squealed loudly as she took everything her mate gave her with a shuddering orgasm. The very happy immortal held his lover tightly through her climax until they were both finished cumming. Pulling off of his now softening prick Kaylee turned around and kissed Harry tenderly.

"That was amazing Simon," Kaylee declared with a look of intense happiness and amazement on her gorgeous young features.

"Yes it was," Harry answered rather inarticulately after having just cum so much.

"Come on big boy…we are going back to my room so we can cuddle. I like cuddling after so much fun," Kaylee informed her new lover as they grabbed their clothes and snuck down the hall the short distance to Kaylee's room.

Harry looked back to see a very sated River smiling at him from the ventilation shaft she was using to get around the ship easily.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

**Back to index**

Chapter 52 The Firefly Verse P2 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

A week later saw Serenity on a small moon. It just happened to be Unification Day, the anniversary of the end of the Unification War. When the Captain called Wash for pickup Kaylee explained to the sorcerer that Mal liked to pick fights with Alliance supporters every year on this particular day.

"Everybody go back inside or we will blow a crater in this little moon," Wash's voice came over the ship's loud speaker so all of the bar fighters could hear it.

The Captain, Zoe, and Jayne quickly got inside the open cargo bay door.

"Damn yokos can't even tell a transport ship ain't got no guns on it," laughed Jayne.

"Actually Jayne Serenity is perfectly capable of doing just that with the ion canon I installed," Harry spoke up from the catwalk where he was leaning against the railing beside Kaylee.

"Well shiny," Jayne replied with a grin.

"Need me to take a look at that Captain, Zoe?" The dark haired Doctor queried as he noticed the injuries the pair had sustained during the bar fight.

"No Doc, it's just a scratch," Mal assured while Zoe shook her head.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Lunch time…

"Alright Doc where are you getting the food…I know you said you brought it on with your stuff but that just doesn't sit right," Mal declared as he finished eating the very nice meal Harry had prepared for the crew. "You've been feeding us every meal for the last week. There just isn't enough room in your stuff for all this."

The others finished eating and looked at the mysterious and handsome doctor curiously.

"Follow me and I'll show you," the sorcerer instructed the well fed occupants of Serenity.

The entire crew got up and followed Harry to his quarters. The warlock opened the door and gestured for the group to go in.

"By the verse…where did all this come from?" Mal shouted in shock as he stared at the room full of all manner of food producing plants.

"I brought the seeds onboard with me. I have a secret to stimulate plant growth that I imagine the Alliance would be very eager to get their hands on," the immortal explained.

"You could be rich," exclaimed Wash. "This much fresh food…you would have a fortune!"

"No…I would be dead. The Alliance would attack immediately for this secret. Then they would hoard it and use it for control," the pragmatic and cautious genius argued calmly.

"He's right…that's exactly what they would do," agreed Mal.

"Where have you been sleeping? There's no room for you here," pointed out Book.

"With me," Kaylee spoke up with a happy grin.

"So you've been growing food here for us all week? That must be some very fast growing," observed Mal as he examined all the different types of plants. "How about we set up some of the spare rooms to grow more…that way we'll have a surplus," suggested the Captain.

"That would work Captain," Harry agreed.

"Damn boy you sure are handy to have around," Jayne commented with a smile at the thought of continued fresh food.

"And he can cook too," Inara whispered to Kaylee as the pair of beauties shared a conspiratorial grin.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The Serenity stopped by a space station controlled by the modern day equivalent of a mob boss named Adelai Niska. The ship's crew was hired to steal something off a train on a mining planet. The Firefly class vessel was soon on the planet flying above the train that Zoe and Mal were on posing as newlyweds looking for work. The Captain and First Officer were using the cover to gain access to the train's cargo.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Serenity's Cargo Bay…

"So who's going down to attach the cable?" Harry inquired of his new lover as he watched her open the inner door of the hatch in the bottom of the cargo bay.

"Jayne," Kaylee answered.

"Somebody say my name," the rather unintelligent man spoke up as he walked into the cargo bay.

"I was just explaining the plan to Simon," Kaylee explained.

"Well he doesn't need to know the details. With the Captain not around I'm in charge," Jayne declared.

"Since when," Kaylee demanded.

Ignoring the beautiful mechanic Jayne added, "And just cuz Mal said you're medic don't make you part of the crew. You just play at figuring out what's wrong with that moon brain sister of yours until we call for you. Doma?"

Doma basically meant are we clear in modern day grammar.

"You know Jayne…it isn't very intelligent to get on the bad side of the person who'll be fixing you up when you hurt yourself. Although I guess no one has ever credited you with possessing a surplus of intelligence," the wizard mused.

Jayne made to advance on the doctor and use his size to intimidate. The over five hundred year old warrior mage waited until Jayne got within a certain distance before snapping up a high kick that hit the hulking brute perfectly on the side of the head. Jayne crumpled under the blow combined with the subtle stunner channeled through the warlock's foot.

"That was incredible," Kaylee gushed with a wide grin. "Although I don't imagine he'll be too agreeable when he wakes up."

"He won't remember anything about our recent conversation. The place I hit him will make sure his short term memory is a bit sketchy," Harry explained while wandlessly memory charming the unconscious brute.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Kaylee purred. "But our fun time will have to wait until the Captain and Zoe get back with the booty."

"I'll show you booty," the sorcerer husked into the beauty's ear as he came up behind her and embraced her from behind while grinding his groin against her delicious rear.

"Oh…baby," Kaylee moaned before sighing. "You'd better stop or I won't be able to help myself. Let's get Jayne hooked up to the cable. The best way to wake him up will be the cool air as we dangle him out the bottom of the ship."

Harry grinned at his mate's wicked sense of humor.

"I do love your style gorgeous," the warlock declared as he hefted Jayne's bulk over to the cable and attached the clip securely.

As Kaylee opened the outer door the wind rushed into the cargo hold. The speeding train was visible below as Wash pulled the Serenity into position with expert piloting. With a grin on his face the sorcerer tossed Jayne into the open air. The brute's screams as he awoke to find himself dangling were drowned out by the roar of the wind as the magnetically propelled train flew over the desert at incredible speeds beneath where the cabled man swung. Kaylee lengthened the slack on the cable and Jayne was lowered down to the cargo car.

The immortal and his mate watched as Jayne made it inside the car after Mal removed one of the roof panels. Zoe took the cable from Jayne and efficiently began to attach it to the net around the targeted cargo containers.

"Fifteen seconds," Mal's voice rang out over the radio ear piece in Kaylee's ear.

Just then trouble occurred as one of the Alliance soldiers onboard the train walked into the cargo compartment. The tear gas grenade Zoe used to booby trap the door went off causing the soldier to let loose with his automatic weapon as he jerked around from the gas. Kaylee triggered the winch at Jayne's signal while Mal took out the guard with several swift blows. Wash pulled the spaceship away even as Jayne atop the cargo containers was brought into the hold. Zoe and Mal expertly used another tear gas grenade in the compartment ahead to blend in during the confusion.

"Where are the others?" Kaylee demanded as Jayne fell onto the deck.

"They shot my damn leg," Jayne lamented.

Harry quickly put the in pain Jayne out of consciousness with a well placed touch stunner while playing it off as using a pressure point. No need to waste medical supplies.

"Aren't you going to take him to the med bay?" Kaylee questioned.

"No need," the skilled doctor replied as he located the bullet and started extracting it. "I'll have him fixed up quick."

Through the use of an incredibly controlled summoning charm the bullet practically jumped into the utensil the warlock was using to extract the round. Several stitches, a dressing, and a general antibiotic injection later and Jayne was good for the moment.

"You work fast," Kaylee observed.

"You of all people should know that my dear," Harry flirted with a grin.

"I do," the mechanic agreed.

"Hmm…let's see what all this fuss was over," the sorcerer mused as he approached the cargo and easily opened one of the crates. "Shit," the male cursed a moment later after examining one of the liquid containers within.

"What is it?" Kaylee queried with concern.

"This is Pascallin D. It's used to treat Bowden's Malady, a degenerative disorder that affects bone and the surrounding tissue. The disorder is common on terraformed worlds like this. We just stole what would save these people from a horrible death," the doctor explained to his partner.

"Well the Captain wouldn't have taken this had he known. We'd best go talk to the others about this," Kaylee suggested.

Wash parked the ship in one of the planet's many canyons and joined Book, Inara, Kaylee, Harry, and River to discuss the current situation.

"What happened to him and where's my wife?" Wash inquired as he noticed Jayne passed out cold nearby.

The two lovers quickly took turns bringing the others up to date on the situation.

"Kaylee's right…Mal would never have taken that medicine had he known. But first we need to focus on getting him and Zoe back before we discuss the medicine," Inara put forth.

"But how do you propose we do that?" Book questioned.

"With Inara's reputation," Harry spoke up before quickly outlining his plan.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Inara's shuttle some time later…

"That was a really good idea you had," Inara complimented as the dark haired genius piloted her shuttle in for a landing at the town of Paradiso. "Kaylee really seems to like you. Please don't hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting that wonderful woman. You know…I think she also happens to like you in the same way," the warlock observed as he helped Inara out of the hatch after shutting down the craft.

"Hmm…I definitely could see myself acting upon similar tastes under the right circumstances," the bisexual Companion mused aloud.

The pair quickly made their way over to the complex where a lot of activity was occurring. Inara's status as a Companion quickly greased the wheels to get the pair inside the complex. As soon as she spotted Mal in the crowded room getting ready to open his mouth and blow their cover Inara strode up and slapped the Captain across the face.

"Don't you dare speak to me," Inara commanded before turning to the local Sheriff. "Sheriff I want this man bound by law at once. That's assuming he hasn't been already."

"No one's been bound, not yet," the official answered.

"Thank goodness you found them. Did you honestly think you could access my accounts and Harry wouldn't be able to track you down?" Inara demanded.

Harry was in his birth form via his metamorphmagus talents. When the Serenity occupants had asked how his disguise was so convincing the engineer explained that it was a holographic overlay device he had invented. Going by the alias Harry only made sense since less to tie the warlock to Simon Tam could only be a good thing.

"And Zoe…what would your husband say if he knew you were here?" Inara added.

Appearing startled but ever the professional Zoe quickly muttered, "I was weak."

"So I take it they ain't newlyweds," the Sheriff spoke up.

"Hardly…Malcolm's my indentured man with three years left on his debt. I imagine we'll have to add another six months after this incident. This is Harry, my bodyguard," Inara explained while gesturing towards the impressively intimidating warrior warlock. "Should I contact my ship or do you need to hold them longer?"

"It looks to me like we're done here. We had some unrelated problems and his story had kind of an odor to it," the Sheriff replied.

"Yes that's not the only thing about him that does," Inara got her shot in. "Thank you very much Sheriff. Come along," Inara added the last to the Captain and First Officer before leading the way out with the sorcerer taking up the rear.

Inara and Harry explained the events since the medicine was stolen on the flight back.

"You are just full of surprises Doctor or should I call you Harry," Malcolm observed as the mage still hadn't changed his form back.

"It might be best if you got used to calling me Harry. I think I'll stay looking like this for a while to get everyone used to this look. It'll throw the Alliance off my trail," Harry suggested.

"A mighty good idea," Mal agreed.

It was dark by the time the shuttle reconnected with Serenity.

"How'd it go?" Kaylee inquired as soon as the group entered the cargo bay.

"Great," Inara answered. "I think between my status and Simon…I mean Harry's intimidating look they just bought our story."

"Harry?" A confused Kaylee queried.

Harry quickly explained his change of appearance and name.

"Well I think you look gorgeous this way as well," Kaylee declared.

"We need to get this cargo back to Paradiso," Mal spoke up as Zoe triggered the main hangar door.

"It's on the mule ready to go," Harry announced. "But I think we have bigger problems," the sorcerer added as he noticed a group of four thugs walking up the open ramp.

The others turned to look.

"You didn't make the rendezvous," Crow, Niska's brutish Lieutenant, declared.

"We ran into a few complications. We're not going to be able to take this job. We'll return the money Niska paid us up front. We'll call it even," Mal explained.

"There is no even," Crow declared before whipping the curved throwing knife he was holding into Mal's body just below the shoulder.

As everyone began to draw guns the immortal wizard quickly covered Kaylee with his own form while Zoe took out the middle guy with her gun. Before anyone else could attack three projectiles flew from the warrior mage's hands in quick succession and hit their mark perfectly. Crow and the remaining two thugs fell to the deck clutching their ruined throats as the enchanted throwing stars imbedded in the thug's vital organs performed the task of disposing of trash admirably. The three men were quickly dead. The runically enchanted throwing stars never missed and always did immense damage to their creator's target.

"Well I guess we won't be returning Niska's money," Mal declared as the living people in the cargo bay gaped at the mysterious genius in their midst.

"I told you I was trained by the best," the sorcerer put forth as he casually threaded his way through the bodies to examine Mal's shoulder. "Kaylee could you hand me my kit?" The warlock requested while nodding towards the kit he had used earlier to treat Jayne.

"Remind me to never piss you off Doc," Mal quipped as the skilled surgeon stitched up the wound on the Captain's shoulder.

"As I've told Jayne it's never wise to piss off the person with the needles. The needle wielder that also knows how to kill efficiently is an even worse person to have on your bad side," the mage suggested with an easy grin.

"Thanks Doc," Mal spoke a moment later as he examined his patched up shoulder.

"Harry, Captain…call me Harry," the Potter male instructed.

"Then call me Mal," the Brown Coat former soldier replied, starting to like the unassuming genius. "Now we'd better get this medicine back where it belongs."

"I have a safer way to get that medicine where it belongs I think," the last Potter spoke up.

"What's that?" Mal inquired curiously, wondering what invention the young genius would pull out of his ass this time.

A few minutes later Mal's wonderings were sated as the Captain and Doctor pushed the cargo net containing the medicine out of the Serenity hatch as the ship flew over the town. Wash set a slow burn for orbit as the crew gathered around a portable computer the warlock had in the cargo bay.

"You're sure none of that precious cargo will be damaged," Book clarified worriedly.

"Yes Book I'm sure. The cargo containers were already designed to provide some protection against damage. But the devices I attached to the net will explode out into a shock absorbing material once they get close enough to the ground and will take the rest of the kinetic energy that the parachute doesn't negate. See," the engineer pointed out the display the sensors on his technology were transmitting back.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…you're definitely handy to have around Harry," Mal declared while the rest of the crew nodded their heads in agreement once the medicine touched down safely. "By the way…when will Jayne wake up?"

"Oh he'll wake up in a few hours when the sedative I dosed him with wears off. I wanted him out longer than the pressure point I used would have allowed," explained the warlock.

"No complaints here," Wash declared as he walked into the cargo bay, having set Serenity on autopilot.

The assembled group laughed at Wash's statement. Things were definitely more exciting and possibly even happier on Serenity once the Firefly took on her latest passengers. The crew had reason to be optimistic that things would stay that way.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Several days later…

Harry had been following River, studying her habits and mannerisms, when the dark haired young woman led the wizard into the cargo bay. From their position on the catwalk the two dark haired beings watched as the Serenity crew played what passed for basketball in modern times. The only real difference between the new sport and basketball was that traveling was not penalized in modern times, the hoop was suspended vertically from the center of the court (cargo bay), and it was not illegal for one player to get on top of another's shoulders to make a shot. This fact was emphasized when Kaylee climbed aboard Jayne's shoulders to make a score.

The sorcerer became aware of Inara approaching the cargo bay long before the attractive woman entered through the hatch leading onto the catwalk.

"Hello," Harry greeted the Companion.

"Who's winning?" Inara questioned with amusement gracing her features.

"I walked in partway through the game but I think Kaylee and Jane's team is dominating mostly due to their creative use of the double stack move you see," answered the immortal male as the discussed pair of players repeated the move where Kaylee rode on the tall mercenary's shoulders.

"How's your sister?" Inara queried.

"She's better…getting her away from those Alliance psychos has done her a world of good. I'm still trying to figure out what they did to her. I've determined it's not purely psychological, although there was certainly a component of that involved. My current problem is that I'm trying to become creative in finding out what they did to her brain without the conventional scanning equipment," explained the last Potter.

"How is that going?" Inara questioned.

"I'm redesigning the current scanning equipment and building my own model," the skilled and ancient engineer replied.

"Wow," Inara declared.

What Harry has explained was true, conventionally speaking. Conventionally the warlock would not have been able to tell what had been done to River but the warrior wizard was anything but conventional. In time the mage would reveal to the crew of Serenity his enhanced scanning equipment when it seemed like enough time had passed in which the green eyed scientist could have built the system. Through the use of advanced scanning systems aboard the Phoenix along with his own sorceress abilities Harry had already determined that the Alliance "scientists" had removed a portion of River's brain. The monsters within the Alliance were trying to make special people into weapons. What made these people special? The simple answer was that they were the remnants of the wizarding world.

When the wizards and witches of Earth had made their way out into the galaxy their magic had turned inwards. Like Harry these magicals were exceptionally good at mundane science when they applied themselves and in time other subjects as well. The major problem with River's conditioning was that her magic had rebelled against the process and the mundane scientists had not known about the witch's magical core. A long story made short…River could not access her magical core correctly while her mind was having trouble processing real world situations. Add to that the fact that River was naturally a skilled adept at legilimency and you had a very messed up young woman. The five century old mage was keeping the young witch's powers under control using his own abilities while he pondered a solution to River's dilemma.

At that moment the warlock was brought out of his ponderings by an alarm klaxon going off along with a flashing red light.

"Proximity alert," Zoe declared as the crew stopped playing. "We must be coming up on something."

"Oh my god," Wash began in a mock terrified voice. "What can it be? We're all doomed! Who's flying this thing? Oh right…that would be me. Back to work," the dramatic blonde declared as he tossed the silver ball to Mal and made for the bridge.

"I guess that makes us one man short," Kaylee spoke up.

"Yeah…little Kaylee's always one man short," Jayne quipped.

"Hey Harry…how about you come on down and play for our side…Inara won't mind," Kaylee suggested.

The mage had connected with the Phoenix and used the powerful ship's sensors to scan for what had set off Serenity's alert. A ship was drifting nearby along with several floating bodies. One of those bodies chose that moment to impact against the Firefly, rocking the vessel. Everybody headed towards the bridge.

"Wash…you have a stroke or something?" Mal inquired as he was the first one on the bridge.

"Near enough," answered the pilot while nodding towards the view port.

"Anybody home?" Mal queried.

"I've been hailing her but whoever's there is as healthy as the guy we just ran over," the blonde explained.

"Bring us in a little closer," Mal instructed.

"A converted cargo hauler, maybe a short range scout," Wash guessed.

"You can see she doesn't want to be parked like that. The port thrust is gone and that's what's making her spin the way she is," Kaylee added.

"Settlers," Harry surmised.

"You can cram fifteen, maybe twenty families on a boat that size if you pack them right and the ship is modified correctly," Wash agreed.

"I figure that fellow we run into did everyone onboard. Then he decided to take a swim and see how fast his blood would boil out of his ears," Jayne declared.

"You're a very up person," Wash informed Jayne sarcastically.

"Shouldn't we report this?" Book asked the Captain.

"To who…Alliance?" Mal replied in amusement. "Right…they're going to run right out here real quick to make sure these taxpayers are ok," the Captain's sarcasm was obvious to everyone.

"Then we'll have to," Book announced.

"Well there's no distress call so this could provide you folks with a valuable salvage opportunity," the sorcerer suggested, already knowing what the crew would find from his scans.

"That sounds like a bright idea," Mal agreed, which settled the situation.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Later…

Soon after, the two ships were docked with each other. Zoe and Mal went over first in spacesuits to check out the foreign vessel. Meanwhile Harry stayed close to River, suppressing her legilimency for the time being due to the disturbing thoughts of the only being left alive on the other ship.

"Captain wants us over there on the double," Jayne lied as he popped his head into River's quarters.

"I'll be there soon," Harry answered, quickly picking up the lie via telepathy.

"Don't take too long…you still gotta get suited up," Jayne added before heading off.

"Prick," the mage muttered as he got River situated.

The powerful sorcerer didn't actually even need to be on the same vessel as River to suppress her legilimency. Harry could watch over River from anywhere within a few thousand kilometers. Once the mage entered the foreign ship he quickly and expediently weaved through the corridors to the bridge where he could detect the minds of the others. There was no need for a spacesuit by this point because Zoe and the Captain had vetted the vessel.

"Hi," Mal greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Jayne busting up laughing was all the answer the Captain needed.

"Well as long as you're here you can lend a hand. You can roll with Kaylee," Mal spoke while tossing the warlock a sack to put salvaged goods in. "We probably don't have a lot of time so let's be quick about this people. A few loads each…there's no need to be greedy."

As Harry led Kaylee to the engine room he sensed River step onto the vessel. The sorcerer guided the young witch's movements towards his location.

"There ain't nothing wrong with this…nothing that I can see anyhow," Kaylee announced just before she ripped a part out of one of the consoles, causing sparks to fly. "Well there's a good one."

Harry held the bag open for his lover as she set the part inside. River chose that moment to join the couple.

"Hello there honey…what are you doing here?" Kaylee greeted the young witch.

"Exploring," River answered with a grin which Kaylee matched.

"Well why don't you just stick close to Harry and I and you'll be able to explore just fine," Kaylee suggested.

River agreed with a quick nod and sat in a nearby seat just as the sound of gunfire rang out. The trio made their way towards the sound of weapons fire and ran into the Captain and Zoe.

"What's she doing here?" Mal demanded, indicating River.

"She was exploring a bit Captain," Kaylee defended. "We'll keep an eye on her."

"What the Chin Sha is going on in there," Wash's voice came over the radio.

"Not now dear," Zoe radioed back, silencing her husband.

The group made their way to the galley where they found a startled Jayne with his gun drawn.

"What'd you see?" Mal questioned.

"Didn't…it came at me from behind," Jayne summarized. "Big though…strong…I think I might of hit him."

"You did," Harry agreed as he pointed to the blood droplet trail leading into a nearby air duct.

Mal holstered his pistol when he saw what was inside the vent and started to remove the grate.

"No, no, no," a male voice issued from inside.

"Shhh…easy now," Mal cautioned. "No one's going to hurt you."

"No, no mercy," muttered the twenty something year old man inside the air passage.

"Anymore than we already did," added the Captain when he thought about Jayne shooting the man. "Lots of mercy…we got lots and lots of Mercy," Mal chanted just before punching the younger man unconscious with one quick blow.

When the Captain had pulled the youth out and turned him over Harry couldn't help resist commenting, "Oh yes…he's a real beast Jayne. I see now why you had trouble with him."

The sorcerer's sarcastic comment had the others grinning except for a glowering Jayne.

"He looked bigger when I couldn't see him," Jayne defended himself.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Infirmary onboard Serenity, a short while later…

"Well this one's fucked up," Harry declared after examining a sample of the sole survivor's blood in some of the infirmary's new custom built testing equipment.

"What is it?" Mal inquired.

"There's a compound in his blood. I'm not sure what it is but it was delivered by the blood of something else, ingested…that much I can tell," explained the skilled doctor.

"So he drank someone else's blood," Mal clarified.

"Someone or something…yes," Harry agreed. "I've never seen blood quite like this before."

That wasn't true…Harry had encountered similar blood over five centuries previous, on Earth. The blood was similar to goblin blood but diluted by interbreeding.

"Cattle," the man muttered. "Cattle for the slaughter," the man spoke while looking at the crew of Serenity.

"Dope him," Mal ordered.

"One step ahead of you," the green eyed wizard announced while whipping out an already prepared syringe and injecting the delusional man.

"So…how's our patient?" Kaylee asked when the Doctor and Captain stepped out of the infirmary.

"He's a nut job and a half," Harry declared before quickly summarizing what was found within the unconscious being's blood.

"No one goes in here," Mal ordered while closing and locking the infirmary door. "There's nothing more we can do for him now…not after what he's seen. His ship was hit by Reavers."

"Reavers," Jayne whispered while Wash cursed.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The mess…

"Mal, how can you know?" Inara demanded as she led the group into the galley where the Captain was getting himself a drink.

"He don't…there's no way," Jayne spoke up. "It was that other fella…the one we run into like I said before. He went stir crazy, killed the rest, and then took a walk in space. Reavers don't leave any survivors."

"Strictly speaking I wouldn't exactly say the Reavers did leave any survivors," Mal pointed out before taking a drink from his mug.

"What are you suggesting?" Sheppard Book questioned.

"In the manner we took him off that boat Sheppard, that's the place he's going to live from now on," Mal replied.

"I don't accept that," Book argued. "Whatever horror or acts of barbarism he witnessed were performed by men."

"Reavers appear to be suffering from some kind of disease that drives them to insanity," Harry spoke up. "I'm still investigating what exactly this disease does to these people. Whatever the case…our 'guest' has been infected. Don't worry though…it isn't contagious by air in its current stage."

"Well then…why the hell are we still here? If it was Reavers then shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Jayne questioned.

"The work isn't done. There's still substantial value sitting over there," the Captain replied.

"I ain't going over there with those bodies if Reavers have touched them," Jayne protested.

"Jayne, you'll scare the women," Zoe mocked the mercenary.

"I'll go. I'm not worried about the bodies," the green eyed warlock volunteered.

"I'd also like to go and see if I can put those folks to rest," Book added.

"Those folks are already resting pretty good Sheppard, the Reavers saw to that," pointed out Mal.

"How we treat our dead is part of what makes us different than those that did the killing," Book argued.

After the pleading looks from Inara and Kaylee the Captain instructed, "You go say your words. Jayne you can help the Doctor cut down those people and then you'll load up the cargo."

"Jayne can just work on the cargo. I'll deal with the people," Harry declared.

"If you're sure," Mal agreed. "If those people can get any peace from what we can do well then we're going to do it."

Just before leaving the mess the dark haired sorcerer overheard Inara say to Mal, "Just when I think I have you figured out you surprise me."

The Captain caught up with the ageless wizard out of earshot of the others.

"Doc, I suspect we now have an explosive attached to our ship. Reavers sometimes leave them on ships they've attacked," explained Mal. "If we try to leave it will blow."

"I can take a look and if it's there I can probably disable it," volunteered the skilled engineer.

"I'd appreciate it," Malcolm agreed. "I don't want to alarm the others."

When Harry and Book reached the cargo bay where the victims of the Reavers were strung up the warlock hit the Sheppard with a confounding charm before simply using his powers to get the corpses down. After that while Book attended to the burial rites of the deceased the magician examined the explosive from outside of Serenity using one of his spacesuits from the Phoenix which were far more advanced than anything that was considered cutting edge in the Alliance territories.

The skilled warlock first enclosed the explosive compound in a strong energy shield before he disabled the remainder of the device with his telekinesis. Soon Serenity was free to leave. By that time Book had finished up the funeral rites while Jane was finishing loading up the most valuable of the cargo. The Firefly class vessel had just detached from the settler ship when the alarms started going off.

"It's the Reavers…the gorram Reavers have come back," a panicking Jayne called.

The enchanter peered through the Serenity's side and spotted the Alliance cruiser closing in on their position.

"I don't think it's Reavers. We need to get this stuff stored," Harry urged.

"Do it," Mal agreed as Zoe and the Captain ran for the bridge.

They returned a few minutes later and Mal immediately ordered, "Pull out the stash. In about two minute's time this boat is going to be crawling with Alliance. Immediately the ageless engineer pulled watched looked like a bracelet from his pocket and slipped it on River's wrist. The disturbed young woman immediately looked like a different person. Harry was already in his birth form just like he had been since the train job. River's bracelet was a runically enchanted illusion device.

"Nifty," Mal praised as he recalled the hologram device the genius Doctor had used during the train job.

"I have an even niftier trick. Leave the goods in your hidey hole. I've taken the liberty of installing some technology that will make it impossible for our _guests_ to detect that there's even a space there let alone find anything inside," explained the Potter male.

"I do so like your surprises Doctor," the Captain declared with a grin. "You don't happen to have more of those holographic devices do you?"

In response the sorcerer walked over to his belongings present in the cargo hold and drew out enough of the runic arm bands for the rest of the crew. Soon the two spacecraft were linked and the Alliance goons came on in force wearing their armor and toting their guns.

"Quite a lot of fuss for little old us," Mal declared as one goon took his pistol.

"Is this your vessel?" A blonde haired officer demanded.

"It is," Malcolm agreed. "I'm Captain John Stevens," the former Brown Coat added while concentrating on the cover identities the genius Doctor had quickly instructed the crew to use.

The identities were solidified in Alliance computer systems thanks to the warlock's back door into said systems.

"Is this everyone Captain Stevens?" The Alliance officer questioned.

"This is all of our crew. We rescued a man off of that derelict vessel. He's in our infirmary. He appeared to be out of his mind but that's not surprising given how we found his people," Mal declared.

The officer gestured to several of his men to go retrieve the rescued Reaver victim.

"And these items in your cargo hold. Did you rescue those as well?" The officer inquired.

"No Sir, those would belong to me," announced the ageless sorcerer stepped forward. "I'm a merchant from the core and Captain Stevens here was hired by me to transport my goods. The name is Harry Granger. Here is a receipt that shows I own this merchandise, well the goods that don't belong to the passengers that is," the green eyed Potter explained while handing authentic looking documents that were easily enough conjured and enchanted with charms to make sure the officials accepted the story.

"These appear to be in order," the Alliance thug agreed while handling the papers back to the quite wealthy businessman judging from the man's dress, demeanor, and cargo manifest.

Harry really didn't like these Alliances goons so decided to deal with them efficiently. The telepath gave the officer before him some mental instructions which were immediately carried out.

"We'll be taking that survivor onto our ship for medical treatment but don't go anywhere. We need to investigate what really happened here," the officer explained as medics carried a stretcher passed the group and not long after came back with the Reaver attack survivor.

"They're all going to die, aren't they," Mal observed after the hatch sealed.

"Yes, and if we don't want to be with them then I suggest we're defend this hatch until it's time to blow this joint," answered the green eyed genius.

"Jane, go get the big guns. Doctor, can you help me seal the hatch so that nothing gets through that door without blowing it?" The Captain requested.

"Of course," agreed the magician while Jane went to get the guns.

It wasn't long until the attack survivor fully turned into a Reaver. The house elves living in Sanctuary were tasked with the job of rescuing any who were deemed worthy of saving from the Alliance cruiser crew. In the centuries since the downfall of Earth the house elf population on Sanctuary had flourished under Harry's observation. The elves had developed empathic abilities that helped them to sense the integrity of beings they met. The highly magical servants had grown taller and more attractive to humans eyes as time wore on. The last Potter suspected that in a few more centuries the elves living on Sanctuary would resemble the race of High Elves from legend.

The elves rescued mostly women and children but there were a few Alliance officers who weren't corrupt or drunk on power and who actually believed in preserving the peace in an honorable way. All of these rescued individuals were placed in an enchanted sleep so that they had no knowledge of Sanctuary. The survivors would be transported back to the core worlds with the next food shipment from Sanctuary.

"I don't hear anything," Jayne declared as he stood watch with the rest of the Serenity's crew at the cargo hold hatch after the gunfire had stopped a few minutes previous.

"We don't know what that means," Zoe pointed out.

"It likely means they're all dead," Harry announced. "I'm going to go over and check it out."

"Simon…are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kaylee questioned her lover worriedly.

"Trust me…I can handle whatever is on that cruiser," promised the ageless sorcerer.

Malcolm Reynolds examined the resident genius carefully and noticed the resolve in the green eyed man's look. In the short time the mysterious Doctor had been onboard Serenity Mal had come to believe the man was capable of quite a bit. It was for this reason that Reynolds didn't protest Simon from going onto the cruiser.

Once out of sight of the human crew it was child's play for the mage to track down the sole Reaver onboard the cruiser. Due to the lack of sufficient numbers of reinforcements to torture his victims as was the usual Reaver way the mutilated goblin descendant had quickly and efficiently killed the remaining crew of the cruiser. Harry wasn't at all surprised at the insane being's capabilities. The goblins were a fierce race after all. A killing curse from a cloaked warlock served to end the threat of further deaths. The magician returned to Serenity and retrieved his new friends.

"How could one man do all this?" Sheppard Book demanded in disbelief as he surveyed the carnage.

"I'm still studying it…but I believe the infected individual wasn't exactly ordinary. Whatever infected him was driving him to above human heights," explained the Potter male.

"What do we do about this cruiser?" Inara asked the question most of the crew had been wondering about.

"Well I can disable the tracking equipment and make sure the Alliance can't find it easily," put forth the immortal scientist.

"Then I'd say we have ourselves a new base for our operations provided we move it quite a distance away from the Core worlds," Mal suggested.

"I think I know a great place Captain," declared the mage.

Harry had a moon in mind that was habitable for humans but hadn't actually been terraformed by the Alliance. Such astral bodies were sparse in the galaxy but the well explored sorcerer had located quite a few in his travels over the centuries.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

**Back to index**

Chapter 53 The Firefly Verse P3 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Core World Persephone a few weeks later…

The crew had been busy turning the captured cruiser into a mobile base of operations for the past few weeks and were looking forward to a bit of fun on the Alliance planet Persephone. Part of the time working on the cruiser had also been used to plant crops on the moon where Harry had guided Serenity and the new cruiser named London (the ancient Brit's idea) to. The surplus of crops would fetch a good price on the core world and provide the Firefly's crew with some spending cash.

Harry followed Kaylee in the busy marketplace after Wash expertly landed their vessel. The tension between Malcolm and Inara was palpable. The telepathic warrior discerned the source after a quick peak in Reynolds' mind. The Captain had made more disapproving comments regarding Inara's chosen profession.

"Look at the pretties," Kaylee gushed as she came to a stop in front of a dress store.

"What am I looking at…the girls or the clothes?" Wash quipped.

"The clothes please," Zoe told her husband with a laugh on her lips.

"Say, look at the fluffy one," Kaylee drew the group's attention to a pink dress with lots of lace.

"Too much fufora on that one," Zoe observed. "If I were going to wear a dress I would want something with some slink."

"You want to slinky dress? I can buy you a slinky dress," Wash declared as he thought of the credits the resident genius Doctor had managed to negotiate out of a local food vendor not long before.

"I think that's a good idea," Harry spoke up. "Kaylee, Wash, Zoe, how about I take you to this dress shop where they'll make you a custom outfit to your liking," proposed the scientist.

"Do we have the credits for a custom outfit?" Zoe queried.

"It's my treat," the incredibly wealthy sorcerer replied.

"I won't say no to that," Kaylee spoke up.

"Neither will we," Zoe agreed while taking her husband's arm and dragging him after the departing couple.

Shortly after the quartet departed the monitoring charms the cautious sorcerer had placed upon his crewmates' holographic disguise generators (which were inactive at the time) alerted the enchanter that Malcolm and Jayne had been "invited" to a meeting with the notorious Badger, a low life mob boss wannabe on Persephone who had pointed the Serenity crew to disreputable jobs in the past. The warrior wizard was prepared to step in if things turned ugly since the last time Mal and Badger had met was under less than pleasant circumstances. As it turns out such worry was unnecessary because Badger simply needed Mal's assistance dealing with a Lord on Persephone who wouldn't deal with the low life but would probably be amendable to dealing with the more refined (relatively speaking) Captain Reynolds.

Meanwhile Inara was dealing with a client, a man named Atherton Wing. That evening the attractive Companion was attending a local ball with Wing. This ball just also happened to be the place where Mal could meet the Lord who wouldn't do business with Badger. This was how the warrior warlock found himself observing the ball invisibly while his mate and Mal were announced. Mal had asked to borrow Kaylee in one of her gorgeous new dresses in order to look respectable for the ball.

"Ms. Kaylee Fry and escort," the doorman announced.

"Kaylee," the perceptive sorcerer heard a surprised Inara whisper as Wing, a rather disagreeable dirt bag looked on. "Oh Gosa," the Companion cursed a moment later when she noticed Mal was Kaylee's escort.

"Does this outfit seem kind of tight?" Mal questioned Kaylee as he felt uncomfortable in his suit.

"It shows off your backside," Kaylee informed her Captain. "Did you see that hovering chandelier?"

Harry was amused by his mate's antics and also found it funny that she would be even more amazed if she could see her lover floating beside the light fixture. It had taken the skilled sorcerer a century of spell crafting to perfect the magic that allowed him to fly. Essentially the scientist was manipulating gravity by his willpower alone. By bending the spacetime the magician could cancel out, create, or push off of existing gravity fields.

"I don't understand why they would have a hovering light," Mal replied.

Kaylee had spotted the buffet table but was less impressed than she would have been a few months before. After tasting some of the delicious dishes her lover could whip up with his impressive array of foods the prodigal mechanic had a more developed palette.

"Ok…could you help me find our guy, Harrow?" Mal requested.

"Sure thing Captain," Kaylee agreed. "What does he look like?"

"Kind of stocky, an older gentlemen wearing a red sash crossways," Mal replied.

"I think Harry told me that the sash worn like that signifies our guy is a Lord," the mechanic announced.

In truth the telepathic mage was being helpful by inserting the knowledge directly into his lover's mind.

"That's good to know," Mal declared.

"And that must be him," Kaylee suggested while casually nodding towards a gentleman that fit the description, unaware that her favorite male was the one directing her attention to the target.

"Good job Kaylee," the Captain praised. "Why don't you go mingle while I go try to get Harrow to warm up to me."

Kaylee nodded her agreement before walking around a bit. Soon enough the friendly mechanic noticed a group of young woman around her age.

"Hello," the gorgeous brown haired mechanical prodigy greeted.

"Have we been introduced," the female at the head of the quartet of wealthy females inquired.

"No but I'm Kaylee," the friendly Serenity crew member greeted while shaking the lead girl's hand.

"I'm Banning and this is Duster, Cabot, and Zoe," introduced the posse's leader.

"Don't you just love this party? Everything is just so fancy," Kaylee announced with a laugh.

"It's not as good as last year," one of the snobby women pointed out.

"Oh really, what did they have last year?" Kaylee questioned, missing the cruelty in the eyes of the four women.

"Standards," the snob replied.

"Who made your dress Kaylee?" Banning inquired.

"One of my boyfriend's friends," Ms. Frye responded. "I don't remember the name of the place."

"Well you ought to not go back there. They made you a dress that looks like it was mass produced," Banning declared.

Harry decided it was time for him to come to his mate's rescue. The handsome wizard suddenly became visible but none of the mortals noticed his sudden appearance thanks to a gradually diminishing notice me not charm. The classy magician stepped up beside his partner looking like a billion credits.

"Sorry I'm late Darling. I had a deal to close that will probably earn me another billion. These backwater little planets are so poor," the last Potter declared as he looked at the four women disdainfully.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced," Banning spoke up, greed and lust shining plainly in her eyes.

"Yes, well there's a reason for that. I don't make a habit of associating myself with common trash who don't have a skill to their name and who sit around gossiping about and sniping at others. I earn my money. I suggest you make yourself scarce whores before I focus my efforts on ruining you," growled the mage while focusing his telepathy on the four women.

The bitches scurried away swiftly at the intimidating presence of the warrior mage.

"Harry…what are you doing here? And how did you do that?" Kaylee whispered, immediately wet for her boyfriend.

"Why a man has to keep some secrets doesn't he," suggested the warlock with a wink and a smile. "Now I suggest we keep a closer eye on Malcolm since it looks like he's having a bit of trouble with Sir Warwick Harrow."

Kaylee took her favorite male's arm and let him guide her over closer to where Harrow was talking with Mal, Inara, and Inara's customer Atherton Wing. Harry pressed a tiny ear bud into Kaylee's ear which immediately allowed the mechanic to hear the conversation taking place with the Captain's group.

"Captain, this is Atherton Wing. Atherton, Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Inara introduced the two men.

"Pleased to meet you," Mal greeted Atherton with a handshake. "Inara, I didn't realize you were going to this party."

"It's the only party," Inara pointed out.

"And I can see why. How about that floating chandelier," suggested Mal, showing his lack of refinement. "It almost outshines our girl here." Atherton was squeezing Inara's arm tightly as he showed his true jealous colors. "Ath…can I call you Ath? Inara has spoken of you to me. She made a point of your generosity. Given that I'm sure you won't mind if I ask Inara the favor of a dance."

It took a moment but finally Atherton agreed, "Of course."

As Inara and Mal went out to dance, Sir Harry informed Atherton, "You're a brave man."

"I know what's mine," Atherton declared.

"This isn't going to end well," Kaylee muttered. "He wants to turn Inara into his personal sex slave."

"I won't let that happen," the magician assured his partner.

As Inara and Mal danced the Companion informed the Captain about an offer Atherton made to have her stay on Persephone as the arrogant bastard's personal companion. Meanwhile Atherton stood and glowered at the Captain the entire time. Mal and Inara showed the chemistry they shared because by the end of the dance they were laughing together. Atherton immediately swooped in and started to pull Inara away.

"Woh now…watch yourself. There's no needs for hands on," Mal warned.

"Excuse me, she's not here with you Captain," replied Atherton. "She's mine."

"Yours," prodded Mal. "She doesn't belong to anybody."

Getting in Mal's face Atherton declared, "Money changed hands which makes her mine tonight. No matter how you dress her up she's still."

Wing never got to finish that thought because Mal's fist connected with the arrogant prick's face. The party ground to a stop.

"Turns out this is my kind of shindig," Mal quipped to Inara.

"Oh Mal," Inara sighed.

"What, the man was out of line," the Brown Coat declared as Wing picked himself off the floor.

"I accept," Wing declared.

"That's great…what?" Mal questioned, completely ignorant of protocol.

"There has been a challenge," another man called out.

"I hope you're prepared Captain," Wing warned.

"What…you're all talking about a fight. That's fine. Let's get it on right here," Mal urged as he took off his jacket.

"It's not a fist fight Mal," warned Inara.

"The duel will be met tomorrow morning at Kadrie pond," the man who had announced the challenge informed Reynolds.

"Well why wait? That guard collected a whole mess of pistols," suggested the still ignorant owner of Serenity.

"If you require it any gentlemen here can give you use of a sword," the master of ceremonies at the aristocratic party informed the challenger.

"Use of a sw…?" Mal prompted, suddenly realizing he was in deep shit.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"So I take it I just unknowingly challenged Inara's frequent client to a sword duel?" Mal inquired from his ship's resident genius as the green eyed magician joined the Captain next to Sir Harrow.

"Yes, Captain you did," replied the ageless Potter. "You'll be put up in lodgings for the night so you don't run off."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Harrow put in. "Wing is most definitely a spoiled psychopath but his skill with a sword is immense. Over a dozen men have died by Wing's sword."

"I'll be your second," the warrior wizard declared.

"What does a second do?" Mal probed.

"He fights if you refuse," Inara explained.

"Inara, come with me please," Atherton interrupted.

"Captain Reynolds, I have to say that your messing up of Atherton's face has endeared you to me by a small amount. If you manage to survive this incident we might just do business," Sir Harrow informed the leader of the Serenity crew.

"Inara," Wing called loudly while holding up his arm like one would treat a misbehaving dog.

"One way or another Wing will die tomorrow. If you don't take him out Captain then I most certainly will," growled the skilled veteran of many battles while glaring at the pompous womanizer.

"Captain, I'll be by to visit you a little later," the wizard assured his friend as the two men walked a short distance away from Kaylee and Harrow while Inara left with Wing.

"I don't suppose you have any methods of teaching me how to become a master of the blade in a matter of hours?" Reynolds asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do Captain but it's a rather drastic measure to take. I wouldn't even offer it unless I liked you. You're a good man Captain. You'll have to give up something to master the blade but you'll also gain something in return," warned the mysterious immortal.

"Well being cryptic aside…giving up anything has to be better than giving up my life," pointed out Mal.

"Indeed," agreed the mage before he left and escorted Kaylee back towards Serenity.

A short distance from the Firefly class vessel the couple was intercepted by Badger and his posse.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting but judging by your appearance I would conclude that you are Badger," the Potter male said to the ruff looking brunette as a small group of thugs surrounded the two partners.

"And right you'd be. You see we've heard of Captain Reynolds' negotiating style and we're here to make sure your crew doesn't do anything stupid," Badger declared.

The telepathic mage didn't need to hear anymore.

"Kaylee close your eyes tight," warned the warlock.

The intelligent young mechanic did as instructed while the very fast sorcerer clamped his hands over her ears. A moment later the small device Harry had tossed on the ground on his way to cover his girlfriend's auditory openings went off. The modern day equivalent of a flash bang grenade emitted a high pitched sonic wave and an intense flash of light that knocked the group of criminals unconscious. Before Kaylee had time to process the situation she was being dragged on ahead by her lover towards Serenity.

"What was that?" Kaylee demanded.

"And invention I'll tell you about later. In the meantime I need you to bring the crew up to date. But tell them to do nothing. Don't let anyone on or off the ship until I contact you through your holographic bracelet," instructed the magic wielder.

"It can communicate too?" A surprised young prodigy questioned.

"It can do a lot of things, just like its creator," assured the powerful wizard.

There was no further conversation as the immortal brought his mate back to the Serenity and ushered her inside before sealing the vessel with a few charms. With Kaylee safe the magician apparated away and reappeared in the air several dozen feet above the location he could sense Mal and Inara were in. Wing's home was an opulent affair but Harry didn't expect any less. As he floated above the structure wrapped in a notice me not charm the warlock peered down through the roof and observed Mal toying with one of the swords he had been provided to practice with. The skilled warrior winced at how badly the Captain's training was coming. A moment later the brilliant green eyed scientist floated down towards the roof and channeled a charm into his body which allowed him to become intangible, a creation of Harry's from long after the fall of Earth.

"Hello Mal," the warlock greeted as he dropped the notice me not charm and settled onto the ground in front of his friend.

"What…how…what are you?" Malcolm Reynolds questioned, shocked to see his new Doctor float through the ceiling in front of him.

"That's complicated. Take a load off," suggested the enchanter as he casually conjured two comfortable chairs facing each other and sat down. "First of all…I'll be blunt. I'm over five centuries old and am immortal. I was born on Earth in the year 1980. When I was around eleven, I discovered I was part of an alternate evolution of humanity that could wield powers they called magic. Now…I doubt it's actually magic but I know science isn't advanced enough to explain all the abilities my kind possessed."

As the Potter male paused in his tale a moment to give Mal time to digest this information the Captain said, "You just said possessed."

"Yes, I became disillusioned with my people and left Earth for a time to find myself. When I came back I couldn't find any trace of my kind. Until recently I thought maybe they'd somehow managed to wipe themselves out in the time I was gone. I left our hidden world before the start of interstellar travel. I was the one who gave interstellar travel technology to humanity. I'm not so sure any others of my kind could have come up with the same technology given their overall abhorrence of science and technology," explained the ageless male.

"What made you suspect they hadn't been wiped out?" Mal queried.

"River," replied Harry. "River is of my kind, or at least what they have become since the fall of Earth. Her powers are untrained and focused more internally than outwardly but she is definitely of my race."

"I take it she's not your sister," the Captain suggested.

"No, just a remarkable young woman I became pen pals with," agreed the enchanter. "The Alliance obviously discovered the existence of my kind to a certain extent. It's obvious to me from what they did to River that those Alliance assholes didn't know fully what she is but they realized she was special. River was intended to be a weapon but I put a stop to those plans."

"You don't like the Alliance very much either I take it," Mal pointed out.

"I've been around since their inception Captain. I helped set up the Alliance computer systems and put measures in place to make sure I would always have access. I know a lot of the evil shit those in charge do behind the scenes. I have no love for the Alliance but up until now I've never really taken a personal interest in the leadership. I'm very interested in whoever harmed River," the warrior immortal assured with a feral smile on his handsome face.

"Well we can discuss this more later. Right now I'd like to know how I'm going to master the sword and survive my duel tomorrow," suggested the Brown Coat.

"Well Captain…I happen to have a way in which you can access all my powers and knowledge. You see when I was younger I had to deal with these nasty creations called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is a device in which a being attaches a portion of their soul. This was done so that the creator a Horcrux would become essentially immortal until both their body and the Horcrux was destroyed. The Horcrux was so nasty because its creation required murder and the splitting of the creator's soul which inevitably led to insanity. Since my younger days I've become quite skilled at inventing if you couldn't tell. And one of my inventions is in effect a Horcrux but with none of the downsides. Instead of splitting off a portion of the creator's soul an extra piece is generated in the creation process. Therefore the madness is negated. No murder is required in the generation of a Horcrux. If I was to place a portion of my soul in you Mal, I could mentally link with you at any time from any distance. Furthermore when necessary I can also take control of your body. Say you were rendered unconscious due to injury. I could come in and take possession of your body and get you out of harm's way," explained the enchanter.

"But you could also take control of me against my will couldn't you," suggested the perceptive Brown Coat.

"Well yes…nothing can ever be all good. But think about this Captain…I would also act like a Horcrux to you in the sense that your soul wouldn't pass on even if your body was destroyed. I have cloning technology and methods I could use to create you a new body and put you within a new form. I also have the means to make it so you don't age anymore like I do. Furthermore…in my considerable years I've learned how to make women happy in every sense of the word. I know you'd like to stop dancing around a certain attractive Companion like you have been. I also know you'd like to see her quit her current profession but financial matters hinder that transition. I'm wealthier than you can imagine," replied the dark haired warlock.

Malcolm Reynolds was contemplative for some time before he asked one more question, "Why are you doing this?"

"For a number of reasons Captain," the wizard began. "As I said before…you're a good man. I wouldn't like to see you die tomorrow. I've been alive a long time. I find good friends are rare commodities that shouldn't be wasted. Also good women shouldn't be wasted. Inara is a very beautiful woman. It would be more interesting if I carried a relationship with her through you. I mostly plan on taking a back seat when it comes to you. Think of the situation as more of a symbiotic relationship than a dominating one. You will experience everything that happens when I'm in control."

"Well seeing as how my only other option likely ends with me being gutted then I think I'll take you up on your offer," Mal finally agreed.

"Good," Harry declared with a grin.

"So how do we do this?" The Captain questioned.

"Well…Inara was planning on sneaking down here to see you after Atherton went to sleep. Atherton has been rather frustratingly trying to perform as a man up until this point but has been unable due to me making him impotent," explained the magician, earning a wide grin out of the Captain. "I've just put Mr. Wing to sleep for the rest of the night and Inara is currently sneaking down here. I'll be sitting in the corner invisible. I can take possession of you for a few hours without taxing my strength too much using the conventional methods my kind possessed before the creation of my improved Horcrux, which I call a Soulstar by the way. I could use my power to generate the extra soul portion necessary to complete our arrangement but that would drain my energy reserves quite a bit. The best alternative is quite simply extracting the energy from two beings engaging in copious amounts of sexual activity. I'll possess you and seduce Inara. Prepare for a fun night Captain."

As he finished his explanation the sorcerer caused his chair to slide back into a corner before he became invisible and intangible. At that moment Inara snuck into the room.

"Mal," Inara brought the pensieve Captain's attention to her from his intense gaze into the corner of the room opposite the door. "What are you doing?" The Companion inquired as a shiver went through her body at the bright gaze of the man she harbored a secret attraction for as it was focused on her.

"I was contemplating life," replied the immortal in Captain Reynolds' form. "I have to say I haven't treated you very well Inara. I've let my jealousy of your lovers overwhelm my actions and for that I'm sorry."

Inara's breathe caught as her crush admitted that he desired her. The handsome Captain's words inspired hope for the young woman's own desires.

"Apology accepted. But now we have to get you out of here. There's a back door and the desk clerk is on alert. He'll let us out," Inara explained.

"I guess my actions give you the impression that I'm worried about tomorrow," suggested the sorcerer as he stood and stepped closer to the scantily clad Companion, noticing her nipples harden with arousal thanks to her lack of bra. "I'm confident I'll win the day given the help our resident genius has provided me. Inara," the man whispered as he stepped closer, pressing the beauty up against the door while cupping her cheek with his right hand. "I want you so badly."

The experienced Companion didn't hesitate and leaned up to capture the handsome Captain's lips in fiery kiss. The intelligent male deepened the lip lock and probed the woman's mouth with his tongue.

**Begin Smut Scene**

There would be time for slow and gentle later. Right now Inara just wanted her crush inside of her so with experienced hands quickly freed his hard member. Stroking the hot shaft a few times the Companion brought the tool up to her slit as she brought her right leg up along the Captain's thigh. Inara purred in delight as the hot dick slid into her core, stretching her soft insides with that familiar sensation of being wrapped around a new man for the first time.

"That feels good," Inara gasped as her mate began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding his tool in and out of her sex with deep confident strokes.

Inara was tight, almost virgin tight. Technology had come a long way in all fields, including that of sex. Implants in a Companion's body made their forms stay virgin fresh at all times no matter their experience level. The dark haired beauty showed her immense experience as she started gyrating her hips and grinding her pelvis against the sorcerer's groin. The moaning woman's inner muscles erotically massaged the warlock's turgid pole as he probed her fiery depths. Harry kissed his way down Inara's jaw to her neck as his hands kneaded her firm ass. The gorgeous woman's legs were wrapped firmly around the magician's hips as he probed her silky pussy.

"I most definitely agree," growled out the immortal male as he collapsed back into a love seat that hadn't been behind the copulating couple before.

Inara used her new position atop the handsome Captain's lap to brace her knees on the comfortable piece of furniture and start bouncing on his shaft. The hot cock stretched every bit of the inside of the woman's sex as she rose and lowered herself on its firm embrace. The slim female loved the feel of Mal's hands playing with her butt, his fingers teasing her other hole as he jabbed at her moist depths. The lengthy appendage centered on the Captain's groin continually pushed deep into the brown eyed sexual expert's sheath before drawing back out to repeat the probing assault.

"Mal…oh Mal…I've wanted this for so long…it's better than I imagined," Inara whispered into her lover's ear, for once not just spouting untrue platitudes to please her unskilled partners.

"Me too Inara…I've wanted you very badly as well," growled the warlock as he pulled the woman's upper body down to his chest and rolled them over so that he was now on top. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be ruined for other men and have to find another line of work."

The ageless Potter fully intended to carry out his last statement as he started using his sex enchantments to raise the level of bliss his woman was experiencing. The perceptive magician could sense the love his host and the beauty beneath him shared. Harry was swept along with the emotion and used the bountiful emotional and physical energy to generate soul energy. The resourceful wizard pushed his aura into Inara like he was pushing his hot rod into her welcoming slit. A connection was forming between the two lovers as surely as the link that connected the green eyed mage with the Captain of the Serenity. The new type of Horcrux was untested so its creator was unsure what to expect. But Harry could sense the sensual link he was forming with Inara through Mal. With each passing thrust the last Potter sensed his connection with the dark haired beauty growing along with her climax. As Inara's release approached she was surrendering her body, mind, and soul to the ageless warrior wizard.

"Shit…Mal…Fuck me…oh that feels good," Inara moaned as she shoved her hot box up around her partner's throbbing tool, grinding her snatch against his dick's base.

Inara's mind spun as she lost track of any sense of time passing while her lover drilled his shaft into her hungry cunny. The intoxicating scent of Malcolm Reynolds pressing his body against her own while his hips rubbed against her inner thighs was generating incredible intensity in the sweating woman's pleasure within her belly. Inara ran her hands along the Captain's sides and biceps, feeling the well defined muscle flexing as its owner exerted himself to pleasure both lovers. The Companion felt more connected with her long time crush and now mate than any partner she had ever laid with before. The beauty's juices her flowing freely now as her arousal rushed towards the ultimate release, causing squishing sounds to fill the pairs' ears as they grew silent with their impending climax.

"So close," growled the ageless sorcerer.

"Me too," Inara whispered.

Harry's hips were a blur as he drilled out Inara's soaking snatch. The gorgeous young woman's hot box was the perfect home for the wizard's tool and he never wanted to take it out. The experienced Companion obviously agreed with that idea because her inner muscles were squeezing and pulling at the magician's pole with a death grip. Inara began to shake and gasp as her release stole her breath away. The warlock was right with his mate as he rammed his prick home in her honey pot and poured his thick batter into her receptive womb. The couple ground their joined sexes together as they mixed their sexual juices while wave after wave of pleasure surged through the duo. The connection forming between the lovers meant they continuously fed off of each other's release until Inara passed out from overload.

A few moments later the gorgeous brunette came to and declared, "Well that's never happened before!"

"It'll happen again and again as long as you're with me," promised the sorcerer.

"Well I could get used to that," Inara decided. After several moments a mischievous grin stole over the Companion's features and she urged, "Withdraw. My cunny may be a bit sore but I want to see how long you can keep hard, especially if I try some of my more popular techniques."

Harry withdrew and was promptly pushed onto his back.

Warning anal from here…

"You're going to enjoy this," Inara declared as she rose up onto her knees facing away from her mate and reached behind herself to grab his still turgid pole.

The experienced Companion fitted the warlock's meat shaft against her bum hole and sat down slowly, driving his rod through her sphincter and deep into her bowels. Inara gasped as the biggest dick she'd ever taken penetrated her rectum and stretched out her soft insides. In no time at all the slim woman was fully seated on the warrior's thick weapon. Reaching between her parted thighs Inara began to play with her cunt with her right hand as she rose up several inches on her left hand. With a grunt the anally pierced beauty drove her hips downwards, jabbing her man's prick back into her backside before repeating the motion with a higher rise. Inara knew what she was doing as she buggered her own butt on the Captain's healthy tool. The female's juices mixed with her partner's seed flowed downwards and coated the sorcerer's shaft to further lubricate his passage into her dark depths.

"That's it Mal…how does your dick feel baby?" Inara purred.

"Fantastic," growled the immortal magician as he gripped Inara's hips and started thrusting upwards himself, driving his groin into the healthy woman's tight backside.

"I love having your meat pole in my ass," the intelligent sex loving female declared as she squeezed her partner's shaft with her rear muscles and enjoyed the sensation of him plumbing her heated depths.

Harry waited until he was fully seated in his partner's butt before holding her hips and rolling onto his side. The ageless enchanter barely paused in his movements as he continued to ream out the gorgeous Companion's backside. The possessing magician was fully seated in Mal's body by this point and used that fine control to fully immerse himself in the Captain's senses. Inara's womanly aroma was thick in the air and the rutting warrior inhaled the beauty's scent. The last Potter was fully pressed against Inara's sweaty back while his sausage slid back and forth between her shapely buns. Much less effort was expended in this new position and the two mates took advantage of this fact to enjoy the heady pleasure of butt fucking. The immortal male brought his hands up along the woman's sides and cupped her full tits, kneading the soft flesh, as he massaged her colon with his favorite tool to use in encounters with other beings.

"Shit you're so damn tight Inara," groaned the magician as he enjoyed the sensation of her soft intestines and tight anal ring gripping his prick strongly.

"And you're so damn big Mal," Inara purred as she continued to play with her pussy.

The large dick being crammed up her asshole combined with her stimulations of her snatch had Inara's core burning with passion. The slight discomfort the woman usually felt when being sodomized mixed with the working of her vagina and the naughtiness of being fucked up the wrong hole was the perfect mix. Surprisingly Inara felt none of the usual discomfort she felt with other men as Mal speared her ass with his man meat. The pounding of her rear against her lover's groin drew Inara's attention and she lost focus of her surroundings. All sense of time passing fled from Inara's mind as she focused on the intimacy of the moment. The masculine smell of the man at her back as his surprisingly well chiseled form pressed against touched something deep within the Companion that had nothing to do with his cock penetrating her bowels.

The handsome Captain whispering, "Hold on baby…this is going to be a wild ride," served to bring the beautiful woman out of her intense focus.

Harry rolled Inara onto her stomach while staying rooted in her bum. The skilled Companion still had her hand buried between her legs. The warlock's movements grew more intense as he drilled out his partner's guts with his hot meaty shaft. Long smooth strokes had Inara gasping as the ecstasy in her core grew. With each passing moment the two lovers drew closer to the perfect union.

"Fuck my ass! By the verse cum in my butt," Inara cooed as she lay flat on her stomach and took the anal pounding with excitement permeating her body.

The enchanting beauty's words proved the sorcerer's undoing and he let onto this fact by roaring out his approval. The dick buried up Inara's rectum violently erupted to spray the magician's potent sauce into her bowels. The wizard's powers just as violently forced Inara into the oblivion of carnal ecstasy as her snatch spilled her nectar. Harry groaned as he ground his pole into his delicious Companion's asshole while her intestines squeezed every bit of semen from his imbedded rod. The linked couple stayed locked together in mutual orgasm for longer than was humanly possible thanks to the influence of the last Potter.

When Inara's mind began to clear from the best experience of her life it didn't take the perceptive woman long to realize that there was something unusual about her man.

"You're still hard," pointed out the slim brunette while clenching her butt muscles. "We can't have that can we," purred the enchanting woman as she rolled forward and repositioned herself so that her mouth had access to her mate's shaft.

As Inara took to the task of pleasuring him with her mouth Harry sat back and enjoyed the sensations and sights while silently contemplating how long he would let his new mate work to satisfy him before he finally allowed himself to go soft. When Inara sucked one of his testicles into her skilled mouth the wizard concluded she would have her work cut out for her that night.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Kadrie pond the next morning…

The early morning fog clung to the marshy ground as Harry in Mal's body drew the sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard. The enchanted blade was able to shift form to match its wielder's desire in the case of any sword design. Currently the magical tool was in the shape of a brilliant jeweled saber.

Atherton was standing opposite the warrior wizard, testing his sword with a few swipes while an arrogant smirk adorned his face. The two opponents faced off. Atherton struck first; intent on playing with what he thought was a lesser opponent. But the incredibly powerful immortal was not constrained by human strength or speed standards. With a burst of energy to his limbs the ageless magician battled aside Wing's weapon before flipping back his enchanted tool to slice across his opponent's throat. Wing dropped his sword immediately and clutched at his ruined skin while precious blood drained along his neck.

There was no playing in combat when the stakes were death. While it might take a hell of a lot to destroy the immortal warrior's body he saw no reason to even risk it when it was easier to dispatch the enemy. When the Brown Coat sorcerer turned to face Inara and Sir Harry he registered the shock on both their features.

"Nobody treats a woman like he did in my presence," growled the mage.

"Since you seem able to defend what you consider your responsibility I'll have my property in your hold by midnight," Harrow declared as he recovered his composure.

"Your cargo will get to its destination safely Sir Harrow," assured Harry as he shook the nobleman's hand firmly.

The couple returned to Serenity to a warm greeting by the relieved crew. Harrow made good on his word and delivered a precious herd of long horned cows to the Firefly's cargo hold. That night Inara moved into her handsome lover's quarters but it would be some time before the rest of the crew noticed the change in the former Companion's residence. It wasn't official yet but the dark haired beauty's days of entertaining other men were over. Inara was a one man woman from that night on Persephone onward.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

**Back to index**

Chapter 54 The Firefly Verse P4 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Harry made an extra effort to calm River's mind during the several day journey to the backwater world of Jiangyin where the cattle Harrow had delivered was to be sold to the shady Grange brothers.

"Need some help getting these animals into the pen?" The sorcerer questioned as he appeared on the catwalk overlooking the cargo hold in the appropriate attire for the job.

"I didn't think you'd own a getup like that let alone know anything about wrangling cattle," Jayne commented.

"I'm a man of many talents Jayne," the wizard pointed out as he got to work.

"Jayne, there is no need to use that rope to get the cattle to go. They are eager enough to be off this ship. We don't want to damage the merchandise," Mal warned.

And the cattle did exit the ship quickly enough. The enchanter used calming charms quite a bit to keep the animals tranquil as they filed into the pen after Book opened the gate.

"I just hope this corral will hold these bovines. It doesn't look up to the task," Book pointed out.

"It'll do," assured the genius engineer after hitting the pen with some strengthening charms.

Harry listened as Zoe and Wash bantered back and forth about smuggling smaller livestock. River was observing the transfer process and probing the cows with her mind under the sorcerer's observation. It didn't take the Grange brothers long to show up.

"Good morning gentlemen…I'll assume you're the Grange brothers. If you've got the money agreed upon I've got some beef steak for you," Mal greeted.

"These cattle don't look well fed. They look rather scrawny to me," one of the brothers observed.

"These animals got milk and hay supplied to them three times a day fed to them by beautiful women," Reynolds assured while thinking of Inara and Kaylee who had assisted in the feeding process.

Inara had made an effort to help out more around the ship after her unofficial retirement as a Companion.

"They is branded," the illiterate second brother added.

"Of course," Harry spoke up. "A fresh band would let any law man who checked know that something wasn't right."

"Twenty a head," the lead brother proposed.

"That's an amusing figure," Mal declared while calling on his new best male friend to aid in the negotiations through the soul connection the two men shared. "It'll be thirty like you agreed on with Badger," asserted the Captain as the resident magician used compulsion charms to reinforce Reynolds' price.

"Fine," the lead brother grumpily agreed so as to not appear too eager at the price.

As the Grange leader counted out the money Kaylee and Inara returned from a visit to the local supply store. Harry had already secreted the money pouch Mal had slipped the sorcerer away in an enchanted pocket when the law men burst out of the nearby woods.

"Elias and Nathaniel Grange, you are both wanted for the illegal killing of Ranch Durban. You are bound by law to stand down," the gun wielding sheriff shouted.

The Grange brothers were taken into custody and relieved of their weapons.

"Who are you?" The Sheriff questioned Mal.

"Just a bystander," assured the Brown Coat.

"Is this your beef?" The Sheriff added in reference to the cattle in the adjacent pen.

"No, it belongs to those men you just arrested. We were thinking of purchasing it from them if they could have provided us with the proper documentation. So far they hadn't yet managed to do so before you showed up," the warlock spoke up to say.

"So boys…do you have the paper on this cattle?" The Sheriff demanded of the captured criminals.

In reply the younger Grange brother elbowed the law man holding him and relieved the falling man of a gun. While the younger Grange male drew on the Sheriff the wizard was already moving to tackle the official out of the way while hurling a dagger through the wrist of the attacker. The older Grange male made to reach for a gun secreted in his boot but was stopped by the appearance of another dagger in his hand.

"There's a third up on the hill," declared Harry as he reached for one of the relieved weapons and quickly took aim.

The third criminal was on the ground clutching his leg before any of the law men could think to react.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people," a smirking Malcolm Reynolds told the officials.

"It's a lie…we were buying the cattle from them," the very much in pain older Grange brother shouted.

"Like I'm going to believe the man who just tried to kill me over the man who saved my life," growled the Sheriff. "Get them back to town," the official added to his men. Turning to the sorcerer the dark skinned man said, "I think you deserve a reward for helping us apprehend these dangerous criminals. This confiscated herd of criminals should do nicely. Let me draw you up some official papers so that you can sell them someplace safer. I'll have my men bring the papers over shortly but I don't suggest straying too far from your ship. There are some loco locals up in the hills that will snatch anyone they think would be useful; doctors, engineers, teachers."

"Thank you," the immortal mage responded.

"No thank you sir," the Sheriff replied before leaving.

After the official had departed Mal commented, "We get the cattle and the money. Taking you on Harry as a passenger was definitely the best thing we ever did."

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

With the papers drawn up and delivered it wasn't hard to sell the cattle in an official market at a somewhat lower price than the Serenity crew had just received for the herd but they weren't complaining. The crew was getting paid twice for the same cattle and the second amount was still higher than their cut from the original deal. Harrow promised to do business with the crew of the Firefly after he received his money on time and without incident.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

While Serenity was on one of the border worlds, a planet called Triumph, looking to trade some of the crew's new food supplies for some goods that could best be gotten outside of the closely watched core world territory Zoe, Mal, and Jayne took care of a little bandit problem the locals were having. The locals threw a party for their helpers that night that involved much drinking and dancing. Harry sat back with River and Kaylee watching while the others got drunk and made fools of themselves.

Later on in the celebrations a young attractive redhead approached Mal and put a circlet of flowers on the Captain's head before giving him a bowl of wine as she knelt at his feet.

As the pair then danced Kaylee queried Inara, "Aren't you worried about her stealing your man?"

"In Companion training you learn how to appreciate both sexes. I certainly appreciate that female dancing with Mal," Inara responded while eying the nubile redhead.

Nothing became of the redhead's efforts that night and in the morning Mal decided to take off early when an Alliance patrol ship entered atmosphere. While Wash was taking off Mal was being startled by a stowaway in the cargo hold.

"What are you doing on this ship?" The enhanced Captain asked the redhead from the night before as she walked out from her hiding place among the cargo.

"Didn't the elder explain that I am your wife?" The young woman questioned.

"I don't remember a wedding. I don't think I was that drunk," pointed out the surprised owner of Serenity.

Just then Zoe, Jayne, and Harry entered the room.

"Zoe do you remember me marrying her last night?" Malcolm questioned his old comrade.

"No Sir," the attractive dark skinned female answered.

"I am sorry that I bring shame to you," the very good actress told her apparent husband.

"_She's a very good actress. You did technically marry her by the standards of the people we just departed from,"_ the telepathic sorcerer informed the Captain mentally while sharing the information gleaned from the redhead's mind over the soulstar connection between the two males.

Malcolm Reynolds thought fast. Given his new resources and abilities due to being linked to the immortal magician the Firefly owner could definitely take advantage of this deceitful young woman whose current name was Saffron.

"You most certainly don't shame me. I remember you now Saffron. Come and meet my other mate. You see here in space we are polygamous," the Brown Coat Captain explained while leading the redhead off.

"Since when, are we polygamous?" Zoe demanded.

"Since right about now," replied the wizard with a smirk before following the Captain and Saffron.

Inara's reaction was much as it had been the previous night. The former Companion hugged the attractive redhead warmly.

"I think you and I are going to become good friends Saffron," the sultry Inara informed the redhead in a whisper in the younger female's ear, causing Saffron to shiver at the sensuality of the brunette.

When Saffron was shown the kitchen the redhead immediately declared, "I'll cook you both something."

"You don't need to Saffron," Inara replied.

"But I want to," the shy acting female responded to the former Companion.

"If you're sure," Inara relented uncertainly. As the redhead scurried off to the kitchen the brunette added to her man, "A helpful one isn't she."

"I'll reserve judgment on that fact until later," was the Captain's answer.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"What is that delicious smell?" Wash inquired as he followed his wife into the galley a short while later.

"That would be Saffron's cooking," Inara replied as she sat beside her lover and the redhead eating.

"There's more on the stove. You had so much food to work with in your stores I just made enough for all," Saffron spoke up, deciding it was a good idea to get on the good side of the entire crew if at all possible.

"Thank you Saffron. This does look and smell delicious," Zoe commented as she and her blonde mate retrieved some dinner from the stove.

"It was no problem…I do like pleasing my husband," the sultry young cook responded with a secret smile.

After the meal Inara took Saffron to get freshened up from the dusty world the redhead had been picked up on. Jayne took the opportunity to try to trade Mal for Saffron by using the mercenary's favorite gun for trading material. Naturally Mr. Reynolds declined the offer.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

After a day of puttering about the ship Mal returned to his quarters and took a shower, expecting Inara to turn up pretty soon. When the Brown Coat walked out of the shower toweling himself dry he became aware of a presence in his room.

"Hello there Saffron," greeted Mal. "What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you my husband. Inara helped make me ready for you," the redhead declared shyly, carrying the act through.

Mal knew Saffron's game. The redhead would try and kiss her new husband and knock him out with the compound layered on a film covering her lips.

"Well I'll just have to thank her later," purred the handsome Firefly owner as he pounced on the con artist.

Before Saffron knew what was happening she was on her stomach with the naked Malcolm Reynolds straddling her backside.

"I like it rough baby," Mal whispered huskily into Saffron's ear as he prepared to take the treacherous redhead from behind.

"Whatever pleases you husband," replied Saffron as she realized she wouldn't be able to kiss her husband right away but knew she would at some point.

**Begin Smut Scene**

The Captain of Serenity was not gentle as he gripped his prick with one hand and held Saffron down with the other. Mal's tool quickly found the soaking slit of the redhead's womanhood where a short time before Inara's tongue had traveled. The blonde male drove his shaft into his partner's box with a single hard thrust. Saffron moaned loudly while gripping the bed sheets, her vagina gripping her husband's manhood tightly in protest at the size the channel was forced to accommodate. The perceptive former soldier picked up on the obvious use of Companion class tightening implants as he began to work his rod in and out of the redhead's tight snatch. With a hand on the back of the seducer's neck the strong male ground her face into the pillow as he speared her heated sheath with his potent weapon.

"You like that bitch…you like my hot cock in your tight little pussy," growled Mal, holding back nothing with the woman that had seduced many men to their deaths without satisfying even a small fraction of them. "Tell me how it feels," growled the immortal male as he leaned over his woman and pounded away at her cunt.

"Ugh…you feel so big in me Mr. Reynolds," gasped out Saffron as a particularly hard jab of her man's prick stimulated her sensitive spots before hitting her cervix. "I love your hot dick in me," added the seductive young woman as she used her skills to clench her inner muscles around her partner.

Saffron couldn't believe the way she was being treated by the seemingly kind Captain. The blue eyed man had surely rubbed the film off her lips with his rough treatment the redhead knew. Plan B would be to hit the admittedly handsome man over the head with something hard after he fell asleep like all men do after sex. Until then a dark part of the slim con artist's dark inner being craved the treatment she was undergoing. When the redhead felt a large rough hand come down on her right ass cheek she couldn't help but grip the pole churning up her core even tighter while bucking her hips back a little. Saffron purred in delight as those same rough hands took her tits and kneaded the soft flesh. Turning her head now that it had been released the impaled seductress pressed her mouth to her man's and kissed him for all she was worth, swapping saliva as the couple's tongues dueled.

The Captain's quarters reverberated with the meaty smack of his groin against the fair complexioned woman's backside as he pounded away at her receptive pussy. Each revolution of the immortal's hips pulled his lengthy manhood from within the depths of Saffron's vagina, leaving her feeling vacant, before the drive down of his groin forced her sheath open violently to take the hot cock back in her box. Malcolm Reynolds was on a mission, a mission to make Saffron submit to him. With each passing second and each passing stroke the redhead was growing hotter and more alive with movement as she relished the feel of her handsome husband stretching her insides. At the same time Mr. Reynolds was drawing arcane energy from the wizard he shared a connection with.

"You my dear belong to me now," the former brown coat purred into his mate's ear before nibbling on the tender flesh. "Whenever I tell you to you will drop your pants or lift up your skirt and grant me access to your cunt or ass. Any time I feel like it I will deposit my burning load in your hot little body. Do you understand?"

As her man spoke Saffron felt his right hand slip from her breast to trail down over her belly until his fingers found her sensitive clit. The skilled Captain began to manipulate the bud with short rubbing motions as her juices coated his impressive prick. That same piece of man meat was constantly battering its way into the redhead's core and rubbing against her g spot and every other sensitive spot the seductress possessed in her box. The newlywed Mrs. Reynolds' mind rebelled against her dominating husband's words but her body screamed at her to submit if for no other reason than to keep his shaft making her insides feel like goo. Suddenly the handsome man's tool stopped moving as she felt his muscular and sweaty form still upon her back.

"Say it…you are mine and you will give me whatever I want anytime I want," growled Mal as he resisted the urge to keep on pounding his new bitch's pussy.

Sweat pored off the bodies of both lovers as their forms tensed and their hearts raced. The muscular man rubbed his entire front against his mate as she took his prick within her core. By this time the redhead was thrusting her backside up against the invading spear, welcoming its firmness eagerly. The woman wanted so badly to climax but she just couldn't seem to reach it. Desperate for release the seductress submitted.

"I'll always be yours, wet for you whenever you need me to be. I'll take your semen in any of my holes any time," gasped out Saffron.

Instantly the wizard merged with the Captain released the sweaty woman to achieve climax while at the same time finishing forming the ancient Greek enchantment used to bind mortals to their words. Saffron had just verbally agreed to become her husband's willing slut and slave. The Captain grinned as he plunged his throbbing cock fully into the quivering sheath of his wife while she thrashed in orgasm. Mal drew his hand away from the beauty's oversensitive clit as he bathed her vaginal walls with his seed, reveling in the pleasure as his own release washed over him. The binding enchantment took several minutes to form fully and each of those seconds was utilized by the arcane enhanced brown coat to stimulate his partner into mind altering ecstasy while at the same time feeding off of her bliss.

Saffron's mind was completely scattered so she barely felt as her man withdrew from her insides. When the thick head of her husband's juice soaked prick slid between her bum cheeks and pressed towards territory previously unexplored by man the redhead certainly noticed.

Warning anal from here…

The temptress made to buck her lover off but for some reason her body couldn't move away as her husband pierced her virgin anus. Saffron simply laid there and took it as a thick sausage was worked up into her bowels. The redhead couldn't understand why her body wouldn't work but any further thought on the subject became impossible as her mind focused on the feel of a thick prick sliding between her buns, pressing further and further into her guts until Saffron was sure there was nothing left to take and nowhere left for the tool to go. The formerly anal virgin was surprised at the lack of pain with only a minor amount of discomfort coming from her impaled backside. Soon enough even the discomfort disappeared and the slim woman found she could move again.

"Mr. Reynolds…ugh you are so big inside of me," the female declared as her man slowly began to work his dick between her bottom cheeks.

"And you my dear Saffron are so tight around _me_. Now play with your pussy and enjoy my cock up your butt," growled Mal as he brought his arm underneath his wife's stomach and brought her up onto her knees.

The former brown coat was definitely liking this new position as he started to probe his partner's backside with his tool. The hot intestines of the redhead spread around the soldier's pole as he worked it back and forth in her innards. The arcane enhanced man's new sex slave was obediently rubbing her snatch as the slit leaked copious amounts of semen. With her head down against the mattress Saffron's rear was sticking up in the air at just the right position to receive her spouse's lengthy manhood. Mal stood crouched behind his mate as he buggered her bottom while gripping her creamy bum cheeks tightly. The sight of his prick withdrawing from Saffron's asshole before the sausage was fed forcefully back inside the bitch's butt made the immortal groan in delight along with the sensations her behind was generating in his dick.

"Oh…Mr…Mal…ugh Mal…harder…screw my butt harder," urged Saffron as she started rocking back and forth, pushing her tightest hole faster and harder around her man's spear.

Apparently her new husband was very good at listening because Saffron quickly felt her insides being pummeled with even greater vigor. A pleasant sensation like a tingling wave passed between the redhead's intestines and vagina. The nubile young woman felt her man's bloated ball sack swing against her snatch lips with each forward lunge of his groin. The handsome Captain's hands slid forward and cupped the seductress' swinging breasts, rolling the sensitive buds of her nipples between his fingers while weighing the soft flesh with his palms. Suddenly on the next outstroke Saffron was left with an empty feeling as a popping noise heralded her man withdrawing completely from her butt. A moment later the redhead cried out in shock as a callused hand landed a loud smack on her cheeks. The con artist felt herself being flipped onto her back and grasped by the ankles. The quite strong former brown coat lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he leaned over his wife's form. Quite quickly Saffron felt her butthole being reamed open once more and fully filled with firm flesh.

The owner of Serenity leaned down and wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her into the air as he stood with her practically bent in half. The former soldier sucked his mate's left breast into his mouth as he bounced her on his rigid pole. The redhead practically purred in approval as he pounded away deeply at her asshole. The contrast of the strong grip the woman's bum muscles had on the arcane enhanced male's prick versus the heat and softness of her intestines was intoxicating to the aroused man. The nubile beauty's bowels expanded and contracted around her man's tool as it probed her darkest depths, shaking her slight frame with the force of his groin impacting her receptive backside.

"Fuck you've got a great asshole," moaned out Mal as he flexed his cock within his partner's guts. "I'm going to be bending you over quite often and feeding your butt my prick," the blue eyed man assured his sex slave. "Are you ready for another stream of my crème bitch?"

"Oh yes," responded the redhead with a gasp while clenching her intestinal muscles tightly around her spouse's tool, a sense of thrill and eager anticipation filling her at the thought of her dominating man injecting his load in her bowels.

"Good…because when I finish inside of you I'm going to have you clean my prick with your mouth before putting another load in both of her holes. Then you're going to eat my batter from Inara's body. Here I cum woman," growled out the Captain as he dropped his slave fully down into his lap and began pumping his potion into the con artist's anal sheath.

"Ooooo…fuck," Saffron cried as she felt her man spraying her bowels, setting off her climax as he inhaled a large portion of her right tit.

The redhead thrashed about against her man as he filled her guts to bursting with his heated crème. The white fluid began leaking out around the immortal's shaft while he ground himself against his woman. The nubile female's backside coaxed her man's fluids from his bloated balls with a peristalsis of motion, her colon rippling and undulating along the former brown coat's impressive length. Minutes passed as the enhanced man drug out the bliss his partner was feeling which maintained his own pleasure. Finally the Captain allowed his wife to slip off his prick.

"On your knees bitch and service me," ordered the temptress' master.

As Saffron began cleaning her husband's tool the blue eyed male used the link he shared with Inara to urge the former Companion to join him in his quarters. Inara wouldn't understand why she had the sudden urge to check up on her mate but wouldn't care once she was naked and sweaty with the Captain and his redhead. As Malcolm Reynolds stood with his testicles being licked and sucked by a nubile young bitch and his prick slowly being stroked he thanked whatever divine powers that existed for the day he agreed to let Harry Potter connect with him.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"So what is Saffron going to be doing around the ship Captain?" Wash asked the former brown coat over breakfast the next morning.

"Actually she won't be around the ship quite so often," Inara responded. "Saffron has volunteered to expand our customer base for our agricultural endeavors."

With the added growing space the Serenity crew was making more food than they could sell with their limited customer base. Harry didn't mind his friends making a profit in his food market. The amount the Firefly crew was making was nothing when compared to his vast food empire. Besides that, the immortal had his hand in a lot more markets than just food supplies.

"Are you sure she'll be able to handle herself with any trouble she might run into Sir?" Zoe questioned, unsure of the survival skills of her Captain's new wife.

"Harry has agreed to supply Saffron with some goodies of his that will help keep her safe," answered Mal.

That reassured the dark skinned beauty. The handsome inventor was brilliant and had proven himself thus time and time again.

"Speaking of Harry…where is he this morning?" Zoe inquired.

"He's probably still working out or tinkering about the ship," Kaylee suggested. "He's already the fittest man I've ever come across but he works out without fail every morning. The number of new systems I've found on Serenity since Harry came aboard keeps on increasing. He's made quite a few improvements to those systems."

"As long as you are sure they won't fail on us Kaylee then I'm sure they're fine," Mal suggested.

The Captain had every confidence in the ageless wizard's engineering abilities. Mal also knew that right then the green eyed sorcerer was finishing up a daily workout with taking out the trash. This trash came in the form of a chop station that Saffron had been luring Serenity towards. The red haired seductress would use any means necessary in order to con a ship and its crew into going towards the energy net equipped chop station. The crew was killed as their vessel passed through the energy net and the station sold the parts. Saffron was like the sirens of mythos, leading many a ship crew member to their death. This was why the Captain had no trouble binding the bitch as his slave. At that moment Harry was disposing of the chop station's crew and dismantling the death trap via the wizard's advanced ship and abilities. The blue eyed Mr. Reynolds was brought out of his internal musings as several of his crew laughed at a something funny Inara had said. There was a lot more merriment to be had in recent times and the intelligent former soldier knew a certain warlock was the root cause. Mal knew his decision to include the Potter male and River among Serenity's crew was never a choice to regret.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Serenity touched down on a world known for its production of ceramic products to do a pickup job Mal had acquired. Even though the firefly crew didn't need the money as badly with their food production earnings they still wouldn't turn down many of the jobs of the type they had previously carried out. Mal just had the option to pick and choose which jobs he accepted.

Kaylee and her man were walking by the infirmary on their way to the cargo bay when they heard a noise from inside. When the couple investigated they found the infirmary a mess and Jayne without a shirt taping a gun to his stomach with medical tape.

"Jayne…you couldn't have used some other tape around the ship?" The wizard questioned the mercenary.

"This stuff tears the easiest," Jayne responded.

Mal quickly showed up when he felt the resident sorcerer's ire being raised over the link the two men shared. It wasn't wise to have an immortal wizard pissed off on a spaceship.

"Jayne…you know they don't allow guns at the Canton settlement on Higgins Moon. That fact is non-negotiable," the Captain declared in a commanding tone.

"I was here a few years back and likely made some enemies," Jayne protested.

"That is very nice to hear Jayne. But no arguments…no guns," Mal firmly replied.

"Do you want some help cleaning this up?" Kaylee inquired of her man after Jayne and the Captain left.

"No. I'll take care of it later love," the magician answered.

Before following Kaylee out of the room the sorcerer mentally contacted one of his many house elves who lived on Sanctuary. The elf would clean up the infirmary. When the cargo bay door was opened a short while later a horrid smell assaulted the Serenity crew from the nearby bog.

"And that smell is what makes this place such a great spot to do business for people like us. Unless they have to…nobody comes here," Mal announced.

"Yes, well put these on and we won't have to worry about the smell," the enchanter informed his companions as he passed out devices similar in appearance to the illusion generators he had equipped them with before. "They generate an energy field which will repel foreign smells."

"You're a lifesaver Harry," Wash praised as he slipped the smell blocker on.

"We need to find a man named Kessler so we can locate our goods. Zoe you stay here with Book and River. The rest of you are with me," Mal instructed. As the group walked away from their ship the Captain added, "Harry is going to play as a prospective buyer since he looks the part the most."

"This just isn't right," Jayne muttered as he attempted to disguise himself with goggles and a large hood, completely forgetting about his illusion generator.

The rest of the crew found Jayne's disguises too amusing to remind the mercenary of the illusion generator.

"This area is for employees only," the foreman of the bog extraction words called over a loud speaker when he spotted the Serenity crew. "You'll have to return to landing unless you have business here."

"Do you think we'd come here otherwise?" The immortal questioned with one raised eyebrow as the dirty foreman approached. "I'm considering buying a considerable quantity of your clay product," came the smooth declaration from the green eyed mage.

"Come then…I'll show you around," the foreman suggested as he walked past the sorcerer, patting the older male on the shoulder with a muddy hand. The earth vanished from the warlock's shoulder when nobody else was paying attention. "With over two thousand workers who are mostly indentured we can handle just about any size of order put forth," the foreman explained. "With them receiving so little pay the customer saves a lot of money."

"Would it be alright if we wandered around and inspected the production area? I'm very thorough and like to make sure I'm purchasing quality product," Harry replied.

"Of course Sir," agreed the foreman before leaving the group.

"That was smooth," Kaylee praised her man as the group headed in the other direction from the foreman.

"Slave labor…I hate it," growled the wizard as he scanned the hordes of workers toiling in horrendous conditions.

"Well there isn't much you can do about it," Kaylee pointed out sadly.

"_You want to bet,"_ the mage thought to himself.

"I don't think you need to wear that disguise Jayne. Nobody here will remember you since you haven't been here in quite a few years," Wash suggested moments before the group came upon a statue of the disguised mercenary.

"There are certain things you don't think you'll ever see…that statue is one of them," commented the immortal enchanter.

"Jayne, do you want to explain what this statue is doing here?" Mal requested.

"I've got no damn clue Captain," the bewildered mercenary responded. "About four years ago I stole a lot of credits from the magistrate up on the hill but the job went really south and I had to ditch the money."

"I think they captured his essence," Wash commented. "He looks so angry."

The whistle blowing at that moment to signal the shift change caused Jayne to jump in fright.

"Relax Jayne, they don't kill people who they build statues of, at least not right away," spoke up Harry.

"Everywhere I move the statue's eyes keep tracking me," Kaylee added.

As the former hero of the wizarding world Harry knew how uncomfortable it was to have a statue made of you so suggested, "Perhaps we should get on with the job."

"Harry is right. Let's move out of here people," Mal ordered.

The Serenity crew located the local eating and drinking establishment and got a table. As soon as Wash took a drink of one of the local beverages he spit it out and began cursing.

"They call that mudders' milk," Jayne explained as he poured himself a glass. "It has all of the protein, vitamin, and carbs of your grandma's best turkey dinner with fifteen percent alcohol added in."

"Just like liquid bread the ancient Egyptians used to feed their slaves while pyramid building," observed the immortal wizard. "Liquid bred kept the slaves from starving and revolting more often."

"You sure do know a lot," Kaylee praised her man.

"Heads up…the rather better dressed man that just entered is probably looking for us," warned the warlock as the indicated man seemed to focus on the Firefly crew and head towards their table.

"You wouldn't be looking for Kessler would you now?" The older man inquired. "Because I know where Kessler's goods are stashed," added the well dressed man. "Kessler is no longer among the living."

"What happened to him?" Jayne questioned as the newcomer took a seat beside the mercenary.

"Kessler got hacked up and rolled into the bog for moving contraband through town by the factory foreman and the magistrate's thugs," the red outfitted man explained.

"My man is waiting for his merchandise. Do you have any ideas about bringing me that merchandise?" Mal queried.

"We'll think of something to serve as a distraction. You'll know it when you see it," Harry suggested.

As the red suited man nodded in consent and moved away from the table a song broke out by the local guitarist that was titled _The Ballad of Jayne Cobb._ The Serenity crew paid attention to the song while hiding their expressions of surprise with varying degrees of success. Jayne was described as the hero of Canton by the crowd singing along. The telepathic sorcerer quickly got to the root of the story by scanning the minds of several of the locals surrounding him. Jayne had been forced to ditch the money during the robbery because of a damaged ship. The loot had landed in the bog and the locals had thought Jayne was a modern day Robin Hood. Jayne explained the situation to the others a moment later after hearing in the song what had become of the money.

"60,000 untraceable credits and I ditched it right in the center of a bunch of mud farmers," Jayne lamented.

"Look at it this way Jayne…you're a hero. I'm sure there's a local lass that might find herself hankering after a hero," pointed out the wizard.

A look of sudden realization came over Jayne and he stood suddenly and ripped off his disguise just as the song finished.

There was dead silence for a moment before a young blonde boy shouted, "That's Jayne Cobb!"

As the crowd of grateful mudders mobbed the mercenary the sorcerer leaned over to his companions and whispered, "It looks like we just found our distraction. I'd suggest we get those goods moving while Jayne draws the attention of the magistrate and these good people."

The Firefly crew quickly located the red suited man and persuaded him to take them to the hidden goods with the help of the suave mage.

"And here they are," the red suited man announced a few minutes later as he revealed the goods half buried in the ground in the woods some distance from the tavern.

"Here's your money," Mal replied while handing the man a bag of credits.

"Don't you want to wait until the goods are safely onboard your ship?" The man questioned in confusion.

"They'll make it there just fine," the former brown coat assured as his crew dug out the goods.

The genius engineer was attaching several small disc shaped devices to the pallet the contraband goods were sitting on. The sorcerer then tapped a button on a device on his wrist and the pallet rose into the air via the antigravity field generators that worked much like a levitation charm.

"I suggest we high tail it back to the ship Captain," the warlock proposed.

"Let's go," responded Mal before the crew of Serenity began hiking back to their ship, leaving behind a bewildered black market supplier.

The pallet followed the agile warrior immortal threw often unused trails. Because the pallet floated off of the rough terrain by several feet the smugglers were able to keep clear of any well used pathways. The group reached Serenity without incident.

"You guys worked fast," Zoe commented. "Where is Jayne?"

"He's in town having a bit of fun. We'll head back in a bit to make sure he doesn't get himself shot. Wash will stay behind and fill you in while he helps you get this stuff stowed away. Have you heard any word from Inara and Saffron?" The Captain queried.

"Yes, they got the shipment out to Saffron's new customer just find. I have to say…I'm surprised to see Inara doing that kind of work. From Companion to farmer…it's unusual," Zoe responded.

"Well she enjoys it and that's all that matters," Mal pointed out.

Inara was working with Saffron to harvest and deliver the food stuffs the Serenity's crew was growing on their captured cruiser. The work was different than what Inara was used to but in her opinion that was a good thing. Harvesting wouldn't take long with some of the devices the immortal engineer had crafted for the two women and then they would return to Serenity for a time while the next crop grew.

"Don't expect us back until tomorrow sometime. I think Jayne deserves to have a little fun for being a good distraction. Who knows…maybe being a hero will even change him a bit," Mal announced.

"A hero Captain," Zoe responded in a confused tone.

"Come on honey, I'll fill you in," Wash informed his wife.

"I'm sure you will baby," the perceptive mage heard Zoe whisper to her spouse as they went back into the cargo bay while the others left.

Zoe had such a delightfully dirty mind.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The Serenity crew members arrived back at the tavern to find Jayne having a good old time with one of the local women. Jayne was discovering how good it felt to be a hero. Harry was monitoring the situation with Magistrate Higgins via house elves. The elves were relaying information to their master. Higgins had just discovered Jayne's presence in Canton. Higgins couldn't attack Jayne directly given how enamored the workers were with the mercenary but he could ruin Jayne's reputation. To this end Higgins and his foreman went down to the bog near a row of prison boxes, cramped wooden structures that were hot and tightly confining for prisoners.

The wizard slipped out of the tavern and made himself invisible. The mage silently apparated next to the bog the magistrate was located at. The boxes were connected via a walkway through the bog.

"Hello Stitch," Higgins called while holding up a lantern to the cage when his foreman opened the door.

"What the hell are you going to do to me now?" Stitch Hessian, Jayne's former partner in crime, demanded.

"We aren't going to do anything to you stitch. Your sentence is up and you're free to go," Higgins responded.

Stitch climbed out of his prison for the last four years, still as pissed off as the day he went in. Jayne had pushed Stitch out of the getaway craft to lighten the load right before dumping the money.

"Here are your personal belongings," Higgins announced while handing Stitch a satchel.

Stitch pulled out his shotgun and found it loaded, to his surprise.

"You've kept me in that shithole for four damn years and give me a loaded gun," Stitch growled.

"If you have the urge to use it…you should know Jayne Cobb is back in town, in the tavern right now," pointed out the magistrate before turning and starting to walk away, arrogantly convinced he had persuaded the prisoner to go after Jayne.

After the imperious curse hit Stitch the sorcerer barely had to try to get the criminal to raise the shotgun and blast Higgins' head off from behind. The foreman, a cruel slave driver, suddenly slipped into the bog with the aid of a telekinetic tug on his legs as he attempted to swing a club at the back of Stitch's head.

"Huh…there is justice," Stitch muttered while turning and squeezing off a shot at the foreman.

"_There most certainly is,"_ agreed the warlock silently to himself while watching the murderer slip away towards the tavern.

When the long time criminal was out of sight the immortal Potter transported himself back to the tavern.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

It didn't take too much effort on the sorcerer's part for the imperioused Stitch to be influenced to attack first and never ask questions.

"Cobb," Stitch bellowed as he stormed down the stairs into the tavern room and took aim.

The agile warrior wizard was already moving by the time Stitch's bellow brought the attention of everyone in the room onto the criminal. Harry tackled a highly intoxicated Jayne and the female the local hero was making out with out of the way. The blast from the weapon tore into the wooden bar at the same time as a throwing knife imbedded itself into Stitch's throat.

"Hot damn," Jayne grunted as he got his breathe back. "You just saved my life Doc!"

"And don't you forget it," the immortal replied while helping Jayne and the woman back to their feet.

"Who was that?" The local woman, Rose, questioned.

"That was Jayne's partner in the theft from the magistrate. Stitch there didn't want to give up the money to the people but Jayne outfought Stitch and did it anyway," the enchanter lied easily, earning a grin from Jayne.

"What he said," the changing mercenary agreed.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful in comparison. The magistrate's son, Fess Higgins, was convinced to sell the muddy business to the wealthy warlock for a fare price. Working conditions would be getting a lot better in the days and weeks to come for the mudders. Any slaves were also freed. Harry had an army of house elves that were eager to help revamp the town while wearing illusions to make them look like extremely efficient human workers.

Once the slaves were informed of their freedom early the next morning, Rose immediately asked Jayne if she could come with him on Serenity. The Captain saw no problem with this because the fairly attractive hero worshipper would help to smooth out Jayne's rough edges, or at least one could hope. Inara and Saffron could also use some more help with the harvests and Rose certainly didn't mind working hard. The time spent on Canton was definitely considered productive by all and none of the Firefly crew would be averse to returning at a later point.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

**Back to index**

Chapter 55 The Firefly Verse P5 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

It was dinner time and the crew members of Serenity were sharing a delicious meal and a good laugh. Shepherd Book was relating an amusing tale of his time spent at a monastery.

The recently arrived Wash announced, "We should make it to Green Leaf without encountering any alliance patrols. Instead of eighteen hours this course will take us almost a week."

"We aren't in any hurry," Mal pointed out.

"It's your turn to tell a funny story Harry," Kaylee spoke up.

"Well I don't think it's exactly a funny tale but let me tell you a story of a boy wizard that was popular back on Earth that was," the highly educated immortal began while exchanging a knowing look with Mal.

As Kaylee's mate began his tale the young woman got up and walked into the pantry. Harry continued his story while keeping his senses in checking, suspecting his partner wanted to surprise him. A few moments later Kaylee walked in carrying a birthday cake with several lit candles.

"Would you like to make the first incision Doctor?" Kaylee teased the birthday boy.

"Twenty-eight years old, you're getting up there in years Harry," Mal teased while mentally adding, _"Although it's nothing compared to your true 538 years."_

Harry had almost forgotten that it was his birthday. Of course Kaylee knew her man's birthday date, having asked during one of the first weeks the couple had been together. Wishes of a happy birthday came from the crew all around.

"That looks delicious Kaylee," the sorcerer praised his lover as she set the cake on the table in front of him before the mechanic stole a chaste kiss and retook her seat beside the wizard.

"Blow out the candles Doc," Jayne encouraged, having been a lot nicer to the resident magician since the immortal had saved the mercenary's life.

"Yes, we'd like to try a piece of Kaylee's delicious cooking," Rose added from her seat next to Jayne.

Just before the enchanter was about to extinguish the candles the Firefly shuttered and the lights went out, causing the crew to go silent. A few moments later the sound of the engine restarting could be heard.

"That wasn't good," the ageless Potter declared.

"I'll go check it out," a worried Kaylee suggested as she headed towards the door.

Harry quickly blew out the candles before climbing to his feet.

"I'll go with you love," the green eyed mage informed his mate.

The vessel shuddered again and that's when the perceptive warlock sensed the explosion. Zoe was closer and was already moving towards Kaylee but the dark skinned beauty wouldn't be fast enough. Mal channeled a small amount of the enchanter's power to cause the other crew members to become confused while the immortal apparated in front of the pair of women closest to the hallway leading towards the engine. Harry's right hand tapped Zoe on the back of the head as the former soldier leapt to tackle Kaylee out of the way. The stunner knocked Zoe out but Kaylee was still conscious enough to watch a torrent of flame to rush towards her incredibly fast boyfriend's back. Kaylee locked eyes with her man and was sure he was about to die.

While the mechanic caught her would be rescuer's unconscious form and held the dark skinned woman she kept her eyes on her favorite male. Kaylee's eyes went wide in disbelief as a glowing energy shield surrounded her handsome partner and deflected the explosion back into the hallway the blast tried to escape from.

"What the hell was that?" Jayne demanded even as the mess door was slammed shut by the green eyed enchanter.

"Zoe," Wash shouted while rushing over to check on his wife.

"She'll be fine. I think she just got hit by a piece of projected debris," Kaylee suggested while gazing at her boyfriend intently, with new eyes.

"Seal off everything below decks," the Captain ordered his crew while rushing for the bridge to vent the atmosphere in sealed area.

The efficient crew quickly got the entrances to the rest of the ship sealed off. Mal was then able to extinguish the fire by venting the oxygen in the aft compartments. After Mal had closed the cargo bay doors and returned to the mess, the crew opened the doors into the rest of the ship. By this time the doctor had already examined Zoe who quickly awoke under his ministrations, thanks to the subtle enervate charm the enchanter cast.

"We'll go see what caused that," Kaylee informed her crew mates before following her suddenly mysterious man towards the engine room.

"What was that back there?" Kaylee demanded as soon as she was sure the others couldn't here.

The immortal thought about lying and saying it was a small shield generator piece of technology but decided he would rather come clean with his young partner.

"I'm a wizard love," the Potter male declared without preamble while wrapping his arm around the mechanic's waist and apparating the both of them to the engine room.

"You…you're a wizard? Like as in a magical wizard?" Kaylee stuttered out with surprise.

After her boyfriend nodded his confirmation the dirty blonde beauty was silent for several moments while her mind raced.

"Tell me more," Kaylee instructed while her partner began examining the engine.

As he worked the warlock told Kaylee and abridged version of his life's story. It was easy enough task to locate the bad catalyzer for the perceptive mage. Kaylee was easily able to see her man place his hand on the part before the ruined piece of technology mended itself.

"That's so sad," Kaylee declared with unshed tears in her eyes as her favorite male finished his story some time later.

"It isn't all sad," assured the enchanter. "After all…I've got you now."

"Yes you do," agreed the beauty as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"I'll just tell the others we had a spare catalyzer in stores," the ship's repair woman whispered. "The Captain would be the only one that would know if we didn't and he knows about you so that won't be a problem."

"That's why I love you…because you are amazing," the Potter male announced before stealing a kiss from the shorter being.

The rest of the crew was glad the problem was fixed and that nothing was too badly damaged. The last Potter spent some time showing Kaylee exactly what he could do, including his true abilities in the bedroom. The couple grew stronger because of this sharing.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"It's ready," Harry informed Kaylee as he popped back into their room from one of his labs aboard the Phoenix which was cloaked nearby.

"Good…I'll be very interested in getting to know River when she's whole once more," the mechanic declared with a grin. "Will it take long?"

"The actual transfer will be pretty quick once the soulstar is in place," the ageless enchanter responded.

"I'm sure River will be eager to get into her new body but first you'd best get into her old one," teased Miss Frye with a wink.

The dark haired Potter male shook his head in amusement before walking out of his room and into the quarters next door. River was lying on her bed starring at her ceiling with a faraway gaze.

"You've come to make me whole again," the somewhat precognitive young witch declared in one of her rare lucid moments.

"Yes I have River. Do you want that?" The wizard questioned.

The bastards who had experimented on River in the Alliance had removed a portion of her brain. There were several avenues Harry could use to repair the damage but the easiest method for the genius engineer to use involved transferring River's essence into a new cloned body. The clone was now matured to River's stage of development, its growth having been accelerated under a special time dilation field. All that was left was to transfer River's essence, her consciousness and soul, into her new vessel. But to complete the transfer without River passing on required advanced soul magic and an anchor to this plane of existence. The best anchor was a soulstar. Luckily the Potter warlock was able to create soulstars under the right conditions.

"Yes," River replied while holding out her arms for the handsome sorcerer, obviously aware of the method of creating a soulstar.

**Begin Smut Scene**

Harry walked over to the bed and eased himself down into River's embrace. The young woman shuddered as the warrior settled between her thighs. The last Potter reached up and gently stroked his friend's cheek before leaning down and kissing her gently. The forward young witch slipped her hand downwards and into the green eyed man's pants, wrapping her fingers around his stiff prick. The mage's right hand glowed faintly purple as he ran it from River's shoulder down over her side and all the way down to her ankle. Wherever the wizard's hand went the dark haired beauty's clothes disappeared. The couple continued to kiss. River closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the sensation of the energy she sensed in her handsome partner. The feeling of that energy awoke a fire deep within the prodigy. River performed her first bout of accidental magic by vanishing Harry's clothes.

"You're a fast learner River," purred the engineer.

"Get in me…inside of me please," whispered the panting young witch as the sensation of the muscular male's heated form pressed against her own caused her desire to burn brighter.

"Ok baby…I'm going to make you feel so good," Harry promised as he felt River guide his cock to her already juicy slit.

River locked eyes with the immortal as he began to enter her cunny, seeing and sensing the desire he felt clashing against her own as his hardness burrowed into her core and stretched her insides perfectly. The green eyed man seemed so impossibly long and thick as his tool pushed into the young Miss Tam's sheath until he was all the way inside of her sex. River squirmed beneath the weight of her lithe companion as she adjusted to the filling sensation. The witch's maidenhead hadn't even been an issue. The brown eyed beauty had broken her hymen herself with a dildo Kaylee had given the younger woman after the older couple had first copulated in front of the prodigy. That dildo had been nowhere near as big as the teenager's favorite pen pal but she had used it often to prepare herself for what her body had told her was to come. The toy was nowhere near as fun as the real thing as far as River was concerned as she experienced a hot shaft of man meat slowly sliding back and forth through her tightly stretched nether lips. The witch's fingers slid along the flexing muscles of her partner's sides as he rocked his hips back and forth, working his penis in and out of her juicy hot snatch.

"Harry…Simon…oh….I'm becoming a part of you," whispered River with a moan. "You are in me and I'm in you," gasped out the dark haired female.

"Yes, you'll be with me always beautiful," assured the wizard as he pushed his magic into his partner further and further with every thrust forward of his erect prick.

The skilled mage grasped River by the ankles and brought her calves up along his shoulders. This new position allowed the sorcerer to deepen his thrusts and rub his smaller head against the top of the teen's vagina, putting the correct amount of stimulation against the brunette's g spot to enhance her enjoyment of her first sexual encounter. River's gaze drifted about but the Potter male could tell she was enjoying his stroking of her vagina with his stiff dick. The squeezing and releasing of River's inner muscles in a periodic fashion showed that the teen was with it enough to participate in her deflowering. The immortal brought his hands up the witch's sides and cupped her B cup sized breasts gently, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples while cradling her sensitive soft mounds. The enchanter watched his length slip in and out of his partner's womanhood, her juices glistening on his pole whenever he withdrew. With each passing stroke the wizard could feel his mate's magic pulsing inside of her, growing stronger as her pleasure built.

"That's it baby…push out with it," the sorcerer encouraged as he dropped the witch's legs back down around his side and leaned forward over her, whispering into her ear. "Push your magic against mine and we'll connect forever."

Her man's kisses between his words and the feel of his mind and magic guiding her assured River that she was making love to her favorite male in the right way. An urge to show her pen pal and rescuer how much she appreciated him built in Miss Tam's heart but she couldn't verbalize her feelings. Instead the teen reached into her instinctual knowledge which had served her well of late and rolled her and her man over with another burst of subconsciously controlled magic. The wizard's grin was approval enough for River as she began to rock her hips back and forth a little faster than the pace he had used to stretch her monds. The hot hard dick buried in the teen's vagina felt even better from this angle. The brunette twisted her hips and worked her pussy in such a way that she felt the most pleasure and could tell her mate didn't mind. Following his example from before Miss Tam leaned down and shoved her tongue into Harry's mouth.

The trained telepath's mind mingled with the instinctual legilimencer as their lubrication mixed together. The virile male gripped his woman's hips tightly as he jabbed his hips upwards, driving his prick deeply into the witch's inviting box and drawing a continuous stream of moans and gasps from the brunette beauty. River's juices were flowing copiously down onto her man as she rapidly approached the first orgasm of her life initiated by another person. The wizard wasn't far behind his younger mate and his magic was reacting accordingly, preparing to finally form the soulstar at the moment of perfect union. The movements of the two lovers were quicker, more heated as each participant of the coupling prepared to release their delight to the world and to each other. River's snatch began to spasm first, her sex squeezing and grasping at the immortal's tool. The warlock's testicles contracted as he bathed the insides of River's pussy with his semen. River leaned down and hugged herself to her favorite man as she shivered through her orgasm while loving the pulsing of his spewing manhood in her vaginal core. The duo's climax went on for some time while their mental high fed off of each other's bliss. When the two magic users began to drift down from their perfect union the soulstar connection had been formed.

As she caught her breath River whispered, "Again, again!"

Warning anal from here…

Not waiting for an answer the teen rolled off of the wizard and onto her left side. Reaching back and grabbing the juicy shaft the brunette guided the tool to her unexplored rear and threaded it between her cheeks. River had watched Kaylee getting taken in this way many a time by the handsome Harry and was eager to experience the pleasure the mechanic obviously derived from taking the thick sausage up the butt. Harry certainly wasn't about to turn down the eager teen's request and so channeled magic into his shaft while pushing his hips forward, causing the young woman's tiny asshole to stretch seemingly impossibly wide around his thick head before her bottom began to accept his passage into her tight hot colon. Both participants in the anal deflowering of Miss Tam moaned their approval at the sensations being generated into their nether regions. Bit after bit of the immortal's prick slid into River's bowels until she had managed to take all of his manhood in her sweet ass.

Harry reached over River's hip and slipped his hand between her thighs until he found her juicy cunny. The warlock began rubbing the brunette beauty's pussy as he started working his sausage slowly in and out of her gorgeous rear. The young woman moaned and purred in delight as her anus slid up and down the length of her lover's thick tool. The sorcerer brought his other hand up to cup the prodigy's left tit, playing with the sensitive globe as he slipped his sausage through her tight buns. The wizard inhaled his partner's sweet scent as he kissed along her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear where he swirled his tongue before nibbling on her ear lobe. The immortal curled his fingers into the slim teen's well sexed snatch and rubbed her soft insides along with stimulating her clit. River's first orgasm with a dick buried up her bum swept over her before she knew it, dragging a cry out of her throat as she shuddered in her man's embrace. The impaled female's colon milked the mage's prick, making him clutch her body to his as he stilled his thrusts. The magical man waited until River was done experiencing her climax before he started rocking his hips back and forth once more.

"Your butt feels so good wrapped around my dick, River," growled out Harry. "Do you like my cock up your ass baby?"

River's only response was a happy purr as she clutched the sheets and ground her rear back at her man's groin. The feel of her lover's hot cock pulsing in her backside, stretching her intestines around his heated length, was intoxicating to the young woman and she couldn't get enough of his meat. Pleasant tingles still coursed through the beauty's body from her last anal induced orgasm and she was working her way towards another release. The teen's magical mate was using his hand and fingers to stimulate her bits and the witch loved it. The burgeoning sorceress could sense the arcane energy being channeled into her monds and into her bowels. This dual attack of pleasure caused the brown eyed young woman to rock her hips back and forth with an opposite rhythm to her mate's movements; grinding her pussy against her man's wonderful hand before driving her bottom back to drive his perfect prick into her receptive teenage guts.

The perceptive mage knew what his partner wanted when she grabbed his hip and started pulling forward. The prodigy had been watching the wizard and Kaylee having sex for some time and so knew all of the positions. The warlock rolled on top of River with her on her stomach. The agile teen pushed her impaled behind up against her man and he obliged by pulling her hips up as he crouched overtop of her. River was now on her hands and knees with Harry holding her hips with his dick firmly rooted up her rump. The sorcerer wasted no time in returning to pumping his witch's ass with his incredibly hard tool. The telekinetic male used his mind powers to work his beautiful young lover's womanhood while he used his physical form to make love to her anal region. It was an intoxicating sight to the enchanter to witness his sausage slide out of the brown eyed young woman's rear hole, her anus clinging to his rod, before he drove his manhood back home in the witch's anal chute. The feel of that tight passage accommodating his girth and length made the mage's testicles throb as they swung back and forth, smacking against the teen's slit with every forward lunge. This new angle of anal penetration saw River exploding with another orgasm within the first dozen thrusts. Again the handsome immortal stilled his movements while pressing himself against the shuddering young woman's sweaty back, lovingly kissing her right shoulder as she enjoyed her second sodomy stimulated climax.

"You are such a good girl River," cooed Harry as he rubbed his partner's tits and started to bugger her butt again. "I am very soon going to deposit my seed in your hot little ass. When I do inject your bum with my potion you are going to orgasm harder than ever before. Would you like that?"

In response the witch began pushing her butt back hard with every downwards thrust of her warlock's prick. The glistening tool was now working back and forth between the brown eyed beauty's sweet cheeks with quite a bit of speed. Each time her man bottomed out the young woman clenched her bum muscles and tried to keep him in her intestines. The wizard enjoyed the effort judging by his groan of delight. Sweat trickled off both lovers by this time as they raced towards a mutual peak of ecstasy. Harry's manhood was probing as deeply into River's colon as his length would allow. Both participants of the sodomy session were grunting and groaning as cock pumped back and forth through womanly ass cheeks, through a tight teen asshole, and through muscular gripping intestines. River turned her head and found her man's mouth, kissing him with all the passion she was feeling. The lovers' tongues dueled while they exchanged saliva. River's third orgasm with a dick buried in her butt struck her with the intensity of a lightning bolt. The highly aroused young woman pitched forward onto her stomach as her insides began quivering. The wizard rode his newest mate down and experienced her insides pulling at his shaft to extract his potent load. The sorcerer's balls happily complied as they began violently transferring his hot essence into the teen's bowels.

The couple didn't break their kiss for as long as possible until air became a problem. River then turned her head and howled out her intense pleasure into the mattress as she shook violently beneath her magical mate. The mage's ecstasy was no less intense as his partner's newly awakened magical core intermingled with his. The two arcane energy manipulators reached a peak of pleasure in both a physical union and a magical merger that lasted for a length of time that couldn't be determined by either participant when they later thought back upon that experience. When the duo finally did relax onto the sweat soaked, vaginal juice stained, and cock batter smeared mattress they were panting hard to collect their breath and any semblance of mental order.

"By the verse that was incredible," groaned the warrior wizard when he finally gathered enough air in his lungs to speak.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

With a further exertion of his incredible will the enchanter apparated himself and his new mate over to the Phoenix. The awaiting house elves got their master situated. The skilled immortal began chanting in a language forgotten by all but him. The powerful Potter gathered his internal energy and manipulated it for what seemed like hours but was only about twenty minutes. Finally when the enchantment was fully formed, the air throbbing with energy, a flash drove the eyes of any conscious being in the room closed. When Harry opened his eyes again he was able to see River's old form lying lifeless to his left with her new vessel animated and blinking to his right.

"Harry," River spoke hesitantly, reaching out slowly and running her right hand along his cheek.

"Do you understand what just happened, love?" The wizard queried.

With happy tears filling her eyes the witch nodded before replying, "Thank you so much. I love you for all you've done for me."

River's kiss was sweet, tender, and focused. The witch could now focus solely on her man instead of the world around her. With a fully intact brain the second sight gifted sorceress' abilities weren't going haywire.

"I love you too River," whispered Harry as the kiss ended.

"Make love to me again Harry in my new body," the nude and nubile teen urged.

"You don't have to twist my arm," assured the enchanter with a grin.

River smiled at her mate and welcomed him into her warm embrace, showing him how much she appreciated him. Harry thanked any deities listening for his magical stamina.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The rest of the crew took the new and improved River in stride. Given the other surprises the genius engineer had revealed a cloning and consciousness transfer procedure wasn't that surprising.

Saffron brought the next big job to the Serenity crew and this task promised to bring in a huge amount to the crew of the firefly. Saffron knew the details from a job she had worked in the past but had recently asked the immortal genius doctor to help her acquire updated information on the security of the planned heist site. The enchanter was all too happy to help the redhead because the job in question would provide some more excitement and adventure.

"The target's name is Durran Haymer. Haymer is one of the largest collectors of artifacts from Earth-That-Was in the Alliance," Saffron explained to the assembled crew. "Durran's most valuable artifact is the Lassiter which is one of the first two original laser pistols. During the war Haymer was a bioweapons expert who would target neighborhood with valuables, wipe out every inhabitant, and sweep in to collect his ill gotten gains."

"Now Haymer is residing on a private floating estate on Bolarifon," Mal chimed in. "With Harry's help Saffron has managed to copy Durran's schedule, a layout for the grounds, and all of the security codes," the Captain informed his crew.

"What is the catch?" Wash inquired. "Obviously there has to be a catch or we'd already be on our way to Bolarifon without having this discussion."

"The Lassiter is tagged and each door has scanning equipment. The second we stepped through a door with the Lassiter an alarm would sound. Luckily the waste disposal units aren't equipped with scanners," Saffron explained. "The problem is that the units dispose of the waste very quickly with an automated drone retrieving anything put into the bin to take to the incinerators."

"I can reprogram that," Kaylee assured her friends.

"I was hoping you would say that," Saffron replied.

"I'll help Kaylee," River added.

Harry's two mates shared a secret smile. The task would go a lot easier with a witch involved. The green eyed immortal was slowly reawakening the dormant aspects of River's powers so that she was closer to her ancestors in abilities.

Harry would meanwhile be going along with Mal and Saffron to retrieve the Lassiter.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Bolarifon Estates…

As soon as the shuttle touched down on the platform located south of the main house on the floating island owned by the wealthy Haymer, the trio inside slipped from their craft. Blending in wasn't a problem since Haymer was throwing a party that weekend and plenty of hired help was setting up for the coming event. Bypassing the security barriers wasn't an issue with the codes the sorcerer had acquired. The trio immediately headed for the ninth floor where the Lassiter was housed.

At the same time Serenity was hovering up under the floating estate. Kaylee and River climbed out one of the top hatches. Mentally controlled sticking charms on their shoes allowed the two beauties to stay standing without any problem. Harry had enchanted the shoes earlier for this task. River held a wand crafted for her by her new mate using some of the magical materials produced on Sanctuary. Both of the sorcerer's lovers were in the know about the magical moon and had visited there several times.

"We are in place Wash," Kaylee shouted into her communicator over the howl of the wind. "Take her up slowly."

"Right there," River spoke up a moment later to signal the correct height relative to the trash drone.

River's levitation spell made sure any discrepancy in distance was accounted for as the intelligent mechanic was able to reach the drone and begin the reprogramming process. Meanwhile back inside Mal, Saffron, and Harry were zeroing in on the location of the Lassiter. The guidance systems on the Phoenix were mentally leading the vessel's creator towards the target device.

"Here it is," Saffron declared a few moments later as she followed the doctor into the parlor where the laser pistol was housed.

The engineer immediately began bypassing the security protecting the artifact with a practiced ease. Many of these security technologies the immortal had helped develop at some point in his past. At the same time on the outside the sorcerer's mechanically inclined girlfriend had finished the reprogramming of the control board for the drone and proceeded to slip the circuit panel back into place. Kaylee was careful not to touch the portions of the device which she knew held live current.

"We're done River," Kaylee called. "Let's get back inside."

The witch and the dirty blonde beauty hurried back into Serenity and waited for their man to complete his task. Just as the ancient Potter finished disabling the security protecting the Lassiter Saffron signaled that she heard someone coming. Captain Reynolds stole over to the wall beside the door.

"What's going on here?" Durran Haymer demanded, not noticing the Captain behind him.

Malcolm stepped forward and stabbed a very sharp knife straight through the mass murderer's heart.

As Haymer dropped to the ground dead Reynolds declared, "That's what you get for murdering women and children scumbag."

Reynolds spit on the corpse.

"Let's get going," the green eyed enchanter suggested as he tucked the Lassiter into his bag.

Saffron wasn't sad at all to see her former husband's demise. Haymer had been a psychopath who masqueraded as a gentleman. The trio took off down the hall and quickly located the waste disposal chute. The warlock slipped the Lassiter down the chute and closed the hatchway before hitting the button. Slipping out of the compound proved to be just as easy as slipping in due to the fact that an alarm had yet to be raised. The trio made it back to their shuttle and flew off to rendezvous with Serenity at the point where the drone would drop the container with the Lassiter inside.

From there it was a simple matter of retrieving the Lassiter from the container and getting off that planet quickly. Selling the retrieved weapon proved quite easy for the Serenity crew. Harry was wealthy beyond imagining, likely the wealthiest being in the verse. Saffron simply informed the rest of the crew that a wealthy private collector wanted to purchase the Lassiter. When the redhead came back with over a million credits in untraceable cash the matter was settled. The sorcerer was that private collector. Saffron wouldn't say anything after Mal had asked her not to.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Harry was walking through the market on one of the many space stations that littered colonized space with Kaylee on his right arm and River on his left. Nearby a man was shouting out the virtues of visiting his exhibit which contained proof of alien life.

"What is it really?" Kaylee questioned her handsome partner.

The wizard peered _through_ the wall dividing the exhibit from the market and answered, "It's nothing more than an upside down mutated cow fetus."

"Yummy," River sarcastically commented.

"Have you ever tried an ice planet River?" Kaylee asked the brunette sorceress.

"No," River replied. "Buy me one Harry?" The hazel eyed young woman requested while batting her eye lashes.

"There is no need to break out the eye lashes honey," assured the warlock as he purchased two of the treats which were basically the modern day version of snow cones dangling from a string with the exception that the globes were more solidly frozen. "Let's go see what the Captain and the others are up to."

The trio found the rest of their crew mates at the station's post office.

"This one is addressed to you and Zoe, Mal," the post office manager informed the Captain while wheeling out a long crate.

"I don't remember ordering any parts," Mal replied while signing for the deliveries.

"The little package is for Cobb," added the manager.

Harry used his enchanted vision to check the packages for anything dangerous. The long and large package contained a human body.

"Mal…I would suggest we wait to open this one until we get back on Serenity," spoke up the cautious mage while mentally informing Captain of the contents of the package via the link that connected the two men.

"I think Harry is right," Mal agreed.

"Jayne you can probably open yours now. Unless you think your mother would send you anything dangerous," Harry added while suppressing a smirk at the contents of Jayne's package.

Jayne stumbled through the letter from his mother before placing a bright orange hat with ear flaps on his head.

"What a thoughtful gift from your mother," Saffron told Jayne with a straight face.

"You're damn right it is," Jayne agreed, causing the rest of the crew to snicker when the former mercenary wasn't looking.

"I like it," Rose informed her man.

"Jayne quit showing off your head gear and get that ammo you purchased onto the ship. We won't be staying long," Mal instructed while pushing the crate containing the body towards his ship.

Harry stayed behind long enough to plant a few bugs in concealed areas at the post office so he would know if anyone came looking for the body. Judging from the fact that the perceptive mage could sense that the man within the chilled coffin was still alive something shady was going on. It was best to be paranoid than to be caught unawares.

As soon as the crew reached the cargo hold of their vessel Mal opened the coffin.

"Well you don't get that in the mail every day," Wash declared.

"Sir, that's Tracey," a surprised Zoe pointed out the obvious.

Private Jonathan Tracey was a soldier Zoe and Wash had practically carried through the war.

"Who would send you a dead guy in the mail?" Jayne questioned the two former soldiers.

"He isn't dead," the resident wizard declared. "He has been given a drug to make him look that way. Post mortem hasn't set in."

"Can you wake him up?" Mal queried.

"Yes, just let me run and get a drug from the infirmary," replied Harry.

"It might be best if he wakes up in the infirmary," suggested Zoe.

"I've got him," Captain Reynolds announced as he picked the former Private out of the shipping container and hoisted the smaller male over his shoulder.

Thanks to being linked with the magical immortal and receiving regular doses of the Elixir of Life himself the Captain was growing stronger physically. Tracey wasn't as hard to carry now as he had been back during the war when the Private had been injured.

"Just like old times," Zoe commented with a glance at her commanding officer.

"What's that in his hands?" Rose inquired as she pointed to a small device hanging loosely from Tracey's grasp.

"It's an audio recorder," River declared as she took the device from the man in a coma like state.

"There aren't many reasons to fake your death, male yourself to old war buddies, and leave an audio recording for them to find," Mal pointed out.

"You think Tracey is trying to play us Sir?" Zoe probed.

"He might be but at least we will be onto him this time. Wake him up please Harry," requested Mal.

"Before I do that I would like to run a quick scan with this," the sorcerer announced while indicating a hand held bio scanner he had created to deflect attention away from the more impressive scanners on the Phoenix when looking to explain his treatment of River.

"That is the scanner you made when you were trying to figure out was wrong with River," said Inara which earned a nod of confirmation from the warlock as he ran the scanner over Tracey's form.

"Well this is definitely interesting," the Potter male declared. "It would appear Mr. Tracey had his organs replaced with illegal bioengineered organs. The organs are illegal because the technology is unproven but theoretically the way they do the engineering a person could live a lot longer. It's clever in a way…using a human as a smuggler for the body parts if not a little sickening."

"Wake him up," Mal urged.

Harry retrieved an injection and woke the man up. Tracey sat up with a gasp. Wash had gone to take the Firefly vessel away from the space station soon after it was revealed that the shipping container had contained a body. The perceptive mage could sense the spacecraft moving away at high speed despite the inertial dampeners.

"Jayne could you get that pan," the doctor requested of the former mercenary while nodding towards a bedpan.

"What's going on Serg?" Tracey asked Mal as he sat up.

"You tell us Private? We know you have bioengineered organs and that you faked your own death. The question is why?" The Captain probed.

Tracey was saved from answering for a time due to his throwing up in the pan Jayne was holding. Tracey caught sight of Kaylee after he gazed up from his bedpan and the perceptive Potter could sense the former Private's attraction for the mechanic. Unfortunately for Tracey, Kaylee was already spoken for even if she wasn't exactly seeing the Private at his best.

"They smuggle the parts in me to the drop spot on Ariel. I was supposed to be there two weeks ago. They'd swap my own organs for the bio engineered parts. I got an offer from another buyer for three times what I was originally offered. That money would have allowed me to get my parents off that godforsaken moon they are stuck on," Tracey explained.

"Let me guess…the better offer fell through," Mal suggested.

"Yes, somehow my original bosses found out and killed the new buyer. Some men were waiting for me when I arrived to make the better deal," the Private replied. "I barely got away. I figured they wouldn't be looking for me anymore if I was dead."

"Well that explains that," Mal declared just before alarms started going off.

"That means there is a ship approaching," the immortal engineer informed his crewmates.

The vessel approaching was piloted by a renegade Alliance soldier, a Lieutenant Womack. Womack worked for Tracey's old bosses and had already stopped at the space station where Serenity picked the private up. Womack had threatened to light the post master on fire.

As the crew in the infirmary took off for the bridge the sound of one of Serenity's new systems powering up was heard followed by the discharge of weapons fire.

"That was the ion cannon," the engineer who had designed the mentioned weapon informed his companions. "The new arrival must have armed his weapons and fired on us."

"This tub has an ion cannon?" Tracey exclaimed in surprise.

"Serenity is a lot tougher than she looks," Mal pointed out while entering the bridge. "What happened Wash?"

"A military craft showed up and armed its weapons. It fired a missile but our ion cannon destroyed the oncoming shot before destroying the Alliance fighter. There's nothing left of that bastard," Wash explained.

"Well damn…there goes the people who were chasing me. Now what happens?" Tracey queried.

"Now we go pick up your folks. I have a job offer for you Tracey," Mal proposed before going into detail about the work required.

Tracey readily agreed to the proposal. The Serenity crew could always use more farm hands for the crops they were growing. Tracey and his family would work out well provided the former Private stayed out of trouble. Even though they really didn't have to work as hard due to their recently acquired wealth from the Lassiter proceeds the Firefly crew didn't want to sit around and be bored. The money the adventurers had acquired could go towards their retirement. It was a simple matter to retrieve Tracey's family and take them to the crop growing former Alliance cruiser. The outcome of Tracey's little problem was a decent end to a potentially tricky situation.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Inara received a distress call from an old friend from the brunette's days when she was a Companion in the core worlds. Mal overheard the later part of Inara's conversation with this old friend, Nandi.

"I heard you were in the area. I hate to impose but there is nobody else I can ask," the redheaded woman explained.

"I think I can speak for Mal when I say we'll do all we can," the Captain's lover assured her friend.

"Paying won't be an issue…we just are not prepared for something like this," Nandi explained. "I know the house told you to shun me when I left."

"Nandi…I'm only a Companion in title now. I've quit the life," Inara announced.

"This Malcolm Reynolds must be one special guy," the fire haired beauty suggested with the first true grin she had been able to manage since finding out Rance Burgess, the most ruthless piece of scum on the rock Nandi lived on, was coming for the unborn child of one of the prostitutes Nandi looked after.

"I might just let you experience how truly special he is when we clear this mess up," Inara spoke suggestively with a sultry smile before bidding her old friend goodbye. "So was I right in agreeing for you?" The former Companion inquired, able to tell her lover was standing at the entrance to their room without looking.

"Of course you were Inara. A friend of yours is a friend of mine. I'll tell Wash to set a course immediately," Mal assured.

"I do so love you," Inara whispered with a warm smile. "After you give Wash his orders hurry back. I want to reward you for being you," Inara purred.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

**Back to index**

Chapter 56 The Firefly Verse P6 - OP Arc by stargatesg1fan1

Ongoing Path - Firefly Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Harry's Mates-

Kaywinnit Lee "Kaylee" Frye is played by Jewel Staite

Inara Serra is played by Morena Baccarin

Saffron is played by Christina Hendricks

River Tam is played by Summer Glau

Zoe Alleyne Washburne is played by Gina Torres

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

The crew was fairly easy to convince. Rose didn't seem to mind Jayne's eagerness at helping out a house full of prostitutes. The resident telepathic mage picked upon the fact that Jayne's girlfriend was bisexual and wouldn't be opposed to sharing her man with another woman.

When Serenity touched down on the desert moon where Nandi ran her whorehouse the first thing the crew noticed was that the house was covered in reflective solar material. Jayne didn't recognize the material.

"Why is that place so shiny?" The hero of Canton queried.

"That's solar sheeting Jayne. It provides a cheap form of power," Kaylee provided the answer as the crew walked towards the structure.

When the group entered the shiny structure Nandi and Inara greeted each other with warm hugs.

"You look as fabulous as ever," Nandi complemented Inara.

"Serenity has been good to me," the brunette replied. "And so has Mal. Nandi I'd like you to meet my significant other, Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

"It's nice to meet you Captain. I really appreciate your coming to help us," Nandi greeted while shaking Mal's hand.

"Anything to help Inara," Mal declared. "You have good company in friends. This is my first mate Zoe and our resident genius doctor, Harry. We'll introduce you to the rest of the crew later but I heard you could use the Doctor's services."

"Yes, Petaline is heavily with child," Nandi clarified as the young brunette in question walked out of a back room.

While the others were talking, Rose guided her man over to a blonde prostitute sitting at the bar in the room. As Harry followed several of the locals into a back room to examine Petaline he overheard several of the house's women approach Shepherd Book about reading some scripture. It was clear that Book was a bit uncomfortable in the whorehouse. Meanwhile Nandi was briefing Mal, Inara, and Zoe on the situation with Rance Burgess. The immortal Potter was listening into the conversation through his connection with Mal.

"What do you think will happen if the blood test comes back showing the child is his?" Inara probed from her friend, referring to a sample of blood Burgess recently forcefully took from Petaline's child.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance the kid is Burgess' but no matter what that man isn't fit to raise any child. He'll come by force and take the kid. He even threatened to cut it out of Petaline. Now you tell me…any person that threatens to do that…should they be allowed to raise a child?" Nandi queried.

"Most definitely not," Zoe replied.

"Burgess has the money to change this place but chooses not to so he can play at being a cowboy with the best toys," Nandi explained. "Burgess intends to burn me out."

"Alright…Harry will tell us how to fortify this place to make sure Burgess doesn't get his way," Mal declared.

"Sounds like a plan," Nandi agreed.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Kaylee and River began working on upgrading the water well systems in Nandi's house using materials their mate conjured. The warrior warlock was busy lining the interior walls of the house with a thin, flexible, but super strong armor material that was similar to the body armor he and his crewmates wore at all times. The armor was enchanted in addition to being physically strong due to the atomic structure of the material. Petaline's baby chose that evening to come into the world.

"I think my water just broke," Petaline announced as she sat on the couch in the main living room where everyone in the house was relaxing after a hard day's labor.

"Stay calm," the immortal Potter's soothing tone instructed the pregnant woman as he scooped her up and carried her into a back bedroom.

"River and Kaylee, would you be so kind as to assist me?" The warlock requested of the two beauties.

"Of course," Kaylee agreed before following her man into the bedroom.

Later Petaline wouldn't be able to recall what happened to her in that bedroom or how long the delivery of her child took. All the brunette would be able to recall was that her first child was birthed with very little pain on her part. In reality Petaline's child was out of her within a half an hour thanks to the magic of the skilled sorcerer. Harry had delivered many a child over his long life and therefore knew exactly what he was doing. The mechanic, the wizard, and the witch made it seem like the birth took a little bit longer, closer to normal birthing times, via enchantments on the room.

Meanwhile Nandi and Inara were wasting no time in showing Malcolm Reynolds how much they appreciated his assistance. The two former Companions were using all of their talents to make sure the Captain had the best night of his lives. Harry was enjoying the sensations as well and giving Mal a little magical assistance throughout the carnal session. The enchanter had been working on expanding his mental capacities and abilities since forming the link with Mal. Now the sorcerer could somewhat split his consciousness to work at multiple tasks at once. While delivering Petaline's baby the handsome doctor was also joined with Mal to make love to the two beautiful women.

River caught one of the prostitutes trying to sneak out and warn Burgess of the welcome waiting for him at Nandi's place but the brunette witch ensured the message was never delivered. The nark was asleep in her bed for the rest of the night thanks to the enchantress' magic. River had been receiving quite a bit of training in telepathy from her favorite wizard and put that ability to good use while the attractive young prostitute named Chari slept. Due to River's mental manipulations Chari would never betray her friends willingly again.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"He's amazing isn't he," Inara whispered from her place on the right of the Captain as she noticed Nandi wake with a smile on her lips.

"I've never experienced the like," Nandi agreed. "You're a lucky woman Inara."

"You could be just as lucky Nandi. There's plenty of room in Mal's heart for you. I have always cared greatly for you. Come with us," suggested Inara.

"I can't abandon my girls," the redhead pointed out.

"You don't have to," Inara assured. "They could come with us after we deal with Burgess."

"But what would they do? Most of them don't have a useful trade other than what we are doing now," argued Nandi.

"There are plenty of virile men on Serenity. From what Kaylee and River tell me Harry is just as remarkable as Mal in bed. Just think about it," urged the brunette.

"Of course I'll think about it," Nandi agreed. "Now we have time to wake him up in the best way possible," the fire haired beauty proposed.

Inara could tell her man was already awake but still helped her friend wake the gorgeous Captain up using their well honed oral talents.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Serenity would be used as a backup should the fight turn south for the defenders but the Firefly's crew had every confidence in the invention and skills of the genius doctor. Kaylee and Wash would be sitting tight in the well secured and concealed Serenity just in case. Petaline and her newborn were also secure in the heavily fortified spaceship. Mal got everyone into place while Harry took a position on the house's roof with one of his personal firearms. The warrior of many battles didn't expect this fight to last long.

"Zoe, Jayne…are you guys seeing this?" Mal probed after inspecting the approaching attackers via high powered binoculars.

The power of the binoculars was such that the attackers were still over a mile out.

"I count over thirty men on horseback," Jayne declared.

"Plus that mounted gun on that hovercraft," Zoe piped up.

Just then a loud retort was heard from the top of the house, the sound of a sonic boom, and the approaching group was hit with an explosion that tore apart everything within several hundred feet starting with Burgess piloting the hovercraft. The shockwave sent out a hail of dust and debris.

"What the hell was that?" Mal demanded having been unaware of his sorceress friend's intentions up on the roof.

"That would be my gun," the immortal wizard as he hopped off the roof and landed on his feet with barely any effort, having absorbed the inertia of his impact with his powers.

"I've never heard of a gun like that," Jayne declared a moment later as he came rushing out of the front of the house, eager to see such a weapon.

"That's because I made it myself and will never release the design for public knowledge," the ancient engineer pointed out. "This baby is a variable ejection speed rail gun."

"How could you possibly survive the kickback from that holding it," Zoe probed.

While it was true that the Alliance had been able to overcome the conventional problems that had plagued rail guns during the initial development of the technology there had never been a rail gun made so small and portable.

"I've refined inertial dampening technology and miniaturized it. This has no more kickback than a conventional gun," assured the sorcerer.

"I want one," a practically salivating Jayne purred while staring intently at the ultimate high powered gun.

"Down boy," Rose chided. "They'll be time to talk about that later."

"I think we will take you up on your earlier offer Inara. With somebody so smart around life certainly won't be boring," Nandi suggested while eyeing the green eyed immortal like a tasty morsel.

"You won't regret your decision," the brunette former Companion assured her red haired friend.

"I have no problem with that," Mal agreed.

"Alright girls…let's get ready to load up and leave this rock," Nandi barked out to her charges.

The redhead had already had brief words with each of her charges that morning to gauge their opinion on the idea of leaving the desolate moon. All of the women had agreed to the idea after the trouble with Burgess. The men on Serenity being so handsome hadn't hurt the matter of choosing for the experienced women one small bit.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Serenity sat in the void of space while Harry made some upgrades to the vessel's systems. One of the upgrades was a cloaking field generator. The cloak was of a similar design to the one hiding the Phoenix but an older version. The immortal mage had no intention of giving out the latest versions of his toys. Even the ion cannon the warlock had installed on Serenity was nothing when compared to the weapons array on the Potter male's ship. It was while stopped to make these upgrades that the warrior's vessel alerted him to the arrival of a foreign vessel employing the latest Alliance stealth systems.

The bounty hunter piloting the newly arrived vessel, a cruel man named Jubal Early, could not hope to sneak up on Harry Potter using Alliance technology. The skilled sorcerer waited until Jubal was preparing to jump onto Serenity's hull before apparating invisibly onto the hull of the Firefly. The warlock's many enchantments on his person kept him from feeling any discomfort while in the harsh environment of space. Even over the distance that separated Jubal's vessel from Serenity the telepathic magician had been able to read Jubal's mind. The bounty hunter enjoyed inflicting pain upon other living beings. Early was insane. When Jubal pushed off of his spacecraft towards Serenity the Potter male allowed himself to become visible.

Jubal expressed surprise for a moment upon spotting the suddenly appearing man who didn't appear to need a spacesuit. With a casual flick of his hand the telekinetic immortal caused Jubal to hurtle into the depths of space. Mentally directing the Phoenix into position, one of the massive craft's cargo bays was in place to accept Jubal's craft. The bounty hunter's ship disappeared from visual sight. The sorcerer contacted his house elf friends to have them disable the traps Jubal had rigged the small vessel with should anyone actually try to fly it without authorization. The knowledge of all the traps was taken from Jubal's mind. With his task of cleaning up the trash completed the green eyed wizard disappeared back into Serenity to continue his upgrades, confident in the knowledge that no bounty hunter would get near River with him watching out for her.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Several months later…

The crew of Serenity had been busy over the previous several months. But it was not pulling their usual type of job that kept the resourceful crew busy but something of a vacation that took up their time. Inara was visiting a Companion academy to formally end her affiliation with the guild. The process of ending her affiliation without there being bad blood was a long and ritualistic path for the brunette. Nandi had gone along for support. The guild could not detect the redhead's presence due to a personal cloaking field generator the resident wizard of Serenity had provided. The crew of the Firefly had long since given up on being surprised by the amazing feats of technology the green eyed genius revealed.

Nandi's charges were busy helping with the food production business aboard the converted Alliance cruiser. Shepherd Book was taking some vacation time to minster to a small mining colony on the moon designated Haven. Harry had been working with River to slowly unravel the memories and mental programming the brunette witch had acquired during her stay with the Alliance. The telepathic sorcerer had sealed off that portion of his mate's mind after healing her because there was simply too much pain for her to handle at once. Slowly the skilled mage helped his lover work through those memories. One piece of information the duo had uncovered was concerning a planet named Miranda.

Harry didn't really know much about the planet Miranda because he hadn't really made the time to investigate with how busy he was with everything but he knew he would get around to it soon enough. The warlock did know Miranda had a heavy emotional significance tied to it in River.

"Mal I think we need to talk to Mr. Universe to find out how close the Alliance is to finding Harry and River. I've been considering this for awhile now," Wash suggested over dinner one evening.

"Alright, that's a good idea Wash," Mal agreed.

Mr. Universe was a high level hacker that lived in isolation on a world surrounded by an ion storm. Universe's only companion was his love bot.

"So has there been any Alliance advancement in tracking the Tam's?" Mal queried without revealing that Harry and River were onboard Serenity.

"Are you looking to collect on the bounty Mal?" Mr. Universe queried.

"No…I have history with their father and was looking to see if I could help out," the Brown Coat lied.

"Well the only thing the Alliance has been doing is sending out a subliminal message signal over the last few weeks. The coding is high level military," Universe explained. "I don't really see what that has to do with the Tam siblings."

Mal understood though. The subliminal message might have been a trigger for River's mental programming. Luckily that trigger couldn't be used anymore thanks to the programming being suppressed and slowly unraveled.

"We've got a skilled engineer onboard. Perhaps you can transmit a copy of that signal to us for him to analyze," suggested the Captain.

"Alright, I can do that," Mr. Universe agreed for the man who had done him several favors in the past.

"Keep us apprised of any developments in the hunt for the Tams if you could," Mal requested before signing off.

"We'll be at Haven in a few hours," Wash informed his Captain and wife as the trio contemplated the information provided by Mr. Universe.

"I'll go see what Harry makes of that signal," Mal replied.

Harry's analysis of the signal showed that it was indeed a trigger for the now defunct mental programming. The Alliance was growing bolder in its pursuit of River.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Haven…

"You look well Shepherd," Harry observed as Zoe hugged the white haired man. "Planet life seems to agree with you."

"Yes, well I do miss the hum of Serenity's engines," Book replied.

The Serenity crew was greeted like the old friends they were by the people of the mining colony. Harry took the opportunity while he was on the surface to check the wards he had laid over the colony. The warlock wasn't about to leave one of his friends anywhere without some form of protection.

Mal received a message from Inara and Nandi only a day after Serenity arrived at Haven requesting pickup. From the way the two former companions behaved the Captain and resident warlock knew something wasn't right. After checking the enchantments protecting Inara and the two warriors discovered a heavy Alliance presence near the two women. Malcolm's lovers were in no real trouble given the power of the devices protecting them but Serenity didn't dawdle in taking off for the academy where the brunette and redhead were staying.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

"Hello, my lovely ladies," Mal greeted as he entered Inara and Nandi's quarters after dropping his personal cloaking field.

"Mal…why did you have to come," Inara practically growled.

"You knew he wouldn't leave us in the hands of the Alliance," Nandi pointed out.

"He still shouldn't have walked into a trap," the brunette woman declared.

"I've got tricks up my sleeve," the Captain assured his mates.

"You can't handle this man," Inara insisted just as the doors to the room opened once more to reveal an athletic looking black man.

From his position piggybacking Mal's consciousness as the Captain stood between the two women near an altar to Buddha, Harry was growing alarmed at what he observed of the new arrival.

"I have to say Captain Reynolds that I am surprised that you would come for these two yourself," the Alliance operative declared.

Just as the cloaked Wash moved to shoot the operative in the back Harry felt his mind explode with knowledge and his being explode with power. The distraction of Harry merging with his Ascended and divine counterpart was all the opportunity the operative needed. Wash hadn't been as stealthy as he should have been. The operative had heard the pilot moving and turned with reflexes enhanced through Alliance technology to skewer the blonde man with a sword made of the hardest alloys sharpened to an atomic level. The body armor Wash was wearing made it so the operative's strike for the heart was deflected a little bit but the pilot was still in a bad way.

"No," the newly arrived god growled and with exceptional speed crossed the distance between himself and the operative.

Harry's swipe sent the black man hurtling through the outer wall to tumble down the slope the academy was situated on. The warlock caught Wash before the pilot could fall. Turning to see his two new mates staring at him in amazement the reality traveler strode over to them.

"Grab my arms," ordered the enchanter.

Doing as instructed Nandi began to question, "How…"

Before the redhead could finish her question she found herself in Serenity's infirmary. Zoe and the doctor were already there. Zoe had been in her quarters worried about Wash after her husband had been insistent on joining Mal on the rescue mission when the doctor suddenly appeared out of thin air. Just as suddenly the attractive dark skinned woman found herself in the infirmary to be greeted with the sight of her favorite man skewered by a wicked looking sword.

"Wash," Zoe cried in alarm as she rushed to his side.

"This is bad," Mal declared after the god had mostly retreated from his mind.

"Can you save him Harry?" Zoe demanded as blood pooled everywhere.

"I can. But the best way to save him will mean a change you might not be prepared for," Harry replied while locking eyes with Mal.

The reality traveling deity had already analyzed the soulstar his counterpart had created in the Brown Coat and found the construct incredibly interesting. The soulstar allowed Mal and the wizard to have a relationship much like that of a Tokra symbiote and its host. Harry would of course heal Wash using other means if Zoe declined but he would much rather take the opportunity to make Wash immortal. The immortal sex god dove into Wash's mind and conveyed the details of the proposed arrangement to the bleeding mortal's consciousness. Wash quickly agreed because he wasn't stupid.

"Anything…just save him," Zoe urged.

The god grasped the sword with his right hand and vanished the blade before laying his left hand on the wound and channeling healing energy into the tear. A white glow suffused the mortal man's chest as the tissue knit itself back together. The cut ribs also mended themselves under the awesome power wielded by the god. A glowing piece of soul appeared above Wash's chest and descended into the pilot, generated by Harry's will. Unlike the Potter native to this universe the reality traveler didn't need to use a sex ritual to generate the necessary power to create soul energy nor did he feel even remotely tired by the task. Wash sat up almost immediately.

"I feel like I just got hit by a shuttle," the newly enhanced blonde declared. A crying Zoe was all over her man, raining kisses upon his face in relief. "If this is the reception I get now I feel I should get stabbed more often."

"You two have some things to discuss," the enchanter declared before snapping his fingers for effect and sending the husband and wife back to their chambers.

Wash would have to learn to access his patron's abilities at a later time.

"And I need to explain some things to you," Mal added to Inara and Nandi as the women stared at the doctor and their man with no small amount of shock.

The Captain took his mate's hands and vanished with them to their shared quarters. The doctor turned his attention on Wash and entered into the Tokra like state as he experienced the world through the pilot's mind. Zoe hadn't wanted to talk. The relieved woman had simply started to tear her man's clothes off so that she could feel for herself that he was alive and fine.

**Begin Smut Scene**

The black beauty guided her husband's white shaft to her dark lips after straddling him and proceeded to sink her box down around his length. The couple moaned their approval of the action as the soaking sheath of the former soldier began squeezing and pulling at the prick while she worked her inner muscles. The gorgeous woman quickly began rocking her hips back and forth to ride her man's slick dick with no need for foreplay. The sensation of his heated cock pulsing in and out of her core relieved Zoe in a way no words could. That heated rod which brought the woman so much pleasure was a sign that her favorite male was alive and virile. Zoe felt Wash's hands kneading her butt as he always did but there was a strength and power in those hands that hadn't been present before. The former Brown Coat gazed down into her man's eyes and saw a fire and passion present that aroused her even more. The pilot's meat seemed to grow harder and bigger in the brunette's tunnel.

"Oh god…that feels so good," Zoe gasped out as Wash began driving his hips upwards, thrusting his sausage between her legs and stimulating deep inside of her slit.

Harry slid his hands up over the beautiful black woman's buns, up over her back and sides, and around to her front where he grasped her gorgeous breasts. The god weighed the melons and found them a perfect fit for his newest wife. The deity's prick pulsed in Zoe's core while his essence invaded her being. The former independence fighter's snatch gripped the warlock's shaft and tried to milk the length for its potent crème. The sorcerer sat up with ease so that Zoe was on her knees with her chest pressed against his. The couple's mouths joined in a searing embrace while their tongues slid together. The super strong mage grasped his woman by her curvy hips and rocked her up and down on his rod, feeling her slippery channel slide gloriously along every bit of his length with her juices dripping down onto his groin. Zoe moaned her approval at the change in position.

"Moan for me baby…tell me how much you like my dick," the sex god urged, his every word an erotic wave that spurred on the mortal woman's desire.

"Wash…ugh…you are stretching me like never before. I can't get enough of your hot meat baby," the dark skinned fighter crooned before nibbling on her man's ear and giving his sausage several particularly good squeezes with her inner muscles. "Fuck my cunt baby!"

With a growl of desire the magician reoriented his wife once more so that she now found herself lying on her back underneath his muscled form. The enchanter brought his arms up under Zoe's legs and positioned her smooth calves on his shoulders while bending her body at a comfortable angle. The deity began brings his hips up and down to slide his tool in and out of his woman's flower, rubbing her sensitive spots of nerve concentration with his very malleable prick. Zoe began panting and gasping her approval beneath her lover as he hammer her soaked pussy with his cock. The bed shuddered with the force of the immortal's strokes while the sound of Zoe's snatch sloshing and the scent of her womanly arousal filled the room. The erotically empowered deity bathed in the presence of his dark skinned partner and grew more aroused with every passing moment. Zoe in turn grew ever hotter in her core due to the wizard's essence contacting her soul and his prick stroking her insides.

"Oh damn...oh damn…don't stop baby," Zoe cooed. "Don't stop!"

"I have no intention of stopping," replied the mage as he made sure Zoe didn't climax yet, wanting to prolong her delicious state of pleasure.

The mortal woman's mind lost all focus on the world as she experienced the god's scepter probing her folds. There was no sense of the material world nor time other than the feel of the warlock's hot shaft pistoning in and out of Zoe's welcoming pussy. Zoe was experiencing the best time of her life yet as her blonde partner massaged her insides with his focus of manliness. The deity's essence was also busily stroking his woman's soul, preparing her to become his mate for eternity. The perceptive telepath also sensed Zoe's truest desire and craving, to become a mother. The warrior wizard strove to fulfill that dream as he prepared to impregnate the woman who shared a portion of his heart.

"I'm going to cum baby!" Zoe gushed just as her snatch clamped down on the magician's prick and began rippling around the hard length.

Hot divine seed surged from its creator's testicles and through his rod into the receptive womb of Zoe. The brunette howled as the fire of creation burned through her insides and an orgasm the likes of which she had never even imagined swept aside her mortality. The deity and mundane became one as her immortal partner's essence changed her. Harry simply bathed in the forming bond and pleasure his partner's quim and orgasm engendered in him. Feminine nectar gushed out of Zoe's pussy as a wave of ecstasy swept over Serenity while a life was conceived in her womb.

Sometime later when Zoe recovered enough of her breathe to speak and had finished collecting her thoughts from the knowledge now available to her she declared, "You weren't kidding earlier when you told me there would be changes."

"No I wasn't," agreed the warlock.

"Well since you're still hard I suppose will continue this session of getting to know each other in the way that all of your other wives have undergone," the quite aroused woman purred.

Zoe would do anything for the man that had just given her a child and proved it a moment later when he pulled his hips back. The brunette grasped the juicy prick that had given her so much and guided it to her other nether entrance.

Warning anal from here…

The immortal mage slowly drove his groin forward, pushing into Zoe's delicious derriere with a magical energy running through his prick so as to take away any discomfort. The chocolate skinned beauty moaned with disbelief as she felt the thick sausage fully slide into her butt. Zoe brought her hand down between her thighs and began rubbing her folds as she watched the thick shaft of manliness withdraw from her poor widely stretched anus. The woman's rectal passage closed up around the leaving intruder before the sheath was forced to expand once more when the warlock shoved his girth back home in her heated backdoor. The wizard's lips descended upon the pouty mouth of the Brown Coat and their tongues intertwined. Zoe sucked on her man's tongue like she desired to suck on his shaft.

"You are in my ass," Zoe declared with a gasp as she stared at her man's white dick slowly sliding in and out of her stretched hole. "I can't believe you fit all of that in my butt," the curvy soldier added in a whisper as she underwent her first buggering.

The deity desired a change of position so used his abilities to reposition Zoe without withdrawing from her dark depths. Harry's wife found herself sitting in his lap with his pole lodged up her butt while the couple sat at the foot of the bed. Wrapping his right arm around Zoe's side the mage slid three fingers into her cunt while working her up and down on his shaft using his telekinesis. Zoe blinked and suddenly found herself in one of the beautiful gardens on one of the core worlds, a bright sunny day with no humans in sight. The bed had traveled with the pair. The air was warm as it blew against the rutting couple. Zoe's nipples were hardened from a combination of arousal and wind as she felt the hot man meat pumping in and out of her bowels. A particularly hard drop onto the enchanter's tool caused the woman's nectar to drip out of her well fucked snatch.

"That's it baby…ride my cock with your tight ass," whispered the fey huskily in the brunette's ear as he felt her bum muscles clench tightly around his rod. "This gorgeous rear belongs to me from now on. Say it," the god encouraged as his aura sent a burst of ecstasy through the woman's body.

"My ass belongs to you," Zoe cried as her chocolate cheeks shuddered from the impact of the male's groin. "Every day this ass is yours whenever you want it," added the intelligent beauty as she realized her husband loved the dirty talk involving her butt. "You can dump your load in my guts any time any place."

Zoe quickly stood, her ass making a wet popping sound as her man's dick pulled free of her gaping rectum. The beauty whirled and bent over while grasping the thick prick her mate sported. The Brown Coat's mouth inhaled the thick shaft until the mage's smaller head hit the entrance to her throat. Zoe's tongue bathed the shaft in her saliva while her right hand fondled her lover's ball sack. The brunette's head bobbed up and down for a minute while she sucked her partner's prick before a grinning Zoe stood back up once more.

When Zoe blinked again she found herself standing on an advanced spaceship. The bed was gone and a wide open window looked out on a planet the vessel was orbiting. The planet looked suspiciously like Earth-that-was. Zoe had no time to contemplate this mystery further as her man embraced her from behind and threaded his tool back into her butt hole. The amorous god drove his meat home between Zoe's receptive buns and began working his hips back and forth. A railing appeared floating in the air in front of Zoe and she braced herself against it with her left hand. Zoe was about to reach between her legs to play with her pussy when an invisible force beat her to it. Zoe gripped the railing with both hands when a particularly hard lunge forward from her man almost pushed the beauty over. The brunette felt a tingling in her eyes and suddenly she could see wherever she desired. The woman thought of seeing her man fully and she was able to view as he rocked his hips back and forth, pushing and pulling his hard length in and out of her widely stretched anus. The look on the pilot's face was so pleasure filled Zoe felt a surge of desire and arousal knowing it was her that caused that appearance.

"Baby…pound my ass…shove that thick dick into my tiny hole and fill me with your hot load," urged Zoe while she drove her butt back to meet her man's thrusts. "I'm going to cum on your cock!"

"Get ready for my seed," growled the fey while he drove his cock fully into his wife's clenching butt hole and injected his potent man batter into her innards.

Zoe shrieked in ecstasy as the potion on her intestines triggered her climax. The brunette's body vibrated with power as she experienced the best moment of her life. The butt muscles surrounding the male's prick extracted every bit of white fluid they could get from the lengthy rod. Zoe ground her butt back against her man and stood up fully in his embrace, turning her head so she could kiss him. The couple's lips slid together while the woman moaned approvingly at the sensations she was feeling. Small orgasmic aftershocks periodically filled her body like was normal when a woman was impregnated by the god of sex.

Zoe realized she was in for a fun time when her still hard husband started moving again inside of her but she would have it no other way. At least the blonde male was still alive.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

As soon as the crew was onboard Serenity River had piloted the Firefly towards Haven. When the ship came upon the mining colony it was to gaze at destruction and fire. The colony had been attacked.

"This doesn't look like an attack from Reavers," Jayne declared as he, Zoe, Mal, and Harry exited the ship with weapons drawn.

"That's because this wasn't a Reaver attack. It was an Alliance attack," Mal announced.

"Where are all the bodies?" Jayne queried.

"Right here," Harry replied while tapping a sequence out on a device mounted on his wrist.

In a flash of blue light the residents of the colony appeared in front of Serenity.

"What happened?" Book questioned with obvious confusion.

"Harry did something to save you all," Zoe surmised.

"I had protections around this place," the immortal engineer assured the Shepherd.

Book approached the god and grasped the green eyed male's forearm.

"Thank you Harry. We can never repay you," an emotional and relieved Shepherd declared.

Similar sentiments were expressed by the rest of the colony's residents. The people of the colony were confident enough in their safety to rebuild after Harry assured them his protections would keep any Alliance affiliated groups from harming them again. The wards had laid a curse upon the pilot of the fighter craft who had attacked the colony. The enchantments had also generated the illusion of people being present so the pilot thought his attack had been successful. The pilot would soon die as if by accident, crashing his ship fatally on his next mission thanks to the curse.

"Why didn't the Alliance wait around to ambush us if they knew we were coming here?" Jayne questioned.

"They didn't know we were coming. They hit everyone who has ever provided shelter," explained Harry, causing Wash to run towards Serenity to message any of the aforementioned people.

Mal looked at the resident deity, imploring the green eyed immortal to help. Harry had already dispatched replicats to aid the targeted individuals. The replicats would employ temporal rescue techniques if necessary and fake their charges' deaths. The fey let this knowledge become available to the Captain and Wash through their link.

"These are some really good quality illusions," Mal whispered to the god who was invisible to all but the Captain a short while later while the pair stood in the bridge examining the feed being broadcast by the Alliance from the locations of the people who had previously sheltered Serenity. The scenes showed death and destruction. "I'm really glad you showed up on my ship Harry."

Mal grew silent and acted distraught as the deity warned him about an incoming transmission from a certain assassin. The targeted emotion wasn't hard to simulate given how many of the Captain's friends had come close to dying that day.

"If your prey goes to ground…burn away any ground they could possibly go to," the monster masquerading as a human being declared. "If you had just given me River and Simon Tam none of this would have happened."

"You murdered children," Mal felt the need to point out. "You're insane. I'm not going to waste time arguing with you because I can see you believe completely in your cause."

Mal killed the signal before a trace could be formed.

"You played that well. Let's go see what is on this planet Miranda," suggested Harry while resisting the urge to reach out with his senses and see what Serenity would be heading into or looking deep into River's mind, neither task would be difficult for the god.

Once the crew of the Firefly was back onboard Wash set a course for the planet Miranda. None of the crew asked for the destination. Most of the people onboard Serenity were in the know about the reality traveler's divine nature. The few that were not trusted in the genius engineer and the Captain to see them through whatever came. With the cloak fully engaged Serenity coasted on through the Reaver infested space separating Haven from Miranda. Miranda itself sported a huge contingent of the insane goblin descendents in orbit.

"Every reading coming through says Miranda is normal," Zoe announced as Serenity entered the atmosphere of her destination. "There are oceans present, land masses present, no radiation, and no tectonic instability."

"There is very little power as well. I'm picking up some electromagnetic energy but it is pretty weak. I'm taking us to that location," Wash informed the crew on the bridge.

Soon the ship had touched down and the crew was disembarking in spacesuits just in case.

"There's nothing harmful to us in the atmosphere," Harry declared after checking his handheld scanner before removing his helmet.

The others followed suit.

"This place is a lot bigger than the Alliance let on," Inara pointed out.

"That doesn't surprise me," Mal muttered.

"The signal I picked up is this way," Wash added while indicating the direction in front of him.

The crew stowed their space gear back on the ship before heading towards the signal. A few automated systems came back on after sensing the moving humans. The flesh was almost completely gone on the first corpse the group came across.

"No visible signs of death. Poison maybe," Zoe suggested.

"He's not the first one we're going to see. Brace yourself…I'm picking up thousands upon thousands dead," the warrior warlock informed his companions while waving his scanner around for effect.

The group came upon a sealed building that gave a clear picture of what the death of the local population was like.

"There are gases that kill painlessly, right Doc?" Mal questioned as he noticed the lack of any signs of a painful death and no physical trauma.

"Yes, but not this slowly and not like this. Plus I would have detected a trace of that in the air. Those gases are pervasive," the wizard answered.

"The entire planet is like this. The Alliance parliament knew about everything that went on here and covered it up. I got that much from their minds," River declared, unable to focus on the exact information but knowing she was right instinctually.

Harry didn't want his wife to gain access to all the horrors burrowed in her subconscious from the time with the Alliance so he was having Aristotle filter the content.

"We'll get our answers when we reach the source of that electromagnetic radiation. It's this way," Harry informed his friends before leading the way. The group zeroed in on a research vessel crashed into the side of a building. "The signal is in here."

River immediately walked over and slotted a data disc into its player. A hologram was activated.

"These are just a few of the images we've recorded on Miranda," a holographic woman began as images of the dead on the planet were displayed. "The catastrophe is nothing like what we thought it was. There was no attack and no terraforming destabilization. It's the PAX…the G23 Paxillon Hydrochloride that we added to the air processors. It was supposed to calm the population and weed out aggression. The PAX works for that purpose…too well. The population stopped fighting but they also stopped working, breeding, talking, and eating. Thirty million people let themselves waste away and die," explained the Alliance scientist just before a crash came out of view of the holo recorder and a familiar cry was heard. "I don't have much time. About a tenth of a percent of the population on Miranda had a completely opposite reaction to the introduction of the PAX. Their response is beyond madness. They're monsters. Most of my research team is dead. They've done terrible things."

"Reavers," Wash whispered, catching onto the true horror of the Alliance's manipulations. "The Alliance made Reavers."

"I won't live to report this but people have to know. We meant it for the best, to make people safer," the holographic woman managed to get out before getting off a round at the Reavers that had just broken into the room she was in.

The woman screamed and meant to shoot herself but the Reavers got to her first. Harry immediately shut off the device.

"Well that explains a lot," the Potter male whispered into the silence. "Those dumb sons of bitches had no idea what they were messing with."

"Doctor, you have an idea where the Alliance went wrong other than trying to control human will?" Rose prompted.

Harry shared a glance with those in the know about his true nature before deciding the time for secrecy was over.

"Goblins…the tenth of a percent of the population that went mad had goblin DNA. One of the most violent magical races I've ever come across didn't react well to being pacified by the Alliance. Their goblin DNA rebelled against the attempt and went mad. Now we have Reavers," explained the deity.

"I ain't never heard of any goblins," Jayne declared.

"You wouldn't have," the sorcerer replied before snapping his fingers and causing the living beings to transport to their ship. "Let's get off this rock and make the Alliance pay for what they've done."

"What just happened?" Rose questioned in a bit of shock.

"I'll explain it to you," Nandi volunteered as Wash got Serenity underway.

"Take us to the edge of the Reaver cluster under cloak Wash," Mal instructed.

Several minutes later Wash inquired, "Now what?"

"This," Mal responded while activating the weapons array firing sequence.

Several of the Reaver vessels exploded into their constituent atom as the ion cannon did its job.

"Is our reception going to be there?" Mal queried of the resident god.

"Yep, I made sure they could track the dummy probe heading towards our destination," Harry assured as Jayne and his two girlfriends came back onto the bridge.

As the now uncloaked Serenity jumped into FTL mode Jayne demanded, "You mean to tell me we've had a genuine god onboard and we're still flying around in this piece of junk!"

There was silence for a moment before Wash felt the need to point out, "Jayne…Harry designed this _piece of junk_."

"And he can make your pecker shrivel up and fall off," Kaylee added with a grin.

To prove his mate's point the fey caused Jayne's bits to slowly shrink.

"Alright, alright…Serenity is a wonderful ship," Jayne managed to get out.

"Much better," Harry grumbled before restoring Jayne to his rightful size.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_

Orbiting Earth-That-Was…

"Sir the target is rapidly approaching," a sensor technician informed the assassin who was resting in a mobile regeneration tank.

"Why are you coming here Malcolm," the dark skinned mercenary mused. "You'll regret running from me."

When Serenity dropped back into normal space in view of the desolated Earth Harry grinned.

"Deactivating the sensor distortion field now," the reality traveler crowed which caused his crew mates to grin.

Moments later the Reaver fleet dropped into normal propulsion.

"I bet those Alliance boys all just shit their pants," Jayne suggested.

"I bet you're right," Mal agreed before Wash reactivated the cloak.

The perceptive deity used his senses to observe the assassin giving orders to target the Reaver fleet to the Alliance fleet soldiers who were mostly paralyzed in fear. As Serenity put on a burst of speed and slipped from between the two forces the two enemy fleets opened fire on each other. The battle was devastating. It wasn't clear who was going to win for some time. Even the mightiest Alliance cruiser was taken down by the Reavers but eventually the Alliance prevailed. But the number of remaining ships was paltry compared to the original force the Alliance had started out with. The assassin had not survived the conflict, having been unable to get to escape pod due to being stuck in a mobile regeneration tank.

"What now?" Rose questioned.

"Now we let the human population of the verse know how the Reavers came to be," Harry declared while Aristotle brought a newly deployed satellite network online. One of the cloaked satellites was orbiting every inhabited world in the verse. The fey explained this to his crewmates. "I've already started broadcasting the hologram we obtained to all inhabited worlds along with the hidden records Parliament would rather die than reveal to the public. I have backdoors in all of the Alliance systems."

Replicats had retrieved the files from non-networked facilities to include in the mass broadcast.

"I don't think the Alliance is going to survive this," Mal declared.

"We'll keep an eye on things," the mage assured. "Let's throw another wildcard into the fray," the Potter male suggested while gazing intently at Earth.

Suddenly the planet seemed to blink out of existence for a moment before being replaced with an obviously healthier version of itself.

"What did you just do?" Zoe queried in amazement.

"You replaced Earth with a version of itself from the past didn't you," the genius River deduced quickly.

"Indeed," the sorcerer agreed.

"Earth-that-was is once again Earth-that-was," Inara pointed out with awe at such a display of power.

"O-ho…how intriguing," the dark haired enchanter suddenly muttered.

"What is it?" Nandi inquired.

"I just detected several settlements of magicals throughout the system. The colonies are on nearby moons under heavy enchantments. I knew some of them had to have survived," Harry explained.

"Let's go visit one," Kaylee suggested.

"I'll take us to the closest one," the deity announced before the group vanished from the ship and reappeared inside of a massive domed complex on the surface of Earth's moon.

Alarms were going off due to the detection of an unusual type of interdimensional travel. Several dozen heavily armed women suddenly apparated in around the group who stood in the square of what appeared one of the several towns within the dome.

"Umm…I think we've arrived at Harry's town," the hero of Canton declared as he pointed up to a truly massive statue that looked to be supporting the center of the dome.

The statue was one Harry Potter. The group of women holding up wands at the new arrivals immediately became less threatening when they inspected the resident god.

"He has returned. Harry Potter has returned," one of the women declared.

The one who appeared to be the leader of the group ordered, "Lower your wands ladies." Approaching the group the blonde haired beauty said, "I am Lillian. I'm the leader of the Veela Village. Are you Harry Potter?"

"I am," the fey confirmed calmly, having already scanned the leader's mind without her ever knowing it. "I've been away for a few years," joked the heir of the Marauders. "What happened to wizard and witch kind? When I returned from one of my journeys there was no trace left," the sorcerer queried for the sake of his crew mates.

"After you disappeared a prophecy was made by one of the strongest seers of the age. The prophecy predicted that Earth would perish and so too would our kind unless we followed your example. By that time you had already left Earth but investigations showed that you had traveled into space. You had developed a following by then my Lord," Lillian explained with a small smile. "A completely female following," the beauty added. "Before Earth died we managed to build colonies on the moons in our system. It wasn't easy but our sect persevered."

"But with no men how have you survived?" Rose questioned.

"Our kind live longer than humans," pointed out Lillian. "Beyond that we've found ways to further slow our aging. Our children are actually clones of ourselves who we raise. You might see some familiar faces around my Lord," the blonde told the deity.

"If it's alright with you Lillian my friends and I would like to stay for some time and explore," the sex god suggested.

"You are most welcome to stay forever my Lord," Lillian replied, her eyes imploring the gorgeous immortal to remain with the modern day equivalent of the ancient amazons. "There are many women of our colony and among the other colonies that would love to _thank _you for saving our kind from extinction."

"We'll see what happens in the _coming_ days," the deity declared with a warm smile while triggering one of his powers at the word _coming_.

Every living being on the moon climaxed violently at the god's command.

"Show off," River declared as she barely managed to stay standing.

Some of the other women weren't as restrained.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a new golden age for the beings who originated on Earth," Malcolm declared, words that proved to be prophetic.

Lillian's initial tour proved to be quite revealing. The women of the colony proved to be quite welcoming to their idol and his companions. The Serenity crew agreed to move their cruiser and growing operations to Earth's moon. The Alliance began to dissolve soon after the revelation of the Parliament's actions on Miranda. Harry oversaw the resettlement of Earth, acting in the role of Governor of that fabled world. The peoples of humanity spread throughout the galaxy were ruled by their individual planetary government like the original Brown Coat movement had desired instead of one huge government. Humanity quickly figured out that its greatest asset was the genius known throughout the verse as Harry Potter, the Governor of Earth. A new age of scientific advancement swept throughout the galaxy under the god's direction. The advances raised the quality of life for all.

The several dozen thousand magical people located on several moons throughout the solar system never did reveal their presence to the rest of humanity, following the example of their ancestors. Earth's Governor often spent a significant portion of his time on these enchanting moons with the female population. The Potter male eventually revealed his divine nature to the women and subsequently developed quite the following. Aphrodite and Harry's other divine Ascended wives had been working with their favorite male to develop his ability to split his essence in order to exist in multiple places at once. This was a more advanced form of his ability to control multiple bodies. Theoretically an Ascended god or goddess could exist in as many places as they wanted at one time so long as they had the mental focus and power to maintain all of their forms.

Through much diligent practice Harry learned how to utilize this technique in order to be with all of the witches that worshipped him as much as any man can know a woman on a daily basis. The experience was much more pleasurable than the prostration the Ori put their followers through. Throughout it all the upgraded and refurbished Serenity still routinely sought out adventures aiding the people of the galaxy and they always had at least part of the green eyed god's essence traveling with them. Serenity's adventures would never end for the immortal and close crew.

_**OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP – Firefly – OP**_


	24. Chapter 24

The Ongoing Path – Evolution 2001 Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

When Harry's mind focused in on the universe surrounding him, the latest in his never ending exploration of the multiverse, the sorcerer found the name he now possessed thanks to his counterpart in this reality to be Ira Kane. Kane had an interesting past but was presently a biology instructor at Glen Canyon Community College. The genius mage realized he was riding in a red jeep belonging to his long time friend, Harry Block. The fey always hated when another Harry was involved because it made things confusing when he thought of himself. So the super being reached out with his powers and changed his middle name to James in this new universe. Aristotle changed his creator's name in the computer systems of the world while the unbelievably skilled time traveler manipulated the minds of the mortals who knew of Ira Kane's existence. Now the wizard could safely refer to Harry Block as Harry.

"So where are we going today my friend?" The newly renamed magician queried.

"A meteor hit in the dessert last evening. We're going to investigate because I'm the Glen Canyon representative of the United States Geological Survey," the African American geology professor announced. "You James are coming along in case actual science is needed."

James was the name the Potter male would be going by in this universe.

"They let you sign up over the internet didn't they," the warrior immortal surmised with a smirk.

"Yes indeed," agreed the Block male.

The red jeep soon pulled up to a site surrounded by police cars and watched as the cops pushed a beat up blue car off of its side into the correct orientation.

"Who's going to pay for the damage to my god damn car," shouted a soot covered young man dressed in fire fighter's clothes.

"Son, I told you we don't do that. It was a natural disaster," the Sheriff informed the blue Buick's owner.

The telepath picked up the fireman wannabe's name as Wayne Grey.

"Hey, now who are you?" The Sheriff challenged the new arrivals when he noticed them.

"We're with the United States Geological survey. We were sent down from the regional office to investigate the event that occurred here," declared the god casually before his friend could speak up.

The advanced engineer flashed a badge which showed the appropriate credentials thanks to nanites shifting the ink molecules on the identification into the right position to identify the wallet's wielder however they chose to be portrayed.

"That damn event blew up my damn car!" The irate Wayne growled.

"I still don't understand why you were out here starting fires in the middle of the night," the aged Sheriff said.

"I was practicing for my fireman's exam which started a few minutes ago. Can I go?" Wayne responded.

"You can go," the wizard declared, dismissing the soot covered male with authority, leading credence to his claims of being a government official.

The Sheriff didn't move to stop Wayne. The annoyed potential fireman threw the sorcerer a grateful look while retrieving the blowup doll he'd been using to practice CPR, among other things.

"Is this the point of penetration?" Volleyball Coach Block decided to finally ask.

"Yes, the meteor punched through into a cavern roughly ninety feet below the surface," the old man replied.

"Come on partner," suggested the biology instructor. "I know where the local cave network leads into that cavern."

The two professors retrieved gear to go into a cavern from the trunk of the Coach's jeep.

"Will you look at that," an impressed Harry Block declared while pointing at the fallen space object.

Several police officers were clustered around the meteor taking pictures in various poses.

"Show me a little more nightstick," the cop with a disposable camera encouraged.

"What do you gentlemen think you are doing," barked out the god as he and the geology professor entered the main cavern.

"Who are you?" The camera wielder demanded.

"We're with the United States Geological Service," the warrior wizard replied while flashing his badge.

The god's aura served to intimidate the three donut boys into submission.

"Of course Sir…we've finished collecting our photographic evidence," camera cop assured.

"Run along then," the mage barked, enjoying the submission he sensed in the fuzz.

"This appears to be cave moss growing after only a few hours," commented the immortal Potter.

"We'll get a sample to analyze back at the lab," Coach Block suggested while slipping on a pair of gloves.

A liquid oozed out of the meteor rock after the coach chipped away a sample.

"That's odd," the coach declared.

"We'll know more after we get it to the lab," the sorcerer pointed out while helping to bag a large sample.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

"I don't think this geological society is what I hoped it would be. It may look good in my credentials but it isn't making me grow as a person," the Block male spoke while eating takeout.

Harry was analyzing the liquid from the meteorite sample under a microscope. In truth the god's nanite enhanced eyes could focus in much better than a microscope. The reality traveler could also peer through solid matter so he was simply looking through the microscope matter and focusing in on the sample with submicroscopic vision. Aristotle was taking quite a few scans of the life form that lived in the meteor.

"Can you run a spectra thing like it suggests in the USGS handbook?" The coach inquired.

"Yes I'll run a spectrograph Harry," the fey assured.

"Thank you James. I need to get to the game. Let me know if you find anything out," the geology instructor spoke while leaving the room.

The reality traveling scientist found that the DNA of the alien organism within the meteor fluid contained ten base pairs while humans only had four base pairs.

"_Sir this computer system is being monitored by the federal government due to your counterpart's past in this universe,"_ Aristotle informed his creator.

"Interesting…I'm sure they'll come running when they find out what I'm studying. Replicate all of the samples several times and put them in many hidden areas. We can have some fun with the feds," the enchanter instructed.

"_As you wish Sir,"_ responded the replicat.

The reproduction rate of the single celled organisms in the fluid sample was amazing. The reality traveler's computer models could accurately simulate the progression of this alien species which caused him to smile when he realized this gave him an avenue to explain some of his more minor abilities. It was time to set the stage. With that thought in mind the magician left his lab and headed towards the college's gymnasium where his friend had gone to coach a girl's volleyball game. Glen Canyon's team wasn't doing so well when the deity arrived and the coach was yelling out instructions accordingly.

The Potter male made his way over to his friend while simulating an excited state.

"I've got some amazing news for you," the warlock declared while pulling his shouting friend away from the game line.

"What is it James?" A distracted geology teacher questioned while stealing glances at the game.

"There are alien organisms in the fluid samples we took from the meteor," the genius enchanter whispered loud enough for his friend to hear but nobody else.

The excited coach immediately dragged his friend away from the gym towards the lab building.

"Nobel prize here we come," the African American man declared.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch my friend," cautioned the sex god.

"Why are we going into your office instead of the lab?" The coach inquired.

"I am not keeping alien life forms in a lab full of chemicals and where a lot of people have access, at least a lot more than have access to my office," explained the wizard.

"This is why I am glad you are the one working with me to uncover alien life James. You think of the important things," the Block male pointed out.

"Take a look at the sample," instructed the fey while indicating a microscope set up on his desk.

After taking a look for a moment the geologist stood and queried, "This is probably a very stupid question but how many cells are in a single celled organism?"

Instead of replying the sorcerer took a look in the microscope, already knowing what he would find due to a replicat monitoring each batch of alien organism present on Earth.

"Those are not single celled organisms my friend. They evolved in the time it took me to get you from the gym. Their evolutionary advancement rate is astonishing," the immortal explained.

"I had better start preparing my Nobel acceptance speech," an ecstatic but uncomprehending geology instructor announced with a smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

When the bus came to a stop near the meteor impact site the erotic deity was the first one off followed by the class.

"Always wear your protective gloves but don't touch anything," warned the immortal engineer.

"Why are we doing this again?" One of the biology instructor's students queried.

"You need first hand field experience. It is the very essence of science," responded the coach.

In truth the class was along to give the two alien discoverers credibility as professors in case for some reason their USGS credentials did not cover what they planned on doing, removing the meteor from its impact site with a winch.

"Will this be on the final?" The same student asked.

"Most definitely," both professors responded together.

"Hello Professor," the camera wielding officer from before greeted.

"Officer…it is good to see you have been protecting the impact site. We are here today to move the meteor to a controlled testing facility. The orders came from on high. The Governor is very interested in our research," lied the fey.

"Go right ahead Professors," the tall dark haired officer replied.

"Deke, Danny, get that truck up to the edge of the hole there and you will pass my class guaranteed," the sorcerer instructed the two brothers who were not the sharpest tools in the shed mentally speaking.

When the group entered the cavern it was to find a fog of gas not conducive to human breathing covering the ground and yellow fungi growing around the meteor. The enchanter's gaze penetrated the fog and located the flatworms squirming around on the ground.

"James…I am getting a bit creeped out here," the coach whispered so the students couldn't hear.

"Don't worry Harry…I won't let the worms get you," the wizard teased. "Nadine…I suggest you stay out of the fog," added the mage in a louder voice to warn the girl who was wearing open toed sandals.

"Worms…what worms?" The geologist queried in confusion.

In response the fey leaned down and fanned some of the mist out of the way to reveal the ground lathing with worms.

"Hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, and methane are all present in that mist," declared the Potter male as he read a small handheld spectral analyzer. "Ok, this is what we are going to do. Collect samples of the plants and flatworms class. Make sure to get as much of that mist in your jars as you can. Professor Block, supervise please."

The students and geologist did as directed while the engineer worked with the two Donald brothers to move the winch and flatbed truck into place. Soon the meteor was rising into the air and being dragged onto the bed of the truck. The cautious warrior wizard wrapped the large space born rock in thick plastic sheeting to contain as much of the fluid that was leaking out of several cracks as possible. But the measure was only to keep organisms between the impact crater and where the warlock planned on taking the meteor from being spread. The organisms left behind would grow and spread even without the presence of the meteor.

The class soon loaded back up into the bus. The resourceful deity had through Aristotle managed to purchase an old lab complex on the outskirts of town that morning. Money made a lot of the paperwork disappear. A team of replicats quickly had the facility up to code for what their creator had in mind.

"How can you afford a place like this James?" The geology instructor inquired as the flatbed truck pulled up to the complex's gate.

"It pays it be a genius if one knows how to use their intellect," assured the enchanter.

A plethora of security measures confirmed the wealthy wizard's identity before letting the truck through the gate. The bus had already reached the college to take the students back; the samples they collected were secured in totes in front of the meteor.

"What is this place?" The coach questioned as the immortal driver backed the truck up into a large building which had doors open automatically when the truck approached.

"This is the facility where we'll launch our new biotech firm. Just from preliminary studies I am confident I will be able to use these alien organisms to cure a large number of the ailments that plague our species, all while making a healthy profit of course. Welcome to Star Industries partner," the warlock declared while parking the truck so the bed was positioned at the edge of a set of retracting steel doors in the floor.

The doors were quickly opened and the efficient engineer lowered the meteor into a concrete bunker before ceiling the chamber back up. A set of stairs nearby led down into the observation room that allowed viewers to monitor the concrete bunker.

"I like how you think James," the geologist declared with a wide grin. "Tell me what I need to do to help you make us famous and to make us a lot of money."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

The evolution of the alien organisms was progressing rapidly. The reality traveler observed the myriad of species that evolved when the organisms were placed in various environments and this was just in the rest of that first day. The first sign that anything unusual was happening came via the sound of much crashing from outside the main compound building.

"James what was that?" The geologist inquired after hearing the noise.

A red light began flashing in the compound just after the noise was heard.

"We have guests," declared the god as he tapped a few keys on a nearby control console and brought up a holographic projection of the compound.

"James…how is there a hologram showing our location and is that the military?" The surprised coach probed.

"Let's just say I've gotten quite a bit smarter since we began our research and I was no dummy before. I've utilized our alien friends here to harness their fast evolutionary traits. I'm now highly evolved, what humanity might become in millions and millions of years. And yes that would be the military. I suspect they are trying to take the meteor," explained the fey.

As the two men watched black operations soldiers poured out of the assault vehicle that had been unsuccessful in ramming through the compound's front gate. What had moments before appeared to be a flimsy barred gate was in fact a solid barrier of alloy that had not even deformed when the assault vehicle rammed into the doorway at full speed. The men who had been inside didn't look so steady on their feet. Helicopters had attempted to drop troops from the air via zip line but the troopers had stopped partway down on what seemed to be thin air. The helicopter dropped troops were picking themselves up off the hard surface they had landed on.

"Adaptive optics my friend…what they landed on was the roof of this compound which I've cleverly hidden through an illusion. Think of it like a super high quality television formed around the building. I can project any image I want that looks so real you can't really tell the difference until you are touching the surface," the engineer explained to his friend.

"Ok, that actually makes sense. But how did you have time to do all of that?" Coach Block asked.

"I used my time very efficiently. And it also helps that I can move large objects like this," responded the wizard while levitating a nearby workbench into the air.

"Damn James…that's crazy! Oh shit…they're bringing out the big guns," pointed out the geologist as he watched on the holographic projection while one of the soldiers aimed a rocket propelled grenade at the front gate.

"Don't worry," assured the enchanter even as the explosive hit the gate. The RPG had no effect whatsoever, much to the consternation of the soldiers. "That material I used to build the structure is nanofabricated using my telekinesis to perfectly align the atoms. The panels those walls are constructed of are each six inches thick. Nothing our military has in its arsenal short of a nuke would even crack those barriers."

A few moments later the warlock's phone rang.

"Hello Ira," a familiar voice said when the scientist answered the phone.

"Russell, I should have known that little entrance fiasco was your doing. It has all the subtlety that a tiny mind like yours could manage," the fey told General Russell Woodman, a former coworker of Ira Kane's. "You could have just asked to see me."

"Yes, well you have definitely surprised us Ira," Woodman replied.

The god could tell the mortal general was intrigued by the defensive capabilities of the newly purchased compound.

"I go by James now Russell. If you want to talk then come to the entrance of the compound tomorrow morning at eight sharp. You may bring two civilian scientist consultants. Russell, if you bring any weapons with you I will know," warned Harry before hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was a surprising turn of events. I think we have a lot to talk about James," the volleyball coach declared, serious for once in his life.

"Indeed we do," agreed the immortal.

The deity showed his friend some more of his powers, including a healing ability and an astounding intelligence in addition to the telekinesis he had already displayed. Professor Block's eagerness to evolve was tempered by his genius friend pointing out that there could be unforeseen consequences. For all either of the men knew the advanced form Ira James Kane could break down at any time. The geologist agreed it would be better to wait and see if the advancement procedure was really a success. The two friends then began to prepare for the meeting that would take place the next morning.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

The sorcerer met his three guests at the front gate the following morning. The balding general was accompanied by a dark haired man that just reeked of being military and a red haired woman that the sex god was immediately attracted to.

"I thought I told you your consultants could only be civilians General," the wizard pointed out before any words could be exchanged.

Before Woodman could say anything his boot knife was flying away from him towards the street, the general and the redhead were pulled inside by an invisible force, and the small door in the larger gate slammed shut. All of this happened without any visible method of force application that the two mortals could sense.

"What just happened?" The redhead whose name was Dr. Allison Reed inquired.

"Hello, Dr. Reed," greeted the sorcerer as he took the gorgeous woman's hand and kissed it, causing the woman to have a small orgasm with his erotic aura. "Your reputation and credentials are only exceeded by your beauty."

Allison found the infamous Dr. Ira Kane to be incredibly handsome and charming. The orgasm was an unexpected reaction. No man had ever made the Deputy Director of the CDC climax with just a touch before. The intelligent woman composed herself fairly quickly in order to respond.

"You are not what I expected but I am pleased to meet your acquaintance James," Allison replied. Allison was smart enough to call the handsome genius by his preferred name and there was no doubt about the man's genius status given his standing up to the military. If Woodman had tried to use anymore force it could have destroyed the meteor. "I am also eager to learn more about how you withstood the General's attack," the curious scientist added, unable to resist getting a jab in.

"I'm sure Russell here is eager for that as well," the fey suggested as he led the group towards the main lab area. "It's really quite simple…the materials I used to build my adaptive optic equipped buildings were aligned on a nanoscopic scale to be as perfect as possible. The atoms are aligned in such a way as to give the materials very little weakness."

"Could this be used to build armor?" General Woodman queried.

"I suppose it could Russell. I would consider selling armor to the military for defensive technology at some point in the future. Star Industries will be primarily devoted to curing the ailments that plague our species," the deity explained as he led the duo into a comfortable conference room just inside the building to the right of the lab complex.

"I assume Star Industries is what you call this place. And how do you plan on making these miracle cures…using the alien organisms you have a supply of?" The very perceptive Dr. Reed probed.

"Yes and yes Allison. I've already managed to make quite a few useful discoveries from the organisms," Harry informed his guests while levitating a scalpel into the room to the surprise of the government employees.

The magician grabbed he scalpel and dragged the blade across his thumb without pause. To the amazement of the observers the cut immediately healed over.

"What did you do?" Allison demanded in fascination.

"As you well know the evolutionary rate of Earth's newest occupants is astounding. I've managed to harness that evolutionary speed and meld it with my own DNA. I am what humanity has the potential to become in the far future," explained the reality traveler.

"What else can you do?" The redhead queried, her eagerness to learn more about such a fascinating being outweighing her need to censure him for such reckless science.

"_Many things Dr. Reed," _the telepath projected into the minds of both mortals before triggering the gorgeous female to orgasm again, much harder this time.

Allison realized it was a conscious ability on the dark haired man's part to make her climax and blushed a shade that matched her hair.

General Woodman had been silent for the most part, realizing what a gold mine Kane would be for the advancement of U.S. weapon's technology. The sexual tension between the conference room's other two occupants was easily discernable. Reed would get far more out of Kane than Russell ever could. The balding man had not risen to the level of general by being stupid.

"If you two will excuse me I must report these developments to my superiors. I trust Allison will be in good hands with you James," Woodman spoke as he rose.

"The best of hands I assure you General," purred the god.

After Woodman had left with a replicat following him invisibly the redhead suggested, "How about a tour."

The wizard showed his beautiful guest around his facility.

After the tour was complete Allison declared, "You have the best research facility here I've ever visited. I'm actually kind of jealous."

"If you ever consider leaving government work I'm sure we'd have a place here at Star for you. All the _perks_ are in the private sector," the fey flirted.

"I'll keep that in mind," Allison replied before licking her lips at the arousing thought of what those perks might be. "I really must be getting back to the impact site. I have to supervise to make sure our own lab facilities are set up right," Dr. Reed admitted, a little reluctant to leave.

"Feel free to stop by Allison. You're welcome any time. Until we meet again," Harry purred while kissing the highly aroused woman's hand and making her orgasm once more.

Allison walked out of the main gate a few minutes later on wobbly legs and unsure if she would survive another visit to Star Industries. One thing was for sure…Allison didn't think she would want to leave if she did visit the handsome James Kane again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

"I think that went well James," the sorcerer's business partner and friend declared as the enchanter met the geologist in a surveillance control room where the dark skinned male had been monitoring the meeting via hologram. "She totally wants you man."

"I know," agreed the sex god. "That state of the art field research facility and airlock they are constructing around the impact site won't be enough."

"You're sure?" The coach probed. When the highly evolved male nodded in confirmation the geologist added, "Well shit."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Professor Block refused to go into the bunker containing the meteor after a close call with an alien fly as the coach called the insect that had tried to skewer the man's testicles. The telekinetic magician had no such problems with the alien organisms and routinely took a walk through the humid atmosphere. The god's ability to breathe in the nitrogen based atmosphere was explained to his friend by pointing out that his highly evolved physiology was constantly adapting and was suited for both oxygen and nitrogen based environments. The geologist didn't know enough about biology to dispute that concept either way.

The bunker chamber was now an exotic jungle of many different types of alien plant and animal life. The organisms all fed off of or ate each other in a rapidly replenishing cycle of life and death. It was a dangerous environment in which only the strongest survived. There was nothing stronger on that planet than the reality traveling god so he was perfectly at ease in the alien environment. Some of the life forms actually reminded Harry a bit of some of the species he had encountered during his time as Johnny Rico fighting the bugs in one of his previous universes. The difference was that these aliens weren't yet trying to kill the immortal.

The aliens had no trouble killing others though. The first death happened later that night when Barry Cartwright, a country club owner and world class asshole, got eaten by an amphibious alien that looked like a mix between a dog and a crocodile. The replicats under the deity's command of course observed the whole incident and could have stopped it but Cartwright was not a nice man, a fact that Wayne Grey could attest to. The wannabe fireman was working for Barry at the time of the prick's death.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Wayne showed up at the gate of Star Industries the next morning looking to gain entry.

"What can I do for you Mr. Grey?" The sorcerer's voice inquired from seemingly nowhere when Wayne had stepped out of a beat up blue car to look for some type of paging system.

"I have something I think you guys are going to want to see Professor Kane," Wayne suggested after recognizing the educator's voice.

"Come on through then," instructed Harry as the gate opened.

When Wayne pulled up the sex god was waiting for the mortal outside the main lab complex.

"You're going to love this Dr. Kane," Wayne declared as he climbed out of the driver's seat and retrieved a green trash bag covered alien from the back seat.

"Bring it into the lab and let us get a look at it," suggested the sorcerer.

The two males went into the clean warehouse like lab and walked over to a work table where Professor Block was examining video feed of the inhabitants of the alien bunker from the night before.

"Hello Wayne," the coach greeted. "What have you got for us?"

"Hey Professor Block," Wayne responded while setting the alien down on the work table and removing the bag. "This total douche bag got killed at my country club last night via this sucker. Barry Cartwright, my boss, got dragged into the water trap by this bastard. We chased this sucker for a short ways before it died in a sand trap like it was choking to death."

"They need a nitrogen based atmosphere to breathe Wayne. They are trying to adapt to our atmosphere but obviously they have not been successful yet," explained the fey engineer as he examined the new species of alien that obviously evolved from Woodman's compound.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet Wayne?" The Potter male questioned the young man he was taking a shine to.

"Not yet. I wanted to get this thing over to you right away so it wouldn't rot anymore," was the answer from the country club employee.

"Come on," urged the wizard. "You can eat with us."

Wayne followed the two scientists to a comfortably furnished dining room. The Grey male ordered his food from a menu aloud and in short order a fancily dressed attendant delivered the most delicious meal the prospective firefighter had ever tasted.

"Thank you Dobs," the immortal said to the illusion covered Dobby.

The house elf nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

"You guys have a really sweet setup here," Wayne declared as he dug in to the food.

"Thank you Wayne. It's all thanks to James. My friend here is a true genius. Pretty soon we'll be more famous than Elvis. Our names will go down in history with the likes of Einstein and other great scientists," the geologist announced.

"What was with him and apples?" The less than genius Grey male inquired.

"That was Isaac Newton, Wayne," corrected the Ascended mage, having to suppress a laugh.

It was sad that quite a few people in the 21st century mixed up Newton with other people. Einstein and Newton were often mistaken for each other by the less educated populace.

"Would you give Wayne a full tour?" The fey requested of his colleague and friend as he stood after finishing his meal. "I need to go warn Allison that she has a breach in containment if she doesn't already know."

"Sure thing James," the volleyball coach agreed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

Harry watched in amusement while invisible as Allison closed her coat sleeve in the door of the SUV that dropped her off at her hotel. Then the gorgeous redhead proceeded to walk into the glass door, forgetting to open the portal. The sorcerer phased through the wall into the hotel and became visible.

"Hi, do you have any messages for Dr. Allison Reed?" Allison asked the front desk clerk.

After the desk clerk handed Dr. Reed several notes with messages on them she turned to be greeted with the sight of the handsome deity.

"What are you doing here James?" The redhead beauty inquired, barely managing to suppress a yawn after the long shift she had just pulled. "I am rather tired and need to get washed up."

"Are you going to take a bath or a shower?" The deity queried as he joined the woman in the elevator.

"A bath…I could use a nice hot soak," replied the Deputy of the CDC.

"You should know Allison that I am very good at massages," the gorgeous immortal put forth.

"Was that an offer?" Allison flirted.

"Most definitely," the fey assured as his aura flared with arousal, causing the mortal woman to feel a surge in sexual energy as her desire for the advanced male skyrocketed.

Allison stepped closer to Harry and gave into an urge that had been coursing through her system since the moment she had laid eyes upon him in the hotel lobby. The mature redhead leaned up and kissed the handsome man on the lips chastely, feeling his strong hands descend on her hips as he deepened the lip lock. Allison Reed melted into the mage's powerful embrace, feeling waves of heat and lust wash over her form as a small orgasm overtook her.

"No man has ever had quite the effect on me that you do James," Allison declared when she backed off slightly to breathe.

"I am not your average man," the reality traveler pointed out.

"No you are not," agreed the aroused beauty as she stepped closer for another kiss. "How about you join me in the shower for that massage," the woman proposed.

"Where do you want massaged at?" The enchanter probed.

"Everywhere," Allison growled just as the elevator reached her floor.

The couple groped and pawed at each other all the way to Allison's room. The door popped open under the wizard's telekinetic touch followed by the pair's clothes flying from their bodies. The shower was already running and at just the right temperature as they stumbled towards the bathroom.

"You are definitely handy to have around," Allison purred as she pulled the handsome genius into the shower.

**Begin Smut Scene**

The redhead beauty dropped to her knees as soon as the pair entered the spray of the shower. The hot water cascaded over the god's perfectly toned body while the gorgeous woman gripped his prick and lifted the tool to inhale his left testicle. Allison rolled the orb in her mouth while her left hand stroked the wizard's impressive length. The CDC Deputy's other hand was rubbing her soaking snatch. The fire haired beauty's slit was dripping in anticipation of receiving her new favorite male's hot rod.

"I need to taste some of that," purred the sex god as he twirled his finger in the air, telekinetically causing the beauty with her mouth on his bits to flip into the air so that her vagina was positioned right in front of his face.

"Oh god James," moaned out Dr. Reed as she wrapped her legs around the handsome man's neck and experienced his very talented tongue slipping through her juicy folds.

Dr. Reed inhaled the warrior wizard's meaty shaft, taking as much of him into her oral cavity as possible on the first plunge. The redhead didn't experience any negative effects from hanging upside down thanks to her divine partner manipulating gravity so that she felt as if she was sitting right side up. This allowed the curvy scientist to bob her head up down on her man's pole, working the hot throbbing shaft with her throat muscles as she managed to swallow more and more dick. As Allison's tongue was bathing the underside of the fey's shaft his tongue was delving into her tasty nether lips. The erotically empowered mage was using his aura to stoke the fires of his partner's passion while his tongue probed her vagina. Harry's taste organ shifted shape to perfectly massage the alabaster skinned beauty's pink insides. The shaved pussy in the god's mouth dripped its nectar as an offering that the divine being eagerly consumed. It didn't take Allison Reed long to experience her first of many orgasms on the Potter Lord's tongue.

"Shit," Allison screeched as she came harder than at any point in her recollection while her man suckled on her quivering folds.

The sorcerer did not wait for the fire haired female to finish her orgasm before he flipped her in the air once again using telekinesis until she was right side up and positioned facing away from him. The mage drove his incredibly hard tool into the quivering quim of the climaxing redhead. Allison cried out as she experienced the god's magical cock. The wizard's wand vibrated with burning sexual energy that ignited the Dr. Reed's womanly core with so much desire for him that she quickly started rocking her hips back and forth to force more of her tight vagina onto his man organ. Harry's dick was perfectly sized thanks to his shape shifting abilities to stimulate every bit of his partner's sleeve with each stroke into her body. Hot water poured over the pair as the warlock moved his hips back and forth with just the right rhythm to meet his gorgeous partner's backwards thrusts into him. Allison stood and pressed her back into the reality traveler's chiseled chest while his hands found her full tits.

"Fuck…fuck you feel damn amazing in me," Allison whispered loudly as she squeezed her inner muscles around the throbbing cock buried in her core.

"Your insides feel absolutely perfect around me," the handsome fey huskily whispered into his woman's ear before nipping at her lobe.

Before Allison could voice her desire to turn around and see her gorgeous man she felt him slip out of her and twirl her around. Having a telepathic lover was a fantastic bonus was all Allison could think before James' hot spear drove into her body once more. Strong hands grasped Dr. Reed's ass and lifted her into the air. The impaled fire haired woman happily wrapped her legs around the powerful man's waist as he began rutting in and out of her cunny. Each deep plunge of the telepath's hot shaft drove Allison wilder with desire for him. Waves of pleasure flowed continuously through the female's lower body. The hot water still managed to hit the couple no matter where they moved in the shower stall. Currently Allison was pinned against the back wall opposite the shower head with her legs parted and a powerful man working his tool through her folds.

"Ugh….ugh…god…fuck my pussy James," Allison cooed encouragingly in her man's ear as she held on tightly to him, his face buried in her neck. "You stretch me just right baby," added the woman as she felt the thick shaft rub against her most sensitive spots and her insides stretching gloriously around the hot dick.

Harry made sure to work his groin against his partner's sensitive clit with every plunge into her welcoming insides. The aroused mage played with Allison's inviting bum as he drilled her into the shower wall. The sorcerer was manipulating the water so that it cascaded against the couples' bodies with just the right temperature no matter where they were in the shower stall. Pulling back from her neck the enchanter crushed his lips against his woman's mouth. Allison dueled with tongues with the immortal before sucking on his taste organ and then nibbling on his lips. The redhead's vaginal canal slid along the fey's shaft while her inner muscles squeezed and pulled at his slippery meat. In and out with an upwards tilt the divine being drove himself between the mortal woman's parted thighs. The reality traveler's powerful aura constantly controlled his mate's state of arousal to keep her in tune with his pleasure. The telepath entered the beauty's mind and shared his astounding intellect and drive with the woman he was making his wife without yet letting onto her his true nature.

"James…oh god James…I…am…going…to…cum," whispered Allison as her body tightened in preparation for her impending orgasm.

The curvy redhead clung to the warlock's form tightly as her body began to shake with shivers of intense pleasure. Waves of bliss rolled throughout Allison Reed's body. The intelligent beauty achieved nirvana with her man's cock impaled in her rippling depths. The milking Allison's internal muscles were doing on her mate's shaft pulled him into bliss with her. Harry drove his tool fully into his lover's cunt and proceeded to let loose with his raging torrent of divine batter. Allison's snatch convulsed even harder while receiving the hot semen from the sex god. The mortal woman's heart pounded wildly as if trying to escape her chest. No coherent thoughts could form in Dr. Reed's mind as a link with the immortal Potter male coalesced into existence. Energy of a purely erotic nature caused Allison's alabaster skin to practically glow as it flowed through her being. Time lost all meaning for the two lovers as they exchanged fluids and pleasure on a truly connected level. When some time later Allison could think again she realized she was still pinned to the wall with a still fully hard dick buried in her sated sex.

"I will do anything to get more of this cock," Dr. Reed managed to declare between gasps for breath. "Anything," added the beauty addicted to god dick.

"Hmm…I would like to explore the only erotic passage into your body that my prick has yet to enter," suggested a grinning Harry while squeezing the butt in his hands.

"I meant what I said," Dr. Reed assured as she slipped off of her favorite male's manhood and turned on shaky legs. Bracing herself against the wall the curvy female turned her head and gazed lustfully at the wizard. "Come and get it baby," Allison urged in a sexy purr while wiggling her inviting bum.

Warning anal from here…

The deity stepped forward and grasped the alabaster toned buns that were offered to him. The mage dropped to his knees and licked from Allison's juicy slit up the crack of her bum and buried his tongue in her virgin butt hole. The god's powers made sure he didn't taste any of his own seed while also allowing him the joy of his mate's nectar. Harry tongued the moaning beauties asshole for a short while before rising to his knees behind her.

"Prepare yourself my love…this is going to be a wild ride," purred the highly aroused fey as he telekinetically guided his prick to the anal virgin's rear entrance while never removing his hands from her curvy hips.

"Ugh…oh…James," the redhead moaned out with a guttural tone as her backside was impaled slowly on a thick shaft of manliness, inch after inch of cock sliding up into her colon.

As his dick pushed into Allison's rectum the enchanter channeled his abilities through his tool to sooth her tight unexplored passage. The god of sex took great enjoyment out of being the first being to probe this sensual woman's intestines with his manhood. For the rest of eternity the immortal male knew he would be the last man to enter Allison Reed's ass. It was highly likely many a female would want to explore the tight passage that was Dr. Reed's anal chute. The perceptive warlock watched all of his slick rod disappear into the incredibly stretched anus of his woman until he was firmly ensconced in her tightest hole. The wizard paused for several moments as he turned the gorgeous woman's head and kissed her delicious mouth while probing her oral cavity with his tongue.

The normally well spoken and coherent Dr. Allison Reed could not make a single ordered thought coalesce in her mind as she experienced a dick in her ass for the first time. The handsome James Kane was drawing his impressive piece of meat from the redhead's backside in an agonizingly slow fashion. The agony the fire haired beauty was experiencing wasn't from pain but from pleasure overload. For some reason that the female scientist could not seem to fathom her insides quivered with enjoyment as the gorgeous cock massaged her innards via movement. Allison reached down with her right hand and began rubbing her cunny as she felt her partner reverse direction. A slow and steady in and out rhythm was established with Allison's handsome partner pumping her poor stretched asshole for the pleasure the tight ring of muscle could provide.

"Ugh…ugh…James you are fucking my ass," Allison gasped out with surprise and a bit of disbelief. "Your thick cock is buried deep in my butt and I love it! Oh god I really do love it," the redhead declared while clasping her bum muscles around the divine reality traveler's probing length.

The Potter male gazed down at the place where his dick was working in and out of. The pale globes of Allison's rear framed the magician's prick nicely as he stretched out her heated guts with his length. Hot water from the shower continued to bathe the couple as the British born male buggered his captivating companion with sure strokes. Allison's body shook with the impact of the enchanter's groin against her receptive behind. The redhead was bent over at this point with her left hand against the wall and her right buried between her legs. The deity maintained a slow and steady pace of intestinal probing as he truly enjoyed the feel of Allison's bowels gripping his cock. The curvy woman's colon was very inviting and accepting of her partner's tool so he was in no rush for the debauchery to end. Harry's newest wife let her husband no exactly how much she enjoyed his anal attentions by working her inner muscles to squeeze his most deadly weapon along with a steady series of moans, coos, and gasps of encouragement.

Allison's insides were shifting around rapidly and not just where the handsome enhanced male's wonderful prick was sliding. The beautiful fire haired female could feel a dense core of pleasure building up within her belly. Far past the point where Dr. Reed would have thought she normally would have achieved orgasm her enjoyment continued to build. Just like when her mate had been stroking her pussy with his tool time held no meaning. Allison was no longer the Deputy Director of the CDC; she was just a woman, a woman with a hard cock buried up her ass. That wonderful throbbing hardness along with the waves of tingly pleasantness that flowed slowly through the woman's lower half were all that she could focus on. Suddenly the gorgeous beauty could feel her man's hardness growing harder and if possible larger in her digestive tract. The chiseled James Kane leaned over Dr. Reed's form and pressed himself fully into her back. The talented man pushed the beauty's right hand aside and began rubbing her sex with the skills of someone who knew the perfect way to bring a woman off.

"I'm cumming," Allison practically screeched as her body exploded like a firecracker.

Allison's womanly nectar sprayed out between her parted thighs and into the deity's hand. The climaxing redhead didn't notice as her juices were absorbed into the god's hand but she certainly noticed when his prick shot hot semen deep into her bowels. The stream of man juice flooded the curvy beauty's insides while the injecting wizard ground his groin against his wife's rear. While experiencing the powerful muscles of the redhead's butt milking his shaft for more semen Harry nibbled on his newest woman's ear.

"That's it baby…cum for me," the sorcerer cooed as he reinforced his partner's climax via his aura and magical prick. "Orgasm with my thick dick lodged in your butt."

The enchanter's words aroused the quivering woman even more. A constant state of nirvana filled Dr. Reed's mind until her mortal mind passed out from the feel of the god's essence stroking her own.

"Sleep my beautiful lover. You've earned it," purred Harry as he telekinetically turned off the water, willed a drying charm to remove the water from himself and Allison, and flame teleported to the hotel room's bed.

As the covers telekinetically aligned themselves over the still joined pair of lovers the Potter male pulled his woman fully against his form and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

End Smut Scene

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

"James, what is going on? Why are you getting dressed?" Allison inquired when she was awoken by the movements of her handsome lover.

"I have been monitoring the police and local emergency officials just in case our extraterrestrial guests decide to make another break from their isolation. There has been a report of an animal attack. I was going to go check it out. I was going to let you sleep some more," explained the deity.

"No, I want to go," Allison assured her man as she began getting dressed.

The sex god almost grabbed his new wife and jumped back in time a short ways so that he would have longer to ravish her when he watched her beautiful nude body slip into clothes but he managed to resist.

"I have already texted Wayne and Professor Block to meet us there," announced the sorcerer.

"Let's go," the hastily dressed redhead urged as she took her new favorite male's hand and pulled him towards the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHP

The two groups arrived at the scene of the incident at roughly the same time. News crews and police cars were arrayed around the suburban house where the "animal attack" had occurred.

"Officer Johnson," Harry barked out to draw the attention of the dark haired police officer from the meteor crash site.

"Dr. Allison Reed, Deputy Director of the CDC," the beautiful redhead provided her credentials to gain entrance for the group. "Wayne is it," Allison addressed the newly hired employee of Star Industries. "Could you walk around the property and see if there is anything that looks hazardous or out of place," the intelligent woman requested.

"Sure thing Dr. Reed," Wayne agreed before walking off. Turning back to the police officer Allison instructed, "Tell us what happened Officer Johnson."

Unconsciously the newly physiologically upgraded witch was projecting an aura of power that influenced the mortal officer into obeying her command.

Johnson led the trio of scientists into the home while gesturing towards an ugly deformed alien and explaining, "This came out of the closet and attacked one woman. It just bit her with something that came out of its mouth, some type of tongue, before dying. The woman wasn't seriously injured."

"Thank you Officer Johnson. A team of my people should be arriving soon to take over the situation," the redhead informed the police man.

"Ma'am, are you the owner?" The volleyball coach present queried a nearby woman.

"Yes, that thing came out of the closet there which is only used for storage and accessing the underside of the house," explained the home owner.

"It crawled right up through that crack in the foundation," Allison observed.

Just then Wayne came running back inside.

"Dr. Reed, I think I found something unusual and hazardous," the excited Grey male declared. "Follow me," urged the young man.

Wayne led the three scientists out into the back yard which overlooked a dry valley of scrub brush. What appeared to be a large group of alien dragons littered the ground. Most of the creatures were dead. Allison immediately sent another text to her superiors to hurry up the team and to send more men. A quick shot with her camera phone proved to Woodman why expediency was necessary. The group trudged down into the valley.

"They came from the cave system," the geologist pointed out.

"They still can't breathe in our atmosphere but they are trying to adapt," Harry added.

"This entire region of is littered with caves and old mines. The Mohave cave system starts a few miles west of here and runs under the foothills into that plateau over there. Our cave which connects to where the meteor crashed through is right in the middle of the system. I just remembered examining those topological charts a few years back," explained Professor Block.

"That one is still alive," Wayne pointed out the obvious as one unhealthy looking dragon shakily climbed to its legs and began to heave.

"Stay back," warned the fey as he raised his hand and caused a telekinetic barrier to form between the group and the creature.

Bits of bio matter flew out of the creature's mouth as it made breathing noises.

"Is it adapting?" Allison questioned.

Moments later a huge sack was vomited out of the dragon's mouth before it dropped dead.

"That is freaking sick," Wayne declared.

Suddenly a smaller green dragon tore its way out of the sack and bared its fangs towards the group of Earth dwellers.

"That one is able to breathe our atmosphere," Allison cried. The dragon took to the air and began flying away. "We need to go after that," the redhead pointed out.

"Hold on, this might be a little disorienting," warned the enchanter as the four beings rose a few feet off the ground and began speeding after the dragon.

"A little disorienting," the Block male cried in alarm.

"We're flying," Wayne shouted with a wide grin on his lips.

"How are you doing this?" Allison whispered into her lover's ear as she held on tightly to him.

"I'm attempting to levitate the Earth beneath us and since we are so much less massive than the Earth I just end up counteracting the force of gravity," the wizard explained.

In truth if the deity had really tried to telekinetically move the Earth and had himself spatially anchored he would succeed. But until she knew about her husband's true nature Dr. Reed wouldn't be able to understand how he could manipulate spacetime with his will and power. The enchanter pretended to struggle to keep up with the fast flying dragon but the curious reality traveler just wanted to see what the alien would do. It wasn't like anyone could get hurt given the cloaked replicat stalking the dragon's every move.

The quartet followed the creature as it zeroed in on the local Tumbleweed mall. The dragon didn't understand what glass was because the outer window broke the creature's flight path. By the time the quartet touched down the dragon alien had already caused mass panic on its trek further into the store. The dragon hadn't seriously injured anyone yet.

"Shouldn't we go find some guns or something," Coach Block suggested.

"We won't need them. This time I know how to handle it," assured the deity. "He's this way," added the wizard before leading his companions out of the department store and into the mall proper.

"How can you tell?" Wayne questioned.

"I can sense him," the fey replied.

It wasn't hard for the others to detect the dragon either from the screams of the slim young shopper the dragon had grabbed. Harry wasn't sure if the dragon wanted a snack or something to try to mate with. Whichever scenario was the case the sex god wasn't about to wait around to find out. With a telekinetic grab the young woman was snatched out of the dragon's grasp and heading towards the three scientists and one new employee of Star Industries. The dragon made to fly after its lost catch but was suddenly impeded by a sorcerer flying into its chest. The immortal grasped the creature around the neck and slammed it into the ground, wrestling with the snarling beast. The agile warrior maneuvered himself onto the beast's back as it bucked and tried to throw him off.

"Settle down," growled the warlock as he smacked the flying alien on the side of the head with enough force to knock it for a loop.

The creature began to calm down as it stumbled apart. Telekinetic tendrils of energy secured the mage to his new pet dragon's back.

"James…you aren't going to kill it?" Coach Block questioned with obvious surprised.

"He doesn't need to," a grinning Allison pointed out.

"I shall name him Anubis," the immortal declared, having spontaneously picked out a name. "Who wants a ride?"

"I don't think that thing is strong enough to carry all of us," Wayne pointed out.

"Anubis will be fine. I'll help him," assured Harry.

Allison climbed on and wrapped her arms around her lover. The other two men reluctantly mounted Anubis behind the redhead. The alien dragon leapt into the air at the telekinetic prompting of its new master. The quartet first took the dragon back to Star Industries before retrieving a vehicle and heading towards the impact crater site to check in with how Woodward and the cleanup team had fared.

On the drive over the radio revealed that the news was out about the aliens. The media was abuzz. When Allison led the way into crater site research dome the quartet of dragon tamers were able to see the Governor in with Woodward and several of the General's lackeys. The tenacious redhead walked right into the conference going on.

"Does somebody want to explain to me why I wasn't contacted about the existence of aliens overrunning my state?" The mage and his companions heard Governor Lewis demand.

"You work for the government and you question why the United States military wouldn't try to cover up the existence of aliens?" The immortal sorcerer questioned with one raised eyebrow in disbelief.

"And just who are you?" Lewis prompted.

"I'm Dr. Allison Reed, Deputy Director of the CDC. This is Dr. James Kane, Professor Harry Block, and their associate Wayne Grey. They represent Star Industries," the redhead introduced.

"Isn't that the place that was on the news for being attacked by the military?" Lewis inquired.

"Yes, an unsuccessful attack. That would be because James here is an uber genius," the geologist chimed in.

"How would his being a genius stop our military?" A confused Governor Lewis wanted to know. "And what does that have to do with the current situation?"

"Wayne was the one to discover the meteor containing the alien organisms and Dr. Kane and Professor Block then extracted the meteor to their secure facility," Allison informed the politician.

"We have done extensive research. These aliens have an evolutionary rate that is astounding. In a very short time they've evolved into primates. Soon they'll pose a serious threat if they continue to evolve as they do. Evolution and adaption are the biggest threat posed by these aliens. I managed to turn this threat to my advantage. I manipulated my own DNA to evolve myself into what humanity can become far into the future," explained the fey while gesturing with his hand towards the conference table and causing the piece of furniture to lift into the air.

"Holy hell," Governor Lewis exclaimed.

"James has used his intellect to develop a way to slow down the aliens' evolutionary rate to what species on the planet Earth normally progress at," Allison informed the assembled audience, having been briefed on this process on the way over to the crater site. "It's a retrovirus that will alter our new arrivals' DNA."

"Assuming this retrovirus works…What about the aliens that have already escaped?" The Governor queried.

"My colleagues and I will hunt those down with the help of the military. I can sense where the aliens are when I am close," explained the wizard. "We can contain them once their evolutionary rate is diminished."

"Dr. Kane has some very interesting armor technologies and biotechnologies in the works, many are planned cures for major diseases," Woodman felt he needed to inform the Governor.

"Is that so…we'll discuss that more after this situation is dealt with but for now…," the politician stopped speaking when the immortal raised his hand to silence the room.

"What is it?" Allison asked her lover.

"I mentioned the aliens evolved into primates. I know this because the meteor at our facility causes our specimens to evolve faster. You're about to see what I'm talking about," the Potter male informed those listening as he stood and lead the way out into entryway into the dome.

"Sir, the aliens just took out all of the cameras we have down in the crater site," one of Woodman's aids announced as he came running into the room, right before the lights went out.

The assembled group heard the elevator activate. Woodman signaled some of his men with assault rifles to take up position.

"_The elevator is a decoy. I can sense their minds coming from over there,"_ the telepathic magician said directly into the minds of his friends, his lover, Woodman, and the Governor, much to the politician's surprise. _"Don't give away that we know or they'll change plans. I've got this covered."_

Just then several large blue furred primates that only vaguely resembled Earth born gorillas jumped through the material lined cap covering the top of the impact crater. The primates must have climbed up the side of the crater before making the final jump because the distance from the bottom was too great to leap from for a life form like the ones the Potter male was watching at that moment. Before the blue furred beings could pounce on any of the people present the god caught the primates in his telekinetic grips. The primates appeared as if frozen in time. The creatures couldn't even blink nor even turn their eyes.

"These beings ladies and gentlemen are what make these aliens such a threat," the sorcerer declared while floating a pair of darts out of his pocket, slipping the caps off, and telekinetically shooting the darts containing the retrovirus into the primates. "There, now they can spread the retrovirus to the rest of their kind," added the fey as he floated the beasts back into the crater hole.

"Professor Kane, I think the state would like to contract with you to help secure this facility and ensure these creatures no longer pose a threat," Governor Lewis proposed.

"Let's talk price. For now I suggest your people weld a steel cap over that crater opening and double your guard General," the wizard instructed.

A short negotiation ensued in which Star Industries secured a very lucrative contract. Not long after Coach Block was driving the vehicle back to the lab with Allison sitting in her mate's lap and Wayne in the back seat.

"So I think perhaps now would be a good time to tell you three that I'm a god," announced the immortal.

With a smirk Allison declared, "In bed maybe."

"I'm serious," the sorcerer assured.

"Prove it," Wayne challenged.

"Ok," Harry agreed before Wayne's ex-girlfriend, a young woman who had broken his heart years before, appeared sitting next to him.

"Becky…how did you get here?" Wayne cried just before Becky flashed the Star employee a flirty grin and reached for the zipper to his pants.

"So…what would you happen to be a god of?" The geologist inquired, much more willing to believe his friend was a god given what he had just witnessed in the rearview mirror.

"I should think it was obvious. I am a god of sex," purred the fey just before Allison cried out in orgasm induced by her husband's aura while at the same time knowledge of his life flooded her mind as she became aware of the bond she shared with her beau.

"Ok," the volleyball coach began as he pulled the vehicle to the side of the deserted road. "If this is true…share the loving. Wayne gets a blow job and Allison is obviously having a great time. Share the wealth man."

Even as he finished speaking the geology professor's student, Nadine, appeared speared on his manhood which hadn't been free from his pants moments before. While Nadine started bouncing on the Block male's hardness the sounds of moaning filled the vehicle. The jeep began to change shape under the enchanter's power.

"What's going on?" Wayne managed to ask even while holding onto Becky's head. "Oh shit Becky…you would have never done this before."

"I'm a bit bored with being stuck on Earth for so long so I thought we'd strike out and explore this universe a little more," explained Harry as the former jeep turned spaceship rose into the air and began to head towards outer space. "By the way," added the warlock while his wife freed his sausage and sat down on it. "Becky and Nadine will do anything you want for as long as you want them to."

"You're the best James," Wayne declared with a grin.

"What he said," Coach Block agreed.

An enjoyable few weeks was had by the group of friends and lovers as they explored the universe they were in. The small spaceship was picked up by an Alteran cruiser once it had reached orbit. So the journey was carried out in luxury. Meanwhile replicat duplicates of the deity and his three companions carried out their duties on Earth. The outcome of his time on that Earth wasn't what the reality traveler had viewed from his Channel's memories but it was still exciting enough. Harry Potter was perfectly happy to expand onto his next universe in his exploration of the multiverse after having acquired Dr. Allison Reed as a wife and establishing a brighter future for her in her home reality.


	25. Chapter 25

Ongoing Path – The Lara Croft Universe

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within. I merely play in the worlds and inside the bodies of the characters created by other writers.

Females bonded to Harry Potter in this universe:

Lara Croft is played by the lovely and luscious Angelina Jolie

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

When Harry's mind integrated with the consciousness of his newest counterpart the mage became aware that his new identity was now that of William, Prince of Wales. The heir to the British throne was currently in his bed inside of his apartment in Buckingham Palace. With a casual ease the deity reached out with his mind and made sure his guards would not pay any attention to anything unusual from within his suite.

The year was 2001. While perusing through his newly integrating memories Harry came across the recollection of a childhood friend of the young Prince. Lara Croft and William had been thick as thieves in their youth while Lara's father, Lord Croft, had been the Prince's tutor in history. But then Lara Croft had begun to mature into a beautiful young Lady. William had made the mistake of getting caught by a relative, an aunt, masturbating to an image of Lara. This was deemed behavior unfitting for a future King and so the "distraction" was removed. Lord Croft was dismissed from his position with honor while no specific reason was given. William had continued to follow the exploits of the adventurer Lara had turned into over the years, following in her father's footsteps but had held back from reconnecting with her. Lara was deemed as being the incorrect type of Lady for a future King by polite society because she was brash and unconcerned about politics.

"Damn the politics," Harry declared as he sat up in bed and swung his legs off the side. "Aristotle," the mage prompted.

"Yes Master," the replicat replied as he appeared before his creator.

"Take over my duties here at the palace while I go reintroduce myself to Lady Croft," ordered the god while his clothes shifted from nightwear into something more appropriate for going out.

"Sir, I've just established a sensor reading of Lady Croft's manor and I believe it is under attack," Aristotle informed his master.

"Well we can't have that now, can we," replied the sorcerer before vanishing, his wormhole transporter taking him to the appropriate location.

When he materialized once more the Fey was invisible while wearing a version of his battle armor from his time spent as Tony Stark. This armor was midnight black and blended in perfectly with the shadows even if its wearer wasn't completely invisible. Harry watched as Lara dispatched the first three attackers to drop through the ceiling in her main hall on ropes. The warrior warlock greatly admired Lady Croft's skill. More automatic weapons sporting mercenaries showed up and Lara cut them down as well using a bungee line and a knife. Meanwhile the observing Fey maintained a telekinetic shield around the fast moving tomb raider. Lara was moving swiftly enough that none of the bullets touched the shield but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lara ran down a hallway and hid behind a corner as more mercenaries poured into the house. A group of enemy men began working on retrieving the quite interesting clock which was held in Lara's laboratory behind much bulletproof glass. Harry ordered his orbiting cruiser to duplicate the clock piece with a few modifications. The real clock piece appeared in the deity's trunk pocket dimension. The warlock had been following the beautiful pajama clad Lara down into the bowels of her manor. Lara slid down a dumbwaiter shaft into her garage. The Potter male simply phased through the floor and followed.

Once inside of her garage filled with expensive vehicles the Lady Croft made for her weapons cabinet. Unfortunately more mercenaries arrived before Lara could finish entering the code. Lara dove behind a nearby work bench.

"Lara, Lara, are you there?" The voice of Bryce, Lara's resident techie, questioned over the ear piece of her nearby cell phone.

"Bryce, I'm in the equipment room. These guys are stealing my bloody clock," Lara declared in a whisper.

"I saw. They've locked me in my trailer," the techie replied.

"You'll need to be my eyes Bryce," Lara informed her employee while picking up an air tool and removing the socket and replacing it with a screwdriver.

"Are you armed?" Bryce questioned.

"In a way, yes," Lara agreed.

"There are three bad guys and one is standing by the Ashton Martin," Bryce informed Lady Croft.

Lara stood up quickly and took out the first goon with an air propelled screwdriver. The other mercenaries began firing on Lara's position. Lara worked on dispatching the second one but missed on the first shot. After taking out her target on the second attempt Lara concentrated on the third enemy mercenary. Lady Croft missed the first one getting up and recovering his wits. Harry figured it was time he made his appearance. The sex god faded into view in front of the crouching beauty. The sorcerer pointed a hand at each of the remaining conscious mercenaries. Twin gold beams of laser light shot from the gauntlets mounted on the warrior's wrists, drilling holes neatly through the hearts of the two enemies. As the men dropped to the ground dead the mage returned his focus to Lara.

"Who are you?" Lara demanded while aiming her makeshift screwdriver gun at the well muscled man dressed in some kind of skintight full body armor who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm hurt Lara that you don't remember your old friend," Harry replied with an amused tone while removing his face mask.

"William," Lara gasped out. "I mean Sire," Lara said with a bow.

"Relax, Lara. It'll always be William to you," the sorcerer assured as he held a hand out for the tomb raider.

"What brings you here William?" Lara inquired as she allowed the handsome Prince to help her up.

Lara hoped she had managed to keep the nervousness she felt out of her voice. The handsome blonde had been the first male Lara Croft had ever developed a crush on. The number of fantasies the young woman had developed in her teenage years centering upon William was truly staggering. Even to this day a warmth spread throughout Lara's body when she saw something about the Prince in the news. Lara had always assumed somebody had noticed her fondness for William back when she was his friend and that was the reason her father had been honorably dismissed. Even as a teenager Lara had never been considered "proper" Lady material. This view of her and her past experienced were why Lara chose to care so little about what others thought, especially those in high society. But there was something about William that had always made Lara care what he thought of her.

Looking into the Prince's brilliant eyes and scanning his muscular physique revealed nicely via his skintight armor made Lara desire the heir to the throne of England all the more.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be keeping tabs on you now did you? I recently developed a way to slip my minders and followers and thought I'd come see you. I find your current guests less than welcoming," the mage pointed out.

"My clock," Lara gasped, suddenly remembering what was being stolen.

"You mean this clock?" The warlock queried with amusement as he summoned the object behind his back and brought it out to show Lara.

"How did you get that?" Lara demanded as the wizard handed her the unique piece.

"I noticed what the goons upstairs were after so thought I'd beat them to it. I'm afraid you'll need some repairs on the wall in the back of your lab. That wall was out of sight for the intruders so they didn't see me cutting through with one of my lasers. Then I simply used the adaptive camouflage feature of my armor and replaced your time piece with a duplicate," Harry explained.

"But where did you get the duplicate from?" Lara queried, amazed at some of the technology her old friend possessed.

"You remember how I used to always be very interested in technology?" The warlock prompted.

"Yes, I remember your tinkering," Lara answered with a smile.

"Well I have had the best tutors in the world and have turned my _tinkering_ into some truly useful technologies. You'd be surprised what I've been able to come up with given the resources at my disposal. Your servers aren't as secure as you think and you took many pictures and scans of this device. I constructed a duplicate time piece to study. Those who took it know even less about its inner workings than I did. They won't figure out they have a fake for some time," explained the mage.

"Brilliant," Lara declared with a wide smile. "I'd better go check on my servants. Care to come along?" The quite relieved woman invited.

"Of course," the deity agreed.

The pair ran upstairs and found rain coming in through the broken skylight and the vault raided. Hillary, Lara's manservant, came out of his hiding spot and immediately spotted the Prince.

"Sire," Hillary exclaimed before bowing.

"You may rise, Hillary," Harry asserted.

"Thank you Sire," the butler replied.

"Would you like some assistance repairing this damage?" The sorcerer inquired.

"What did you have in mind?" Lara queried.

"One moment," the warlock said before raising his wrist and tapping a few buttons in the gauntlet. A holographic keyboard was suddenly projected in the air in front of the mage from a projector in his chest plate along with a computer screen. Harry accessed a chat program and expediently sent messages to the correct personnel. The personnel were actually human form replicats under Aristotle's command. "Cleanup should begin within the hour," the Prince explained after the holographic interface had disappeared.

"Amazing," Hillary declared.

"Won't your minders realize you're gone if you order them to come here and clean this mess up?" Lara questioned.

"Those aren't my normal minders. I've got resources that my bodyguards and family know nothing about," the wizard assured. "Now…how about we go have a drink and catch up," the deity suggested.

"I'd like that," Lara agreed before leading the way towards the kitchen, not bothering to change out of her night clothes, knowing William would get a good view of what she had to offer.

Later that morning the pair of old friends were still catching up when Hillary brought in a package that had just arrived for Lara.

"Thank you Hillary," Lara said after accepting the package.

"Wait Lara…don't open it yet," the sorcerer cautioned while bringing his wrist closer to the large envelope. "Someone in your line of work should invest in scanning technology for your mail," explained Harry while a holographic representation of the contents of the envelope was projected.

"What is life without a little risk," Lara teased after the scan revealed the letter to be safe to open.

"Longer," answered Harry dryly.

"The letter is from Strivling, Clive, and Winterset," Lara announced after opening the letter. The god was already reading the letter via the scan. A moment later, Lara's teasing smile vanished to be replaced by a look of shock. "The letter is from my father. It was written before he died and has been delivered today as he instructed."

The warlock moved around the breakfast table and prepared to provide comfort to Lara as she broke the seal on the envelope within the envelope.

The letter read:

_To see a world in a grain of sand and a heaven in a wild flower, Hold infinity in the palm of your hand And eternity in an hour_

_-William Blake_

"It's a clue isn't it," Harry suggested. "I remember how your father used to always like to let us figure things out so cryptically."

"Yes and you used to get so frustrated. The clue leads us to the library," Lara explained as she stood.

Once in the library Lady Croft went straight for a sheet covered bookshelf and ripped the sheet away. Lara located a book called _The Writings of William Blake_. Harry passed his scanner over the book.

"It's contained in the binding of the back cover," the mage announced.

"That's the All Seeing Eye," Lara pointed out after turning to the back cover and noticing the symbol embossed into the paper.

Lara pulled out a boot knife and made quick work of the binding. Two sheets of rather fragile looking paper were folded up within the secret pocket. This message read:

"_My darling daughter, I knew you would figure this out. If you're reading this letter, I am no longer with you. I miss you and love you always and forever. It also means I have failed and must place a terrible burden upon your shoulders. Lara, by now I'm sure you have discovered the clock I concealed. The clock is the key, Lara, to unlocking the hiding place of two pieces of a sacred icon. This is the magical triangle I told you about when you were a little girl, the Triangle of Light. But it is no bedtime story. The triangle was forged from metal found in the crater of a meteor that had fallen to Earth at the exact moment of the previous alignment of the nine planets. The People of the Light built a great city in this crater where they worshipped its ability to control time. The triangle gave its possessor a power that could be used for good or for great evil. Their abuse of this power led to the destruction of the city. In order to ensure that no man would ever again possess this power, its creators split the triangle into two pieces and hid them at opposite ends of the Earth. Lara, do you remember the jasmine that only grows in one temple on the ancient Khmer trail in Cambodia? Find that flower and you will have found the entrance to the Tomb of the Dancing Light. This tomb is where the first half of the triangle is hidden. You must be there at the exact moment of the second phase of the planetary alignment. You must hurry. There is very little time. As the planets move into alignment the world will be in great danger. A secret society filled with devious and dangerous men known as the Illuminati seek the two pieces in order to fulfill an ancient prophecy of reuniting the two halves of the triangle. You must prevent this at all costs. I'm asking you to complete my work by finding and destroying both halves of the triangle. _

"I've got to stop the Illuminati," Lara declared after she finished reading the letter and handed it to her friend.

The wizard pretended to scan the letter for a moment before replying, "You won't be going alone."

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

"How exactly do you plan on getting all the way to Cambodia, retrieving the clock, and then back in like fifteen hours?" Bryce, Lara's tech support, questioned.

"William has offered to fly me," Lara answered.

"My transportation knows no equal on Earth," the Prince assured.

"And why do you need that outfit?" Hillary asked, referring to the skin tight suit Lara now sported.

"While she's wearing that suit very little can hurt her," Harry assured. "And she looks quite fetching in it."

Lara looked more than "fetching." Lady croft was stunningly gorgeous. The suit hugged all of her curves in the right places.

"Shall we be off then," Lara proposed.

"Let's," Harry agreed before leading the way out of Croft Manor into the back yard.

"Where's our ride?" Lara questioned.

"It's just straight on ahead," the sorcerer asserted before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Lara kept on walking and found herself in the comfortably furnished interior of some kind of aircraft but a transport that didn't seem to worry too much about the normal aerodynamics Lara was used to.

"Have a seat while I program the autopilot," the Prince offered.

Lara sat down on one of the comfortable couches in the back of the craft. A few moments later Lara thought she felt the craft taking off as her friend walked back and joined her on the couch.

"We're on our way," Harry announced.

"Really…what type of engine does this craft employ and why don't we feel any g forces?" The Tomb Raider inquired.

"Inertial dampening systems and gravitic propulsion," the reality traveler replied.

"You have been a busy Prince," Lara pointed out. "We have a few hours to kill. Whatever should we do?" The brunette beauty inquired suggestively while making no hint to hide her admiring gaze as it swept over her long time crush's muscular physique.

"Well since you brought it up…how about each other?" The sex god answered while letting a bit of his aura loose so Lara could feel his immense arousal.

The lithe woman wasted no time in pouncing on her old friend, crushing her lips to his while straddling his lap. The pair began to work at removing their skintight body armor in between groping and caressing each other with their hands.

**Begin Smut Scene**

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be," a pleasantly surprised Lara announced while taking the Prince's thick tool in her hand and stroking it slowly with a firm grip.

The god's hand slipped between Lara's thighs where his probing digits found her wet and soft folds accommodating. The beautiful woman gasped and squirmed while her friend began rubbing her insides. Lara's hand stroked up and down on the mage's prick in time with his excellent fingers.

"Oh god…stop teasing me," Lara practically growled while shoving Harry back onto the nearby bench seat. "I need you inside of me now."

Lara straddled Harry's hips and took hold of his dick once more, holding it steady while she brought her nether lips in line with the hard organ. The English Lady looked deeply into her Prince's eyes as she lowered her hips, receiving his healthy manhood into her soaking womanhood. Lara's snatch was the perfect mixture of hot, tight, and wet to generate the best feelings in the deity's cock. The sorcerer took hold of the beautiful woman's hips while he leaned forward and kissed her intensely, channeling his passion into her luscious lips while pulling her hips all the way forward in order to drive her sex fully around his meat pole. Lara's moan and grinding of her soft pussy around his prick was delicious to the ultra perceptive immortal. The soft female flesh comprising the tomb raider's love tunnel began sliding up and down Harry's cock as she started moving her hips back and forth. The mage's hands thrummed with magic as he ran them up and down the smooth sides, hips, bum, and back belonging to the gorgeous brunette riding his meat. Already the smell of Lara's juices filled the air for the fey to inhale and bathe in.

"William…you're so big and thick," Lara purred into her partner's ear after she broke the kiss to breathe. "Your dick is touching me in just the right spots."

The wizard didn't respond verbally but instead brought his hands up to cup the beauty's firm breasts. Magic roiled into Lara's tits but she was unaware of this. All the Lady knew was that her tits felt bloody amazing as did her core wrapped around the Prince's shaft. Every movement of her body brought knew pleasure and new sensations to Lara's awareness. Without a doubt William was the biggest of the males Lara had been with. His cock pulsed and burned pleasantly within her sex as it rubbed and pushed against Lara's vaginal walls. Each thrust of the healthy organ within her cunny saw the tomb raider's most sensitive areas being prodded and stimulated with as much attention as she could handle. The brunette drew back and stared into her lover's bright intelligent eyes as they moved in unison to pleasure each other. The passion and intensity of those eyes made Lara's heart flutter even faster while a pool of energy built in her belly. Lara noticed what seemed like a spark of electricity dance within her lover's eyes and thought she was imagining things. A moment later the climax took her breath away. Lara threw her head back and grasped William's biceps tightly as a surge of ecstasy filled her snatch. The brunette held on for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her bits.

"Cum for me baby," Harry purred while Lara's sheathe squeezed his prick, her orgasm having been initiated by one of his potent pleasure bolts. "I love seeing you in the heat of an orgasm…unrestrained and at your most beautiful."

The sorcerer held Lara close after she collapsed forward against him, experiencing the aftershocks of her climax. Throughout his woman's bliss the god had not stopped slowly pumping away at her tight pussy. Lara's excess juices had already soaked into the deity's skin. His arousal and desire was not anywhere near sated. If anything the womanly fluids and orgasmic energy royally around aura only stoked the immortal's passions further. Harry brought his hands down along his woman's sweat slickened back to the crack of her arse. His fingers slid between the tomb raider's cheeks until his right middle finger found the pucker of her anus. Power suffused the digit as it pushed through the woman's tight sphincter muscles. Lara's vagina tightened as she experienced a sensation she had no previous familiarity with. Renewed energy suffused Lara's limbs and she sat up once more. As the finger began working in and out of her bum the Lady bounced in the wizard's lap, feeling his slick cock running deep inside of her body.

"Oh…bloody hell," Lara cried as she felt the stirring of another orgasm coming on.

"Scream for me," Harry purred while speeding up his hip movement drastically, causing his shaft to dart in and out of Lara's tight cunt as fast as her mortal body could handle.

No sound could escape Lara's throat because her lungs would not fill with air. The god's aura sustained the beauty as her body went into orgasmic overdrive. Lara's fiery cunt gripped the warlock's prick tightly, grasping rhythmically on the hard organ. The tomb raider bit down lightly on her man's shoulder as her climax tore through her. Harry pushed himself fully into Lara's grasping cunt and let loose with his thick load, filling her womb. The god was quick to suppress the knowledge of the bond he now shared with his newest wife from her awareness but as his aura washed over her she still received all of the benefits. The newly immortal woman's body could take even more ecstasy without being harmed and her pleasure levels increased accordingly. Feminine nectar flowed freely from the tomb raider's quivering cunt and down to coat the fey's throbbing balls while they emptied their contents into the god's woman.

"William…oh…William…what…bloody hell!" Lara screamed as she clung tightly to her partner.

Harry absorbed everything from the experience of coupling and bonding with his newest spouse. The fey held his lover gently while her body slowly came down from such incredible heights.

"That was the most brilliant time of my life," Lady Croft announced with a goofy grin before kissing her way along her husband's jaw and finding his lips.

Several moments later after their lips parted Harry informed his mate, "It's a long trip. We're not finished yet."

Lara's grin returned as she learned to enjoy the benefits that come from a god's stamina.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

By the time the couple reached the temple that was their destination they were both back in their body armor.

"Amazing…they can't hear us?" Lara inquired while looking down upon the group of native workers trying to pull down the main entrance to the temple.

Lara noticed the man she had been directed to as an expert on her clock, Mr. Powell, sitting and observing the workers. It was obvious now that Mr. Powell was behind the attempted theft of the clock.

"No they can't," Harry assured. "In stealth mode this vessel is silent and completely visible to all modern forms of detection. My scans show that the entrance in back of the temple is unobstructed if you know where to look," the mage added while bringing up a holographic image of the temple. "I'll set us down in back."

Soon the craft was on the ground in back of the temple. Walking beside his bride the mage led the way along the correct path with the aid of the link to his ship built into his suit, or so he explained to Lara. In actuality the fey's orbiting cruiser was providing detailed sensor scans of the surrounding space. When the pair stepped into an open courtyard the perceptive mage sensed the wards trip. There weren't any significant magical populations on that world that Harry could detect but that didn't mean there had never been magical peoples on that Earth. The wards felt old. The god felt the enchantments scanning and judging the intruders. After a few moments the warlock sensed the wards stop their scans before an illusion was conjured up of a little girl giggling and running along a nearby stone corridor.

"Ignore it," Harry instructed while leading along the correct path.

"What is it?" Lara questioned.

"It's an illusion generated by the temple's defenses. It's either here to guide us along the right path or lead us to our doom. I'm not sure which. Either way this is the correct path," the sorcerer assured while continuing on.

When the correct spot was located Harry stopped.

"I don't see an entrance," Lara said amusedly while looking around.

"We'll make our own," assured the fey while pulling his lover tightly to his side and aiming one of his arm gauntlets at the ground.

A powerful laser cut through the stone. Moments later the couple was dropping rapidly into the gaping hole Harry had opened up. When they were several dozen feet down the god slowed his rate of descent until he and his wife gently touched down on the floor of the main chamber.

"More antigravity technology I assume?" Lara asked.

Harry gave a short nod before beginning to examine his surroundings. The pair had set down upon one of the walkways lining the large room where a piece of the triangle was hidden. The god could sense the wards within the room. It was only a few moments later that Powell and his men could be heard entering the chamber from the front entrance. The Prince and Lady pulled up their hoods and masks before triggering the camouflage suite built into their armor and faded into the background. The chamber was filled with statues of winged gargoyle like creatures, larger humanoid figures, and one giant statue of Shiva the Destroyer. A tank of green fluid sat between Shiva's crossed legs. Set into a central platform on the ground floor of the multi-tiered chamber was a metal and glass framework which held a roiling molten metal inside contained by magic.

Powell announced, "What we are looking for is hidden time and not just space. This clock is the key."

"No, this one is," Lara whispered while pulling the real clock from a pocket built into her gear.

"Lara, I think you're going to want to see this," Harry whispered while drawing his partner's attention to the nearby wall he had been examining.

The chamber was crawling with invisible and out of phase replicats. The replicats had already scanned and analyzed the entire temple and therefore their master knew most of what was to be discovered within the enchanted structure. The replicats were breaking down the complex ward structure and would soon know the purpose of every enchantment.

"Return the eye into the stone's embrace," Lara began to read in a whisper while analyzing the writings on the wall. "The wheel of heaven will turn. Exhume the light from its water grave, to receive the gift of heaven as you are condemned to the depths of hell."

"That sounds promising," Harry commented.

"It pretty much means if you touch anything you'll get your head chopped off," Lara said.

"We have two minutes Mr. West," Powell spoke up from the lower level. "You're the tomb raider…figure this situation out."

Alex West was a tomb raider Lara had history with. West had stolen something from Lara when she had shown him trust. Currently the tomb raider was analyzing one of the carvings on a statue which depicted men putting swords into slots in the center dais in a certain configuration.

"We need to take the swords and put them in those slots in the floor. Let's hurry up," West called while climbing up onto Shiva and starting to take her four swords.

The mercenaries at Powell's command assisted the tomb raider. Meanwhile Lara had discovered the true place the clock was supposed to be inserted. The clock cradle in the floor of the dais was merely a decoy. Luckily so was the clock Powell intended to place in the decoy cradle.

"That's it…count it down," Powell ordered West after the swords were inserted into the locks. "The timing needs to be perfect."

"No shit," West replied.

As West counted down the last minute until the first phase of the planetary alignment Lara brought her real clock up to hover in front of the real eye. Lara fit the piece into the slot at the correct time and the center jewel lit up while the object began to slowly rotate. Harry felt the shift in the wards. The swords shifted position. A large battering ram like object with a pointed tip suspended from chains attached to the ceiling began to swing back and forth, coming quite close to the container of green liquid between Shiva's legs. The battering ram didn't quite have the momentum. Harry could tell his wife intended to jump onto the ram in order to accomplish the task but he held her back with an arm around her waist. On the next pass the god raised his hand and sent a blast of pure force into the ram. The pointed object of considerable mass short forward so fast the urn between Shiva's legs exploded.

"How did you do that?" Lara whispered into her husband's ear.

The god could have made up another excuse involving technology but he decided to reveal a bit of the truth to his lover.

"I'm a wizard," the immortal male replied.

Lara would become aware that her husband was a wizard for the moment but not yet be made aware that he was in fact a god. Light began flooding from the urn as the liquid drained away and the wards shifted further.

"Pure light, fire and water," Powell declared.

The light rays sweeping the room soon coalesced into a beam shining directly on the dais. A corresponding burst of light shot up from the dais a moment later. The wards caused a pool of silvery potion to surge up out of the now open metal and crystal structure and deliver the half of the triangle the tomb raiders sought. Before Powell could grab the piece of the triangle it flew out of reach and straight into the waiting hands of the god.

"It's Croft," West declared even though he couldn't see the invisible pair. "It has to be. She's the only one who could have gotten here."

Before any other actions could be taken the wards shifted again and the silvery potion that had delivered the triangle to the tomb raiders began flowing along grooves in the floor and straight into the many statues around the chamber. The potion was an animation potion and each statue was carved with specific runes to allow the wards schema to control them. The statues were set to protect the triangle from thieves.

"Stay close to me," the wizard warned his wife before raising his hand and summoning the clock from the nearby wall.

"What is happening with the statues William? You know, don't you," the perceptive tomb raider probed.

"The statues are guardians of the triangle. They're coming alive and aren't very happy with us," the mage explained.

The stone ape warriors wielding swords began to attack. Powell and his men opened fire with their weapons. Harry let loose with his laser weapons while Lara used her guns.

"Do you want to stay and fight dear or get the hell out of here?" Harry asked as he casually blasted a stone golem to bits with an invisible disintegration curse.

Powell's men were dropping like flies to giant spears and swords being thrown by the guardians.

"Are you kidding me…I'm having a bloody fantastic time," Lara declared while testing out some of the enhancement features of her armor which increased her baseline strength quite a bit.

One kick from Lady Croft sent one of the golems to pieces. Winged gargoyles began attacking, proving harder for the mundane mercenaries to kill than the ape warriors. Two of these gargoyles screeched and charged the Potter warrior and his mate. The fey stepped up to his woman and placed his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Lara asked.

"Just hold still," warned the wizard.

The immortal male felt his lover's heart beating fast as the gargoyles leapt at them. A moment later the stone creatures passed clean through the couple, Harry having taken himself and Lara out of phase. The gargoyles came around for another pass after collecting their wits and Harry decided to stop toying with them. Faster than Lara could follow a sword was in her man's hand cutting through the stone golems. The Infinity Blade made its presence known. The gargoyles disintegrated at the incredibly powerful sword's touch.

"Can we go taunt the bad guys now?" Lara requested with a happy grin.

"Sure," the fey agreed before teleporting down to the platform upon which the giant statue of Shiva sat facing Powell and the remaining mercenaries.

"You taunt…I'll deal with this thing," Harry declared while gesturing at the Shiva statue as it started to come alive.

Powell and his men slowly started backing out of the chamber while Lara nervously replied, "You do that love."

The Shiva statue stood and faced the smaller wizard.

"You should pick on somebody your own size," the mage yelled at the statue before trying something new. The god summoned forth a glowing giant avatar of himself shaped out of his power and telekinetic abilities. The avatar shimmered large and in charge in the air facing the Shiva statue, a glowing blue sword held at the ready. "Is this large enough for you," the warrior taunted.

The Shiva statue put two of its hands to its temple and activated the wards to cause the six key swords to fly into its hands. Harry's avatar charged. The fight wasn't much of a fight. The opponent statue was big but it was slow. The Shiva's creators had never intended it to face a wizard of Harry's caliber. But back during the time of the temple's creation there hadn't been many magicians of a high quality. As the combat avatar sliced through the giant Shiva statue with ease using a mere shadow of the Infinity Blade's true power the sex god pulled his wife tightly to his muscular frame and teleported outside of the temple into the cloaked ship. Powell and his remaining men had already made good their escape. With barely a thought the immortal Potter shut down the wards of the temple. Someone could stumble into the temple and get hurt if the wards were left active.

"So, you're a wizard. How long has that been going on? I don't remember any magic tricks when you were younger," Lara pointed out.

"It's a recent development in some senses. That's all I'll say about how that happened for now. A guy has to keep a little bit of mystery," the fey said as he maneuvered the ship into the air.

"Your secrets will definitely keep this girl interested," Lara purred.

"That's good to hear Lara," Harry began. "Because I definitely wanted to keep you around," the mage added while setting the autopilot to follow the compass to the second piece of the triangle.

The destination was near a ruined city in Siberia, Russia. Normal non-magical technology would not work near the city because of the impressive wards burning any unshielded technology out. Harry's technology didn't suffer that problem.

"I suppose we have some time to kill while we heard towards our destination," Lara said suggestively while standing and unfastening her armor, pulling it down over her shoulders.

"That we do," Harry agreed while removing his own armor. "What would you like to do to kill the time?" The mage teased with a grin which Lara returned.

**Begin Smut Scene (Warning all anal)**

The couple came together in a searing kiss that conveyed all of their shared passion. Lara's hands ran up her lover's hard biceps to wrap around his neck while his wandering hands slid down to cup her bum.

"Do you want that?" Lara asked in a whisper after breaking the kiss to breathe.

"Most definitely," the deity agreed, his aura ramping up in accordance with his desire and arousal to stimulate Lara nicely.

"Then it's yours," Lady Croft agreed while spinning around pushing her butt back towards her companion's turgid rod.

Lara had never had her bum violated by a man but if anyone were to do it she would want it to be William. The handsome Prince cupped her bottom cheeks and spread them apart, earning a moan from the brunette beauty. Lara felt a pleasant tingle settle over her virgin sphincter and assumed correctly it was some magic her wizard was performing. Moments later when she felt the thick head of her man's shaft pushing at her back entrance Lara fully understood the purpose of the magic. Intense delight and heat surged through the brunette's snatch as her anus was forced to stretch around the magician's wand. Lara stood half bent over with her hands reaching back to grip the Prince's thighs as he slowly navigated his way into her bowels.

"I didn't realize how thick you were until now," Lara gasped when her man was halfway in her anal chute. "Push it all into me!"

Harry happily obliged, bringing his groin up to rest against the soft flesh covering his woman's tight ass. The tomb raider's rectal muscles gripped the fey's shaft tightly as it came to rest fully seated in her hot depths. The warlock's hands found the full breasts his mate possessed, kneading and massaging the tender flesh. Lara's nipples were hard with arousal. After half a minute for the beauty to get used to the sensation of being filled in her gut the mage started pulling out, drawing his sausage from between the crevice of Lara's buns. The tight sphincter and muscular sheathe belonging to the young woman pulled at and resisted the outward movement of its guest. Lara moaned while intense sensations coursed through her lower half.

"Ooo…baby bugger my bum," Lady Croft cried. "Slide that hot shaft straight up my bum hole! Bugger me!"

Lara began rocking her hips back and forth to aid her man in shafting her own ass. The god rewarded his woman by telekinetically massaging her juicy sex from the inside out. Lara experienced the feeling of being filled in both of her nether holes. The telekinetic prick wasn't as large as the one pumping slowly in and out of the brunette's bowels but it was certainly more flexible, wriggling and rubbing against her sensitive spots. Lara turned her head and crushed her pouty lips against her lover's mouth. The Lady sucked on the Prince's tongue as he pushed the organ into her mouth. Lara sucked his tongue like it was his cock which her guts rhythmically squeezed and gripped. The fit woman flexed her butt muscles for extra enjoyment on her man's part.

Many minutes passed which Lara didn't count as she experienced her first buggering. All the gorgeous woman knew was the feel of her man drawing his wonderful rod out of her rear depths before thrusting his length fully back inside of her body, stretching her soft insides. Each deep thrust and stretch action generated another surge of ecstasy in Lady's crofts bowels which traveled into her vagina and flowed into a reservoir of energy in her belly. As the minutes passed Lara felt this reservoir expanding along with her awareness of the world around her. It was like Lara had been drugged and she was now coming out of her stupor to see the world in a new light. Everything was more vivid, louder, more fragrant, and more alive. Lara's heart pounded while her cunny dripped steadily with her nectar. The beauty could not remember being this aroused for this long without climaxing. The intelligent tomb raider knew her ecstasy was solely due to the man buried up her ass. She wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her. Lara squeezed and clenched her asshole and meaty globes around her man's thick dick while shoving her bottom back harder against his groin. The meaty slapping noise that resounded throughout the ship upon impact grew louder. The sound of the wizard's grunts and groans of approval directly in Lara's ear also grew more distinguishable.

"You like that baby…you like the feel of my tight ass?" Lara cooed. "I love you in my bum too love. I love feeling your hot sausage spread my tight little arsehole and push through my guts!"

Sweat dripped down Lara's body as her muscled flexed to deliver her tight rear back hard against her man's groin. The sorcerer was using his powers to practically sit in mid air now with Lara bouncing in his lap, his length tool rubbing her sensitive intestinal tract. Lara's head lolled back against her fey partner's shoulder while her mind lost all ability to function in the higher spectrum. The newly immortal wife of the sex god could only focus on the glorious sensations her body was experiencing while her favorite male derived immense bliss from her curvy form.

"Cum for me my love," Harry whispered in a voice laced with power. "Give me your nectar while you are impaled on my cock, as my tool touches your most intimate recesses."

The deity's word was spoken and his powers made the command a reality. Lara howled in unmatched nirvana while her body pressed completely into her husband's embrace. Every fiber of Lara's being was overwhelmed with wave after wave of orgasmic induced energy. The gorgeous brunette's nectar surged out of her vagina and disappeared midair, absorbed by her man's aura to feed his own release. The warlock's prick surged and pulsed within the heat and embrace of his wife's backside. Lady Croft's anal sheathe rippled and squeezed the deity's sausage, urging more and more hot semen into her depths. Lara ground her ass down against her man's pelvis, feeling her sphincter grip the base of his shaft while not fully believing she had that entire glorious cock encompassed in her guts. The tomb raider could feel each pulse of her man's seed into her bowels and loved every round of it.

Lara lost track of time as she allowed herself to be lost in the most intense and enjoyable orgasm of her life. When the beauty finally did come back to herself she was still seated on her man's prick which was still quite hard. The brunette looked at her man's face and saw an amused yet loving gaze held in his handsome features which was directed solely at her.

"You are the best," Lara purred before pecking William's lips.

"I'm sure you'll have more impressive things to say about me by the time we arrive at our destination. I'm not done with you yet Lara Croft."

Lara's grin told she was up to the challenge. Lara did have quite a few more impressive things to say about her man when the ship came to a stop later.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

"This is a real vacation resort," Lara joked as she stepped out of the ship, surprisingly not feeling the chill of the environment.

Lara, as a newly made wife of a sex god, did not yet realize she possessed the invulnerability of a true immortal granted by her mate's aura inducing quite a few changes in her being at the moment of their first true union. With the endurance of a Kryptonian and more Lara Croft would never again be susceptible to mere cold.

"We could turn it into a vacation resort if you like dear," Harry teased while leading the way down a long rocky tunnel that led straight to the heart of the ancient city.

The first sign the couple encountered that they were on the right path was an ancient bell frozen over. Harry reached up and wrung the bell. A loud tone reverberated throughout the city, triggering long dormant aspects of the wards. A doorway burst open where a once solid barrier of ice had stood. Neither Lara nor her companion flinched as the ice shards sprayed at them. A thin glowing barrier of energy became visible to stop any ice shards dead when the projectile matter was inches from the pair's face.

The duo proceeded forward into a room of metal and water. A steel representation of the solar system stood dormant over a bubbling pool of water. A large stone walkway surrounded the structure. Glowing golden orbs of light appeared floating through the air periodically around the structure. The orbs looked somewhat like an ascended Ancient.

"The ancients called that phenomenon a time storm. They said time was broken here," Lara said while gesturing towards the orbs.

"The triangle piece is being used to amplify the wards that protect this place. Part of the effect of drawing power from the exotic matter the triangle is made up of is that bursts of tachyon particles are created. Those orbs are the tachyon bursts in our visible spectrum. Let's steer clear of them shall we," the fey suggested.

"Let's," Lara agreed.

"_Harry, my analysis of the ward schema shows that the smaller arms holding the smaller orbs meant to represent the planets would begin rotating around the larger sun representing orb as the alignment of the planets became imminent. The second piece of the triangle is inside of the sun structure," _Aristotle informed his creator.

"There," Harry said while pointing towards a certain point near the base of the sun sphere which was different than the other indentations but similar arranged in a pattern around the circumference of the sphere. "There is a place for the clock to work as a key."

The wizard summoned the clock out of his trunk dimension and telekinetically conveyed it into the appropriate slot. Immediately a blue field of energy opened up meant to convey the person who placed the key in the correct position into the sun sphere's interior. Instead the skilled mage manipulated the magic to transport the second piece of the triangle out of the sphere. This deliverance of the missing triangle piece happened rather suddenly but Lara caught it easily while her lover retrieved the clock/key.

"What do we do with it now?" Lara asked while inside she really wanted to assemble the triangle and use it to bring her father back.

Lara's desires were known to her loving husband.

"My dearest Lara…I know what you wish. My power is greater than that of the triangle. I do not need such trinkets to bend time to my will," the sorcerer assured as he waved his hand and caused Lord Richard Croft to appear out of seemingly nowhere; not a day older than when he had perished all those years ago. "I even know what you do not dare to hope," continued the mage as a second figure, an attractive blonde woman appeared beside Lord Croft.

"Mummy," Lara whispered before she rushed forward and embraced both of her startled parents.

"Lara," Susan Croft whispered, feeling none of the fatigue that had robbed her strength in her last days. The elder Lady Croft was in fact healthier than was possible for an unaided human to become due to the nanites in her system. "How did we get here?"

"You used the triangle didn't you?" Richard inquired as he eyed the object in the Prince's hands while he hugged his two favorite women.

"No, I did this with my own abilities. The triangle is a mere toy," Harry declared while banishing the triangle to his trunk where it would remain safe.

"I feel we're in for an interesting story," Susan declared. "My you have certainly grown darling."

"Come; let's get back to William's ship. I have so much to show you," Lara urged with a smile that would not leave her face.

Lara didn't realize it at the time but when her gaze swept to her mate her emotions were so intense and her feelings for him so strong her desire to jump him was powerful enough to ring true across their bond. Yes, the fey immortal would be getting quite lucky in the near future. Lara began to tell the story of her life since her parents' passing to the elder Crofts as the group walked back to the cloaked vessel, warm and secure under the power of the sex god's aura.

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

Over the course of the next few weeks the members of Illuminati who had committed various crimes throughout their lives found their secrets revealed to authorities in a series of anonymous tips courtesy of a certain deity. Those wealthy Illuminati members whose lawyers were good enough to get them off on technicalities met with an accident arranged by undetectable replicats. Powell suffered a special fate. Powell had personally killed Lara's father in the past. Therefore the power hungry murderer received special attention from a replicat shadow. While in prison Powell would constantly find the ire of the convicts around him directed on himself. The former Illuminati mercenary would go to bed at night often wishing for death but it never came. For the replicat assigned to shadow Powell wouldn't let its target die but that didn't mean the replicat wouldn't ensure much pain both physical and mental for the mortal murderer.

West was the only Illuminati affiliated person who was spared the fey's wrath. This was in part because West had once been held affectionately by Lara and in part because West was nowhere nearly as bad as Powell and that murderer's ilk.

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

Several years later in 2003…

"Will you be requiring anymore of my services at the moment Sire?" Kate inquired as she stood in front of her employer's desk after just having dealt with the daily business affairs.

Harry looked up from some documents he was examining to admire the form of his twenty-one year old personal assistant. The warlock had discovered Kate Middleton at St. Andrews University a few months previous. The sex god's erotic senses had homed in on the highly sensual young woman when he and his wife had been investigating the area in which Hogwarts was located at in Scotland in other universes. Instead of a school of magic Lara and her officially new husband had discovered the University of St. Andrews.

Kate had been lying on her bed next to a laptop which displayed fake pictures of the celebrity Prince William and his new wife Princess Consort Lara having sex. Harry admired that the fakes were quite well done. Kate had been in the middle masturbating to the erotic images on the screen of her laptop when the royal couple had teleported into her room. After their recent public marriage Harry had revealed a little more of his past to his wife. Lara knew her new husband was a powerful being that traveled between universes and that he had amazing sexual powers. The tomb raider was also made aware that by mating with her lover she became immortal. The only aspect of her partner Lara didn't fully comprehend was that he was a god and the true extent of his powers and just how many other wives he held in other universes or that there were in fact other aspects of him in other universes. Lara just assumed her husband had traveled to her reality to join with her childhood friend and that was that.

Lara reveled under the sexual aura of her mate. With the knowledge that disease would not affect her, the new princess agreed to entertain more women in her husband's bed and even relished the thought of experimenting with another female. Kate had presented the perfect opportunity. An intense threesome resulted from that first encounter. Kate had graduated top of her class from an accelerated program of study shortly after and took up a position as Prince William's personal assistant. The attractive young woman also took up a position in the royal couple's bed. The rest was history.

"Yes, I do believe I will require some of your special attention," Harry agreed while waving his hand and causing his office door to close and seal tightly so that the pair wouldn't be disturbed.

Kate smiled sultrily at her magical companion and began removing her clothes.

**Begin Smut Scene**

Once Kate was down to only her high heels she walked around the desk and ran her eyes over the mage who was naked with but a moment's thought. Kate felt her pussy grow even wetter than its almost constant state of arousal she experienced when around her boss at the sight of his hard dick jutting up ready for her. Without any preamble the brunette straddled her man's lap and grasped his prick, slotting it into her opening. With a sigh of delight Kate sank down on her favorite male's rod, feeling it stretch her insides around its hard mass. Kate grinned when her lover's hands came up to cup her bum. The Prince loved playing with her butt and Kate adored having him handle her rear. Kate's lips were captured by the amorous warlock's mouth in a heated embrace while his tongue slipped across her flesh, begging entrance. Kate opened her mouth and began a wet dance of saliva and flesh in which the couple explored their joined mouths. Then the truly delicious part of sex with a wizard began for Kate. As soon as she began to rise up while squeezing her partner's prick with her kegel muscles Kate experienced a surge of pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt with a mortal man sweeping out from the parts of her insides which were in contact with the Prince's manhood.

Breaking the kiss to breathe as well as gasp at the intensity of her pleasure Kate breathily purred into her partner's ear, "Yes…Sire…you are amazing. My cunny is on fire every time you move. Don't stop…pump my tight little pussy!"

Harry gripped his woman's rear while using his powerful arms to aid in raising and lowering her on his cock. The juicy snatch of the twenty-one year old woman gripped the fey's dick tightly and squeezed periodically with the flexing of her kegel muscles. Lara had shown Kate how to work those particular muscles. The god bucked his hips up off the chair while jabbing his cock into the brunette beauty's canal, earning a grunt of approval out of the young woman. Firm young breasts bounced with their possessor's motion. The warlock manipulated the soft orbs with invisible avatar limbs which gave him total sensory output. The deity could feel Kate's breasts in his virtual hands unlike with standard telekinesis. The sorcerer took over the encounter so that Kate didn't have to do any of the work, merely relax and allow herself to be pleasured with the large dick slipping in and out of her womanhood.

"You provide excellent service Miss Middleton," the Prince whispered, knowing exactly how much it turned Kate on to be addressed as his servant during sex. "I will be requiring your services for my cock every day for the rest of your life."

"Oh…yes Sire!" Kate cried as her juices dripped into her lover's lap, her mind lost focus on all sense of the world around her and her partner, and she shuddered through a mini orgasm.

Kate buried her face against her lover's neck as a series of small but intense orgasms coursed through her loins over what was more than an hour. The personal assistant felt the hot meat pole sliding through her innards, stroking against her cervix with each thrust forward. These periods with her mate's hot shaft stretching her soft insides open were the best of Kate's day and made her enjoy her life very much. The young woman ran her hands over the hard lean muscles that comprised the future King's body. Her own athletic form shook as Kate's favorite male drove himself into her harder and faster. Kate knew from experience that soon her man would be filling her cunny full of his tasty and hot seed which she would enjoy spooning out of herself and eating.

"Fuck…fuck me Sire," Kate urged as she to finally started moving once more. "Split me open with your thick prick!" The young woman urged while her ass repeatedly bounced off her lover's bent knees.

Harry truly enjoyed the feeling of tight twenty-one year old pussy sliding up and down his cock. The wet heat conformed to every fluctuation of the deity's skin and muscle while maintaining a constant pressure. The scent of the brunette's arousal, sweat, and femininity swirled around the brunette along with the immortal mage's aura of power. The sorcerer pumped that tight little cunt topped with a thin strip of sparse brown pubic hair. The young woman's stretched nether lips ran a circuit from the base of the fey's tool to the bottom of his head repeatedly while her innards gripped the bulk of his encompassed length. Kate began nibbling her man's ear and licking all around the sensitive organ while wrapping her arms around his neck. Within moments Kate's mind and body exploded with energy.

"I'm cumming!" Kate cried loudly in the soundproof office while her vaginal muscles fell out of her control and began vibrating around the mage's shaft.

Harry let his load loose in the young woman's sweet depths. His hot potion boiled into Kate's pussy and seared her insides with ecstasy. The god's aura kept his mate conscious for quite some time as he pumped her full of semen. The brunette's sex poured a healthy amount of her nectar onto the fey's groin as she shuddered and clung tightly to his form. When his balls were spent in Kate's excellent snatch the merciful deity let his woman collapse into consciousness.

The reality traveler transferred his lovely young consort to the luxurious couch in his office where she could nap to her heart's content. When she awoke Kate would find that as usual her entire erotic experience had only lasted minutes to the outside world thanks to a time dilation field.

End Smut Scene

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

Santorini, Greece…

Harry, with Kate, teleported onto the yacht Lara had asked him to build for her to do her underwater exploratory missions. The yacht was a marvel of technology built with some of the secrets the deity had in his massive multiverse compiled repository.

"My two favorite women in this universe in bikinis," Harry said to announce his arrival, drawing Lara's attention from where she had been examining the extensive holographic scans the yacht's sensors had taken of the surrounding ocean floor. "This must be my lucky day."

"Hello you two," Lara greeted. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

The curvy princess wearing nothing but a revealing black bathing outfit and a knife strapped to her thigh sauntered up to her husband and captured his mouth in a sultry embrace.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. Your husband required some of my special attention," Kate informed her mistress with a knowing smile.

"Hmm…I hope you left some for me," Lara purred after the kiss was over.

The two women grinned at their ongoing joke. Both women had come to acknowledge the fact that no matter how hard they tried they could never tire out their favorite male.

"So what are you looking for here in Greece my love?" Harry queried.

"The Luna Temple," Lara announced.

"Let's see if I recall your father's history lessons correctly. The Luna Temple was built by Alexander the Great to store his most prized possessions collected from all of his travels around the world. By Alexander's law nobody was allowed to record the location of the Luna Temple. In 330 B.C. the Temple was destroyed during a volcanic eruption, disappearing into the sea," Harry explained.

"I couldn't have put it better myself handsome," Lara agreed.

"So the earthquake that hit this area yesterday uncovered the Temple?" Kate inquired.

"Yes," Lara confirmed. "The other treasure hunters in the area are looking for the Temple in a location based off of the currents as they knew them before the quake. I on the other hand have real time data thanks to my dear husband's sensor and satellite resources."

"You made sure the cloaking field was up on your ship when you came out here right?" The deity queried, while also tapping into his resources to confirm that indeed no other humans were around.

"Of course," Lara confirmed. "You _drilled_ your lessons into me well my love," the princess assured while emphasizing the word drilled with a thrust of her hips against her spouse's groin.

"Keep that up wench and I'll be doing some more drilling into you," Harry growled.

"Promises promises," Lara teased with a grin.

"I always love watching her majesty having her lessons drilled into her," Kate declared.

"Go, change into your armor before I change my mind and ensure we get no work done today," Harry urged while considering whether or not he should just throw up a time dilation field and ravage the two beauties.

But there would be plenty of time for play later. Lara soon returned wearing a skintight set of body armor in the silver color she had come to enjoy. Kate would be staying on Lara's yacht.

"This is the part I love best," Kate said to Lara as the resident mage tapped into his powers to activate a special ward upon the yacht.

"He is rather impressive," Lara agreed as a glowing energy barrier sprang up over the upper part of the yacht and the vessel surged beneath the waves, the sea water sliding over the energy shield.

Like a gateship from Atlantis an Alteran ionic drive propelled the sleek and transformable yacht beneath the water at a fast clip. Inertial dampeners kept the ride smooth and comfortable for the vessel's passengers. Sea life such as sting rays and a school of shark swam up to the glowing field, curious about the strange sight. A holographic view of the surrounding ocean floor provided guidance for the explorers as they progressed towards where the scans showed the Luna Temple to be hidden.

"There, that is a column or it was," Lara declared while pointing out a broken column covered in ocean fungal life.

"And that looks like a tight fit," Kate observed while indicating the small opening the yacht would have to get through in order to reach the Temple.

"Our William has penetrated much tighter openings," Lara assured with a teasing tone.

Indeed, even as she spoke Lara saw reality seem to bend around the opening causing spacetime to bend and stretch so that the opening was larger than it had been moments before. Even though she had been married to him for years her wizard's power still awed the Princess. Further obstructions didn't provide any serious hindrance to the yacht and soon it slipped up into air again in a cavern that happened to be the remains of Alexander the Great's fabled Luna Temple.

"This is incredible," Lara declared as the light from the glowing energy shield illuminated some of the Temple's interior.

A moment later dozens of lights sprang from Harry's fingers and floated around the Temple in order to provide plenty of light.

"Shall we my love?" Harry queried as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Let's," Lara agreed.

Moments later the two lovers were floating through the energy shield and into the moist atmosphere of the sunken Temple. When they touched down on the slanted floor Harry threw out his hands in a sweeping gesture, generating a wave of visible energy that vanished into the structure of the surrounding stone. Lara didn't even need to ask her partner what he had just done. This wasn't the couple's first exploration mission. Whenever the royal pair explored it was standard procedure for the deity to reinforce whatever structure they were exploring when they entered.

"Well is it what you expected sweetheart?" Harry questioned. "We have dozens of bronze and precious metal statues, gold, jewels, and many priceless artifacts."

"It's what I've always pictured and more," Lara agreed. "And I know our journey wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable or accident free without you. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," Harry assured.

Lara approached a mural on the wall which depicted a chest or box which had light rays emanating from under the lid. Legions of men surrounding the box on a horse drawn chariot which bore the box were being felled by whatever was in the box.

"Lara my love," the Fey began. "This might be a good time to tell you this Temple has wards."

Harry had long ago explained to his wife some of the finer workings of magic. Lara understood quite a bit from her mental and soul bond with her spouse.

"And what should I know about some of the functions of these wards?" Lara queried.

"Well if you try to tamper with some of the artifacts near the statue of Alexander over there then your attention will be drawn to that globe hanging from that metal structure attached to the ceiling. If you remove the orb the Temple will start to fall apart. Alexander didn't want anyone to leave the Temple alive with the orb. Call it his security system," the mage explained.

"Can you disable it so we can do as we like safely?" Lara questioned while having little doubt her man would be up to the task.

"Of course," the sorcerer assured.

The Potter wizard pulled his wife tightly to his body, copping a feel of her amazing bum in the process, and lifted into the air. The couple ascended towards the structure which held the orb.

"I don't think anyone wanted this orb removed," Lara observed as she examined the metallic structure holding the glowing object of her curiosity in place.

Four metal spikes spaced evenly around the orb at the locations of the vertices of a pyramid secured the orb in place.

"I do believe you are correct," Harry agreed as Lara grabbed the orb while he reached out and grasped one of the spikes.

The sound of shearing metal was heard as the super strong god ripped the spike away, releasing the orb into Lara's grasp.

"Thank you," Lara said to her favorite male.

"No problem," the sorcerer replied while using his power to mend the metallic structure.

"Now how about we see what can be done to explore this place and preserve its treasures," Lara suggested.

The couple floated to the ground. The scans had revealed the structure of the Temple to be more extensive than the one main chamber the couple found intact. Once the pair of explorers was standing in the middle of the main chamber Harry closed his eyes and extended his powerful senses to probe every speck of matter within the Temple's perimeter, even the collapsed portions of the Luna Temple. The sorcerer channeled his power into several different energy constructs at once. Stone separated from the surrounding Earth in the outer shape of the Temple so that the Temple grounds were a separate entity than the surrounding ground. Then the immortal mage teleported everything within that structure away from its current location and back to an open area of Croft Manor, being very careful to hold the structure intact.

Lara's yacht appeared in her large personal pond.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Lara informed her husband after his display of power.

"I do so love it when you say that to me," Harry announced as he walked out of the nearest entrance beside his wife onto the grounds of her home.

"You two always bring back the best artifacts from your adventures," Lord Croft said as he met his daughter and son-in-law outside of the recently materialized Luna Temple.

"Hello Daddy," Lara greeted her father with a hug. "Where is mum?"

"Your mother was invited to a retreat with the Queen. I talked to her a short while ago and she is having quite a bit of fun with her Majesty. Did you have a pleasant trip?" Richard Croft inquired.

"Quite pleasant," Lara confirmed as Kate joined the group after leaving the yacht.

"You didn't have any trouble with competition?" Richard questioned as he gazed over the structure of the Luna Temple while his son-in-law began floating around the Temple and magically restoring it.

Collapsed tunnels were cleared of debris while the broken rock restored itself to the right position for an intact passageway. All signs of dirt and clutter were vanished. In a matter of minutes the Luna Temple was restored to its natural and original brilliance on the grounds of Croft Manor.

"Not at all," Lara replied.

"Our data was far more accurate. Any _competition_ Lara might have faced was hunting in the wrong spot," Kate explained.

"Splendid," Richard said with a large smile as the resident Fey touched back down among the trio. "Can I have a look around inside?"

"Explore to your heart's content Daddy," Lara urged.

Lara's own brilliant smile made an appearance as her father eagerly rushed inside the open entrance.

"He's like a child let into a candy store," Kate pointed out.

"Yes, sometimes I think it's all a dream having him and mum back. Thank you so much love for giving them back to me," Lara whispered before turning to face her husband and leaning into his embrace, kissing him with all the affection and love she felt for him.

Both women were quite aroused due to the deity's aura by the time the kiss broke but any plans for further sexual gratification were put on hold as Richard called out, "Lara you have to come see these manuscripts. There is an intact library in here."

"A library you say?" Lara called back eagerly. The brunette looked back at her spouse and bit her full bottom lip in indecision.

"Go my love. We have eternity to partake in each other," Harry assured. "And just to tide you over," the sex god added while sending pleasure bolts into both women present, triggering quite satisfying orgasms in both.

"Tonight I'm going to rock your world," Lara promised after she had recovered from her climax.

"You always do," Harry assured before Lara turned and went into the Temple.

A half hour later saw Lara and Harry sparring throughout the manor using the bo-staff. Lara was in rare form, using all her skill against her mate to try to score a hit. But no matter how fast Lara moved and how much skill she employed the Princess could not hit her husband for he was moving at above mortal speeds. Lara was moving faster than a mortal too without realizing it but not enough that the others in the manor would notice. Harry twisted Lara's staff aside and gave her a tap on her delicious rump.

"You'll pay for that," Lara promised with a devilish grin.

"Don't make declarations you can't hold up Lara my dear," Harry replied.

"But I can hold that promise my love. You may not pay when we are sparring here but I can make you pay when we spar in bed," the buxom brunette assured.

"We'll see," the sex god answered with a grin to match his wife's expression.

The reality traveling Potter was master of the bedroom and all of the carnal arts within. The tomb raiding couple enjoyed a good verbal spar as well as a physical match. The verbal spars were always as filled with sexual innuendo and flirting as the physical encounters.

"How are your historians coming looking up orbs referenced in Greek history?" Lara queried as the sparring match ended.

"They are making progress. We've uncovered hundreds of orbs already but none quite match the one from the Luna Temple," Harry replied.

In actuality the historians were human-form replicats who were scanning this universe's historical records into Harry's multi-verse compiled database.

"Daddy is still searching the library in the Luna Temple," Lara said. "Hillary will have to bring Daddy meals because he isn't going to leave the Temple for quite some time. "Fancy a ride on the target range?"

"I'll just watch you while you do your thing. I do so love to watch you in action," Harry declared. "Your horse is waiting at the front step. And here is your riding gear," the mage added as he waved his hand.

Suddenly Lara was clad in her riding gear with all of her equipment. Any sweat covering Lara's body from the workout vanished along with any tiredness the Princess had felt.

"I never tire of magic my love," Lara said as stepped up and kissed her lover tenderly.

"And I never tire of you," the deity declared. "No, go enjoy a ride."

Lara found her favorite horse waiting.

"Hello boy. Let's go have some fun," Lara told the horse while mounting him.

The target range used to be a simple riding range where painted targets popped up. Now the targets were holographic and Lara's gun was a high powered plasma weapon. The enemy targets jumped out at Lara as she rode along the course. Each shot from the raven haired beauty was a kill shot. The enemy attacked from different directions but Lara never faltered.

After Lara finished with her ride she arrived back at the porch to be met by her husband. Each time she laid eyes upon the handsome wizard Lara felt a new rush of positive feelings towards him; love, lust, and a mixture of other thoughts she enjoyed. Lara knew her mage would always be there for her just like he had been for the past few years.

"That was exhilarating," Lara declared as she dismounted.

Immediately the Princess' horse vanished back to his stable and her clothes returned to exactly what she would have changed into under ordinary circumstances. Lara also felt amazingly clean.

"Are you up for an adventure?" Harry queried.

"Always my love," Lara agreed. "What new problem is the country facing?"

"Not just the country. The world faces a threat presented by Jonathan Reiss, the Nobel laureate. Reiss is now an expert bioterrorist. Reiss believes the orb is a map to a powerful disease that he can sell to make billions. Reiss has hired a man named Chen Lo and his brother Xien who run a group of Chinese bandits called the Shay Ling," Harry explained while projecting holograms of the individuals in question.

"You're suggesting Reiss is after Pandora's Box," Lara surmised.

"Yes, my historians contacted me during your ride," the deity confirmed.

"We'd best go tell Kate we're going on another trip," Lara suggested.

When the mission had been announced to Kate the young woman asked, "So Pandora's Box is real?"

"Yes. In 2300 B.C., an Egyptian pharaoh found a place he named The Cradle of Life, where we, life, began," Lara explained.

"At this location," Richard broke in as he entered the room proper. "The pharaoh found a box which brought life to Earth. The pharaoh opened the box but found no life remaining, only the Ramante or anti-life. The anti-life was a plague which came as a companion to life. This is the balance to life because in all things in nature balance is required; yin and yang, right and wrong, men and women. This plague leveled the pharaoh's army. The pharaoh's son dispatched his finest warrior to take the box to the end of the world."

As her husband projected a hologram of the world Lara indicated India and continued the story, saying, "2000 years later Alexander the Great reached India. Alexander's army was ravaged by a plague after one of his men found a box among some human remains. Alexander felt the box was too powerful to be held by any mortal man so returned it to its home in the Cradle of Life. The box has never been seen since."

"And how did Alexander find the Cradle?" Kate questioned.

"Alexander found it using a map that was with the box before hiding the map. The map was named Mati," Richard answered.

"Eye in Greek," Harry stated.

"Yes," Lara agreed. "Our orb is the map to the Cradle of Life."

"So are you going to go after the box first or stop Reiss and his minions from existing as a threat?" Kate asked her lovers.

"_Let's get the bad guys first,"_ Lara projected over the essence bond she held with her husband before saying as much aloud. "We'll need some information on the inner workings of this Chinese gang," Lara suggested. _"Terry Sheridan, you remember me telling you about him. He knew those Chinese gangs quite well."_

"_Don't worry love. I already know everything Sheridan knows and more,"_ the warlock assured.

"Somehow I'm sure you have that taken care of your Highness," Kate said to Harry.

"Indeed," the Fey confirmed.

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

China, a remote mountain range a short time later…

Harry set the ship down in a clearing at the base of one of the mountains were the Shay Ling were known to operate out of.

"A good hike should be enjoyable," Lara declared.

"All the same we should probably activate the stealth feature on our armor," the mage suggested.

"A good idea," Lara agreed before doing so, vanishing from sight to the common mortal.

Harry could see his wife just fine and she could see him given the enhancements she went through in becoming bonded to him. The couple took off into the mountains. After only a short while the sensors on the armor picked up natives with weapons crawling around the area. Further along a well traveled path the couple found a yellow truck where a crate with a terracotta warrior inside was being unloaded.

"_Somehow I don't think they acquired that artifact through legal means," _Lara sent over the bond.

"_I would have to agree with you,"_ Harry answered.

The couple reached a camp crawling with armed Shay Ling not long after. Up in the cliff face above the ground installation a cave system was carved out. The entrance to the cave system was a carved tribute to Buddha. Lara stepped up and wrapped her arm around her husband without prompting. The deity took off and floated up into the cave, careful to avoid the crews of men at the entrance which were in the process of hauling another terracotta warrior up into the cave entrance via a system of ropes and pulleys.

Chen Lo answered his ringing phone when the invisible couple entered the cave system. Both members of the super couple were able to easily discern both sides of the conversation.

"I take it you did not particularly like the messenger you sent to me," Jonathan Reiss said as Chen Lo answered the phone.

"I did not actually like that messenger. But I did like the men I lost retrieving the orb from Princess Lara," Chen Lo lied.

"_He is going to bluff to Reiss. That is a very foolish move," _Lara sent to her mate.

"_Chen Lo probably plans to find a way to kill Reiss after getting the payoff for the orb," _Harry suggested.

"It is not my fault if you underestimated Princess Lara," Reiss pointed out.

"What I underestimated Mr. Reiss is the value of this orb to you," Chen Lo rebutted.

"Chen Lo, there are an incredible number of truly horrifying diseases in this world. Children are even more susceptible to certain varieties of these horrors than adults. It would be truly saddening if little Shiho or Tai were to contract such lethal afflictions," Reiss said suggestively in reference to Chen Lo's children.

"If you harm those I care about then I will give your orb back to Princess Lara and warn her exactly who is after it," Chen Lo declared. "I have heard rumor her highness does not take being stolen from lightly. The last thieves who stole from Princess Lara ended up dead and that was before she became a Princess. Now that she is a Princess I would imagine there are a whole lot of government agents willing to keep Her Royal Highness happy."

"I will pay you an additional twelve million dollars once you have delivered the orb to me," Weiss promised while secretly planning Chen Lo's death.

"We have a deal Mr. Weiss," Chen Lo agreed.

"See to it that you do not break our deal this time," Jonathan Weiss warned in a threatening tone before hanging up.

Chen Lo called Weiss a not so complimentary name in Chinese before stalking towards the entrance of the cave with the intent to issue orders to his men. When the murdering thief was near the mouth of the cave he tripped and stumbled forward straight over the edge of the cliff. The man's screams were heard until he died against the rocks at the bottom.

"_That was brilliant," _Lara declared, knowing her mate had caused the gang leader's accident.

"_He was a rather disagreeable fellow,"_ the god replied, having sensed the man's past evil deeds. _"Let us see if we cannot arrange 'accidents' for the rest of Chen Lo's gang. They don't need to be left capable of murdering and terrorizing more innocents."_

"_That sounds like an excellent idea,"_ Lara agreed.

The invisible couple went about their task efficiently.

_**OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP – LCU – OP **_

Shanghai, Flower Pagoda, 8:50 PM…

The area was teeming with more members of the Shay Ling gang. The camp Harry and his wife had taken out was just one of the Shay Ling's compounds. Soon Reiss' helicopter touched down on a nearby roof.

"My men have the roof covered," Weiss said over the phone to Chen Lo's younger brother, Xien.

"Set down in the square instead so that my men also have things covered," Xien instructed.

"Alright," Weiss agreed before cutting off the call.

Xien and his men had a fake orb in a crate they were planning on giving Weiss. Chen Lo had not had time to inform his brother of the plan to kill Weiss before his death nor of the change in price.

"Here is the money. Come and get it," Weiss' man shouted from the open door of the hovering helicopter.

50:00


	26. Chapter 26

Terminator Verse

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any recognized characters or universes within.

AN:

Kate Connor is played by Claire Danes

Blair Williams is played by Moon Bloodgood

End AN

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself buried in mud and gore as the radiation from a recently detonated nuke permeated the air around him. As soon as his nanites came online, Harry noticed that his body wasn't entirely human, but a relatively advanced android. Putting that aside for now, Harry phased through the ground and flew up to the surface. When he touched down, he found himself surrounded by several large satellite dishes, the corpses of quite a few humans, and several lethal looking robots.

When Harry checked the memories of the destroyed machines, he found orders from a primitive AI but one that had managed to wipe their quantum cores of any knowledge of their origins. He couldn't track them from their memory, not that he needed to. Harry's ship in orbit was already picking up stations filled with these machines all over the Earth, a post nuclear war Earth. Harry could also detect human life signs when he scanned deep enough. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the machines and the hidden pockets of humans were at war. Harry decided to search out the nearest pocket of human life and get some more answers. The closet place happened to be in LA, or what was left of it.

Harry cloaked himself and lifted into the air. As he flew towards LA at a moderate speed, he took the time to review his counterpart's memories. He recognized the body he was in. Harry's new form was the same as the one of Jake Sully from his Avatar Reality home. This version of Jake was named Marcus Wright and had been executed in Longview State Correctional Facility in 2003 after having been convicted of killing two cops in a high speed car chase which also resulted in the death of Marcus' brother. Marcus had been ready to die when he signed the papers to donate his body to science.

"It figures Bella's double would do the deed," Harry mused aloud with a wry smile on his face as he flew facing the heavens.

Dr. Serena Kogan had been the one to turn Marcus into a cyborg after his death and also happened to be Bellatrix Lestrange's counterpart in this reality. Harry could sense the upgrades made recently to his android body. The year was 2018, fifteen years after his apparent death. His organic tissues had been upgraded while the implants Serena had put in so long ago had been taken to the next level. Still, Harry found the technology primitive compared to his usual standards. It wouldn't pass many tests the humans would probably have.

"Aristotle…give me nanites," Harry commanded.

"Yes sir," the young god's replicat companion answered before flying close enough to touch and began flooding nanites from his collar pocket dimension into Harry's body.

Harry commanded the nanites to remake his being. The flesh and blood parts remained the same for the most part but the inner core, the android parts; they became liquid nanites which could harden into any larger machine or shape.

LA…

Harry touched down in LA while allowing himself to become visible. He almost forgot to put on some clothes, having awoken in the mud naked. Willing the nanites in his body to morph into a set of clothes with a trench coat duster big enough to hide a sword in, Harry made his way into the ruined town. The young god noticed immediately the humanoid robot carrying a Gatling gun at the end of the street.

"Hey ugly," Harry shouted.

The creature turned and began to fire. Harry easily sidestepped the shots before whipping a shot gun out of his coat. At this distance a normal shotgun would have almost no effect on a human, let alone a machine. This was no ordinary shotgun. It was a plasma weapon. Harry took aim and pulled the trigger. He watched the golden plasma round exit the barrel of his weapon before crossing the intervening distance in a matter of milliseconds and taking the robot's head off.

"Holy shit," came the voice of a young man from the side.

"Who might you be?" asked Harry as he put the gun back in his coat.

"Kyle, Kyle Reese," answered the young man, barely out of his teens.

"Hello Kyle. I'm Marcus. Perhaps you can enlighten me as to what the hell is going on around here. I just woke up from a very long sleep and don't quite seem to remember what's going on," Harry spoke calmly.

Kyle pulled a shotgun from his shoulder and pointed it at Harry in response.

"What do you mean sleep? Everybody knows what the hell is going on. You better come up with a better answer than that," Kyle shouted the last part.

Kyle had made the mistake of getting close enough for Harry to reach out quickly and grab the barrel of his shotgun. Harry pulled the gun out of Kyle's hands.

"If you pull a gun on somebody you better be prepared to use it," Harry informed Kyle. "Now what the hell was that thing?"

"Terminator…T600," answered Kyle.

"And the year?" Harry asked, wanting to emphasize he wasn't lying.

"2018…after Judgment Day," Kyle answered. "Where are you headed?"

"Wherever there are more humans who are fighting these sons of bitches," Harry replied while noticing the young black girl peeking out from behind a nearby wall.

"You can't go on foot but you want the Resistance. There are some cars by Griffith Observatory but they don't run," Kyle explained.

Just then Kyle heard the aircraft Harry had been able to hear for several minutes approaching.

"Get down," Kyle shouted while pulling the girl, Star, down to cover with him.

Harry hit the dirt with them just as the large hovercraft powered vehicle flew through in the street besides the building they were in, destabilizing the neighboring skyscraper and causing the building to collapse.

"That was a Hunter Killer…thanks to you they know we're here," Kyle informed Harry after the HK passed. "Come on," Kyle instructed before helping Star up.

As Harry followed Kyle and Star, he took the opportunity to scan them. Both were suffering from mild radiation poisoning which would cut their life spans in half. Harry directed nanites into their bodies to repair the damage.

"So where is this Griffith Observatory?" Harry asked as they walked into the younger pair's home, a bombed out building on the outskirts of town.

"You don't want to go out after dark. Hunter Killer's have infrared and hunt better at night. We'll all go tomorrow morning," Kyle answered as he sat down while Star retrieved a plate for him.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Two day old Coyote," Kyle answered as he took a whiff. "Better than three day old Coyote," Kyle added with a laugh.

"Eat this," Harry ordered as he tossed both younger humans an MRE taken from the inner pockets of his coat.

"Where'd you get these?" Kyle asked in surprise as he tore open the food, showing Star how to prepare the meal.

"My memory has started to return. The temporary memory loss was a side effect of the cryo sleep I put myself in," Harry answered.

"Cryo sleep?" asked Kyle in confusion while he devoured the MRE.

"I was a scientist," Harry began as he found a broken old radio and cracked open the case to begin to repair it. "I was a paranoid fuck as well. A nuclear war was something I always feared would happen. So I used my knowledge to build a cryogenic chamber deep underground which wouldn't kill me. I set the sucker to wake me when most of the radiation would begin to fade. The moment my sensor network told me there were nukes launched I ran into my bunker and the rest is history," Harry finished.

"So that's where you go that cool gun," Kyle nodded with understanding.

"Yes…I built my 'cool gun' with my knowledge of plasma mechanics," Harry replied. "Hold this," Harry instructed Star while handing her the microphone part of the CB radio. "So why are you still in LA?"

"We're the Resistance, LA branch," Kyle answered. "Plus we couldn't get out on foot."

"Want to see a magic trick?" Harry asked Star. "Hold that up and press the button," Harry instructed the little girl while running a paperclip down the inductor coil.

The resulting static garnered a smile out of Star.

"Effective range of weapons is less than one hundred meters," a male voice came over the air. "They pack a lot of firepower but the T600's are heavy and slow. They are a primitive design."

"Who is that?" Harry asked curiously, seeing if Kyle knew.

"I don't know," was Kyle's reply.

"If you can't outrun them then you have one option. Their motor cortex is partially exposed at the back of their neck. A knife to this area will distort their tracking device but not for long. Above all stay alive. You have no idea how important you are and how important you will become. The machines are advancing even faster than I told you they would. I've seen it with my own eyes. They are inventing new Terminators, new ways of killing us. Skynet is planning something big. But the resistance is planning something bigger. This is John Connor, if you're listening to this you are the resistance," Connor said just before signing off.

"John Connor," Harry heard Kyle whisper while the young god closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, searching for Connor's mind.

When he found it in a distant underground bunker Harry employed one of his divine powers and split his consciousness so that he could control both bodies.

Connor's bunker…

John Connors had led a very interesting life. From a young age he was raised with the knowledge that he was destined to save humanity from the Terminators. Skynet had sent several Terminators into the past to try to kill Kyle and his mother, Sarah Connors. John's own father happened to be Kyle Reese; the young human back with Harry's other body.

"Do you think he heard you?" Kate Connors, John's wife, asked after Harry set down the radio handset.

"I think so," Harry answered in reference to Kyle. "How about you and I go remind ourselves what makes us different from the machines," Harry suggested with an enticing grin while letting his aura affect the red haired beauty he recognized as the form of an actress named Claire Danes from his database.

"And what would that difference be honey?" purred Kate as she walked over and straddled Harry's lap.

"Let me show you lover," Harry spoke huskily as he leaned forward and captured her pouty lips in a hungry kiss.

Harry picked Kate up as he stood, Kate wrapping her legs around him, before carrying her to their nearby bedroom.

Begin Smut Scene

Kate had worked Harry's shirt off by the time they made it in their bedroom door. A sparse affair their bedroom was and beds were a hard commodity to come by but being one of the leaders of the resistance had enough perks that the couple had a twin size affair. Full size beds and larger were always cut up for others. Harry certainly didn't mind as he set his wife down on the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing her ruby lips while working her shirt over her head. Kate gladly lifted her arms while Harry freed her soft mounds, no bra blocking his gaze from taking in her beauty. Kate had a light complexion from years stuck in an underground bunker with very little time outside.

"Have you gotten bigger honey?" Kate asked in surprise as she snaked her hand into Harry's trousers and grasped his hardness.

"What can I say lover…you turn me on that much," Harry answered with a purr before pushing her back onto the bed.

Harry slipped his pants off as he knee walked up the bed, watching Kate remove her own bottoms. Harry was at the position of the bed where he could see Kate's gorgeous pussy splayed out invitingly before him. Leaning down he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, beating his tongue hard against her clit for a moment before sucking hit quickly.

"Oh god John," Kate gasped as she clutched Harry's head.

Being a facility with a lot of people crammed in a small space baths were somewhat scarce. Oral sex had accordingly fallen by the wayside in past years. Harry's aura cleaned both their bodies of unpleasantness so the young sex god found a fragrant tasty cunt against his mouth. Kate's thighs closed tightly against his head as she shuddered through a quick orgasm. Harry lapped up her delicious juices before trailing kisses up her stomach, through the valley between her breasts and finally to her sweet lips. Kate kissed him without hesitation while moaning her happiness with him. Harry felt Kate's hand encircle his length before stroking his meat firmly. He drew his head back and watched her beautiful face as he slid his dick into her hot snatch. Kate was soaking for his shaft as he sheathed himself inside of her.

"That hits the spot John," Kate moaned as her legs wrapped around him while her fingers grasped at his sides.

Kate felt her insides wrap around her husband's hot cock and felt a flutter inside her core at the pleasure his dick was generating in her. She wanted to give John as much pleasure as he just gave her with his talented tongue. Kate squeezed her vaginal muscles around her lover's shaft as he began working himself in and out of her folds. Each movement rubbed his wonderful rod against her insides and caused more pleasure to expand out from their point of connection. John's intense gaze was watching her face intently. He had always had the most powerful and knowledgeable eyes but now his gaze seemed increased with those attributes exponentially. She could see his desire for her burning in those bright orbs. She felt his desire stroking inside of her larger and harder than ever before. As Kate moved her hands down to John's tight butt to better hold onto him John brought his hands up and roughly grasped her breasts, kneading her soft sensitive flesh in just the right way. His tough hands felt fabulous against her hard red nipples, his mouth even better as he kissed his way along her neck and collar bone. John knew just how to get her even hotter for him. Her pussy was so wet as it slid tightly around her husbands hot prick, a perfect fit.

Harry felt his desire for Kate constantly increase as he soaked in her beauty. Her lips were twisted into a grimace that would have been akin to a prolonged cruciatus curse if the cause was actually pain. Instead Harry could sense his wife was experiencing the opposite. Her soaked core slid around his cock with a tight grip and the sound of wet flesh slapping together with each revolution of his hips. Harry felt a desire to taste her even now, the tender most intimate parts of her wrapped around his meat. Without revealing his abilities to her yet Harry decided to try a new trick. The young god concentrated on his ability to manipulate his form and made taste buds grow along his cock. Before he had always grown his tongue into a cock but now he tried a bit of the opposite. It was still his cock but now he had the ability to taste his lover's delicious vaginal walls and juices as he worked his dick inside of her. Deciding another trick was in order Harry focused his aura down into his cock, like he used to do with his magic and his old wand. The affect was immediate as his aura surrounded his cock with a pleasure of crackling blue pleasure energy, like a halo of lightning that instead of destroying the flesh caused it to experience the most intense pleasure.

Kate saw a look of rapture come over John's face and at first thought he might be getting ready to cum. When he started to stroke faster with his hips up and down, slamming his cock into her stretched pussy with extreme speed, Kate was almost sure he was about to cum. Kate was hot as hell for John but didn't think she was quite there. But then Kate felt a sensation she had never in her life experienced as a growing pleasure beyond her wildest dreams started to expand from the flesh touching John's cock. That pussy flesh started to tremor with small spasms that started to grow in intensity and range. Her inner thighs squeezed tightly against John's hips to still his movements as she felt his head hit her cervix. Kate stared right into her man's eyes and saw the same pleasure gripping him. He pressed himself fully inside of her, dropping his entire welcome weight on top of her. Kate threw her head back and arched her body as she was wracked with the most powerful climax of her existence. John's cock throbbed inside of her as she felt his seed shoot into her womb. She was certain if she hadn't been taking birth control at that time she would be one very pregnant woman.

Harry loosed his semen into Kate's hot pussy as his balls contracted and expanded with the forced motion of driving their contents into the beauty writhing beneath Harry. Kate's muscles hasted the transfer of that divine material by squeezing and grasping at his throbbing shaft. Sweat permeated Kate's entire form as her body glowed light while being changed by Harry's aura. He felt the connection with his newest true wife and permeated her being with the love he felt for her. As she started to slowly come down from her orgasm Harry peppered her delicious features with small tender kisses.

"Thank you John for giving me that," Kate whispered as she hugged him tightly and returned the kiss with equal desire. "Oh someone's still ready," Kate purred as she squeezed herself around him. "What do you want to do?"

Harry reached down and grasped her bum in response, kneading her soft round flesh with an exploratory hand hold.

"Mmm…it has been awhile, ok," Kate agreed as Harry rolled out of her.

Warning anal from here…

Kate rolled onto her side away from her lover and waited for him to scoot up to her backside. She felt his hands spreading her cheeks as he dipped a finger into her well fucked snatch for lubricant. His finger pushed through her back door slowly. Kate had occasionally taken it up the butt from John before. It wasn't too painful in her experience but it wasn't something she did often because it could be a bit uncomfortable. John really enjoyed it so Kate put up with it when she wanted to make John feel really good. She wanted to do so now so forced herself not to clench up when she felt his dick still soaked with her juices began to beg entrance to her asshole. Kate laid her head down on her pillow and groaned as John's thick tool pushed through her sphincter. Despite how many times she took him up her ass Kate would never get used to the feel of having a thick piece of meat pushing open her bowels. Kate automatically stuck her hand between her legs and started to play with her pussy. She found it eased the discomfort when she pleasured herself. Kate was surprised when she felt none of the usual discomfort. In fact, as John's groin came against her ass signifying that his cock was firmly rooted up her back door, Kate felt a tingling of actual pleasure in her stuffed back passage and into her pussy.

"Shit John," Kate moaned. "You're so fucking big," she added with a gasp.

Harry gently grasped Kate's chin and turned her head enough so that he could taste her sweet lips. Her kiss conveyed the powerful feelings running through her body as Harry began to sodomize her butt. Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her upper body tightly to him. He worked his hips back and forth against her backside. His red haired wife lay there and took his anal reaming while frigging her hot pussy. The young god brought his hands up and cupped her soft fleshy orbs as a better hand hold. Kate was putty in his hands as he worked her ass and chest with perfect skill. Harry's right leg slid between Kate's legs so that they were even more intertwined. Her guts gripped him firmly as he explored her anal opening, her sphincter sliding along his meet with each deeply reaching stroke. Harry's mouth searched her neck and shoulders for the tastiest spot he could find on his gorgeous wife. Kate started to really get into his buggering of her ass and that was how Harry liked it.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck," cried Kate as she shoved her fingers into her snatch. "Fuck my ass honey," moaned Kate deeply.

Kate didn't know what John was doing different that night but his skills had exploded exponentially from the last time they had made love a few nights before. His sodomizing skills had increased at the same rate was all Kate could think as his dick pounded her poor stretched butthole. Slipping her free left hand down between her legs further than her busy right hand Kate felt the joining of their bodies. She felt his slick cock slide between her fingers and burrow its way inside her asshole. Her asshole clung to his shaft as it pulled free until just the head was still inside her bowels, aching for the return of their new favorite visitor. Her pussy was on fire with a burning need to keep John inside her body. She wanted him in her ass as much as her pussy for the first time in her life. The experience was actually more intense than when he just fucked her snatch. John's breath beat hot and heavy against her ear as she heard his rapid breathing and sexy moans. His teeth nipped out and playfully pulled at her ear lobe. Kate could do nothing but moan her approval as John took pleasure from her ass.

Harry picked Kate up by his arm wrapped around her and rolled her on top of him while he moved onto his back. Grasping her shoulders Harry sit his wife up before moving his hold down to her waist and spinning her around without ever leaving his cock. She was now firmly seated in his lap facing him. Her pussy was splayed out before his gaze. By now the juices he had deposited in her snatch were gone by the myriad of charms placed on cum jars given to his other lovers. Harry pushed two fingers into her snatch as Kate leaned down over him and kissed him heatedly. Kate began riding his cock, using her powerful thighs to lift and lower her bottom on his pole. Harry grasped her soft shapely ass tightly while thrust his hips up into Kate's welcoming bowels with quick deep jabs. When Kate needed air his red haired wife through her head back and moaned her rapture to the world. Harry watched as her breasts shook with the force of his thrusts against her body. Kate's ass made a loud smacking sound as it met Harry's groin. He worked his fingers in her pussy to rub her slick inner walls in just the right way. Kate was experiencing a heaven of Harry's making as he worked her body like an artist plying his craft.

"I'm…going…to…cum! Cum with me honey," Kate shouted, realizing for the first time she was going to have an anal induced orgasm.

Harry didn't need any encouragement as he watched the sweat drip from his amazing lover's brow. Her features were twisted with delight as she began to climax. Her snatch clamped around his fingers as did her intestines. Her muscular sleeve pulsed around his cock as it extracted his semen. Harry let loose with his large load deep into the darkest recesses of Kate's digestive tract. His white cream immediately absorbed into her body where it turned into pleasure energy and exploded out into the rest of her body. She was twitching and thrashing about on top of him as she ground her ass down on his groin. Harry held her hips as he thrust up into her ass far as he would fit enjoyed her intensely tight grip.

Kate finally collapsed on top of Harry, her heaving chest and breasts pressed against his sweaty form.

"We need to do that often," Kate moaned quietly.

"Ok," Harry agreed easily, not exactly needing any appendages twisted.

Kate soon fell asleep like that, still on top of Harry, joined with him.

End Smut Scene

LA, the next morning…

It didn't take Harry long to locate a jeep that wouldn't be hard to get running again.

"So you get it working?" Kyle asked impatiently only a half hour after Harry had started the repair.

"Just about," Harry answered as he connected the battery salvaged from another vehicle.

"Good. Look, I figure we head east right. We go through the desert and then we can connect with the resistance there," Kyle proposed.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed as he hotwired the jeep, the radio kicking on automatically.

Star smiled at the song as Harry reached inside and turned off the radio, not wanting any attention attracted by the noise.

"What is that?" the young Kyle asked.

"Something my brother used to listen to," Harry answered. "Get into the passenger seat with Star," Harry instructed while closing the hood and walking around to the driver's side.

There were no doors on the jeep which proved useful the next moment when an aerial drone appeared behind the three.

"Air scout," Kyle shouted. "It's a scout for the Terminators!"

The other two were already inside the vehicle so Harry jumped in and shifted into gear. He slammed on the gas and drove down the steep hill. It was a rough drive but Harry managed to keep them from turning over. The air scout was hot on their tale as they drove along an old rode heading out of LA.

"Grab the wheel," Harry ordered.

"But I've never driven before," Kyle objected even as he was forced to take the wheel.

Harry kept his foot on the gas while leaning out the door. Pulling his plasma gun from his coat Harry took aim and hit the air scout with the first shot. The scout exploded in an energetic plasma burst. As they drove out of LA Harry knew their escape had been broadcast back to Skynet. His people in the resistance picked up the increased enemy activity around the city. Harry, in his John Connor form, ordered the jets in to run interference with any pursuing HKs.

Meanwhile the trio in the jeep pulled up to an old rundown gas station. Kyle hopped out with his own shotgun ready while Star followed close behind. Harry looked _through_ the building and saw quite a few people lying hidden.

"Hey…there's someone here," Kyle whispered to Star as he noticed a bottle of milk recently disturbed as indicated by a drop of milk running down from the rim.

That was when many armed men with guns aimed at Harry, Kyle, and even Star dropped out of hiding.

"Get down and drop your weapons," was shouted by several of the men.

"There a problem?" Harry asked, making no hostile move as a black male, obviously the leader, approached.

"Hey we saw your resistance sign," Kyle spoke up.

"The old lady put it there, not me," the leader answered. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for fuel," Harry answered.

"The dark season's coming," the leader replied as he brought his gun to bear. "We only got enough for ourselves."

"You point that gun at somebody you better be ready to pull the trigger," Kyle spoke up at the most inappropriate time for such a statement.

Harry threw a look at Kyle that basically conveyed _what the fuck_.

"Put your guns down everyone," an old woman spoke up as she stepped out of the back.

"Look we just came to find the resistance that's all," Kyle tried to explain.

"The resistance…what a joke," snorted the dark leader. "Fighting those machines is impossible. We keep our heads down they ignore us."

"You keep your heads down and they'll come for you eventually," Kyle retorted.

"Kyle…not the time," Harry spoke up; deciding Kyle's people skills had most certainly suffered growing up in this age. "Fine…we'll just be on our way," Harry announced as he took Star's hand.

"You're not going anywhere," the old lady spoke up. "Not until this one gets something to eat," she added while nodding at Star.

The old lady took Star's hand and walked over to a spot next to the armed leader. She wrapped her walking stick on the ground three times where the hollow trap door Harry could see through was. The leader moved off the door finally in acceptance.

"Bring me a basket," called the woman. "Here you go," she told Star. "Come on, help yourselves, eat up," she instructed.

Kyle and Star quickly dug into the carrots and other vegetables in the basket while Harry just looked off in the distance. Walking over to the window Harry confirmed with his eyes what his other senses had told him for a while.

"There's a Hunter Killer approaching and it's about to drop a giant robot on top of us," Harry announced loudly enough for all to hear.

Pandemonium broke loose in the next moment as everybody tried to make a run for it. Harry calmly walked over to Star and Kyle and picked the little girl up. He grabbed Kyle's jacket and pulled him along out the back. The first souls unfortunate enough to try for a vehicle were blasted back as the shoulder canon on the robot blew the car apart. The robot continued picking people up with the four arms it possessed. It put the captured in a cage bound for god knows where.

"You brought em here, you brought em here," a panicking local shouted at us just before a car ran him over as it hauled tailpipe out of the nearby barn.

The car along with a camper didn't make it far as they were blown to bits by the energy canon on the robot's shoulder.

"Get in the truck Kyle," Harry instructed as he handed Star over to the younger man.

They weren't going to make it far with that canon present.

"Start the truck and get it ready," Harry ordered before running around the side of the building with the robot.

The massive mechanical being spotted Harry immediately and let out a deep warble meant to frighten its victims so much they would be paralyzed with fear and easier to catch. As it bent down and reached for Harry he grinned wickedly. As soon as it was within range he jumped to meet it. Harry grasped the creature's metal hand and jerked _hard_. With a screaming groan of breaking metal the arm ripped free. The robot stood back up and tried to process its new configuration. Harry saw the old woman inside the cage staring at him in shock. He threw her a mischievous grin before flying up fast and hard, delivering an uppercut that took the robot's head clean off its shoulders. When Harry landed the robot fell back with an earth shaking thud. Rushing over to the cage Harry ripped the door off before turning and tossing it with great force at the hovering HK. The craft exploded in a flash of flame and fuel.

"I would suggest getting as far away from here as possible," Harry told the old lady and the other amazed humans.

"What are you?" the old lady asked.

"Me…I'm a god," Harry answered with a shrug before gesturing with his hands for effect and making a backpack materialize before each of the survivors.

The backpacks contained some much needed survival supplies along with a plasma weapon that would be impossible for anyone in this timeframe to reverse engineer. With his work done Harry ran back to the truck and hopped into the driver's seat. He could already sense the other HK Skynet had sent as backup but held in reserve coming for them. They wanted Kyle as the father to John Connor. They wanted Harry's new young friend dead.

Harry gunned the engines and felt the powerful engine push the tow truck forward. As he put on the speed he sensed that he had missed something with the robot.

"Moto terminators," Kyle called as Harry detected the two robot motorcycles coming out of the legs of the half destroyed robot.

"Here," Harry shouted as he tossed Kyle his plasma gun.

Kyle took aim at the moto terminator on his side and squeezed off a round. Due to not being used to the powerful weapon he missed. The motorcycle robots sensed the danger the plasma rounds presented to them and were able to dodge after that. Harry plowed through the cars cluttering the road, sending the vehicles high into the air. The robotic motorcycles were able to dodge the car as well, calculating the trajectories of the vehicles as they came down.

Due to the nature of gyroscopes, or the wheels the motorcycles ran on, the moto terminators were able to right themselves from what would have been a slide out with a human rider. They slid and dodged under the falling objects. Harry reached a small overpass as Kyle climbed into the back. He pushed a drum of oil onto the roadway and shot it. The lubricant caused the closest robot to slide out and crash into a bus.

"Hold on," Harry shouted to Kyle as the young god took them off the main road and down to another one on the underpass below.

"Where's the other one?" Kyle shouted just before it ramped off the overpass and landed in front of them.

It was then that Harry found out that the moto terminators were equipped with energy canons of their own.

"My gun," Harry shouted as the weaker energy weapon impacted the grill of the truck.

Harry caught his weapon without turning to look at Kyle and blew the shattered front window out of the truck. He took aim at the demonic motorcycle. Harry grinned as he sensed the motorcycle preparing to make a correction if the weapon was fired. Harry pulled the trigger. Based upon the previous readings the moto terminator detected the energy round traveling at it should have had time to dodge. Harry wrapped the ball of plasma in his telekinesis and pushed it harder and faster so that the machine had no time to compensate. The motorcycle shot into the air as it blew in half. Harry ran it over as he kept on driving.

Just then another energy blast hit the back of the truck.

"Fuck this shit," Harry muttered as he reached into his coat for a plasma grenade. "Get down," Harry ordered Star and Kyle before tossing the plasma grenade out the window set on a wide enough blast radius.

The explosion released a miniature star behind them as the heat wave buffeted their vehicle.

"What was that?" Kyle shouted.

"You don't want to know," Harry answered.

Just then they reached a bridge passing over a river far below. An HK flew over the bridge and blasted a huge hole in front of where they were headed. Harry slammed on the brakes but knew they wouldn't be able to stop in time. Even if they did stop the HK would get them. Harry also detected the transport ship carrying humans from other locations hovering on the other side of the bridge.

"Kyle grab onto my arm and hold on tight," Harry shouted over the squeal of the skidding vehicle while scooping up Star.

When Kyle was holding tight Harry leapt out of the driver's side door, over the side of the bridge.

"We're going to die," screamed Kyle into Harry's ear as they plummeted towards the river below, far below.

Harry knew the other two wouldn't survive the fall without his intervention. So he willed his karakesh into his hand. It snapped into place after which Harry immediately aimed it at the surface of the river. He unleashed a wave of power which slowed their descent. They still hit quite hard. Kyle was knocked unconscious while Harry shielded Star with his aura. In the process he put the little girl to sleep so he could fly out of the river with both his passengers in tow. He willed the three of them invisible from the sensors of the HK and transport. The robotic vessels didn't stick around long to search because two resistance jets were hot on their tails.

Harry watched as the jets took out the slow moving HK before turning their attention to the transport. As they attacked Harry flew along the surface of the river with Kyle and Star in his arms.

"We've got an HK pushing our six," Harry listened to the radio chatter as the one pilot messaged resistance headquarters.

"Abort run," the second one called.

The first pilot was blown out of the sky before they got far away. The second fighter pilot pulled out of the river just after being damaged by falling rocks. Harry watched the pilot punch out just before her plane crashed. Her name was Blair Williams, a fighter under John Connor's command. Harry flew up to the top of the ravine and started walking towards Blair. He soon found her hanging from her entangled chute lines about twenty feet in the air off an old power line tower.

Blair managed to release some of her straps and dropped down a bit further so that she could slip off her helmet.

"You ok," Harry asked as he climbed up next to Blair, Kyle and Star still unconscious on the ground.

"Get my knife," she replied. "It's in my left boot," Blair added as she held out her leg.

"I've got a better idea. Hold on a second," Harry instructed as he reached into his coat and withdrew a silver cylinder.

Harry ignited the light saber and enjoyed the look of shock on Blair's attractive face.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked in shock.

"I used to be a bit of a star wars fan," Harry replied before slicing her line and leaping out to grab her in one smooth move.

Harry flipped in the air and landed on his feet with Blair in his arms.

"I don't think being a fan gets you a light saber or lets you do moves like a Jedi," Blair said as Harry set her down. "The name's Blair Williams, what's yours?" she asked.

"Marcus, Marcus Wright," Harry answered. "I was a scientist for the war. I'll tell you more as we walk but the short of it is that I did a bit of genetic manipulation on myself to give me some of the abilities to match my weapon," Harry made up on the fly while reaching down and hefting Kyle and Star onto his shoulders with ease.

"What happened to them?" Blair asked as she began walking beside him.

"They took a nasty bump on the noggin when we hit the water after diving off that bridge. My portable healing equipment is low on juice and the cells for my weapons would need to be modified to work. I think they'll be ok," Harry explained.

"If you're talking about that bridge back there it's amazing any of you are alive," Blair said. "So tell me more about yourself Marcus."

So Harry told her. He told Blair as much as he could without lying too much. He stuck to the hibernating scientist story. Blair invited him back to her base, realizing how much of an asset he could be to the resistance. She also was extremely attracted to him. Harry managed to make her laugh and smile quite a few times, something she informed him was extremely rare in that day and age.

By the time night fell it was raining heavily. Harry was keeping Star and Kyle unconscious while he got to know Blair. He was also taking the opportunity to update their memories a bit to incorporate his speed, strength, and light saber into their recent adventures.

"Over there," Blair pointed out a shelter as they came to what used to be a town. "Fine something we can burn," the dark haired tanned beauty told Harry as she pulled open her jacket and tried to examine where the parachute straps had bruised her shoulder.

"Here let me," Harry suggested as he slipped his hand onto her shoulder.

Harry channeled enough healing energy slowly into her shoulder to make it look like he found the task difficult.

"How did you do that?" Blair asked in surprise as she rubbed her much better feeling shoulder.

"Genetic enhancements…I'm also keeping them in a slight coma until we can find out if they have any head injuries," Harry answered before walking off in search of something to burn.

Harry didn't stray too far from his attractive new interest.

"_Aristotle begin seeding this world with new vegetation and trees using the enhanced Nox growth formulas. Also make sure you start having the residual nuclear radiation cleaned up,"_ Harry instructed while transporting down a stack of firewood from his ship.

Harry would simply tell Blair he used his light saber to cut a tree up. The Nox had come up with some very fast growing plant formulas with a bit of advanced genetic engineering.

"_Will do sir,"_ Aristotle responded just as Harry noticed Blair might need his help.

Harry had been gone long enough for the rain to stop. Blair had set her gun aside, not expecting to find any other humans for miles around, she was wrong.

"What do you go there?" shouted a skinny male from about ten meters behind Blair, his friend standing ninety degrees the other way.

"Just some antibiotics," Blair answered.

"Antibiotics are hard to come by these days," the skinny man said as his fat friend circled around.

"Listen I don't have much but you're welcome to whatever you need," Blair told the men with a forced smile on her lips.

Blair suspected what they were going to try.

"We been watching you," a third one told her as he stepped out from behind a nearby structure and crouched down with a knife in his hands.

"Looking for this?" asked the skinny one as he held up her gun.

"Come on guys…the machines are the enemy," Blair tried. "We're on the same side."

"No, no…you see I got a couple friends on my side," the skinny leader said as he held the fighter pilot's gun.

"Maybe they can carry you home when I'm done with you," Blair threatened, done with playing nice.

The leader responded by pointing Blair's own gun at her and cocking the hammer.

"You might want to chamber a round," Blair told him.

When he made the mistake of looking at the gun and taking his eyes off her Blair lashed out with a hard fist to the side of his face, knocking him down. But the third man behind her came at her carrying an assault rifle. Blair kneed him in the groin, dropping him as well only for the fat man to pistol whip her from behind. Blair went down in the mud.

The cowardly attacker whooped in joy as he began to ramble. The assault rifle wielder picked Blair up as she struggled, the coward pawing her face. It was at that point when Harry arrived. He came up behind the one holding Blair and delivered a hard jab to the man's kidney. When he released Blair to clutch his injured organ Harry delivered a powerful knee to the man's jewels. As that one dropped gasping to the ground the other two charged.

Harry deflected the fist of the first one while grabbing the offending wrist. He jerked forward and twisted, causing the man to have to bend down or risk getting a broken arm. Harry kneed the man in the temple, dropping him to the ground with the aid of the stunner he channeled through his knee. The third one tried an attack from behind but Harry flipped high backwards, landing behind the most cowardly, the one who had pistol whipped Blair. Harry drew a knife from his coat lining so fast the man didn't see it coming. Harry sliced down so fast the coward's right testicle was falling to the ground before the now one testicle equipped being knew what hit him. As he began screaming and clutching his bloody nut sack, trying to keep the second ball from spilling out, Harry removed a fancy lighter from his pocket.

"Here this will help," Harry announced as he put the plasma lighter to the screaming man's groin.

Harry efficiently cauterized the wound while Blair held her gun on the others. Harry grabbed Kyle and Star and carried them for about a quarter mile to another part of town, Blair grabbing the stack of firewood.

"Thanks for that back there," Blair told him as Harry crouched and ignited the recently assembled campfire with his plasma lighter.

"I hate rapists, despise them with every fiber of my being," Harry stated casual, showing none of his urges to go murder the three would be rapists and banish them to a hell reality.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill them," Blair answered with a question in her voice.

"The only reason they are alive is because there aren't enough humans left. If we grow any smaller in numbers our species won't have a very good chance of surviving," Harry explained as he sat back against a hill of fine gravel, the pair sitting in what used to be an old quarry.

"He can still procreate with one nut," Blair said with a grin as she sat a foot away from him.

"Unfortunately," Harry agreed while contacting Aristotle and having the men implanted with devices which would kill them if they tried raping anyone again.

Harry could genetically manipulate the surviving humans to create enough genetic diversity if he had to. Blair playfully threw a handful of gravel at Harry's leg while laughing. She rubbed her hands together.

"I'm a little cold," Blair informed Harry, looking at him while Harry could sense her temperature rising in certain areas.

She rolled onto her knees and crawled up to him. She lifted his arm and laid her head on Harry's chest, his arm wrapping around her.

"Relax…I just want some body heat," Blair informed him.

"You aren't going to hear me complain," Harry informed her, causing her to laugh.

"You have a strong heart. God I love that sound. Thank you again for saving me back there. I don't meet a lot of good guys these days," Blair explained while looking up into Harry's face.

She leaned up and kissed him. Harry responded immediately, apparently signaling to her his consent.

Begin Smut Scene

Blair's kiss grew heated very quickly as she slid her tongue into Harry's mouth. When she threw a leg over Harry's and straddled his groin, grinding her mound against his hard bulge, Harry reached down and cupped her leather pant clad bum. He squeezed her ass as Blair slid her hand down between them, releasing his button and fly, before sliding her hand inside to grasp Harry's length. She moaned approvingly into his mouth as she stroked Harry's length. The young god responded by returning the favor, working open her leather pants and sliding them over her hips. Blair helped him get them off before they worked his pants down. He didn't even feel the gravel cutting into his backside thanks to a cushioning charm. Blair grasped his hard length once more and guided it into her tight entrance.

"Fuck yeah…it's been so long," moaned Blair as she sank down on a hot cock for the first time in a couple of years.

Birth control was rather scarce in these times and Blair had yet to meet anybody she would consider having a child with, until Marcus. As his prick slid all the way into her snatch, bottoming out against her cervix, Blair definitely imagined herself being able to have this man's child. She sat up, at roughly a thirty degree angle with Harry, due to the slope of the gravel mound. She ground her mound against his groin while smiling at the look of rapture on his face. Blair began to rock her hips, feeling his meat slip in and out of her pussy. His hands gripped her bum and kneaded her cheeks, adding to Blair's enjoyment. Leaning down the pilot sucked on her new lover's ear before blowing her breath into his auditory opening. She felt his dick twitch inside of her in response, making her grin. Blair kissed her way down his neck to his nipple. She nipped at his buds before her lover's hands slid up her sides to push her back. She gasped and clutched his head as Marcus returned the favor and sucked her right tit into his hungry mouth. Blair was loving this man more each second as he began to thrust back up into her stuffed twat.

"That's it baby…fuck my hot cunt," Blair purred at Harry. "You are so fucking big and feel so damn good inside of my pussy!"

Harry thrust his hips up between Blair's spread thighs and concentrated on making his cock twist and undulate inside of her slick sheath. His prick stimulated her g spot and surrounding sensitive vaginal tissue with every deep stroke. Her inner muscles responded by squeezing him and gripping his shaft tightly as he explored her hot depths. Harry slowly extended his aura out around his penis into that tissue. He didn't want to make her cum too soon. Instead he transferred his energy slowly into her core, stoking Blair's inner fires with his power. He saw the spark of lust and pleasure grow in her dark brown eyes. Blair captured his lips in response as she moaned delightedly in his performance. Harry ran his hands along her sides and up to her soft mounds. She filled his palm perfectly as he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Harry made sure his dick brushed against her clit with each stroke, adding just that much more pleasure to her core reserves. The smack of her ass and thighs against his body took on a wet tone as Blair's feminine juices dripped down onto Harry's body. Harry inhaled that scent as Blair broke the kiss for lack of air in her lungs.

Blair was gasping for breath after that hot kiss. Her insides were on fire with enjoyment as Marcus thrust his hot cock up into her. Their movements now were more of a combined effort as she rocked her hips while her lover thrust harder and faster up into her cunt. Never before had Blair experienced such prolonged ecstasy from a love. No man before him could compare with Marcus. The sounds of his grunts and groans told Blair how much he enjoyed her efforts. Wanting to make him enjoy her even more Blair squeezed his thrusting prick as much as she could with her vaginal muscles. Marcus' hands flew from her breasts down to her hips where he gripped tightly. His cock worked her insides with a fury born of lust and desire. His powerful eyes, filled with need and power, felt like they were burning into Blair's very soul. She felt her orgasm fast approaching and wanted Marcus to climax with her. She rocked faster on his tool, riding his prick as hard as she could.

"Oh god Marcus I'm going to cum…cum with me baby, cum inside of me," Blair gasped out. "I want to feel your hot seed in me!"

Harry pounded her tight pussy with his diamond hard tool fast and deep. Blair took his expert thrusts with an eager squeal. Her breathing was fast and desperate as she struggled with all her being to bring Harry off at the same time. Harry gripped her bum and brought her cunt all the way down around his cock. Blair's eyes flew wide as Harry's first geyser of cum blasted against her insides. She turned to absolute goo on his pole as Harry filled her clenching and squeezing snatch with his divine load. As Blair became his wife for eternity she squealed his name while flooding his groin with her juices. Her strength fled her and she could only clutch tightly to him as she rode out her release for what seemed like eternity to the newly made immortal.

"I knew you were the right one for me," Blair grinned at Harry before leaning up and kissing him.

Harry lazily stroked her naked back as she recovered her breath. A few minutes later Blair, with her head on his chest, could feel Harry grow back to full hardness inside of her.

"Up for trying something different," Harry asked.

"Anything for you," Blair answered.

Warning anal from here…

As soon as her consent left her lips Blair found herself being scooped up by Marcus and placed in his laps. She felt his once more hard member sandwiched between her fleshy rear cheeks. When he grabbed his cock, pulling her up further on his abdomen, and positioned his meaty head at her back entrance Blair realized exactly what he wanted. Blair calmed herself as she prepared to have her ass fucked. Despite the fact that such an act was no longer really taboo and quite common now that birth control was scarce Blair had never taken it up the butt. She never trusted most men enough not to hurt her. She trusted Marcus; there was just something about him. Blair felt his thick head pushing against her sphincter and relaxed her tight ring of muscle as her lover's dick head finally passed through. Blair felt odd, not in pain, just odd as she experienced a thick cock being slowly pushed into her ass with a steady pace. Her bowels expanded to accommodate Marcus making Blair feel fuller than she ever had before. When her butt came to rest against his groin Blair heard Marcus grown in ecstasy, his shaft throbbing up her ass. Blair reached down between her legs and felt her poor stretched asshole, marveling that something normally so tiny could expand so much.

Blair's ass was definitely as tight as Harry thought it would be the first time he had checked her out. Her butt was firmly wrapped around his cock as the young god lay back against the gravel mound. Harry gripped the pilot's delicious buns tightly before beginning to slide her up and down his tool. She was moaning loudly as he sodomized her rear. Her hot anal sheath pleasured Harry's dick with each movement of her tight butthole around his length. Blair was panting as she experienced her first anal reaming. Up and down he moved her guts from the tip of his dick to the base. Harry's newest young wife was squeezing his cock almost unconsciously as she took his eight inches of sex god cock with instinctual grace.

"Play with your pussy love," Harry purred into Blair's ear.

Blair reached down between her widely parted thighs and started to rub her slit. Her butt was tingling pleasantly now as her man worked her insides slowly back and forth around his invading shaft. His tool was going so unbelievably _deep_ inside of her body she couldn't fathom where she had space to put it all. Blair leaned back against Marcus' chest as his strong hands lifted her on his tool. She didn't have to do any of the work as he butt fucked her bottom. Blair turned her head enough to kiss Marcus and tried to convey all the sensations she was feeling in that one lip lock. She shoved her tongue down his throat before pulling back and nibbling on his bottom lip. Marcus growled while his cock twitched inside her bowels. He began to move faster inside of her, thrusting up into her body with deep long jabs that sent jolts of ecstasy into her pussy and ass. Blair couldn't understand why she wasn't cumming yet but she knew that when she did it was going to be amazing, just like her new lover.

"Does it feel good in my ass baby? Do you like shoving your big thick and hot cock deep into my tiny butt as I play with my soaking cunt? My cunt is burning for you baby," Blair purred as she was speared by Harry's pole.

Blair brought her fingers out of her cunt and back to Harry's mouth. He greedily sucked on her digits to savor her flavor. By now his seed was already banished away automatically. The taste on her hand was purely Blair Potter. Blair repeated this action several more times; grinning in approval each time Harry sucked her fingers clean. Then Blair kissed him once more to taste herself on his lips. All of a sudden Blair planted her feet and hopped off Harry's shaft. Turning around quickly she stuck her head between his legs and inhaled his cock. Her lips slid along his shaft, recently taken from her butt, while her tongue beat along the underside of his tool. Blair pulled off his cock with a wet pop before licking down the underside and sucking his balls one at a time for a few moments. Blair completed her journey by licking down to Harry's asshole while jacking his shaft with both her hands. His wife licked up his shaft one last time before standing up at the base of the gravel pile and curling her finger towards him in a come hither motion.

"Do me while I'm standing bent over," Blair urged.

Marcus was behind her in an instant, eager to get back in her butt. Truth be told, Blair was eager to have him back inside of her. She felt no cold, despite the temperature around them as she leaned over and placed her hands on the trench coat Marcus laid down. She felt Marcus slide his length back up her ass in one long plunge, driving the breath out of Blair's lungs. Marcus assaulted her ass with a powerful thrusting rhythm which offered Blair no pain but only immense enjoyment. She used her right hand to steady herself while frigging her snatch with her left. Marcus' hold on her hips allowed her to maintain this position. The loud smacking of her butt as Marcus pounded her rear end was punctuated for Blair by the tremors sent through her body. Marcus leaned over her body and pressed himself against her. His hot breath beat against her ear as he began licking and nibbling her sweaty skin. Blair was driven to her knees by his weight but she didn't mind. He continued to bugger her tightest hole with unrelenting speed.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum so fucking hard baby…fill my tight ass with your hot baby batter," Blair squealed.

Harry felt her asshole clench around the base of his meat and rooted himself to the hilt in her guts. She was a moaning wreck underneath him as she shook with the intense climax overcoming all her senses. Harry let her butt milk out his semen as he injected it up her bowels. He lay on top of her, covering her entire sweaty backside with his body while the young god put his essence in her tightest hole. Harry felt his wife relax as she drifted off into a sated slumber. He rolled them onto their sides so he wasn't crushing her and hugged her to his body. A warming charm ensured they wouldn't freeze in the night.

End Smut Scene

Resistance Outpost Led By John Connors…

"Morning beautiful," Harry greeted Kate as she woke up, still draped naked over him.

"Morning," Kate replied with a smile before kissing him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure," agreed Kate.

"Dobby," Harry called much to the confusion of Kate.

There was a pop before a silver tray laid out with two full breakfast entrees was on a table beside their bed.

"John what just happened?" Kate asked in shock as she sat up and stared at the tray.

"It will be easier to show you," answered the young god as he opened the bond connection to his red haired wife.

"Oh my god," gasped Kate as she clutched her left hand to her forehead.

"I am _a_ god and I am _yours_ so I guess that applies," Harry teased.

"John," Kate groaned as she smacked his bare chest. "Or is it Harry?"

"Whatever you want to call me," Harry told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "So are you ok with this?"

"You're still you…I can sense you inside there. It's just…you are so much more," Kate said with awe tinting her voice. "So I guess I'm ok with it. It will end this war faster and in our favor, something I could only dream about before," Kate explained.

"That it will," Harry agreed. "Now…I want my breakfast served on much nicer dishes than the ones Dobby was able to provide," Harry told Kate mischievously as he rolled her onto her back.

Harry pulled down the sheet and proceeded to summon the strawberries, various melons, and whipped topping while making himself a very delicious Kate berry breakfast with her nether parts. Kate certainly didn't mind.

"What have we got?" Harry asked as he walked into the lab followed by a very happy Kate Connors.

"We burned out its transmitter so it can't talk to any of its pals," Sparks, one of the female techies, answered as the others tried to restrain the hydro bot, a snake like terminator that lives in the nearby river. "But it can still receive."

"Turn it on," Harry ordered, in reference to the signal command picked up and tasked Harry to test on the robots.

The signal was supposed to be an overriding shutdown command for the robots which Skynet kept very secret. Harry could already tell it was a trap, to lure the resistance into a false sense of security and victory.

"Can you believe it?" Sparks asked a moment after she turned the signal on full; the robot appeared to be inactive.

"No I can't…it's a trap," Harry answered.

"Sir?" Barnes, one of John's seconds, asked.

"I cracked the code on these bastards two nights ago. I've been shifting through it since then and found a command to play dead when that signal you just activated was sent. Skynet can still reactivate its machines. I'm betting if we try to go at them some will play dead while we go too deep in their territory and then reactivate to trap us," Harry explained.

Everybody appeared dejected at that news.

"Sir, Blair is back," was called out just then, bringing everybody out of their funk at the good news.

Harry had been following Blair for the last half day as they neared her base. She kept throwing big smiles back his way as he floated Kyle and Star behind him, a power Blair was very surprised about when he revealed it to her.

"Little something you want to tell me about Blair dear?" Harry asked as he gestured at the warning sign.

"This is us…the mines are magnetic," Blair explained. "If we head due west at this point of entry we're good," she added.

As they began to cross the mine field Harry used his aura to decrease his magnetic permeability to zero, effectively making him invisible to the mines.

"Blair," John greeted the pilot with a large hug as they reached the bottom of the entrance tunnel.

"Hey John," Blair greeted with a smile and a return embrace. "This is Marcus and those are his friends, Kyle and Star."

"I know Blair…we've got a lot to talk about…well not so much talk as show," John corrected himself.

"Oh just get on with it honey," Kate spoke up while poking John in the back.

John/Harry released Blair's essence bond to her consciousness and she staggered for a moment. Kate caught her good friend.

"You…," Blair pointed to John. "You're him," Blair told Marcus.

Both versions of Harry nodded. Instead of one being a temporal clone Harry was using his divine powers when his two forms were together to split his consciousness. Doing it that way got rid of any messy divergent realities due to temporal variations.

"You could have transported us back here all along," Blair growled while punching Marcus' arm.

"I think we had more fun on the long way," Marcus replied.

"I bet," Kate muttered. "Come on honey…let's go get you cleaned up," Kate told Blair as she took the darker haired woman's arm.

"Women," Marcus muttered to John.

"After all our wives, I'll still never completely understand them," agreed John.

"You know talking to yourself isn't exactly healthy," Marcus pointed out.

"Hell…we've fucked ourselves," John rebutted, while they both thought of Jessie and others like her.

"Point," agreed Marcus as they walked down the hall after their wives, Kyle and Star floating behind them.

As it turned out Kate decided to join Blair in the spacious shower Harry had created for her in their quarters that morning. When both Harry's walked in on their two wives exploring their new sex god aura induced bisexuality a terribly fun orgy ensued.

"So what are you going to do to end the war?" Blair asked her husband from her position of being half draped over him with Kate on his other side, Harry's John form behind the redhead.

"I was thinking of just blowing everything up," Marcus answered thoughtfully.

"God we miss Jack and Daniel. This would be the point where Daniel would try to object to blowing everything up but then would eventually agree with us," John said.

"Don't you see them quite often?" Blair asked in confusion.

"No…it takes them a while to loop back around. You're forgetting that they've got quite a few universes they are living in now," Kate answered, having longer to get used to the new reality of her life than Blair.

"Oh…what did you mean blow everything up? Define everything," demanded Blair.

"Oh we meant the planet," John answered.

"What," two female voices shouted simultaneously?

"We'll make it better," Marcus added, while trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"As we speak our city ship is beaming up all the humans on Earth. There's only a few million left. It's actually been going at it for the last few hours. With the transporter relays the replicats have been distributing all over the world to enhance the transporter systems on Atlantis they should be done in 7…6…5….4….3….2….1," John continued as the foursome felt themselves being transported away.

"Master Harry Potter bestest god of sex sir," Dobby's voice could be heard loudly in the room the four transported into.

"Dobby…how many times have I asked…please just call me Harry," the young god tried once more.

"Of course Harry Potter bestest god of sex sir," Dobby agreed as he sat in the elf sized control chair beside the normal sized one.

"You're letting Dobby fly the city ship," Kate asked in surprise.

"Well yes and no," John answered.

"Dobby is piloting it but the AI systems will make sure he doesn't do anything…too dangerous," Marcus explained.

"Dobby is killing nasty machinies," squealed the little elf with unholy glee as the three powerful beings (Harry only counts as one) sensed the energy weapons on the bottom of the city taking out select Skynet facilities on the planet below.

"That's nice Dobby…are all the humans aboard?" Marcus asked.

"Yes sir," Dobby nodded.

"Good…activate the phase cloak," Harry ordered.

When Harry felt the shield in question activate he transported himself and his two wives out of the ship into space for a better view. Harry waved his hand and the planet below them disappeared.

"What did you do with it?" Blair asked curiously, and with a bit of awe.

Being told and shown memories of your new husband being amazingly powerful was one thing but watching them vanish a planet with a wave of their hand really made her new lot in life really sink home.

"A very evil universe," answered Harry while sharing the knowledge of the universe in question with both his wives.

The universe that should never have existed…

In this universe the Chinese spearheaded a movement to destroy all women on Earth. It was something that they had wished to do in other universes as well but never had the stones. That was why they killed baby girls…because they wanted a dick fest. And in this very evil universe they got their wish. There were no women left on the planet and it was one giant dick fest.

There were also wizards on this planet; including a Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. Due to their longer various means to extend those lives longer they cared less about the ultimate fate of their species and more about their man harems. The two powerful wizards fought not over issues of blood purity but over who had the best man harem. Their new style of wand was a dildo with a magical core. The winner of a magical duel now became the property of the victor.

It was at the time of one of their frequent duels when a shadow passed over the planet.

"An eclipse," Dumbledore asked in confusion as everybody looked up, the duel temporarily stopping.

"No…it can't be at this time," Riddle shouted.

Both wizards activated eye enhancement charms and realized the truth of what was heading their way at the same time.

"No…I cannot die," Tom screamed manically. "If I'm going to die I'm going to take you with me for what you did old man," screamed the Bent Lord.

"You know you enjoyed my attentions Tom," Dumbledore answered calmly, ready to go onto the next great adventure.

"I was eleven! You raped me," screamed Riddle.

"Now, now Tom it was for the greater good," Dumbledore placated.

As the other wizards began to panic and run with terror at their impending doom Tom Marvolo Riddle attacked Dumbledore with a scream of pure rage. The two wizards were still fighting when the second Earth crashed into their own, right at the point the two wizards battled.

A spectacular explosion of rock and energy heralded the end of the two earths.

"My god what a horrible world," gasped Kate in shock.

"Unfortunately there are a lot of horrible worlds out there," agreed Harry as he opened up another wormhole, this time to a reality where for one reason or another life never developed beyond plant and animal life on Earth.

"So can we go celebrate the end of the war now," Blair spoke up with a grin.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

"I'm game," Kate added.

The three popped away to their quarters and left it to Dobby to land the city.

Despite the quick end to the war there was still a lot of rebuilding to be done. Harry let the humans live in his city ship until they could get permanent settlements up. He helped them with cleaner energy and other improvements which bettered their quality of life. They appeared to have learned their lesson because any artificial intelligence research was strictly prohibited. Dobby seemed to get a kick out of layering his body with illusions so as to appear as a terminator and popping into the human's homes from time to time. He claimed it was Halloween and he was just trick or treating. Apparently the wacky elf didn't understand that Halloween only came once a year, not 365 days a year.


	27. Chapter 27

Star Wars A New Hope Reality

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or works of recognized authors in here.

I arrived in my new reality to find my name is Luke Skywalker, a teenager who lives on the planet Tatooine. I found myself getting ready to leave my home, a moisture farm, in search of a droid that ran away last night in search of its former master, one Obi Wan Kenobi. I felt a powerful sense of change approaching so I took the precaution of casting the fidelus charm over my home. I implanted the knowledge of the location directly into the minds of my Uncle Own and Aunt Beru through telepathy.

With that taken care of I set off in search of R2-D2 with only the other recently acquired droid, C-3PO, as company.

"There is a droid on the scanner and I bet it's our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator," I ordered C-3PO.

"Where do you think you are going," I asked the rogue droid when we caught up with him.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi Wan Kenobi gibberish," C-3PO replied to R2's chirping answer.

"Oh my there are several creatures approaching from the southeast," C-3PO informed me as R2 began squealing in alarm.

"Sand people," I stated as I grabbed my rifle to go check it out.

As I walked I listened to the readings my nanites were feeding me after I called them down from my ship cloaked in orbit. My body contained a large quantity of unknown microscopic organisms that seemed to make it easier to access vacuum energy.

From Luke's knowledge of this universe I could only conclude that these organisms make me a potential Jedi. These Jedi of legend seem to be the wizards and witches of this reality.

I did find several sand people who tried to attack me. I made short work of them with my powers, obliterating them from existence.

"Are you a Jedi," C-3PO asked only having ever observed powers similar to the ones he just witnessed among Jedi.

"I believe so," I replied before we set off in search of Ben Kenobi to see if he knew of this Obi Wan.

I knew C-3PO wouldn't betray my secrets. The nanites I just flooded the two droid's systems with ensured that as well as their continued operation.

"Young Luke, what brings you out this far," asked old Ben when I arrived at his dwelling.

"This droid is searching for his former master but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before," I answered Ben.

I knew exactly what was in both droids' memory banks after the nanite link with my ship downloaded copies of their programming for analysis. I decided just to play my part of an extremely naïve yet powerful Jedi in training.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours," I asked.

"I haven't gone by that name for a long time but I don't recall owning any droids," Ben answered.

"I think we best get indoors. The sand people are easily startled but return in greater numbers," Ben suggested as we heard the cry of more sand people approaching.

"So you're a Jedi," I stated as my scans told me Ben possessed the same organisms as I do.

"How did you know," a surprised Ben asked.

"I ran a scan of my blood and found some organisms in there. I finally got a copy of a restricted database from a rather shady merchant in town. It wasn't very easy or cheap but the database told me the organisms are midi-chlorians, something Force sensitives possess in quantity. I've been playing with them to see what I can do for a few years now," I made up.

"Quite resourceful…you'll have to show me what you can do at some point. But to answer your question I was once a Jedi Knight who fought in the clone wars with your father."

"It would have been nice to know him," I stated.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. He was a good friend which reminds me I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you would follow old Obi Wan on some damn foolish idealistic crusade like your father did," Ben said as he stood up and retrieved what I recognized as a light saber before he handed it to me.

I know the basics of the star wars universe but not many details. I only glimpsed a scene from a light saber battle once when Xander was watching one of the movies. That was how I came to create one years ago with Alteran tech. I activated the energy sword and began experimenting with it.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice in the old republic, before the dark times and the empire."

"How did my father die," I asked as I sat down beside Ben.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend," Ben said as he patted a chirping R2 on the cover.

Just then a message that previously played partially before for me started again.

"General Kenobi years ago you served my father in the clone wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person but my ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," the beautiful girl explained before the message ended.

"You must learn the ways of the force if you are to come with me to Alderaan," Ben told me.

"My instincts are telling me to go with you. Give me a few hours to clear things with my relatives," I told him before getting up to leave.

As Ben walked me back to my speeder we encountered a burned out Jawa crawler.

"This wasn't done by sand people," I concluded even though it was made to look like sand people were the attackers.

"You are right. The tracks are side by side while sand people travel single file to hide their numbers," Ben stated.

"Imperial storm troopers," I guessed.

"They were after the droids," I concluded after realizing that these were the same Jawas who sold the droids.

"Home," I shouted before force leaping into the speeder and hitting the accelerator.

Obi Wan's cry of it being too dangerous was cut off by the shock of seeing me force leap. As soon as I was out of sight I apparated myself and the entire speeder very close to home. I was there in a matter of minutes but I could already tell I was too late.

I saw blast marks outside the fidelus ward.

"Aunt Beru," I shouted as I saw her crying over the burned skeleton of who I knew to be Uncle Owen.

Bringing him back at this point would only disturb his rest in the afterlife and reveal powers that I wasn't yet ready to reveal to those in this reality.

"Luke thank god you are safe," Aunt Beru cried as she wrapped me in a hug.

"They were after those droids. Owen was outside when I heard the fighting. They couldn't seem to find the house," she finally managed to get out after she finished crying into my shoulder.

"I know. I have to go with old Ben. It's very important."

"I know. I knew this day would come when we took you in. Just be safe Luke," she told me with tears in her eyes.

"I will but not before I make sure you are taken care of."

I wrapped her in a hug and instructed beamed some nanites into her blood stream. Immediately they began reversing the damage of age until when I pulled back a beautiful twenty something Aunt Beru stood before me.

"Luke…how," she asked in wonder as she felt her face.

"Anything is possible through the force," I replied with a grin.

"I always knew you would be a powerful Jedi some day."

"You have no idea," I answered.

I closed my eyes to make it look like I was using my power. A human form replicator version of myself, slaved to my will, appeared beside me.

"This is a very advanced droid copy of me Aunt Beru. He will take care of you. He has plenty of credits for you. You will never want for anything again. If you decide to move somewhere else he will make sure it happens and keep me informed. Your house is now stocked with food and other comforts. I will come back some day," I informed her.

"Thank you Luke," she replied gratefully before leaning forward and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

I definitely had a reason to return if that lingering kiss was anything to go by. I quickly made my way back to Ben. I told Ben that both Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had been killed. It was safer for her if few people knew she had survived. We took the speeder to Mos Isley space port. We were stopped by some storm troopers for questioning.

"How long have you had these droids?"

"About three or four season," I answered easily.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Ben stated to throw off the fact that the droids were valuable.

"Let me see your identification," one trooper ordered.

"You don't need to see his identification," Ben stated as he waved his hands.

I felt something like a confundus and compulsion charm mixed together settle over the soldiers. The troopers quickly let us go at Ben's direction. I followed Ben into a bar as we looked for a pilot to take us to Alderaan. I deferred to his judgment on a course of action.

The bar was a mixture of many species. The bartender had me send the droids outside so I sent them back to the speeder. As I leaned against the bar to wait some ugly looking alien tried shoving me. Another ugly more humanoid alien came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"He doesn't like you," the alien informed me.

"That's nice," I answered sarcastically.

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems," he informed me as he roughly grabbed my shoulder.

"I guess we better carry that out then," I replied as I lashed out with a punch directly to his jugular, crushing it.

As his companion choked to death the first alien went for his blaster. I was faster as I grabbed his head and twisted until he dropped to the ground dead.

"You are really going to have to show me what you've been practicing," Ben told me as he led me off to meet a possible pilot that would work for us.

"Han Solo…I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system," the pilot informed as he sat down.

"Yes indeed if it's a fast ship," Ben answered.

"Fast ship…you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs. I've outrun imperial starships…not the local bulk cruisers mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo," Solo boasted.

"Only myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked."

"What is it some kind of local trouble," Han asked with a dismissive chuckle.

"Let's just say we would like to avoid any imperial entanglements."

"Well that's the real trick isn't it…and it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand all in advanced."

"You have a deal plus an additional two thousand when we get there if we make it in one piece," I informed him to Ben's surprise.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94," Han said before he and Chewie left.

We soon followed as we noticed some storm troopers poking around after my dispatching of the scum that tried to attack me.

"I don't know how you plan on getting that much money together before we leave," Ben informed me after we left.

"Relax I've got quite a bit saved up," I replied as I beamed the credits into my pocket from my ship.

It was easy enough to synthesize the local currency with an energy to matter converter.

When we arrived at docking bay 94 Solo rushed us aboard the ship. It proved a wise decision when Storm Troopers started firing on the ship. Ben and I quickly buckled in as the ship blasted out of the space port.

Ben and I made our way to the bridge as soon as we broke atmosphere.

"Watch out there are two more coming. They are going to try to cut us off," I heard Solo tell his co pilot.

I kept quiet to let Solo concentrate.

"How long until you can make the jump to light speed," Ben asked as the ride began to get bumpy.

"It will take a few moments to get the coordinates from the nav computer," Han answered.

As Ben and I ran back to strap in for light speed I ordered my cruiser to distract the three imperial ships. The ride smoothed out as the ships stopped firing on us. My cloaked cruiser fired with its powerful energy beams to cut the first cruiser in half. While the ships in this reality have shields they are no match for zero point module powered energy weapons. As we pulled into light speed my cruiser easily followed after it dealt with the imperial threat. A puddlejumper was left behind to make sure Aunt Beru would have a quick means of escape if it was needed.

A half hour into our journey…

As I was being put through my paces by Ben in Jedi powers that could be safely tested while in a starship I felt a great evil about to be unleashed in this galaxy. I expanded my powerful senses to first encompass the ship, then the sector of space we were traveling through, and then finally the entire galaxy. I felt the immense power contained within the core of every star. I then tuned into every artificial energy reactor powerful enough to register on the same scale as a star. One stood out among them all.

My senses focused on the object that even then was building up energy to commit the evil act my second sight glimpsed and warned me of. Immediately I took action. My cruiser disappeared from my senses as it jumped through time. As the death star I sensed prepared to fire on Alderaan the planet in question was replaced with a hard light projection which consumed a ZPM just to maintain in such detail. The real Alderaan was phase shifted out of the dimension in which the death star was originally targeting it in.

Ben stumbled as the people thought they would die and cried out in shear terror throughout the force. The beam impacted on the hard light generator my cruiser's constructors built for this occasion. As the generator was destroyed the target inside took the brunt of the blast. The planet size mass which the pocket dimension contained shot out and simulated the debris of a destroyed Alderaan.

"You sensed it too," I asked Ben.

"Yes as if millions of lives screamed out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Please continue to run through the tests."

"Well you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs. I told you I would outrun them," Han stated cockily as he strolled in and sat down beside Ben.

"Don't everybody thank me at once," Han added when nobody responded.

"Anyway we should be at Alderaan at 0200 hours."

"No we won't," I replied as I deflected the blasts from the training probe.

"Why not kid," Han asked.

"Because Alderaan was just destroyed," I answered.

"You're sure that's what happened," Ben asked as he looked intently at me from his thoughts.

"Yes."

"That would make a lot of sense," Ben nodded.

"Would you two mind telling me what you are talking about," asked Han.

"A major disturbance in the force...which both Luke and I felt," Ben explained.

"Well we'll still have to stop there to make sure," Han answered skeptically.

"You have been practicing," Ben agreed as I easily blocked all the shots even with my eyes closed.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han stated as an alert went off.

We came out of the jump to an asteroid field.

"Our position's correct but no Alderaan," Han stated.

"It was destroyed by the Empire," I nodded.

"It isn't possible," Han was still disbelieving.

"Here comes another ship," Han stated as another alarm went off.

We chased the imperial star fighter towards what Han thought was a small moon but I recognized was the death star. I let him lead us there because that was where Leia was. We hid in one of the compartments Han used to smuggle things in while the ship was drawn into the death star via a tractor beam.

We waited until the storm troopers gave up on their search of the ship before coming out of the hidden compartment under the deck plating.

"I never thought I would be smuggling myself in these compartments. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off I'd never get past the tractor beam," Han informed us.

"Leave that to me," Ben answered.

"Damn fool…I knew you were going to say that."

"Who is the more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him," Ben answered.

When the scanning crew entered the ship they didn't even know what hit them before they were dead.

"Hey down there could you give us a hand with this," Ben called down to the troopers guarding the entrance to the ship.

"These guys die pretty easily," I commented as we hid the bodies in the smuggling compartments.

"They don't make clones like they used to," Ben agreed.

"TK421 why aren't you at your post? TK421 do you copy," a voice asked over one of the deceased trooper's coms.

I walked down the ramp and tapped my helmet to make the observing commander think I had a bad com. When he opened the door to come respond he was dead as was the other imperial in the room.

"You know you might want to tone it down with the blasting," I calmly reprimanded Han.

"Bring them on. I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around."

"You're a fool. Even we wouldn't survive facing all of what is on this ship," I replied.

I would be forced to intervene with powers I didn't want to reveal at this time.

"We found the computer outlet sir," C-3PO informed.

"Plug in you should be able to interpret the entire imperial network," Ben instructed.

R2 located the power room controlling the tractor beam for us. Ben decided to go alone and I maintained following his lead. There would be time enough to act soon.

"Leia is here," I stated as if I just sensed her.

"Leia who," Han asked.

"The princess in the message is here. We need to rescue her," I answered.

"You are right sir. It seems she is in the detention block and scheduled to be terminated," C-3PO confirmed.

"I'm not going anywhere. The old man said to wait here," Han answered as he sat down.

"That's fine. I work better alone anyway. You just make sure you have that ship ready to go when I get back," I told him before I put my helmet on and left the room.

I threw up a quick ward that would make the weak minded troopers stay clear of the room for the moment before I stealthily and quickly made my way to the detention block. No troopers detected me as I was invisible and silent. When I arrived in the detention block I let myself become visible right before the elevator opened.

"Reporting for duty sir," I stated to the commanding officer.

"I wasn't notified…I'll have to clear it," he replied before going to his console.

Before he could even press the button I appeared to blur. In the next second not one of the men had time to scream before their heads were facing the wrong direction from a bad case of a broken neck. All of the cameras were destroyed as well. I knew an alarm was being set off but the time for being subtle had ended.

I could sense Leia in the force. I felt a strong pull towards her and went straight to her cell.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper," Leia asked as I stared at her for a moment.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and am here with Obi Wan Kenobi to rescue you," I informed her as I took off my helmet.

"Where is Obi Wan," she asked now excited.

"I'll show you," I instructed as we headed out of the cell.

"It looks like we aren't getting out that way," I stated as blaster fire began to come at us.

My light saber was in my hand deflecting the bolts back at their shooters almost before I realized it.

"You're a Jedi," Leia asked in surprise.

"In training," I confirmed.

"It looks like your training is going pretty well," she admired as I easily deflected everything coming at us.

"I've been training with Obi Wan for less than a day and most of that has been getting explained to me the basics of the force," I replied with a grin.

"I don't think even you can go through all of them," Leia sated as she pointed towards the troopers.

Not without taking out half the ship in the process I silently agreed.

"I sense a way out through there," I informed her.

"Through the garbage shoot," she asked in surprise.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I trust you," Leia answered while meaning it.

Leia felt herself powerfully drawn to the young Jedi even though she had just met him. She couldn't explain it.

I picked up Leia's thoughts easily enough. Even in here the powerful sensors on my ship could scan Leia and they discovered why we felt so strongly pulled towards each other. Leia is my twin sister. "_Hmm…that's never stopped me before,"_ I thought as I admired her attractive young form.

I sent a small blasting curse to blow the great cover off completely. I pulled Leia to me and sent a powerful blasting curse down into the room full of troopers. I then jumped into the great while holding tight to the princess. I stopped us just above the surface of the dirty liquid in the garbage compartment with levitation.

"Thanks for stopping us," said Leia as she eyed the soup.

"It's not that but what I sense in the trash," I answered as a growl was heard before we saw a tentacle and an eye pop up.

"What the hell is that," Leia asked in alarm.

"I don't know but whatever it is won't be a problem much longer," I answered as I pointed towards the water and channeled powerful blasts of lightning into the water.

The creature screamed as it died in agony.

"Isn't force lightening the trait of a Sith," Leia asked as she remembered the stories her father told her.

"Did that feel dark to you," I asked.

"No it felt…just powerful," she answered as she remained clutched to my side.

"I've been able to do that since I was a young child. I don't think it is dark unless it is intended for evil," I answered before I concentrated on the door and made it open with my telekinesis.

"That makes sense," Leia stated as we touched down on the clean deck.

We left for the hanger bay and I was not very subtle. I was trying to distract the troopers from Obi Wan so he could get back to the ship. I knew I could handle protecting myself and the princess but I was not so sure about the aging Jedi. We came to a gap with a bridge that was apparently controlled by the door control I just sliced closed with my saber.

"Hold on," I told Leia as I wrapped my arm around her again.

"For luck," she informed me before taking the opportunity to kiss me deeply in anything but a simple good luck kiss.

I smirked as I force jumped us across the distance to land easily on the other side. A few minutes later we met up with Han and the others outside the hangar bay.

"How is the ship doing," I asked.

"It seems ok if we can get to it. I just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission," Han stated as he eyed the storm troopers.

I sent out a wave with the force and knocked all of the waiting storm troopers into a deep shaft that they happened to be standing next to. They all disappeared into the deep shaft with screams of terror.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Han shouted as we made our way into the hangar.

I stepped into the hangar to see Ben fighting with Darth Vader.

"Stupid old Jedi," I muttered as I sent a powerful blasting curse at Vader.

The Jedi was fast enough to dodge but a piece of debris that was thrown up from the exploding deck clipped him. He ran off to repair his sparking suit. Ben had also been clipped but I could tell he was just unconscious with a minor concussion. I force pulled him to me as I ran into the ship with him levitating behind.

"He'll be ok in a day or so," I informed Leia as Han took off.

"Come on buddy we're not out of this yet," Han stated as he climbed into one of the gun compartments.

I climbed into the other one. I quickly grew tired of the Falcon's pour weapons compared to an Alteran designed cruiser. I locked onto the four attacking ships with my telekinesis and flung them into each other.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing. You know sometimes I amaze even myself," I heard Han boasting to the princess as I came into the compartment.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia replied having already figured out for herself that Han was only in it for the money and hadn't gone with me to rescue her.

"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape," Leia continued.

"Easy you call that easy," Han asked in indignation at the little made of his boastful attempts.

"They're tracking us," Leia answered.

"Not this ship sister," Han replied.

I could sense the homing beacon even at that point but chose to leave it in place. While the empire thought they were hunting us down I would be luring them into a trap. While I can beam a bomb onboard at anytime with my transporters that wouldn't really serve a purpose other than eliminating a threat. Defeating the empire's greatest weapon in front of the rebel alliance would bolster their sprits as well as eliminating the threat.

"At least the information in R2 is intact," Leia lamented after getting tired of trying to reason with Han.

"What's so important about what he's carrying?"

"He has the technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found. It's not over yet," she told Han.

"It is for me sister. Look I'm not in it for your revolution and I'm not in it for you princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money," Han told her.

"You need not worry about your reward. If money is all you love then money is all you'll have," Leia told him in disgust before getting up and making to leave the compartment.

On the way out she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"You on the other hand deserve a much better reward," she whispered to me with a big grin as she pulled me towards the bunk room.

Begin Smut Scene

As soon as we entered the bunk room Leia pushed me back onto one of the bunks. She quickly dropped to her knees between my legs and unfastened my pants. I lifted my ass as she hooked her fingers in my waste band and pulled my pants and underwear down in one move. My sister licked her lips as she stared hungrily at my semi hard cock. Leia grasped my cock and leaned forward to suck the head into my mouth. I felt her tongue swirl around my head before diving into my piss slit.

I was in heaven as my sister's eyes stared into mine as she slid her lips down my now fully hard shaft. Her moans of delight were music to my ears as Leia took three fourths of my cock into her mouth. I expected her to stop there but was surprised when she began to take me further into her throat. A quick peak into her mind showed why she was such a good cock sucker when I could sense she was still a virgin.

Her father himself had trained her in the art of pleasuring a man for diplomatic missions. She had never had sex but had sucked off several diplomats on occasions when extra persuasion was required. Leia put those skills to good use as she attempted to swallow my cock with it lodged firmly in her tight throat.

"Oh god that feels fantastic Leia," I told her as she pulled back enough to bob her head a few times while running her tongue on the underside of my shaft.

Her happy humming and moaning sent me even further into a state of pleasure. One of Leia's hands began to massage my balls as her lips slid up and down my spit soaked cock. Her other hand was down in her own panties playing with her clit. I enjoyed the balance she had between sucking and licking as my sister's head bobbed up and down in my lap. I decided to let myself go quickly to get to the main event.

When Leia felt my balls tightening in her hand she sped up her pace while looking intently into my eyes with a look of hunger and lust.

"Here I go," I warned before starting to cum in my sister's mouth.

Leia started to swallow as my load shot into her mouth. She instantly started cumming hard as soon as my essence hit her taste buds. She was moaning in ecstasy as she struggled to swallow my divine seed. When I was finally finished cumming Leia kneeled there suckling my still hard member like it was her new favorite treat.

Finally I pulled her off and picked her up by her toned thighs. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed me with affection and passion. I slid under her robe and let my hands travel up her thighs to come to rest on her firm silky ass. To my sister's surprise I ripped her panties from her body with one quick motion. Her moan was a thing of shear beauty as my cock found her virgin pussy. I pushed in steadily until I broke through her hymen.

There was no pain as the pain numbing charm which my aura has started emitting took care of that. Her pussy was convulsing around my cock due to the stretching it had to do for the new intruder it found inside its depths. My sister's eyes were wide open as her snatch was stretched for the first time with hot hard man meat.

"Oh Luke…I'm so full," Leia whispered.

I felt like I was home in my sister's pussy. It felt like it was made for me and it probably will be the closest pussy that ever was with her being my twin. I felt the connection I only ever feel when I fuck my mum and sisters.

"Make love to me," Leia whispered into my ear.

I happily obliged as I pulled my cock out from between her spread thighs before I slid it back in smoothly. Leia started to let out little whimpers of pleasure as I drilled into her. I grunted at the sensation of her slick hot walls clinging to and squeezing every inch of my cock as it navigated her tight channel. Her slick flesh rubbed against mine to give us both extreme pleasure.

Leia worked her powerful thigh muscles as her knees rested on the bunk to either side of my hips. I used my handhold on her very nice bum to assist her in impaling her wonderful pussy on my hard shaft.

"Fuck me Luke…fuck me deep and hard," Leia panted between moans of pleasure and breaths.

"With pleasure love," I answered as I began to thrust my hips up to meet her every thrust.

Leia ground her shaved cunt down against my pelvis with every third or so stroke. Her juices were dripping down around my cock to cover my groin. With a bit of Force power her white robe was lifted over her head and flung off her body. I pulled Leia forward and captured one of her pert breasts in my mouth.

"Oh god that feels so good," Leia moaned as I suckled on her nipple while stretching her pussy.

Leia affirmed her feelings of intense pleasure a moment later when she climaxed for the second time during our rendezvous. Her cunt tightened down and convulsed around my cock with intense spasms that gripped and milked my shaft. I continued to thrust into her climaxing cunt as she shook hard.

"Oh god Luke! I'm cumming!"

When she finally did stop climaxing she fixed my eyes with a stare of such intense lust that I almost filled her pussy with my seed at that moment. Her mouth covered mine as she smashed her tongue against mine before exploring the rest of my mouth. Her rate of raising and lowering her hips increased as did her squeezing of her vaginal muscles around my invading member.

"I want you to fill my pussy and womb with your hot baby batter Luke," Leia purred into my ear after she broke the kiss.

I was seriously close to doing just that. Leia could apparently sense this as she began slamming her pussy down on my shaft with extreme force and speed.

"Let it go Luke. I want it bad deep in my pussy. I want to feel your cum dripping out of me for the rest of the day," Leia cried out.

It was the look in her eyes that sent me over the edge. She held a look of lust mixed with what I could tell was love for me as she gazed into my eyes. I pulled her hips down so that my cock was completely buried in her welcoming depths before I started firing stream after stream of thick cum into her tight snatch.

"Oh my god," she wailed as her eyes flew open wide and her cunt began to convulse in her most intense climax yet.

There was a lake of our mixed juices developing on the bunk below us. She finally collapsed on top of me in sated exhaustion a few minutes later. I held my naked and sweaty sister to me as residual tremors of orgasm ran through her body. I felt her fall asleep as I conjured a blanket above us while vanishing the fluids below us. I let myself fall into unconsciousness while still buried to the hilt in my loving sister's no longer virgin pussy.

End Smut Scene

"I can take care of that death star," I informed a naked Leia as her head rest on my shoulder while I stroked her back.

"How," she asked looking up at me in surprise.

"Do you trust me," I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"And not just in the heat of battle," I added.

"Yes," she answered strongly as she placed her fingers between mine while taking my hand.

"Then let it be a surprise. Anything the rebel alliance comes up with can be a backup," I told her.

"Ok Luke," she told me before leaning up and kissing me one last time before we had to get up.

I admired her lovely backside as we dressed and rejoined the others. We soon arrived at the rebel base.

"You're safe…when we heard about Alderaan we feared the worse," the base commander stated as he greeted Leia.

"We have no time for sorrows commander. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan an attack on the death star. Luke has another plan that must be kept secret for now but you must create a backup plan," Leia instructed.

More for show than anything I requisitioned one of their small hyperspace capable ships and began modifying it to suit my needs. It would be able to do what I had planned but I had no intention of using it. Instead I would be using much more advanced technology that was far more reliable.

"Come back and help out around here after you pay off those debts," I instructed Han as he loaded his reward into his ship.

"How did you know about that," Han asked in surprise.

"The force is very informative," I answered with a grin.

"Speaking of which when will the old man be awake," Han asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well tell him I said thanks for everything if he survives your plan," Han said before we shook hands as he made ready to leave.

"I will," I assured.

As I headed towards my ship I ran into an old friend, Biggs, from Tatooine. I also ran into Leia.

"You stay safe," she instructed after a much longer good luck kiss.

"Yes your highness," I mock saluted.

"You pull this off I'll show you how high I am as I order you around to have my way with you," she replied.

I had a big grin on my face as I took off. The rest of the rebels were nervous as their backup plan didn't exactly work with mine if they didn't want to lose a lot of fighter pilots. Because of this they had loaded as much of the personnel into ships which were waiting just outside of the system in case my plan didn't work.

On board the death star…

"Sir we are detecting a single rebel fighter sitting right in our line of fire," one of the sensor monitors reported.

"Blast right through him," the station commander ordered.

Darth Vader felt in the force a change. Perhaps it would be better to wait a safe distance in his fighter just in case. With that thought he left to do just that.

A few minutes later the station began to build up power to fire. When the death star reached a point that it had to fire or risk damage the small ship, which contained only Luke Skywalker, jumped into hyperspace.

"Sir the fighter has jumped away," the monitor reported.

"Cowardly rebel," the commander stated as the death star fired.

Those would be the last words he ever spoke. Floating just behind where I was just sitting in my ship was a massive stargate sporting maneuverable thrusters and a strong cloak. The matching super gate was floating a few hundred meters to the left. It appeared as if the beam of terrible death from the space station disappeared right where my ship had previously been and reappeared where the second gate was located. The energy beam smashed into the death star and immediately obliterated all presence of it from existence.

The super gate had channeled the energy beam through the wormhole and aimed it back at the death star. The empire's greatest weapon had one major weakness, itself. Its might was so terrible that not even the weapon itself could block the beam of destruction. I wasn't sure anything native to this universe could block that beam.

I quickly flew to the rebel base and landed to cheers from all present. I was quickly attacked by a relieved princess as she covered me with kisses.

"How did you do that," she asked as the base commander waited eagerly by her side to hear as well.

"I modified the hyperspace engine so that it left a "wake" of sorts in space. It lingered long enough to direct the death beam back at the station. Think of it as a temporary wormhole," I explained.

"That's amazing," Leia gushed.

"But not as amazing as you're going to feel in a few minutes," she assured me in a whisper when we finally got away from the cheering crowd and made our way towards her quarters.

It seems fate wanted to slow us down as a now awake Ben soon found us.

"Luke I just heard what happened. How did you know how to modify that fighter," Ben asked.

"I just followed what the force told me," I answered.

"And the Force Destruction you used on the death star," Ben asked.

"That's something I've been able to do since I was little."

Ben was nodding now.

"I suppose the old ways aren't as important now but just be aware that Force Destruction was a power only Sith could usually wield," Ben explained.

"And this," I asked as I channeled force lightning between my spread palms.

"Yes that as well but all Sith force lightning I've seen is dark," Ben answered curiously as he observed the pure white lightning flowing between my fingers.

"You are going to probably be the most powerful Jedi I've ever seen but I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering who your father is," Obi Wan informed me before he apparently noticed Leia's hand in mine.

"Luke, Leia I should probably tell you now that you are brother and sister," Ben informed us softly.

I felt Leia stiffen beside me for a second in shock before she relaxed.

"I guess that would explain why we are so drawn to each other," I replied.

"Yes you are twins that we felt would be safer if separated at birth. It is by the will of the force that you have found each other after so long without knowing who each other really was."

"So Vader is our father," I stated rather than asked.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out once you met him," Obi Wan Kenobi replied as he nodded.

"We would both appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone this Master Kenobi," Leia spoke up for the first time beside me.

"Am I assuming you mean both about your father and your being siblings," Obi Wan asked.

"Yes," Leia nodded.

"In the old days Jedi were not permitted to have partners. This is no longer the old days. I often thought that was a foolish law. Ignoring our emotions made us weaker than the Sith until we reached extreme levels of experience. As for your being brother and sister I try to keep an open mind. Leia you will likely be a strong Jedi as well. I will begin training you in a few days. Enjoy your rest."

"Thank you master," I answered before taking his arm in a firm grasp.

As he grasped my arm I pulled him into an embrace and channeled my power into his body. A white light engulfed Obi Wan as the nanites and my power went to work healing the damage to his body from time. When the light cleared a late twenty looking Obi Wan Kenobi was standing before us.

"How…," he gasped in surprise as he looked as his youthful skin.

He flexed his hands as he felt the strength of youth in him again.

"Your midichlorians…I helped them reverse the effects of aging."

"Thank you," a grateful Obi Wan replied while choosing not to mention midichlorian manipulation was considered a Sith art as well.

"No problem master. If you want to keep up with Leia and I you are going to need your strength back," I told him before Leia and I set off again.

We reached her quarters without further interruption. We sat on the edge of her bed in silence.

"So how do you feel about us being siblings," I asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm not sure. It does explain a lot. I've been falling hard for you and now I know part of why. There are several dimensions to the growing love I've been feeling for you. Now there is an unconditional part," Leia answered.

"I love you too," I told her.

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Before we go any further I feel you have the right to know…everything," I stated before I proceeded to tell her everything.

She was shocked but took it all in stride and digested the information.

"So you have many lovers, including your mother and sisters in another reality. You are a sex god that has the power to destroy or shape entire realities at a whim. You inhabit multiple realities at once as it would seem to those of us who are constricted by time. Does that about sum it up," she asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Well life definitely isn't going to be boring anymore."

"No, no it's not," I answered with a smile that she slowly returned.

I knew it would take her a bit longer to truly process it but like all of my lovers she was strong and would adjust.

"Now I believe I promised you a reward brother," she purred.

Begin Smut Scene

Leia stood before me and slipped off the white outfit she was wearing to reveal a white thong. I quickly vanished that to the corner with barely a glance using my power. Leia shivered in anticipating as my gaze swept over her. My clothes joined hers in the corner as Leia turned to face away from me. She sat down until my cock sheathed itself in her tight pussy.

"Oh god Luke that feels so good," Leia moaned as her pussy was stretched around my pulsing hot shaft.

"It feels wonderful sister," I whispered into her ear as she leaned back against me.

She shivered as she felt my hot breath on her neck. Leia soon began to raise herself only to impale herself again on my shaft. Her channel was slick with her arousal as my cock speared in and out of her warm depths. I reveled in the feeling of her vaginal walls gripping every inch of my cock as our flesh rubbed together creating glorious friction and pressure. Leia tightened her cunt muscles down to give us both maximum pleasure.

As she worked her toned thighs to raise and lower her perfect young pussy on my cock it felt like she was trying to suck the cum right out of my balls. I reached around her sides and cupped her glorious breasts in my hands.

"Oh Luke play with my tits," Leia moaned as she picked up the pace of her riding of me.

I was only too happy to oblige as I rolled her nipples between my fingers as I played with her soft tit flesh. I watched her glorious ass ripple after every time it came down to meet my abdomen. Leia stole that view for a while as she leaned back against me. I loved the feel of her sweaty back rubbing against my front. I used the leverage I had with her breasts to slam my hips up into her with faster harder deep strokes.

"Oh fuck," Leia cried out as she felt my cock spear deep into her tight snatch.

Even though this position wasn't the best for it my cock began hitting her g spot. Changeling powers are amazing when you want to hit any spot on a lover. Immediately Leia came hard on my cock as her g spot was stroked hard. I continued to thrust into her tight channel even as her girl cum ran down on my crotch.

"Oh Luke," she moaned as she arched her back and cupped the back of my head throughout her shuttering climax.

When her climax ended she turned her head and we shared a passionate saliva exchanging kiss. I then grabbed her by the hips and stood up. I turned her around and bent her over the bed. I began to fuck into Leia from behind with more speed than before. She loved it as she began to work her clit with deep moans of ecstasy. My cock slid in between her clasping pussy lips to spear deep into her womanhood.

Leia began thrusting back at me, pushing her ass back so that it slapped against my pelvis. I leaned forward so that I was hunched over her and licked her sweat covered shoulder, tasting her unique taste. I stood up as I felt Leia getting close to another climax. With a wicked grin I slid my index finger up her virgin ass.

"Oh god…..Luke," Leia moaned deeply as she began to orgasm.

I shoved deep into her pussy and began shooting my own load deep into her well fucked channel. When she felt my seed pouring into her womb she climaxed harder. It seemed to not stop for several minutes. Finally Leia collapsed forward onto the bed, drooling from pleasure overload. I picked my sister up by her slim hips and carried her further onto the bed. I slid under the sheets behind her and spooned against her back.

"That was fantastic Luke," Leia told me appreciatively before she turned her head and kissed me passionately.

"Mmmm…hard again already," she moaned as she felt my member poking her in the ass.

"What can I say…sex god."

"Well I can think of a reward I know you'll appreciate even more if the times I've caught you checking out my ass are any indication," Leia informed me as she thrust her ass back against me.

Warning Anal from here…

Leia reached back and grabbed my throbbing cock and pulled it forward until the head was pressed against her virgin asshole. She relaxed her sphincter and bore down as I pressed forward. My aura took away the pain as her asshole was violated by hard cock meat for the first time. I watched my dick sink between her round young butt cheeks in delight. I reached under Leia's hip and pulled her lower end back onto me.

Finally I felt my cock completely sheathed inside her tight hot bowels.

"So full…so stretched," Leia moaned out as she got used to the feeling.

I laid there for a minute to let her adjust. Finally I began to rock my hips with small thrusts at first. I played with her pussy as I began to slide my cock in and out of her slick asshole. She was going wild with the stimulation as I sodomized her virgin rectum. It didn't take her more than a dozen thrusts before her pussy gushed all over my hand and her ass tightened down on my cock in intense orgasm.

"So fucking gooood…..." Leia wailed as she slammed my cock as deep into her guts as it would go while shaking.

When she came around from her orgasm she fixed me with a look of intense lust. My sister pushed me on my back as she rolled over onto me, never dislodging my cock from her bowels. The princess of Alderaan began to ride me with her ass. She impaled herself on my cock with every stroke. My hands were cupping her ass from below as I aided her movements. Leia's inner intestinal flesh was stimulating every square inch of my dick flesh. The heat was wonderful as I reamed out her tight ass.

Leia held her ass at the same height for the next few dozen strokes as I slammed my cock up into her rear with increasing force and speed. Her cheeks rippled with the rapid meeting of my pelvis with her butt flesh.

"Fuck my ass deep brother…make me cum…shove your hot cock deep up my butt," Leia shouted.

She was working her ass muscles in an attempt to milk the seed from my balls. Her attempt was about to pay off as I felt myself get closer. She could feel it as well due to my cock swelling in her intestines. Her impalement of her dark passage increased in rate until finally with one last squeal of delight she dropped herself down on my shaft.

With my cock buried to the root in her slick hole I began to inject my cream into some of her most intimate parts. As my ass was tightening with every injection her ass was convulsing around my cock with her own climax. Her pussy was drenching my cock as her girl cum ran down her ass and dripped all over me. Her entire sweaty back was pressed against my front as she tried to become one with me. It felt like an eternity before we finally stopped cumming.

When we did I rolled us on our sides but Leia did not slip off my cock. Instead she snuggled back against me.

"Thank you for saving all of us and Alderaan. I love you too brother and lover," she whispered before she let sleep claim her.

I soon followed as I hugged my still impaled sister to me.

End Smut Scene

There was a quick award ceremony before the moon was to be evacuated. We didn't think the empire would want to attack so soon after the destruction of their most powerful weapon but we weren't going to take any chances. To the outside observer it probably looked like my little wormhole technique was some powerful new deflector shield.

Han had shown back up a few days later to join the resistance after he paid off his debts with his old gangster boss. He paid off the debt but somehow I didn't get the impression things went too well. Hutts don't let anybody go willingly. I had detected Han staying in the system until he made sure we succeeded against the death star. For his help in freeing Leia, however small it was, he received a metal at the ceremony.

Obi Wan and I also received metals for our services to the rebellion. I much preferred the place I held in my sister's heart. Nobody knew about my sibling relationship to Leia. They only saw the happy new couple in the pair of us. Whatever challenges I face and adventures I find in this new reality I would face them together with my newly essence bonded sister.

Galactic Center, Imperial Palace, Emperor's Throne Room…

"You are sure it was Force Destruction," the emperor asked his apprentice after Vader had just finished relaying the events of the last day or so.

"Yes my master," Vader answered.

"Despite the setback of loosing such a powerful weapon as the death star we could gain a powerful asset in this young Jedi if we can turn him to the dark side," the emperor stated.

Vader said nothing while waiting for his master's orders.

"My hand," the emperor stated as he turned to address a beautiful red haired woman that stood in an alcove off to the side.

"Yes master," Mira Jade asked.

"Find this Luke Skywalker. Attempt to turn him to the dark side with your charms. If that does not work then kill him, eliminating the threat," the emperor ordered.

"Yes master," Mira Jade answered before leaving to execute her master's orders.

"The future is clouded even to the dark side of the force of late Lord Vader," the emperor stated before retiring to contemplate the new events.


End file.
